Choque de Mundos
by Umbra Estel
Summary: Si tuvieras el poder de cambiar tu destino ¿lo harías? La época: Antes de que el señor oscuro caiga ante Harry Potter, la antigua orden del fénix se enfrenta a terribles dificultades y un grupo nuevo llegará a auxiliarles... el problema es que son del fut
1. Unos Misteriosos Aliados

Inserte aquí la molesta y por todos conocida advertencia de derechos de autor.

Unos Misteriosos Aliados

Bajo la tenue luz de la luna que iba a medio camino de estar completamente llena, en un paraje de un bosque desconocido, una brillante luz apagó momentáneamente las estrellas del firmamento. Una cálida, muy brillante y roja luz.

¡THUDD!

El sonido poco familiar en el bosque hizo que algunas aves que dormían plácidamente en sus nidos volaran molestas ante esta poco convencional entrada.

-¿Podría el dueño de este pie quitármelo de encima? –dijo una voz que provenía del nudo de túnicas que había aparecido de la brillante luz.  
-¡AY! –la dueña del pie gritó al sentir como era jalado en un ángulo anormal - ¡Cuidado que me haces daño! Deja lo muevo yo.  
-¡Bhero bo a bi bfoca! –sonó de pronto una segunda voz masculina  
-Perdón, perdón  
-¿Quién esta en la cima de la columna? Porque créanme que no son unas ligeras plumas –dijo otra voz masculina mas disgustada que las anteriores  
-Yo… -dijo una curiosa e indiferente voz femenina  
-Pues… si eres tan amable de quitarte de encima  
-Como alguna vez alguien me dijo… Creo que nunca habíamos estado tan unidos  
-Si alguien osa reírse de ese comentario le lanzo una… ughh… maldición, porque por si no se han dado cuenta estoy hasta debajo de la torre –dijo la enfadada voz.

Finalmente el nudo de cuerpos se deshizo y el que estaba mas abajo finalmente sintió poder volver a respirar. La noche apenas y los iluminaba pero en la espesura se podía ver que todos traían capas color verde y sobre sus rostros sendas máscaras que evitaban incluso que se vieran sus ojos. Eran seis en total, tres de las figuras eran indudablemente mujeres, las otras tres parecían ser hombres, uno de ellos comenzó a caminar mientras los otros lo seguían.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que haríamos una entrada dramática –dijo una de las voces masculinas aún sacudiéndose.  
-Claro que fue dramática –le respondió sarcásticamente la voz masculina que iba al frente –cualquiera que nos hubiera visto se hubiera puesto a llorar  
-Si pero de risa –dijo una voz femenina. Los demás intentaron ahogar su risa.  
-¿Dónde estaremos? No reconozco el lugar –dijo una calmada voz femenina  
-No creo que muy lejos de nuestro destino –dijo otra voz masculina, muy calmada y encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Aún no se como daremos con ellos –volvió a preguntar alguien  
-No te preocupes –dijo la voz que iba al frente –Donde haya problemas aparecerán.

--- ° ----

En una planicie donde se encontraban innumerables casas pintorescas y cálidas se encontraba una casa pequeña por fuera, pero muy amplia por dentro, pintada de un amarillo muy agradable y con tejas naranjas, un pequeño jardín muy cuidado y una reja de metal con fino acabado.

El problema era que nadie la podía ver… porque era el cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix.

-¡Sirius! –un joven hombre se encogió con rabia contenida pues sabía que había sido descubierto in fraganti, y poniendo cara de inocente giró para mirar a la persona que le gritaba, era una mujer mayor -¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no metas esa motocicleta a la casa¡Ensucias la alfombra!  
-Pero… pero, pobrecilla, no la puedo dejar sola afuera. Que tal si se la roban o… la reconocen  
-Ash Sirius, no me vengas con excusas tontas –la mujer suspiró y se dio la vuelta –Procura que sea la última vez que la metes a la casa, porque si no ya verás.  
-¡Claro! –aunque Sirius sonrió para sus adentros, no pensaba ni remotamente hacer caso a tal orden, su motocicleta no podía estar fuera sola al alcance de todos.

Sirius caminó a través del pequeño recibidor y dirigió su atención hacia una habitación contigua que estaba cerrada por una puerta de madera corrediza. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a rebuscar algo dentro de su capa pero sin sacarlo. De pronto pudo ver en uno de los sillones del lugar a un hombre que estaba leyendo el profeta. Tenía el cabello negro y alborotado, alto, delgado y con gafas.

-¿Qué hay James! –dijo Sirius con alegría aún rebuscando en su capa  
-¡Hola! –luego centró su atención en lo que Sirius buscaba -¿Qué traes ahí Sirius? –dijo James mientras levantaba una ceja en dirección de las manos de su mejor amigo.  
-Es una sorpresa –Sirius se dio aires de suficiencia mientras pasaba a un lado de James  
-Vamos, dime que es –James seguía a Sirius mientras este sonreía divertido  
-Si no es para ti que te importa –dijo el aparentando molestia  
-Si no es para mi entonces que mas da que me digas –le contestó su amigo aún mas curioso

Pero la charla se interrumpió cuando a la habitación entraron dos personas mas, una de ellas con un largo cabello rojo oscuro y una túnica sencilla color azul, la otra, venía en sus brazos y no parecía tener mas de un año, ambas tenían los mismos ojos.

-¿Tan temprano y ya tramando cosas? –lanzó la pelirroja con una sonrisilla  
-¿Nos crees capaces de ese tipo de artimañas Lily? –dijo muy ofendido James  
-La verdad si –dijo ella sonriendo  
-¡Ey! –interrumpió Sirius alegre y dirigiéndose a ellos - ¿Cómo esta mi ahijado favorito? –y dicho esto cargó al niño en brazos que lleno de alegría rió junto con él mientras lo alzaba en el aire.  
-Claro, salúdalo a él, yo solo soy un producto de la imaginación –dijo muy contrariada Lily de que la hubiesen ignorado.  
-Hola imagen de Lily producto de mi imaginación –le contestó Sirius aún elevando al niño.  
-Yo que tu no haría eso camarada, acaba de comer –le advirtió James sonriendo de ver a su hijo tan alegre riendo.  
-El nunca le haría eso a su apuesto tío Sirius –dijo el otro sin prestar atención y continuando elevando al niño.  
-Por lo menos sabemos que eres la modestia caminando –intervino Lily con el entrecejo un poco fruncido pero divertida –Bien, suficientes vueltas a Harry, sino se va a enfermar y créeme que no te quedara nada de apuesto si eso pasa.

El sabía que no era verdad lo que decía, pero conocía a Lily y repentinamente bajo al niño al suelo, aunque este siguió levantando los brazos pues quería seguir jugando.

-¡Ah es cierto! –Sirius golpeó sus manos mientras se hincaba para acercarse a Harry y comenzaba a buscar algo en su capa –Le traje algo  
-¿Otro juguete? –dijo Lily sorprendida –Si sigue juntando cosas tendrá que mudarse de habitación porque no va a entrar.  
-Prometo que será el último por una temporada, solo que no pude resistirme cuando lo vi –dijo emocionado mirando a sus amigos –Es algo para que se acuerde de mi.  
-Sirius... te vemos casi a diario –James había levantado ambas cejas –Créeme que si sigues así te adoptaremos legalmente.  
-Oh vamos, no seas exagerado –Sirius cerró los ojos con impaciencia –Veamos si adivinan que es. Tiene que ver conmigo  
-¿Una motocicleta? –preguntó James con sorna  
-No, esa hasta que cumpla dos.  
-Ni de broma –Lily había abierto mucho los ojos ante la mirada divertida de Sirius y James  
-Tarán... –Sirius había sacado el peluche de un pequeño perro negro y muy lanudo y lo mostraba con orgullo a sus amigos, Lily lo miraba extrañada pero James había abierto mucho la boca  
-Es... idéntico... –dijo un poco extrañado  
-¿Verdad? –dijo el otro emocionado –desde que lo ví supe que debía comprarlo –miró a su ahijado con alegría y le mostró el peluche mientras Harry lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes. –De tu padrino para ti –dijo con gran parsinomia entregándole el peluche.

El pequeño lo tomó e instintivamente lo abrazó, apenas y era mas grande que el muñeco pero Sirius parecía fascinado de verlo en brazos de Harry.

-Ahora cuando crezca querrá un perro –dijo cansinamente pero enternecida Lily  
-¿Para que? Ya tenemos uno. Haber Sirius dame la pata y hazte el muerto. –James le lanzó una divertida mirada a su amigo  
-Mira que me parto de la risa, Cornamenta –contestó con sarcasmo Sirius  
-Yo tam…

Pero la frase quedó en el aire pues acababa de aparecer un fogonazo a la mitad de la sala, interrumpiendo a los tres conversantes, y dejando a su paso una pluma de fénix junto a un pedazo de pergamino descuidado. James lo tomó mientras caía, las risas habían cesado, incluso Harry se mantenía en un silencio expectante, mientras el color de la cara de su madre desaparecía y Sirius endurecía su mirada viendo con tensa impaciencia a su amigo.

-Gray Hollow, a las afueras de Londres –James fijó su mirada en los ojos de su esposa  
-Iremos –dijo con determinación ella  
-No. –Pero la orden no provenía de James sino de Sirius, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos–Tú quédate con Harry, no debemos bajar la guardia. –su tono se suavizó –No te preocupes, con James y conmigo bastará, somos como un muro de hierro –intentó que su tono sonara casual y despreocupado, pero no podía permitir que los tres fueran a un ataque, jamás se lo perdonaría si le llegaba pasar algo a alguno de los dos, lo mejor era tener solo a uno que cuidar.

Lily miró a James con un tono entre preocupación y determinación y James, que parecía meditar algo también, suspiró –Sirius tiene razón, es lo mejor para Harry – Lily parecía querer oponerse pero luego miró a su hijo jugando en la alfombra, cerró los ojos y finalmente asintió. James se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios- No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Dio una última mirada a su hijo, que lo veía con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes abrazando al perro de peluche. Finalmente miró a su amigo con determinación y con un desaparecieron. Lily se acercó a su hijo y lo cargó con la mirada baja.

-Por favor, que estén bien...  
--- o ---  
Llevaban mas de medio día sentados a las afueras de un pequeño poblado lo suficientemente solitario para que nadie los viera ni molestara, todo había estado muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo. Se encontraban sentados en lo que parecía ser una pequeña zona con vegetación, sumidos en un silencio reflexivo o, mas bien, aburrido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas tendremos que esperar? –soltó uno de ellos, bastante alto, envuelto en su capa y con una máscara en la cabeza  
-No lo sé –dijo una voz femenina con un tono ligeramente autoritario mirando a su reloj –Sabíamos que habría un ataque pero...  
-No nos queda mas que esperar –dijo otra calmada voz masculina

Se volvieron a sumir en el silencio, el tercero de los hombres del grupo jugaba con su varita al parecer aburrido, aunque no se podía saber pues la máscara ocultaba totalmente sus facciones, movía la varita entre los dedos y parecía tener la vista perdida en el horizonte.

-¿Qué piensas? –le preguntó otra voz femenina. La tercera mujer se encontraba a parte del grupo sentada plácidamente junto a las bolsas de viaje que traían los misteriosos sujetos, al parecer ajena a toda conversación.  
-Nada en particular –dijo el hombre con voz ausente, después de una breve pausa agregó –Solo pensaba... en a quienes encontraremos.  
-Se que será difícil pero debemos ser fuertes –terminó la mujer mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.  
-Lo se –contestó a su vez con voz ausente  
-Yo también estoy muy nervioso –agregó de pronto el hombre con la voz tranquila-no se como podré mantenerme en silencio –terminó bajando la voz un poco mas.

El hombre que jugaba la varita se detuvo y lo observó, porque así era como precisamente el se sentía, cayó en cuenta que para su compañero, esa empresa era tan difícil como para él. Suspiró y volvió a mover la varita entre los dedos.

-No lo digas ni de broma –intervino enérgicamente la chica de la voz ligeramente autoritaria –Eso sería desastroso  
-Lo sabemos, créeme. –le contestó el hombre alto aún recargado en la pared cansinamente –No tienes que recordárnoslo cada quince minutos.  
-Mira, yo solo quería... –contestó ella picada pero no pudo terminar porque la interrumpieron  
-Alto los dos –dijo el que jugaba con la varita, ella quiso volver a contestar pero había notado que no los veía a ellos, el hombre se había enderezado completamente y estaba muy tenso, todos notaron que veía un punto del horizonte.  
-¿Qué es eso? –dijo la chica que se encontraba junto al equipaje con voz ligeramente soñadora. Todos observaban una tenue lluvia de chispas que se veía a lo lejos.  
-La batalla que esperábamos –le contestó el hombre que anteriormente jugaba con la varita colocándose al frente del grupo, como un líder -¿Listos todos? –los demás sacaron sus varitas y asintieron, luego el hombre miró hacia donde se veían los haces de luz brillante y dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás: –Llegó la hora.

--- o ---

Llevaban casi diez minutos peleando y la cantidad de mortífagos no disminuía, nadie más de la orden había llegado aún y ellos confiaban en que no tardaran en llegar; era cierto que eran muy buenos luchando, pero eso no significaba que fueran invencibles y sus fuerzas comenzaban a menguar.

James Potter y Sirius Black estaban espalda con espalda luchando encarnizadamente, verlos luchar era como ver a un solo ser moverse con agilidad y fuerza, se giraban, agachaba a la par, mientras arrojaban uno que otro comentario sarcástico con el fin de enfurecer a sus agresores.

-James –dijo, después de aturdir a uno de los mortífagos, Sirius –no hay ninguno del círculo interno en este ataque.  
-Lo se –le contestó el susodicho esquivando un rayo rojo –Pero siguen siendo diez contra dos y no vamos a durar así, y ellos tampoco –hizo un ademán con la cabeza para señalar a tres hombres inconscientes y heridos –hay que llevarlos pronto a San Mungo.  
-Vamos Cornamenta, de peores nos hemos librado –intentó animarlo Sirius airadamente –estos son principiantes.

Principiantes o no sabían pelear bien y James lo sabía. De pronto se tiró al piso, justo a tiempo, arrastrando con él a Sirius en el momento en que un rayo verde pasó rozándolos, y en el proceso, separándolos.

-Maldición –dijo por lo bajo James viendo, mientras corría, como su amigo se agachaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia esquivando los ataques, sin embargo James pudo notar, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, cierta preocupación que pocos podían notar en él. Un rayo rojo rozó a James en el hombro arrancándole un grito de dolor- ¡Desmaius! –gritó a la vez, pero ahora tenía un cerco de mortífagos a su alrededor, y poco tiempo para reaccionar.

Se maldijo por su estupidez, y, por un segundo, pensó en Lily y en Harry, y el pecho se le oprimió.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! –Sonó de pronto una voz desconocida tirando a uno de los mortífagos del cerco de James.

Todo pareció detenerse por un instante, los mortífagos dieron la vuelta para observar algo que a James no le dio tiempo de ver, pues aprovechó el momento para desaparecer y volver a aparecerse a un lado de Sirius, que también veía algo y abría ligeramente la boca. Finalmente James también miró hacia donde suponía se encontraba quien había arrojado el hechizo, y abrió más sus ojos color avellana.

Frente a ellos y a los mortífagos se encontraban seis figuras, todas vestían capas verdes y tenían las varitas en alto. Traían máscaras blancas, similares a la de los mortífagos, pero a través de ellas no se podían observar los ojos, pues la máscara era atravesada por una franja oscura en esa área, sin embargo podía sentir como juntos irradiaban una gran fuerza.

-¿Quiénes son? –gritó el que parecía ser el líder del ataque mortífago y cuya voz, James no conocía.  
-Lo peor que te pudo haber pasado –le contestó la figura mas alta.  
-Será mejor que se vayan, –dijo la voz del hombre que se encontraba al frente y que parecía ser el líder –podrían salir lastimados.  
-Ja,ja,ja, no nos hagas reír –gritó otro mortífago -¿Crees que bajaremos las varitas y nos iremos pacíficamente¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos?  
-Mortífagos. –contestó tranquilamente el hombre –Los conozco bien.  
-Entonces sabes que deberías temernos, estúpido.  
-Supongo que eso se esperaría pero, desafortunadamente, no es el caso.

Sirius y James escuchaban ese tono calmado que, aunque sonaba ligeramente juvenil, hasta cierto punto les recordaba a Dumbledore. James se arrodilló cerca de los hombres heridos sin quitar su mirada de los extraños, suspiró aliviado al ver que aún respiraban, luego volvió a levantarse. Sirius aún no les quitaba la vista de encima, pero su mirada de desconcierto había pasado a una de desconfiada tensión.

-Pues ahora aprenderá a temernos estúpido –dijo fuera de si un mortífago lanzando un rayo aturdidor hacia el líder.  
-¡Protejo! –un perfecto escudo de magia desvió el rayo aturdidor dejando sorprendidos a los mortífagos.  
-Les ofrecimos irse por las buenas –dijo subiendo un poco mas su varita –Será por las malas entonces.

Las seis figuras se separaron repentinamente dirigiéndose a diferentes lugares, observando a diferentes mortífagos, quienes levantaron sus varitas a un tiempo para intentar detenerlos. Varios rayos aturdidores volaron por el aire pero ninguno dio en su blanco, los seis sujetos esquivaban y lanzaban a su vez maleficios con tal destreza que asombraba a los mortífagos.

James miraba especialmente al líder del grupo misterioso, este luchaba contra dos de los mortífagos, incluido el líder, y parecía hacerlo muy bien; se movía con una destreza digna de alabanza, girando a cada momento, agachándose, envistiendo, pero aún sin atacar, parecía disfrutar haciendo enojar a sus oponentes, pero a James le pareció que mas bien no quería atacarlos. Un rayo verde salió de la varita del líder de los mortífagos en dirección al hombre, pero este, con un rápido y preciso movimiento lo esquivó y con la misma agilidad sostuvo su varita en alto en dirección de sus atacantes.

-Expeliarmus –un potente rayo salió de su varita y desarmó a ambos mortífagos quienes miraron sorprendidos sus manos desde donde sus varitas habían volado –Accio Varitas –volvió a hablar el hombre y ambas varitas se dirigieron a su mano, luego, con un movimiento, unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y amarraron a los dos mortífagos, estos miraron sorprendidos como el hombre guardaba ambas varitas en su túnica para después girarse viendo hacia donde estaban James y Sirius.

Tal vez fue la impresión del momento, tal vez el misterio que envolvía a esos sujetos, pero cuando la mirada de James se conectó a la del misterioso individuo (porque estaba seguro que lo miraba fijamente), pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo causándole una extraña sensación que no pudo definir, aunque le pareció que ya la había sentido antes. Después el individuo miró a Sirius, quien a su vez le veía con una cautelosa mirada, fue curioso, pero le dio la impresión de que quería acercárseles, sin embargo el sujeto volvió a girarse y se dirigió de nuevo a la batalla.

Pronto habían varios mortífagos desmayados en el piso, otros atados con las mismas cuerdas mágicas y los últimos dos miraban horrorizados al grupo misterioso que ahora se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Malditos –espetó uno de ellos apuntando con su varita –lo pagarán. –Y con dos sonoros desaparecieron.  
-Debiste detenerlos. –le dijo una de las mujeres al líder del grupo –Ahora alertarán de nuestra presencia  
-De todas formas se acabará enterando –le contestó como si no le diera importancia. Luego miró hacia donde estaban las dos solitarias figuras de James y Sirius. –Ahora es momento de la parte mas difícil, por lo menos ya llamamos su atención. –se giró hacia donde estaban, quiso caminar, pero se detuvo.  
-¿Seguro que estarás bien? –le dijo el hombre mas alto con preocupación. El líder suspiró pero después se irguió en toda su estatura y volvió a tomar aire.  
-Lo estaré. –Y comenzó a caminar con determinación hacia donde estaban mientras los demás lo seguían.

Cuando James y Sirius se dieron cuenta de que esos sujetos se dirigían hacia ellos, instintivamente levantaron las varitas, pero en realidad ninguno estaba seguro de si debía usarlas, sin embargo intentaron que su mirada no los delatara. A pocos pasos de donde estaban ellos, el grupo se detuvo.

-No tienen porque apuntarnos con eso señores. –dijo el líder que a pesar de todo, no tenía el tono fuerte y frío que le habían oído utilizar con los mortífagos. –No somos sus enemigos.  
-¿Y que certeza tenemos de ello? –le contestó Sirius sin bajar la varita.  
-Pues... –el hombre señaló hacia el antiguo campo de batalla –Tal vez esto por lo menos nos otorgue el beneficio de la duda.

James y Sirius se miraron y ambos bajaron las varitas a un tiempo, aunque seguían apretándolas en sus manos.

-Gracias –el líder hizo un ademán con la cabeza para demostrarlo –Ahora, quisiéramos pedirles un favor.  
-¿Qué clase de favor? –preguntó James levantando ligeramente la ceja.  
-Necesitamos ver a Albus Dumbledore –esta vez habló una de las mujeres que estaba junto al líder.  
-Aja... ¿Y nosotros muy amablemente los llevaremos? –dijo con cierta ironía Sirius- no sabemos ni quienes somos, podrían... –pero James lo interrumpió:  
-¿Para qué?  
-Por favor, es muy importante –le pidió el líder.

El tono seguía siendo educado, y a hasta cierto punto distante, pero James creyó notar cierta súplica en la voz del joven, porque ahora estaba seguro de que se trataba de uno, pues la voz, aunque madura en su tono, tenía un timbre juvenil. Además, James no podía dejar de ignorar que ese sujeto no había lastimado a ninguno de los mortífagos si tenía la oportunidad.

-Esta bien –dijo finalmente, mientras Sirius lo miraba sorprendido  
-Pero, James¿Cómo...?  
-Sin embargo primero debemos llevar a estas personas al hospital –dijo ignorando a Sirius. Este quiso volver a intervenir pero se abstuvo.  
-No será necesario –una de las chicas, al parecer la más pequeña levantó el brazo y un sinfín de chispas rojas brillaron –Ahora no tardarán en llegar refuerzos, pues el peligro ya pasó.

James la miró sorprendido, en realidad su plan era ir a San Mungo para tener mas ayuda en caso de que esos sujetos no fueran lo que aparentaban, dándole así tiempo para estudiarlos y determinar si eran de fiar, pero la chica se le había adelantado, parecía saber muy bien las señales que alertaban que el peligro había pasado, sabía que no tardarían en llegar los sanadores, ya no tenía opción, lo mejor era llevarlos con Dumbledore.

Sirius seguía indeciso, pero en parte entendía el plan de su amigo. Era consciente que lo mejor era parecer que accedían pues no era muy recomendable mantener una pelea a muerte contra esos sujetos pues sabía que llevarían las de perder. Miró a James que le asintió en silencio.

-En esa casa debe haber chimenea –dijo al fin, aún con cierta desconfianza Sirius, señalando una puerta a un lado suyo.  
-Iré por nuestras cosas –dijo uno de los hombres, uno con una voz calmada.  
-¿Traen equipaje? –preguntó extrañado James  
-Somos viajeros con razones muy particulares –le contestó educadamente una de las chicas encogiéndose de hombros, sin embargo el tono les indicó que no les sacarían nada aún.

James se acercó a la puerta de la casa y la abrió con un movimiento de varita, cedió el paso al grupo, pues no pensaba quedar a merced de ellos, luego entró él. Sirius seguía en la puerta esperando al último que venía corriendo y utilizando la varita para mover seis mochilas.

Cuando el último hubo entrado, y cada uno de los sujetos tomó sus cosas, James volvió a hablar.

-Ahora, –dijo volviendo a levantar la varita, pero hablando con educación –me darán sus varitas, podrán entender que no permitiremos que sujetos como ustedes se acerquen a Dumbledore armados y lo pongan en peligro.

El líder miró hacia sus compañeros que mantenían una posición tensa ante esta última orden y les asintió. Luego volvió a mirar hacia James y sacando su varita de la capa la arrojó hacia él, quien la cachó sin mirar y se la pasó a Sirius. Los demás lo imitaron un poco mas recelosos.

-Gracias por su comprensión –dijo James un poco menos tenso y bajando su varita, luego se giró hacia Sirius -¿Podrías ir delante y avisarle a Dumbledore que vamos? Avísame cuando podamos cruzar.  
-Ah no James, no te puedo dejar aquí solo –le dijo enfadado Sirius, pero James le sonrió  
-Vamos¿no me crees capaz de defenderme si ellos no tienen su varita? –Sirius abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y la volvió a cerrar enfadado –Además Sirius, la ayuda ya llegó.

Y era cierto, fuera comenzaba a oírse el sonido de muchos magos apareciendo, seguramente el ministerio y la gente de San Mungo habían llegado. A Sirius al parecer este último argumento lo convenció, así que se dirigió aún ceñudo hacia la chimenea y la prendió con su varita. Buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó un puñado de polvos flu que arrojó hacia las llamas.

-Volveré lo mas pronto posible James, ten cuidado.  
-No te apures

Sirius dirigió una última mirada hacia el grupo, en particular, hacia el líder luego con voz fuerte y clara dijo: -Oficina de Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts –y desapareció entre las verdes llamas.

Pasaron diez largos minutos, James se había recargado en la pared sin apartar la vista del grupo, nadie hablaba, sin embargo parecía que ellos también habían optado por ponerse cómodos, uno de ellos, alto y delgado, se había sentado en el piso y recargaba su cara en su mano, una de las chicas se había sentado de lado y parecía contar los ladrillos de la chimenea con una actitud hasta cierto punto aburrida y distante, el otro hombre también se había recargado en la pared y miraba a la ventana donde los aurores del ministerio se llevaban a los mortífagos, mas sin embargo ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los extraños en la casa. Las otras dos chicas se mantenían una a un lado de la otra junto al hombre sentado, pero no hablaban. Lo que mas disgustaba a James era el hecho de que parecía que el grupo estaba muy interesado en él, pues se turnaban para observarlo, para ser sincero, eso comenzaba tanto a extrañarle como a cansarle.

Sin embargo James estaba mas interesado en quien parecía ser el líder. Llevaba todo el tiempo exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirando fijamente a las llamas por donde Sirius había desaparecido, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviese muy lejos o recordando algo, en algunas ocasiones lo había mirado directamente, pero James se había dado cuenta de que si él también lo miraba, el joven enseguida desviaba la mirada y la bajaba viendo a las llamas de nuevo.  
En esas estaba cuando las llamas volvieron a brillar y la cabeza de Sirius apareció, antes de que alguno hablara, James notó como el líder del grupo parecía ponerse muy tenso y se estremecía.

-James –dijo Sirius sin notar el estremecimiento del joven líder –dice Dumbledore que los espera –luego miró hacia el grupo y con otro desapareció.  
-Vamos, de uno en uno –dijo James dirigiéndose al grupo y sacando de su túnica otra bolsita de polvos flu y ofreciéndola al líder.

Pero este parecía inmóvil frente a la chimenea viendo estático a donde hacia unos segundos había estado la cabeza de Sirius, esto le extraño mucho a James. Un pesado silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras todos veían al hombre que aún permanecía quieto, el sujeto alto se acercó al líder y le puso una mano en el hombro, este se sobresaltó y se giró a mirarlo.

-Vamos –le dijo en un tono bastante suave y precavido. El otro solo asintió y dándose cuenta de nuevo de la presencia de James suspiró y se acercó a la bolsa que le ofrecía, se detuvo antes de tomarla, evitando en todo momento mirar a la cara a James, quien no dejo de notarlo, finalmente tomó la bolsita y dándole la espalda, se la ofreció a sus compañeros.

Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo en las llamas verdes. Cuando solo quedaban el líder y James, el primero tomo un puñado y, para sorpresa de James, dejó la bolsita sobre la chimenea y sin dirigirle una sola mirada desapareció en un torbellino de llamas.

-Que raro –dijo James por lo bajo antes de tomar un puñado, guardarse la bolsita y meterse el mismo a las llamas.

Cuando el piso dejo de moverse se encontró en la oficina del director de Hogwarts y la miró con cierta melancolía, luego volvió a ver el grupo que se encontraba parado frente al director, quien los analizaba con sus gafas de media luna con una fuerte mirada. Vio a Sirius detrás del grupo con los brazos cruzados y se dirigió junto a él.

-Me dijeron que deseaban verme –el tono del director era amable pero firme –Pues, ustedes dirán.  
-Verá, señor director –la que habló fue la joven mujer a un lado del líder, con un tono muy respetuoso y algo inseguro –quisiéramos que fuese a solas.  
-Si como no –volvió a interrumpir Sirius –los vamos a dejar obedientemente a solas con Albus Dumbledore. No sabemos ni quienes rayos son.  
-Quizá no hayan notado que no usamos máscaras por puro gusto –le contestó algo picado el hombre alto.  
-Queremos mantener nuestro anonimato por razones muy personales –volvió a intervenir la misma mujer –Pero necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore de eso y de varias cosas importantes.  
-Estamos tan interesados como Dumbledore sobre quienes son ustedes, y no pensamos dejar esta habitación sin saber si son confiables o no –dijo James educadamente pero en un tono peligroso.

El líder del grupo no había intervenido en toda la charla, desde que había llegado había estado pasando la mirada a los cuadros, deteniéndose en algunos en particular, actitud que no había pasado desapercibida para el director. Pero todos se quedaron en silencio cuando ese mismo líder comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia la percha donde el fénix de Dumbledore estaba, quien lo miraba con sus enormes ojos amarillos.

-Hola Fawkes

Lo dijo con un tono casual y cariñoso, como si conociera al ave de mucho tiempo, mientras acariciaba con su mano enguantada la cabeza del fénix, quien la giro cerrando los ojos como si le gustara lo que hacía el hombre y soltó una suave y trémula nota.

Dumbledore había abierto ligeramente la boca, era esa actitud la que mas lo había sorprendido, Fawkes no era un pájaro que confiaba en todo mundo, y tampoco muchos lo conocían, ese joven lo intrigaba, y tenía la impresión de que no hablarían mas que frente a él. Además, si Fawkes confiaba en él, no tenía porque desconfiar.

-James, Sirius –dijo el director quitando la mirada del hombre y dirigiéndola a los también sorprendidos amigos –si son tan amables de esperar afuera.

Ambos miraron al director y luego al hombre que seguía acariciando a Fawkes sin dirigirles la mirada. Se miraron uno al otro y, con cierta desconfianza, obedecieron la orden, saliendo del despacho.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se cerró, el líder dejo de acariciar al fénix y bajo la mirada, para luego dirigirla al director, quien lo miraba.

-Creo que ahora serán capaces de decirme, sin temor a que mas personas sepan, quienes son y a que han venido.

El líder del grupo se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Es algo... difícil de explicar –dijo nerviosa la mujer que antes había hablado.

--- o ---

-¡Arghh! Llevan casi una hora hablando¿qué pasará? –Sirius Black se quejaba por décima vez en ese rato, mientras se balanceaba en las dos patas de una silla.  
-No lo se –le contestó James Potter con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la puerta del despacho –Me encantaría saber de que hablan.  
-Si Dumbledore no hubiese puesto ese encantamiento en la puerta...  
-Canuto, –dijo James con cierta altivez –teniendo a los dos alborotadores mas grandes de Hogwarts tras su puerta¿No se te hace ilógico que no lo haya puesto?  
-Lo se, solo que me intrigan demasiado esos sujetos –la silla se recargó con un ruido sordo en sus cuatro patas, Sirius vio a su amigo -¿Viste como lucharon?  
-Si –le contestó James ligeramente contrariado –No pude quitarles los ojos de encima, sobre todo al que parece ser el líder.  
-Era el mejor de los seis sin duda. Mas sin embargo, James, aún no se porque accediste a traerlos con Dumbledore. –Sirius volvió a columpiarse en las dos patas de la silla sin dejar de ver a su amigo –Entiendo que eran mas que nosotros y que estábamos en desventaja pero...  
-Para serte sincero, Sirius, no se bien porque lo hice –dijo volviendo a mirar hacia la puerta, luego bajo la mirada –Creo que en parte fue por lo que vi en la batalla, ese joven, el líder, luchó admirablemente pero nunca dañó a ninguno de sus oponentes. Un hombre así no puede ser totalmente malvado.  
-Ay James, confías demasiado en la gente –a pesar de todo Sirius sonrió ligeramente a su amigo, que también le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Sabes? Un día de estos ese defecto tuyo te va a matar.

James le iba contestar cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, Sirius se puso rápidamente de pie al ver pasar al director con el grupo de desconocidos detrás de él. El director se veía pensativo, incluso ligeramente pálido, pero cuando habló lo hizo con la misma seguridad y calma de siempre.

-Sirius¿Serías tan amable de ir con Hagrid y pedirle que prepare los carruajes? –dijo Dumbledore a su extrañado ex-alumno, quien, a pesar de que esta petición le pareció la última cosa que imaginó, salió del despacho con paso rápido.  
-Dumbledore... –James se había vuelto hacia el director después de ver como su amigo desaparecía por el pasillo.  
-Estas personas amablemente nos ayudarán un tiempo –dijo el director adivinando hacia donde quería llegar James, pero no dijo nada más y salió del lugar.

El castillo estaba desierto, ni un alma quedaba haciendo honor a las vacaciones de verano. James caminaba junto a un director callado y meditativo. De vez en cuando lanzaba furtivas miradas al grupo que iba atrás, quienes caminaban en silencio, hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió:

-Que solitario se ve esto sin los alumnos –dijo con cierta melancolía el hombre alto  
-Eso es obvio, son vacaciones –le contestó la mujer a su lado con cierta autosuficiencia  
-Ya lo se. –le contestó un poco molesto –Pero es que todo esta tan silencioso…  
-¡Ah! Entonces ustedes estudiaron aquí –el tono de James era tal vez demasiado efusivo, y sobre todo no era una pregunta sino una afirmación  
-Bien hecho –dijo por lo bajo el líder del grupo, los otros dos bajaron la cabeza apenados.

Mas fue una suerte que el líder trajera la máscara porque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Salieron a las afueras del castillo, bajo el abrasador sol de Agosto, fuera estaba Hagrid sujetando los caballos invisibles que tiraban de dos carruajes. Sirius estaba apoyado en una de las carrozas mirando hacia la puerta del castillo.

-Profesor Dumbledore –dijo Hagrid acercándose al grupo, pero viendo con desconfianza a los encapuchados.  
-Buen día, Hagrid –dijo con su benévola sonrisa el director mientras se dirigía a uno de los carruajes –James, Sirius, si son tan amables de ir conmigo en este carruaje, los demás creo que se acomodarán bien en el segundo.

Dicho esto se subió con agilidad al carruaje y se acomodó. Sirius y James se miraron con extrañeza¿qué había ocurrido en el despacho para que Dumbledore actuara con tal tranquilidad? Miraron hacia el segundo carruaje donde el grupo comenzaba a subir, el último en entrar fue el líder, que los observó por un segundo antes de subir y cerrar la puerta. Finalmente James y Sirius entraron a su carruaje y se sentaron uno a lado del otro frente al director.

-Usted dirá donde, director –se oyó tronar la voz de Hagrid  
-Número 31 de la calle Yellow Rose  
-¿Qué…! –exclamaron Sirius y James a un tiempo  
-Pero…profesor… -dijo Hagrid, pero el director solo se acomodó mejor  
-Ya me oíste, Hagrid –dijo con un tono amigable pero que no admitía réplica.  
-Muy bien –asintió el semi-gigante –Ya lo oyeron chicos, vamos, moviéndose.

Las carrozas se elevaron en el aire con suavidad pero con gran rapidez. En unos segundos el castillo se volvió del tamaño de un pequeño alfiler. Sirius se removió en su asiento, e incapaz de seguir callado, exclamó:

-¿Podría dejar tanto misterio y decirnos quienes son esos sujetos y por qué los lleva al Cuartel General?  
-Es cierto –le ayudó James –Llegan de pronto con su actitud de "Ey, somos los héroes del universo" –esto último lo dijo acentuando las palabras con sus dedos, y agregó: -Acaban con todos los mortífagos sin siguiera sudar, exigen hablar con usted y después hay que recibirlos con los brazos abiertos sin explicaciones y sin saber a que vienen. No entiendo.  
-Así que pelean bien –dijo Dumbledore como si James hubiese estado contando una película –Debí imaginarlo –y sonrió  
-¿Imaginar que? –preguntó fuera de sus casillas Sirius -¿Quiénes son ellos?  
-Todo a su tiempo Sirius –el rostro de Dumbledore se puso serio –Por el momento bastará con que sepan que lo diré frente a toda la Orden en cuanto lleguemos  
-¿Los dejará entrar? –preguntó sorprendido James -¿Son de fiar?  
-Mas de los crees –le contestó Dumbledore con una enigmática sonrisa.

James se recargó molesto en su asiento y cruzó los brazos, era evidente que no le sacarían nada mas a Dumbledore por el momento, por lo que creyó solo un gasto de saliva seguir intentando que respondiera preguntas. Era mas fácil lograr que la puerta del carruaje hablara. Al parecer Sirius pensaba lo mismo pues comenzó a observar por la ventana con cierta aburrición.

Llegaron al cabo de 10 minutos, bajaron ágilmente de ambos carruajes, frente a ellos se encontraba la casa que servía de cuartel general, claro que el grupo recién llegado no la veía. Dumbledore sacó una hoja de pergamino de su túnica.

-Vengan, acérquense –dijo con un tono cálido y agradable a los extraños.

Se agruparon alrededor de Dumbledore y leyeron el papel rápidamente, después el director le prendió fuego con su varita. Cuando volvieron a levantar la vista, la casa amarilla había aparecido frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, todos se abstuvieron de hacer algún comentario.

Dumbledore abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y los invitó a pasar. Ellos entraron primero, después James y Sirius, al final el director cerró la puerta. Ya se disponía el director a hablar cuando una voz se oyó por el corredor.

-¡James! –una mujer pelirroja se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y lo abrazó - ¿Qué ocurrió¿Por qué no volviste en cuanto el ataque terminó? Estaba muy preocupada.  
-No te preocupes –le dijo sonriéndole –ya ves que estamos bien, solo que… –dirigió una mirada hacia el grupo que estaba atrás, y también su esposa –ocurrió algo imprevisto.

Lily observó al director, quien a su vez observaba al grupo desconocido que parecía muy silencioso y observaban a la pareja. Uno de ellos parecía estar utilizando todo su control mental para no estremecerse, cosa que a Dumbledore no le pasó desapercibida.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Lily y torció el gesto -¿Quiénes son ellos?  
-Eso, Lily, es lo que todos nos preguntamos –le contestó Sirius observando al director, quien a su vez sonrió.  
-James¿podrías avisar a la orden de una junta urgente? –dijo el director como si no hubiese habido ningún comentario sobre el grupo. Luego giró hacia ellos –Creo que estarán cansados después de tan largo viaje. Vengan, les mostraré donde podrán quedarse y descansar.

Dicho esto subió por las escaleras con total calma, uno a uno los miembros del grupo comenzaron a seguirlo. Una de las mujeres tomó el brazo del líder como obligándolo a caminar y, aunque este no opuso resistencia, seguía mirando hacia las tres personas que se quedaron en el vestíbulo, hasta que giró la cabeza y subió con rapidez las escaleras.

-Espero que estas dos habitaciones contiguas serán de su agrado –dijo amablemente el director, luego su mirada se puso seria –Descansen un poco mientras llegan los demás miembros y hablo con ellos, esta de mas decir que será difícil que confíen en gente enmascarada.  
-Lo sabemos –dijo el líder –pero sabe que no tenemos opción.  
-Por supuesto –dijo Dumbledore calmadamente –Pero debo recordarles que deben ser muy cuidadosos. Ahora podrán estar un poco tranquilos, yo los llamaré cuando tengan que bajar. –dicho esto dio media vuelta y volvió a bajar por las escaleras.  
-Creo que iremos a dejar nuestras cosas y luego nos reuniremos en su habitación –dijo una de las mujeres cuando Dumbledore se alejó. El resto solo asintió y se metieron en sus habitaciones.

-Bonito lugar –dijo el hombre alto al entrar –Muy acogedor

Y era cierto, era una habitación que a simple vista era pequeña pero en realidad era bastante espaciosa. Tiraron sus mochilas en un rincón y el hombre alto se sentó en una de las camas.

-Solo hay dos camas, habrá que aparecer otra o decirle a Dumbledore que lo haga

La puerta sonó con un "Somos nosotras". Uno de los hombres abrió.

-¿Qué tal las habitaciones? Confortables ¿no? –dijo una de ellas mas animada.

La mas pequeña de las mujeres murmuró algo y un rayo pegó en la puerta.

-Ya está. Ahora podremos hablar con total libertad y nadie podrá entrar sin nuestro permiso.  
-Que bueno –exclamó el hombre alto comenzando a quitarse la máscara –Esta cosa me estaba matando, es terriblemente incómoda.

Todos lo comenzaron a imitar, el líder lo hizo con calma, y detrás de la máscara apareció un joven de cabello negro con ojos de un color verde esmeralda. Harry Potter tiró la máscara al piso con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

------------------------------------

Hao: Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de una historia a la que llevo dándole vueltas por bastante tiempo pero no me animaba a escribir. Espero que les guste.  
Dejen reviews con amenazas de muerte si es necesario jajaja. Hasta la próxima


	2. Fantasmas del pasado y angeles del futur

Inserte aqui la pequeña, molesta y muy conocida advertencia de derechos...

**Cap. 2 "Fantasmas del Pasado y Ängeles del Futuro"**

Harry dejó caer la máscara al piso y se tiró a un lado de Ron en la cama mientras apoyaba la cara en las manos. A su lado su amigo finalmente se deshacía de la máscara y también la dejó caer al suelo.

-Esta cosa es lo mas molesto que existe –se quejó Ron -¡Estamos en Agosto¡Nos rostizaremos!

-Se aceptan sugerencias –le dijo su hermana soltando su cabello, el cual traía amarrado con una cola de caballo.

-Pues… siempre esta la poción multijugos –dijo animadamente

-Claro Ron… ¿Cómo no se nos había ocurrido? –dijo mordazmente Hermione plantándose frente a él y luego endureciendo la voz dijo: -primero¿Cómo piensas que obtendremos los ingredientes y prepararemos la poción sin que nadie lo note? –Ron abrió la boca para contestar pero ella no le dejó porque añadió: -Además¿En quien nos íbamos a convertir? La única a quien no podrían reconocer es a mi, y a menos que todos deseen ser mis hermanas gemelas y soporten el hecho de volverse mujeres no veo porque no se nos ocurrió usarla antes.

Ron cerró la boca molesto y se cruzó de brazos pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario mientras Ginny dejaba escapar una risita divertida. Luna lo veía como si viera algo sorprendente, o tal vez era el caso que siempre observaba de la misma manera. Neville se acercó a Harry que aún mantenía las manos sobre su cabeza aunque parecía ver un punto en el infinito.

-Tu padre se parece mucho a ti –dijo sencillamente con una sonrisa

-Lo se –le contestó Harry muy por lo bajo

Los demás también giraron a mirar a Harry como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían, de nuevo sentía ese coraje cuando todos lo observaban aunque sabía que tenían una buena excusa y estaban preocupados por él.

-De veras, estoy bien –les dijo mirando al techo –Solo que por muy preparado mentalmente que este uno, siempre es difícil ver a los que ya no están.

A pesar del silencio que reinaba en el lugar, Harry notó como Hermione sonreía con una mirada extraña.

-Cuando la madre de Harry nos vio... –dijo mirando a todos pero a nadie en particular -¿notaron su mirada?

-Si –le contestó Ron y también sonrió –Es la misma mirada que hace Harry cuando algo le desconcierta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry ligeramente desconcertado

-Si –alegó Ginny riendo ligeramente –Exactamente la mirada que traes ahora.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, también sonrió, pero no sin ligera melancolía. ¿Qué tantas similitudes encontraría entre él y su madre?

-Tu madre es muy hermosa –intervino soñadoramente Luna, viendo por primera vez a Harry.

-Gracias Luna –le contestó Harry hinchándose de orgullo interiormente, no podía negarlo, era muy hermosa.

-Pero si ambos están aquí... –meditó Neville por un segundo –Tu también debes estar en esta casa.

-Es cierto –añadió Ginny -¿En que parte de la casa estarás? Creó que será muy lindo verte con un año

-Si, seguramente lleno de comida y cosas vergonzosas –la expresión de Ron se pareció un momento como la de los gemelos cuando ideaban algún plan.

-¡Oigan! –exclamó Harry indignado y ligeramente sonrojado

-Debes ser muy tierno –intervino Hermione sonriente

-Cuando dejen de discutir de mi yo mas joven... –dijo Harry comenzando a perder los estribos.

-Dirás del "Harry bebe" –dijo divertido Ron

-Mira Weasley...

Pero Harry no terminó su frase porque el sonido del timbre seguido de muchas voces llegó hasta a la habitación. Todos quedaron en silencio, el rostro de Neville se oscureció.

-¿Creen... qué mis padres también lleguen? –dijo con un hilo de voz

Harry miró a Neville y notó como los demás se ponían nerviosos, tal vez para él era difícil ver a sus padres porque estaban muertos, pero para Neville también debía ser terrible, pues aunque no estaban muertos no había mucha diferencia.

-No es como si nunca los haya visto pero... –volvió a decir Neville al ver la cara de todos pero aún con la mirada baja, como no dándole importancia.

-Ellos eran parte de la orden original –intervino suavemente Hermione –seguramente llegarán.

-Si... es lo más seguro –dijo muy bajo Neville

-Neville, si quieres quedarte aquí... –empezó Harry pero Neville lo interrumpió:

-¡No! –dijo mas alto de lo normal –No... quiero decir... estaré bien, si tu pudiste entonces yo también lo resistiré –acabo con una ligera y temblorosa sonrisa.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, los sonidos del salón habían cesado, seguramente Dumbledore estaba hablando con ellos¿qué les diría¿qué excusa sacaría para evitar que los descubrieran? Se distrajo al ver que Ginny rebuscaba algo con urgencia en su mochila.

-¿Qué buscas? –la pregunta de Ron coincidió con la que mentalmente Harry se hacía

-Esto –dijo triunfalmente Ginny sacando una de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos pero con muchas extensiones. –Ahora sabremos como se los dirá Dumbledore

-¡Buena idea! –dijo animadamente Ron tomando una y abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta

-¡No Ron¡Nos podrían ver sin la máscara! –gritó Hermione

-No te preocupes, todos deben estar en la charla.

Y abrió la puerta apenas lo suficiente para que el pedazo de oreja extensible pasara, con la agilidad y unos pocos trucos de los gemelos, llegó a la sala desde donde provenían las voces y se deslizó por debajo. Ginny ya había repartido las orejas a los demás y las voces se comenzaron a oír como si estuviesen frente a ellos.

-…daron durante la batalla de esta tarde –se oyó retumbar la voz de Dumbledore

-Pero seguimos sin saber quienes son, Dumbledore –dijo una voz que no llegaron a reconocer

-Por muy fuertes que sean Dumbledore –la voz que se oyó hizo que a Harry se le encogiera el estómago con alegría, era la de Lupin –no creo que sea prudente abrir de pronto las puertas sin saber nada de ellos.

-Claro que sabemos de ellos –le interrumpió una voz, Harry se estremeció, era Sirius –o por lo menos, Dumbledore sabe bastante pues charló con ellos un buen rato.

-¿Es cierto eso Dumbledore? –otra voz masculina y desconocida se dejo escuchar -¿Hablaste con esos individuos?

-Amablemente decidieron darme a conocer parte de sus planes para obtener ayuda.

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieren? –esta vez se oyó la voz de una mujer, una cálida voz que no conocían tampoco

-Su misión no me corresponde a mi revelarla –empezó Dumbledore –sin embargo, no puedo negar, puesto que es la única manera de que confíen un poco en ellos, que luchan contra Voldemort.

-¿Es decir que son una organización como la nuestra? –Harry casi se ahogó cuando oyó la voz de su madre, Ron le dio unos golpes en la espalda.

-Se podría decir que si –dijo misteriosamente Dumbledore

-¿Y de donde son? Nunca había oído hablar de gente como ellos –dijo la inconfundible voz de Mundungus

-No son de por aquí

-Eso si no me lo creo –se oyó la voz inconfundible de James. Todos voltearon a ver a Harry –Sirius y yo los oímos hablar y si su acento no es inglés entonces yo soy un pingüino.

Ron se rió por lo bajo. Un silencio siguió a esto, no cabía duda que era difícil que la orden confiara tan fácilmente.

-No negaré que son de aquí, pero a la vez, no lo son. Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir, su secreto solo les pertenece a ellos, y yo no puedo revelarlo.

-¿Y tenemos que confiar en ellos así como así? –dijo un poco anonadado Sirius

-Por el momento, si.

-¿Y usted confía en ellos? –preguntó una mujer

-Completamente

-¿Y por qué? –volvió a preguntar James

-Tengo mis razones –dijo muy seguro. Al parecer eso bastaba para los demás porque nadie volvió a hacer ningún comentario. Después de unos segundo Dumbledore añadió: -Creo que es hora de que conozcan a nuestros invitados.

-Esa es la señal –dijo Ginny y con un fuerte tirón recuperó las orejas extensibles y las guardó en su maleta.

Se mantuvieron en silencio esperando cualquier sonido que indicara que debían bajar, Luna comenzó a tararear una extraña canción que Harry nunca había oido, y por la cara de los demás, ellos tampoco. De pronto apareció un fogonazo y una pluma de fenix apareció.

-Creo que esa es la señal –dijo Hermione ligeramente nerviosa mientras los demás asentían. –No olviden que cada quien tiene un nombre falso y que no debemos dar ninguna información para que no aten cabos, además...

-Hermione, sabemos lo que hay que hacer no te preocupes. –le objetó Ron poniéndose la máscara

Los demás lo imitaron, para Harry fue un alivio estar detrás de la máscara puesto que estaba seguro de que estaba pálido, ahora era el momento de la verdad.

-¿Listos? –preguntó Harry viendo si los demás traían las máscaras puestas correctamente.

Cuando todos asintieron abrió la puerta que daba al corredor que en ese momento estaba solitario. Con la emoción de ver a su madre y padre juntos, Harry no se había puesto a observar con detenimiento la casa.

Era agradable y cálida, llena de luz y detalles que indicaban que seguramente antes era una casa muggle pero que ahora había sido habilitada para volverse el cuartel general de la Orden del fénix. Con pesar, Harry pensó que esa casa era muy diferente a la mansión de los Black...

-Errr... Harry... –dijo con precaución Hermione al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que será aquí? –frente a Hermione se encontraba una puerta doble de roble que parecía llevar a un salón, si, Harry esta seguro que era ahí.

-¿Listos? –volvió a preguntar Harry pero observando fijamente a Neville

Harry contuvo la respiración y abrió las puertas de par en par. El antes animado grupo de gente quedó en un tenso silencio, era un buen número de personas, Harry pudo reconocer a muchas de ellas gracias a una vieja foto que OjoLoco una vez le enseñó.

-Bien, veo que ya están aquí, así que comenzaré con las presentaciones…

La voz de Dumbledore se perdió entre los pensamientos de Harry, un extraño zumbido llegaba a sus oídos, uno constante y perturbador. Podía sentir toda la sangre agolparse a su cabeza mientras lentamente comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor. No quería admitirlo pero había a quienes quería ver muy sobre la misión y muy sobre lo que el Dumbledore del futuro dijera.

Un grupo en particular estaba cerca del director, entre ellos, sus padres. El estómago se le encogió tal y como lo había hecho cuando los vió por primera vez. Miraban al grupo con desconfianza, como todos los demás, pero Harry no pudo dejar de notar como se mantenían tomados de las manos, un gesto que lo hizo sonreír melancólicamente¿Cuánto había soñado con eso? Había perdido la cuenta. Ver el amor que a él le había sido negado. Y una vez mas, muy por encima de sus deseos, de sus sueños y de lo que sería justo, tenía que interponer un deber que él nunca había pedido.

Agitó su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos y centró su atención en su madre.

Era increíble lo joven que era y por primera vez se daba cuenta de ello. Eso, pensó Harry, era bastante comprensible, la última vez que la había visto tenía 14 años y era una sombra salida de una varita mágica, además de que no era precisamente el mejor momento para observarla con detenimiento. Tampoco era lo mismo que verla en las viejas fotografías, así era mejor. Era tan hermosa como lo había imaginado, delgada y con un oscuro cabello rojo que caía graciosamente sobre su espalda y su túnica. Los brillantes ojos verdes eran enmarcados por mechones rebeldes, y lo miraban con curiosidad y reto, una extraña mirada para Harry, pues al verla casi podía imaginarse como realizarla.

Viéndola frente a él, apenas y podía creer que en unos cuantos meses ella moriría…

Un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda, a lo lejos seguía oyendo la voz de Dumbledore. Era mejor no pensar en eso, no por ahora, porque era capaz de mandar todo al demonio y gritar la verdad a los cuatro vientos.

A un lado estaba su padre. James también los veía con cierto desconfiado interés, la misma mirada de cuando lo vio en aquel lugar. Harry se dio cuenta de que en particular, la mirada de su padre estaba centrada en él, lo cual no le acababa de dar buena espina, era como si pudiese ver a través de la máscara. Era extraño hasta que punto se parecía a él, era como verse en un espejo, como lo pudo comprobar en el pensadero. Mas sin embargo la principal diferencia seguía radicando en los ojos, no solo en el color, sino que, en los ojos de su padre, no se reflejaba la oscura profundidad y dolor que traía la carga de ser Harry Potter, una especie de sombra extraña grabada en sangre.

Sirius acababa de carraspear atrayendo la mirada de Harry. Las piernas parecían temblarle, ahí estaba su Sirius, su padrino, su casi padre, su casi hermano, su confidente. ¡Cuán diferente era a como lo conoció! El joven hombre que lo miraba altaneramente era mucho mas parecido al recuerdo que un día vio en un pensadero y a las viejas fotografías que a su amado padrino. Y sobre todo, sus ojos grises aún no perdían el brillo ni reflejaban el vacío que Azkaban había provocado. Tuvo que reprimir una lágrima, Sirius nunca había sido un fácil tema a tratar, estaba seguro que actuar indiferente ante él iba a ser la prueba mas dura de todas.

Cuando retiró la mirada de su padrino cayó en cuenta de que alguien no estaba sentado cerca de ellos, mas bien, parecía bastante alejado del grupo. Remus Lupin, un tanto mas joven pero exactamente igual, miraba al grupo con el entrecejo fruncido, una expresión que aún hacía y que le dio un poco de alegría a Harry. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan alejado?

Algo en lo que no había caído en cuenta le llegó de pronto, algo que no había considerado hasta ahora: Lupin había mencionado, el día que estuvieron en la casa de los gritos, que Sirius no le había contado el cambio de plan del guardián de los Potter porque lo consideraba el traidor… ¿Por qué nunca se molestó en preguntar la razón de ello¿Acaso ya lo consideraban un traidor en ese entonces¿Qué habría mas allá de lo que él mismo sabía¿Por qué no confiaban en Lupin pero en Colagusano si?

Y hablando del rey de Roma… la prueba de fuego de su entereza se encontraba hablando con el hombre lobo y mirándolos de manera inquisidora.

Peter Petigrew, con sus ojos pequeños y su aspecto de rata parecía mas interesado que todos en la identidad de los misteriosos visitantes. Algo que hizo que Harry se sonriera con maligna complicidad, no podría ni imaginarse nada. Pero aún así su estómago se contraía en rabia contenida. ¿Qué tanto se podría contener para no romperle su cara y gritar que el era el traidor? No, tenía que tener autocontrol, inhalar, exhalar…

Y hablando de Peter… ¿Qué habría estado haciendo todo el año pasado? Ya lo había pensado y Dumbledore le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, por lo menos no él. Y por una vez en su vida, y dadas las pasadas circunstancias, decidió no hacerlo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba…

-Ejem –Harry se sobresaltó al sentir un codazo de parte de Ginny

-¿Qué?

Pero no hubo necesidad de que le contestara, se dio cuenta en el acto. Todo el salón se había quedado en silencio y lo observaban. Si no hubiese traído la máscara hubiera sido evidente su cara de perdido porque realmente no sabía que esperaban o a que se debía.

-Este… -dijo muy bajo Ron – Están esperando a que nos presentes

-¿Quién yo…?

Pero por toda respuesta recibió un ligero empujón de Hermione, que tonto era, obviamente el discurso de Dumbledore había terminado y el seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, ahora todos esperaban saber quien era ellos.

Harry tragó saliva, era el momento de la verdad, por así decirlo.

-Bueno – dijo algo inseguro, se sentía ligeramente estúpido –Como les dijo Dumbledore, nosotros somos un grupo que se encarga de… este… luchar contra Voldemort

Un ligero murmullo que Harry no entendió recorrió la sala.

-Si eres capaz de llamarlo por su nombre debes de haber luchado contra él –dijo una mujer que a Harry le pareció ligeramente familiar.

-Emm…yo… ese no es el punto –dijo recobrando el control y recordando las sesiones de la ED –Siguiendo, permítanme presentarnos, ella es… -dijo mirando a Hermione.

¡Rayos! Se le olvidó. ¿Pues a quien no? Pensó con disgusto, esos nombres ridículos aún eran imposibles de aprender para él, no sabía como se dejo convencer por Dumbledore y Hermione.

-Soy Caerulus –dijo dando un paso al frente Hermione, con un ligero tono molesto en la voz. –Ella es Aureum malum –Ginny asintió –Ostrum…

Luna movió la cabeza soñadoramente mientras Hermione señalaba a la chica que al parecer no estaba interesada en la plática. Gesto que saco un poco de sus casillas a Hermione aunque ya se había acostumbrado. Se dirigió a Neville.

-El es Croceus y él Ruber –Ron gruñó, odiaba ese nombre, mas que nada por lo que significaba ¿por qué tenía que tocarle a él? Hermione, quien los había elegido, lo ignoró –Finalmente, nuestro líder –dijo señalando a Harry –es Virens

Un silencio siguió a los extraños y poco ortodoxos nombres.

-Por la ligera laguna mental de su amnésico lider imagino que no son sus verdaderos nombres –lanzó al aire James, ante un ligero pisotón que Lily le dio discretamente. –Bueno, no hay que ser psíquico para suponerlo –le dijo excusándose.

-Será todo lo que obtendrán de nosotros por el momento –le contestó Hermione

-Curioso, todos sus nombres son colores en latín

El ambiente se congeló por un momento, sobre todo para uno de los presentes, aunque hacía rato que los veía. Frank Longbotton acaba de hablar en un tono cordial, civilizado y respetuoso. Los chicos miraron furtivamente a Neville que había comenzado a temblar muy a su pesar. Harry se compadeció mientras evitaba que Hermione se llevara una mano a la boca y parecer mas sospechosos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Eso fue el acabose para Neville y en parte Harry lo entendió. La mujer que había hablado estaba sentada a lado de Frank y era la viva imagen de su hijo. Tan solo oír su voz era más de lo que Neville podía soportar, por su reacción para Harry fue claro que nunca los había oído pronunciar palabra.

-Emm… Nada –Harry se giró hacia Ginny quien era la que le quedaba mas cerca – Aureum ¿Podrías llevarlo arriba un momento? –terminó por lo bajo

-Claro –le contestó con desición y tomó uno de los brazos temblorosos del chico sacándolo de la habitación.

La habitación se volvió a sumir en silencio, Harry podía sentir la mirada de Dumbledore encima de él. Odiaba que hiciese eso.

-¿Alguien me explica que pasó aquí? –preguntó contrariado Sirius, Harry dio un respingo involuntario –Parece como si hubiese visto un fantasma –Harry contuvo el deseo de decirle "que comes que adivinas" pero mejor no, Sirius prosiguió –¿Y que, no piensan decirnos a que han venido o solo tendremos que conformarnos con saber que son el equipo arco iris? –terminó con sorna.

Varios de la sala rieron, otros no sabían el contenido oculto de la frase y el resto se abstuvo. Harry comenzó a sentir uno de sus "agradables" ataques de enojo, podía ser su padrino pero se movía por terreno peligroso y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no borrarle la sonrisa del rostro.

-Nuestra misión –dijo Harry con furia contenida –es confidencial por el momento. Pero si te interesa tanto saberlo, me imagino que pronto sabrán una parte.

-¿Se imaginan? –dijo OjoLoco picado -¿Cómo sabemos que no son mortífagos¿Alguien tiene Veritaserum?

-Nadie usará esa poción Alastor –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa –Bueno, como mis intenciones originales están cumplidas creo que pueden retirarse.

Todos se quedaron indignados pero nadie dijo nada y entre una marea de murmullos la gente se comenzó a poner de pie mientras los chicos salían con rapidez del salón. No estaban para ser cuestionados por tanta gente y Harry acababa de ver la cara de su padrino y conociéndolo como lo conocía, estaba seguro que a la primera oportunidad le arrancaba la máscara y todo se iba al demonio. Así que con un paso bastante mas impaciente de lo que hubiese querido salió del salón.

-James, Lily, Frank, Alice, si son tan amables de esperar un momento por favor –escuchó la voz de Dumbledore antes de subir por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

---o----

Sirius tamborileaba impaciente la pared con los dedos mientras estaba recargado sobre ella. Tenía de cara de pocos amigos, pero también un deje de preocupación. A su lado se encontraba Peter y a lado de este, Remus.

-¿Qué tanto les dirá Dumbledore? Me van a salir raíces –dijo volviendo a enderezarse en la pared.

-Probablemente tendrá que ver con los niños –dijo misteriosamente Remus, Sirius intentó ignorar el comentario pero no pudo, mas no dijo nada.

-Debe ser –contestó Peter – Aunque por el momento estoy mas interesado por esos sujetos.

-Sirius, Peter me dijo que tu y James fueron los que primero tuvieron contacto con ellos y que los salvaron.

-No nos salvaron, nos ayudaron –dijo marcando el punto

-Si como quieras –dijo cansinamente –¿Qué me puedes decir de ellos?

-No mas de lo que Dumbledore dijo –contestó, no le había gustado seguir con la duda –al parecer vienen de lejos porque traen maletas, pero ese cuento no me lo trago pues como dijo James, es tan probable que ellos no sean ingleses a que mi madre me adore.

Peter rió por el comentario y Remus solo sonrió, pero volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Pelean bien?

-Oh si, muy bien, aunque odie admitirlo. –Torció mas el gesto –Sobre todo el líder, ese hombre, el "marciano"

-Es Virens –corrigió Remus

-Lo que sea

-¿Por qué marciano? –preguntó curioso Peter

-Virens significa Verde en latín –le contó Remus –De hecho, todos tienen nombre de un color, Ruber es rojo, Caerulus es azul, Croceus significa amarillo, Ostrum púrpura y Aureum mallum es naranja.

-¡Wow¡Qué memoria tan portentosa! –dijo sorprendido Peter y luego cayó en cuenta de algo -¡Por eso los llamaste equipo arco iris¿Verdad Sirius?

-Exacto –dijo este - ¿Pero que tanto hacen con Dumbledore¿Convencerlo de tener una cita con ellos?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando salir a las dos parejas, ambas con rostros contrariados y preocupados. Frank y Alice se despidieron y se alejaron mientras que el director comenzó a subir las escaleras. James llegó con Lily, quien se excusó un instante, quería ver como estaba su hijo, que dormía arriba.

Remus siguió con la mirada a Lily por las escaleras, cosa que Sirius notó pero a lo que tampoco hizo ningún comentario. Intentó centrar su atención en su amigo.

-¿Qué tanto hacían dentro¿Un espectáculo privado a Dumbledore?

-Hubiese sido mejor –dijo James ligeramente preocupado

-¿Por qué?

-Dumbledore piensa que los niños podrían estar en peligro –dio con una nota de amargura en su voz –nos a pedido que nos mantengamos alertas.

-Bueno –dijo Remus con una ligera sonrisa –eso ya lo sabíamos de antemano.

-Es que eso no es lo peor –se apoyó en la pared y se frotó los ojos –Nos ha pedido que nos ocultemos un tiempo.

-¿Solo a ustedes? –preguntó muy interesado Peter

-No, a los seis. No es tanto como esconderse sino mas bien cambiar domicilio un tiempo, para despistar, Dumbledore aún no sabe a quien se refería la profecía y al parecer Voldemort tampoco.-Peter se estremeció al oir ese nombre –Deja de temblar Peter, llevamos combatiendo varios años, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado.

Pero Peter ignoró ese comentario.

-¿Dónde se cambiaran? –pregunto Remus

-Eso es lo mejor –dijo James con cierta ironía –Frank, Alice y Neville no se a donde se meterán, pero Lily, Harry y yo tenemos que quedarnos aquí, en esta casa, para de paso vigilar a los nuevos integrantes.

-¿Qué! –dijo Sirius -¡Es una locura¿Y si son peligrosos?

-Exactamente eso le dije a Dumbledore ¿y saben que me dijo? –los demás negaron, James se enderezó e imitando muy bien el tono del director dijo: -"No, James, no desconfíes de ellos y dales una oportunidad, son mas confiables y sorprendentes de lo esperado"

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso? –pregunto extrañado Remus

-No tengo ni la mas maldita idea –dijo abatido James, luego sonrió –Pero lo pienso averiguar

-Ese es mi Cornamenta –dijo con orgullo Sirius –yo creí que con eso del matrimonio y la paternidad habías perdido tu toque

-Eso nunca, "genio y figura hasta la sepultura" –dijo también con solemnidad mientras los dos veían hacia lo lejos como si fueran los reyes del universo.

-Hablando de eso –dijo Remus cortándoles la inspiración -¿Cómo lo tomo Lily?

-Pues como va a ser –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros –Creo que tenía la intención de asesinar a Dumbledore con la mirada, sabes lo poco que le gusta estar encerrada, y para ser sinceros a mi tampoco.

-Supongo que por el momento no hay otra opción que mantener los ojos abiertos –dijo un poco enfadado Sirius

- o –

Les sobresaltó el sonido de la puerta, habían estado muy metidos cada uno en sus pensamientos desde que habían llegado, ninguno había dicho ni una palabra, ni siquiera Neville, que aún seguía pálido y sentado en una de las camas viendo hacia la pared, a pesar de que él y Ginny habían llegado mucho antes que los demás. Por esa razón, oír la puerta los había sorprendido tanto.

Aún traían sus máscaras pero eso no le quitaba importancia al hecho del susto que les metió ver a su director, unos años mas joven, frente a ellos con cierto tipo de sonrisa que seguramente intentaba ser amable, pero los chicos estaban tan nerviosos, que bien podía haber traído máscara de payaso e igual estarían sorprendidos.

-Bien –dijo sonriente el director –todo ha salido tan bien como esperaba.

Harry torció el gesto, cosa que obviamente nadie vió, para ser sincero no consideraba que la cosa hubiese salido tan bien como él esperaba. Claro, no fue un desastre, pero estaba seguro que en su visualización del mágico momento en el que viera a sus padres vivos por primera vez no estaba Neville a punto de desfallecer, ni él olvidando olímpicamente todo su diálogo y de paso quedando como estúpido, ni mucho menos Sirius y su padre desconfiando de todo lo que decían. Y, aunque lo había considerado, debía admitir que no deseó que sus piernas flaquearan con tanta furia ante sus padres.

-¿A que ha venido Director? –preguntó intentando ser lo mas cortés posible, como si hablara con un extraño y no con su tan querido y a la vez odiado director.

-En realidad… -Dumbledore se detuvo para realizar un hechizo a la puerta –En realidad¿Harry cierto? –dijo con cierto tono curioso, éste último asintió -vine a informarles que dada la información que me han brindado, y de la cual admito saber mas de lo que debería, decidí tomar medidas mientras resolvemos el problema, por lo cual he pedido que las familias Potter y Longbottom se oculten por un tiempo.

-Esa es una gran idea –dijo animadamente Hermione

-Gracias, los Longbottom tienen una amplia familia por lo que no tendrán problemas para ocultarse –Dumbledore se volvió a detener mientras sus ojos brillaban inusualmente y miraba las hendiduras de la máscara de Harry –Sin embargo, de los Potter no puedo decir lo mismo. Así que ellos se quedarán ocultos aquí, en esta casa.

Un curioso silencio siguió a estas palabras, un muy largo, inesperado y hasta cierto punto gracioso silencio. Y al parecer todos traían esa misma expresión graciosa y desconcertada aunque era imposible ver a través de las máscaras.

-¿Qué…? –dijo muy bajo Harry totalmente sorprendido

-Lo que escucharon –contestó un poco risueño el director

-P…Pero… debe estar bromeando, no puede traerlos aquí.

-¿Por qué no? –el director lo había dicho con inocencia, cosa que no ayudaba al intento sobrehumano que realizaba Harry por no explotar contra Dumbledore.

-Profesor, -intervino Hermione con cautela, sintiendo que su amigo estaba a punto de perder totalmente la calma, lo cual no era muy difícil –dejar que se queden aquí puede provocar que se enteren de cosas que no deben y cierta información que no debe ser revelada sea mal interpretada.

-Al contrario, –dio sonriendo –estoy completamente seguro que eso no ocurrirá y que será lo mejor para su plan.

-¿Acaso esta loco?

La furia contenida con la que había hablado Harry hizo que un silencio inundara la habitación. Se estaba encarando a Dumbledore, pero no era el mismo que conocía toda su historia y que por eso lo comprendía en parte, este no sabía mucho de él mas que quien era. Pero parecía haberlo olvidado, estaba ante el mismo director que le provocaba tantos dolores de cabeza, que importaba la edad, la esencia era la misma, y lo desquiciaba.

-Harry… -dijo conciliadoramente Ginny

-¡NO! Esto es una locura. No me importa que tan bueno sea peleando contra este Voldemort –ignoró el escalofrío que algunos de sus amigos hicieron y miró al anciano que le regresaba la mirada con curiosa determinación –no tiene ni idea de cómo es nuestra época, y si cree que es una forma de enterarse del futuro no le va a funcionar.

-Al contrario de lo que crees yo no quiero enterarme mas del futuro. Ese es un tema delicado que no debe ser conocido ni modificado y el cielo me libre de saber algo mas de lo que ya se. Pero precisamente porque conozco a este Voldemort es que actúo así.

-Sigo sin entender que es lo que quiere decir –dijo un poco perdido Ron mirando a un Harry que comenzaba a tranquilizarse y al director.

-Al parecer no conocen al Voldemort de esta época y no quiero saber porque hasta que llegue el curso normal del tiempo, pero creo que deben estar enterados de la existencia de un traidor entre las filas de la orden. –Dumbledore miró el momento en el que todos mantuvieron la respiración, sobre todo Hermione, Ron y Harry –No voy a preguntar si conocen su identidad, aunque parece que lo saben, y por muy tentador que sea el saberlo, prefiero descubrirlo en su momento. Pero es lo que me incita a actuar como lo hago. Toda la orden estaba reunida hoy aquí, lo cual significa que el traidor también estuvo aquí.

-Por lo tanto también Voldemort estará informado –dijo sorprendida Hermione

El director asintió y su mirada se hizo mas seria.

-Eso es lo que me lleva a la actual situación. –se giró hacia la ventana –No hay muchos lugares en donde James y Lily se puedan ocultar, sus amigos mas cercanos están en la orden y los padres de James son bastante conocidos como para poder ocultarse ahí.

Ante la mención de sus abuelos, a Harry se le encogió el estómago nuevamente. ¿Abuelos? Era cierto, Sirius los mencionó alguna vez, pero hasta ahora no se había puesto a pensar en ellos. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Por lo que decía Dumbledore estaban vivos, tendría que investigar, pero sin levantar sospechas…

-¿Qué tal con tus tíos? –dijo de pronto Luna, pareciendo interesada por primera vez en la conversación.

-¡Claro! Seguramente los Dursley le van a abrir las puertas de par en par, sobre todo por como tratan a… ¡ay!

-¡Gracias por el comentario! –lo interrumpió Hermione mientras le daba un pisotón, antes de que Ron dijera algo indebido frente al director

-Perdón –dijo sorprendido

Harry solo negó con la cabeza y luego miró a Dumbledore quien muy a su pesar sonreía.

-Esta bien, –dijo Harry con un suspiro y girándose –deje que se queden aquí si le parece bien.

Lo había dicho con cierta calma, tal vez ligeramente enfadado, pero nada en comparación con las histerias que se detectaban en un sismógrafo. Lo que originó que el resto, a excepción de Dumbledore, que no lo conocía aún, lo miraran bastante anonadados.

-Entonces una vez decidido los dejo pues tengo que arreglar otros asuntos. – se detuvo ante la puerta a escuchar –Me parece que ya todos se fueron. Estén preparados pues mañana mismo llegaran los Potter. Me olvidaba, me imagino que deben tener hambre, pueden tomar todo lo que gusten.

-Gracias, profesor –murmuró Hermione lanzando furtivas miradas a Ron que se sujetaba el estómago.

Cuando se cerró la puerta Ron se giró hacia Harry quien ahora miraba por la ventana.

-Bien ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el Harry histérico que yo conozco?

-¡Ron! –se indignó Ginny –Gran manera de expresarte, casi con el mismo tacto que un colacuerno.

-Harry, me parece que actuaste con mucha madurez, –dijo orgullosa Hermione –pero no puedo negar que no creo que sea buena idea que tus padres estén aquí.

Harry se centró en lo que había fuera de la ventana mientras se quitaba la máscara y hacía tiempo para no responderle a su amiga. Afuera estaba Sirius montando una motocicleta y despidiéndose de Lupin y Colagusano, que en ese momento desaparecían, y de James y Lily, la cual al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor y cargaba un bebe dormido, los Potter habían motando una escoba mucho mas larga que las que Harry había visto. Muy a su pesar, su corazón se llenó de emoción.

-Lo se, –dijo muy bajo, viendo como sus padres partían junto a Sirius –pero creo que en parte será lo mejor. No sabemos cuales de los seguidores de Voldemort hayan venido a esta época, ni que pretenden exactamente, pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que mi yo mas joven y mis padres son parte del plan. Por eso, por muy difícil que sea tenerlo cerca de mi, lo mejor es que estén bajo nuestra vigilancia.

Vio en silencio como desaparecían los dos puntos que antes eran Sirius y su familia. Nadie dijo nada por un rato hasta que el estómago de Ron habló por si solo indicando el hambre que tenía.

-Deberíamos bajar a cenar, me muero de hambre

-Si, yo también tengo hambre –reconoció Hermione -¿Bajamos?

-Claro –Ginny se puso de pie junto con Luna -¿Vienen?

Harry miraba a Neville, quien estaba sentado en la cama al parecer profundamente deprimido y miraba hacia la pared cabizbajo.

-En un momento los alcanzamos –dijo Harry aún mirando a Neville

-Err… claro, estaremos en la cocina –dijo Ron saliendo junto con las chicas acomodándose bien las máscaras al salir.

Harry caminó hacia la cama donde estaba Neville, miró la máscara tirada en el piso y se sentó del otro lado de la cama a espaldas de Neville.

-¿Qué tal? –le preguntó, se sintió un poco estúpido, la verdad es que él no era bueno para eso, pero dadas las circunstancias…

-¿Lo arruiné cierto? –le respondió Neville débilmente

-No, no Neville –le contesto Harry intentando sonar todo lo convincente posible.

-Siempre soñé con mis padres antes de… ya sabes, lo ocurrido. –Harry tragó saliva y siguió escuchando –Y mírame, mi sueño se cumple y casi me desmayo. Que mala opinión de la primera impresión de su hijo ¿no?

-Bueno, no saben que eres tú.

-Si, supongo –dijo aún mas deprimido

Harry se golpeó la frente. ¡Bien Harry, pensó enojado, húndelo mas en el pozo de sus desesperación¿por qué no le paso una cuerda de una vez, eso era justo lo que él necesitaba oír.

-Errr… -Harry se rascó la cabeza –mira, no soy bueno para animar, para eso es mejor el profesor Lupin, pero yo creo que es bastante comprensible que actuaras así, a cualquiera le hubiese pasado.

-Ya, pero tu no actuaste así.

-Lo cual no significa que no estuviese nervioso o que me viera un poco estúpido, solo que yo lo manifesté de otra manera, para ser sincero, creo que tampoco di una buena primera impresión.

Era extraño hablar así con Neville, era la primera vez que conversaban de ese tema, sin embargo era muy curiosa la forma en la que podía platicar tan libremente de lo que en parte sentía. No era algo que el hiciese con todo mundo, pero su compañero le hacía sentir una extraña conexión, en realidad no eran muy diferentes, circunstancias tan similares que en realidad solo tenían un punto de diferencia.

Una profecía.

-Deberíamos bajar a cenar o Ron se comerá todo lo que hay en la cocina –dijo intentando cambiar el ambiente.

-No tengo mucha hambre. –dijo débilmente, antes de que Harry objetara agregó: -A veces me gustaría tener tu fortaleza.

Quiso objetarle a Neville, odiaba que quisieran ser como él porque realmente no tenían ni idea de cómo era ser él, pero al verlo ahí, tan deprimido por no ser mas que Neville, no pudo. Todo su enojo se esfumó y suspiró.

-La próxima vez nos irá mejor –dijo jugando su última carta – cuando los veas nuevamente estarás bien y firme actuando como deseas y para que vean al verdadero Neville, al buen amigo y la valentía en ti. Y aunque no sepan que eres tu, estén orgullosos y piensen "ojalá nuestro hijo sea como él".

Neville abrió mucho los ojos y se giró a mirar a Harry con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos, pero pese a todo, Harry lo había conseguido, ahora sonreía abiertamente, con esperanza.

-Si, creo que eso sería muy bueno

-Bien, ahora bajemos a comer –dijo cambiando el tema –porque yo también tengo hambre, tantas impresiones abren el apetito.

Neville asintió y se puso la máscara, mientras Harry iba a recoger la suya y también se la puso. Neville salió por la puerta y Harry, antes de salir, dio una última mirada a la ventana, pensando que a partir de mañana sería fuerte, para que sus padres, aunque no supieran que su hijo estaba en frente, estuvieran muy orgullosos, para darse la satisfacción de pensar que ellos no se sentirían defraudados.

—o–

Hao! Bueno finalmente el segundo capítulo. Este capítulo no tiene mucha acción mas que nada porque necesitaba dejar unas cosas en claro y quería centrarme en la impresión de los demás de ver a los muertos y mas o menos dejar en claro como va la cosa.

Para el próximo capítulo finalmente conoceremos al pequeño Harry (lo quería meter en este pero era mucho problema), la llegada de los Potter y un poco de acción de bienvenida de parte del Voldy pasado. Bye!


	3. Hacia atráscomo en un sueño

Y entonces alguien apareció y dijo: "He aquí la advertencia de derechos" y todos se regocijaron...

Cap. 3 "Hacia atrás... como en un sueño" 

La mañana había llegado con todo su esplendor, una cálida mañana de Agosto, con un hermoso cielo azul y pequeños pajarillos cantando. Pero para Harry no pintaba tan bien como se veía.

A pesar de toda la alegría, pena y sorpresas del día anterior, y aunque estaba rendido después de tanta emoción, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Por lo que había notado, tampoco Neville, aunque finalmente había visto que su cuerpo se había quedado quieto cerca de las 5 de la mañana. Cosa que no se podía aplicar a Ron, cuyos ronquidos indicaban que pocas cosas le quitaban el sueño.

Se levantó de la cama incapaz de seguir acostado mas tiempo. En la cama de a lado, Ron dormía a pierna suelta con la boca abierta, sonrió, si Hermione lo viera así tan descaradamente descansando le daría algo. Aunque en parte sentía envidia, ojalá el pudiese dormir tan bien como su amigo, pero al parecer era mas amigo del insomnio.

-Ya que se le va a hacer –suspiró para si mismo.

Se cambió en silencio, ya que solo contaba con túnicas de Hogwarts se puso unos jeans y una playera, aunque encima de esta se puso la capa verde con la que habían llegado, no era cómodo, pero por el momento era lo mas adecuado, se acomodó sus lentes y se puso la máscara.

Aún no había descubierto como Dumbledore había podido hechizar esas máscaras para que se amoldaran a su rostro y aún así entraran sus gafas sin que se notaran ni le estorbaran. Definitivamente el director era un hombre lleno de sorpresas.

Abrió la puerta y al cerrarla volvió a echar el hechizo de seguridad que Hermione había encontrado. Estaba muy nervioso, ese día, dentro de poco, sus padres llegarían a vivir a esa casa. ¡Iba a estar con ellos! Claro, no tenían idea de que él era su hijo, pero... tenerlos tan cerca era perturbador, alucinante.

Se detuvo de pronto. Había oído ruido abajo. ¿Habrían llegado ya? No podía ser, era muy temprano, además el ruido no era como si mucha gente estuviese ahí, mas bien parecía ser solo una persona. Bajo las escaleras lo mas silenciosamente posible, pensándolo detenidamente, ese era el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, era lógico que hubiese gente, ¿Pero tan temprano?

Los ruidos provenían de la cocina, se acercó con cautela, se asomó por una esquina. Una mujer bastante mayor, pequeña, con un corto cabello blanco y vistiendo túnica lila con un delantal encima, parecía estar preparando el desayuno. Desde su lugar, Harry miraba extrañado a esa anciana que al parecer aún no lo había visto. No recordaba haberla visto el día anterior y también le parecía extraño que una mujer tan mayor estuviese en la orden, bueno, Dumbledore no era precisamente un niño de brazos, pero esta señora no parecía tener la fuerza física para entablar una mortal batalla contra los mortífagos, además parecía ser bastante mas mayor que Dumbledore y eso ya era decir mucho.

En eso estaba pensando Harry cuando repentinamente la mujer volteó. Al ver a un hombre enmascarado viéndola furtivamente desde una esquina gritó con fuerza y tiró los platos que traía en las manos, al mismo tiempo que Harry, cogido desprevenido, también pegaba un bote.

-¡Ay! Lo siento –dijo de pronto la anciana sujetándose el pecho y con la respiración agitada –es que me asustó. –miró detenidamente a Harry y, para sorpresa de este, sonrió -¿Usted debe ser uno de los misteriosos sujetos que se unieron apenas a la Orden, cierto?

Harry, aún sorprendido por la actitud de la anciana solo asintió. Rapidamente se acercó a él.

-Mucho gusto en conocerle. –le tendió una arrugada mano que Harry estrechó un poco desconcertado – Albus me comunicó ayer de ustedes, para evitar que llegara y me sorprendieran, pero parece ser que a pesar de todo ocurrió. –se rió ligeramente –Yo soy la Sra. Prewett, ¿Y usted es...?

-Virens...

Prewett... Prewett... ¿Por qué le sonaba ese nombre?

-Mucho gusto, justo ahora estaba preparando el desayuno. –dijo y con un movimiento de varita reparó los platos rotos -¿Sus otros compañeros aún duermen? –Harry asintió –Me imagino que estaban muy cansados después de su viaje, en fin, será mejor que se siente joven Virens mientras esta todo listo.

Harry obedeció, esa señora hablaba mucho y mantenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Verla en la cocina le recordaba un poco a la Sra. Weasley aunque esta mujer era mucho mayor. Se oyó el inconfundible ruido de pasos, Harry y la Sra. Prewett giraron para ver quien llegaba.

-Bu... Buenos días...

Con una máscara y su capa encima apareció una chica que Harry identificó enseguida como Ginny. Aún bostezaba y, cuando notó la presencia de la anciana en la cocina, se quedó estática unos segundos.

-Buenos días querida –dijo alegremente la señora sonriendo.

-Em...-momento de reflexión ¿Cómo rayos era el nombre falso de Ginny? –Aereum, -empezó Harry al ver que su amiga seguía detenida –ella es la Sra. Prewett, Dumbledore le dijo que estabamos aquí y esta preparando el desayuno.

-¿Te llamas Aereum? ¡Que nombre tan bello! –con paso rápido se acercó a Ginny y la condujo con un brazo hacia la mesa, sentándola a un lado de Harry –Siéntate querida, en un segundo estará el desayuno. ¿El resto de sus compañeros ya despertaron?

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry, aunque no se veían las caras era claro lo que se querían comunicar, Harry solo encogió los hombros.

-Caerulus y Ostrum bajaran pronto, pero no se los chicos

-¡Oh! ¿Así que en total son tres chicas y cuantos chicos son? –preguntó mientras ponía un par de huevos con tocino, tostadas y jugo de calabaza en la mesa.

-Otros dos –contestó Harry aún viendo ligeramente contrariado a la mujer.

-Será mejor que los despierte o se enfriará el desayuno –dijo parándose dispuesta a subir.

-¡No! –dijeron a la vez Harry y Ginny

--No, no se apure, ya subo yo –contestó Harry intentando sonar educado y se paró de la mesa.

Se encaminó hasta la puerta de las chicas, pues había oído los ronquidos de Ron. Tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Chicas, soy yo.

-¿Virens? –oyó la voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Si, podrían ir a nuestro cuarto un momento antes de bajar, debo decirles algo.

-Claro –la voz de Hermione se oía ligeramente preocupada

Con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontró a Neville poniéndose la túnica, pero Ron aún seguía dormido.

-Buenos días, Harry –saludó

-Buenos días –contestó. Se dirigió a la cama de Ron -¡Ey! Ron, ya levántate.

-Si... la quaffle... salvaré... –y se dio la vuelta para volverse a dormir

-Ron –no hubo respuesta - ¡Ron! –lo mismo –Esta bien, tu lo pediste. ¡Ron mira! ¡Es Hermione con Victor Krum!

-¡¿QUÉ! –como si tuviese un resorte instalado se paró de golpe -¡¿Dónde!

Pero cuando se paró solo vió su habitación y sus dos compañeros partiéndose de la risa nada convencionalmente, pues Harry pataleaba en la cama.

-Eso es un truco sucio y vil –dijo un muy enfadado Ron

-Pero funciona ¿no? –le contestó Harry aún riéndose –Lo siento compañero, pero es que tengo que informarles algo importante que esta abajo, solo estoy esperando que Hermione y Luna vengan.

-¿Y Ginny? –preguntó Neville

-Abajo, yo vine a avisarles. –El sonido de toques en la puerta se escuchó

-Somos nosotras, abran

Harry las hizo pasar y todos se sentaron en las camas. Aunque Hermione no entendía bien porque Ron la miraba tan enojado mientras Harry y Neville parecían intentar aguantar las ganas de reírse.

-Tengo que avisarles de alguien...

--o--

Diez minutos después todos, incluyendo a Ron, estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina observando a una risueña anciana que hablaba bastante, que si el clima, que si los precios, que si se compraba un gato, que si su fallecido esposo esto, que si su casa aquello. Aunque, como habían notado los chicos, no tocaba por ningún motivo el tema de la guerra ni de Voldemort.

-Sra. Prewett, -se aventuró Hermione –no piense que soy grosera ni nada pero, ¿qué hace exactamente usted? ¿Cuál es su función en la orden?

Por un momento pareció que una sombra cruzaba los ojos risueños de la anciana bruja. Luego sonrió.

-Oh no, no, -dijo agitando las manos –yo no formo parte activa de la Orden, el Cielo me libre, soy muy vieja para esas cosas, je, je, je. Pero me gusta sentirme útil, así que solo me encargo de mantener esta casa en orden y preparar comida cuando todos se reúnen. No participo en ninguna de las reuniones, yo misma reconozco que sería peligroso que alguien como yo supiese cosas no debidas, por eso no me meto en esos asuntos.

-Pero si no participa en la Orden... –preguntó Ginny - ¿Cómo es que...?

-Digamos que me gusta poner mi granito de arena para que ese infeliz reciba su merecido. –lo había dicho con dureza, una que no habían escuchado –Aunque sinceramente lo único que yo podría hacer es darle un par de nalgadas ja, ja, ja.

El timbre sonó, y rápidamente la mujer se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El grupo se miró.

-Curiosa señora ¿no creen? –preguntó nerviosa Hermione

-Si, -contestó Ron –habla bastante, y eso que conozco a Percy.

-¿En que piensas? –le preguntó Ginny a Harry al notar que estaba mirando la mesa

-Es que no se porque, pero el apellido Prewett me suena, aunque no se de donde.

-Pues yo nunca la he visto, ni la he oído mencionar –contestó Ron –Y eso que estamos muy familiarizados con la Orden actual.

-Eso es comprensible –intervino Hermione –la Sra. Prewett no es precisamente...joven.

-Si –dijo Harry y miró otra vez hacia el desayuno, esa alegre anciana probablemente no estaría viva para cuando la orden se volviese a reunir.

-Eso es escalofriante ¿no creen? –preguntó Neville –Y muy triste

-Yo no me preocuparía, todos saben que la gente que muere de viejo va a parar al plano cuatro del noveno escalón del reino del mas allá.

Todos guardaron un silencio arrollador y voltearon a ver notablemente contrariados a Luna, que tranquilamente acababa de formar una figura con el desayuno poniéndole un palito en la cima de todo y que comenzaba a comer tranquilamente.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido Neville, mientras Ginny ser reía y Ron veía muy tentador el golpearse contra la mesa.

El sonido de voces llegó a la cocina, seguido de un:

-¡Sirius! ¡¿En que idioma te tengo que decir que no metas esa sucia motocicleta en mi limpio recibidor!

Harry se atragantó con el desayuno, en realidad casi se traga el tenedor. Neville le comenzó a dar unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Tal vez si tuviese el cuerpo y la apariencia de una rubia veinteañera que de preferencia fuese modelo me escucharías.

-Oh vamos, sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida. Aún estoy esperando que me des el sí, tendremos una hermosa familia, mi moto podría ser nuestro retoño.

-Deja de decir tanta tontería –el tono de voz se había suavizado – y ya mete las cosas de Lily y James. ¿Vienen detrás de tuyo?

-Si, no tardan y...

Pero lo interrumpió un repentino ataque de tos proveniente de la cocina. Alguien que por cierto era la apariencia futura del niño que estaba por llegar a la casa. Los chicos se acomodaron las máscaras (Ron ayudó a Harry con la suya pues seguía tosiendo), justo a tiempo pues al momento apareció por la puerta el dueño de la voz.

Sirius Black no vestía con la túnica clásica de un mago, al verlo su estilo los hacía recordar un poco a Bill, traía pantalones y camiseta negra y gafas de sol, cuando se las quitó, un par de ojos grises les lanzaron una mirada de escrutinio.

-Vaya, son ustedes –se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared. Tras él apareció la Sra. Prewett

-No seas mal educado Sirius, ellos son nuestros huéspedes. –Si dirigió hacia los chicos –Ël es Sirius Black

-Si, ya lo conocíamos –dijo muy bajo Ron, pues nadie parecía capaz de hablar

-Tuvimos un encuentro ayer –habló Harry, incapaz de mantenerse callado. Quería mantener una conversación con Sirius, no importaba que no supiese nada de él, lo hacía sentirse tan bien.

Cosa que no duró mucho.

-Oh si, a ti te recuerdo –dijo Sirius rascándose la barbilla con actitud ligeramente aburrida –Eres... emm... ¿marciano?

Todos guardaron silencio, había algo extraño, no actuaba como el Sirius que conocían, pero para un Harry que alguna vez entro a un pensadero, la actitud no le era del todo extraña pero... tal vez, se equivocaba.

-Es Virens –dijo amablemente

-Es lo mismo, igual los dos son verdes. –dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió –Subiré las cosas que traje.

-No le hagan caso –dijo la anciana – es solo que con toda esta situación... pero es un joven muy agradable, solo que le gusta bromear.

El resto guardó silencio, Harry suspiró. No sabía si reir o sentirse triste. Por un lado, tenía frente a Sirius, y por el otro, un Sirius que tenía toda la pinta de ser bastante arrogante y desconfiado.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque de pronto se oyó la voz de dos personas mas en la casa, un hombre y una mujer. A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Ya llegaron –dijo de pronto la Sra. Prewett y salió presurosa de la cocina.

-Harry... –se aventuró a decir Ginny al ver como se había puesto tan tieso

-Estoy bien –mintió con una voz que no sonaba como la suya

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo señor Virens? –intervino una nueva voz

Los seis pegaron un bote en sus sillas, tras ellos había aparecido Albus Dumbledore.

-Profesor, no debería aparecerse así –dijo asustada Hermione

-Si, casi se me sale el corazón –contestó Ron

-Disculpen –dijo divertido – Solo que no creí conveniente aparecerme en la sala por el momento.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó interesada Luna

Pero la respuesta llegó sola en la forma de un grito desde la sala:

-¡Argghh! ¡No veo a Dumbledore ayudándonos con el cambio! ¿Qué cree que viajamos ligeros? Es imposible con todas nuestras cosas y las de Harry ¡Hacemos magia no milagros!

La voz de Lily aún resonaba. Ginny parecía pensativa.

-Esa fuerza de voz me recuerda a alguien...

Era una suerte que Harry tuviese oculta la cara, no sabía si estaba rojo de vergüenza o de coraje. Por la puerta apareció la Sra. Prewett meneando la cabeza, se detuvo al ver a Dumbledore sonreír.

-Albus, que sorpresa, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Wendy. ¿Qué tal las cosas?

-Te recomiendo no hacerte visible por aquellos lados. –le contestó –Parece que Lily esta de malas hoy. –meneó la cabeza en forma negativa –Es una chica muy buena, pero cuando se enoja... solo espero que Harry no haya heredado ese carácter.

Ginny comenzó a reírse todo lo sutilmente que pudo (aunque falló), mientras Ron se atragantaba y los demás parecían hacer inhumanos intentos de mantener la compostura. Harry lanzaba amenazantes miradas a sus amigos y aunque ellos no podían verlas, intuían que estaban ahí, por lo que intentaban calmarse.

-Algo me dice Wendy –dijo risueño Dumbledore que había seguido todo –que heredará buena parte de esa forma de ser. Ahora si eres tan amable de acompañarme por algo.

Ambos salieron por otra puerta mientras la anciana negaba con la cabeza y murmuraba un "que barbaridad", mientras el resto de los chicos hacían admirables esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas.

-Oh, ya cállense –dijo un muy enfadado Harry saliendo de la cocina. Al pasar por la puerta las carcajadas estallaron para rabia de Harry.

Bien, que se rieran si querían, que le importaba. En fin que ellos no entendían, por eso, y antes de arrojarse al cuello de alguien, decidió ir a su habitación. Así también evitaría mas problemas. Pero alguien le gritó:

-¡Ey tu! ¡Duende! –gritó Sirius cuando lo vió pasar

-Es Virens... –dijo entre dientes Harry sin siquiera voltear y apunto de estallar

-Como sea, ya que te ves tan saludable y campante ¿Podrías venir y darme una mano con esto? –señaló varios muebles

Harry volvió sus pasos sorprendido de ver tantos muebles, en lugar de parecer que se iban a quedar un tiempo, parecía que se quedarían años.

-¿Para que es todo esto?

-Seguramente ha de ser para practicar salto en garrocha –dijo irónicamente Sirius -¿Para que crees que sirven los muebles?

-No estaba hablando de eso –le contestó Harry intentando clamarse –No entiendo porque tantos muebles

-Es que a mi esposa Lily le dio por traerse la casa –dijo otra voz

James acababa de aparecerse con su varita en alto dirigiendo mas muebles. Harry comenzó a temblar aunque no lo notaron.

-Tal vez piense que cuando volvamos los muebles no nos van a reconocer o se sentirán abandonados. –dijo bajando los muebles y secándose el sudor, luego miró a Harry –Parece que compartiremos casa por algún tiempo –comentó no muy contento que digamos -¿y el resto de tus compañeros, el equipo arco iris?

Harry torció el gesto, ¿qué el día de hoy traía un letrero de "búrlense de Harry"? Sin embargo fue Sirius el que contestó

-Partiéndose de la risa en la cocina por lo que pude oír –miró a Harry -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada en particular –dijo para librarse -¿Ayudo con esto?

-¿Qué? ¿Ninguna misión para salvar al mundo? –preguntó James levantando ambas cejas –Con la pinta misteriosa de héroes que se cargan...

-No, –contestó Harry sonriendo interiormente –la princesa mágica que tenía que salvar hoy canceló, así que tengo la agenda libre.

-Siendo así... –dijo James encogiéndo los hombros –eres bienvenido a la Asociación de Cargadores contra su voluntad, yo soy tu superior al mando, James Potter –y le tendió una mano.

El corazón de Harry se llenó de emoción. Una mano idéntica a la suya... y por primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, iba a estrecharla, a tocarla... Quería arrojar el guante que traía y sentirla de verdad pero... esa mano era tan parecida a la suya...

-¿Qué? ¿Eres alérgico al toque humano?

-¿Eh?

Harry despertó de su sueño. Frente a él, James lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido, aún le ofrecía la mano y Harry cayó en cuenta que había dejado esperando a su padre con la mano así. Debió pensar que era un gesto grosero. Rápidamente se la dio.

-Lo siento, me distraje –dijo retirándola contra su voluntad

-Tal vez en Marte eso no sea un saludo –sugirió Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras con la varita hacía levitar algunas cosas. –Venga, toma algunas cosas y sígueme –terminó mientras James se reía por lo bajo.

Harry suspiró y con un movimiento hizo levitar algunos muebles y comenzó a seguir a Sirius por las escaleras. No notó una rápida mirada cómplice que intercambiaron Sirius y James. Vio las habitaciones donde él y sus amigos se quedaban y, apenas separado por un corto corredor, estaban otro par de habitaciones, desde una de ellas se oían voces.

-¿Dónde vas a querer que ponga esto, Lily? –oyó que dijo Sirius

-Ponlo en aquella habitación.

A Harry casi se le caen los muebles, frente a él acababa de aparecer su madre, vestía una sencilla túnica azul cielo y traía su rojo cabello sujeto por una cinta del mismo color. Los brillantes ojos verdes de su madre se posaron en él.

-Buenos días –dijo Lily mirandolo fijamente –No los había visto por aquí

-Eh… ah…pues… -Harry solo pudo señalar hacia abajo, donde estaba la cocina, simplemente le era imposible articular palabra.

-Veo que eres una persona sumamente elocuente –intervino Sirius mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras

Lily lo vió bajar con el ceño fruncido. Luego volvió a mirar a Harry con una ligera y tímida sonrisa.

-Discúlpalo, le gusta bromear pero… -se detuvo al ver como su acompañante daba un paso atrás como si acabase de ver a Hagrid con tutú.

Se le paraba el corazón, de verdad, se le paraba el corazón… De por si era raro ver a sus padres entrar y salir a cada rato por la casa, oír su voz y para colmo tener a Sirius tan cerca y no poder decirle todo lo que no pudo en vida… que ahora lo que acababa de ver estaba a tres cuadras mas allá de lo bizarro…

-Mamá…

Acababa de aparecer una personita por la puerta de la habitación. Vestía a usanza muggle, traía una playera verde al igual que sus pantalones, color que hacía juego con sus grandes ojos que sobresalían sobre una mata de pelo azabache.

Harry Potter con tan solo un año, al ver al extraño se había refugiado en la túnica de su madre.

-Creo que aún no conocen a mi hijo…

-¡Madre de…!

El grito sorpresivo de Hermione había interrumpido la plática. Lo cual en parte había sido un alivio para Harry, había manejado bien a sus padres y a Sirius, pero por alguna extraña razón verse a si mismo se le estaba escapando de las manos.

El resto del grupo había subido al ver que su líder no aparecía, temiendo que estuviese taciturno en su habitación para no perder la costumbre, así que habían decidido subir. Aunque también temían que en un arranque fuera y contara toda la verdad a sus padres. Pero lo que vieron los dejo de una pieza.

Una vez más, las máscaras les habían salvado de una situación difícil, porque a juzgar por el grito de Hermione y porque sus amigos parecían fijos en el piso viendo a su yo mas joven, la expresión de su cara era muy parecida a la que Harry traía.

-Buenos días –dijo no muy segura Lily después de semejante grito

-¡Ah! Bu…Buenos días –dijo un poco apenada Hermione -¿Es… su hijo? –preguntó intentando sonar casual y no sospechosa.

Aunque por la mente de la mayor parte de las personas del lugar pasó la idea de que nunca habían oído pregunta mas tonta en su vida. Ron incluso se mordió la lengua para no comentar nada sarcástico, aunque era tentador.

-Si. –dijo un poco mas tranquila Lily –Su nombre es Harry

Nadie dijo nada. Prefirieron dejar su actitud de estatuas y acercarse con rapidez hacia donde el Harry mayor estaba. La verdad no había mucho que decir, ¿qué? ¿De pronto iban a decir, "ya sabíamos que así se llamaba"? o "¿Se fijaron que no tiene cicatriz?", tal vez mejor "Mire, aquí tenemos la versión crecida".

-Hola Harry

La voz generalmente ausente de Luna ahora estaba cargada de tranquilidad. De pronto todos vieron como se había hincado para ponerse a la altura del niño. Este miraba la máscara con desconfianza, pero a pesar de todo, sus ojos brillaban con inocente curiosidad. Ginny siguió a Luna y también se hincó, era extraño ver al niño y recordar súbitamente que tenía al actual detrás de ella. Tantos cambios, tanto dolor. El Harry que la veía no era el mismo, y por mucho, del que ella conocía, lo mas importante era la ausencia de la cicatriz. Era extraño… ahora que lo pensaba, esa cicatriz no era solo una marca en la piel, era una marca en el alma de Harry.

-Es muy lindo su hijo –dijo mirando a Lily, esta sonrió

-Gracias –era una sonrisa un poco mas relajada, aunque aún se notaba que mantenía cierta precaución

Los volvió a interrumpir la llegada de James y Sirius que parecían estar realizando una lucha por ver quien subía mas cosas a las escaleras con la varita, pero comprobaron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ante la cara histérica de Lily, que no podían subir tantos muebles al mismo tiempo y por el mismo mínimo espacio, por lo que las cosas cayeron estrepitosamente por las escaleras ante las carcajadas de ambos amigos. Lily arrancó con cara de pocos amigos hacia donde estaban su esposo y amigo. Al momento los dos hombres echaron a correr escaleras abajo.

-¡Ey! No huyan cobardes

El Harry bebe parecía mas interesado en los nuevos inquilinos. Aún miraba a todos con atención, el resto… también.

-Que cosa mas rara –dijo Neville mirando al niño

-Hombre, Neville, no seas tan directo, que lo puede oír–le contestó Ron alegremente.

-Ja,ja,ja –le contestó irónicamente Harry –ten cuidado, que tal vez ese Harry se vea muy tranquilo pero este sabe muchas maldiciones.

-Pero no puedes negar que es muy extraño tener a los dos aquí –intervino Hermione –Es…

-¿Surrealista? –aportó Ginny

-Yo diría bizarro –terminó Luna

-Vaya, si ella lo considera así debe estar muy lejos del parámetro normal –dijo muy bajo Ron para que solo Harry pudiese oírlo. Harry asintió, tenía mucha razón.

Volvió a mirar a su yo mas joven, este le devolvía la mirada. No sabía porque pero al verlo una sensación extraña le recorría, como si fuese una corriente eléctrica. Su yo mas joven sonrió, era como si sintiese que no debía temerle.

El silencio en el lugar se rompió cuando se oyó un fuerte crack seguido de un:

-¡Ataque! ¡Gray Hollow otra vez!

Al momento los seis chicos corrieron hacia donde estaban las escaleras seguidos del niño. Pudieron observar que abajo estaba Mundungus junto con los demás. Desde lo alto de las escaleras oían todo con claridad.

-¿Otra vez? Ayer estuvieron ahí –dijo contrariado James –Deben estar buscando algo.

-¿Cuántos son? –preguntó Dumbledore con un gesto amenazador, acababa de salir de la cocina.

-Unos veinte. –respondió el ladrón –Es lo que pude oír

-Son bastantes –dijo enojada Lily –nosotros tan solo somos 3 sin contar a Dung y a Dumbledore.

-En realidad si no los contamos a ellos, somos 9 –intervino una voz femenina. Ginny.

Dumbledore, a pesar de todo, sonrió un poco. Los demás miraron hacia arriba, aún no se acostumbraban a esos extraños. Sin embargo, seis figuras enmascaradas estaban al pie de la escalera con las varitas en la mano.

-No es buena idea, –dijo contrariado James –no estamos completamente seguros que sean de fiar.

-Tiene toda la razón –apoyó Sirius –todavía no tienen mi confianza.

-Pero si la mía –dijo muy seria Lily.

James, Sirius y Mundungus la miraron extrañados, Dumbledore sin embargo sonrió mas. Ella miraba hacia arriba, donde estaban los chicos, mas específicamente al líder.

Los otros también miraron, James casi se va para atrás. Su pequeño hijo asomaba también entre el grupo, estaba fuertemente sujeto a la túnica de Virens, en una actitud que solo tomaba con la gente mas apegada a él, específicamente, con sus padres. Que su Harry tomara esa actitud de tanta confianza con un completo desconocido era fuera de lo común, su hijo era tímido por naturaleza y que precisamente fuese ese sujeto quien había logrado que su niño estuviese tan en confianza le disgustaba y a la vez, desconcertaba.

El Harry mayor sintió un tirón en su túnica. Miró hacia abajo extrañado y lo que vió lo sorprendió mas. Ahora comprendía el repentino cambio de parecer de su madre, su yo pequeño estaba sujeto a él, con fuerza y confianza. El niño levantó la mirada y, cuando se conectaron aún a través de la máscara, le sonrió.

Era extraño ver esa sonrisa, un sincera, cálida y despreocupada sonrisa. Su mente voló por sus recuerdos y por mas que lo intentó, no pudo recordar un solo momento en el que haya hecho tal gesto. Sus recuerdos comenzaban con los Dursley y definitivamente no haba tenido muchos motivos para sonreír.

Inconscientemente sintió un poco de tristeza, a él le hubiese gustado poder esbozar ese tipo de sonrisas o por lo menos recordarlas…

-Aunque no confíen en nosotros, –dijo Harry alejando los pensamientos –iremos, pues una pelea de 20 contra ustedes es algo descabellado.

James miró a su esposa, esta le esbozaba una enigmática sonrisa que él conocía bien. Miró a Sirius, este le devolvía la mirada de desconfianza que los sujetos le ocasionaban, sin embargo tenían razón, era un suicidio ir sin ellos a ese lugar, aún con Dumbledore con ellos, eran demasiados mortífagos y no quería perder a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

Miró a su hijo que aún sujetaba la túnica de Virens. No podía dejarlo solo, y si para vencer en esa maldita guerra tenía que confiar en ellos como un rayo de luz, pues así sería. Suspiró.

-¿Pues que esperamos? –dijo con una mueca Sirius al entender que no había opción.

Sin embargo pudieron observar como el grupo se revolvía nervioso.

-Es que… -comenzó una de las chicas, Ginny –Aparecernos nos es una opción para nosotros.

-¿Qué? –preguntó James atónito -¿Acaso no son tan poderosos? ¿O no tienen la edad?

-Digamos que es algo imposible de hacer por muchos motivos –intervino Ron

Y vaya que era difícil por el momento. Una de las razones mas importantes era la edad, Ginny y Luna aún no podían presentar el examen y a Neville todavía no le cogía el truco. El trío ya tenía la edad e incluso el carné (sin contar el memorable episodio en el que Ron perdió su brazo y este apareció en otro país) pero el problema principal era que las apariciones estaban hasta cierto punto reguladas y no dudaban que hubiese muchos espías en el Ministerio por lo que resultaría muy peligroso que sus nombres aparecieran de pronto. Iba ser difícil de explicar que un par de niños que no pasaban los dos años aparecieran por toda Inglaterra.

-Entiendo –dijo Dumbledore –entonces es preciso que busquemos otra manera pues el tiempo es oro y ya deberíamos estar ahí.

Se acercó a donde había un florero y lo tocó con su varita murmurando un "portus", al momento el florero brillo azul y Dumbledore lo tomó.

-Supongo que todos conocen como funciona un trasladador –hubo un asentimiento –bien, vengan y tóquenlo, los llevará al lugar de los hechos.

Los chicos comenzaron a bajar, Harry se disponía a bajar cuando Hermione lo detuvo.

-Creo que tendrás que cargarlo, no creo que sea muy seguro que baje las escaleras solo.

Harry miró hacia abajo, su yo mas joven lo miraba con curiosidad. Luego miró tontamente hacia las escaleras y cayó en cuenta. Era ilógico que un niño tan pequeño bajara solo las escaleras, en realidad era peligroso. Mas si tomaba en cuenta que no podía dejar que le pasara nada pues era él mismo.

-Err… si

Se sentía estúpido porque negarlo. Y mas cuando todos lo veían con una curiosidad que le parecía molesta, odiaba que lo miraran. Tenía que tranquilizarse, hacer como si no hubiese nadie… ¡pero como le costaba!

Venciendo su vergüenza y el sentimiento de "que idiotez" que revoloteaba por su cabeza, se agachó para recoger al niño, este viendo la intención levantó los brazos y en un momento estaba de pie con su mini-él en brazos.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o que? –dijo bruscamente pues sus amigos seguían mirándolo.

Conociendo la forma en que su amigo podía explotar como si fuese olla Express, desviaron la vista y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar abajo el niño extendió los brazos hacia su madre y Harry, evitando cualquier toque y sin perderla de vista embobado, le entregó al niño. Lily no hizo ningún comentario, pero por la profunda mirada que tenía, era obvio que su mente no estaba tan callada como su boca.

Su mirada de pronto se hizo mas triste sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa. Una madre que se lo jugaba todo por darle un futuro a su hijo y mientras estuviese en sus manos lo haría. Lily le dio un triste y largo beso a su hijo y sonriendo le dijo:

-Portate bien, no tardaremos –acto seguido le pasó el bebe a James

-Bien mi buscador estrella no hagas de las tuyas y obedece a la Sra. Prewett –dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello con una gran sonrisa

-¡Ey! –intervino Sirius –si se porta tan bien no será divertido –tomó al niño entre sus brazos y mientras se lo entregó a la Sra. Prewett –No tardaremos, sentenció.

-Cuídense mucho –dijo la anciana con el niño en brazos.

El pequeño no dijo nada, tampoco era que su nivel de habla fuese tan extenso, pero ni siquiera lloró. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que sus padres salieran como para incomodarse. Tan solo hizo un gesto con su manita de despedida, abriéndola y cerrándola, decir adios todavía era imposible para él.

Nadie sonreía, por lo menos no con sinceridad, Lily miraba a su hijo con melancolía, rogando con todo su ser volver a verlo junto a su esposo. Eso era la guerra nadie podía saber si volvería vivo a ver a sus seres queridos. James la tomó por los hombros y le sonrío.

-Confía –le dijo muy bajo

-Bien, vámonos –dijo Sirius intentando terminar con la plática y apresurándolos para darles ánimos –que si no pasa la hora de la comida y de veras me enfado.

Con un sonoro crack las tres figuras desaparecieron.

-Mundungus, –comenzó el director –quédate aquí por si llega alguien mas. –este asintió, luego se giró hacia los chicos –Vamos, el tiempo apremia.

Pero nadie se movía, se habían quedado pensativos ante la escena. Luna salió de su trance y tomó a Ginny y a Neville obligándolos a caminar. Hermione con una mano en la boca empujó a Ron y a Harry. Pero este último estaba conmocionado, inmóvil y conmovido…

Había visto como se despedían de su hijo, de él y su fuerza había flaqueado quisiese o no.

-Sr. Virens… -preguntó muy bajo la Sra. Prewett

-Vamos compañero –Ron empujó a Harry –todo saldrá bien

Harry caminó hacia donde estaba Dumbledore muy serio y pensativo, no lo miró, quería sus pensamientos solo para él, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que el director no iba a entrar en su mente a riesgo de enterarse de cosas que no debía.

-¿Todos listos? –preguntó el director, asintieron

Harry sintió el habitual gancho en el ombligo, de pronto estaba envuelto en un remolino de colores. Y mientras viajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa pensaba que iba a hacer todo lo posible por que sus padres regresaran sin un solo rasguño y que acabaría con Voldemort aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hao! Y lo dejamos aquí que si no el capitulo estaría muy largo. ¿Qué les pareció el mini Harry? Todavía no doy a conocer mucho al niño pues esta era solo su aparición. En realidad estos capítulos eran una especie de introducción a los personajes y sus pensamientos (aunque todavía me faltan Lupin y cierta rata…) Prometo actualizar rápido, el fin de semana espero acabar la batalla pues la pandilla le va a dar sus saludos a Voldy.

Por favor dejen reviews que me dan mucha ilusión jajaja. Aunque sea para amenazarme y para saber si les gustó este capítulo.

Por cierto… ¿alguien recuerda porque a Harry le suena el apellido Prewett? Jejejeje…


	4. Virens Smaragdus

Advertencia de Derechos: Dícese de la pequeña frasecilla molesta e inútil que te hace recordar que escribes la continuación de una historia que ni es tuya y que para colmo te ha dejado picada…

**_Cap. 4 Virens Smaragdus_**

El remolino de color cesó y seis figuras se tambalearon para mantener el equilibrio. Harry miró rápidamente alrededor y localizó el origen del problema. 

Una veintena de mortífagos azotaban el pueblo, había fuego por todas partes unidos a gritos de terror.

-Es como en el Mundial de Quidditch –dijo muy bajo Ron –solo que mas terrorífico.

Harry también lo pensaba, solo había una diferencia con aquella ocasión: ahora estaban por su cuenta. Nadie sabía quienes eran por lo tanto, no había gente atrás protegiéndolos y manteniéndolos a salvo. Cuando habían decidido ir ahí lo sabían, los riesgos de una guerra... eso lo había oído una vez de su padrino, ahora en parte lo entendía.

En ese lugar no era Harry Potter, ni era el objetivo de todos los ataques y planes, no era el consentido de Dumbledore, ni sobre protegido. Era simplemente un miembro mas y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad, le quitaba un poco de peso de encima.

-Bueno... –dijo Hermione con ansiedad -¿qué esperamos?

Suspiró y empuñó su varita con mas fuerza.

-Así que ustedes son los misteriosos magos que aparecieron ayer –se oyó la voz de un mortífago.

Claro, debió haberlo supuesto.

-Dime ¿Quiénes son? –exigió el mortífago

-Ya me imaginaba esto. –dijo con calma Harry –un ataque para llamar nuestra atención. Dime ¿Voldemort no pasó una buena noche pensando en nosotros?

Los mortífagos se estremecieron y comenzaron a murmurar.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar al Señor Tenebroso por su nombre¡No eres mas que basura!

-Oh lo siento, parece que toque una sensible fibra –contestó con falsa pena

Como respuesta el mortífago lanzó un hechizo, con una agilidad adquirida como buscador, Harry esquivó sin ninguna dificultad el ataque al igual que sus amigos. Era curioso pensar que pudiesen moverse así, apenas un año atrás no hubieran sido capaces de hacerlo, pero a base práctica y una que otra batalla todos habían podido mejorar.

Los seis se mantenían juntos, tenían la experiencia de que juntos era mas sencillo luchar, se cubrían las espaldas y se ayudaban mutuamente

Un rayo verde pasó rozándolo, con increíble destreza se tiró al suelo al tiempo que daba una vuelta y apuntaba con su varita hacia el mortífago, No le dio tiempo de disparar, otro hechizo pasó cerca, pero debido a sus reflejos, solo dio en la capa. Se levantó lo mas rápidamente posible a tiempo para ver que otro mortífago levantaba la varita en dirección de Luna.

-¡Cuidado! –al grito de Harry, Luna giró.

Se agachó justo para esquivar un rayo rojo que pasó rozándola por poco. Harry movió su varita con terrible rapidez lanzando un hechizo al mortífago que con un ligero "ay" cayó al suelo.

-Ten cuidado –dijo seriamente –porque esta vez va en serio.

-No tienes que decirlo –le contestó seriamente, por primera vez.

Algo le cruzó por la mente ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Deteniéndose por completo pero sin bajar la guardia miró hacia todos lados con el corazón acelerado.

Ahí estaban, frente a una casa, no muy lejos de él. Como aquella vez que lo vió pelear con Sirius, James mantenía una pose erguida y una mirada fiera, una que solo se comparaba con la de su esposa que lanzaba fuego verde a través de sus ojos almendrados.

Harry quedó embobado, mirándolos, intentando recordar aunque fuese un pequeño destello de su vida pasada… James se movía junto con Lily lanzando ataques, algunos desconocidos para él. Si James se agachaba, Lily atacaba y viceversa, a veces se movían hacia direcciones opuestas, otras a la par. Era como verlos bailar…

-¡Quitate!

No le dio tiempo de hacer mucho, solo sintió como un brazo lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo arrojaba hacia el suelo. Sintió un bulto pesado sobre él al tiempo que su máscara se movía por la corriente de aire provocada por varios rayos aturdidores pasando muy cerca.

Al momento el peso se liberó de él y pudo ver a quien lo había empujado. Sirius comenzaba a lanzar hechizos en respuesta y tras el shock inicial, Harry hizo lo mismo. Al momento habían tres mortífagos fuera de combate.

-Oye –se giró Sirius bastante molesto - Ten mas cuidado ¿Crees que puedes estar en la luna¡Es una batalla!

Dicho esto se giró hacia otro grupo de mortífagos pero se mantuvo a un lado de Harry mientras este maldecía por lo bajo, no debió distraerse, pero le era difícil mantener la concentración cuando anhelaba mirar hacia donde sus padres estaban.

-No eres una ligera pluma ¿sabías? –Harry sentía su cuerpo un poco adolorido por el golpe

-Pues si no te quitaba te hacían lagartija asada –le contestó Sirius lanzando un perfecto Desmaius a su oponente, que solo por poco, esquivó.

-No soy "lagartija" mi nombre es Virens ¿te lo deletreo? –Harry esquivó un rayo rojo que volaba hacia el al mismo tiempo que con una pirueta lanzaba un contraataque, esta vez, dando de lleno en el mortífago.

Sirius no hizo ningún comentario pero torció un poco el entrecejo, algo le desconcertaba de ese individuo y eso fue lo que lo impulsó a quitarlo del camino cuando estaba a punto de darle el hechizo. Y mas lo desconcertaba el hecho de que mirara tan perdido en sus pensamientos a James y a Lily.

-¿Por qué mirabas a James y a Lily? –lanzó al aire

La pregunta cogió a Harry por sorpresa, tanto que un hechizo casi le da por poco. Movió la varita con agilidad haciendo tiempo para responder. No se podía permitir seguir perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a sus padres, ahora Sirius se había dado cuenta y eso era muy peligroso.

-Yo no los estaba viendo –Harry conjuro un escudo que hizo rebotar un hechizo

-Claro, y yo soy Merlín. No estoy ciego, y no es la primera vez que lo haces.

Harry solo refunfuñó, esa conversación lo comenzaba a sacar de quicio.

-Es un país libre ¿no? Puedo ver a donde me de la gana –se giró ya bastante molesto y encarándolo

-Mira Lagartija no te pases

Harry había olvidado que tan alto era Sirius cuando quería, verlo frente a él casi tan molesto como él le ayudó a recordarlo. Lo cual, para su estado de ira actual, le cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre una acera caliente, el coraje se le bajó.

Verlo ahí, aunque fuese enojado, le hizo recordar fugazmente una escena con Snape, en ese entonces no era tan alto como ellos, pero ahora que había crecido mas, la diferencia entre él y Sirius no era tanta, apenas una cabeza.

Si su padrino lo supiera…

-¿Se la van a pasar ahí todo el día?

Ambos saltaron de pronto rompiendo la conexión de miradas, Ginny estaba cerca de ellos, e intuyendo la situación había intervenido. Conocía demasiado bien el carácter de Harry y en parte el de Sirius como para no imaginarse a donde llevaría todo.

-Ven, necesitamos ayuda por este lado –tomó de un brazo a Harry y lo jaló

Harry vio como su padrino desparecía corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres luchando, ni siquiera miró atrás pero no parecía muy alegre. Harry en parte tampoco lo estaba.

-¿Para que interviniste? Todo estaba bajo control

-Mira orgullo caminante, deja de decir que todo esta bien cuando poco faltaba para que comenzaran a luchar uno contra otro –le contestó Ginny algo molesta también

-Yo nunca le haría daño a Sirius –dijo indignado

-Eso lo se, pero no estoy muy segura de que él no lo haría.

-¡Sirius nunca haría algo así!

-El Sirius que nosotros conocemos no, pero este no sabe quien eres y por lo que pude notar, nos considera una amenaza.

Harry se mordió el labio, sabía que Ginny tenía razón pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que lo supiera. En parte porque era orgulloso, en parte porque, aunque enfadado, necesitaba aunque fuese un poco de la atención de Sirius.

Por lo menos para sentir que en parte no lo había perdido.

-No pienses así de Sirius

-¿Sabes que? Piensa lo que quieras, pero por el momento necesitamos que estés en tus cinco sentidos, hay muchos mortífagos.

Volvió a gruñir, odiaba cuando tenía razón…

- o –

Hacia un rato que se había aparecido, ahora miraba desde lo lejos la batalla. Tal vez por su edad pareciese que su vista no era del todo buena, y sus gafas de media luna lo atestiguaban, pero cuando quería podía ver muy bien lo que deseaba.

A pesar de que sabía que era peligroso saber mas de lo debido, no podía evitar cierto gusanito de curiosidad por ver la batalla. Él rara vez intervenía en las batallas, su misión era otra, ocasionalmente luchaba y solo si tenía la sospecha de que Voldemort aparecería.

Pero esta vez habían dos razones de peso para estar ahí. La primera eran esos chicos.

No podía negar que la primera vez que aparecieron en su despacho junto con Sirius y James le parecieron extraños, pero cuando le dijeron quienes eran su sorpresa fue mayor. No sabía mucho de ellos, pues ninguno había mostrado su rostro ante él. Cosa que en parte había agradecido pues era de la opinión de que saber tanto del futuro era peligroso.

Sin embargo algo lo tenía inquieto. Entre esos seis chicos habían dos que le interesaban sobremanera: Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter. Los niños de la profecía estaban frente a él, con bastantes años mas pero ellos al fin y al cabo. Ante él estaba la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando, que tantas noches de sueño le había quitado y que era lo que en ese momento ocupaba buena parte de los pensamientos de su enemigo:

Cual de los dos era de quien hablaba la profecía.

Los tenía localizados, en realidad no era difícil perderlos. Al principio, debía reconocer, no le había sido fácil identificarlos, principalmente porque se cuidaron mucho de que una de las chicas hablara en nombre de todos. Había evitado usar Legiremens, porque no le pareció apropiado saber mucho mas de lo que decían, aunque tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que aquel chico tocó su fénix sin ningún problema.

Después se había puesto a analizar la situación, conociendo a los padres creyó que el chico mas alto no podía ser ninguno de los dos, ya que ni James, ni Frank tenían esa altura. Luego llegó el arranque de histeria de uno de los chicos y descubrirlos fue mas fácil, el que tenía a leguas el carácter de Lily debía ser Harry. Y pensándolo fríamente era muy obvio, el porte de este chico era idéntico al de James, y Neville tenía la pinta de tener en parte la complexión de Alice.

Aún así, y sabiendo lo peligroso que era, no podía evitar intentar descubrir quien era el niño de la profecía, eso le daría una ventaja enorme en cuanto a Voldemort, pues si conocía ese pequeño detalle, podía vencerle.

Miró hacia la batalla. Ahí podía ver seis figuras luchando muy cerca la una de la otra. Peleaban con destreza y agilidad, algo que le pareció sorprendente pues no parecían ser muy mayores. Había alguien que se movía con mas facilidad que los otros y que parecía tener un manejo mayor de los hechizos. Observó con detenimiento la figura y silueta y descubrió de quien se trataba.

Se hacía llamar Virens, Verde en latín, lo cual era muy lógico si se ponía uno a pensar, los ojos de ese joven debían ser iguales a los de su madre. Ese chico le intrigaba, era veloz y parecía luchar casi con la misma destreza que James, a veces, le parecía superior.

-¿Mirando desde lejos, viejo?

Dumbledore sonrió. Conocía esa voz y ese tono tan, hasta cierto punto, grosero de dirigirse a él. Pero lo había oído tantas veces que ya ni le molestaba.

Esa era la segunda razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, mirando desde lejos.

-Tardaste en llegar –dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-Bueno, es que había tráfico –dijo con calma

-Que yo sepa no sabes ni como encender un coche –le contestó divertido Dumbledore

-Tu sígueme la corriente que no tengo excusa para haber llegado tarde. Pero ya ves, finalmente vine.

-Eso veo, tan campante como siempre. –dijo mirando sus ropas

-¿Pues que esperabas, viejo? Tu mensaje me llegó de sorpresa, tomé lo primero que ví y me vine

-¿Y por eso tardaste tanto?

-Tenía… otros asuntos que atender

-Ya veo. –Dumbledore sonrió mas -¿Otra conquista?

-¡Ey! Deja mi vida amorosa en paz –contestó con molestia –Tienes que entender que me aburro

-Sabes perfectamente que debes mantenerte en tu posición hasta que sepamos que pretende Voldemort contigo. Recuerda que tu padre…

-Si, si, no hay motivo para meterlo en esto ¿ok? –su voz sonó melancólica y triste de pronto. Se giró a mirar hacia la batalla, se dio cuenta del grupo nuevo peleando -¿Quiénes son esos?

-Ellos son nuevos agregados a la Orden

-¿Esos enmascarados? –preguntó -¿Desde cuando Albus Dumbledore acepta a tipos con pinta de mortífagos en sus filas?

-No son mortífagos, por eso no te preocupes –le dijo el director mirando hacia la batalla.

-¿No vas a pelear¿Te asusta un grupo de feos mortífagos? –le picó con falsa voz infantil

Dumbledore rió. No se podía molestar, no cuando ese tono y esa forma de hablar le recordaba tantas cosas.

-Sabes que no es miedo. Además vine expresamente a ver como peleaban el grupo nuevo.

-¿Y encima insinúas que no los conoces? –expresó con sorpresa

-Mmm… de cierta forma los conozco

-¿Quiénes son?

-Ya te dije que nuevos miembros

-Viejo no me vengas con vueltas que sabes bien que no me refería a eso.

-No te puedo decir mas

-Argggg…. No se porque me molesto, sería mas fácil volar sin escoba que sacarte información. –se pasó las manos por la cabeza con irritación –Bueno¿Me hiciste venir solo para ver como me carcome la curiosidad o para algo de importancia? Porque debes saber que mi tiempo es precioso.

-Si, me imagino la cantidad de incautos que aún deben caer en tus redes –dijo divertido

-Claro, no los puedo privar de mi exquisita presencia –le contestó con altanería – Pero ese no es el punto, dispara. –El rostro de Dumbledore tomo un tono serio.

-Mis fuentes me lo han confirmado, Voldemort sabe que existes.

Una mueca de desagrado cruzó por su cara, tantos años de confinamiento y precaución se iban a la basura. No soportaba la idea de tener al mago mas terrible de todos los tiempos detrás de sus zapatos, porque sabía que ahora que sabía que existía no se detendría hasta que estuviera bajo su poder.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –su tono de voz cambió a uno mas propio, mas serio y preocupado.

-Por el momento mantente alerta y ocúltate. Analizaré las posibilidades y te informaré, de todas formas prepárate, si las cosas se ponen peligrosas iré por ti.

-¿No crees que sería mejor actuar ahora antes de que gane terreno?

Dumbledore miró hacia la batalla.

-No. Me parece que por lo menos por estos días otra cosa ocupará su mente.

-¿Ellos?

-Exactamente. –el director desvío su mirada - Creo que es momento de retirarnos. Ten mucho cuidado.

-¿Ya te vas¿No verás el final de la batalla?

-No es necesario, por como luchan no dudo que regresen con bien. Además tengo importantes motivos que me exigen estar en otro lugar.

Con movimiento de capa, el director desapareció, dejando a su acompañante mirando hacia la batalla y con muchos pensamientos revoloteando por su mente.

-Pelean bien, bastante bien. Pero ese estilo me recuerda a alguien…

-o-

Estaba manejando bastante bien la batalla, debía aceptar que tanta práctica en la vida real le era de utilidad, además de cierto número de clases particulares. Sin embargo no podía negar que no estaba del todo concentrado en la batalla.

Entre mantener a sus amigos con vida y en una pieza y vigilar de cerca los movimientos de sus padres y Sirius, había tenido muchos problemas para salir ileso. La cosa no era tan difícil para él, principalmente porque ninguno de los mortífagos parecía ser muy fuerte, por lo menos no reconoció a ninguno de los actuales partidarios de su Némesis e integrantes del círculo interno. Ya lo había imaginado desde que se dio cuenta de que era el mismo lugar al que habían ido el día anterior, también por lo que le había dicho ese mortífago. Esa batalla solo era una forma de llamar su atención. Seguramente las noticias de su aparición ya habían llegado a los oídos de Voldemort y presentía que parte de la culpa provenía de cierto animago que el conocía muy bien.

-¿Dónde están Neville y Ginny?

La voz de Hermione lo había sorprendido, había hablado muy bajo para que nadie mas oyera lo que decían, pero la agitada voz de su amiga denotaba preocupación. Harry comenzó a buscar con la vista a sus amigos, cerca de ellos podía ver la larguirucha y alta figura de Ron y poco mas allá a Luna. Pero la pequeña figura de Ginny no parecía cerca, menos la de Neville.

Afinó la vista mientras Hermione lo cubría. A lo lejos divisó unos árboles, cerca de donde el pueblo terminaba. Los vió, dos figuras con capas verdes luchando encarnizadamente con dos mortífagos.

-Ya los ví –dijo Harry señalando con la cabeza hacia el lugar. Hermione miró también.

-No deberían estar tan lejos, los ayudaré y nos volveremos a reunir

-No –la interrumpió Harry –Voy yo, quédate a apoyarlos –señaló a sus dos amigos.

Sin ser notado corrió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, acortando por la orilla de los árboles, por si las cosas se complicaban y requería un escudo provisional. Desde la distancia veía que lo hacían bastante bien, Ginny era toda una experta en duelos y Neville había mejorado con los años, se sentía orgulloso de ellos, aunque aún le atemorizaba pensar que lucharan y les pasara algo. Siguió corriendo, preparó su varita, estaba mas cerca…

-¡Ey tu¡El de la capa verde!

Se paró de golpe con cierta extrañeza, empuñó con mas fuerza la varita por donde comenzaban a salir chispas rojas, esperando ver a un mortífago listo para atacar. Pero cuando se giró hacia donde la voz se había oído se quedo estático.

En la rama mas baja de un árbol, sentada como si estuviera viendo una divertida función de cine, se encontraba una chica mirándolo hasta cierto punto divertida. Le extrañó el hecho de que no parecía mortífaga, pues mas bien vestía a usanza muggle: portaba un largo chaleco que bien podía llegarle a los muslos, unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta negra algo ajustada. A primera vista no parecía tener mas de veinte, con un abundante cabello negro que le llegaba debajo de los hombros y banda que le cubría la frente y el nacimiento del cabello. Pero lo que a Harry mas le impresionó fueron los brillantes ojos azul brillante con cierto toque cristalino que le hicieron recordar el mar. Algo mas le llamó la atención, no parecía traer una varita.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Harry con cautela, aún mirándola a los ojos

-Esa era la misma pregunta que yo te iba a hacer a ti –dijo sonriendo –Me intrigaba conocer a los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Cómo nos conoces? –tal vez sonó un poco rudo, pero esa chica lo comenzaba a poner nervioso, sobre todo porque no le quitaba los ojos de encima y mantenía una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Una que tiene contactos –le contestó moviendo la mano como si le restara importancia.

-¿Eres mortífago? –Harry vió con sorpresa como la mirada de la joven se oscureció un momento y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Y tu? –le devolvió recuperando su sonrisa

-Si lo fuera no estaría machacando a esos infelices por puro gusto

-Si lo fuera ya te habría atacado ¿no crees? –le volvió a devolver ella sonriendo mas

La situación comenzó a desesperar a Harry, se pasó una mano en la cabeza con frustración, miró hacia donde estaban Ginny y Neville, estos ya habían dejado fuera de combate a sus respectivos oponentes y regresaban cansado hacia donde estaban los demás, vió fugazmente como Neville se sujetaba un brazo.

-Están bien, no te apures –intervino ella al ver como su mirada se había desviado -¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry extrañado por la pregunta

-¿Que donde aprendiste a luchar así? –repitió

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir si no se quien eres?

-¿De donde vienes? –siguió ella sin escucharlo

-Mira...

-¿Por qué usas máscara?

-Eh...

-¿Cómo te llamas¿Dónde naciste¿Dónde estudiaste¿Quiénes son tus amigos¿Por qué visten todos iguales?

-No te voy a responder porque es algo que no te importa –dijo Harry al borde de su paciencia. Esa mujer hablaba y lo atormentaba con tantas preguntas tan rápido que su enojo crecía mas y mas.

-Tienes una agradable voz- le cortó ella con una gran sonrisa

El enojo de Harry bajo un poco, siendo reemplazado por un total desconcierto.

-¿Perdón?

-Tu voz –dijo ella inclinándose hacia el –refleja mucha fuerza en tu interior, como una tormenta, pero también refleja confianza. Eso me agrada.

Decir que Harry la miraba extrañado y confuso esta de mas. Ya había perdido el interés por la batalla pues toda su atención estaba centrada en esa misteriosa joven que parecía tan despreocupada de todo.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó nuevamente Harry en un tono bajo pero amable. Ella solo le sonrió muy misteriosamente y lo miró con sus profundos ojos azul mar.

-Ya me tengo que ir –dijo mirando a la batalla –Seguramente nos volveremos a ver.

-Oye...

Pero Harry no pudo acabar la frase pues con un suave "plin" y aún sonriendo, ella desapareció, dejando a Harry con una mano levantada y totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. Bajó el brazo y levantó la mirada hacia la rama donde antes estaba sentada esa joven, las palabras extrañas y despreocupadas que le dijo aún le daban vueltas por la cabeza, no sabía si estar enfadado o no.

No se dio cuenta de que poco a poco un grupo de mortífagos que aún no habían sido vencidos y que se habían escapado, estaban a solo unos pasos de él. Se miraron entre ellos al ver sólo a uno de sus enemigo y asentieron.

Un presentimiento sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos, se giró con suma rapidez alertado por el peligro.

Se distrajo, demasiado para su gusto, varios mortífagos ya lo habían rodeado con increíble agilidad. Fue muy estúpido de su parte perderse en sus pensamientos durante la batalla. Por sobre el hombro de los mortífagos notó que sus amigos corrían hacia el lugar, pero aún estaban muy lejos, hasta para lanzar un hechizo. Volvió a mirar a los mortífagos.

Sonrió interiormente¿creían que acabarían con él? Pobre ilusos, sin embargo no era arrogancia, porque él sabía que no tenía tanta suerte. Si iba a morir no era a manos de los mortífagos sino de su señor.

-Te tenemos –dijo uno con sarcasmo. Ellos también habían notado que pronto el grupo completo estaría ahí.

Pero lo que ocurrió Harry no lo esperaba, no lo planeó y por alguna razón no lo contempló, lo cual fue estúpido pues sabía de antemano que no jugarían limpio. Cuatro hechizos se dirigieron a él al mismo tiempo, no podría esquivarlos todos. Bien, no lo matarían pero seguramente no le faltaría mucho para estarlo.

El miedo se reflejó en sus ojos, se alegró que no pudiesen verlo. El tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, pudo ver, en un hueco entre dos mortífagos, a sus amigos corriendo con las varitas levantadas, no llegarían a tiempo, el lo sabía.

No podía esquivar todos los rayos a la vez… alguno le tenía que dar.

Entonces vio con atención uno de los rayos. Era la única salida, tendría que jugar el todo por el todo.

-¡NOOOO! –el grito de Hermione se oyó por todo el lugar. Habían llegado

-Malditos… -dijo entre dientes Ron

Un rayo le había dado de lleno a Harry, los otros tres habían sido esquivados pero ese no. Vieron como el cuerpo de su amigo caía al piso con fuerza..

-Idiota –dijo uno con desden –ahora estas bajo nuestro control ¡Levántate!

Con un grito ahogado de parte de Ginny y Hermione vieron como el cuerpo de Harry obedeció instantáneamente, era como un muñeco movido por hilos invisibles y sin voluntad, los brazos colgaban a un lado del cuerpo sin fuerza.

-El Imperius –dijo muy serio Sirius llegando a su lado . Atravesó una mano frente a Lily y James, que acababan de llegar también –Para atrás, es peligroso.

-Ahora las cosas cambian –dijo burlonamente el mortífago –díganme¿serían capaces de atacar a su compañero? Oh, lo olvidaba... ustedes tienen tan buueeen corazón.

-Malditos... –gruño entre dientes James. Miró a los compañeros de Virens.

Lo que vio lo desconcertó, si esperaba verlos preocupados o angustiados por su compañero, estaba muy equivocado, se veían bastantes tranquilos, demasiado para su gusto. Se mantenían en posición, mirando fijamente hacia donde estaban los mortífagos, pero no se veían tensos, uno de ellos incluso traía los brazos cruzados, como esperando.

-¿Qué les pasa¿Acaso no piensan hacer algo? –les preguntó enfadado –Su compañero esta siendo controlado.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo lo miraron, después volvieron a ver hacia donde su amigo y los mortífagos estaban.

-Hay que esperar –dijo la una de las chicas con voz soñadora

-¿Esperar¿Esperar que? –preguntó Sirius un poco fuera de sus casillas

-¿Temen hacerle daño? Que predecible –se rió una de las mortífagas

-Pues tal vez lo piensen mejor si tienen que defenderse de él –se mofó el mortífago que controlaba a Harry. Miró hacia su rehén –Prepárate para atacar

Sirius y James levantaron las varitas, Virens acababa de dar un paso mientras levantaba su varita también. Sin embargo, sus compañeros seguían inmóviles y, para sorpresa de James, también Lily. El le tiró suavemente de la mano para que también se pusiera en guardia, como respuesta Lily lo miró con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Observa –le dijo ella en voz baja. James miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba el misterioso joven.

Este se mantenía inmóvil con la varita levantada en dirección de sus compañeros, su mano se mantenía firme, pero James pudo notar como sus dedos se movían muy sigilosamente en ella, como ajustándola a su mano. Eso le llamó la atención, miró a su esposa y luego a Sirius, este al parecer aún no se percataba de ese detalle.

-Ahora veremos si serán capaces de acabar con su amigo antes de que este acabe con ustedes. ¡Mátalos!

-¡Ahora!

Mientras gritaba, Virens dio una veloz vuelta y lanzó un hechizo directo hacia quien supuestamente lo controlaba, a la vez, cinco rayos mas volaron en dirección de los mortífagos, quienes fueron tomados desprevenidos. Uno de ellos los libró por poco pero aún así se llvó un feo corte en el brazo derecho.

-¿Cómo! –preguntó completamente anonadado mirando hacia Harry –Estabas bajo el poder del Imperius

-A mi no me pueden controlar con un Imperius. –dijo fríamente apuntándole con la varita

-¿Qu... Quien eres? –volvió a preguntar el mortífago mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás asustado.

-Yo soy Virens Smaragdus... Recuérdalo.

El mortífago miró con horror a sus atacantes que ya lo habían rodeado, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, desapareció. Harry suspiró y bajó la varita, exhausto.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Hermione muy preocupada

-Si, no te preocupes –le contestó cansado, el Imperius siempre le dejaba esa sensación desagradable.

-Compañero, nos tuviste preocupado por un momento, –Ron se había acercado animadamente –suerte que fue un Imperius.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de librarte del Imperius?

Los chicos vieron como James, Sirius y Lily se habían acercado, los tres con una gran cara de sorpresa, pero sobre todo, muy serios. Harry notó como Hermione movía las manos nerviosa. Todos guardaban silencio y lo miraban.

-No soy el único que se a librado de un Imperius –les contestó encogiéndose de hombros e intentando sonar lo mas casual posible.

-Nunca había visto a alguien librarse tan rápido –le regresó James

-O... no ser afectado –intervino Lily

-Claro que me afecta –respondió Harry, incapaz de levantar la voz a su madre, desvió la mirada –Simplemente lo he experimentado tantas veces que soy capaz de librarme del control mas rápido que los demás. Será mejor que nos vayamos

Nadie dijo nada, Harry movió su varita y de ella surgieron unas cuerdas mágicas que sujetaron a los mortífagos inconscientes. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de donde habían aparecido al llegar, distinguió el trasladador.

-¡Accio Trasladador! –a su orden el florero llegó a él, pero tuvo cuidado de no tocarlo, lo puso en el suelo.

Sus amigos se acercaron y formaron un círculo alrededor de su transporte, se agacharon para tomarlo al mismo tiempo.

-Nos vemos en el cuartel –se despidió tímidamente Hermione para intentar tranquilizar al trió del pasado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-A las tres –dijo Harry –Uno, dos... –dio una última mirada hacia el árbol en donde hacia tan solo un rato había estado aquella chica -...tres

Vieron como desaparecían en un remolino de colores, un instante después ya no estaban. James se volvió para mirar a su mejor amigo, mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposa.

-No se ustedes pero esto me hace desear mas que nada saber la identidad de esos seis.

-¿Y que propones Cornamenta? –sonrió Sirius con los ojos brillantes de emoción

-Paciencia Canuto, paciencia. Primero que nada debo convocar una reunión.

Lily suspiró, cuando esos dos comenzaban a llamarse por sus apodos de la escuela nada bueno resultaba, y conociéndolos como los conocía estaba segura que probablemente lograrían su cometido. Prefirió no decir nada, para ser sincera a ella también le intrigaban esos jóvenes. Sobre todo aquel joven líder.

–o–

Un grito de terror y dolor inundó la oscura sala, desgarrando el silencio que antes inundaba el lugar. Las personas que estaban en ese oscuro lugar temblaron involuntariamente, a pesar de todo se sentían identificados con su compañero pues ninguno era inmune a la ira de su señor.

-Llévenselo de mi vista... –al escuchar la fría y escalofriante voz, dos mortífagos aparecieron rápidamente para obedecer su orden.

El cerco se abrió para dejar pasar a dos mortífagos que arrastraban a un tercero que al parecer estaba inconsciente y mal herido. Se perdieron en las sombras.

-Todos retírense, necesito pensar

Sin esperar que la orden se repitiera, el sonido de varios "crack" se dejó oir y todas las figuras desaparecieron a excepción de una.

Alta y delgada, toda vestida de negro, la inmóvil figura miraba hacia donde una monumental silla de piedra finamente tallada se alzaba. Se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme y notablemente enfadado. Se sentó mientras su capa ondeaba y raspaba la piedra.

Los largos y blancos dedos de Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso mas poderoso del mundo, se posaron en sus sienes. Había mandado a un pequeño grupo de mortífagos para probar el potencial de aquel misterioso grupo del que había sido informado por su espía. Le intrigaba que se vistieran con capas y ocultaran su rostro con máscaras tan similares a las que sus mortífagos utilizaban.

Pero ahora su curiosidad era reemplazada por ira. Esos miserables se habían atrevido a capturar a varios de sus sirvientes, eso representaba un grave insulto para él. ¿De dónde había podido sacar Dumbledore un grupo tan poderoso? Magos que eran capaces incluso de librarse de un imperius como si fueran moscas.

-Virens Smaragdus... –reflexionó sobre el nombre que había traído su sirviente, era muy extraño, estaba en latín y significaba "verde esmeralda", ese color... –como los ojos de esa mujer...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao: Tengo que pensar detenidamente el siguiente capítulo porque, aunque no habrá batalla con los malos, si estarán bastante ocupados con el plan de James para descubrir la identidad de los chicos. Además el tema principal del capítulo girara en torno de algo que ya me han pedido: los Logbottom. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y dejen reviews por favor! Para sentirme importante jajajaja (Umbra.. sueña...)


	5. Familia

Sean sinceros… ¿Alguien le pone realmente atención a una advertencia de derechos¿De veras creen que va a venir alguien a demandarme¡Inténtenlo! Pero nunca me encontrarán Muajajajajajajajaja…!

_**Cap. 5 Familia**_

Fuego… en su mas pura esencia. El fuego ardía con fuerza, lo podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser. Era una sensación extraña pero placentera, porque negarlo. Se sentía inundado y rodeado por ella, con tanta fuerza y con tanto calor, que no sabía como controlarlo.

Comenzó a perder la sensación… no, no quería perderla, era tan agradable, le daba una sensación de control… de poder.

Sin embargo la perdió y de nuevo, poco a poco, cayó otra vez en un sueño profundo, tranquilo…

A la mañana siguiente no recordaba lo que había soñado…

– o –

Ron despertó con un gran bostezo, se estiró con calma en su cama y se frotó los ojos. Miró a la ventana para descubrir un agradable y despejado día de agosto, pensó con lástima que sería un excelente día para jugar Quidditch pero dadas las circunstancias actuales no sería muy propio, a pesar de que su escoba se encontrada encogida en alguna parte de su maleta (no sabía bien en cual).

Miró a sus compañeros de habitación, Neville parecía removerse en la cama, no tardaría mucho en despertar. Del otro lado se encontraba la cama de Harry, sonrió con malicia, la esperanza del mundo mágico dormía con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, le parecía milagroso que no se hubiese caído durante la noche. Pensó en despertarlo para que lo acompañase a desayunar (mira que tenía un hambre), pero lo pensó mejor, Harry no parecía haber dormido desde poco antes de su llegada y estaba seguro que hubiese seguido así, sino hubiese sido porque todos acabaron agotados de la batalla del día anterior.

Ron escuchó como alguien lanzaba un hechizo a la puerta y luego esta, con un suave click, se abría. A toda marcha una chica con máscara entró.

-¡Ey! Toca antes de entrar, podría haber estado desnudo –gruñó al reconocer el porte y la figura de Hermione

-Bah, claro Ron, como si fuera mi sueño en la vida. Como sea¿por qué aún no se han despertado?

-No se si habrás notado que no estoy precisamente dormido –dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo

-Tu no, ellos –y señaló a las camas

-¿Qué ocurre? –la voz soñolienta de Neville precedió a una cabeza despeinada que asomó por debajo de las cobijas. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Hermione de pie en la habitación y se tapó compulsivamente hasta las orejas, totalmente avergonzado -¿Q…Qué haces aquí? Es un cuarto de chicos

Hermione ignoró el último comentario y miró hacia la cama donde Harry aún dormía.

-¿Durmió anoche? –le preguntó a Ron, preocupada

-Hasta donde se, si –le respondió -. Parece que la batalla logró cansarlo lo suficiente para dormir toda la noche.

-Eso es bueno¿crees que deberíamos despertarlo para desayunar?

-Nah, dejémosle dormir un poco mas –dijo despreocupadamente Ron –Aunque... –una maligna sonrisa apareció en sus labios –podría vengarme por lo de ayer.

-¿Lo de ayer? –le preguntó la chica interesada, Ron se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde, abrió los ojos un instante y luego puso voz de circunstancias

-N...nada. nada importante

-¿Neville? –Hermione se dio vuelta y puso brazos en jarras intentando sacar algo mas

El chico que aún se tapaba por completo miró a ambos, por un lado estaba Hermione que intentaba poner cara seria, aunque la curiosidad le picaba, y por otro lado, Ron, que traía un rostro de "si dices algo mueres" mientras las orejas se le comenzaban a poner coloradas. Era una difícil encrucijada para el chico que nunca había estado en medio de una de sus discusiones.

-Er... yo no se nada, estaba... durmiendo –desvió la mirada

Por la puerta se volvió a oir un hechizo y con un suave click se volvió a abrir. Apareciendo Ginny y Luna por la puerta, que una vez cerrada, se quitaron las máscaras también. Neville le encogió mas en la cama.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? Hermione venía a avisarles pero como se tardó tanto venimos a ver que pasaba –dijo Ginny

-Claro, entren, no sean tímidas, tan solo somos tres hombres en pijama ¿Saben el significado de la palabra "privacidad"?

--No seas payaso, Ron –le regresó Ginny -. No se si recuerdes el pequeño detalle de que soy tu hermana, te he visto en peores galas.

Ron se puso mas rojo y Hermione comenzó a reírse lo mas discretamente que pudo. Cuando Ron la miró enfadado quiso poner una cara de seriedad pero no pudo.

-Bueno, –comenzó ella, algo nerviosa –no es la primera vez que te veo en pijama, ni la primera vez que llego por la mañana a visitarlos.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ligeramente aterrorizado Neville, por la idea de Hermione en su habitación cuando estaba durmiendo

-No te preocupes, he entrado solo cuando están Harry y Ron

-Yo nunca había entrado a la habitación de los chicos. –dijo de pronto soñadoramente Luna

Miraba con sus enormes ojos la habitación. Ante la mirada sorprendida e inquisidora de Luna, Neville deseó desaparecer y Ron comenzó a buscar algo donde ocultarse porque la chica lo miraba con atención. Después desvió la mirada hacia donde Harry estaba, este se había sentado en la cama con un brazo apoyado en su rodilla y su cara descansando en su mano, con actitud aburrida y ligeramente soñolienta.

-Buenos días, Harry –saludó Luna casualmente como si se lo acabara de encontrar en otras circunstancias

-¿Desde cuando estas despierto? –preguntó Ron sorprendido

-Desde que esta habitación se convirtió en el centro de una reunión. ¿Qué no encontraron un mejor lugar para hablar?

-Es cierto –apoyó Ron –la próxima vez nos reunimos en su habitación para que sientan lo que nosotros

-Ni se les ocurra –amenazó Hermione

-¿Por qué no? Ustedes lo hacen todo el tiempo –Devolvió Ron

-No es lo mismo –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros

-Esa es nueva, ustedes entran con total libertad y nosotros no. ¿Qué nosotros no tenemos vergüenza o algo que ocultar a las chicas? –contestó picado Harry

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas reprimiendo una sonrisa entre divertida y maligna.

-Mejor no contesten –dijo Ron pasando una mano por su cabello con desesperación

-¿Entonces bajamos a desayunar o nos quedamos aquí hablando de sus "secretos"? –dijo divertida Ginny

-Pues si salen para que nos podamos vestir no nos molestamos –dijo Harry muy casualmente pero sin lugar a discusión

-Pero que genio tienen algunos en la mañana –comentó Ginny poniéndose la máscara y siendo seguida por las otras chicas, que salieron de la habitación.

Diez minutos después los tres chicos estaban listos para pasar una tranquila mañana de sábado. Traían sus túnicas verdes (la Sra. Weasley se había encargado de mandar un buen número de túnicas limpias) y las máscaras bien puestas. Tocaron la puerta de las chicas y estas salieron enseguida. Después de murmurar el hechizo candado a las puertas bajaron hacia la cocina, Harry bostezaba con descaro, hubiese querido seguir durmiendo.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó la puerta, no estaba seguro si hubiese dado todo por haberse quedado dormido, o agradecerle a alguien el no haberse quedado en la cama.

Nada mas entrar se toparon con una singular estampa: Lily estaba cerca de la estufa moviendo la varita con cierta desesperación, mientras en la sartén algo, que parecían ser huevos, se estaba quemando. Por su parte, el Harry de un año había encontrado muy interesante descubrir que tan sucio podía quedar al regar casi toda su leche y la totalidad de su desayuno en su ropa, cara, manos y sobre todo en la mesa, dejando un cuadro no muy higiénica que digamos; al margen de todo y con la pinta de que eso era lo mas normal del mundo, estaba James leyendo con total calma El Profeta. En cuanto los vió bajó el periódico.

-¡Muy buenos días estimados compañeros de casa¿Qué tal durmieron¿Todo bien?

Llámenlo sexto sentido, mal presentimiento, que Júpiter y Venus estuviesen alineados, o tal vez al hecho de que James saludando con un tono tan meloso, alegre y despreocupado les diera mala espina, pero un acuerdo sin palabras surgió entre los seis chicos, dando un discreto paso para atrás con desconfianza.

-¿Qué? –dijo él con una inocente sonrisa que a los demás les dio pinta de ligeramente sospechosa. De hecho, a los cuatro presentes que habían conocido a Sirius Black, les recordó enormemente el gesto cuando pensaba en algo prohibido.

-¡Arggghhh!

El gruñido de frustración de parte de Lily que parecía a punto de desaparecer el sartén solo con la mirada los distrajo. Harry, en un intento de que su madre no lanzara el sartén por la ventana se acercó a ayudarla inconscientemente.

-A ver, déjame te ayudo

Tomó el sartén y su mano enguantada casi todo la de Lily, en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, la mano le tembló incontrolablemente, por fortuna, Lily no lo notó, tan frustrada como estaba.

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho al respecto –dijo mientras se volteaba enfadada consigo misma, para alivio de Harry. Tenerla tan cerca era mas de lo que soportaba.

-Mmm… veremos –dijo lo mas casual que pudo, aunque su voz sonó tal vez un poco demasiado aguda -¿Hay algún instrumento para cocinar que no sea la varita?

-¿Eres de familia Muggle? –preguntó interesado James mientras Lily le pasaba una pala

-No, pero no se me da bien cocinar con varita –comenzó a despegar lo que a primera vista parecía un intento de omelette por parte de Lily

James se acercó discretamente a Ron.

-¿Sabe cocinar?

-Es bastante aceptable –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-Entonces es bienvenido –dijo demasiado animado James, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Lily –Bueno... pues de ves en cuando un desayuno...este ... mejor me callo.

-Yo no sabía que supieras cocinar, a mi me tienen prohibido entrar a la cocina –dijo sorprendido Neville, aunque a nadie le extrañó ese comentario, el chico era un desastre en casi cualquier cosa.

-He tenido mucha práctica –se limitó a decir Harry, convencido, una vez que quitó lo que quedaba de huevo quemado del sartén, que por lo menos en cuanto a cocina, realmente era sobrino de tía Petunia.

Desayunaron en silencio, aunque con la reserva de mantenerse lo mas alejados de James que fuera posible, pues este no apartaba la mirada de ellos, una muy sospechosa mirada que no les acababa de gustar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno y aún con James mirándolos con cierta sonrisilla, Lily comentó:

-Hoy hay reunión de la Orden, aproximadamente dentro de dos horas –tomó a un muy sucio Harry entre sus brazos –Ay Harry, tendré que bañarte antes de que lleguen los demás. ¿Pero quien es el niño mas lindo del mundo? –terminó con voz infantil

Ron se atragantó con un pedazo de tostada seguramente intentando aguantar la risa, Harry no muy discretamente y si muy enfadado lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ay! –gritó Ron aún atragantándose

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Lily deteniéndose

-Nada –dijo un poco fríamente Harry –seguramente algo le cayó mal ¿Verdad? –dijo con una muy peligrosa voz

-Errr... si, claro –contestó sobándose la pierna, el resto de los chicos intentaba no reirse y James los miraba con interés. Pero sin decir una palabra se puso de pie y siguió a su esposa.

Los chicos los vieron irse, la mayoría, incluyendo a Ron, temblaban como intentado contener la risa.

-Ni se les ocurra –la voz de Harry sonó como de ultratumba

-Es que fue tan tierno... –comentó Ginny apretando los labios para no reir

Harry resopló, como le hubiese gustado que le tragase la tierra.

Dos horas después la casa era un verdadero hervidero, el timbre no dejaba de sonar y muchos miembros iban de aquí para allá. Los chicos lo miraban a todo desde arriba, no consideraban prudente ir donde estaban todos, principalmente porque la gran mayoría, por no decir todos, les lanzaban desconfiadas miradas, seguramente por el hecho de que usaban máscaras.

La verdad es que su intención no era inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la Orden pues no querían intervenir para no generar mas problemas de los que estaban seguros provocarían. Pero eran consientes de que si querían detectar cualquier pista de sus enemigos futuros, debían asistir y poner mucha atención a lo que dijeran. Sin embargo para evitar las miradas, preferían bajar cuando todos ya estuvieran reunidos.

Harry no le quitaba la mirada a su padre que parecía muy animado, tal vez demasiado, tenía un presentimiento de que algo estaba fuera de lugar pero no lograba definir que. Sirius acababa de llegar y, como siempre, acababa de meter la motocicleta al recibidor, era una suerte que la sra. Prewett no estuviese ahí. Ambos hablaban por lo bajo y Sirius parecía intentar ocultar una sonrisa muy parecida a la que James había portado todo el día, sentía que ya había visto antes ese tipo de sonrisa pero no podía recordar en quien.

-Oh oh... –oyó decir por lo bajo a Neville mientras comenzaba a perder el color e inconscientemente se encogía.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y al momento Harry comprendió la reacción de Neville, saludando animadamente a Sirius estaba Frank Longbottom, a su lado, con una radiante sonrisa se encontraba su esposa Alice, quien jalaba un carrito para bebe en el que se podía distinguir un niño sonrosado y rellenito que al parecer estaba dormido.

-Y aquí esta mini-Neville –dijo un poco nervioso Ron –Ahora las cosas se complican

-No se preocupen, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mantener la compostura –declaró Hermione todo lo segura que pudo

-Si... no tienes idea de que fácil es eso –dijo sarcásticamente Harry –Tomando en cuenta nuestra historia personal

Nadie dijo nada y mejor se centraron a observar en silencio, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho porque detrás de los padres de Neville apareció Dumbledore, este dirigió una rápida mirada hacia los chicos y después entró al salón.

-Pues creo que eso da por iniciada la reunión –suspiró Ginny -, será mejor que bajemos.

-Y aquí vamos –dijo muy bajo Ron

Para cuando bajaron ya todos estaban dentro, lo cual no sirvió mas para incrementar los nervios de Harry. Cuando entraron las peores sospechas de Harry se hicieron realidad, un sepulcral silencio inundó la sala y una gran cantidad de miradas se centraron en ellos. Maldijo por lo bajo, como odiaba que lo miraran, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea entrar al último, se juró a si mismo que la próxima vez estarían en el salón antes de que todos llegaran.

Siguió a sus amigos hacia un par de sillas que se encontraban desocupadas, un poco alejadas de todos y que daban la impresión de haber sido dejadas adrede ahí para que ellos se sentaran. Eso le tranquilizó, tomó la silla que se encontraba mas alejada del grupo y se cruzó de brazos preparándose para escuchar con atención e intentando mantener su atención en Dumbledore y no en las personas que tanto le interesaban.

-Buenos días a todos –comenzó Dumbledore con alegre voz al ponerse de pie –ahora que todos estamos aquí doy por iniciada la reunión. Tengo que hablar de un par de puntos muy importantes que debemos discutir, para ello Alastor si eres tan amable –el director se sentó y en su lugar se puso Ojo Loco

Harry notó como la voz profunda de Ojo Loco comenzaba a decir algo acerca de espías y no sabía que mas, la verdad prestar atención nunca había sido lo suyo, además algo lo mantenía distraído. Estaba encontrando muy complicado quitarse la vista de encima, si, por muy extraño que se oyera eso. Su mini yo parecía muy entretenido a los pies de su madre golpeando un pequeño perro de peluche contra lo que parecía una escoba de juguete, a su lado estaba otro niño, de claro cabello y cara redonda, que a pesar de la juventud tenía toda la pinta de ser Neville.

Parecían llevarse bien, lo que hizo a Harry sonreír. Lily parecía tener la mitad de su atención en lo que decía Ojo Loco y la otra parte en los niños. Neville parecía estar pintando algo con un bote que decía "Pintura Mágica Willkins", aunque sus dotes artísticas se limitaban a impresiones de su mano que cambiaban de color por arte de magia.

Era irónico pensar que esos dos pequeños iban a tener un destino terrible, cada uno a su manera. Y al verlos jugar uno a un lado del otro (Neville acababa de pintar la mejilla de Harry y habían comenzado a reirse) no podía dejar de pensar lo cerca que habían estado de intercambiar papeles, solo por el hecho de que en ese momento Voldermort consideró mas peligroso al niño de cabello azabache.

Lo cual era gracioso de pensar, porque no consideraba a un niño que apenas y se ponía de pie, que aún usaba pañales y que además tenía pintura que cambiaba de color mágicamente, como alguien de quien preocuparse.

Seguramente por eso el mago mas peligroso de todos los tiempos había decidido actuar, antes de que se volvieran peligrosos. Lo que lo hacía pensar una y otra vez¿y si Voldemort hubiese esperado unos años mas¿A quien habría elegido? Era algo que le atormentaba por las noches¿Sería él lo que era ahora si Voldemort no lo hubiese marcado con esa cicatriz? Era obvio que nadie lo marcaría como el niño que vivió, o la salvación del mundo o cosas similares, pero en realidad no sabía que tanto de lo que era ahora formaba parte de su yo original y cuanto de lo que Voldemort le había obligado a ser.

Podía descartar cosas obvias como el hablar Parsel, además de que estaba seguro que el "desdén por las normas" que tanto le cantaba Snape era herencia familiar. Pero no estaba seguro si hubiese sido capaz de la mitad de las cosas que hacía, o si podría soportar un Imperius y librarse de él con tanta facilidad, o esa facilidad para las maldiciones o que se le diera tan bien defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no tendría que compartir un porcentaje de su mente y cordura con Voldemort, y eso, a su parecer, era la prueba mas dura de todas.

Eso le daba una nueva cosa que pensar, ahora que estaba en el pasado ¿Podría seguir conectado con su Némesis? Tenía que aceptar que no tener que mantenerlo fuera de su mente casi todo el tiempo era una gran ventaja, pero también su mayor problema en ese tiempo, no iba a poder adelantarse a ningún plan si no tenía idea de lo que el otro pensaba. Todavía le daba vueltas al asunto de que estaba tramando para mandar a sus secuaces a este tiempo, como lo había logrado y, sobre todo, a quienes había mandado. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que cierto miembro de la familia Black estaba ahí y eso le hacía hervir la sangre, desde ese terrible día le profesaba un odio inmenso a Bellatrix, solo superado con el que le tenía a Voldemort… no, para ser sincero el porcentaje de odio iba a la par, ambos le habían arrebatado a las personas mas importantes para él, y seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que por ahí iba el plan de Voldemort, hacia sus seres queridos, pero todavía había algo que no encajaba…

Sintió un codazo en un costado y replicó adolorido para encontrarse a su lado a Ron que parecía hacerle discretas señas de que pusiera atención. Notó como de nuevo todos guardaban silencio y lo miraban, se mordió el labio, lo había vuelto a hacer, se había perdido de la plática y seguramente ahora le habían preguntado algo.

-Em… Perdón ¿decían? –dijo lo mas tranquilo posible mientras notaba como Hermione se daba golpes en la cabeza y negaba con exasperación.

-Decíamos, mientras parecías estar muy interesado en la inmortalidad del cangrejo –comenzó Sirius –que fue muy… oportuna su ayuda en la batalla de ayer y que nos preguntábamos como fue posible que lograras la monumental hazaña de librarte con tanta facilidad de un Imperius.

-Oh, eso.

Harry suspiró, sabía que el tema iba a dar mucho que hablar pero no creía que tanto, dio una rápida mirada hacia donde Dumbledore estaba y que al parecer se había acomodado poniendo especial atención en lo que diría, dando otra rápida mirada notó que Colagusano se removía nervioso en su asiento, respiró profundamente para calmar su enojo, debía ser cuidadoso porque la información se colaría pero tampoco podía negarla por completo, de por si no confiaban en ellos.

-No hay nada que agregar a lo que ya había dicho, simplemente nos hemos enfrentado en ocasiones anteriores a esta maldición y por lo mismo es un poco mas fácil librarse de ella.

-No es tan fácil como dices –intervino Lupin mirándolo con seriedad, el estómago de Harry dio un agradable brinco –librarse de un Imperius aún si se a sido sometido con él en varias ocasiones es un gran logro, mas para magos tan jóvenes.

-No somos tan jóvenes –Harry quiso desviar la conversación fuera de su edad -, si no, seríamos incapaces de hacer lo hacemos ¿no creen?

-Parece Sr. Virens que es usted toda una caja de sorpresas –intervino Frank –. No parece ser mayor que nosotros pero al parecer lucha con gran maestría y es capaz de librarse de maldiciones imperdonables con suma facilidad.

-No tiene idea de cuanta razón tiene… –dijo Ron muy bajito pero Hermione le dio una patada para que se callara antes de que alguien mas lo escuchara.

-Todos –y recalcó la palabra para evitar sospechas –hemos tenido buenos maestros

-Pues me gustaría conocerlos porque serían una muy buena adquisición para la Orden –dijo muy animada la madre de Neville con una amable sonrisa –también sería bueno felicitarlos porque se ve que ustedes son excelentes alumnos y deben estar muy orgullosos de ustedes.

Harry se sonrojó, y no fue el único, la forma tan amable y despreocupada como lo había dicho Alice Longbottom les hizo sentirse bien.

-G.. Gracias –tartamudeó Harry apenado, bajando un poco la vista. Nadie se dio cuenta que varias sillas mas allá, una joven mujer pelirroja le miraba con seriedad pero con una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa.

Dando por terminado (a regañadientes por muchos) el tema del Imperius, Dumbledore concluyó la reunión. Los chicos, como la vez anterior emprendieron una rápida retirada hacia la parte de arriba de la casa para evitar cualquier problema o conversación.

James los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por el pasillo. Por lo mismo se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió que alguien se apoyaba en él. Sirius le sonreía con Remus y Peter a su lado.

-Y bien Cornamenta ¿Qué procede? –preguntó Sirius con cierta alegría retenida

-Shhh Canuto –le respondió mirando fugazmente hacia donde Dumbledore charlaba con Dedalus para comprobar que no los viera -, si se enteran nos linchan

-¿Qué traman? –preguntó Lupin negando con la cabeza con actitud divertida

-Ya verás –dijo James sonriendo abiertamente

Alejados ya del campo de visión de su ex director los cuatro amigos se pusieron en círculo, Sirius vigilaba que nadie se acercara.

-Remus –comenzó James con cierto tono de voz de falsa importancia -¿recuerdas lo que te pedí al terminar la pasada reunión, cuando nuestros nuevos incorporados aparecieron?

-Si... –dijo Remus comenzando a entender para donde iba la conversación

-¿Y...? –djio James con un tono de voz de emoción

-¿Qué¿Qué te pidió Remus? –intervino Peter mirando entre James y Remus con rapidez

-James me pidió que intentara descubrir algo de estos sujetos –le contestó Remus a Peter, luego se volvió a dirigir a James, Sirius seguía vigilando pero no perdía detalle de la conversación –Nada. Investigué en muchos lugares, incluso con gente que haya estudiado en Hogwarts como me lo pediste, pero todo en vano, investigué acerca de grupos de batalla de otros países con los que Dumbledore tuviese contacto, hasta los nuevos y radicales con el mismo resultado, es como si simplemente hubieran aparecido de la nada.

James hizo una mueca de decepción.

-Es imposible que no sean conocidos –intervino Sirius desviando la mirada y viendo a sus amigos -. Odio admitirlo pero son muy buenos luchando, es imposible que hasta ahora se aparezcan si ese chico, Pepino, fue capaz de librarse de un Imperius como se libra uno de una mosca.

-Virens, Sirius, su nombre es Virens –le corrigió Remus, Sirius hizo un ademán de "como sea" con la mano –Hablando de eso¿Tan sorprendente fue?

-Ya lo dijimos en la reunión –contestó James – nosotros vimos como ese rayo le dio de lleno, pero me dio la impresión que desde un principio no le afectó, es como si hubiese estado fingiendo para obtener tiempo y atacar por sorpresa. Alguien así no puede haber estado en anonimato tanto tiempo.

-Además esta el hecho de que dice que antes ya se había enfrentado al Imperius –aportó Peter muy interesado en la plática.

-Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿Quién sería capaz de arrojar tantos Imperius a una persona tomando en cuenta que es una maldición prohibida? –inquirió James

-¿Crees que sean mortífagos? –preguntó Sirius con seriedad

-No, yo no creo eso –le cortó Remus frunciendo el entrecejo -. Si lo fueran o lo hubieran sido nos habríamos dado cuenta, enemigos tan fuertes no pueden pasar desapercibidos.

-Tal vez... pero yo sigo sintiendo que algo en ellos se me hace familiar, sobre todo con el líder –dijo Sirius mirando hacia las escaleras

-Si, debo decir que a mi también –comentó James –es como si lo conociera, pero a la vez no, es muy extraño. Por eso estoy tan interesado en descubrir quienes son.

-¿Y que propones para lograr eso, James? –preguntó Peter. El rostro de James se iluminó con una macabra sonrisa

-Eso, Colagusano, es precisamente para lo que hoy nos hemos reunido.

-o-

Un poco después a la habitación de los chicos donde de nuevo estaban reunidos, llegó el agradable aroma de la comida recién preparada. A Ron los ojos le brillaron y como ya era tarde decidieron ir a comer. Harry se preguntaba quien había podido cocinar porque habiendo comprobado las dotes culinarias de su madre, dudaba que ella hubiera sido, sin embargo alejó esos pensamientos imaginando que la vieja Sra. Prewett habría llegado.

Habían bajado hablando animadamente pero cuando entraron a la cocina su sonrisa desapareció y Neville casi se cae al retroceder unos pasos sino hubiese sido por que chocó contra Ron.

En la cocina sentados riendo y comiendo estaban James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter y Frank Longbottom. Harry y Neville también estaban ahí en sus respectivas sillas para bebes muy entretenidos haciendo desastres con sus respectivos platos. De pie, cocinando, estaba Alice que era ayudada por Lily a servir. Cuando la madre de Neville los vió entrar esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Que bueno que aparecen, pensaba ir a buscarlos para que nos acompañaran a comer

-¿Q...Que... ustedes...aquí? –intentó decir Neville con un hilo de voz. Ron le dio un discreto codazo

-Bueno –comenzó Frank –hoy nos tocó hacer guardia. No creí que les molestaría la compañía.

-No, no. No es eso –intentó arreglar Hermione -. Solo nos tomó por sorpresa, es todo.

-Entonces siéntese –dijo muy animado Sirius -¡Accio sillas!

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, su padrino estaba demasiado contento y no era el único. James portaba una estúpida sonrisa y Colagusano parecía listo para recibir sus regalos de Navidad, Lupin parecía estar dividido entre una mirada divertida y una de culpa.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta. Aquella mirada, esa sospechosa sonrisa era idéntica a la que surcaba la cara de los gemelos Weasley cuando tramaban algo, sobre todo, cuando era ilegal. No le dio buena espina.

Debido a que ahora eran muchos en la mesa parecía imposible sentarse lejos de ellos, Harry sopesó soluciones y concluyó que por el momento lo mejor era vigilarlos y ser él quien se sentara mas cerca de ellos, aunque eso no hacía mas que incrementar su mal presentimiento.

-Err... mejor me siento yo aquí –le dijo a Hermione que estaba a punto de sentarse a un lado de Sirius. Cuando lo dijo pudo ver como fugazmente una sonrisa de triunfo cruzaba la cara de su padrino, lo que acrecentó su preocupación.

-Como gustes... –dijo dudosa Hermione, aunque al parecer por la forma en que lo dijo, también se había dado cuenta de que algo no pintaba bien.

Neville se había quedado estático en la puerta de la cocina, luchando contra el deseo de salir corriendo. Movía las manos nervioso, se reprochaba a si mismo ser tan cobarde enfrente de sus padres cuando el deseaba con todo su ser estar con ellos.

...aunque no sepan que eres tu, estén orgullosos y piensen "_ojalá nuestro hijo sea como él_"

Cuando recordó las palabras de Harry, Neville se llenó de valor, era cierto, tendría la oportunidad de convivir con ellos justo como siempre había soñado, les demostraría que era capaz de muchas cosas, como podía luchar contra los mortífagos con tanto valor...

-¿Gusta sentarse? –a Neville le cortó los pensamientos la voz de su padre que lo sobresaltó.

Todos lo miraban en silencio, perdido en su propio mundo no se había dado cuenta de que todos se habían sentado y que él estaba de pie de manera un poco tonta. Intentando arreglar su error caminó con rapidez hacia la mesa, pero con horror se dio cuenta que él único lugar disponible estaba justo enfrente de su padre. Sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago pero tomó valor y se sentó, aunque evitó mirar de frente a Frank.

Un par de sillas mas allá, Harry suspiró aliviado.

Pero si Neville pensó que su entereza solo recibiría ese desafío estaba muy equivocado. Frank Longbottom no era del tipo tímido.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado personalmente –dijo de pronto con una mirada que a Neville le recordó a su abuela – Soy Frank Longbottom

-Eh... yo... soy N... Croceus –Neville se recriminó, estuvo a punto de echar todo a perder.

-Mucho gusto, ella es mi esposa Alice y este –dijo señalando al bebe que estaba cerca de él –es nuestro hijo, Neville.

Neville solo alcanzó a asentir pues sentía que el nudo de su estómago había subido a su garganta. El horror del chico creció cuando su madre llegó y se sentó a un lado de su esposo.

-Espero le guste lo que preparé –dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa – tome lo que guste.

-Seguramente le gustará –Frank se dirigió hacia Neville –mi esposa cocina estupendamente.

-S...seguro que si –contestó Neville con un hilo de voz pero muy sincero.

Frank y Alice sonrieron.

Un par de lugares mas allá, Ron atacaba la comida con gran alegría. Hermione lo interrumpía constantemente recordándole que tuviera mas cuidado, para comer tenían que levantar ligeramente sus máscaras, pero con los modales en la mesa de Ron y el hambre que tenía, era difícil evitar que la máscara comenzara a subir mas de lo adecuado, así que Hermione llevaba buen rato bajando la máscara de Ron ayudada por Ginny.

Harry comía lentamente, su apetito nunca había sido terriblemente bueno y vigilando las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban los cuatro amigos menos podía comer. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que era el que menos se levantaba la máscara, deslizaba el tenedor por debajo de esta, pues era consciente del terrible parecido que tenía con su padre y tenía la paranoia que incluso viendo su mismo mentón y labios lo reconocerían. Hermione le tocó el hombro para indicarle que se acercara mientras su padre y amigos parecían enfrascados en una conversación misteriosa.

-No me gusta como sonríen –le dijo por lo bajo Hermione

-A mi tampoco –respondió Harry

Lily también los miraba también con el entrecejo fruncido intentando evitar que su hijo lanzara la comida por todas partes, pero fallando en su intento. Ginny parecía muy divertida por esto y Luna también seguía los movimientos del niño mientras se entretenía formando con su comida extrañas formas.

-Febora Lonbotun, efto efta boemifimo –interrumpió Ron con la boca llena

-¡Dios Mío¿Qué no tienes modales? –dijo fuera de sus casillas Hermione mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza y Ginny reía.

-Perdóf –Ron tragó algo que al parecer era mas grande que su garganta -¿Me entendió?

-Claro –dijo un poco sorprendida Alice -, gracias por el cumplido, me alegra que les gustara.

-Disculpe por favor a este mal educado –le contestó apenada Hermione, mientras Ginny le daba un divertido zape a su hermano.

-No hay cuidado –le contestó.

Neville seguía atento la conversación de sus padres, embobado de verlos hablando como cualquier persona normal. Se dirigían a él, pero Neville casi no participaba en la conversación, se limitaba a escuchar y asentir de vez en cuando.

Para él era increíble verlos juntos, memorizaba cada uno de sus gestos y manías, podía ver la fuerza que irradiaba su padre, tal y como le había contado su abuela, parecía muy seguro de si mismo y su voz era enérgica pero a la vez irradiaba calidez. Su madre parecía lo contrario, la cara se mantenía siempre surcada por una amable sonrisa que transmitía paz y mucho amor. Parecía que nada le molestaba.

Neville pasaba muchas noches intentado imaginar a sus padres por lo que le contaba su abuela, había crecido bajo la sombra de su padre con quien su abuela lo comparaba siempre, pero era consciente que en apariencia era la viva imagen de su madre, siempre había querido ser como ellos que se sintieran orgullosos de él. Ahora los tenía enfrente y se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo se parecía a ellos.

Ginny le había dicho una vez que él era tranquilo como si fuera el cielo, pero cuando se enojaba o proponía algo, como acabar con los mortífagos, podía ser tan fuerte como el mar. Eso le había llenado de orgullo y ahora comprendía que eso venía de sus padres. Su madre era como si fuera el cielo, su padre era como la fuerza del mar.

Mientras tanto algo hacía click en el cerebro de Harry.

-Disculpen un segundo –dijo educadamente y se puso de pie, saliendo de la cocina.

-Ira al baño –comentó Peter, Sirius le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ay Peter... que sutileza –comentó Lupin cubriéndose la cara con la mano.

Después de que Harry regresara se sirvió el postre que también estuvo delicioso, todos mantenían un adormilada y relajado ambiente, incluso Harry había bajado la guardia y descansaba la cabeza en la mano. El Harry de un año se había quedado dormido con la pinta de haber metido la cara en el plato y el Neville de la misma edad parecía no tardar en caer también. Luna había comenzado una de sus charlas acerca de los Snorlaks de cuernos arrugados mientras Ginny reía con disimulo y Lily la escuchaba con una extraña mirada en la que parecía dudar de la cordura de la chica.

Neville había vencido un poco su timidez después de la comida y había comenzado a participar mas en la conversación con sus padres mientras estos hablaban de sus funciones como aurores últimamente. Eran interrumpidos continuamente por las sonoras carcajadas de Ron, James, Sirius y Peter quienes parecían haber hecho buenas migas, James y Sirius contaban una de sus múltiples aventuras en el colegio (omitiendo claro esta detalles comprometedores como que eran animagos ilegales y que Lupin era un hombre lobo), Peter les aplaudía, Lupin se limitaba a sonreír aportando algún hecho que recordaba. Hermione se veía dividida entre reír o escandalizarse por la cantidad de normas que rompían.

Harry no reía, amparado tras su máscara y el sitio donde estaba, mantenía la vista fija en su padrino y su padre, parecía poner atención a lo que decía pero en realidad no escuchaba, se limitaba a observarlos, evitando que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, sonreía con melancolía detrás de la máscara cada vez que oía la atronadora risa de Sirius que asemejaba tanto a la de un perro, se perdía en dolorosos recuerdos del tiempo en que convivieron en Grimauld Place...

El tenía el poder de cambiar eso, solo tenía que ponerse de pie y señalar a Peter como el traidor, exponerlo ante todos, mostrar la marca tenebrosa que sabía ostentaba en el brazo izquierdo y todo sería diferente...

Se volvió a acomodar en la silla y suspiró, autocontrol, era algo que había aprendido a hacer desde el incidente en el Departamento de Misterios, no actuar nunca precipitadamente. Sobre todo si todo tu pasado se modificaba con ello, Dumbledore se los había advertido, sobre todo a él, nada debía cambiar, se limitarían a realizar lo que tenían que hacer y dejarían todo tal y como estaba. Era imposible determinar como cambiaría el futuro o si lo haría para bien, tal vez salvara a sus padres por algún tiempo, pero no tenía la certeza de que todo tendría un final feliz o si las cosas resultarían catastróficas a raíz de eso. Por eso había decido no intervenir, tal y como Dumbledore había señalado. Muy a su pesar.

-Ya esta comenzando a atardecer y tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de trabajar mañana, además de que el viaje es largo –la voz de Frank despertó a Harry de sus pensamientos

-A sido un placer conocerlos a todos –añadió Alice cargando a un Neville medio dormido entre sus brazos –sobre todo a usted Sr. Croceus –Neville se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Ah.. este... yo –la lengua se le había puesto pastosa de pronto

-Para el también lo has sido, al igual que para todos nosotros –intervino amablemente Hermione.

Frank y Alice se pusieron de pie al igual que todos los demás, se despidieron, agradecieron, prometieron repetirlo, que chao, que hasta luego. Sirius y James intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-Ve... acompáñalos –le dijo muy bajito Ginny a Neville.

-¿Yo...?

-Los acompaño a la puerta –dijo Lily de pronto, Neville se decidió en un segundo y junto todo su valor

-N...No –la interrumpió –yo los acompañaré. Lily lo miró un instante

-Esta bien –le respondió con una sonrisa y les dejó pasar.

Neville caminaba detrás de sus padres con aire triste pero con satisfacción en el corazón, apenas había sido un momento, pero pudo verlos, oír su voz, algo que solo en sueño había podido imaginar.

-Croceus –la voz de Frank precedió una mano extendida –fue un placer conocerlo.

Neville temblaba pero reunió fuerza y la estrechó. Sintió como el nudo que tenía en la garganta se hacia mas grueso. Alice dejó el carrito donde estaba medio dormido su hijo y se acercó a él, Neville no pudo evitar recordar por un instante a su madre totalmente diferente a la que ahora tenía enfrente, acercándose a él pero con una vacía expresión en los ojos. No pudo evitar un escalofrío.

-Que tengan un buen viaje –dijo muy bajo Neville.

-Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo, es usted muy agradable –dijo sonriendo Alice

-P... por supuesto –tartamudeó el chico.

Se quedó en la puerta mientras salían, antes de que notaran como temblaba, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Eso había sido mas difícil de lo que creyó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Era mas de lo que podía desear... casi no podía esperar para volver a verlos...

Mientras Neville despedía a sus padres y cerraba la puerta en el comedor pasaban interesantes eventos.

Justo cuando todos se pusieron de pie para irse y mientras Lily comenzaba a recoger las cosas, ayudada por Ginny y las chicas, Sirius se acercó un poco a Harry, casi imperceptiblemente y, aunque Harry se dio cuenta, fue muy tarde.

James cargó a un totalmente dormido Harry de su silla, fingiendo con gran maestría que tropezaba al chocar contra Peter quien a su vez se recargó en Sirius, quien para no perder el equilibrio se sujeto de Harry que era el que tenía mas cerca.

Y que mejor lugar para sujetarse y no perder el equilibrio que de la máscara de éste. Sin embargo debido a inusual peso que tuvo que soportar, Harry cayó al piso llevándose de con él a Sirius y a Peter que cayeron encima de él. James, aún con su hijo en brazos, afortunadamente no perdió el equilibrio, pues Lupin alcanzó a sujetarlo, el pequeño Harry despertó abruptamente y comenzó a llorar.

De entre el lío de túnicas desde donde no se veía más que un poco de la túnica verde de Harry, salió la cabeza despeinada de Sirius que sonreía abiertamente y levantaba como trofeo la máscara de Harry.

Desde cerca del fregadero Hermione ahogaba un grito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nota de la Autora Errabunda¡Y hasta aquí! Jajaja, si lo se, soy malvada y cruel pero no quería dejar el capítulo con un final habitual, además no será el único capítulo que termine así. ¿Qué¿Creen que se descubra todo el pastel? Muajajajaja... lean con atención, hay detalles entre líneas.

Ya tengo escrito el final y el tema principal del próximo capítulo. Será un capítulo corto (demasiado para mi gusto) pero así me apresuro a terminarlo y tengo oportunidad de comenzar con mas calma el que sigue. Dejen Reviews por fa! Y díganme que les parecieron los padres de Neville y que creen que pasará en el próximo.


	6. Dos almas Frente al Fuego

Hoy no habrá capítulo, en lugar de eso les dejaré un útil tratado acerca de la reproducción del pijije… si no saben que es un pijije, búsquenlo.

Cap. 6 _**Dos Almas Frente al Fuego**_

El momento se había congelado, todos parecían contener la respiración, solo se oía el hipar del llanto del pequeño Harry. Sirius aún sostenía la máscara en su mano, pero su sonrisa había cambiado a expectación, mientras Peter luchaba por salir de la mini torre humana en donde estaba. La cabeza de Harry y la mayor parte de su cuerpo aún estaba oculta debajo del lío de cuerpos.

Después del ahogado grito de Hermione, nadie había podido mover un músculo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Neville después de oír todo el estruendo había ido de prisa para ver que ocurría y se había encontrado con la escena actual. Luego vio que Sirius tenía la máscara en la mano y todos miraban expectantes por lo que parecía iba a ocurrir y comprendió.

El nudo de cuerpos se comenzó a deshacer, Sirius se quitó con presteza y Peter lo imitó, pudieron ver como el cuerpo de Harry se comenzaba a mover, el resto aguardaba estático. Finalmente pudieron verlo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué demonios…? –exclamó Sirius

Cuando finalmente la cabeza de Harry emergió seguía cubierta por la misma máscara blanca con franjas negras. Sirius miraba la máscara que tenía en la mano y luego la de Harry sin comprender, el resto, hacía exactamente lo mismo porque tampoco lo hacía.

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó anonadado James -¿Pues cuantas máscaras traes encima¿Cincuenta?

-Ustedes… ¿Cómo pudieron…? –la voz de Hermione cortó el silencio pues sonaba terriblemente peligrosa y enfadada –No tienen ni idea… -Ron dio un ligero paso atrás, no era buena señal. No quería ni pensar como estaría Harry.

Sin embargo la tensión se rompió cuando se oyó fuerte y clara la risa de Harry. Lo cual desconcertó mas a todos los presentes, parecía encontrar muy divertido lo que había ocurrido mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie. No podía evitar reír, fue una suerte que su risa no sonara igual a la de su padre.

A Lily le temblaron las manos y casi deja caer los platos que traía con ella, afortunadamente nadie lo notó.

-¿De que te ries? –le preguntó Ginny quien sinceramente se había asustado al pensar que los iban a descubrir.

-De la cara que todos pusieron jajaja

-Pero… -dijo Sirius señalando la máscara que aún tenía en la mano -¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo hice? Muy fácil, desde la mañana actúan muy extraño, digamos que identifiqué las señales de peligro y tomé precauciones.

-Cuando te levantaste durante la comida… -comenzó Lupin con cierta cara de comprensión

-Fue cuando imaginé lo que planeaban, llevaba buen rato intentándolo. Como sea, pensé que sería lo mas simple así que le coloqué un hechizo de permanencia a mi máscara y me puse otra.

Río un poco mas bajo, la otra máscara no era necesaria pero consideró que sería divertido hacerles creer que lo habían logrado. Ron comenzó a reír nerviosamente al igual que Ginny. Hermione aún parecía enfadada.

-Pudiste habernos dicho antes, nos asustamos. –Harry no le replicó solo siguió riendo.

Viéndose descubiertos James y Sirius comenzaron a reír. Lupin se limitó a sonreír con ánimo, Peter por alguna razón que pocos entendieron se veía ligeramente decepcionado. Lily mantenía su mutismo.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que íbamos a hacer? –preguntó Lupin divertido

Harry se lo pensó detenidamente, luego contestó:

-Genética –los demás se miraron sin entender pero Harry dio el tema por terminado. Salió de la cocina en dirección a su cuarto. Los demás decidieron seguirle, pero solo por precaución caminaron lo mas lejos posible de los merodeadores. Ellos no tenían hechizos en sus máscaras pero decidieron que sería lo primero que harían al llegar a la habitación.

Cuando salieron y se oyó la puerta cerrarse, Lily se acercó a James y tomó a su hijo.

-Parece que su brillante y elaborado plan no funcionó –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa pero sonriendo. –Voy a acostar a Harry –y riendo alegremente salió de la cocina.

-Rayos, yo creí que se iba a descubrir todo el pastel –refunfuñó James quitándole de golpe la máscara a Sirius y observándola.

-Cornamenta, querido cornamenta –recitó Sirius pasándole un brazo por encima a James –¿Tu crees que podría dormir tranquilo hoy si me doy por vencido tan pronto?

-Por favor, me ofendes –dijo afectado James pero sonriendo -¿Qué ronda por tu perversa mente Canuto?

-Es hora de poner en marcha el Plan B –dijo triunfalmente

-¿Existe un plan B? –preguntó Peter incrédulo -¿En que consiste?

-Es curioso que seas tu precisamente quien me lo pregunte mi queridísimo Colagusano –dijo Sirius abrazándolo también con una peligrosa mirada.

Lupin solo negó con la cabeza con aire derrotado, sus amigos nunca cambiarían.

-Bueno, lo que sea que tramas me lo contarán después –comentó Lupin –tengo que irme

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó James -¿A dónde vas?

-Asuntos pendientes –dijo Lupin evadiendo el tema.

James no insistió, sin embargo a Sirius se le ensombreció la mirada.

-Los veo pronto –se despidió -, subiré a despedirme de Lily

-Si, adelante –lo alentó James –Sube las escaleras y en la habitación de la derecha.

Sirius siguió con la mirada a Lupin mientras este desaparecía en dirección hacia donde estaba Lily.

-Ahora Canuto, cuéntanos esa brillante idea tuya...

-o-

El plan era simple, tal vez demasiado, pero por lo menos contaba con el elemento sorpresa, por lo menos tenían la certeza que esta vez no podían sospechar nada, porque no había manera alguna en que ellos pudiesen sospechar lo que harían ni como lo harían. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar a que alguien saliera de la habitación.

Efectivamente, el plan era bastante eficiente, a excepción de un pequeño detalle.

La habitación de los chicos era la primera después de subir las escaleras y doblando a la izquierda, la de las chicas era la que seguía a esta. Llevaba buen rato esperando a que se abriera la puerta, cualquiera de las dos, ya fuera porque iban al baño o salieran a visitarse.

Su disfraz era perfecto, nadie podía reconocerlo. Percibió un sonido¡eran pasos! Justo de la habitación del frente, podía percibir incluso como la esencia de esa persona se acercaba. Se puso en alerta, era necesario ser rápido e invisible.

Para su mala suerte, aunque él no lo sabía, el sujeto llamado Virens fue quien abrió, no alcanzó a mirar ni mucho menos pasar a la habitación porque en el momento sintió que se elevaba en el aire.

Harry había salido para ir al baño, antes de que abriera la puerta Ron y Neville se habían puesto sus máscaras pues ante los eventos de esa tarde debían irse con cuidado. Sin embargo Harry no esperaba lo que iba a ver, notó como algo se movía cerca de la puerta gracias a sus reflejos obtenidos gracias al Quidditch.

El corazón casi se le detuvo, vio como se acercaba rápida y furtivamente una rata gris, la reconoció inmediatamente, había convivido con ella 3 largos años, antes de que pudiera pasar y siquiera darse cuenta, la sujetó y la levantó.

No cabía duda, tal vez tenía todos los dedos, pero era inconfundiblemente Scabbers.

Mil veces había pensado lo que haría si el maldito traidor cayera en sus manos, cuantas noches culpándolo de lo que ocurrió aquella noche por su culpa, arrepintiéndose de haberle perdonado la vida en la casa de los gritos. Y ahora, ironías de la vida, lo tenía justo en la palma de su mano. Podía fingir que no sabía que era un animago y acabar con él como cualquier otra rata.

Colagusano intentaba actuar como una rata normal, pero Harry podía notar como temblaba. Tentador, demasiado...

-Cuantas cosas cambiarían si te aplastara en este momento –le dijo Harry con ira contenida a la rata mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Peter no entendía a que se refería, era imposible que supiera que no era una rata, su disfraz era perfecto.

Si, definitivamente tentador, pero no su estilo, se había prometido que si tenía que matar a alguien, si tenía que convertirse en asesino solo sería para matar a Voldemort.

-Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí cambiaré de parecer –le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Antes de que Peter pudiera hacer algo lo arrojó por las escaleras. Sin ver como caía, Harry se dio la vuelta y se volvió a meter a la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Un maltrecho Peter volvió a su forma humana para informarles a sus decepcionados amigos que lo habían descubierto. Decidieron que pensarían nuevas maneras de dar con la verdad.

Sin embargo Colagusano se guardó las palabras de Virens, había algo que no le acaba de cuadrar en lo que dijo, le daba la impresión de sabía algo de su doble juego, pero desechó la idea, era imposible, ni siquiera lo conocía.

-o-

Era ya mas de media noche y la casa se mantenía en penumbras. Hacia horas que Sirius y Peter se habían marchado.

Aquella noche Harry no había dormido bien, se removía en su cama torturado por terribles pesadillas en las que Sirius caía una y otra vez, donde el cementerio venia de nuevo a su mente y un rayo de luz verde iluminaba todo...

Odiaba tener pesadillas, a veces odiaba incluso dormir porque su mente no estaba tranquila, principalmente desde que llegó a ese lugar. Se sentó en su cama con gesto cansado y se puso sus lentes, a su lado oía los ronquidos constantes de Ron, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ellos para que le molestaran, mas allá se encontraba Neville, solo podía ver como su cuerpo subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

Sintió envidia, ellos siempre habían podido dormir muy bien, no tenían atormentadoras pesadillas. No quería volver a dormir, no con el recuerdo de la pesadilla tan fresco. Vestido con sus pantalones de pijama y una playera decidió bajar a la pequeña sala.

Se detuvo en la puerta, creyó imprudente bajar sin la máscara, no quería por error encontrar a alguien y echar a perder todo, menos con todos los intentos que habían hecho ese día, debía ser precavido, así que tomó la máscara y colocándosela salió en silencio de la habitación.

En la sala había una pequeña chimenea con un acogedor fuego, suspiró, todo era tan tranquilo que parecía irónico su situación. Se sentó frente al fuego en la pequeña alfombra, no tenía deseos de sentarse en el sillón, sonrió ligeramente, estar frente a una chimenea le recordaba mucho a Sirius, era como si de pronto su cara fuese a salir de entre el fuego con su largo cabello marcando su rostro... caray, como lo echaba de menos...

-No esperé encontrar a alguien tan tarde aquí... –la voz sobresaltó a Harry, una cálida voz que lo tomo desprevenido en sus pensamientos, una voz que conocía demasiado bien, giró rápidamente para ver a su madre envuelta en su bata parada tras él.

-Tampoco yo espere ver a alguien a estas horas –dijo lo mas tranquilo posible, el rojo cabello de su madre brillaba mas con el fuego, tomando un tono mas como la sangre, un color mucho mas oscuro que el de Ron y los Weasley. -¿Acaso no puede dormir?

-No es eso precisamente –dijo ella suspirando en un tono que Harry se había oído a si mismo algunas veces- mas bien es que James a decidido hoy romper un record en ronquidos –Harry sonrió discretamente bajo su máscara. Lily se sentó a un lado de él frente al fuego.

-Si, se lo que es ser levantado en la noche por eso –Harry recordó rápidamente a Ron cuando simplemente parecía gritar dormido mientras roncaba –Sin embargo¿no esta acostumbrada a oírlo?

-Si, pero... –Lily había torcido un poco el entrecejo – últimamente he tenido el sueño mas ligero de lo normal. –Guardó silencio al igual que Harry, este creía saber que era lo que ocasionaba esa falta de sueño, se sorprendió otra vez cuando su madre volvió a hablar - ¿Y usted porque despertó¿También sus compañeros roncan?

Harry miró a su madre en silencio, ella lo veía con atención, tuvo el impulso de decirle alguna mentira, pero por alguna extraña razón, que no comprendía bien, no quiso hacerlo, o mas bien, no pudo.

–Pesadillas... –dijo en un susurro.

Lily lo miró otro rato en silencio, Harry podía ver sus ojos verdes intentado traspasar la máscara, unos ojos que lo ponían nervioso, era extraño verlos cuando la única vez que lo hacía era frente al espejo.

-¿Viejos fantasmas? –la voz de Lily era pausada pero profunda.

-Si –le contestó Harry desviando la mirada hacia el fuego – últimamente están mas presentes que nunca...

-Yo también suelo tener pesadillas de vez en cuando –le contestó ella volviendo a ver hacia el fuego. Aquello le hizo girar de nuevo la cabeza hacia su madre, sentía curiosidad por saber lo que le atormentaba, aunque creía saberlo.

-¿Pesadillas que tienen que ver... con Harry? –dijo tentativamente, sin saber bien porque lo decía, volvió a mirarse los pies, luego notó, hasta cierto punto divertido, como Lily sin darse cuenta tomaba el mismo gesto que él mirándose los pies. Lily suspiró.

-Hay muchas razones para tener pesadillas, situaciones donde corremos peligro, miedo de ver en sueños a mis seres queridos muertos o heridos... –La voz de Lily se había convertido en un susurro, Harry casi lamentó haberlo preguntado, pero salió de sus pensamientos con lo último que dijo Lily –A veces... mientras duermo... puedo ver a... Voldemort

Harry abrió la boca mucho, era una suerte que no lo pudiera ver, y al ver la gran tristeza en los ojos de su madre, suspiró con tristeza.

-Si, se lo que es eso... –Ahora Lily era la que había abierto mucho la boca, Harry sabía que se arrepentiría de haber dado ese pedacito de información a su madre, pero... se sentía tan bien hablar con ella... compartir aunque sea un poco de su pesar...

-¿Usted conoce a Voldemort? –La voz de Lily sonaba sorprendida

-Nos hemos visto. –dijo lacónicamente Harry –A veces mas de lo quisiera –Sonrió con melancolía, oh si que mas de lo que quisiera.

Volvieron a mirar como hipnotizados el fuego, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, no supo bien cuanto tiempo pasaron así, luego Lily giró para ver a Harry pero al parecer el no se había percatado de nada. De nuevo la voz de su madre rompió el silencio pero esta vez Harry no se sobresaltó.

-¿Le gusta mucho mirar el fuego cierto? –dijo ella con un tono dulce y un poco divertido

-Digamos que me recuerda a alguien... –no apartó la vista del fuego, el recuerdo de Sirius era doloroso de vez en cuando.

-¿Alguien importante para usted¿Alguien querido?

Harry no respondió enseguida, sabía que Lily intentaba sacarle información de una manera mas sutil que James y compañía, pero mientras no revelara nada que la hiciera atar cabos, no tenía porque negársela. Si Hermione se enterara de esa conversación lo regañaría hasta quedarse sin voz, pero ella no había crecido sin su madre...

-Si... Alguien a quien hecho mucho de menos...

-¿Acaso ya no esta con usted? –La voz de Lily era triste. Harry volvió a mirarse la punta de los pies.

-Murió. –No importa cuantas veces lo dijera, todavía se estremecía. Detalle que no paso inadvertido por Lily.

-Lo siento

-No importa, he aprendido a soportarlo, pero... –de nuevo Harry vio hacia las danzantes llamas –no puedo evitar mirar al fuego y esperar a que su cabeza salga y me saludé –lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, y sabía que estaba hablando de más, pero se sentía tan bien. ¿Acaso hacía mal en tratar de sentir cariño por una de las personas que más hubiera querido si el destino no se los hubiese arrebatado?

-Debe extrañarle mucho ... porque puedo sentir su dolor –Harry se estremeció al sentir la cálida mano de Lily en su hombro, estuvo a punto de quebrarse, con la melancolía que tenía debido al sueño y a estar hablando de Sirius, quería mandar todo al demonio y abrazarla gritándole lo mucho que la había extrañado, diciéndole la verdad... pero reunió todas sus fuerzas para hablar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Lo extraño mas de lo que quisiera... pero fue lo que me ayudó a madurar... –Lily quitó su mano pero lo miró con terrible tristeza.

-Madurar... –dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz –Creo que no seré muy indiscreta en preguntar pero, creo que no le afectará que lo sepa –Harry giró la cabeza con interés, su madre parecía concentrada en algo. -¿Qué edad tiene? Prometo que no saldrá de esta habitación su respuesta.

A Harry se le hizo curiosa la pregunta, y abrió ligeramente la boca quedando en un estúpido silencio, pensó a mil por hora en cualquier trampa que ocultara esa pregunta, pero por mas que le dió vueltas, simplemente la encontró totalmente inocente e inofensiva, además la mirada de Lily era demasiado sincera para pensar en otra cosa.

-Diecisiete –por un momento vio brillar algo en los ojos de Lily, pero pensó que era el crepitar de las llamas porque luego cerró los ojos con una expresión triste.

-Es usted muy joven para tener tanto dolor dentro... creo que es un precio que hay que pagar por vivir en esta época –Miró en dirección de Harry con la mirada endurecida pero melancólica –Aunque... algunos sufren mas que otros injustamente...

-Tal vez es el destino –dijo Harry con cierto tono sarcástico mirando el fuego.

-El destino... –Lily perdió su mirada en el fuego, con un rostro terriblemente serio, Harry lo notó y la miró preocupado –A veces quisiera que esa palabra se borrara de mi mente por el bien de los que amo...

Harry cayó en cuenta y no se dio un golpe en la cabeza para no parecer mas sospechoso e informado de lo que debería. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Inconscientemente había girado la conversación hacia la profecía, un tema que él evitaba tocar y que seguramente ponía nerviosa a Lily, cualquiera cuyo hijo estuviera en la mira del mago mas peligroso de ese tiempo lo estaría.

-A veces me gusta imaginar como será mi Harry cuando crezca –la voz tranquila de Lily sorprendió a Harry, incluso parecía que sonreía mirando al techo. –Sueño con su apariencia, me imagino que se parecerá a James...

-Aunque tiene sus ojos... –La voz de Harry se había suavizado, miraba un pedazo de alfombra ligeramente avergonzado; era hasta cierto punto divertido oír a su madre imaginarlo ¿Qué tanto acertaría?

-Si, tiene mis ojos. Aunque espero que no sea lo único que herede de mí porque sería preocupante que se comportara como James o Sirius –dijo esto con cierta mirada de divertido desconcierto que hizo que Harry se riera suavemente ante la sorpresa de Lily -¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¿Me deja a mí intentar imaginar como será? –dijo el apoyando su mano en su cara y mirándola de una forma que a Lily se le antojaba divertida.

Ese chico la desconcertaba, en apariencia siempre tan alejado del resto, ahora parecía estar abriéndose ante ella, no podía perderlo.

-¿Por qué ese interés? –dijo aparentando enfado

-Porque me parece divertido –dijo él sencillamente y a la vez divertido. Podía darle a su madre una pequeña imagen de él, sin revelarle nada importante, sin ponerse en peligro, pero creía que se lo debía porque muy pronto habría de perderlo. De alguna forma quería que se sintiera orgullosa de él.

-Esta bien, inténtelo, a ver que tal lo hace –dijo ella poniéndose en una actitud como si fuera una maestra preguntándole la lección a su alumno. Harry sonrió, se sentó frente a ella y puso sus dedos en la cabeza como si se concentrara mucho.

-Ummm... veamos... Harry Potter... oh si ya lo veo, un muchacho idéntico a su padre pero con los ojos verde esmeralda, la nariz un poco menos larga pero idéntico en todo lo demás...con cierto "desdén por las normas" –dijo con mucha parsimonia recordando las palabras de Snape.

-Eso me suena mucho a James –dijo fingiendo enfado Lily pero sonriendo abiertamente

-No es que él busque problemas, mas bien los problemas lo buscaran a él –dijo como justificándose, lo cual era bastante cierto. –Tampoco será un gran estudiante pero habrá asignaturas que se le darán mas que otras.

-Eso no sería correcto –dijo Lily cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como si estuviera reprendiéndolo –debe ser muy estudioso ya que sus padres eran muy inteligentes. –Abrió un ojo divertida - ¿Y tendrá buenos amigos?

-Oh si muchos –Harry esta vez lo dijo con total seguridad –Amigos que estarán con él en las buenas y en las malas, en todas sus aventuras y que serán para él su mayor fuerza. Gente con la que reirá y vivirá excelentes momentos en Hogwarts.

-Mientras no sean como cuatro amigos que yo conozco... –Esta vez Lily realmente parecía algo contrariada.

-Oh no... no como ellos –dijo el divertido –Seguramente tendrá un amigo o amiga –Harry recalcó esta última palabra inconscientemente –que lo hará entrar en razón... algo así como su conciencia. Sin embargo juntos descubrirán muchas cosas que los harán muy unidos. Tan unidos que no podría vivir sin ellos... –lo último lo dijo tristemente, demasiado, y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta muy tarde.

-Habla usted como si realmente pudiese verlo, como si lo conociera –la voz de Lily se había tornado seria y lo miraba con atención. Harry se estremeció, pero logró que ella no se diera cuenta... había hablado demasiado.

-¿Tal vez me he vuelto adivino? –dijo intentando sonar lo mas casual posible - ¿Pero acaso no le ha gustado imaginar que sería así?

Lily miró a Harry un poco sorprendida pero luego su rostro se suavizó y sonrió.- Oh claro que a sonado genial, usted lo ha hecho sonar todo tan maravilloso. Solo espero que sea así... aunque sea la parte que usted dice.

-Lo será –dijo él tranquilamente casi con optimismo

-Tal vez incluso sea auror... –la voz de Lily sonaba tan sincera, tan tranquila, alegre y a la vez melancólica que Harry no pudo mas que sonreír.

-Si... tal vez –el tono de Harry era un poco triste, realmente eso esperaba porque ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría él o Voldemort.

Volvieron a mirar el fuego, Harry se perdía en pensamientos que lo hacían feliz y a la vez muy desdichado, se imaginaba viviendo momentos alegres con sus padres y teniendo pláticas así con su madre. Pero Voldemort le había quitado todo eso, y eso era algo que no podía perdonarle.

-¿Sabe? Es muy agradable charlar con usted –Lily miraba al fuego pero sonreía –No se como explicarlo, pero usted irradia algo que me tranquiliza, algo que me hace sentirme bien y que me da esperanza. –A Harry se le oprimió el corazón -¿Esta seguro de que nunca nos habíamos visto antes? Tengo esa extraña sensación de que lo he visto, de que lo conozco...

A Harry se le encogió el corazón. Tenía ganas de morirse.

-Tal vez no hayamos visto hace mucho tiempo... –Harry lo dijo más tranquilo que pudo pero sabía que no había podido ocultar del todo un deje de tristeza y misterio¿o era acaso que no quería ocultarlo?

-Si... tal vez sea eso –dijo ella poco convencida pero sin insistir mas.

-Aunque le puedo asegurar una cosa –Lily notó ese timbre triste en la voz del misterioso joven –si acaso la he conocido no puedo recordarla...

Lily pareció quedarse muda un momento, luego miró hacia el fuego con cierta sombra en la mirada que Harry no notó. Pero luego su semblante se enterneció, suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Creo que es hora de irse a acostar –dijo tendiéndole amistosamente la mano a Harry –es muy tarde y hay mucho que hacer mañana. Solo espero que James haya dejado de roncar tan fuerte o tendré que meterle un calcetín en la boca –sonrió divertida ante este comentario, mientras Harry también se levantaba.

-Si, esa sería una buena idea... aunque también funcionaría un encantamiento silenciador –dijo el siguiéndole el juego

-Créeme que he estado tentada mas de una vez a hacerlo, pero creo que lo mataría –se rió ligeramente – dejar a James sin hablar sería como cortarle a un ave sus alas, a veces me encantaría que no hablara tanto –su tono era alegre y contagió a Harry. –Espero que ya no tenga pesadillas y que duerma muy bien.

-Usted también, espero que pueda hacer para que su esposo no ronque tanto.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Lily se detuvo ante Harry antes de dirigirse a su habitación y le sujetó un brazo mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa, una que le paralizó el corazón, porque era una sonrisa y un apretón terriblemente maternal, algo que solo solía hacer la Sra. Weasley...

Lily desapareció al entrar a su cuarto susurrando un "buenas noches" dejando a Harry temblando ligeramente, eso era demasiado para él, podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza irradiando felicidad... su madre le había mostrado cariño, algo que desconcertó ligeramente a Harry... como si presintiera lo que los unía.

Sabía que era imprudente pero se quitó la máscara y sus ojos verdes centellaron en la oscuridad brillando inusualmente, se sujetó el brazo y bajó la cabeza ocultando su mirada con su fleco desde donde brillaba tenuemente la cicatriz.

-Buenas noches... mamá...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anuncios Parroquiales:

Hao! Lo prometido es deuda ¿Qué¿Creyeron que el teatrito se iba a caer tan rápido? Muajajaja pues no, Harry no es tan tonto. Debo confesar que este es un capítulo tiene un final un tanto triste y melancólico, pero precisamente de eso era de lo que quería hablar, añadiré que escribí la parte de la conversación cuando la historia solo era parte de mi loca imaginación, ni siquiera tenía contemplado escribir este fanfic en ese entonces, luego un día me puse a escribir esta conversación y decidí comenzar Choque de Mundos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen reviews que me dan ilusion.


	7. La Misteriosa Joven del Arbol

Además de la advertencia de derechos les informaré (aunque se que sinceramente a nadie le importa) que tengo gripe, así que este archivo tal vez tenga un virus jojojojo… si como no…

**Cap. 7 "La Misteriosa Joven del Árbol"**

Todo era calma y tranquilidad aquella mañana de domingo. Le gustaba la sensación de seguridad que irradiaba su oficina, parecía irónico que fuera de los límites de ese castillo el mundo mágico colapsara. También debía admitir que le inundaba un extraño sentimiento de soledad, por eso esperaba ansiosamente la llegada del alumnado, era reconfortante escuchar ese murmullo entre los pasillos, los niños y jóvenes magos siempre le daban esperanza y ánimos para continuar su lucha.

Dumbledore se recargó en su cómoda silla, hasta hacia poco había tenido el presentimiento de que se acercaba el final de esa lucha sin cuartel, pero ahora con la llegada de los chicos del futuro y la información de que Voldemort seguía vivo en aquel tiempo le desconcertaba ¿Cómo justificar ese extraño sentimiento de que todo estaba por terminar pero a la vez saber que no era cierto?

Frotó sus ojos, fuese como fuese no debía preocuparse, eso formaba parte de un futuro que no le correspondía y en el que no debía inmiscuirse por el momento. Fue sacado súbitamente de sus pensamientos al oír como repentinamente las llamas ardían con mas fuerza, al girar su cabeza pudo ver con sorpresa como entre las repentinas llamas verdes había una cabeza.

-¡Severus! –exclamó el director acercándose con rapidez a la chimenea.

Un Severus Snape de aproximadamente 22 años, tenía la cabeza y los hombros fuera de las llams, sus rasgos eran mas juveniles en comparación al profesor de pociones que tenía Harry, pero definitivamente mas maduro que el adolescente de 15 años que alguna vez vió en un pensadero, su larga y pálida cara era enmarcada por un semi largo cabello negro y grasoso, su mirada era dura, pero aún así habló con completa cortesía.

-Dumbledore, no tengo mucho tiempo –el tono era un poco menos grave al que en el futuro tendría, símbolo de que a-un le faltaba madurar un poco mas –he logrado comunicarme para informarle que el Señor Tenebroso sabe de su paradero.

Si acaso esa noticia alteró a Dumbledore este no lo hizo notar, su rostro se endureció un instante y su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora.

-¿Sabes cuando lo hará? –la voz de ultratumba sorprendió a Snape, quien meditó la pregunta un instante.

-No lo se a ciencia cierta, pero todo parece indicar que no esperará mas, por eso me arriesgué a informarle de esta forma tan insegura. Ahora tengo que irme antes de que alguien note mi ausencia.

-Si, por supuesto. Gracias, Severus.

Y si una palabra mas el futuro profesor de pociones desapareció.

Dumbledore se puso de pie preocupado, se dirigió rápidamente a la percha donde se encontraba su fénix atento a la conversación. Lo que venía temiendo desde hacía tiempo se había hecho realidad.

Tomó un pergamino y con trazos rápidos y perfecta caligrafía escribió:

_" Toma lo estrictamente necesario, iré por ti hoy mismo. Recuerda lo planeado "_

No la firmó, simplemente la cerró y se la entregó a Fawkes.

-Llévaselo y que nadie te vea.

Con una última mirada de asentimiento a su dueño, el fénix desapareció.

-o-

La casa era un hervidero de sonidos, un gran alboroto llegaba a los oídos de Harry. Se removió con molestia en su cama, deseaba dormir mas, pero el ruido no cesaba. Con un gruñido abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación, debía ser tarde ya, seguramente se había quedado dormido.

El recuerdo de la plática de aquella noche con su madre regresó a su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente y se tocó inconscientemente el brazo, un llanto particularmente fuerte llegó hasta sus oídos rompiendo el encanto, decidió pararse con pesar e investigar el origen de tal escándalo, aunque intuía quien era el responsable del potente griterío.

Cuando salió de la habitación, con la máscara bien puesta, el llanto se oyó con mas fuerza. Mientras bajaba se dio cuenta del origen del alboroto: Harry estaba todo rojo lleno de lágrimas, James parecía hacer fallidos intentos por descubrir la razón por la que su hijo lloraba desconsoladamente. El Harry de un año lloraba con mas fuerza cuando su padre lo ponía de pie e inmediatamente después se volvía a dejar caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué los niños no vienen con un manual en caso de descompostura? –dijo fuera de sus casillas James pasándose una mano por el cabello

-Porque no es un aparato eléctrico –dijo Lily apareciendo en el salón con un bostezo

-¿Apa qué?

-No importa –de pronto Lily notó la presencia de Harry que aún seguía en las escaleras -¡Buenos días, Virens!

-Bu…buenos días –contestó Harry suprimiendo un bostezo

Sin detenerse a pensar el motivo de que su yo mas joven llorara con tanto sentimiento, entró en la cocina donde encontró al resto de su compañeros. En realidad tenía tanto sueño que no podía ni pensar en el hecho de que su madre lo acababa de saludar como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Asi que ya despertó el bello durmiente –dijo de pronto Ron como quien no quiere la cosa

Al pasar Harry le dio un golpe en la cabeza también como si fuera sin querer.

-Y de mal humor por lo que veo¿Qué ambos Harry comparten el sentimiento?

-No, yo solo tengo sueño. Por cierto¿por qué tanto escándalo?

-No sabemos –comentó Ginny mientras Harry se acercaba unas tostadas –pero creo que parte del escándalo es porque Lily se quedó dormida y se les hace tarde para ir no se adonde.

Harry apuró un vaso de jugo de calabaza para no comenzar a ahogarse, el conocía la razón de la que su madre estuviese desvelada, pero primero pateaba a Snape que decírselos. De pronto la potente voz de Lily llegó a la cocina.

-¿Cómo no quieres que llore si le estas poniendo los zapatos al revés!

En la cocina se hizo un curioso silencio, Harry también dejo de llorar.

-Es que todos los zapatos de bebe se ven iguales¿Cómo saber cual es el izquierdo? Deberían poner en letras grandes IZQUIERDO para que uno no se equivocara.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a comer de nuevo.

-Parece que comienzas a acostumbrarte a tenerlos por aquí –comentó Luna –Eso es bueno.

-Si... –contestó en susurro

Harry intentó mantener su atención en el desayuno. En parte había a comenzado a hacerse a la idea de que sus padres andaban por ahí, pero después de lo de anoche había estado pensando y había decidido disfrutar el tiempo que pasaran juntos e intentar que no le afectara tanto su presencia para que a la hora del adiós no metiera la pata y revelara el futuro. Iba a ser difícil pero tenía que intentarlo.

Por la puerta aparecieron los Potter, los tres vestidos a usanza muggle, al parecer tenían pensado pasar de incógnito, los tres traían gorras, James y Lily incluso portaban lentes de sol, seguramente para evitar ser reconocidos.

-Bueno chicos, nos vamos, regresamos por la tarde –se despidió Lily

-¿Adónde van? –preguntó Ginny

-A casa de los padres de James

Ante esta mención Harry comenzó a atragantarse con la tostada, otra vez.

-¿Sabes Virens? –comentó James mientras Ron golpeaba a su amigo por la espalda –Creo que debes intentar masticar mas la comida, tiendes a ahogarte con mucha frecuencia.

Los chicos reprimieron una sonrisa. Harry quería morirse.

-Nos vemos –dicho esto James desapareció con rumbo al recibidor

-Adios –dijo Lily, acto seguido levantó la mano de su hijo y comenzó a agitarla –Diles adiós, Harry.

El pequeño niño comenzó a imitar el movimiento abriendo y cerrando la mano. Ambos siguieron a James.

-Di "Adiós" también, Harry –dijo muy bajo Ginny reprimiendo la risa

-Argghhh... –Harry golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa y se cubrió con los brazos.

El resto comenzó a reírse lo mas bajo que pudo, para que no los oyeran.

-o-

-Ah, que tranquilidad –dijo Ron desperezándose en el sofa, donde estaba recostado

-Si, como no hay nadie en la casa todo esta muy callado –comentó Neville

-Hasta me dan ganas de quitarme esta molesta máscara –comentó Ron

-¡Ni lo pienses! –comenzó a reñirlo Hermione -¿Qué tal si alguien aparece y nos ve?

-Si, si, ya entendí, no te exasperes.

Con motivo de la soledad de la casa, Hermione le había permitido quitarse las capas verdes y cada uno estaba vestido como quería, como generalmente andaban en el cuartel o en la madriguera, aunque Harry pensaba que lo que mas había convencido a Hermione a bajar la guardia era el endemoniado calor que hacía ese día.

Hermione estaba muy entretenida leyendo un libro de hechizos de séptimo curso, Harry, que estaba jugando snap explosivo con Neville la miró con extrañeza.

-Hermione¿Por qué estudias cuando son vacaciones?

-¿Bromeas¡Estamos en último año, este año comienzan los Extasis! Hay que estar preparados, es mas, ustedes también deberían empezar a estudiar.

Parecía que Ron estaba a punto de iniciar una muy necesaria defensa, pero justo en ese momento, en la mitad de la habitación, apareció de pronto Albus Dumbledore.

Después del susto de muerte que les puso, los chicos notaron la cara de terrible seriedad que traía el director, una mirada que Harry conocía muy bien, solo la ponía cuando Voldemort andaba cerca.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Harry imitando la mortal seriedad del director y con una frialdad que había comenzado a desarrollar cuando se trataba de Voldemort.

-¿Están James y Lily aquí? –pregunto el director

-No, salieron rumbo a la casa de los padres de James –contestó Ginny

Dumbledore guardó silencio un momento, eso modificaba sus planes, su idea original era llevar a James y Lily para que lo ayudaran, no quería inmiscuir al grupo del futuro para no alterar la historia mas de lo que estaba seguro estaban haciendo.

Mas sin embargo... si lo pensaba mas fríamente eso le proporcionaba una coartada mas efectiva. Él estaba seguro que el traidor era cercano a los Potter, llevarlos a ellos era exponer parte de su plan, para mantener la misión segura era necesario que todo saliera tal y como se planeó, que en lugar de un rescate pareciera mas una casualidad. El hecho de que probablemente ellos supieran con quien iban tal vez le ayudaría a evitar que ese poder cayera en las manos equivocadas.

-Necesito que me acompañen a una misión urgente

-¿Perdón? –preguntó extrañado Harry

Dumbledore podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca tonto, conocía las características y reglas a las que estaba atada la misión lo que podía significar que, incluso en el futuro, aún mantuviera el anonimato. Por su bien debía primero indagar acerca de que tanto conocimiento acerca del tema tenían.

-Mis fuentes me informaron que hay una joven en la que Voldemort tiene un especial interés.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry

-Simples suposiciones –comentó Dumbledore, aunque Harry como lo conocía estaba seguro que no era sincero –mas sin embargo se que piensa atraparla para algo grande y lo mejor será tenerla bajo resguardo.

-¿Es algún tipo de mago especial? –preguntó esta vez Hermione

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron un instante.

-Mis fuentes averiguaron que su nombre es Atha, parece vivir sola y no tener ningún poder en particular fuera de lo común. Vive como un muggle mas sin embargo mis fuentes me confirmaron que no lo es. No pudieron investigar sus apellidos, simplemente parece a ver aparecido de la nada.

-¿Y que tiene pensado hacer?

-Por el momento sacarla de su casa pues se que Voldemort intentará atraparla hoy mismo, por lo que es vital llegar a ella antes.

Dumbledore volvió a guardar silencio, lanzaría su última carta, aunque estaba convencido, por el ritmo que llevaba la conversación, que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Ustedes saben algo de ella? –preguntó con un tono cortés y amable

Los chicos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, Dumbledore no sabía si preocuparse por esa información o sentirse aliviado, el tiempo lo diría. Sin perder mas tiempo les extendió un trozo de papel que Ron tomó.

-Esa es la dirección¿saben donde es?

A Harry no le sonó ninguna de esas calles, los Dursley no eran precisamente unos amorosos tios que lo sacaran a pasear muy seguido. Pero después de leer lo que decía el papel a Hermione se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Yo se donde es! Mis... emmm... conozco el lugar

Harry estuvo seguro que Hermione estuvo a punto de nombrar a sus padres, sabía que eran dentistas, seguramente trabajaban por ahí.

-Muy bien entonces –dijo alegremente Dumbledore –Deben entender que por la urgencia de la situación, y el gran secreto de esta información, debemos ser muy precavidos. No puedo arriesgarme a conjurar un transportador que sería detectado en minutos, la información podría llegar a manos equivocadas y quiero evitar por cualquier medio una batalla.

Harry comprendió, esa chica debía ser algo importante si Dumbledore quería mantener su rescate en secreto, pero en parte hacer todo tan escandalosamente supondría exponer la existencia de un traidor en las filas de Voldemort, uno que Harry conocía muy bien para su desgracia.

-¿Tienen algún otro medio de transporte¿Escobas quizás? –preguntó el director

-Si, trajimos nuestras escobas, están en la habitación.

-Perfecto, entonces los espero en esa dirección, creo que no es necesario añadir que deben ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de llegar para no ser vistos. –ellos asintieron –Yo me adelantaré, será mejor que la joven este sobre aviso, sería demasiado extraño para ella si de pronto aparecemos todos, sobre todo personas encapuchadas, así aprovecharé para investigar los alrededores. No tarden.

Y con un movimiento de capa, desapareció.

-o-

Con un casi imperceptible sonido, Albus Dumbledore apareció en su destino, era una pequeña habitación que a primera vista se veía confortable, una pecera llena de peces tropicales iluminaba la instancia con luz azul, unos cuantos sillones y una televisión adornaban el lugar, al mirara hacía un lado notó un par de maletas en el piso, sonrió, eso significaba que estaba lista.

-¿Atha? –llamó el director con voz suave.

Oyó un estruendo que llegó de la cocina. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí para encontrar a alguien con una mano en el pecho que al parecer había tirado un taza.

-¡No vuelvas a espantarme asi, Viejo¿Qué no sabes que es un timbre?

-Lo siento mucho –dijo él medio divertido.

La persona que había gritado era una joven que, aparentemente, tenía unos 20 años, de brillante cabello negro que sujetaba con una banda cubriéndole parte de la frente. Vestía unos jeans azul oscuro y una blusa sin mangas, además de un largo chaleco sin mangas color azul. Tenía unos brillantes ojos color azul mar.

-Llegaste rápido –dijo mientras levantaba la taza

-No, permíteme –la interrumpió Dumbledore y con un movimiento de varita reparó la taza. Atha frunció el ceño.

-No debiste hacer eso, ahora habrán registrado la magia –dijo ella volviendo a guardar la taza en su lugar.

-De todas formas en cuanto me aparecí lo debieron haber hecho.

-¿Entonces porque rayos no simplemente me desaparezco de aquí y no armamos tanto circo? –dijo ella enfadándose.

-Porque hay que seguir el circo –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo. Luego giró –Veo que ya tienes listo todo, espero que solo traigas lo importante.

-Como molestas... –dijo ella gruñendo –Solo llevo unas cuantas enciclopedias –terminó ella con sarcasmo.

Dumbledore sonrío, ese humor le recordaba muchas cosas.

-¿Me imagino que tienes preparado todo? –le preguntó él amablemente.

-Claro, dos boletos de primera clase a Hawaii –dijo ella agitando un par de boletos.

-¿Dos?

-¿No esperas que vaya sola? Eso sería muy sospechoso

-Por supuesto –dijo el director sonriendo –¿Y puedo preguntar como obtuviste tales boletos tan rápidamente?

-Eh... pues, verás, los tomé prestados.

El semblante de Dumbledore se puso serio.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas ese tipo de cosas.

-No me vengas con sermones, viejo. –dijo ella tomando su bolso –No tenía tiempo para conseguirlos correctamente, no te preocupes, los pagaré en cuanto este lejos de aquí.

-Eso espero.

-¿Y que¿Ya nos vamos o esperamos que el cometa Halley vuelva a pasar? –dijo ella cambiando de tema.

Dumbledore consultó su curioso reloj de varias manecillas y se asomó por la ventana.

-Me parece que ahí vienen.

Atha se acercó también y vió como tres siluetas montadas en escobas se acercaban al jardín.

-¿Vienen en escobas? –preguntó ella mirando a Dumbledore anonadada

-A veces las formas antiguas son las mejores.

La joven miró mas de cerca al grupo que acaba de aterrizar en su patio trasero. Era una suerte que su casa estuviera retirada de las demás. De pronto se puso un poco pálida, acababa de notar sus túnicas verdes y el hecho de que traían máscaras.

-¿E...Ellos? –preguntó ocultándose tras la pared para no ser vista.

-Si, no te preocupes, son de fiar. Ahora debes recordar todo lo que debemos hacer para que todo salga bien. Iré a hablar con ellos.

Pero antes de que el director se pudiera mover el brazo de Atha lo sujetó.

-¿Te sucede algo? –le preguntó al ver que miraba por la ventana.

-Eh... tengo... tengo que decirte algo –dijo ella mirando por la ventana.

-o-

Harry aterrizó con suavidad, Neville, que viajaba con él se bajo un poco tembloroso, nunca había sido bueno para montar en escoba. Tras él descendieron Ron con Hermione (que traía cara de lo poco que le gustaba volar unida a un fuerte sonrojo por estar tan cerca de Ron) y Ginny con Luna. Miró alrededor mientras sostenía su Saeta de Fuego, era una bonita casa muggle, toda pintada de un suave azul, parecía estar retirada de las demás.

-Nunca me imaginé que esta casa fuera habitada por un mago –mencionó de pronto Hermione –Solía mirarla desde el consultorio de mis padres cuando los acompañaba al trabajo.

Pero antes de que pudieran comenzar una conversación la puerta trasera se abrió y Dumbledore apareció. A Harry le pareció que se veía un poco contrariado.

-Veo que han dado fácilmente con el lugar. Ahora si son tan amables de esperar unos minutos mas, han ocurrido ciertos eventos que nos retrasaran un poco. –luego giró hacia Harry –Virens, si es tan amable de acompañarme un momento

Harry vió extrañado a Dumbledore y luego a sus amigos. Sin una palabra y si muchas dudas, siguió al director dentro de la casa.

Cuando entró se encontró con una agradable habitación, no tan limpia como la de tía Petunia, pero indiscutiblemente muggle. Se preguntó que podía hacer a un mago querer alejarse de la magia y vivir así.

-Virens, -Harry miró al director con curiosidad –te pedí que pasaras antes porque hay algo muy importante que debo tratar contigo.

Harry no contestó, se limitó a escuchar, su curiosidad aumentando.

-El otro día, durante la batalla en Grey Hollow tengo entendido que te encontraste con alguien.

-¿Alguien? –preguntó cada vez mas curioso¿podría ser...?

-Si –continúo el director como si no lo hubieran interrumpido –una joven que estaba observando la batalla y con quien, corrígeme si me equivoco, conversaste.

-¿Cómo es que...?

Harry comenzaba a pasar de la curiosidad a la sorpresa. No había hablado con nadie de la aparición de esa joven, no podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar. No podía imaginar como el director podía haberse enterado de esa conversación, amenos que...

Pero la respuesta que buscaba llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Frente a él apareció aquella misteriosa joven que había visto en el árbol, era el mismo estilo de ropa y aún traía esa sonrisa entre divertida y altanera.

-¿Tu...! –preguntó sorprendido

-Vaya, veo que no te has olvidado de mi

Harry miró a Dumbledore con duda, sabía que el director no podía ver su rostro, pero al parecer comprendía la situación.

-Creo que ahora entiendes la razón por la cual te llamé antes.

Harry pasaba su mirada entre ambos, intentando encontrar la relación entre ambos personajes, por mas que lo intentaba su cara no se le hacía conocida y eso le desconcertaba. De pronto algo se conectó en su cerebro.

-¿Cómo es que esta mujer conoce la Orden del Fénix si usted nos dijo que no tenía ni idea de que vendríamos por ella hoy?

-Creo, Virens, que diste precisamente en el clavo –comentó Dumbledore casualmente.

Harry notó como ambos se le quedaban viendo.

-Eso quiere decir que en realidad todo esto es una farsa –dijo Harry pausadamente.

-Exactamente –comenzó ella –mira, eh... ¿Perdón, como te llamas?

Los tres se miraron un instante, ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba un rato platicando con ella y ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba.

-Oh, pero que descortés soy –dijo de pronto Dumbledore sonriendo –no los he presentado. Sr. Virens permítame presentarle a la srita. Atha. Srita. Atha, permítame presentarle al Sr. Virens.

Harry la miró con detenimiento, así que ese era el nombre de esa joven, algo le decía que no era el verdadero, pero tampoco Virens era el suyo así que mejor dejó el tema por la paz

-Virens... –dijo ella con detenimiento –Curioso nombre.

-Bien, una vez hechas las presentaciones. –Dumbledore se giró hacia Harry –Me esta de mas añadir que la identidad de Atha es sumamente delicada, por ello es que hemos montado este pequeño teatro.

A Harry no se le hacía muy pequeño precisamente ese teatro.

-Pero... ¿Cuál es entonces...?

Pero Dumbledore no lo dejó terminar.

-Eso, Virens, es algo que no pensamos discutir aquí. Y precisamente es el punto que quería tocar. Verás, parte de nuestro plan es mantener la identidad de Atha en secreto. Solo conocemos la verdad ella y yo, así es como queremos que se quede, por distintos motivos. Sin embargo ocurrió un pequeño contratiempo en nuestro secreto debido a su encuentro hace algunos días.

Harry notó como de pronto la joven llamada Atha pareció mirar hacia otro lado, Dumbledore incluso parecía que le estaba reclamando de manera sutil. Por un instante a Harry le pareció que era como ver a un padre reprimiendo a su hija.

-Bueno, lo que esta hecho, hecho esta y no podemos remediarlo –dijo Atha intentando darle menor importancia al asunto y sonriendo.

Dumbledore volvió a mirar a Harry.

-Por ello –dijo como si nadie lo hubiese interrumpido –deseo pedirte que guardes ese encuentro en secreto y no se lo comentes a nadie, a menos claro, que ya lo hayas hecho.

-No...No lo he comentado

Harry pensó rápidamente porque no lo había comentado con nadie. Se le hizo extraño, pero la verdad es que lo había olvidado por completo porque estaba muy ocupado con otras cosas en mente, cosas como familiares que ya estaban muertos.

-¿Entonces guardarás el secreto?

Harry se hizo para atrás sorprendido. Atha estaba a una nariz de él con un rostro sumamente ¿angustiado, como si el hecho de que alguien supiera de su existencia fuese lo peor que podía pasar. Era extraño ver a alguien que se había pasado todo el tiempo que duró la conversación llena de superioridad con una actitud que, incluso, denotaba miedo.

-Claro

Dumbledore y Atha sonrieron, ella tenía una sonrisa encantadora y muy sincera.

-Enconces, Virens –dijo Dumbledore muy animado –este es el plan...

-o-

-¿Para que lo habrá llamado Dumbledore? –preguntó Ron mirando hacia la casa

-No tengo idea –contestó Ginny

-¿No creen que tal vez, Dumbledore... se haya dado cuenta de algo? –preguntó Neville preocupado.

-No, no creo –dijo Hermione, pero tenía un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz –Debe ser algo mas.

-Ahí vienen –comentó Luna con voz soñadora.

Por la puerta aparecieron el director y Harry, debido a la máscara sus compañeros no pudieron notar la expresión de su rostro que era de completo desconcierto, el director sonría.

-Perdonen la espera, pero hubo algunos problemas con la srita. que venimos a rescatar. Como era de esperarse, se mostró nerviosa acerca de ser perseguida por Voldemort y fue difícil convencerla de dejar su estilo de vida muggle y persuadirla a que ocultarse sería la mejor opción. –lo cual era del todo cierto desde cierto punto de vista, pensó el director -Claro, verlos llegar a ustedes todos enmascarados la alertó mas de lo que había previsto, por ello le pedí al sr. Virens que pasara.

Todos miraron a Harry que mantenía un fuerte silencio. Aunque no podía negar que el director era todo un personaje, no había dicho una sola mentira, solo verdades a medias.

-No hubo necesidad de decir mucho, ella ahora ha aceptado acompañarnos, pero les pido de favor que sean pacientes, ella aún esta un poco sorprendida de tan repentina noticia.

-¿Y ella no sabe la razón por la cual Voldemort...? –preguntó Hermione

-Ninguna que haya dicho hoy.

Harry continuaba con su mutismo.

-Ahora es momento de partir puesto que hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

El director comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y esperó en la puerta a que los seis chicos pasaran.

-Wow, nunca había estado en una casa muggle –dijo muy bajo Ron

Al llegar a la sala encontraron un par de maletas listas y un par de boletos para avión en la mesa, en uno de los sillones estaba sentada una joven que temblaba y los miraba con temor, vestida como muggle.

-Srita. Atha, permítale presentarle a los compañeros del sr. Virens a quien usted ya conoce –el director sonrió pero ella pareció encogerse un poco mas en el asiento.

-Mu...mucho gusto... –dijo ella temerosa.

Era una suerte que trajera máscara, Harry estaba sorprendido de que esa mujer actuara tan bien su papel, incluso le recordaba a sus tíos cuando se hablaba de magia.

-Tuvimos suerte de encontrar a la srita. Atha, pues como pueden ver, pensaba salir de viaje –dijo señalando las maletas –la hemos alcanzado justo a tiempo.

Luego miró a la joven de nuevo, esta pareció encogerse un poco mas en su asiento.

-Señorita, es preciso que partamos lo mas pronto posible, como ya le he explicado esta usted en grave peligro.

-¿a dónde iré? –preguntó con voz insegura

-A uno de los lugares mas seguros por el momento, el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix

Todos miraron a Dumbledore, estaban asombrados por lo que el director acababa de decir, una cosa era rescatarla, otra meterla en el centro de operaciones anti-Voldemort. Pero el director parecía estar muy tranquilo y todos los presentes supieron que era una decisión que el había tomado hacia tiempo. A Harry en particular le hizo sentir mas curiosidad acerca de la relación existente entre ellos, prefirió esperar y mantener su silencio.

Aunque Dumbledore notó esta pausa generada por la duda, hizo como si no hubiese existido, con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las maletas de la salita de estar, ante esta acción, Atha se redujo mas en su asiento. Pero se sobresaltó mas cuando Dumbledore le tendió amablemente su mano.

-¿Partimos? –la chica miró un momento la mano con temor y luego lentamente la tomó, el director la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Luego giró hacia los chicos.

-Afortunadamente llegamos antes de que algo peor ocurriera pero no debemos confiarnos, necesito que partan primero y tengan cuidado de que no los vean. Estoy seguro que los mortífagos no deben estar muy lejos.

-Pero... –comenzó Hermione mirando a Atha

-Yo me encargaré personalmente de llevar a la señorita Atha hasta el cuartel en cuanto partan. –terminó Dumbledore adivinando lo que iba a decir la chica

Sin decir una palabra, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, estaba mas que seguro que esa chica era capaz de desaparecer por si misma, puesto que la había visto hacerlo hacia poco durante la batalla, pero debido a la promesa de no decir nada de lo que había pasado aquella vez, prefirió hacer como que obedecía a Dumbledore sin chistar, aunque por dentro se moría por interrogarlo. Con cierto aire de asombro el resto lo comenzó a seguir.

-¡No me puedo ir sin mis peces! –exclamó Atha de pronto

Todos se giraron, incluso Dumbledore parecía un poco sorprendido. A Harry le dio la impresión de que esta vez era completamente sincera, como si de pronto lo hubiese recordado.

-¿Qué tal si alguien entra en mi casa y los mata? Los he tenido desde hace mucho y esa pecera me la dió...

Pero se detuvo a media frase y bajo la cabeza. Dumbledore suavizó su mirada.

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes, enseguida los transporto a ellos también. Hizo otro complicado movimiento de varita y la pecera llena de coloridos peces desapareció.

-Gracias –dijo ella por lo bajo. Luego se acercó a donde estaba un pequeño mueble y sacó un frasco que parecía contener comida de peces –Tienen que comer.

Después de este pequeño incidente los chicos volvieron a montar en sus escobas ante la atenta mirada de Dumbledore, hasta que la casa se convirtió en un diminuto punto.

-o-

Llegaron antes que ellos al cuartel, aún estaba desierto. Harry pensó que sus padres aún no debían haber regresado de su visita. Notó como Hermione se removía las manos nerviosa y estaba seguro de porque lo hacía.

-¿Lo notaron? –dijo cuando no pudo esperar mas ni aguantar tanto silencio -¿Su cara?

-¿Qué con su cara? –preguntó Ron extrañado –Yo sinceramente nunca la había visto.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó Hermione con triunfo como si se muriera por decirlo –No se parece a nadie que conozcamos. Estuve dándole vueltas una y otra vez y ninguno de sus rasgos se me hizo familiar, nada.

-Pues a mi tampoco me sonó su rostro –comentó Neville

-Tal vez es como dijo el director –intervino Luna –y solo es una chica que se hizo muggle, es sabido que durante esta época mucha gente se hacía pasar por uno para estar a salvo de quien-ustedes-saben

-Pues yo sigo pensando que hay gato encerrado –dijo Hermione

-¿Tu que opinas Harry? –preguntó Ginny y Hermione se giró tan rápido que Harry pensó que se había lastimado el cuello

-Pues... no lo sé, supongo que debe ser alguien importante –dijo para librarse del tema. Claro que pensaba lo mismo que Hermione pero...

-Por cierto, –dijo de pronto Ron -¿dónde se va a quedar? Ya no hay mas habitaciones

Ginny subió rápidamente las escaleras y observó, los demás vieron como contaba las puertas.

-¡Hay una puerta más! –dijo con sorpresa -¡Dumbledore debe haberla aparecido!

Harry se iba a sorprender de la habilidad del director cuando oyó ruido en la puerta, se podía oír la inconfundible voz del director. La puerta se abrió y Dumbledore le cedió el paso a una reservada Atha que observaba el lugar con sorpresa. Después de que pasó, el director cerró la puerta.

-Bienvenida a su morada por algún tiempo, espero que su estancia sea agradable

Atha hizo una casi imperceptible mueca que a Harry le pareció que no era actuación, seguramente lo dudaba.

-Ven, te mostraré tu habitación –dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras, la chica lo siguió, Harry notó que aún traía en la mano el frasco de comida para peces.

Cuando el director y su acompañante desaparecieron algo en el cerebro de Hermione apareció tan claro como el agua.

-¡Oh Dios! –dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ron -¿Ya la reconociste?

-No... es que –su voz sonaba ligeramente temerosa -¿Qué tal si no debíamos rescatarla¿Qué tal si ella... pues... debía ser capturada¿Qué si debía morir y nosotros...?

-¿Cambiamos el pasado? –terminó Harry por ella.

Un enorme silencio los rodeó, la idea de Hermione no era tan descabellada, incluso era lógica. Sin embargo, había algo mas, algo que Harry aún no conocía y que tenía que ver con la verdadera identidad de esa joven y con la relación que parecía tener con Dumbledore. Pero sobre todo, con la razón por la cual Voldemort quería atraparla.

-No Hermione, algo me dice que con o sin nuestra intervención, esa chica hubiera sobrevivido. Hay mas acerca de ella de lo que se puede ver a simple vista.

La plática se vió interrumpida porque el director y Atha habían vuelto a aparecer, apenas habían bajado el último escalón cuando la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse, esta vez, dejando a la vista a la familia Potter.

Venían riendo, pero en el momento en que vieron al director junto a una joven desconocida se detuvieron en seco, miraron a Dumbledore como interrogándolo.

-¡Buenas Tardes! –saludó Dumbledore como si no hubiese nada extraño en llevar desconocidos al cuartel sin decir nada. –James, Lily, permítanme presentarles a la señorita Atha.

-Mucho gusto –dijo ella con reserva.

-Errr... Dumbledore ¿podrías...? –comenzó James

-Oh si, por supuesto, es de esperar que tengan preguntas, si son tan amables de acompañarme a la cocina les explicaré todo. –luego giró hacia Atha -¿Podrías esperar aquí por favor.

Harry pudo notar cierta mirada extraña que intercambiaron Dumbledore y Atha, pero no pudo definir que significaba. Los Potter desaparecieron por delante del director.

Los seis chicos se quedaron observando a la joven que parecía mirar por la ventana sin prestar atención a ellos ni dirigirles la palabra. Parecía muy metida en sus pensamientos.

Así transcurrieron 10 minutos, el resto de los chicos parecía conversar en voz baja y el tema se había desviado de la chica por si los oía, pero Harry se había pasado ese tiempo observándola. Por mas que se exprimía el cerebro tratando de recordar aunque sea una imagen fugaz de quien podía ser, no lo lograba.

El sonido de las voces de su familia y del director regresando a la sala lo volvió a la realidad. James y Lily parecían aún un poco reservados acerca de la joven aunque se veían mas tranquilos, Harry no estaba seguro porque, pero presentía que Dumbledore había mantenido el circo que les había dicho esa tarde.

-Bueno, me imagino que todos están muy cansados. Ha sido un largo día, sobre todo para la señorita Atha, así que le recomiendo que descansen. Yo me daré una vuelta mañana para ver como van las cosas y para reunirme con la orden completa. Nos vemos

Y con un último guiño a Atha, que esta no le regresó, salió y se fue.

-Nosotros iremos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos –dijo Lily de pronto, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Atha.

-Será mejor que nosotros también descansemos un rato antes de cenar –mencionó Hermione, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, luego dijo con un poco de timidez -¿No vas a subir? –le preguntó a Atha

Esta le contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Prefiero estar aquí un rato mas

Después se volvió a girar hacia la ventana.

El atardecer ya comenzaba a caer y una luz naranja iluminaba el rostro de Atha. Harry fue el último en subir por la escalera y no pudo evitar oír un susurro sombrío que provenía de Atha, quien seguramente creía que no podrían oírla.

-Otra jaula...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas... Analizando la vida y sus multiples cuestiones, sabrán que esta historia ya tiene un tiempo, pero hasta ahora la publique aqui, asi que cuando la inicié no había salido el libro 6, por eso la historia no se afecta por él, en algunos puntos verán que me baso en ese libro (porque para estos entonces ya salió y aún no la termino) pero eso lo decidiré mas adelante je.

Y para que vean que ya tengo casi listo el próximo capítulo les adelantaré como se va a titular: "La importancia de ser Sirius Black". Hasta la próxima!


	8. La Importancia de Ser Sirius Black

Había una vez una pequeña advertencia de derechos...

Cap. 8

_**La Importancia de ser Sirius Black**_

Era curioso pensar como se habían desarrollado las cosas por esos días sobre todo con respecto a lo que había traído la llegada de Atha a la vida de la Orden del Fénix.

Tal como Dumbledore había dicho, al día siguiente hubo una reunión de emergencia para poner al tanto a todos de la llegada de la joven al cuartel, Harry casi no pudo resistir el pararse y golpear a Colagusano cuando lo vio removerse en la silla cuando Dumbledore mencionó que Voldemort deseaba apoderarse de Atha. Había gato encerrado y Harry moría por descubrir de que se trataba.

Mientras tanto los días se habían comenzado a volverse una rutina para todos, Harry incluso comenzaba a disfrutarlos. Por lo general no intervenían en ninguna batalla, la orden se movía sigilosamente y no se podían enterar de todo lo que pasaba, mas bien se centraban en intentar que Voldemort no matara mas gente. Aún así se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre ver a Lily quemar el desayuno por la mañana y a Harry reparando el daño, lo cual James agradecía a todos los dioses que conocía, para que luego James desapareciera rumbo a su trabajo. Harry había intentado averiguar donde era ese misterioso trabajo, pero James eludía el tema.

También comenzaron a acostumbrarse a las regulares apariciones de todos los miembros de la Orden, sobre todo de Sirius, que parecía haber adoptado esa casa como suya. Por cierto, con la llegada de Atha había mencionado que esa casa debía cambiar su nombre de "Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix" a "Hotel Orden del Fénix".

Otro punto interesante de la rutina se centraba en Atha. La primero tímida chica cada vez se desinhibía mas, la primera mañana a los chicos casi les da un derrame nasal al verla entrar usando un diminuto short y una playera sin mangas que dejaba poco a la imaginación, pasar medio dormida por la mitad de la cocina, tomar un vaso con jugo de calabaza, robarse una tostada y desaparecer nuevamente camino a su cuarto.

Harry no había dejado de notar el hecho de que Atha no usaba varita, o por lo menos no la había visto. Tampoco la había visto usar magia en todo ese tiempo aunque no dudaba que supiera hacerla. En realidad Atha pasaba buena parte de su tiempo en su habitación a puerta cerrada, aunque también podían verla sentada en un sillón mirando por la ventana, al parecer muy metida en sus pensamientos. Había intentado entablar conversación con ella unas cuantas veces para ver que podía averiguar, pero la chica era muy hábil para escabullirse o aparecer justo en el momento en que todos estaban impidiendo así que Harry pudiera sacar el tema de que ya se conocían.

Sirius se había mostrado particularmente curioso por esa joven, Harry presentía que eso ocurría desde el momento en que la vio aparecer una mañana con su habitual vestimenta. Había notado como la miraba de una forma no muy sana a su parecer. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Sirius con alguien, claro, ser un asesino buscado y cuya cabeza tenía precio podía ser un factor que influyera en eso. Por lo tanto, y dado que el Sirius de ese entonces era bastante bien parecido y tenía un cierto encanto, no podía negar que el asunto no le sorprendía.

Y hablando de su padrino... Harry había percibido el hecho de que le era sumamente difícil mantenerse cerca de Sirius, a pesar de que hacía tiempo había superado su pérdida, aún le carcomía el alma el verlo caminar por ahí, ajeno a lo que en un futuro próximo le pasaría. También era muy complicado mantener el control cuando cada vez que su padrino lo veía comenzaba a lanzar sarcásticos comentarios acerca de su nombre y el color verde. Pero no podía negar, que muy a pesar de su enojo, disfrutaba esos momentos, aunque primero moriría que revelárselo a alguien.

Otro asunto comenzaba a preocuparle y ese asunto se llamaba Ginny Weasley. Desde hacía algunos días había comenzado a notar cierta reserva de parte de ella, pero no como antaño cuando lo veía y enmudecía, hacía mucho que Ginny había superado eso, era mas bien como si estuviera enfermando. Cada vez la veía menos y cuando lo hacía, traía la máscara puesta, tenía dos días que no veía esos grandes y brillantes ojos castaños ni el espeso cabello rojo encendido. Conociendo la paranoia que le daba a Ron por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrirle a su hermanita, prefirió hablar del tema con Hermione, quien, para su sorpresa, también lo había notado.

-No es solo contigo –le dijo Hermione una tarde en que se habían quedado los dos solos en la sala –también con nosotras. Desde hace días la notamos extraña, incluso Luna le preguntó si le pasaba algo y de paso le recetó bañarse en jugo de floripondia de fuego con un pilmatreto de tres patas en la boca.

Harry reprimió la risa, siempre le habían divertido las ocurrencias de Luna, de las cuales ella estaba muy convencida de su utilidad. Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero sigo sin saber que le ocurre, dice que no tiene nada y hasta cierto punto me parece que es sincera. Si algo le pasa creo que ni ella sabe bien que es.

-Será mejor que la mantengamos vigilada por estos días hasta que sepamos que ocurre. Tal vez deberíamos decirle a Ron.

-No –negó Hermione –sabes bien como se pone Ron con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Ginny, es terriblemente protector y se de buena mano que a Ginny eso la saca de sus casillas. Será mejor que no digamos nada hasta que Ron saque el tema.

Harry aceptó pero la idea de Hermione se le hizo algo muy improbable, su mejor amigo no era precisamente la persona mas perceptiva del mundo. Cierta relación amor odio era la mejor prueba de ello. Lo que Harry no sabía era que muy pronto, por mas distraído que fuese Ron, se daría cuenta de ello.

-o-

Aquella mañana de miércoles era como todas las demás, por lo menos hasta cierto punto. James ya se había ido y Lily estaba muy entretenida con su hijo jugando, movía la varita y hacía levitar varios juguetes mientras el pequeño reía encantado intentando atraparlos.

Esa mañana en particular la Sra. Prewett estaba encargándose de la limpieza, ella también se había vuelto parte de la vida de todos, Harry aún no descubría los motivos ocultos de que la anciana siguiera llegando y aún no podía recordar porque el apellido de la mujer le rondaba por la cabeza, como si hubiese olvidado algo que sería la clave para unir el rompecabezas. En ese momento se encontraba en la cocina, escuchando música en una radio mágica.

Esa mañana estaban también en la sala, cerca de Lily, el grupo, a excepción de Ginny, quien había preferido quedarse en cama para preocupación de los chicos. Hermione leía el profeta que había encontrado en la mesa y lanzaba ligeros murmullos, a ninguno de los demás les interesaba mucho lo que ocurriera en el pasado, les bastaba con su presente, pero Hermione había insistido que sería una manera de intentar descubrir aunque sea una pista de lo que los había traído al pasado.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban en esa época no había habido ningún movimiento de parte de sus enemigos, es decir, los mortífagos que venían de su futuro lo cual los desconcertaba. Todo había estado muy silencioso y a Harry eso no le gustaba, por el momento lo único que podían hacer era esperar y vigilar muy de cerca a los Potter.

Luna se había logrado inscribir en El Quisquilloso, aunque nadie estaba muy seguro de cómo, y parecía muy entretenida mirando los viejos artículos y tomándoselos muy en serio, esa misma mañana parecía estar haciendo algo terriblemente complicado con su varita y una nuez, Neville la observaba con atención pero no parecía muy convencido de que fuese algo seguro cuando a la nuez comenzó a salirle humo. Harry y Ron estaban entretenidos jugando ajedrez mágico, aunque Harry estaba recibiendo la peor paliza de su vida en ese juego, derrota que se debía probablemente al hecho de que Harry tenía la mitad de su atención puesta en Lily y su hijo.

-¡Bueeenos Días! –dijo una alegre voz desde la puerta

El dueño de la voz era un alto y apuesto joven de brillante cabello negro con un par de gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos grises, estaba metiendo de contrabando una poderosa motocicleta negra aunque no llegó muy lejos.

-¡Sirius Black, saca ese aparatejo de la casa! –gritó una voz desde la cocina. A Harry le recordó fugazmente los gritos del retrato de la madre de Sirius .

-¡Rayos! –murmuró –no creí que estuviese aquí hoy. –luego elevó su voz –Si, en un momento la saco –aunque velozmente la rodó hacia detrás de las escaleras y la cubrió con su capa, de modo que desde la cocina no se veía. Luego desapareció las huellas con su varita.

-Si te descubre te mata –mencionó Lily sonriendo

-Pero no lo va a descubrir ¿verdad? –dijo lanzando una mirada a todos

Se acercó y saludó a Lily y cargó a Harry, luego se giró hacia los chicos y les dirigió un saludo con la mano, tal vez un poco frío, pero es que a él aún no le salía la espinita por descubrir su identidad.

-¿Bueno es que tu nunca trabajas? –le preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos

-Me ofendes Lily –dijo con falsa voz ofendida -¿Acaso te molesta que venga a ver a mi ahijado?

-Tal vez, cuando "tu ahijado" es la excusa para venir e intentar ver a cierta morena que gusta de andar con poca ropa por la mañana –comentó Lily arrebatándole a Harry de los brazos

Sirius puso cara de culpa y enchuecó la boca.

-Odio cuando haces eso

-Es parte de mi encanto –dijo Lily sonriendo ligeramente –Por cierto, no ha bajado

-Excelente, llegué justo a tiempo –luego se fijó en lo que estaban haciendo los chicos. -¡Ey¡Adoro el ajedrez!

Se sentó rápidamente para observar el juego, de hecho, se sentó a un lado de Harry quien instintivamente se alejó de la misma manera en la que Ron se alejaba de las arañas.

-No es necesario que hagas eso –dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño –prometo no intentar quitarte la máscara, solo quiero ver el juego.

-N...No...yo...

No era precisamente por eso por lo que Harry se había sobresaltado y el silencio que se hizo entre sus compañeros le dio a entender que por lo menos ellos también sabían la razón. Lily por su parte no perdía detalle. Con gran esfuerzo, Harry volvió a sentarse lo mas relajado posible. Sirius pronto se olvidó del tema. Cinco minutos después, la torre de un Harry notablemente mas nervioso era destruida con empeño por un alfil de Ron.

-Te están dando una paliza –comentó Sirius divertido –eres terrible en este juego, limoncito.

-No es mi culpa –le regresó Harry un molesto

-¿Qué¿Acaso mi arrolladora personalidad te perturba?

Harry prefirió no contestar a esa pregunta. Había dado precisamente en el clavo aunque no en el sentido en el que Sirius pensaba.

-Lo que Sirius quiere decir –intervino Lily quien también se había unido al grupo –es que se muere por jugar, aunque nunca lo dirá de manera abierta.

-Exacto –comentó Sirius animado –deja que el maestro te enseñe como jugar.

-Estamos a la mitad de un juego –comentó irritado Harry

-Error, están a punto de terminar un juego, uno que por cierto, vas a perder. A menos claro que me dejes relevarte, apuesto lo que quieran a que lo gano aún en esta situación –dijo con autosuficiencia.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Ron con un peligroso tono que mostraba confianza, el ajedrez siempre había sido su fuerte.

-Ruber es el mejor jugador que hay –intervino Hermione con orgullo lo cual hizo que Ron bajara un poco la cara avergonzado. Harry juraría que estaría todo rojo.

-¿En serio? –dijo Sirius con interés –Pues yo no lo creo, hay que probarlo

-Perfecto –dijo Ron y miró a Harry quien entendió la indirecta y se quitó de la silla, lugar que rápidamente ocupó Sirius

Los presentes dejaron sus actividades para observar el duelo. Harry no sabía que Sirius jugara ajedrez aunque no sería de extrañar. Lily resopló un poco harta.

-Sirius, insisto¿No tendrás problemas en el trabajo?

-Nah –le contestó mirando con detenimiento el tablero y haciendo su primera jugada –mi jefa esta locamente enamorada de mi y yo no hago mucho para desmentirla, así que nunca me reprime por llegar tarde.

Lily se giró molesta murmurando un "no puede ser" y dejo a su hijo en el suelo para observar mejor el juego.

Treinta minutos después el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Harry tenía que reconocer que Sirius era bueno, había logrado arreglar muchos de los errores de Harry pero aún no tomaba ventaja sobre Ron, quien Harry sabía era un experto nato. Ambos jugadores no dejaban de ver el tablero con atención aunque el resto de los participantes habían decidido volver a sus actividades. Luna había abandonado la nuez pero seguía leyendo la revista mientras le daba muchas vueltas, Neville examinaba el periódico que Hermione había dejado por la paz mientras esta encontró muy divertido jugar con el pequeño Harry a quien hacía reír. Desde la cocina se seguía escuchando cada vez mas fuerte, una melodía que sonaba antigua, seguramente de la época de la anciana mujer que la escuchaba.

Por su parte, Harry no había perdido detalle del juego, aunque mas particularmente de Sirius, hacía inhumanos esfuerzos por no hablar y por no recordar como caía a través del velo. Lily lo observaba con detenimiento pero tan sutilmente que nadie lo había notado, una ligera sombra se formaba en sus ojos.

De pronto el juego se vió interrumpido por la llegada de Atha, como todas las mañanas (aunque pasaban de las 10) aparecía con muy poca ropa, descalza y algo despeinada. Bajo tan dormida que no vió a la multitud de gente que había en la sala y entró a la cocina. Sirius se levantó como un resorte y puso en su cara la sonrisa patentada #24 de su repertorio. Se dirigió a la cocina.

-Y allá va... –comentó Lily volteando los ojos ante la risa del resto

-¿Hace eso muy seguido? –preguntó Hermione

-No tanto como parece, en realidad se conforma con saber que lo desean, pero parece que esa chica aún no se da cuenta de su existencia y eso es un golpe al orgullo, aunque también puede ser que realmente le guste.

-¿A quien no? –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Neville

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a Neville asombrados, este se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se encogió en su asiento avergonzado.

-Bueno, era solo un comentario –Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír.

No habían pasado ni 30 segundos de que Neville hablara, cuando la Señora Prewett salió disparada de la cocina, blanca como la cera

-¡Por Dios¡Vengan! Pronto ¡En las noticias!

Sin mirar nadie, todos se pararon como si tuvieran un resorte y rápidamente entraron en la cocina, en ella, Sirius oía y observaba, con la mirada cada vez mas ensombrecida, la pequeña radio mágica que hasta hacía poco tocaba viejas melodías. Cerca de él, probablemente estaban hablando, estaba Atha con la mirada mas seria que nadie hubiera visto en ella hasta ahora y completamente despierta. Todos le pusieron atención a lo que decía el mago desde la radio.

_... todas las personas de los alrededores según la última información. Repito, todas las personas que puedan estar cerca del poblado de Sheprot, favor de ponerse bajo resguardo o alejarse lo mas pronto posible, hay confirmado un ataque por mortífagos, conocidos partidarios de Quien-ustedes-sabe, desde hace aproximadamente..._

La taza que Atha sostenía parecía pronta a romperse. Sirius comenzó a hablar en un tono mucho mas alto que el tipo de la radio al tiempo que la apagó.

-¡Voy para allá! –antes de que se pudiera desaparecer, la voz de Lily lo detuvo

-¡Voy contigo!

Sirius no dijo nada pero al parecer se veía un poco preocupado, Lily lo miraba con determinación, al parecer a Sirius no le parecía buena idea que Lily peleara sin James cerca.

-Voy a ir aunque me veas así y no vale de nada que te preocupes –se giró hacia los chicos -¿Podrían avisarle al resto de la orden?

Pero fue alguien que hasta el momento no había entrado en la conversación la que habló:

-¿Y que les hace creer que nosotros no iremos? –la pequeña, pero determinada figura de Ginny Weasley estaba apoyada en la puerta de la cocina, Harry notó, no sin preocupación, que al parecer Ginny se estaba sujetando demasiado de la pared.

-Eso es cierto, nosotros también sabemos pelear –apoyó Luna

Por alguna razón todos miraron a Harry esperando su aceptación. En realidad ellos habían evitado inmiscuirse en la batalla del pasado, pero por una vez, y estando gente tan importante para Harry inmiscuida, asintió. En realidad poco le importaba que en realidad esa batalla ya fuera historia pasada y que ellos regresarían con bien, él nunca se perdonaría quedarse y esperar.

Sin decir otra palabra, Lily corrió a una alacena y sacó un inocente plato, apenas moviendo los labios lo tocó con su varita y este vibró un instante mientras una luz azul lo iluminaba: Lily acababa de conjurar un trasladador. Lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Ahora podrán trasladarse al lugar, dense prisa

Los seis chicos se acercaron al plato lo mas pronto posible y rodeados de un terrible silencio. Harry notó como a su lado Ginny parecía respirar un poco entrecortado, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada, la voz de Lily acababa de decir "tres" y los seis habían tocado el plato a la vez siendo envueltos en un remolino de luz y sonido.

Después de que desaparecieran. Sirius y Lily se miraron.

-Por favor¿podría cuidar a Harry? Esta en la sala jugando –le dijo Lily a la anciana y sin mas, ambos desaparecieron con un sonoro crack.

Mientras la anciana se dirigía nerviosa a la sala, Atha sostenía la taza con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a astillarse, la dejó sobre la mesa donde apoyo sus manos mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y sus dientes rechinaban con ira contenida, después se dirigió como un vendaval a su habitación, sin siquiera mirar a los únicos habitantes de la casa.

-o-

Para cuando dejo de dar vueltas, Harry Potter tenía la intención de preguntarle a Ginny si se encontraba bien, pero no tuvo tiempo, en ese momento aparecieron a su lado Sirius y Lily, ambos empuñando sus varitas y con una fiera mirada. Tenían el ataque sobre ellos.

El pequeño y pintoresco poblado era ahora un hervidero de gritos y había fuego por doquier, en realidad era difícil saber que pasaba en realidad porque la gente corría por todas partes. Gente que, para horror de todos, tenían toda la pinta de ser muggles. En el cielo se podía ver, grande y abarcando gran parte del centro del lugar, la marca tenebrosa, una gigantesca calavera con una serpiente saliéndole por la boca, que, con todo el humo del lugar, se veía espectralmente atrayente.

-¡Ahí! –gritó Harry señalando el lugar, no se veía muy lejos y era desde donde todos corrían.

Debido a la cantidad de muggles que habían y para evitar sorpresas, los ocho echaron a correr hacia el lugar. Lo cual fue todo, menos fácil, toda la gente iba en dirección contraria, veían con horror como los muggles parecían terriblemente asustados y hablaban de gente encapuchada. Viendo su última oportunidad para hablar con una Ginny que al parecer no estaba en sus cinco, Harry se acercó a ella tomando como excusa, que se le había atravesado una pareja.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó elevando su voz sobre la de los gritos. Ginny se tomó su tiempo para responderle

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –dijo con cierto desafía en su voz.

-Ultimamente no pareces estar muy saludable ¿Segura que puedes luchar? –la preocupación de Harry era real, podía ver como su pequeña amiga respiraba con dificultad y parecía agitar su cabeza como si la vista se le nublara, pero cuando Ginny le respondió fue con toda la fuerza de voz que tenía.

-Mira, no es precisamente el mejor momento para conversar de esto y sinceramente primero me drogan a faltar a una batalla. –luego suavizó un poco su tono de voz –No te preocupes, estaré bien, sigo siendo una de las mejores lanza maldiciones de Hogwarts, creo que solo tu me superas.

Harry iba a objetarle su repentina valentía pero todos pararon en seco. Frente a ellos se encontraba una aterradora imagen. Unos diez mortífagos parecían prender fuego a las casas aledañas a una en particular, la cual tenía la peor visión que Harry y cualquiera de los presentes, hubiera visto en su vida, a Harry le dieron ganas de vomitar. Habían varios cuerpos tirados en la calle, algunos de muggles, tenían toda la pinta de haber sido matados con el Avada Kedabra, frente a ellos, sostenidos como por arte de magia a una casa, se encontraban los cuerpos semi calcinados de lo que en vida, parecían ser magos. A Harry le fue imposible identificar si eran magos o brujas pues los cuerpos no eran reconocibles, pero vió indiscutiblemente, lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de un chico. Sobre ellos, con grandes letras mágicas rezaba un mensaje: "Esta es una advertencia para todos los que traicionen al Señor Oscuro"

-Malditos... –dijo Lily con una mirada que parecía lanzar fuego verde, como si una maldición asesina estuviera a punto de dispararse de sus ojos almendrados.

Los mortífagos parecieron darse en cuenta en ese momento de la presencia del grupo. Algunos comenzaron a reírse, convencidos que podrían deleitarse con un par de horribles muertes mas. Hermione estaba cogida del brazo de Ron ante tan horrible visión, pero cuando vió que los mortífagos levantaban sus varitas, se soltó de este y lanzó el primer maleficio, uno que dio de lleno en el mortífago mas cercano sacándolo de balance y arrojándolo hacia atrás. La batalla dio inicio y con gran furia.

Harry estaba en un dilema, por un lado quería mantener sanos y salvos a Sirius y a Lily de todo peligro, aunque no podía negar que lo hacían bastante bien, y por otro, sentía la urgente necesidad de mantenerse lo mas cerca posible de Ginny, quien a pesar de estar haciéndolo tan bien como siempre, seguía preocupándole. Optó por tomar una posición en la que pudiera tener a su padrino y madre a la vista pero sin alejarse de Ginny, lo cual, fue imposible después de un rato.

En el cielo se habían formado nubes de tormenta, lejanos rayos se oían cada vez mas cerca, pero nadie lo notaba por el espeso humo que emanaba de las casas incendiadas.

Las maldiciones volaban en todas direcciones, era difícil mantenerse en pie y disparar a la vez, los brillantes escudos que Harry lograba conjurar solo detenían pocos maleficios y recién se daba cuenta del peligro. Había llegado con el fin de proteger a su madre y padrino pero, ahora que lo pensaba, eran ellos quienes estaban en peligro. Esa batalla era cosa del pasado por lo tanto saldrían vivos de esa, pero Harry y sus amigos no, ellos formaban parte de un futuro y no podía saber que era lo que ocurriría.

Harry oyó con horror un grito de Ron, giró para buscar a su amigo y por suerte lo logró, estaba bien, pero tenía un feo corte en un brazo, sin embargo se puso de pie y contraatacó, en un instante, los dos combatieron de nuevo. Harry no tuvo tiempo de seguir mirando, el mortífago que acababa de tirar se había puesto de pie y si no hubiese sido por los reflejos obtenidos en Quidditch, un cruciatus le hubiera dado de lleno, ágil como solo él podía ser, sacó su varita y lanzó un poderoso maleficio que rebotó contra una pared, el mortífago había desaparecido. Pero no le dio tiempo de respirar, en un instante había vuelto a aparecer detrás de él, tirándose al suelo con rapidez para evitar un rayo que no tenía apariencia benévola. Harry le propinó una patada que sacó de balance al mortífago y lo hizo caer. Sin embargo el mortífago logró lanzar un expeliarmus muy débil, pero lo suficientemente eficaz como para hacer que Harry perdiera su varita.

La vió volar unos cuantos metros para cuando el mortífago se volvía a poner de pie con la varita lista, sin nada que perder y sin tiempo para correr tras su varita, hizo lo único que le vino a la mente, se arrojó de cabeza y con toda su fuerza hacia el sorprendido mortífago, que nunca espero esa reacción. Por un momento agradeció haber tenido experiencia en las peleas a puño limpio, primero gracias al maltrato físico de su primo y su pandilla, después a momentos en los que perdía el control, sobre todo contra Malfoy, lo cierto era que fue capaz de propinarle algunos buenos golpes al mortífago quien no supo bien como reaccionar al principio, lo cual había provocado que también perdiera su varita, pero ahora comenzaba a regresar los golpes con fuerza. Era un adulto mucho mas grande y fuerte que Harry, pero éste contaba con juventud y buenos reflejos, además de que a lo largo de su vida había aprendido como esquivar los golpes mas sencillos. La pelea no duró mucho, le conectó un potente derechazo que noqueó al mortífago el suficiente tiempo para que Harry pudiera ponerse de pie y corriera por su varita. Para cuando se giró, el mortífago parecía comenzar a moverse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, atrajo la varita hacia si. Por mas repugnancia que le causara ese sujeto no podía apresarlo, pero no fue necesario, el mortífago se volvió a desplomar un tanto mareado. Harry movió sus dedos, dolían un poco.

Las nubes de tormenta estaban sobre ellos, en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover. Miró a todos lados para ver quien estaba cerca de él, no pudo ver a nadie, el denso humo y la repentina oscuridad le impedían notar bien donde estaban los demás, sin embargo pudo notar una figura alta que luchaba contra dos mortífagos, poco a poco se volvió mas nítida la silueta de Sirius. Harry empuñó su varita y corrió hacia él.

A pesar de la notable habilidad de Sirius para luchar, dos contra uno no era una pelea justa y tenía que reconocerlo. Casi se sintió aliviado cuando vió que uno de los chicos del club arcoriris venía hacia él, miró bien la figura y notó que era Virens, hizo una imperceptible mueca aunque no supo bien porque. Diez segundos después se había puesto junto a él y le había quitado un mortífago de encima, mientras el luchaba con uno que él en particular conocía. Peridius Romhen era uno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts durante su época de estudiante, pertenecía a Slytherin como casi toda la basura mortífaga, como él los llamaba. Nunca se había llevado bien con él, aunque tampoco era que tuviera un club de admiradores en la casa de la serpiente, de hecho, Sirius detestaba a buena parte le los alumnos de ese lugar.

-Ahora tendremos una pelea mas justa Romhen –le gritó con cierta altanería Sirius cuando creyó que Harry estaba lo suficientemente retirado para no oírlo.

-¿Y dime Black¿Tuviste que llamar a una niñera para que te ayudara¿Acaso somos demasiado para ti¿Miedo?

-¡Ya quisieras¡Puedo con todos ustedes juntos y con una mano atada en la espalda! –gritó furioso.

Harry sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la conversación, nunca había oído aquel apellido, pero por el trato que se tenían intuyó que se conocían. Harry no había visto pelear mucho a Sirius antes de su muerte, pero por ciertas experiencias sabía que su padrino odiaba que le insinuaran que era un cobarde o que se escudaba en otros. Eso no le dio buena espina. Aunque también tenía sus propios problemas, algo le decía que ya había visto al mortífago que tenía frente a él y cuando este habló, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

-¿Así que tu eres uno de los misteriosos magos que se unieron al grupo de ese vejete de Dumbledore? –dijo con desprecio y una voz ronca.

A Harry no le tomó mucho reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz, la había escuchado antes, era Mcnair, el futuro verdugo del ministerio.

-Y los mismos que les dimos una paliza a sus camaradas el otro día –le devolvió con firmeza, el asunto de que fuera alguien conocido le ponía las cosas difíciles a Harry, tenía estrictamente prohibido intervenir en el pasado, lo que significaba que, por mucho odio que le confesara al mortífago, debía dejarlo escapar a como diese lugar, tenía que ver demasiado en su futuro para no hacerlo.

-Un minúsculo error que yo mismo comenzaré a remediar. ¿Quién eres? –escupió

Ahora, decir que debía lograr que escapara era mas fácil que hacerlo, Mcnair no era precisamente una persona a la que se le pudiera persuadir de manera casual, era bastante grande y le sacaba mas de una cabeza a Harry, eso sin contar la musculatura. –Virens –contestó automáticamente, sin embargo notó como el mortífago se quedó en silencio, Harry levantó una ceja intrigado y lo único que pudo intuir era que las noticias de lo que había hecho la batalla pasada ya se habían corrido. En cierto sentido era perfecto, tal vez el miedo ayudara.

-Perfecto –dijo el mortífago con malignidad. Harry se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente miedo lo que sentía el mortífago, tenía que pensar en otra cosa y rápido.

Mientras Sirius reanudaba su lucha, Harry comenzaba también la suya. El mortífago lanzó una maldición que por poco le da a Harry pero que logró esquivar a tiempo, este intentó petrificarlo pero tampoco lo logró, gruño para si, esto le iba a costar.

Sirius mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se burlaba de la forma de atacar de su ex compañero de escuela, le divertía hacerlo sentir menos que él, lo cual era en parte una de las estrategias de Sirius, hacer perder el control a su enemigo, generalmente eso servía para que cometiera mas errores al no pensar lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo Romhen conocía a Sirius así que también utilizaba la misma estrategia, poniendo el dedo en la llaga de lo que mas ponía histérico a Sirius, decirle que era débil y cobarde. Conclusión, ambos combatientes lanzaban ataques cada vez mas violentos pero menos certeros.

-¿Dime Romhen, tu padre aún se enreda con chicas muggles cuando tu madre no está? –a esta pregunta le siguió un potente rayo verde que Sirius esquivó sin dificultad pues no traía puntería.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Black. Mas bien te debería preguntar ¿si aún te escondes tras la falda de tus amigos y tu novio Potter? –eso encolerizó mas a Sirius, odiaba que se metieran con James y mas que insinuaran aquello, él también lanzó un potente maleficio pero falló.

Harry tuvo que esquivar un rayo perdido que venía de la batalla de Sirus y que de hecho, casi le pega a Mcnair también. Cuando miró a su padrino, pudo ver como su rostro se comenzaba a poner rojo de ira, Harry logró escuchar algunas palabras sueltas como "madre" y "escoria" y el rostro de Sirius se encrespó mas. Harry comprendió que era necesario que terminara con Mcnair antes de que la situación se pusiera peor. Mientras el mortífago también parecía distraído intentando evitar que alguno de los perdidos maleficios le diera, Harry le lanzó uno de sus mejores hechizos y paralizó al mortífago.

Con un movimiento de varita alejó al mortífago unos metros mas, mientras este forcejeaba intentando librarse. Harry casi se asombraba con la habilidad y fuerza del sujeto pero no lo demostró, se acercó hacia él con paso decidido y le habló muy cerca del rostro con una frialdad que, a pesar de ser casi un susurro, taladraba:

-Mira Mcnair, ya me cansé de estar jugando –Harry sintió un atisbo de triunfo cuando notó que el mortífago dejaba de luchar después de oír su nombre, Harry jugaba su última carta –¿Sorprendido? Claro que se quien eres, lo he sabido todo el tiempo, pero tu no sabes quien soy y nunca lo sabrás. Quiero que te levantes y lleves tu trasero de vuelta con Voldemort –el mortífago retuvo la respiración para regocijo de Harry –sino lo haces, te juro que te lanzo el Avada Kedabra, yo no sigo las tontas reglas del ministerio ni mucho menos las palabrerías sentimentales de Dumbledore –eso lo dijo con un tono aún mas cortante, no era lo que pensaba, por supuesto, pero miedo era la única manera de sacar a Mcnair de la batalla. Claro que Harry no sabía que ese discurso le iba a traer mas problemas de los que resolvería.

Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Mcnair, no sin antes quitarle la varita de su mano y colocarla dentro de su túnica, debía evitar cualquier problema –Si intentas sacarla de nuevo te mato –le indicó con voz sepulcral, dicho esto le apuntó con la varita y recitó el contra hechizo. Al momento de poder volver a moverse, Mcnair, con paso ligeramente temboloroso, se puso de pie y dio un paso al frente, gruñendo. Harry levantó mas la varita con mano firme, sin embargo notó que el mortífago no hacía intentos por sacar su varita, en cambió notó como cerraba con fuerza los puños. Ante el asombro de Harry, que no esperaba que fuera tal y como lo planeó, Mcnair desapareció con un fuerte crujido.

Harry suspiró, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, siquiera dar la vuelta, un grito rompió el silencio. Harry reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, la sangre se le heló.

Un rayo iluminó dos siluetas a pocos pasos de Harry, una de ellas, la de un joven de cabello negro, caía de rodillas ante la risa maniaca de quien le apuntaba con su varita directo al corazón.

Comenzó a llover.

-o-

Unas cuantas calles mas allá y unos momentos antes de que eso ocurriera, Lily Potter terminaba con el mortífago que tenía enfrente, lo había atado y lo miraba fieramente, su largo y oscuro cabello pelirrojo se agitaba por un viento cada vez mas fuerte, estaba algo sucia y despeinada, pero sentía satisfacción de haber salido victoriosa. Se pasó una mano por su mejilla y miró su propia sangre, la batalla le había proporcionado un feo corte pero no parecía profundo así que Lily no se preocupó mucho por él, había tenido peores heridas.

Miró a los alrededores para intentar descubrir mas enemigos pero no vió nada, aún oía los lejanos gritos de la batalla, pero eran pocos y distantes. Preguntándose como estarían los demás y si estarían bien, comenzó a correr para intentar ayudar o por lo menos para no estar tan alejada, había aprendido que durante una batalla lo mejor era mantenerse acompañada pues las emboscadas eran el método favorito de los mortífagos para matar a sus enemigos.

Dio vuelta en una casa, acababa de oír el inconfundible sonido de un hechizo golpeando una pared, pensó fugazmente en James y si este ya se habría enterado del ataque, probablemente no, era difícil que James se enterara de mucho cuando entraba a trabajar, no tanto por el lugar sino mas bien por la zona en la que seguro se encontraba en ese momento. Tendría que oírlo pacientemente cuando le diera el ataque porque ella había ido a pelear sin él. Resopló, no estaba sola, varias personas la acompañaban y si pensaba que se quedaría en casa no conocía a Lily.

De pronto se detuvo, había llegado ante una batalla, un mortífago tenía acorralada a una de las chicas del nuevo grupo, una rápida ojeada le hizo notar que era la mas pequeña. El mortífago reía pues la chica se sostenía de una pared respirando agitadamente, cerca de ellos había otro mortífago derribado. Sin pensarlo ni un instante, Lily levantó su varita y un rayo dorado cruzó por el aire para darle de lleno al mortífago, que, cogido por sorpresa, solo expresó un suave "ay" y se desplomó en el asfalto. Sin detenerse a mirarlo y segura de que su hechizo lo había dejado fuera de combate, se acercó corriendo hacia Ginny.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó con apuro, la chica respiraba con dificultad y se sostenía el pecho, como si cada bocanada le doliera. Lily notó con cierta sorpresa que algunos mechones pelirrojos sobresalían entre la máscara pero prefirió no darle importancia por el momento, era mas urgente sacarla de ahí -¿Puedes caminar?

Ginny solo asintió, era consiente de que su situación no era óptima pero se alegró de que fuese Lily quien la encontrara, esta la ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a caminar muy lentamente. Lily no decía nada pero la veía con sus almendrados ojos verdes, eso la tranquilizó, eran idénticos a los de Harry y el solo pensar en él le daba fuerza. Estuvo a punto de ser liquidada y todo por no querer alejarse a tiempo, sabía que estaba mal pero su orgullo le había impedido ir por ayuda. Si tan solo supiera que tenía...

-Debemos llevarte a un hospital –mencionó Lily

-N...No –musitó Ginny –Solo debo descansar, la batalla fue un poco intensa, eso es todo.

-¿No estas herida? –preguntó Lily poco convencida.

-Solo un pequeño golpe en la pierna, soy un hueso duro de roer –dijo intentando sonar casual.

-Como sea , pero debemos encontrar a los demás por lo menos

Lily siguió caminando ayudando a Ginny en el proceso, volvió a oír voces de lucha, esta vez, mas numerosas, consciente de que se acercaban a otra batalla y viendo el precario estado de Ginny, Lily tomó una decisión. Se detuvo y miró a ambos lados, encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño puesto abandonado, llevó ahí a Ginny y la sentó detrás del mostrador.

-Espérame aquí, iré a ver que pasa.

Ginny vió como Lily se alejaba, quiso replicar pero el dolor se hacía mas intenso así que desistió. Un brillante rayo iluminó todo y escuchó un potente grito muy cerca. Reconoció la voz, quiso levantarse pero sus fuerzas flaquearon, desplomándose de nuevo en el piso, no pudo hacer mas que esperar y rezar porque no fuera quien ella creía, pero sobre todo, para que Harry estuviese cerca e interviniera. Oyó como la lluvia comenzaba a azotar.

-o-

Poco a poco la claridad del día era cubierta por oscuras nubes de tormenta, era como si el mismo cielo sintiera el dolor y la rabia de la batalla, aunque también podía ser que su misma rabia se reflejara en las nubes de lluvia.

Atha mantenía la frente recargada en el cristal de su ventana, tenía los ojos abiertos pero su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del infinito, sus manos aún se mantenían cerradas, incluso pequeñas trazas de sangre se podían ver donde las uñas habían comenzado a hacer daño a su blanca piel. Se sentía impotente, inútil y esa era una sensación que no soportaba, había pasado toda su vida haciendo lo mismo, siempre protegida para evitar el destino pero ahora, con sus 20 años de vida, se estaba comenzando a cansar de seguir haciéndolo.

Sus dientes rechinaron, pensaba miles de sorprendentes intervenciones que podría hacer para terminar con esa batalla y para darle a ese maldito una cucharada de lo que ella era, para que supiera que de verdad estaba ahí y que era todo lo que él había investigado. Suspiró, de nuevo volvía a su memoria su conversación con Albus Dumbledore, no importaba que ocurriera, ella se mantendría segura y quieta en el cuartel.

Había comenzado a caer una ligera y casi imperceptible llovizna. De pronto los ojos de Atha se abrieron completamente, su mirada se centró y sonrío para si misma mientras miraba su gran pecera donde plácidamente sus inquilinos nadaban: El viejo le había dicho que no saliera de casa, perfecto, lo cumpliría... había otras formas de participar.

-o-

La sangre de Harry hirvió, mas de lo que hubiese querido. Sabía que sus emociones siempre habían sido su mayor fuerza pero también su máxima debilidad. Pero ver a Sirius tendido en el piso desmayado era una de las cosas que sinceramente le hacía mandar al demonio los discursos de Dumbledore. No había habido necesidad de que el mortífago con el cual Sirius estaba peleando le disparara al corazón, Sirius había perdido el conocimiento cuando cayó de rodillas, Harry no sabía que tipo de hechizo le habían lanzado a su padrino pero poco le importaba, cada fibra de su ser clamaba venganza. Aunque interiormente también rogaba que estuviese bien.

-¿Vienes al rescate de Black? Que conmovedor, hasta me dan ganas de vomitar –escupió el mortífago con sarcasmo. Harry no contestó, tenía la mano cerrada con fuerza en su varita, veía el cuerpo de Sirius, notó como el pecho subía y bajaba. Eso en parte le dio cierto alivio, pero no lo tranquilizó.

-Nunca debiste hacer eso –musitó Harry lleno de rabia –Te vas a arrepentir toda la vida. Vas a pagar muy caro por haber tocado a Sirius

Harry lo dijo sin pensar, cegado por la ira, no sabía quien era ese supuesto mortífago ni le interesaba, no estaba en su futuro, así que tenía completa libertad si interpretaba de otra manera las palabras de Dumbledore. Lo que no sabía Harry es que había otro oyente en esa conversación, uno que nadie mas había notado.

Lily había llegado hacía muy poco, cuando oyó el grito de Sirius su corazón se paralizó un instante, nunca se perdonaría si le pasaba algo. Había llegado con la varita lista pero se detuvo en seco antes de llegar al campo de visión de los dos personajes que se encontraban cerca del cuerpo de Sirius. Reconoció inmediatamente la figura de Virens. Lily nunca había sentido tanta rabia en el ambiente y estaba segura que provenía del joven, eso era lo que la había paralizado, parecía mentira que fuera la misma persona que hacía poco había conversado con ella, la persona que le irradiaba esa tranquilidad, esa fuerza. Ahora lo desconocía, miraba como su mano empuñaba la varita con tanta fuerza que esta comenzaba a emitir chispas rojas, notaba como el ambiente vibraba. Después escuchó lo que Virens dijo de Sirius, se desconcertó por completo, poco importaba que la lluvia la estuviese empapando, ver perder a Virens el control porque habían herido a Sirius era lo único que ocupaba su mente por el momento, comprendió que de alguna manera lo que escucharía era una de las piezas claves del misterio que envolvía a esos seis, en particular, a Virens.

-¿Son muy unidos? –preguntó burlonamente el mortífago - ¿Es alguien especial para ti?

Eso solo hizo que Harry se enojara mas, de pronto lo asaltó el recuerdo del departamento de misterios, un odio incontenible lo embargó.

-Nunca entenderías y creéme, tampoco tendrás oportunidad de hacerlo.

Un brillante hechizo partió la lluvia en dos mientras se abría paso hacia el mortífago. Este totalmente asombrado por la fuerza y tamaño del hechizo no tuvo tiempo mas que de intentar levantar un escudo protector, el cual fue inútil, la maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho, abrió los ojos con espanto mientras era arrastrado por la fuerza del hechizo, hasta que chocó contra una casa y se desplomó, su túnica tenía un feo agujero combinado con carne quemada.

Lily contuvo un grito. Había sido muda espectadora de la escena, no podía creer lo que había visto y mucho menos, entenderlo. De pronto se hicieron presentes todos aquellos extraños comportamientos que el joven reflejaba siempre que Sirius estaba cerca. En su mente sólo giraba una pregunta¿Qué importancia tenía Sirius para que Virens sufriera tan aterradora transformación?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

HAO! Y hasta aquí! Si, se que me quieren matar y cosas similares, pero este capítulo me salió terriblemente largo y todavía faltan muchas cosas que aclarar, es mejor dejarlo aquí y crear expectación. ¿Qué piensan que pasará ahora¿Esta Sirius bien¿Qué tiene Ginny¿Cómo participará Atha en la batalla¿El resto de los chicos siguen con vida? Y mas importante ¿Aquel mortífago sigue vivo¿Qué tan revelador fue lo que oyó Lily? Pero no desesperen y guarden sus armas!

Una disculpa por la tardanza pero es que mi espacio tuvo problemas y no podía subir documentos, me mandó error toda la semana y tuve que informar a los administradores, afortunadamente ya se arregló.


	9. Bajo la Tempestad

Aquí iba algo... pero no recuerdo que era.

Cap. 9 Bajo la Tempestad 

La cálida lluvia de agosto poco hacía para tranquilizar dos corazones que en ese instante veían la misma escena aterrorizados. Una era una mujer joven que respondía al nombre de Lily Potter, miraba como hipnotizada la escena que se formaba frente a ella, un cuerpo donde se era incapaz de saber si había vida o no, un amigo tirado sobre el piso con la cara contra el suelo y quien ahora ocupaba toda su atención.

Harry Potter soltó su varita con horror, miraba el cuerpo del mortífago totalmente asustado, no tenía idea que tipo de hechizo había hecho, tanto de la varita como de su mano quedaban pequeños rastros de humo. Por alguna extraña razón fue incapaz de acercarse al mortífago pero tampoco de quitarle los ojos de encima, se sentía sucio y comenzó a sacudirse las manos en la túnica, luego, lentamente, se puso de rodilla frente a Sirius. Y por primera vez desde que su rabia se había desatado, miró el cuerpo tendido bocabajo.

Tal como lo había notado antes de perder contacto visual con él, el cuerpo de Sirius subía y bajaba casi imperceptiblemente, Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos, ni siquiera notaba como la lluvia lo empapaba completamente, con cuidado giró a Sirius pues la lluvia comenzaba a formar charcos debajo de él. Aún temblaba, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Sirius... Sirius –susurró Harry a su desmayado padrino –Vamos... no otra vez –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sabía que estaba bien, o eso pensaba, pero de pronto se aterró de pensar que esa podía ser la imagen que siempre le fue negada ver: el cuerpo de Sirius, varios años mas viejo, después de haber caído en el Departamento de Misterios.

Lily seguía los eventos aún oculta entre las sombras, pero su estupefacción se estaba comenzando a esfumar por alguna razón mas grande que ella. De pronto le pareció que aquel chico realmente tenía 17 años, mirarlo temblando ligeramente, asustado y pidiéndole al desmayado cuerpo de Sirius algo que Lily no alcanzaba a escuchar, miró con mas atención a Virens y se dio cuenta de que no era mas que un muchacho muy solitario, intentando aferrarse a algo.

Algo que ahora se había convertido en algo de suma importancia para Lily. No sabía bien porque, pero sentía que tenía que dejarse ver, de alguna manera él la necesitaba, incluso, mas que Sirius.

Se alejo unos cuantos pasos silenciosamente, después comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban para aparentar que acababa de llegar, lo cual fue innecesario pues Harry parecía estar en otro mundo, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No se inmutó de la presencia de Lily hasta que esta le puso una mojada mano sobre su hombro. Harry dio un salto asustado y se giro en el piso para ver la túnica sucia de su madre, no sabía si sentir alivio o acrecentar su terror, ¿Lily habría visto todo?

Lily no necesitó ver el rostro de Virens para saber lo que rondaba por su cabeza. Ella sabía que él no soportaría que le dijera que había observado todo.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo con voz queda y sepulcral. Al momento notó como los músculos de Virens al parecer se relajaban apenas un poco.

-El mortífago... –Harry se sorprendió de oír que su tono era como si se quisiera excusar, un poco mas agudo y apagado que su tono habitual –atacó a Sirius...

Lily prestó atención completa al padrino de su hijo y su amigo. Se agachó a un lado de él, hizo como si no notara como Virens se alejaba un poco mas, sosteniendo la respiración.

-Estará bien –dijo suavizando su voz – solo esta inconsciente, un poco maltrecho, pero nada que no tenga como arreglo un día o dos de reposo.

Harry solo alcanzó a asentir, de nuevo miraba al mortífago, esperaba la reacción de Lily, casi temía que ella se horrorizara, tanto como él, del estado del hombre. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba... no, no podía ser, el no, nunca...

-¿Tu le quitaste el mortífago de encima a Sirius? –preguntó Lily con suavidad, Harry se sobresaltó y solo alcanzó a asentir otra vez, aunque esta vez un poco desconcertado, el tono de Lily no lo culpaba ni le replicaba lo que había hecho, sólo miraba al mortífago.

Lily le daba vueltas a su cabeza a la herida, simplemente no tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho, no se parecía a ningún hechizo que ella conociera. Tan solo quedaban las artes oscuras pero... algo le decía que eso no era precisamente el efecto de la magia negra, era... otro tipo de magia. Miró de nuevo al joven, seguía con la mirada perdida, Lily no podía asegurar si el mortífago seguía vivo o no, pero por el bien de la salud mental de Virens, prefirió no confirmarlo. Aunque sentía que la sangre se le helaba, estaba convencida que no había sido a propósito.

-A todos nos pasa alguna vez –Harry se sobresaltó cuando notó que Lily estaba frente a él y lo miraba con tristeza y comprensión.

-El... él no... ¿no está...? –sólo pudo tartamudear, reprimió un escalofrío.

-No lo se –comentó lúgubremente Lily mirando el cuerpo –pero no voy a quedarme a averiguarlo.

-¿Qué...?

Con una fuerza impensable para alguien de la complexión de Lily, levantó a Harry por un brazo. Este completamente sorprendido no alcanzaba a comprender lo que acababa de decir su madre.

-Vamos, ayúdame con Sirius –dijo Lily sentando al inconsciente hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Harry la alcanzó, aún desconcertado, y entre los dos levantaron el cuerpo inerte de Sirius.

-Pero... –replicó –no podemos... –terminó señalando al mortífago

-Por el momento hay cosas mas importantes que pensar –dijo Lily sin mirar, movió su varita y la olvidada Varita de Harry voló de nuevo a su dueño, inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con la de Sirius, pero esta la guardó en su túnica. Luego giró hacia Harry y lo miró con los ojos mas duros y serios que tenía –No debes derrumbarte por algo así, probablemente este bien, no te preocupes. Yo se que es impresionante y escalofriante pero, esto es una guerra y si no hubiera sido él hubieras sido tu. –Harry estaba sorprendido por la dureza de Lily, casi no podía reconocer a la mujer que él sabía era su madre –Así que sácate de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento de culpa por el momento, ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en ello. Necesito que estés alerta.

Harry asintió con mas fuerza que antes, se sentía avergonzado de su actitud anterior, se había paralizado ante lo que había hecho y eso había nublado su visión. Tenía que hacer lo que Lily le dijo, ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso después.

-¿Por qué no levitamos a Sirius? –preguntó al cabo de unos momentos, cuando vió que Lily hacía inhumanos esfuerzos por levantar el peso del hombre.

-Porque sería tener una varita menos –se acomodó el brazo de Sirius –Además, no pienso cargar con él todo el camino, pienso esconderlo en aquella tienda. Ahí también se encuentra Aureum y no se ve muy bien.

-¡¿Qué! –Harry lo dijo mucho mas alto de lo que quería, o tal vez era que las solitarias calles elevaban el sonido de su voz. Un terror lo invadió nuevamente ¿Ginny? -¿Esta bien? ¿Esta mal herida?

-Lo curioso –empezó Lily intentando no resbalar por la lluvia y frunciendo el cejo –es que no esta herida, por lo menos no exteriormente, pero no parece muy saludable, la salvé poco antes de que un mortífago realmente la hiriera.

Harry se mordió el labio, esto se estaba saliendo de control y no le gustaba nada, quisiese o no Ginny, esto tendrían que discutirlo todos, no iba a permitir que le pasara nada.

-o-

Su respiración se comenzaba a normalizar pero aún le dolía hacerlo. Sentada en un oscuro rincón, con la varita presta, Ginny Weasley aguardaba cada vez con menos paciencia. Odiaba tener que quedarse y esperar, odiaba no poder luchar y sobre todo, odiaba no saber que rayos le pasaba. Había intentado ponerse de pie y alcanzar a Lily al ver que esta no regresaba pero inmediatamente le aquejaban terribles dolores y volvía a caer. Finalmente había desistido.

Así que ahora, con el corazón en un puño, aguardaba... se sobresaltó al ver una silueta acercarse, se agazapó mas dispuesta a darle un buen susto a cualquiera que quisiera entrar, no caería sin lucha. Mas sin embargo notó que no solo era uno, y al parecer traían a cuestas a alguien. Curiosa, se arriesgó a mirar.

Tuvo que reprimir un grito al ver aparecer a Harry, porque estaba segura era él, ya que venía acompañada por Lily y un inconsciente Sirius. Hizo inhumanos esfuerzos por ponerse de pie, y lo logró, pero recargándose en una mesa.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Esta bien Sirius?

Harry se sorprendió de ver a Ginny, era tal y como Lily lo había dicho, a pesar de estar de pie su situación y apariencia eran para dar miedo. Notó como unos mechones rojos salían por la túnica y la máscara, pero sobre todo, lo que le costaba mantenerse en pie y hablar.

-Se pondrá bien –respondió Lily –Afortunadamente Virens estaba cerca y lo ayudó a tiempo.

Lily y Harry pusieron a Sirius en el piso, recargado contra la pared. Lily comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas de la tienda buscando una manta. Harry se acercó inmediatamente a Ginny y la sostuvo con un brazo.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó con rapidez, Ginny notó preocupación en su voz

-Estoy bien –Ginny quiso librase del agarre de Harry pero cuando lo hizo perdió el balance y estuvo a punto de caer si Harry no la hubiese atrapado. La ayudó a sentarse en una silla.

-Mira Ginny –le susurró muy bajo para que su madre no lo oyera, aunque esta se encontraba ahora secando la túnica de Sirius con su varita. –Deja ya de fingir, llevas así varios días y me esta comenzando a preocupar mucho.

Ginny desvió la mirada, casi podía sentir esos ojos verdes taladrándola.

-No se que me pasa Harry, de verdad –comentó en voz muy baja, sin que Lily la oyera –Es una sensación muy extraña y desconcertante. Y va empeorando, si Lily no hubiese llegado, no se... no se que hubiese pasado.

Harry suspiró, muchas cosas habían pasado ese día, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y esa maldita lluvia que no cesaba. Puso una mano sobre Ginny, le sonrió aunque sabía que ella no lo podía ver.

-Lo importante es que estas bien, ya veremos que hacer en el cuartel. Todo saldrá bien.

-Cuando tu lo dices realmente creo que todo se solucionará.

-Virens... –la voz de Lily los interrumpió, acababa de colocarle una manta a Sirius y ahora le tendía otra a Ginny –Tengan, así estará caliente.

Harry ayudó a Ginny a ponérsela, luego miró a Sirius. –Será mejor que busquemos a los demás, no soporto no saber si están bien.

-Lo estarán –aseguró Ginny con firmeza –tuvimos un excelente maestro –Harry sabía que se refería a él, pero aún así sus preocupaciones no disminuían.

-No podemos dejarlos aquí –comentó Harry –pero tampoco podemos arriesgarlos, no en el estado en el que están. –Ginny se mordió el labio pero no replicó –Tampoco me agrada la idea de dejar a Sirius inconsciente.

-Eso se puede arreglar –respondió Lily –por lo menos un poco.

Harry miró con expectación a Lily cuando esta se acercó a Sirius y le apuntó con su varita.

-¡Enervate!

Como si una pizca de energía le recorriera en un instante, Sirius se removió un poco, apenas y abrió un poco los ojos.

-¿Lils? –preguntó con voz muy baja y apenas mirando, mantenía la mirada un poco perdida, como si acabara de despertar por la mañana.

-¿Qué tal Sirius? ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó ella con voz dulce

-¿Ganamos? –murmuró semi inconsciente

-Si –le contestó Lily con una media sonrisa. Después de esto Sirius volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Ginny

-Todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento, los efectos de la maldición aún no cesan pero por lo menos ya esta un poco mas consciente, eso nos ayudará a hacerlo caminar, por lo menos no habrá que cargarlo. –Sacó la varita de Sirius de su bolsillo, luego se la puso en la mano –Toma Sirius, es tu varita.

-Gracias –musitó sin abrir los ojos, cerró los dedos alrededor de esta.

-Ahora podemos irnos, por lo menos Sirius esta algo mas alerta, poco a poco estará mejor pero tenemos que sacarlo de aquí.

Se puso de pie y miró a Harry que asintió.

-Mantente alerta, no tardaremos. –le dijo a Ginny quien asintió

Harry y Lily salieron de la tienda para buscar al resto de los chicos. La lluvia seguía aumentando de fuerza, pero curiosamente, no el viento. Estaban empapados hasta los huesos y se les dificultaba la búsqueda pues no podían oir nada. De pronto Lily sujetó el brazo de Harry, quien se estremeció, pero Lily no lo notó porque miraba otra cosa.

-¿Quién está ahí? –gritó una figura con la varita levantada, Harry casi grita de alegría, reconoció la voz y la silueta larguirucha de Ron.

-Somos nosotros, Lily y Virens –gritó Harry mas contento de lo que antes había estado, por lo menos Ron estaba bien.

-¡Virens! –gritó otra voz y de pronto Harry se vió rodeado por los efusivos y conocidos brazos de Hermione -¡Lily! –dijo a su vez mirando a la pelirroja -¡Que bueno que están bien, estábamos tan preocupados!

Harry pudo mirar a su amiga desde el principio de la batalla, a primera vista, sin contar la sucia y empapada túnica, parecía estar bien. Ron se acercó a ellos cojeando ligeramente, Harry notó que traía un pedazo de túnica vendando su brazo herido.

-Me alegra que estén bien, nos preocupamos –le dijo a modo de saludo mientras chocaban las manos.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Harry mirando a los lados

-Buscándolos –respondió Ron, luego Hermione lanzó un par de chispas rojas. –Ahora sabrán que los encontramos, vendrán en un instante. Ron bajó la mirada y su voz sonó preocupada –Pero no hemos encontrado...

-Ella esta bien –se adelantó Harry – por lo menos no esta herida físicamente.

-¿Está contigo? –la voz de Ron se iluminó -¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué significa eso de que no esta herida físicamente? –preguntó Hermione, aunque Harry supo de inmediato a lo que se refería

-Esta con Sirius, quien en parte si recibió un buen hechizo que lo sacó de combate –intervino Lily – pero estará bien. Ambos se quedaron escondidos en una tienda cerca de aquí. Luego les explicaremos los detalles. ¿Y los mortífagos?

En ese instante las figuras solitarias de Luna y Neville llegaron corriendo, este último tenía sangre en la túnica, aunque se veía bien.

-¡Que bueno que los encontraron! Nosotros no tuvimos suerte con... –miró a Lily, estuvo a punto de decir Ginny

-Ella está a salvo, esta con Sirius –contestó Hermione. Luego miró a todos –Será mejor que vayamos con ellos, esta lluvia no cesa. Es peligroso quedarnos aquí, esa es otra larga historia, será mejor que nos refugiemos.

-o-

Se habían vuelto a refugiar en la tienda donde Ginny y Sirius los esperaban, este último aún estaba mas dormido que despierto, pero cuando llegaron giró la cabeza para mirarlos, en realidad estaba escuchando con atención, porque la cabeza aún la sentía nublada. Ginny sin embargo se notaba un poco mejor, aunque ahora miraba algo perdida en sus pensamientos un calendario.

Hermione hizo un rápido resumen de lo que había ocurrido, relató como se habían separado desde el inicio de la batalla, ella corrió con suerte pues al parecer el mortífago con el que luchó era algo inexperto y la chica pudo amagarlo con rapidez y sin salir herida. Para cuando encontró a Ron este traía un corte en el brazo y cojeaba, pues se había doblado el pie al intentar evadir una maldición asesina, con un poco de suerte y gracias a la ayuda de un buen hechizo aturdidor, había logrado sacarlo de balance lo suficiente para amarrarlo y petrificarlo. Hermione vendo a Ron y encontraron a Luna y a Neville que habían logrado mantenerse cerca, de tal forma que entre los dos terminaron con sus mortífagos. Poco después comenzaron la búsqueda pues ninguno había visto al resto del grupo.

Ron se veía particularmente preocupado por su hermana y solo porque Lily estaba al pendiente de todo lo que decían no la había persuadido de quitarse la máscara ni de llamarla por su nombre. Lily se encargo de relatar lo que había pasado desde que rescató a Ginny hasta que se había reunido con el resto, Harry agradeció silenciosamente el hecho de que no tocara el hecho de la situación real del mortífago, solo mencionó que Harry lo había dejado fuera de combate, no hizo ninguna aclaración mas.

Ahora surgía otro problema, tenían que salir de ahí. Por lo que sabían aún quedaban algunos mortífagos, pues los habían visto pero evitaron pelea, estaban demasiado cansados. También les extrañaba el hecho de que ningún auror del ministerio hubiese llegado aún, parecía que solo estuvieran ellos y eso los ponía mas nerviosos.

-Creo que lo mejor será alejarnos de aquí, no creo que nadie mas quede –dijo Ron de pronto –Además Sirius necesita atención médica y también ella –terminó mirando a Ginny

-Y para terminar hay que sacarlos a ustedes de aquí antes de que lleguen los del ministerio –comentó Lily

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione

-Creánme, cuando los vean no se van a estar con preguntas y los obligaran a quitarse las máscaras, esa es una de las razones por las que Dumbledore los ha tenido bajo secreto. Últimamente las personas enmascaradas no son bien vistas.

Harry gruñó, eso era cierto, y era estrictamente necesario mantenerse ocultos, sobre todo él.

-Polvos flu –musitó Sirius desde la pared

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Lily

-Tenemos... que salir por la red... flu –parecía ligeramente mas despierto, pero le costaba hablar

-¿Pero dónde podemos conseguir? No estamos seguros que casas son mágicas

-La casa del ataque –dijo de pronto Harry –esa casa definitivamente es de magos, debe haber alguna manera de escapar de ahí.

-Puedo aparecerme y buscarlos, estaré aquí en un minuto. –comentó Lily mas animada

Pero entonces algo extraño sucedió, cuando Lily intentó desaparecer el usual crujido se escuchó y por una milésima de segundo de hecho dejo de estar ahí, pero inmediatamente volvió a aparecer justo en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez, muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué...? –murmuró mientras todos la observaban –Lo volveré a intentar.

La lluvia cayó con mas fuerza y Lily volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar.

-¡No me puedo desaparecer!

-¿Cómo? Se supone que este lugar no es mágico

-Pero la casa si –aportó Ron –tal vez el lugar al que no te puedes aparecer es ahí.

-Tal vez –comentó Lily extrañada –Intentaré aparecerme afuera

Pero ocurrió el mismo fenómeno. Cada vez llovía mas y mas, pero no había rastros de viento.

-Es extraño...

-Tal vez podamos irnos con un trasladador –aportó Luna, la idea pareció animar a todos pero Lily negó con la cabeza

-No puedo activar un trasladador, tendría miles de problemas con el ministerio.

-Pero en el cuartel...

-El cuartel es diferente, Dumbledore tiene miles de hechizos que nos dan la libertad de no ser detectados ni siquiera por el ministerio, pero aquí... Sería exponerme y Dumbledore no nos oculta por puro gusto. No pienso arriesgar a mi familia por eso.

Nadie dijo nada, tenía razón, la seguridad de los Potter y de Harry estaba en juego.

-Entonces no hay mas opción que ir hasta la casa –terminó Harry

-Pero... si nosotros no podemos desaparecer, entonces tampoco los mortífagos –dijo Neville

-Sin duda –confirmó Lily –pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar a que nos cacen como ratones, aquí no tenemos salida. Eso explicaría también la ausencia de la gente del ministerio.

-No hay alternativa –dijo Harry acercándose a Sirius, luego miró a Ron y le dijo -¿Me ayudas con Sirius?

Ron se acercó prontamente a Harry y entre los dos ayudaron a Sirius a ponerse de pie. Este logro mantenerse con esfuerzo pero sus ojos grises reflejaban determinación, pasando el brazo sobre cada uno de los muchachos, lo ayudaron a caminar. Ginny seguía mirando el calendario.

La comitiva que salió del refugio temporal iba con sigilo y con las varitas listas. Lily abría la marcha con Hermione muy cerca. Neville ayudaba a Ginny, aunque esta estaba un poco mejor parecía pensativa, luego Ron y Harry con Sirius, ambos con las varitas en guardia. Cerraba la comitiva Luna, quien miraba sobre su hombro a cada instante. No vieron ni oyeron nada durante el camino, sin embargo la lluvia arreciaba y se cerraba ante ellos como una cortina infranqueable.

-Esta lluvia no es normal –comentó Luna, Harry no pudo más que darle la razón, una cosa es que lloviera, otra que cayera con tanta fuerza sin siquiera haber un ápice de viento a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-Si no nos matan los mortífagos nos mata la pulmonía –comentó muy bajo Sirius cuando notó que sus zapatos parecían un par de lanchas.

-Shhh -ordenó Lily –ahí esta.

A pocas casas se podía ver el lugar donde la batalla había iniciado. Los cuerpos calcinados de sus habitantes aún se podían ver, pero la lluvia los había apagado, lo cual no había ayudado a mejorar su aspecto.

-Pobre gente –musitó Neville

-No pensemos en ellos si no queremos acabar igual –susurró Lily –Ahora hay que...

Su frase murió entre el sonido de la lluvia, a unos pasos de la casa se vieron obstruidos por una pared de mortífagos, eran apenas cinco pero se veían saludables y frescos. Harry no dejó de notar que sus compañeros, contándolo a él, estaban exhaustos, Ron cojeaba y Sirius y Ginny no contaban por el momento.

-No creo que vengan precisamente a darnos guirnaldas de despedida –dijo con sarcasmo Sirius cerrando un ojo del esfuerzo de moverse. Lily y Hermione cerraron filas frente a Ginny y Neville, Luna las acompañó en el acto. Harry miró a Ron y soltó a Sirius, aunque se notaba que a su amigo le costaba sostener el solo a Sirius con un pie lastimado, no se quejó en lo mas mínimo. Harry alcanzó la fila del frente con la varita en alto.

-Vaya, pero si aún quedaban algunas ratas bajo la lluvia –se mofó una voz de mujer, Harry nunca la había escuchado.

-Pero miren nada mas, si es la famosa Lily Potter –comentó otra voz burlonamente – La sangre sucia mas famosa últimamente. ¿Dónde esta tu estúpido marido? ¿Te dejaron olvidada en esta estúpida trampa?

-No se de que hablas, explícate –ordenó Lily

-No te hagas la inocente con nosotros, sangre sucia, ustedes pusieron este campo anti aparición, pero fueron tan estúpidos que dejaron algunos de sus compañeros atrás.

Ahora todos escuchaban con atención, a Harry eso cada vez le sonaba mas extraño, si los mortífagos no habían evitado que se desaparecieran, entonces...

-Aunque ahora pagarán muy caro ese error –el mortífago levantó la varita, al acto los chicos también lo hicieron. El mortífago comenzó a reír –no me hagan reír que se me cae la máscara, ¿Van a luchar contra nosotros? Mírense, son un desastre, están cansados y nosotros no hemos luchado.

-Intenten acercarse y verán –dijo entre dientes Lily

Pero antes de que el primer hechizo volara, incluso antes de que Harry abriera la boca ocurrió algo inexplicable. De pronto el cielo emitió un sonido extraño y un mundo de agua cayó sobre ellos, eso ya no era lluvia, era prácticamente una marejada, litros de agua caían sin control y de manera desordenada por todos lados, como si una gigantesca ola cayera del cielo. Ante tan singular evento todo se volvió caos, los mortífagos intentaban mantenerse de pie y cada quien olvidó al otro.

Viendo una oportunidad y antes de acabar ahogándose ante el agua que comenzaba a subir peligrosamente de nivel, Harry tomó la mano de Hermione, que era la mas cercana a él y la arrojó hacia la casa.

-¡Entra! –le gritó entre la confusión. La chica le obedeció tomando de la mano a Luna y llevándosela con ella.

Harry prácticamente no podía ver nada entre la lluvia, recordó el viejo hechizo de Hermione para mantenerse seco y lo aplicó a si mismo pero de poco sirvió, la fuerza del agua era sorprendente, por lo menos le permitió tener un poco mas de visión, alcanzó a ver a Lily cerca de Neville y Ginny.

-¡Corran a la casa! ¡Hay que huir lo mas pronto posible! –les gritó. Ginny y con trabajo se podía mantener en pie, se sujetaba del cuello de Neville para no ser llevada por una corriente cada vez mas fuerte. Lily pegó su varita al cuerpo de Ginny y murmuró algo, la chica pareció flotar unos centímetros en el piso, Lily la sujetó a ella y a Neville y se encaminaron a la casa siguiendo a Hermione.

Para cuando Harry localizó a Ron y a Sirius la situación no era tan sencilla. La pierna herida de Ron finalmente había sucumbido y se mantenía de rodillas intentado mantener a flote a Sirius quien aún tenía los rastros de la maldición, había que agregar que este mantenía todo su poder en intentar mantenerse despierto y en la misma posición que Ron pero la corriente aumentaba y los mortífagos comenzaban a acercarse, aunque Harry presentía que mas bien con el fín de huir de ahí. Cuando Harry los alcanzó la casa estaba algo lejos, como pudo puso de pie a Ron y entre los dos a Sirius, tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo por pasar entre el agua, pero esta estaba ya bastante alta.

Sirius sacó la varita de su túnica con esfuerzo, concentró toda su consciencia y la agitó como si hiciera una espiral, al instante se abrió un pequeño camino entre el agua, pero este se estaba volviendo a llenar rápidamente.

-¡Rápido! –gritó entre el sonido del agua –No resistirá mucho

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry comenzó a correr, Ron hacía terribles muecas pero también aceleró el paso, entre los dos llevaban a Sirius quien hacía inhumanos esfuerzos por no desmayarse. Cuando alcanzaron la casa tuvieron que meterse por una ventana abierta.

Cuando entraron Hermione la cerró con rapidez y la hechizó, aunque el agua comenzaba a filtrarse.

-Hechizé todas las entradas pero esta agua no es normal –dijo nerviosa. Cerca Lily, Neville y Luna revisaban el lugar con mucha rapidez, estaba bastante destruido.

-¿Qué demonios pasa allá fuera? –preguntó Ron sujetándose la pierna dolida mientras Sirius se sostenía de Harry, cada vez mas inconsciente, el efecto del hechizo de Lily comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¡Los encontré! –gritó Luna agitando un pequeño frasco con polvos flu.

Corrió hacia la chimenea donde Lily prendió un fuego mágicamente.

-Pronto –la apremió Lily tomando el frasco, se dirigió a Neville –Ve tu primero y recibe a Sirius, no crea que resista mucho tiempo mas despierto y es necesario sacarlo de aquí.

Asintiendo Neville tomó un puñado del polvo y lo arrojó, brillantes llamas verdes aparecieron mientras el techo comenzaba a crujir. Harry acercó a un Sirius semi consciente a la chimenea, en un instante Neville desapareció al dar la dirección del cuartel de la orden.

-Vamos Sirius, un último esfuerzo, debes llegar al cuartel –le apremió Harry ayudándole a entrar a la chimenea.

-No me trates como si tuviera... 10 años chico apio –sin embargo le sonrió levemente, cuando volvió a hablar su voz era fuerte y clara - Número 31, Yellow Rose

Harry suspiró cuando su padrino desapareció entre las llamas verdes, el agua comenzaba a entrar en la casa y a mojarles los pies.

-Hay que darse prisa –alertó –Ostrum –dijo dirigiéndose a Luna –entra tu y luego ayuda a Aureum. Luna asintió y pasó como una centella por las llamas verdes, haciendo una muestra de su fuerza de voluntad, Ginny caminó solo hacia la chimenea y se metió en ella un poco temblorosa, pero también desapareció. El techo crujió un poco mas, Harry miró a Ron y su herida pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Primero ellas –dijo firmemente. Harry asintió y se dirigió a Hermione –Pronto, yo me aseguro que este bien.

Hermione no dijo nada mas y se metió a las llamas mirando levemente a Ron. Para cuando se iba a dirigir a Lily el agua comenzó a entrar por las ventanas también arriesgando a apagar las llamas de la chimenea.

-¡Lily pronto! –apremió Harry mientras ayudaba a Ron a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo Lily endureció el gesto y le ayudó.

-Primero él –dijo firmemente –y no me repliquen, tu y yo aún podemos hacer mas porque estamos enteros.

Ron y Harry se miraron pero no dijeron nada, la herida de Ron en el brazo se había vuelto a abrir y pequeñas gotas de sangre caían en el agua. Para cuando el pelirrojo entró en la chimenea y desapareció el agua había llegado a la chimenea.

-Muy bien ahora es tu turno –le dijo Harry a Lily, ella tomó un puñado y lo miró con firmeza.

-Nos vemos y pronto, no esperes ni un segundo mas –desapareció entre las llamas esmeraldas. Harry miró con horror que las llamas comenzaban a extinguirse, tomó un puñado y se metió casi de cabeza a la chimenea mientras gritaba la dirección del cuartel. Cuando el desapareció el agua entró con fuerza a la casa y extinguieron las llamas.

Unos instantes después el agua cesó de caer y tal como llegó desapareció sin dejar mas rastro que los mudos cuerpos de una familia de magos asesinada.

-o-

Harry cayó con fuerza a través de la sala del cuartel, lleno de hollín y mojado hasta los huesos. A su lado estaba Lily, que había aparecido unos segundos antes que él y que no había alcanzado a salir a tiempo para cuando Harry llegó.

-¡Lily! –gritó una voz masculina.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron con fuerza. James Potter estaba en ellas blanco como el papel mirando lo maltrechos que habían llegado todos, detrás de él estaban la sra. Prewett con un bebe Harry en los brazos y Atha que miraba todo con recelo.

-¡Sirius! –gritó James otra vez al ver que su amigo estaba tirado en el piso respirando con dificultad. James corrió hacia Lily y la abrazó, pero tampoco dejaba de mirar a su mejor amigo. -¿Qué pasó? No pude acercarme al lugar, por mas que lo intentaba no podía aparecerme, estaba terriblemente preocupado, estaba a punto de tomar mi escoba y salir volando hacia allá cuando se escuchó todo este alboroto y...

Lily le cerró la boca a James con un dedo. –Amor, lo sé, es una larga historia.

-Nunca me volveré a meter a una tina –Sirius sonrió ligeramente antes de perder finalmente el conocimiento.

-o-

Si Harry pensó que tendría un descanso después de la batalla estaba muy equivocado. Mientras James subía a su inconsciente amigo para acostarlo en una cama mientras la anciana buscaba un par de pociones medicinales, los chicos ayudaron a Ginny a subir a su habitación, cerraron la puerta tras de si. Sin embargo, tuvieron que salir empujados por Hermione pues se iban a cambiar la ropa a algo mas seco, los chicos decidieron hacer lo mismo, comenzaban a sentir frío.

Unos minutos después volvieron a la habitación aunque ya no traían sus túnicas, las chicas tampoco, todas traían ropa de diario, Ginny estaba cubierta hasta la barbilla por la manta y hacía intentos por escapar de la cama.

-Les digo que estoy bien, no es para tanto. –Pero cuando Harry la vió se hizo evidente que era una mentira, por primera vez en el día la vió sin la máscara y su piel estaba terriblemente pálida, unas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos castaños.

-Ginny, no es cierto, mírate, con trabajo y te puedes poner de pie.

Pero Ginny mantenía una mirada desafiante, suspiró con cansancio.

-De verdad, no es para tanto. Creo... creo que ya se lo que me pasa. –bajo la mirada

-¿De verdad? –preguntó interesada Hermione

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha notado que día es mañana? –A Harry se le hizo una pregunta curiosa, la verdad es que desde que estaba en ese tiempo había perdido un poco la noción de este.

-¿Martes? –se aventuró a contestar Harry, consciente de lo estúpido de su respuesta.

-Tu precisión me sorprende Harry –le burló Ginny. Sin embargo Hermione emitió un sonoro "oh" prueba de que ella si había descubierto la respuesta correcta.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños –aportó Luna desde una silla. Los chicos la miraron.

-Es cierto –afirmó Ron, luego se cruzó de brazos –Sigo sin captar el punto.

Y por la cara de Neville, Harry supo que Ron y él no eran los únicos.

-Piensen –se desesperó Hermione como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo -¿Qué ocurrió el 10 de Agosto de hace 16 años, desde nuestro tiempo?

-Emmm... –pensó Harry mirando a Ron - ¿Ginny nació? Hermione sigo sin... –pero algo finalmente se conectó en el cerebro de Harry

-¿Quieren decir que toda esta misteriosa enfermedad...? –preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Exacto –contestó Ginny con una mano en el pecho –Todos ustedes ya habían nacido para cuando llegamos a este tiempo, sin embar... –se detuvo y cerro un ojo –sin embargo yo no. Mañana es mi nacimiento y presiento que todo este misterio tiene que ver con que mi nueva existencia se tiene que acoplar al hecho de que su futuro ya este aquí.

-No entiendo –comentó Neville con cara de desconcierto

-Tampoco yo pero es la única explicación que encuentro –respondió Ginny

-Como sea creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana –decidió Hermione – la teoría de Ginny es extraña pero tienen sentido, de cualquier modo, si mañana no vemos mejoría poco me importará que estemos en el pasado, buscaremos ayuda.

Ginny afirmó, aunque estaba completamente convencida que esa era la razón de su misteriosa enfermedad, no encontraba otra explicación. Como fuera, habría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

-Por cierto –le dijo Harry a Ron –será mejor que veamos si la Sra. Prewett terminó de atender a Sirius para que te vea ese corte y ese pie doblado.

-o-

El pie de Ron quedó como nuevo y la herida de su brazo se cerró aunque la anciana insistió en que usara una fea poción pastosa en él. El corte de Lily también desapareció y tenían noticias de que Sirius se pondría bien, solo debía descansar unos días y tomar una poción. Era una suerte que la mujer supiera curaciones.

-Mi padre era medimago, una aprende con los años –comentó ella alegremente.

Harry casi se veía en su mullida cama cuando Dumbledore llegó de improviso. Estaba terriblemente serio y pidió una detallada descripción de los hechos, sobre todo del misterioso evento que les impidió desaparecerse. Lily se encargó de contar los eventos del ataque a Sirius mientras Harry encontraba muy interesante una mancha en la pared. La mujer tuvo especial cuidado de ocultar el hechizo que Harry había utilizado en el mortífago, aunque no sabía bien porque lo hacía, ni tampoco mencionó la extraña relación que parecía existir entre Sirius y Harry, eso era algo que tendría que analizar con lujo de detalles una vez que descansara. James miraba a su esposa con preocupación y orgullo, aunque le sujetaba la mano para evitar que volviera a irse en alguna otra peligrosa misión sin él cerca, ya era mucho el pensar que su hijo estaba en la mira de Voldemort como para unir la preocupación de Lily en misiones suicidas.

Dumbledore no dijo lo que pensaba que había provocado el misterioso evento ni la lluvia incontrolable aunque Harry tenía la sospecha de que lo intuía. Después de eso los despidió a todos y les sugirió una taza de chocolate caliente y un merecido descanso. Él se encargaría de transportar a Sirius a su casa, donde la anciana mujer se quedaría a cuidarlo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Finalmente los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, había sido un terriblemente largo día y Harry estaba demasiado cansado hasta para pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Totalmente vestido se tiró en la cama, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, aún con los lentes puestos, se quedó dormido.

-o-

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, a excepción de una. En su habitación una joven de cabello negro miraba perdida entre sus pensamientos un a pecera iluminada por una mágica luz azul. Escondió su cara entre sus rodillas...

Mañana tendría problemas con el viejo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hao! Uff... finalmente terminé esta batalla, me quedó larga. Después de esto viene un merecido descanso para los chicos, aunque descanso entre comillas, las cosas se vuelven a complicar desde el principio del capítulo, sabremos algo (o no, desde el punto de vista en que se vea) del mortífago que luchó contra Sirius y luego contra Harry y también dejaremos a un lado al Voldemort del pasado para centrarnos un poco en el del futuro y los mortífagos que andan sueltos, las cavilaciones de Lily y ya veremos si entra algo mas jejeje. Hasta la próxima. Dejen reviews! Que me dan ilusión jaja.


	10. De la utilidad de un cuarzo

¿Saben? En realidad no se me ocurre nada esta vez para poner en lugar de la advertencia de derechos... aunque esto es algo...

**Cap. 10 _De la utilidad de un cuarzo, un hilo morado y polvos de Snorkack de cuernos arrugados en manos de Luna_**

Voldemort era el mago mas peligroso y temido de todos los tiempos, o por lo menos, estaba terriblemente cerca de serlo. Era consciente de todos los magos tenebrosos que le precedieron pero estaba trabajando muy duro para que a lado de él, los otros parecieran principiantes.

Había sufrido una cantidad inimaginable de transformaciones mágicas, la gran mayoría terriblemente desagradables, pero necesarias. Cada nuevo maleficio para hacerse mas fuerte le daba gran satisfacción.

Sin embargo en ese preciso momento no era precisamente un mago tenebroso feliz. A pesar de su sorprendente racha de terror y victorias, su mente estaba comenzando a jugarle muy malas pasadas con algunos eventos en los que sus mortífagos habían sido literalmente pateados por el grupo que acompañaba a ese maldito de Dumbledore. Y ahora se le unía el hecho de que su último proyecto había sido detenido por ese vejete. Su plan era perfecto pero no contaba con que esa mujer estuviese también vigilada por Dumbledore... necesitaba tenerla, su reino de terror necesitaba una pieza clave, un poder legendario. No le extrañaba que hubiese pasado toda su vida oculta, aunque sinceramente el consideraba repugnante el hecho de vivir como un muggle.

Los oscuros pasillos del lugar resonaban ante los potentes pasos de Lord Voldemort. Sus brillantes ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad con furia, había sido llamado por uno de sus mortífagos, había algo que era importante que viera. No tenía idea de porque tenía que ver a un mortífago estúpido medio muerto, en realidad no le importaba, para él sería mejor, un inútil menos. Si no era capaz de cumplir sus órdenes merecía morir.

La puerta se abrió ante Voldemort con un estruendo, los mortífagos que estaban en la pequeña e insalubre habitación se sobresaltaron y se inclinaron automáticamente. El mago sonrió, respiraba miedo y eso le causaba una terrible satisfacción. Miró un bulto tirado en una cama, imaginó que ese era el supuesto mortífago, si eso no valía la pena muchas cabezas rodarían.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó con tono peligroso. Lo mortífagos se estremecieron.

-Mi señor –comenzó uno de los mortífagos – hay algo que nos gustaría que viera, es algo que no alcanzamos a entender...

Voldemort se acercó furioso a la cama, llamarlo para tal tontería, pero aún así algo en el tono de los mortífagos le decía que era importante. Cuando llegó junto al mortífago sus pupilas se contrajeron: la herida que tenía frente a él era una que nunca había visto, era evidente que había sido quemado pero... había algo mas, algo extraño, era como si la herida llegara desde dentro...

Nunca... a menos que... pero no podía ser...

-¿Quién hizo esto? –preguntó con apremio

-No tenemos idea señor, tendremos que esperar hasta que se cure, pero no tenemos idea de que ocasionó esto.

Tal vez, después de todo, sería necesario mantener con vida a ese inútil en particular... hasta que pudiese hablar.

-o-

Harry Potter era, en varios aspectos, un chico normal, era un huérfano que vivía con sus malvados tíos, le gustaba divertirse con sus amigos, dejaba la tarea para el último momento y pensaba en el deporte, claro, era un mago, uno que en particular tenía la curiosa tendencia a meterse en cuanto embrollo había, uno que no podía quedarse quieto ante un nuevo misterio y que se arrojaba al peligro a la primera oportunidad, nunca voluntariamente... o casi. También portaba una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo, prueba inequívoca que era el elegido para cumplir una profecía en la que debía luchar contra el mago mas malvado de todos los tiempos, Voldemort, al cual, por cierto, se había enfrentado mas veces que el promedio de aquellos que luchaban contra él, también tenía la capacidad de meterse en la mente de su enemigo, no por voluntad claro.

Bueno... de hecho, Harry Potter NO era, incluso dentro de los parámetros del mundo mágico como no mágico, un chico normal. Aunque nadie podía negar que mataría por serlo. Ahora, nuestro mago en particular se encontraba parado en la esquina de una transitada calle muggle vestido con ropa que lo hacían ser ligeramente diferente al resto de la humanidad presente, sus jeans azul marino, sus tenis azules, su playera negra (que le quedaba ligeramente grande por ser herencia de su primo), no eran lo que lo hacían llamativo, pero si los lentes oscuros y el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza debajo de una gorra.

Harry suspiró, mas bien, pensaba que era observado porque la ropa que traía era casi 15 años mas adelantada a la actual, así como su look. En el futuro pasaría desapercibido (había visto gente peor vestida) pero en esa época los tennis eran algo futuristas. Aunque también sentía cierto coraje por estar parado como un idiota esperando.

Todo se remontaba a esa mañana, una por lo mas, bastante movida...

Para cuando se despertaron lo primero que habían ido a hacer era ver a Ginny para ver si las sospechas de la chica eran ciertas, en realidad Ron los había levantado pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había estado prácticamente en vela toda la noche. Cuando entraron, encontraron a Hermione con un par de paños fríos sobre la frente de Ginny que parecía sudar mucho pero estaba completamente dormida, murmuraba entre sueños. Se veía pálida como un muerto y su respiración parecía muy irregular.

Todos se debatían entre ir corriendo a buscar a Dumbledore o a quien fuese o esperar a ver que pasaba, Hermione presionaba a Ron para que recordara la hora a la que Ginny había nacido pero el pelirrojo no tenía lo que se dijera una portentosa memoria en esos asuntos, tampoco se le podía culpar, para ese entonces tenía poco mas de un año. Una hora después y al no ver mejoría, Harry decidió mandar todo al demonio y partir en busca de Dumbledore, porque era el único que se le ocurría y quien podía tener un as bajo la manga. Pero cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, arqueó el cuerpo y se desplomó con un suspiro ahogado que reprimía un grito.

Como si una onda de choque los recorriera los cinco se acercaron a la cama, la respiración de Ginny se estaba normalizando, el color regresaba como magia a sus pálidas mejillas. Ron se aventuró a hablarle:

-¿Ginny? –dijo en un susurro mientras todos contenían la respiración. Hermione se aferraba a Harry.

Para sorpresa de todos, la chica abrió los ojos ligeramente como si despertara de una larga siesta, los miró a todos en silencio, luego les sonrió. A Harry el terrible nudo que tenía atravesado en el pecho se deshizo mientras suspiraba, Hermione casi se pone a llorar y Ron dio un puñetazo al cielo. A los cinco minutos Ginny estaba como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada pero terriblemente hambrienta.

-¿Ven que no había de que preocuparse? –dijo poco después mientras bajaban a desayunar. Harry tuvo que codear a Ron para que no contradijera a Ginny, si ella se hubiese visto no diría eso, pero todos prefirieron no contradecirla por el momento, no querían tentar su suerte y que hubiera algún otro efecto secundario por ese viaje entre tiempos que cada vez parecía tornarse mas peligroso en muchos sentidos.

Encontraron una cocina desierta, sin embargo había algunos trastes secándose en el fregadero como si hubieran salido muy rápido. Harry creía presentir a quien pertenecían esas dos tazas, seguramente sus padres habían salido muy temprano para ver a Sirius. Se quedó ensimismado mirando las tazas hasta que la cálida mano de Hermione lo sacó de su ensueño.

-Ya verás que está bien

-Lo se

Pero Harry no estaba precisamente muy preocupado por la salud de su padrino, cierto, le remordía la conciencia por no haber ayudado a tiempo, pero le tranquilizaba saber que había estado consciente durante el escape y, para ser sincero, sabía que el futuro indicaba que su padrino era un hueso duro de roer. En realidad estaba dándole vueltas a otro asunto, con el ajetreo que se formó con la misteriosa tormenta que les cayó encima, la debilidad de Ginny y sacar a todos de ahí con vida, Harry había olvidado parcialmente el evento con aquel mortífago. Miró sus manos con aprensión, casi podía sentir esa ola de poder mezclada con ira que le envolvió en el momento en que disparó ese terrible y devastador hechizo.

Todavía le deba vueltas a eso... no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que rayos había hecho ni como, eso precisamente era lo que mas le inquietaba, su mente se había puesto en blanco, ni siquiera recordaba mucho mas que poco después ver la asustada mirada del mortífago mientras caía con una brillante y humeante herida en el pecho. Pero sobre todo, le carcomía el alma pensar que estuviese muerto...

A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y se sacudió los pensamientos de si, centró su atención en las chicas preparando el desayuno. Ron emitía bajos gruñidos al ver que las dotes culinarias de Hermione eran casi tan efectivas como su habilidad para tejer gorros y bufandas, por lo menos no emitía humo como todo lo que Lily tocaba, pero los alimentos que intentaba generar eran definitivamente dignos de Luna, quien, para sorpresa de todos, parecía saber cocinar muy bien, pero tenia el inconveniente de que agregaba extrañas especies e ingredientes que hacían que los chicos miraran con desconfianza lo que preparaba, por lo menos quedaba Ginny quien había pasado toda su vida siendo entrenada, no bajo su consentimiento, por muchos años bajo la tutela de su madre, además de Harry, ella era la cocinera oficial del grupo, aunque odiaba cocinar.

Finalmente un decente desayuno (ignorando los panecillos aderezados con orégano y bastante mostaza adornados por un poco de crema batida de Luna) estaba frente a los chicos, como todas las mañanas, Hermione estaba muy metida leyendo el profeta, la primera plana tenía la noticia completa del ataque del día anterior, a Harry le había bastado saber que nadie tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido para evitar que alguien apareciera o desapareciera del pueblo pero se lo atribuyeron a Voldemort. Había preguntado inocentemente si reportaban algún mortífago muerto, Hermione le contestó que no encontraron ninguno, todos habían escapado.

Harry no sabía si preocuparse o sentirse aliviado, no tenía la certeza de que hubiese sobrevivido, la corriente era muy fuerte y pudo haber arrastrado el cad...

-Buenos días.

De pronto los pensamientos de Harry y de todos se cortaron. Por un momento habían creído estar solos en la casa, pero la persona frente a ellos les indicaba lo contrario. Atha pasó por un lado de ellos sin esperar respuesta, al parecer totalmente ausente de la situación. Pero el silencio en la cocina se debió a un factor un poco diferente que la simple presencia de la joven, a diferencia de los otros días Atha apareció completamente vestida a horas mucho mas tempranas a lo que acostumbraba, su cabello estaba un poco desaliñado pero sujeto por una banda, se dirigió sin mirar a nadie directo hacia una jarra que contenía agua, sin ningún reparo comenzó a beber de ella, casi sin respirar terminó con ella y la dejo en su lugar, se dio la vuelta con dirección a la puerta.

-¿No quieres desayunar? –preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio. Atha se giró un poco sorprendida por alguna razón, su antes ausente rostro se centró por un momento, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. En ese instante, poco antes de que saliera, Harry pudo notar las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos azules, le pareció que se veía muy cansada. La puerta de su habitación se cerró escaleras arriba.

-Es un poco extraña –comentó Ron –rara vez oigo que hable, tampoco sale mucho de su habitación.

-Tal vez sea porque este es un lugar extraño para ella –aportó Neville

-Pero... todavía no me explico las razones por las que alguien que nace mago no la ejerce –dijo Ginny volviendo a su desayuno. Harry se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, aunque él tenía un poco mas de información para hacer su duda aún mas profunda.

-¡Ah! –gritó de pronto Hermione bajando el periódico y señalando algo. –¡Miren!

Los seis se amontonaron sobre el periódico, era la continuación de la noticia del ataque del día anterior, pero unas páginas mas adelante. Bajo las razones que podían haber incitado el ataque (entre las que resaltaban una traición al mago oscuro) se encontraba una fotografía del pueblo, varios aurores salían en ella analizando la casa destruida, a un lado se podía ver un poco del mural pintado por los mortífagos, y un poco mas atrás, casi invisible...

-¿Qué? Yo no veo nada –dijo Ron, pero no pudo agregar mas porque de pronto notó como los puños de Harry comenzaban a temblar y los tenedores de la mesa vibraban. -¿Harry?

-Esa... maldita bruja...

Todos volvieron a mirar la fotografía, Hermione señaló una figura distante perdida entre la multitud, de pronto los puños de Neville también se cerraron: era una solitaria imagen, casi imperceptible y parecía mirar a los aurores, nadie de esa época sería capaz de identificarla, pero su negro cabello, brillante en otra epoca, su mirada de autosuficiencia y el palido y demacrado rostro eran inconfundibles, Bellatrix Lestrange aparecía como un fantasma en esa fotografía.

La sangre de Harry hirvió, esa no era la mortífaga que alguna vez vió en un pensadero, ni la que miraba altaneramente en una de las fotografías que tan celosamente guardaba Kreatcher, no, esa era la Bellatrix del futuro, la asesina de Sirius y una de las partidarias mas asiduas de Voldemort, la pequeña persona móvil de la fotografía no era muy clara pero no había duda, ella estaba aquí.

-¿Qué hacía allí? –preguntó enfurecida Ginny

-Seguramente ver si andábamos por ahí para atacarnos –murmuró Harry con ira

-No creo –dijo de pronto Hermione muy seria y mirando la fotografía. Todos la miraron como si lo que acabase de decir era lo mas tonto que hubiesen escuchado dadas las circunstancias.

-No me vayas a salir con que seguramente dijo "oh que hermoso día, voy a caminar por la zona devastada" –le contestó Ron con sarcasmo

-No seas tonto Ron –le contestó a su vez Hermione mirándolo de frente –Es obvio que no fue por eso, pero ¿no creen que sería terriblemente peligroso para ella exponerse así frente a todos?

-Bueno, son mortífagos, sus acciones son inesperadas –comentó Luna

-¿Tu crees que solo quieran llamar nuestra atención? –le preguntó Harry con mas interés, la lógica de Hermione tenía sentido, la chica asintió.

-¿Pero para que? –preguntó Ginny a todos

-La pregunta de los 64 mil... –comentó Harry recordando un programa muggle

-¿La que? –le dijo expectante Neville, porque al parecer solo Hermione le entendió.

-Nada, olvídenlo –negó Harry -¿Entonces que sugieren? ¿Vamos y echamos un vistazo?

-A mi me suena a trampa con letras mayúsculas y luminosas –declaró Ron

-Eso es cierto Harry –completó Hermione –No creo que se haya dejado ver por pura casualidad ahí, además el lugar debe estar lleno de aurores y ya ves lo que dijo Lily, no se vendrán con cuentos para saber quienes somos.

-Tal vez eso es lo que intentan –comentó Neville –Aunque no veo el sentido de que nos descubran, eso les causará mas problemas a ellos que a nosotros.

-De todas maneras no sabemos porque regresaron al pasado –dijo Luna –Hay la posibilidad de que vengan por Harry pero...

Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo, no parecía haber una razón lógica por la que Voldemort haya intentado ese viaje al pasado, era ilógico, incluso un mago tan tenebroso tenía que respetar las leyes del tiempo, hasta ahora la teoría mas lógica era que intentaría evitar la fatídica noche en que los Potter murieron y el casi es destruido cuando la maldición asesina rebotó en el pequeño Harry, pero incluso Dumbledore tenía sus dudas sobre esta teoría, había algo que no acababa de cuadrar, Voldemort había demostrado con creces que, a pesar del terrible tiempo inactivo, su regreso había sido mas fuerte y se había vuelto mas efectivo. No había razón para intentar ese descabellado plan, debía haber algo más que no acababan de ver.

-Tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar la siguiente jugada –replicó Harry –No podemos dejar que esa bruja ande por ahí, hay que detenerla. –terminó con la furia volviendo a él, aunque intentó controlarla.

-Lo se Harry –le contestó Hermione sinceramente –pero no podemos ir corriendo ahí y simplemente buscarla, tiene que haber alguna otra forma.

-Estoy abierto a sugerencias –le dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos –porque a mi no se me ocurre otra.

Hubo un silencio repentino, para ser sinceros no había forma de tener una pista de los esquivos y casi inactivos mortífagos del futuro si no era ir directamente donde ellos querían, claro, también eso era un suicidio. Harry moría de ganas de ir e investigar pero sabía que no podía ir solo, aunque quisiera, tendría que llevar a toda la comitiva y no pensaba exponerlos a lo que él sabía bien era la carnada de algo mas grande.

-Tal vez si damos con su paradero actual, no creo que todos estén en el pueblo con tantos aurores.

La voz serena de Luna sorprendió a todos, su idea tenía sentido, incluso era buena, pero contaba con un inconveniente.

-¿Y cómo lograremos eso? Debe haber muchos lugares donde esconderse en los alrededores –preguntó Ginny mientras Hermione pensaba a mil por hora.

-No lo sé, tal vez un hechizo buscador como el del mapa del merodeador pero –reflexionó Hermione –tendríamos que conocer bien la zona y sería imposible marcar una zona tan grande, incluso el ministerio no lo ha hecho.

Ron resopló, había sido una buena idea... pero otra vez Luna interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Yo puedo hacerlo –dijo con voz alegre, todos la miraron extrañados

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Neville

-Espérenme aquí –dijo y salió corriendo de la cocina, oyeron sus pasos por las escaleras.

Ron miró a todos, quienes tenían pequeños conflictos internos.

-¿Creen que de verdad sepa como? –preguntó de pronto Ginny dudosa

-A mi me suena que tendrá que ver con algún oscuro y bizarro método que incluya colgarnos de las orejas y ponernos cebollas como sombreros –comentó Ron y todos rieron a su pesar

-Bueno, es mejor que nada –comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros

-Harry, debes estar bromeando, sabes muy bien que la idea la debe de haber sacado del Quisquilloso –le replicó Hermione

-Nada perdemos con intentarlo –dijo Neville con un suspiro –es peor esperar aquí o ir hacia una trampa, igual y funciona.

Pero para cuando Luna bajo cinco minutos después con una bolsita de cuero y algo fuertemente sujeto en su otra mano el asunto comenzó a volverse, tal como Ron predijo, algo bizarro.

-¿Alguien tiene un mapa de Inglaterra? –preguntó animada

-Lo siento, deje el que siempre traigo en el bolsillo –comentó por lo bajo Ron a Harry quien reprimió la risa. Pero Hermione movió su varita y de pronto un mapa apareció sobre la mesa

-Gracias

Luego reveló lo que traía en la mano, era un pequeño cristal de cuarzo y un hilo morado, Luna ató uno con el otro mientras tarareaba algo animada, todos la veían intrigados, incluso escépticos que de verdad le estuvieran permitiendo hacer eso. Hermione parecía escandalizada pero no decía palabra.

-Bien –dijo cuando terminó de atar y reveló un pequeño péndulo, abrió el saquito de cuero y extrajo un puñado de polvos naranjas –Aléjense un poco, por favor.

Todos obedecieron en el acto, mas por inercia que por que realmente pensaran que eso era peligroso, incluso cuerdo para los parámetros normales, bueno, era Luna. Cuando pensaron que nada podía poner mas extraño el ritual de Luna, este se tornó incluso ridículo. Luna dio varias vueltas completas sobre su eje mientras agitaba el puño con el polvo y el péndulo se enredaba en ella, en tanto convocaba los poderes de los espíritus Woka-Woka que habitaban en la piedra. Harry comenzó a considerar mas seguro ir al lugar del ataque que seguir viendo eso, a Hermione parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios, a Ron y a Ginny también, aunque mas bien de risa. Luna lanzó el puñado de polvo al mapa y ante un silencio que a ella se le figuró expectante (de hecho todos tenían serios conflictos internos acerca de la salud mental de su amiga), ella colocó el cuarzo sobre el mapa, cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar algo.

La piedra se comenzó a mover, aunque Harry dudaba que por los poderes del espíritu Woka-Woka, eso se le comenzaba a figurar una peligrosa mezcla entre la profesora de Adivinación y Luna, algo que no era del todo confiable. Así pasaron dos minutos mas, Harry comenzaba a pensar que se veían estúpidos esperando algún evento sobrenatural e imaginándose a los espíritus como una mezcla de Hagrid y el calamar gigante, contra su voluntad comenzó a sonreír.

-¡Ya esta! –exclamó Luna con júbilo cuando la piedra marcó un lugar del mapa, Neville se inclinó sobre este.

-Es la comunidad de Iron Brigde –leyó, miró otra vez el mapa –no está lejos del lugar del ataque –terminó señalando el pueblo en el que habían estado ayer.

-Luna –dijo Ron sin aguantar mas la curiosidad -¿Qué son esos polvos naranjas?

-Polvos de Snorkack de cuernos arrugados por supuesto –dijo con orgullo –fue difícil conseguirlos pero todos saben que los snorkack de cuernos arrugados pueden encontrar sus parejas ideales incluso en otras partes del mundo por lo que el concentrado de sus cuernos es un apreciado ingrediente para el conjuro encuentra personas.

El sonido de los grillos cantando era atronador...

-¿No vamos? –preguntó alegremente recogiendo las cosas.

-o-

Lo que llevaba a Harry de nuevo a la situación actual, de pie, solo y sintiéndose un estúpido en las calles del poblado de Iron Brigde. Suspiró, aún no concebía como se había dejado convencer por Luna y como todos habían aceptado, tal vez era que realmente estaban desesperados.

Harry agitó un poco su cabeza, ese pañuelo le causaba picazón, se sentía ridículo con él amarrado sobre su cabeza, pero sabía que Hermione tenía razón, no podía andar por la calle con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, era obvio que nadie lo reconocería pero si encontraban (por muy remota que fuese la posibilidad) a algún mortífago lo reconocerían, aunque por la pinta que traían dudaba mucho que no lo reconocieran, gritaba a los cuatro vientos "ey, mírenme, soy del futuro". Además era el mas cubierto de todos, porque su apariencia normal también anunciaba, como un espectacular luminoso, que era un Potter.

Se habían separado para buscar mejor, porque habían descubierto que el lugar era bastante grande, al principio Harry había tenido la firme convicción de intentar creer que de alguna manera, una muy extraña e improbable manera, la técnica de Luna era eficiente, pero después de una hora el asunto era simplemente cada vez mas realista, era otra de las extrañas creencias de Luna. Bostezó sonoramente mientras veía a la gente pasar. Observó acercarse a Hermione por la calle, portaba un sencillo vestido, traía sujeto su cabello y también traía unas gafas de sol.

-¿Hubo suerte? ¿Viste algo?

-Inglaterra le ganó a Polonia en un partido amistoso de football –dijo señalando el televisor de una tienda –y hay un gato arriba de aquel árbol.

-No me refiero a eso –le recriminó Hermione dándole un golpecito en el brazo con exasperación

-Nada, esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no se como no le recriminaste a Luna, siempre la contradices

Hermione torció el gesto, a Harry le pareció extraño poder ver la expresión de su amiga, hacía tiempo que no se veían tanto la cara, menos en un lugar público.

-Bueno... es que el método no es del todo extraño

-¿Bromeas cierto? –Harry sinceramente creía que los espíritus Woka-Woka y los poderes de los snorkack para buscar pareja entraban en el ámbito de la dimensión desconocida.

-Quitándo los elementos del universo de Luna, la búsqueda de lugares y personas a través de cristales es un método muy antiguo y parcialmente confiable.

Harry la miró con total estupefacción, Hermione frunció el cejo, esta vez también pudo ver el rostro de su amigo después de mucho.

-Mira, se que no suena como algo que yo diría pero la historia indica lo contrario, en la antigüedad los magos y brujas buscaban a sus enemigos utilizando mapas y cristales de cuarzo purificados con una poción, muchas veces funcionaba, así que cabe la remota posibilidad de que en verdad haya algo por aquí. Claro, si ignoramos el resto del ritual de Luna.

-Cuidado Hermione –dijo de pronto Ron, llegando por otro lado –el espíritu Coca-cola se podría enfadar y te convertirá en una patata gigante –Harry río con descaro, la gente los miró aún mas raro, Hermione también rió.

-Es bueno poder vernos las caras sin el temor de ser descubiertos –comentó Hermione

-Dilo por ti –refunfuñó Ron, quien también traía una gorra (roja para su horror) en la cabeza ocultando buena parte de su rojo cabello y trayendo gafas oscuras –me siento detective.

-Ninguno de ustedes puede ser reconocido, tal vez alguien te relacione con los Weasley, Ron.

-Cómo sea ¿Alguna novedad? –ambos negaron con la cabeza –Será mejor que tomemos un descanso, esto parece no llevar a ninguna parte y muero de hambre.

-Hay un pequeño restaurante por esa calle –señaló Harry

En la hora fijada, los seis se reunieron, todos portaban lentes oscuros y los chicos gorra, Ginny incluso portaba un pequeño gorro, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero que la hacía ver mas linda. Acordaron comer en el local que Harry había visto y todo habría continuado con normalidad si la aparición de algo no previsto en la agenda del día.

-Oh, Dios –dijo de pronto Ginny ligeramente aterrorizada encogiéndose en la silla, Ron, que estaba a un lado de su hermana vió lo mismo y se puso las gafas y se bajó la gorra lo mas posible mientras imitaba a su hermana casi escondiéndose bajo la mesa.

Los otros miraron hacia donde los hermanos centraban su atención y el color se les bajó de golpe, Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar una exclamación pero Harry le tapó la boca a tiempo.

De todos los lugares de Londres, de todos los sitios donde podían comer, Arthur Weasley y cuatro de sus hijos tuvieron que llegar a comer ahí. El hombre se veía mucho mas joven que cuando Harry lo conoció y que se veía sinceramente feliz, venía acompañado con un anciano que Harry no conocía pero que se parecía un poco al papá de Ron, venía con un niño que se parecía mucho a su amigo cuando lo conoció, un par de gemelos de aproximadamente 3 años y un niño en brazos.

-Bill, Fred, George y Ron –murmuró Ginny –y aquel es el abuelo

-Hay que salir silenciosamente–comentó Hermione -¿Pero que hacen aquí?

-Papá debe habernos sacado para que mamá descansara, debe haber traído a Bill para que controlara a Fred y a George –dijo muy bajo Ron, luego miró fijamente al anciano –Hacía mucho que no veía al abuelo, murió cuando tenía 9, él me enseñó a jugar ajedrez –terminó con cierta nostalgia

-Siempre traía regalos –comentó Ginny sonriendo –mi cuarto estaba lleno de muñecas, decía que era la única niña Weasley en generaciones. Es bueno volver a verlo, aunque él no lo sepa.

Hermione miró a Harry, a pesar de lo peligrosa de la situación, los hermanos parecían pegados a sus asientos, embelesados con la escena.

-Supongo que si tenemos cuidado podemos quedarnos un rato mas. –Hermione suspiró y volvió a su comida, aunque no le quitaba el ojo a la familia Weasley.

Por increíble que fuese, Ron no volvió a probar bocado, se mantenía expectante mirando a su familia, Ginny hacía otro tanto, aunque al parecer mantenían especial atención en el hombre mayor. Harry imaginó que debían tenerle mucho cariño, estaban a punto de irse cuando ocurrió algo más.

-Peligro a la vista –murmuró Ginny. Dos pequeñas cabezas pelirrojas asomaron por la mesa.

-Hola –dijeron al unísono las versiones encogidas de Fred y George

-Hola –contestó Harry porque su amigo parecía no poder decir nada -¿Cómo están? –preguntó sin tener nada mas interesante que preguntar

-Tenemos papas –dijo uno enseñándoles un paquete de papas a la francesa

-¿Tienen papas? –preguntó el otro asomándose en la mesa. Los chicos negaron. Luego Fred (¿o era George?) notó los nuggets de pollo que Ginny había dejado a medio comer -¿Me das uno?

-Yo quiero también –dijo su gemelo y se subieron a la mesa como si fuera su casa.

-¡Fred! ¡George! –un niño mucho mayor se acercó a la mesa rápidamente y tomó a sus hermanos de las manos y los bajo de la mesa –Discúlpen la molestia –dijo amablemente

-¡Suelta!

-¡Queremos uno!

-¡Ouch! No muerdas Fred

-Emm... se pueden llevar todos si gustan –dijo Ginny empujando el plato, ni tres segundos pasaron para que los gemelos tomaran dos cada uno y comenzaran a comerlos.

-¿Cómo se dice enanos? –les preguntó Bill

-¿Mas?

-Para que me molesto. Gracias –dijo Bill y luego notó que Ron y Ginny eran pelirrojos -¿Los he visto antes?

Como dos resortes Ron y Ginny se pusieron de pie y con un, "que tarde" salieron disparados del establecimiento. Harry sacó unos cuantos galeones y pagó la cuenta. Se despidieron de los niños, mientras Bill miraba extrañado al par que había salido disparado, pero al final no le tomó importancia y se fue arrastrando a sus hermanos que decidieron hacerse los desmayados. El resto alcanzó a los Ron y a Ginny fuera del estableciemiento.

-Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Ron –Bill siempre fue muy inteligente

-Pues yo creo que valió la pena –comentó Hermione con una sonrisa maligna – Eras un niño adorable Ron. Este se puso rojo de cabeza a pies

-Te veías muy lindo –comentó Luna

-¿Qué te ocurrió amigo? ¿Algún accidente?–le preguntó Harry con sorna

-Jaja Harry, me parto de risa –le respondió con sarcasmo Ron –mira que tu no eres precisamente Adonis y...

Pero la frase murió cuando Ron divisó a alguien del otro lado de la calle, mirando atentamente el restaurante. Los demás siguieron la mirada de Ron y vieron, con horror creciente, a una figura conocida, Dolohov, la cara pálida y maltrecha que alguna vez vieran en el profeta y después en el departamento de misterios se encontraba de pie del otro lado de la calle y al parecer ajeno a ellos.

Con una oleada de furia, Harry sacó su varita y la empuñó aunque escondida a la vista del resto de la gente, en ese instante Dolohov los miró por primera vez e hizo algo que desconcertó ligeramente a Harry: echó a correr. Lo mas seguro es que los hubiese reconocido, tal vez era el hecho de que lo superaban en número y Harry era un excelente duelista, o tal vez era que había algo mas y el mortífago no tenía entre sus planes encontrarlos a ellos en ese lugar.

Los chicos echaron a correr tras él, pero el mortífago les llevaba ventaja, Harry era rápido pero ese tipo parecía tener alas en los pies, giró en un calle y para cuando Harry llegó con Ron a su lado, el mortífago había desaparecido.

-o-

Harry estaba tumbado en un sillón frente al fuego en el cuartel de la Orden, pasaban de las 2 de la mañana pero no tenía sueño. Habían estado buscando a Dolohov por muchas horas mas pero al parecer el mortífago había desaparecido, Harry se quebraba la cabeza intentado dar con la razón por la cual estuviese ahí, solo y esperando algo. Revisaron con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien mas, tal vez tenía que reunirse con alguien, pero nadie había aparecido, nada extraño ocurrió durante el día.

Incluso estaba desconcertado, hubiese esperado que de pronto llegaran refuerzos y tuvieran un combate o les quisieran tender una trampa, pero nada había ocurrido. Habían regresado a casa ya entrada la noche y muertos de cansancio, todos habían ido directo a la cama, incluyendo a Harry, pero este tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para dormir. Traía puesta una playera y el pantalón de la pijama, junto con la inseparable máscara, había sido todo un alivio descansar de ella por ese día.

-¿Insomnio de nuevo? –la voz sobresaltó a Harry, giró tan rápido que el cuello le dolió, Lily estaba de pie, envuelta en una bata lila y lo miraba.

-Solo pensaba, no tengo mucho sueño en realidad –se obligó a mirar nuevamente a las llamas, para evitar la mirada de Lily

-Pues parece que somos dos –comentó Lily sentándose a un lado de Harry, quien instintivamente se alejó unos milímetros. Lily hizo como si no lo notara. -¿Un día movido? Noté que no estaban cuando llegamos.

-Salimos a analizar un poco el terreno –comentó Harry como no dándole importancia -¿Cómo esta Sirius?

Los ojos de Lily brillaron un instante en el fuego, pero Harry no lo notó. –Bien, recuperándose, alardeando que era una suerte que su cara no hubiese salido dañada y exigiendo muchos regalos de recuperación. –Harry rió ligeramente con alivio. Lily se tensó.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que ocasionó la misteriosa lluvia? –preguntó Harry intentando llegar a lo que en verdad le interesaba

-Nada, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que pasó ahí. –miró de reojo a Harry –Sirius me encargó que te agradeciera el haberlo ayudado pero que no lo divulgues, le hace mal a su imagen.

Harry no contestó, prefirió seguir mirando el fuego. Pero Lily no se iba a quedar tan callada, la razón de que estuviese despierta pensando iba por la misma línea.

-Fue muy noble de tu parte salvar a Sirius, un completo desconocido para ti –Harry miró a Lily dudoso, había algo extraño en la forma en que lo miraba.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, no podía dejar que lo mataran

-Supongo –contestó Lily mirando al fuego otra vez , sabiendo que no iba a poder sacarle mucho esa noche, necesitaba pensar en tácticas mas sutiles –Eso sin contar el hechizo que le lanzaste a ese mortífago, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

A Harry se le heló la sangre, con todo lo que había pasado ese día no se había puesto a pensar en ello. –La verdad, no tengo idea. –Esta vez fue Lily la que lo miró extrañada

-¿No sabes como lo lograste? Ese eran un hechizo muy fuerte, la herida era muy extraña, no conozco ningún hechizo, y mira que se bastantes, con esas características.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo como lo lancé –comentó Harry suspirando. Lily desvió la mirada, de nuevo podía ver a ese joven tras la máscara de líder, tras el silencio que siempre lo acompañaba, recordó lo que había visto y que tan mal estaba después de ese ataque, su mirada se enterneció.

-No te preocupes, ya descubriremos que pasó –Harry se estremeció cuando Lily puso una mano sobre su hombro y luego se puso de pie. –Buenas noches, Virens.

Lily ya se iba cuando una duda que asaltaba a Harry desde el día anterior finalmente salió.

-Lily –esta interrumpió su camino

-¿Si?

-Yo... este... ¿Por que? ¿Por qué no le comentaste a Dumbledore del hechizo que hice?

A Lily se le hizo curiosa la pregunta, miró detenidamente al joven frente a ella, se veía tan normal ahí, sentado, con una pijama totalmente normal, como cualquier otro chico, sin embargo había otra cosa, algo mas allá que ella aún no lograba entender.

-No te lo puedo contestar –dijo cerrando los ojos –Porque ni yo misma sé la razón.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Harry, quien se quedó otra vez solo en la enorme habitación con el fuego como único compañero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La notas de rigor: Hao! Aquí esta el capítulo 10, un poco de descanso y la intromisión de mis queridos gemelos (son mis ídolos) y Bill (quien también es mi adoración), además de la muy querida Luna. Un poco mas de misterio y pocas respuestas jajajaja, pero ya irán saliendo, poco a poco. El próximo capítulo ya tiene título y para que hagan conjeturas sobre este se los diré: "Una Velada con Peter" Dejen reviews que me animan el día. Por cierto… según yo respondo los reviews pero sigo sin saber si de verdad les llegan las contestaciones. ¿alguien podría quitarme esa duda?


	11. Una Velada con Peter

Nótese la ironía del título...

Cap. 11 _"Una Velada con Peter"_

Atha se encontraba ensimismada alimentando a sus numerosos peces, se perdía admirando la manera en la que nadaban a través de la cristalina agua, con tanta gracia y tanta calma. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando tocaron a su puerta, tras una pausa está se abrió revelando la alta figura del director de Hogwarts, la chica ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

-Buenas tardes, Atha

Ella suspiró, como si se estuviese preparando para ese momento desde hacía días, en otro tiempo ver al anciano la hubiese llenado de dicha porque era el único nexo que tenia con el mundo mágico, pero ahora la situación había cambiado. Con pesar dejo la comida de peces a un lado y se giró para ver a Dumbledore de pie, tan sereno como siempre.

-¿Qué tal? –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, con un movimiento de varita el director conjuró una cómoda silla y se sentó en ella.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues te diré... ¿no ves la alegría reflejándose en mi cara? –Dumbledore sonrío ligeramente

-Se nota que te la pasas muy bien. Me han dicho que no sales mucho de tu habitación

-¿Para qué? La idea es que nadie sepa que existo ¿no? –escupió con fastidio

-No mal interpretes mis palabras adrede –le respondió Dumbledore con seriedad –El hecho de que nadie sepa lo que eres no significa que te aísles del mundo.

-Ojojo... Viejo no me vengas con eso ahora, me he pasado toda mi vida aislada de MI mundo, viviendo en otro e intentando negar lo que soy.

El tono de Atha se volvía mas alto a medida que su cara se acercaba a la del director mientras se señalaba, Dumbledore se mantenía impasible en su lugar.

-Sabes que es necesario

-¿Necesario dices? ¡Estoy en un lugar extraño, lejos de lo que conozco, limitando mis poderes y con cualquier tipo de salida negada! Antes vivía en una jaula, pero por lo menos podía salir de vez en cuando e intentar aparentar algo que no soy ¡Esto es una prisión!

Los peces se removieron inquietos, Dumbledore los miró un instante.

-Los peces sienten tu ira –dijo tranquilamente el profesor

-¿Mi ira? –contestó ella fuera de sus casillas -¡No tienes idea de cuantos podrían sentir mi verdadera ira! ¡Y mantenerme aquí encerrada no es la mejor manera de evitarla!

-Tal como ocurrió el otro día ¿me equivoco?

Un poco del color de Atha se bajó de sus mejillas, gruñó y se volvió a sentar en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lo notaste, eh? –lo dijo mas con culpa que como si le sorprendiese

-Atha, salió en todos los periódicos del mundo mágico –Atha gruño un poco mas fuerte mientras se ocultaba el rostro en las manos

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No puedes mantenerme en el centro del movimiento anti-magia tenebrosa e imaginar que me voy a quedar tan pasiva como siempre. Aquí me entero de todo.

-Pero es exponerte y lo sabes

-De todas formas ya sabe que realmente existo y no soy un mito. ¿Qué mas da que meta mi cuchara de vez en cuando?

-El problema es que no sólo es cuestión de ocultarte a él, es mantener tu naturaleza alejada del conocimiento de todo el mundo mágico, sobre todo del ministerio.

La joven miró al hombre frente a ella por entre sus dedos. La mirada era una mezcla de serenidad, preocupación e incluso cariño, después de todo la había visto crecer y siempre había formado parte de su vida, desde que tenía memoria.

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme y no hacer nada, una cosa era estar lejos de aquí e intentar aparentar que nada ocurría y otra muy diferente es ver todo desde primer plano.

-Te pareces demasiado a él –Dumbledore sonrío, la joven lo imitó con nostalgia. –Por lo menos prométeme que no harás nada tan espectacular como lo del otro día. Es imposible que te prohiba que no hagas nada y, la verdad, tampoco esperaba que no lo hicieses.

Dicho esto se puso de pie, desapareció la silla y salió de la habitación. Atha se quedó un buen rato observando la puerta, luego sonrió ligeramente.

-Como me gustaría que mi vida fuera tan complicada como la suya –les dijo a sus peces.

-o-

Agosto rebasaba ya la mitad de su vida, el mundo era azotado por terribles eventos pero aún así, algunos intentaban seguir su vida lo mas normal posible. Para muchos, esa forma de vida era la única que conocían, habían nacido y crecido con la amenaza de un mago peligroso, otros seguían con la esperanza de que llegaran tiempos mejores, esperando que finalmente el ministerio lograra detenerlo, como en tiempos antiguos, muchos no sabían que además del ministerio había otro grupo de personas que hacían todo lo posible para que Voldemort no triunfara.

La misteriosa Orden del Fénix era algo así como un mito urbano, muchos sabían que en realidad existía, pero la identidad de sus miembros era un misterio así como la de los mortífagos, algunos habían logrado estar cuando luchaban pero nadie podía decir quienes formaban parte de la orden y quienes simplemente eran buenos samaritanos. Se rumoreaba que el líder del principal movimiento contra Voldemort era alguien tan legendario como él: Albus Dumbledore. Pero como todos los rumores, nada se podía comprobar.

Como en todas las guerras existe lo que algunos llaman el bando bueno y el bando malo, y también, como durante toda la historia de la humanidad, ya sea mágica o muggle, cada bando tiene sus desertores y sus espías, la habilidad de éstos es lo que determina hacia que lado se inclina la balanza, e incluso, en algunas ocasiones, determina al vencedor.

Lord Voldemort sabía que Albus Dumbledore tenía un peligroso punto débil: era demasiado inteligente. Para muchos, esto era una gran ventaja y era cierto, pero dependía de la inteligencia de otro para darse cuenta de que era un arma de dos filos; esa misma inteligencia le hacía confiar demasiado en la gente, convencido de que era los suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de que alguien no era sincero.

Y esa, precisamente, era una de las maneras que Voldemort había ideado para adelantársele al director. Claro, el no sabía que también tenía precisamente ese mismo defecto, el problema era que él también se sentía demasiado superior y temido como para preocuparse por él. Y siguiendo esa misma línea había logrado, no sin problemas, infiltrar a un espía en las filas de la orden.

Tardó en lograrlo, tuvo que ser muy cuidadoso para no revelar su plan ante Dumbledore, primero tenía que identificar a los miembros, lo cual no fue tan complicado, luego, determinar quienes eran los pilares más débiles e incluso mas cercanos al director, necesitaba a alguien que pasara desapercibido. Finalmente encontró un grupo particularmente interesante.

Sabía, por medio de uno de sus mortífagos, la existencia de sangre muy joven en las filas de la orden, magos y brujas terriblemente talentosos y prometedores. Entre estos se encontraba lo que muchos llamaban, en su tiempo de Hogwarts, los merodeadores. Decidió centrarse en ellos. A James Potter lo descartó casi de inmediato, estaba casado, lo cual era una ventaja si de chantaje se habla, pero conocía a Lily Potter lo que complicaba el asunto, además los Potter eran una ancestral familia muy famosa por repudiar las artes oscuras, él no era una opción. Después analizó la posibilidad existente en Sirius Black, prácticamente toda la familia Black estaba en el movimiento, era obvio pensar que sería una excelente opción, sin embargo era sabido que Black era la oveja negra de la familia e incluso había huido a casa de los Potter, estaba demasiado influenciado por esa familia, también se sabía que consideraba a James Potter su hermano, todos sabían que sería incapaz de traicionarlo.

Entonces centró su atención en el blanco perfecto, un solitario joven llamado Remus Lupin, sus fuentes incluso le indicaban que era un licántropo, ¿quién mejor que una criatura oscura para volverse su espía? Era cierto que le tenía mucha devoción al viejo director por haberle dado una oportunidad de ser normal pero con un poco de persuasión tal vez pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer. El punto es que Voldemort no contó con un importante obstáculo que le impidieron hacerse de Lupin, algo que el desconocía y que por lo tanto, menospreciaba. Nunca pudo hablar con el chico en persona, lo cual fue una suerte, pero ni siquiera sus iguales lograron hacerle cambiar de parecer, la idea de un hombre lobo fiel a los magos le parecía estúpida a Voldemort.

Solo quedaba uno, alguien que ni siquiera había considerado en un principio, un joven tan insignificante que ni siquiera parecía tener identidad propia. Pero lo pensó muy detenidamente, eso era precisamente lo que lo hacía perfecto, era tan invisible que se convertía en alguien ideal y justo bajo las narices de Dumbledore. Sin embargo se fue con cuidado, se decía que Peter Pettigrew idolatraba a sus amigos, los seguía a cualquier lado y hacía todo lo que le decían. Entonces el mago tenebroso comenzó a tantear el terreno, indagó con la ayuda de algunos de sus mortífagos la vida de Peter Pettigrew y lo que descubrió le dio seguridad, el tipo era un verdadero cobarde y vendería a su madre con tal de salvar su vida, era todo lo que el buscaba en un mortífago.

Persuadirlo fue, para sorpresa de Voldemort, mas sencillo de lo que creyó, decidió presentarse el mismo y el resultado fue inmediato, el tipo era tan cobarde que el mago tenebroso lo hubiese matado de puro asco sino fuera tan necesario para sus planes, el resto había sido fácil, la pequeña rata estaba también ansiosa de poder. Tal vez si no lo hubiese subestimado tanto hubiese sacado mas información valiosa, pero el pequeño ser le repugnaba. Como fuese, mientras le fuera útil para sus planes nada mas le importaba.

Y era así como Peter Pettigrew olvidó todo su pasado con el afán de volverse mas poderoso que todos sus amigos, de salir de las sombras y se convirtió en el espía de Voldemort.

Peter temblaba incontrolablemente de pie en un oscuro pasillo, se encontraba en la guarida principal de Lord Voldemort, nadie sabía donde pasaba las noches su señor, cambiaba mucho de residencia, pero por esos días había estado en esos rumbos. El estómago se le removía tal como cuando le llegó el llamado, el señor tenebroso quería hablar con él. Sentía las piernas temblarle y fallarle con el temor de que su señor le pidiera cuentas de sus acciones, no había logrado sacar ningún tipo de información importante de los planes de Dumbledore y eso le causaba pánico, no quería sentir la ira del mago tenebroso.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido ahogado, tragó saliva mientras sentía que su corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho. Entró en la oscura habitación, en el fondo de esta había una silla que dominaba el lúgubre ambiente, un hombre alto y pálido lo miraba a través de un par de ojos rojos.

-Acércate Pettigrew –la voz que salía de aquel hombre era profunda y siseante. Con las piernas temblándole aún mas, Peter se acercó y se arrodilló frente a su señor.

-¿M...Me llamó señor?–la voz se le quebraba de miedo

-Dime Peter, ¿Qué noticias de utilidad me has traído hoy?

El susodicho comenzó a removerse las manos con ansiedad.

-Señor, no ha ocurrido nada nuevo desde mi último informe, sin contar que participaron en aquella batalla de Sheprot –sin embargo Voldemort sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Y dime ¿Sabes que ocurrió durante esa batalla? ¿Dumbledore mencionó algo acerca del inexplicable evento?

-Nada, logré saber a través de James, porque Lily estuvo en aquel lugar, que de pronto comenzó a caer una lluvia muy anormal que repentinamente se hizo infranqueable, eso sin mencionar el campo anti aparición.

-Lily... –dijo enigmáticamente Voldemort -¿Ella relató algo?

Pettigrew hizo un rápido resumen de los hechos relatados por Lil. Al terminar, el señor tenebroso se pasó un dedo distraídamente por la barbilla.

-¿Mencionó si reconoció a algún mortífago?

-No señor, las máscaras impedían descubrirlos.

Voldemort hizo una mueca de desagrado, eso no llevaba al punto que quería tocar. Por supuesto, estaba enterado de que Harry había reconocido a uno de sus mortífagos.

-Pero... –comentó Peter mirando hacia un lado recordando algo. Voldemort se enderezó y centró toda su atención en el joven. –Sirius reconoció al mortífago que le hirió.

Un rayo de esperanza iluminó la maquiavélica mente del mago tenebroso.

-¿Quién era?

-Romhen –Voldemort casi se pone de pie de su silla, ese era precisamente el mortífago herido

-¿Y dices que después de perder el conocimiento uno de los sujetos de aquel grupo lo venció?

-Bueno, eso dijo Lily porque cuando llegó era el único en pie. Nadie mas dijo nada.

-¿Y quien fue? –exigió Voldemort con tanto apremio que Peter dio un paso atrás asustado

-Err... pues –dijo Peter con nerviosismo mirando a todos lados, intentando recordar.

-¡Habla! –gritó Voldemort sacando su varita mientras sus ojos sacaban chispas –Me estoy impacientando.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya! –gimió Pettigrew cubriéndose con sus manos –Fue el que se hace llamar Virens.

Voldemort abrió mucho sus rojos y rasgados ojos, mientras se sentaba lentamente de nuevo. A sus pies Pettigrew suspiraba al tiempo que temblaba, era un alivio que su señor tuviera algo mas importante que pensar que su castigo por no recordar. Pero la mente del mago oscuro corría a mil por hora.

¿Quién era en realidad ese sujeto que se hacía llamar Virens Smaragdus, aquel que se había librado con tanta facilidad de un Imperius, el que conocía la identidad de sus mortífagos y quien era capaz de realizar aquel tipo de magia? Pero era imposible, nunca en todo ese tiempo, a excepción de...

-¿Aún no sabes la identidad de esos sujetos?

-No mi señor, Dumbledore lo tiene estrictamente prohibido, pero aún así los chicos lo intentaron pero nos descubrieron antes. Sin embargo, desde el incidente, James los ha dejado por la paz porque salvaron a Sirius y ayudaron a Lily, también Sirius parece haber dejado el tema, por lo menos por ahora.

Lord Voldemort gruñó, ese era un problema, recordó algo de pronto.

-¿Y qué hay de la mujer que rescataron? –dijo con falso tono de desinterés.

Si por algo se caracterizaba Voldemort era por ser terriblemente cuidadoso por lo que no le había hablado a nadie de la identidad de Atha, ni de lo que él sabía que era. Pero aún para él esa mujer era prácticamente un misterio, no se explicaba como había logrado pasar desapercibida si era considerada peligro máximo para el ministerio. Como se las había arreglado para mantenerse en el anonimato, incluso para el ministerio, que era el mas interesado en encontrar a ese tipo particular de mago. Aunque ahora estaba mas interesado porque sabía que detrás de los eventos de ese día estaba ella, pero si había logrado hacerlo desde tanta distancia era porque sus poderes estaban creciendo.

-Pues nada, se que se llama Atha, pero no sale de su habitación y nadie sabe donde vivía o como sucedieron las cosas, mas que fue una misión de rescate...

Pettigrew se detuvo de golpe ante la mano levantada de su señor. Voldemort ya conocía esa historia, Dumbledore se le había adelantado y había sido muy inteligente al llevarse a sus nuevos y misteriosos guardaespaldas, sujetos fuera del alcance de su espía. Era irónico como todo volvía a girar alrededor de esos seis, pero ahora, mas que antes, principalmente del hombre llamado Virens. Se había vuelto de importancia vital investigar de ellos.

-Peter –dijo con una irónica voz amable –Te voy a encomendar una importante misión.

-o-

Harry miraba taciturno a través de la ventana, llevaba varios días intentado dar con los mortífagos y ahora sus esperanzas de encontrar algo se habían esfumado, simplemente no parecía haber una razón por la cual estuviesen ahí, sabía que algo se le escapaba pero no podía dar con ello. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir llegando al poblado a intentar dar con ellos lo que había originado como consecuencia, el estado de enfado de Harry.

El resto de los habitantes de la casa estaban abajo, los Longbottom habían decidido darse una vuelta y ahora todos se encontraban esperando los manjares que Alice sabía preparar, pero Harry no tenía muchos ánimos de comer, hacía mucho que no tenía tan mal humor y prefirió quedarse un rato mas en su habitación, a pesar de que el hambre comenzaba a manifestarse en forma de gruñidos. Se quedó mirando el jardín que estaba frente a la casa, algunos muggles pasaban y, por supuesto, ninguno notaba la casa pues era invisible. Una ardilla trepó con presteza sobre un árbol que estaba justo frente a la ventana de Harry.

Frunció el entrecejo, ese árbol le recordaba a Atha, ya llevaba ahí algo de tiempo y aún no había podido saber nada de ella, nada de la ironía que percibió en su voz el día que la conoció ni la seguridad que parecía irradiar, era como si de pronto se hubiese encerrado en un capullo y no dejara entrar a nadie. Desde que la había visto bajar con pinta de no haber dormido el día después del último ataque su mente comenzó a centrarse en ella, se moría de la curiosidad por saber quien era y porque parecía tener una relación con Dumbledore, pero la chica era muy hábil y se escabullía cuando él intentaba sacarle plática, tampoco es que hablara mucho con alguien. No sabía porque, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que de alguna manera ella escondía algo y ese algo era en parte la razón de los misteriosos eventos de aquella batalla.

También estaba el hecho de que le había prometido a Dumbledore no comentar nada de lo que había ocurrido antes de ir a rescatarla y del hecho de que ya la conocía, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza el hecho de que ella nunca había aparecido en su futuro, tal vez todo era como decía Hermione, tal vez se convertiría en otra víctima de Voldemort.

Recargó la frente contra el vidrio, necesitaba distraerse un rato, llevaba días intentado algo que parecía imposible y el hecho de no poder salir a ninguna parte sin que alguien te reconociera le estaba volviendo loco, deseaba salir un rato y distraerse, lejos de todos. Abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, ¡Podía hacerlo! En su mochila, escondida y acompañándolo a donde fuera que iba estaba la capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

Saltando literalmente de su asiento se abalanzó sobre la mochila y sacó la plateada tela herencia de su padre. En un arrebato de adolescencia se quitó la máscara y se vistió como normalmente hacía, dejando a un lado todas medidas de seguridad como la gorra y los lentes de sol, sacó su encogida escoba y escribió una rápida nota que dejo sobre la cama, era obvio que si no lo encontraban y sin ninguna explicación se iban a asustar.

Se puso la capa sobre él y abrió la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible. Iba ya a bajar el primer escalón cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, se pegó a la pared lo mas posible para evitar ser descubierto cuando Atha pasó junto a él con dirección a la cocina. Volvió a subir el escalón y esperó, era mejor que ella volviera a subir para evitar encontrársela subiendo las escaleras donde sería mas fácil que lo descubriera. Pero pasaron los minutos y ella no regresaba, curioso, bajó las escaleras en silencio y se asomó a la cocina.

El ambiente era netamente familiar, todos charlaban con mucha alegría, el poco humor de Harry se tomó el asunto por donde no era y decidió irse porque no estaba de humor para sentirse en familia. Entonces notó algo, Atha parecía estar sentada en la mesa, no por su voluntad, pero al parecer la habían convencido de unirse a la reunión, estaba Harry por irse cuando una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Con Atha abajo y todos distraídos... era una perfecta oportunidad para intentar descubrir que secretos guardaba. Una pequeña vocecilla, que sonaba alarmantemente como Hermione, le decía que eso era allanamiento de morada, pero otra, mas curiosa y fuerte la hizo callar.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, siempre pendiente de que nadie subiera, mucho menos Atha y llegó a la habitación de esta, puso la mano en el picaporte con emoción, por un momento temió que estuviera encantada como la suya pero el temor se disipo cuando la puerta cedió sin problemas. Tragando saliva e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible entró cerrando la puerta detrás. A primera vista era una habitación completamente normal para decepción de Harry, que esperaba una habitación parecida al despacho de Dumbledore, aunque no sabía bien porque. Desde su pecera un montón de peces tropicales se agitaban, al parecer sentía la presencia de alguien en la habitación aunque no podían verlo. Harry se quitó la capa para mirar mejor, era la primera vez que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya sin la túnica y la máscara, si alguien entraba en ese momento fácilmente lo atraparía y todo se descubriría, pero el chico no pensaba precisamente en eso por el momento, estaba mas ocupado intentando dar con algo fuera de lo normal o alguna pista, pero no había nada, era una habitación que parecía terriblemente muggle.

Frustrado, Harry se sentó en la cama, estaba comenzando a creer que en realidad era cierto eso de que Voldemort la perseguía por alguna razón no conocida, pero rápidamente se la quitó de la mente. La primera vez que la vió había algo en sus ojos... algo extraño, fuera de lo normal. Harry apoyó sus manos en la cama para recargarse cuando uno de sus dedos chocó con algo, intrigado levantó un poco la sábana y sacó un pequeño cuaderno, la cubierta era azul y parecía moverse como si se tratase de una corriente marina, sobre ella brillaba con mágicas letras plateadas el nombre de Atha. Con emoción y curiosidad, Harry lo abrió, dentro no encontró un diario, como pensó en un principio, sino mas bien que cada hoja tenía pegada una fotografía adornada con cariño. Cada una mostraba en primer plano una niña de brillante y sedoso cabello negro y profundos y alegres ojos azul mar. En cada fotografía la niña iba creciendo pero en todas salía vestida como muggle, incluyendo una en la que estaba en la puerta de una secundaria con cierta melancolía en la mirada. Pero lo que le llamó la atención a Harry es que todas las fotografías eran mágicas y en la mayoría salía un muy alegre hombre de cabello negro y barba que vestía una fina túnica de mago.

Nadie mas salía en las fotografías, solo ellos dos, algo en la mirada de ese hombre le hizo recordar a Atha, no era precisamente muy joven y sus ojos reflejaban gran experiencia. Harry se sobresaltó, había llegado a una fotografía que lo había sorprendido, de nuevo aparecía Atha, todavía mucho menor a la actual y arriba de los hombros de aquel hombre que Harry había deducido se debía tratar de su padre, pero lo que le había llamado la atención es que el hombre abrazaba con picardía y al parecer intentando tirar al suelo a otro hombre, mas anciano que el otro pero que parecía muy sonriente. Harry tocó la fotografía con los ojos muy abiertos, el hombre mas viejo era Albus Dumbledore...

Entonces realmente esos dos se conocían, de verdad tenían algo que ver y no fue casualidad que Voldemort fuera a casa de esa chica y que Dumbledore la quisiera sacar tan pronto, la estaba protegiendo, ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Qué relación tenían y quien era ese hombre que parecía llevarse tan bien con Dumbledore? Había un par de páginas pegadas y Harry estaba apunto de separarlas cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

-Enseguida voy, olvidé algo

A Harry el alma se le cayó a los pies, esa voz era de Atha y seguramente se dirigía a su habitación, como pudo volvió a poner el cuaderno debajo de la sábana pero en su apuro la capa se resbaló hacia detrás de la cama. Quiso recuperarla pero los pasos estaban muy cerca, maldiciendo su suerte y consciente de que no traía nada que le cubriera la cara, se deslizó por el semi abierto armario y se quedó lo mas quieto y silencioso que pudo.

Justo en el momento en que Harry se pegaba a la pared del oscuro armario la puerta se abrió, divisó la borrosa figura de Atha buscando algo en un cajón, luego la chica se paró en toda su estatura y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados mientras movía la mano con lentitud a su alrededor como si tanteara el aire.

-El ambiente a cambiado –dijo para si. Harry se pegó mas a la pared mientras ella se acercaba peligrosamente al armario como si sintiera la presencia de Harry, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando un coro de risas estalló desde abajo. Atha negó con la cabeza -Me estoy volviendo paranoica. –Se giró y salió de la habitación.

Apenas los pasos se perdieron, Harry salió de su escondite, buscó su capa por detrás de la cama, se la puso encima y se dirigió a su habitación presuroso. Decidió no salir ese día, eran demasiadas aventuras por un día y juró no volver a salir sin la máscara en el bolsillo. Aun así tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

-o-

Por alguna razón que los demás no entendían, Harry había estado algo raro los días que siguieron al evento en la habitación de Atha, principalmente porque parecía desaparecer de la habitación cada vez que ésta llegaba, la razón era porque Harry tenía la ligera impresión de que se daría cuenta de que estuvo en su habitación, era ilógico pero Harry no se quitaba de la cabeza el hecho de que Atha parecía haber "sentido" la presencia de alguien en la habitación. Aunque Atha no daba muestras de estar convencida de que alguien había estado en su cuarto.

Pero hubo otro evento que hizo a los chicos y al mismo Harry, olvidar la situación de Atha. Peter Pettigrew había acampado literalmente en la base de la Orden del Fénix esos días. Nadie a excepción de los chicos sospecharon, porque la excusa ideal para estar siempre metido ahí era la presencia de los Potter. A Harry le hervía la sangre cada vez que veía como Peter lo cargaba en brazos (a su yo mas joven claro) y se necesitaba de la ayuda de Ron y Neville para evitar que se lanzara sobre él y le destruyera la irónica sonrisa de la cara a puñetazos. El problema es que era mas difícil cuando Ron se unía a Harry en su intento y solo se calmaban cuando Hermione los amenazaba con petrificarlos.

Al principio, ni Neville ni Luna entendían bien la razón del odio, además del hecho de que era un mortífago y un traidor, pero después de un rápido resumen por parte de Ginny, los ánimos anti-Peter se habían elevado alarmantemente.

-Míralo ahí, pequeña rata desgraciada –murmuró Harry entre dientes un día durante el desayuno viendo como Pettigrew charlaba alegremente con Lily

-Tranquilo –le dijo Hermione –Se lo mucho que le odias y te mentiría si negara que yo también me muero de ganas de maldecirlo pero hay que guardar las apariencias.

-Sería muy fácil arrancarle la manga de la camisa y dejar al descubierto la marca tenebrosa –susurró Ron en tono cómplice

-Basta Ron, no des ideas, el pasado no debe cambiar –le regañó Hermione

-Como tu no eres quien tiene a sus padres tres metros bajo tierra por culpa de esa sabandija –comentó Harry con veneno. Hermione se quedó muda un instante, luego se repuso.

-Harry –dijo muy bajo contra su costumbre de no llamarlo así cuando estaban a la vista de todos –Se que es difícil pero...

-Todo tiene que seguir tal y como es –recitó Harry con cansancio –Lo sé, prometo intentar no partirle la cara cuando pase junto a mi pero últimamente lo veo hasta en la sopa.

-¿Qué tramará? –preguntó Ginny mirando de reojo al tema de conversación

-Información ¿Qué mas? –respondió Ron atacando un huevo frito

-Creo que lo mejor será tener extremo cuidado cuando estemos cerca de él –sentenció Ginny

Por su parte, Peter también había notado que no era precisamente el tipo preferido por esos seis, es mas, juraría que en mas de una ocasión había oído gruñir al mas alto cuando pasaba cerca de ellos. Aún estaba el hecho de que al parecer Virens conocía que era un animago aunque no tenía idea de cómo, por lo que su disfraz no era apropiado por el momento De esto no había hablado con nadie y ni siquiera el señor tenebroso lo sabía, a veces era una suerte ser considerado un total inútil. Ni el mismo Voldemort parecía capaz de creer que alguien como Colagusano pudiera tener las habilidades para ser animago, esa era la razón de que su forma animal aún fuera un secreto entre los mortífagos y su señor, esa siempre había sido la mayor arma de Peter, nadie lo consideraba un digno contrincante. El problema es que parecía que esos chicos no eran de la misma opinión.

Había intentado comenzar con algo sencillo, comenzar a seguirlos utilizando cualquier excusa e intentar escuchar cualquier cosa de utilidad, el problema era que cada vez que entraba en el mismo espacio que los chicos toda la charla se detenía y rápidamente salían del lugar. El plan B consistía en buscar la información entre sus amigos, por alguna extraña razón Lily parecía renuente de decir mucho de ellos utilizando como excusa de que últimamente salían mucho y los veía poco, James no sabía mas que Lily aunque estaba mas dispuesto a hablar, dado que era su actividad favorita. Sirius no había parado mucho por ahí en esos días y tampoco recordaba nada de utilidad. Incluso había intentado sacarles plática, pero con tan mala suerte que escogió para ello a Ginny un día que no estaba precisamente de humor y deseó no haberlo hecho cuando la chica sacó su varita con aire amenazador ante la mirada atónita de Peter.

Pettigrew estaba comenzando a sufrir ticks nerviosos cuando un golpe de suerte tocó a su puerta. Un día llegó al cuartel intentando pensar en otra manera de encontrar información y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que tres de los chicos no estaban en la casa. La razón no la conocía pero consideró que era una perfecta oportunidad cuando por casualidad (esta vez en serio) escuchó que estaban en Iron Brigde, el mismo lugar al que habían estado llegando desde que vieran al mortífago. Si Peter no estuviera escuchando de incógnito, hubiese gritado de alegría.

-o-

Harry escudriñaba por centésima vez las calles del poblado donde hacía tan poco había visto a uno de los mortífagos de su futuro. En realidad no es que tuviera esperanzas de ver a alguno pero se estaba comenzando a volver loco de estar tan cerca de Colagusano y aparentar así que había tomado la iniciativa de salir. Sus amigos, viendo que Harry estaba en un estado cada vez mas peligroso, accedieron a revisar el lugar otra vez. Pero esta vez se encontraba solo con Ron y Hermione, ese día en particular era un poco mas fresco que los anteriores, había llovido la tarde anterior.

El problema es que no sabían que alguien estaba casi tan desesperado como Harry de encontrar algo. Peter Pettigrew había vuelto a utilizar su forma animal para dar con los chicos, su alegría casi era inaguantable al enterarse que uno de los que habían salido era precisamente Virens, el sujeto en el cual su señor tenía mas interés. Era consciente que no podían andar con sus máscaras por el lugar lo cual le provocaba mas ansiedad, aunque también le roía la curiosidad por saber que hacían en ese pequeño e insignificante lugar.

La verdad es que no tardó en dar con ellos, o en quien el pensaba eran ellos, dos chicos y una chica que paseaban por las calles, aunque parecía mas bien que paseaban a estar buscando algo. Peter no se arriesgaba a acercarse demasiado con temor a ser reconocido así que se mantenía lo mas cerca que le permitía su forma ratonil guiándose principalmente por el olor.

Eran el tipo alto, Virens y la chica de la voz mandona, según el recuerdo de Pettigrew quien por demás tenía pésima memoria y solo había podido aprenderse el nombre de uno. Todos traían cubierta la cabeza aunque los mechones de cabello se deslizaban por algunas áreas, sobre todo de la chica. Aún no había podido verlos de frente porque sería exponerse. Ahora, el problema principal es que poder verlos desde atrás y mirar su cabello no era de mucha ayuda, principalmente por el inconveniente e que los ratones no poseían la visión de la misma gama de colores de los humanos, pero su cobardía le impedía convertirse en humano y ser descubierto. Por lo menos podía guiarse por el olor, pero había algo extraño... podía detectar un olor ligeramente familiar en uno de esos tres, pero no podía definir donde lo había sentido antes. Así que su única oportunidad era escuchar algo, aunque fuese un nombre que le diera alguna pista.

-Hacía mucho que no andábamos los tres juntos –dijo el tipo mas alto, mientras una rata gris paraba las orejas

-Me recuerda cuando podíamos pasear sin problemas en el Callejón Diagon antes del curso escolar –comentó la chica con nostalgia

Peter levantó sus pequeñas orejas con interés, entonces era cierto lo que James había dicho, de verdad habían estudiado en Hogwarts, aunque por su apariencia no parecían haber salido hacía mucho, pero no se le hacían para nada conocidos.

-Si, muchas cosas han cambiado con la guerra, incluso ahora las calles están semidesiertas –continuó el sujeto alto

-Eso es comprensible, la gente esta temerosa –entonces notó que su otro compañero estaba fuera de la conversación -¿qué tienes?

-¿Eh? –dijo de pronto el sujeto llamado Virens como despertando –No, nada, es que tengo la curiosa sensación de que alguien nos observa.

Peter se detuvo con espanto y se agazapó contra un bote de basura, las ratas podían ser increíblemente furtivas.

-Compañero, te estas volviendo un poco paranoico –le dijo con ánimo el alto dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-Si, tal vez. Creo que estar tanto tiempo siendo seguido por Colagusano me esta afectando.

Las ratas podían ser muy furtivas, pero a Peter Pettigrew aún le faltaban doce años de práctica para lograrlo. Al oir su apodo escolar trastabilló y chocó contra una lata. Rápido como una centella dio vuelta por la esquina y se quedó lo mas quieto posible.

-¿qué fue eso? –dijo la alarmada voz de la chica

Peter no se atrevió a salir rogando con todo su ser que no se les ocurriera revisar en la esquina mientras silenciosamente se ocultaba en un agujero en la pared. Tal vez si se hubiese arriesgado a mirar hubiese notado que dos de los chicos no tenían ni idea de lo que había sido y no les preocupó en el momento, pero el tercero, el que en particular le interesaba, tenía una fiera mirada esmeralda.

Cuando salió de su escondite, por mas que los buscó por todo el pueblo, no encontró a nadie. Derrotado por el día, decidió regresar al cuartel.

-o-

A Harry el apetito se le había ido repentinamente, les había dicho a Ron y Hermione lo que había alcanzado a notar en el pueblo, apostaría su saeta de fuego a que una rata conocida se había deslizado por el rabillo de su ojo con dirección a una calle desierta. Al principio, Hermione no estuvo muy segura de esto pero al llegar pudieron confirmar que Peter no había estado en casa y que prácticamente había salido disparado poco después de llegar. Harry les preguntó si de casualidad habían estado hablando del pueblo, Neville admitió que algo habían mencionado.

Aproximadamente una hora después de que el trío llegara al cuartel, Pettigrew apareció con aspecto cansado también. La mente de Harry estaba en alerta máxima.

-No creo que hay oído nada de utilidad –comentó Ron en voz baja –no se vería tan cansado y no habría regresado.

-Eso es cierto –reflexionó Hermione –mas bien me suena a que no alcanzó a ver mucho.

Harry decidió comprobar esto, así que pasó animadamente a un lado de Peter y le saludó como si nada. Peter le devolvió el saludo vagamente, aunque luego se dio cuenta de eso y discretamente (o lo que el consideraba discreto) se dirigió en la misma dirección de Harry. Este sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer no había logrado mucho. Pero lo conocía, y sabía que nunca se daría por vencido a menos que...

-o-

Ron bajaba las escaleras con alegría mal contenida y una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios, Hermione aún estaba en la habitación con el ceño fruncido pero finalmente había aceptado a pesar de que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que era algo terriblemente peligroso. Ron no podía negar que estaba en lo correcto, pero también era condenadamente apropiado si no querían tener a su futura rata detrás de sus talones arriesgando su misión.

Tal y como sospechaban, Pettigrew estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor observando un par de pergaminos, tenía cara de no entender mucho de lo que decían. Un instante antes, James había ido por comida a un restaurante cercano mientras Lily se había disculpado un instante para acostar a Harry, lo cual le dio a Ron la oportunidad perfecta.

-¿Peter? –el susodicho levantó la cabeza como si olfateara algo, notó con sorpresa quien le hablaba

-Oh, hola –dijo con emoción, como siempre que hablaba por su voz ligeramente chillona -¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿No hay nadie mas? –preguntó con inocencia aunque ya sabía la respuesta –Oh, es que hoy encontramos algo muy interesante y queríamos que James o Lily lo vieran

Ron sonrió con descaro por detrás de su máscara al ver como a Peter se le iluminaba la cara.

-Supongo que puede esperar –dijo con desánimo dándose la vuelta –Quizá hasta a Dumbledore le sea de utilidad en la guerra

-Espera –le interrumpió Peter con demasiado entusiasmo –Tal vez yo pueda ayudar también, Soy un miembro de la Orden del Fénix después de todo ¿no?

-Pues supongo que si... –dijo Ron como si lo estuviera reflexionando –No se, Virens dijo que era de suma importancia y que necesitaba a James o a Lily

-Mira, nada pierdo en echarle un vistazo, si no soy de utilidad voy a buscar a James ¿Qué tal?

-Umm... supongo que es una buena idea

Si hubiese estado solo, Ron hubiese saltado, el pez había mordido el anzuelo.

-¿Y donde esta? –preguntó ansioso Peter, tal vez demasiado

-En nuestra habitación.

Y sin decir mas, Ron comenzó a subir las escaleras, detrás de él Peter Pettigrew se sentía la persona mas afortunada del universo, era una oportunidad única, iba a entrar a la habitación de esos sujetos, con suerte sacaría mas información de ahí y dársela a su señor. Cualquiera que no estuviese tan ansioso por descubrir algo y que tuviera algo mas de materia gris, hubiese notado que la conducta no era normal, tanto mutismo y de pronto lo iban a dejar entrar como si nada, cuando con trabajo cruzaban palabra con él y se notaba que no era santo de su devoción. Ron abrió la puerta de la habitación de los chicos y dejó que Peter pasara, dentro estaban los seis chicos. De pie cerca de él estaba Virens. Peter no notó como al cerrar la puerta Ron, lanzó un hechizo en silencio.

-Buenas Noches Peter –dijo Virens con voz cargada de falsa amabilidad y sarcasmo. Finalmente el cerebro de Peter comenzó a sospechar que algo no cuadraba ahí.

-Err... este, buenas noches. Su compañero me dijo que había algo importante que querían que alguien de la orden examinara –a pesar de que intentó que su voz sonara firme, comenzó a sentirse nervioso cuando uno de los chicos se recargó en la puerta y otra chica en la ventana. El tipo alto se situó a un lado de Virens.

-Oh si, pero querido Colagusano, no te pongas nervioso y acércate.

Peter trastabilló al oir ese apodo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con verdadero nerviosismo, todo lo que podía ver eran rostros de piedra envueltos en máscaras espectrales, se encontraba atrapado.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de eso? –se intentó calmar, tal vez había oído por casualidad a James o a Sirius llamarlo así, de vez en cuando aún lo hacían.

-Yo se muchas cosas Colagusano –el tono de Virens se había vuelto frío y lleno de furia contenida –No hay mucho que nos puedas ocultar.

-Esas son mentiras, s... seguramente lo oíste de James en algún momento, o de Sirius

-En realidad no lo oí de ninguno de los dos. Se que ese apodo te es dado por tu forma animaga

El poco color que le quedaba a Peter desapareció, tragó saliva mientras de reojo miraba las salidas bloqueadas.

-Esas son mentiras y no tienes como demostrarlo –dijo señalándolo e intentando sonar en vano mas valiente.

-Claro que no –Harry movió la mano como si se alejara una mosca –Eres un animago ilegal capaz de convertirte en una rata gris, una forma muy adecuada para la escoria que eres.

-Tu... no puedes saber eso

-¿Quieres saber que mas si, Peter? –esta vez la voz de Virens estaba repleta de odio –Se también que tu eres el espía de Lord Voldemort

Peter sintió su cuerpo desfallecer, sudaba prousamente.

-Mentiras... calumnias –pero mientras murmuraba esto comenzó a rebuscar sigilosamente en su túnica. Pero Virens fue mas rápido, con un veloz movimiento de varita la de Peter terminó en sus manos.

-Mal hecho Peter –dijo con aún mas coraje Virens, esta vez apuntándole con su propia varita –Tampoco sería apropiado que te convirtieras en rata porque inmediatamente te destruiría, no sabes la de problemas que me ahorraría con eso.

La varita del sujeto alto también le apuntaba, el resto tenía sus varitas listas en sus manos enguantadas. Virens se hincó junto a él y con un movimiento de fuerza inusitada dada que Peter era un poco regordete, lo alzó y lo estampó contra la pared. Peter solo cerró los ojos cuando sintió el impactó mientras sentía que la cara de Virens estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y con el terror dibujándose en sus pequeños ojos negros, Peter sintió su manga izquierda desgarrarse ante un fuerte tirón que Virens le proporcionó. Brillante y oscura, la marca tenebrosa se hizo visible, una calavera con una serpiente como lengua. Virens la miró hipnotizado un momento y retiró su mano con asco del lugar donde estaba grabada en la piel.

-Un maldito mortífago... –Virens parecía disfrutar el momento aunque también parecía que le daba gran repulsión -¿Qué como lo sé, Peter? –dijo con ironía –Lo se desde que llegué, incluso antes de ir a hablar con Dumbledore, lo supe siempre, pero el como no te interesa Colagusano.

-Espera... tu no entiendes...

-¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué serías capaz de vender a tu madre con tal de salvar tu asqueroso pellejo? ¿O acaso que no entiendo que Voldemort es demasiado poderoso?

Lágrimas de pánico surcaban los pequeños ojos de Pettigrew.

-Pero descuida Peter, no estoy aquí para acabar con tu miserable vida, aunque sea terriblemente tentador. –al escuchar esto, Pettigrew miró asombrado a Virens –Verás, hemos notado que últimamente nos has seguido como una sombra, en un intento vano de conseguir información.

-No... yo nunca...

-No mientas, no vale la pena. Solo quiero que dejes de hacerlo si no quieres que vaya y muestre tu lindo tatuaje a toda la orden. ¿Te imaginas la reacción de alguien como Sirius Black? Seguramente te mataría, eso sin contar con Dumbledore, e imagínate el castigo de Voldemort

Peter se sentía desfallecer. Pensaba que tan malo sería volverse una rata y huir para siempre.

-Te propongo un trato –dijo Virens con asco –Puedes ir y pasar la información que quieras de la Orden del Fénix a ese mal nacido de Voldemort, pero como te vea intentado encontrar algo acerca de nosotros desearás que tu señor te hubiese torturado hasta la muerte. Puedo ser terrible si me lo propongo.

Peter estaba mudo y miraba con terror todas las caras. Un trato, era la cosa mas rara que alguna vez le habían propuesto.

-¿De... que lado están?

-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? –preguntó Virens mientras oprimía mas el cuerpo de Peter contra la pared

-Pero... el señor tenebroso, me sacará la información de cualquier manera.

Algunos de los sujetos parecieron reconsiderar ese punto, pero al parecer Virens ya estaba preparado para ello.

-Colagusano no seas modesto, si eres capaz de burlar a Dumbledore que es un excelente mago Legiremens no hay duda que podrás burlar a Voldemort.

-¿Cómo...?

-Tal vez el resto de los magos cometa el brutal error de subestimarte, pero nosotros no somos así, la experiencia nace de las equivocaciones. ¿Entonces Peter, hay trato?

Peter asintió mientras sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, no podía creer que libraría el ser descubierto. El señor tenebroso estaría muy enfadado con él pero... no sabía nada de estos sujetos y temía mucho ser descubierto, si eso ocurría, ni su forma animaga le salvaría de la ira de su señor.

El afloje del brazo de Virens cedió y Peter miró con asombro como le era devuelta su varita, aunque todos le seguían apuntando.

-Ahora vete, y ni una palabra a nadie. También procura mantenerte lejos de nosotros porque en un arrebato no respondo.

Peter no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, salió como una centella de la habitación mientras sujetaba su pecho con su mano temiendo que su corazón se saliera y muerto de miedo. La puerta de la habitación se volvió a cerrar, Ron miró a Harry quien aún miraba la puerta por donde había escapado Peter. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Crees que no dirá nada? –preguntó Hermione con voz pausada y preocupada

-No –la voz de Harry sonaba fría y distante –Parece que no lo conoces Hermione, en este momento nos teme mas que al mismo Voldemort precisamente porque no sabe a que enfrentarse. Mantendrá su boca cerrada mientras su seguridad se vea amenazada.

Nadie volvió a mencionar nada.

Poco después bajo Lily pero Peter ya no estaba en la casa. Por alguna extraña razón su ausencia le pintaba mal, como si algo hubiese pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas vienen, notas van:

Me gustaría saber si les gusta saber lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo o mejor lo dejo sorpresa jejeje. Por lo pronto les adelantaré que en el próximo habrá batalla (siii! Pelea!... lo siento) una con ciertas criaturas que en lo particular adoro (jojojojo) y que tendrá importante relevancia en el futuro. El título? Tengo uno tentativo pero espero que se me ocurra uno mejor. Y ya ven, algo mas del misterio de Atha en este capítulo. Hasta la próxima y dejen reviews.


	12. La Sangre del León

Érase una vez una pequeña y abandonada advertencia de derechos de autor...

Capítulo 12

**_La Sangre del León_**

James Potter tamborileaba sus dedos sobre una repisa en su lugar de trabajo. No era un lugar muy conocido y mucho menos concurrido porque muy poca gente era aceptada para ese puesto, era algo que se manejaba con completa discreción y tenía que admitir que se sentía orgulloso por haber sido aceptado siendo tan joven. Sabía que sus altas calificaciones en Hogwarts habían ayudado a conseguirlo pero también tenía la ligera sospecha de que el peso de su apellido también tenía participación.

Como fuera, en ese preciso momento sus ojos avellana tenían las pupilas contraídas por el esfuerzo de intentar ver algo muy, pero muy, pequeño. Se había quitado los lentes porque de alguna manera que no explicaba, podía ver mejor sin ellos cuando era algo tan pequeño. Sacó la lengua mientras intentaba meter su varita por otro orificio de tan singular aparato.

Se rascó la cabeza con frustración, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, algo seguía estando mal, o eso creía, porque para ser sincero ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta para que servía esa especie de caja triangular de cristal con cuatro pequeñas piedras dentro, solo había un experto en ese artefacto mágico y en ese momento estaba almorzando, era un viejo que bien podía hacerle competencia a Dumbledore, pero a diferencia de este, Tobias Rodin era un viejo mal humorado, cascarrabias, poco tolerante y bastante gritón, aunque James tenía que admitir que era toda una leyenda, era el encargado mas antiguo del lugar y el único que conocía a la perfección todos los secretos del lugar, además del único que conocía para que servía esa cosa.

Varias leyendas circulaban alrededor de esa pirámide, muchos decían que era un detector de desgracias y que se prendía cada vez que algún mago tenebroso se volvía una amenaza, algo así como una alarma. En cierta forma tenía sentido, una de las piedras lanzaba fantasmagóricas luces azules, todas de diferentes tonos, pero azules al fin y al cabo, dándole a su contenedor un aspecto frío y misterioso. Los rumores también contaban que la piedra comenzó a brillar cuando Voldemort comenzó a tomar fuerza, sin embargo nadie sabía la verdadera función de ese aparato mágico.

Desde que había entrado a trabajar, James había estado terriblemente intrigado por el funcionamiento de esa cosa, tenía prohibido hablar de él fuera de las puertas del recinto es cierto, pero eso no impedía que hubiese intentado descubrir para que servía. Había investigado en cuanta biblioteca mágica había encontrado (lo cual le causó escalofríos en un principio pero su curiosidad era mas), sin embargo no había nada de este, aunque era de esperarse, casi ninguna de las cosas que habían en su trabajo figuraban en los libros de magia. Así que James Potter, siguiendo su política, había decidido hacer un exhaustivo examen a la misteriosa pirámide.

Lo cual fue mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. El viejo Rodin era una verdadera arpía cuando quería y no dejaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie, estuviese siquiera en la misma habitación que la pirámide. Sólo él sabía utilizarla, solo él la entendía. La primera vez que James osó entrar a la habitación con el fin de descubrir los secretos ocultos en las piedras, tuvo que salir con un escudo protector encima porque el anciano le había mandado tal cantidad de maldiciones que James temió haber encontrado un mortífago en lugar de un venerable anciano.

Claro que si el viejo Rodin había pensado que eso había sido suficiente para alejar a James Potter del tema estaba muy equivocado y no lo conocía, lo único que logró fue que el joven se obsesionara con el asunto. Una prohibición para James era como una taza de café en un niño de 4 años, su hiperactividad se disparaba a la estratósfera. Y fue así como James comenzó a seguir una rutina muy útil: cada medio día el anciano cuidador salía a comer algo con alguna otra pieza de museo del lugar (como Sirius solía llamar a los ancianos del sitio) aprovechando esto, James se escabullía hasta la habitación de la pirámide y comenzaba a estudiar el objeto. Había sido terriblemente difícil al principio, principalmente porque no estaba seguro cuanto tardaba Rodin en regresar de su almuerzo y por el hecho de que tampoco podía estar sin comer hasta que saliera del trabajo. Pero no tardó en superar ese contratiempo, con el tiempo comenzó a medir el tiempo inconscientemente y no faltaba a todos los almuerzos para no verse sospechoso, además solía llevar algunos bocadillos que le espantaban el hambre hasta en la tarde, eso le daba total libertad para analizar los secretos escondidos.

James había llegado a algunas conclusiones en poco tiempo, era evidente que esa cosa si era el detector de algo, pero después de varios estudios y de mucha paciencia, determinó que definitivamente no servía para detectar magos tenebrosos. Había determinado que solo la piedra azul estaba activa, el resto de estas no parecía funcionar o no detectaban lo que debían. Llevaba ya un buen tiempo trabajando ahí y nunca había visto que ninguna piedra se prendiera mágicamente, solo la azul brillaba sin descanso misteriosamente. No había podido determinar aún exactamente que marcaba la piedra, pero se le había hecho habitual verla brillar con una luz azul.

El problema era que había un cambio en la pirámide ese día. Llevaba varios días si haber entrado a la habitación, había estado muy ocupado en otros asuntos y sus misiones con la Orden absorbían la mayoría de su tiempo y energía, por lo que hasta ahora había podido ir, prácticamente había ido por última vez antes de la batalla donde Lily luchó. Ahora la situación había cambiado y James se sentía desconcertado pero a la vez emocionado.

Muy sutilmente, casi imperceptiblemente, otra piedra se había activado. Una luz casi invisible era emitida, tan misteriosa como la otra, solo que esta vez brillaba con luz roja. Por eso era que James estaba dándole vueltas al asunto¿por qué ahora brillaban dos piedras?

De pronto James se paró de golpe, se quedó muy quieto, como un ciervo que hubiese detectado algo.

-¡Diablos¡No me di cuenta! –con un "crack", James desapareció.

Cinco segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un anciano mago, era el viejo Rodin. El hombre se quitó su gorro y lo dejó en un lado, después se acercó a la pirámide, se secó un poco del sudor de su frente mientras veía las dos piedras brillar. Nunca pensó, ni en sus sueños mas locos, que otra piedra se activara, eso solo podía significar una cosa...

-Estoy muy viejo para seguir con esto...

-o-

Después de un arduo día de trabajo no había nada mejor que volver a casa con la familia. El problema es que esa no era su casa y su familia no eran los únicos habitantes del lugar. James puso la llave la cerradura con cierto aire de cansancio, se estaba comenzando a hartar de estar lejos de su hogar, lo que al principio pintaba como algo que duraría unos cuantos días se estaba comenzando a volver mas.

-Papá

El rostro de James se iluminó como por arte de magia, y ahí estaban las razones por las que intentaba seguir su vida lo mas normal que pudiese a pesar de lo frustrante que llegara a ser. Una hermosa pelirroja de brillantes ojos verde esmeralda lo recibía con una radiante y cálida sonrisa como todas las tardes, en sus brazos traía a su primogénito, un alegre niño de cabello azabache y una mirada idéntica a la de su madre quien en ese preciso instante reía con emoción y le extendía los bracitos ansioso. Sin hacerlo esperar, su padre lo cargó mientras lo elevaba en el aire.

-¿Qué tal campeón? –le dijo con alegría y acto seguido besó a su esposa.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó Lily mientras ambos caminaban a la cocina

-Interesante¿y el tuyo?

-Oh ya sabes, cuidé a Harry y en mi tiempo libre, y dado que no puedo salir mucho que digamos, descubrí tres manchas en el techo de la habitación. –contestó con ironía

-Super, tómales fotografías y haz un álbum con ellas. Puedes incluso hacer tarjetas intercambiables–Lily rió con el comentario de James mientras le daba un golpecillo cariñoso.

La noche enmarcaba un precioso cielo estrellado, sin embargo una corriente fría soplaba. Pasaban las doce de la noche y ningún ruido se oía en la casa, todos dormían a excepción de un joven de cabello azabache.

James llevaba dando vueltas en la cama un buen rato, algo inusitado en él quien por lo demás no tenía ningún problema para conciliar el sueño, pero esa noche era diferente. Tenía la cabeza llena de demasiadas cosas como para poder dormir tranquilamente así que había preferido intentar dar con las tres manchas que Lily había encontrado, ya había localizado dos, pero la tercera era muy esquiva, tal vez porque era de noche. Sonrió para si mismo al pensar con detenimiento lo que estaba haciendo, si Lily lo viera se moriría de la risa. La miró, aún en la oscuridad ella irradiaba un aire de tranquilidad y fuerza, sonrió con tristeza, eran tiempos difíciles y por alguna razón parecía que el ojo de la tormenta se les venía encima. Apartó con delicadeza un mechón pelirrojo del rostro de su esposa. Sin embargo, ante esta acción, Lily se removió en la cama.

-¿James? –preguntó con voz soñolienta

-Shhhh... vuelve a dormir –le dijo con ternura mirándola. Pero Lily tenía un sexto sentido para muchas cosas, entre ellas, James.

Restregándose los ojos se sentó en la cama, la luz de la luna iluminaba su tenue figura dándole un aire místico.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada en particular, solo no puedo dormir – Lily arrugó su nariz y frunció el ceño, a James le encantaba ese gesto.

-¿James Potter no puede dormir? Amor, tu duermes hasta con una banda de guerra tocando alrededor.

-No seas exagerada –rió él. Lily también sonrió.

-Bueno, si, tal vez me fui al extremo, pero sigue sin ser normal tu falta de sueño. ¿Qué te preocupa? –dijo poniéndole una pequeña mano sobre su hombro

James guardó silencio, se dejo llevar por esa mirada esmeralda que tanto le encantaba y que en ese momento denotaba preocupación. Suspiró.

-Sólo estoy un poco cansado de estar lejos de casa –dijo con una media sonrisa

-Si... es un poco desesperante estar lejos de nuestro hogar –comentó Lily mirando como su esposo desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

–Y también me siento mal porque tu tienes que quedarte en casa, tienes demasiado talento –ella sonrió

-Me halagas –rió ella –Pero ambos sabemos que lo hago con gusto, además no puedo andar con Harry por todas partes, mucho menos dejarlo lejos de alguno de nosotros.

James frunció los labios con desagrado. –A veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si no te hubiese involucrado en la Orden del Fénix.

-Seguramente me hubiese puesto una capa roja y me hubiese lanzado en una escoba a patear traseros enmascarados –le contestó Lily poniendo los brazos en jarra y sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Jajajaja, tu odias las escobas. –dijo el divertido

-Entonces me conseguiría una moto como la de Sirius. El punto es que con o si Orden no me hubiese quedado sin hacer nada y lo sabes.

-Si, eso lo se, por eso me enamoré de ti – le respondió con un beso

-Por eso y porque soy endiabladamente irresistible. –James frunció el cejo mientras Lily lo miraba de reojo.

-Creo que Sirius y yo comenzamos a ser muy mala influencia para ti.

Pero a pesar de su anterior sonrisa, James volvió a mirar por la ventana con aire perdido. Lily lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Eso no es lo que mas te preocupa, cierto?

-En realidad estaba pensando que si no hubiésemos estado en la Orden tal vez Harry no fuera candidato para la profecía

La mirada de Lily se ensombreció, finalmente había llegado al meollo del asunto. Ella misma había pasado muchas noches en vela pensando en ello, no era fácil tener a tu único hijo en la mira de Voldemort, Lily suspiró.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que de una u otra manera, Harry hubiese vuelto a ser candidato.

-¿Tu... tu crees que hable de él? –preguntó James desconcertado

-Todas las noches ruego porque no, pero siempre existe esa posibilidad ¿no? Pero pensándolo fríamente es ilógico, apenas tiene un año ¿Qué puede hacer contra un mago que tiene mas de 50 años? Al paso que va Voldemort para cuando el niño de la profecía tenga suficiente edad para ir a Hogwarts siquiera, muchas cosas habrán pasado.

-Supongo que es cierto.

-Oh vamos James¿Dónde esta el hombre alegre y optimista con quien me casé?

-Volverá en la mañana, esta noche está un poco melancólico

Lily le iba a responder cuando un estruendo sacudió la casa asustándolos. Harry comenzó a llorar con fuerza en la otra habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo James alarmado mientras él y Lily se ponían de pie a toda velocidad, varita en mano.

Salieron de la habitación como un rayo al tiempo que las demás puertas de la casa se abrían de golpe también, seis cabezas enmascaradas (algunas aún con la máscara mal acomodada) y otra de largo cabello negro asomaron con confusión. El llanto de Harry inundaba el antes silencioso ambiente. Lily corrió a la habitación de su hijo con el corazón en un puño. Lo encontró de pie en su cuna llorando pero bien, al parecer se había asustado, la idea de que la casa hubiese sido atacada se había cruzado por su mente. Regresó a toda prisa con su marido y la cabeza de su hijo oculta en su hombro, a James también le volvió el alma al cuerpo al ver que su hijo estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con prisa Virens, todos traían puesto solo su ropa de pijama, y en el caso de Atha, muy poca ropa.

-¿No habrán atacado la casa verdad? –dijo una de las chicas con angustia, era Hermione

-No, es imposible –contestó James con gravedad mirando a todos lados –El cuartel esta protegido, Dumbledore es el guardián secreto.

Ginny ya había bajado las escaleras con una bata mal acomodada sobre su pijama. Miró por la ventana al tiempo que otro estruendo se escuchó y la casa se iluminaba un instante por una brillante luz púrpura.

-¡Están atacando el pueblo! –gritó la chica. En el acto todos bajaron y miraron por la ventana.

Así era, por todo el pueblo se podían ver haces de luz de distintos colores que se comenzaban a mezclar con un griterío cada vez mas fuerte.

-Tal vez sepan que el cuartel esta aquí –dijo nervioso Neville

-Imposible –le contestó Lily mirando con furia por la ventana –ninguno de nosotros es capaz siquiera de dar el nombre del pueblo, el hechizo de Dumbledore es muy poderoso.

-En este pueblo viven muchos magos, muchos de ellos de origen muggle –comentó James con voz de ultratumba. Todos sabían que las presas favoritas de los mortífagos eran precisamente este tipo de magos.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Harry había echado a correr escalera arriba.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Luna

-¿Qué mas? Voy por mi capa y mis zapatos, no puedo ir a pelear solo con el pijama puesto.

Todos se miraron un instante, luego lo siguieron a toda velocidad. James y Lily corrieron también. Atha no estaba muy segura que hacer y en su rostro se reflejaba angustia combinada con impotencia, también subió a toda velocidad, aunque solo fue para ponerse los zapatos y algo mas de ropa por cualquier cosa.

En la habitación de los Potter, James daba saltos intentado ponerse un zapato, mientras Lily sentaba a Harry en la cama y se ponía a toda prisa un par de pantalones de mezclilla. James la miró sobre su hombro.

-Lily, iré yo, tu quédate en la casa –dijo con ansiedad y con un movimiento de varita el otro zapato voló a su mano

-Ah no, eso si que no, yo voy –dijo con fiereza

-¿Y con quien dejamos a Harry? –Lily se mordió el labio –¿Qué pasa si un rayo perdido da en la casa? Se que no la pueden ver pero eso no la hace inmune a los ataques, tampoco lo podemos llevar con nosotros.

-Pero quiero luchar

-Lo se, pero la última vez tu te divertiste, es mi turno de patear traseros enmascarados –le sonrió James dándole ánimos –También necesito que avises al resto de la orden.

Sin ser capaz de seguir discutiendo y con su pequeño hijo con el rostro surcado de lágrimas sentado en la cama abrazando un perro de peluche, Lily asintió a regañadientes. James le sonrió con ánimos y se terminó de vestir, Lily hizo otro tanto.

De nuevo abajo, todos estaban listos, Virens ya estaba abriendo la puerta para cuando James seguido de Lily con Harry aún aferrado a su cuello, se les unían.

-Yo le avisaré a la Orden –respondió Lily al ver que todos la observaban, probablemente imaginando que iría a luchar con un niño en brazos.

-Si ves que están muy cerca de la casa toma a Harry vete –le dijo James con terrible seriedad.

Al Harry de 17 años se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, la frase de James le dejó una sensación de deja vu muy desagradable. Pero un momento después James centró su atención en Atha, ahora completamente vestida, que miraba con aprehensión hacia fuera.

-¿Nos acompañarás? –preguntó James con cierta sorpresa. Todos miraron con curiosidad a Atha, quien desvió la mirada y miró hacia el suelo.

-Yo... no tengo varita, no puedo ser de utilidad.

Ahora, por la mente de todos cruzó la fuerte duda del porque Atha era una bruja y no tenía varita. Pero James no pareció preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

-No te preocupes y quédate cerca de Lily.

Sin una palabra mas, los siete salieron de la casa dejando a las dos mujeres y al niño en la casa. Lily cerró la puerta y miró a Atha.

-Toma, sosténlo un momento –Atha se encontró de pronto con Harry entre los brazos quien al parecer la idea no le gustó.

-Pero... oye, yo no parezco agradarle y tampoco soy buena con los niños.

-Sígueme –le ordenó Lily subiendo las escaleras de nuevo –Necesito alertar a la orden y tengo que tener las manos libres.

Atha le dio una última mirada extraña a la ventana, por donde se veían rayos volar, y siguió a Lily con un Harry muy asustado por el alboroto como para seguir luchando por escaparse de ella. Entrecerró los ojos, si las cosas se ponían peligrosas, con o sin magos tenebrosos y ministerios tras ella, iba a mandar todo al demonio y actuaría.

-o-

James corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, no había necesidad de aparecerse, a donde quiera que veía habían ataques, mucha gente corría despavorida hacia todas partes, sin embargo pronto se vieron cerca de gente que también se dirigía a lo que parecía ser el centro principal del ataque, todos con varita en mano, muchos de fiera mirada, otros asustados pero firmes. Mientras, Harry sentía una extraña sensación por todo el cuerpo, una especie de nerviosismo que no podía definir, se llevó una mano al pecho con aprehensión.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Ginny con preocupación –Te ves raro

-No lo se, tengo este... sentimiento, pero no puedo entenderlo, es algo extraño –Ginny pareció reflexionar un momento, luego aminoró el paso mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-Creo que tengo una idea de porque, o por lo menos, una teoría –Harry la miró, expectante. –Bueno, es que... no pude evitar notar que tu yo miniaturizado estaba muy asustado

-Eh... –Harry no captaba el punto, Ginny resopló

-¿Recuerdas lo mal que me puse cuando se acercaba mi nacimiento? –el chico asintió –Bien, eso me hizo pensar que de alguna manera estamos conectados con nuestros "yo" de este tiempo.

Harry se detuvo por completo, señaló distantemente la casa. –Entonces... este sentimiento...

-Exacto, debe ser miedo, pero uno muy diferente al que nosotros podemos sentir, el sentimiento de aquel Harry debe ser muy fuerte para que tu lo percibas, o tal vez sea el hecho de que están muy cerca.

-Genial, ahora resulta que además de soportar mis pensamientos y los de Voldemort tengo que cargar también con los de mi otro yo. Mi vida es de lo mejor.

-Manténganse cerca de mi, no se detengan –les dijo James elevando su voz entre los gritos

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó a su vez Hermione

-Porque dentro de poco llegará gente del ministerio y no es recomendable que los vean con las máscaras, sean muy cuidadosos. –les hizo unas señas y todos se dirigieron a un callejón sin salida. –Es muy peligroso estar en la vista de todos, mucha gente esta luchando y fácilmente los podrían confundir con mortífagos, creo que sería mas seguro para ustedes que lucharan sin las máscaras.

Un silencio, aún bajo los gritos, se sintió de pronto.

-Eso es imposible –dijo con firmeza Harry. James miró a la lejanía, no tenía tiempo para discutir

-Entonces tengan mucho cuidado, no me haré responsable si algo les pasa.

James volvió a correr, pero esta vez tomó una calle lejos de la principal. Los chicos se miraron entre sí y luego lo siguieron, Harry se mordía el labio. –Chicos –dijo al fin –si alguno prefiere luchar sin la máscara, no habrá problema, aquí los únicos que somos fáciles de reconocer somos Neville y yo. –el resto guardó silencio unos instantes

-Nunca les he dicho que mi padre siempre dice que cada día que pasa me parezco mas a mi madre –comentó Luna con nostalgia

-Yo traigo grabado el apellido en toda la cara –dijo Ron alegremente

-Creo que todos tenemos algo que puede ser reconocido –intervino Hermione –Por eso, todos tomamos estas medidas y por lo mismo, todos tomaremos el riesgo de ser atacados por el ministerio.

Harry sonrió, pero seguía preocupado. Aún así siguieron corriendo mientras James los llevaba por calles lejos de la principal, no tuvieron que ir mucho mas adelante, de pronto James se agachó con increíble rapidez evitando así un rayo perdido, al momento los seis chicos se pusieron a su lado, la varita en alto. Un grupo de mortífagos luchaba contra algunos magos que, por el hecho de que muchos aún portaban la pijama, eran habitantes del lugar, dos magos estaban derrumbados en el piso, no se podía saber si inconscientes o muertos. Por la manera en que los mortífagos esquivaban las maldiciones y el retumbar de su risa cuando hirieron a uno de los magos, a Harry le dio la impresión de que eso no era para ellos mas que mera diversión.

Sin palabras y rápidos como un rayo, los siete comenzaron a luchar tomando a los mortífagos desprevenidos, quienes por cierto, al reconocer a los sujetos enmascarados y recordar todo lo que habían oído de ellos, se amedrentaron, pero solo por un instante, al siguiente ya estaban de nuevo luchando, seguros esta vez que le podrían dar a su señor como regalo la cabeza de aquellos que osaban luchar contra él y sus seguidores.

Harry, en un movimiento instintivo, se puso cerca de James quien luchaba solo. Sabía por experiencia que era mejor luchar acompañado y era la primera vez que veía a James luchar sin alguien a un lado de él, generalmente tenía cerca de Lily o a Sirius. James notó como el joven le cubría mientras el lanzaba maldiciones mirándolo por la esquina del ojo.

-No necesito niñera ¿sabes? –le comentó

-No soy niñera, soy apoyo

James sonrió con autosuficiencia, le seguía sonando a protección y él era un sujeto cuyo orgullo le exigía demostrar lo contrario. Con un movimiento de varita que Harry nunca había visto, James lanzó un brillante ataque que derribó en un instante a dos mortífagos. Se giró hacia un muy sorprendido Harry.

-Tampoco necesito apoyo como podrás ver –iba Harry a protestar cuando James lo tomó por un hombro y lo quitó del camino de un rayo verde –Aunque a ti no te vendría del todo mal.

Harry refunfuñó y giró su varita con extrema rapidez, un segundo después, el mortífago que había lanzado el rayo cayó aturdido al suelo.

-Yo tampoco, estaba distraído, no volverá a pasar.

James no dijo nada, pero sonrió con complicidad, de verdad que ese chico le sorprendía y mucho, pero no iba a permitir que alguien quisiera ostentar el título de acaba mortífagos que él había forjado en su corta vida, inconscientemente se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselo y un peligroso brillo apareció en sus ojos.

-¿Una competencia? –le dijo con complicidad a Harry mientras esquivaba otro rayo perdido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry totalmente anonadado¿de que rayos hablaba?

-A ver quien deja inconsciente a mas traseros enmascarados. Yo ya llevo dos.

-¿De que hablas? –contestó Harry un poco fuera de sus casillas -¡Esto es una batalla!

-Si, y esta es una manera para sobrellevarla mejor –le contestó James con una mirada peligrosa y echando a correr hacia otro mortífago.

Harry resopló y se lanzó detrás de James mientras su mente intentaba evitar lanzar toda clase de juramentos contra el hombre recordándose que era su padre y pensando también que no importaba que le hubieran dicho Sirius y Lupin, su padre definitivamente no había acabado de madurar.

Pero pronto se encontró envuelto en el juego de James, no a su voluntad, pero parecía que James hacía movimientos peligrosos adrede con el fin de que Harry fuera tras él y al intentar ayudarlo, lanzaba maldiciones contra algún mortífago para después darse cuenta de que todo había sido un movimiento calculado por James, quien a su vez también lanzaba otro rayo, en algunas ocasiones ambos rayos golpeaban al mismo mortífago, en otras, lograba esquivar uno, pero no ambos. Si era el rayo de James quien derribaba al mortífago, este celebraba un punto mientras Harry gruñía. Aunque tenía que admitir que era una muy eficiente manera de acabar con mortífagos, no muy ortodoxa, pero efectiva.

De pronto se oyó una voz que se elevó por sobre los gritos, los hechizos y la confusión.

-¡Este es el Ministerio de Magia¡¡Se les exige a todos los mortífagos que se rindan y entreguen sus varitas o los aurores tomarán acciones!

-Oh si, seguro ahora tiemblan de miedo –comentó con ironía James

Aún no volvían a la lucha cuando otro evento llamó la atención de todos. Una lluvia de chispas verdes iluminó el cielo, por un momento Harry pensó que la marca tenebrosa se elevaría por los cielos, pero nada pasó, solo eran chispas. Sin embargo a un momento, todos los mortífagos se replegaron y comenzaron a desaparecer entre las sombras.

-¡Ey¿a dónde van? –preguntó Ron intrigado a un lado de Hermione -¿Qué pasa?

Pero la respuesta a su pregunta llegó como un balde de agua fría, literalmente. En tan solo segundos, Harry pudo notar como la respiración de James se hacía visible, a pesar de ser una noche de verano. La oscuridad los comenzó a invadir junto con una sensación de frío que llenaba los pulmones. Sin decir una palabra todos comprendieron, instintivamente, se acercaron unos a otros, espalda con espalda, los siete aguardaron lo que ya se veía venir en forma de gritos mas histéricos.

-Piensen algo muy alegre –murmuró Harry, aunque el mismo tenía dificultades para hacerlo.

Por una de las esquinas de la calle aparecieron tres figuras encapuchadas, Harry las miró ligeramente aterrorizado mientras un murmullo distante comenzaba a sonar en sus oídos, como un zumbido, uno que Harry conocía muy bien y que con el paso de los años había cambiado. Luego abrió los ojos con horror y miró a James quien apretaba los dientes¡él no podía conjurar a su Patronus! El ciervo plateado al cual le tenía tanto cariño era la viva imagen de a forma animaga de su padre por lo que sabía.

Entonces llegaron más mientras Harry sentía la camiseta pegada a su piel por el sudor por debajo de su capa, se estaba comenzando a marear.

-¡Expecto Patronus!

Una brillante pantera plateada salió de la punta de la varita de James y se dirigió con presteza hacia los dementores, el problema es que para ese momento los rodeaban y un solo patronus no parecía ser suficiente. Pronto se le unió la nutria saltarina de Hermione, pero esta no era muy fuerte y se desvaneció al cabo de unos instantes. Neville hacía inhumanos intentos por que algo mas que vapor plateado saliera de su varita. De la varita de Luna salió algo que Harry no pudo distinguir bien, tal vez porque era algo que definitivamente nunca había visto, o por el hecho de que la vista se le estaba comenzando a nublar. Hermione volvió a conjurar su nutria con mucho trabajo, y esta se le unió la comadreja de Ron, pero pronto se volvieron a desvanecer. Ginny parecía estar casi tan mareada como Harry aunque su humo plateado comenzaba a tomar la forma de algo grande.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo de pronto Ron atrapando a Harry , quien trastabilló -¿Por qué no convocas tu patronus?

-No... puedo... papá –comentó muy bajo, pero James no oyó nada debido a los gritos. Ron comprendió en un instante.

-Entonces manténte cerca y trata de no desmayarte

Decirlo era mas fácil que lograrlo para horror de Harry, de pronto su cabeza se encontró llena de voces terribles, muchas de las cuales eran la suya:

_"¡Sirius¡Sirius!"_

_"No puedes hacer nada Harry"_

_"¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco"_

_"¡NO ESTA MUERTO!"_

_"Que pare este dolor. Que nos mate. Acabe ya, Dumbledore. La muerte no es nada comparada con esto... Así volveré a ver a Sirius..."_

Un grito desgarrador salió por la boca de Harry mientras caía de rodillas sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza, todo se volvía negro aunque hacía todo lo humanamente posible por mantenerse consciente. Pero las voces llegaban una y otra vez, de nuevo escuchaba su voz y la de Lupin en el departamento de misterios, de nuevo volvía a sentir el dolor cuando Voldemort lo posesionó, todo el dolor que le inundó aquella noche, por muchos motivos, la sensación de vacío cuando cayó en cuenta de la muerte de su padrino lo llenaba. Era insoportable, era inaguantable y lo estaba destruyendo.

-Hagan... que pare...

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Harry no fue totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo sintió que un brazo lo levantaba y loo obligaba a caminar, se aferraba a su varita intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, queriendo reemplazarlos con algún recuerdo feliz pero de nada servía porque no podía convocar a Cornamenta. Poco a poco sus intentos se volvían cada vez mas débiles mientras las voces se incrementaban, comenzando a mezclarse con las voces de su madre rogándole a Voldemort y las de su padre, pero algunas de las palabras que James Potter decía no coincidían con la de sus recuerdos.

James había visto todo como un mudo espectador, consumía mucha esfuerzo mantener a su patronus tanto tiempo pues por momentos sus pensamientos alegres se reducían ante la proximidad de algún dementor, pero se aferraba a la imagen de su Lily y de la sonrisa sincera de su pequeño hijo. No podía solo, muchos dementores se iban pero pronto otros llegaban, al parecer eran atraídos por un cada vez mas débil Virens. No entendía porque el joven no había convocado un patronus, estaba convencido que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, aunque poco a poco y mientras era evidente que el chico no podía concentrarse en algún pensamiento alegre, fue obvio para James que ese sujeto debía tener demasiado dolor en su vida, o nunca sucumbiría como en ese momento. De pronto lo vio caer de rodillas, rogando que todo cesara. Se mordió el labio con frustración y lo sujetó de un brazo, lo pasó por sobre su hombro y ordenó a todos salir de ahí. La chica mas pequeña tampoco parecía estar del todo bien, aunque se mantenía, estaba aferrada al brazo del tipo alto. No hizo preguntas del porque de la mala condición de Virens, solo lo obligaba a caminar mientras oía murmullos que no alcanzaba a entender, durante un momento perdió la concentración y su patronus desapareció, maldijo y lo volvió a conjurar.

-o-

Lily aferraba su varita con los ojos esmeralda lanzando fuego, detrás de ella Atha sostenía a Harry quien no paraba de llorar. Los había sentido nada mas llegar, la atmósfera fría y el sentimiento tan terrible. Sabía que daban vueltas por la casa, no podían entrar pero si sentirla y Lily sabía que en ese momento ejercían toda su influencia sobre ellos.

Atha había tenido que sostenerse de una silla para no dejarse caer, se aferraba al niño que lloraba con fuerza en sus brazos. Ella nunca había estado tan cerca de un dementor, ni siquiera los había visto nunca, solo lo que le habían contado, por ello en ese momento se sentía desfallecer, su corazón estaba lleno de dolor y de tristeza mientras recordaba momentos terribles que le torturaban, en particular uno, una muerte.

-¿Sabes hacer el patronus? –le preguntó Lily despertándola del trance en el que estaba entrando

-Yo... en teoría... pero nunca...

-Y tampoco tienes varita, pero por lo menos sabes que hay que tener pensamientos alegres

-Si...

-Bien, necesito que te concentres en algo muy bueno para ti, eso te ayudará a no sentir tanto los efectos de esos malditos.

Atha lo intentó, pero el hecho de que Harry no dejara de llorar, totalmente asustado, no le ayudaba a concentrarse. Lily miró a su hijo y se acercó a él, tomándolo brevemente en sus brazos.

-Ya mi amor, todo pasará pronto. –le devolvió al niño a Atha –Mami va a destazar a esos desgraciados por atreverse a acercarse a ti.

Sujetó su varita y se dirigió a la puerta con paso decidido.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó asustada Atha

-No te preocupes, no voy a salir de la casa.

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo, el viento nocturno, frío como el hielo agitó su roja cabellera, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante sus ojos brillaron como dos gemas. Los dementores, aunque ciegos, sintieron la presencia mas cercana de un alma humana, hambrientos se comenzaron a deslizar en la oscuridad con terrible y fantasmagórica velocidad.

-¿Quieren un pedazo de mi alma? Les daré gusto

Levantó la varita y apuntó al dementor mas cercano, esperó a que se juntaran mas, cuando estaban a unos pasos de la casa un brillo plateado inundó la punta de su varita.

-¡Expecto Patronum!

La plateada y cegadora figura de un halcón sobrevoló a los dementores para luego arremeter contra ellos, estos comenzaron a huir y se alejaron de la casa. Lily sonrió mientras su patronus se desvanecía en el cielo. Una sombra de preocupación ensombreció su rostro, estaba preocupada por James, por alguna extraña razón tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-o-

Poco a poco, Harry sentía que las voces cedían, su mente se aclaraba como si la neblina se disipara con terrible lentitud, una de dos, o habían vencido a los dementores o se alejaban de ellos. Cuando sintió que sus piernas se movían con un poco mas de libertad, pero no se detenían, dedujo que se estaban alejando de ellos. Pero aún sentía la terrible y fría sensación en sus pulmones. Cuando la vista se le aclaró un poco levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el perfil serio de alguien idéntico a él. Tropezó de la impresión pero se sostuvo de James.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó James sin perder la vista del frente

-Maldición... –Harry se sentía estúpido por el poder que tenían los dementores sobre él.

-No te preocupes, nos alejamos de ellos, son horribles –le dijo Hermione poniéndose a un lado de él

-Es la primera vez que me enfrento a uno –murmuró Ron –Por lo menos la primera vez que lanzo mi Patronus contra ellos.

Harry se alejó de James, en parte avergonzado, en parte porque estar tan cerca de su padre lo comenzaba a trastornar. Parecía que estaban cerca de los límites del pueblo, aún podían sentir los efectos de los dementores, James se recargó en una pared con actitud cansada y se quitó los lentes para frotarse los ojos, el insomnio y el cansancio comenzaban a debilitarlo. Moría por ir a donde aún había batalla pero sabía que tampoco se podía alejar mucho de esos chicos, no contaba con el hecho de que a Virens le afectaran tanto los dementores. El no podía saber que precisamente la razón por la que Virens no se defendía de los dementores era porque él estaba cerca.

Pero no tuvieron tregua, en un instante la fría sensación volvió y todo pareció apagarse, en segundos habían dementores por todas partes y otra vez los rodeaban. Cansado pero concentrándose en momentos felices volvió a conjurar su patronus, quien fue directo a los dementores que estaban frente a él pero era obvio que estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerlo.

Un grito llegó a los oídos de todos, seis cabezas se giraron para ver a dos dementoros que se inclinaban sobre una figura más. A Harry se le detuvo un instante, la figura regordeta de Neville se asomaba por entre las túnicas oscuras de los dementores, ambos se inclinaban lentamente ante él, una capucha putrefacta esta apunto de cubrirlo por completo. El tiempo se congeló un instante, todos los patronus estaban lejos de él.

De pronto una gran y majestuoso ciervo plateado atravesó con su brillante cornamenta al dementor que estaba sobre Neville mandándolo a volar lejos, el segundo dementor comenzó a huir y se perdió en la noche. Sin que sus cascos emitieran sonido alguno, el animal corrió en círculo ahuyentando al resto de los dementores.

Durante el momento en que la explosión plateada surgió James miró anonadado al animal que apareció, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y casi sin creérselo, el ciervo plateado le era terriblemente familiar, lo había visto varias veces reflejado en la superficie del lago alumbrado por la luz de la luna llena, incluso en el espejo de su habitación un día hacía muchos años. Lo conocía de pies a cabeza... pero era imposible, ese ciervo no podía ser Cornamenta... no podía ser su forma animaga. Giró para ver quien había conjurado ese patronus y la respuesta le desconcertó mas, detrás del ciervo brillante se veía la figura determinada y erguida de Virens. James se sujetó la cabeza mientras el animal ahuyentaba al resto de los dementores, su propio patronus había desaparecido de la impresión que James sentía. Siguió con la mirada al ciervo hasta que de nuevo se acercó a Virens y sin mas se desvaneció en una nube de vapor plateado. Se quedo ahí, de pie y muy quieto, observando a Virens quien en ese mismo momento lo observaba también, en realidad, parecía que todos los observaban.

¿Por qué¿Por qué ese sujeto tenía ese patronus? Debía ser una simple coincidencia, pero no podía dejar de pensar que había evitado utilizarlo todo ese tiempo a pesar de que la situación había sido crítica, sobre todo para él¿Acaso había algo que quería ocultar¿Pero qué? Se sentía alejado de esos seis y de todos los secretos que ocultaban, su mente giraba vertiginosamente, tanto por el efecto de los dementores como por el cansancio. Practicamente no notó que Virens se acercaba a él con cautela, como tanteando el terreno y casi con miedo. Y definitivamente ninguno notó al mortífago que observaba la escena.

Era una oportunidad única en la vida, ahí estaban los sujetos misteriosos de los que todos hablaban entre los mortífagos y él tenía la oportunidad de acabar por lo menos con uno. También estaba otro sujeto que había visto en algunas batallas, pero por el momento estaba mas interesado en los sujetos encapuchados, el mas cercano caminaba lentamente hacia el sujeto con gafas, se mordió la lengua con impaciencia, empuñó su varita y apuntó.

Harry se había movido mas por inercia que porque lo pensara. En el momento en que vio la cara del dementor tan cerca de la de Neville el movimiento surgió naturalmente, su mente inconscientemente conjuró un patronus que estalló de la punta de su varita. Antes de que pudiera razonar su acción, Cornamenta embestía a toda velocidad a los dementores. Pensándolo fríamente no había podido hacer nada mas, todos estaban ocupados y ningún patronus llegaría a tiempo a ayudar a Neville, el dementor estaba a un paso de darle el beso pues Neville era incapaz de conjurar un protector aún. Cuando su ciervo despareció entre la calle, a unos pasos de él, notó como James lo observaba en silencio con un rostro confundido. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que acercarse a él, no sabía ni porque, tal vez para dar una explicación aunque no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que decir o como explicarlo, tal vez alegar que era un ciervo común y corriente, que había crecido cerca de un bosque o algo así.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, antes de que supiera que pasaba, sintió un terrible dolor que lo inundó. Abrió los ojos con terror al sentir que algo se desgarraba a un costado y su boca se llenaba de un gusto metálico. Sin saber bien que ocurría, ni tener noción de nada más, se desplomó mientras miraba la aterrada mirada de su padre y oía el lejano grito de alguien, apenas y llegaba luz a sus ojos, oía sonidos a lo lejos pero no podía entenderlos y poco a poco se hacían mas lejanos. Sin ninguna razón comenzó a oír la voz de Sirius, eso lo despertó un poco, pero sentía frío, mucho frío mientras notaba algo húmedo en un costado y en el rostro, distinguió un poco mejor lo que decían las voces a su alrededor.

-Oh por Dios

-La máscara también esta cubierta de sangre.

-Tenemos que quitársela...

Todo se volvió negro alrededor de Harry, no oyó ni supo nada más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Avisos de la malvada y maquiavélica autora: Otro capítulo mas, y si, ya se que quieren matarme muajajajaja, pero tendrán que esperar para saber que pasa. Ya se que en lugar de revelar misterios le estoy echando mas leña al fuego pero tengan paciencia. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? Jajaja, tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo, en el que veremos que pasó desde el punto de vista del resto de la pandilla, sabremos si me decidí matar al protagonista, lo que James hará al respecto, si todo el pastel se descubrirá y de pilón, tendremos algo interesante de Atha en un capítulo titulado "Cuestión de Nombres". Veré si con suerte esta listo para el lunes, pero tengo mucha tarea. Nos vemos.

Por cierto… ¿Qué tal los patronus? El de Ron es en honor a mi malvado Draco Malfoy jajaja. El de James…. Bueno, la razón de la que sea una pantera tiene su sentido, pero no lo puse en este capítulo porque no tenía gran relevancia y no quedaba con lo del capítulo.


	13. Cuestión de Nombres

Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, con ustedes: La internacionalmente conocida advertencia de derechos...

Cap. 13

_**Cuestión de Nombres**_

Todos fueron conscientes de la situación unos segundos después de que ocurrió, todo lo que sabían es que habían estado mirando como Harry se acercaba a un totalmente desconcertado James, después un resplandor cobrizo apareció de ninguna parte e impactó a Harry. Durante un instante todo pareció detenerse, miraron ajenos al evento de como el cuerpo de Harry se derrumbaba y caía bocabajo, como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta.

Fue un milagro que nadie gritara, la situación era demasiado irreal, hacía un segundo su amigo estaba bien y de pronto caía. No podían hacer otra cosa mas que ver el cuerpo ahí tirado, por alguna razón se sentían clavados al piso.

El primero en reaccionar fue James, lo que parecían siglos apenas y habían sido unos cuantos segundos, el momento había sido escalofriante y, por una razón que no acabó de comprender del todo, una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él al ver caer al joven. No había podido verle la cara pero sentía que en el preciso momento en que fue golpeado lo último que había mirado era a él, podía sentir la mirada que se había conectado como un rayo y que lo había recorrido de manera inexplicable, era un sentimiento inquietante. Antes de que alguien mas se recuperará James giró con una rapidez inusitada hacia la dirección de donde el hechizo había provenido.

Ahí estaba el atacante, un hombre que portaba una máscara blanca, símbolo de los mortífagos, todavía tenía su varita en alto con actitud de triunfo. Cuando notó la atención de James se preparó para atacar otra vez, pero James fue mas rápido, un potente hechizo aturdidor golpeó al mortífago junto con otro que llegó prácticamente al mismo tiempo. El mortífago cayó totalmente inconsciente mientras James miraba hacia su costado para ver de donde había provenido el segundo rayo. El rostro de James denotó un alivio inmediato, a unos pasos de donde el mortífago había estado de pie se encontraba la figura algo despeinada de Sirius Black. Corrió hacia donde estaba James con aire agitado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Te estuve buscando por todas partes desde que me llegó el mensaje de Lily –Sirius ni siquiera estaba vestido correctamente y tenía la pinta de haber sido levantado de la cama con rapidez.

-Luego te cuento –le contestó James volviendo su atención al resto.

Para ese momento los cinco chicos estaban alrededor de Harry y miraban algo con horror, Sirius, quien al parecer no había notado aún el hecho de que hubiera un herido, miró sorprendido a Harry y luego al mortífago, comprendiendo de inmediato.

-Tiene una herida en el costado –dijo con gravedad y espanto Ron al mirar que una sutil mancha de sangre había comenzado a esparcirse por el oscuro pavimento –Sigue respirando pero nunca había visto que un hechizo hiciera eso.

-Eso es magia negra y muy poderosa –dijo Sirius con gravedad

-Oh por Dios –murmuró Hermione con voz cortada ocultando la cabeza en el hombro de Ron

James comenzó a analizar la herida, apenas movió a Harry unos centímetros a su costado porque había notado otra mancha de sangre mas pequeña en el área de la cabeza que estaba pegada al piso.

-La máscara también esta cubierta de sangre –dijo James con alarma mirando a Sirius

-Tenemos que quitársela –le respondió Sirius –Es muy peligroso, se podría ahogar.

James giró por completo a Harry con extrema delicadeza mientras Sirius comenzaba a levantar la máscara con sumo cuidado. Antes de que pasara siquiera la nariz la mano de Hermione detuvo a la de Sirius.

-No... por favor –rogó pero no parecía haber mucha convicción en su voz

-¿Bromeas cierto? –le espetó Sirius –La herida no es juego de niños para que haya comenzado a devolver sangre.

-Lo se pero... por favor, aquí no... en el cuartel

El ruego de Hermione tomó por sorpresa a los dos hombres quienes se miraron, otra de las chicas había rasgado un pedazo de capa con la varita ejerció presión en la herida sangrante.

-Hay que darnos prisa, por el momento el problema más grave es esta herida y hay que detenerla.

-Deberíamos llevarlo a San Mungo –comentó James, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

-Primero vamos al cuartel –dijo uno de los hombres con voz firme –Él es mas fuerte de lo que parece.

-Muy bien, dejemos de perder el tiempo y vámonos. Pero si la situación se agrava será su culpa.

-No morirá, no así –dijo la chica más pequeña como autoconvenciéndose.

James no dijo nada más y con mirada seria hechizó el cuerpo que mágicamente flotó por los aires. Nadie habló durante el rápido recorrido en dirección al cuartel, en algunas ocasiones tuvieron que detenerse y ocultarse, el lugar estaba repleto de aurores y de gente del ministerio, si algo tenían que evitar por el momento era a todos ellos. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaban a entender del todo, tanto James como Sirius presentían que pasase lo que pasase debían mantener la identidad de esos seis entre las paredes del cuartel. Conforme avanzaban un rastro de sangre proveniente de Harry indicaba el camino detrás.

-o-

Lily daba vueltas como león enjaulado por toda la sala. Sabía que hacía unos cuantos minutos la batalla había terminado y ahora el terrible sentimiento de angustia que le inundaba se intensificaba, James todavía no volvía pero algo le decía que estaba bien, sin embargo no se podía quitar esa opresión en el corazón y no sabía porque.

Atha todavía tenía a Harry en sus brazos, quien para ese momento había dejado de llorar y se mantenía en un silencio extraño, casi expectante, Atha intentó llamar su atención pero el pequeño miraba atentamente a la ventana mientras abrazaba su perro de peluche, de pronto había comenzado a comportarse así y Atha se estaba preguntando si Lily tenía algo parecido porque la mujer parecía a punto del ataque de nervios cuando una cuarta figura apareció entre ellas.

Lily casi llega al techo del susto cuando la alta figura de Albus Dumbledore se materializó a su lado. Atha se puso de pie, el niño miró un instante a la alta figura y luego se volvió a centrar en la ventana, como si lo que miraba fuera mas importante.

-¿Alguna noticia de los miembros? –preguntó con seriedad Dumbledore

-Ninguna –le respondió Lily –Y esta espera me esta volviendo loca, necesito saber de James

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo dejando pasar a ocho figuras, una de las cuales flotaba inconsciente dejando un rastro de sangre en el piso.

-¡James! –gritó Lily, luego miró al herido y se cubrió la boca con las manos -¡Y Virens¿Qué pasó?

-Un mortífago solitario nos tomó por sorpresa –respondió James –Esta muy mal herido, esta expulsando sangre por la boca, hay que quitarle la máscara antes de que se ahogue y cerrar esa herida.

-No

Pero esta vez la negativa no vino de ninguno de los integrantes del equipo, quienes comenzaban a creer que sería algo inevitable, había venido del mismo Dumbledore quien miraba al herido con total seriedad. Su mirada se clavaba en todos mientras su aguda mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

-Sirius, ve inmediatamente por la señora Prewett, toca a su puerta, no te vayas a aparecer a la mitad de su habitación, es una mujer mayor y puedes hacer mas mal que bien, dile que venga inmediatamente. –se giró –James, se tan amable de acompañarme y subir al señor Virens a su habitación.

No hubo ni tiempo de sorprenderse de la fría reacción de Dumbledore porque en un instante Sirius desapareció con un crack y Dumbledore subió con paso firme hacia la habitación seguido de James con Harry y los otros cinco chicos detrás.

-Lily, hazme el favor de explicarles al resto de la orden los sucesos por favor –comentó Dumbledore al ver que ella también estaba avanzando.

La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, ya preveía eso y sabía que no podía discutir, bajó la cabeza en una mezcla de rabia y preocupación, no podía definir porque le embargaba ese sentimiento de dolor y que se había acrecentado cuando vió llegar a Virens en tan mal estado. Tal vez si no hubiese estado tan entretenida con sus sentimientos hubiese notado como su pequeño hijo había seguido el cuerpo flotante con mirada vacía, como si de pronto estuviese disperso, un instante después el brillo de sus ojos regresó.

James recostó con cuidado al herido en una cama, era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación pero la situación no estaba para ponerse a analizar el lugar. Se había retirado un poco de la cama cuando todos los demás se habían agolpado alrededor de ésta. Se estaba sorprendiendo del lazo que unía esos seis, una de las chicas le sostenía la mano mientras emitía callados sollozos.

-James, sé tan amable de esperar abajo –la voz del director sobresaltó a James –Cuando llegue Wendy dile que suba inmediatamente, sola.

James dio un último vistazo a Virens y salió de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta, y mientras bajaba las escaleras, regresó a su mente el misterioso patronus que aquel joven había realizado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de cabilar sobre ello porque Lily ya estaba encima de él pidiendo información.

En la habitación, Dumbledore no había perdido tiempo, había recitado un hechizo que parecía haber detenido la hemorragia.

-Eso detendrá la sangre por unos momentos, ahora hay que esperar

-Pero tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital –murmuró Ginny –James tiene razón, es una herida grave.

-Lo comprendo pero hay que mantener las apariencias, por eso llamé a la señora Prewett, es muy modesta pero en realidad en su juventud fue una medimaga muy talentosa, dejó la profesión para dedicarse a su familia. –Miró la máscara ensangrentada –Sin embargo debo concordar con Sirius, hay que retirarle la máscara.

Los chicos se miraron un instante, habían evitado que incluso Dumbledore viera sus rostros, aunque sabían que ya debía haber deducido quien era quien, pero la situación era delicada y no tuvieron mas opción que ceder, sabían que en el rostro de Harry estaba la respuesta a una de las principales preguntas que se hacia su director. Esperaban que por ser su director los sucesos no cambiaran su curso. Con un suspiro, Ron retiró la máscara con sumo cuidado, Harry ni siquiera se movió, le quitó sus gafas y las dejó a un lado. Su rostro estaba manchado con sangre, mucha de la cual era porque la máscara la había absorbido y esparcido. Ginny retiró la sábana de una de las camas y tomó un poco del agua de una mesa para comenzar a limpiar el rostro de Harry. Retiró la mano con angustia.

-Tiene fiebre. Será mejor que Sirius se dé prisa.

Desde un rincón de la cama, Dumbledore observaba en silencio, había intentado convencerse que era mejor no centrar la vista en el rostro del muchacho pero no había podido, su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada insistiendo que era la clave que esperaba, que no había peligro y que era pura curiosidad.

Se había encontrado con un rostro como había imaginado, pero debía admitir que verlo por primera vez le había sorprendido mas de lo que esperaba por varias razones, era como ver a James tendido en la cama herido casi en todo detalle, sabía que ese chico tenía los ojos verdes porque conocía al pequeño. Pero lo que mas le había llamado la atención era un cicatriz que portaba en la frente, con la forma de un rayo, apenas visible entre los mechones azabaches que cubrían su frente. No había podido quitar los ojos de esa cicatriz como si le hechizara, mientras su mente trabajaba¿podía ser...? Ahora las preguntas eran si era lo que pensaba y ¿Cuándo?

-o-

La casa era un verdadero hervidero, prácticamente toda la orden había atendido el llamado pasándose la información unos a otros, un evento como el ataque del lugar que es cede del Cuartel General era sumamente importante, pero cuando se habían enterado que uno de los nuevos miembros misteriosos estaba gravemente herido la situación se tornó fuera de control.

James era asaltado por preguntas y detalles, el hombre había contado grandes rasgos lo que pasó unas miles de veces aunque siempre evitando el tema del patronus de Virens, lo cual le seguía perturbando.

Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Sirius desapareciera y no tenían tampoco noticias de la habitación de arriba. Muchos murmuraban que tan malo sería ir y dar un vistazo al herido pero desistían porque sabían que Dumbledore estaba con ellos. Se oyeron dos sonoros crack y Sirius apareció cargando una maleta, con la anciana mujer a un lado de él.

-Dumbledore dijo que subiera inmediatamente ella sola –dijo James en cuanto los vio llegar, Sirius le dio su maletín de mala gana, esperaba poder subir también pero sus planes se fueron abajo. La anciana subió con paso ágil.

Sonó la puerta de la habitación, la voz del director se oyó desde el otro lado y la mujer indicó que era ella. Dumbledore abrió la puerta y ayudó a la mujer con su maleta, cerró la puerta pero no dejó que se acercara al herido inmediatamente.

-Wendy, hay algo muy importante con respecto al señor Virens que notarás cuando lo veas.

-He visto muchas heridas, Albus –le contestó la mujer impaciente

-No es precisamente eso, Wendy –la mujer notó que todos la observaban, pero no alcanzaba a entender de que se trataba, solo sabía que había un herido de gravedad y tenía que actuar rápido pues Sirius le había dicho que era magia negra. –Necesito que seas muy discreta y mantengas en secreto lo que vas a ver.

-Me ofendes, Albus. Sabes perfectamente que soy una tumba.

-Lo sé, discúlpame, pero necesitaba advertirte.

Dumbledore le permitió a la anciana acercarse a la cama, ahora también la curiosidad la movía con cautela. Cuando llegó al pie de la cama y pudo distinguir bien el rostro de quien yacía en ella se congeló. Lo miró con detenimiento y con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, tanta que se sujetó la cara. Ese era James Potter o su gemelo porque acababa de verlo abajo en la sala. Se repuso con rapidez al ver la túnica manchada de sangre mientras su instinto de curadora despertaba después del shock, le quitó a Dumbledore el maletín de las manos y lo abrió.

-Después me explican, por el momento hay mucho que hacer, todos aléjense de la cama.

-o-

La señora Prewett estaba sentada en una cómoda silla convocada por Dumbledore, se secaba la frente con un pañuelo floreado, abrió sus cansados ojos para mirar al joven paciente. Harry dormía tranquilamente, aún no despertaba y la mujer no creía que lo hiciera en varios días, ese tipo de heridas no eran fáciles de curar pero ella tenía experiencia sobre todo con la familia que había tenido. Aún se sorprendía de ver ese rostro, la viva imagen de James Potter, a su alrededor todos su compañeros hacían guardia. Notó la copa que su viejo amigo le ofrecía.

-Gracias –dijo tomándola, le dio un pequeño sorbo –Aún me es difícil asimilar que ese muchacho sea el pequeño Harry.

El tiempo había pasado, la mujer no había hecho ningún comentario durante el tiempo que le tomo cerrar la herida y estabilizar a Harry, cuando estuvo fuera de peligro esperó pacientemente la explicación de tan gran misterio. La explicación corrió a cargo de Dumbledore, quien solo había dicho lo necesario y a grandes rasgos, de todas formas la anciana no era una persona curiosa y se conformó con saber lo principal. Desde hacía un rato ella y el director estaban sentados en una esquina de la habitación, lejos de la cama de Harry y de sus amigos.

-Hiciste un magnífico trabajo, como siempre, Wendy.

-Me halagas, Albus. Corrió con suerte, si ese hechizo le hubiera dado de frente no hubiese corrido con tanta suerte, la magia negra es muy poderosa y las heridas internas son difíciles de curar.

-Tal vez es el destino –comentó Dumbledore enigmáticamente

-Sea como sea no espero que abra los ojos en algunos días, también tendré que quedarme cerca de él por lo menos hasta que despierte.

-Comprendo, haré los arreglos necesarios. –Se puso de pie –Por el alboroto que aún escucho me imagino que media orden sigue abajo.

Dumbledore se despidió de todos pidiéndoles de favor que esperaran hasta que hubiese dado una explicación y la mayoría se hubiese marchado, quería evitar cuestionamientos que estaba seguro ocurrirían. En cuanto salió de la habitación se encontró con todos los que habían acudido al llamado de Lily esperando. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver como Lily y James se paraban como si tuvieran un resorte. Era irónico pensar que aunque no sabían de quien se trataba, pudieran sentir, de alguna manera lo que les unía. Su mirada se endureció al penar en esa cicatriz... no podía tener ni idea de todo lo que en unos meses ocurriría.

-Buenas noches¿O debería decir casi días?

-o-

Los días siguientes fueron lentos y cargados de un ambiente enrarecido. Harry aún dormía mientras su herida poco a poco desaparecía, dejando una vaga marca oscura. Todos se turnaban para hacer guardia en la habitación y se pasaban casi todo el día encerrados con él. La vieja curadora no hacía ningún comentario acerca de su identidad y parecía tomarlo con completa filosofía, ella no tenía ni idea de la existencia de una profecía.

Por otro lado se encontraban los Potter, Lily había intentado descubrir como se encontraba Virens pero nunca había podido entrar ni saber mas de lo que los chicos le decían. No podía evitar sentir cierto alivio cuando le decían que su estado mejoraba y esperaban que despertara en cualquier momento. Sin embargo había otro asunto que le preocupaba.

James llevaba los últimos días muy extraño, escuchaba las noticias acerca de la salud de Virens pero nada mas oír el nombre la mirada se le tornaba extraña, Lily sabía que algo había pasado durante la batalla, pero todos parecían mantener un mutismo acerca del asunto. James no había estado del todo inactivo por esos días, no le había mencionado nada a Lily de la forma del patronus de Virens, no sabía bien porque, no se imaginaba que haberlo hecho les hubiera permitido unir buena parte del rompecabezas del misterio que envolvía a esos seis. Sin embargo si se lo había comentado a Sirius, quien no le tomó tanta importancia, le dijo a James que seguramente ese ciervo era como todos los demás y que a él le pareció familiar porque extrañaba convertirse en su forma animaga como en antaño. James no concordaba con su mejor amigo pero prefirió no externarlo, Sirius no había visto ese patronus por lo tanto no podía entender el sentimiento que James había sentido al verlo ahí, tan idéntico.

Pero pensándolo fríamente tampoco era posible que fuera el mismo. Solo muy pocas personas conocían su forma animaga: sus tres amigos, Lily y Harry, pero su pequeño hijo no contaba por el momento. Solo cabía la posibilidad de que alguien de Hogwarts los hubiese descubierto y no hubiera hablado. Pero eso era ridículo ¿Quién tendría un patronus inspirado en él? Lo hubiese entendido de Lily, tal vez alguna chica, pero Virens era hombre, no tenía sentido. Pero la idea de que Hogwarts tuviera una pista de la identidad de esos sujetos se ancló en James, recordaba que el día que los conoció uno de ellos dio a entender que habían estudiado ahí, tampoco era que se vieran mucho mayores que él, lo que le hacía suponer que de alguna forma habían coincidido en Hogwarts, ya fuese antes o después que ellos. Con esta nueva idea en mente, comenzó a indagar entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Y eso es lo que había traído ocupado a James por los últimos días.

-o-

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la sensación de dolor por todo el cuerpo, apretó los ojos con fuerza para evitar gemir e inmediatamente después uno de sus párpados se levanto perezosamente para luego ser seguido por el otro. La claridad del día lo cegó por un instante y entrecerró los ojos nuevamente, cuando se acostumbró a la luz descubrió un mundo totalmente borroso, lleno de figuras indefinidas. Giró la cabeza un poco hacia el lugar donde siempre dejaba sus gafas, a lo lejos distinguió una pequeña figura de donde resaltaba el cabello rojo brillante, la silueta era muy pequeña para ser Ron así que llegó a la conclusión que debía tratarse de Ginny, quien por el momento parecía entretenida con algo que Harry no alcanzaba a enfocar.

¿Por qué estaría Ginny ahí? La cabeza le daba vueltas y se llenaba de imágenes que su mente no acababa de ordenar. Quiso estirar el brazo para tomar sus lentes pero detuvo la acción para gemir de dolor, el costado derecho le dolía horriblemente. Eso bastó para que Ginny alertará que había despertado.

-¡Harry! –el chico notó que la silueta se acercaba velozmente a él. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si cinco copias de Dudley me hubieran pasado encima con su bicicleta –murmuró cerrando los ojos y sosteniéndose el costado -¿Qué pasó?

-Te atacaron por sorpresa, magia negra.

Harry intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos, comenzaba a recordar, la batalla, los dementores y su patronus, después recordaba vagamente acercarse a su padre para explicarle lo sucedido y después... dolor seguido por oscuridad.

-¿Me podrías pasar mis lentes, por favor? –pidió a Ginny mientras concluía donde había acertado el maleficio.

-¿Te duele mucho el brazo? –le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse los lentes

-Mas bien el costado derecho ¿Fue ahí, verdad? –Harry pudo mirar claramente a la pelirroja esta vez.

Ginny le contó a grandes rasgos a Harry lo que había ocurrido cuando fue golpeado por la maldición, para el chico las cosas comenzaban a tomar sentido, recordaba vagamente haber oído la voz de Sirius y ahora comprendía porque. También le sorprendió lo cerca que estuvo de ser descubierto, le alegró saber que Dumbledore lo impidió, para luego llegar al punto actual.

-Vaya –suspiró –por lo menos es un alivio a pesar de mi imprudencia no hayan visto mi rostro. –Ginny carraspeó -¿Qué¿Qué pasa¿No saben quien soy, verdad?

-Pues verás... hay un detalle que no he mencionado –Harry frunció el entrecejo – Estabas muy mal y la señora Prewett no podía curarte con la máscara puesta...

-¿Me vió? –Ginny asintió mientras Harry resoplaba con frustración –Supongo que eso me gano por ser tan descuidado.

-Deja de ser tan duro contigo, Harry –le reprimió Ginny –Pudo pasarnos a cualquiera de nosotros y temo admitir que si esa maldición le hubiera dado a alguien mas tal vez no hubiésemos corrido con tanta suerte. Además no tienes de que preocuparte, la señora Prewett no hace muchas preguntas y no ha hecho ni un solo comentario de tu identidad, a pesar de que Dumbledore le explicó...

-¿Qué! –exclamó Harry irguiéndose de golpe, cosa de la que inmediatamente se arrepintió pues una fuerte punzada le invadió. -¿Dumbledore también me vió?

-No pudimos evitarlo. Estabas muy mal –Harry cerró los ojos con molestia

-¿Mencionó algo de mi cicatriz?

-Nada, no hizo ningún comentario. ¿Crees que...? –Harry abrió un poco los ojos

-No lo sé, pero es Dumbledore, seguro y tiene alguna "conjetura" –comentó recordando una de las palabras favoritas de su director

-No te preocupes, es el director y es muy serio con este tipo de asuntos. –Ginny le dio una suave palmadita en la mano. Harry se quedó observando la pequeña mano de Ginny un instante, ella la retiró rápidamente. –Será mejor que vaya a avisarles a los demás que ya despertaste, hemos estado muy preocupados, ahora están abajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –preguntó Harry cuando Ginny estaba a punto de ponerse la máscara.

-Diez días. –Ella sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido y anonadado de Harry. –No te preocupes, el cielo sigue siendo azul y todo ha estado tranquilo.

-Pero...

-Descuida, iré por los demás –se acabó de poner la máscara y salió, dejando a Harry con la mente en blanco por alguna extraña razón.

Si había estado dormido por diez días la herida no había sido tan insignificante como lo pensó. Tal vez Ginny tenía razón y el hecho de que precisamente a él le hubiera golpeado le había salvado la vida a los otros, era evidente que la profecía de algún modo le protegía de morir, pero no de las heridas. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso porque de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y un grupo de enmascarados se abalanzó sobre él, de pronto se vió aprisionado por un abrazo de quien reconoció como Hermione.

-¡Oh Harry¡Harry¡Estábamos muy angustiados!

-¡Ouch! Hermione, duele –se quejó el chico e inmediatamente la chica se alejó apenada.

-¿Qué tal compañero¿Te sientes mejor?

-Bastante adolorido pero supongo que mejor.

Nadie pudo comentar nada más porque los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa al ver aparecer a la anciana señora Prewett por la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Harry instintivamente quiso buscar su máscara, pero no estaba a la vista, aunque la mujer no pareció afectada por ver a Harry despierto.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Harry? –preguntó con dulzura acercándose con una poción.

-Yo... –era extraño oír su nombre de alguien del pasado

-Oh no te preocupes- comentó la mujer adivinando los pensamientos de Harry –Soy una tumba.

Pasó un rato examinando a Harry con total profesionalismo, al joven le sorprendió notar que la anciana era una experimentada medimaga pero no se animó a preguntar porque nunca lo había mencionado. Durante todo el tiempo que le analizó y le indicó que pociones debía tomar mientras guardaba otras, no hizo ningún comentario acerca de la identidad de Harry ni de lo que hacían ahí. Eso tranquilizó a Harry un poco, pero no el todo, el hecho de que Dumbledore hubiese visto su cicatriz, porque estaba seguro que la había notado, le preocupaba.

-o-

Agosto llegaba a sus últimos días con lentitud inusitada, o eso le parecía a Harry. Había pasado los últimos días en su habitación aburriéndose porque tenía estrictamente prohibido andar por ahí, por lo menos todo el día. El costado derecho le dolía menos y la herida curaba bien, aunque había dejado una especie de sombra que le habían dicho desaparecería eventualmente. Salía de cuando en cuando de la habitación para quedarse en la sala o en la cocina con sus amigos pues no podía salir de la casa, bajo ninguna circunstancia y menos a luchar, lo cual le frustraba. Al principio lo entendía, pero conforme se sentía mejor la situación le comenzaba a cansar. Por lo menos la señora Prewett no tenía que quedarse ahí todo el día, llegaba por la mañana, veía que todo estuviera bien y mas tarde se volvía a ir, Harry no podía dejar de notar que por esos días parecía mas ausente y melancólica que antes.

Una tarde, cerca del final de Agosto, los chicos estaban tumbados en varios sillones sin hacer nada, eventualmente iban a investigar acerca de los mortífagos del futuro, pero estos habían estado totalmente inactivos desde la vez que vieron a uno en aquel pueblo. Harry refunfuñaba cada vez que tenía que quedarse en casa, odiaba estar encerrado, pero desafortunadamente tenía que aceptar que herido, era mas estorbo que ayuda. Esa tarde James tampoco estaba en casa y en la cocina Lily tarareaba una canción muggle que Harry alguna vez había oído de tía Petunia, seguramente alimentando a su hijo. Harry no había dejado de notar la gran alegría con la que Lily recibió la noticia de que ya había despertado y la gran sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro cuando lo vio de nuevo en la casa. No dijo nada, pero esa gran muestra de cariño de Lily le reanimó mas. Caso diferente era James, Harry estaba convencido de que su joven padre había reconocido su patronus pero definitivamente no había unido eso con la identidad de Virens, tal vez porque en realidad era la única pista con la que contaba y no llevaba a ninguna parte, por lo menos fácilmente. También tenía la ligera sospecha de que ahora pasaba buena parte de su tiempo intentando llegar a otra pista, aunque Harry no sabía donde las buscaba. Y hablando del rey de Roma...

Una extraña luz se reflejó vagamente en la sala, Harry estaba por recordar donde la había visto antes cuando dos segundos después Lily llegó corriendo con su hijo en brazos y el semblante serio.

-¡Un aviso de James! Hay un ataque cerca de Londres, necesita refuerzos.

Como si tuvieran un resorte, todos se pusieron de pie en el acto, incluyendo a Harry, pero en el mismo instante, Hermione se giró hacia él.

-¡Ah no! Tu te quedas aquí, aún no estas del todo bien.

-Intenta detenerme –le amenazó Harry

-No seas cabezadura –le reprimió Ginny con dureza -¿Quieres que te traigamos en piezas?

-No pienso quedarme aquí mientras todos van a arriesgar el cuello –refutó, con cierta sensación de Deja vu que le recordó a Sirius.

-Por favor, Virens. Quédate, con nosotros basta.

El rollo heroico de Harry se cortó al oír de donde provenía la voz. Lily se había acercado a ellos y estaba muy cerca de Harry, lo miraba con angustia en sus ojos y casi con súplica, lo había dicho de corazón, de verdad no quería que nada le pasara, mucho menos mas grave. Con los ojos esmeralda de su madre a pocos centímetros de los suyos, Harry no tuvo mas opción que bajar la cabeza.

-Muy bien –dijo a regañadientes –Pero si me entero de que algo malo pasa, me importa un comino la herida y me voy para allá. –Señaló a la distancia al terminar la frase, lo cual sirvió para que Lily le tomará por sorpresa la mano, cosa que desestabilizó a Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo, entonces ¿Puedes vigilar a Harry mientras pasa eso?

-¿Q...Qué? –Harry miraba anonadado la sonrisa de determinación de su madre

-No puedo ir a luchar con un niño de 1 año ¿no crees?

Sin dejar que Harry pronunciara una palabra mas, Lily tomó un cojín y lo tocó con la varita, este vibró un instante con luz azul y luego se lo ofreció al resto de los chicos. En un parpadeo, lo seis habían desaparecido, dejando a los dos Harry solos en la gran casa. El sol se ponía y el cielo comenzaba a tomar tintes azul oscuro.

-o-

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora y el cielo ahora estaba completamente oscuro. Harry estaba en una actitud mitad taciturna, mitad preocupada, no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado, con una copia pequeña de él mismo jugando con un par de cubos y siguiéndole con la mirada de vez en cuando. Después de un rato, Harry se dejo caer en el sillón y tuvo que reprimir un gesto de dolor pues se había golpeado el costado derecho, cerró los ojos con cansancio y recargó la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero los abrió con extrañeza al sentir un tirón en su pantalón. Cuando giró la cabeza para ver de que se trataba descubrió a su versión pasada de pie, sosteniéndose del sillón y tirando de su ropa. La imagen, por alguna extraña razón, se le hizo graciosa.

-¿Qué pasa¿Quieres que juegue contigo? Lo siento, no se nada de niños

-Ta –pero el niño hizo el intento de subir al sillón pero no lograba hacerlo bien.

-Tienes un amplio vocabulario –Harry levantó a su otro yo y lo sentó a un lado de él en el sillón, luego lo miró -¿Aburrido? También yo.

Pero el niño no parecía aburrido, estaba mas interesado en su desconocido "yo" mayor que lo que el otro estaba en él. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca y a solas, el niño se puso de pie sobre el sillón, no sin problemas, pero mantuvo el equilibrio sujetándose de los hombros del joven. Con total e inocente curiosidad comenzó a examinar la máscara, Harry se dejaba, mas que nada porque la sensación de irrealidad era mas fuerte y su mente vagaba por lugares e ideas lejanas. Aquel Harry de un año, en el que el de 17 se reflejaba a través de unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, mostraba lo que alguna vez había sido y, tal vez, lo que pudo ser... En ese rostro no había reflejos de los gritos de sus padres, ni señas del maltrato que por los próximos diez años sufriría de parte de su primo y tíos, mucho menos estaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo...

-No sabes cuanta suerte tienes... disfrútala mientras dure.

Pero el pequeño Harry no entendía estas palabras y reía al intentar jalar la máscara como juego. En una de esas el niño jaló mas fuerte y le desacomodó la máscara a Harry, quien por un instante se quedó a oscuras.

-¡Ey! Deja –dijo mientras intentaba acomodarse la máscara bien, pero el pequeño creía mas entretenido luchar y aferrarse a esta. –Harry, deja... –analizó lo extraño que se escuchaba dándose órdenes a si mismo, pero el niño no cedía, cansado y sin muchas ganas de seguir "luchando", dejó que el niño deslizara la máscara fuera de su cabeza.

El pequeño Harry se dejó caer sentado sobre el sillón mientras reía encantado de ver el rostro detrás de la máscara, probablemente porque era idéntico al de su padre y consideraba un juego de este. El mayor observaba a su vez al pequeño con media sonrisa convenciéndose de que en verdad era la situación mas rara en la que había estado.

-Papa –balbuceó el pequeño Harry señalando a su mayor

-No, no soy tu papá, bastante cerca pero no.

-Papa

-Genial, ahora hasta yo mismo me confundo con mi padre –murmuró Harry suspirando --¿Cómo te lo explico?... Yo soy tu yo futuro.

Pero el pequeño había perdido la atención de su futura apariencia concentrándose en jugar con la máscara, la cual intentaba ponerse fallidamente.

-Supongo que no soy bueno explicando las cosas –dijo cansinamente y le acomodó la máscara a su pequeña copia, la cual le quedaba en extremo grande, haciendo que el niño riera con ganas y el joven sonriera con melancolía.

Si lo pensaba desde otra perspectiva, tal vez si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes y Voldemort no lo hubiese elegido, ahora tendría una familia, incluso hermanos, una mirada triste se reflejó en él mientras veía al Harry de un año quitarse la máscara con una sonrisa y quedar sumamente despeinado. Era triste pensar que esta misión era lo que mas lo había acercado a su familia y a sentirse formar parte de ella, por muy lejano que se intentara mantener.

Ambos Harry se sobresaltaron al oír el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Con un movimiento rápido, Harry recuperó su máscara y se la puso con agilidad. El otro, aún con un año, no le gustó la acción y luchó por recuperarla, pero el joven lo ignoró y lo tomó en brazos con el brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho sujetaba la varita, quien quiera que había entrado se había esforzado por no hacer ruido. Sea cercó con cautela a la puerta y distinguió una sombra en las escaleras, tanteó en busca del interruptor de luz y la estancia se iluminó.

-¿Atha?

La joven se encogió donde estaba en actitud de haber sido descubierta, traía un par de sandalias de tacón en la mano además de ir vestida semi formal, se giró para ver quien la había descubierto y se encontró con Virens portando en brazos al pequeño Potter. Situación que se le hizo extraña.

-Ah... Hola, Virens¿Qué haces por aquí tan solo con Harry? –murmuró con cierta culpa y riendo nerviosamente.

-Hubo un ataque, los demás fueron a ayudar. –Harry miraba con suspicacia a la chica y notó que incluso traía maquillaje -¿Saliste?

-¡Ah! Esto... –dijo señalando su ropa –Pues... la verdad... jajajaja¿bonita noche, no crees?

-Creí que tenías prohibido salir, que te buscaban –comentó Harry con reproche

-Bueno, si, pero no podía estar aquí mas tiempo, me estoy volviendo loca. –le recriminó en respuesta.

-Si, se lo que es eso –Harry se dio media vuelta para regresar a la sala, Atha se quedó en las escaleras con mirada de extrañeza, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

Movida por la curiosidad, bajó los escalones que ya llevaba subidos y entró a la sala, donde encontró a Virens tumbado en el sillón con Harry sobre él.

-¿Cómo sigues? –le preguntó sentándose en otro sillón, frente a Harry. La verdad es que había estado muy preocupada por él, era el primer herido que veía en esa guerra, no el primer muerto, pero si herido y la idea de que pudiese morir le trastornaba. Harry la miró de reojo, extrañado de que hubiese decidido acompañarles

-Mejor, gracias. Pero prisionero aquí mientras me dan de alta.

-Que bueno. –Se hizo un incómodo silencio, mientras el pequeño Harry comenzaba a bostezar y sus ojos a cerrarse, luego Atha volvió a dirigirse a Virens –Oye... ¿le dirás a alguien que salí de la casa?

Harry la miró con extrañeza, parecía de verdad preocupada porque alguien supiese que estaba fuera, en realidad, sospechaba que le preocupaba que cierto director se enterase.

-¿No quieres que se entere Dumbledore? –preguntó con suspicacia

-Mira, no tengo porque darte explicaciones –dijo poniéndose de pie y enfadada

-No te apures, no diré nada. He estado en situaciones parecidas y se que es frustrante.

Atha lo miró con incredulidad mezclada con extrañeza y se volvió a sentar, no podía negar que también a ella le causaba curiosidad toda aquella situación, tanto como, estaba segura, ellos estarían intrigados por su identidad.

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry con cautela sacando a Atha de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le contestó con las cejas alzadas la chica

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar, obviamente no podía decirle que había visto una fotografía misteriosa cuando entro a hurtadillas a su habitación y sin su permiso, así que optó por la respuesta mas obvia.

-Bueno, el día que fuimos a tu casa era evidente que ustedes dos se conocían. –Atha no comentó nada tampoco, tendría que haber visto venir una pregunta como esa y todo porque había decidido dejarse vencer por su curiosidad y permitir a Virens verla antes de que la buscaran.

-Lo conozco de toda la vida si eso te interesa¿y tu? Porque para que el viejo les permita andar por ahí con máscaras es porque los conoce. –Harry sonrió levemente bajo la máscara, moría por dar con ciertas respuestas acerca de esa joven ahora que no podía luchar.

-Me parece que el mismo tiempo que tu. –Atha se sorprendió un poco por ese comentario, pero no lo demostró.

-Y si ambos conocemos a este singular personaje desde hace tanto¿cómo es que nunca nos habíamos visto?

-¿Quién dice que no? –comentó Harry con una doble intención, que Atha no entendió, al tiempo que veía a su yo mas joven recargar la cabeza en uno de sus brazos y a punto de caer dormido.

-No me vengas con enigmas que estoy segura que nunca me habías visto cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, aquella vez en el árbol

Harry sonrió, finalmente había desviado la conversación hacia terreno interesante.

-Buen punto, lo que me recuerda ¿Qué hacías ahí ese día? –a Atha esa pregunta la agarró en curva, porque no se la esperaba, y se reprimió mentalmente por dejar que la conversación se fuera por otras ramas.

-Asuntos...

-¿Nos seguías acaso?

-Ya quisieras. Para tu información no sabía que estaban ahí, solo quedé de verme con alguien.

-¿Dumbledore? –preguntó mordazmente Harry

-¿Te gusta jugar al detective, cierto? –refunfuñó Atha. Ella que quería desviar el tema hacía Virens y el otro que evidentemente deseaba lo contrario. –Me parece, mi estimado Virens que mueres por respuestas de mi, tanto como yo de ustedes. –Una peligrosa sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de la chica, mientras Harry escuchaba con atención –Te propongo un trato, te permitiré hacerme las preguntas que quieras, prometo responderlas, a excepción de aquellas no pueda contestar por que sería demasiado peligroso para mi, y a cambio yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo bajo las mismas reglas.

Harry guardó silencio unos segundos mas, analizando con cautela la propuesta, era demasiado tentadora y su curiosidad le corroía con fuerza en ese punto. Las reglas eran simples y bastante justas, la vocesita de Hermione susurraba alarmada lo peligroso del asunto, pero Harry la cayó rápidamente al mirar esos misteriosos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada con determinación.

-Pero con una condición, lo que aquí se diga no lo puedes repetir a nadie. –sentenció Harry enderezándose con cuidado para no despertar al pequeño que ya se había dormido y quedando frente a frente con Atha.

-Me parece justo –dijo ella irguiéndose con una gran sonrisa –Yo comienzo¿Me equivoco o ustedes no están aquí precisamente para ayudar a la orden a derrotar a Voldemort, pero si esta relacionado con él?

Harry meditó la respuesta, tenía que aceptar que la chica era hábil, no había hecho una pregunta directa, a sabiendas que eso significaría una respuesta negativa.

-Mas o menos. Nosotros no estamos aquí para ayudar a esta orden en ese propósito.

-Bien, supongo que sería inútil preguntar cual es su misión.

-Exacto, eso no lo puedo responder. Ahora es mi turno¿Por qué toda esa farsa de que no sabes usar magia si yo te ví desaparecer durante nuestro primer encuentro?

-Uy, golpe directo –sonrió Atha –Veo que no pierdes el tiempo. Bien, si puedo usar magia, pero no lo hago. Toda la farsa es para que nadie sepa que la hago.

-Pero todos sabemos que eres una bruja¿Por qué te ocultas?

-Tengo mis razones, esa pregunta no la puedo responder –Harry notó cierta sombra de tristeza cruzar los ojos de Atha, un segundo después desapareció –Entonces¿Por qué las máscaras¿No tienen cara de Trolls o si?

Harry no pudo evitar reír un momento. –No, no somos monstruos por si te lo preguntas, las máscaras son para que nadie nos reconozca.

-¿Por qué¿Sus familias estarían en peligro?

-Mas bien, nosotros mismos, pero es todo lo que pudo decir –terminó

-¿No son mortífagos, cierto? –preguntó Atha con seriedad

-No, no lo somos, ni lo hemos sido, si eso te preocupa. –el rostro de Atha se suavizó mientras Harry meditaba su próxima pregunta -¿Si puedes hacer magia, por qué nos dijiste que no tenías varita?

-Porque no la tengo –contestó con sencillez Atha y viendo que la siguiente pregunta se avecinaba, se adelantó a responderla. –Mira, no te voy a negar que nunca he usado una varita, pero yo no tengo una, parte de las razones por las que vivo como muggle.

-¿Entonces por cual razón tuviste que huir para acá¿Por qué Voldemort te busca?

-Tengo mis sospechas de porque, y siento decirte que no puedo decírtelas, por mi propia seguridad –terminó con un susurró. –Oye¿Dónde aprendieron a pelear como lo hacen?

-Hemos practicado mucho y la situación actual lo amerita ¿no crees?

-Pues si, en eso tienes razón... y también supongo que Virens no es tu verdadero nombre ¿me equivoco?

-Tampoco Atha es el tuyo.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo, para tu información, tal vez no sea mi nombre, pero si un diminutivo, a diferencia de Virens.

-¿Entonces cómo te llamas? –preguntó con astucia Harry

-No empieces con preguntas sucias¿Por qué abría de darte mi nombre si no se el tuyo?

-Porque dártelo sería como quitarme la máscara.

-El mío es un caso similar¿quién me asegura que no vas corriendo y das con mis secretos? Aunque en mi caso, creo que lo mas peligroso sería darte mi apellido, no creo que mi nombre de pila te de muchas pistas, es un nombre bastante común ¿y el tuyo?

-Pues...

-Oh vamos, Virens, yo no digo tu nombre, tu no dices el mío, manteniendo el apellido en secreto.

-Si alguno de mis compañeros se entera me mata, es poner en riesgo la misión, no se mucho de ti.

-Ni yo de ti, pero la curiosidad es más ¿verdad?

Harry no supo que contestarle, al él también le carcomía saber mas sobre esa chica, y tal como ella decía, Harry no era un nombre muy extraño en Inglaterra, no había modo de conectarlo con lo demás ni con el futuro.

-Pero nunca deberás repetirlo, bajo ninguna circunstancia –cedió Harry finalmente

-Prometido –dijo ella levantando su mano derecha –Pareciera que tienes nombre de capo de la mafia, muy bien, entonces presentémonos. Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Tabatha, pero todos me llaman Atha ¿y el tuyo?

-Harry... pero por aquí todos me llaman Virens

-Un nombre sencillo, es curioso que sea el mismo que el del hijo de los Potter. –comentó Atha mirando al niño que dormitaba en el sillón.

-Casualidad –mintió Harry

-¿No serás el hermano de James o de Lily, verdad¿Su padre?

-No, no lo soy. –dijo Harry con media sonrisa, se le hizo curioso el comentario, cerca pero a la vez lejos de la verdad.

-¿Tus compañeros saben tu nombre?

-Si, y yo el de ellos, pero te agradecería que nunca me llamarás por él aunque este con ellos, me matarían.

-Si... lo mismo va con Dumbledore, ni siquiera se suponía que debiera hablar contigo de este tipo de cosas, me asaría viva.

-Por cierto –dijo Harry recordando una pregunta que rondaba por su mente desde hacía algunos días - ¿Tu familia no se preocupará por que desapareciste? –De pronto el color del rostro de Atha desapareció y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Dumbledore es lo mas cercano a una familia que me queda.

-¿Murieron? –murmuró Harry al recordar al sonriente hombre de la fotografía.

-Forma parte del estigma de ser yo –murmuró, luego cambió el tema -¿Qué tal tu? He visto que a veces salen de aquí¿Van a visitar a sus parientes?

-No, mis amigos son mi familia –comentó Harry con nostalgia. Ansioso de salir de tan picudo tema, centró su atención en las sandalias que Atha había dejado en el piso. –Tengo curiosidad ¿A dónde fuiste?

El rostro de Atha sufrió otro cambio, la tristeza se esfumó mientras un brillo en sus ojos se formaba. –Una chica tiene sus necesidades.

Pero no pudo seguir preguntando porque el sonido de muchas voces se escuchó desde el recibidor, seguramente habían regresado de la batalla. Harry se apresuró para reunirse con ellos, entonces escuchó un curioso sonido detrás de él que no pudo identificar, para cuando volteó, se encontró con que Atha ya no estaba en la habitación. Se quedó intrigado un instante clavado al piso, cuando un grupo de gente entró en la estancia. Harry se alegró de ver que todos estaban bien, sucios y en algunos casos raspados, pero bien. Entre la alegría de ver a sus amigos en una pieza, giró para ver el sillón donde minutos antes había estado hablando con Atha y que ahora estaba vacío.

-o-

A miles de kilómetros, en una oscura y tétrica habitación, un mortífago inconsciente que tenía una gran herida con carne quemada en el vientre, abría los ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Avisos de Ocasión:

Para aquellos que ya se veían leyendo el glorioso momento en que se viera el rostro de Harry, pues ya ven, si lo vieron, pero no las personas que esperaban je. La verdad me da por hacer capítulos así... prometo no hacerlo tan seguido je... por ahí habrá una sorpresa que ocasionará que me tenga que meter a una trinchera, un poco mas adelante.

Pasando a otros temas, unos cuantos datos de Atha y una escena con los dos Harry nada mas para echarle mas leña al fuego jajaja Para el próximo esperen un capítulo tranquilo (si, y bastante) pero que espero hacer lo suficientemente simpático y divertido (considérenlo la calma que precede la tormenta). ¿Nombre? "Interludio". Nos vemos!


	14. Interludio

...séver la adíel ,sohcered ed aicnetrevda al se atsE

Cap. 14

_**Interludio **_

El domingo comenzó muy temprano, demasiado.

La familia Potter se encontraba desayunando, les gustaba la tranquilidad del domingo por la mañana, aunque en realidad James deseaba con toda su alma seguir durmiendo en su tibia cama hasta bien entrada la tarde, jugueteaba medio dormido su cereal, hasta que un golpe de comida medio molida le impactó en la cara. Se quitó la comida con cansancio, la razón por la que levantarse tarde había pasado a ser un lejano sueño estaba sentado a un lado de él y no medía ni un metro. Harry estalló en carcajadas al ver a su padre quitarse la comida de la cara y Lily sonrío.

-Deberíamos darle una poción para dormir, por lo menos los domingos –refunfuñó James

-Tu querías un hijo ¿no? –le contestó con maldad Lily –Ahora te aguantas, esto viene con el paquete, por lo menos varios años.

-¿Qué tal usar una poción envejecedora? Así nos podríamos ahorrar esto

-Buena idea, pero te recuerdo que esa poción solo envejece el cuerpo, no la mente, tendrías un joven de tu tamaño tirándote comida en la cara y levantándose temprano.

-Esta bien, no fue una buena idea –murmuró James –solo que me gustaría dormir un poco más, por lo menos la mañana del domingo. –James alejó el plato y se recostó en la mesa. –He estado muy ocupado estos días.

-ÚIltimamente has pasado mucho tiempo en el trabajo –comentó con doble intención Lily mirando su desayuno como si no le tomara importancia -¿Qué has estado haciendo que requiere tanto tiempo?

James medio levanto la cara de la mesa mirando a su esposa, quien parecía estar comiendo con total calma. Tal vez, debido a que estaba en un estado de sopor por el sueño que tenía, el hecho de que era una tranquila y preciosa mañana o que evitaba ocultarle cosas a Lily (no todas, pero si la mayoría), creyó que era un buen momento para contarle lo que últimamente rondaba por su mente, de todas formas pensaba hacerlo, Lily siempre había sido muy inteligente y tal vez le ayudara a ver algo que se le hubiera escapado porque había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

-Pues –comenzó apoyando su cabeza de lado –últimamente...

Pero su frase murió al oír a dos personas discutir en lo alto de las escaleras y, al parecer, nada amistosamente. Los esposos se quedaron en silencio intentando determinar quien discutía o porque, mientras los pasos y los gritos comenzaban a descender por las escaleras, pero no pudieron distinguir nada mas que "elfos" "no seas necia" "vuelve a dormir" y cosas similares.

-Te digo que no se que idea tuya por intentar otra vez esa cosa de la PEDO –por la cocina irrumpieron dos personas enmascaradas en fiera lucha, eran Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban metidos en una mas de sus discusiones, detrás de ellos, con actitud soñolienta por la forma en la que se movían, o tal vez habituados, iba el resto del grupo. Lily y James se miraron confundidos.

-No es PEDO, es P.E.D.D.O. y sería fantástico iniciar el movimiento aquí puesto que se abrirían un mundo de posibilidades.

-¡Pero es domingo! Solo a ti se te ocurre pararnos a estas horas.

-Errr... ¿buenos días? –saludó James con cautela. Ron y Hermione parecieron no oírle.

-Te recuerdo que has estado de holgazán esta semana, por eso he decidido que la mejor manera de canalizar el tiempo mientras algo sucede es luchar por la causa.

-¿Cuál causa? Solo tu piensas que es una causa –los rostros de Ron y Hermione estaban muy cerca y la furia igual

Harry se dejó caer en la silla con actitud de cansancio, esta vez tenía que estar de acuerdo con Ron, no es que hubiese apoyado la causa de la PEDO alguna vez, pero tenía que aceptar que ver a Hermione entrar a primera hora del domingo seguida por una muy malhumorada Ginny y una medio dormida Luna, para obligarlos a ponerse en lo de los elfos con la idea de que iniciar en el pasado el movimiento, podría hacer que en su presente hubiesen miles de elfos libres. Mientras los demás se sentaban a un lado de Harry, este se recostó en la mesa, exactamente de la misma manera que James hacía unos momentos. Pero el matrimonio Potter estaba mas interesado en el tema de la discusión como para notarlo.

-Este, Virens¿No deberían detener la discusión? –preguntó Lily mirando a la pareja en lucha con desconcierto.

-Nah, seguirán el patrón normal, se dejarán de hablar por lo que va del día o serán terriblemente corteses el uno con el otro para después contentarse y finalmente volver a discutir un día de estos y reiniciar el proceso. –Enumero Harry con calma mientras Ginny asentía y James y Lily se volvían a mirar.

-¿Y se puede saber por que discuten? –preguntó James mientras Harry movía la varita y un plato se acercaba para servirse cereal, mientras Ron y Hermione se sentaban uno a un lado del otro y seguían con lo suyo.

-Plataforma Ëlfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, la PEDDO –respondió Ginny, al mirar la cara de James y Lily, como si les hubieran hablado en mandarín, continuó –Caerulus tiene la idea de que los elfos domésticos tienen que ser liberados y lucha por lograrlo.

-Esa es la idea mas loca que he oído –comentó James mirando a Hermione con el ceño fruncido

-Que no te oiga si no quieres ser la próxima víctima de su ira. Se lo toma muy enserio.

-Incluso busca afiliados –dijo Neville con el vaso de jugo de calabaza en la mano –Aunque la gran mayoría entra por no llevarle la contraria.

Lily miraba con extraña atención a Hermione como si pensara algo con suma meticulosidad.

-No es mala idea –murmuró

-¡Ay no¿Tu también te vas a unir al club de las flatulencias¡Es insana! –le respondió James mientras el resto comenzaba a reír, Lily lo miró enfadada. Ron y Hermione seguían en lo suyo como si no existiera el mundo alrededor.

-Dije que no era una mala idea, no que me uniría. Sin embargo es poco práctica, porque los elfos no desean ser liberados, es parte de su naturaleza mágica, aunque no sea de mi preferencia.

-Hemos intentado hacerla entender pero no lo comprende –dijo Harry con cansancio –Incluso a intentado liberarlos sin que se den cuenta.

-¡Que tiene que ver Viktor en todo esto! –exclamó Hermione sumamente enfadada

-Pues eso pregúntaselo a tu consciencia –le respondió Ron

Cuatro chicos bastante habituados a esa escena suspiraron con fastidio, Harry en particular presintió que sus mejores amigos estarían enfadados todo el día, no tenía ni idea de cómo la discusión se había dirigido hacia Viktor Krum pero conociendo a Ron, sabía que había logrado hacerlo.

-Y van de nuevo con lo de Viktor –comentó Ginny por lo bajo mientras seguía desayunando como si nada.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó interesada Lily, esto se volvía muy educativo

-Algo así como un viejo ¿novio? –señaló Harry pero en voz baja, si Ron lo oía lo asesinaba

-Ah... entiendo –comentó Lily con media sonrisa

-Yo digo que esos dos van que vuelan al matrimonio –soltó, como quien no quiere la cosa, James mientras volvía a su desayuno.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la cocina. A lo lejos incluso se oyó un lobo aullar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó contrariado James sin entender al ver que todos lo miraban -¿Por qué todos me miran como si tuviera monos en la cara¿Qué no son novios?

-¡No!... nosotros... es que... no... –tartamudearon a la vez Ron y Hermione mientras hacían ademanes con las manos, sobre todo Ron y tomaban un saludable color rojo tomate que incluso combinaba con el cabello de Ron

-Pues lo parecen –sentenció James tomando otra cucharada de cereal despreocupadamente. –Difcutenf como unf viefo mafrimonio. –terminó con la boca llena y sin inmutarse de que los dos aludidos se habían quedado de piedra.

-Ay amor, tienes el tacto de un elefante –murmuró Lily con un dedo en la frente y actitud cansada –Debes ser mas sutil.

-¿Para qué? Yo soy sincero, digo lo que pienso –James se metió otra cucharada de cereal con total tranquilidad

-Hombres –suspiró Lily

Después de eso el desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, a excepción de que Ron y Hermione estaban anormalmente silenciosos, lo preocupante era que a Ron parecía haberle desaparecido el apetito y Hermione mantenía la mirada clavada en la mesa. Harry también estaba silencioso, aunque intentaba disimularlo, era la primera vez que estaba cerca de James desde que lanzó su patronus, sabía que su padre había estado muy ocupado intentando dar con el misterio que le rodeaba pero tenía que admitir, o que James se había dado por vencido o comportarse con naturalidad era su nueva táctica para dar con sus secretos, pero eso era algo que no podía descubrir. Como fuese, James se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado y como si nunca hubiese visto el patronus, Harry también tenía la certeza que no le había contado nada a Lily, lo cual era una alivio pero no podía determinar porque. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que Lily se mostraba mas confiada con él, aunque tal vez era solo su imaginación.

Lo cierto era que James estaba actuando naturalmente pero por ninguna circunstancia se había dado por vencido. Había optado por utilizar la técnica de Lily y ser mas sutil, no por nada se había casado con ella, sabía que Lily no iba a declarar abiertamente que se moría de curiosidad, tanto como él, por dar con la identidad de esos sujetos y por eso había notado como muy sutilmente su esposa se había ido acercando al líder del grupo, así que decidió seguir su ejemplo, si no puedes con tus enemigos, úneteles. Claro que ellos no eran enemigos pero el hecho de no saber su identidad los hacía ser el objeto de su atención inmediata.

Había intentado muchas cosas para dar con alguna clave de su identidad pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabía mucho de ellos, necesitaba pistas mas sólidas. Por lo pronto había descubierto que esos dos que discutían parecían tener una extraña relación, pero nada conciso como para investigar, necesitaba algo mejor. El día era muy largo y las posibilidades infinitas.

-Pronto comenzarán las clases en Hogwarts –mencionó James de pronto e inocentemente cuando todos casi habían terminado -¿No han recibido su carta aún?

Bueno, la sutileza no era el punto fuerte de James. Todos se quedaron estáticos por un segundo. Ginny fue quien reaccionó mas rápido y quien respondió.

-Nosotros no vamos a Hogwarts –mintió

-¿No? –siguió con inocencia James ante el tenso ambiente que se había formado –Es que se nota que son tan jóvenes, sería una lástima que se perdieran el año escolar.

Incluso Lily había dejado lo que estaba haciendo, se quedó en silencio mirando a Virens, ella sabía que tenía 17 y tenía el presentimiento de que los demás rondaban por esa edad también. Pero había seguido con su promesa y no le había dicho a nadie esa información.

-Eso es un tema que no trataremos –respondió Hermione hablando por primera vez

-Bueno esta bien –sonrió James. Bingo.

Otro silencio inundó el salón, incómodo para muchos, instructivo para James que seguía comiendo su desayuno con total y completa calma. Lily mantuvo un momento la mirada en su plato reflexionando.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo una voz animada al tiempo que la oscura cabellera de Sirius aparecía por la puerta de la cocina. Frunció el cejo al notar al silencio que invadía el lugar, solo James parecía actuar normal y por supuesto, el pequeño Harry, totalmente ajeno a la plática y que al ver a Sirius comenzó a llamarlo con las manos y entre risas.

-Buenos días, Sirius, pasa y siéntate –le saludó James con efusividad. Sirius se acercó con cautela mirando extrañado.

-Eh... ¿me perdí de algo? –comentó al saludar a Lily

El ambiente tenso se rompió con la llegada de Sirius. A pesar de que todos ya habían terminado de desayunar se quedaron en la mesa esperando a que el recién llegado terminara de hacerlo. Entre bocado y bocado, el joven hacía comentarios agudos de cuando en cuando junto a James y poco a poco las risas se dejaron escuchar, sobre todo la muy animada de Ron. Incluso Harry reía, olvidando por un momento donde estaba y con quien. Nadie notó como la puerta de entrada se abría y se cerraba con un estruendo hasta que otra figura se asomó por el rellano de la puerta.

-¿Atha? –en cuanto Lily notó su presencia, todos los demás miraron hacia el mismo punto -¿Saliste?

Atha estaba en la puerta, vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una playera de varios colores, la cinta en su cabeza hacía juego con su playera y su largo cabello negro caía graciosamente. En uno de sus brazos, cuya muñeca estaba cubierta de pulseras de tela, había una capa doblada de un profundo azul marino.

-¡Ah! Hola –saludó nerviosa, al parecer sorprendida de ver a todos en la cocina -¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-Pasan de las 10 –respondió Ron mientras todos la observaban.

-¿De verdad? El tiempo vuela cuando uno hace ejercicio, jajajaja

-Curiosa tu manera de hacer ejercicio ¿la capa es para volar o solo la utilizas para intimidar a otros corredores? –preguntó con ironía Sirius mientras Atha lo miraba con fiereza

-En realidad corro desnuda y solo me cubro con la capa. Es mas sexy –le respondió a su vez con maldad. Neville casi escupe el jugo de calabaza sobre Luna que estaba enfrente de él.

-¿Cuándo dices que corres¿Todos los domingos¿Puedo acompañarte? –le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa para desmayar a alguien.

-Ya quisieras –Atha sonrió, en parte por el comentario de Sirius, en parte porque había logrado su objetivo: desviar la atención de porque estaba fuera –A todo esto ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Buena pregunta –dijo James siguiéndola y mirando a su mejor amigo –Es domingo, es de mañana y eres tu ¿Qué rayos haces aquí tan temprano?

Sirius puso una de sus manos en su pecho y miró a James con falsa actitud de indignación.

-¿Eres incapaz de creer que me puedo levantar temprano y venir a saludarte como el gran amigo que soy?

-Interpreta mi silencio –fue la única respuesta de James con las cejas levantadas mientras Sirius cargaba a su ahijado y lo sentaba en sus piernas

-¿Ves como tu padre es un hombre malvado que no cree en su mejor amigo? –le dijo Sirius al niño quien en lo particular, no entendía ni media palabra del asunto pero lo miraba con atención –Nota su mirada pérfida, clásica de gente ruin. Ten cuidado con él. –James ni se inmutó, seguía mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Dime Sirius ¿De quien estas huyendo? –Sirius desvió la mirada de todos con molestia

-Angelica Stanes –murmuró Sirius con fastidio –Tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a un picnic, le dije que saldría, pero mejor me alejé de mi casa antes de que se le ocurriera aparecerse por ahí a confirmarlo.

-¿Sirius Black rehusando una cita? El mundo se va a acabar–exclamó Lily con sarcasmo

-¿No era esa Angelica una rubia bastante agraciada? No te entiendo.

-Digan lo que quieran, podrá ser preciosa pero no lo parece tanto cuando comienza a hablar de las pociones que se pone para los callos, hasta escalofríos me da.

-Eso no es muy cortés de tu parte, pobre chica –comentó Hermione entrando a la conversación

-¿Pobre chica¡Es una acosadora! Ya ni siquiera toca la puerta de mi casa, se aparece de pronto, es una mujer escalofriante. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy irresistible.

Hermione ya no respondió nada porque todos comenzaron a reírse. Atha masticaba un pan tostado desde una esquina de la cocina observando la escena.

-¿Entonces no tienes planes para hoy? –preguntó de pronto Atha a Sirius.

-No. ¿Por qué¿Tienes alguna propuesta indecorosa? –del otro lado de la mesa Lily ponía los ojos en blanco y James sonría.

-Necesito un compañero para ir al pueblo –respondió con naturalidad Atha, como si no hubiese oído lo demás. -¿Te apuntas?

-¿Correremos desnudos?

-Si te portas bien –contestó ella sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-Dame a mi hijo –dijo Lily mientras le quitaba a Harry de los brazos a Sirius –Se va a traumatizar. ¿Qué van a pensar ellos de tus comentarios? –le preguntó mientras señalaba a los chicos

-Que soy un hombre con suerte –respondió Sirius

Mientras Lily gruñía mientras el resto de la mesa reía a excepción de Hermione, quien estaba de acuerdo con Lily, pero no podía hacer nada para ignorar las sonoras carcajadas de Ron.

-o-

Aproximadamente hora y media después una Atha sonriente y cargando varias bolsas seguida de un no tan alegre Sirius dirigiendo con su varita una gran caja de manera discreta, entraban por la puerta principal donde el resto de los habitantes se encontraban. Ron y Harry se habían vuelto a enfrascar en un aguerrido juego de ajedrez que, de nuevo, iba perdiendo Harry, tal vez porque Hermione no dejaba de decirle que convenciera a Ron de ir a defender a los elfos.

-Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas ir al pueblo nunca comentaste que quisieras ir de compras y necesitaras un cargador –comentó enfadado Sirius desde detrás de la caja

-Nunca preguntaste

-Pudiste llevarte a cualquier otro

-Oh, si. Tal vez me llevara a cualquiera de los enmascarados, seguramente no llamaría la atención. Además, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a llevar eso –le dio señalando la caja –Mandar a que lo trajeran no era opción.

James los miró soñoliento desde el sillón donde estaba acostado con su hijo encima lanzándole cosas.

-¿Qué es eso? –el resto se giró para ver las letras de la caja

-¿Un televisor? –se le salió preguntar a Harry, las alarmas de información de James se encendieron.

-¿Familia muggle?

-No pienso responder eso

-¿Para qué? –cortó Ginny con interés, quien por lo demás, jamás había visto una tan de cerca, por lo menos que funcionara, porque su padre tenía una muy vieja en el garage.

Sirius la sacó de su caja con un movimiento de varita mientras Atha leía el instructivo y Luna se acercaba junto a Neville a admirar el curioso aparato que nunca habían visto de cerca.

-Estar aquí todo el día es muy aburrido –respondió Atha examinando una conexión que estaba cerca de la ventana. -¿Esta casa era antes de un muggle, verdad?

-Supongo que sí –le contestó Lily acercándose y mirando el aparato –Es la única manera de explicar que haya enchufes.

-¿Ese es el aparato que pasa imágenes? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad olvidándose del juego, Harry le respondió afirmando con la cabeza –Perfecto, siempre quise ver uno funcionar.

Después de conectar la televisión, Atha se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a mover la perilla para cambiar los canales, Harry se imaginó que los controles remotos no debían ser muy comunes aún. Al momento comenzaron a aparecer programas que a Harry se le hicieron ligeramente familiares, alguna vez los había visto en casa de sus tíos, cuando su tía Petunia los miraba como repeticiones. Nunca había sido tan fanático de la televisión como Duddley, tal vez porque tenía prohibido tocar siquiera el control remoto.

-Si, este es el canal –comentó mas para si misma Atha que para los demás y alejándose del televisor

-¿Cana qué? –dijo Neville

-Canal, algo así como la estación donde van a pasar la película que espero.

-Por cierto¡Gracias Sirius por ser tan amable de acompañarme! –interrumpió Sirius con molestia hablando consigo mismo. –Por llevar esa caja muggle por medio pueblo.

Atha se puso de pie y llegó a un lado de Sirius en menos de dos segundos, puso cara de "oh miren, soy la cosa mas linda desde que se inventaron los conejitos y los patitos" los brillantes ojos y la cabeza ladeada incluso daba miedo.

-¡Oh gracias, gracias, gracias Sirius, eres la persona maaas maravillosa, encantadora y perfecta y el hombre mas fuerte, el mago mas poderoso y lo que siempre he deseado! –el tono meloso venía en el paquete.

-¿Es sarcasmo o ironía? –preguntó Sirius preocupado

-Como quieras tomarlo –respondió Atha volviendo a su actitud normal y regresando a la televisión

-Para que me molesto –le dijo Sirius a James, quien sonreía con malicia.

Mientras Atha se dirigía velozmente a las bolsas que trajo y sacaba un paquete de semillas amarillas.

-¡Palomitas¿Qué es una película sin ellas? –se dirigió rápido a la cocina

-¿Qué rayos es eso? –le preguntó Ron a Harry. Pero desde la cocina llegaba la enfadada voz de Atha.

-¿Cómo se prende esta condenada estufa sin varita? –Lily negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina

-o-

-¿Y dices que ese tipo de negro puede estrangular gente con el pensamiento?

-Claro que no. Lo hace con la Fuerza

-¡Ah! De lo que hablaba el tipo viejo

Había pasado un buen rato, la película, iniciado. Y al principio todos estuvieron un rato viéndola, luego se comenzaron a distraer, sobre todo en el caso de Harry y Hermione que por lo demás ya la habían visto. Así que ahora en el sillón que habían jalado frente al televisor estaban Atha y un muy interesado James, quien estaba totalmente enganchado por la primera película de Star Wars que veía.

-A mi me parece magia común –comentó Sirius quien no estaba tan entusiasmado como su amigo

-Nadie puede hacer eso sin varita –le contestó James sin dejar de ver la TV –Y ahora silencio, que no puedo oír bien.

-¡Están en un ataque con esas cosas voladoras del espacio! No hay que oír nada

-Si, si, confía en la fuerza –recitó James sin prestarle atención a Sirius

-No te ofendas pero tu papá comienza a dar miedo –le comentó por lo bajo Ron a Harry, quien no pudo recriminarle nada a su mejor amigo

-Ese robot dorado habla y camina como afeminado –volvió a decir Sirius

-No oses insultar la película –Atha lo miró como si Sirius hubiera dicho la peor blasfemia enfrente del Papa

-Esa cosa peluda parece un Yurkak de los bosques de China –aportó Luna

-¿Yurkak?

-¡Siiii¡Toma eso gran base maligna y redonda! –festejó James. Luego volteó a ver a su esposa –¡Lily, para Navidad quiero una espada láser!

Lily volteó los ojos con cierta desesperación y se acercó a Sirius.

-Me esta comenzando a preocupar –le dijo Sirius

-Si, ahora querrá que nuestro próximo hijo se llame Luke o Leia

-¿Qué tal Obi Wan Kenobi? –se unió James quien había oído todo –Tal vez llegué a ser un guerrero jedi –James se puso de pie dramáticamente mientras levantaba un dedo al cielo –Mejor aún, Harry puede serlo.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo Ginny a Harry por lo bajo –Sería de gran ayuda que pudieras asfixiar mortífagos con la mente

-Mi papá esta investigando una bruja que dice poder hacer eso después de haber consumido por error una poción para limpiar y haber recitado un hechizo anti verrugas al revés –aportó Luna con total seriedad. Ginny no pudo evitar reír mientras Hermione resistía las ganas de decirle algo.

La película terminó para alivio de muchos, menos de James que había decidido que la Fuerza era una filosofía interesante y pensaba ponerla en práctica. Lily miraba con paciencia a su marido, ella ya había visto la película hacía algún tiempo y tuvo vecinos que se comportaban tal y como James lo hacía en ese momento. El pequeño Harry estaba dormido en sus brazos.

-¿Comemos? –dijo al final Lily seguido de un asentimiento general.

-o-

Una Atha mas abierta estaba sirviendo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que había traído del pueblo. Tal vez era el día, el ambiente o el hecho de que se sentía mas segura que antes, pero Harry había visto como la chica parecía acoplarse bien al grupo ese día. Aún mantenía mutismo acerca de ella, cambiando rápidamente la conversación con, muchas veces, pícaros comentarios, ligeramente subidos de tono. Incluso había decidido ayudar cocinando un poco, diciendo que toda su vida había cocinado, pero no dijo mucho mas.

El pequeño Harry había despertado y hacía su desastre habitual en su silla para bebé y quedando mas sucio que si se hubiese revolcado en el lodo, el espagueti era un alimento lleno de posibilidades en las manos de un niño pequeño. En general había sido una comida habitual.

No, eso fue otro día. Es comida había sido todo, menos habitual. Después del trauma psicológico que le representó a James saber que Darth Vader era el padre de Luke Skywalker, cosa que le contó Atha que ya había visto la segunda película, había pasado toda la comida intentando crear un haz de luz con su varita que simulara una espada láser, aún no había tenido éxito pero había logrado hacerse un interesante corte de cabello cuando se voló por error un poco de fleco y casi había destruido el techo con un rayo que resultó ser explosivo. Lily tuvo que resistir el impulso de golpear en la cabeza a James para que dejara de hacer estupideces mientras luchaba porque su pequeño hijo no terminara con mas espaguetis por cabello.

Sirius había intentado insinuársele con relativo encanto a Atha quien, por cierto, parecía bastante experta en el tema y habían terminado compartiendo ideas en el arte de conquistar gente con algunas técnicas poco convencionales y morales, a veces incluso educativas.

Luna aún intentaba recordar el hechizo para estrangular gente con la mente y probaba varios al azar con su comida logrando en uno de sus intentos arrojarle la carne en la cara a Neville por accidente y que esta comenzara a asfixiarlo sino fuera porque Hermione le ayudó justo a tiempo. Ginny reía con ganas mientras participaba en la interesante plática de Harry y Ron acerca de Quidditch.

Solo había una cosa que logró que James desistiera de su intento de lograr ser un intento fallido de jedi y eso era el Quidditch. En cuanto llegó a sus oídos algo acerca de una nueva técnica de buscador que Harry había ideado, su espíritu de jugador se activó.

-¿Quidditch? –preguntó con emoción -¿Eres buscador?

-Ehhh... –balbuceó Harry –Algo así, solo... eh... cuando juego con mis amigos –técnicamente era verdad, claro que por amigos se refería al equipo de su casa, pero eso James no lo sabía.

-Perfecto ¿Un partido?

Los ojos de James brillaban como si se acabase de encontrar un diamante del tamaño de una sandía, era una obsesión en su mente y se le veía reflejado en la cara. Cualquier persona hubiese detectado que no era prudente jugar contra alguien de quien mantienes tu identidad oculta, sobre todo si portas máscaras sobre una escoba a toda velocidad, el problema estaba en que Harry era tan obsesivo por el Quidditch como su padre, así que la prudencia bien se podía ir por un tubo.

-Claro –exclamaron Ron y Harry a la vez, tan rápido que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de detenerlos y se limitó a cubrirse el rostro enmascarado con desesperación.

-Excelente ¿Tienen escobas, supongo?

-¡NO! –exclamó Hermione antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran decir algo, todos la miraron extrañados –Es decir, si, pero no son... apropiadas para un partido –lo último lo dijo lanzando una significativa mirada a sus dos amigos, quien obviamente no podían verle la cara, pero el tono de voz les indicaba el hecho.

Harry cayó en cuenta, a pesar de que se moría por jugar, tuvo que aceptar que sería una inconsciencia sacar su maravillosa y, sobre todo, futurista Saeta de fuego a la vista de personas que vivían mas de 10 años antes de que se creara. Lo mismo iba para las escobas de Ginny y Ron, modelos que aún no existían no pasarían desapercibidas para alguien del conocimiento de James sobre el tema.

-No importa, de eso me encargo yo –dijo James con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Lily suspiró, primero películas espaciales, ahora Quidditch. Ese día se estaba volviendo terriblemente largo.

-o-

Eso de tener un padre obsesionado por el deporte de los magos era algo muy bueno. Resultó que James tenía todo un equipo de Quidditch guardado, snitch incluida; también conocía un prado alejado de la mirada de los demás donde podían jugar, no era un campo en toda regla, pero los árboles servían de postes de gol. Las escobas fueron mas difíciles de conseguir, James tenía una vieja guardada por ahí pero resultó que conocía un lugar donde rentaban escobas, fue con Sirius y en poco tiempo regresó con otras en buenas condiciones pero no tan buenas como las que los chicos tenían, mucho menos eran rival de la Saeta de Fuego de Harry.

Hacer equipos fue complicado pues Ginny también jugaría como cazador, Harry de buscador y Ron de guardameta como normalmente lo hacían. El asunto era que James era cazador, también podía ser buscador y Sirius, aunque en su vida había pertenecido al equipo de la escuela, sabía manejar bien una escoba y probablemente sería un buen cazador, pero se quedaban sin guardameta. El problema se solucionó cuando Luna se ofreció de guardameta para el equipo de James.

Lo cual dio como resultado un muy interesante y algo bizarro partido de Quidditch. Sirius no era tan buen cazador como Ginny quien se movía con agilidad y no tenía mucho trabajo de anotarle a Luna cuando esta parecía mas interesada en examinar la madera del árbol que servía de portería buscando algún ser inexistente o cuando consideraba mas interesante mirar al cielo o, mejor aún, mirar como la quaffle pasaba a un lado de ella y felicitar a Ginny por tan buena anotación, para desesperación de James.

Sirius no sabía bien si atacar a Ginny o no, la chica no era muy grande que digamos pero aún así la escoba de él era mucho mejor y mas veloz. Ron lograba detener prácticamente todos sus intentos de gol, pero no contaba con un extraño factor extra: el sabotaje psicológico de Lily, quien desde el suelo, un poco lejos de los jugadores y junto al resto que no jugó, le gritaba a Ron adivinanzas mas bien de orden metafísico, le preguntaba si tenía novia, le decía que se diera vuelta para verlo bien de cuerpo completo y lanzaba burbujas con su varita que rodeaban a Ron distrayéndolo mientras reía a pierna suelta.

Harry tenía serios problemas con su escoba, parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos y le estaba comenzando a preocupar eso de que le saliera humo de las ramitas sin razón aparente. Intentaba concentrarse en el juego pero tener a James dando vueltas como halcón y haciendo piruetas por el lugar no lo ayudaba. También los alegres intentos de Lily de distraer a Ron le hacían perder la concentración.

Atha no había visto un partido de Quidditch, mucho menos se había subido a una escoba así que le parecía lo mas interesante que había visto en su vida, terminó malinterpretando las reglas de ese mini juego y se había unido a Lily en su intento exitoso de distraer a Ron, pero los comentarios de Atha era mas atrevidos. Hermione lloraba de la risa, nunca había asistido a un partido de Quidditch en el que se divirtiera tanto. Neville se mostraba mas divertido de ver a Luna sacar de quicio a James y a Sirius cuando se alejó de la portería para examinar lo que creyó ser el resto de un snorkak.

Finalmente el partido terminó cuando la escoba de Harry se prendió en llamas misteriosamente, afortunadamente casi a ras de suelo y sin que a Harry le pasara nada. Pero justo en el momento en que la snitch hacía su aparición por ahí, Harry no podía ganarle a carrera limpia a James que estaba sobre su escoba, aunque en ese momento se reía escandalosamente del accidente, así que su padre terminó por atrapar la pelotita dorada mientras Harry apagaba la escoba con la varita, aunque ya no tenía ramas.

La tarde había comenzado a caer, se hacía tarde y se disponían a regresar a casa. Realmente a Harry el hecho de perder no le importaba mucho, claro que le hubiese encantado saber si era tan bueno volando como su padre, lo cual hubiese sido mas fácil si su escoba no se hubiera auto incendiado, pero aún así, se había divertido como pocas veces en un partido. Se anotó mentalmente nunca dejar que Luna fuera parte de un equipo donde él estuviese. Un ambiente relajado se respiraba por todas partes.

Ron, Harry y Hermione caminaban junto a Lily quien llevaba a su niño en brazos.

-¡Papá! –exclamó de pronto el pequeño extendiendo sus brazos sonriente a los tres chicos, en específico a Harry, pero era difícil determinarlo porque este iba en medio de Ron y Hermione.

El ambiente se congelo un momento de manera algo extraña, mientras Lily miraba con desconcierto a su hijo y luego a los tres chicos a un lado de ella. Solo ellos cuatro habían oído al niño decir eso, el resto estaba entretenido platicando de otras cosas.

-¿Harry¿Y tu por que los llamas papá? –le preguntó Lily

A Harry se le paró el corazón, si hubiese habido un pozo sin fondo por ahí, seguramente se tiraría.

Pero de pronto el pequeño Harry, obviamente confundido porque varios de los presentes traían máscara, comenzó a llamar "Papá" a Neville, Luna y Ginny que estaban un poco alejados del grupo, pero que no lo oyeron. Ocasión que aprovecharon los tres chicos para alejarse de Lily.

-¿Por qué te llamó así? –le preguntó con enfado y muy bajo Hermione a Harry. Para ella fue evidente en el acto que se refería al Harry mayor.

-Bueno... verán... el otro día pues me vio sin la máscara

-¿Qué! –gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, pero se callaron porque todos los miraron extrañados.

-¿En que cabeza cabe hacer eso? –le preguntó Ron

-¿Yo que iba a saber que soy un bocón imprudente?

-¡Harry, ese Harry tiene un año! –le reclamó Hermione –Obviamente repite todo lo oye o ve, o en tu caso cree que ve.

Lily aún miraba confundida a su hijo, quien seguía llamando papá a todos los chicos con máscara, aunque fuesen chicas, era demasiado extraño, incluso para que Lily sacara alguna conclusión. Pero la escena se le olvidó cuando Luna pasó cerca de ella con Sirius y le preguntó muy animada:

-Dime Stubby¿Alguna vez piensas volver con tu banda musical?

-¿Mi qué? –preguntó Sirius con una mirada de sincera duda de la cordura de la chica -¿De que rayos hablas?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anuncios parroquiales:

Una muy sincera disculpa por el retraso, ignoro porque, creo que es la red, a veces no puedo actualizar ni aunque quiera... en fin, el siguiente capitulo esta esta semana

Así que les presento el menú del próximo capítulo:

De entrada: Dumbledore recibe una visita y tendrá una charla muy interesante, sobre todo para los que mueren por saber de la pirámide

Para el plato fuerte: Tendremos la razón por la que Sirius desconfía de Lupin y los roces entre ellos, aderezado con el misterio del mortífago herido quien será visitado por Voldemort y, de guarnición, una curiosa escena con Atha que a Harry se le hará muy interesante.

Y como postre: Una reveladora charla entre Harry y Lily donde no todo será dulce y se sabrá que tan cerca esta Lily de la verdad.

¿Título? Ya tiene, desde que inicié la historia, pero no se los voy a decir porque adivinarían de que va. ¡Nos Vemos!


	15. Lily & Remus

¡Dejen de leer fanfics y pónganse a estudiar! (Eso diría si fuese Hermione) (Que suerte que no lo soy)

Cap. 15

**Lily & Remus**

Albus Dumbledore había pasado los últimos días inusualmente ocupado, era comprensible porque ser el líder de la Orden del Fénix era una tarea agotadora, pero unirle a eso el hecho de que dirigía una escuela le daba un peso extra, aunque al poderoso mago no parecía molestarle. Combinaba sus estratégicos movimientos anti Voldemort con crear una verdadera coraza de seguridad alrededor de Hogwarts. Era sabido que la escuela tenía fuertes niveles de protección, muchos de magia tan ancestral que eran imposible de romper, pero nunca sobraban precauciones si de proteger a sus queridos estudiantes se trataba. El primero de septiembre estaba literalmente encima y con ello la responsabilidad de jóvenes vidas, para ser sincero no esperaba que hubiera un lleno total de Hogwarts ese año, muchos habrían muerto durante el verano, otros no desearían separarse de sus familias ahora que Voldemort estaba mas fuerte que nunca, pero Hogwarts aún contaba con su defensa mas fuerte: Albus Dumbledore, y eso era suficiente para muchos padres.

Sin embargo esa mañana en particular Dumbledore no estaba efectuando difíciles y misteriosos hechizos de magia antigua en las puertas con cerdos voladores, o creando barreras mágicas alrededor del bosque, mucho menos teniendo largas charlas con los centauros o las sirenas sobre las medidas de seguridad que el castillo y todos los que habitaban cerca debían tomar para prevenir muertes. No, estaba de pie, solo, frente a las enormes puertas del castillo con la mirada serena y observando a la lejanía como si esperase algo, rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un peculiar reloj con muchas manecillas, lo volvió a guardar y después, con toda la calma del mundo, sacó un dulce de limón de un bolsillo de su túnica púrpura y lo comenzó a saborear.

Estaba cerca de sacar otro cuando algo llamó su atención, lejos de alertarse o ponerse a la defensiva sonrió levemente y se quedó inmóvil, esperando. Poco a poco se hacía visible una carroza tirada por caballos invisibles, era uno de los carruajes con los que llegaban los estudiantes del colegio. Este se detuvo frente a las puertas del castillo y de Dumbledore, la puerta se abrió dejando salir la enorme figura de Hagrid.

-Profesor Dumbledore, buenos días –saludó el semi gigante

-Buenos días Hagrid y Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Tobias

Detrás de la figura enorme de Hagrid había aparecido una mucho mas pequeña y delgada. Un anciano de larga cabellera plateada sostenida por una coleta baja y corta barba descendía auxiliado por Hagrid mientras Dumbledore se acercaba para tenderle la mano, la mirada acerada del anciano pareció traspasar al director y a su amable sonrisa. Tobias Rodin le devolvió el gesto sin sonreír apoyándose en un elegante y raro bastón en forma de espiral con una cabeza de dragón esculpida en la negra madera.

-Un gusto volverte a ver, Albus

-Espero que el viaje haya sido placentero

-Por supuesto, por supuesto –comentó el anciano caminando, acompañado por Dumbledore, hacia las puertas del castillo –Aunque sabes que con la edad este tipo de viajes acaban con mi espalda.

-Profesor Dumbledore –se oyó la atronadora voz de Hagrid –yo voy a mis tareas, con su permiso.

Tobias Rodin despidió a Hagrid con un movimiento de cabeza pero sin pronunciar palabra. Él y Dumbledore recorrieron el aún silencioso castillo sin toparse con ninguno de los maestros, los cuales comenzarían a llegar esa misma tarde. Fue un paseo silencioso, el viejo mago observaba las pinturas aquí y allá y medio sonreía de vez en cuando si alguna pintura lo reconocía y saludaba. Hacía muchos, pero muchos años que no ponía un pie en Hogwarts, casi había olvidado el olor del castillo y la magia que siempre envolvía el ambiente. Así continuó el recorrido hasta llegar a la oficina del director, este le ofreció sentarse y después de que Rodin lo hizo, Dumbledore hizo lo mismo. Con un movimiento de varita una bandeja con té y pastelillos apareció frente a los dos magos.

-Gracias –dijo el viejo Rodin tomando la taza de té y dándole un leve sorbo

-Ahora que estamos debidamente instalados, Tobias, me encantaría saber a que debo el gran honor de tu visita.

El anciano dejo la taza en la mesa y posó ambas manos en su bastón mientras suspiraba. Luego fijó sus pequeños ojos en los azules del director.

-¿Recuerdas aquellos viejos tiempos, cuando ambos éramos jóvenes? –Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa, Rodin continuó –Eran tiempos felices, no había amenazas de magos tenebrosos que amenazaran a todo el mundo, el cielo era azul y el mundo se nos habría a posibilidades.

-Tobias, no eres tan viejo –comentó Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Oh, Albus, lo soy. Incluso mucho mas que tu, viejo amigo –respondió antes de mirar hacia la ventana por donde se divisaba el campo de Quidditch. –Nos sentíamos invencibles, en parte empiezo a creer que tu lo eres, pero yo no, con los años mi dureza se fue consumiendo y todo en lo que creía se modificó en un suspiro.

Dumbledore miró a su amigo por encima de sus gafas de media luna, creía intuir hacia donde iba la conversación, pero se le hacía extraño, hacía muchos años que ese tema había quedado atrás y la decisión tomada.

-Tobias, no te entiendo –pero el hombre ignoró a Dumbledore y siguió hablando como si nada lo hubiese interrumpido de su reflexión.

-La vida era mas fácil cuando todo era o negro o blanco.

Tobias Rodin se puso de pie y se dirigió con paso lento hacia la ventana mientras Dumbledore lo seguía con la mirada un tanto preocupado, algo perturbaba a su amigo y tenía que esperar hasta que este estuviese listo para decírselo.

-Albus ¿La has visto últimamente? –preguntó de pronto, tomando a Dumbledore por sorpresa quien no esperaba esa pregunta, pero inmediatamente sonrió, podía parecer muy duro por fuera, pero ese hombre tenía un buen corazón.

-Por supuesto, esta a salvo

-Eso me alegra –comentó con cierta nota de tristeza –Hace mucho que no la veo.

-Estar con ella es algo especial –sonrió Dumbledore escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado, para lograr cierta reacción –Es como tenerlo a él pero en versión femenina, sus gestos y sobre todo su forma de hablar, pero con un rostro que cada día es mas parecido al de su madre.

Dumbledore guardo silencio para dejar que sus palabras surtieran el efecto que quería, el cual era que el viejo Rodin dijera aquello que lo había traído a Hogwarts. Observó como la arrugada mano que empuñaba el bastón temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

-No hay día que no me pregunte si hice lo correcto –dijo al fin mirando a Dumbledore, pero esta vez sonreía ligeramente –Pero en cuanto recuerdo el terror y la angustia en el rostro de un hombre que jamás había visto flaquear, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y al ver aquella vieja fotografía de rostro angelical que me sonríe con suavidad desde la repisa de mi cama, ajena a todo lo que su familia, lo que siempre deseó, tendría que sufrir, me convenzo de que fue lo correcto.

Rodin se miró una de sus manos con aprehensión.

-De verdad estoy envejeciendo, pronto no seré capaz de seguir con mi tarea, no creo vivir tanto como ella. –la mirada de Dumbledore se volvió mas seria.

-Buscaremos a alguien de confianza que te releve si deseas retirarte, pero no creo que sea sano pensar en morir.

El anciano negó con tristeza.

-No, no es eso lo que me preocupa, Albus –volvió a mirar hacia fuera. –Desde que soy joven se me encomendó una tarea tan secreta que muy pocos magos saben actualmente de su existencia. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que mi trabajo aún me provoca pesadillas por las noches, las cuales han aumentado con los años. Sin embargo siempre fui consciente de la supuesta importancia de mi cargo –dijo esto último con voz sombría- por lo menos, me encargaba de que fuese lo más rápido e indolora posible.

Albus Dumbledore guardó silencio, atento a como su amigo se libraba de un peso que por tantos años había cargado.

-Pero todo cambió cuando tu deber se interpuso en la felicidad de los que amabas –comentó Dumbledore con seriedad, el anciano no respondió, tan solo siguió mirando hacia fuera.

-Todos decidimos guardar silencio, prometí, muy por encima de lo que era mi deber, proteger y callar por la memoria de un ser amado. Internamente guardaba la esperanza de que cuando muriera, él se hiciera cargo de mi trabajo, asegurando así la seguridad de la niña. No contaba con que él moriría primero. Eso cambiaba las cosas, pero aún así decidí seguir callando, en honor a la promesa hecha. –hizo una pausa –Pero ya no esta en mis manos seguir con el secreto.

Un pesado silencio se formó en el despacho, el Sol se ocultó tras una nube. El anciano mago se giró y miró a Dumbledore con una terrible seriedad.

-Albus, otra piedra se ha activado.

-¿Qué? –Dumbledore se puso de pie alarmado, ahora comprendía el porque de la visita, el porque del dilema moral de su amigo. -¿Cuál?

-La roja. Apenas es un leve resplandor, casi imperceptible, pero cada vez mas visible. –El viejo mago se acercó a la mesa nuevamente con paso lento mientras el director posaba sus azules ojos en la pared, pensando. –Nunca, en todos los años que he salvaguardado el mecanismo, dos piedras se habían activado en la misma época. No desde el Gran Exterminio.

-De eso hace mucho tiempo –murmuró Dumbledore

-¿Ahora entiendes el dilema en el que me encuentro? –expresó con apremio Rodin –Si alguien descubre a quien activó la segunda piedra me veré obligado a dar una explicación de porque no reporté tan grave evento, me echarán del lugar. Pero eso no es lo que mas me preocupa, si eso ocurre finalmente se descubrirá que desde hace casi veinte años la piedra azul esta activada y créeme, actualmente brilla con gran intensidad, darán con ella.

Dumbledore analizó la situación con una rapidez solo vista en él. La situación era delicada.

-Por el brillo de la piedra ¿Qué edad crees que tenga? –preguntó Dumbledore

-Debe tener 3 años, tal vez 4

-Entonces aún hay una oportunidad. –el viejo Rodin lo miró expectante –Tendremos que dar con quien activa la piedra antes de que revele su poder. ¿Puedes conocer su ubicación?

-No, el resplandor es aún muy débil. Y el brillo de la gema azul es muy intenso.

-Bien, eso complica un poco las cosas. Pero no te preocupes Tobias, llegaremos antes de que alguien lo detecte. De todas formas este sistema siempre me pareció detestable.

Rodin suspiró con cansancio, pero un poco mas aliviado, si había alguien que podría salvar la situación era Albus Dumbledore. Contempló el hermoso y despejado día. Pero aún así se sentía nervioso, aunque tal vez era la edad.

-o-

A varios kilómetros de distancia otra persona también contemplaba la claridad del día, también sumido en sus propias preocupaciones, sus ojos verdes escondidos detrás de una máscara. Harry observaba por la ventana de la sala el hermoso día que se levantaba lleno de promesas.

Sin embargo miraba pero a la vez no lo hacía. Sus pensamientos vagaban por lugares lejanos o, más precisamente, tiempos futuros.

Un mes completo se había perdido en un suspiro y Harry no podía dejar de lamentarlo. La herida que sufrió en la última batalla había impedido que pudiera hacer mucho en la misión que los llevó hasta ahí. También debía de aceptar que Hermione tenía razón, no habían hecho mucho esos días, pero Harry no podía evitar intentar pasar el mayor tiempo posible cerca de su familia, lleno de dudas y preguntándose, una y otra vez, si debería cambiar su futuro... o si tenía el derecho.

Pero ahora el tiempo se les venía encima, no podían seguir inactivos, debían comenzar a moverse y dar con los mortífagos de su tiempo. A Septiembre le seguía Octubre y Harry tenía que estar lejos de ahí para ese entonces. El curso del tiempo debía seguir tal y como estaba.

Su mirada se perdió en la lejanía. No podía dejar de soñar, aunque solo fuese eso y estuviese consciente de que era imposible, en que por un momento su vida no era la que conocía y que podía ser diferente, oír la voz de su madre por las mañanas, tal y como la de tía Petunia, caras sonrientes, James con su actitud optimista regresando del trabajo, pasando tiempo con él. Poder olvidar la imagen de un Sirius con la mirada vacía debido a los años pasados en Azkaban, poder reemplazarla por la despreocupada y vivaz mirada del que veía en ese tiempo.

-Un knut por tus pensamientos –le llamó una voz detrás de él. Harry giró para ver una figura menudita y enmascarada

-Tan solo admiraba el día. –contestó sin mirarla, aún observando hacia fuera. Ginny guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Si estuviésemos en nuestra época estaríamos alistándonos para ir a Hogwarts –dijo tranquilamente mirando fuera como Harry.

-Si. Comprando los libros, necesito una nueva túnica para este año –comentó Harry con media sonrisa, ese era el último año que pasaría en Hogwarts.

-No será lo mismo sin ustedes el año que viene. Sin el gran Harry Potter salvándonos el pellejo como cada año.

Harry hubiese deseado no traer la máscara, le sonrió con melancolía a Ginny, tuvo el impulso de contestar "si sobrevivo" pero mejor lo retuvo. Algo le decía que antes de salir de Hogwarts su destino llegaría a su encuentro.

-Presiento que sin mi en la escuela ya no habrá alerta de amenaza permanente

-Entonces Hogwarts se volverá muy aburrida. Primero se acaban las bromas a cada paso cortesía de Fred y George, y después nos quedamos sin las misiones suicidas patrocinadas por Voldemort, nos dejan sin diversión

Harry rió levemente, había algo tranquilizante en la voz de Ginny que logró que la mente de Harry se alejara momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones, reduciéndolas. Iba Harry a responderle cuando notó una sombra fuera de la casa.

-Es Lupin –dijo extrañado al tiempo que Ginny se acercaba mas a la ventana para verlo.

Un Remus Lupin mucho mas joven que el que alguna vez le dio clases en Hogwarts se acercaba a la casa envuelto en una desgastada capa. Su rostro se veía tan cansado como en el futuro, pero definitivamente no estaba surcado por aquellas canas que se intercalaban con su cabello castaño claro.

-No ha venido mucho por aquí ¿verdad? –comentó Ginny mirando a Harry

-No. –Eso era muy cierto, en todo el mes que llevaban ahí Harry apenas y había visto a Lupin, tan solo durante las reuniones de la Orden y de cuando en cuando que llegaba a la casa a saludar, sin embargo nunca se quedaba mucho, enseguida se iba de la casa. Harry no estaba seguro cual era su función en la Orden del Fénix, pero tenía fuertes sospechas de lo que podía ser.

Sin embargo le seguía intrigando la razón por la que estaba tan alejado del grupo. Durante el tiempo en que estuvo en Grimmauld Place, Lupin se mudó para allá y pasaba largas horas charlando con Sirius. No entendía cual era la razón por la que era diferente en ese entonces, James y Lily lo recibían con los brazos abiertos cada vez que llegaba, pero Lupin siempre parecía mantener una distancia prudencial.

Había algo extraño en su comportamiento. Harry sabía que él era el principal sospechoso de ser el espía de Dumbledore, también sabía que Sirius lo creía pero no conocía la razón por la cual habían llegado a esa suposición. El alejamiento que parecía mantener Lupin podía ser una razón, ahora la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Fuera de la casa y a punto de entrar se encontraba Lupin, se detuvo ante la puerta con la mano apoyada en esta y suspiró. Había evitado ir a esa casa mas de lo que fuera necesario y prudencial. En realidad no hubiese ido si James no se lo hubiese pedido, alegando que Lily también le extrañaba y que le preocupaba que pasara tanto tiempo en esa casa sin poder salir. Sabía que tenía que haberse negado pero no pudo.

Ahora frente a la puerta su mente racional le ordenaba a gritos que diera media vuelta y desapareciera, que inventara algo y diera disculpas después. Sin embargo su mano se deslizó lentamente hacia el timbre y con un último rezago de indecisión lo tocó. Cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras oía a lo lejos los pasos de alguien.

-¡Remus¡Que gran sorpresa! –la cara sonriente de Lily abrió la puerta, sus ojos verdes brillando con sincera alegría.

-Hola, Lily –Lupin no pudo evitarlo, también sonrió

-Pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta

Lupin siguió a Lily por el pequeño recibidor con una mirada un tanto culpable un tanto preocupada, pero su atención se desvió cuando vio a dos de los chicos encapuchados mirándole desde cerca de la ventana. No podía ver sus rostros, obviamente, pero aún así frunció el entrecejo con incertidumbre, había algo en la manera en que le miraban, como si ya lo conocieran y estuvieran a punto de irle a saludar. Hizo un ademán con la mano para saludarlos y los dos chicos se lo devolvieron con cautela. Desaparecieron de su campo de visión cuando entró en la cocina.

Lo cierto era que Harry y Ginny si tuvieron el intento de irle a saludar, mas en acto reflejo que porque lo pensaran, se detuvieron a tiempo, se suponía que ellos no conocían mucho a Lupin, no mas que coincidencias casuales. Ginny miró a Harry cuando Lupin desapareció junto a Lily, el chico estaba silencioso y pensativo, algo en la mirada de Lupin cuando pasó por la puerta y antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia, le pareció extraño. Había convivido con Lupin mucho en su tercer año y acababa de ver el mismo tipo de mirada, como si ocultara algo.

-o-

Muy lejos de aquella escena se comenzaba a desarrollar otra. Bastante diferente y con el temor como principal motor. La zona era fría y una espesa niebla rodeaba todo el lugar, filtrándose por las rendijas de las puertas y ventanas llenando de humedad el ambiente, logrando con esto que los huesos dolieran tanto como si palpitaran dentro de la carne.

Una oscura figura se intentaba cubrir todo lo que podía con una capa negra que no era apropiada para tal clima, se veía de buena marca, pero bien la hubiese cambiado por una tibia manta. Los mechones castaño oscuro se pegaban a la piel debido a la humedad. Los oscuros ojos se contraían al tratar de capturar la grisácea y pobre luz que se filtraba a través de las sucias ventanas. Su piel se veía demacrada, como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo convaleciente o tal vez era producto de haber pasado tanto tiempo en tan horrible lugar.

Estaba completamente solo, pero aún así se encontraba nervioso, saltó de su lugar cuando escuchó un crujido, un segundo después un pequeño ratón se asomó por un pequeño hoyo y se deslizó velozmente por la habitación para desaparecer por otro. El hombre solitario no pudo evitar poner una mano en su pecho y sonreír con vergüenza, evidentemente a quien esperaba no llegaría entrando por la puerta. Hizo un gesto de dolor y su mano bajó hacia su abdomen con mucha cautela.

Aún le dolía... aún no cerraba por completo.

Una llaga rodeada de una oscura costra de aspecto desagradable se vislumbraba entre la capa, la herida en carne viva no sangraba ya, pero se negaba a cerrarse inexplicablemente.

Desde que había despertado apenas una semana antes, se había mantenido en ese solitario paraje. Tenía como único acompañante un medimago silencioso que lo único que le dijo es que eran órdenes directas del Señor Tenebroso. Sin embargo ese día se encontraba solo, el medimago se había retirado al informarle que tenía órdenes de irse del lugar porque su señor llegaría a verle. Lo cual sinceramente causó mas preocupación que alivio al mortífago ¿Qué era tan importante que el Señor Tenebroso en persona deseaba verle?

Un crujido ahogado, que por el tipo de lugar resonó de manera tétrica, sobresaltó al hombre, pero definitivamente no tanto como al ver de pronto una figura alta envuelta en una capa larga y negra. Inmediatamente el mortífago se arrodilló no sin un gesto de dolor pues se había movido demasiado rápido

-Mi señor –dijo con solemnidad pero con un resto de miedo y expectación en su voz

-De pie, Romhen –la voz seseante de Lord Voldemort se oía mas profunda por el eco. El mortífago obedeció pero mantuvo la mirada baja, no se sentía suficientemente fuerte como para resistir los inquisitivos ojos rojos de Voldemort.

Este pareció disfrutar un momento del miedo que le causaba a su vasallo, con una calma calculada deslizó un pálida mano de largos y delgados dedos hacia el pecho del mortífago, con esa misma tranquilidad como si pasara los dedos por aburrimiento en una pared, deslizó los dedos por la herida sin cerrar. Romhen ahogó un lamento mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y apretaba los dientes, Voldemort ni siquiera se inmutó del estremecimiento de su ahora sujeto de estudio, siguió examinando la herida con creciente y cruel curiosidad, enterrando los fríos dedos en la roja herida. Una delgada línea de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por el abdomen del mortífago perdiéndose en el hueco del ombligo, mientras Romhen ponía los ojos en blanco y comenzaba a estremecerse a causa del dolor, pareciese que cualquier instante perdería el conocimiento cegado por el sufrimiento que le causaba esa herida.

Voldemort pareció notar esto, un mortífago inconsciente no le servía de nada, a regañadientes, como un niño al que se le niega un simple placer, retiró la mano y se dio la vuelta mientras examinaba con actitud de aburrimiento la habitación, a sus espaldas el mortífago caía de rodillas y colocaba una mano temblorosa a escasos milímetros de la herida incapaz de tocarla, intentando calmar el dolor y la sensación de quemarse por dentro.

-Veo que te recuperas satisfactoriamente, Romhen –comentó Voldemort con aquel tono que quería sonar paternal y que solía utilizar para ocultar sus intenciones

-Si mi señor, gracias a su gran misericordia –le respondió el mortífago con la voz entrecortada, en realidad ese inhumano y poco higiénico lugar de recuperación no era una gran muestra de misericordia pero el mortífago también sabía que el precio de la derrota era mucho peor al trato privilegiado que había recibido. Ahora la cuestión era ¿Por qué?

-Sin embargo fue muy difícil lograr esta extraordinaria recuperación como te habrá informado mi sirviente, quien te atendió este tiempo.

-Algo así mencionó, aunque...

-Una interesante herida esa que tienes ahí –continuó Voldemort sin prestar atención a la interrupción de su vasallo y acercando la mano a la herida por segunda vez, inconscientemente, el mortífago dio un pequeño paso atrás –No debes reaccionar así, Romhen. No la tocaré. Aunque no puedo dejar de notar el hecho de que esa zona en particular parece estar varios grados mas arriba que el resto de tu cuerpo, dime ¿Qué tal el frío?

Al mortífago se le hizo una pregunta muy extraña, estaban en una zona rodeada de neblina y eso en sí representaba un frío que atravesaba la carne y carcomía los huesos, pero no podía negar que a pesar de estar en verano, él era incapaz de estar sin una capa encima aún cuando los débiles rayos de sol atravesaban la gruesa capa de niebla. Aún se le hacía mas extraño que Lord Voldemort estuviera tan interesado en su salud y evitara a la vez que obtuviera calor.

Lo que el mortífago no sabía era que Lord Voldemort no hacía nada sin una razón. Tampoco sabía que mantenerlo en ese sitio tan lejos del calor del verano era lo único que lo había salvado de morir en poco tiempo. Esa herida rebasaba cualquier cosa que Voldemort hubiese visto en toda su vida y años de estudio, a excepción de una cosa... y eso era lo que más le preocupaba y desconcertaba. Era imposible que alguien pudiera hacer algo así, nadie con esa capacidad habría pasado inadvertido tanto tiempo. Solo había una persona que había logrado escapar de todo sistema de seguridad y nadie más.

-Ahora, Romhen, me gustaría saber como llegó tan singular herida a tu cuerpo –Lord Voldemort sonrió internamente, después de eso ese sujeto ya no le sería de utilidad, pero consideró mejor mantenerlo con vida, quien sabe, tal vez podría servir de algo.

Pero ni el poderoso Voldemort podía prever que mantenerlo con vida era modificar de manera sutil pero contundente la delgada línea de la historia que se había agitado desde que el mortífago fue herido.

-o-

-¿Y que tal te fue hace tres noches? –Lily y Remus se encontraban frente a frente sentados en la mesa de la cocina, ambos con un vaso de jugo de calabaza bien frío. El pequeño Harry estaba sentado en las piernas de su madre, inquieto.

-Nada fuera de lo normal. Mi viejo amigo peludo tan agresivo como siempre –comentó Lupin mostrándole levemente una herida de aspecto desagradable cerca del hombro.

-¡Cielo santo! –exclamó Lily dejando a Harry en el suelo y acercándose con rapidez a Lupin. –Se ve terrible

Muy tarde se dio cuenta Lupin del error que cometió al mostrarle la herida a Lily. La joven examinaba con gravedad el brazo, pero Lupin no notaba eso, su mirada estaba perdida en el oscuro cabello rojo que en ese momento se encontraba terriblemente cerca de su rostro, su pensamiento se perdía en el aroma que despedía. Se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir un cálido dedo tocar la herida.

-Lo siento¿Te hice daño? –preguntó apenada Lily. Usando todo su autocontrol, Lupin negó con la cabeza, no mentía, la herida no le dolía, por lo menos no la del brazo. –Será mejor que traiga el botiquín, no puedes andar lastimado de aquí para allá, se va a infectar.

-De verdad, no es necesario...

-Tu calla y obedece, quédate aquí con Harry en lo que vuelvo.

Los pasos de Lily se perdieron en la escalera e inmediatamente Lupin se puso de pie con los ojos ocultos por su cabello. Un profundo sentimiento de culpa lo envolvía, pero se volvía insignificante comparado con la sensación de ahogo que invadía su pecho. Sabía que era un error haber ido, siquiera considerarlo había sido una locura. Ni siquiera miró al pequeño niño que parecía muy entretenido con un juguete que encontró por ahí, se dirigió con paso rápido hacia la puerta de entrada, tenía que salir de ahí.

Pero al abrir la puerta se topó de frente con quien estaba a punto de entrar. Los ojos claros de Lupin se cruzaron con los grises de Sirius con actitud de sorpresa.

-¡Wow¡Cuidado, Remus!

-¡Ah! Perdón, estaba distraído

-Eso es evidente ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Pero antes de que Remus pudiera contestar la pregunta una figura pelirroja trayendo una caja blanca apareció en la cima de las escaleras logrando que Sirius entendiera las cosas como no eran.

-Ya lo encontré. ¡Sirius, hola¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esa era exactamente la misma pregunta que le hice a Remus –contestó Sirius frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y mirando a Remus, este abrió la boca para contestar pero Lily se le adelantó

-Remus vino de visita, se vende muy caro porque viene cada que pasa un cometa –bromeó la chica

-Ah... ya veo... –murmuró Sirius en voz baja lanzando una peligrosa mirada a Lupin quien hizo una imperceptible mueca.

-En realidad ya me iba –dijo Lupin abriendo la puerta por segunda vez

-¿Qué! –exclamó Lily alcanzándolo -¿Bromeas? Acabas de llegar.

-Tengo... asuntos que me requieren urgentemente – "Asuntos" era la excusa favorita de Lupin, le permitía no tener que dar explicaciones e irse pronto.

-Muy bien, atenderás esos asuntos en cuanto vende esa horrenda herida en tu hombro –dijo Lily tomándole del brazo y empujándole a la cocina de nuevo.

-De verdad, esta bien... se curará sola –pero a pesar de sus objeciones, Lupin se vio arrastrado a la cocina con un repentinamente serio Sirius detrás.

-o-

Mientras en la habitación de arriba se desarrollaba una escena diferente, Harry ya les había contado su extraña sensación al ver a Lupin a Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno, Harry, no puedes negar que esa siempre ha sido un poco la manera de ser de Lupin, ahora es mas abierto claro, pero debes reconocer que no sabe nada de nosotros –le dijo Ron acertadamente

-Ron tiene razón –continuó Hermione –Además Lupin es de total confianza.

-Tal vez es algo relacionado con el secreto de ser un hombre lobo ¿no creen? –aportó Ron animadamente

-Tal vez... –murmuró Harry, luego agregó: -Ya se que es de confianza y jamás dudaría de él, pero todavía hay algo... algo que no me cuadra con su forma de actuar, se que hay algo mas. Si no fuera por eso Sirius no hubiese desconfiado nunca de él.

-Harry, sabes que aprecio mucho a Sirius, -comentó Hermione con cuidado –Pero no puedes negar que es muy impulsivo, seguramente cualquier pequeño detalle pudo desencadenar que señalara a Lupin como traidor.

-¡No es eso¡Se que no es eso! –le reclamó Harry de mal talante, mientras Hermione suspiraba

Una pequeña, reducida, minúscula y escondida porción del cerebro de Harry le decía que Hermione tenía probablemente la razón, una zona que con los años y la madurez se aferraba mas a su cerebro, pero a pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo desde la muerte de Sirius y de que Harry ahora tenía 17 años, la zona rebelde, la que proclamaba a gritos que Sirius era lo máximo, a pesar de que tenía que reconocer que no era una persona muy equilibrada que digamos, seguía en la primera fila del cerebro de Harry y se activaba cada que alguien hablaba de su padrino y se encendía si oía cualquier crítica, por muy cierta que fuera, en contra de él. Tal vez era porque tanto Sirius como Harry compartían un tipo de terquedad muy extraña y que amenazaba con aferrarse a su personalidad hasta que llegaran a viejos.

-Ron ayúdame –le pidió Hermione mas como orden.

-Pues... –el chico pensó con rapidez, tendía a mantenerse al margen cuando Hermione y Harry tomaban alguna discusión, tal vez porque ambos eran muy cabeza dura, aunque Harry se llevaba a Hermione de calle en terquedad y por varios kilómetros. Con los años había aprendido a manejar la situación de manera que se pudiera mantener neutral, Harry era su mejor amigo pero tampoco quería que Hermione le dejara de hablar –Tal vez ambos tengan razón, tal vez deberíamos dar una ojeada por ahí para ver que si alguna otra cosa puede ser la causa de que Sirius lo crea un traidor.

Un extraño silencio se hizo entre los tres, Hermione y Harry se miraron un instante medio sorprendidos, era lo más inteligente que Ron había dicho en los últimos días.

-Voy por la capa de invisibilidad –dijo Harry corriendo a su mochila

-o-

A final de cuentas solo Harry había bajado oculto por la capa invisible de su padre después de haber considerado que era terriblemente peligroso para la misión que los tres se apretujaran en ella, Harry a duras penas se podía cubrir por completo con ella, ni hablar de Ron a quien casi se le salía la rodilla por debajo. Harry y Hermione bien abrían podido esconderse en ella, pero la chica consideró poco prudente andar los dos por ahí en pleno día, podían verlos pues tenían que ser muy precisos al moverse para no ser detectados. Por eso era que ahora bajaba silenciosamente las escaleras cubierto por la capa y, por cualquier cosa, también con la máscara. Traer la capa tenía una función vital, si quería saber la verdadera razón de la desconfianza de Sirius tenía que estar oculto pues si lo veían no actuarían como normalmente lo harían.

Oyó voces en la cocina, dos eran de hombre, una era la ronca voz de Lupin la otra la inconfundible voz de Sirius. Harry sonrió, era su día de suerte, que ambos estuvieran en la casa al mismo tiempo le ayudaría a dar con el misterio, así que se deslizó con agilidad por la puerta de la cocina y se instaló en un rincón de esta con cuidado y procurando que sus tobillos no sobresalieran de la capa.

Aunque sinceramente el resto de las personas en la cocina estaban demasiado ocupados como para notarlo aunque Harry hubiese entrado montado en un dragón. Lily intentaba vendar la herida de Remus una vez cerrada, Lupin hacía inhumanos intentos de ignorarla y a la vez hacer caso omiso de las peligrosas y oscuras miradas que Sirius le lanzaba.

-Listo –dijo Lily pasando una mano por su frente al terminar el vendaje y admirando su trabajo con orgullo. Tal vez no era buena cocinando pero tenía buena mano para curar. –A veces me pregunto si no debí estudiar para medimago.

Lily se mordió un poco el labio con exasperación al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus dos amigos parecía poner atención a lo que decía, Sirius parecía muy ocupado mirando de manera extraña a Remus y este parecía intentar evitar su mirada. Lily resopló con hastío, se estaba comenzando a cansar de que la misma historia se repitiera entre esos dos. Un pesado silencio se formó en la habitación, Harry se enderezó un poco intentando descubrir que ocurría en realidad.

-Me parece extraño que nadie mas haya bajado en todo el día, generalmente todos andan rondando por aquí a estas horas –comentó tratando de sacar plática. La verdad es que era obra de Hermione que nadie mas bajara.

-Si, eso mismo estaba pensando, muy curioso ¿no crees, Remus? –respondió Sirius en un tono extraño mirando a Lupin. Lily puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación al ver que la conversación se desviaba de nuevo.

-No se de que hablas, Sirius –le respondió Lupin mostrando una fiera mirada por primera vez –Lo que haga o no haga el resto de los habitantes de esta casa no esta en mi control. Yo solo vine porque James y Lily son mis amigos y hacía mucho que no venía a visitarlos.

-¿Y por que no esperaste a que James regresara del trabajo? –objetó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose peligrosamente a Lupin. Harry se preguntaba si sus latidos se podrían oír, se inclinaba impaciente.

-¡Basta! –un fuerte golpe a la mesa dado por Lily hizo que todos saltaran, incluyendo a Harry que de milagro no gritó, los ojos de Lily se mostraban muy enfadados –James le pidió a Remus que viniera a visitarme puesto que aquí estoy muy sola, esperábamos que se quedara hasta que James llegara y pudiéramos cenar juntos, pero me parece increíble de ti Sirius que pienses como lo haces.

-Yo nunca pensaría...

-¿Sabes algo! Me importa un comino lo que pienses o no pienses.

Lily parecía a punto de sacar llamas por los ojos, tomó a su pequeño hijo que observaba todo sin entender nada y salió como un vendaval de la cocina. Harry siguió a su madre con la mirada desde su puesto en la esquina de la cocina intentando que las piezas cuadraran bien, porque lo que rondaba por su mente no le acababa de gustar.

-Yo nunca desconfiaría de Lily –murmuró Sirius mas para si mismo que para entablar conversación –Jamas.

-Pues haces un muy buen trabajo demostrando lo contrario –comentó Lupin poniéndose de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

-Sabes muy bien que no es de ella de quien desconfío –le devolvió Sirius poniéndose de pie también. Lupin detuvo su marcha y le respondió a Sirius dándole la espalda

-No se de que hablas –pero había un tono extraño en la voz de Lupin.

-No estoy ciego ¿sabes? No salía bien en los exámenes sin estudiar porque me acostara con los profesores. Lo noté desde hace siglos, he visto como la miras cuando crees que nadie te ve, como tu semblante se ensombrece cuando se besa con James...

-Estás loco... –le respondió Lupin comenzando a caminar de nuevo

-No, Remus, el loco aquí eres tu y es por Lily –le arrojó Sirius logrando que Lupin se detuviera de nuevo.

A Harry le daba vueltas la cabeza, se sujetó de la pared totalmente desconcertado, Sirius desconfiaba de Lupin eso ya lo sabía pero... ¿De verdad existía la probabilidad de que Lupin estuviese enamorado de Lily? Era absurdo y a la vez retorcidamente lógico: la distancia que Lupin solía mantener entre sus amigos, lo poco que aparecía por la casa... No, no podía ser.

-Jamas vuelvas a repetir eso, Sirius –dijo Lupin con voz calmada y muy pausada

-Pero estoy en lo cierto ¿no? –dijo Sirius con veneno –La hermosa Lily Evans, te hiciste muy amigo de ella cuando ambos fueron prefectos, cuando te ayudó a pasar tu TIMO de Pociones, pero Lily era inalcanzable ¿no? porque le gustaba a James mucho antes que a ti.

-A Lily siempre le gustó James, sabes muy bien que yo contribuí a su relación diciéndole a Lily que James no era tan malo como parecía –murmuro Lupin entre dientes con los puños apretados

-No te hagas ahora el inocente conmigo. Nunca debió pasarte siquiera por la cabeza la idea de que Lily se fijara en ti¡Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro¡James es tu amigo!.

-¿Crees que no lo sé! –Lupin se dio la vuelta y encaró a Sirius, sus ojos sacaban chispas y sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban muy blancos -¿Crees que eso no me quita el sueño por las noches¡¿Qué no hice todo lo posible por sacármela de la cabeza! –Lupin bajo la mirada y el tono de su voz se volvió apenas mas alto que un susurro –Tu no entiendes, Lily es como un gas venenoso, una vez dentro de ti es imposible sacarlo. Ella fue la primera mujer que al saber lo que soy no se alejó y me brindó una sonrisa cálida de comprensión ¡Maldita sea, ni mi madre hizo eso! –se sujetó inconscientemente el hombro que Lily vendó, miró a Sirius a los ojos, estaban muy cerca –Pero que te quede claro que no importa lo que yo sienta, Lily ama a James mas que a su vida y yo JAMAS haría algo que traicionara a James. Nunca.

Se dio media vuelta y sin dejar que Sirius respondiera desapareció con un crujido. Sirius relajó un poco su postura y se quedó viendo el lugar donde Lupin había desaparecido.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro –murmuró Sirius entre dientes. Luego se encaminó a la escalera, tenía pensado pedirle disculpas a Lily.

Harry se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, con la mente llena de lo que había pasado durante la conversación caminó como autómata hacia la sala, miró por la ventana, ni siquiera había notado cuando comenzó a llover.

Algo llamó su atención, una solitaria figura estaba parada en medio de la lluvia con los brazos extendidos. Se acercó un poco mas a la ventana y miró con atención. Ahí, con una expresión de total felicidad estaba Atha giraba con lentitud sobre si misma y mirando al cielo con una gran sonrisa. Tal y como la mente de Harry se encontraba, totalmente lejos de lo que miraba no le tomó mucha importancia, por su mente sólo pasó fugazmente la pregunta del porque Atha parecía tan feliz parada bajo la lluvia, apenas notó que a pesar de que la lluvia caía con un poco de fuerza, la chica no parecía estar ni tan solo un poco mojada, se mantenía perfectamente seca, como si las gotas de lluvia la esquivaran o tuviera un tipo de campo alrededor de ella. Harry agitó su cabeza, no era el momento para intentar descubrir que hacía Atha, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada intentando asimilar asuntos de mayor importancia para él.

Subió lentamente las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, se quitó la capa al llegar. Dentro solo estaban Ron y Hermione quienes lo miraban expectantes. Harry tomó su tiempo para sentarse en una de las camas y quitarse la máscara, supo por la manera en la que sus amigos lo miraban que su cara estaba blanca como la tiza.

-Entonces ¿qué paso? –preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

-o-

Ya era bien entrada la madrugada así que oficialmente Harry llevaba una considerable cantidad de tiempo dando vueltas en su cama. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había escuchado ese día. No era lo que se esperaba, ni en su más loco sueño. Siempre había considerado que su familia era feliz, lo atestiguaba cuando veía a James y a Lily todos los días sonriendo y charlando, pero ahora sentía una extraña sensación, hubiese preferido que Hermione tuviera razón y todo el asunto entre Sirius y Lupin hubiese sido consecuencia de alguna paranoia de su padrino, pero ahora que sabía la verdadera razón no podía retroceder.

No sabía como reaccionar, Lupin no era como Sirius para Harry pero le tenía mucho cariño, siempre estaba ahí y era su amigo. Y Lily era su mamá ¿Cómo se suponía que debía pensar alguien si se enteraba de algo así? Se preguntaba si solo Sirius se había dado cuenta de lo que Lupin sentía, le parecía extraño que Lily no lo hubiese notado, o tal vez si lo había hecho, y James... ¿acaso nunca había notado nada? Le parecía absurdo que su padre no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ocurría con Lupin. Gruñó con frustración y se sentó en la cama, no podía mantenerse dando vueltas toda la noche, pensó en bajar a la cocina y conseguir leche o algo para conciliar el sueño, se puso la máscara y salió descalzo de la habitación.

La lluvia se había detenido y el cielo despejado, era una fresca noche de verano pero no demasiado, en la sala crujía el fuego como siempre, Harry se dirigió perdido en sus pensamientos hacia la cocina, dio con el bote de leche y se sirvió un poco en un vaso, estaba a punto de beberla cuando una voz lo interrumpió:

-Caliente tiene mejor efecto –Lily estaba recargada en la puerta de la cocina con el semblante ligeramente serio pero con una media sonrisa.

-No me gusta la leche caliente

-A mi hijo tampoco –comentó Lily acercándose a Harry y tomando el bote de leche, se sirvió un poco y con un toque de varita la calentó. –Es gracioso que a ti tampoco te guste. En fin, espero que pueda conciliar el sueño.

Lily salió de la cocina y se sentó frente al fuego con la taza entre las manos. Harry miró un momento su leche y luego a su madre, indeciso, se quedó quieto donde estaba unos segundos y luego la siguió. Varias preguntas rondaban por su cabeza y sabía que Lily tenía algunas respuestas para ellas. Se sentó a un lado de Lily quien ni siquiera giró la cabeza para mirarle, seguía muy entretenida mirando al fuego y dando pequeños sorbos a su taza. Harry notó como su madre parecía terriblemente pensativa y ensimismada, el silencio se mantuvo varios minutos, no sabía como sacar la plática del tema que le inquietaba así que optó por ir directo al grano, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo iría a reaccionar Lily.

-Oí que discutían hoy –dijo al fin Harry intentando sonar casual y mirando al frente. A su lado Lily suspiró con cierto aire de derrota y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué tanto oíste? –preguntó con la voz ligeramente sombría

-Pues... bastante a decir verdad –no estaba muy seguro porque era tan sincero, tal vez era el hecho de que no encontraba mejor manera de abordar el tema.

-Deberías saber que no es correcto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas –había reproche en la voz de Lily y cierto enfado, seguía sin dirigirle la mirada a Harry

-No era precisamente que hablaran muy bajo –lo cual era bastante cierto, pero no lo suficiente para que se oyera arriba, claro que eso Lily no podía saberlo. Su madre guardó silencio unos segundos, parecía que no tenía deseos de seguir la conversación, aunque Harry no pensaba darse por vencido. –Supongo que por eso no puedes conciliar el sueño.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Lily con enfado. Pero Harry no se iba a dar por vencido, necesitaba respuestas aunque Lily se enfadara.

-¿James lo sabe?

Lily gruñó, tenía el impulso de pararse e irse o convertir al chico en un sapo lleno de verrugas porque no tenía humor de estar contestando cosas que no le importaban pero se contuvo. Una parte de ella le decía que era importante seguir la charla, aunque no quisiera.

-En realidad no lo se –murmuró Lily sin dejar de mirar al fuego –No es precisamente una plática que tener con tu esposo ¿no crees?

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes? –A diferencia de Lily, Harry ahora miraba a su madre, se había olvidado de intentar mantener la casualidad en su voz y Lily lo había notado

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en todo esto?

Ahora si Lily lo miraba de frente, su cara no era de muchos amigos y su mirada también denotaba desconfianza, definitivamente no era uno de sus mejores días y la parte más oscura de su carácter estaba en la superficie. Harry desvió la mirada y volvió a mirar al fuego al darse cuenta de había sonado demasiado interesado, incluso sospechoso.

-James y tu son mis amigos, no me gustaría que tuvieran problemas –mintió. Lily lo miró un momento mas con interés y luego volvió a mirar al frente. Harry no notó como Lily sonreía con ironía antes de darle otro sorbo a su taza

-No era difícil darse cuenta –comenzó Lily –Por algo fui Premio Anual. Remus es un gran amigo y nunca se atrevió a decirme nada, aunque poco a poco comencé a sospechar, para ese entonces James ya me pretendía y debo decir que era muy... insistente. –Harry sonrió ligeramente debajo de su máscara al recordar fugazmente la escena que vio una vez en el pensadero.

-¿Nunca...? –pero Lily no le dejó terminar adivinando la pregunta

-No. En séptimo comencé a andar con James y me enamoré de la energía que desprende por donde pasa, la manera en la que siempre me hace reír y el gran corazón que tiene...

La voz de Lily se había vuelto un susurro y sonreía con suavidad mirando su taza casi vacía, a su lado, Harry la miraba embelesado, había mucho amor en la forma en la que Lily había dicho lo último, las dudas de Harry se disiparon, tal vez Lupin estuviera enamorado de su madre en el pasado pero era evidente que Lily amaba a James. También se percató que Lupin jamas externaría lo que sentía, lo conocía bien y sabía que daría la vida por que sus amigos no sufrieran. No se dio cuenta de que Lily llevaba un rato mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Eh... ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry extrañado al darse cuenta que lo miraba

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que tanto interés tienes en este tema?

-Ya te lo dije ¿no? –respondió rápidamente Harry, Lily alzó las cejas

-No me chupo el dedo ¿sabes? Solo alguien que nos conozca perdería el sueño por esto

-¿Que? Esa no es la razón de mi insomnio -¿Qué Lily era psíquica o que?

-No, que va. Entonces el tono de voz preocupado que he estado escuchando todo el rato es mi imaginación.

-Pues si, es imaginación tuya –se escudó Harry

-Mira, no me vengas con eso que estoy mas que segura que tienes algo que ver con nosotros.

Lily lo miraba fijamente, a Harry se le había detenido el corazón un instante ¿podría ser...?

-Estás en un error ¿Qué te hace creer eso? –a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que su voz sonara ligeramente nerviosa

-Se muy bien que perdiste el control cuando aquel mortífago atacó a Sirius, ese que heriste –Lily hablaba muy rápido, como si llevara mucho tiempo callando lo que sabía -¿No te parece extraño que alguien que apenas y conocía a Sirius Black reaccionara así? –Harry guardó silencio nervioso, eso significaba que Lily había visto lo que pasó, eso lo metía en un serio aprieto.

-Digamos que tengo complejo de héroe –le respondió recordando a Hermione

-¿Entonces que significado tiene que te quedes viendo a Sirius de pronto y que estremezcas cuando esta muy cerca de ti? –lo dijo como si estuviera a punto de gritar, pero controlando su voz para que nadie mas los escuchara, necesitaba que nadie los interrumpiera.

Harry no supo responder a eso, no se había percatado que Lily era tan observadora y que había estado tan pendiente de todo. Su situación era muy delicada, no sabía que hacer, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora ¿en que momento habían entrado en esa conversación? Tuvo que adoptar la única salida que le quedaba, ser parcialmente honesto.

-Muy bien, es cierto, conozco a Sirius ¿Por qué tanta histeria¿En que te afecta? –Harry intentaba hacerse la víctima, no le gustaba tener que discutir con Lily

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil –murmuró Lily entre dientes -¿Crees que no lo pensé? Pero por mas que lo intento no puedo quitarme el sentimiento de que te conozco, la sensación que tengo cuando estoy cerca de ti o cuando estuviste herido...

Lily giró su cabeza hacia el fuego y se perdió en sus pensamientos, parecía tener una batalla consigo misma, Harry por su parte sentía que su corazón se salía por su pecho. ¿Cómo explicarle a Lily que todo eso tenía una simple explicación? Era tan frustrante tener todo lo que siempre anhelaste a un paso tuyo y no poder gritar la verdad, seguir fingiendo cuando todo lo que se desea es lo contrario.

-Tu risa... –Lily lo dijo tan bajo que apenas fue audible para Harry, se giró hacia ella extrañado.

-¿Qué tiene de particular eso? –Harry no entendía, había oído mil veces reírse a James y estaba 100 seguro que no sonaba igual a la suya. Lily no despegaba los ojos del fuego, parecía que su mente estaba muy pero muy lejos.

-No es que te rías muy seguido pero cuando lo haces... es el mismo sonido... –Harry la miraba completamente extrañado¿de que hablaba Lily? La respuesta llegó con una voz apenas mas fuerte que un susurro: -Mi padre se reía exactamente igual.

Decir que Harry se quedó totalmente desconcertado era poco, de todas las personas a las que Lily lo pudo relacionar jamás pensó que su abuelo estaba en la lista. No conocía nada de su abuelo, nunca había visto ni una foto en casa de su tía Petunia.

-¿No creerás que soy él verdad? Yo tengo 17 años –esta vez Harry lo dijo con completa sinceridad, era absurdo.

-Murió hace dos años –continuó Lily como si nunca la hubieran interrumpido, su voz era infinitamente triste –Cuando te oigo reír es como si de pronto él estuviera aquí, una risa llena de sinceridad, como si esos momentos felices fueran contados y desearas aprovecharlos completamente...

Había algo extraño en la manera en la que Lily decía eso, había un tono muy ligero de ¿culpa? Pero no le dio tiempo a Harry de preguntar nada porque Lily se puso de pie, sin darle la cara.

-Discúlpame –la voz de Lily sonaba cortada –fui un poco ruda, es que hoy estoy algo paranoica. No hay forma en la que tu tengas que ver con él, era un muggle.

Harry notó una lágrima que brilló como un cristal y su corazón se partió. No podía soportar verla llorar.

-Lily... –pero ella no se detuvo, siguió caminando –Tal vez la respuesta este mas cerca de lo que crees.

Tras oír esto Lily se detuvo un instante, pero después y sin darle siquiera una última mirada, siguió su camino y se perdió en la oscuridad, dejando a Harry solo intentando convencerse que no tenía otra opción mas que callar.

No notó como una figura encapuchada pasaba velozmente a un lado de la ventana y desaparecía en la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Módulo de Información:_

_Un saludo a todos y un agradecimiento por los reviews (son poquitos pero se aprecia) Ahora lo del siguiente capitulo, pues habrá pelea (para no perder la costumbre) pero esta será especial porque como me gusta echarle sal a la herida, lo que ocurra en ella hará que los chicos del futuro pierdan la confianza ganada en el grupo del pasado, además una visita nocturna a la biblioteca y a ver que mas le pongo jajaja. Ya tiene título pero... si se los digo sabrían de que hablo._


	16. La Voz de la Serpiente

Se supone que aquí va la advertencia de derechos pero me rehuso a ponerla ¡Huelga!

_Choque de Mundos_

_Cap. 16_

**_La Voz de la Serpiente_**

La ciudad dormía, incluso los últimos trasnochadores se habían ido a sus hogares, después de todo el día siguiente había trabajo. Las estrellas acompañaban a la luna que brillaba con intensidad esa noche, esparciendo su fría luz por unas últimas horas antes de ser tragadas por el brillo del amanecer.

Algo quebró la quietud de la ciudad, una figura solitaria se movía con rapidez por entre las sombras de las calles, estaba envuelta en una capa azul marino. Volteaba de tanto en tanto para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca. De pronto se detuvo y se pegó a una pared, un gato callejero se asomó por una esquina y siguió su camino en busca de comida, la figura encapuchada suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza, siguió su camino.

Se detuvo ante un enorme edificio, miró una vez mas sobre su hombro y subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo. Confirmó que nadie estaba cerca mientras quedaba oculta entre las sombras, un momento después no había nadie donde antes estaba la figura, pero en cambio una sombra fugaz se veía pasar dentro del lugar, a través de la ventana.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en los labios de la figura mientras veía al viejo celador dormido en el mostrador del lugar, se alejó sin que se oyeran sus pasos hasta que lo perdió de vista entre las torres de estantes llenas de libros, porque era ahí donde se encontraba, una biblioteca. La figura pasaba las manos por entre los libros iluminados por la luz lunar filtrada por los grandes ventanales, rebuscó en la capa y sacó una pequeña linterna.

-Es irónico que tenga que usar una linterna siendo quien soy –lo dijo muy pero muy bajo, pero debido a la inmensidad y silencio del lugar su voz resonó como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos comprobando que el guardián no hubiese despertado. Nada. Se recriminó mentalmente y siguió caminando.

La figura ignoraba completamente los libros, estaba mas interesada en las paredes, por todas ellas habían grabados que parecían de carácter estético porque no tenían sentido, o eso parecían, porque la figura parecía observarlas con mucho interés. De verdad deseaba estar en el lugar correcto, llevaba buscando biblioteca por biblioteca, noche tras noche y siempre regresaba a casa con las manos vacías, todo lo que tenía eran simples pistas pero que no eran de mucha utilidad. Había descartado las bibliotecas mas modernas pues no le servían, lo que buscaba debía estar oculto pero al mismo tiempo a la vista, lo cual era endiabladamente complicado. Primero había ido a las bibliotecas mágicas y nada, después puso su atención en las muggles, lo cual era retorcidamente lógico, uno de los máximos secretos mágicos no iba a estar cerca de la magia, era la única manera en la que pudo estar oculto por tantos siglos.

Pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado, por eso se movía bajo el amparo de la noche como si fuera una sombra mas. Si alguien descubría lo que buscaba se delataría y todo se abría perdido, conocía muy bien el precio de una captura. Finalmente esa era la última biblioteca, era muy vieja y por eso confiaba en que fuera la correcta, si no daba con lo que buscaba tendría que rendirse... Un símbolo llamó su atención, eran simples líneas para cualquiera, pero para el ojo entrenado era mucho mas, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ese debía ser el lugar.

La figura deslizó la capucha de su capa para revelar el rostro de una mujer de cabello negro. Atha sacó la lengua en actitud de concentración mientras iluminaba el resto del grabado, a simple vista era una pared de piedra común y corriente, dio varias vueltas sin dejar de mirar los símbolos, no había duda, todo indicaba que ese era el lugar, ahora el asunto era lograr entrar.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora, tal vez había algún tipo de mecanismo o una señalización, se mordió el labio con frustración, seguramente necesitaba una condenada varita y ella sin tener una. Siempre estaba la opción de tomar una "prestada" y volver la noche siguiente pero estaba demasiado impaciente como para soportar un día mas.

"¡Vamos! Ábrete maldita pared" –pensó con rabia y golpeó la pared con enojo

La mano de Atha se iluminó de pronto, la quitó con un poco de miedo y notó como la silueta de su mano se quedaba dibujada con una brillante luz azul. Enarcó una ceja cuando los grabados se comenzaron a iluminar con la misma luz logrando que toda esa sección fuera tan visible como si fuese de día. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos cuando la pared pareció convertirse en algo similar a un líquido brillante. Atha sonrió abiertamente y muy sorprendida, finalmente aprendería los secretos de los que alguna vez fueron como ella, de pronto su mirada se volvió vacía y sin expresión.

_Un hombre maduro se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su sillón leyendo con tranquilidad un periódico, un bigote tan oscuro como su cabello podía observarse en su rostro, junto con un par de ojos azules que se movían perezosamente por las líneas detrás de un par de pequeñas gafas para leer._

_De pronto un grito quebró el silencio de la pequeña sala haciendo que el hombre se pusiera de pie de golpe, el color de su piel bronceada desapareció en un solo instante, sacó una varita de entre sus pantalones de gamuza y corrió en dirección del grito, el corazón en un puño. Una de las puertas se abrió como por arte de magia frente a él, miraba alrededor con fiereza y la varita en alto, pero lo único que había en la habitación pintada de un suave azul y que estaba llena de peluches, era una niñita de unos 7 años que parecía sollozar abrazando lo que parecía un trapo viejo color castaño._

_-¿Atha? –preguntó con dulzura el hombre, la niña ni siquiera se movió, parecía ausente mientras se mecía junto con el trapo._

_El hombre se inclinó para ver mejor lo que abrazaba su hija, intrigado. Tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de horror, lo que antes le había parecido un trozo de tela viejo en realidad era un ser vivo, lo que antes innegablemente era un pequeño perro ahora no era mas que un marchito trozo de piel, los huesos se pegaban a lo que antes había sido un bonito pelaje castaño y que ahora se arrugaba y agrietaba alrededor del esqueleto, con espanto vio que un par de ojos, mas grandes de lo normal porque la piel estaba pegada a su cabeza, lo veían con espanto y desorientados._

_-Atha, cariño –dijo con suavidad -¿Qué pasó?_

_Quiso tocar a la niña en el hombro para que se alejara del pobre animal que tenía abrazado con fuerza, al sentir el toque, la pequeña giró su cabeza y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los del hombre, sus jóvenes ojos reflejaban horror, dolor, súplica y culpa. Como si aquel toque se tratara de una corriente eléctrica, la niña soltó al animal y se alejó aterrorizada tanto de él como del hombre, pegándose a la pared con la mirada ligeramente vacía y sujetándose las rodillas._

_-Yo no quise... no lo hice a propósito –musitó con una voz terriblemente aguda debido al miedo._

_-Shhhh... tranquila, todo esta bien –dijo el hombre acercándose a ella con mirada dulce y comprensiva, quiso tomar el brazo de la niña pero esta lo quitó con terror._

_-¡No te acerques¡No me toques! –Gritó con ojos desorbitados –No quiero hacerte lo que le hice a Canela ¡No quiero hacerte daño!_

_El hombre se detuvo con mas dolor en la mirada de lo que podía parecer posible. Luego sonrió mas dulcemente, mientras la niña miraba a otro lado, terminó por acercarse y tomó la pequeña en sus fuertes y cariñosos brazos. Al sentirse rodeada por la calidez de ese abrazo, Atha salió de su trance y grandes y tibias lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas, de pronto estalló en llanto y se abrazó del cuello de su protector como si se tratase de una tabla de salvamento, la única que tenía. Él le acariciaba el cabello negro mientras miraba con aflicción el cuerpo del perro que subía y bajaba irregularmente, prueba de que aún respiraba y sus ojos vidriosos y saltones lo miraban suplicantes._

_-Cariño, tengo que acabar con el sufrimiento de Canela ¿lo entiendes? –dijo en voz baja y consoladora, como única respuesta la niña se aferró mas a su cuello pero no miró hacia el animalito, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del hombre._

_Levantó la varita con pena y dolor y de un solo fogonazo de luz verde el cuerpo como un trapo viejo dejó de moverse. Suspiró con dolor mientras la niña emitía silenciosos sollozos oculta entre sus ropas. Casi se sorprendió de oír su leve vocecilla que sonaba distante y extraña._

_-¿Soy un monstruo? –preguntó. Al hombre se le partió el corazón._

_-Claro que no cielo, no pienses eso._

_-Pero yo le hice eso a Canela, no quería, de verdad. La abracé y de pronto... no pude detenerlo... lo intenté... –su voz se quebró mientras volvía a llorar_

_-Lo se... no es tu culpa, solo debes aprender a controlarlo, lo haremos juntos –la niña dejo de llorar un poco, luego levantó el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas y se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos azules._

_-¿Me tienes miedo? –el tono de voz era extraño, casi había súplica en su voz, como si todo su futuro dependiera de lo que oyera, porque ella si que se tenía miedo porque no comprendía, porque se dejaría morir si aquel hombre con los ojos tan azules como los suyos le decía que si. Miró con temor como se endurecían aquellos ojos._

_-No. Sácate eso de la cabeza ¿entiendes? Yo no te temo y no hay razón para hacerlo. Eres lo que eres y nada más, te amo mas que a mi vida misma._

_-Tengo miedo de que te ocurra lo mismo –dijo con hilo voz negándose a mirar al perro._

_El hombre la tomó mas fuertemente y se levantó con ella en brazos, se alejaron de la habitación en silencio, la niña ocultaba el rostro, incapaz de mirar atrás. Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta la voz cariñosa volvió a hablar._

_-No me ocurrirá lo mismo. No le harías eso a un hombre tan apuesto como tu padre ¿verdad? –dijo en un tono mas de broma, como restándole importancia, sonreía con altanería –Además, tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre –pero la niña no respondió, algo en su corazón estaba inquieto a pesar de ser tan joven. Al notar el mutismo de su hija, el hombre agregó algo con voz alegre –¿Qué te parece tener ahora un par de peces tropicales? Mmmm... si, creo que eso va mejor contigo que un perro._

De nuevo se encontraba en la de pronto iluminada biblioteca, parpadeó confundida un instante al notar que una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla. No había hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero finalmente había sido su culpa que su padre muriese, no importaba cuanto le dijera Dumbledore que no. En el fondo de su corazón siempre lo supo. Se apresuró a entrar. Una vez que la figura de Atha desapareció entre la pared la luz se extinguió abruptamente, dejando la biblioteca sumida otra vez en la oscuridad y el silencio.

-o-

Harry bostezó sonoramente estirando los brazos en aquella banca del parque. Se restregó los ojos intentando contener otro bostezo y las lágrimas que luchaban por salir debido a esa acción.

-Te ves muy cansado. ¿No dormiste bien?

El rostro siempre bonachón de Neville miraba curioso los ojos soñolientos de Harry. No había dormido bien, el insomnio, la charla con su madre y el levantarse a primera hora no le habían ayudado a tener un descanso como Dios manda. Negó con la cabeza mientras otros enorme bostezo se apoderaba de él.

-No importa, sigamos. –se puso de pie con cansancio. Neville lo miró un instante y después le siguió.

Era, por decirlo de alguna manera, liberador no tener que llevar las máscaras ese día, lo cual no significaba no estar bastante ocultos, Harry ocultaba su cicatriz con su largo fleco azabache y la ayuda de una gorra, el resto de su ropa era normal igual que la de Neville quien también portaba una gorra que no le acababa de sentar bien.

Se habían levantado muy temprano ese día, para horror de Harry quien no llevaba mucho de haberse acostado, pero aún así no dijo ni una palabra. Aún se guardaba para él sus escapadas nocturnas donde hablaba con Lily, interiormente sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. El plan de Hermione era simple, dejar de desperdiciar el tiempo y empezar a moverse en eso de buscar a los mortífagos de su época, era muy extraño que estuviesen tan callados, pero Harry sabía que esa era la mejor forma de actuar. Hermione suponía que esa inactividad se debía a que también debían ocultarse de sus yo pasados y sobre todo de aquel Voldemort, hasta ellos conocían lo peligroso que podía resultar alterar el curso del tiempo.

Eso a Harry no le acababa de convencer, se suponía (por lo que sabían) que habían vuelto para evitar algo, Harry supuso al principio que debía ser la noche que Voldemort cayera, pero para eso no tenían que retroceder tanto, bastaría con haber ido aquella noche de Halloween o tal vez un día antes¿Qué tramaban que requería tanta anticipación? Harry sabía que aún estaba muy lejos de descubrirlo.

Se habían dividido en tres grupos y viajado a tres diferentes pueblos cercanos donde recientemente había habido ataques mortífagos con la esperanza de que, como la última vez, vieran a alguno de los mortífagos rondando, aunque debían ser muy cautelosos, ahora se habían separado y temían una emboscada. Harry y Neville eran uno de los equipos, buscaban con miradas rápidas alguna cara conocida, eran muy discretos pues tampoco debían dejar que alguien los notara, aparentaban ser tan solo dos chicos que pasaban un día tranquilo en el pueblo. Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y apretó la monedita dorada para confirmar que seguía ahí. Había sido idea de Hermione llevarlas con ellos al pasado, Harry tenía que reconocer que fue una excelente idea pues ahora estaban separados buscando, si alguno de ellos encontraba algo o se encontraba en peligro solo tenía que tocar la moneda falsa con la varita para que las demás se calentaran y todos estuvieran acudieran al instante, Hermione había modificado el hechizo de forma que no sólo la de Harry pudiera hacer calentarse a las demás. Era un truco muy útil.

Neville detuvo a Harry con un brazo, mientras Harry lo miraba un poco ausente pues se sentía un poco adormilado, lo interrogó con la mirada pero su amigo dirigía su vista al frente, Harry siguió su mirada y abrió bien los ojos: del otro lado de la calle estaba Atha, quien caminaba un poco ausente por la acera.

-¿Qué crees que haga aquí? –le preguntó Neville, Harry se encongió de hombros

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podía hacer Atha ahí, era consiente de que la chica parecía no estar en casa con mucha frecuencia y aún le intrigaba saber quien era ella en realidad. La joven traía en la mano su capa azul justo como el día que llegó a casa por la mañana. Neville y él se miraron un instante, a un tiempo comenzaron a seguirla con discreción. Les fue difícil seguirla pues Atha se movía con gracia calculada, Harry no dejo de notar que varios hombres giraban la cabeza al verla pasar y no era para menos, la falda a la rodilla delineaba beneficiosamente el esbelto y bien formado cuerpo de la joven, sus cabellos negros como el ébano se agitaban graciosamente sobre sus hombros como una sedosa cortina negra enmarcando su pálida piel dándole cierto aspecto angelical, eso sin mencionar los profundos y misteriosos ojos azul mar que parecían ocultar mucho mas de lo que mostraban.

Atha giró sorpresivamente en un callejón, cuando Harry y Neville llegaron no había nadie, solo un solitario callejón sin salida. Los chicos se volvieron para mirarse, ninguno había escuchado siquiera el habitual crujido que se escuchaba cuando alguien desaparecía.

-¿Qué hacía aqui? –preguntó Neville con extrañeza. Como única respuesta, Harry lo miró un momento y luego hacia el sitio donde seguramente había desaparecido la chica, luego alzó los hombros tan confundido como su amigo. Aunque estaba pensando en preguntárselo a la primera oportunidad.

Un olor lejano llegó hasta ellos y Harry consultó su reloj.

-¿Comemos? –Neville asintió y salieron del callejón.

No llevaban ni veinte pasos cuando alguien gritó por detrás de ellos.

-¡Ey¡Ey Potter!

Por una milésima de segundo ambos chicos se quedaron congelados, se miraron ansiosos y comenzaron a caminar mas de prisa.

-¡James Potter¡Ey, espera!

El corazón de Harry latía muy pero muy rápido, intentando no voltear, la voz femenina parecía seguirles cada vez mas cerca¿que tan difícil sería desaparecerse? Pero en esa calle también habían muggles y no podían permitirse eso.

-¿Harry, que hacemos? –preguntó muy bajo Neville mientras intentaba seguir a Harry

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... –decía Harry entre dientes recriminándose. ¿Por qué no había traído lentes oscuros? Forzó a su mente a recordar algún hechizo para oscurecer sus gafas y ocultarse pero su mente estaba en blanco.

-¡Un momento galán! –Harry sintió un tirón en su hombro cuando alguien con bastante fuerza le dio la vuelta –Casi me confundes con esa g...

La frase murió en la boca de la mujer cuando se topó con los ojos esmeralda de Harry que lo veían ligeramente aterrados, aunque intentaba parecer lo mas indiferente posible. Los pequeños y astutos ojos negros de la desconocida pasaron muy pronto por los mechones desordenados que escapaban por la gorra de Harry y analizaron cada rasgo facial con una velocidad sorprendente logrando que Harry se incomodara.

-Wow, Potter, debes darme la receta de esa poción porque parece que el tiempo no pasa por ti. ¿Y que pasó con tus ojos¿Te cansaste del color?

-Errr... señor...ita

-¿Señorita¿Desde cuando te volviste tan propio?

-Perdón, pero creo que me confunde –articuló Harry acomodándose mas la gorra nervioso. –Yo no soy ese tal James Potter.

La mujer parecía apunto de interrumpirle cuando frunció el ceño y lo observó con mas detenimiento, Harry estaba comenzando a enfadarse de tan minucioso examen. La alta mujer puso una mano en su cintura y un dedo en su barbilla antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Debo reconocer que la voz no es la misma y definitivamente eres mas joven, sin contar los ojos pero... ¿seguro que no tienes nada que ver con James Potter? El parecido es extraordinario, podrías ser su hermano.

-Eh... es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre, señorita. –mintió. La mujer lo miró unos segundos mas no del todo convencida y luego comenzó a reír, para desconcierto de Harry y Neville.

-Lo siento entonces, joven –le dio unas palmadas en el hombro –Debo haberles asustado, pero es que de verdad... es asombroso. Lo siento mucho, estoy muy apenada.

Aún sonriente, la mujer se alejó, dejando a los dos chicos un tanto alterados. Harry culpándose porque nunca creyó que alguien pudiera reconocerlo y confundirlo con James, gente que ni siquiera sabía que existía, por suerte parecía que esa mujer tenía mucho de ver a James, lo cual le tranquilizó tan solo un poco, aunque no lo suficiente. Harry era consciente que el destino no siempre estaba de su parte, lo cual, para su desgracia, era precisamente lo que ocurría.

-¿Sigues teniendo hambre? –murmuró Neville nervioso

-Busquemos el lugar mas oscuro y alejado de la gente que podamos. –le contestó con cierto enfado Harry.

-o-

El destino es una cosa maravillosa pero que no suele jugar las mismas cartas que nosotros quisiéramos, así que, para complicar un poco las cosas, en el mismo poblado en el que Harry y Neville rondaban buscando un lugar donde pasar desapercibidos, se encontraban James Potter y Sirius Black, comiendo. Afortunadamente no en el mismo restaurante, pues los dos amigos conocían muy bien lugares mágicos pues ninguno estaba muy familiarizado con el dinero muggle. Algunas veces por mes Sirius le caía a James en el trabajo para comer juntos y payasear por ahí, algunas veces era James quien iba por Sirius.

Pero ese día no era la mitad de divertido de lo que acostumbraban ser, Sirius picaba su pastel de carne con actitud aburrida mientras veía a James, quien se mordía la lengua enfrascado en lo que parecía llenar toda su atención, un grupo de recortes, fotos mágicas y algunos libros delgados. Sirius miró con interés la papa asada que seguía intacta en el plato de James.

-¿Te vas a comer eso? –como respuesta solo tuvo el impaciente movimiento de mano de James. Sirius tomó la comida y suspiró aburrido. –James¿qué tanto haces?

Recibió como respuesta un simple "si claro" prueba inequívoca que su amigo no le estaba poniendo mas atención que si hubiese sido una piedra.

-¿Sabes amigo? Me acabo de comprar una estrella ninja, la utilizaré para abrirte el estómago y me comeré tu hígado sentado sobre un mono.

-Bien –murmuró James sin levantar la vista de un libro. Sirius volteó los ojos y siguió comiendo con ganas de estamparle el plato a su mejor amigo. Después de otros diez minutos de interminable silencio, a Sirius se le acabó la paciencia y exasperado puso una mano sobre los papeles de James, logrando finalmente captar su atención.

-¡Oye! –le reclamó este medio molesto para toparse con los enfadados ojos grises de Sirius

-¿Me vas a decir que tanto estas haciendo o te lo tendré que sacar a la fuerza? –por primera vez Sirius vió de cerca las notas y fotografías que James miraban, todas tenían el tema de Quidditch como común denominador, Sirius miró a James con extrañeza –James, hombre, se que te apasiona el Quidditch pero ¿no crees que tu obsesión se esta comenzando a volver algo preocupante?

-No es lo que piensas –le contestó recogiendo de nuevo todo y poniéndolo en orden –Lo que pasa es que estoy intentando descubrir la identidad de esos seis.

-Ah eso lo explica todo... pero perdón, me perdí en cierto punto ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el Quidditch en todo esto?

-Solo intento unir piezas. Él día que jugamos con ellos se me ocurrió que tal vez formaran parte de algún equipo en Hogwarts, pues sabemos que estudiaron ahí.

-James, no estamos seguros que todos estudiaran ahí.

-También sabemos que tuvieron que saber de nosotros de alguna manera –continuó James sin prestar atención.

-Mira, se bien que nos esforzamos porque nuestros nombres fueran recordados en el colegio por siempre, pero eso no significa que sepan de nosotros, ni que nos veneraran.

-No, Sirius, tiene lógica, sería la única manera en la que pudieran saber de Cornamenta.

-Y vamos otra vez con eso –resopló Sirius con exasperación y pasándose una mano por el cabello. –James, eso fue una casualidad, nadie sabe que somos animagos¡Santo Cielo! Si hasta Dumbledore lo ignora y eso es ya decir bastante.

-Es que no lo viste, Canuto. Era como verme en un espejo, solo de recordarlo me dan escalofríos. Nadie mejor que yo es capaz de reconocer a ese ciervo en particular y te digo que era Cornamenta.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza con exasperación mientras negaba.

-Bien, supongamos por un minúsculo momento que ese Patronus de verdad este inspirado en tu forma animaga, e imaginemos que de alguna manera milagrosa Virens supiese de esto y lo haya visto antes ¿Cómo demonios alguien como él tendría una impresión tan grande de ti como para que su Patronus hubiese adoptado precisamente tu imagen?

-¡Ya lo se! Y es lo que mas me desconcierta.

James se mordió el labio con rabia, seguía repasando las fotos y los recortes, incluso había conseguido información de los equipos de Quidditch de Hogwarts de los últimos años. El resultado era siempre el mismo: nada. Ninguno de los sujetos que ahí estaban entraba en las características que el buscaba, algunos los conocía y sabía que no eran capaces de hacer nada de lo que sujetos como Virens eran capaces de hacer. Había intentado fijar sus esfuerzos en la pequeña pelirroja del grupo, gracias a aquella misteriosa pelea en la que Lily y Sirius pelearon y de la que casi no lo cuenta su amigo, pudo descubrir que la que parecía ser la mas pequeña del grupo tenía el cabello de un rojo encendido, eso hubiera ayudado sino fuera porque casi un cuarto de la población del país era pelirroja.

-¡Maldición! –exclamó James frotándose los ojos –Es inutil, es como si hubiesen aparecido de la nada.

Por la puerta del establecimiento apareció una mujer alta y morena. Cosas de la vida, la misma que había interceptado a Harry y a Neville un rato atrás. Iba a sentarse tranquilamente cuando la última frase de James llegó a sus oídos y reconoció la voz. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con un rostro casi idéntico al que había visto en la calle.

-¿Potter¿Black? –al oír sus apellidos los dos hombres giraron la cabeza, la mujer los reconoció y esbozó una gran sonrisa –¡Por las barbas de Merlín! De verlos hasta siento un Deja Vu.

-Vaya, pero si es nada mas y nada menos que Miranda Petterson –exclamó James mientras ambos se ponían de pie para saludar a la recién llegada –Veo que sigues tan hermosa como siempre

-Deja de hacerme la barba, Potter. –Se lo quedó viendo un instante, al parecer asombrada –Es increíble el parecido.

James y Sirius se miraron un instante sin comprender.

-o-

Dos sombras encapuchadas se perfilaban en una azotea del mismo poblado, ambas traían capas negras y sus rostros no eran visibles pues las capuchas hacían sombra y tenían el sol de espaldas. Nadie había reparado en esa pareja solitaria que miraba con atención a la gente que seguía su camino como cualquier otro día. Miraban en diferentes direcciones, como si buscaran algo o a alguien, de pronto una de ellas reparó en un par de jóvenes que estaban por entrar a un establecimiento un poco retirado del resto de los del lugar. Uno de ellos, un joven con gafas miraba ligeramente nervioso a su alrededor.

La figura encapuchada le dio un manotazo a su compañero y señaló hacia los dos chicos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dejó ver por entre la capucha, mientras los fieros ojos brillaban con malicia.

-Esto es demasiado fácil. Son tan ingenuos que casi enternecen mi corazón –dijo con ironía una voz dura y fría.

-Jajajaja, tienes razón. Es casi un deleite ver como intentan encontrarnos cuando nosotros los tenemos perfectamente cubiertos. Por sus limitadas mentes no pasa siquiera la razón por la que estamos aquí, mas si el inútil de Dumbledore sigue guardando silencio como siempre.

Observaron en silencio como Harry y Neville entraban al establecimiento. No dijeron nada hasta un par de minutos después.

-¿Esta todo listo?

-Para cuando se de la orden.

-Bien, es hora de la función.

-o-

-¡No juegues¡¿Te casaste con Lily Evans!

La gente que comía en el restaurante donde James, Sirius y su invitada estaban, miraron la mesa de estos con actitud alarmada por el grito que la mujer había dado.

-Pues créelo –intervino Sirius con una gran sonrisa –James cayó rendidito en las garras de cupido. –La mujer aún miraba a James como si le acabara de ver un insecto hablar.

-Una sale un par de años antes que ustedes y lo primero que hacen es reformarse. Vaya, ya van dos sorpresas fuertes en menos de una hora que tienen que ver contigo Potter.

-¿Dos? –preguntó Sirius curioso, mientras la mujer devoraba un trozo de carne.

-Camino hacia acá me encontré con tu gemelo, si no supiera que eres hijo único juraría que era tu hermano.

Miranda relató con lujo de detalles (le encantaba hablar) el encuentro que había tenido con Harry, mientras su público la oía con atención. Cuando terminó de contar, James ser removió inquieto, aunque sin saber bien porque.

-Añadiré que el otro chico también se me hizo familiar, pero no acabo de recordar a quien me sonaba su cara.

-Bueno, dicen que todos tenemos un gemelo en este mundo. –aportó Sirius sin darle mas importancia que una curiosa coincidencia.

-¿Tan parecido a mi era?

-Casi una copia, estoy segura que si se hubiese quitado esa gorra hubiera revelado la misma selva azabache que tu llamas cabello. –Luego se quedó en silencio observando a James, luego a la lejanía como si hubiese dado con algo que antes no había visto. –Ahora que lo pienso... su color de ojos era muy parecido al de Evans, claro que no estoy muy segura puesto que nunca hablé mucho con esa niña.

James silbó de asombro mientras miraba a su mejor amigo de reojo. Comparada con la infinidad de eventos extraños que habían rondado su vida últimamente, encontrarse su gemelo astral hasta sonaba divertido. No se explicaba esa curiosa sensación de inquietud que afloraba en su pecho, y su subconsciente estaba muy lejos de relacionar a ese chico con su vida mas que como anécdota. Estaba lejos de imaginar que dentro de pocos días esa conversación regresaría a su mente sacudiéndolo.

-Oye James¿Qué te parecería ir a ver si eres tan famoso que tu club de fans a comenzado a imitarte tan bien?

-Sería buena idea.

Pero un terrible rugido, tan potente que sonaba sobrenatural, les impidió salir del lugar, puesto que lo que emitió tan tétrico y escalofriante sonido asomó su terrorífica cabeza por una de las puertas.

-¿Qué diablos es eso! –exclamó Sirius con los ojos tan abiertos como el resto de la gente.

-o-

Apartados de aquel asalto inicial pero no de escuchar la voz de la bestia, Harry y Neville salieron disparados del pequeño restaurante donde comían. Apenas y pudieron deslizarse a una calle mas allá pues una marea de gente que se dirigía en dirección contraria les impedía el paso. A empujones y con gran trabajo lograron meterse en un callejón sin salida, mientras Neville sacaba las máscaras y el par de capas de una mochila que traía, Harry tocaba con su varita un pequeño galeón falso y este brillaba un segundo. En unos instantes ambos chicos estaban ocultos por su identidades falsas y como sombras corrían por entre las calles vacías siguiendo la extraña voz.

Harry estaba desconcertado, nunca había escuchado un sonido parecido, le era extrañamente hechizante y clara, pero a la vez aterradora y sombría. Oírla le producía una sensación de poder, porque quien emitía esa voz parecía irradiar fuerza por muy siniestra que pareciera y aún cuando los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaban mas y mas con cada paso que daba.

-¡Cuidado!

Una sombra los quitó del camino a tiempo de que un enorme bloque de concreto que formaba parte de una casa les cayera sorpresivamente. Harry aún veía lucesitas de colores mientras se quitaba de encima del maltrecho Neville cuando se dio cuenta de que quien los había salvado era James, pero los chicos no repararon en ese punto si no en el hecho de que parecía estar cubierto de sangre, aunque intacto.

-¿Por qué...? –comenzó Harry pero no pudo terminar la pregunta pues Sirius, que se reunió con su amigo y también parecía haberse bañado en sangre, le interrumpió.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –dijo muy rápido y agitado

-Andábamos por aquí –contestó Neville. Tal vez en otra situación James hubiera prestado atención a tan curiosa casualidad, pero por el momento estaba muy ocupado desviando con la varita lo que parecía ser parte de un balcón.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre? –preguntó Harry

Y entonces lo vieron. La boca de ambos se abrió con total sorpresa cuando una sobredimensional cola de un extraño color parduzco dio un latigazo en el aire por encima de sus cabezas. Giraron al sentir como una gran sombra se deslizaba por la calle, Neville cayó de la impresión. Frente a ellos estaba una extraña criatura que bien podía medir sus buenos veinte metros, su cuerpo era largo y flexible; la cola que les sobrevoló las cabezas parecía tener el grosor de un pequeño elefante y se extendía veloz derribando todo a su paso. Pero lo mas impresionante eran las dos cabezas que se elevaban sobre largos y delgados cuellos, de cabezas aplastadas y alargados ojos ambarinos, rugían y siseaban mostrando los brillantes y largos colmillos que goteaban una sustancia negra que abrían surcos en el pavimente al caer.

Se escuchó de pronto varios crack y una voz femenina exclamó:

-¡Madre de...!

Pero fue rápidamente silenciada por cuatro pares de manos que le taparon la boca por sobre la máscara. El resto del equipo había llegado y Hermione había gritado al ver al monstruo. Todos se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles esperando y rogando que no los hubiera oído. La criatura siguió su camino de destrucción orientado por los gritos de la gente.

-¿Qué, por todos los cielos, es ESA cosa! –exclamó Ron en un fuerte susurro señalando al monstruo

-Una Hidra... –se oyó la voz de Hermione, Harry casi le recrimina que lo dijera con tal anhelo y tanta impresión como si acabara de descubrir el mas grande misterio de la ciencia.

-¿No se supone que esas cosas no existen? –preguntó inquieta Ginny

-Aparentemente alguien encontró una –comentó James muy serio mirando a la hidra.

-Disculpen mi poco conocimiento sobre bestias mitológicas pero... ¿No debería tener UNA cabeza?

-Cuando apareció, un estúpido intento matarla cortándosela –murmuró Sirius entre dientes con enfado.

-¿Y no funcionó? –insistió Ron. Hermione lanzó un resoplido de impaciencia.

-¡Todo mundo sabe que si le cortas la cabeza a la Hidra aparecen dos mas!

-Perdóname la vida –le recriminó Ron –Olvidaba que como enciclopedia ambulante que eres...

-Basta los dos –los cayó Harry, luego se dirigió a Sirius -¿Qué ocurrió con el sujeto que lo hizo¿No intentó nada mas que debamos saber?

-En realidad no pudo... se convirtió en un bonito charco en el piso cuando las otras cabezas surgieron de repente arrojando esa cosa que sale de su boca.

-¿Y por qué están cubiertos de sangre? –preguntó Luna

-Nos salpicamos mientras huíamos de la explosión de fluidos cuando masticó sus primeros aperitivos –comentó sombríamente James.

Los chicos se miraron, no podían ver la expresión en el rostro ajeno, pero todos estaban seguros que traían la misma cara de asco y preocupación.

-¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí? –preguntó Neville

-Mortifagos –murmuró Hermione

-Tal vez, -le respondió James –pero al parecer no fueron tan tontos como para quedarse porque no he visto a ninguno por ningún lado.

-O tal vez se los comió su mascota –sugirió Ron

-No tenemos tanta suerte –contestó James.

-Por lo pronto lo principal será detenerla, o si no morirá sola por indigestión de tal cantidad de gente que se tragará.

-Si alguien trajo su guía de "Como acabar con la Hidra en 5 fáciles pasos" que levante la mano –ironizó Harry.

-Lo siento, olvidé la mía en casa del Conejo de Pascua –le regresó James. Todos se sumieron en unos segundos de reflexión.

-Tal vez sea como los dragones y su punto débil sean los ojos –razonó Sirius

-Tenemos tanta suerte que probablemente enloquecería y escupiría suficiente ácido como para derretirnos a todos antes de escapar. –comentó Harry recordando que Krum había provocado una situación similar con su dragón.

-Aunque no es del todo una mala idea –murmuró Hermione pensativa –Varios rayos aturdidores bien dados podrían derribarla, justo como a un dragón.

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras James le respondía:

-Eso precisamente intentaron hacer los sujetos que amablemente nos donaron esta tibia sangre.

-Es demasiado rápida –le ayudó Sirius – Sus dos cabezas y la cola mataron a casi todos los que lo intentaron de un solo movimiento.

-Para tener el suficiente tiempo de lanzar los hechizos de manera correcta tendría que estar distraída, pero no es tonta.

-¿Una carnada entonces? –sugirió Ginny

-Podríamos intentarlo pero ¿Cómo llamar su atención? Lo siento pero también dejé mi diccionario Inglés-Hidra-Inglés en mi otra capa.

Hermione contuvo la respiración repentinamente, todos la miraron pero la chica no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio mirando a lo lejos, como si estuviera planeando algo.

-Tal vez no tengamos que poner una carnada –empezó Ginny –Tan solo será necesario movernos lo suficientemente sutiles mientras persigue a la gente.

-Si no se los comió a todos ya

-Asi me gusta –animó Sirius –Que sean positivos. Pero supongo que no habiendo una idea mejor y sin tiempo de pensar algo mas, vale la pena arriesgarse.

Dos cabezas se veían a lo lejos por donde el humo y los gritos provenían. Dándose una mirada rápida todos comenzaron a moverse, sigilosamente y por distintos lados. Harry iba a tomar otro rumbo también cuando un brazo lo detuvo.

-¿Pero que...¿Hermione? –la miró mientras ella se restregaba las manos con nerviosismo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que tu serías una mejor distracción que la población del lugar.

Un pesado silencio se formó entre ellos, una de esas plantas rodantes del desierto pasó por ahí.

-Perdón, creí oír que decías que podía distraer a una criatura superdesarrollada que escupe ácido y no morir en el intento.

-Harry¿sabes que es una Hidra?

-Esa pregunta un poco rara, me comienzas a preocupar ¿Qué no la viste? Es un animalote con dos cabezas y lo suficientemente mortífero como para que Hagrid lo use en una de sus clases.

-¿Oíste lo que la hidra dice? –le preguntó en voz baja, mientras Harry la miraba incrédulo.

-Bien, mis amigos, mi padre y mi padrino están en camino de enfrentar a esa cosa y tu me preguntas algo obvio. ¡Claro que la oí! Es imposible no escuchar sus palabras tan sin sentido cuando las dice tan fuerte.

-Yo no puedo entenderla –Hermione se quedó viendo a Harry unos momentos, mientras este no captaba la idea. –Harry ¿sabes lo que es una hidra? En esencia, aunque diferente anatómicamente, es una serpiente.

Harry se quedó anonadado mientras caía en cuenta de ese detalle, Hermione tenía razón, no sabía como no lo había notado antes; tal vez el tamaño gigantesco, las dos cabezas y el veneno ácido lo distrajeron de tan importante punto. Luego miró de nuevo a la chica.

-¿No esperaras que razone con ella, verdad? –Harry esperaba que Hermione le recriminara, pero tan solo escuchó un suspiro nervioso.

-No es tan fácil, Harry. El problema es que debes distraerla sin que nadie lo note –Harry la miró en silencio –Tu hablas parsel porque Voldemort te transfirió ese poder, el problema es que, además de nosotros, nadie de esta época debe de saber la razón por la que la hablas.

-Y si alguien me escucha, pensarán que soy un mago tenebroso –dijo Harry entendiendo al fin.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Harry se giró a mirar hacia donde los demás se movían, pensaba con rapidez. Ahora estaba en un dilema, sería mucho mejor distracción llamar la atención de la hidra a través de palabras, puesto que la confundiría, seguramente entenderle le llamaría la atención lo suficiente para que los rayos aturdidores llegaran a su destino, pero hacerlo supondría revelar ese pequeño detalle que no podría explicar de ninguna manera.

-Intentemos el plan de Ginny. –dijo al fin –Por el momento no hay otra opción, veremos como se desarrolla la pelea y si algo se me ocurre para justificar mi conocimiento del parsel. No lo utilizaré a menos que sea necesario o si encuentro una alternativa para que nadie lo note.

Se lanzaron en rápida carrera por diferentes direcciones pero siempre manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca para verse. No tardaron en dar con los otros, se movían silenciosamente rodeando a la hidra quien aún no reparaba en su presencia, distraída como estaba siguiendo los gritos de los muggles que huían, puesto que los magos ya habían desaparecido. Las posiciones ya estaban tomadas, Sirius y James estaban cerca el uno del otro, pero a una distancia prudencial.

Lo cual, sin darse cuenta, fue un grave error.

La hidra se detuvo repentinamente quedándose inmóvil, dos lenguas viperinas olfatearon el aire con movimientos rápidos. Luego, como una centella, cambió de dirección olvidando el ligeramente alejado grupo de personas para centrar su atención en presas mas cercanas y, presumiblemente, heridas.

Prrrrreesssaa... rrrroojaa

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Harry cuando el siseo gutural llegó directo a su cerebro. Era temiblemente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiese oído y a la vez, le resultaba vagamente familiar. No podía distinguir todas las palabras, tal vez porque no se trataba de una serpiente común y corriente; solo había logrado distinguir dos palabras de aquellas voces combinadas pues hablaban a la vez como un solo ser, pero se movían con independencia.

-¿Presa roja¿Qué significa eso? –murmuró entre dientes Harry para si mismo mientras observaba la dirección a donde giraba la hidra, se preguntó que había en aquel lado.

Entonces su mente se quedó en blanco unos segundos cuando distinguió a su padre que comenzaba a moverse en dirección contraria a la hidra con gran velocidad y le hacía señas a Sirius para que lo siguiera. La hidra había dirigido su atención a ellos¿por qué?

-¡La Sangre! –Harry echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Habían sido descuidados y estúpidos, habían olvidado que James y Sirius estaban bañados en la sangre de las víctimas de la hidra. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca esta, la olfateó y ahora estaba interesada en dos presas que olían a sangre fresca, probablemente pensando que estaban heridas.

Pronto vió que cerca de él, el resto de sus amigos seguían a la hidra. Estaba por preguntarse Harry porque James y Sirius simplemente no desaparecían cuando advirtió que su padrino parecía hacer señas desde lo lejos. ¡Habían decidido ser la carnada! Eso era un suicidio y Harry lo sabía; ese animal era muy rápido y casi les pisaba los talones. Harry no sabía que esos dos tenían un plan improvisado que seguramente les salvaría y buenos reflejos, pero Harry no se quedó a pensar en eso, lo único que su mente razonaba era el hecho de que dos de sus seres queridos estaban apunto de ser derretidos o devorados por una criatura que hasta hacía un rato, pensaba no existía y que el único con una posibilidad de alejarlos de tal peligro era él.

Así que Harry cometió un acto desesperado y sin pensarlo, algo que menguaría la confianza que había logrado ganarse en ese pasado y que pondría en peligro su misión. En un simple parpadeo la figura delgada de Harry desapareció de donde estaba para volver a aparecer a espaldas de la hidra, quien casi alcanzaba a Sirius y a James.

-¡DETENTE¡DATE VUELTA! –gritó Harry tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron.

Entonces pasó lo que Hermione había previsto, la gigantesca hidra se detuvo y sus cabezas se giraron curiosas para luego fijar los cuatro ojos ambarinos en la pequeña figura que había pronunciado palabras que ella era capaz de entender. Harry quedó hechizado en esa mirada tan penetrante y atemorizante. Como cada vez que escuchaba a una serpiente hablarle, sintió una extraña afinidad con el animal, como si por el instante en que se comunicaba con ella sus mentes se conectaran de manera inexplicable y cada uno pudiera ver en la mente del otro. No era consciente de que sus amigos habían llegado y se habían puesto a un lado de James y Sirius, quienes veían la escena con aprensión y repugnancia.

Porque ellos no habían oído el grito desesperado de Harry que evitó un ataque inminente, ni la intención de distracción en sus palabras, no, tan solo habían oído un siseo bajo y escalofriante brotar de la garganta del joven en quien habían comenzado a confiar, y vieron la conexión que se formó entre el monstruo y el joven mago.

Quiiiieennnn... haaablllarrr... capaaazzz...

Fue lo único que Harry distinguió de la voz conjunta que sonaba en su mente, sentía sus piernas temblar ante la proximidad de esos ojos amenazantes pero curiosos a la vez por ese pequeño ser capaz de comunicarse con ella. Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de ver esos ojos, como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de encantamiento, como si fuera un inocente ratón encantado por el movimiento de su cazador alrededor de él. Se forzó a hablar, pero después de su exitoso esfuerzo por distraerla, no encontraba que decirle a una hidra feroz y asesina.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí¿Qué pretendes? –una risa macabra paralizó a Harry, una carcajada de superioridad que venía de la hidra. El resto tan solo escuchaba siseos, fuertes y profundos de la hidra; apagados e inquietantes de Harry.

Coomiidaaa...

De nuevo se escuchaba la risa de la hidra mientras rodeaba a Harry sin quitarle los cuatro ojos de encima. De reojo Harry se dio cuenta de que ninguno de sus amigos estaba ya por ahí.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Harry intentaba que su voz sonara firme, pero no lo lograba, estaba seguro que la hidra también había notado su nerviosismo porque rió un poco mas después de darle una vuelta completa a Harry.

Nuuuncaa... coomiidaaa paarrlllaaantee prooobaaar

Harry trastabilló al intentar retroceder al tiempo que dos pares de colmillos brillaban como una ráfaga moviéndose en dirección del chico. Al mismo instante quedo cegado por el resplandor de siete poderosos rayos que llegaron de diferentes direcciones. La hidra rugió al verse interrumpida y su cuerpo se retorció intentando librarse de sus efectos.

-¿Qué esperas! –le gritó Ron unos diez metros mas allá de él.

En el acto Harry empuñó su varita y lanzó un octavo rayo aturdidor, la hidra sacudió sus inmensas cabezas con furia pero la fuerza que traía ese último rayo era demasiado incluso para ella, lanzó coletazos sin rumbo que derrumbaron una casa y obligó a Luna a moverse con presteza, lanzó unos últimos rugidos lastimeros y finalmente cayó pesadamente, totalmente aturdida. En unos instantes estaban todos reunidos.

-Rápido, hay que hacer algo antes de que le pase el efecto –apresuró Hermione a los demás

Pero no pudieron hacer nada pues Sirius y James estaban uno a un lado del otro frente a Harry, con una mirada tan fiera que era capaz de helar a cualquiera. Harry los miraba con la cabeza erguida y la varita presta en la mano, pero por dentro no sabía que hacer, pues era consciente de que no tenía explicación alguna, una que pudiera dar y menos la verdad, para explicar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Hablas parsel –James no lo preguntó lo afirmó, sus ojos color avellana tenían un brillo de ferocidad que Harry nunca había visto –Ese es el idioma de los magos tenebrosos, de la magia oscura¡De Voldemort!

Harry sentía que le faltaba el aire, esos ojos parecían capaces de atravesarle como un filoso cuchillo. Iban los demás a intervenir cuando el ambiente fue interrumpido por un sinnúmero de "CRACKS" .

Se encontraron rodeados de una veintena de magos apuntándoles con una varita.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yeah me tarde, yeah me pase, yeah a nadie le importa jajaja


	17. Almas Fragmentadas

En realidad no tengo nada que decir esta vez... lo siento es el frío ¡Se me congela el cerebro!

_Choque de Mundos_

_Cap. 17 _

_**Almas Fragmentadas**_

Veinte varitas apuntaban desde distintos frentes mientras un silencio sepulcral cubría el lugar con un manto invisible. Sirius y James aún se encontraban frente a Harry, pero ahora su enojo parecía haberse convertido momentáneamente en sorpresa. La hidra yacía detrás de ellos, enorme e inmóvil por el momento.

Seis haces de luz impactaron sobre ellos y en el acto estaban rodeados de energía luminosa y que evitaba que se moviesen, escuchó la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione, Harry también lo entendía, hechizos anti-desaparición. Ahora si que estaban en serios problemas.

Toda aquella gente era seguramente del ministerio, Harry intentaba captar la atención de sus cinco amigos mientras sopesaba posibilidades. El asunto pintaba complicado, no podían dar explicaciones y de todas formas la gente del ministerio no era del tipo de entender la verdad. Y ahora desaparecerse se volvía algo fuera de discusión.

-Ustedes dos –exclamó de pronto uno de los magos haciéndole señas a James y a Sirius –aléjense de ahí, antes de que salgan lastimados.

En silencio y muy lentamente, se alejaron de Harry, James miró por sobre el hombro y por un instante Harry captó su mirada, había un ligero matiz de ¿preocupación? Pareciera como si intentara decirle algo con la mirada, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de entender pues de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado cuando arrojaron sobre él al resto de sus amigos con un movimiento de varita.

-Ahora hablen¿Quienes son y como obtuvieron a esa criatura?  
-Nosotros no... –comenzó Harry pero fue interrumpido violentamente  
-No me vengas con idioteces, sujetos encapuchados a un lado de la hidra. Confiésenlo, trabajan para El que no debe ser nombrado.

Harry sintió que alguien a sus espaldas temblaba, ahora si que estaban en un apuro, sin embargo era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, nada para defenderse, o para explicar. No era capaz de decir siquiera que ellos habían aturdido a la hidra, pero no estaba seguro si lo habían escuchado también hablar parsel lo cual complicaría mas las cosas y terminarían con sus esperanzas de salir de esa.

En un último intento desesperado, miró hacia su padre y padrino, quienes se encontraban fuera del círculo de magos, intentaba con un gesto de muda súplica que ellos salieran en su defensa, pero sabía que sería inútil, había visto la mirada de James hacia unos instantes, una mirada cargada de odio y repugnancia y eso había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para Harry. Se sintió sucio y se odió, detestó esa parte de él que compartía con Voldemort, a pesar de que esa misma equidad le había salvado la vida muchas veces. Detestó que siempre la vida le pusiera esas pruebas.

Aún así se arriesgó a mirar pero en lugar de toparse con miradas de indiferencia, se encontró con que James y Sirius miraban discretamente hacia un lado, ligeramente confusos. Quiso seguir la mirada de ellos pero la sombra de alguien le cortó el camino.

-Entonces no quieren hablar –murmuró la voz baja, grave y grosera de hacía unos instantes –Tal vez sus rostros digan mas que sus palabras.

Una de las chicas emitió un ahogo de horror y Harry compartió el sentimiento, la mano callosa y maltratada del mago del ministerio se acercaba implacable hacia ellos con la misión de arrancarles las máscaras. Todo habría acabado entonces, su misión secreta se iría por la borda y el futuro estaría dañado irreparablemente, no podrían detener lo que habían llegado a evitar y ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de saber que era.

Entonces una cadena de sucesos ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

A centímetros de que el mago del ministerio le arrancara la máscara al primero de ellos, se vió repelido por una fuerza que hizo que retirara la mano con velocidad y reprimiendo una exclamación de dolor. El hombre se sostuvo la mano mientras veía asombrado hacia los chicos, Harry, en su inmóvil posición, notó una energía muy cálida que los envolvía protectoramente, magia que se sostenía por si misma y que se sentía vagamente familiar. Pero... ¿podía la magia sentirse de tal manera? No tuvo tiempo Harry de percibir cuando había sentido esa energía cuando un rugido partió el silencio como un rayo.

-¡Despertó! –gritó alguien  
-¡Tomen posiciones!

Una serpiente sobredimensional y al parecer muy enfadada, al mismo tiempo que mareada, rugía con confusión mirando el grupo pequeños magos que se miraban entre asustados y decididos.

-¡Oh por Dios¿Qué vamos a hacer? –murmuró con espanto Neville

No era necesario analizar mucho la situación para darse cuenta que corrían mas peligro que cualquier otro. Estaban a pocos metros de la hidra, amarrados por magia y sin una manera de escapar. La cálida magia que los había protegido hacia un instante había desaparecido.

-Harry –murmuró muy bajo Hermione –Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar parsel  
-No tienes ni que mencionarlo ¿Crees que quiero a todo el ministerio sobre mi?  
-¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Ron

Lo cierto es que ahora nadie les prestaba atención, todos estaban intentando doblegar a la hidra pero los intentos eran desorganizados y poco eficaces, desperdiciando los pocos segundos vitales en los que la hidra aún parecía desorientada por los efectos de la magia. Harry no podía dejar de notar que ni James ni su padrino parecían decir nada acerca del método en la que la habían derribado hacia poco, mantenían un mutismo extraño e incluso parecían estorbar mas que ayudar. Pero Harry tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

Fue durante uno de los coletazos de la hidra que obligó a todos a hacerse a un lado con presteza, que un rayo azul impactó sobre los chicos liberándolos de las ataduras mágicas.

-¿Qué...? –exclamó Ron mirando hacia todos lados

Pero no había nadie mas que los magos que enfrentaban a la hidra, hasta James y Sirius estaban muy ocupados para haberlos ayudado y en realidad Harry lo dudaba. Se pusieron de pie con rapidez, confundidos no atinaban a si ayudar o por donde huir, pues nadie parecía notar que ahora estaban libres.

-¡Harry! –dijo Ginny dándole un codazo

La chica señaló hacia la batalla y al seguir con la mirada el dedo de Ginny, Harry se encontró con James quien parecía muy apurado haciéndole señas con el rostro mientras Sirius lo cubría ligeramente nervioso, aunque con una cara de pocos amigos. De entre la confusión, Harry pudo distinguir dos palabras: "corran" y "callejón" mientras con la mirada señalaba una estrecha calle detrás de ellos. Harry decidió que ya habían perdido suficiente tiempo.

-Por aquí –les señaló Harry a los demás mientras echaban a correr furtivamente.

Harry y los demás estaban confundidos, en niveles superiores a decir verdad, en aquel pequeño y oscuro callejón se encontraban seis escobas, parecía que estaban ahí por ellos. Se miraron aturdidos pensando en que truco estaría oculto en todo ello, pero no se pusieron en ello demasiado tiempo, en seguida todos estaban sobre cuatro de ellas, Ron llevaba a Hermione (quien nunca fue aficionada a volar) y Harry a Neville, quien aún se caía de esta. Ginny redujo las otras dos y se las llevó con ella para evitar cualquier tipo de problema. Mientras retomaban el vuelo a toda velocidad y antes de que se elevaran por sobre las nubes, Harry alcanzó a escuchar que una voz familiar gritaba:

-¡Hay que usar rayos aturdidores al mismo tiempo!

-o-

El viaje había sido silencioso, nadie había ni siquiera murmurado. La habían visto muy cerca, pero Harry estaba seguro que no iba a acabar ahí, aún podía sentir la fría sensación que la mirada de James le había provocado cuando le recriminó acerca de su extraña habilidad. Pero después regresaba a su mente aquella misteriosa mirada de preocupación y el hecho de que los había ayudado. Y quedaba el asunto de ese campo de protección y el rayo que los había liberado, estaba seguro que ni su padre ni su padrino habían sido, estaban muy lejos y nunca vio que su varita se moviera, solo quedaba que hubieran recibido ayuda externa¿pero de quien?

Aterrizaron cerca de la casa y lejos de la mirada indiscreta, se deslizaron silenciosamente hasta una de las habitaciones sin que nadie los notara. Solo hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada y se sintieron seguros, Ron se quitó la máscara con una extraña mirada y preguntó:

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que rayos pasó allá? –pero nadie le supo responder.

-o-

Cabe señalar que por algún extraño giro del destino, ni James ni Sirius habían dicho una palabra de la pequeña charla que Harry había sostenido con la hidra, por lo menos no al resto de la Orden, pero eso no había evitado que le recriminaran a Dumbledore en frente de toda la Orden del Fénix que por lo menos él era un mago tenebroso en potencia. Ellos no habían participado en esa reunión por mandato del director, quien Harry sospechaba ya sabía del asunto, y todo lo habían escuchado a través de las prácticas orejas extensibles de los gemelos. Saber que por lo menos los demás no sospechaban de su manejo de la lengua de las serpientes no disminuía el hecho de que ahora todos lo miraban como si fuera un gusano deforme salido de alguna cloaca. El otro inconveniente era que esa extraña ley de hielo que le habían impuesto se extendía a sus amigos, la idea de que estuvieran confabulados con alguien acusado de ser un mago tenebroso no ayudaba mucho.

Los días que siguieron al evento de la hidra fueron largos y penosos sin encontrar otra manera de describirlos. Harry se sentía mas desgraciado que en toda su vida, sin contar la muerte de su padrino, pero se asemejaba peligrosamente. En realidad a Harry le iba y le venía el hecho de que el resto de las personas que rondaran la casa lo miraran con desconfianza, había pasado por demasiadas situaciones similares como para que le importara. No, lo que le dolía en el alma era que las personas que realmente quería que lo entendiesen, quienes de verdad le importaban, parecían actuar igual o peor de lo que esperaba. Tampoco es que esperara que lo entendieran todo sin una explicación o que hicieran como que nada pasó, pero la situación se estaba comenzando a volver insufrible.

Sirius no se aparecía por esos días en la casa y cuando lo hacía ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra, se notaba molesto y desconfiado, incluso peor que cuando habían llegado. Harry ni siquiera había intentado acercarse, de alguna manera le irritaba sobremanera esa actitud aunque tampoco se le hacía del todo extraña, ya una vez se había enfrentado a ella cuando todo Hogwarts presenció aquel duelo donde habló en parsel frente a todos. Además, conocía lo suficiente a su padrino como para saber que no era recomendable intentar nada cuando desconfiaba de alguien, Sirius prefería las acciones a las palabras y Harry temía que en un acto de rabia le gritara la verdad, eso era demasiado peligroso, por eso mejor mantenerse al margen hasta que las cosas se calmaran, pero eso tampoco tenía para cuando.

A Harry se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando veía a James y no era para menos, había albergado la secreta esperanza de que esa mirada que había captado por un segundo significara que su padre realmente sabía lo que ocurría, que lo entendería o ignoraría. Se había equivocado, James se mostraba frío y distante, había cierto aire de aberración en su mirada cuando se encontraban; Harry sabía por Sirius y Lupin que James de verdad odiaba las artes oscuras y ahora lo estaba comprobando en carne propia. Se preguntaba incluso cuanto tardaría James en intentar lanzarle alguna maldición como sabía que solía hacer en la escuela, pero luego se quitaba esa idea de la cabeza convenciéndose de que su padre había madurado en ese aspecto y lo intentaba justificar, pero era tan difícil.

Hermione le daba largas charlas de que tuviera paciencia y de cosas que Harry no escuchaba del todo porque su mente estaba en otro lado. Había intentado incluso hacerle plática a James pero este sólo le había contestado con monosílabos y mucha aspereza. No lo miraba mas de lo necesario y cuando las esperanzas de Harry subían un poco al notar el conflicto en esos ojos avellana, volvían a bajar estrepitosamente cuando la furia los volvía a cubrir. Había intentado explicar el asunto pero no encontraba manera de hacerlo, no sin revelar quien era ¿Cómo explicar que uno puede hablar parsel sin comentar que la razón es que Voldemort le traspasó parte de sus poderes? Era ilógico por cualquier lado que se le viera mientras no se supiera la verdad. Se estaba consumiendo, sentía la apremiante necesidad de excusarse, como fuera.

Pero si creía que la parte mas oscura del túnel era la actitud de James y Sirius, estaba muy equivocado. A pesar de lo que Harry hubiese deseado y por lo que incluso rogó, James le contó el mismo día todo lo que había ocurrido en realidad a Lily, era inevitable, la mujer no se iba a quedar sin saber que afectaba tanto a su marido y de donde venía esa peligrosa acusación de que Virens era un mago tenebroso. El problema era que Lily tampoco había quedado, por decirlo de alguna manera, en buenos términos del todo con Harry después de su última charla, por lo que saber que este hablaba el idioma de las serpientes, de alguna manera había supuesto un fuerte golpe para Lily.

Entrar a la misma habitación que Lily hacía que a Harry el alma se le cayera a los pies. No era tanto el hecho de que su madre ni siquiera le dirigiese la palabra, ni el hecho de que ni por lo menos lo mirara, no, a Harry se le destrozaba el alma de ver aquella mirada de triste decepción que se veía reflejada en los ojos esmeralda de Lily.

Esa muda expresión de angustia inquietaba a Harry mas que otra cosa, porque por mas que lo había intentado, por mas que había evitado acercarse y aún sabiendo las consecuencias, se había encariñado con ella. Sentía por ella aún mas que el simple afecto que le tenía por ser su madre, ahora de verdad comprendía aquella sensación cálida que le envolvía cuando miraba a Lily y que le hacía sonreír cuando ella lo hacía. Era un extraño sentimiento, esa joven era apenas unos años mayor que él, ni siquiera se veía lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su madre, pero aún así, aquella voz suave que podía volverse tan firme como ninguna y a la vez sonar comprensiva y llena de amor le había despertado sensaciones que ni siquiera recordaba y que de pronto le exigían mantenerse íntegro a sus ojos.

Pero Lily parecía tener también otra lucha interna, se veía afectada pero Harry había notado como lo miraba cuando este no lo hacía, pero cuando Harry intentaba regresar la mirada, ella desviaba la suya y se volvía a mostrar fingidamente indiferente. Hasta cierto punto le preocupaba que Lily terminara atando cabos, aunque a la vez lo deseaba pero muy en el fondo de su ser.

Eso era mucho mas de lo que los nervios de Harry soportaban. Como resultado del pesado ambiente que se respiraba, el hasta el momento controlado temperamento de Harry surgió con fuerza y con poco control. Desde la muerte de Sirius, su mal carácter había sido mantenido al margen por un cada vez más maduro Harry, había logrado mantener a raya la ira que le embargaba por casi todo el tiempo, pero todo el asunto surgido desde lo de la hidra, había terminado por menguar las defensas de Harry contra su parte más oscura y la desesperación se había convertido en frustración y esta en enojo. Y claro, los únicos receptores posibles del mal genio de Harry eran, evidentemente, sus amigos.

Advirtiendo lo peligroso que resultaba Harry por esos días, pero sin poder culparlo en realidad, Ron trataba de elevar su ánimo pero a la vez le daba su espacio, Harry lo agradecía con toda el alma, pero no decía mucho, había entrado en una actitud taciturna y apática manteniéndose casi todo el día en la habitación y evitando encontrarse con nadie. En realidad la mente de Harry había pasado todos los minutos de los que disponía intentando encontrar una solución a su dilema, pero cuando llegaba a una excusa y esta le gustaba, la repasaba y se daba cuenta de que era estúpida o de que tenía mas lagunas que la anterior.

Había algo que siempre coincidía en todos los planes y excusas que armaba: Lily. Sabía que su padre era un hombre que perdonaba y tenía la extraña sensación de que lograr que James le dirigiera la palabra, por lo menos como en un principio, no sería tan difícil como lograr que Snape bailara tap y si James levantaba el castigo, irremediablemente Sirius acabaría cediendo, aunque dudaba que del todo sinceramente, bastaba con ver su relación con Lupin, Harry sabía que si su padrino rebosaba de algo, era de terquedad. Pero Lily era otra historia, por el poco tiempo que llevaba relacionándose con ella, era consciente de que si bien él era muy parecido a James físicamente, en cuanto a carácter tenía mucho mas de Lily. Y conociéndose como se conocía sabía que a menos de que Lily obtuviera su explicación, jamás lograría que ella volviera a ser la misma que antes con él. Sólo quedaba el problema de cómo abordarla, sería mas fácil si hubiese sido él, pero Lily era mujer y sabía muy bien que la mente de las chicas era bastante impredecible y que nunca lograba atinar a lo que rondaba por sus enredadas cabecitas.

Así que desde el siguiente día del incidente, Harry bajaba a la pequeña habitación de la chimenea y se quedaba sentado por horas frente al fuego con la esperanza de que ella bajara y que de alguna manera que no tenía bien definida, una explicación creíble saliera de sus labios durante la charla. Pero Lily nunca bajó. Harry volvía a su habitación casi entrada la mañana totalmente derrotado y con el ánimo sepultado varios metros bajo el suelo.

Por último, aquella noche, totalmente desesperado por la situación, Harry hizo algo que rayaba en la locura, apenas vio que su reloj marcaba la media noche bajó como siempre, su rostro lleno de nerviosismo y culpa. No era para menos, sujeta a su cintura y sostenida por el pantalón de su pijama se encontraba la máscara. Harry había decidido que dejaría el asunto en manos del destino, si Lily bajaba esa noche lo descubriría todo y él podría explicar el asunto, todo se aclararía.

-Es una locura –se repitió ya sentado frente al fuego.

Tenía la máscara en una mano, indeciso. Podía ponérsela y que todo siguiera igual, o podía dejarse así y esperar un milagro, claro que esto terminaría por alterar el curso del tiempo porque implicaría decir muchas cosas, asuntos oscuros que no se debían tocar y Harry sabía que en su estado anímico actual era capaz de soltar toda la sopa.

La casa crujía de vez en cuando, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera en una mezcla de excitación y culpa, pero después seguía el silencio y se daba cuenta de que no había nadie mas despierto en la casa. A la noche siguió el alba y Harry continuaba sentado, solo, frente a un fuego que luchaba por no extinguirse por completo aunque solo quedaban algunas brazas.

Un rayo perezoso de Sol alumbró el rostro apesumbrado de Harry, quien miró hacia el naciente amanecer cubriéndose los ojos con la mano. Suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello con derrota y con lentitud se volvió a poner la máscara, convenciéndose de que tal vez no era el momento, por lo menos, no esa noche.

Se disponía a subir a su habitación con el firme propósito de no levantarse de la cama en todo el día, cuando un ligero "click" lo alertó. Por la puerta de entrada se dibujo la silueta pequeña de la señora Prewett, a pesar de ser verano la anciana traía encima un chal y su rostro se veía ligeramente cenizo. Al cerrar la puerta y dar la vuelta, advirtió en la presencia de Harry, que seguía inmóvil en la escalera.

-¡Oh, cielos! –dijo llevándose una mano al corazón –Eres tu muchacho, que susto me has dado. No esperaba ver a alguien tan temprano.  
-Disculpe, estaba a punto de... –pero Harry no pudo terminar porque una arrugada mano le sujeto un brazo  
-Hace muchos días que no te veo¿no te gustaría una taza de té y un buen desayuno?  
-Eh... yo...

Pero en realidad no había excusas que valieran, la anciana arrastró a Harry hacia la cocina sin que pudiera poner mucha resistencia., aunque tampoco era que tuviera muchas ganas de subir a su habitación y la idea del desayuno sonaba tentadora. Se sentó en silencio y aún en pijama mientras observaba a la anciana dar vueltas por la cocina moviendo la varita, de alguna manera era relajante oírla hablar de las nimiedades de su vida, aunque había cosas mas importantes en que pensar, se distrajo con la charla de un gato que entraba a hurtadillas por su ventana y se comía algunos de sus platillos o que su vecina era una bruja malnacida que encantaba su puerta de forma que siempre que pasaba por ahí un muggle esta gritaba y terminaban llamando a la policía armándose un alboroto cada dos por tres. En unos momentos Harry se vio enterrado en una empalizada de salchichas, tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada, huevos, tocino y hasta panqués. Todo olía delicioso pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no tenía mucha hambre. Aún así se levantó un poco la máscara y picó con desinterés una salchicha.

Se sorprendió al notar que las ancianas manos de la señora le tomaron el rostro antes de que el tenedor llegara a su boca y ese par de ojos cansados lo miraban con interés y preocupación. No puso resistencia cuando le deslizó la máscara hasta dejarla sobre su frente.

-Te ves muy pálido y tienes unas enormes ojeras, muchacho –Harry y apenas asintió, tenía que admitir que los últimos días tampoco se había sentido del todo bien y apenas y comía.  
-Estaré bien –la anciana lo miró con tristeza  
-No te preocupes, ya se les pasará –Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica  
-Ya se enteró...  
-He oído algunos rumores –comentó la mujer con media sonrisa  
-Si... usted y toda la Orden –respondió mientras se volvía a bajar la máscara. -¿Y que le hace creer que no soy lo que dicen? –no es que de verdad lo creyera pero, muchas cosas habían logrado que la educación de Harry y su desconfianza crecieran de manera inversamente proporcional.

La mujer no pareció afectada por la forma en la que Harry se dirigió a ella, simplemente levantó ligeramente una ceja. De pronto Harry se sintió mas miserable, ahí estaba una persona que confiaba en él y que ignoraba lo que había ocurrido, que en realidad no sabía nada de él mas que quien era, alguien que no pensaba en él como "el niño que vivió" ni como de quien habla una profecía. Solo confiaba en él, sin ninguna razón y el actuaba como un completo idiota.

-Yo...  
-¿Sabes? –le interrumpió la anciana –Si no supiera tu identidad ni hubiese tratado contigo, probablemente me comportaría como los demás.  
-Claro, el único inconveniente es que James, Lily y Sirius ya habían tratado conmigo, solo faltaría el pequeño detalle de saber quien soy. –su voz sonaba apagada y distante, como si fuese de alguien mas.  
-Tranquilo, Harry, ya verás que todo se arregla –lo dijo muy bajo y con un tono muy dulce. El oír su nombre de otra persona que no fueran sus amigos le hizo levantar la mirada, no había notado lo pálida y débil que se veía la mujer.

No pudo agregar nada pues la puerta se volvió a abrir, se quedaron un momento en silencio cuando vieron pasar la, al parecer, terriblemente agotada figura de Atha, traía la capucha de su capa sobre su cabeza, pero el resto de esta colgaba sin orden sobre su cuerpo y ligeramente torcida, tenía apariencia de estar a punto de quedarse dormida a cada paso que daba.

-Buenos días señorita Atha –dijo con cautela la anciana  
-...días... –fue lo único que alcanzaron a oír antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

Harry se quedó un instante mirando hacia donde antes había estado Atha y a su mente regresó, por primera vez desde que había pasado, aquel encuentro que tuvieron el mismo día que la hidra apareció, no se había puesto a pensar en ello y ahora le intrigaba saber que podía haber llevado a Atha a ese lugar y porque pareciese que nunca estaba en casa De hecho, dudaba que se hubiese enterado de lo que había ocurrido, no la había visto desde entonces.

-¿Sabes algo de esa muchacha? –la pregunta sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos  
-No, ni idea ¿Y usted?  
-No. –su mirada era mas seria y parecía intrigada, como si intentara recordar algo –No puedo entender porque Albus la trajo aquí, eso no me importaría sino fuese porque... no, no importa –terminó agitando su mano como si espantara una mosca.  
-¿Si no fuera porque que? –insistió Harry.

La anciana parecía tener un debate entre lo que debía callar y lo que quería unir, dio un golpe con su varita a una taza y de esta surgió un oloroso té.

-Bueno, es que su mirada me recuerda vagamente a alguien.

Harry se enderezó en su asiento al oír esto, mientras la Sra. Prewett intentaba hacer memoria.

-Nadie que yo conociera bien, pero si un mago del que supe por última vez hace ya bastantes años. –guardó silencio unos segundos –Sus ojos me recuerdan a los de un mago llamado Terthulius Hopkins  
-¿Terthulius Hopkis? Nunca he oído hablar de él  
-No me extrañaría, sin embargo en su época fue un gran y poderoso mago, me atrevería a decir que pudo ser casi tan grande como Dumbledore, pero... su historia es muy triste. –añadió sirviendo un poco de jugo de calabaza a Harry –Un mago muy importante para el ministerio, la mano derecha del ministro. Era mas joven que Dumbledore, por mucho, pero tenía un talento natural para la magia y la astronomía, yo lo conocí hace mucho y solo de pasada, una persona única, creo que nunca he conocido a alguien tan optimista y alegre ante la vida, sin importar nada, por lo menos hasta que la desgracia tocó a su puerta.

La mujer tosió y sacó un pequeño pañuelo bordado de su túnica.

-Cuando tenía una edad algo madura, se casó con una joven bruja de sangre pura, última sobreviviente de una antigua y larga línea de magos de la mas alta alcurnia, quienes con los años habían desaparecido por razones que ignoro. No recuerdo el nombre de la bruja, pero si que tenía una belleza única y el rostro de un ángel. La noticia de la boda fue difundida en el Profeta con gran alegría, eran los tiempos previos a que El que no debe ser nombrado tomara mas fuerza, o por lo menos, aún nadie se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era. En fin, mi esposo, que en paz descanse, decía que a donde fuera que los invitaran inundaban el lugar de luz, él era un poderoso mago, lleno de vida y con una forma de ser atrayente, ella era un ángel bajado del cielo, silenciosa pero que con una sonrisa decía todo. Todos sabían que eran muy felices. Unos pocos años después ella quedó embarazada, era sabido por la comunidad mágica que la mano derecha del ministro era una ola de alegría, en poco tiempo nació una hermosa niña. Pero nada es para siempre...

En este punto Harry se interesó mas en la historia con un extraño presentimiento.

-La criatura no había cumplido ni un año cuando una terrible desgracia llegó a sus vidas. La esposa y joven madre enfermó repentinamente, lo sé, para ese entonces, aunque ya no ejercía, fui llamada porque la joven mujer no se reponía. Debo decir que nunca ví una enfermedad tan extraña en alguien, no era totalmente desconocida pero si muy rara. Los medimagos hicieron todo lo posible, pero al cabo de unos cuantos meses la mujer murió.

La anciana se secó una lagrima, mientras Harry se inclinaba para escuchar mejor.

-En fin, fue una gran pérdida, la última descendiente de una ancestral familia de magos y sin embargo, a pesar de todo el dolor, Terthulius mantenía su optimismo, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su única hija a pesar de que algo se había apagado en él. El hombre siguió trabajando por dos años mas, cuando otra terrible tragedia lo alcanzó. –la anciana suspiró –No se exactamente los detalles, en realidad creo que muy pocos lo deben saber, pero la noticia se regó como pólvora, la pequeña hija de Terthulius, que para esa época debió tener cerca de 4 años, murió repentinamente. –Harry abrió la boca, sorprendido, entonces... –Nunca se supo la razón, muchos decían que la niña había muerto de lo mismo que su madre, otros incluso decían que su padre la había matado, pero yo no lo creo, apenas y lo ví poco pero sentí una gran fuerza y una gran tranquilidad en él. Lo importante es que esto fue un golpe muy duro para el mago, se encerró lejos de todos, nadie sabe donde, o por lo menos la mayoría. Era conocido que tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos que sabían donde estaba, uno de ellos era Dumbledore. Los magos del ministerio quisieron acercarse a él cuando la amenaza de la magia tenebrosa se hizo evidente, pero nadie pudo dar con él y los que los sabían no hablaban.  
-¿Y que pasó, regresó?  
-Eventualmente, claro que pasaron muchos años para ello. Presiento que Dumbledore tuvo que ver en eso o tal vez razones que no conozco. Desde entonces luchó incansablemente contra las fuerzas Del que No Debe ser Nombrado, pero todos decían que nadie podía acercarse al lugar donde vivía ni tampoco era conocido, muy poca gente tenía permitido llegar hasta su hogar, también decían que se había vuelto un poco paranoico y evitaba que alguien lo siguiese. Tal vez porque temía ser encontrado por los mortífagos, pero quien sabe.

Harry reflexionó, algo no encajaba en esa historia, sentía que había algo mas en todo eso.

-¿Aún trabaja en el ministerio? –la anciana negó con la cabeza tristemente  
-No, murió hace algunos años. Asesinado por los mortífagos, salió en la primera plana del profeta, fue una gran pérdida. Aún no entiendo como lo lograron, él era muy poderoso, pero a decir verdad las circunstancias de su muerte fueron muy extrañas.  
-¿Extrañas?  
-Según lo que decía el Profeta, Terthulius vivía en un pequeño poblado muggle. Dicen que los mortífagos dieron con su paradero y llegaron sorpresivamente a su casa, lo curioso del asunto es que Hopkins no murió en su casa.  
-¿Cómo es eso?  
-Algunos muggles que presenciaron todo, siendo desmemorizados después claro, dijeron que salió disparado de su casa en frenética carrera perseguido por los mortífagos, sin embargo no lanzó ni un solo ataque ni intentó desaparecer, simplemente corría como poseído alejándose del pueblo. Cerca de las afueras y cuando los oficiales muggles llegaban por el alboroto mucha gente dijo ver un resplandor verde.  
-El Avada Kedabra –comentó Harry con voz trémula, la anciana asintió.  
-Poco después llegó la gente del ministerio pero no pudieron encontrar a ningún mortífago. Algunos mortífagos fueron capturados y estos confesaron que Quien no Debe ser Nombrado lo mató en persona. Después de la muerte de Terthulius Hopkins la gente comenzó a entrar en pánico, era un gran mago que se había perdido en circunstancias muy extrañas.

Harry no dijo nada, la anciana apuró su taza de té mientras volvía a hablar acerca de asuntos de poca importancia. Harry dejó su mirada perdida en el infinito.

-Hoy habrá una reunión ¿piensan estar? –la anciana volvió a sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos  
-¿Eh? Err... No creo –lo cual le recordó a Harry una duda que venía rondando su cabeza desde hacía tiempo –Señora Prewett... ¿Cómo es que sabe usted de la Orden del Fénix?

Los ojos de la anciana se oscurecieron un momento, bajo la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda de Harry, cuando volvió a hablar su voz quería sonar normal pero no del todo.

-¿No te lo he contado? Oh, cielos, creí que ya lo sabías. –ante el silencio de Harry la mujer suspiró –Supe de la Orden por medio de mis hijos.  
-¿Sus hijos están en la Orden? –preguntó Harry inocentemente –No lo sabía ¿Por qué nunca los he visto con usted?  
-Bueno, eso tal vez se deba a que llevan muertos algún tiempo –le contestó en voz muy baja y con una leve sonrisa de tristeza. –Los mortífagos los mataron a ambos el mismo día.

Harry se quedó anonadado y con ganas de que el piso de la cocina se abriera y se lo tragara. De pronto se hizo la luz y finalmente recordó porque el apellido Prewett le sonaba: lo había oído hacía años de un relato macabro que Ojo loco le contó el día que le enseñó una vieja fotografía de la primera Orden del Fénix, ya no recordaba bien los detalles, tan solo que eran dos hermanos que habían muerto a manos de los mortífagos, aunque por lo que le contó el ex auror no había sido fácil acabar con ellos.

-Lo siento. –fue lo único que Harry atinó a decir mientras veía como la expresión de la anciana se volvía cada vez mas ausente. Intentó cambiar el tema un poco –Pero... ¿Por qué...? Emm...  
-Yo nunca quise que entraran a la Orden, mi esposo tenía poco de haber fallecido y a mi me daba miedo que mis hijos muriesen –le interrumpió un ataque de tos –La verdad es que yo no tengo grandes poderes como para enfrentarme a mortífagos y mucho menos tengo la edad para andar dando piruetas por ahí, es por eso que lo único que puedo hacer por la causa es mantener esta casa como un hogar... En realidad cuando murieron no nos dirigíamos la palabra, estar aquí es mas bien como una deuda...

Harry se mordió el labio sin saber que decir, mientras la anciana le volvía a dar la espalda y luego escuchaba su voz sombría y apagada.

-Creo que sería mejor que descansaras un poco, Harry. –No dijo nada mas y Harry comprendió que lo mejor era subir y dejarla sola.

-o-

La noche caía con un manto de silencio y soledad, Harry miraba por la ventana con muchas cosas en la mente. Se encontraba de nuevo solo en la pequeña sala, esta vez no estaba ahí para esperar a Lily, solo necesitaba pensar, era uno de esos momentos en los que daría una pierna por un pensadero.

-Alguien dijo una vez que las grandes mentes no necesitan descansar –Harry ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, podía reconocer esa voz pausada en cualquier parte –Yo en lo particular estoy de acuerdo, pero considero que a tu edad no debe resultar saludable.  
-Buenas noches profesor.  
-Buenas noches, señor Virens –Dumbledore se acercó a la ventana y se puso a un lado de Harry –Es una hermosa noche ¿cierto? –a su lado Harry suspiró  
-Disculpe mi rudeza pero, dudo que haya venido solamente a comentarme que es una hermosa noche ¿me equivoco?  
-No, está en lo correcto –Harry sonrió por debajo de la máscara, era extraño conversar con un Dumbledore que le hablara de tu, uno que ignoraba el lazo que los uniría. –Supongo que no le gusta que uno se ande con rodeos.  
-Créalo o no, profesor, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando se trae algo entre manos.  
-Eso fue algo de lo que me percaté cuando nos conocimos –contestó Dumbledore con amabilidad –Pero se equivoca al penar que sólo vine a hablar con usted –Harry lo miró interesado –también vine a hacerle una visita a otra inquilina del lugar que tienen tendencia por escaparse –no tenía que decir el nombre para que Harry supiera de quien hablaba, pensó por un instante sacarle información de Atha pero se dio cuenta de que no tendría caso. –Había estado buscando la oportunidad de hablar con usted a solas de un asunto de vital importancia, estoy hablando, claro esta, del incidente con la hidra.

Harry volvió a mirar al cielo, debió suponerlo.

-Debe tener curiosidad acerca de lo que ocurrió. –Dumbledore se sentó tranquilamente.  
-A decir verdad estoy bastante informado sobre el asunto, James y Sirius me comentaron que hablaste parsel. –Harry guardó silencio –No se preocupe, en realidad no vengo a cuestionar ese hecho, considero que ya se demasiado acerca del asunto.  
-¿No siente curiosidad acerca de la razón por la que hablo parsel? –la serena voz de Harry parecía armonizar con la tranquilidad de la noche.  
-Oh por supuesto, pero tengo algunas suposiciones. Sin embargo he decidido dejarlas a un lado por el momento pues no debo interferir en asuntos tan delicados y creo que debería aplicar el mismo razonamiento al asunto de la hidra. –Harry se giró un poco confundido  
-No le entiendo  
-Tal vez no me expliqué como es debido. Lo plantearé de manera diferente ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien pudo liberar a la hidra?  
-Pues los mortífagos ¿no?  
-Es una posibilidad, por supuesto, pero me atrevería a decir que ninguno de los mortífagos que conozco se arriesgaría a soltar una hidra, sabiendo que el único que podría controlarla sería Lord Voldemort. Y puedo asegurar que él no se encontraba por los alrededores, en realidad dudo que estuviera enterado.  
-Sigo sin entenderlo –dijo Harry confuso –Esa hidra no pudo salir de la nada y si no fueron los mortífagos ¿quién?

Harry se sentó al frente de Dumbledore pensativo, mientras el director entrelazaba sus dedos.

-Es evidente que alguien la tuvo que llevar ahí, a un lugar en el que casualmente se encontraba usted. Dígame ¿en su tiempo cuantas personas conocen que habla parsel? –Harry lo miró intrigado.  
-Verá profesor, esta habilidad en particular no ha sido un secreto nunca, pero supongo que con el tiempo usted mismo descubrirá de que hablo.  
-Entiendo –continuó Dumbledore –Entonces me imagino que también los enemigos que ustedes han venido a detener también conocen de su habilidad de hablar con las serpientes.  
-Pues si... –Harry abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprendió el punto al que quería llegar el director -¿Supone usted que la hidra haya sido liberada por los mortífagos de mi tiempo?

Dumbledore asintió con lentintud.

-Me aventuraría a decir que sólo alguien que supiera que podía comunicarse con la hidra la liberara.  
-Pero... ¿Qué ganaría con eso¿No había ningún otro tipo de trampa? A menos que... –una luz de entendimiento llegó al cerebro de Harry –A menos que su intención no fuera que nos matara sino que yo revelara que hablaba parsel...  
-Son sólo suposiciones, por supuesto –dijo Dumbledore asintiendo –Es probable que la verdadera intención del ataque fuera que se descubrieran secretos como estos¿qué se ganaría con esto? Es hasta cierto punto lógico, una situación como en la que estamos ahora.

Harry asintió, claro, una situación en la que la confianza se perdiera y en la que él fuera el blanco de todas las sospechas. Entorpeciendo de esa manera su verdadera misión. Harry cerró el puño con rabia, así que eso era lo que planeaban.

-Aunque debo añadir que corrimos con suerte –Harry miró desconcertado a Dumbledore ¿suerte¿a eso le llamaba suerte? Dumbledore pareció adivinar lo que rondaba la mente de Harry porque continuó: -Creo que su verdadero interés no era que solo James o Sirius se enteraran, mas bien apuntaban a algo mas grande.  
-El ministerio...  
-Por lo que he visto, parece que usted es el principal blanco de los mortífagos del futuro.  
-Algo así...  
-¿Ellos... oyeron cuando hablé con la hidra?  
-¿La gente del ministerio? No, llegaron después de que la aturdieran, en ese punto corrimos con suerte, pero fallamos en mantenerlos como un secreto. –Repentinamente Harry recordó algo.  
-Tengo curiosidad, alguien nos ayudó a escapar, pero estoy seguro que no fue ni James ni Sirius ¿o si?

Dumbledore sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban un momento.

-Me parece que eso es culpa mía –Harry lo miró anonadado –No podía permitir que ustedes fueran llevados por el ministerio, provocaría demasiados problemas y posiblemente un desajuste en la corriente del tiempo.

Harry recordó que James parecía mirar hacia un lado poco antes de que la hidra desapareciera, seguramente porque había visto a Dumbledore. Y cuando James le dijo que fueran por el callejón era por órdenes de Dumbledore.

-Entonces las escobas... –Dumbledore asintió –Pero ¿por qué no se dejo ver?  
-A pesar de la ayuda que presté, de alguna manera infringía la ley mágica al ayudarlos a escapar, pero por la delicadeza de la situación decidí ignorar ese pequeño detalle y ayudarlos. Pero no crean que correrán con tanta suerte la próxima vez, le recomiendo que se vayan con mucho cuidado.

Se sumieron en un silencio reflexivo, Harry se quedó un momento mirando a las llamas hasta que Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-Creo que es hora de irse a dormir, ya es bastante tarde.

Harry asintió y se despidió del director quien le respondió con la mirada serena de siempre. Pero en cuanto Harry desapareció en su habitación, el semblante del director se volvió muy serio.

Había algo mas que no había mencionado, pero era mejor no abrir la caja de Pandora antes tener mas evidencias.

-o-

En el piso de arriba, Atha miraba ensimismada por la ventana, sus ojos azules ligeramente húmedos se perdían en el cielo azul enmarcado por un sol joven, abrazó sus rodillas con suma tristeza mientras pasaba el dedo con mucho cariño en una fotografía algo desgastada.

En ella salían tres personas. Una era un hombre de cabello negro y unos ojos azul mar que sonreía y saludaba con luz propia hacia la cámara, a un lado había una mujer también de cabello negro con mirada angelical y gran belleza que dirigía sus bellos ojos color acero a un pequeño bebe de cabello negro y ojos tan azules como los de su padre y que sonreía, no parecía tener mas que medio año.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Noticia de última hora:

¿A que se sorprendieron de tan rápida actualización? Y hablando del siguiente capítulo... esperen, dejen me pongo mi chaleco blindado... ya, bueno, no les diré nada del siguiente capítulo mas que su título y algo importante: voy a matar al alguien. Sip, como lo leyeron¿a quien? No les diré ¿Qué si mataré a Harry de tal manera que sea Hagrid quien derrote a Voldy? Jajaja, debo dejar de fumar esas cosas pues afectan mi cerebro. La verdad es necesario porque eso desencadenará una serie de eventos importantes; y no crean que será la única muerte de todo el fic, últimamente tengo vena asesina así que me da por disminuir la población mundial. Entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "De aquí a la eternidad"


	18. De Aqui a la Eternidad

Si, efectivamente, este es el capítulo donde mato a Harry y Hagrid se convierte en el protagonista y salva el mundo mágico montado en un dragón acabando con Voldy con su escalofriante paraguas rosa... (¿se nota que estuve pensando en esto no?)

_  
Choque de Mundos_

_  
Capítulo 18_

_**De Aquí a la Eternidad**_

Una sombra tambaleante corría a través de la espesura de un oscuro bosque aquella noche en que la luna había sido devorada por un grueso cúmulo de nubes que amenazaban lluvia. Un relámpago ligeramente verdoso iluminó por unos segundos el lugar para rebelar el cenizo rostro de un hombre que parecía hacer inhumanos intentos por no caer desmayado. Pero ese minúsculo momento de luz desapareció dejándolo de nuevo envuelto en la profundidad de la noche.

El hombre se recargó en un árbol para recuperar el aliento el cual, debido a la baja temperatura del lugar, se reflejaba en una nubecilla de vapor blanco. A pesar del frío que hacía el hombre parecía sudar profusamente y con cada inhalación la vida misma intentaba escapársele. Miró a ambos lados con nerviosismo, no se podía confiar, mientras no saliera de los alrededores del lugar no podía cantar victoria pues el campo anti aparición lo mantenía prisionero.

Se colocó una mano con cuidado en el abdomen con profundo dolor, pero es que hacer ese esfuerzo solo lograba que sufriera mas por esa misteriosa herida abierta y chamuscada que parecía estar jalando su vida. Estaba cansado, muy cansado y por un momento pareció apunto de caer dormido, pero agitó su cabeza como si deshiciera así nubes invisibles y abrió muy bien sus fieros ojos negros. No podía darse el lujo de descansar, por la mañana todos sabrían que había escapado y sabía lo que eso significaba, debía salir del bosque y del campo antes del amanecer.

Gruñó con rabia al tambalearse cuando se puso de pie, la vista se le nublaba por momentos pero aún así seguía adelante, abriéndose paso entre ramas y raíces de árboles. Era extraño que ningún animal se hubiese puesto en su camino, pero ese detalle no le cogía por sorpresa, los campos mágicos que rodeaban el lugar impedían que casi cualquier ser vivo sobreviviera, por eso mismo los árboles se habían vuelto extrañas cáscaras grises que se veían mas muertos que vivos.

-¡Maldición! –murmuró entre dientes con una extraña y ronca voz al encogerse por una punzada de dolor proveniente de su abdomen. Esa herida lo estaba matando, pero estaba seguro que permanecer mas tiempo donde estaba acabaría por hacer lo mismo pero con mucho mas tiempo de sufrimiento.

Lo que al principio le había parecido como un extraño y favorecedor giro del destino, se había convertido en una aterradora pesadilla de tortura. Romhen aún recordaba el momento en que ese hombre encapuchado lanzó un poderoso y desconocido hechizo hacia él, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de verlo bien antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Y es que ahora era el conejillos de indias de Lord Voldemort y ni siquiera sabía bien el porque, solo que su señor intentaba por todos los medios posibles sacar el secreto de la fuerza que había generado tal herida que se rehusaba a desaparecer, sabía que tarde o temprano esas torturas que los magos al servicio del señor tenebroso llamaban investigación no eran otra cosa que una forma de matarlo lentamente.

Por eso ahora huía en un último intento desesperado de librarse de eso, pero esa no era su única meta, pues algo en su interior le decía que si no eran los mortífagos la herida terminaría por consumirlo, pero antes iría y tomaría venganza del maldito que le había hecho eso, no tenía idea de quien era, ni donde encontrarlo, lo único que sabía era que portaban máscaras...

...Eso y el pequeño detalle de que si se acercaba a Sirius Black seguramente daría con el sujeto.

Una sonrisa desquiciada se formó en su maniático y cenizo rostro dándole las últimas fuerzas para seguir adelante, correr y huir, antes del amanecer.

-o-

-Te digo que esa rubia se ve muy bien, además no se ve muy complicada de conquistar  
-No me acaba de convencer, mira como la celulitis se le marca en ese pantalón tan ajustado, no le queda bien.  
-No me fijo mucho en eso, finalmente acabará sin él. A todo esto ¿no te ibas a juntar con el tipo ese de la mesa solitaria?  
-Fíjate en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón  
-¿Qué? Si me le quedo viendo a un tipo al pantalón van a creer que bateo del lado contrario.  
-No seas exagerado, se ve sutilmente que ahí dentro tiene un anillo, seguramente se lo quitó para entrar aquí, es casado y a mi no me engaña.  
-¡Wow! Eres toda una experta en esto.  
-Gracias, gracias, tengo años de práctica.

Dos figuras sentadas en la barra de un bar conversaban furtivamente mirando hacía a todos lados con ojo sumamente crítico, un joven de sedoso cabello negro y ojos grises vestido todo de negro como su apellido, la otra una joven al parecer casi de la misma edad, también de cabello negro pero con ojos azules.

-¡Uy¡Uy¿Qué tal esa morena? –le preguntó Atha con emoción señalando discretamente a un grupo de chicas que acababa de entrar  
-Mmm... veamos, buen cuerpo, buena ropa, gran trasero, lástima que este enamorada –comentó dándole otro sorbo a su bebida con desinterés.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Tiene cara de culpa  
-¿Y dices que yo soy experta? Tu tienes maestría en mujeres.  
-Años de práctica. Su amiga la rubia no se ve mal.  
-¿No se porque tengo la ligera sospecha de que te gustan rubias?  
-Mmm... Acabas de descubrir el hilo negro ¿Cómo llegaste a tan sorprendente conclusión? –Sirius se hizo a un lado para esquivar un puñetazo al brazo. –Como sea, debo reconocer que fue buena idea venir a un bar muggle, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido.

Era un bar muggle en toda la expresión de la palabra, no había nadie que pasase por mago en el lugar, ni siquiera ellos, porque Atha se había esmerado en que Sirius no pareciese un mago y había hecho un gran trabajo. El joven miró de reojo a la chica sentada a su lado, se veía hermosa con apenas un poco de luz iluminándole su pálida tez, le daba cierto aspecto sobrenatural. Algo que revoloteaba su mente desde hacía algún tiempo le impulsó a hablar a pesar de que sabía que ella mantenía mutismo acerca del tema.

-Atha –comenzó mirándolo con cierto desinterés fingido –Hacía tiempo que quería preguntarte ¿viviste como muggle todo este tiempo? –la chica guardó silencio mostrándose muy interesada en una copa vacía frente a ella.  
-Eso ya lo sabías por Dumbledore ¿Por qué la pregunta? –su voz se había vuelto indiferente y distante, cosa que Sirius notó.  
-Pues si, pero no se porque tengo la impresión de que llevas este estilo de vida mas tiempo del que has dicho y que no solo de Voldemort te has estado encondiendo. -Sirius se la quedó mirando con atención mientras se metía a la boca un puñado de cacahuates que había en la mesa.

Era evidente que estaban en un bar no mágico, pues no hubo respingos ni exclamaciones de terror cuando Sirius dijo el nombre del mago mas terrible de todos los tiempos, pero alguien si guardaba silencio, Atha ocultaba su mirada y no veía a Sirius de frente, parecía sopesar lo que iba a decir, por un momento le había descolocado el tan atinado comentario de Sirius.

-Todos tenemos nuestros oscuros secretos, Sirius. Tu también debes tener los tuyos –le dijo mirándolo de frente esta vez, sus ojos se habían vuelto insondeables.  
-Hay algunos, si. Pero sospecho que los tuyos son mas ... escabrosos.

Atha sonrío misteriosamente, parecía que había recuperado su habitual seguridad. Sin embargo se puso de pie y se terminó la bebida de un golpe, luego le lanzó una mirada pícara.

-Te recomiendo que intentes entablar conversación con esa rubia que te gustó, te mira con mucho interés.  
-¿Y tu a donde vas?  
-No hay ningún partido interesante hoy y creo que te ahuyento a las pollitas.  
-¿Estarás bien si regresas sola? –preguntó Sirius aunque algo le decía que la pregunta estaba de mas.

La chica solo agitó la mano sin verlo mientras salía por la puerta, Sirius se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta con seriedad, si, había algo muy oscuro en ella el problema iba ser lograr sacárselo. Le dio otro sorbo a su trago y prestó atención a la rubia, si, se veía muy bien y lo miraba de manera muy interesante.

Fuera la noche estaba hermosa, Atha miró las estrellas, su padre siempre encontraba consuelo en ellas pero para ella siempre habían sido simples puntos luminosos, nada que le indicara que camino seguir. Miró con atención una muy brillante, era irónico que ese sujeto hubiera dado en el clavo cuando ella había intentado por todos los medios desviar la atención de ese punto. Ahora al irse solo le había confirmado que tenía mas razón de la que creía en un principio. Debía tener cuidado con él, pues a Sirius no iba a ser posible chantajearlo como a Harry.

-o-

-Tal vez deberías intentar volver a hablar con ellos  
-¿De qué serviría?  
-Bueno, nada pierdes intentando  
-Ya déjalo, Hermione

Ron, Harry y Hermione se encontraban sentados en la sala del cuartel charlando, o mas bien, Hermione estaba intentando que Harry saliera de ese ataque de apatía que toda la situación de la hidra había generado, Ron a su vez intentaba que Hermione no sacara de sus casillas a Harry y este último parecía mas interesado en mirar hacia fuera, donde James le tomaba miles de fotografías a su hijo y esposa mientras su otro hijo, el del futuro, se sentía como un gusano deforme y torcido.

Y es que el odio y desconfianza que su familia parecía profesar por él los últimos días había mutado a indiferencia, simplemente lo ignoraban, lo cual resultó ser mas terrible que si lo hubiesen insultado hasta el cansancio. Ahora se tenía que conformar con verlos de lejos mientras ellos parecían simplemente no verlo.

-Vamos Harry, los Dursley siempre te ignoraban –intentó animarlo Hermione  
-Si, pero los Dursley me detestan y yo a ellos, es recíproco. No como con mis padres, odio mi vida.  
-Oh cielos, Harry, no es tan mala tu vida.  
-A ver... soy huérfano, he vivido casi toda mi vida con gente que me odia, Voldemort y todos los mortífagos me quieren matar, estoy unido a Voldemort por un lazo que no entiendo... ¡ah! Y ahora mi verdadera familia cree que soy un lunático mago oscuro, si, mi vida es maravillosa  
-Si lo dices así se oye terrible –comentó Ron –Aunque eres rico, eso es bueno ¿no?  
-No se si viviré lo suficiente para gozarlo¿recuerdan? Uno de los dos tiene que bla bla bla. –Hermione se restregó la manos con nerviosismos, odiaba ese tema.  
-Tarde o temprano tendrán que darse cuenta de que no eres lo que piensan –insistió Hermione –Ellos son inteligentes por lo que sé y estoy segura que no son el tipo de personas que juzgan a los demás por la cubierta, simplemente es que la situación les tomó por sorpresa y el no saber prácticamente nada de ti no ayuda.  
-¿Sabes, Hermione? Deberías escribir un libro de autoayuda –le comentó Ron anonadado

Harry miró agradecido a Hermione, de alguna manera ella siempre lograba entender los sentimientos de los demás, tal vez tenía razón y lo mejor era esperar a que todo pasara, pero ¿y si se iban antes de eso? No podría soportar irse dejando una mala impresión de lo que ocurría en realidad, pero tampoco podía ir y contar a los cuatro vientos la verdad... La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué tan cerca podían estar de descubrirlo por si mismos?

-Hermione –dijo Harry pausadamente mirando de nuevo a sus padres -¿Qué tan probable sería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que venimos del futuro y de quien soy en realidad?  
-¡No estarás pensando en decírselos! Sería una locura, in... –Harry la paró con un movimiento de mano  
-Por supuesto que no. Simplemente que creo que por mas que lo intentemos, el hecho de que estén aquí los hace notar detalles inquietantes, sobre todo acerca de mi.  
-¿Exactamente de que hablas? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad  
-Pues esta lo de mi patronus, por ejemplo. Ustedes mismos vieron que mi papá lo reconoció.  
-Pero no hay forma que lo relacione contigo –razonó Hermione  
-Si, ya lo se, pero hay varias cosas, detalles, que me hacen pensar que pueden estar peligrosamente cerca de la verdad.  
-¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho compañero? –le interrogó Ron con seriedad. Harry se removió inquieto, tal vez era momento de decir algunos detalles que lo estaban perturbando.  
-Mi madre ya se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que trataba con Sirius, parece que desde un principio notó que me comporto diferente cuando estoy con él.  
-¿Diferente cómo? –preguntó alarmada Hermione.

Harry cayó unos instantes, no les había comentado del pequeño incidente con aquel mortífago, por lo menos no el detalle de que creía haberlo medio matado con algo que todavía no entendía y que Lily presenció todo.

-Bueno, es evidente que no puedo comportarme del todo normal cuando estoy cerca de él. Lo conocí demasiado como para que no me afecte cuando está por aquí.  
-¡Harry, quedamos en que debíamos mantener las apariencias! –exclamó Hermione  
-Ya lo sé –dijo Harry con desesperación levantándose y comenzando a dar vueltas –Pero entiende, además de ustedes él era lo mas cercano a una familia que tuve y verlo morir... todavía tengo pesadillas con eso, saben perfectamente que fue mi culpa y me carcome verlo caminar por ahí y no decirle que se cuide, que él sea el guardián y no Colagusano... que no vaya al departamento de Misterios dentro de 14 años.  
-Harry, sabes que eso no se puede –dijo muy bajo Ron mientras Hermione bajaba la cabeza  
-Lo difícil es que no puedes querer tanto a una persona y hacer como si nada mientras ves que su destino se va al caño. Y lo mismo aplica a mis padres.  
-Harry, –dijo Hermione con suavidad mientras le tomaba una mano cuando pasó a su lado –sabes que nosotros también queríamos a Sirius y que su muerte también nos dolió. Tal vez no entendemos del todo cuanto te dolió a ti –dijo rápidamente al ver que Harry se preparaba para decir algo –pero igual nos dolió y lo sentimos, sobre todo por ti. –Harry bajó la cabeza –Pero entiende, por el bien de esta misión y si queremos que tus padres, Sirius y sobre todo tu lleguen enteros a lo que el destino les depara, debes mantener las apariencias, por muy difícil que eso sea.  
-Harry, si algo saliera mal y los mortífagos lograran lo que sea que se proponen y tu futuro se viera afectado o desaparecieses, nunca nos lo perdonaríamos –dijo Ron sombríamente y con mucha seriedad –Esto no podría seguir sin ti amigo.

Harry calló conmovido, sonrió afectado aunque no podían verlo, nunca había sido bueno para escenas como esa y lo único que atinó a hacer es guardar silencio.

-La verdad es que no creo que con esos detalles que mencionaste puedan descubrir que tienes algo que ver con ellos –comentó Ron para cambiar la conversación y relajar el ambiente. Lo cual hizo que Harry recordara algo.  
-Eso no es lo que mas me preocupa –dijo Harry incómodo, Ron y Hermione lo escuchaban con atención mientras el se volvía a sentar y se acercaba a ellos –Parece que Lily reconoció algo familiar en mi.  
-¿Algo¿Cómo que algo? Para eso son las máscaras. –luego Hermione lo miró alarmada -¡No me digas que te han visto!  
-No, no es eso. Es algo que en realidad no había previsto y que hasta cierto punto suena tonto, pero parece que mi risa es idéntica a la de mi abuelo y mi madre lo notó.  
-¿Tu qué? –interrogó Ron anonadado  
-Si, se que suena extraño, pero al parecer el padre de Lily, o sea mi abuelo, murió hace algunos años y cuando me río es el mismo sonido, o algo así y eso impresionó mucho a mi madre lo cual provoca que se sienta muy unida a mi.  
-Oh, cielos, eso es malo –murmuró Hermione  
-¿Y cómo iba yo a tener idea de que heredé precisamente eso de mi abuelo materno? Mi tía Petunia nunca ha sido muy comunicativa en asuntos de su familia. –Harry frunció el ceño –Lo cual me hace preguntarme el porque... según yo nada mas odia a mi mamá¿por qué nunca menciona nada de nuestra familia?  
-Ese no es el punto, por el momento lo importante es evitar que Lily ate cabos. Desafortunadamente un parentesco familiar es difícil de explicar, tendremos que pensar en algo. Mientras Harry, nada de reírse frente a tu madre.  
-Eso estará complicado, últimamente soy un torrente de sonrisas–ironizó Harry  
-A todo esto –interrumpió Ron meditando -¿Cuándo te dijo tu madre todo eso¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?  
-Buena pregunta –se sumó Hermione. Ambos lo miraron mientras Harry buscaba una salida rápida, todavía quería mantener sus charlas con Lily en privado.  
-Poco antes de lo de la hidra... me la encontré un día que fui por algo a la cocina y me lo mencionó.

Era una verdad a medias, pero pareció convencer a sus amigos. Odiaba no decir toda la verdad pero una parte de él se sentía avergonzado de intentar ver a Lily y sentir que esos momentos eran solo suyos, los únicos momentos con su madre que recordaba...

-Creo que iré a revelar este rollo –dijo alegremente James fuera de la casa. Se despidió de su esposa e hijo y se alejó sonriente mientras Lily con Harry en brazos se encaminaba a la casa.  
-Deberemos ser mucho mas cuidadosos –murmuró Hermione cuando Lily entraba –Sobre todo tu, Harry.

Harry asintió con un desagradable hormigueo en la boca del estómago, iba a ser difícil lograrlo cuando una parte de su ser deseaba secretamente que se enteraran de la verdad. Miró a su madre anhelante, pero Lily pasó frente a ellos sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada, su rostro era una máscara de piedra, el pequeño Harry sin embargo miraba con atención a su otro yo y les sonrió. Él no entendía lo que pasaba, ni era consciente de las terribles acusaciones que enfrentaba aquel que se parecía tanto a su papá, pero había un extraño vínculo que los unía, y aunque él pequeño no comprendía el porque, no podía evitar sentirse bien cuando estaba cerca de él.

Cosa que Lily por supuesto ya había notado, pero había cerrado la boca, con el firme propósito de olvidarse de aquel sujeto que había llegado intempestuosamente a su vida y que lo único que había logrado hacer era desestabilizarla, no sólo a su mente sino también a su corazón. Porque entre mas intentaba entender a Virens se daba cuenta de que de alguna manera James y ella eran parte de la clave y el sentimiento de confusión y unión era mas fuerte. Aún así no giró la cabeza ni lanzó ni una mirada furtiva, entró a su habitación con su pequeño hijo y cerró la puerta, tratando de ignorar todo lo demás.

Harry suspiró con derrota y junto con Hermione y Ron subió a su habitación. Dentro solo se encontraba Neville, al parecer Luna y Ginny estaban en el cuarto de las chicas, iba Harry a preguntarle que hacía tan solo en la habitación cuando notó el sudor frío que recorría la cara regordeta de su amigo.

-¿Pasa algo, Neville? –le dijo con suavidad Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Neville pareció despertar de un sueño y dio un respingo al tiempo que los miraba asustados.  
-Chicos, que sorpresa ¿dónde habían estado? –dijo con una voz algo extraña  
-Abajo desde hace un rato –contestó Ron mientras lo miraba con extrañeza –Neville¿seguro que estas bien? Te ves algo pálido  
-Si...si, yo... sólo ... nada, estoy bien, no se preocupen. –pero a Harry no le parecía, conocía demasiado bien a Neville como para detectar cuando algo no andaba bien con su amigo y esa forma de actuar, como si estuviera confundido, era una señal de ello.

Hermione se sentó a su lado mirándolo fijamente con aire preocupado mientras Ron y Harry se sentaban en otra cama, curiosos.

-Neville, somos amigos y sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Te conocemos desde hace varios años y esa forma de actuar no es normal ¿Qué ocurre?

Neville miró unos segundos a Hermione pero en sus ojos parecía librarse una rápida batalla interna, se pasó una mano por el cuello con nerviosismo mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida a Ron y a Harry. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Harry antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno... hay algo, pero es un poco ridículo –comenzó con voz baja. Luego miró rápidamente a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa –Es que tengo una especie de... no se, presentimiento y me esta ahogando.  
-¿Presentimiento?  
-En realidad, ni siquiera sé si llamarlo así. Es mas como un sentimiento que me inquieta... como si algo se avecinara... o tal vez algo que ya pasó... –agitó la cabeza avergonzado –No me hagan caso, ni siquiera sé que me ocurrió. Sólo es una tontería. –Neville sonreía afectado, Harry no atinó a hacer otra cosa que corresponderle. –Bueno, iré por un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Se puso su máscara y salió de la habitación. La puerta se cerró y todo se quedó en silencio, Harry miró a sus amigos, Ron parecía confundido pero Hermione lo miraba con la misma preocupación que él. No sabía bien porque, pero lo que le había dicho Neville le ponía nervioso.

Un rato después bajaron a comer, Neville se comportaba normal otra vez. Harry miró curioso por la cocina, no había ni rastros de que Lily hubiese bajado a comer, no había nada quemado en la estufa ni interesantes manchas en la mesa producto de su yo mas joven. No era el hecho de que no estuvieran ahí, por esos días Lily bajaba mucho mas temprano para comer y desaparecía antes de que él bajara, no, mas bien le extrañaba la ausencia de evidencia de que habían comido. Ya era bastante tarde para que no hubiesen comido y ahora que lo notaba tampoco notaba ningún sonido extra en la casa, parecía que estaban solos.

-Hace como una hora Luna y yo la vimos salir con bastante prisa contigo en brazos. –comentó Ginny al notar la inquietud de Harry  
-Que raro –dijo Hermione –habitualmente no sale durante el día, menos con el pequeño Harry  
-¿Alguna idea de adonde pudo ir? –le preguntó Harry, aunque sabía que estaba de mas  
-No. Claro que últimamente no ha estado muy comunicativa con nadie.  
-Yo la noté un poco preocupada –aportó Luna con su voz de ensoñación  
-Seguro que por nada grave –añadió Ron al ver que Harry se removía en la silla con nerviosismo.

No volvieron a tocar el tema durante la comida, pero Harry no podía estar tranquilo, Hermione tenía razón, su madre no acostumbraba salir de la casa y mucho menos con su hijo, algo pintaba raro. Y para colmo de males habían estado toda la tarde solos, ni un alma se había parado en el cuartel y eso no ayudaba a calmar los nervios de Harry que había comenzado a pasearse por toda la casa como un león enjaulado. Precisamente en ese instante estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, donde todos se encontraban y quienes habían comenzado a contagiarse de la actitud de Harry.

-Harry, por favor, deja de dar vueltas. –rogó Hermione –Alteras mis nervios. –la única respuesta que recibió fue una especie de gruñido de parte de Harry aunque no dejó de dar vueltas.  
-Hermione, déjalo –murmuró Ron mucho mas interesado en la partida de ajedrez en la que perdía Neville, que en su mejor amigo dando vueltas.  
-¿Por qué no hay nadie en la casa¿Dónde está Lily? Ya esta anocheciendo –explotó Harry sin dejar de dar vueltas. Ginny miró a Harry por encima de la revista que había encontrado abajo, en un intento de evitar que Harry le siguiera alterando los nervios.  
-Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en La Madriguera. Comienzas a hablar como mi madre.

Iba Harry a replicarle algo cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación los sorprendió a todos. Harry de un salto ya estaba con la mano en el picaporte y con el corazón en un puño. Antes de abrirla un gritó lo detuvo.

-¡Virens, la máscara! –le gritó Hermione enfadada.

Harry se recriminó mentalmente un segundo antes de que Ron se la arrojara y mientras todos se la ponían también. Comprobó que todos trajeran bien puesto su disfraz y no esperó ni un minuto más para abrir la puerta. Era bueno eso de traer máscara, porque su boca se abrió mucho cuando vio quien estaba de pie del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola... –Lily le dirigió una rápida mirada a Harry antes de desviarla hacia el resto de los chicos quienes la miraban inmóviles y curiosos –Necesito hablar contigo un segundo.  
-Si –dijo Harry bastante sorprendido, cosa que se reflejó en su voz. Tampoco pudo evitar que se percibiera cierto tono de alegría.

Lily no dijo nada mas y se alejó de la puerta, Harry le dio una mirada rápida a sus amigos antes de cerrarla. Dentro de la habitación cinco pares de manos se lanzaron como pirañas a la carne a una especie de manguera color carne que recibía el nombre de oreja extensible.

Fuera, Harry intentaba calmar sus ya de por si alterados nervios, primero Lily lo ignoraba completamente, después desaparece haciendo que se preocupara y ahora llegaba a su habitación para hablar con él. Eso le generaba dolor de cabeza como colación. No sabía ni que decir, llevaba días imaginando una excusa que dar si se le presentaba la oportunidad de hablar con alguno de sus padres, sobre todo con Lily, y ahora que se le presentaba la mente se le quedaba en blanco. Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio, Lily miraba hacia el piso de abajo con mirada extraña, como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara como, lo mismo que hacía su hijo. Finalmente, Harry tomó valor, inspiró y se dispuso a hablar.

-Lily, yo... –no pudo ni empezar porque su madre le interrumpió.  
-La señora Prewett esta muy mal –dijo con voz ausente, su mente aún parecía en otro lugar como si se reprimiera algo que era mejor callar.  
-¿Qué? –dijo Harry anonadado y un poco fuera de lugar.  
-De ahí vengo. –Por primera vez, desde que tocó la puerta, miró a Harry de frente –Pidió que fueran a verla, en especial tú.  
-Pero...  
-Los esperaré abajo, frente a la chimenea. Viajaremos en la red Flu.

Sin decir una palabra mas bajó las escaleras. Harry aún esperó hasta que dejo de verla, no sabía exactamente que era, pero por un segundo algo en los ojos de Lily le mostró que no le dijo lo que de verdad venía a decirle.

Diez minutos después se encontraban abajo pasando ordenadamente a la chimenea, Lily había mantenido su mutismo pero una mirada de culpa, que Harry no había dejado de notar, se reflejaba en ella. Finalmente solo quedaron Lily y Harry frente a la chimenea, en un intento de cortar el incómodo ambiente que se había formado, él le preguntó si James estaba también a donde iban.

-Si, él fue quien me avisó en un principio –contestó. –Deberías darte prisa.

Harry tomó un puñado de polvos flu y pronto se sintió envuelto en el calor de las llamas, sin embargo su mente seguía intentando descubrir porque el tono de Lily se había convertido, del frío e indiferente de los últimos días, a uno mas cálido y hasta cierto punto de disculpa.

Cuando llegó se encontró con una habitación muy agradable, sillones estampados con flores y en cuyos brazos habían pequeños tapetitos bordados, una repisa llena de fotografías mágicas que se veían viejas y una gorda y esponjosa alfombra verde. Salió de la chimenea donde sus amigos también estaban, aunque su mirada se centró en James quien también los esperaba, él, al igual que su esposa que acababa de aparecer, tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro, pero todavía había cierto aire de conflicto en él. Su voz sonaba más indiferente que la de Lily pero sin la ira que hacia unos días.

-Ahora que están todos será mejor que me sigan. –Sin decir una palabra y mirándose con curiosidad entre ellos siguieron a James.

La casa estaba solitaria en apariencia, porque Harry alcanzo a escuchar voces que provenían de una habitación cerrada al fondo de un corredor pero no les tomó importancia mas interesado en la extraña actitud que sus padres estaban mostrando. Ginny se acercó furtivamente a Harry.

-¿No crees que es muy extraño todo este misterio? –le susurró -¿Alguna idea de que ocurre?  
-No muchas, sólo se que la señora Prewett está enferma y que quería hablar con nosotros.  
-Eso no tiene mucho sentido, su comportamiento es... extraño. ¿Crees que algo grave haya ocurrido y no nos hayan dicho nada? –Harry cayó unos segundos mirando hacia sus padres, algo había ocurrido, pero no tenía la certeza de que.  
-No lo se. Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta saber mas.

La conversación se detuvo cuando James y Lily se detuvieron ante una puerta de roble. James se limitó a hacer una seña y Ron abrió la puerta, el último en pasar fue Harry quien miró a sus padres y se sorprendió al encontrar que James le respondía a su mirada e incluso sonreía débilmente, Lily parecía encontrar muy interesante el piso.

-No deberías verte tan confundida, Lily –le dijo James con suavidad  
-Me veo así porque estoy confundida –le respondió ella con mal talante  
-Eso ya lo sé –dijo James sin perder la tranquilidad de su tono –Pero creo mas prudente intentar no ser tan obvios, no si queremos llegar al fondo de esto de una vez por todas.

Lily miró a James rápidamente y se recriminó por su mal genio, pero toda esa situación la ponía nerviosa, se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, la conversación que habían sostenido un poco antes de ir por los chicos era precisamente la razón de su cambio de actitud...

-o...

Era casi la hora de la comida cuando le llegó el aviso de James, tomó a Harry y salió rápidamente de la casa. Cuando llegó a la casa de la anciana, Dumbledore la recibió con la misma tranquilidad que siempre reflejaba pero Lily pudo notar cierto aire de preocupación muy extraño en él. Había gente en la pequeña sala de la casa y no se detuvo a ver quienes eran pues su antiguo director los condujo por el mismo corredor por el cual habían llevado a Harry y compañía, y al igual que estos, James y Lily se preguntaban que podía estar pasando para requerir su presencia.

Entraron sólo los tres, pues Lily traía a su hijo en brazos, y se encontraron en una pequeña y cálida habitación llega de objetos que parecían ser recuerdos muy valiosos, varias velas iluminaban la estancia pero sólo conseguían darle un aspecto místico y melancólico a la vez, para coronar la escena Wendy Prewett se encontraba sentada en su cama de cobertores rosa con encaje, luciendo una bata blanca, su blanco cabello caía ordenadamente por sobre su hombro y, aunque sonreía, su rostro y mirada mostraban el semblante de alguien que esta muy enfermo y que sufre mucho.

-¿Cómo se encuentran hoy, James, Lily? –les saludó con voz serena -¿Y cómo esta el pequeño Harry? Lily, preciosa ¿Me lo podrías dar un segundo? –Lily asintió y le pasó a su hijo a la anciana.  
-Señora Prewett ¿Qué ocurre? –pero la mujer no prestó atención a la pregunta, estaba mas interesada en Harry.  
-Cada día que te veo te pones mas grande –el niño veía con atención a la anciana, interesado en la increíble cantidad de arrugas que se formaban cuando sonreía, luego el rostro de la mujer reflejó una triste serenidad –Un gran destino te aguarda, Harry Potter, hazañas increíbles. Y nunca estarás solo, tendrás grandes amigos que te acompañarán en las buenas y en las malas.

James miró a Lily desconcertado, pero la mirada de Lily estaba fijada en un punto en el infinito mientras su boca se entreabría de asombro: no era la primera vez que oía algo así, hacía como un mes había escuchado las mismas palabras, mas o menos, de un joven misterioso en una charla que se dio de madrugada frente a una chimenea. Esas mismas palabras, esa misma referencia a los amigos las había escuchado de Virens. ¿Por qué¿Por qué la señora Prewett hacía alusión a la misma frase sobre su hijo¿Por qué sentía que los demás sabían algo que ella desconocía?

-Es una lástima que yo no este para ver como te conviertes en un joven fuerte y valiente –le dijo por lo bajo mientras le acariciaba el rostro apartando unos cuantos mechones azabache –Pero me conformo con el pequeño visaje que pude tener.  
-Señora Prewett¿De qué habla? –preguntó James confundido tomando a Harry, Lily miraba a la anciana como si fuese transparente.  
-Oh, no le hagas caso a una vieja enferma. Lily, linda ¿Qué te ocurre?  
-Eso que dijo de los amigos ¿De dónde...?  
-De ningún lado¿Por qué¿te parece conocido? –dijo mientras un brillo extraño se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
-Es que alguien ya me lo había dicho antes... Virens –James la miró interesado mientras la mujer sonreía disimuladamente desde su cama.  
-¿Cuándo hablaste con él? –preguntó James anonadado.  
-Tiene algún tiempo –le contestó su esposa un poco descolocada –Fue una tontería y la verdad lo había olvidado hasta ahora que lo volví a escuchar.

No estaba segura porque aún mantenía las charlas que había sostenido con Virens frente a la chimenea como un secreto, pero por la misma razón de Harry, aunque ella lo desconocía, había mantenido todo el asunto en completo secreto, incluso para James y aunque esa se antojaba una perfecta oportunidad para revelarlo era incapaz de hacerlo. Eso la hacía sentirse culpable pero tampoco podía evitar seguir guardando el secreto.

-Se sorprenderían de saber lo perceptivo que puede ser el señor Virens –comentó la anciana desviando un poco el tema de lo que Harry sabía para centrarlo en lo que ella quería: su otra personalidad, Virens.  
-Por favor, Señora Prewett ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? –dijo James algo molesto, últimamente no podía ver a Virens ni en pintura –Por ejemplo, Dumbledore nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros ¿Algún tema en particular? –Lily le recriminó a su esposo el poco tacto que siempre afloraba en él pero James sólo se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Siguen sin dirigirle la palabra? –preguntó haciendo caso omiso de la queja de James  
-Procuro mantenerme alejado de posibles magos tenebrosos –le contestó James un poco impaciente revolviéndose el cabello inconscientemente, Lily en cambio guardó silencio bastante interesada.

Porque para ella era evidente que una de las razones por las que estaban ahí era para hablar de Virens. Qué razón podía inclinar a la anciana enferma a intentar limar asperezas era un tema para estar atenta, después de todo, estaba segura que ella conocía la identidad verdadera de ese joven que tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaba. A James le tomó un rato mas darse cuenta de lo mismo que Lily.

-¿Pero como estas tan seguro que Virens es un mago tenebroso? –siguió la anciana  
-Sirius y yo lo escuchamos hablar pársel¿no es esa una buena razón? Sólo conozco un mago capaz de hacer eso y no es precisamente un santo.  
-Bueno, ahora conoces dos. Pero eso no hace a Virens un mago tenebroso ¿Lo has visto hacer magia negra?  
-No, pero... –James titubeó, realmente ¿cuál otra razón tenía para desconfiar de Virens? –ocultan su rostro y todo ese rollo de misterio en que se envuelven no me da confianza... son demasiadas cosas –concluyó recordando algunos otros motivos mas personales por los que Virens lo desconcertaba.  
-Pero usted confía en él porque sabe quien es en realidad ¿cierto? –James se giró extrañado del tono tan civilizado y serio que había adoptado Lily, miraba con intensidad a la anciana.  
-Si, tuve que hacerlo cuando estuvo herido. –dijo con suavidad mirando a James, o eso pensó a él porque en verdad estaba viendo a Harry.  
-Entonces debe ser alguien conocido para que se oculte así ¿Por qué no confiar en nosotros si no es tan terrible como sus habilidades indican¿Acaso hay algo malo en su pasado que avalarían nuestra desconfianza?  
-No, Lily. En realidad es todo lo contrario de lo que crees, ignoro muchos aspectos del pasado de Virens, aunque mentiría si negara que su rostro no causa una gran impresión cuando se ve por primera vez. –Guardó silencio unos minutos mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro y miraba a la familia Potter frente a ella –Sólo se que ha sufrido mucho y después de conocer un poco de lo que lo rodea es que se entiende el porque. Lleva una gran carga en sus hombros y el hecho de que desconfíen de él olvidándose de todo lo que ha hecho antes por ustedes y de lo que saben que es capaz sólo logra que sufra mas.

Lily se mordió el labio y miró a James quien desviaba la mirada a un lado como si pensara algo. Eso era cierto, estaban tan obsesionados por su identidad y ella en particular por saber como era que parecía relacionarse tanto con su familia, que había olvidado que en muchas ocasiones les había ayudado, el chico que había salvado a Sirius de una muerte segura, quien parecía muy afectado cuando sus amigos estaban en peligro o enfermos, quien recordaba anhelante a alguien cuando miraba a las llamas, con quien conversaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida y que era capaz de generarle un sentimiento extraño que no podía definir, por quien se angustió cuando lo vió entrar malherido la noche que atacaron los dementores, el mismo chico que tenía un aire tanto familiar como misterioso...

-Denle una oportunidad –dijo lentamente la señora Prewett sacándolos de sus pensamientos –Pero no le pidan explicaciones que seguramente no podrá darles.  
-Pero... –James no terminó porque una mano arrugada se lo impidió  
-Sólo confíen en él... si no, cuando vean la verdad lo van a lamentar en verdad y ya será muy tarde. –la tristeza invadió el viejo rostro –A mi me pasó con mis hijos...

...o-

Ahora miraban la puerta en la que el principal tema de conversación había pasado. Habían tardado un rato en ir por ellos intentando poner en orden sus ideas, James finalmente había comprendido que la principal razón de la charla era intentar una reconciliación, pero ahora ambos se encontraban inquietos ¿Qué tan importante era Virens como para que una mujer enferma se interesara tanto en que todo volviera a la normalidad? Hasta cierto punto era cierto, Virens había estado muy decaído desde que le retiraron la palabra, los miraba con aire perdido aunque eran incapaces de ver su rostro, algunas veces parecía que quería decir algo pero nunca terminaba de hacerlo. Como un favor especial habían optado por intentarlo pero ahora con la firme idea de que debían llegar al fondo de todo eso y pronto, ya no por simple curiosidad sino porque eso se había convertido en algo cercano en muchos sentidos.

Dentro de la habitación los chicos se habían encontrado una escena similar a la que James y Lily habían visto, pero la anciana no hizo mención alguna de la charla anterior. Fue una conversación tranquila en la que únicamente les pidió poder ver quienes eran como favor especial. Ni siquiera Hermione, que era la voz de la razón, puso objeción. Se fueron mas tarde con una sensación extraña, como si estuvieran diciendo adiós. Harry tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho... como si algo se avecinara.

-o-

Harry bajó a la sala esa noche para pensar un rato todo lo que había ocurrido, recibió un susto mortal cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él. Su madre había llegado nuevamente a sus reuniones clandestinas. Con nerviosismo intentó decir la excusa mal planeada que tenía desde hacía días pero cuando quería empezar a hablar Lily le interrumpió.

-No, sin excusas.

Harry totalmente sorprendido volvió a mirar al fuego donde Lily tenía clavada la mirada, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas rápidas a su madre quien ya se había dado cuenta pero no las regresaba. Se mantuvieron así, en silencio por casi una hora, sin querer romper el encanto que se había formado. Finalmente Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de pie.

-Buenas Noches, Virens.

Se retiró a su habitación dejando a Harry con un extraño sentimiento, no había habido palabras pero sabía que de alguna manera eso significaba que todo ese amargo tiempo sin hablarse había pasado y que de nuevo confiarían en él... aunque poco a poco, pero era un comienzo.

Pero todos ignoraban que se había terminado esa aparente calma que precede la tormenta, una clama triste y que dejaba ver que prendidos en el viento venían augurios de los terribles eventos que ya habían comenzado a desencadenarse... La rueda del destino, siempre implacable y sobre todo imparable, se había comenzado a cuartear.

Esa noche la Señora Prewett murió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya ven que no maté a nadie principal pero me gusta hacerlos sufrir jajajaja. Ok, con motivo de mi cumpleaños (mmm... lo siento, tenia que mencionarlo) subire capitulo el viernes... el esperado, odiado y querido capítulo 19! jajajajajaja Luego de ello me esconderé en una trinchera para que nadie me encuentre... ya verán porque... por cierto, alguien del grupo principal va a estar a las puertas de la muerte (y no les voy a decir si lo voy a matar o no) y la primera parte del título es "PAra situaciones inesperadas..." Dejen sus uñas crecer porque las van a necesitar MUAJAJAJA Nos vemos el 4!


	19. Para situaciones inesperadas Desicion

OK se que dije que lo iba a subir mañana pero...¡que diablos! MUAJAJAJA diviértanse y yo me divertiré con sus caras y póngase cómodos porque va a ser un capítulo bastante largo.

_Choque de Mundos_

_Cap. 19_

_**Para Situaciones Inesperadas, Decisiones Desesperadas**_

El movimiento en la casa comenzó muy temprano, demasiado para ciertos habitantes incluyendo a Harry que apenas y había dormido unas cuantas horas. Dumbledore se había aparecido en la casa apenas y el Sol asomó por el horizonte, con semblante serio y un dejo de tristeza en la voz les informó que la anciana señora Prewett había muerto durante la noche.

Los antes soñolientos semblantes dejaron de estarlo en cuestión de un segundo, incluso Atha que también había sido despertada con gran dificultad, se había quedado en medio bostezo con mirada sorprendida. James golpeó la mesa con rabia mientras Lily abrazaba a su hijo mordiéndose el labio, Harry escuchó el sollozo ahogado de Hermione, siempre tan sensible al dolor y notó como Ron se acercaba a consolarla. Sintió la siempre cálida mano de Ginny frotarle el brazo con ánimo, le sonrió amargamente y, aunque ella no pudiese verlo, estaba seguro que había entendido su agradecimiento.

Así, sin más, la cocina se sumió en el silencio. Harry tenía un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, era algo para lo que ya se había preparado, pues sabía que esa anciana no existía en su futuro pero creía que por lo menos podrían irse de esa época sin tener que presenciar la muerte de alguien cercano... ya era bastante saber que tendría que despedirse para siempre de muchas personas al regresar a su tiempo. De verdad era un sentimiento extraño, sentía pena por alguien que había confiado en él tanto, sin cuestionamientos, ni preguntas, pero se había comenzado a acostumbrar a esas pérdidas... a quedarse poco a poco solo... Vivía con el diario temor de que al despertar se diera cuenta que alguien mas de los que amaba había desaparecido para siempre, que con cada batalla la gente que conocía perdiera la vida.

Porque sentía que el peso de esas muertes caían sobre él, pues mientras no derrotara a Voldemort la gente no dejaría de morir injustamente... una terrible carga para un joven que apenas y contaba con diecisiete años.

Tal vez por eso era tan peculiar lo que ahora su corazón sentía, pensándolo con frialdad era la primera muerte que no tenía que ver directamente con él y con la guerra. La anciana había muerto por causas naturales, simplemente era su hora y esa era una situación a la que Harry nunca se había enfrentado. Estaba acostumbrado a ver morir a gente querida y conocida en batallas, a enterarse de muertes violentas a través del periódico, de ver caras conocidas en el colegio desmoronarse de dolor porque alguien amado había pasado a mejor vida. Conocer a alguien que moría de viejo era un extraño sentimiento que no acababa de comprender, pero que no ayudaba a aminorar el dolor de una pérdida.

También había otro sentimiento que se unía y confundía con el de la pérdida, algo así como un mal augurio, un presentimiento, que se veía opacado ahora por la muerte. Harry no le prestó atención, considerándolo como parte de esa nueva y extraña sensación de una pérdida que no estaba en sus manos en lo más mínimo.

Pero aunque le hubiese hecho caso, nada podía hacer ya para detener los eventos que se avecinaban...

Vió partir a James y a Lily todos vestidos de negro junto con Dumbledore, no sin que Lily dejara miles de cosas para su pequeño hijo que decidió dejar en casa. Fue una sorpresa para todos que Lily de buenas a primeras decidiera dejar el destino de su hijo en manos de gente que hasta apenas ayer consideraba peligrosa, mas que James accediera sin siquiera dar una palabra de objeción.

Todos los demás querían ir al servicio, pero Dumbledore lo impidió, mucha gente iba a llegar y no podía arriesgarse a que seis sujetos enmascarados y que eran acusados de soltar una hidra se dejaran ver. Atha ya había bajado con un sencillo vestido negro pero tampoco se le permitió ir, Dumbledore tenía sus razones, sabía que por mucho que se hubiese mantenido oculta, su rostro aún podía decir muchas cosas para la gente con buena memoria. Con mirada fiera y apretando los puños se fue directo a la sala y prendió el televisor, se lo quedó mirando las noticias de la mañana y no puso la mas mínima atención cuando los demás se fueron.

Exactamente treinta minutos después, el pequeño Harry despertó armando un alboroto colosal por no ver a su madre. Se requirió el esfuerzo conjunto de todas las chicas para intentar callarlo, pero cuando Ron se salió de la habitación antes de que utilizara un encantamiento en su futuro mejor amigo, Harry optó por quitarse la máscara lo que lo terminó por tranquilizar... aunque estaba muy inquieto por la ausencia de su madre.

La única forma de lograr que Harry comiera fue que el mayor estuviese ahí, el pequeño desvivía por quitarle la máscara, no estaba de humor como para estar jugando cuando su mamá no aparecía por ningún lado, pero con Atha tan cerca de la cocina aún desparramada en el sillón con cara de pocos amigos no era posible complacerlo. El coctel de emociones de su yo pequeño aunado al ya de por si extraño sentimiento que no acababa de comprender, tenían a Harry alterado. Demasiado cerca de su versión miniatura como para ignorar el vínculo que parecía crearse entre ellos, se disculpó y se paró con dirección a la sala, tal vez si se distraía podía dejar de sentir tantas cosas. Era irónico que pudiese controlar en parte la oleada de sentimientos que le llegaban de Voldemort y que los de un niño de un año lo desestabilizaran tanto, tal vez porque eran mas confusos y desorganizados.

-¡No huyas cobarde! –le gritó Hermione al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando una cucharada de cereal voló a su rostro –No, Harry malo –le dijo al pequeño.

-Si no me alejo de él me voy a volver loco

-Este niño es mas tu responsabilidad que la de nosotros –le recriminó Ginny quien estaba empapada de leche

-Si pero ustedes no lo tienen a él en la cabeza.

Intentando ignorar el griterío que el niño armó cuando la única cara conocida se alejó de donde estaba, Harry se acercó a una Atha que, aunque estaba frente al televisor encendido, parecía no prestar la mínima atención a lo que el reportero decía. Harry se sentó a su lado y puso atención a la nota de deportes intentando sacarse a si mismo de sus emociones, lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba estúpidamente extraño.

-Parece que tu pequeño tocayo no quiere cooperar esta mañana –dijo Atha sin dejar de mirar el televisor y con un brillo peligroso en los ojos, sacando a Harry de su intento de distraerse con un partido de polo del que no entendía mucho.

-Eso parece, supongo que extraña a sus padres –"A lo cual dentro de poco se tendrá que acostumbrar aunque no quiera" pensó con amargura Harry. Luego agregó algo que sabía sonaba increíblemente lógico –Tu tampoco te ves muy contenta.

-¿Bromeas? Expiro la dicha por cada poro de mi piel –dijo con sarcasmo extendiendo sus brazos y elevando la voz.

-Si, ya lo noté. A mi también me hubiese gustado ir con ellos. –comentó intentando suprimir el impulso de gritar, tal y como su otro yo estaba haciendo desde la cocina.

-¡Simplemente no es justo! Siempre es lo mismo –dijo ella alterada y mirando a Harry de frente –Mi destino parece ser quedarme escondida para siempre, sin importar mis sentimientos, sin importar mi dolor ni lo que yo deseo.

Algo le decía a Harry que no se estaba refiriendo sólo a la muerte de la señora Prewett. Decidió lanzar una carta al azar, la verdad es que no perdía nada.

-Me imagino que Dumbledore tampoco te permitió ir al entierro de tu padre.

El ambiente se congeló un segundo y Harry casi sonrió al notar el total desconcierto y palidez que cubrieron el antes enfadado rostro de Atha instantáneamente. Abrió la boca un momento y luego la volvió a cerrar, levantó un dedo como si fuese a objetar y lo volvió a bajar. Como si fuera tan fácil como quitarse una máscara, la chica ardió en rabia mal contenida.

-No tengo idea de que demonios hablas –le dijo con enfado. Antes de cometer una barbaridad se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y con una mirada capaz de matar a alguien, agregó: -Yo no tuve familia y no conocí a mis padres.

Subió como un vendaval las escaleras y Harry solo escuchó el portazo. Apagó la televisión con lentitud, una cosa era lo que decía ella y otra muy diferente lo que su mirada había reflejado.

-¡Nunca tendré hijos! –escuchó que gritaba Ron desde la cocina. No pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que su homólogo reía a carcajadas desde la cocina, no sabía como, pero estaba seguro que un plato de comida sobre Ron era el causante de tal declaración.

-o-

Un ambiente de extraña melancolía y tristeza se respiraba en la ahora antigua casa de la señora Prewett, cuando el matrimonio Potter llegó. Casi toda la Orden se encontraba ahí, incluidos familiares y viejos conocidos de la anciana del que Lily solo reconoció al jefe de James. Ahora ambos se encontraban tomados de la mano mirando el féretro en silencio, la chimenea se iluminaba de cuando en cuando con el destello de flamas verdes para dejar pasar a algún otro mago o bruja. James giró la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando reconoció un familiar sonido de motor, veinte segundos después dejaba entrar a un conmocionado Sirius.

-Me dirigía al trabajo cuando me llegó el aviso –le contó a James mientras saludaba a este y a Sirius . –Me tomó por completa sorpresa ¿De qué murió?

-Supongo que simplemente era su hora –contestó con sencillez James pero sin ánimos.

Sirius se acercó al féretro, saludo a unos cuantos conocidos (o gente que se quería hacer la importante con él por ser un Black como el les llamaba) y regresó junto con sus amigos, pareció buscar con la mirada algo antes de preguntar.

-¿No han llegado Peter o Remus?

-De Peter no se nada –le dijo James –pero se que Remus está en una misión.

-¿Qué misión? –volvió a preguntar Sirius con una repentina y evidente molestia. James sólo se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que casi no había visto a su amigo esos días y tampoco le gustaba obligarlo a que le dijera de que se trataban sus misteriosas misiones. Sirius le dio una rápida mirada a Lily, quien si entendía el motivo de su enfado, cuando se percató de la ausencia de alguien mas. –Oigan¿Y Harry?

-En casa –dijo Lily presintiendo lo que se avecinaba

-Ah, bueno –Sirius se quedó pensativo un instante -¿En casa¡¿Con quien!

-Con el resto de los habitantes de la casa –le contestó James con sencillez, también atento a la reacción que sabría tendría Sirius.

-¿Qué¿Cómo se les ocurre? –gritó levantándose de golpe. Se hizo un repentino silencio en toda la casa cuando voltearon a ver al grosero joven que alborotaba un funeral, pidiendo disculpas con una sonrisa de vergüenza, Sirius se volvió a sentar. -¿Con el equipo arco iris¿Están locos? –les reclamó en voz baja pero con mucho enfado.

-Calma, hermano. Estará bien. –pero al notar la cara de Sirius que tenía escrito en letras grandes "Se les zafó un tornillo" miró a Lily en busca de ayuda.

-Nosotros hemos decidido darles una nueva oportunidad a todos ellos.

-¿Qué? Saben perfectamente que la cabeza de Harry tiene un precio en el bando de magia oscura ¿y lo dejan con varios sujetos que obedecen a uno que habla parsel? –se puso de pie -¡Voy por él!

James tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo volvió a sentar, estaba un poco nervioso porque ni él mismo sabía si había sido una buena idea confiarles de buenas a primeras algo tan importante como su hijo.

-Sirius, cálmate. Se que suena como una gran estupidez considerando todo eso de la magia oscura y demás pero... –hizo una rápida mueca como si no supiera bien de donde venía lo que iba a decir –creo que sería bueno darles otra oportunidad y confiar en ellos, en realidad no nos han hecho nada que nos compruebe que en verdad pertenecen al lado oscuro o Dumbledore no confiaría en ellos –"Ni la señora Prewett" pensó para si –Además Atha también se quedó ahí y tu mismo has dicho que es de fiar.

Sirius los miró un momento con ganas de golpear algo que no fuera su mejor amigo por dejar así a su querido ahijado y luego se puso de pie otra vez.

-Sirius...

-No voy a ir al cuartel. –dijo dándoles la espalda –Tan solo iré rápido a mi trabajo para excusarme por hoy –luego se giró para mirar a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa de ligera molestia –James, de verdad que esa confianza ciega que llegas a mostrar por la gente es tu mejor cualidad, pero también tu mayor defecto.

Al sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le siguió el de un motor en movimiento, Sirius rara vez iba a cualquier lado sin su moto, pero James sabía que hubiese sido mas fácil para él simplemente desaparecerse y volver en cuestión de minutos, comprendió que su mejor amigo necesitaba pensar, al igual que él mismo aún lo hacía. Tenía que contarle lo que había ocurrido el día anterior pero ese no era el momento adecuado.

-¿Crees que Sirius lo entienda? –oyó la suave voz de Lily que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento.

-Estoy seguro que si –le contestó poniendo la mano en su hombro –Pero es difícil explicar algo de lo que ni yo mismo entiendo el porque. –Lily asintió con amargura, pensando que iba siendo momento de conversar seriamente con James acerca de Virens, pero con lo de la repentina muerte no había encontrado el momento –Voy por un poco de jugo de calabaza ¿quieres un poco? –Lily asintió y vió a su esposo dirigirse a una pequeña mesa que había sido habilitada con bocadillos.

El destino trabaja de maneras misteriosas. Mientras servía dos vasos con jugo de calabaza, James notó un sobre que le resultaba familiar sobre una mesa mas allá de donde estaba. Dejó los vasos y se acercó extrañado, era el paquete de fotos mágicas que había revelado el día anterior, al mismo tiempo que el mago encargado del lugar se las entregaba le llegaba a James el aviso urgente de que la señora Prewett quería verlo, avisó a Lily de inmediato y fueron a su casa. Al llegar, James había dejado el paquete en una mesa y con todo lo que le habían dicho y lo que había ocurrido simplemente se le borró de la mente.

Miró hacia Lily pero esta estaba ocupada saludando a los Longbottom que acababan de llegar, la madre de Frank traía en una carriola a su único nieto. Sin saber muy bien porque, James abrió el sobre de fotos y las comenzó a pasar con lentitud, ni siquiera sabía porque su corazón parecía latir tan rápido. Sonrió en recriminación a su creciente locura al encontrarse solo un gran número de fotos familares: Lily con Harry, él con Harry, Lily y él, Harry en todas las posiciones posibles, una en la que Sirius salía de colado, las que había tomado el día anterior...

Su rostro palideció al tiempo que sus manos temblaban y sus pupilas se contraían de espanto. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso! Pasó con rapidez unas cuantas fotos mas del día anterior... y todas presentaban el mismo fenómeno... Las fotos presentaban a Lily cargando a Harry frente al Cuartel, debido al secreto que envolvía la casa le fue muy normal que está no apareciera y pareciera que su esposa e hijo estuvieran solo en un jardín, no... eso no era lo extraño.

Lo extraño era que detrás de Lily y Harry apareciera una figura fantasmal, tenue pero presente con la mano recargada en un cristal igual de fantasmagórico y los miraba, estaba seguro que los miraba, aunque una máscara impedía ver su rostro. Pero lo que de verdad lo paralizó fue ver que en la fotografía había un último elemento tan extraño como atemorizante: entre su hijo el sujeto enmascarado había una especie de corriente mágica brillante que los unía... los ataba el uno al otro como si de una cadena invisible se tratara pero que en la fotografía mágica se materializara.

Conocía perfectamente a quien correspondía esa silueta enmascarada, la había notado el día anterior mirarlos por la ventana aunque lo había ignorado... Era Virens.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y las fotografías fuertemente sujetas en su mano, se acercó a Lily y la tomó del brazo.

-¡James! –dijo tomada por sorpresa, luego miró a su esposo –James, estás muy pálido que te ocurre.

-Tengo... necesito que veas algo... importante –lo dijo aún muy asustado y serio, esto se comenzaba a salir completamente de control.

-James ¿ocurre algo malo? –le preguntó Alice preocupada

-No, nada de que preocuparse –mintió James –Discúlpennos un momento.

Caminó con Lily sujeta de la mano por el corredor buscando una habitación que no estuviese ocupada, Lily lo miraba confundida y un tanto asustada por la actitud extraña de su marido pero prefirió no decir nada y esperar que él se explicara, luego notó las fotografías que James sostenía en su otra mano.

-James¿Qué es eso?

-Ahora no, en un momento.

Abrió una puerta, comprobó que no hubiese nadie y dejo pasar a Lily, después cerró la puerta y le lanzó un encantamiento, necesitaba que nadie los molestara. Lily se sentó cada vez mas confundida mientras James comenzaba a dar vueltas como león enjaulado.

-James, me estas asustando. Dime que pasa.

-Créeme, no estas ni la mitad de lo que estoy yo. Mira esto –y le tendió las fotografías.

Lily pasó por las mismas fotografías que James había visto hasta que llegó a las del día anterior y su boca se abrió por completo mientras su mirada devoraba cada detalle de éstas. Cuando levantó la vista hacia su marido, su rostro presentaba la misma palidez que él había mostrado hacía unos momentos.

-¿Qué significa esto¿Es...? –pero no hacía falta preguntar, conocía la respuesta.

-Esa figura es Virens. Ahora ¡Quiero saber que demonios hace en una fotografía en la que se supone no debería salir porque la casa esta bajo el encantamiento Fidelio¿Y que es esa cosa que lo une a Harry?

-Yo... yo no se... –dijo Lily ligeramente desesperada y sujetándose la frente como si le comenzara a doler la cabeza.

Se sentía desorientada y mas confundida que nunca, no había explicación posible para que la ventana de una casa oculta por un guardián saliera en una fotografía, mucho menos que alguien del interior se asomara por ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Cartas sobre la mesa! –gritó James con desesperación recargándose en una mesa –Hay varias cosas que se de este sujeto que aún no te he dicho y estoy seguro que tu también sabes algunas mas

-o-

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Sirius volvía a arrancar su moto de su lugar de trabajo y se remontaba sobre las nubes con cautela para no ser visto. Su mente vagaba en lo que su amigo le acababa de decir ¿qué había ocurrido para que de pronto James y Lily volvieran a confiar en ese tipo? Toda esa situación se estaba comenzando a volver increíblemente enredada y cada vez mas bizarra. Y la clave de todo el misterio tenía que ser la verdadera identidad de Virens, de eso no había duda. Ahora el asunto era como descubrir quien era en verdad.

Necesitaba pensar antes de volver al funeral, decidió dar unas vueltas más sobre la ciudad, la velocidad siempre le ayudaba a despejarse. Al final dio un brusco giro a su moto y olvidando lo que había dicho tomó el camino hacia el Cuartel.

Ni por la cabeza le pasó que hacer eso fue precisamente lo que provocó la avalancha de sucesos que hacía tiempo amenazaba con caer sobre ellos.

-o-

Sin ver a Sirius partir en su moto, una figura tambaleante toda cubierta de negro se arrastró hasta donde había investigado trabajaba este. Un rostro desfigurado de dolor se sujetaba el vientre como si quisiese arrancárselo, haciendo acopio de la flama de vida que le quedaba, se irguió y entró con paso decidido y ligeramente tambaleante a la recepción del lugar. Una bonita bruja morena se tocaba las uñas con su varita haciendo que cambiaran mágicamente de color.

-Buenos días –dijo el extraño con su ronca y profunda voz sobresaltando a la chica

-Buenos días ¿En que puedo servirle?

-Busco al señor Sirius Black

-¿A Sirius? –dijo sorprendida¿cómo no podía conocer a ese sexy moreno que de vez en cuando la invitaba a salir? Pero la apariencia de ese mago no le daba buena espina–¿Quién lo busca?

-Vengo de parte de su familia, su madre esta muy enferma.

Lo cual no era para nada cierto, pero el sabía muy bien que Black era un exiliado de su familia por traicionar los principios de pureza de sangre. No por nada el también era un sangre pura y había fraternizado con varios del clan Black.

-¿Su madre? No sabía que todavía viviera. –El hombre sonrió para sus adentros, que mujer tan estúpida, era hora de apelar al estúpido sentimentalismo y Black estaría en sus garras.

-Se dejaron de hablar hace muchos años y ahora que esta al borde de la muerte desea verlo.

-¡Oh, cielos! Que horrible –dijo la chica colocándose ambas manos en las mejillas.

-Entonces ¿puedo pasar?

-No, lo siento...

-¡Pero ya le dije que es una emergencia! –dijo elevando un poco la voz haciendo brincar a la chica, tranquilizándose un poco agregó: –Soy un pariente cercano y me gustaría informarle personalmente lo mas pronto posible.

-Lo entiendo –dijo ella tranquilizándose un poco –Pero no me dejó terminar, no puede porque el señor Black acaba de irse, parece que una conocida suya murió anoche y vino a pedir permiso para faltar.

Un tick nervioso se manifestó en el ojo derecho del hombre, se llevó compulsivamente la mano al abdomen y utilizó sus últimas reservas de autocontrol.

-¿Quién? Para que yo vaya a su encuentro.

-Espere –dijo rebuscando en unos papeles y sacando una edición de El Profeta comenzándolo a hojear –Estoy segura que ví la noticia en alguna parte, solo debo localizarla, ya sabe con eso de que ahora vivimos en tiempos tan peligrosos casi todo es muerte... –el tick en el ojo se hacía mas evidente y peligroso -¡Aquí esta! Señora Prewett... ¡Ay!

Pero no pudo terminar porque el sujeto le arrancó el periódico de las manos y dio una media vuelta rápida saliendo del lugar.

-Que hombre tan maleducado –dijo ella con enfado volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

El hombre miró la información que necesitaba y una sonrisa demente se dibujó en su desfigurado rostro. Era hora de su venganza, nada lo detendría ahora para hacerle pagar a los sujetos que le habían provocado el sufrimiento que lo consumía... ya verían, tal vez su señor ya no lo necesitara pero si iba a morir se aseguraría que no lo olvidaran. Se oyó un crujido y el sujeto desapareció.

No hay nada mas peligroso que un sujeto loco, desesperado y sin absolutamente nada que perder.

-o-

-¿A qué te refieres con que sabes varias cosas de Virens que no me has dicho? –dijo Lily mirando seriamente a su esposo

-Mira, ignoremos las formas en que cada uno se enteró de ciertos detalles o porque no hablamos de esto antes, porque creo que ahora se ha vuelto de vital importancia intentar descubrir que tiene que ver con nosotros y que significan esas fotografías. –James mantenía una seriedad inusitada.

-Tienes razón. –contestó Lily mientras volvía a mirar la fotografía – Es mucho mas importante dar con la verdad que distraernos con otro tipo de discusiones. Virens tiene muchos secretos y diga lo que diga Albus, va siendo hora de encontrar respuestas.

-Muy bien, sugiero comenzar con lo que ambos sabemos. –Lily asintió –Virens posee un gran poder, es capaz de librarse del Imperius, estudió en Hogwarts y definitivamente ya nos conocía o sabía mucho de nosotros –contó James con los dedos

-Me parece que ignoraste en el "nosotros" que Sirius es para él algo mas que un simple conocido, parece ser muy unido a él.

-¿A Sirus? –preguntó James desconcertado

-¿Recuerdas la batalla donde quedamos atrapados por esa misteriosa tormenta? –James asintió y Lily continuó –Yo ví como perdió el control cuando Sirius fue herido. Pero no era simple nerviosismo, de verdad parecía tan afectado, fue muy extraño, como si fuese muy importante para él. –Tomó aire para mirar el sorprendido rostro de su esposo –Sirius estaba inconsciente para ese entonces y no lo notó. Poco después me enfrenté a Virens y reconoció que conocía a Sirius, pero no me dijo de donde, ni si Sirius lo conocía, aunque hay algo muy extraño en la forma en que me lo dijo.

Mas no mencionó nada del hechizo que había lanzado... ni tampoco estaba segura de querer hablar del hecho de que se veían durante las noches para charlar.

-Ahora que lo mencionas... siempre me a pareció extraño la forma en la que se relaciona con Sirius. Pero Sirius nunca me ha dicho que reconozca algo en ese sujeto.

-¿Crees que Sirius sea la clave?

-La verdad pienso que es algo mas relacionado con nosotros. –dijo sombríamente James, Lily se preguntó seriamente que era lo que James no le había dicho.

-¿Por qué lo piensas? –era imposible que también James hubiera notado el parecido con el padre de Lily.

-Hubo algo que no te mencioné, algo que ocurrió el día en que Virens fue herido. –James tomó aire mientras Lily le prestaba toda su atención –Durante el ataque de los dementores, Virens no utilizó su patronus a pesar de que yo estaba seguro que era capaz de hacerlo. Estaba muy afectado por ellos pero aún así no hacía uso de él. Hasta que uno de sus amigos estuvo a punto de ser besado y entonces... lo utilizó...

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

-Adoptó la forma de Cornamenta.

Lily miró a James con desconcierto. A pesar de todo su mente se rehusaba a entender.

-Querrás decir que su patronus es un ciervo.

-No –dijo él muy serio –No cualquier ciervo, Cornamenta. –Al notar la mirada de ligera incredulidad de Lily se pasó otra vez la mano por el cabello consiente de lo ilógico que sonaba –Mira, Sirius me dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu y estoy seguro que piensas lo mismo que él: que soy un paranoico y no puede ser mi forma animaga. ¡Pero ninguno de los dos lo vió! Yo mejor que nadie conoce muy bien al ciervo en el que me convierto y ese patronus era su viva imagen... Tienes que creerme, no es imaginación mía.

Lily se mordió el labio mientras James la miraba con súplica, conocía muy bien al hombre con quien se casó y para que estuviese tan afectado por un simple patronus era porque había algo de verdad inusual en ese ciervo.

-Te creo, James –le dijo con una suave sonrisa y James suspiró –Lo que nos deja con una nueva interrogante ¿Cómo es que Virens conoce tu forma animaga?

-Creo que lo mas importante sería ¿Por qué su patronus adoptó mi forma animaga? -James volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación –Estoy seguro que era Cornamenta y que por eso se rehusaba a utilizarlo, sabía que yo lo reconocería. Justo antes de que lo atacaran me dio la impresión de que intentaba excusarse.

-Se necesita que le hayas causado una gran impresión para que su patronus tenga esa forma. ¿Por qué no me lo habías mencionado antes?

-Porque la verdad hasta hace poco creí que era una locura y que reaccionarías como Sirius. Por eso busqué lo mas posible en los registros de Hogwarts para intentar encontrar algo y nada, a veces ni estoy seguro que estuviese en Hogwarts o que haya coincidido con nosotros.

-Tuvo que. –mencionó Lily de pasada, era momento de comenzar a unir ideas –Virens tiene diecisiete años.

-¿Qué¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó James anonadado

-Él mismo me lo dijo –viendo que James iba a replicar algo se adelantó –James, este no es el momento para que te diga como lo se, ni cuando me lo dijo y mucho menos el porqué, lo que ignoro por completo, basta con saber su edad.

¿Por qué¿Por qué su corazón le indicaba la importancia de mantener esas charlas en secreto? Mientras, James hacía cuentas, si tenía diecisiete años significaba que si habían coincido en Hogwarts. Luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que un muchacho que apenas y es mayor de edad es capaz de hacer todo lo que él puede hacer?

-Yo también pensé que era mentira, pero la forma en la que me lo dijo y como se presentaron las cosas me hizo creer que de verdad era sincero, creo que lo tomé desprevenido con esa pregunta, además le prometí que no lo diría... sin embargo ahora las circunstancias han cambiado.

James se recargó en la pared y la tocó con la frente meditando, aunque mas bien parecía un poco aturdido.

-Esto cada vez se vuelve mas enredado. No conozco a nadie de esa edad que se ajuste a sus características.

-Y eso no es lo que me tiene mas frustrada de todo este misterio. –James levantó la cabeza con extrañeza y miró a su esposa ¿Qué mas se le podía agregar a todo lo que habían dicho? Lily suspiró –Se que te va a sonar a locura y te pido que me creas tal y como yo estoy segura que lo de Cornamenta es cierto... –James asintió y le tomó las manos a Lily –Virens se ríe exactamente igual que mi padre.

James puso una cara muy similar a la que Lily había puesto cuando le mencionó lo del patronus incluso aún mas confundido intentando recordar la forma de reír de su suegro, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera recordaba a Virens riendo.

-Se que suena extraño y que Virens es mucho menor que mi padre, pero a pesar del timbre juvenil que existe en la risa de Virens, la forma en que lo hace, el sentimiento que expresa es tan familiar, tan idéntica... ¡Incluso como sus hombros parecen inclinarse hacia delante me lo recuerda!

-Pero Lily, tu padre era un muggle –dijo James con voz apaciguadora con la mente tan llena de cosas que no podía organizarlas.

-¡Lo sé! Y también esta muerto, pero eso no evita ese parecido. ¡Ni tampoco la forma en que me afecta que esté en peligro! Desde un principio me dio la impresión de que buscaba en nosotros algo que parecía no tener.

James suspiró con frustración mientras se volvía a poner de pie dirigiéndose a la ventana, notó vagamente a una figura cubierta con una capa negra algo ajada que entraba a la casa. Abrió la ventana con la esperanza de que el aire fresco le despejara un poco la mente.

Su mente era incapaz de unir las piezas, sentía que algo se le escapaba ¿Qué podía unir a Sirius, Lily, Harry y a él mismo con Virens¿Qué era lo que no encajaba?

-Creo que deberíamos tener una seria charla con Virens –comentó al final

-o-

Sirius abrió con mucha cautela la puerta del cuartel y metió su moto, luego se quedó pensando y se dio cuenta de que ya no era necesario, sonrió con tristeza al recordar que la única persona que le regañaba por hacerlo ya no estaba en ese mundo. Cerró la puerta en silencio, lo cual era parte de su plan, su muy improvisado y que técnicamente no podía llamarse plan, siendo sincero solo quería asegurarse de que su ahijado estuviese bien. En un principio esperaba encontrar a Virens en una muy comprometedora situación que le hiciera a James darse cuenta de su error, pero poner en medio de tal deseo a Harry era demasiado ruin, agitó su cabeza, solo esperaba que todo estuviese bien. Escuchó voces y se dirigió a la sala, cuando llegó se encontró con una curiosa estampa: Además de la gran cantidad de juguetes regados por todo el lugar, los seis chicos estaban esparcidos frente al televisor comiendo diferentes tipos de comida chatarra que habían encontrado, en uno de los sillones y bordeado por sillas, se encontraba el pequeño Harry profundamente dormido.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención y los seis pegaron un bote fenomenal al tiempo que volteaban a ver hacia donde estaba Sirius.

-¡Sirius! –dijo muy sorprendido Virens mientras se bajaba la máscara que estaba arriba apenas lo suficiente para poder comer de la bolsa de papas que tenía en las manos. Sirius no dejó de notar que poco antes de que la bajara por completo, unos mechones negros asomaron por el cuello de Virens.

-Solo viene por algo que me encargó James y para ver que Harry estuviese bien –dijo sombríamente "Así que tiene el cabello negro... eso ya es algo" pensó también.

-Esta bien, se quedó dormido hace como veinte minutos –le contestó nerviosa una de las chicas.

-Si... –respondió desviando la mirada y dando media vuelta –Iré por lo que me encargó James y regreso al funeral.

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a subir las escaleras, eso de buscar algo que le encargó James era una mentira pero por alguna razón no le pareció decir que solo venía porque desconfiaba de ellos. Aunque no dudaba que ellos hubieran pensado que lo demás era una excusa de todas formas. Entró a la habitación de sus amigos y se rascó distraídamente el cuello mientras pensaba, a pesar de que le tranquilizaba no encontrar a Harry cortado en pedazos por toda la habitación no podía negar que también se sentía un tanto confundido. ¿Tendría razón James y estos sujetos no eran tan malos como decían? Pero no podía ser tan simple como eso, tal vez era todo una treta bien planeada para que volvieran a confiar en ellos.

Sirius se dejó caer en la cama y extendió los brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza, de verdad que esa era la idea mas idiota que se le había pasado por la cabeza en mucho tiempo, sonrió afectado ¿Tretas elaboradas? Tenía que dejar de escuchar a su hermosa vecina hablar de los programas del corazón.

Un grito desgarrador se dejó oír por toda la casa, como si estuvieran utilizando el criciatus en alguien. Como una centella, Sirius se puso de pie, varita en mano, y buscó con desesperación el origen del alboroto.

-o-

Nadie notó cuando entró, todos estaban ocupados con gente que conocían así que nadie prestó atención al solitario hombre, todo envuelto en una capa negra, que parecía plantado en el recibidor como una estatua. Ninguno de los presentes se fijó en los ojos desorbitados y oscuros que se asomaban entre un desordenado y sucio cabello que cubría su frente. Tampoco notaron que parecía temblar incontrolablemente con mal disimulada ira. Y es que por mas que había repasado el lugar una y otra vez con la mirada, era incapaz de encontrar a quien había ido buscar.

Venganza, era todo lo que quería y lo único que aún lo mantenía con vida, pues sabía, pero sobre todo sentía, que con cada respiración se le iba poco a poco la vida. Comenzaba a comprender porque estaba confinado en un lugar tan frío y lejos de la luz solar, pues desde que había escapado y los cálidos rayos solares habían vuelto a tocar su marchita piel, la herida, como si de mente propia contara, había despertado y la sensación de quemarse por dentro había regresado. Era como si se carcomiera pero mucho mas doloroso y parecía que se incrementaba mientras mas expuesto al sol y a la calidez de los últimos retazos del verano estaba.

El dolor lo cegaba y no solo eso, sino que debido al encierro y al sufrimiento, había comenzado a perder la razón. Lo único que su cerebro procesaba era que debía eliminar la causa del dolor, pero no sabía cual era, por lo que los motivos se tergiversaron hacia aquellos que le habían provocado el dolor, en particular a Sirius y al sujeto enmascarado que arrojó el hechizo. Ignoraba completamente quien o donde podía encontrar a su ejecutor, pero era consciente de quien era Sirius Black... por eso su muy dañada mente había centrado todos sus esfuerzos en matarle, claro no sin antes detener ese sufrimiento.

Su propio juicio nublado por estar a las puertas de la muerte le impedían analizar que Sirius Black no había estado consciente al momento en que le fue arrojado aquel misterioso ataque, pero no le importaba ya, para ese momento todas las hebras de cordura que habían sobrevivido antes del escape habían terminado de sucumbir. Sirius Black era quien tenía la llave para que ese sufrimiento se detuviera, para que dejara de sentir como cada fibra de calor de su ahora delgado cuerpo fuera absorbida por la maldita herida que ahora era mas grande. Dejar de sentir que su sangre hervía con cada paso que daba.

Se removió inquieto de pie donde estaba. Conocía a Sirius Black, su carácter y su forma de actuar. El muy estúpido era lo suficientemente "valiente" para rehusarse a obedecerle, no importaba que su vida estuviese en juego, era tan ruin como para satisfacerle su muerte con tal de que él siguiera muriendo en vida... necesitaba un aliciente para obligarlo a cumplir con su salvación... después podría matarlo...

Si... su venganza estaría completa así. Volvería triunfante con su señor y este lo colmaría de elogios, le perdonaría el escape porque habría cumplido una misión mucho mayor a la que le esperaba en aquella terrible celda. ¡Eso era! Seguramente era lo que su señor planeaba desde un principio, no que se pudriera oculto para siempre, sino motivarle para cumplir una misión mucho mas importante y gloriosa.

Una sonrisa maniaca y totalmente desquiciada se formó en su rostro. Era incapaz ya de controlar los espasmos que parecía sufrir y el tick que estaba desarrollando en un ojo se hacía mas evidente. Su mente se había perdido para siempre pero no así su instinto asesino ni su sed de venganza para aquellos que le hicieron sufrir, buscando una salida para ese estado. Y claro, en la cima de sus delirios dementes esta el Señor tenebroso, del cual todo esto era un plan para subir casi a su nivel, nadie era tan grande y poderoso como aquel al que servía. ¡Él le había vuelto todo lo que era! No había sido culpa de su señor que recibiera esa herida, el causante había sido su propio descuido... y mas que eso ¡Había sido culpa de terceros! Los cuales tendrían que pagar por intentar asesinar a un súbdito fiel del mas grande mago de todos los tiempos. No podía dejar que su señor se manchara las manos con escorias como esas, era su deber como fiel siervo el proporcionar castigo a quienes se subordinaran contra él y generar un firme recordatorio de que era invencible.

Miró a su alrededor una vez mas, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Acababa de dar justo con lo que buscaba...

Nadie notó a la triste figura negra comenzar a caminar, los que lo habían notado por el rabillo del ojo apenas habían creído que era parte de una ilusión, la gente charlaba en grupos, todos estaban con sus seres queridos o dándole el último adiós a una vieja amiga, tal vez apenas y lo habían visto. Nadie advertía al hombre del rostro desquiciado acercarse a una carriola donde un pequeño dormía, todos estaban seguros que se encontraban en confianza, no temían que algo malo pasara en un lugar donde el ambiente olía a galletas y té... No, nadie miró, nadie pudo evitar que un mortífago cegado por el odio y el dolor tomara entre sus brazos a una inocente criatura que apenas y tenía mas de un año... No hasta que fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

-Señor¿Qué pretende con mi nieto? –dijo de pronto una mujer mayor de fuerte voz toda vestida de negro con un horrible sombrero con un buitre disecado.

Sin darle tiempo a dar un paso mas, el mortífago hizo un movimiento de varita y arrojó a la mujer dos metros directo a la pared. El rostro severo de la anciana pareció mirar con terror hacia el hombre al tiempo que emitía un suave quejido y se desplomaba inconsciente.

Como si alguien la hubiese arrojado contra la pared también, el estruendo del golpe reventó la aparente esfera de tranquilidad que rodeaba a todos. A un tiempo la gente presente en el lugar volteó hacia la figura solitaria que ahora cargaba en sus brazos al menor de los Longbottom. Las varitas se levantaron con presteza pero el mortífago era más rápido.

-Nadie haga un solo movimiento –dijo al tiempo que pegaba la varita al cuello del pequeño Neville, que para ese momento ya había despertado y comenzado a llorar, mientras que una cada vez mayor chispa roja se formaba en la punta de la varita –o la pequeña escoria paga las consecuencias.

James y Lily también habían oído el impacto inicial y se habían lanzado hacia donde los gritos de un niño se oían, justo a tiempo para oír la amenaza del mortífago. Le hizo una seña a Lily y ambos se pegaron a la pared, James comenzó a deslizarse por la pared con mucha cautela, la varita en lo alto y pegada a él.

Tal vez era la adrenalina, tal vez la locura que brillaba en sus ojos o cualquier otra razón inexplicable, pero los sentidos del mortífago estaban al máximo y no bien James estaba a un paso de lanzar un hechizo por un lado desde donde era difícil verle, Romhen lo divisó como si se moviera en cámara lenta.

-Ni un paso mas, Potter –como si le hubiesen lanzado un petrificus, James se quedó estático. –Ahora me vas a decir donde esta Black.

-¿Qué? –dijo James anonadado ¿qué diablos tenía que ver Sirius en todo eso? Luego miró bien al mortífago, se veía muy demacrado y consumido, pero lo reconoció -¿Romhen?

-No pienso repetirlo, Potter –dijo fuera de si, sus ojos desorbitados de demencia -¿Dónde está Black? O el crío muere.

-No se que tenga que ver Sirius Black con usted –dijo la profunda voz de Frank, quien por demás parecía dividido entre parecer tranquilo y luchar contra su pánico. Detrás de él Alice parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso –Pero mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con eso, así que le ruego lo deje y luego podrá ir a buscarlo donde quiera.

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! No, no tiene nada que ver con él pero es la motivación perfecta para que me cure de esta maldita maldición que me hizo. –James desvió la mirada un poco al percibir la exclamación ahogada que Lily parecía haber emitido. –Díganle que quiero su vida y la maldita cura pronto, un intercambio... Claro si no quieren asistir a un nuevo funeral.

En ese preciso momento Lily arremetió con su varita mientras Dumbledore aparecía de la nada mas fiero que nunca, pero todo fue en vano, como si lo hubiese presentido desde un inicio, Romhen desapareció con Neville en brazos.

-¡Neville! –gritó Alice antes de desmayarse y mientras dos hechizos golpeaban contra la nada.

-¿Qué pasó! –rugió Dumbledore furioso, venía acompañado de una bruja menuda que había desaparecido nada más empezó todo para dar con Dumbledore.

Pero mientras un alud de voces se dejaba oír a un mismo tiempo y otras tantas intentaban volver en sí a Alice y a su suegra, quien no parecía tener nada mas que el golpe, Lily tomó del brazo a James y lo arrinconó a la pared lejos de los demás.

-Tenemos que buscar a Virens y rápido –dijo en un susurro de ira mal contenida

-¿A Virens? –preguntó James confundido -¿No sería mas apropiado dar con Sirius?

-No es a Sirius a quien busca, sino a Virens.

-¿Qué? Lily explícate –dijo mas confundido aún

-No hay tiempo, la vida de Neville esta en riesgo. Debemos ir al cuartel ahora mismo.

James solo asintió completamente perdido y, sin que nadie los notara en el alboroto general, los dos desaparecieron.

-o-

Sirius había bajado las escaleras prácticamente de un salto mientras el sonido de un grito se hacía cada vez mas fuerte. Detrás de él venía una igual de alertada Atha. Su corazón esperaba un ataque por lo que traía la varita en alto, pero al llegar se encontró con lo inexplicable.

Cinco de los chicos parecían asustados y se agolpaban sobre el sexto que parecía estar bajo los efectos del cruciatus, se retorcía en terribles espasmos de dolor sujetándose el cuello y gritando con desesperación. Le tomó unos segundos reconocer la figura ligeramente regordeta del chico: era Croceus.

Harry y el resto se encontraban tan anonadados como Sirius y Atha. Todo lo que sabían era que estaban comentando la repentina aparición de Sirius y el verdadero motivo que lo llevó a verlos, cuando de pronto Neville había comenzado a sufrir un ataque extraño mientras gritaba histérico.

-¿Qué le pasa! –preguntó alterado Sirius acercándose a su ahijado mientras le daba una rápida mirada a los demás, el pequeño Harry para el momento estaba completamente despierto y veía asustado a los demás, se refugió en los brazos de su padrino.

-No lo sabemos –le contestó Hermione asustada sin saber que hacer, aunque no era la única.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo? –preguntó Ron a Neville sujetándolo, Neville dejó de gritar un poco pero su respiración era entrecortada y muy rápida.

-¿Lo habrán envenenado? –Ginny se veía muy nerviosa y buscaba por los lados intentando encontrar una razón que apareciera de la nada.

-Si eso hubiese sido todos estuviéramos igual –replicó Harry demasiado alterado, en parte por el miedo que sentía su yo mas joven, como para pensar claramente –Todos comimos lo mismo

-Parece como si le hubiesen arrojado un cruciatus –la generalmente serena voz de Luna denotaba nerviosismo.

Pero era ilógico, no había modo de que eso fuese cierto, no había nadie mas en la casa que pudiera hacer tal hechizo contra uno de ellos, era uno de los lugares mas seguro del mundo mágico. Harry miraba desesperado hacia todos lados y a Neville intentando dar con la causa de toda esa situación pero sin éxito. No había nada fuera de lo normal a excepción del hecho de que Neville se sujetaba el cuello y parecía atemorizantemente desorientado.

Hermione se había puesto de pie a punto de buscar algo, mas nerviosa de lo que la había visto nunca, cuando repentinamente, Neville dejó de gritar. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo mientras su respiración seguía siendo muy entrecortada y revelaba que su máscara se pegaba a su rostro, al igual que su ropa, producto de un sudor frío. Temblaba incontrolablemente, como si alguien lo hubiese metido en agua fría, parecía incapaz de hablar.

-Croceus –dijo Harry acercándose a él e incapaz de llamarlo de otra forma con Sirius ahí -¿Qué pasa?

Pero antes de que Neville juntara fuerzas para pronunciar siquiera dos palabras, dos fuertes crujidos se escucharon y las figuras de James y de Lily aparecieron a un lado de ellos, ambos igual de alterados que los que los miraban.

-¿James¿Lily¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido

-¡Sirius! –exclamó James muy alterado -¡Que bueno que te encontramos!

¿Por qué? –pero su pregunta quedó sin respuesta inmediata porque Lily se había acercado con paso decidido a Virens quien la miraba con sorpresa.

-¡Dime que le hiciste a Romhen! –se acercó tanto a Harry que este tuvo que inclinarse un poco, Lily era un tanto mas bajita que él pero era impresionante como podía aumentar de talla cuando estaba enfurecida.

-¿Perdón? –le contestó totalmente desubicado de la situación -¿Quién es ese?

-¡Romhen! El mortífago que creíste matar después de que atacó a Sirius

Dos segundos de silencio que parecieron mil se dejaron sentir. Todas las miradas se centraron en Harry.

-¿Qué tu que! –exclamó Ron desde un lado de él mientras a Harry la cabeza le daba vueltas confundido.

-¿Cuándo mataste a alguien? –dijo a su vez Hermione escandalizada

-¡Que no mató, creyó matar y debo decir que yo también lo pensé!

-¿Qué...? –balbuceó Harry demasiado mareado como para hablar

-¿Romhen? –intervino Sirius uniéndose al coro de voces -¿Romhen el sujeto con el que me enfrenté como hace un mes?

-¡Si! Y del que Virens te salvó utilizando un misterioso hechizo que nunca había visto –respondió Lily sin quitarse del frente de Harry, quien había comenzado a ver a los lados nervioso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Romhen en todo esto? –volvió a preguntar Sirius muy pero muy confundido y comenzando a desesperar

-Acaba de raptar al hijo de Frank y Alice –contestó James muy serio. El silencio no duró nada.

-¿QUÉ! –gritaron todos los presentes con pánico. Cinco de ellos miraron instintivamente a un chico que aún estaba tirado en el piso pero que se había unido al grito de los demás, no podían ver su rostro pero estaban seguros que era el mas asustado de todos.

-¿Qué fue... lo... lo que pasó? –preguntó Neville desde el piso con voz entrecortada. Por primera vez desde que llegaran, James y Lily lo miraron.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –devolvió James sin contestar y muy extrañado –No se ve bien

-Nada grave mientras nos movamos rápido –Harry repentinamente se puso muy serio, lo cual sorprendió a Lily -¿Qué ocurrió ahí?

-Llegó al funeral intentando dar con Sirius –respondió Lily muy seria también despegándose de Harry

-¿A Sirius? –preguntó extrañada Ginny –Pero creí que fue...

-Si Lily –volvió a intervenir James –También yo pensé lo mismo, pero tu estas muy segura que en realidad busca a Virens ¿por qué?

Lily se paseó unos momentos por la habitación con paso rápido, miró a Virens que estaba inmóvil y comenzó a hablar.

-Aquel día Romhen y Sirius estaban luchando, o eso creo porque yo llegué un poco después de que dejara a Sirius fuera de combate, al mismo tiempo Virens terminaba su duelo. Después todo paso muy rápido, Virens enfureció cuando vió a Sirius tirado en el suelo y atacó a Romhen con un extraño hechizo, ni siquiera fui capaz de verlo, fue demasiado rápido, al siguiente instante Romhen estaba tirado varios metros mas lejos al parecer muerto.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –le cuestionó Ron mientras Harry se dejaba caer en un sillón

-Ni siquiera sabía si estaba muerto, al día siguiente no había indicios de él así que supuse que todo había sido un extraño incidente y que se había recuperado antes de escapar. Luego tuve otras cosas en la cabeza y lo pasé por alto.

-Pues al parecer no se recuperó del todo, parece endiabladamente loco. –dijo James sombríamente –Exigió la cabeza de Sirius servida en bandeja de plata y algo sobre una "cura"

-¿Una cura? –preguntó Hermione intrigada -¿De qué?

-No tengo idea –contestó James indignado por la situación

-Pero yo creo tener una –le interrumpió Lily muy seria, todos la miraban mientras se giraba de nuevo a Virens –Al parecer ese hechizo generó efectos secundarios si estaba por ahí exigiendo que Sirius apareciera para dársela. Supongo que su mente también se afectó o concluyó que el único nexo que tenía con Virens era Sirius.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido -¿Qué tengo que ver con el chico rana?

-Indudablemente el también notó el curioso comportamiento de Virens ante tu derrota. –un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala mientras James y Lily intercambiaban una mirada rápida –Pero este no es el momento para discutir sobre ese punto. Lo mas importante es rescatar a Neville y para ello debemos saber que clase de hechizo le lanzaste a Romhen, Virens.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Harry quien sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, el mundo parecía venírsele encima. Si algo le pasaba a Neville...

-El problema –dijo con lentitud –es que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que fue lo que hice.

-¿Bromeas, cierto? –le espetó James -¿Cómo no vas a saber que hechizo utilizaste?

-Es la verdad, estaba bajo mucha presión en ese momento y... no se, perdí el control y la magia salió por si sola. No se lo que hice, fue como estar en trance.

-Y si no sabemos que lo atacó mucho menos que exige que hagamos por él –razonó Hermione

-¡Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí nada mas esperando! –vociferó James -¡Ese niño podría morir y...!

-¡Por supuesto que no ocurrirá eso! –exclamó Harry con intensidad, se había puesto de pie y parecía muy seguro -¡Primero muero yo que él!

La declaración tomó por sorpresa a todos por igual, Harry parecía muy enfadado pero a la vez muy nervioso. Y no era para menos, era su responsabilidad que ese giro del destino se hubiese dado, porque estaba seguro que la historia no había ocurrido así, ese cambió temporal había sido causado por él y por eso la vida de Neville estaba pendiendo de un hilo. No era tiempo para mantener una conversación, necesitaban actuar y rápido.

-Sin embargo, –comentó una voz calmada desde un rincón, Atha había intervenido por primera vez desde que todo había empezado, se había conformado con ser una muda espectadora –para lograr tal rescate primero debemos averiguar donde esta ese mortífago, lo cual no será fácil.

-Hay algunas maneras, pero ninguna es relativamente rápida –aportó Lily –y no gozamos de mucho tiempo

-Yo conozco una forma –dijo Harry pensativo, luego se quedó viendo a Neville –Una que probablemente sea la mas segura de todas.

Ante el escepticismo general, Harry mandó a Luna por su juego de polvos mágicos y su equipo de búsqueda bizarro que alguna vez había utilizado, la chica subió con gran rapidez a buscarlo. Luego le pidió a Ron que le ayudara a poner a Neville en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa. Hermione se le acercó discretamente.

-¿Qué estas tramando? Sabes que la invocación que hace Luna no es muy confiable que digamos

-Bueno, funcionó una vez ¿no? –le dijo Harry en voz baja. Antes de que Hermione replicara que seguramente había sido una casualidad se le adelantó –Tu misma me dijiste que así se buscaban antes a los magos, además, no pienso dejar que Luna invoque al espíritu de no se que extraño ser. Tengo algo mucho mas preciso en mente. –terminó viendo a Neville

Luna bajó en segundos con su bolsa de polvos de snorkack, su mapa y el cuarzo, justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar, Harry la detuvo.

-Esta vez no lo harás tú. –luego tomó la piedra de las manos de Luna y se la puso a Neville –Necesito que tu lo hagas.

¿Yo? –musitó Neville debilitado pero sin entender ni una palabra. –Pero no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto.

-¿Podrían hacer el favor de darme unos momentos a solas con él? –quedó sobreentendido que esa petición era para los cuatro miembros de ese cuarto que no portaban máscara, sin contar al pequeño Harry claro.

-¿Y por qué¿Qué es tan importante que no puedas decir aquí? –saltó James con doble intención

-¿Quieres encontrar a Neville antes de que pase algo realmente malo o no? –le respondió Harry de mal talante, sus nervios no estaban para seguir soportando mas pérdidas de tiempo.

James cerró la boca y se fue como un vendaval hacia un lado lejos del alcance de los susurros de Harry pero con cara de pocos amigos, los demás le siguieron. Hasta que Harry consideró que estaban lejos como para oírlo le habló a Neville, pero muy bajo.

-Neville, necesito que prestes atención pues no hay mucho tiempo –Neville hizo un sonido como diciendo "si lo sabré yo" –Mira, no se como explicarlo pero estoy seguro que entre nosotros y nuestros "yo" del pasado, existe una especie de vínculo. Lo sé porque estoy muy cerca de este Harry y puedo sentir muchas cosas de las que él siente y estoy seguro que cuando el pequeño Neville anda por aquí tu también lo sientes.

-No estoy muy seguro de ello.

-Estoy seguro que si lo has sentido, a todos nos pasa¿recuerdas lo que sufrió Ginny? –Neville asintió.

-Pero sigo sin entender en que puedo ser útil yo...

-Necesito que, ignorando el resto del ritual de Luna, coloques la piedra sobre el mapa y te concentres mucho en esa conexión existente entre tu y el otro Neville, es nuestra única oportunidad.

-Harry, no se como... –le dijo Neville con voz cada vez mas apagada. Harry se mordió el labio.

-Cierra los ojos, eso ayuda –le dijo Harry recordando algunas de sus experiencias, muchas de ellas no muy gratas y relacionadas con su némesis –Necesito que te concentres muy bien en lo tú eres, en alguna parte de tu mente y sentimientos habrá algo que sea desconocido y que no pertenezca a tu propia personalidad, algo que no entiendes y que sin embargo parece ser terriblemente familiar. Vacía tu mente de cualquier otro pensamiento y enfócate, eso es lo que buscas. –Notó como Neville inclinaba la cabeza como si se concentrara en serio, unos segundos pasaron hasta que Neville tomó una profunda respiración y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente otra vez. –Bien, ahora concéntrate mas ¿Desde dónde te llama esa presencia?

Sin mucho mas movimiento, sin que Neville dejara de temblar ligeramente pero muy concentrado, el pequeño cuarzo se deslizó como en una tabla de Ouija hasta un punto en el mapa. Harry suspiró esperando que su corazonada estuviera en lo correcto. Se irguió en toda su estatura y se giró a los demás.

-¡Bosque Roadmiller¡De prisa!

-o-

Rohmen tiritaba de frío a pesar de que era un precioso día soleado, se cubría de pies a cabeza intentando mantener el calor al tiempo que intentaba tener su mente alejada del terrible dolor que le consumía por dentro. No comprendía que era imposible que dieran con él a pesar de que esperaba que Black se entregara, eso no entraba en su comprensión actual. Lanzó una mirada al pequeño a un lado de él, Neville Longbottom sollozaba amarrado e incapaz de moverse, había llorado al llegar y encontrarse en un lugar nuevo y con alguien que no era una cara amada, pero después de ser ignorado había cambiado su llanto por un sollozo apagado y asustado. El mortífago parecía tener en la cabeza cosas mas importantes como para siquiera oír el llanto de un niño.

Y es que la verdad era que ni siquiera notado el griterío histérico del pequeño ni se preocupaba que alguien lo oyera, pues estaba muy lejos de cualquier lugar poblado, aunque mas que nada analizaba la situación que había vivido. Su primera reacción al ver a Albus Dumbledore aparecer de la nada fue desaparecer, ni siquiera su falta de cordura nublaba el instinto de que si alguien era de temer ese era Dumbledore, hasta su gran señor le tenía respeto, a ese estúpido vejete traidor a su estirpe. Pero no era eso lo que mas le daba vueltas a la cabeza.

Justo al momento de desaparecer llegó a sus oídos, entre el vacío que se formaba en sus oídos al desaparecer, el grito de una mujer. Un nombre: Neville. ¿Por qué le sonaba ese nombre? Rebuscó en su deteriorada mente, una mente que se hallaba confundida y desorganizada, el dolor había comenzado a deteriorar incluso sus recuerdos, era como si poco a poco se apagara su ser, como si alguien hubiese entrado a una casa con todas las luces encendidas y hubiese comenzado a apagarlas una por una. Pero allí había una pequeña luz encendida... una muy cercana a su lealtad al su magnífico Señor Tenebroso...

¡Eso era! Sonrió malignamente y la vida volvió a sus apagados ojos como hubiese tomado una poción revitalizante. De verdad que se había sacado la lotería, ahora podía volver aún mas triunfante al lado de su señor, tenía en sus manos nada menos que a Neville Longbottom, uno de los niños de la profecía, la estúpida profecía que señalaba a aquel que derrotaría a su señor. No pudo evitar una carcajada ¿Derrotar a su señor? Esa escoria con trabajo y era capaz de ponerse de pie solo ¿Cómo algo tan insignificante podía ser peligroso? Pero los niños crecían y por el momento era sabido que estaban fuera del alcance de todos pues estaban tan bien protegidos que era imposible dar con ellos. ¡Y ahora tenía en su poder a uno de ellos¡Era mas que perfecto!

Sabía que el otro niño era el hijo de ese maldito de Potter quien también se había ocultado cobardemente con la estúpida sangre sucia de su esposa. Pero no estaba tan lejos de obtener sus cabezas también, a donde iba Sirius Black iba James Potter y viceversa, siempre había sido así, desde que eran dos molestias constantes en el colegio. ¡Cumpliría con el gran plan que su señor le había designado! Porque su retorcida y atrofiada mente ahora estaba seguro que todo era parte también de su plan: volvería con la cabeza de Sirius Black y de paso la de James Potter, retornaría triunfante y como nuevo, además con un gran regalo para su amo: uno de los niños de la profecía. Quien sabe, incluso ese era precisamente de quien hablaba esta.

¿Y si no llevaba el niño vivo a su señor? Era muy peligroso y alguien podría intentar hacerse con su gloria. Si mataba al niño y llevaba su cadáver como ofrenda al señor tenebroso ¡Sería recibido por éste como un igual! Se daría cuenta de su lealtad y se convertiría en su mano justiciera, él sólo tendría que ordenar y el cumpliría todos sus deseos y así nadie en el mundo mágico osaría rebelársele.

Si... era una magnífica idea. Se relamió los partidos labios mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina al bebé de un año que se acababa de distraer con un grillo a sus pies pero que balbuceaba molesto por no poder moverse. No levantó la mirada hasta que el grillo saltó asustado pues una sombra colosal lo acababa de cubrir, Romhen tenía la varita en alto con un brillo criminal en la mirada y una mueca deforme que parecía una sonrisa perversa. Un brillo verde comenzaba a formarse en la punta de su varita.

-o-

Nueve figuras aparecieron a mitad del bosque, seis encapuchadas. Atha se había quedado con Harry en el cuartel con la promesa que no diría a donde iban, necesitaban ser discretos. Ron y Harry llevaban a Neville por los hombros, quien, en cuanto habían tocado tierra, había comenzado a respirar con mayor rapidez y a emitir quejidos molestos, lo cual le dio la certeza a Harry de que andaban cerca.

-¿Están seguros de esto? –preguntó Sirius escéptico de toda esa situación

-Muy seguros –contestó con firmeza Harry sin mirarle, miró a Neville -¿Hacia dónde?

Neville aguantó la respiración unos segundos y sin decir palabra movió apenas un poco una de sus manos y señaló hacia un lado, comenzaron a caminar. Debido al cada vez peor estado de Neville, la marcha era lenta, pero no podían hacer mucho al respecto, nadie mas que él era capaz de señalar el punto hacia donde seguramente estaba el mortífago. Harry no se sentía nada bien a pesar de que en su mente solo estaba la meta de salvar a su amigo. Pero no podía pasar por alto el estado de Neville que parecía empeorar con cada paso. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

El pasado y el futuro estaban cambiando...

Unos pasos detrás del grupo, caminaban James, Lily y Sirius, los tres sumidos en un sepulcral silencio, sobre todo el matrimonio Potter. Ninguno de los tres podían entender como ese chico les señalaba el camino como si lo hubiese recorrido de toda la vida. Tampoco la actitud de Virens y, sobre todo, el estado deplorable de Neville.

-¿Exactamente que le pasó a Croceus? –le preguntó muy bajo James a Sirius, Lily se acercó también a escuchar.

-No tengo idea, se puso así poco antes de que ustedes aparecieran. Simplemente se puso a gritar como loco –James y Lily se miraron extrañados

-¿Y no les preguntaste que tenía?

-Claro que lo hice, pero para ser muy sincero, me pareció que ellos estaban tan asustados como yo confundido, no creo que supieran que le pasó.

-Pues pareciera que ya lo saben, sobre todo Virens –dijo Lily.

No pudieron continuar su charla porque Neville se retorció tan fuerte que Harry y Ron cayeron de rodillas con él y entonces Luna contuvo una exclamación al tiempo que señalaba a un claro.

Ahí, de pie frente a un pequeño y apuntándole con una varita, se encontraba Romhen a punto de asesinar a Neville. Como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera, Harry se abalanzó hacia él.

-¡Detente! –gritó para llamar su atención al adivinar sus intenciones. Ante la interrupción el mortífago levantó la mirada y el hechizo murió en su boca sin llevarlo a cabo.

Harry nunca había presenciado algo tan escalofriante en su vida, lo que tenía frente a él parecía mas un cadáver que un ser humano, su piel pálida y sus ojos denotaban sufrimiento y locura. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado¿Acaso era por su hechizo?

-¡Deja al niño Romhen! –gritó Sirius adelantándose a Harry quien salió del trance -¿Es a mi a quien buscas, no?

-Black... –habían sido muy lentos, el mortífago había tomado al pequeño Neville en sus brazos y apuntándole con la varita directo al corazón. –Cuanto tiempo...

Al mismo tiempo, detrás de Harry, Neville comenzaba a gritar y sufrir un ataque de dolor, a pesar de que intentaba no hacerse notar, el dolor y el sufrimiento eran mayores que su entereza.

-Y trajiste a la caballería –dijo con sarcasmo -¿No pudiste encontrar a nadie mejor? Pues parece que tu refuerzo va a morir por si sólo.

James y Lily miraban a Neville con extrañeza, incapaces de comprender porque de pronto se había puesto tan mal. Sirius estaba muy enfurecido como para prestar atención.

-¡Romhem, maldito bastardo¡Deja al niño y enfréntate a mi como querías!

-Mucho cuidado con tu vocabulario, Black, o el pequeño lo pagará ¡Crucio!

Al tiempo que el bebe de un año gritaba a toda la potencia que sus pulmones le permitían, se le unía a coro el Neville de 17 años que se retorcía en el suelo como si tuviera un ataque mientras Hermione a su lado se tapaba la cara con terror y Ginny intentaba sostenerlo con ayuda de Ron y Luna. Cuando la maldición imperdonable terminó ambos callaron de pronto, pero el Neville mayor emitía quejidos bastantes sonoros y parecía que no podía respirar bien.

Hasta Romhen había notado ese evento, pero no le tomó importancia cuando Sirius dio un paso al frente con una mirada que Harry no había visto desde hacia mucho, era la misma mirada que su padrino, en la cual el que escapó de prisión mostraba cuando se enfurecía de verdad. Harry detuvo a Sirius por un brazo, no, nadie mas se pondría en peligro por su culpa, él tenía que arreglarlo.

-Sirius, por favor –le rogó –Me busca a mi.

-No intentes hacerte el valiente, Virens –le dijo Sirius enfurecido

-No, es todo lo contrario. –le dijo Harry con voz baja. Lily se acercó a Sirius y lo empujó hacia atrás negando con la cabeza, de todas formas debían evitar que Romhen dañara al niño y su amigo enfurecido no era la mejor manera de lograrlo.

-Asi me gusta, todos quietecitos –se burló el mortífago mirándolos –No queremos que el pequeño Neville sufra mas ¿cierto?

-No es a él a quien buscas, ni tampoco a Sirius, es a mi. –dijo pausadamente Harry con su mente trabajando al máximo intentando buscar una solución o haciendo tiempo para que a alguien se le ocurriera algo –Yo fui quien te provocó todo ese daño.

Romhen se lo quedó viendo unos instantes sin despegar la varita del pecho del niño. Aquel mortífago los tenía contra la espada y la pared, Harry se mordía el labio inferior con desesperación, sabía que la vida de Neville estaba en peligro, pero no sabía que hacer.

-Sabía que si buscaba a Sirius Black daría contigo –dijo con una sonrisa –No se que demonios me hiciste¡Quiero que te rindas y exijo que lo deshagas!

El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo, no tenía idea de que había hecho ni sabía de la herida del mortífago y rendirse tampoco era una buena opción, pero mucho menos dejar al pequeño Neville en sus manos. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, necesitaba hacer tiempo¿por qué nadie hablaba y todos se mantenían en un silencio expectante? Era como si esperaran que su decisión cambiara todo.

-Muy bien, pero no hay necesidad de que le hagas daño a un niño inocente –dijo Harry con mucha calma, intentando hacer tiempo – Eso no te hará un mortífago mas importante.

La locura del mortífago se prendió como una llama en combustible. Se volvió a relamer los labios mientras clavaba la varita un poco mas en el pequeño haciendo que comenzara a llorar al tiempo que Neville se quejaba a voces ante la incapacidad de los demás para hacer algo.

-Ja,ja,ja, iluso ¿Acaso no sabes lo que representa este niño?

A Harry se le detuvo el corazón¿Acaso ese mortífago sabía...?

-Este niño me podría traer grandes recompensas con el Señor Tenebroso –dijo con un deje de locura en la voz –Nada mas y nada menos que uno de los niños de la profecía, fue suerte que fuese precisamente este el que habían descuidado tan sólo unos instantes. –miró a James y a Lily con maldad –Podría matarlos a todos ustedes y luego ir por tu pequeño bastardo, Potter. Si... sería una excelente manera de hacerte pagar tu pretensión desde el colegio.

James apretó los puños y le enseñó los dientes. Pero se vió sostenido por Lily que le pedía calma con la mirada, necesitaban tener la mente fría, a pesar de que a ella también le hervía la sangre. Romhen volvió a prestar atención al niño que lloraba en sus brazos.

-Incluso... si… tal vez, este sea el niño...

Miró al pequeño Neville con mas maldad y locura de lo que Harry podía imaginar que alguien en sus condiciones podría generar, era como si una maliciosa idea se estuviese formando en su retorcida mente, y Harry temió saber cual era.

-Si... una gran recompensa por la cabeza de este niño...

Todo pasó muy rápido. De pronto el mortífago abrió la boca a punto de pronunciar palabras que Harry conocía muy bien en el instante en que un grito ahogado se dejó escuchar por detrás de Harry.

-¡No...! –Hermione se había cubierto la boca con las manos.

El Neville adolescente se había hincado ahogando gritos de dolor como si se estuviera muriendo, aún peor que si sufriera un cruciatus, el corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su agitado pecho. A su lado Hermione se agachaba a su lado junto con el resto de los chicos, Ron levantó la mirada, y aunque Harry no podía ver su rostro, estaba seguro que su amigo tenía la misma cara de terror que el tenía.

El lo sabía, también Harry, el futuro estaba a punto de cambiar...

Le hubiese gustado que sus padres no estuviesen ahí, le hubiese gustado que Sirius estuviera en otro lado, aunque también le hubiese gustado que esa situación jamás se hubiese presentado.

Se giró hacia el mortífago para encararlo, en instantes su mente se vio inundada de imágenes en donde Neville aparecía: Neville el primer día cuando llegó a Hogwarts buscando a Trevor, volando descontroladamente en la escoba, junto a él frente al bosque prohíbido, intentando evitar que fueran por la piedra filosofal, encogiéndose de la llegada de Snape, convirtiendo al boggart en Snape vestido como su abuela, emocionado leyendo un libro de herbología, sintiéndose orgulloso por los puntos que le daba la profesora Sprout, retorciéndose al ver la maldición cruciatus, diciendo que creía en él, gritándole que no entregara la profecía...

-¡Detente! –la voz de Harry detuvo un instante el tiempo, mientras todos lo veían.

No... nadie mas iba a morir por su culpa...no si podía evitarlo...

-¡Te equivocaste de niño!– el mortífago detuvo su hechizo mientras lo veía con clara incertidumbre

-Esa solo una treta para alejarme del niño de la profecía y evitar lo inevitable –dijo divertido

-No digas tonterías, nadie mejor que yo sabe quien es el niño de la profecía –dijo Harry hablando muy rápido como si no le diera importancia a la cosa –Y te puedo asegurar que es Harry Potter.

El ambiente se congeló. El mortífago se detuvo en seco, la seguridad con la que Harry había hablado era tal que dudaba¿cómo podía estar tan seguro que no era el hijo de los Longbottom sino de los Potter?

Lily, James y Sirius miraban a Virens totalmente aterrorizados ¿De que estaba hablando¿Quién era él para saber eso si ni el mismo Dumbledore era capaz de conocer eso¡¿Cómo se atrevía a dar tal declaración! La desesperación se reflejaba en los ojos de Lily y de James. El tamaño de esa declaración era mayor a lo que soportaban y les faltaba lo peor. Harry notaba las miradas de todos sobre él, casi podía ver la de reproche en la cara de Hermione, pero no le importó, por lo menos Neville había dejado de gritar.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad? –la duda se notaba en la voz del mortífago

-Porque...

Dando un largo suspiro, Harry deslizó la máscara blanca por sobre su cabeza, poco a poco comenzó a aparecer el indomable cabello azabache y frente al mortífago aparecieron un par de furiosos y determinados ojos verde esmeralda.

-Porque el niño de la profecía soy yo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Muajajajajajajaja! (de verdad me río malignamente en este instante) No pienso decir ni una palabra mas..._


	20. El Verde mas Profundo

_He decidido no poner el capítulo, mejor les cuento un documental acerca de los hábitos reproductivos de los hongos, con un enfoque especial en la Amanita Virosa. ¡Incluso tengo diagramas!_

_Choque de Mundos_

_Capítulo 20_

_**El Verde más Profundo**_

-Porque el niño de profecía soy yo...

_Aquella corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando lo conoció..._

_La manera en la que siempre parecía quedársele viendo a Lily y a él..._

_La manera de actuar ante un Sirius herido..._

_Como le afectó el hecho de que desconfiaran de él..._

_Como parecía querer protegerlo en las batallas..._

_La fotografía en la que una cadena invisible parecía unirle con su pequeño hijo..._

_La forma en la que Lily parecía tan afectada por la forma en la que se ríe..._

_Su Patronus en forma de Cornamenta..._

_¡Hasta su maldito nombre!_

Todo parecía ser retorcidamente lógico, todo parecía encajar fuera de dudas... tenía frente a él a alguien con el mismo cabello y, aunque apenas podía ver un poco de su perfil, era escalofriantemente parecido a él.

Miró a su alrededor, todos parecían haberse congelado, el viento había dejado de soplar como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido tras la declaración de Virens... ¿Virens o...? A su lado, Lily parecía tan pálida como él seguro también estaba, mas que sorprendida parecía atónita, casi en shock, su mirada parecía perdida en el infinito. Su mejor amigo no parecía estar en mejores condiciones, veía la escena con una mezcla de escepticismo y sorpresa, tal vez pensando en que lo que le había dicho él muchas veces y que ahora embonaba tan endiabladamente bien como increíble sonaba.

Mas... sin embargo...

-o-

-Yo soy Harry Potter

A la borda con la prudencia, que se fuera al infierno eso de mantener el secreto, que el viento se llevara la razón. Neville estaba en peligro y eso era todo lo que le importaba por el momento.

-No... –oyó decir a Hermione

Al parecer hasta el viento se había detenido, el mortífago veía como hipnotizado al joven frente a él y luego a James, a quien ya conocía, Harry casi podía leer sus pensamientos, tenía frente a él a quien era idéntico al hombre detrás de él solo que con los ojos verdes. Sabía que sus padres estaban inmóviles tras él, tan en shock como los demás. Era una locura hacer eso, pero era su única oportunidad de salvar a Neville, necesitaba que bajara la guardia pues aún podía desaparecerse.

-¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! –ante el desconcierto de todos, Romhen reía a mandíbula batiente -¿Y quieres que me trague ese cuento¡Harry Potter tiene la misma edad que este! –enterró aún mas la varita en el pequeño niño, Neville comenzó a encorvarse otra vez.

-¡ESO ES PORQUE VIENE DEL FUTURO, IDIOTA!

Todos a un tiempo voltearon hacia Lily quien era la que había gritado y se le veía bastante furiosa, todavía se veía pálida pero sus ojos brillaban con determinación, Sirius miraba ahora anonadado a Lily. James miraba el césped como si no prestara atención a lo que su esposa había dicho, pero si se le veía mas de cerca se podía notar una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-¿No te pareció extraño que cada vez que lastimabas a Neville, ese hombre gritaba al mismo tiempo¡Todos son del futuro, estúpido!

-Eso es...

Harry notó que la duda se reflejaba en los pequeños y apagados ojos del mortífago y como su varita temblaba mientras seguía mirando a Lily, Harry endureció su mirada, esa era la señal que esperaba.

-¡ACCIO!

Con una velocidad sorprendente y sin que nadie lo esperara, Harry dirigió su varita hacia el pequeño en los brazos del mortífago, tomado de sorpresa, éste no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y con mirada atónita solo pudo presenciar que el pequeño volaba en dirección a Harry quien lo atrapó. Romhen gritó con frustración y rabia.

-¡DESMAIUS! –gritó el mortífago con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Protejo! –a su vez Harry conjuró un escudo que hizo que el rayo rebotara, pero la maldición no dejaba de salir de la varita del mortífago.

Al diablo con todo, si ya sabían quien era él que mas daba saber el nombre de los demás.

-¡Ron! –gritó girando un poco la cabeza mientras sujetaba al niño con una mano y con la otra seguía manteniendo el escudo, sabía que sus padres lo miraban inmóviles pero no quería distraerse -¡Tómalo¡No puedo luchar si lo tengo a él!

El extraño trance en el que la mayoría parecía haber caído se rompió cuando el pequeño comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas mientras Ron corría hacia Harry y tomaba a Neville, Romhen le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-¡Eso nunca! –exclamó el mortífago.

Tenía toda la intención de derribar a Ron mientras corría y, entonces, un rayo le impactó de lleno haciéndole caer; se vio de pronto rodeado por firmes cuerdas mágicas, levantó la fiera y desquiciada mirada encontrándose con James, quien desde su posición había lanzado el hechizo y aún mantenía la varita en alto, su rostro era una máscara de piedra, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su fleco azabache, ninguna emoción se reflejada en él.

Romhen rugió con rabia al darse cuenta de que no podía desaparecer y tampoco moverse¡El plan de su señor se había arruinado¡No había podido terminar la visión que tenía! Pero ahora... ahora era poseedor de un secreto mayor y su señor estaría muy complacido. Su sangre hervía con rabia mal contenida, su temperatura se elevaba y la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza ¡Tenía que escapar!

El silencio seguía reinando en el claro, nadie movía un músculo, ninguno quería hacer el primer movimiento, solo miraban a Romhen retorcerse en el suelo como un loco, James apenas había sido consciente de que había bajado la varita. Nadie se atrevía a mirar a nadie, en especial a Harry y éste había encontrado muy interesante el tronco de un árbol.

Lo había arruinado y lo sabía. Era de vital importancia mantener el secreto de su identidad y ahora su misión se había ido a la borda... pero Neville estaba bien y eso era lo que contaba ¿o no? Harry miró al mortífago que gritaba de desesperación frente a él, ahora solo existía un problema... podía confiar que su familia mantuviera el secreto y que de alguna forma misteriosa pudiera mantener el resto de su vida en secreto, pero el inconveniente era que no sólo ellos habían presenciado su declaración...

Estaba muy seguro que Romhen no se iba a quedar callado, incluso si se lo llevaban los aurores era imposible lograr que no declarara y entonces las cosas de verdad se complicarían. Claro que eso no lo había pensado antes ¿pero que se supone que debió hacer¡Estaba a punto de matar a Neville! La única manera de evitarlo era desviar su atención en serio y lo único que se le vino a la cabeza era utilizar a su favor el hecho de que conocía a los dos niños de la profecía, en ese instante no se había puesto a analizar las consecuencias de sus actos. Y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, esa siempre había sido una de sus mayores ventajas en batalla... pero también su mayor defecto.

Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza la imagen de su director... siempre había contado con Dumbledore para sacarlo de algunos de sus peores apuros pero ese tipo había raptado a Neville en un lugar lleno de magos ¿cómo explicar que habían recuperado al niño y negar que habían atrapado al mortífago? A Dumbledore nunca le había gustado mentir y no estaba seguro que este aceptara hacerlo, casi ni lo conocía y también le había advertido que no quería inmiscuirse en asuntos del futuro. No era que este mortífago en particular fuera del futuro pero en cuanto se enfrentó a él se convirtió en un asunto fuera de su tiempo...

Sólo había una manera de evitar que hablara y sentía repulsión sólo de pensar en ella. Independientemente de las ocasiones en las que deseaba acabar con alguien porque este le había hecho algo realmente malo, Harry odiaba la idea de matar a alguien. Le llegaba a pasar por la cabeza pero nunca lo llevaba a cabo por diversas razones, luego, al pensarlo fríamente la idea se volvía más débil. Nunca había sido parte de su naturaleza matar y esperaba que de alguna manera la única muerte que tuviera que provocar fuera la de Voldemort y ni siquiera eso le animaba lo suficiente. Él no era nadie para esparcir muerte en nombre de la justicia... menos cuando él mismo había ocasionado el problema en un principio, como en el caso actual. Todo se había desencadenado por un hechizo que ni él mismo recordaba con claridad y ahora él mismo había revelado su identidad poniendo todo el futuro en peligro, porque si esto llegaba a oídos de Voldemort, o de cualquier persona, todo lo que conocía se iría por la borda, incluso su existencia estaría en peligro.

Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza y a molestar el pesado silencio que los demás parecían mantener tan solo roto por los cada vez mas histéricos gritos del mortífago, si seguía gritando así, como un animal herido, no tardarían en dar con ellos y de verdad tendrían problemas. Apretó su varita con fuerza mientras veía las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por el cuerpo y rostro del mortífago. Tomó una decisión, no se perdonaría por esto pero si él había iniciado todo ese desastre tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos para mantener el débil equilibrio del espacio-tiempo que tan irresponsablemente había amenazado con destruir.

Se inclinó para recoger su máscara que había caído hacia tiempo, lo hizo lo mas lento que pudo porque quería retrasar el mayor tiempo posible lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se la colocó otra vez intentando estirar lo mas posible los segundos. Casi se sobresaltó cuando una voz rompió el silencio:

-Temo que la única manera de evitar que diga lo hoy se ha revelado aquí es matándolo.

La voz de Sirius sonaba de alguna forma monótona y extrañamente sombría, Harry ni se molestó en voltear, sonrió con ironía para si, parecía que su padrino también había llegado a la misma conclusión y también sabía que Sirius era él único que podía atreverse a expresarlo en voz alta, de alguna forma sintió un poco de alivio por reconocer la sensación de apoyo y empatía , del Sirius que él conocía y que había perdido, le provocaba.

-¡Ay madre! –escuchó que dijo Hermione con angustia

Harry suspiró, y apretó aún con mas fuerza su varita al punto de comenzar a hacerse daño, iba a moverse cuando escuchó el sonido de unos pesados pasos que supuso eran de Sirius. No tenía que voltear para saber que planeaba hacer y de alguna manera se sintió inmensamente agradecido pero pronto el sentimiento fue reemplazado por una mezcla de vergüenza y determinación, le vino a la mente lo que una vez le había dicho, pero esta vez no era sólo su padre quien odiaría que su amigo se volviera un asesino...

-No... –Sirius se detuvo. La voz de Harry sonaba ligeramente apagada pero también tenía tintes de mucha determinación y madurez, Harry seguía dándole la espalda a todos –Nadie se manchará las manos con una muerte por mi culpa, esta injusticia es mi responsabilidad y yo llevaré el peso de... –no pudo terminar la frase, comenzó a caminar hacia el mortífago.

Ron y Hermione se miraron un instante y asintieron, Ron le dejó a niño a una desconcertada Luna y se pusieron de pie, antes de que Harry los pudiera detener, ambos llegaron a su lado en rápida carrera.

-¿Has pensado en si existe otra manera? –preguntó quedamente Hermione

-No hay otra manera... –dijo Harry con voz de ultratumba

-¿Un hechizo desmemorizante no sería suficiente? –intervino Ron viendo con repugnancia como el mortífago se retorcía.

-Voldemort es capaz de romperlos, por muy buenos que sean y aunque le cueste la vida a este sujeto, deberían saberlo.

Ron y Hermione se detuvieron mientras Harry seguía caminando, finalmente se detuvo a un par de pasos del mortífago, era incapaz de mirarlo, matar a alguien en defensa propia era algo que se entendía pero lo que iba a hacer se llamaba asesinato por donde lo mirara. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que de nuevo Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado

-¿Qué hacen? –les preguntó Harry -Dije que no hay otra manera

-Muy bien lo entendemos, y lo harás –le respondió Ron con firmeza –pero no solo.

-¿Qué? Eso si que no...

-Además –intervino Hermione con la voz un poco apagada –Nunca has matado a nadie.

-¡Ustedes tampoco!

-Mejor razón para ayudarte –dijo Ron con voz extraña –Sería mejor que muriera rápido. –Harry se detuvo y los encaró.

-¡De ninguna manera! Ya de por si tengo un peso de consciencia por esto y va ser mucho peor si ustedes intervienen. ¡Por ninguna razón voy a dejar que se conviertan en asesinos! –dijo Harry encarándolos.

Sirius sintió un ligero toque en su hombro y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que Luna estaba a su lado. Sin reparar en la cara de estupefacción que Sirius seguía teniendo, le puso al bebe en los brazos y se unió en rápida carrera a Ginny y a Neville que se dirigían hacia donde estaba el otro trío. Sirius miró a sus amigos y se encontró con la mirada perdida de Lily, que miraba al grupo pero notó con extrañeza la de James quien, en cambio, tenía fija su mirada en el mortífago y parecía alarmado por algo.

-Y si ustedes piensan hacer eso todos lo haremos –dijo con determinación Ginny llegando junto con Neville y Luna

-¿Qué! –dijo Harry desesperado –Miren, todos ustedes van y se apartan que no estoy precisamente de humor para pelear por esto.

-¿Somos un equipo, no? –se unió Luna

–Decidimos correr el riesgo juntos sin importar las consecuencias, –intervino Neville aún un poco agitado pero notablemente mejor –pues bien, ahora un miembro importante de este equipo esta en problemas y no pienso hacerme el desentendido. Es una manera de pagarte el favor.

-Neville, no es lo mismo. –le dijo Harry en voz muy baja –Esto fue mi culpa desde un principio, es mi obligación arreglarlo y no quiero inmiscuirlos en esto.

-Deberíamos dejar de charlar y hacerlo. –volvió a hablar Ron con voz extraña –Entre mas rápido terminemos con esto mejor

-¡ESPEREN TODOS!

Harry sintió un escalofrío terrible, por primera vez desde que todo eso se había iniciado, James había tomado la palabra. Harry no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo ahora, menos si su interés era evitar que mataran al mortífago, o peor aún, decidir matarlo él mismo. No creía tener, en ese preciso momento, la entereza para enfrentar a James y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado cuando sabía que no había marcha atrás. Todos habían volteado a ver a James y Harry, con un suspiro, decidió hacer lo mismo aunque no tenía ganas de mirar a sus padres, había estado evitándolo desde hacía todo el rato. Pero cuando miró a James, este no lo miraba a él, su rostro denotaba sorpresa pero de una forma que parecía ligeramente atemorizante, su dedo y mirada señalaban hacia donde el mortífago estaba.

-¿Qué le pasa? –murmuró ligeramente atemorizada Hermione

Harry giró la cabeza tan rápido que su cuello le dolió y se quedó con la boca abierta. Los gritos del mortífago, que en un principio creyó se debían a su frustración por ver sus planes frustrados y su incapacidad de huir, no se debían a eso. Con horror creciente observó como babeaba descontroladamente y sufría terribles espasmos que sacudían todo su cuerpo como si fuese de trapo, sus ojos giraban sin ningún control en la cavidad óptica. Con el ataque que parecía haber sufrido la capa se había abierto revelando parte de una gran mancha negra y roja en su abdomen, con espanto, Harry reconoció el lugar donde el hechizo había impactado ¿Qué diablos era eso! En esa área ya no había piel y los músculos eran visibles, mas sin embargo se veían extrañamente negruzcos, alrededor una capa de lo que parecía ser una extraña costra negra se estaba comenzando a ampliar cada vez mas.

Por un ligero instante, el mortífago enfocó la mirada en Harry a pesar de la máscara, pero Harry no sabía que hacer, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y la verdad es que su nivel de espanto estaba comenzando a crecer. De pronto un gritó mas desgarrador se dejó escuchar y la sangre comenzó a salir en gran cantidad por la boca del mortífago, debido a los espasmos se había mordido la lengua.

James, Lily y Sirius se habían unido al grupo y ahora todos rodeaban al mortífago sin saber que hacer, nadie se atrevía a acercársele, finalmente, indeciso, Harry hizo el primer movimiento e intentó acercársele mas.

-¡No! –le detuvo Hermione con un presentimiento –Podría ser peligroso

Y comenzaba a parecerlo, el Sol les pegaba con gran intensidad al tiempo que la enorme costra negra comenzaba a crecer ante sus propios ojos extendiéndose por el cuerpo de Romhen, quien ahora se retorcía con mas fuerza a pesar de que debido a las ataduras no podía moverse por completo, pero al parecer, aunque hubiese podido hacerlo, ya no parecía tener control sobre su cuerpo. Parecía como si estuviera muriendo y sufriendo en terrible agonía y nadie podía evitarlo, o nadie sabía como.

Antes de que se decidieran por hacer algo, el cuerpo de Rohmen se arqueó de manera que parecía casi imposible y un aullido ahogado y desesperado surgió desde las entrañas del mortífago, un grito de súplica y dolor todo unido. Ante la cara de horror e impotencia de todos, su cuerpo se comenzó a agitar como si fuese movido por hilos invisibles al tiempo que su cuerpo se ennegrecía por completo cubierto de esa extraña capa negra que Harry había dejado de creer que era una simple costra. Todos eran incapaces de mover un músculo, se mantenían hipnotizados por el tétrico espectáculo, el sudor recorriéndolos para cuando el rostro del mortífago se cubría también.

De pronto los gritos cesaron, la boca se había perdido ante esa imparable capa negra, hasta que al final solo los ojos, enrojecidos por desesperación, brillaban como dos solitarias estrellas en un cielo negro y aterrador. Una última mirada aterrorizada se centró en ellos logrando que por un segundos todos retuvieran la respiración a un tiempo, luego todo fue silencio, los ojos desaparecieron consumidos y todo rastro de vida se apagó. No había ningún movimiento en el cuerpo del mortífago, solo silencio y lo que ya no parecía un cuerpo humano, sólo un enorme cascarón negro e irregular.

Harry se sentía mareado y confundido, habían pasado demasiadas cosas y no encontraba como enfrentarlas en ese preciso momento, traía encima sentimientos encontrados, por un lado volvía a sentir el ambiente pesado y que las miradas se centraban en él y con justa razón. Parecía un simple sueño que apenas unos cinco minutos atrás había dado a conocer su identidad comparado con lo que acababa de suceder, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que esa muerte había sido su culpa, se sentía repugnado por lo que había ocurrido y ya ni siquiera era capaz de mirar el cuerpo consumido.

Sin mirar a nadie y moviéndose mas como autómata que conscientemente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria del cuerpo. Las miradas le seguían y las podía sentir, no sabía que podían estar pensando sus padres y padrino en ese instante pero las ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza no le gustaba. Bonita primera impresión con un muerto a sus espaldas... necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo porque contestar preguntas en ese estado de semi trance en el que se sentía no ayudaría mucho para mantener su firme intención de no decir ni una palabra mas de lo que su vida había sido, porque sabía que era capaz de soltar la lengua en un intento desesperado de que sus seres queridos no creyeran que era algo que no era. Pero también sabía que solo había una manera de evitar las preguntas el máximo tiempo posible. No le gustaba la idea de lo que iba a hacer pero de verdad no estaba de ánimos para ver ni oír a nadie.

Antes de que alguien dijera o se imaginara lo que iba a hacer, Harry Potter se desvaneció en el aire.

Los chicos se quedaron en una pieza, de todo lo que pensaron que Harry podría hacer eso era lo último que les pasó por la mente, ahora se enfrentaban a la inquietante perspectiva de verse en medio de un interrogatorio, pero lo extraño era que el único que aún parecía un poco perdido y los miraba con curiosidad creciente era Sirius, James y Lily se miraban el uno al otro con actitud seria y meditabunda. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio y el resto de los chicos lo agradecía interiormente mientras cada uno se preguntaba a donde pudo haber ido Harry, no era su estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas pero también tenían que reconocer que era preferible a que siguiera alterando el tiempo. Impaciente por el mutismo que todos parecían mantener, Sirius rompió el silencio:

-¿Alguien me podría explicar exactamente que rayos pasó aquí? Primero Virens dice ser Harry, lo cual es virtualmente imposible, luego Lily declara que vienen del futuro, lo cual también es...

-¿Perturbadoramente lógico? –aportó James

-¡No! Digo... no se... –Sirius notó como los otros cinco chicos miraban hacia diferentes lados

-Y me supongo que eso explicaría el curioso sufrimiento del joven Croceus –dijo Lily con media sonrisa -¿O preferirías Neville?

-Ah... este –balbuceó Neville mirando a sus compañeros sin saber exactamente que decir, pero la verdad es que nadie sabía si intentar desmentir todo ese embrollo, aunque no contaban con muchas esperanzas de lograrlo.

-Esto me genera dolor de cabeza –se quejó Sirius colocándose una mano en la sien

-Por favor –dijo finalmente Hermione –No vamos a desmentir lo que vieron aquí hoy, porque parece que las evidencias son de mucho peso, pero es de vital importancia que no digan nada de lo que pasó aquí.

-¿Entonces es cierto? –preguntó James muy serio -¿Harry es el niño de quien habla la profecía?

Los chicos guardaron silencio, incapaces de decir ni media palabra. ¿Qué podían decir si Harry lo había declarado? Muy tarde reaccionaron al hecho de que estaban en la posibilidad de intentar desmentir la versión, pero tampoco creían que sirviera de algo, Harry había demostrado muchas veces una habilidad superior a la de magos de su edad. James emitió un profundo suspiro de derrota al dar por sentada la respuesta y abrazó a Lily que miraba angustiada al suelo.

-¿Dumbledore lo sabe? –preguntó Sirius intentando romper el silencio, para él era evidente que su antiguo director conocía la identidad de esos seis desde un principio.

-No lo sabemos –dijo Ron –Nosotros no hemos dicho nada y él tampoco nos ha preguntado... tampoco Voldemort lo ha elegido aún si eso les preocupa.

-Por favor, no hagan mas preguntas, no deben saber lo que el porvenir depara y nosotros tampoco les responderemos.

James y Lily tenían miles de preguntas y miles de sospechas, pero sabían que no podrían sacar nada de esos seis, no cuando estaban juntos, ahora el punto era que uno de ellos, el que de verdad les interesaba en este momento, se encontraba solo en algún lado. Lo que a ambos les pasaba por la cabeza no podía esperar hasta que se volviera a reunir y así evitar saber lo que querían.

-Será mejor que regresemos, debemos entregar a Neville a sus padres e informar que todo acabó. –declaró James, al notar como todos se miraban al parecer nervioso, sonrió ligeramente –No se preocupen, no diremos nada y creo que será mejor tampoco comentar que Romhen murió... mucho menos como.

-Pero...

-No se preocupen –les dijo James con una sonrisa de autoconfianza –soy muy bueno dando excusas. Pero necesito que ustedes lleguen directo a sus habitaciones, nadie debe saber que estuvieron aquí, nunca supieron de esto, del resto me encargo yo.

Los chicos asintieron no muy convencidos, no tenían idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de James pero por alguna extraña razón consideraron que era mejor hacer lo que decía. Simplemente negar saber del incidente no era tan complicado, eso les daría tiempo para pensar y tratar de dar con Harry, necesitaban tener una charla urgente con él, los planes debían cambiar y los movimientos debían ser mas cuidadosos... además Hermione tenía reservada algunas palabras para con él, pero como se habían presentado las cosas no estaba segura si sería una buena idea. Mirando por última vez a los padres y padrino de su amigo, los cinco chicos desaparecieron.

La sonrisa que James había estado mostrando desapareció apenas los chicos desaparecieron, una mortal seriedad combinada con cierto deje de tristeza se reflejó en él... había algo que era lo que de verdad lo tenía así, una parte era en verdad el temor que le provocaba saber todo lo que ahora sabía, el hecho de que su pequeño hijo sería aquel joven... el que estaba destinado a enfrentar a Voldemort.

Pero, había algo mas... mucho mas perturbador y que se había enterrado en su mente con fuerza desde que se dio cuenta que la declaración de la verdadera identidad de Virens era cierta... y estaba seguro que Lily también se había percatado y por ello guardaba ese sepulcral silencio... por supuesto que no descansaría hasta descubrir la realidad.

El problema es que se avergonzaba de reconocer cuanto miedo le provocaba tan solo la idea de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas...

-o-

Al llegar al cuartel de la Orden lo encontraron vacío, Lily supuso que el movimiento se encontraba en otro lado, probablemente al haber ocurrido el rapto en un lugar donde habían magos que no pertenecían a la Orden, Dumbledore no se arriesgó a tener una junta en el cuartel. A penas dieron unos pasos cuando Atha llegó corriendo con Harry en brazos, al parecer un tanto molesta.

-¿Dónde habían estado¡Oh Cielos, encontraron al niño¿Qué pasó?

James no dijo mucho, pero le pidió a Atha que por ningún motivo dijera que ellos habían estado ahí y mucho menos que los chicos habían ido con ellos, que no mencionara el tema, que alegara que no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido ante la sorpresa de Atha que exigía una explicación. Pero Lily ya no escuchaba, se encontraba perdida mirando a su hijo que ahora extendía los brazos ansioso por estar con su madre, aún con la mirada perdida y sin escuchar nada mas que un vago parloteo, tomo a su niño y se lo quedó mirando, su pecho se le oprimía cuando miraba esos brillantes y alegres ojos verdes, desde la posición en la que estaban le había sido imposible mirar de frente al que ahora sabía que también era su hijo... pero no lo necesitaba, no era necesario conocer el rostro futuro de su hijo para conocerle... porque en todo ese tiempo había descubierto gran parte de su alma.

Tenía ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, ese pequeño que ahora tenía en sus brazos, su pequeño y adorado hijo se convertiría en el blanco de toda la magia tenebrosa, el ahora diminuto cuerpecito debería sufrir quien sabe que cosas para convertirse en lo que ahora era... y, además... abrazó mas a su Harry, el que sabía que le pertenecía y suspiró tomando el control otra vez de sus emociones, si, estaba segura de que James también lo había notado, lo vió reflejado en sus ojos cuando se miraron.

-¿Sabes si Virens pasó por aquí? –interrumpió de pronto Lily mirando a Atha, algo le decía que tampoco estaba en la casa. Atha la miró con extrañeza.

-Si, pasó por aquí como alma que lleva el diablo, lo perseguí para preguntarle que había pasado pero cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo, cuando fui a aporrearla exigiendo una explicación escuché el sonido de una desaparición. –le respondió muy enfadada -Y todos siguen sin decirme que pasó...

-Atha –le interrumpió Lily poniendo de nuevo a Harry en sus brazos aunque este se resistió fieramente llorando –llévales el niño a los demás y que hagan como si siempre hubiesen estado aquí, nosotros tenemos que ir con Dumbledore.

-Pero...

Sin esperar ni un momento más, los tres desaparecieron, Sirius aún traía al pequeño Neville en sus brazos. Aparecieron fuera de la casa de la señora Prewett.

-Recuerden lo planeado –les dijo James –Y pongan firmes sus defensas, Dumbledore querrá sacarnos los hechos reales.

-¿Por qué no confesárselos? –preguntó Sirius aún sin comprender del todo –Se supone que él sabe de todo esto.

-Sirius, solo confía en mi en esto ¿si? –Sirius miró a James y se encogió de hombros

-Con mi vida amigo.

El revuelo que se formó cuando los tres entraron ilesos y con Neville, que para ese momento estaba profundamente dormido en brazos de Sirius debido al cansancio, fue impresionante. Los Longbottom no cabían en halagos y agradecimientos por traer sano y salvo a su único hijo a lo que los tres intentaban mantener lo mejor posible su papel de que nada extraordinario había pasado cuando por dentro aún parecían dispersos... sobre todo el matrimonio Potter. Sirius todavía se preguntaba fieramente que se traían entre manos y porque no habían insistido en el interrogatorio de los otros cinco chicos, aún le giraba la cabeza y todavía se rehusaba a convencerse del todo, pero James parecía muy seguro y tenía que admitir que por lo que sabía era bastante razonable, moría por ir y exigir una explicación detallada de los hechos pero James le había pedido que esperara, que ellos tenían que tratar ese tema, se lo rogó con la mirada y algo en esta le dijo a Sirius que a su mejor amigo algo mucho mas profundo le atormentaba. Como siempre que James se lo pedía, Sirius acabó aceptando porque en parte tenía razón y porque lo mejor era esperar que el mismo James le confesara que pasaba exactamente por su cabeza.

Dumbledore apareció poco después completamente sorprendido y sin entender como se había dado tal milagro, aunque una enorme cara de alivio apareció cuando se enteró de que el niño había sido regresado sano y salvo. Pero no se tragó el cuento que James y Sirius decían tan sincronizadamente, conocía a esos dos y sabía por experiencia que eran capaces de hacer sonar creíble cualquier excusa. Pero por mas que trataba de dar con la verdad no podía, esos dos eran una muralla, siempre lo habían sido, y su explicación no parecía tener fallas. Consistía básicamente en que después de desaparecer Romhen, habían ido al encuentro de Sirius y que ya sabían donde estaba el mortífago, lo cual tenía sentido si se notaba que Romhen nunca dijo que Sirius no sabía donde encontrarlo, toda su charla cuando raptó a Neville indicaba que Sirius debía saber donde encontrarlo. Que a base de la agilidad y la ayuda de James y Lily habían logrado recuperar al niño pero que desafortunadamente el mortífago había escapado.

Además del hecho de que no parecían haber enfrentado una mortal batalla, Dumbledore no contaba con los elementos necesarios para desmentir su historia y tampoco creía que ese era el lugar mas adecuado para hablar con los jóvenes. Y también quedaba el punto de que Lily parecía ligeramente perdida, pero siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y no era fácil darse cuenta cuando hacía un excelente papel de "miren, no paso nada malo". Tenía que llegar al fondo de eso.

Lo curioso del asunto y lo que nadie sabía, era que el hecho de Sirius Black estuviese inmiscuido en tal hecho, que no estuviese justo cuando todo pasó y ese rescate milagroso serían factores de peso cuando se le acusara de espía.

Mientras todos comenzaban a hablar, comentar y comenzar grupos de búsqueda para dar con el mortífago prófugo, James le susurró a Lily en el oído:

-¿Cuánto piensas que te tomará?

-o-

Harry jugueteaba distraídamente con una piedra sin mirarla, estaba sentado con la frente recargada en las rodillas en el suelo rocoso, el viento, que soplaba con suavidad, agitaba su cabello, la máscara reposaba en su otra mano.

¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Qué ganaba con desaparecerse? Por un lado entró en pánico, por otro no quería escuchar los reclamos de Hermione y las preguntas comprometedoras; y lo principal es que necesitaba pensar, todo había pasado tan rápido que hasta después se había percatado de la situación. Como en un sueño llegó a la casa e ignorando las réplicas de una Atha que le seguía, tomó su capa de invisibilidad y volvió a desaparecer. Ni siquiera recordaba en que momento ese lugar le había pasado por la mente, los jardines de Hogwarts no estaban a su disposición y cualquier zona habitada era peligrosa ya que su rostro no era extraño, el caso es que él único lugar que su subconsciente pudo determinar como seguro y solitario fue la cueva de Hogsmeade.

Era un torrente de emociones encontradas, por un lado se llenaba de una extraña alegría al percatarse de que sus padres sabían quien era y que con eso no tenía que seguir fingiendo, pero un segundo después le rodeaba el temor de la verdad ¿cómo mantener en secreto su vida¿Cómo evitar delatar que era huérfano? Pero luego de nuevo le llegaba la esperanza ¡eran su familia y ahora abiertamente podría decirlo! Y de nuevo la sombra de su consciencia... no podía intervenir en el pasado, no podía evitar lo que debía ocurrir. Si se hubiese mantenido como un extraño eso sería un poco mas fácil pero ahora... ¿y si lo hacía¿si confesaba la verdad¡Al diablo con Dumbledore y el orden del tiempo!

Volvía a enterrarse con mas fuerza en sus rodillas, eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar al alejarse de todos, que su corazón le ganara a su razón y sucumbir a sus mas secretos deseos. Por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que sufriera, lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar silencio... no mencionar nada del futuro, nada de él ni de los que le rodeaban, mantener el mutismo era la mejor estrategia... intentar que sus emociones no le traicionaran y para eso necesitaba que la máscara siguiera siendo su aliada, debía resistir el impulso de ser él mismo y seguir actuando como Virens y pedirle a sus seres queridos que actuaran con él justo como si no supieran quien era... por el bien de todos...

Luego sonreía con ironía, y claro ¡seguramente todos le harían caso así como así! Era ilógico cuando huyó justo después de que el mortífago murió... Harry tragó saliva, aún tenía esa sensación aterradora de la muerte del mortífago ¿qué se supone que había pasado? Nunca había visto algo así, nadie le había hecho nada ¿o si¿Tendría que ver con lo que él había hecho? Pero Romhen había desaparecido por casi un mes, muchas cosas pudieron pasar en ese entonces, y de alguna manera le había evitado la terrible necesidad de matarlo... aunque creía firmemente que un Avada Kedabra era mas piadoso que lo que había visto.

Segundos, minutos, horas, días... quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había desaparecido. Tampoco es que le importase, levantó un poco la cabeza para percatarse de que el Sol se comenzaba a poner en el horizonte ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? Ni siquiera sabía a que hora había comenzado toda esa situación, si lo pensaba con frialdad no debió ser mucho pero desde su punto de vista parecían años. Sus amigos debían estar preocupados, los había dejado con todo el paquete y ni siquiera había sido su culpa sino de él, ni pensar en todo lo que le reclamaría Hermione... y se lo tenía bien merecido. Tenía que haber otra manera de rescatar a Neville pero en el momento no le vino otra cosa a la mente, por lo menos tenía la pequeña satisfacción de que había evitado algo que en su corazón sentía a punto de ocurrir y que sabía fue lo correcto en el momento. Y volvía al dilema anterior.

No quería volver a la casa pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Esconderse de las cosas nunca había sido su estilo y no iba a comenzar ahora por algo insignificante, por supuesto que para nada era insignificante, pero Harry intentaba darse valor. Si tenía suerte y entraba con la capa podía evitar a sus padres y escabullirse a su habitación... y entonces se encontraría con las miradas recriminatorias de sus amigos por haberlos abandonado sin explicación alguna. ¿Y si mejor esperaba a que anocheciera? Si todos estaban dormidos podía evitar cualquier charla hasta la mañana. Probablemente Ron seguiría despierto, pero conocía a su mejor amigo y por eso sabía que entendería y no le diría nada, de todas formas siempre habían respetado la privacidad del otro en situaciones similares.

Necesitaba un pensadero, miles de cosas se agolpaban en su mente ¿Por qué no se había atrevido a mirar a sus padres? Se había sentido aterrorizado de encontrar miradas de disgusto o decepción ¿qué tal que la idea de que él fuese su hijo les desagradara? Apenas hasta el día de ayer no le dirigían la palabra creyéndolo un mago tenebroso ¿y si seguían pensando en eso? Aunque también brillaba de pronto una lucesita de esperanza de que la mirada de sus padres fuera de orgullo y alegría ¿acaso ese joven valiente era su hijo? No podía evitar sentir que se había logrado mantener en una pieza hasta entonces y que era muy bueno en las batallas.

El sonido de un crujido cerca de donde estaba lo asustó. ¿Quién sabía de ese lugar? Levanto la cabeza, tal vez Ron y Hermione se figuraron que estaría ahí aunque no tenía idea de cómo podrían haber llegado a esa conclusión. Y entonces la sangre se le heló. De todas las personas en el mundo ¿Cómo había dado con él? De un salto se paró y como pudo se puso la máscara dispuesto a desaparecer, porque James Potter estaba a escasos pasos de él.

-Harry, por favor –habló James adivinando sus intenciones.

No fue la orden, ni el tono tranquilo y ligeramente suplicante, fue el oír su nombre lo que lo detuvo, simplemente sus pies se negaron moverse a pesar de que su mente exigía lo contrario. Oír que se dirigían a él por su verdadera identidad, de boca de quien no recordaba nunca haberlo oído provocó que de pronto se sintiera tan pesado que fue incapaz de dar un paso, mucho menos concentrarse en desaparecer. Estaba dividido entre lo que quería y lo que debía.

-Interesante lugar esta cueva –continuó James en un tono despreocupado como si nada hubiese pasado –es la primera vez que la veo a pesar de que creía conocer este pueblo como la palma de mi mano. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes.

Harry no respondió, simplemente siguió inmóvil sin mirar a James. ¿Por qué hablaba así? Como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si hacía poco ese mismo día él no hubiese declarado que era su hijo y que venía del futuro, que además era de quien hablaba una profecía y que aparte había sido un posible causante de una espantosa muerte. James siguió con su tono tranquilo y ligeramente alegre, lo cual era parte de su plan.

-¿Cómo supiste que aquí había una cueva? –le preguntó James sentándose a la orilla de la cueva mirando a Harry que aún seguía inmóvil y sin mirarle a unos pasos de él. –Ya se, asuntos que no debo saber para no alterar el tiempo, aunque dudo que saber de esta cueva afecte mucho la historia.

Entonces lo sabían... Harry no sabía si sentirse feliz, aliviado, molesto o preocupado por la forma en la que James hablaba y el hecho de que parecía aceptaba con filosofía que venía del futuro y que era su hijo un tanto mayor. Por otro lado no sabía que había ocurrido después de su desaparición ni que tanto pudieron decirle sus amigos.

-Pero no te quedes ahí parado como si te quisieras volver estatua. Siéntate.

-¿Cómo diste conmigo?

Harry apenas y había girado la cabeza un poco para mirar a James, había tenido la firme intención de no decir ni una palabra pero la curiosidad pudo mas que él, también, aunque no quería reconocerlo por vergüenza, la firme necesidad de eliminar sus horribles sospechas de que sus padres estarían decepcionados de que él fuese quien era. Mas concentrado en sus pensamientos que en James, Harry no notó el destello que cruzó la mirada de James junto con una fugaz seriedad que se esfumó para dar paso de nuevo al tono despreocupado.

-Sucede que Lily es excelente con las pociones y hace algún tiempo dio con una muy útil para localizar personas. –notó que Harry le prestaba ahora total atención a pesar de la máscara –el único inconveniente es que requiere cabellos de la persona a buscar. –se comenzó a reír ligeramente –De haber sabido que teníamos a Neville a unos pasos de nosotros nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas. Lily siempre tiene poción guardada junto con mechones de cabellos por cualquier emergencia y nos han sido muy útiles en unas cuantas ocasiones.

-Y así diste conmigo –murmuró Harry entendiendo pero sin captar el truco oculto de James.

-Ingenioso ¿no crees? –la sombra cubría los ojos de James sin que Harry lo notara –Por cierto, de una vez te digo que la táctica a seguir es que ustedes no estuvieron en la batalla.

-¿Qué? -¿Qué tramaba su padre? Harry se sentía desconcertado, muy bien no esperaba fiesta con trompetas y no deseaba total indiferencia tampoco pero el tono de James le inquietaba, tan... amistoso.

-Es muy complicado explicar varias cosas acerca de lo que ocurrió ahí si los agregamos a ustedes, preferimos que aparenten demencia, ustedes nunca supieron que pasó hoy.

-Y... ¿qué pasó con Romhen? –preguntó Harry casi en un susurro

James lo miró apenas un segundo, la verdad es que no era consciente del porque había mentido en esa parte, pero había algo muy extraño en todo eso y si no fuera porque se acababa de enterar que Virens era en realidad Harry no hubiera vacilado en decir la verdad. Pero la situación había cambiado y al igual que Lily antes, algo así como un presentimiento le decía que ese tema debía ignorarse por el momento.

-La versión oficial es que escapó.

-Oh... –sin saber bien porque lo hizo y a pesar de que su razón le decía que no estaba bien ceder a sus sentimientos, el corazón de Harry lo obligó a sentarse. Todavía estaba a varios pasos de James y evitaba su mirada. James en cambio esbozo una ligera sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Sabías que cuando le propuse matrimonio a Lily por alguna extraña razón decidió desaparecerse? –dijo ligeramente divertido James –Supongo que viene con la sangre.

-Tenía que pensar... –respondió Harry entre enfadado consigo mismo y avergonzado.

-Eso mismo me contestó Lily, y debo agregar que en el mismo tono –James lo miró con una sonrisa sincera –La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso no se como no me di cuenta antes de que tu forma de actuar es tan parecida a la de ella.

¿Dónde había un cuchillo o una pistola cuando se le necesitaba? Alma de hielo... alma de hielo...

-Tienes esa manía de quedarte con la mente en otro lugar mientras el mundo a tu alrededor gira, eso debió ser mi primera pista porque definitivamente Lily hace lo mismo y...

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no estas equivocado conmigo? –le interrumpió Harry intentando encontrar una manera de zafarse de la situación que amenazaba con volverse mas grande que él. -¿Qué no mentí para distraer al mortífago? –James lo miró un momento antes de contestar

-Siéndote sincero, de no haber existido algunos indicios extra habrías podido convencerme de lo contrario. Pero me parece que si tu no hubieras estado seguro de que nosotros te creímos por completo no te hubieras desaparecido.

Harry suspiró y se frotó la frente con frustración, detestaba que a pesar de que James jamás podría convivir con él, parecía poder leerlo como un libro abierto.

-No te sientas tan mal contigo, Harry –le animó James mientras un escalofrío le pasaba por la espalda a Harry al oír su nombre –la verdad es que solo adelantaste lo inevitable, de todas formas no hubiésemos tardado mucho en dar con la respuesta. Toma, compruébalo tu mismo. –le extendió la fotografía misteriosa que había visto ese mismo día, ahora parecía tan lejano.

-¿Soy yo...? –Harry la miró sorprendido.

-No te imaginas el susto que nos dimos. Pero tiene lógica después de saber lo que sabemos y también después de la manera tan milagrosa en la que tu compañero dio con Neville... También está lo de tu patronus.

-Sinceramente creí que con eso me descubrirían –comentó Harry bajando un poco la guardia.

-En realidad no me pasó por la cabeza. Pero si un sinnúmero de ridículas teorías. Creo que también eso me ayudó a creer que de verdad era cierto lo que dijiste.

Harry miraba los últimos rayos de Sol mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada vez mas y la Luna cobraba poco a poco mas brillo. No se dio cuenta que James estaba mirándolo fijamente a un lado suyo hasta que lo habló.

-Pero aún así necesito que me lo digas de frente ¿Es verdad? –Harry miró nervioso a James, ya no había marcha atrás ni tampoco tenía la fuerza para negarlo, James había logrado bajar su bien elaborado plan de mantener las apariencias, apenas un poco pero lo suficiente para que con un gran suspiro y cerrando los ojos, Harry asintiera con lentitud.

-Es verdad, venimos del futuro y... si soy tu hijo, solo que un tanto mayor.

-Incluso contando todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días, esto es lo mas raro que me ha pasado en la vida –comentó James con una sonrisa afectada. –Para ti debe ser peor con eso de tener a un padre que parece tu hermano mayor y a ti mismo con un año.

-No tienes ni la mas mínima idea –susurró sombríamente Harry sin darse cuenta. James no sabía que tener a su padre cerca ya de por si era nuevo para él.

-¿Por qué vinieron? –preguntó con rapidez James intentando ocultar el titubeo en su voz, aunque Harry no lo notó.

-Algunos personajes indeseables de mi tiempo vinieron y tratamos de dar con ellos.

-¿Mortífagos? –preguntó James de verdad interesado

-Es complicado de explicar –tomando en cuenta que si se pusiera a explicarlo llegaría a temas que no quería tocar.

-Entonces también es cierto –dijo James intentando sonar tranquilo –De ti es de quien habla la profecía.

Harry calló, consciente de que ese tema era demasiado peligroso para tocarse por muchas razones. Su alarma de peligro se activó, tal vez su corazón le nublaba en otras cosas, pero la relación entre Voldemort era peligrosa y, sobre todo, su primer encuentro.

-Es... complicado. Y si no te importa es un tema que no tocaré. –James no insistió, moría de curiosidad pero tampoco tenía ganas de enterarse, no creía soportar otra cosa. Harry dio un suspiro, se sentía mal por lo que iba a preguntar pero ahora que su razón parecía volver a tomar el control se animó –James¿qué fue lo que te trajo aquí?

La sonrisa de James desapareció, no era su intención revelar lo que estaba comenzando a confirmar y sabía muy bien porque. Dentro de él comenzaba a crearse una terrible conmoción, habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día y sus fuerzas comenzaban a menguar, mas emocionalmente que físicamente hablando.

-No te veías muy bien cuando desapareciste –contesto con simpleza - ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa¿Acaso soy uno de esos padres malvados que en cuanto su hijo llega a la adolescencia se pelea a cada minuto? –James no sabía si sonreír o desaparecer cuando captó como Harry contenía la respiración.

-No... claro que no –susurró con ganas de morirse y logrando que su voz sonara neutral.

-Eso pensé.

Incapaz de seguir ahí, por varias razones, James se puso de pie y se sacudió, para ese momento el Sol se había ocultado por completo. Harry hizo el intento de no mirarlo pero traicionando su propio plan giró apenas un poco la cabeza, tenía una gran angustia reflejada en el rostro y sólo la máscara impedía que James lo notara.

-Deberías volver al cuartel, esta comenzando a refrescar –le dio James sonriendo levemente, dio media vuelta y se detuvo unos pasos mas adelante para volver a mirar a Harry quien desvió rápidamente la cabeza –Por cierto, tal vez cuando estés listo, podamos conversar sin que una máscara se interponga entre nosotros. A todos los padres les gustaría adelantar el tiempo y saber como se verán sus hijos cuando crecen, no muchos cuentan con mi ventaja ¿no crees? –terminó con una sonrisa divertida. El nudo en el pecho de Harry se hizo mas grande y sin querer comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-Basta... con que te mires al espejo –susurró

Pero James ya no le contestó, se limitó a sonreír con confianza y le dio la espalda a Harry. James cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios en un mudo ademán de angustia antes de desaparecer, dejando a Harry sólo de nuevo al pie de una cueva que cobraría tanta importancia en un futuro lejano. Harry suspiró con desesperación y se recargó en una piedra, el corazón a punto de salir por su pecho. Miró al cielo y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire intentando contener la picazón que tenía en los ojos ¿Por qué el destino siempre lo ponía en situaciones difíciles? Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle a James lo feliz que era por verle, todo lo que significaba para él y lo único que podía hacer era intentar sonar casual, que no sospechara que algo andaba mal... pero se sentía feliz, de alguna manera bizarra la dicha le embargaba.

Hubiese querido preguntarle porque su madre no había ido también pero no quería sonar ansioso, eso sería sospechoso... aunque también le aterraba la idea de enfrentar a Lily, pues sabía que sus barreras eran mucho mas débiles con ella enfrente. James había sido extrañamente considerado en no presionarlo, curiosamente distante de él, como si no lo quisiera incomodar, esa actitud no correspondía a la habitual conducta de James... había algo mas, algo extraño en la forma en la que la conversación se había dado, en la manera que tuvo James de conducir la charla y los escasos puntos que tocó cuando debió ser un torrente de preguntas.

Pero Harry tenía otras cosas en mente, otros asuntos y sentimientos en él como para haberlo notado. Para él lo único importante es que parecía haber manejado muy bien la situación con James, sentía alegría de que no lo cuestionaran y presionaran, sentía que todo había salido mejor de lo esperaba... demasiado mejor.

-o-

La puerta se abrió tan silenciosamente que casi no emitió ningún sonido. Se volvió a cerrar con un suave click totalmente imperceptible, pero nadie la había abierto. O por lo menos, nadie que fuera visible.

Harry daba silenciosos pasos debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, todo estaba en silencio y no parecía haber ningún alma despierta, las manecillas del reloj marcaban que pasaban de las 3 am. Pero no podía arriesgarse a encontrarse a alguien... en particular tenía la firme intención de NO encontrarse con una pelirroja de ojos verdes. Asomó la cabeza en las habitaciones de abajo, nada, nadie lo esperaba y eso representó un alivio para Harry. Estaba comenzando a sopesar la posibilidad de evitar a todos los habitantes de la casa que no fueran de su época por algún tiempo.

Tenía el pie en el primer escalón cuando lo volvió a bajar, estaba cansado pero no tenía sueño y su mente seguía corriendo a pesar de la hora. Pero no quería encontrarse con Lily bajo ninguna circunstancia, entró en la sala de la chimenea con la capa puesta y caminando en silencio, su madre no estaba ahí. En silencio se sentó frente a la chimenea y volvió a dar un vistazo mientras suspiraba, no tenía la intención de quitarse la capa por si tenía visitas. Apoyó la frente en su mano mientras cerraba los ojos con actitud cansada.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías por aquí.

Harry dio un brinco mientras miraba a todos lados aún bajo su capa, no había nadie en la habitación pero estaba seguro que había oído...

-No eres el único con una capa a su disposición ¿sabías?

Ante la total y completa estupefacción de Harry, a su lado aparecía la figura de Lily, tenía una mano en su mejilla y la otra apretaba la apenas retirada capa de invisibilidad. El semblante de Lily se mantenía con una mortal seriedad. Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar olvidando por un momento que aún traía la capa encima.

-Deja de hacerte el desaparecido, se que estas aquí, te oí suspirar –le dijo sonriendo ligeramente. Dándose un tope en la cabeza, Harry se quitó la capa, todavía traía la máscara encima, cosa que Lily no dejo de notar.

-¿Cómo...? –murmuró Harry señalando su capa

-¿Cómo supe que tenías la capa contigo¿Estas en una misión super secreta y no vas a traer contigo una valiosa y útil capa de invisibilidad? No retes mi inteligencia –terminó Lily aún sonriendo vagamente y mirando a Harry.

Harry movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado notando el punto de Lily que era bastante lógico¿cómo no le pasó por la cabeza que su madre podía hacer eso? Tenía que reconocer que logró engañarlo y que fue una magnifica idea para verlo. Pero Harry dio otro respingo cuando Lily se puso frente a él con mirada seria e hizo el intento de tocar la máscara.

-Lily, no –rogó Harry interponiendo su mano adivinando las intenciones de Lily –Dejémoslo así por el bien de todos.

Lily no respondió y de alguna forma parecía lista para recibir esa respuesta. Sin abandonar la seriedad mortal que tenía y sin dejar tampoco de mirar justo donde los ojos de Harry estaban, tomó con ambas manos la de Harry ,que para ese momento era incapaz de moverse y luchaba contra el impulso de salir corriendo, las manos de Lily eran firmes y con una suavidad que hizo a Harry morderse el labio, Lily volvió a depositar la mano en el suelo. Sabía lo que Lily intentaba y para ese momento era incapaz de detenerla pues su corazón a gritos lo pedía también.

Con lentitud y sin romper el contacto visual con Harry, Lily levantó la máscara blanca poco a poco. Harry contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos sin fuerzas para rehusarse. Tragó saliva cuando sintió que la máscara ya no estaba sobre él, no debía... no debía permitir que eso siguiera adelante pero... soñaba tanto con eso. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró mirando por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, sin una máscara que se interpusiera como barrera, unos ojos verde esmeralda enmarcados por mechones rojizos que brillaban con intensidad.

-"Harry Potter... un muchacho idéntico a su padre pero con los ojos verde esmeralda, la nariz un poco menos larga pero idéntico en todo lo demás..." –dijo Lily repitiendo lo que había dicho Harry la primera vez que charlaron

-Te acordaste...

-Cada palabra.

Lily enterneció la mirada y le acarició el rostro a Harry quien, sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos un momento con ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero haciendo un intento inhumano de controlarse. Lily en cambio parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto pero Harry no la había visto, si, recordaba cada palabra de todas sus conversaciones, toda la tarde había estado repasándolas, incluso desde el momento en que vio la misteriosa fotografía... cada maldita palabra que ahora se clavaban en su alma con una daga envenenada. Miró un instante la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Tomo una respiración profunda y puso una cara tranquila y vagamente feliz antes de hablar otra vez.

-Debes tener hambre –le dijo tomando su varita y retirando la mano –Tener como alimento de todo el día un montón de chatarra no debe ser muy sano.

-En realidad no tengo hambre –murmuró Harry evadiendo la mirada de su madre, era muy cierto, todavía sentía revuelto el estómago.

-De todas formas –dijo moviendo la varita y haciendo aparecer una bandeja de pastas –no quiero regresarte al futuro desnutrido o anémico. –notó como Harry miraba con aprensión la bandeja –No te preocupes, yo no las preparé lo juro.

Contra su voluntad, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír afectado. Volver al futuro... a un futuro donde ella no estaba, donde era el niño que vivió y donde era huérfano... suspiró, era mejor no pensar en eso si no quería que su corazón lo traicionara. Una parte de él deseaba sucumbir pero la razón lo detenía, debía ser firme y no flaquear, para evitar seguir pensando tomó algo y empezó a masticar solo con la intención de tener algo con que distraerse y evitar mirar a Lily quien por su parte no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar tan decentemente? –le preguntó Lily para dar un giro a la conversación e intentar que Harry se relajara... lo curioso que es que esa pregunta no ayudaba en ese propósito.

-Necesidad –murmuró Harry, oh si, la necesidad de que sus tíos no lo echaran, lo encerraran o le gritaran, pero no podía decirle eso a su madre.

-Debió ser terrible para ti... –murmuró Lily sin pensar

-¿Perdón?

-Eso de que no te habláramos –contestó rápidamente con una sonrisa afectada y un tanto nerviosa –Creo que no me he disculpado lo suficiente por ser tan grosera contigo y juzgar...

-No te preocupes, de verdad –dijo Harry sonriendo amargamente –Es totalmente comprensible.

-Tal vez si nos hubieras dicho desde un principio quien eras muchas cosas se hubiesen evitado.

-Precisamente eso es lo que no quiero que pase –murmuró Harry –Mira Lily, las circunstancias que nos trajeron aquí y otras... complicaciones, requerían que ustedes ignoraran quienes éramos, en realidad si hubiese sido posible hubiéramos evitado que hasta Dumbledore supiera de nuestra llegada.

-¿El sabe lo de la profecía? –le preguntó Lily sombríamente

-Conociéndolo no dudaría que ya tiene una idea.

-¿Voldemort sigue vivo? –volvió a preguntar Lily sin mirar a Harry por primera vez

-No sería bueno que supieras algo de ese punto –cortó Harry.

Se hundieron en el silencio, Harry con la idea de volver a ponerse la máscara pero Lily ya no lo miraba, estaba centrada en el fuego pero no se veía muy feliz, había algo extraño en su forma de comportarse, no es que esperara una tormenta de emociones de su propia madre, pero Lily parecía algo distante...

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? –preguntó Lily quebrando el silencio. Un resplandor fugaz pasó por la mirada de Harry y Lily lo notó. Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestar

-Gajes del oficio –dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

-Tiene una forma bastante curiosa –dijo Lily acercándose a analizarla. Harry intentó poner su mente en blanco para no comenzar a temblar, esa cicatriz era la causante de todos sus pesares y Lily estaba tan cerca que las ganas de abrazarla se volvían insoportables. Lily pareció darse cuenta porque su rostro se ensombreció –Llámale intuición femenina pero no pareces muy feliz de que sepamos quien eres.

¿Feliz¿Por qué debía de estar feliz? Tenía a su madre frente a él, la posibilidad de cambiar su espantoso destino de soledad y lo único que podía hacer era mantener la boca cerrada y aparentar que todo estaba perfecto.

-Te dije que la misión se complica con el detalle de que sepan quien soy. Sin contar el peligro de que la historia se altere.

-¿Y eso sería tan malo? –preguntó astutamente Lily sin dejar pasar una sola reacción de Harry.

-Dejemos el punto en que se complica –tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir "todo lo contrario, sería perfecto que la historia se alterara"

-Es bueno saber que por lo menos sigues en una pieza al cumplir los diecisiete –comentó Lily sonriente –Y también saber que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para las peleas.

-Gracias –murmuró Harry con una ligera sonrisa, una sensación de calor le pasó por la cara y Lily sonrió mas

-James me comentó lo de tu patronus, parecía muy asustado antes de saber quien eras. –contuvo una risilla –No me lo dijo pero estoy segura que pensó que estabas enamorado de él o algo así .

Sin pensarlo Harry también rió muy bajo, se relajó un poco y pudo ver a Lily que lo miraba con cariño.

-Es bueno poder ver que tienes una encantadora sonrisa –dijo Lily con ternura –aunque creo que todas las madres dicen eso. También es bueno saber que no estoy loca y hay una razón válida para que te rías como tu abuelo.

-Eso... no lo tomé en cuenta –dijo Harry, aunque la verdad es que no tenía ni idea porque nadie se lo había dicho. Y Lily también recordaba muy bien la reacción que había tenido cuando se lo dijo. Pero Lily tampoco quería perder a Harry, al Harry que en ese momento parecía dispuesto a abrirse un poco si escogía las preguntas adecuadas y ella sabía cuales eran.

-Por favor, dime que no es lo único que viene de mi lado de la familia y que no eres un clon de James en todo lo demás. –rogó Lily con cara de angustia fingida intentando que Harry bajara mas la guardia, este a su pesar sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues no soy precisamente un busca pleitos ni hago bromas por toda la escuela si a eso te refieres –dijo Harry, Lily sonrió con la mirada, una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza pero no la externó.

-Eso es un alivio –suspiró aliviada –Lo que me recuerda¿no serás tu también víctima de la mala influencia y te has convertido en un animago ilegal?

-No, tampoco eso –sonrió Harry, una sombra de tristeza le pasó de pronto ¿Si su padre hubiese estado vivo lo habría hecho? Miró a Lily y notó que lo analizaba, sonrió con tristeza, seguramente ella no se lo hubiese permitido. –Pero sería mejor si lo descubrieras por ti misma ¿no crees?

Harry lo había dicho intentando sonar casual y sin que el timbre de voz le temblara. Lily sonrió a medias y asintió. Luego sin previo aviso, Lily se lanzó hacia Harry y lo apretó en un maternal abrazo, lo apretaba como si la vida se le fuera en ese gesto, como si quisiera expresar toda una vida sin palabras. Harry se quedó estático y sin saber que hacer por un momento, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba sin control, resistiendo el impulso de quebrarse también, sin las fuerzas para separarse de ella, con el deseo de quedarse así para siempre. No notó como el cuerpo de Lily también temblaba desconsoladamente, pero se sorprendió cuando escuchó un ahogado sollozo provenir de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con muy sorprendido Harry y hasta cierto punto, atemorizado.

-Nada, nada en particular –sollozó Lily con voz cortada y con lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos esmeraldas –Cosas de madres.

"Cosas de madres" tres palabras que bastaron para que Harry sintiera el nudo en la garganta mucho mas apretado y para persuadirlo de seguir preguntando y de paso evitar que analizara la situación con la cabeza fría. Se negó el derecho de enterrar la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, debía ser fuerte, debía mantener su promesa y no cambiar el destino. Pero aunque intentó no hacer lo anterior, no pudo evitar contestar el abrazo, por lo menos un poco con el corazón en la boca.

Cuanto tiempo estuvo así no era de importancia, por él bien pudo durar toda una vida, como si eso pudiera reemplazar o pagar de alguna manera la ausencia que sufriría pronto, la soledad y la tristeza, los sueños perdidos y las muestras de cariño que tanta falta le hicieron durante su infancia y todavía ahora.

Lily se puso de pie pero no le mostró su rostro a Harry, le daba la espalda y aún temblaba ligeramente intentando controlarse. Su voz era apenas mas elevada que un susurro.

-Es mejor ir a dormir, ha sido un día largo para todos. Buenas noches, Harry.

Lily echó a correr escaleras arriba sin detenerse un solo momento dejando a Harry solo en la sala. A su vez, Harry caía de rodillas trataba de controlar su agitada respiración y sus emociones. En toda la noche, Lily había evitado llamarlo por su nombre y ahora se derrumbaba al oírlo de sus labios. Si Lily lo hubiese hecho antes seguramente hubiera confesado lo que su razón le rogaba callara, lo sabía, no hubiese podido evitarlo y tampoco es que en verdad lo quisiese. Pero Lily no lo había hecho, había evitado decirle asi y no se había detenido a mirar atrás cuando finalmente lo hizo. Era como si de alguna forma supiera que hacerlo terminaría por menguar las defensas de Harry y su interés de mantener el porvenir en secreto.

Mientras retiraba una solitaria lágrima y agitaba su cabeza para ponerse de pie, una pregunta comenzó a revolotear en su mente "¿Por qué su madre lloraba?"

-o-

La puerta de la habitación se cerró en silencio. Todo estaba en penumbras y lo único que se veía era la silueta de James al pie de la ventana quien era bañado por la suave y fría luz de la luna. Se giró con lentitud para encontrarse con la mirada de Lily que estaba pálida como la cera.

Sin esperar mas, Lily corrió a refugiarse en los cálidos brazos de su esposo mientras rompía a llorar desconsoladamente, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había retenido durante su charla con Harry, dejando fluir las emociones que tuvo que reprimir. James le acarició el cabello y se aferró a ella apretando los ojos en un gesto de valor para evitar llorar.

-Supongo que no tengo que preguntar nada –dijo James intentando controlar el temblor y la angustia en su voz.

-No se que pasará en su futuro –susurró Lily ahogada en llanto –pero si de algo estoy segura es de que nosotros no formamos parte de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Comentarios obligados: Los hice esperar y sufrir jejeje. A pesar de lo mucho que me duela pues todo se descubrió (es que me gusta seguir con este embrollo) y después de toda la información que Harry distribuyó poco a poco por los capítulos era obvio que James y Lily terminaran por intuir que están muertos, pero faltan algunas cosillas._

_Próximo capítulo: charlas y decisiones importantes,James habla con Sirius de asuntos importantes y se sabrá porque tanto Lily como él actuaron como actuaron al hablar con Harry y decidirán algo vital. Y por su parte Harry toma una decisión sumamente importante que sabe sentara las bases del futuro y que le provocará el mas terrible de los pesos de consciencia, y a ver que mas pasa. Nos vemos!_


	21. Sensatez y Sentimiento

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana, los jedis luchaban por la república en contra del imperio... lo cual no viene ni al caso porque esta es una advertencia de derechos (porque además me fusilé el título de un libro y película)._

_Choque de Mundos_

_Capítulo 21_

_**Sensatez y Sentimiento**_

La habitación era un desorden total, había que pasar por entre la ropa en el piso, una silla con un montón mas, lo que parecía ser mas un nido de pájaro que un escritorio, una cerveza de mantequilla vacía y un emparedado a medio terminar. Todo para llegar a la cama donde un hombre dormía a pierna suelta, lo cual no era de extrañar porque parecía ser demasiado temprano; una pierna y un brazo sobresalían de la cama por debajo de la sábana y la cabeza estaba completamente cubierta por la almohada, que misteriosamente había terminado arriba.

-Sirius... ¡Sirius! –dijo de pronto una voz comenzando a moverlo.

El susodicho solo respondió con un ininteligible balbuceo antes de volver a meter la pierna y el brazo dentro de la sábana y dar vuelta a su cabeza pero sin despertar.

-¡Despiértate¡Sirius! –mismo resultado.

Los ojos del visitante brillaron con malicia mientras sacaba su varita, se aclaró la garganta, tomo aire con gran parsimonia y apuntó hacia Sirius.

-Aguamenti –dijo con maldad y un chorro de agua dio de lleno en Sirius.

-¿Qué¡¿Cómo¡¿Cuándo! –gritó incorporándose de golpe para luego caer estrepitosamente de la cama enredado con la sábana. Claro, ante la risa histérica de James.

Sirius se libró del nudo que había formado con la sábana y su cabeza surgió totalmente despeinada y abriendo los ojos como si fuese un vampiro y la luz lo derritiera. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces confundido y luego cerró un ojo para enfocar la figura borrosa de su mejor amigo.

-¿James? –preguntó con voz ronca que denotaba que se acababa de despertar y totalmente mojado- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí¿Por qué me mojaste?

-Porque no despertabas –le contestó James encogiéndose de hombros -¡Buenos días!

Sirius miró a la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados y con molestia notó que el cielo apenas se estaba aclarando, gruñó con frustración antes de quitarse la playera empapada.

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo James sentándose en la cama y mirando a su amigo que seguía en el suelo empapado y enfadado.

-¿Y no pudiste esperar a que por lo menos amaneciera por completo¡Es domingo!

-Miralo por el lado positivo ¡ya no te tienes que bañar! –sonrió James, Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina

-Bañar... ¡Pulmonía es lo que me va a dar! Mira que mojarme en domingo...eres un monstruo–bostezo sonoramente y se puso de pie mientras James lo miraba divertido y Sirius comenzaba a buscar algo en la pila de ropa.

-Tienes un agradable desorden. –dijo James con sarcasmo

-Gracias, me esfuerzo por lograrlo. –contestó Sirius tomando ropa seca y comenzando a vestirse. -¿De que quieres hablar?

La sonrisa de James desapareció en un segundo, luego fue sustituida con la misma velocidad por un gesto que quería parecer despreocupado. Se puso de pie.

-Encontré una panadería abierta y traje algo para desayunar –dijo comenzando a salir por la puerta –Te espero afuera.

Sirius miró extrañado como su amigo salía, James no estaba actuando normalmente y eso le comenzó a preocupar. Se terminó de vestir lo mas rápido que pudo y fue a alcanzar a James que estaba sentado mirando ensimismado una pieza de pan. Sirius frunció el entrecejo al notar, por primera vez, las enormes ojeras que bordeaban los ojos de James.

-James¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó con seriedad y muy preocupado sentándose frente a él. –Te ves fatal.

-No pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

-Eso es bastante evidente. –miró como James seguía con la mirada perdida arrancando migas a su pan, Sirius se inclinó en su silla –Bien James, suéltalo.

James resopló y se paso una mano por el cabello revolviéndoselo.

-Ayer... logré hable con él. –Sirius hizo un gesto de comprensión, no había necesidad de preguntar a quien se refería.

-Hermano no es por nada pero no pareces muy animado por esa charla... ¿Acaso... acaso te dijo algo malo? –James enarcó una ceja admirando su pan

-No... –Sirius suspiró con alivio –en realidad no dijo mucho.

-Pero de ante mano sabíamos que no iban a decir mucho del futuro, seguramente por algo así como alterar el curso de la historia o tonterías por el estilo y...

-Sirius –le interrumpió James mirando fijamente a su amigo -¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar como será tu futuro?

-No mucho en realidad, soy mas del tipo de vivir día a día.

-Yo solía pensar también en eso –comentó James en voz baja sonriendo levemente –Y luego me casé con Lily y de pronto ya era padre y... pues inconscientemente uno empieza a planear lo que sigue.

-Este... James, debo informarte que oficialmente estas asustando mucho a tu amigo.

James cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración, luego la bajo y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa, mientras hacía muecas como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que le preocupaba, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo decirlo sin que sonara tan... directo.

-James, te quedas quieto o te amarro. –le dijo Sirius entre nervioso y molesto.

-Es que no se por donde empezar.

-¿Qué tal por el principio? –sugirió Sirius en broma

Y James comenzó a hablar, pero no un resumen a grandes rasgos, no, James era mas del tipo detallista cuando se trataba de hablar, comenzó con el evento de las fotografías y su charla con Lily, prácticamente repitió toda la conversación que había tenido con Harry, claro manteniendo sus sospechas en secreto por el momento y terminando con lo que Lily le había contado que habló con Harry. Sirius no había interrumpido ni una vez a su amigo, aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero prefirió guardar silencio mientras su semblante se volvía cada vez mas serio, encontrando rastros de otros secretos también. Sin embargo James había evitado mencionar el hecho de que todo indicaba que estaban muertos, eso era lo que en parte le había traído ahí pero no encontraba manera de tocar el punto cuando ni él mismo era capaz de asimilarlo aún. Los dos se vieron envueltos en un silencio reflexivo.

-¿Entonces había mas señales de quien era Virens? –preguntó Sirius mas que nada para hacer tiempo y ordenar sus ideas. James asintió –Supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las piezas terminaran de unirse.

-De todas formas pensaba sacarle una confesión aunque fuese a punta de varita –comentó James sonriendo –Lo cual luego, cuando supiera quien era, iba a hacer que me sintiera muy mal.

-Parece todo tan irreal –Sirius se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza –Viajes en el tiempo, persecuciones secretas. ¿Tu crees que hayan venido de verdad a detener a alguien o a evitar algo?

-No lo se –musitó James apagado –Por lo que Lily y yo logramos sacarle a Harry, vinieron expresamente a buscar a alguien de su tiempo, pero ignoramos lo demás, Harry es muy reservado en ese punto.

Era tan extraño hablar así de su hijo, su vida de pronto había cambiado por completo en apenas un día, su Harry tenía apenas un año y con trabajo caminaba, pensar que el día anterior había hablado con él, con alguien que tenía prácticamente su estatura y que le resultaba imposible comparar con el niño que no decía ni 20 palabras. Sirius miraba con atención a su amigo.

-¿Cómo lo estás tomando? –preguntó con cautela, James sonrió amargamente, sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amigo.

-Siempre supe que existía la posibilidad de que Harry fuera el niño de la profecía, pero no puedo negar que tenía la esperanza de que no hablara de él.

-¿Y que procede ahora?

-No lo se, parece que Dumbledore sospecha, pero creo que a raíz de que Harry y sus compañeros regresaran en el tiempo, lo que nos deja con la interrogante de si Voldemort lo sabe.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntan a Dumbledore?

-No. Creemos que si Voldemort ya hubiese elegido Dumbledore nos hubiera informado de inmediato, por eso pensamos que aún no se ha hecho la elección, simplemente nos enteramos antes de la decisión. –James hizo una pausa –Además... preferimos que Dumbledore ignore que sabemos la verdad.

Sirius miró a James intrigado, no era costumbre de James ocultarle cosas a Dumbledore, no desde que se unieron a la orden y mucho menos desde que se enteraron de la profecía, ni hablar de que Lily no hacía tampoco eso. Había algo mas que James no le había dicho.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó enarcando una ceja. James miró a su mejor amigo muy serio, era hora de la verdad.

-Sirius, después de que te conté todo esto ¿Cuál es tu impresión de este Harry?

Sirius levantó las cejas extrañado, era una pregunta rara y le daba la impresión de que James evadía el tema, definitivamente había algo muy inusual en todo esto.

-Pues que tu hijo se va a convertir en un chico bastante fuerte –contestó Sirius logrando arrancar una sonrisa triste de James –pero para serte sincero, coincido con Lily, no parecía muy animado de que se enteraran de quien era, parecía bastante afectado de que todos se descubriera, también sus compañeros.

-Exactamente –musitó James con tristeza -¿Qué razón llevaría a que se comportaran así por algo insignificante?

-Pues tal vez para evitar que la historia cambie.

-O lo que es lo mismo, evitar que nosotros nos enteremos de lo que depara el porvenir.

-James sigo sin entender el punto –dijo Sirius confundido

James se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con una mano en el cabello y nervioso, Sirius lo miraba entre confundido y preocupado, como intuyendo lo que se avecinaba pero resistiendo a creerlo.

-Podría ser que Harry no quisiera que supiéramos nada para que no intuyéramos que en su futuro ni Lily ni yo estamos vivos.

Sirius se puso pálido de golpe y se quedó mirando a James con cara de completa estupefacción como si esperara que alguien dijera "¡Feliz día de los inocentes!", parpadeó confundido mientras James lo miraba con el semblante serio. Negó con la cabeza como si quisiera apartar una idea estúpida de su mente y habló.

-James, eso no es gracioso. –dijo con voz de ultratumba

-No estoy bromeando, Sirius. –le contestó James sonriendo con tristeza

-¡Deja de decir idioteces, James! –explotó Sirius afectado poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa, logrando que James se sobresaltara. -¡Solo porque el chico parecía afectado no significa que ustedes vayan a morir en algún momento del tiempo!

-¿Acaso no oíste lo que te conté? –murmuró James con los ojos cubiertos por su fleco azabache

-¡Claro que lo escuché¡Pero entiende que no hay nada que indique eso¡Tu mismo me dijiste que no te dijo nada malo!

-No fue lo que dijo, sino lo que no dijo...

-¡Oh vamos, James! Eso es una locura y tienes que haberte equivocado–Sirius, bastante enfadado tomó a James por los brazos y le obligó a verle a los ojos, lo que reflejaron los ojos de su mejor amigo le aterró. Los habitualmente alegres ojos de James ahora estaban cubiertos por un halo de sufrimiento y miedo, algo en su mirada le hizo ver que algo se le había escapado en el relato, algo que generaba que su amigo, su siempre optimista y alegre amigo, de verdad estuviera convencido de que dentro de 16 años no estaría vivo.

Sirius soltó a James y se comenzó a caminar hacia atrás como si se tratara de una pesadilla, se llevó una mano a la frente con la vista perdida y pálido como la cera. Él era incapaz de soportar tan solo la idea de que en algún punto de su futuro, sus mejores amigos no estuvieran ahí. James y Lily eran su apoyo, su familia y, a pesar de que una guerra siempre presentaba esos riesgos, su razón se aferraba al hecho de que ellos sobrevivirían a pesar de todo, él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida cuantas veces fuera necesario con el fin de que ellos estuvieran bien. No podía creer que James de verdad estuviera convencido de su propia muerte y esa idea le aterrorizaba. Se dejó caer otra vez en la silla pues sus piernas eran incapaces de mantenerle.

James miró con pena a su mejor amigo, se sentía culpable de hacerle partícipe de esto y mas sabiendo cuan unido era Sirius a ellos, pero lo necesitaba para una parte vital de su plan. Movió una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-Vamos, Canuto, no es bueno preocuparse tanto por cosas que no han pasado –le animó con voz triste poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sirius pareció salir de su trance y lo miró con estupefacción.

-¿Cómo no va a ser para preocuparse¡Me acabas de decir que te vas a morir!

-Bueno, si, tal vez es un poco preocupante –sonrió James intentando animarle.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que... de... eso? –preguntó Sirius muy serio intentando desengañar a James.

-En realidad son varias cosas –suspiró James –Lily dice que siempre le pareció que Harry buscaba en nosotros algo que no tenía y debo decir que yo también lo comencé a notar... también están los primeros días de su llegada ¿recuerdas la aversión que parecía tener al toque humano? Sobre todo conmigo, como si tocarme fuese un sueño hecho realidad; o el hecho de que no conoce algunos detalles de Lily.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez fuese solamente la impresión del momento? Ver a tus padres tan jóvenes debe ser extraño.

-Lo llegué a pensar pero... luego lo reflexioné con calma –dijo James mirando al techo –si yo hubiese podido viajar en el tiempo y ver a mis padres cuando eran jóvenes tal vez me hubiese sorprendido pero no en el punto de la actitud de Harry, era como si vernos día a día fuese una terrible tortura para él.

-La manera en la que se los quedaba mirando... –recordó Sirius vagamente. James asintió con tristeza.

-También como le afectó que le retiráramos la palabra y como la señora Prewett lo defendió diciendo que había sufrido mucho, que nos arrepentiríamos después. Se veía muy mal esos días... si no fuera importante para él que nosotros no desconfiáramos de él no le hubiese importado, hubiese sido mas fácil cumplir con lo que sea que vinieron a hacer aquí y podría volver al futuro como si nada.

Se sumieron en el silencio, Sirius miraba de vez en cuando a James que no se veía tan mal como esperaba, había algo extraño, no era resignación lo que reflejaba su semblante.

-¿Y... –comenzó Sirius con voz extraña sacando a James de sus pensamientos –tienes alguna idea de cuando ocurrirá?

-No. Ignoramos el cuándo, como y quien morirá primero o si seremos los dos de una sola vez –contestó James con una voz sin emoción. –Además, creo que hay algo que Lily aún me oculta.

-¿Qué? –preguntó interesado Sirius -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Algo así como un presentimiento. Conozco muy bien a Lily y apuesto mi cabeza a que hay algo que no me ha dicho. No creo que tenga que ver con la conversación de ayer... mas bien algo que sabía de antemano, Lily tenía mucho tiempo de verse con Harry a solas.

-¿Entonces esa no fue la primera vez que se veían a solas?

-No. Desde poco después de su llegada comenzaron la curiosa rutina de charlar en la noche, al principio fue por casualidad, luego mas bien por necesidad, o eso me dijo Lily.

-¿Y no sabías nada? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido

-Lily es buena guardando secretos. Y no la puedo culpar ahora que se quien es Virens en realidad. Ayer mismo me contó lo de sus encuentros pero no entró en detalles acerca de lo que se decía ahí, solo que había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

Sirius tomó una decisión que ni siquiera era necesario discutir, miró a James con determinación y se puso de pie, sus ojos grises reflejaban la determinación de lo que tenía planeado.

-Muy bien James, sea lo que sea lo que depare su futuro, no debes resignarte –le dijo con convicción en la voz. James sonrió levantando ambas cejas. –El futuro se puede cambiar.

-¿Y quien habló de resignación¿Por qué crees que vine? –dijo James con un brillo peligroso en los ojos y sonriendo ligeramente, Sirius lo miró un tanto desconcertado –Por lo que nos dijeron ayer los compañeros de Harry y también él mismo, no vienen aquí a cambiar el pasado, sino hace mucho tiempo hubiesen abierto la boca. Pero eso no significa que nosotros nos vamos a quedar tan tranquilos sabiendo lo que sabemos.

-Te escucho. –dijo Sirius interesado

-Harry no sabe que nosotros descubrimos ese detalle de su vida y debe quedarse así, debemos actuar los mas normalmente posible y evitar que sospeche. Y es de vital importancia que tampoco Dumbledore descubra que sabemos que vienen del futuro, porque él nos haría jurar y perjurar que no cambiaremos nada y probablemente lo tendríamos vigilándonos de cerca.

-Pero va a ser difícil mantener por mucho el secreto de que no sabemos de donde vienen.

-Lo se, por eso debemos ser rápidos y sutiles. Tenemos que descubrir las circunstancias de lo que esta por ocurrir. Y ahí es donde tu entras también.

-¿Yo?

-Lily está segura que tu juegas un rol muy importante en la vida de Harry, lo cual sería muy lógico si nosotros faltásemos, necesito que nos ayudes a descubrir que es lo que va a pasar y las circunstancias de nuestra muerte, lo mas difícil será que nadie sospeche nada.

-¿Y todo eso es para lo que estoy pensando? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo con complicidad.

-Aja –le contestó James con una sonrisa y cruzando los brazos–Si la intención de esos seis no es cambiar la historia, nosotros lo haremos por nuestra cuenta.

-¡Ese es el James que conozco! –celebró Sirius elevando el puño al aire.

–No dejaré que bajo ninguna circunstancia ese futuro se cumpla.

James no pudo mas que sonreír, sabía que había sido cruel decirle a Sirius de su mortal porvenir pero lo necesitaba para ayudarle a sacarle información a su hijo, pues estaba convencido de que Harry tenía la firme intención de no modificar la historia, ignoraba porque, aunque no importaba, mientras no se enterara de sus planes todo saldría perfecto.

Porque no iba a permitir que su hijo se quedara solo, todo debería modificarse, iba a mover mar y cielo con tal de que a Lily no le pasara nada, y si para lograr eso él debía morir o voltear el flujo del tiempo, que asi fuera.

-o-

Para cuando Harry despertó la mañana ya estaba avanzada, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado debido al poco descanso que había tenido. Oía voces que susurraban en la habitación, no tuvo problemas para reconocerlas de inmediato. Por un momento pensó en las posibilidades de quedarse quieto y fingir que seguía durmiendo hasta, digamos, el próximo siglo, pero dadas las circunstancias y con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior aún fresco en su mente, decidió incorporarse.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –suspiró Harry tomando sus gafas para distinguir mejor las formas de Ron y Hermione.

-Buenos días –saludó su amiga –te subimos unos emparedados. Y serían mas si Ron no hubiese comido de mas hoy.

-Tenía hambre y no te despertabas.

Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras tomaba uno con apetito, la verdad estaba agradecido porque no tenía muchas ganas de bajar y encontrarse con James y Lily, además de que lo último que había probado eran las pastas que Lily le había llevado y tan solo había comido una.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Hay reunión de la orden –contestó Ron –no quisimos despertarte y de paso aprovechamos para hablar contigo. –Harry notó que sus amigos lo miraban con cara de estar reprimiendo algo, sobre todo, como se lo esperaba, Hermione.

-Hermione no tienes que mirarme así, ya se que compliqué las cosas.

-Yo no...

-Claro, Hermione, no pensabas eso –le retó Ron volteando los ojos. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues las cosas se complicaron –regresó Hermione indignada, luego suspiró –Pero debo reconocer que dadas las circunstancias no había tiempo de pensar en otras posibilidades.

-De todas formas, ya fuese por este incidente o no, seguramente para hoy ya sabrían quien soy. –comentó Harry con tranquilidad inusitada.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ron y Hermione, Harry les contó lo de la fotografía que su padre le mostró, además de que sus padres ya habían hablado de todo lo que les relacionaba con él. Era hasta cierto punto atemorizante la calma con la que Harry hablaba, como si todo lo que había pasado el día anterior en parte se hubiese desvanecido de su mente, o esa era lo que percibían Ron y Hermione, no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar antes con él pues había desaparecido y se le notaba mal, pero ahora parecía tener una extraña tranquilidad a pesar de las profundas ojeras que bordeaban sus ojos verdes y lo pálido que se le notaba.

-¿Cómo es posible que salieras en la fotografía si estabas dentro de una casa protegida por el encantamiento Fidelio? –preguntó Hermione anonadada

-Ni idea –contestó encogiéndose de hombros –Estamos a ciegas en esto de viajar en el tiempo, mucho mas con esta especie de unión que tenemos con nuestros "yo" de este tiempo. Así que lo único que hice fue adelantar lo inevitable al revelar mi identidad. –Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada.

-Harry, acerca de eso...

-No se preocupen –se adelantó Harry- no tengo pensado revelar nada mas, en serio. Si no lo hice ayer, mucho menos ahora.

-Ayer cuando te desapareciste, no se amigo, me dieron ganas de matarte por el aprieto en el que nos pusiste.

-Lo siento de verdad. –sonrió Harry en disculpa –Necesitaba pensar antes de hablar mas de lo debido. Pero de todas formas no sirvió de mucho pues mi papá dio conmigo.

-¿Qué! –dijeron los dos a la vez. Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Pues si, gracias a no se que poción que utiliza cabellos de la persona a buscar o algo así, y ya que tienen a la mano una muy confiable fuente de cabellos míos pues...

-¿Y? –le apuró Hermione inquieta -¿Qué te dijo?

-¿En general? que ellos prácticamente habían descubierto quien era, que le iban a decir a Dumbledore que no participamos en la batalla...

-Eso también nos dijo a nosotros –interrumpió Ron pero Hermione le hizo señas para que se callara e instó a Harry a continuar.

-También si era cierto lo de la profecía y que habíamos venido a hacer aquí, que si Voldemort seguía vivo.

-¿No habrás...?

-Por supuesto que no, le dije que esas cosas no las podía decir, tampoco nuestra misión, solo confirmé que soy el elegido pero no revelé nada trascendente o si Voldemort estaba aún activo.

-¿No te preguntó nada del futuro?

-Lo mas curioso del asunto es que no lo hizo. –comentó Harry intrigado mordiendo su emparedado –Me hablaba en un tono muy amigable y eso me desconcertó.

-Tal vez intuyó que no importaba si te lo preguntara, no ibas a decir nada de tu futuro.

-Tal vez... –murmuró Hermione pensativa

-No te quiebre la cabeza con eso, Hermione –dijo Harry –No dije absolutamente nada que pudiese ser peligroso y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

-Oye –dijo Ron recordando algo –James llegó cuando la noche comenzaba y tu no diste señales de vida hasta cerca del amanecer.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros, entonces Ron si estaba despierto cuando apareció cerca del amanecer, varias horas después de que se despidió de Lily.

-Llegué al cuartel en la madrugada, no tenía sueño y todavía tenía que ordenar algunas ideas. Además mi mamá también me estaba esperando.

-¿Tu madre también?

Harry contó también la efectiva táctica de su madre para atraparlo in fraganti y les explicó que su charla tampoco fue reveladora, que en realidad dijeron trivialidades y no contestó nada que afectara su tiempo, aunque Lily tampoco había hecho muchas preguntas al respecto. Sin embargo prefirió guardarse para él las lágrimas y el abrazo que por tanto años deseó le diera su verdadera madre.

-Pareciera que de alguna manera todo está bien –argumentó Hermione nerviosa –Es hasta un tanto raro que haya resultado así, pero de todas formas necesitamos seguir un plan de acción, no podemos permitir que las historia se cambie.

-¿Eso significa que tendré que seguir trayendo esta incómoda máscara? –preguntó Ron molesto

-¡Por supuesto! Que sepan quien es Harry y también Neville no significa que nos paseemos tan tranquilos por la casa, esta es todavía el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Es mas, hay que hablar con ellos y pedirles que no sigan preguntando.

Harry suspiró sonoramente, no era eso lo que en particular le preocupaba. A decir verdad, ya había pensado en ello, después de que su madre lo dejó se había quedado frente a la chimenea pensando seriamente en lo que se les venía encima. Después de discutir fuertemente consigo mismo, había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar, de cierta manera, lo que pronto habría de pasar y salir como diera lugar de ese año antes de que Voldemort lo eligiera y ocurriera la cadena de eventos que ya conocía, porque si no lo lograba, no importaba cuantos argumentos le diera su razón o sus amigos, traicionaría la promesa de no quebrantar el futuro y se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos cambiando su destino, sin pensar en todos los problemas que eso traería, pues toda la historia mágica moderna tenía su pilar en lo que acontecería el 31 de octubre de ese año. Y el problema era que para lograr que nada cambiara, ahora que sus padres y Sirius lo sabían, tendría que hacer algo que, de solo pensarlo, le revolvía las entrañas.

-He estado pensando en eso –dijo Harry con voz grave –No creo que haya problemas en que mi mamá vaya a decir algo, lo complicado será evitar que mi padre lo haga.

-¿Crees que diga algo?

-Por lo que se por Sirius y Lupin, sus amigos son muy importantes para él. Sirius ya lo sabe, no me preocupo por Lupin pero...

-Colagusano es el mayor peligro –terminó Ron por él bastante serio

-¡Si Pettigrew se entera estaremos en problemas, la historia cambiaría! –exclamó Hermione alarmada. Harry asintió con lentitud. –Tenemos que hablar con ellos inmediatamente, impedir que hablen con Colagusano

-Pero si lo hacemos, podrían sospechar algo y modificaríamos la historia –dijo Ron preocupado.

-Es un terrible dilema –comentó Harry mortalmente serio mirando de frente a sus dos amigos –Lo he estado pensando y me di cuenta que para resolverlo voy a necesitar la ayuda de Sirius.

Ron y Hermione se miraron curiosos y luego miraron a Harry que parecía no querer hacer lo que debía y esperaron que su amigo les contara que planeaba.

-o-

Lily no estaba muy conectada con el mundo a su alrededor pero hacía un excelente trabajo en aparentar lo contrario. Miraba con aparente atención a quienes hablaban pero en realidad solo los escuchaba a medias. El motivo de la reunión era evidente: los sucesos del día anterior. Tanto James como Sirius contaron con una precisión lo que habían planeado, Lily todavía se sorprendía de la facilidad que tenían esos dos para decir una cantidad de mentiras rápidas y precisas, además que los dos completaban lo que el otro había comenzado a decir. Si Lily no hubiese estado ahí, hubiese creído de verdad lo que su esposo y Sirius decían tan seguros, lo único que tuvo que hacer ella era asentir y parecer muy segura también, lo cual no era tan difícil después de todo.

Aún así, Lily notaba que Albus Dumbledore no se tragaba el cuento por completo, pero la historia que habían armado era tan sólida, que no le iba a ser fácil hallar la falla. Lo cual era misión imposible si la historia era relatada por esos dos, considerando que nunca se dio cuenta que eran animagos ilegales y salían cada mes sin ser notados, eran muy listos, demasiado para ser sinceros y estaban acostumbrados a salirse con la suya.

Y ahora, mientras las miradas se centraban en Ojo Loco que organizaba la búsqueda de Rohmen, la mente de Lily vagaba en lugares distintos. Tenía que mantener las apariencias, decirle a Albus que los chicos ayudaron en el rescate complicaba sus planes, principalmente porque necesitaban mantener como secreto el hecho de que habían descubierto que venían del futuro y que Harry era el niño de la profecía. Ellos eran buenos ocultando cosas, pero no podía confiar en que Dumbledore no les sacara lo que ocurrió al pie de la letra después de hablar con alguno de esos seis y necesitaban seguir la farsa.

Lily miró a los tres amigos de su hijo que se habían presentado a la reunión, no dieron explicaciones de porque los otros tres no llegaron y nadie podía sospechar que se debiera a alguna razón relacionada con lo que se hablaba ese día. Se había dado cuenta en el acto que Harry no se encontraba ahí, se preguntaba el porque, aunque tenía sus sospechas acerca de la respuesta. Miró a James cuando este le apretó la mano con suavidad, su marido le sonreía en un gesto de aliento y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con confianza. Era una mujer fuerte y tenía que demostrarlo.

James había llegado poco antes de comenzar la reunión junto con Sirius, para ese entonces él también había entrado en el juego, se le veía un poco perdido por lo que James le acababa de contar y de alguna manera intento captar en la mirada de Lily lo que ella sentía. Pero el rostro de la pelirroja era insondable, parecía llena de confianza y de tranquilidad, aunque por dentro el cuento era otro. Había adoptado esa actitud porque ella también jugaba sus cartas cuidadosamente y no quería que James sufriera mas de lo que ella sabía que ya lo hacía.

No había sido capaz de contarle a James un pedacito de información extra que poseía, tan solo una frase dicha inconscientemente por Harry, pero demasiado importante para que Lily la hubiese olvidado, a tal punto que fue lo que primero le vino a la mente cuando supo quien era en verdad Virens: el hecho de que él una vez le dijo que si la conocía, no podía recordarla.

Esa frase había bastado para que a Lily se le partiera el alma... era evidente que ella iba a morir, lo terrorífico era que al parecer sería muy pronto, pues no había otra forma de que su propio hijo no la recordara. Fue consciente de eso al rememorar cada una de las charlas con Harry y lo confirmó durante la madrugada anterior, había tenido que usar toda su fuerza para no partirse en llanto frente a él y tuvo que callar una parte de su pesar cuando rompió a llorar en brazos de James. No iba a poder ver a su niño crecer a tal punto que para él, ella no sería mas que un agradable cuento que los demás harían para él. Por eso había escuchado el plan de James y lo había aceptado, ella sabía lo peligroso que era modificar la línea temporal, pero no le importaba, no tanto por ella, sino por Harry, era capaz de lo que fuera porque él fuese feliz.

Y la noche anterior pudo haberse enterado de toda la verdad y lo sabía por el estado en que se encontraba Harry al verse descubierto. Ella sabía también que Harry luchaba por no dejarse llevar por su corazón, se le veía reflejado en sus ojos verdes... sus mismos ojos. De haber querido, hubiese logrado sacarle una confesión, era la razón de su hijo la que hablaba e intentaba ocultar detalles de su vida, pero en su mirada se reflejaba todo el dolor que guardaba su alma y que amenazaba salir como si hiciera erupción. Pero ella se contuvo de provocarla... ¿por qué? Por miedo. Tenía la firme convicción de saber como y cuando ocurría su muerte, pero cuando se enfrentó cara a cara a ese rostro tan idéntico a su James pero a la vez tan diferente en esencia, se acobardó, no quiso saber nada, no esa noche. Había perdido su única oportunidad y ahora tendría que conseguir la información a cuentagotas... ¿podía culparse por tener miedo de saber como sería su muerte? Ya bastante atemorizante era saber que iba a morir.

Lily fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie para despedirlos a todos. Manteniendo la actuación de seguridad y completa tranquilidad acompañó a varios de los miembros para despedirse de ellos y comentar una que otra trivialidad mientras James hacía lo mismo junto a Sirius, ambos buscaban discretamente a Harry y miraban de reojo a los otros tres chicos, Lily ya se había percatado que uno de ellos era Neville. ¿Qué deparaba el porvenir para que seis chicos tan jóvenes se arrojaran a una misión como esa? Neville miraba a su padre Frank, pero era imposible ver su rostro por la máscara, Lily no podía determinar si lo veía con curiosidad o de la misma manera que Harry a ellos, no podía saber si ese chico también perdería a sus padres.

Dumbledore se cruzó por su campo de visión, miró unos segundos al piso de arriba, en particular al cuarto que ocupaba Atha, consultó la hora y se despidió amablemente de Lily con cierto brillo extraño en los ojos, como si sospechara algo, pero Lily le sonrió con seguridad y se despidió también. Entonces, cuando casi todos los miembros de la orden se habían ido, divisó a quien le había dedicado todos sus pensamientos desde el día anterior, bajando las escaleras con calma y charlando los otros dos chicos, venía Harry. Lily intercambió una rápida mirada con su esposo, que también había notado su presencia, tenían que ser discretos y evitar que los demás notaran algo raro si de pronto hablaban con Virens como si fuese el amigo de toda la vida cuando hasta el día anterior con trabajo y le dirigían la palabra. Pero sorpresivamente fue Harry quien se dirigió con paso decidido, mientras sus amigos lo miraban nerviosos, hacia ella.

-Hola Lily ¿podríamos hablar? –le dijo con voz amable y calmada.

-Claro

Estaba un poco sorprendida, ese no era el mismo Harry que había hablado ayer con ella, uno que parecía tener una seria discusión interna acerca de que quería y lo que era correcto, el que reflejaba dolor en los ojos y en la voz; ese era otro chico, uno mucha mas fuerte y tranquilo, era la faceta que tenía cuando no sabían quien era y antes de que le retiraran la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa? –pareciera que Harry no sabía como empezar la charla.

-Ayer, cuando conversamos, olvidé pedirte algo –Lily estaba intrigada –Es importante que nadie mas sepa quienes somos o de donde venimos, por lo que sería mejor que no nos llamaran por nuestros nombres reales y tuvieran mucho cuidado con otras personas –Harry pasaba distraídamente su dedo por su frente como dibujando algo, Lily recordó que en ese mismo lugar tenía la misteriosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Perdirlo esta de mas, Virens –dijo Lily con tranquilidad y sonriendo ligeramente, los músculos de su hijo parecieron relajarse un poco. –De todas formas no tenemos en nuestros planes interferir en el tiempo.

Lo cual era una gran mentira pero Harry no debía sospechar y ella era una gran actriz también.

-¿Podrías decírselo también a James?

-¡Ey! Lily, ven un momento –le llamó James quien estaba con Remus y Peter. La pelirroja asintió.

-Lily –le detuvo Harry cuando ella ya se daba la vuelta –A nadie, sin excepción.

Lily miró extrañada a su hijo por ese último comentario, en verdad ocultaba muchas cosas y tendría que descubrirlas. Miró sobre su hombro una vez mas antes de llegar con James para ver que Harry se reunía con sus amigos.

-o-

-¿Y bien¿Qué te dijo?

Ron y Hermione habían llegado al lado de Harry justo después de que Lily se fuera, mientras éste aún la seguía con la mirada.

-Que no diría una palabra. Aunque no se porque tengo la sensación de que no pensaban hacerlo de todas formas.

-Pero el principal problema es que no lo cuenten a las personas equivocadas –comentó Ron con voz sombría mirando a Colagusano que en ese momento se reía de algo.

-Hola –le saludo Ginny llegando con Luna y Neville -¿Planeando desaparecer también hoy?

-Tentador, pero poco conveniente para los planes que tengo –le contestó Harry, luego agregó –Siento mucho haberme ido ayer, de verdad.

No importa –le sonrió Luna –es bastante comprensible. Supongo que si yo tuviera la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi madre sería muy difícil contenerme y prevenirla para evitar su muerte.

Harry sonrió internamente, no sabía como lo lograba, pero Luna siempre conseguía tranquilizarle con palabras sencillas y sinceras. Ron llamó su atención con un ligero golpe en el brazo para señalarle algo con la mirada.

-Parece que la suerte no esta precisamente de nuestro lado –miraba con discreción hacia donde estaban los padres de Harry y sus amigos –Creo que ese malnacido de Colagusano se dio cuenta de tu charla con Lily, nos mira bastante interesado.

-Si sabe lo que le conviene no intentará saber mas de lo que debe –dijo Ginny con voz peligrosa –Yo no tiendo a ser tan considerada como lo fue Harry aquella vez.

-No creo que sea tan tonto, pero debo concordar contigo Harry –murmuró Hermione en tono cómplice –Sería catastrófico que James o Sirius dijeran algo indebido debido a la confianza que parece haber entre ellos.

-Creí que por eso Harry había hablado con Lily, para evitar eso.

-En parte –le contestó Harry sin dejar de mirar hacia donde Colagusano estaba –Pero dudo que mi papá se vaya a quedar callado mucho tiempo tratándose de algo de esta naturaleza. Se cuanto confía en sus amigos.

-Entonces estamos en serios problemas –comentó Neville preocupado

-No necesariamente –dijo Harry enigmáticamente –No si consigo que Sirius lo persuada también.

-¿Sirius?

-Él fue quien convenció a los padres de Harry de que Colagusano fuera el guardián secreto –escupió Ron con asco al recordarlo –el resto ya lo conocen.

-Así que es bastante lógico suponer que convencerle de la importancia de mantener el secreto sería vital para que Colagusano no sepa de nosotros nunca. –agregó Hermione

-¿Y como piensan lograr eso?

-De una manera tan despreciable que solo de pensarlo me doy asco –dijo Harry con voz sombría –Pero es la única manera de lograr convencer a Sirius.

Un buen rato después, todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa para comer, afortunadamente Lily no cocinó. En un principio, tanto Lupin como Pettigrew parecieron sorprendidos de que los chicos se sentaran en la mesa, y a decir verdad, también James, Lily y Sirius que no esperaban que Harry llegara también. Sin embargo este conservaba un mutismo extraño, si se le preguntaba o comentaba algo contestaba con respuestas cortas y corteses para después seguir en su silencio. Sus compañeros se veían también un tanto nerviosos pero se notaban mas animados. En unas cuantas ocasiones James, tal y como Harry había previsto, intentó dar a entender que ya sabía quien era Harry, de todas formas estaban en confianza. En todas las ocasiones había sido detenido por un rápido cambio de tema de Lily o de alguno de los chicos, incluso en una ocasión, para sorpresa de todos, del mismo Sirius. Harry, que nunca había intervenido, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, eso era precisamente lo que esperaba.

Durante la comida Harry había sido muy discreto al vigilar los movimientos de su padrino, no había pasado por alto sus miradas furtivas llenas de curiosidad ni sus intentos de sacarle plática. No podía negar que moría por hablar con él y verle tan alegre le traía extraños sentimientos encontrados, quería a Sirius demasiado como para que hacer lo que pensaba no le doliera en el alma, porque hacerlo significaba sellar su destino, pero tampoco tenía opción si quería mantener su vida tal y como estaba. Cruzó una mirada con Ron y Hermione que asintieron casi imperceptiblemente y sin que nadie los viera. Harry se puso de pie disculpándose y dirigió con paso calmado hacia la sala. Se acomodó en un lugar estratégico, donde era capaz de ver a los demás pero lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie escuchara lo que decían o los vieran mucho.

Y exactamente como sospechó que ocurriría, Sirius Black lo siguió con una excusa tonta que nadie cuestionó a excepción de dos de los que estaban en la mesa que por lo demás no tenían ni idea de que ocurría. Harry intentó controlar su respiración y sus latidos porque tenía que ser endiabladamente certero en lo que iba a decir, necesitaba controlar esa incesante necesidad de ser sincero con Sirius, cuando desde que le conocía nunca le había hablado con mentiras. Lo mejor era que él diera el primer paso y lograr así captar la atención de Sirius.

-Sabía que vendrías –le dijo como saludo pero sin mirarle directamente ante la disimulada sorpresa de Sirius.

-¿Lo sabías¿Qué además de la cantidad de sorpresas que contienes también eres psíquico?

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo –eso fue suficiente para que Sirius cambiara su actitud alegre por una repentina seriedad.

-Eso sería un importante factor –contestó antes de sentarse frente a él y mirarlo con fijeza. A Harry eso le ponía nervioso porque no podía evitar recordarle al mismo hombre pero con mucho mas sufrimiento encima. –Todavía me es difícil creer que tu seas el pequeño niño de allá. –ante el mutismo de Harry continuó –Pero pensándolo fríamente llega a ser bastante lógico, eres muy temerario ¡justo igual que James!

¡Maldita sea¡¿Por qué tenía que decir eso! La entereza de Harry se comenzó a derrumbar al oír eso, ese era el Sirius que él conocía, de alguna manera parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en su padrino y su esencia seguía siendo la misma para cuando lo conoció, tal vez un poco mas descolocado y con la mirada mas perdida, pero Sirius al fin y al cabo. Y eso era peor tortura que hablar con sus padres, a ellos no los recordaba, pero Sirius era una memoria fresca y muy apreciada.

-Te sorprendería saber que eso no es tan cierto como crees –murmuró recordando algunas conversaciones. Ya veía venir la siguiente pregunta de su padrino, si eso continuaba no iba a poder concretar lo que debía hacer, así que atajó a Sirius antes de que hablara –Sirius, quería comentarte algo...

-Tu dirás –Sirius reservó lo que tenía pensado preguntar al oír el tono de voz que usó Harry.

-Necesito que me ayudes a mantener como un secreto de donde venimos.

-Harry, no teníamos pensado decir nada –al oír su nombre un escalofrío le recorrió, hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba de labios de su padrino, y de donde venía nunca mas podría hacerlo.

-No me he explicado bien –muy bien, necesitaba que su voz sonara segura a como diera lugar –Es vital que no permitas que mi padre comente nada a nadie –Harry casi saboreó el efecto de llamar a James "padre" frente a Sirius, desafortunadamente el sabor era bastante amargo. –Y cuando digo nadie, incluye a Remus Lupin y a Peter Pettigrew.

Harry notó como la mirada de Sirius se oscurecía mientras miraba discretamente hacia donde los aludidos aún charlaban animadamente. Todo iba perfecto, pero se sentía muy mal, porque sabía que a pesar de todo el misterio, Sirius había captado perfectamente el punto al que Harry quería llegar.

-¿Algún motivo en particular? –preguntó Sirius intentando sonar calmado, pero cierto titubeo en su voz le confirmó a Harry que su padrino había mordido el anzuelo.

-Eres suficientemente inteligente para saber de que hablo Sirius –dijo con voz tranquila y segura –Y sabes perfectamente que no puedo darte la información que sabes que tengo.

-Sería divertido que ellos también supieran... –comentó Sirius con doble intención, la cual Harry captó en el acto.

-Peter es buena persona –mintió Harry con toda intención –pero tiene la tendencia a hablar de mas, siempre la ha tenido ¿no? Y hay información valiosa que preferiría no estuviera al alcance de ciertas personas.

La mirada de Sirius se volvió de piedra y con una mezcla de amargura y alegría, Harry se dio cuenta que Sirius sabía de que hablaba o de quien en particular. Era su última carta para mantener el secreto entre ellos, ignoraba por completo como era en realidad Colagusano pero creía tener una idea del papel que representaba ante sus supuestos amigos. Pero era conocedor de la disputa que sostenían Sirius y Lupin por creerse mutuamente espías y lo estaba aprovechando. Era un arma de doble filo, pero la única con al que contaba por el momento.

Se sentía terriblemente mal pero lo disimulaba por completo, sobre todo en su voz. Lupin era una gran persona y amigo y le tenía bastante aprecio. Sabía que era injusto hacerle eso cuando tenía en su poder lograr que Sirius no desconfiara de un gran amigo solo por sospechas sin verdadero sentido, pero no tenía opción. Lo único que lograría que Sirius cooperara con ellos e impidiera que James contara algo era enterrando la daga de la discordia en el corazón de su padrino, envenenándolo con pensamientos erróneos pero que sabía rondaban por su mente. Lo único que había hecho era alentarlo a seguir convenciéndose de ello.

Si tan solo eso no lo hiciera sentirse tan miserable... Como si traicionara la memoria de su amado padrino. Ya no había marcha atrás, el daño ya estaba hecho, solo faltaba anudar los últimos cabos sueltos.

-Sirius, sabes muy bien que para mi papá no hay nada mas importante que la confianza en sus amigos. Por eso debes evitar que hable, sólo tu puedes convencerle. –Harry sabía perfectamente como hablar con Sirius y que puntos tocar, no andaba tan a ciegas como cuando hablaba con sus padres –No quiero que el futuro se modifiqué ¿lo harás?

Oh... claro que no quería que el futuro se modificase, por eso estaba haciendo algo que le desgarraba el corazón.

-No hay problema –dijo con voz extraña –Yo me encargo de que James no hable demás. –pareció meditar algo -Harry...

-No te puedo decir lo que quieres saber –dijo Harry adivinando a donde iba el asunto, hacia la identidad del traidor –Y también te pido que no comentes con nadie lo que te dije.

-¿Por qué? Se evitarían muchos problemas.

Cuanta razón tenía... sin duda muchos problemas se evitarían, pero no sabía cuantos otros podría generar.

-Si dices algo simplemente lo negaré Sirius. –dijo con voz pausada –En realidad ya sabes demasiado

Harry notó el conflicto en la mirada de Sirius, estaba en un apuro si decidía contarle algo a James, quien inevitablemente enfrentaría a Lupin para confirmarle a Sirius que sus sospechas eran erróneas y así el futuro cambiaría irremediablemente, necesitaba lograr que su padrino guardara el secreto. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, todos estaban hablando sin tomarlos en cuenta a ellos y Harry estaba fuera del campo de visión de Lupin y Colagusano. En un rápido movimiento, Harry se levantó la máscara a la altura de su frente, sus ojos verdes, llenos de determinación, quedaron a la altura de los grises de Sirius.

-Por favor, Sirius. Prométeme que guardarás el secreto.

Harry miró el repentinamente pálido rostro de su padrino, intentando mantener la serenidad y la sangre fría, sabía que esa jugada le ayudaría a ganar tiempo mientras seguía convenciendo a Sirius de callar. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía muy agradable permitirle mirarle, tal vez porque era parte de su vida también. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Sirius y lo mucho que se parecía a James, hacerle una promesa a él, que se parecía tanto a su padre, era como hacerle la promesa a quien consideraba su hermano y Harry era consciente de ello.

-Esta bien, no le diré nada –suspiró Sirius, su mirada se endureció –por lo menos por ahora.

Harry sonrió con alivio antes de bajar la máscara a su lugar, nadie lo había notado. "Por ahora" era suficiente para Harry, ya pensaría en alguna manera de mantener el secreto. Finalmente lo que planeaba ya estaba cumplido, que era insertar aún mas profunda la semilla de la discordia que ya existía y alentar las sospechas de Sirius, todo con el fin de no modificar su historia.

Era una triste ironía ponerse a pensar por cuanto tiempo él se lamentó que su padrino sufriera tanto estando encarcelado por algo que no hizo y lo diferente que todo sería si le hubiesen permitido criarlo. Cuantas penalidades se hubiesen evitado, separarlos por tanto tiempo, tantas mentiras y sufrimientos, años sin amor y una infancia miserable. Y ahora él mismo era quien arrojaba a su padrino y a él mismo a todo ese destino al influir en la fatídica decisión que marcaría sus vidas.

Dos corrientes contrarias se enfrentaban ahora, una que intentaba mantener el curso natural de la historia, sin importar lo terrible y traumatizante que fuese, sin importar todo el dolor que sabían generaría... y la otra que lo intentaba cambiara a como diese lugar, precisamente porque sabían lo espantoso que pintaba el porvenir. Y solo el escaso tiempo que quedaba, antes de que la cascada de eventos se desencadenara, determinaría que lado triunfaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Avisos de Ocasión: Preferí dejar hasta aquí este capítulo porque, además de ser muy largo el próximo también trata de este mismo día (es que pasan muchas cosas en realidad) Así que advierto que el próximo capítulo va a ser muy Atha, en realidad aparecía en este capítulo pero tuve que quitar todas sus escenas para dejar espacio a otros temas importantes, sabremos mas de ella y sobre todo, Harry y Sirius tendrán una interesante dinámica, para los que esperaban mas interacción entre estos dos, y esta vez sin nadie cerca. El título será: "Erase una vez una niñita solitaria"._

_El Rincón de Umbra_

_Esta es una nueva sección para contestar reviews, los que puedo los contesto personalmente (lo habrán notado) pero ahora que desactivé eso de los anónimos (gracias Luna!) hay algunos que solo puedo contestar aquí. Asi que, como lo puse hasta el final te lo puedes saltar si no te interesa o buscar el tuyo y olvidarte de los demás, a gusto del cliente, comenzaré con los del capítulo anterior (si ya se que desde antes aparecieron pero sería mucho lío) _

_Olga: Gracias! Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo porque vieras que difícil… no te preocupe, Hermione no será tan dura (aún…)_

_Blanca: Si, ya actualice… jajaja_

_Gissell: Los hice esperar pero valió la pena ¿no? Creo que todos esperaban este capítulo. Gracias!_

_Dominus: Ja,ja, si me pillaste¿Pues desde cuando no revisabas esta historia? Generalmente publico cada semana. Lástima que no estuviste intrigada por el 19._

_Layla kyoyama: Si, es triste, pobres Lily y James, pero ya ves, eso sentó las bases para este capítulo y como sigue la historia. En realidad Sirius para motivos de la historia, él ya es tutor de Harry desde hace mas, ya sabes, la época. Si, efectivamente, ya saben de Ron también jajaja, pero no diré mas de eso ja! (Todos se preocupan por el regaño ¿verdad? Creo que eso tendrá que esperar un poco mas porque se van a acumular jajaja)_

_Vane: WOW! Gracias! Me sonrojo. ¿Te la leíste de un tirón? Como no te va a doler la cabeza son 20 capítulos! (y luego la tendencia que tengo de extenderme ¬¬) Muchas gracias, yo en lo particular opino que hay muchas historias mucho mejores (es que este, después de todo, fue el primer fic que escribí y que aún escribo) Jajajaja, ok, agregaré tu nombre a mi lista (yo no tengo lista ¿eh?) Uy… hasta que acabe el fic… a eso le cuelga muucho jajaja. Si, lo has captado, me encanta dejar finales un poco cardiacos (y faltan mas)_

_Bloody Angel: Que ya continué jaja_.


	22. Erase una vez una niñita solitaria

_Tres anillos para los reyes elfos bajo el cielo,_

_siete para los enanos... ¡Ah perdón! Eso es de otra historia..._

_Choque de Mundos_

_Cap. 22 _

_**Érase una vez una niñita solitaria**_

El movimiento rítmico del metro viajando a gran velocidad a través de las vías tenía un efecto relajante en ella, estaba tan acostumbrada a usarlo que podía caminar por los pasillos con total inercia. Por el momento se mantenía de pie, sosteniéndose de un tubo y mirando su opaco reflejo en el cristal de la puerta, unos ojos sombríos y perdidos en la oscuridad le devolvían la mirada, su rostro generalmente alegre mostraba una dureza atemorizante. Recordaba fragmentos de su vida que se entremezclaban en sentimientos de alegría, nostalgia, dolor y rabia.

_Era un día soleado en Londres, un hermoso día de primavera. A esa hora de la mañana el subterráneo de la ciudad estaba mas tranquilo, descansando de la agitada hora en la que muchas personas entraban con dirección a sus trabajos. Una niña de unos ocho años bajaba con prisa y emoción las semi desiertas escaleras, portaba pantalones cortos y tennis, también traía una playera un poco larga para ella junto con una gorra con la visera para atrás por donde escapaba un par de trenzas negras. Los ojos azul mar de la pequeña brillaban de emoción en ese nuevo lugar, se giró con impaciencia al llegar al final de los escalones._

_-¡Vamos, papá¡Apresúrate!_

_-Atha, tranquila._

_Detrás de la niña venía un hombre de edad madura vestido también a usanza muggle, pero mas formal, de camisa de manga corta gris y pantalón negro de vestir, portaba una barba negra recortada con forma de candado y sus ojos, azules como los de su hija, brillaban con una chispa de juventud alejada de la edad que tenía._

_-Cuanta energía tiene la pequeña_

_-Viejo, no tienes ni idea, esto de ser padre soltero me va a matar._

_El segundo hombre rió, era mucho mas mayor que el otro y traía una larga barba plateada, también vestía a usanza muggle pero había preferido un traje formal que no le acababa de quedar bien por eso de traer una larga barba que le daba un aspecto exótico. Cosa que no había pasado desapercibida por el resto de los usuarios que lo miraban curiosos._

_-Em... viejo, no es por es criticar pero creo que eso de traer tu larga y plateada barba paseando como si nada es demasiado llamativo, gritas a los cuatro vientos '¡ey, miren parezco mago!'_

_-Eso es precisamente lo que soy, Terthulius –sonrió_

_-A mi me gusta –exclamó la niña acercándose a ellos –Pareces el mago Merlín_

_-Una comparación honrosa –agradeció_

_-¡Ey tu enana! –dijo el padre a su hija tapándole los ojos con la gorra –No lo alientes que me siento observado._

_-Además déjame recordarte que fue tu idea que me vistiera así, yo prefería mi túnica._

_-¡Ni loco! Quiero pasar desapercibido y tu querías venir. Ahora espérenme aquí mientras compro los boletos._

_Dos minutos después estaban sentados en el vagón, o por lo menos dos de ellos porque Atha brincaba de un lugar a otro mirando la velocidad con la que las luces de las vías se movían._

_-¿Primer viaje en metro?_

_-¡Si! –dijo la niña corriendo de un lado a otro_

_-Primero y último –murmuró su padre con vergüenza –Yo que quería pasar desapercibido y me traigo a la niña tornado y al viejo barbas blancas. Es muy tentador bajar y regresar a casa_

_-¡Tu prometiste que me ibas a comprar mi bicicleta! –exclamó la niña con alarma_

_-Una promesa es una promesa_

_-Gracias viejo, eres de gran ayuda –la niña miró con curiosidad a su padre_

_-Papá ¿Por qué siempre llamas al señor Albus "viejo"?_

_-Porque lo es –exclamó con naturalidad su padre_

_La niña pareció reflexionar._

_-¿Entonces yo también puedo llamarlo así? –preguntó animada_

_-Creo que es mas propio no llamar a las personas por apodos, Atha –comentó seriamente, pero con una vaga sonrisa, Dumbledore a la niña_

_-Dile viejo –dijo su padre con una malvada sonrisa_

_-¡Viejo¡Viejo! –cantó la niña_

_-¿Sabes que esa no es la manera de educar a tu hija? –le reprendió Dumbledore_

_-Denúnciame –le contestó el hombre altanería –Pero tu fuiste el que quiso acompañarnos, te dije que mejor nos viéramos mañana pero noooo, preferiste venir, asi que ahora te atienes a las consecuencias._

Atha suspiró con melancolía, aquellos eran tiempos felices. Sonrío con nostalgia al recordar que se habían perdido en el metro de Londres y lo gracioso que resultó que un mago tan poderoso como Dumbledore se levantara el pantalón con total naturalidad en medio de los pasillos para verificar el mapa que tenía como marca natural en la pierna y como su padre se golpeaba contra la pared en desesperación ante la mirada atónita de la concurrencia. Pero su padre se había ido y todo por lo que había luchado se había esfumado. Y en días como esos no podía evitar pensar en culpar a Dumbledore.

El transporte se detuvo en una estación, Atha confirmó que fuera la dirección que buscaba y se bajó. Hacia tiempo que no visitaba a su padre y hoy era una fecha especial.

El Astro Rey estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, rodeando de calor y luz a los visitantes que ese día habían llegado a visitar a sus parientes fallecidos, familias orando y una que otra llorando ante el recuerdo de la gente que alguna vez amó.

En una parte donde no había gente estaba la inmóvil figura de una joven, vestía completamente de negro lo que contrastaba con su pálida piel, su cabello de un negro azulado era agitado suavemente por la brisa del medio día desacomodando varias mechas traviesas.

Veía con terrible tristeza y nostalgia la tumba frente a ella, en sus ojos se reflejaban las cuentas que había que tenido que pagarle a la vida, apretó con fuerza el ramo que traía en los brazos, lleno de flores multicolores.

-Decidí cortarme el cabello –le dijo a la tumba en un callado susurro – siempre te gusto que lo trajera así... –una lágrima caprichosa comenzaba a aflorar en su ojo derecho - ¿Las flores? Son para mamá, pero no te enceles, también te traigo algunas a ti –y sonrió muy dulcemente mientras miraba al cielo, en ese triste cementerio cubierto de claveles.

Se hincó para arreglar el arreglo en un pequeño jarrón de finos acabados que descansaba a los pies de un monumental ángel, que con ojos cerrados, elevaba una silenciosa plegaria a los cielos, mientras que sus alas de mármol blanco rodeaban protectoramente la lápida donde se leían dos nombres en letras de plata y oro.

_Una niña aterrorizada y llorosa era metida a gran velocidad bajo unas tablas por un hombre muy alterado, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos azules mientras miraba hacia todos lados nervioso con la varita en la mano._

Con un sollozo ahogado, Atha despertó de su repentina visión, los ojos amenazando con verse inundados de lágrimas, hacia tanto que había bloqueado eso de su mente, pero siempre que los destellos de su vida pasada llegaban no podía evitar las lágrimas, por muy fuerte que quisiera ser. Pero eso tuvo que esperar, unos pasos amortiguados por la hierba se acercaron alertándola, aunque no se movió porque sabía quien era.

-Suponía que te encontraría aquí –dijo la voz pausada y siempre propia de Albus Dumbledore.

-Viejo, no estoy de humor para verte –le contestó con voz grave la chica sin voltear a verle.

-Son unas hermosas flores para una hermosa tumba –continuó Dumbledore como si no hubiese escuchado el comentario de Atha –Este lugar siempre ha sido tan tranquilo, no encuentro un mejor lugar en el que uno pueda pasar la eternidad.

-¿Acaso no oíste lo que dije? –gruñó Atha con voz peligrosa

-Te oí perfectamente, Atha –contestó Dumledore sin perder la calma.

-¿Entonces no entiendes bien el idioma en el que hable? No tengo los ánimos suficientes para estar escuchándote, no hoy.

-Soy un perfecto conocedor de este y muchos otros idiomas para ser sincero –Dumbledore no perdía la tranquilidad de su voz -Pero no lo que no puedo entender es la razón por la que pareces tan molesta conmigo hoy, no recuerdo nada que pudiese provocar este comportamiento.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu consciencia? –con voz enfurecida, Atha se puso de pie sin mirar a Dumbledore de frente.

El viejo director pareció considerar la pregunta, intuyendo la posible razón de ese extraño cambio de actitud. La verdad es que no le extrañaba y tenía una vaga idea de que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a la joven.

-Todo esto es tu culpa –murmuró en voz baja Atha comenzando a temblar

-¿Sigues insistiendo con eso? –preguntó Dumbledore sabiendo que tarde o temprano esa conversación comenzaría otra vez.

-¡Por supuesto que sigo insistiendo! –le dijo ella gritando y dándose la vuelta para encararlo -¡Si tu no hubieses entrado en nuestras vidas mi padre no hubiese vuelto al mundo mágico y estaría vivo!

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, Atha –contestó Dumbledore con voz pausada y muy serio-¿No eres tu la que siempre se queja de no poder estar en su propio mundo por mantenerte oculta y ahora me reclamas porque inste a tu padre a volver al mundo mágico, SU mundo?

Atha se mordió un labio y desvió la mirada. Se sentía tan pequeña enfrentándose a Dumbledore, él tan alto, grande y poderoso, mientras que ella parecía tan solo una chiquilla desesperada y diciendo las mismas boberías que todos los años. Sintió ganas de llorar, a veces odiaba ser mujer, sus sentimientos le ganaban y era incapaz de contenerlos. Dumbledore suavizó su mirada y le colocó una paternal mano en el hombro.

-Atha, debes entender que sin importar que yo llegara o no, tarde o temprano darían con él. Era un mago muy conocido mucho antes de que decidiera desaparecer.

-Debiste dejar que me atraparan la misma noche que mi padre murió. –susurró la chica con voz ahogada ante la sorpresa de Dumbledore.

-Sabes que nunca habría hecho eso. Hubiese representado tu destrucción.

-¿Qué gano manteniéndome viva? No tengo a nadie. –era incapaz de levantar la mirada.

-Me tienes a mi. Le prometí a tu padre que nunca permitiría que supieran de ti, y aunque no lo hubiese hecho yo mismo hubiese impedido a como diese lugar que te dañaran. También tienes a tu abuelo, el siempre se ha hecho cargo de ti.

-¿Mi abuelo? –dijo de pronto alterada Atha levantando la vista y dirigiendo sus húmedos ojos a los del director -¡Yo no tengo a nadie mas que a mi padre! No lo he visto desde hace mas de diez años. ¡Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de verme cuando mi padre murió!

- Pero siempre te ha protegido y nunca ha dejado que nada te pase. Tal vez no lo hayas visto pero se ha encargado siempre de ti. Debes comprender que para él siempre ha sido muy difícil.

-¡Claro que es difícil! –dijo Atha alejándose de Dumbledore con los ojos inundados de lágrimas ahora. -¿Quién va a querer ver y hacerse cargo de un monstruo!

-No eres un monstruo Atha. –le dijo Dumbledore con calma y un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Qué no lo soy! –Atha se río con sarcasmo mientras por otra parte las lágrimas no cesaban de caer -¡Soy capaz de matarte con un maldito movimiento de mi mano!

-Pero no lo has hecho, son nuestras acciones los que nos hacen lo que somos.

-¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PODEROSA QUE ME HE VUELTO! –gritó haciendo volar a varias aves -¿Crees que puedo dormir por las noches sabiendo lo que soy capaz de hacer¡Ni el gran Albus Dumbledore podría escaparse de mi si me lo propusiera!

No esperó respuesta, cerró los ojos y se desvaneció en un murmullo suave. Dumbledore se restregó los ojos en gesto pensativo, en parte ella tenía razón, con cada día que pasaba se volvía mas poderosa y él era consciente de ello. Y también comenzaba a notar el sutil cambio que se daba en ella, mientras se había mantenido lejos de todos había mantenido una especie de vida, pero ahora que estaba rodeada de magos estaba confundida y sabía muy bien porque.

Era triste su situación, se preguntaba cuando esa chica podría tener una vida normal. En realidad debía reconocer que si una situación parecida fuese su responsabilidad tal vez hubiese cometido los mismos errores. Lejos estaba de imaginar que había otro chico, uno que ahora estaba ahí proveniente del futuro, que había crecido bajo su vigilancia y que también, en parte, había cometido los mismo errores, todos en nombre de su seguridad.

-o-

Necesitaba un trago, había sido un largo y tortuoso día. Todo el peso del día finalmente le estaba pasando factura y necesitaba reflexionar todo la información que le había sido confiada. Era un pequeño bar pero muy íntimo y tranquilo, así que Sirius se sentó en el lugar de siempre, iba a ese lugar siempre que necesitaba pensar.

Todavía no se recuperada de la impresión de lo que James le había dicho, parecía todo parte de una extraña pesadilla sin fin y era incapaz de comprenderla. Había algo en la mirada de sus mejores amigos que le decía que de verdad era cierto, en algún punto de su futuro ellos morirían. Un escalofrío le recorrió, la idea le aterraba mas de lo que era capaz de aceptar, no podía imaginarse viviendo sin su única familia y es que, aunque sabía sonaba tonto, ellos eran su única familia ahora. Por eso estaba obsesionado con el plan de James de cambiar el futuro, si su amigo no lo hubiese propuesto primero él lo hubiera hecho.

Sirius le sonrió seductoramente a la mesera cuando llegó con su trago, la chica se sonrojó mientras se daba la vuelta. Sirius bebió un poco, la verdad es que decirlo era mas fácil que hacerlo. Porque cuando había estado cara a cara con el que ahora sabía que era su ahijado las cosas se habían complicado.

Lily tenía razón, parecía que Harry le tenía una extraña confianza. Podía imaginarse la razón de ello y eso sólo confirmaba sus peores sospechas. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el rostro de Harry, era idéntico al de James, a excepción de los ojos que reflejaban a Lily. Sirius sonrió vagamente, había representado una gran sorpresa cuando lo vió pero ahora le daba cierta alegría, cierto orgullo que no podía explicar. Desde que Harry había nacido, la misma dicha que embargó a su hermano lo embargó a él y de alguna manera, verlo tan parecido a James era extraño pero a la vez reconfortante.

-Señorita, por favor, creo que ha bebido lo suficiente

-¡Shyo desidiré cuando es suficiente! –el alboroto llamó la atención de Sirius, y de todos los del local en realidad.

Sirius entornó los ojos antes de abrirlos muy grandes al reconocer a quien era parte del alboroto, sentada en la barra y discutiendo con el cantinero, estaba Atha, furiosa y muy ebria. Sirius comenzó a reír cuando la chica sujetó al cantinero de la camisa con actitud peligrosa y éste estaba indeciso entre si sacar su varita o no.

-No te preocupes, Charlie –dijo Sirius acercándose y separándolos –Yo me encargo desde aquí.

-Ten cuidado Sirius, se ve peligrosa. –le dijo mientras se alejaba y Atha comenzaba a subirse en la barra para que de verdad creyera que era peligrosa.

-Tranquila. –le dijo entre risas Sirius volviendo a sentarla.

-No tenías que interveniiir –le dijo ella con la mirada un poco descolocada.

-No si eso ya lo se, solo protegía a un amigo de una borracha.

-No estoy borracha... solo me gusta ahogar mis penas en alcohol. –le dijo mientras se terminaba lo que quedaba en su vaso de un solo golpe.

-Claro, solo que parece que tus penas pasaron a mejor vida desde hace un buen rato. ¿Qué te trajo aquí? Creí que no frecuentabas bares mágicos.

-Vine... Vine... ¿Sabíash que cuando digo vine me recuerda mucho al vino¡Ah que rico es el vino! –y comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, Sirius no sabía si reírse también o callarla.

-Creo que a sido mucho vino por hoy –rió Sirius comenzando a levantarla dispuesto a sacarla de ahí.

-¿Qué¿Adonde me llevas? –le reclamó indignada -¡Auxilio¡Sirius me rapta!

-Deja de gritar

Claro que dado el hecho de que conocía muy bien el nombre de su raptor nadie le puso mucha atención pero comenzaban a mirarlos de muchas maneras, algunos curiosos, otros divertidos y unas cuantas camareras y chicas que generalmente iban ahí, con verdadera envidia pues no se imaginaban quien era esa mujer ebria que parecía conocer a ese joven tan apuesto. Sirius notó que Atha dejaba en su silla una credencial, sin prestarle mucha atención la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-Yo quiero seguir bebiendo. Todavía ni miro doble –le comentó a Sirius cuando salían del local.

Pero la realidad era otra, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos fuera del local y estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el piso, eso sin contar como milagrosamente esquivo una farola. Todo antes de que Sirius, volteando los ojos, la sujetara por un brazo. La situación sería mas divertida si él también trajera unas copas encima (no tantas como ella porque si no acabarían apareciendo Dios sabe donde) pero apenas y había comenzado la primera cuando la vió. Era extraño, había hablado de penas¿Qué sería tan malo como para terminar en ese estado?

-Atha, creí que solo ibas a bares a conocer hombres. ¿Cómo es que acabaste así?

-Si me llevas a otro bar te lo diré. Por que es "shhhhhh" secreto. ¡jajajajajajaja! –Sirius sopesó las posibilidades de mentir, eran muy tentadoras.

-Muy bien, iremos, y en el camino me dirás.

El plan de Sirius era simple, llevarla al cuartel. Pero irían caminando así en el trayecto podría sacar la información que hacía tiempo moría por saber, mientras la chica ni cuenta se daría de adonde iban. Aunque para ser sincero, Sirius dudaba que aunque la hubiese arrojado al río se diera cuenta. Todo resultaría siempre y cuando Atha no despertara a todo el lugar con su voz.

-Como me caes muy bien te lo voy a contar –le dijo señalando lo que creyó era Sirius, pero fallando como por 30 cm –Tenía pensado desaparecerme para siempre, pero necesitaba darme valor y de pronto... bum... tu apareces ¿eres mago¡Ay pero que graciosa soy!

-¿Pensabas irte? –le preguntó Sirius interesado -¿Por qué?

-¡Cuando la luna se pone regrandota como una pelotota y... ya no me acuerdo de la letra! –canturreó Atha en su mundo, iba a Sirius a repetir su pregunta cuando Atha le respondió en el mismo tono cándido y despreocupado –Mi vida es un asco, soy un monstruo, un favor le haría a la humanidad suicidándome ¡Jajajajaja pero soy muy cobarde para hacerlo!

Atha comenzó a reírse con gran alegría aunque Sirius no le encontraba mucha gracia a su humor negro. ¿Matarse? Pero Atha continuó hablando sin mucho sentido, como si hubiese mas gente además de él.

-Y la concurrencia se pregunta¿Es Atha tan poderosa? Y Atha responde: Haría un demostración pero estoy un tanto mareada y podría matar a medio pueblo, en el mejor de los casos. Pero no le digan a Sirius, me cae bien y podría creer que soy un monstruo.

-Atha...

-¡Sirius! Pero que sorpresa, hombre. ¡Cuánto tiempo de no verte! –simuló un micrófono con su mano –Cuéntenos... ¿Cómo ha sido su vida?

-Ehhhh...

-¡Oh mire pero que bien! Porque la mía a sido un asco desde que la única persona que me quería murió ¡Y por mi culpa¡Por mi maldita culpa! –Atha comenzó a reír con mucha mas fuerza, como si estuviera al borde de la locura –Bien había podido escapar pero nooooooo... prefirió correr como idiota por medio pueblo con el fin de que todos los mortífagos de mierda lo persiguieran y alejarlo de nuestra casa. ¡Lo mataron diez calles mas allá al muy estúpido! –Atha reía tan fuerte que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos ante un sorprendido Sirius -¡Todo con tal de que por accidente no me vieran a mi!

-Entonces no fue estúpido, Atha, te salvó –le dijo Sirius en tono conciliador.

Pero Atha parecía haber perdido el hilo de la conversación y ahora miraba encantada el cuartel, habían llegado.

-¡Mira¡Pero si es el Bar "Cuartel Orden del Fénix"! –y comenzó a reír –Entremos, entremos¿Crees que el viejo este tenga algunas botellas escondidas por ahí?

La idea de entrar a la casa y subir a Atha hasta su habitación de una manera silenciosa se fue al diablo nada mas pasaron la puerta. Atha tenía tanto alcohol en su organismo que bien debió llevarla al hospital antes de que a su cama pero ya estaban ahí. Atha había comenzado a cantar una canción extraña acerca de un accidente de tren con un avión y quien sabe que mas, mientras cabezas curiosas comenzaban a salir de sus respectivos cuartos.

-¡Todos juntos¡El tren que corría por el ancha vía de pronto se fue a estrellar...!

-¿Sirius? –preguntó un muy sorprendido James con varita en mano que, al ver a su mejor amigo con Atha prácticamente aferrada a él, la había bajado -¿Qué pasó?

-¡...contra un aeroplano que iba en el llano volando sin descansar...!

-La encontré en un bar en este estado.

-¡...Quedó el maquinista con las tripas fuera mirando hacia el aviador...!

-¿Es Atha? –preguntó sorprendido Ron quien, al igual que todos los demás, había salido disparado con la varita en alto, claro, máscaras bien puestas. Luego se comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-¡..que ya sin cabeza pedía su sombrero para cubrirse del Sol...!

-¿Qué tanto dice? –rió Ginny divertida mientras Sirius la ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

-Quien sabe, es un milagro que todavía no haya perdido el conocimiento –le respondió

-¡...Los pocos sobrevivientes, se la pasaban llorando y la máquina seguía pita y pita y caminando!

-¿La trajiste así todo el pueblo? –le preguntó James muerto de la risa

-No tienes idea lo difícil que fue convencerla de salir del bar. –le respondió mientras esquivaba los terribles intentos de Atha por aplaudirse a si misma.

Y la antes cantora chica se dio cuenta que toda la casa la miraba, sonrió bobamente como si fuese lo mas divertido del mundo ver a todos ahí y casi se zafa de Sirius quien la volvió a atrapar antes de que cayera.

-¡Qué alegría verlos a todos! Pero no se queden ahí parados, pasen, pasen. Compren sus entradas para ver a la sorprendente Atha. –luego se acercó a Lily cuando pasaron cerca de ella –Tu me caes muy bien, pero esos tíos encapuchados de allá no me dan buena espina pero tu shhhhhhhh –le dijo intentando ponerse un dedo en los labios pero solo consiguiendo hacerlo en la esquina de la boca. –Que si me oyen igual y van de chismosos con el ministerio y me llevan.

-¿Por qué querría llevarte el ministerio? –preguntó Hermione inocentemente, aunque curiosa.

Atha la miró con lo que creyó era una expresión de completa ofensa por algo tan obvio, pero que mas bien asemejaba la de cualquier persona que tiene mas alcohol que sangre corriendo por sus venas.

-¿Cómo que por que¡ES obvio¡Sería como descubrir el mundo mágico a los muggles! –comenzó a reír cada vez mas bajo, mientras los ojos se le entrecerraban –Creo que eso sonó... un poco... exagerado. ¿Les molesta si me duermo?

No esperó respuesta, Sirius apenas y alcanzó a sostenerla a tiempo mientras se desvanecía finalmente por efectos del alcohol. Todos se miraron confundidos, unos mas interesados que otros pero igual de sorprendidos. Atha era muy reservada acerca de ella y siempre evitaba hablar de ella y ahora aparecía totalmente ebria diciendo muchas cosas extrañas. Tal vez era como decía el dicho "los borrachos y los niños no mienten". Sirius llevó a Atha a su cama con toda la comitiva de la casa detrás, la chica se acomodó en su cama sin emitir sonido.

Una mano sujetó a la de Sirius repentinamente, con sorpresa notó que Atha lo miraba seriamente.

-No dejes que le digan al ministerio que estoy aquí –había súplica en sus ojos, casi miedo –La verdad mentí un poco, yo de verdad no me quiero morir

-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá.

La chica sonrió vagamente con una lágrima solitaria antes de que el alcohol y el cansancio la derribaran. Sirius salió de la habitación junto con el resto de la casa, se despidió sonriente y despreocupado y desapareció con destino a la suya. No fue hasta que estuvo en su casa que sacó de su bolsillo una credencial de identificación donde se veía la siempre confiada cara de Atha junto con todos sus datos personales. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó con todo y ropa, ahora tenía mas cosas que pensar pero para una de ellas contaba con una pista bastante sólida, mañana sería un largo día también.

Lo curioso del asunto, es que alguien mas, además de él, creía que también iba siendo hora de saber si la información que conocía de Atha, llevaba a alguna parte.

-o-

Eso de dormir poco comenzaba a hacerse costumbre y el cuerpo de Harry comenzaba a resentirlo seriamente. Pero también sabía que no había otra manera de investigar con tranquilidad sin que Hermione le diera un gran regaño por distraerse con cosas que ni eran de su incumbencia ni servían a sus propósitos, y lo peor del caso es que sabía que tenía razón. Porque Harry estaba a los pies de ese edificio tan temprano con el único propósito de investigar el cada vez mas enredado misterio de Atha.

La verdad es que con todo lo que había pasado por esos días simplemente se había olvidado de la chica y de todos los secretos que escondía, también había olvidado la historia que la fallecida sra. Prewett le había contado con lo que había logrado unir el probable verdadero nombre de Atha. Si lo que ella le había dicho hacía tiempo era cierto, el nombre de Tabatha Hopkins le revelaría mucho. Así que después de que la noche anterior Atha había sido tan amable de revelar algunos aspectos interesantes de su vida, a Harry le había picado con gran fuerza el gusanito de la curiosidad, y sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta saber la verdad, aunque también era consciente de que no debía.

Le había preguntado a Ron y a Neville donde podía buscar registros de personas en el mundo mágico. Esperaba que no fuera el ministerio porque sería un problema entrar sin ser reconocido, pero para su alivio descubrió que ese tipo de información se encontraba en otro edificio, eso le daba a Harry la posibilidad de poder pasar desapercibido, o eso esperaba. Ron no le había hecho preguntas, sospechaba que su amigo sabía algo, y en realidad con la mirada Harry le dio a entender que si pero que hasta el día siguiente le contaría con mas detalle. Así que muy temprano despertó, se vistió y salió furtivamente de la casa antes de que el resto de sus habitantes se despertara.

Y ahí estaba ahora, nadie prestaba atención al chico que comenzó a revisar algunos documentos, pero sin la mas remota idea de donde buscar. Harry portaba su ahora oficial gorra que le cubría bastante para evitar problemas y hubiese usado gafas oscuras (le había terminado por preguntar el hechizo a Hermione cuando por mas que lo intentó no pudo recordarlo) pero el lugar era muy oscuro y no iba a poder ver nada. Temía preguntarle a la encargada pues aún contaba con la paranoia de que alguien lo reconociera, pero luego se quitaba esa estúpida ida de la mente ¿Quién iba a estar ahí tan temprano? No creía que nadie que conociera trabajara ahí o pasara ahí su tiempo libre matutino. Frustrado por ser incapaz de dar con la información que buscaba, Harry se dirigió con actitud cansada hacia el mostrador.

¡Ah! Pero que pequeña es Inglaterra. Harry pasó distraídamente por entre algunas mesas destinadas a consulta, con dirección a donde podía preguntar, cuando se chocó con alguien.

-Perdón –murmuró sin mirar

-¿Harry? –en acto reflejo, lo cual luego se recriminó, Harry giró hacia quien había dicho el nombre. Y se encontró mirando a un igual de cansado y sorprendido Sirius, que traía unos cuantos pergaminos. Se quedaron mirando unos minutos, ambos nerviosos (Harry pateándose mentalmente) antes de que Sirius volviera a hablar -¿Qué haces aquí?

La actitud de total sorpresa de su padrino le hizo desechar la idea de que lo seguía y luego cayó en cuenta de verdad en la situación en la que se encontraba ¡Estaba al descubierto frente a él! Bueno, no era como si no lo hubiese visto ayer pero, era diferente, no podía simplemente sacar su máscara y armar un escándalo y también era muy tarde para ignorarlo.

-Pues... yo...investigo –dijo simplemente ¿qué tan malo sería irse? O lo que es lo mismo ¿qué tan malo sería quedarse? -¿Y tu que haces?

-En este instante sorprenderme de verte sin toda tu capa protectora –sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Harry –Antes, lo mismo que tu, investigo.

Sirius dejó los pergaminos que traía en las manos sobre una mesa mientras los dos guardaban silencio sin saber exactamente que decir (en el caso de Harry) o como decir lo que querían saber (en el caso de Sirius). Inesperadamente, la mirada de Harry se clavó en un nombre que sobresalía del pergamino: "Hopkins". Sirius miró primero a Harry y luego al pergamino, luego de nuevo a su al parecer sorprendido ahijado futurista y comprendió.

-¿No me digas que tu también venías a buscar...! –le preguntó sorprendido mientras sobresaltaba a Harry quien se había distraído. -¿Pero cómo podías saber que...?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo –murmuró Harry sin darse cuenta.

-Que preguntas hago si vienes del futuro. –Harry retrocedió algo nervioso cuando Sirius lo miró inquisitivamente –Pero si supieras de ante mano lo que creía que sabes no estarías aquí intentando investigar lo que al parecer no sabes, lo que significa que debes saber casi lo mismo que yo se. Así que ¿Qué sabes?

Harry levantó una ceja confundido, intentando entender que era lo que Sirius había dicho pero fallando, tenía demasiado sueño como para que sus neuronas captaran todo lo que su padrino había dicho.

-¿Perdón? –dijo confundido

-¿Te ves tan interesado por el apellido Hopkins por la razón que yo creo?

-¿Y que razón crees tu que yo tengo? –le regresó Harry tanteando terreno, si eso no resultaba ser mas que una curiosa casualidad podría revelar cosas peligrosas acerca de Atha.

-Cierta chica que ayer llegó un tanto alegre al cuartel.

Entonces si era a Atha a quien investigaba Sirius, era peligroso seguir esa conversación por muchos motivos, pero a Harry le ganó la curiosidad acerca de lo que su padrino sabía, tal vez así supiera mucho mas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que su apellido es Hopkins? –preguntó Harry confirmando la sospecha de Sirius

-¿Cómo lo sabes tu? Porque es evidente que tampoco sabías de ella en tu tiempo, de haberlo sabido no tendrías la necesidad de madrugar para intentar desentrañar sus secretos.

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró con frustración ¿Por qué Sirius era tan inteligente?

-¿Acerté, verdad? –dijo Sirius divertido sentándose.

-Muy bien, no se nada de ella pero hay muchas explicaciones al respecto, se ha escondido toda su vida, es posible que en mi tiempo aún lo esté.

-O podría estar muerta –dijo Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa. Sin saber porque, Harry se quedó sin palabras, sin encontrar el doble juego que utilizó Sirius, quien sonrió con amargura -¿Te vas a sentar o quieres aparentar ser mi guardaespaldas?

Harry se sentó aún confundido frente a Sirius que ya había comenzado a revisar algunos pergaminos. Esa parecía una situación tan extraña, no era precisamente como se había imaginado charlar con su padrino muerto, aunque tampoco era que sospechara siquiera encontrarlo ahí.

-Sabes, en otras circunstancias me sorprendería verte, dado que pareces muy convencido con eso de mantener el futuro en secreto y cosas así; pero la verdad es que estoy tan cansado que mi mente no lo procesa –luego miró a Harry que lo miraba como si no se lo creyera –Y parece que tu tampoco.

-Últimamente dormir es un privilegio que se me niega –respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Era de verdad extraño hablar así, pero también le llenaba de alegría, prefirió no pensar mucho sobre eso y solo disfrutar lo que sabía perdería -¿Y cómo es que sabes de la identidad de Atha?

Cómo única respuesta, Sirius rebuscó en su túnica y le extendió a Harry una credencial, la identificación rezaba "Tabatha C. Hopkins" seguida de otros datos personales, incluyendo la dirección a donde la habían ido a buscar la primera vez.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto? –inquirió Harry temiendo que tuviera que ver con Sirius entrando a hurtadillas a la habitación de la chica, que conociéndole como lo hacía, no le extrañaría en lo absoluto.

-La dejó ayer olvidada en su alegre estado de desinhibición. –miró a Harry con suspicacia al notar que este parecía aliviado –Por como me miras pareciera que estuvieras pensando que hice otra cosa –algo en la mirada de Harry lo delató -¡Pensaste que entré a su habitación y lo robé!

-Sirius yo... –pero para su sorpresa, su padrino pareció comenzar a reír.

-Eso me confirma que me conoces bastante. La verdad era que si no la hubiese obtenido por casualidad hubiese acabado por intentar encontrar información de manera menos legal.

Harry desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado, en realidad el había entrado a la habitación de Atha hacía tiempo intentando encontrar información de formas que bien se podrían llamar "Allanamiento de morada".

-Así que el pequeño Harry hizo precisamente eso –Sirius lanzó una atronadora risa que hizo que a Harry se le erizara la piel, conocía bien esa risa, como el ladrido de un perro. -¡Ese es el espíritu de tu padre!

-Shhhh –le calló Harry -¿Quieres que todos se enteren de que estoy aquí? –suspiró con resignación al notar que todos los miraban y él que quería pasar desapercibido. Pero no podía enfadarse del todo, era Sirius y estar con él sin sentir el temor de que alguien lo atrapara le colmaba de felicidad.

-¿Entonces dime¿cómo fue que entraste a su habitación y descubriste sus secretos?

-Lo haces sonar como si lo hubiese hecho cuando estaba ahí. –le recriminó Harry –En realidad fue Atha quien me dijo su nombre en primer lugar.

-¿Y de que derechos gozas como para que te lo haya soltado así como así?

-Larga historia –se limitó a decir Harry –El punto es que se hubiese quedado así sino fuera porque la señora Prewett me contó algo que me hizo unir piezas.

A pesar de lo poco seguro de andar intercambiando información cuando no sabían en que se metían, para Harry tener una charla con Sirius era suficiente aliciente para hablar, poder escuchar de nuevo la ahora alegre voz de su joven padrino era como estar en un sueño. Parecía algo muy lejano aquel tiempo en que convivió con él en Grimmauld Place. Así que le contó lo que recordaba le había dicho la anciana acerca de un mago que había perdido a su familia y muerto luego en condiciones misteriosas.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo Sirius al final bastante pensativo –Eso se ajusta perfectamente a lo que ayer pude sacarle a Atha. Algo de que la única persona que la había querido había muerto porque en lugar de desaparecer, había echado a correr con el fin de alejar a los atacantes de la casa y finalmente lo alcanzaron y mataron.

-Entonces los mortífagos en verdad fueron buscando a su padre.

-Eso parece –murmuró Sirius comenzando a rebuscar en los pergaminos –Pero parece que Atha estaba oculta desde tiempo antes ¿Cómo es que siendo tan importante como ella misma afirma no fueran por ella?

Harry no tenía respuesta para ello, lo único que se le ocurría era buscar la respuesta en alguno de esos pergaminos. Estuvieron leyendo algunos al azar hasta que Harry dio con algo que lo dejó helado.

-¡Sirius! –el susodicho saltó pues tenía la vista fija en otra información –Creo que ya se porque los mortífagos no estaban interesados en buscar a Atha... –miró a su padrino mientras dirigía el pergamino hacia él. –Porque Tabatha C. Hopkins murió cuando tenía tres años, tal y como la señora Prewett me dijo, esto es un acta de defunción con todas las de la ley.

Sirius miró confuso el pergamino. Recordó de pronto que Atha le había dicho hacía poco que ella no tenía padres.

-¿Entonces quien diablos se supone que es ella?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas:

¡Perdón! Es que acabo de entrar a trabajar y el tiempo se me viene encima. No creo tener problemas con choque por varios capitulos mas pero mis otros fics se van a ver un poco afectados porque no les puedo poner la atención debida, no hasta que me estabilice otra vez.

Mientras lo que haré en el próximo capítulo: seguiré con esta conversación y tendremos una batalla principalmente, aunque esta pelea tendra un desarrollo interesante, sobre todo por que Atha asomará la nariz por ahí. Aún no me decido por un título. Nos vemos la proxima semana!


	23. Sombras de Revelación

_Estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios, un verdadero y contundente ataque de nervios! Y ya saben, que si los personajes fueran míos no estaría aquí, ni tendría que trabajar, en lugar de eso tendría mi propia isla privada y el trabajo bien se podía ir al cuerno mientras yo tomaba el sol y tomaba bebidas embriagantes con simpáticas sombrillitas alado de un muy sexy y sudoroso hombre. (lo siento, tenía que descargar tensión)_

Choque de Mundos 

_Cap. 23_

_Sombras de Revelación_

-Muy bien, muy bien. Recapitulemos –comenzó Sirius con mirada cansada pero con gran interés. -¿Qué hemos averiguado?

-¿Qué los fantasmas si existen? –comentó Harry con amplias ojeras mientras bostezaba

-No me refería a eso precisamente –le contestó Sirius suspirando –Además eso ya lo sabíamos.

Harry se recostó en la mesa con otro largo bostezo, apenas y mantenía los ojos abiertos. Llevaban ya varias horas mirando pergaminos y recopilando información de diferentes fuentes, uniendo piezas que debelaban un misterio impensable en un principio. Sirius lo observó un momento en silencio, era muy extraño estar ahí con alguien que su mente le decía tenía un año, era como formar parte de una especie de dimensión desconocida. Ese chico era idéntico a James y sin embargo había un halo de misterio alrededor de él, pero, frente a él parecía comportarse de manera natural. Había evitado tocar el asunto que mas le preocupaba en su corazón, que era sacarle la información que necesitaba del futuro para lograr cambiarlo, en principio porque de verdad tenía como prioridad descubrir todo lo relacionado con Atha, pero ahora no sabía que hacer pues parecía que Harry había olvidado donde estaba producto del increíble cansancio que parecía tener.

-Si estas tan cansado tal vez deberías regresar al cuartel y dormir un poco.

-No, no –dijo Harry rápidamente incorporándose –Esto de verdad me interesa –y acercó un pergamino lleno de notas y tachaduras que habían hecho Sirius y él. –Bien, según lo que hemos encontrado, teóricamente el verdadero nombre de Atha es Tabatha Corine Hopkins.

-Ese es nombre de telenovela –intervino Sirius

-Tu nombre completo también sería fácilmente agregado a una obra teatral. –Sirius aceptó el punto –También sabemos que los padres de esta niña fueron Terthulius y Corine Hopkins, ambos murieron hace algún tiempo y..

-Según este papelito que tengo en la mano también Tabatha, poco después que su madre, solo le sobrevivió su padre.

-Si, el que murió hace como 5 años. Eso ya lo hemos repasado mil veces pero sigo sin entender quien es esta Atha entonces. Aquí hay recortes de periódico de hace mas de veinte años y debo decir que esta tal Corine se parece bastante a Atha.

Tenían fotos de boda, artículos del diario e incluso los obituarios de la muerte de Corine y poco después de su hija Tabatha. El parecido era evidente lo cual complicaba aún mas las cosas.

-¿Una gemela? –aportó Harry

-No creo –Sirius tomó otro pergamino –Aquí solo encontramos el registro de una niña del matrimonio y tampoco hay noticias que apoyen esa idea. Creo que estoy mas de acuerdo con tu idea de que la Atha que conocemos es la misma Tabatha que murió hace 17 años.

-o-

Mientras, en el cuartel, se desarrollaba una escena diferente. Lily le daba de desayunar a su pequeño hijo mientras el resto de los chicos hacia otro tanto, se miraban nerviosos (o eso parecía) indecisos de si hablar o no de los que les preocupaba. Lily en cambio ya había contado mentalmente a los presentes y había llegado a una conclusión mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaban.

-¿Dónde esta Harry? –preguntó curiosa, mientras notaba que algunos se paralizaban al ser tan directa la pregunta. –Tranquilos no hay nadie que escuche el nombre.

-No sabemos –se apresuró a responder Ginny al ver que Hermione estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Y es que desde que se habían enterado de la nueva desaparición de su nombrado líder le había dado como que una enfermiza necesidad de asesinar a su amigo. –Esta mañana, cuando despertamos, ya no estaba en casa.

-Que extraño... –murmuró Lily –cuando desperté no ví que saliera y suelo despertar temprano por James. ¿Saben donde podría estar?

-Ni idea. –"pero va a ser lo primero que le pregunte al llegar" pensó Ron para si.

A todos se les había hecho muy extraño que Harry no estuviese en su cama por la mañana, contando que los últimos días no había dormido mucho, no se podían imaginar donde podía estar. No era su costumbre desaparecer asi como asi sin ninguna explicación. Bueno, solía hacer eso en Hogwarts y dar vueltas por ahí y no les preocupaba demasiado, pero estaban en una zona de guerra, en un tiempo por demás desconocido para ellos en muchos aspectos y además con el tiempo contado, no podían arriesgarse a que Harry se perdiera por ahí y fuese atacado. Pero Ron no creía que su amigo se hubiese ido a buscar el peligro solo (no sin avisarles antes) mas que nada porque había encontrado un pequeño desorden en la mochila de su amigo, Harry no solía ser muy ordenado y pareciera que había sacado ropa común, la máscara no estaba pero seguro que la había llevado consigo por cualquier cosa.

Lo complicado iba a ser cuando regresara Harry y Ron lo sabía. Hermione se había reservado sus ya conocidos regaños desde que el asunto de la identidad se había desatado y esta vez Harry no se salvaría, si no llegaba con una muy buena excusa tendrían que escuchar el discurso de Hermione, y pensaba en "tendrían" porque seguro que él tendría que estar presente. A veces se preguntaba si Hermione mas que su mejor amiga no se comenzaba a volver algo como su consciencia o peor, como una madre.

Lily sin embargo meditaba otra cosa. Se había centrado solo en conocer detalles de la vida de Harry pero no se había puesto a pensar en los cinco chicos que le acompañaban, sabía que uno de ellos era Neville Longbottom y que la mas pequeña de todos era pelirroja, pero no sabía nada mas. Y tenía curiosidad por saber mas del ambiente en el que su hijo crecería, Harry le había insinuado que para él sus amigos eran vitales y comenzaba a sospechar quienes eran mas cercanos a él. Croceus y Ruber parecían estar siempre cerca de Harry, incluso cuando ellos le dejaron de hablar parecía siempre estar cerca de esos dos mas que de cualquier otro y no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos. También existía la posibilidad de que a través de ellos pudiera encontrar mas pistas acerca del terrible futuro que se cimbraba en sus cabezas como nubes de tormenta.

-¿Saben? Ahora que nos enteramos de donde vienen y todo eso, creo que sería bueno saber un poco mas de ustedes ¿no creen? –dijo Lily con calculada indiferencia.

-Eh... no creo que sea buena idea –contestó Hermione enseguida mientras los demás se miraban.

-No les estoy pidiendo que me cuenten sus vidas ni el futuro –dijo Lily –solo que eso de que ustedes sepan mas de mi que yo de ustedes me inquieta demasiado. Ni siquiera conozco sus nombres, sin contar a Neville claro.

-Lily, ya sabes demasiado –volvió a decir Hermione con suavidad, la verdad es que sospechaban que tarde o temprano se llevaría esa charla.

-¿Qué tan peligroso resultaría que supiera sus nombres o quienes son? ¿Creen que iré a sus casas y los mataré porque en realidad soy un mortífago?

-No, claro que no... –se apresuró a contestar Hermione –Pero no nos presiones, es por la seguridad de todos.

Lily sonrió con confianza. No era tan fácil persuadirla.

-Bien, pongámoslo así ¿Qué es mas fácil? ¿Qué me lo digan o que yo encuentre una manera de averiguarlo? –todos parecieron mirarla atónitos –Porque créanme, cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza no hay forma de detenerme.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa segura y su mirada también denotaba determinación. El silencio que se hizo era anormal, como si de alguna manera resultara una situación conocida pero con la persona equivocada. Para su mayor sorpresa, la mas pequeña de ellas comenzó a reír suavemente.

-Oh, si, lo sabemos. No tienes idea de la de problemas en la que nos hemos metido precisamente por esa misma obstinación, solo que en Harry.

-Es cierto –aportó Ron mirando a Hermione –no tiene caso luchar contra lo que de antemano sabemos es imposible.

Hermione resopló frustrada, ella mejor que nadie conocía lo obstinado que podía ser Harry y acababa de percatarse de que lado de su familia lo había heredado. Pero nadie noto la sombra que cubrió los ojos de Lily, tan fugaz que cuando todos la volvieron a mirar sus ojos brillaban con una nota de alegría y triunfo.

-Si creen que yo soy obstinada es porque no conocen a James lo suficiente –sonrió con confianza, pero la verdad es que por dentro se moría, mas no lo demostró. –Entonces ¿son amigos de Harry o hay presente otro hijo que no conozca?

Lo dijo con doble intención pero su voz sonaba tan cándida y despreocupada que era imposible captar su doble significado, era como si lo hubiese dicho en broma, cosa que en parte era cierta. Tuvo una sensación de triste triunfo al ver como algunos se removían de nuevo inquietos mientras se apresuraban a contestar con negativas, todos a la vez. Lily siguió sonriendo, no tenía que haber preguntado cuando ella misma sabía la respuesta, pero comprobarla una vez mas a través de alguien que no fuese su propio hijo acallaba esa pequeña llama de esperanza de la que llegó a aferrarse y que ahora le daba la determinación necesaria para seguir adelante con el plan de James.

-Pero no se pongan nerviosos, era broma –sonrió con calma –Díganme, ¿todos son compañeros de Harry, ¿tienen su misma edad? Se que Neville si pero no se de ustedes.

-Pues... –Hermione seguía recelosa, demasiado en realidad, pero no estaba segura que decir algo como eso afectara sus planes. Finalmente suspiró –Nosotros dos también, somos amigos de Harry –dijo señalando a Ron y a si misma –Ellas son un año menor que nosotros.

-¿En serio? Yo creí que ella era mucho menor –Ginny resopló con cansancio, era muy habitual que todos creyeran que era menor. -¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Hogwarts –dijo Ron emocionado de participar en la plática y menos renuente a contestar ahora que Hermione había aceptado a regañadientes decir algunas cosas. –La primera vez que abordamos el tren.

-Vaya –Lily hacía un excelente trabajo en ocultar las sombras que se formaban en su alma, movida también por la curiosidad de saber mas de la vida futura de Harry -¿Y ustedes dos? Son un año menor así que no lo habrán conocido igual no.

-Yo hablé con él hasta mi cuarto año –comentó Luna con voz pausada –No había otro compartimento en el tren y Neville, Harry y... Aureum se sentaron ahí –A pesar de lo despistada que podía parecer Luna, no cometió la indiscreción de revelar el nombre de Ginny y Lily lo notó–Pero a ella ya la conocía desde dos años antes, compartimos varias clases y siempre me a caído bien.

-¿No hay la oportunidad de no estar diciendo esos nombres tan complicados y que me digan los verdaderos?

-Yo preferiría... –comenzó Hermione

-Ron, convéncela de que no voy descubrir nada importante si me los dicen. Es simple curiosidad.

Dos segundos después todos captaron que Lily había dicho el nombre de Ron como si hiciese tiempo que lo supiera. Se la quedaron mirando incrédulos y sorprendidos, ¿desde cuando lo sabía? ¿los habría escuchado alguna vez? ¿Harry abría dicho cosas que no supieran?

-¿Cómo...? –preguntó curioso Neville

-Tranquilos, ¿no recuerdan que fue mi hijo quien lo gritó a los cuatro vientos el día que descubrimos quien era? –ligero momento de reflexión, luego todos lo recordaron con una pequeña exclamación –Vamos, si ya se el nombre de los tres chicos ¿qué peligro puede haber en saber el de las tres chicas?

-No se... si la información cayera en malas manos.

Era peligroso, ¿cómo? No sabía eso pero su razón se lo susurraba al oído. De todas formas no es que Lily llegara a tener oportunidad a hacer uso de esos nombres de donde ellos venían, no en el futuro que conocían como su presente y el que pensaban mantener tal como estaba. Y algo también le decía que tarde o temprano se acabaría enterando, mas si seguían mostrando el empeño que su amigo parecía haber heredado por partida doble.

-No les estoy pidiendo el apellido ni la historia de sus vidas –de eso ya se encargarían James y Sirius pero no lo externo –Sólo que me muero de curiosidad.

-James y Sirius terminarán preguntándonos lo mismo o averiguándolo – razonó Ron con Hermione. La chica solo suspiró.

-Ya que –se rindió –pero sin apellidos. Solo por si acaso.

-Yo soy Ginny –se apresuró a decir la chica antes de que Hermione se arrepintiera y animada porque estaba harta de recordar tanto nombre –Ella es Luna y Hermione.

Lily sonrió mientras repasaba mentalmente si de alguna manera esos nombres le daban alguna pista pero sin éxito. Tal vez luego James o Sirius pudieran encontrar algo sobre ellos ya que los nombres y las edades ya eran de su conocimiento. No sabía para que le podía ser útil eso pero era lo único que tenían para empezar por el momento.

-Supongo que ver sus rostros sería mucho pedir ¿cierto? –les preguntó con una sonrisa inocente. Todos la miraron en silencio sin responder, estaba sobre entendido. –Esta bien, nada perdía con preguntar. ¿Saben? Ahora que se que vienen del futuro y todo eso entiendo muchas cosas que han pasado por aquí, incluyendo la primera vez que vieron a este Harry. Se paralizaron –terminó riendo.

-Es que ver a tu amigo con un año impresiona –comentó Neville sonriendo

-Y saber que lo tiene uno enfrente con 17 también –dijo Lily divertida –Yo en su situación no hubiese podido mantener el secreto por tanto tiempo.

En otras circunstancias ellos tampoco, pero considerando que ella estaba muerta en su presente no mantener el secreto representaba un terrible peligro para la línea del tiempo. Así que para no decir nada indebido, prefirieron no comentar nada al respecto. Lily pareció captar la idea también, así que consideró saludable, tanto para su salud mental como para la tranquilidad de los chicos, desviar un poco el tema de la conversación.

-Lo que aún se me hace curioso es ¿Cómo ustedes seis terminaron en esta misión? Considero que son muy jóvenes.

-Somos un equipo –se limitó a decir Luna –Somos jóvenes pero tuvimos un gran maestro.

-Debe serlo si pueden luchar como lo hacen. –les sonrió Lily -¿Puedo preguntar quien es ese gran maestro o es importante mantenerlo en secreto?

-En realidad no. –murmuró Hermione suavemente. Pensó que era una lástima que Harry no estuviese ahí, pero también si lo hubiese estado tal vez no hubiese querido que lo dijeran frente a él –Harry fue quien nos enseñó gran parte de las técnicas.

-Aunque la idea fue de Hermione –terminó Ron –Fue difícil convencer a Harry de que hiciera de maestro, por lo general no le gusta llamar la atención mas de lo que ya lo hace.

El rostro de Lily pareció congelarse en una media sonrisa, pero su mirada parecía un tanto sorprendida, como si de pronto hubiese perdido el hilo de la conversación o como si hubiese olvidado como cambiar la expresión del rostro. Se había quedado estática al oír que Harry había sido el maestro de esos cinco, no sabía si sentía orgullo de que su Harry fuese tan fuerte o temor por la razón que lo había orillado a convertirse en eso, o tal vez era una mezcla de las dos emociones. No podía tener la certeza de si aún estaban en una guerra tan feroz como la de su tiempo, y tampoco podía preguntar pues Harry les había dejado muy claro que no revelaría nada de ese tema, pero sospechaba que ese era el caso. Cuando notó que todos la observaban se apresuró a seguir hablando.

-¿Y por que tuvieron que usar a mi hijo de maestro? ¿Qué no enseñan eso en Hogwarts? -¿Por qué aún existía Hogwarts, verdad?

-Ejem, ejem –tosió Ginny en su perfecta imitación de su ex –profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras –Mas bien era una manera de vacunarnos contra una epidemia de la peligrosa enfermedad Umbrigitis.

-¿Perdón? –Lily se desconcertó totalmente por esa declaración ¿Qué era esa enfermedad? Los chicos parecían muy divertidos por esa explicación tan exacta.

-Es una historia laaaarga –siguió Ginny al notar el rostro perdido de Lily –Tal vez algún día te hagamos un resumen detallado. Es bastante interesante.

Esa explicación pareció calmar a Lily, Ginny lo había hecho adrede, había notado, al igual que todos, la mirada de la madre de Harry y también sospechó que pensaba en la duración de la guerra así que optó por darle una razón completamente diferente del porque Harry les había enseñado defensa, claro que había tenido que ver con la guerra pero era mucho mas divertido darle ese ángulo a los motivos de haber formado la ED. Tampoco debían hablar mas de la cuenta, Ginny era muy consciente de que tan malo podía resultar alterar la historia.

Ron mientras tanto consultó su reloj.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –pensó Ron en voz alta. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de ello cuando todos lo miraron. Lily parecía preocupada.

-¿Si estuviera en problemas lo sabrían?

-Por supuesto –contestó rápidamente Hermione –tenemos nuestras propias formas de comunicación –instintivamente sujetó la pequeña monedita dorada que siempre traía, se mantenía fría como siempre.

-No hay de que preocuparse –alentó Ron –Se sabe cuidar bastante bien, solo que se me hace raro que haya salido tan temprano si ayer nos levantamos en la madrugada con el escándalo que armaron Sirius y Atha, no nos dormimos enseguida después de eso.

-Hablando de ello –murmuró Ginny -¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo eso que dijo anoche?

-Ni idea. Pero no quiero ni pensar como va a despertar.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, no era necesario quitarse las máscaras para entender porque cada uno había mirado al otro. Una idea se formó en sus mentes, conocían a Harry y algo les decía que el incidente de anoche probablemente tendría que ver con la desaparición de su mejor amigo. No lo habían pensado hasta ahora porque en realidad no sabían mucho de Atha, pero tal vez a Harry se le había ocurrido una idea y si era sí, ni el sueño lo iba a detener para seguir alguna pita y sospechaban que por ahí iba el asunto. Inconscientemente se tranquilizaron un poco, pero eso no disminuyó la ligera molestia que sintieron porque no les informó de su plan antes.

-o-

Luz. Que molesta resultaba, era como si alguien le acuchillara los ojos con ella, se cubrió los ojos con un brazo mientras emitía un gruñido molesto. Pero no podía ser peor que el dolor de cabeza que la embargaba, ¿Quién le había puesto un taladro en la cabeza? ¡Eso era inhumano! Su mejor opción era quedarse acostada y esperar que nada ni nadie la despertara por lo menos hasta que el mundo fuera un lugar mas agradable y su estómago dejara de dar vueltas como en una lavadora.

-Tengo sed... mucha sed –murmuró con la boca seca y de mala gana.

Intentó ignorar la necesidad primaria de tomar agua, pero estaba terriblemente sedienta, su desorientado cerebro le ordenaba que esa instrucción era tan primordial como, digamos, respirar. Así que con poca convicción para hacerlo, se puso de pie, se tambaleó un momento mareada por haberse parado tan rápido y con paso vacilante se acercó al espejo de su cuarto.

La imagen que le regresó el espejo no era muy alentadora. Además de que traía la ropa del día anterior, ostentaba unas profundas ojeras y tenía el rostro de alguien a quien le había pasado un camión encima. Parpadeó con fuerza para ver si su visión se aclaraba un poco y es que ese dolor de cabeza no le dejaba enfocar la mirada. Era la peor resaca que había tenido en su vida.

Un momento, ¿Cómo diantres había llegado al cuartel? Si tan solo su cabeza no le diera vueltas también. Tenía que ordenar sus ideas... ideas, ideas... ¿cuáles ideas? No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior. ¡Arghhhh! Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración.

Haber, paso por paso. Su día había comenzado temprano, había ido al cementerio. Bien, eso lo recordaba. Luego Dumbledore se apareció y habían discutido. Mmm... tendría que pensar en eso mas adelante. Luego... se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada intentando recordar. ¡Oh, si! Recordaba haber tomado la decisión de mandar todo al demonio y salir de ahí para no volver jamás, luego había encontrado un pequeño bar y...

Su mente se quedaba en blanco. A ver cuando volvía a beber igual, ¡Nunca volvería a tomar una gota de alcohol!

Pero seguía sin saber como había acabado en su habitación. Ummmm... pensar, pensar. Como dolía pensar en ese momento, en realidad abrir los ojos dolía y sus oídos palpitaban ante el mas mínimo sonido. Se desviaba del tema. ¿Qué había pasado después de que comenzara a beber como si la cirrosis fuera su meta en la vida? Había sombras borrosas en su memoria, una de ellas se volvía ligeramente nítida, era... ¿Sirius? Eso creía, su memoria no parecía muy fiel esa mañana.

Pensar le generaba mas dolor de cabeza así que mejor dejo eso por la paz y salió de su habitación en la vital búsqueda de un tanque de agua donde sumergir la cabeza y de paso bebérselo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó voces, a pesar de que seguramente no eran muy altas, el sonido le molestaba tanto como si le metieran hierros ardientes en los oídos. Cuando llegó a la cocina todos guardaron un repentino silencio.

-Buenosdiasatodos... –musitó con rapidez, hasta oír su voz era molesto.

-Hablando del rey de Roma y este que se asoma –dijo Ginny

-Buenos días, Atha –saludó Lily

-Mas bien, buen medio día –corrigió Luna con voz soñadora

-No hablen tan fuerte –rogó la chica sujetándose la cabeza –oigo perfectamente, demasiado para ser sincera.

-Vaya fiesta la de anoche ¿verdad? –le preguntó Ron con sorna –Dicen que la comida condimentada es buena para situaciones como esta.

-No me hables de comida o los vuelvo a bautizar –amenazó tomando una jarra de agua de la mesa. –Tengo tanto sed que bien podría dejar en vergüenza a un camello.

-¿Entonces no almuerzas? –la cuestionó Lily divertida –Porque el desayuno ya te lo perdiste.

-Solo si tienes un gran plato de Aspirina tamaño pata de dragón. La cabeza me va a estallar.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era darse un baño, tal vez así la mente se le despejara un poco. Se dejó caer en una silla mientras bebía de la jarra sin respirar. Los demás la miraban bastante impresionados de que alguien pudiera tomar tanta agua a una velocidad tan impresionante, de verdad que tenía sed.

-¿No es peligroso beber tan rápido? –preguntó Hermione preocupada. Los demás se encogieron de hombros y siguieron la trayectoria de la jarra cuando Atha la puso completamente vertical para vaciarla. Cuando terminó pareció volver a tomar una larga bocanada de aire.

-Todavía tengo sed –murmuró malhumorada. Antes de que se pusiera de pie para llenarla en el grifo, Hermione sacó su varita y con un movimiento se volvió a llenar. –Gracias

Y acto seguido repitió la acción de "beber como si pudiera obtener oxígeno para mis pulmones del agua". Los demás mantuvieron el mismo silencio de impresión, parecía que se iba a ahogar, pero no, la volvió a vaciar y esta vez pareció satisfecha.

-Ahora que mi sed se ha aplacado un poco –todos la miraron con estupefacción "¿un poco?" –Como decía, este... no recuerdo mucho de anoche ¿Alguien me puede decir como terminé aquí?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –le preguntó Neville asombrado.

-Nooo... –los miró inquisitivamente –pero por la manera en que me lo dijiste sospecho que no llegué de manera discreta.

-Cantabas con gran alegría algo acerca de un tren y un accidente –le respondió Ron alegremente –Era imposible no escucharte.

El rostro de Atha palideció con espanto mientras todos la miraban divertidos, o eso creía ella porque sospechaba que la alegre cara de Lily era el reflejo de todas las demás.

-¡Ay no! –murmuró ocultando la cara con las manos -¿Llegué sola?

-Sirius te trajo.

-Yo creo que mas bien la traía casi cargada –volvió a opinar Luna

-Y él... ¿Estaba... ebrio? –preguntó Atha insegura, no quería ni imaginarse la de cosas que podrían pasar.

-Afortunadamente no –Atha suspiró aliviada. Luego pareció reflexionar acerca de algo.

-Y... ¿Sólo llegue cantando o dije mas cosas de las cuales deberé disculparme después?

Lo dijo con un tono de indiferencia y broma, pero todos supieron inmediatamente de que hablaba. Tal vez el silencio hubiese sido suficiente para responder su pregunta pero no fue asi porque no lo notó del todo por el dolor de cabeza que le hacía pensar seriamente en cortársela.

-Nada claro –le respondió Lily con una hábil mentira, a sabiendas de que, si Atha sabía que había dicho cosas acerca de ella probablemente perderían ese pedacito de información –Aunque no sabía que te cayera tan bien.

El rostro de Atha se relajó, temía haber hablado de más. Pero todavía le quedaba hablar con Sirius, no sabía exactamente que le había dicho y temía haber hablado de mas, lo cual representaba una situación peligrosa, necesitaba ser discreta. Se puso de pie y se disculpó encaminándose con la idea de darse una larga ducha e ir después a ver a Dumbledore, necesitaba verle.

Utilizando la salida de la chica, los demás se pusieron prontamente de pie y también se fueron, mas bien huyeron, pues no querían seguir con la ya de por si difícil conversación con Lily que no parecía dispuesta a dejar el tema de sus vidas por la paz y se estaba comenzando a volver muy complicado evadir puntos de su presente. Cuando Lily se volvió a quedar a solas con su pequeño hijo hizo una mueca de frustración y resopló.

-Cobardes –dijo charlando con su pequeño hijo y tomándolo en brazos –Huyen de nosotros y yo que quiero saber mas de ti en el futuro.

El niño sonrió complacido de estar en los brazos de su madre aunque por lo demás no entendía de lo que su madre hablaba.

-o-

Sirius regresó de su búsqueda de pergaminos por octava vez con unos cuantos mas bajo el brazo, en la mesa, enterrado tras una docena mas, le esperaba Harry.

-¿Encontraste algo? –le cuestionó Harry con el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos

-¿Además de un nivel de frustración superior? –le contestó su padrino, Harry suspiró –Hemos buscado por todas partes y no parece haber nada extraño en esta niña. Sin contar el hecho de que se supone que esta muerta.

-Yo sigo pensando que Atha es la misma niña muerta y que todo esto es un teatro armado para que nadie supiera donde esta. El punto es ¿por qué?

-¿No es obvio? –dijo Sirius sentándose con mal talante –Debe ser por sus poderes "místicos y fenomenales" de los que habló ayer y porque el ministerio la busca y bla, bla, bla.

-¿Tu crees que sea cierto eso de que sus poderes son tan peligrosos?

-Siendo sincero, creo que eso es un poco exagerado. Pero no creo que sea mentira eso de que la busca el ministerio, Dumbledore parece muy preocupado por mantenerla en secreto si la escondió en el cuartel. –luego agregó –O puede ser que en verdad no sea ella y viva bajo la identidad de otra persona.

Harry se removió en su silla pensativo, Sirius tenía la ligera impresión de que había algo que aún le quería decir, pero se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a revisar algunos pergaminos que ya había revisado mil veces pero pareciendo muy concentrado para ver si Harry se decidía a decirle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza de una vez por todas.

-Sirius... –dijo Harry suavemente, como si no estuviera del todo convencido de hablar, Sirius sonrió interiormente antes de mirarlo con una expresión de no tener idea de porque lo llamaba –Hay algo que aún no te he dicho. –Sirius lo miró con fijeza y su corazón se detuvo un instante, ¿sería posible que le fuera a revelar algo de suma importancia en su futuro? –Es acerca del día que Atha llegó al cuartel.

Sirius enarcó una ceja casi imperceptiblemente, por un segundo creyó que Harry se abriría con él, pareciese que el chico tenía una extraña confianza cuando charlaban, tal como James le había dicho. Las razones por las que eso pasaba le daban vueltas en la cabeza, ninguna muy agradable que digamos y todas confirmando la teoría de que sus mejores amigos ya no estaban con vida. Mas sin embargo Sirius sonrió con interés.

-Tu dirás.

Harry comenzó a contarle acerca del día en que habían ido por ella, acerca de lo que Dumbledore le había dicho y cómo había conocido a Atha unos días antes. También que eso de que fuera muggle y no supiera porque Voldemort la perseguía era una farsa muy bien planeada. Sirius cayó durante toda la historia, completamente atento a los detalles, pero también notando la facilidad con la que Harry parecía decirle detalles acerca de lo que pensaba en ese momento con total naturalidad, como si fuese algo habitual para él. Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Sirius reflexionó un poco mirando al techo mientras se balanceaba distraídamente en dos patas de la silla.

-Bueno, no es algo inesperado eso que me dijiste. No es que no sospecháramos que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver con mantener el secreto. Solo que esto nos viene a confirmar, fuera de dudas, estas sospechas. Ahora lo importante es saber cual es ese secreto y desde cuando lo sabe Dumbledore, tal vez así podamos saber de que trata.

-No creo que eso sea tan difícil, pero no será de mucha ayuda –comentó Harry misteriosamente mientras Sirius lo miraba intrigado, Harry continuó desviando un poco la mirada, apenado. –Sucede que por azares del destino cayó en mis manos un álbum de fotos de Atha.

-¡¿Qué! –exclamó Sirius generando un golpe sordo con la silla. La bruja del módulo lo taladró con la mirada y Sirius solo sonrió en disculpa. Luego agregó mas bajo -¿Cómo esta esto? ¿Cómo exactamente cayó ese álbum por "casualidad" en tus manos.

-Bueno... –Harry había evitado hablar con alguien de su penosa incursión en el cuarto de Atha. Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja y dio una fuerte carcajada.

-¡Entonces era cierto! –dijo en callada exclamación pues la bruja estaba a punto de asesinarlo –Yo creí que era broma y lo dije para molestar pero es cierto. ¡De verdad te metiste a la habitación de Atha! ¡Bien por ti! –le dijo estrechándole la mano ante un Harry bastante rojo.

-No me felicites como si fuera el logro mas grande del mundo –le riñó pero sonreía levemente –Fue un momento emm... impulsivo y... –balbuceó pero Sirius no lo dejó terminar.

-¿Qué? ¿Tenías fantasías secretas con ella?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó Harry nervioso y muy apenado mientras Sirius reía a mandíbula batiente.

-¡Ustedes Dos! ¡Fuera! –gritó a su vez la bruja encargada bastante enfurecida y con la varita en alto.

Antes de que les lanzara una maldición y mientras todos los visitantes los miraban, Sirius y Harry salieron rápidamente del lugar, oyendo algo acerca de que en su vida volverían a entrar ahí y que si iban a platicar que se fueran a un parque. Sirius seguía muy divertido a pesar de todo, no había podido resistir la tentación de molestar al chico aunque no le conocía mucho.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? –dijo consultando su reloj y sonriendo –Mientras me sigues contando de tus indecentes aventuras y de paso de esas fotos. Yo tampoco te he contado lo que ocurrió anoche antes de que llegara al hotel, digo, al cuartel.

-Argghhhh... –Harry se sujetó la cabeza con exasperación. –Como quieras.

-o-

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía aparecerse en Hogwarts y eso representó un serio problema para Atha. Por demás su manera de aparecerse no era la habitual y no se podía detectar (a menos claro que le diera por aparecerse de la manera tradicional de los magos) pero aún así el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería seguía siendo una fortaleza si de aparecerse se trataba, tal vez por que en la época en la que se creo el colegio era mas habitual que magos como ella anduvieran por ahí.

Así que había tenido que viajar de la manera común. Se había aparecido sigilosamente en Hogsmade, ignorando el hecho de que realmente muy pocas veces había estado en un pueblo mágico, menos en ese y ni hablar de día, Atha se movía con la mayor discreción que era capaz. Envuelta en su capa azul marino pasaba como una bruja más, temía que eso de no tener varita generaría sospechas pero eso no era lo que mas llamaba la atención de ella. Muchos la miraban curiosos porque no era conocida, ella intentaba verse muy segura, como si no fuese la primera vez que estaba ahí. También contaba con otra ventaja, ese día los chicos de Hogwarts parecían tener día libre, muchos chicos de diferentes edades rondaban por el pueblo, algunos envueltos en las capas del colegio.

Atha los miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y envidia, ella hubiese dado lo que fuera por haber ido a Hogwarts. Su carta le había llegado, tal como a todos los niños del mundo mágico, cuando tenía 11 años. Pero para ella no fue motivo de alegría, su padre la miró compasivamente, dejó que la leyera pero la respuesta ya era conocida por ella. Resignada y sin objeción, Atha guardó la carta, junto con su lista de útiles y el pase al anden 9 y ¾ en una cajita y de vez en cuando aún la miraba y se perdía entre las letras de color esmeralda. Dumbledore se había encargado de mandarla, había evitado que alguien viera que su nombre aún estaba escrito en el gran libro de admisiones de Hogwarts y también había borrado su nombre de la lista de los niños que debían llegar ese 1 de septiembre, luego de que su padre le comunicara la decisión.

Aún no entendía las razones que tuvo el director para mandarle esa carta si de antemano sabía la respuesta. Por mas que ella quisiera, por mas que lo soñara, era peligroso tanto para ella como para los demás. O es de lo que ella siempre se había intentado convencer, que representaba un peligro, sino fuese así ¿por qué mas tendría que ocultarse? ¿por qué mas la ley indicaba que debía morir? Le preguntó algo a un transeúnte que pareció muy interesado en ella porque le sonrió de manera que él pensaba seductora y se ofreció a acompañarla, pero Atha declinó su invitación con una sonrisa de suficiencia y siguió su camino. En seguida lo vió, miles de lechuzas se alzaban ante ella, era lo más asombroso que había visto en su vida, no pudo evitar sonreír. Había una lechuza en casa, cuando se quedó sola se tuvo que deshacer de ella, de todas formas no tenía a quien enviarle cartas y sólo su padre solía hacerlo.

Se acercó al mostrador y pidió una lechuza para enviar una carta, pagó la cuota y le ató al animal un pequeño pergamino evitando en todo momento que el encargado supiera su destino. La dejo ir, miró como se perdía en la distancia hacia la gran e impresionante forma de un castillo antiguo. Ahora solo le restaba esperar a que el viejo le respondiera.

No pasó mas de media hora cuando la misma lechuza se posó en su hombro junto con un saquito de cuero y un pergamino. Lo desenrolló.

"_**¿Qué ocurre? En ese saco hay polvos flu, dirígete a al bar Las Tres Escobas y pide utilizar la chimenea del cuarto 3, esta conectada directamente con mi despacho. Te espero ahí en la brevedad.**_

**Albus Dumbledore"**

Se guardó el papelito, dejó a la lechuza y preguntó donde quedaba el lugar. No tardó en encontrase sola en la pequeña habitación, suspiró, solo en dos ocasiones había viajado en red flu y no le gustaba y por supuesto de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo. Con una bocanada de aire arrojó un puñado y se metió diciendo fuerte y claro el lugar al que se dirigía.

-¿Ocurrió algo? ¿A que debo el honor de esta sorpresiva visita? –Dumbledore estaba de pie a un lado de la chimenea y le ayudó salir de esta mientras la chica tosía.

-No me gustan los polvos flu, de haber podido me hubiese aparecido. –miró a Dumbledure con una sonrisa pero desapareció al notar la profunda mirada del director. –No te apures, no es nada de vida o muerte. Nada importante. –Dumbledore pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué es tan importante como para no esperar a que yo fuese al cuartel?

Atha ladeó la cabeza sin decir nada como si buscara las palabras adecuadas, Dumbledore se sentó en su silla e invitó a Atha a hacer lo mismo.

-Asi que este es tu despacho. –silbó impresionada –Vaya, esta lleno de cuadros.

-Retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. –Atha hizo una exclamación de sorpresa. –Pero no creo que hayas venido a admirar mi despacho ¿me equivoco?

Atha desvió la mirada de esos ojos azul claro que le miraban por encima de las gafas de media luna. Se recargó en la silla y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo.

-No, no vine a eso –respondió aún mirando hacia arriba –En realidad vine por lo que ocurrió ayer.

Dumbledore esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero guardó silencio.

-No me comporte... es decir, dije cosas que no debía haber dicho. –lo dijo con voz muy baja mientras desviaba la mirada y la perdía en la ventana.

-Es bastante comprensible y no hay porque disculparse.

-Claro que si lo hay –suspiró mientras jugaba con sus pulgares –Sólo que estas fechas siempre me ponen neurótica. No era justo que descargara mi furia en ti.

-Es muy lógico que te sientas así. Tu situación nunca a sido sencilla y debo decir que es parte la culpa de nosotros los magos el que estés en esta situación.

-Si... tal vez –Atha se miró un poco mas la punta de los pies antes de hacer una de las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza- Viejo, siempre he querido saber... y ves que yo recibí una carta de este colegio cuando tenía 11 y todo eso. Bueno, el punto es... ¿te habrías arriesgado a aceptarme si yo hubiese decidido venir?

-Sin la menor duda –le respondió seguro el director con una sonrisa amable que Atha le regresó –No me explico porque dejaste ir la oportunidad, eres una gran bruja si aprendiste a desaparecer por ti misma.

-¿No es obvio? –respondió con una amarga sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con una pluma que encontró en el escritorio –Me preocupaba la seguridad de mis compañeros, para ese entonces me era muy difícil controlar varias de mis habilidades mas... mortíferas. Tenía miedo por los demás y sobre todo, tenía miedo de que me descubrieran –musitó en voz baja.

Dumbledore se reclinó en su cómoda silla sin dejar de mirar a la joven que aún parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Atha volvió a hablar, su voz temblaba un poco con rabia.

-¿Por qué nos persiguen? A veces me gustaría dejar todo y esperar a que cumplieran con su misión, que supieran que llevo viva tanto tiempo, terminar con todo. –sonrió con aún mas tristeza –Pero me da mucho miedo la muerte, siempre he sido igual.

Era cierto, siempre se había protegido tras su coraza de chica fuerte, viviendo sola después de la muerte de su padre, rehusando ayuda, siguiendo un ritmo de vida acelerado, todo para intentar demostrarse que era mas fuerte, mas valiente y mas segura de sí misma de lo que realmente era. Pero por esos días, desde que Voldemort supo de su existencia, su barrera de fortaleza se comenzaba a derrumbar, cerca de magos que se jugaban la vida día con día por un ideal, sin importarles morir. Cuantas veces ella pudo ayudar, sabía que la advertencia de Dumbledore de no intervenir no era 100 sincera siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado, sabía que no mantenía esa promesa solo porque su abuelo sufriría si se descubriese, no tenía a su padre para mantener su anonimato, era por ella, ella temía morir, quería luchar, su corazón se lo dictaba por todos los ideales que su padre le inculcó, pero la sombra de la muerte si alguien la descubría siempre la detenía. Dumbledore la miraba como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-Dime Atha, ¿Tu que piensas de aquellos que luchan en esta guerra? ¿Aquellos que se oponen a Voldemort a pesar de que eso les augura una muerte probable? –la chica pareció meditar la respuesta.

-Que me gustaría mostrar su misma valentía ante la muerte. Y preguntándome si no le temen lo suficiente como para arrojarse así al peligro.

-Oh claro que le temen. Yo mismo temo por mi vida durante las batallas –Atha lo miró con incredulidad –Aunque no lo creas, es una emoción muy natural el temer a la muerte, pero mas que nada, el temer la muerte de aquellos a quienes estimamos es lo que mas nos motiva a luchar. Enfrentar la adversidad por muy oscuro que pinte el porvenir con tal de cumplir los sueños y anhelos que le fueron arrebatados a aquellos que murieron injustamente sólo por aferrarse a lo que ellos consideraban correcto, como tu padre. Eso nos provoca el deseo de seguir adelante sin importar la muerte.

Atha reprimió una lágrima, aquella noche hubiese dado lo que fuera por salvar a su padre, pero era muy joven, muy inexperta y su padre se lo pidió como un favor especial, quedarse quieta y no hacer nada.

-Si mi padre aún viviera y de nuevo hubiese ocurrido lo que aquella noche, no le hubiese obedecido y hubiese luchado con él. Sin importar las consecuencias.

-Y no hubiese esperado menos de ti, ni él tampoco. Has avanzado notablemente por ti misma y se que no has hecho mas porque yo te lo he pedido. –la miró inquisitivamente con una ligera sonrisa –Aunque estoy totalmente convencido de que si tuvieras una buena razón me desobedecerías sin pensarlo dos veces. Sólo te hace falta darte cuenta de porque y por quienes serías capaz de arriesgar tu secreto y por ende, tu vida.

Atha lo miraba fijamente mientras sentía la garganta seca, por el único que haría algo así era por su padre, por Dumbledore mismo, no es que conociera a muchas personas mas.

-Creo que fue nuestro error convencerte de que te mantuvieras oculta, te lo tomaste de manera tan literal que procuraste no formar lazos de ningún tipo con otras personas. –Atha hizo un ademán de intentar hablar, pero Dumbledore la paró con un movimiento de su mano –Sin importar que tu dijeras que era para mantenerlos seguros o porque en realidad te mataría perder a otro ser querido. Pero ahora conoces mas personas, magos que luchan por un ideal y que confían en ti si mi información es correcta. –Atha lo miró un poco asombrada -¿No crees que nada mas te lleve al cuartel sólo porque era el lugar mas seguro de todos? Habiendo miles de lugares mucho mas prácticos si cuento que parece haber un espía en las filas de la orden.

Atha abrió la boca asombrada y luego la volvió a cerrar desconcertada. Así que por eso la había llevado ahí... se le había hecho raro que la mandara a un lugar tan lleno de magos cuando siempre había intentado mantenerse alejada de ellos.

-Tienes una mente bastante retorcida ¿sabías? –le dijo con enojo fingido entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es probable, si –le respondió Dumbledore cándido y con su habitual calma.

-¿Entonces... quieres decir que si decido participar y revelar mi poder no te opondrías?

El rostro de Dumbledore se volvió mucho mas serio pero aún sonreía.

-Sabes muy bien que si tu crees estar lista para afrontar el peligro aceptaré tu decisión, es tu vida y tu eres quien debe decidir como vivirla. Tengo la confianza en que eres lo suficientemente poderosa como para ser discreta y que tienes el suficiente juicio para saber en quien confiar y cuando.

Atha sonrió pensativa, la verdad no era que no lo sospechara, Dumbledore era quien había convencido a su padre de luchar durante la guerra y salir del exilio de la magia que le había representado criarla. Quien le mandó aquella carta de Hogwarts con la esperanza de que aceptara y ella también formara parte del mundo mágico. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus decisiones le pertenecían solo a ella, sin nadie que en verdad controlara su vida, ella era quien había tomado las decisiones, era ella quien se había ocultado y evitado cualquier roce con la magia, ella quien intentaba negar lo que era por un lado mientras por el otro buscaba una manera de afinar sus poderes. Y ahora era su decisión si debía dar el paso definitivo y dejar de ser una sombra solitaria.

-o-

Hacia tiempo que habían llegado y ya estaban terminando. Con eso de que ni Sirius ni Harry habían desayunado y no era precisamente temprano, habían optado por hacer válida la técnica de Ron de "cuando como no conozco" por lo menos al principio.

Después Harry le contó acerca de las fotos que había descubierto y que ese hombre era precisamente él mismo que habían investigado ese día, claro, después de convencer a Sirius de que no era un degenerado que le gustara meterse en cuartos femeninos, aunque Sirius lo llamaba mas bien el signo de un chico sano. Por su parte, Sirius, en consideración a la confianza que Harry tuvo con él, y por una razón que no acababa de entender del todo, le relató a su vez algunas de las cosas que Atha le había dicho o había averiguado.

La verdad es que a ninguno le sorprendió que Dumbledore supiera tanto, pero les presentaba el nuevo reto del como se relacionaba este con Atha y todo su misterio. Además seguían sin saber que se suponía que era el poder que ella consideraba tan peligroso, contando con que ni siquiera tenía una varita.

-Hablando de otra cosa –dijo Sirius mirando a su alrededor –Sigo diciendo que no que hacemos en un restaurante muggle.

-Ya te dije que no pienso arriesgarme a que me reconozcan –"otra vez" pensó para si –Supongo que no tengo que explicar el porque.

-No es para que exageres, basta con decir que eres algo así como el hermano perdido de James o un primo. –le dijo comiendo una papa a la francesa.

-Por supuesto –le dijo con sarcasmo –Hola, ¿qué tal? Soy la copia de James pero no te fijes, mucho menos en los ojos que son idénticos a los de Lily que por cierto, es mi madre. Excelente plan.

-¿De verdad crees que alguien va a pensar "oh miren, un joven idéntico a James, seguro es su hijo que viajo en el tiempo" –puso los ojos en blanco –Creo que eres demasiado paranoico.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras bebía su soda. Sirius fingía mirar la decoración del lugar aunque en realidad le daba vueltas al asunto del futuro de todos. Barajeaba las maneras en las que podía abordar el tema, las posibilidades de que Harry le respondiera ahora que se veía tan relajado. No podía ser tan directo y mucho menos dejar en evidencia lo que sabían, era vital que ellos también mantuvieran su secreto, sobre todo si pensaban ganarles y lograr cambiar la historia.

-¿Sabes algo? –dijo Sirius repentinamente serio llamando la atención de Harry –A pesar que nuestro encuentro de hoy fue algo extraño y todo eso, no pude dejar de sentir que te es muy fácil hablar conmigo. No lo tomes a mal, también a mi se me hace fácil hablar contigo pero, no deja de parecerme curioso tomando en cuenta que no soy , bueno, no soy tu padre.

Harry guardó silencio, pareciera que la pregunta le hubiese tomado por sorpresa, lo cual era bastante cierto.

-Pero eres mi padrino ¿no? –Sirius no se esperaba la tranquilidad con la que Harry respondió, sin embargo sus ojos verdes reflejaban una extraña melancolía –Tu mismo me has dicho que eso es lo que hace uno.

-Debo ser un gran padrino, ja. –dijo en broma pero Harry sólo se limitó a sonreír. Tal vez si lo intentaba –Hay algo que también me inquieta, Harry. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de los muggles? Pareces manejar perfectamente ese tema y debo decir que llegué a pensar que pertenecías a una familia que no era de magos.

Para asombro de Sirius, Harry no tardó en responder ni un segundo, como si hiciese tiempo que esperase una pregunta como esa, aunque la respondió con voz tranquila y extrañamente lejana.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, estuve en una situación similar a la de Atha y por seguridad hubiese crecido en el mundo muggle? Mi cabeza tiene un precio. Además mi madre es de familia muggle.

-Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas –dijo Sirius fingiendo alivio, mas no había dejado pasar que la declaración de Harry, aunque bastante lógica, estaba expresada en singular, le daba la impresión de que no incluía a ninguno de ellos.

Evito tener que seguir hablando tomando un poco de soda y al parecer que Harry pensó lo mismo. Algo le inquietaba pero no sabía que era exactamente, o tal vez era todo lo que pensaba a la vez, de lo que estaba seguro era que los matices en la vida de su ahijado eran muchos y todos le confundían mas y mas. Ahora que sabía que Harry era de quien hablaba la profecía y si Voldemort lo elegía como blanco, era de esperar que lo ocultaran hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para defenderse, eso implicaba mantenerle oculto y la forma mas segura era viviendo lejos de la mira de la magia. Pero si resultaban ciertas las sus sospechas y sus amigos muriesen, él habría de hacerse cargo de Harry. ¿Estaba preparado para vivir como muggle? Era un mundo que desconocía, por la forma en la que Harry lo trataba tal vez eso era lo que había ocurrido. Tendría que discutir esa charla con James y con Lily, era momento de cambiar el tema, no quería presionar demasiado.

-Ya se hizo tarde –comentó. –El día ha pasado a una velocidad impresionante y parece que no logramos descubrir todo lo que queríamos de la inquilina mas buscada.

-No. –murmuró Harry pensativo -Aunque por lo menos descubrimos que sus padres si son sus padres. O algo así.

-Y que esta muerta, ese es un punto muy importante. Todo apunta a una muerte fingida, pero muy bien planeada para que todos la creyeran, la pregunta del día es ¿por qué?

-Por lo que la busca el ministerio, eso esta claro –respondió Harry –y por la misma razón que evita hacer magia, o eso creo. Pero no le encuentro el sentido ¿no fue a Hogwarts?

-No. La hubiera conocido, no es que Atha pase desapercibida tan fácilmente, además apenas es un par de años menor que yo, prácticamente conocía a todos los de la escuela de vista, menos a los mas pequeños. --¿Por qué rehusar de la magia? Yo la he visto desaparecer.

-Lo ignoro. Tal vez sea buena idea enfrentarla y obligarla a contarnos la verdad. O aplicar tu técnica y entrar a su habitación. ¡Si, yo podría convertirme en perro y no sospecharía que soy yo!

-¿Y cómo piensas explicar que un perro normal pueda estar en el cuartel si esta bajo el encantamiento Fidelio?

-Buen punto –murmuró Sirius malhumorado.

De pronto Harry pego un salto alarmado y metió la mano en su pantalón. Se había puesto muy serio y había palidecido. Sirius miró con curiosidad lo que parecía ser un galeón común y corriente pero que Harry miraba con mortal palidez.

-Tenemos que ir al cuartel, cuanto antes –dijo apresurado mientras sacaba unos billetes muggles con rapidez y los dejaba en la mesa. Salió con rapidez del lugar mientras Sirius lo miraba sin entender nada.

-¿Cómo sabes que tenemos que estar en el cuartel? ¿Qué rayos era ese galeón?

-Es un sistema de alarma que tenemos –respondió con rapidez Harry mientras buscaba un lugar donde desaparecerse, estaban en un barrio muggle –Her... em... mi amiga lo ideó como una manera secreta de comunicarnos, cuando venimos para acá lo convertimos en una señal de peligro –se habían metido en un callejón y se estaba poniendo la máscara –se pone caliente cuando recibe esa señal. Por eso hay que llegar al cuartel para saber que pasa.

Sirius no esperó mas explicaciones y desapareció, Harry detrás de él.

-o-

Para cuando Harry apareció en su habitación, abajo se oía un ir y venir de voces y pasos. En el último momento creyó conveniente aparecerse en su habitación en lugar de a mitad del recibidor, en principio porque sería sospechoso que apareciera con Sirius y ahora parecía una excelente idea por el ruido que escuchaba.

-¿Dónde habías estado? –le reprendió la enfadada figura de Hermione

-Es una larga historia ¿Qué pasó?

-Al parecer alguien les informó que habría un ataque en cuanto caiga la noche –le respondió Ron muy serio –Temen que sea grande. –Harry los miró desconcertado, habitualmente ellos no intervenían en las batallas, no si podían.

-El problema es que mas de la mitad de la Orden y los aurores del ministerio están conteniendo un ataque mortífago en Londres. Y...

-¡Harry dicen que el ataque será en mi ciudad! –chilló Hermione aterrada -¡¿Y si no es casualidad!.

Harry se mordió el labio mientras Ron le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro a Hermione para reconfortarla.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que sea una movida de los mortífagos de nuestro tiempo –dijo Ginny también muy seria –Si eso resulta verdad tendremos que cambiar nuestra estrategia porque sería terrible si nos atacan cuando somos indefensos.

Harry palideció, ¿y si eso era lo que planeaban los mortífagos? Pero... ¿qué ganarían con eso? ¿mermar sus fuerzas? Era una escalofriante posibilidad, y le aterrorizó que fuese cierto.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos que sea un ataque normal y que no tiene que ver con nadie de nuestra era.

_"Y por Dios, que no tenga nada que ver "_ rogó Harry, porque si era así sería catastrófico, el futuro y la vida de sus mejores amigos estaría amenazada de maneras que le serían muy difícil manejar.

Bajaron a la sala dónde varios miembros aparecían y desaparecían con vertiginosa velocidad. No parecieron prestar mucha atención a los seis chicos, Harry divisó a Lily que se encontraba junto a Sirius hablando con gran rapidez. No se detuvo a saludar.

-Iremos a donde se supone será el segundo ataque –les dijo muy serio.

-¿Qué? –le cuestionó Lily preocupada –No deberían, ¿no tiene que ver con ... sus asuntos' ¿cierto? –murmuró para que nadie mas los oyera

-No estamos seguros, preferimos salir de dudas.

-Entonces voy con ustedes –declaró Sirius decidido –De todas formas pensaba ir a ese ataque.

-Demonios, yo también quiero ir –exclamó Lily frustrada –Pero no puedo llevar a Harry conmigo y Atha no está en la casa.

-¿No esta? –eso era extraño –De todas formas estaría mas tranquilo si te quedas.

-Y ahora resulta que me vas a decir que hacer. –Lily se masajeó la frente bastante alterada –Vayan, si esa niña llega a aparecer los alcanzo. Veré también como localizo a James, debe estar en el ataque de Londres.

-o-

Ignoraba como había terminado ahí cuando sabía de antemano lo peligroso que podría ser regresar a su casa, pero no pudo evitarlo. Con gran parsinomia Atha sacó la llave y la colocó en la cerradura, esta cedió con un suave click. La última vez que había estado ahí había salido bastante apresurada con Dumbledore y su escolta de enmascarados cuidándola. A veces ese día parecía tan lejano, pero en realidad no había sido hacia tanto.

Su vida había dado un giro desde entonces, había encontrado un nuevo hogar junto a gente que no conocía pero que parecía muy amigable, juntos parecían formar una especie de familia muy extraña. Y todos pertenecían a su mismo mundo, todos luchaban por los mismos ideales por los que su padre luchó, por los que Dumbledore luchaba y en los que ella también creía. Y ahora, con todo lo que había pasado y lo que había vivido esos últimos días, esa voz que le decía seguir adelante sin temor se hacía mas fuerte.

Entró a su habitación y levantó una pequeña tabla en el piso, extrajo una cajita de madera tallada, dentro estaba un pergamino escrito con brillantes letras verdes. Esa era su carta de Hogwarts, la había dejado adrede esperando volver a esa casa. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura, tal vez iba siendo tiempo de abandonar la seguridad que le brindaba el anonimato, tal vez era momento de salir de la oscuridad en la que ella misma se había encerrado.

El Sol se puso en el horizonte.

Los gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se puso de pie violentamente y se asomó por la ventana, se inclino todo lo que pudo sin caerse mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. En el horizonte púrpura y azul, dónde él sol se acababa de ocultar, una gran cantidad de figuras volaban sobre la ciudad mientras la gente gritaba huyendo. ¡Atacaban su ciudad! La gente que ella conocía vivía ahí.

De pronto recordó lo que Dumbledore le había dicho ese mismo día, en su puño estaba su vieja carta de Hogwarts, la apretó en silencio y tomó una decisión.

Si debía arriesgar todo para ver la verdadera luz, de su alma, lo haría, aunque esa luz fuese tan efímera como una estrella fugaz, y aunque después no viviera para contarlo por lo menos viviría de verdad ese fragmento de tiempo, en lugar de vivir una vida completa muerta por dentro.

Afinó la vista mientras saltaba hacia el jardín y echaba a correr a gran velocidad. ¿Qué eran esas cosas? Parecían venir volando... sus pupilas se contrajeron con espanto.

¡No podía ser!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Se dice por ahí:_

_Para los que no lo recuerden, en la misma ciudad que vivía Atha vive también la familia de Hermione, puse algo de eso en el capítulo 7. Así que chan chan chan chan... ¿dónde se supone que van Harry y co.?_

_Bien... ¡siguiente capítulo! ¡Ahora si, La Pelea! Y adivinen ¡Atha peleará! Jojojojojo... ¿Qué son esas criaturillas que vió la chica? ¿Será parte del plan de los mortífagos del futuro o será simple casualidad? Ñacañaca ñaca...Además, sip, una explicación del misterio de esta niña ¿qué si voy a matar a alguien o hacer algo muy malo? Quien sabe, quien sabe. Tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo que ya tiene nombre (uy, desde hace bastante) pero que no diré para que se mueran de la curiosidad porque soy muy mala y me gusta que sufran porque me hacen sufrir en el trabajo y estoy a punto del ataque de nervios y me gusta hacer pagar a los que no deben. Pero ya estoy hablando de puras babosadas. ¡Nos vemos!_

_El Rincón de Umbra_

_Una disculpa de antemano, la vez pasada no respondí reviews por falta de tiempo y solo mande el capi, pero otra vez estoy aquí. Esta vez será mucho mas largo porque voy a hacer una aclaración: Muchísima gente me ha reclamado, acertadamente, que el nombre de soltera de Molly es Prewett, por tanto la viejita que maté era la abuela de Ron y Ginny y que era imposible que no se dieran cuenta. Tienen toda la razón del mundo, pero ahora verán porque no toqué ese detalle, desafortunadamente yo comencé esta historia (incluso a publicarla) poco antes de que la información del nombre de Molly se publicara, ya lo tenía escrito y publicado así y no lo pude modificar, tienen toda la razón, debi cambiar el nombre después pero quise mantener lo que había escrito íntegro, así que les ruego que ignoren ese pequeño detallito por motivo de tiempos e imaginen que es otra Prewett jajaja._

_Reviews capi 21: (Ya saben, los otros los mando directo a su cuenta)_

_**Dominus**: Si pero no descubras mi secreto jajaja que me quedo sin lectores, hay segundas partes porque no entran en el espacio que da el home, aquí no hay ese problema._

_**Olga:** Gracias! Hermione se comportó pero Harry ya acumuló demasiadas jajaja. Harry no lleva bien lo de Remus pero no tiene opción por el momento. JAJa, tendremos ataque de ira en el que sigue de este y luego también, lo que pasa es que según los libros (o el 6 por lo menos) como que el carácter de Harry se ha ido calmando un poco, pero no te preocupes que pronto va a explotar._

_**Blackmoonlady**: Gracias! Sigo actualizando sin parar jajaja!_

_**Gisell:** Muchos quieren que cambie la historia (James, Lily y Sirius entre ellos) Jajaja, pero a ver quien lo logra primero. Sirius ya cree lo peor de él, ya ves, falta de comunicación._

_**Andrea**: Jajaja, ok, ya hasta tengo otro mas jajaja._

_Reviews capi 22:_

_**Blanca**: Gracias! Si! Ya pase los 700 y estoy muy emocionada! (claro que tengo mas años ahí) Sería una pasada que aquí también lo lograra, aunque estoy segura que los capítulos van a terminar a la par._

_**Olga:** Y este y sobre todo el que sigue aún mas jajaja_

_**Cris: **Con mucho gusto te agrego pero no tengo tu correo._

_**Gissell: **Si, la pobre a sufrido mucho, verán por que. Espero que este capi te esclarezca mas, y el que sigue todo jajaja._


	24. El Murmullo del Agua

_Información Nutricional: Coma Tunas y Nopales, acompáñelos con leche._

_Choque de Mundos_

_Cap. 24_

_**El Murmullo del Agua**_

¡Vampiros!

Se detuvo en seco paralizada por el terror, aquellas formas que se perfilaban en el horizonte, por donde el Sol se acababa de ocultar segundos atrás, tenían formas grotescas y a la vez hechizantes, muy lejos de la apariencia que por años había creído que tenían, apariencia alentada sin duda por todas aquellas películas muggles que había visto. No habían seres extrañamente hermosos y llenos de misterio y elegancia, nada de capas oscuras y finas, en su lugar veía criaturas pálidas de pieles desnudas, tan transparentes que resultaban grotescas, brazos y piernas largos y anormalmente delgados, con dedos que terminaban en afiladas garras, sus alas membranosas cubiertas de oscuras venas que batían con impresionante fuerza mientras sus rostros, alargados y lampiños, eran coronados con un par de majestuosos colmillos reflejaban ansiedad y voracidad escalofriantes.

Era como si de pronto alguien hubiese clavado sus pies al suelo. Toda la determinación que había reflejado minutos antes se había desvanecido con la rapidez de un suspiro. Un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo y su alma; estaba preparada para luchar, físicamente hablando, tenía la capacidad de arrancarle la vida a alguien pero... emocionalmente era punto y aparte. Matar, sin miramientos ni remordimientos la aterrorizaba, temía convertirse en aquello que los demás creían que sería, o que por lo menos creerían si supieran de su existencia.

Hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de histeria que por todo el pueblo se comenzaban a escuchar, cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre el suelo, ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas, intentando desaparecer pero sin que su mente obligara a su cuerpo a hacerlo. Seguía ahí, inmóvil, cubriéndose los oídos y reclamándose por su cobardía, por no ser ni tan firme ni tan fuerte como su padre había sido, como eran los que conocía, como eran los que la protegían. Veinte años en el anonimato, largos años ocultándose, deseando ser libre y ahora era incapaz de afrontar la realidad.

Ningún rayo de luz iluminaba el horizonte índigo, no llegaban a ella los sonidos reconfortantes de los hechizos mágicos y eso era porque en esa ciudad casi no había magos. Y los pocos que vivían ahí seguramente estaban ocultos en sus casas o ya había desaparecido dejando solo a la población muggle, corriendo para salvar a los suyos, intentando vivir un día mas. ¿Egoísmo? No del todo, huían porque debían proteger a los seres que amaban, debían seguir vivos por aquellos que los necesitaban, era la única razón por la que se escabullían mientras las criaturas de la noche atacaban sin piedad, reían con macabra histeria y mataban con desquiciada satisfacción.

¿Y ella? Seguía inmóvil, como si esperase que una luz milagrosa llegara y le indicara que tenía que hacer. El problema es que ella lo sabía, mas sin embargo era incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Por qué¿Qué era lo que debía hacer¿Huir? Eso era precisamente lo que había hecho toda su vida, sin descanso, sin mirar atrás. Al principio era justificado, bajo el cuidado de su padre, siguiendo los deseos de una madre que nunca conoció y que nunca supo de su aterrador destino. Quiso buscar una justificación en lo que meses atrás hubiese considerado correcto pero que ahora no bastaba para convencer a su espíritu, el cual borboteaba con una extraña agitación. ¿No era acaso ahora su propia decisión? Aquellos por los que había vivido ya no existían y ella seguía viviendo en la soledad de su fortaleza muggle, de su vida aparentemente tranquila... de su casa de muñecas rodeada de una caja de cristal.

Su muy solitaria casa de muñecas...

Viviendo aferrándose a un pasado que no quería olvidar porque le daba seguridad¿de verdad era tan necesario para ella vivir en esa seguridad¿o era tan sólo apariencia¿Cuánto tiempo habría de pasar antes de que el peso de su propia alma y la energía que ella se empeñaba tanto en limitar la destruyera? Porque con el paso de los años su verdadero espíritu luchaba mas y mas por salir, su verdadera naturaleza mágica la instaba a salir, a ser libre.

¿Por qué se empecinaba en mantenerse estancada? Su verdadera naturaleza era fluir, cambiar, no debía limitar su alma y detener su esencia con diques mentales y memorias pasadas, era momento de destruirlos y permitir que finalmente el río llegara al mar, murmurando palabras de libertad y fuerza. Ya no existían papá y mamá, no le pertenecía a nadie ni se mantenía viva por alguien, lo único que la detenía eran sus propios temores. Los temores a la muerte y a lo desconocido, de no saber si ese sería su último día, el miedo a no controlar lo que antes le era tan temido, pero que ahora le provocaba un profundo respeto. Ella misma había comenzado a profundizar en su propia naturaleza, al principio en un intento de bloquear para siempre lo que era, pero encontrándose a si misma ávida por descubrir el pasado de aquellos que habían sido como ella.

Gente que murió, pero que por lo menos no se ocultaba bajo su cama en las noches en que la tormenta azotaba con demasiada fuerza.

Era su decisión ahora. ¿Sobrevivir como una muñequita de porcelana en una casita de muñecas, eterna, impávida, segura, pero sólo eso, sobreviviendo, muerta y tan solo aparentando¿O liberarse, retar al destino, crecer, cambiar, avanzar y sobre todo, vivir? Sus manos bajaron lentamente de sus oídos, de nuevo los gritos llegaban a ella, combinados con los terribles chillidos de los vampiros, aún no habían dado con ella, tal vez porque en su posición, era difícil verla.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir aunque las lágrimas todavía nublaban su visión. Las decisiones de cada uno eran las que moldeaban el carácter y la huella que se deja en los demás. Gente desconocida, héroes silenciosos que nadie recordaba mas que aquellos a los que salvó o amó, personas grandes y poderosas que servían al bien como Dumbledore o al mal como Voldemort. Pero todos siguiendo sus propias decisiones, siguiendo sus ideales por muy malos que estos fueran para los demás. Ella también debía tomar sus propias decisiones, no quería seguir siendo una sombra, un simple retazo de lo que en realidad podía llegar a ser o que por lo menos intentaría ser, con todas sus fuerzas, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello, pero con la satisfacción de que por lo menos puso su granito de arena.

Su padre había luchado, todos a los que conocía luchaban sin saber si volverían vivos, ella también debía hacerlo, no por seguir la corriente, sino porque eso le dictaban sus propios sentimientos. Los ideales que la gente que amó persiguió y no abandonó jamás, tal vez ella no tenía por quien luchar aún, tal vez no se sentía suficientemente unida a alguien para morir por él. Pero por una vez en su vida no se ocultaría tras la seguridad de los demás y lucharía, sólo por ella misma, por lo que quería llegar a ser, por encontrar su verdadera identidad.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, sus ojos color zafiro brillando con determinación. Giró la cabeza para mirar una vez mas su antiguo hogar. La cuna de sus sueños y fantasías; el lugar desde el cual contemplaba el mundo y se preguntaba que reservaba el porvenir. Allí se había sentido segura y a salvo en su habitación y su estilo de vida. Ahora estaba abandonando su casa de muñecas dentro de su caja de cristal.

Echó a correr todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Hubiese sido muy fácil aparecerse en el lugar de la batalla pero prefirió dejar todo en manos del destino que ahora intentaba controlar, el viento meciendo su cabellera negra, llevándose sus miedos mas profundos, dejando que la adrenalina la llenara por completo, sintiéndose viva de verdad. Saltó un par de escalones con gracia y agilidad, la verdad es que estaba en excelente forma, antes de toparse de frente con una mujer que corría despavorida llevando del brazo a un niño de unos 7 años, sobre ellos un vampiro sobrevolaba graciosamente con actitud divertida, como si para él la cacería fuese un verdadero placer digno de disfrutarse y alargarse. Conocía a la mujer, la encontraba frecuentemente en el supermercado, sabía que tenía dos hijos, uno de los cuales era un poco mayor al que la mujer protegía con tanto ahínco. Los ojos desorbitados y perdidos de la mujer se encontraron con los de ella, una muda súplica por ayuda se reflejaba en ella.

-¡Por acá! –le gritó Atha tomándola de un brazo y llevándola por un callejón donde sabía que el vampiro no podía entrar por la envergadura de sus alas, pero que no desistía en su divertido intento por atraparlos y emitía chillidos molestos.

Necesitaba pensar. Cuando decidió luchar no se imaginó por un momento que fuesen vampiros ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer contra ellos? Lo único que sabía era que se mataban con estacas ¿De dónde rayos iba a sacar una estaca¿Cómo mataba algo que se suponía muerto? Comenzó a morderse la uña con nerviosismo, no podía hacer un despliegue de sus poderes frente a un muggle, eso era estúpido mas que heroico, pronto la gente del ministerio llegaría a desmemorizarlos y era arriesgarse demasiado. Quería vivir intensamente pero eso no tenía que significar mandar todo al demonio. Miró rápidamente a la mujer y a su hijo, pero ellos no la miraban a ella, sus desenfocados ojos estaban clavados en el enorme vampiro que aún les sobrevolaba, pero no en particular a él. Atha afinó la vista, había algo más...

Se contrajo en un mudo ademán de asco y repulsión. En una de las patas del vampiro colgaba el cuerpo sin vida y ligeramente desmembrado del niño que había echado en falta. Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras la furia inundaba su ser. La madre ya ni siquiera sollozaba, seguía el ir y venir de un brazo que sobresalía deliberadamente goteando sangre como hipnotizada. El pequeño hermano con la mirada perdida en el infinito, como si estuviese en otra dimensión.

Cada gota de la sangre de Atha hirvió con rabia y recriminación. Si tan sólo no hubiese dudado tanto, si hubiera seguido su primer impulso en lugar de acobardarse, tal vez hubiera llegado a tiempo e impedido que esa tragedia se hubiese completado. El peso de la culpa la embargo.

Pero el hubiera no existe. Controló su impulso inicial de desplegar su poder con la amenaza de afectar también a la madre y a su hijo, y analizó la situación lo mas fríamente que sus desbordadas emociones y la adrenalina le permitían. Su prioridad era poner a salvo a sus, ahora, dos protegidos, para ello necesitaba salir de ahí porque no podía estar para siempre en el callejón, notaba que la paciencia del vampiro se estaba agotando por la manera en que sus chillidos se volvían mas y mas agudos. Miró a todos lados, conocía esa calle perfectamente, ahí vivía una conocida, si tan sólo pudiera llegar. Y para eso necesitaba alejar al vampiro.

No podía utilizar sus métodos habituales, no creía que eso lo alejara, necesitaba liquidarlo. Sopesó sus opciones. Aunque no sabía si funcionaría, nada perdía con intentarlo, necesitaba utilizar una de sus armas mas mortíferas y la que menos le gustaba.

Se concentró, hacía tiempo que no la llevaba a cabo, le traía malos recuerdos. Aprovechando que la madre y su hijo seguían perdidos en otro lugar, extendió su mano con conocido y calculado gesto y mucho cuidado, no deseaba absorber nada que proviniese de una criatura como esa. Con un imperceptible gesto contrajo los dedos apenas un poco, y, aunque no lo quería reconocer, con verdadero placer también.

El vampiro se contrajo de manera grotesca emitiendo un terrorífico grito de desesperación mientras perdía altura y se perfilaba a gran velocidad hacia el suelo. Con un sonido sordo golpeó la fría acera al tiempo que Atha tomaba del brazo a la mujer y la obligaba a salir del callejón, no tenían tiempo, temía que el quejido del monstruo alertara a otros.

Apenas salieron del callejón con rumbo a la calle cuando, de manera repentina y logrado que Atha se detuviera bruscamente debido a una inusitada fuerza, la mujer se negó a dar un paso mas.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder –la apremió pero ni la mujer ni el niño parecían escucharla. En cambio miraban atentos un extraño bulto tirado a pocos pasos de ellos.

Por segunda vez en tan pocos minutos, Atha tuvo que reprimir el impulso de vomitar. Lo que miraban eran los restos del niño, el vampiro lo había soltado durante su caída y ahora estaba al alcance de su mano. Lo que antes definitivamente era el vital cuerpo de un niño de unos 10 años ahora eran simples tiras de carne mal acomodada y ensangrentada. Los ojos de la mujer se inundaron de lágrimas al ver el cuerpo de su hijo. Atha sintió que volvía a ejercer fuerza sobre ella intentando alcanzar eso que antes había sido carne de su carne. Resistiendo el impulso de permitirle reunirse con él, Atha la giró utilizando toda su fuerza y la abofeteó en la cara.

-Escuche bien –le dijo con rudeza mientras los ojos de la mujer parecían enfocarse un poco en ella –Si no quiere que le pase exactamente lo mismo al niño que trae en brazos tenemos que alejarnos de aquí y ponernos bajo resguardo. ¿Entendido?

La mujer no respondió, pero Atha comprendió que la idea había llegado a su destino cuando mecánicamente abrazó mas al otro niño que aún parecía ajeno a la situación. Volvió a jalar a la mujer quien esta vez no miró hacia atrás. Unos pocos metros mas allá se encontraba la casa que buscaba. No se detuvo a pensar en cortesías.

-¡Abre Juliet¡Soy yo, Atha! Necesito refugio junto con una mujer y un niño. –vociferó mientras aporreaba la puerta con tal energía que parecía a punto de derribarla. -¡Es una emergencia¡Vamos!

La respuesta tardaba en llegar, la puerta no se abrió mientras la paciencia de Atha desaparecía y los gritos se hacían mas intensos.

-Jovencita, aquí –una voz apurada sobresaltó a Atha a sus acompañantes. En la casa de a lado una puerta se había abierto apenas los suficiente para revelar un rostro humano que finalmente los había escuchado. –Rápido, antes de que vengan mas.

No se hizo del rogar, Atha hizo pasar con rapidez a sus protegidos y cuando la puerta se abrió mas para darle paso a ella lo rechazó.

-Ahora quiero que cierren muy bien y se escondan lo mas que puedan. –les ordenó con una media sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿Pero que insinúa¡¿No pensará quedarse fuera¡Eso es suicidio! –dijo escandalizado el hombre que había abierto.

-No se preocupe, me sé cuidar sola –sonrió con altanería. –Ahora cierre –le ordenó con mas fuerza.

Con un chasqueo de lengua el hombre obedeció mientras ella endurecía su mirada y caminaba hacia los restos del niño. No iba a permitir que eso se repitiera, ahora estaba convencida de que eso era lo correcto, lo que su corazón le indicaba mientras juraba que, mientras estuviese en sus manos, no iba a permitir que eso se repitiera, ni con gente que conocía ni menos a los desconocidos.

Un repentino murmullo la alertó mientras giraba la cabeza con rapidez. Espantada, notó como el marchito y ahora esquelético cuerpo del vampiro se comenzaba a retorcer. Abrió la boca atónita ¿Cómo era posible¡ese ataque era mortal! Pero aún así la criatura comenzaba a arquear su espina mientras unos agudos gritos comenzaban a manifestarse. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Su mente sumó dos mas dos con increíble rapidez. Lo que había hecho mataba cualquier cosa, sin duda alguna, pero aparentemente esa regla no aplicaba a criaturas que ya estaban muertas. Eso era un vampiro, un verdadero no muerto ¿Cómo iba a matarlo? Buscó con desesperación a su alrededor sin una idea de lo que tenía que hacer, no por algo era su primera batalla y solo a ella se le ocurría que fuese sin ayuda y contra vampiros. Su vista se fijó en el árbol que adornaba la calle, sin pensar mucho al respecto corrió hacia él y con agilidad se colgó de una de las ramas ejerciendo fuerza hasta que la quebró. Ignorando el hecho de que no era para nada puntiaguda y que la sola idea le repugnada, Atha se apresuró a llegar donde el vampiro se comenzaba a arrastrar con la firme convicción de descubrir si era cierto eso de que podía matarlo con una estaca en el corazón.

El vampiro ni siquiera la notó pues estaba muy concentrado en arrastrarse, débil y en fuga, pero con el firme empeño de encontrar algún cuerpo débil con el cual alimentarse, por el momento una joven vital y con un pedazo de madera en la mano no era precisamente una presa a considerar. Atha sin embargo lo alcanzó y haciendo a un lado la repulsión que le provocaba un cuerpo que parecía un trapo viejo y membranoso, hundió con toda su fuerza la rama mientras otro lamento surgía del cuerpo acabado del vampiro que se desintegró en el aire en un remolino de cenizas y polvo, ante una agitada Atha.

-Bien –dijo con voz temblorosa e intentando darse ánimos –Va uno, faltan... –miró hacia el cielo donde una gran cantidad de sombras negras iban y venían –como cien mas. Claro –su voz sonó un tanto aguda –Yo puedo, oh, claro que puedo.

Sacudió su cabeza y resopló antes de correr una vez mas en busca de gente en peligro, intentando idear una estrategia a seguir. Necesitaba estacas, tal vez si tuviese varita podría transformar piedras o algo así pero por el momento no contaba con una, tampoco es que supiese como. Ella podía hacer algo mas, pero sin alguien que completara el hechizo por ella no le era de utilidad. Deseó que Dumbledore o alguien de la Orden que ella conociese llegase, aunque eso significara revelar su naturaleza porque la verdad era que contra los vampiros no tenía muchas armas ni mucha experiencia.

Se tiró al piso con velocidad cuando un enorme vampiro pasó muy cerca de ella. Cuando creyó que solo había sido eso, sintió los remolinos de viento que creaba el batir de dos grandes alas. Cuando cesó, se puso con rapidez de pie y se encontró frente a un vampiro mucho mas grande que el que había derrotado, inconscientemente se puso en guardia, aunque por lo demás sabía que esa era una idea muy estúpida, mientras revisaba de pasada la calle buscando una manera de llegar al árbol mas cercano y clavarle una estaca-rama, pero necesitaba hacer tiempo.

Iba a repetir el movimiento que había utilizado con el anterior vampiro cuando sus ojos se posaron en los enigmáticos y brillantes ojos de la criatura. Lentamente su mano bajo para volver a colocarse a su costado mientras seguía prendada de aquella mirada hipnótica, en un segundo dejó de ser consciente de su propia existencia, lo único que podía hacer era estar pendiente de la hechizante mirada que le provocaba el ser mas hermoso que había visto en la Tierra. Ya no existía aquel ser grotesco que había sobrevolado sobre ella, ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto, ahora frente a ella estaba todo lo que le parecía atractivo y atrayente, el ser le sonrió con dulzura, o eso le parecía a ella, incitándola a acercársele, susurrando a través de esos ojos que juntos llegarían a un mundo perfecto donde la felicidad la embargaría, tal como lo hacía ahora, donde se amarían con pasión eterna. No era consciente ya que sus pies se movían con lentitud hacia una criatura oscura, eso ya no existía, tampoco escuchaba las voces ni los gritos, habían sido reemplazados por una suave y seductora melodía que la obligaba a caminar sin voluntad hacia su destino. Él era su destino y no podía resistírsele...

El vampiro, grotesco como era, no apartaba la mirada oscura y fría de los ojos azules de su víctima quien se movía bajo el encantamiento directo a su cazador. Sus colmillos brillando amenazadoramente mientras le llegaba el aroma de la vitalidad de la joven.

-o-

Siete figuras aparecieron de la nada en los alrededores de la ciudad, a pesar de que una cantidad considerable de gente estaba por ahí, nadie los notó porque todos estaban mas concentrados en correr por sus vidas que en percatarse de ellos.

Harry apenas había ubicado el lugar en el que estaba parado cuando un chillido llamó su atención, pero antes de que levantara la cabeza sintió como una mano tiraba de él para quitarlo del camino de un rápido visaje que le sobrevoló. Cuando volvió a levantarla miró con asombro una criatura que asemejaba una especie de demonio salido de las historietas de su primo pero que también se le hacían vagamente familiar, no tuvo que pensar mucho porque Ron, quien fue él que lo apartó del camino de la criatura, respondió a su pregunta mental.

-Vampiros –dijo muy serio –nunca había visto tantos.

-¡Por acá! –les indicó Sirius mortalmente serio también. Sin objetar nada, lo siguieron hasta debajo de un techo que sobresalía a una casa. –No creí que fueran vampiros esto complica un poco la situación. Necesitamos trazar, y rápido, un plan de acción.

-El plan es ir primero hacia donde nos preocupa sea el centro del ataque –habló Harry con voz grave mientras miraba a Hermione que se tallaba las manos con nerviosismo y miraba hacia todos lados. Sirius lo miró estupefacto por un momento pero no opinó nada pues ya sabía que les preocupaba a esos seis, por lo menos en parte.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que es eso? –preguntó

-¿Dónde podrían estar tus padres a estas horas –apremió Harry a Hermione.

Por un instante consideró el peligro de que Sirius estuviese ahí, pero sabiendo ya que no pertenecían a esa época decidió dejar a un lado las preocupaciones y no desperdiciar los, posiblemente, vitales segundos para prevenir una tragedia. Hermione parecía intentar recordar lo más rápido que podía detalles de esa época.

-Mi padre trabajaba hasta por estas horas en el consultorio, mamá y yo íbamos por él. –rememoró con voz apresurada –Debemos estar ahí.

-¿Dónde es eso? –preguntó Ron apresurado también. Dios sabía que no se perdonaría si algo alteraba el pasado de Hermione.

-¡Por acá! –gritó reconociendo la calle y comenzando a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

Los demás se miraron y la siguieron a toda velocidad, a Harry le costaba trabajo creer que Hermione corriera tan rápido o es que realmente nunca la había visto correr con tanto empeño. Ignorando el lugar al que debían dirigirse les era imposible desaparecerse y parecía que Hermione era consciente de ello porque tampoco lo había hecho, a pesar de que ella si conocía la ubicación de su destino. El corazón de Harry latía muy rápido mientras los terribles chillidos llegaban a sus oídos y miraba a la gente refugiarse donde podían sin entender nada, hubiese querido ayudarlos pero si era provocado por los mortífagos de su tiempo, necesitaba estar presente con los Granger por si las cosas se salían de control. Sirius se emparejó con él mientras corrían.

-¿Alguna vez se habían enfrentado con vampiros? –preguntó mirando hacia donde un grupo de vampiros se lanzaban uno tras otro contra una tienda, probablemente porque habían visto una presa.

-Nunca. –notó como Sirius hacía un gesto de inquietud

-Eso me pone en una situación difícil. –Harry lo miró con interés, Sirius lo notó –Yo si ¿sabes? Y son de cuidado –no tenía que decírselo, se veía –Si ustedes nunca se han enfrentado a uno, mucho menos a lo que parece una comunidad entera, van a necesitar mi tutela.

Harry pareció entender al seguir la mirada de Sirius quien aún veía de reojo los lugares donde parecían atacar y la gente que todavía huía, pero no externó su preocupación por los habitantes del lugar, Ginny lo hizo por él.

-Hay que ayudar a esa gente. Tal vez sería buena idea separarnos.

-No –objetó Sirius inmediatamente –Son demasiados y sería una locura, necesitamos mantenernos juntos, por lo menos mientras aprendan a manejarlos.

Antes de dar un paso mas un grupo de vampiros les cortó el paso, por primera vez Harry contempló los atemorizantes rostros, nunca había visto un vampiro, había conocido una impresionante variedad de criaturas que a leguas podían considerarse poco confiables, pero nunca a esta en particular. Parecían haber vampiros de ambos sexos cortándoles el paso, puso especial atención a uno que parecía ser una fémina, debido a los dos bultos que al parecer era su busto, los largos y puntiagudos colmillos sobresalían de su boca deforme, su nariz apenas era una abertura y sus ojos...

La vista se le nubló de pronto y lo único que podía ver eran los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos y misteriosos, a su alrededor ya no había nadie, tan solo él y la criatura mas espléndida que había visto en su vida, incluso parecían bañados por una luz celestial, una luz que se hacía mas y mas intensa...

La visión se destruyó mientras Harry parpadeaba confundido, ya no había rastro de la belleza ni de su mundo solo para dos, de nuevo estaba en la oscura noche y los gritos de ultratumba retumbaban en sus oídos. Miró un poco perdido como el grupo de vampiros que les había cerrado el paso escapaba volando.

-¿Qué...? –preguntó Ron tan confundido como Harry al notar que estaba varios pasos alejado del grupo.

-No los miren directo a los ojos –dijo muy serio Sirius encarándolos a todos –Así es como atraen a sus víctimas, si uno los mira cae bajo una especie de hechizo, engañan a tu mente haciéndole creer que todo es hermoso y que ellos son todo tu mundo. Después se alimentan de ti sin que opongas resistencia.

-Como si fueran veelas.

-Sólo que ellos no se limitan solo a los hombres, también atraen a las mujeres.

-Eso es... escalofríante –Ginny agitó su cabeza para aclarar su vista del todo -¿Cómo los ahuyentaste?

-Los iluminé con mi varita, pero temo que eso no es suficiente para destruirlos, sólo para ahuyentarlos. Sigamos, el tiempo es oro.

Ignorando los gritos, las sombras y los rastros de sangre que llegaron a encontrarse, corrieron tan sólo un poco más antes de que Hermione se parara de golpe provocando que Neville se estrellara contra Harry.

-¡Ahí! –exclamó la chica señalando un edificio pequeño, todo blanco y que Harry inmediatamente relacionó con un consultorio dental.

Pero había no había nada diferente entre ese lugar en particular y el resto del pueblo y Harry no sabía si eso le aliviaba o le preocupaba mas. Lo natural era que le tranquilizara que no hubiese una horda como de 300 vampiros atacando el probable escondite de los Granger, en lugar de los cuatro o cinco vampiros que estaban interesados. No podía externarlo, ya que estaba en juego la vida de Hermione y sus padres y sabía que era una cosa terrible de pensar el esperar que ese fuera el foco del ataque. Tal vez no era que deseara eso, mas bien que parecían haber perdido la única conexión que tuvo con los mortífagos del futuro y ahora volvía a su situación inicial, sin idea de que los había traído al pasado y que requiriese tanto silencio e inactividad.

-Parece que podemos descartar que ataran este lugar adrede –dijo Ginny con alivio

-Pero eso no le quita el peligro que corre tu familia –le dijo Neville a Hermione –tenemos que cerciorarnos. Creo que debemos entrar y ver que todo este bien.

-Sirius¿Crees que podamos alejarlos lo suficiente para entrar? –cuestionó Ron

-Por supuesto –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa confiada -¡Lumus Solei!

Ante el brillante resplandor que emitió la varita de Sirius el pequeño grupo de vampiros huyó emitiendo terribles chillidos y cubriéndose los ojos. Harry miró como en las criaturas aparecían enormes llagas de aspecto desagradable.

-Servida una orden de criaturas nocturnas bien asadas con guarnición ¿Nos vamos?

Entraron al edificio sin mayor problema gracias a la magia. Buena parte de los pacientes y los dentistas estaban atrincherados ahí, se agitaron bastante al ver entrar a seis sujetos enmascarados, sobre todo porque ninguno había oído de la magia jamás. A pesar de todo, el alma de Harry volvió a él al constatar que los Granger se encontraban también ahí, tal y como Hermione había supuesto, era extraño mirarlos ahí diez años antes de su primer encuentro., mirar a su amiga con tan sólo dos años, pero no era tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello. No ahora.

Con sus sospechas iniciales al parecer equivocadas, Harry sintió la inherente necesidad de atender la amenaza que se cimbraba sobre el lugar. Ningún miembro del ministerio parecía estar ahí, según le había dicho Lily todos estaban ocupados con el ataque a Londres, el cual era mucho mas importante de atender que ese que se había basado en un principio en un simple rumor. Pero los chillidos de los vampiros no cesaban y tenían muy poco de haber llegado ahí. Miró por la ventana desde donde las criaturas aún rondaban la ciudad, luego le prestó atención al reloj, apenas y había anochecido y a menos que hicieran algo el ataque no mermaría hasta el amanecer, para lo cual faltaba demasiado.

-Sirius –llamó Harry aún mirando por la ventana, todos voltearon hacia él -¿Cómo podemos acabar con los vampiros?

-Como sólo somos nosotros creo que tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua y no va a ser fácil.

-¿Estacas? –preguntó Hermione. Sirius asintió

-¿Pero que hay del hechizo que utilizaste? –preguntó también Ron a quien parecía no acabarle de convencer lo de las estacas -¿No podemos usarlo contra ellos.

-El problema es que no somos suficientes como para acabar con ellos así. La luz solar que invoque sirve para ahuyentarlos, pero se necesitan de un gran grupo de magos para matarlos con ella. Es necesario rodearlos y que la luz los golpee desde todos lados, sino simplemente serán lastimados pero no destruidos.

-Nosotros somos siete, podríamos rodearlos y hacerlo –aportó Luna pero Sirius volvió a negar con la cabeza

-Tal vez podríamos aplicarlo una vez, con suerte dos, pero no mas, los vampiros son muy inteligentes.

-Entonces estacas será –suspiró Harry acercándose a la puerta con la varita presta -¿tienen que ser de madera?

-Cualquier cosa puntiaguda sirve, el chiste es atravesarles el pecho, se desintegrarán en el aire –murmuró Sirius prestándole atención a la lampara del recibidor que era una vara larga. –lo mas práctico es convertir objetos en varas de metal o de madera y esperar tener buena puntería.

Claro que decirlo era mas fácil que hacerlo pero no había otra opción. Harry aún estaba determinado a descubrir que habían ido a hacer los vampiros precisamente a ese lugar, algo no le acababa de encajar, tal vez si había sido simple casualidad. O tal vez sus instintos no le mentían y era algo más.

Hermione se encargó de bloquear con magia el edificio para que ningún vampiro pudiese entrar tan sólo las puertas y ventanas se podían abrir desde adentro. Sirius por su parte apareció con varias cosas que podían servir como sustitutos de las estacas que él conocía por las películas, muchas eran varas largas de madera que Harry sospechó antes eran simples muebles o parte de la decoración del lugar y que su padrino había transformado con magia. Le dio a cada uno un par de ellas.

-Recuerden –les dijo mientras miraban hacia el cielo oscurecido por las sombras que iban y venían –nunca se separen, no los miren a los ojos y afinen la puntería porque no es fácil cuando ellos vuelan y tu no. Si ven que los atacan demasiados utilicen la varita para ahuyentarlos.

Con un asentimiento general los siete encararon el peligro, nunca lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro como para perderse de vista, Sirius había sido muy claro en eso, así que Harry se encontró corriendo hacia los primeros vampiros que divisó con Ginny no muy lejos de él.

Era un grupo de tres vampiros que parecían terriblemente interesados en entrar a una casa, para desconcierto de Harry, a pesar de que habían podido entrar desde hacía mucho, los vampiros parecían muy divertidos rompiendo sólo un poco el vidrio, por el que pretendían entrar, con cada acercamiento. Podía divisar sonrisas macabras en sus rostros pálidos. Eso no le gustó nada a Harry, parecían como si se burlaran de los gritos de terror que provenían de la casa cada vez que el vidrio se quebraba un poco mas. Pero se sorprendió al notar una veloz piedra que golpeó con sorprendente precisión a uno de los vampiros llamando su atención.

-¡Ey! –Harry se giró tan extrañado como los vampiros al escuchar una voz familiar, la de Ginny, quien los miraba retadoramente -¿Por qué no vienen y se enfrentan a alguien que no este indefenso?

En otra situación tal vez Harry se hubiese sentido orgulloso de la valentía que mostraba la chica, pero con tres vampiros volando en picada hacia ellos, no lo consideró. Mas bien se preocupó pues las criaturas, mas que enfadarse, parecían encantadas de tener sangre fresca a tan corta distancia y sin tener que buscarla demasiado. Ginny se apartó lo mas rápido que pudo cuando le pasaron rozando, casi jugando, como si alargar la cacería fuese un placer mas que una necesidad. Harry alcanzó a Ginny enseguida y se pusieron espalda con espalda, sus estacas improvisadas en alto.

-Sutil tu manera de llamar su atención –comentó Harry mientras no les quitaba la vista de encima a sus oponentes, cuidándose de no mirarlos directo a los ojos. –Por cierto, buen lanzamiento.

-Gracias, pero es que estas cosas me resultan repugnantes y entre más rápido las alejemos mejor.

Harry no podía estar mas de acuerdo pero la realidad era que nunca se había enfrentado a criaturas que no fueran del todo humanas y no era precisamente la estrella de la jabalina como para atinarles y partirles el corazón, lo cual desde ese punto de vista también era desagradable, así que cuando otro vampiro pasó cerca de ellos intentó calcular bien y levantó lo mas rápido que pudo, y con bastante fuerza, la vara que tenía. Falló por poco clavándosela en la parte baja del abdomen consiguiendo que el vampiro gritara de dolor mientras se intentaba arrancar la vara que le atravesaba. Harry maldijo por lo bajo mientras empuñaba su varita para invocar a la vara de regreso a su mano con el Accio, logrando en el acto mas gritos por parte de su víctima que casi se viene con todo y vara hacia Harry, quien, tomándolo desprevenido, se movió lo mas rápido posible y le enterró, esta vez, la vara a mitad del pecho.

La criatura gritó y extendió sus alas en toda su envergadura al tiempo que comenzaba a desvanecerse alrededor de donde la estaca le había atravesado, hasta que de él solo quedaron simples remolinos de polvo y ceniza. Harry no tuvo tiempo de reponerse como era debido, apenas e intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando otro vampiro, encolerizado por el atrevimiento que Harry había tenido al matar a su compañero, se lanzó velozmente hacia el chico quien rodó con agilidad para esquivar por poco una de las garras del vampiro, pero perdiendo la estaca y la varita en el acto.

Maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte, Harry sólo atinó volver a moverse a tiempo para esquivar la segunda embestida al tiempo que intentaba tomar su varita, lo cual era difícil si tomaba en cuenta que para ello debía quedarse quieto y el vampiro no se lo permitía. Para su horror notó como otro vampiro se arrojaba contra él también, esta vez desde arriba, dejándolo acorralado. Justo antes de que el vampiro que venía de lado le golpeara un visaje se interpuso entre ellos y le clavó con decisión una estaca larga de madera, era Ginny. Al tiempo que la criatura gritaba y se desvanecía, sus ojos desorbitados por el terror, Ginny alcanzó la estaca de Harry con la varita.

-¡Harry! –la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Harry que se encontraba a pocos metros, el movimiento duró apenas unos segundos, justo antes de que el segundo vampiro diera de lleno contra Harry, este atrapó la vara y la levantó velozmente, el vampiro no tuvo tiempo de cambiar el rumbo y cayó directo hacia ella atravesando su corazón. Harry entrecerró los ojos ante el molesto chillido de dolor y muerte que emitió la criatura, antes de que todo el peso que sostenía su vara se desvaneciera.

-Gracias –dijo Harry con sinceridad cuando se ponía de pie y Ginny le ofrecía su varita.

-¿Quién dice que el Quidditch no sirve para la vida? Te hace bueno lanzando y atrapando cosas –dijo ella ligeramente alegre. Harry no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

-Será mejor que regresemos a donde están los otros, creo que nos hemos alejado demasiado no veo ni oigo a los demás.

Comenzaron a correr por las calles en las que llegaron, se ocultaron contra una pared al ver pasar un grupo de cómo 12 vampiros que Harry consideró eran demasiados para ellos dos. Nada mas pasaron comenzaron a correr de nuevo pero Ginny se había detenido repentinamente, Harry, que ya estaba a varios pasos de ella se dio la vuelta intrigado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó apurado –Hay que darnos prisa

-Mira –dijo señalando hacia una calle perpendicular a ellos -¿Qué es eso?

Harry entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver mejor, ahora que miraba con atención se dio cuenta que, en efecto, habían dos sombras a lo lejos, y se acercaban; o mas bien una, la mas pequeña, se acercaba a la otra. La segunda, para horror de Harry cuando la distinguió bien, no podía ser humana porque un par de cosas salían de su espalda, cosas que Harry definió como alas. Era un vampiro, y la otra una posible víctima. Iba a girarse de nuevo a hablar con Ginny cuando notó con sorpresa que esta pasaba a su lado a gran velocidad.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado hasta que muerda o vas a ayudar? –se volvió a girar y siguió corriendo. Harry hizo un gesto de exasperación y la siguió. Harry era mucho mas alto que Ginny y sus piernas mas largas por lo que no tuvo problemas para alcanzarla e incluso rebasarla.

Empuñó su varita con apuro, Ginny también, mientras las sombras se hacían mas nítidas y revelaban que, efectivamente, eran un vampiro y su víctima. El problema era que al parecer no llegarían a tiempo para enterrar la estaca, la joven, pues estaba seguro que era una por lo que podía distinguir, ya estaba frente al vampiro y este, suavemente, casi con delicadeza, había inclinado el cuello de la mujer en un tierno gesto de muerte. Cuando Harry vio los brillantes colmillos resplandecer con la tenue luz de la luna tomó una decisión.

Dos hechizos de luz salieron al mismo tiempo de las varitas de Harry y de Ginny, quien al parecer pensó lo mismo, mientras el vampiro, tomado completamente desprevenido se hincaba por el dolor de las llagas brillantes que se abrían por su piel efecto del hechizo. Extendió sus enormes alas, las mas grandes que Harry había visto hasta el momento, mientras emitía un molesto y enfurecido lamento y les mostraba retadoramente los colmillos. Estaba molesto, le habían arrebatado su presa justo desde sus colmillos y no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente; dispuesto a levarse su aún hipnotizada presa a un lugar mas tranquilo se lanzó hacia la joven, ignorando incluso sus heridas que se no se veían bien debido a la cercanía desde donde los lanzaron, pero esta vez Harry fue mas rápido que él y volvió a lanzar el hechizo con decisión logrando que la cara del vampiro se viera mas afectada, esta retrocedió enfadado y adolorido, con un ojo quemado dejando en su lugar una fea llaga de pálida desagradable carne quemada. Incapaz de luchar y antes de que Harry o Ginny lo atacaran con las estacas, la criatura tomó impulso y se disparó en dirección vertical alejándose de ellos mientras emitía terribles lamentos de venganza.

Harry y Ginny se acercaron a la víctima, que creían una muggle perdida o atrapada y que ahora parecía comenzar a despertar de un extraño trance, seguían mirando sólo su espalda pero a Harry se le hizo extrañamente famiilar, hasta que reconoció el espeso cabello negro ébano y el murmullo molesto de alguien que parece despertar de un lejano sueño.

-¿Atha? –dijo Harry asombrado mirando a Ginny, traían las máscaras pero por la forma en la que la chica lo miraba parecían tener la misma sorpresa.

Atha seguía sin mirarlos, se sujetaba la cabeza confundida, había pasado mucho tiempo bajo los efectos del vampiro, finalmente dio la vuelta con los ojos semicerrados.

-¿Qué fue lo que... ¿USTEDES! –Atha casi había brincado un metro hacia atrás, tan sorprendida como Harry y Ginny y al parecer bastante asustada de verlos ahí. Los señalaba atónita con la boca abierta, como si ellos fueran los últimos seres en la Tierra que esperara encontrar.

-Si, gracias por salvarme el pellejo, de nada –comentó Ginny. Atha la miraba como si le hubiese hablado en zulú o alguna lengua así, luego miraba donde había estado el vampiro, luego hacia Ginny y Harry otra vez.

-¿Cómo...? Pero es que... –murmuró confundida -¿No había aquí un vampiro hace unos segundos? Estaba a punto de enfrentarlo y luego... –su mirada se veía un poco perdida aún –luego aparecieron ustedes.

-Te hipnotizó –explicó Harry –los vampiros pueden hacer eso si los miras a los ojos. Es una manera de morderte sin que opongas resistencia.

La mirada de Atha brilló con entendimiento mientras emitía una ligera exclamación de asombro y asentía con la cabeza mientras volvía su cabeza a donde el vampiro había estado.

-Entonces todo ese mundo maravilloso...

-Ilusión –terminó Ginny por ella

-Y el sujeto...

-Todo era creado por él y estuvo a punto de tener éxito si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo. –contrariamente a lo que hubiesen pensado fuese una reacción normal, Atha los miró de manera curiosa y hasta cierto punto graciosa por unos segundos.

-¿Y se puede saber porque nadie me previno de esto antes! –les gritó a un par de extrañados enmascarados.

-Tal vez porque nadie sabía que estabas aquí jugando a matar vampiros –le contestó Ginny un tanto alterada –Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Harry notó como el color de Atha desaparecía de su cara en segundos, como si hubiese olvidado momentáneamente el detalle de donde estaba y que hacía sola, sin varita y ni la mas remota idea de los poderes de un vampiro.

-Este... –murmuró mirando hacia un lado –casualmente andaba por aquí cuando comenzó el ataque.

-¿Visitando tu casa? –preguntó astutamente Harry al recordar repentinamente que ahí vivía Atha antes. La chica lo miró con reproche.

-Asuntos, nada de su incumbencia. El punto es que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras la gente moría ¿no? –algo le decía a Harry, por la manera en que Atha desviaba su mirada, que ocultaba algo mas. Sin embargo se distrajo al oír un lejano chillido familiar que se acercaba mas y mas.

-Tenemos que irnos –apremió Harry –me parece que tu enamorado viene hacia acá y con refuerzos. Hay que llegar con los demás.

No esperaron un segundo mas, pues las dos chicas escucharon también el batir de las alas que se acercaba. Harry miraba de reojo a Atha, parecía pensativa y en conflicto. Le intrigaba saber los secretos que ocultaba, mas considerando lo que ese mismo día había pasado. Sonrío con extrañeza, "ese mismo día" habían pasado muchas cosas, moría de ganas de preguntarle si ella era la misma Tabatha Hopkins que había muerto cuando tenía 3 años, pero no quería ponerla en evidencia ahora, no con Ginny tan cerca, no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque temía perder la única oportunidad con la que contaba para descubrir algo importante, si Atha participaba en la batalla era probable que revelara lo que tan celosamente había guardado. El hecho de que la chica no hubiese desaparecido aún para ponerse a resguardo, que siguiera corriendo a un lado de ellos con la mirada perdida en pensamientos tormentosos, le indicaba, fuera de toda duda, que esta vez pelearía.

No tardaron en dar con los demás los cuales se habían movido un poco pero se mantenían a una distancia prudencial. Tal como con Harry y con Ginny, los vampiros habían comenzado a agruparse frente a ellos, al parecer eran mucho mas fáciles de atrapar que la gente oculta en sus hogares. Harry se dirigió rápidamente a Ron que estaba cerca de ellos.

-¿Novedades?

-Me alegra que estén bien –indicó Ron sin quitar la vista del cielo –Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos.

-Es que surgieron otras... complicaciones –dijo señalando a Atha que se encontraba aún cerca de Ginny. Ron desvió la mirada y la clavó en ella.

-Harry ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó Hermione que se había acercado cuando vió a Harry.

-No se, al parecer casualmente estaba aquí. –Hermione se quedó silenciosa unos segundos.

-¿Podría ser...? –comenzó Hermione -¿el ataque sería para capturarla?

Harry cayó en cuenta, era una teoría a considerar, en realidad bastante práctica¿Pero cómo iban a saber que precisamente ese día Atha estaría en su casa? Era imposible, fuese parte de un plan elaborado o no, además tenía un fallo importante y Harry lo había visto minutos atrás.

-Cuando la encontramos estaba a punto de ser mordida –dijo con rapidez quitándose del camino de un vampiro –de haberla querido capturar no creo que drenada de sangre fuese una opción.

No pudieron continuar con la plática porque se les venían encima dos vampiros, Ron logró ensartar a uno por el rostro mientras Harry clavaba la estaca. El segundo vampiro rebotó en el hechizo escudo que incocó Hermione.

-¿No hay otra manera de derrotarlos que no sea así? –se quejó Ron mirando a Hermione

-Los vampiros son inmunes a casi cualquier hechizo, como la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas –explicó Hermione –lo único que podemos hacer es evitar que nos muerdan.

-¿Qué pasará con todos los muggles que fueron mordidos¿Se convertirán en vampiros? –Harry se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de enfrentar mas vampiros y no le gustó.

-No, los muggles mordidos mueren. El problema sería si mordieran a un mago como nosotros –dijo ella nerviosa –eso nos haría un vampiro también.

Esa idea tampoco le gustaba a Harry. Tenían que ser extremadamente cuidadosos.

-o-

Mientras tanto en el otro lado Atha se mantenía cerca de Ginny pero sintiendo que estorbaba mas que ayudar.

-No tienes varita ¿cierto? –la cuestionó la pequeña, Atha negó

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó de pronto una voz masculina. Atha giró para encontrarse con Sirius.

-Dándo un paseo bajo la luz de la Luna, tomando un poco de fresco ¿tu que crees?

-Dice que estaba aquí cuando el ataque inició –respondió Ginny por ella. Sirius la miró un momento

-No es un buen lugar para estar, no en este preciso momento. Mejor te mantienes cerca de mí

-Entonces creo que mejor voy a ayudar –señaló mientras miraba a Luna y Neville que parecían tener problemas con un vampiro. Una vez que corrió hacia ellos, Sirius le tendió a Atha una largo tubo de metal, ella lo miró confundida. -¿Supongo que sabes que la mejor manera de matar un vampiro es atravesándole el corazón?

-Si pero... esto es de metal.

-No importa el material sino el hecho en si.

-¿Osea que he estado pensando en maneras de arrancar ramas de árboles por nada? –dijo algo molesta.

-Parece que si. Y otra cosa, no los mires a los ojos.

-Gracias, pero de eso ya me di cuenta hace un rato.

La plática se detuvo cuando varios vampiros les cayeron encima, uno de ellos con la cara y el cuerpo bastante destruido y carcomido, Atha lo reconoció vagamente como el vampiro que había intentando morderla, sólo que esta vez evitó mirarlo a los ojos. En un movimiento hábil por parte de las criaturas, separaron a Sirius de Atha, él miró preocupado hacia la chica quien no tenía varita y se enfrentaba ahora a un gran vampiro, pero era incapaz de ayudarla con su propio vampiro arremetiendo contra él. Con un rápido movimiento Sirius clavó su estaca en el débil vampiro pero el daño estaba hecho, Atha se enfrentaba sola al vampiro mas grande.

-¡Atha, cuida...!

Pero su frase murió en el aire cuando Atha, quien traía la vara en una mano, esquivó al enorme vampiro que se lanzaba contra ella, se sujetaba de un anuncio de no estacionarse con la mano libre y daba una ágil vuelta pateando en el aire a la criatura, quien perdió el balance y se estrelló contra el suelo al tiempo que Atha corría rápidamente hacia él y, junto con un grito de dolor, enterraba con toda su fuerza la vara en la espalda del vampiro atravesando también su corazón. Sirius se quedó mirándola atónito mientras ella se volvía a acercar a él.

-Teniamos cuentas pendientes –se excusó sonriente –Eso le enseñará a no aprovecharse de inocentes jóvenes.

-Que inocente –le dijo sorprendido –Tu...

-Gimnasia. –se encogió de hombros acabando por Sirius, quien a su pesar sonrió.

-¿Eres muy flexible? –le dijo con malicia

-¿Por qué¿Interesado?

Sirius empujó a Atha hacia un lado al tiempo que levantaba su propia estaca pero fallando. Gruñó mientras Atha hacía otro tanto fallando también. Miró hacia todos lados, la verdad es que una cosa era intentar matarlos pero los vampiros, demasiado listos para caer tan fácilmente, los esquivaban cada vez con mayor facilidad y se acercaban mas y mas a ellos.

-Si tan sólo se quedaran quietos –no era un comentario, mas bien Atha pensaba en voz alta

-Oh por supuesto¿como no lo pensé antes? –exclamó Sirius bastante frustrado al intentar atacar a otro vampiro –tal vez si se los pedimos con amabilidad accederán a dejarse matar.

Pero Atha no le puso atención, se había quedado quieta mirando hacia el infinito y mordiéndose el labio con actitud meditabunda, luego miró alrededor, los chicos parecían tener los mismos problemas, después de la embestida inicial los vampiros parecían volver a tomar el control como si se divirtieran con ellos, analizando el terreno, pensando la mejor manera de atacarlos.

-Sirius, prepara tu estaca –dijo Atha de pronto, luego le paso la suya también –Y sosténme esto un momento.

-¿Qué haces? –pero no siguió insistiendo al notar la mortal seriedad con la que Atha miraba el cielo.

Calculo con cuidado y escogió dos vampiros que parecían volar hacia ellos pero a una distancia prudencial. Ya había probado que esa técnica funcionaba, por lo menos les impedía volar, lo cual, para su situación actual era justo lo que necesitaban. Ignoró la mirada fija de Sirius y extendió sus dos manos justo hacia donde se encontraban los vampiros. Afinó la vista y se concentró, apenas contrajo un poco dos dedos de cada mano, hacia ella y ocurrió. Ante la mirada atónita de Sirius, que no se explicaba que ocurría, y justo como había ocurrido antes, los dos vampiros se contrajeron de manera poco natural al tiempo que emitían sendos gritos de dolor y caían a gran velocidad. Se estrellaron a pocos pasos de ellos.

-¿Qué...? –dijo Sirius confundido.

-Luego preguntas –le dijo tomando su estaca –apresúrate, tu querías que dejaran de volar ¿no? Pues esta es tu oportunidad.

Sirius se acercó y se quedó mirando fijamente a lo que parecía ser un guiñapo semi humano, arrugado y con la piel contraída. Atha lo notó cuando le clavó la estaca a su vampiro, suspiró, se acercó a Sirius al segundo vampiro que ahora se retorcía e intentaba huir arrastrándose. Un extraño malestar le sobrevino al ver la cara de desagrado de Sirius, tal vez se había precipitado, tal vez debió evitar mostrar ese poder en particular. Cerrando los ojos le clavó la estaca sin mas miramientos al segundo vampiro mientras Sirius seguía mirando como se convertía en polvo.

-¿Qué les hiciste? –pregunto en voz baja -¿Cómo lo hiciste? Parece como si... los hubieran consumidos.

-Y además sin varita para agregar algo –dijo Atha intentando sonreír, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza

-Buen truco –contestó él con mirada extraña, pero luego sonrió también –Muy práctico para nuestra situación actual.

La sonrisa de Atha esta vez fue sincera, un peso se le quitó de encima cuando miró la sonrisa de Sirius, estaba segura que no le había dicho todo lo que pensaba, pero su temor inicial de que se alejara gritándole "Monstruo" se había disipado.

-¿Crees que puedas utilizar tan singular poder con todos los demás?

-No –susurró Atha –Tendrá que ser con cuidado. –luego agregó en voz aún mas baja –Mi puntería podría fallar y matar a alguien por accidente.

Sirius no comentó nada al respecto aunque sentía un extraño nudo en la garganta también. El asunto era que con Atha disparando su particular ataque a los vampiros era mas fácil acabar con ellos, pero al parecer los vampiros se habían dado cuenta de ello y ahora evitaban acercarse a esos dos. Por su parte, el resto del equipo también se había dado cuenta del llamativo y mortífero ataque de Atha, sólo podía suponer que la miraban porque las máscaras impedían que leyera sus expresiones, pero algo le decía que no le iban a gustar.

-¿No sería mas fácil que los mataras en lugar de derribarlos nada mas? –la cuestionó Sirius

-Ya lo intenté –respondió derribando otro vampiro –el echo de que ya estén muertos parece evitar que este ataque sea mortal.

-Es bueno tenerte en nuestro bando –comentó Sirius después de un ligero silencio.

Un grito los alertó a todos, contrario a lo que podían pensar, uno de los vampiros logró burlar su defensa y atrapó a Neville, quien se agitaba con valiente furia en un intento de zafarse, pero el vampiro lo tenía bien sujeto y sus colmillos ya relucían en la noche. Nadie se atrevía a lanzar un hechizo porque el chico no se quedaba quieto y el pánico los invadió. Atha analizó un momento sus posibilidades, no podía intentar lo usual porque le costaba controlarlo y podría matar a los dos, el asunto es que el chico no era un vampiro. Tenía otra opción pero llevarla a cabo sin un fuente donde restablecerse era peligroso para ella, requería menos puntería de su parte porque podía manejarlo mejor, pero si se excedía...

Ya no lo pensó mas cuando los demás parecían tan estáticos como ella. Antes de que el primer rayo luminoso se disparara de la varita de Harry, lo cual no aseguraba que lo soltara, la joven alzó el puño cerrado en dirección al vampiro y luego abrió la palma extendiendo sus dedos a gran velocidad. En el acto, una de las alas del vampiro se hinchó de manera grotesca y se reventó, consiguiendo en el proceso, que soltara a Neville. Un ágil conjuro de Hermione detuvo la caída de Neville mientras Luna y Ginny atravesaban al vampiro que acababa de caer esparciendo una especie de mezcla negra por donde el ala había explotado.

Todos giraron a un tiempo hacia Atha, bastante sorprendidos, pero la chica estaba de rodillas y se sujetaba la mano con la que había realizado el hechizo con una tremenda expresión de dolor grabada en su pálido rostro.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Harry llegando con ella, Sirius la miraba con atención otra vez

-Si... sólo dame 10 segundos para estar bien.

-¿Cómo lograste eso? –le preguntaron los demás al alcanzarlos. Los vampiros, al parecer asustados, parecían dar vueltas a su alrededor pero sin atacar, sólo emitían tétricos chillidos. -¿Puedes hacer explotar a todos los vampiros? Eso sería genial.

-Son muy grandes –sonrió Atha con pesar, esto se le comenzaba a salir de las manos –Hacerlo en un lugar como este podría matarme también.

Nadie cuestionó el porque eso la mataría también y Atha lo agradeció mentalmente, no parecía tener ánimos para responderlo mientras movía su mano para recuperar la movilidad, sabía lo peligroso que era hacerlo pero no creyó que contara con otra opción, era mejor a permitir que uno de ellos fuese mordido con consecuencias catastróficas.

-Gracias, te debo una –la voz tranquila de Neville asombró a Atha quien levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, como si eso fuese lo último que se esperaba oír.

-No hay de que –murmuró apenada sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Un sentimiento extraño la invadió, no, ellos no revelarían su secreto, lo sabía, no si se los pedía. Algo le decía que podía confiar en ellos.

-¿Cómo lograste que su ala estallara? –cuestionó Hermione interesada. Atha la miró, tal vez, era momento de una explicación.

La cual tendría que esperar a otro momento cuando la luz de la Luna se oscureció, los ocho miraron hacia arriba a un tiempo para encontrarse totalmente rodeados de vampiros, lo que antes habían considerado un lamento o una llamada a escapar en realidad había sido una manera de pedir refuerzos, ahora todos los vampiros que habían llegado al pueblo y que aún seguían vivos, considerando que no habían acabado ni con la cuarta parte, estaban sobre ellos y muy enfadados.

-Estamos en problemas –murmuró Sirius –Muy graves para ser sincero.

-Son demasiados. Creo que no les gustó lo que hizo Atha.

-¿Crees que puedas disecarlos como a los otros? –le pregunto Sirius

-No todos a la vez si nos atacan en grupo, desplegar tanto poder, sobre todo ese pondría en peligro la vida de los habitantes, no lo controlo muy bien ¿saben? Y temo que hacerlos explotar no esta dentro de mis posibilidades por el momento.

-Entonces solo nos queda luchar ¿no? –dijo Harry –Tal vez si todos juntos conjuramos luz los podamos ahuyentar.

-No creo, siguen siendo ¿cuántos?

-A primera vista parecen unos trescientos –comentó Hermione asustada pero firme.

-Para cuando la luz se fuera los demás estarían sobre nosotros

Había otra posibilidad, la cual era huir pero Atha no la externó por vergüenza, algo le decía que ninguno de ellos escaparía, ninguno dejaría a su suerte a todo el lugar esperando a que amaneciera. Sus piernas le temblaban pero intentó darse valor, ella tampoco escaparía, no podía hacerlos estallar, eran demasiados, tan sólo llegaría a dos antes de matarse a si misma y sus otros poderes no parecían ser de utilidad...

A menos que...

-Sirius¿Dijiste que cualquier cosa que les atravesara el corazón los mataría¿Cierto? –le preguntó enigmáticamente mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Si ¿a que viene eso?

No respondió fijó su mirada en una toma de agua, de esas que utilizaban los bomberos para abastecerse en los incendios, estaba justo detrás de ellos. Llevar a cabo su plan era revelar su naturaleza pero... ya había llegado muy lejos, habían visto sus dos poderes mas mortíferos, a los que mas le temía y no parecían juzgarla por eso, no por el momento. Sabía que si salían vivos de es tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, pero la situación estaba en un punto sin retorno, era el todo o nada. Ellos confiaban en ella y viceversa, a pesar de todo había convivido con ellos ese tiempo y no parecían malas personas, ellos entenderían, o esperaba que entendieran. Siempre quedaba eliminar testigos, era capaz de hacerlo, pero... no lo haría, era momento de confiar, dejar todo a la suerte, esperar que de alguna manera milagrosa todo estuviese bien, poder salir de las sombras.

-Necesito que alguien abra esa toma de agua.

-¿Bromeas?

-No, hablo muy en serio –dijo ella fijando su mirada en los vampiros que cada vez se acercaban mas –Y recomiendo que sea rápido, tengo un plan.

-Pero ¿para qué...?

-¿Quieren salir vivos de esta o no? –dijo exasperada. Sirius gruñó y con un movimiento de varita la toma se abrió lanzando cientos de litros de agua de golpe inundando sus pies y empapándolos de pies a cabeza.

-Tal vez asi nos mantengamos mas frescos cuando nos maten –dijo Ron con tono sarcástico. Atha lo ignoró.

-Cuando de la orden quiero que los siete utilicen un hechizo de congelamiento, todavía no le cojo el truco a hacerlo por mi misma. –todos la miraron atónitos ¿Qué esperaba¿Hacer una pista de hielo? –Y no me cuestionen. Pero sobre todo, confíen en mi, en esto si tengo buena puntería.

Todos siguieron en silencio cuando Atha dio dos pasos al frente resoplando en concentración. Luego, ante la mirada atónita de todos extendió sus brazos, levantándolos lentamente al tiempo que el agua a su alrededor se alzaba también, como si la obedeciera, movió un poco las muñecas haciendo círculos y repentinamente el agua se agrupó en cientos de cuñas transparentes que se movían sutilmente, todas eran de agua que flotaba plácidamente y que no perdían forma.

-¡Ahora! Apunten hacia el agua que flota. –ordenó.

Siete hechizos impactaron alrededor de Atha quien mantenía una mirada de completa concentración, eran muchas cuñas y apenas tembló un poco cuando el peso cambió, de pronto estaban rodeados de cientos de brillantes y congelados picos muy sólidos, todos con aspecto filoso. Las varitas seguían en alto pero el rostro de todos era indescifrable, miraban como hechizados a Atha que parecía refulgir por efecto de la luz de las farolas de la ciudad que refractaba en los cristales de hielo dándole un efecto sobrenatural.

Atha junto los brazos de pronto, como siguiendo la batuta en un concierto, los picos de hielo volaron veloces y precisos hacia los vampiros, quienes, cogidos por sorpresa, comenzaron a volar desorganizadamente de un lado a otro. Pero no importaba hacia donde se dirigieran, las hábiles estacas de hielo los perseguían y se enterraban con una precisión inimitable mientras Atha seguía sus movimientos tanto con los ojos como con las manos. Giraba, levantaba y bajaba los brazos a gran velocidad, extendía un dedo, contraía otro, giraba ya hacia un lado, ya hacia otro. Y lo mas extraño es que parecía disfrutarlo, de pronto una sonrisa demente y escalofriante se había formado en su rostro, murmuraba palabras sin emitir sonido alguno, como si se mofara de sus víctimas. Y el resto de los testigos, los que no eran vampiros y se mantenían al margen la miraban en silencio, sorprendidos y hasta cierto punto asustados.

El espacio se llenó de gritos de desesperación y dolor emitidos por los vampiros y pronto el aire se enrareció lleno del polvo y cenizas que quedaban cuando las criaturas desaparecían. Algunas intentaban escapar pero los ágiles dedos de Atha los atrapaban, como si se tratara de una araña y todos los vampiros estuvieran atrapados en su telaraña.

Y así como inició, terminó, dejando un silencio escalofriante a su alrededor. Sólo se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Atha, la sonrisa desapareciendo poco a poco de su cara, mientras retomaba el control de si misma y sentía el agua que aún corría por sus pies. Hacía mucho que no se permitía desplegar tanto poder y eso la hacía sentir tan viva que se asustó. Nadie emitía palabra, nadie cortaba el incómodo silencio que se formó a su alrededor, haciéndola sentir como un fenómeno de circo. Increíblemente no los culpó, porque era consciente que había perdido el control, que se había dejado llevar por su esencia, por aquello que la hacía tan peligrosa y única a la vez, aquello que intentaba mantener bajo control reprimiéndolo. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza, no iba a huir, ya no.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, sólo podía ver el rostro de Sirius, pero parecía reflejar el sentir de todos. Había confusión en esos ojos grises y si, tenía que admitirlo, también podía percibir un rastro de asombro y miedo.

-Supongo que querrán una explicación –musitó tristemente.

-o-

-Mejor de los que esperábamos ¿no crees? –dijo con cierto tono cándido en la voz una figura encapuchada dirigiéndose a otra que se encontraba a su lado.

-Si, todos los ratones salieron de su escondite. –le respondió la otra, con voz claramente femenina.

Miraban atentamente a un grupo de ocho que acababan de luchar contra un ejército de vampiros, pero ocultos como estaban, nadie los notó.

-o-

Atha miraba por la ventana del cuartel de la ahora silenciosa Orden, todos los miembros que habían aparecido estaban ahora en Londres en el recuento de los daños. Detrás de ella, rodeándola, estaban las mismas personas con las que había luchado hacía un rato. También, Lily que cargaba a Harry a un lado de Sirius. Había intentado persuadir a la pelirroja de no escuchar pero esta se había negado rotundamente cuando se percató del mortal silencio que todos mantenían y el serio rostro de Sirius, intuyó que algo grande había pasado. Además seguía esperando noticias de James quien no había aparecido y los nervios la traían de punta. Dijo que no se pensaba mover de ahí, que ella también era integrante de esa casa y tenía derecho, es mas, exigía saber que había ocurrido, con un suspiro Atha había accedido, de todas formas ella siempre estaba en casa, impedirle oír era atrasar lo inevitable, además, le había tomado cierta estima a Lily y a su pequeño hijo, ella parecía confiar lo suficiente en ella como para dejar a su pequeño a su cuidado, de alguna manera creyó que le debía la oportunidad de escuchar, que supiera a quien le dejaba la vida de su hijo.

Pero era tan difícil comenzar a hablar, eran tantas cosas y sin embargo no sabía si callar algunas o soltarlo todo, de verdad deseaba tentar al destino y apostar porque ellos no contaran nada después, sabía que sin una explicación no accederían a callar después de su singular despliegue. Abrió la ventana y dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza cansada. Comenzó a hablar, suavemente como si la historia no fuese para los que la miraban desde atrás, sino mas bien hacia el cielo estrellado que la cubría.

-Hace mucho tiempo existió una pequeña familia feliz –comenzó –Papá, mamá y su pequeño bebe. Un día sin embargo, la mamá enfermó y murió siendo muy joven dejando al papá y al bebe solos. –sonrió ligeramente –No importaba, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro todo estaría bien, el padre podría sobrevivir... Sin embargo a los pocos años ocurrió lo impensable, el bebé resultó ser un tipo de mago tan temido y secreto que para protección era necesario que muriese. –un ligero silencio la envolvió –El papá no lo permitió, no podía dejar que su único nexo con la vida muriese, no sin razón, un bebé tan pequeño no podía ser peligroso, así que lo ocultó, se alejó de la magia y con un poco de ayuda extra lograron vivir en secreto, lejos del mundo que la condenaba por ser lo que era... un Mago Elemental –susurró.

-Pero... –dijo la voz de Hermione, muy bajo como si no quisiera romper el extraño ambiente de melancolía y secreto –yo he leído sobre eso, se supone que son un mito.

Era impresionante que Hermione pudiese recordar cosas como esas, incluso estudiarlas.

-¿Qué es exactamente un mago elemental? –preguntó Harry

-Justo lo que tu amiga dijo, un mito, una simple leyenda –dijo Atha extrañamente tranquila –O es lo que los magos pretenden lograr, con bastante éxito debo decir.

-¿Tu eres uno de ellos? –Atha guardó silencio unos segundos aún mirando hacia fuera.

-Spiritum Aqua –susurró

-"Espíritu del Agua" –murmuró Hermione traduciendo, lo cual varios de ellos agradecieron mentalmente.

-Supongo que eso los ayudará a comprender un poco lo que hice en la batalla. –murmuró, aunque la verdad sabía que había lagunas que debía explicar –Un tipo de mago como yo sólo es capaz de manejar un elemento, es una habilidad con la que se nace y se despierta a muy temprana edad. En mi caso, soy capaz de manejar el agua a voluntad, de maneras muy diversas.

Lily no entendía pero prefirió no preguntar nada, habían cosas que se había perdido por no haber participado en la batalla, pero por la cara de Sirius y el silencio que mantenían todos presintió que había sido de alguna manera sorprendente.

-Perdona mi rudeza –intervino Sirius -¿Pero que rayos tiene que ver todo eso con el hecho de que tu cabeza tenga precio en el ministerio? –Atha sonrió aún mas tristemente.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar del Gran Exterminio? –dijo girándose por primera vez, todos se miraron confundidos –Lo tomaré como un no. Y la verdad no me extraña, el ministerio ha sido muy eficaz en mantener una de las mas grandes matanzas de magos como un secreto máximo, incluso para los otros magos, lo cual también explica que los pocos que alguna vez hayan oído de los magos elementales lo consideren eso, un cuento de hadas.

Se volvió a girar hacia la ventana.

-La naturaleza humana es muy predecible en ciertos aspectos, ya sea mágico o no. Un solo ser humano es capaz de entender y aceptar cosas que son mas grandes que ellos, mas poderosas, el problema es cuando eso se les revela de manera amenazadora, entonces el instinto de supervivencia se hace evidente. La supervivencia del mas fuerte, del mas apto, o de los que son mas que otros.

-No entiendo –dijo Harry y no era el único. Atha se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

-Supongo que todos han estudiado historia de la magia –continuó, algunos, como Ron y Harry se miraron nerviosos, no es que fuera precisamente su materia mas fuerte. –Y es evidente que saben que Voldemort no es el primer ni el último mago tenebroso que intenta dominar el mundo. Tal vez recuerden que hace como 500 años hubo una época oscura, un mago casi tan terrible como Voldemort, o eso dicen los libros. –Hermione y Lily asentían, para sorpresa de todos, también Luna –Este mago puso buena parte del mundo conocido bajo sus pies, incluso poniendo en peligro el secreto mágico con los muggles. Este sujeto, que tan hábilmente dominó buena parte del mundo en tan poco tiempo era, en efecto, un mago elemental. Un mago que controlaba la tierra para ser exactos.

"¿Quién podía oponerse a un mago con esas habilidades? –continuó diciendo –Un mago que era capaz de usar la magia común y corriente y aparte tenía bajo su completo control la tierra a su alrededor, capaz de levantar montañas o hacer que ciudades enteras desaparecieran tragadas por esta, un ser capaz de destruir cuerpos humanos como si fuesen figuras de arena, provocar devastadores terremotos... inmune a los hechizos por ser capaz de levantar escudos de tierra a su alrededor. Eran tiempos oscuros y él, alguien muy poderoso.

"Entonces apareció, un mago que era capaz de detener esa masacre, detener su reino de terror, para un mago elemental, lo mejor era otro mago elemental, así que el salvador de todos era precisamente eso, un mago que controlaba el aire, el elemento caprichoso, tan efímero como un suspiro e indetectable...

-Nunca leí algo parecido –intervino Lily con seriedad –Es cierto que fue derrotado por otro mago igual de poderoso pero en ninguna parte se señalan esos poderes de los que tu hablas. –Atha la miró de manera curiosa, como si le divirtiera un poco ese comentario, como si supiera algo que los demás no.

-Por supuesto que no lo decían, ahora verás porque. –le respondió con una ligera mueca –Luego de derrotar al mago oscuro, el vencedor propuso un método para que esa situación nunca se repitiese. Era un método simple y efectivo y era controlar la población de magos elementales, nunca habían sido muchos, apenas unos cuantos por cada elemento, unos cientos por cada país. Él mismo, junto con otros magos elementales idearon un mecanismo para localizar a todos y cada uno de sus iguales, para que en caso de dificultades pudieran ser localizados.

-¿Por qué usar eso?

-Los magos elementales no usan del todo el mismo de magia que los otros magos. Su manera de desaparecerse es diferente, indetectable por los métodos comunes –explicó volviéndose hacia ellos otra vez.

-Yo te he visto desaparecer –dijo Harry –No vi nada fuera de lo común.

-Eso es porque cuando me desaparecí frente a ti use el método habitual, pero también tengo otras maneras más sutiles de transportarme, mucho mas silenciosas.

Harry repentinamente recordó el curioso murmullo que escuchaba cuando Atha se desaparecía, pero nunca la había visto hacerlo, ahora sentía curiosidad por descubrir cual era esa otra manera.

-Yo sigo sin entender que tiene que ver eso con que te busque el ministerio, que te ocultes y con el Gran Exterminio –recitó Sirius un poco impaciente.

-Volvemos al punto de la naturaleza humana. En grandes grupos los humanos se comportan como miembros del reino animal, entran en pánico. Nadie quería que una matanza así se repitiera, no querían otro régimen del terror, así que aguardaron pacientemente a que los mecanismos de localización estuviesen listos y cuando lo estuvieron actuaron tal y como sus consciencias y su instinto de supervivencia se los dictaron. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros con mirada triste.

-Exterminaron a todos los magos elementales –dijo Ginny con voz extraña –Eso fue el Gran Exterminio. –Atha asintió.

-Cazaron a todos y a cada uno de los magos elementales, sin importar su edad y los fueron eliminando bajo la bandera de un mundo mas seguro, vieron su oportunidad, ellos eran mas fuertes que los magos comunes, si decidían unirse y derrotarlos, ponerlos bajo su yugo, no podrían hacer mucho. Era poco probable, pero mientras existiera la mínima posibilidad de que los reinos mágicos cayeran debían asestar el primer golpe, y ese era eliminar la competencia en la cadena evolutiva. Mas considerando que ellos eran capaces de asesinar sin varita.

-Eso es horrible

-No, es selección natural, pero de manera mas violenta. –corrigió Atha –Olvidaron que los magos elementales habían nacido bajo sus familias, eran sus hermanos y hermanas, sus vecinos, sus conocidos, incluso que muchos evitaban utilizar sus poderes para el mal. Incluso olvidaron que uno de ellos los había salvado, en realidad él fue la primera víctima. –terminó con tristeza

-Atha –comenzó Hermione –Es imposible que una matanza de esas proporciones haya pasado desapercibida, ni siquiera permitida.

-Tienes razón, de haber sabido que ocurrió no se hubiese permitido, pero coincidió con un evento muggle muy conveniente para sus planes, algo que podía cubrir perfectamente la verdadera naturaleza del Gran Exterminio: La plaga.

Varios emitieron una exclamación de comprensión y hasta cierto punto repugnancia.

-¿Qué es eso de la plaga? –preguntó Ron confuso, Hermione lo miró con exasperación

-Una enfermedad que terminó con gran parte de la población muggle del mundo conocido en esa época –le explicó Hermione –Pero no afectaba a los magos, ellos tenían pociones.

-De nuevo acertada –indicó Atha –Pero se te escapa un punto, por esos momentos todos creían que los magos elementales eran de naturaleza diferente al resto del mundo mágico, así que fue fácil esparcir el rumor de que los magos elementales eran susceptibles a ese mal, lo cual explicaba, fuera de toda duda, que estos muriesen igual que los muggles, incluso con una mortandad del 100, sin siquiera presentar síntomas. Una pantalla perfecta para cubrir los asesinatos en masa. Fue fácil desaparecerlos.

-No acabaron con todos –apuntó Lily –tu estas aquí.

Atha volvió a sonreír tristemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Terminaron con todos, pero uno no puede erradicar un tipo de ser humano nada mas porque mato a todos. Los magos elementales no aparecen frecuentemente, puede haber una gran familia y sólo uno de ellos manejar un elemento, tal vez ninguno, lo cual no disminuye la probabilidad de que los bisnietos tengan algún poder. No, para erradicar a los magos elementales hubieran tenido que acabar con todas las familias de raza pura, todas las familias donde uno de sus miembros hubiese sido un mago elemental. Eso hubiese representado la extinción de los magos. Eran unos pérfidos asesinos, pero no tontos.

-Así que siguieron apareciendo magos elementales con el tiempo –completó Neville.

-Exacto. Pero ahora contaban con la ventaja de que en cuanto nacía uno eran capaces de localizarlo a muy temprana edad, lo suficiente como para que fuesen totalmente inofensivos y terminar con ellos antes de que se pudieran defender de manera mas mortífera. –se encogió de hombros –Con el tiempo fueron disminuyendo mas y mas, lograron que cada vez aparecieran menos, lo cual era lógico si comenzaban a destruir la raiz del problema y evitaban que esos niños llegasen a adultos y tuviesen hijos que tal vez tuviesen nietos con ese poder.

-¿Cómo matar a un niño sin que la familia lo impidiese?

-Fácil, ocultando la información. Desde el Gran Exterminio desaparecieron todos los registros de los magos elementales, haciendo mas fácil asi el trabajo. Se creo una rama especial de los gobiernos de cada país donde había un localizador, Los Exterminadores, un grupo secreto cuyos miembros juraban silencio absoluto y discreción así como gran precisión en su trabajo, ellos se encargaban de destruir a los niños, luego inventaban alguna excusa tonta o modificaban la memoria de la familia, que se yo. Ahora ese grupo se reduce a un par personas por país desde hace bastante tiempo, tanto así nos han diezmado –suspiró mientras se volvía hacia la ventana otra vez –Yo soy la única elemental de toda Inglaterra, ningún otro ha nacido desde que estoy viva... Si el ministerio supiese que existo mi muerte estaría asegurada, el problema es que mas de una cabeza rodaría.

-Por eso se fingió tu muerte cuando eres pequeña –comento Sirius mirando hacia ella, Atha se giró sorprendida –Esa es la razón de que incluso exista un acta que señala tu muerte, no te pueden encontrar si suponen que estas muerta.

Atha abrió la boca confundida, luego entendió, ya sabía que tanto había averiguado Sirius la otra noche. No sabía si sentirse enfadada o no, tenía pensando mantener ese detalle de su vida en secreto.

-¿Así que lo averiguaste? Mi nombre, edad y familia –Sirius asintió mientras Atha volteaba los ojos –Debí suponer que no estarías tranquilo hasta hacerlo, llevabas tiempo intentando sacarme información.

-¿Muerta? –preguntó Ron mirando a Harry quien asintió, Hermione también comprendió que había estado haciendo Harry ese día.

-¿No dijiste que ese aparto era capaz de localizarlos en cualquier lugar? –dijo Lily –Teóricamente aunque hubieses fingido tu muerte te localizaría.

-No si el Exterminador en jefe de Inglaterra es tu pariente –dio Atha con misterio mientras todos la miraban –Parece una injusticia que yo haya vivido tanto por ese pequeño detalle habiendo muerto tanta gente injustamente. Pero ironías de la vida, no soy tan huérfana como creen, mi abuelo es el encargado del mecanismo de localización. Así que contrario a sus principios, contrario a toda la gente que había tenido que eliminar –se detuvo un momento para emitir una sonrisa amarga –decidió proteger a su única nieta y ocultar su naturaleza, con la condición de que yo desapareciera del mundo mágico, lejos de este sería imposible que por accidente utilizara mis poderes y revelara la verdad. –calló unos segundos –Las razones por las que lo hizo me las callaré, tampoco es que sean de relevancia.

-Este mecanismo –comenzó Lily pensativa -¿Cómo funciona¿Dónde está?

-Nunca lo he visto, nunca he querido saber siquiera como es. Pero se que esta oculto en el Departamento de Misterios.

Sirius y Lily intercambiaron una mirada rápida, pensando lo mismo y conectando puntos. Harry cortó sus pensamientos

-Independientemente de que tus antepasados hayan querido conquistar el mundo y tonterías como esas. ¿Por qué habría de pagar gente inocente¿Por qué hasta el día de hoy siguen persiguiéndolos?

-¿No me viste actuar hoy? –preguntó Atha levantando las cejas.

-Todos te vimos, unos cuantos trucos con agua, estacas voladoras...

-No, eso no. Si sólo pudiese hacer eso créanme, no sería tan peligrosa y temida.

-Lo que le hiciste a los vampiros... –Atha parpadeó lentamente afirmando. -¿Qué les hiciste?

-Un detalle curioso acerca de los magos elementales –comenzó ignorando la pregunta y volviéndose a la ventana –es que sus poderes se revelan a muy corta edad, sólo que a diferencia de los niños magos normales, estos son enfocados a su elemento. Por ejemplo, en mi caso fue evidente cuando era capaz de levantar pequeñas olas en la bañera o flotar cuanto líquido estuviese a mi alcance, todos los niños que manejan comienzan a los 3 años, sin excepción, ignoró la razón, y es justo a esa edad cuando los localizan...

-Y los matan –dijo Lily escandalizada –Eso es despreciable.

-Si. Y lo hacen a esa edad por una razón muy simple, a esa edad no han despertado los poderes mas mortíferos de los magos elementales, poderes que por demás, son muy complicados de manejar y que ustedes han visto hoy. Lo peligroso es que estos poderes despiertan mas o menos a los 7 u 8 años y son incontrolables –lo último lo dijo con voz lejana y sombría, sus ojos recordando algo de mucho tiempo atrás –Un niño asi puede matar accidentalmente a su familia o a su mejor amigo o a cualquier ser vivo a su alrededor, no es que uno quiera, ni siquiera tiene que ver con las emociones, no en esa etapa, simplemente ocurre, como la pubertad, pero de manera mas mortífera.

El viento sopló suavemente agitando el cabello de Atha, quien luchaba por contener las lágrimas, aunque ignoraba el porque. Sentía el silencio a su alrededor.

-Un niño que maneje el aire puede asfixiar a alguien por error, o reventar sus pulmones con una mirada, incluso crear vacío alrededor de alguien y lograr que explote, como si estuviese en el espacio, todo sin quererlo. Un mago de fuego puede incinerar a alguien, o matarlo de hipotermia al arrancar todo el calor del cuerpo de una persona, elevar tanto la temperatura como para matar; el que maneje la tierra no es la excepción, desintegrar un cuerpo es pan comido, sin contar con que puede lograr que la tierra se trague a alguien literalmente. Los magos del agua, como yo, podemos secar a alguien con un movimiento, arrancar cada partícula de agua del cuerpo de un ser vivo en un segundo, contrayéndolo, como si fuese una momia, o en su defecto, hincharlo tan rápido que parece como si explotaran. Todo eso tiene su precio claro, para hacer estallar a alguien debo utilizar en parte mi propia agua, matar a alguien con ese poder me mataría a mi también si no estoy cerca de una fuente de agua de donde nutrirme me secaría y duele mucho –terminó sujetándose la mano inconscientemente.

Una mueca de desagrado cruzó por sus rostros aunque Atha no la vió, eso era lo que había visto durante la batalla, así había Atha derribado a los vampiros y así había salvado a Neville.

-Con los años uno lo controla, en ciertos niveles, pero sigue siendo muy peligroso. Si me lo propongo puedo drenar de vida a todos los habitantes de este pueblo, lo se, porque lo siento corriendo por mi. Tener niños capaces de matar a sus compañeros de clase por accidente es un riesgo muy alto, por eso antes los niños elementales no entraban a las escuelas de magia hasta que eran capaces de controlar sus poderes mas mortíferos, yo logré controlar el explotar inocentes pajaritos accidentalmente hasta que tuve 11. –dijo con humor negro.

Suspiró mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, aún era incapaz de mirar a nadie, no sabía si el silencio era contra ella o para apoyarla.

-No todos mis poderes son tan terribles ¿saben? –se excusó con un hilo de voz –Soy capaz de controlar que caiga la lluvia y soy muy buena haciendo figuras con agua, como si fueran globos, sería un excelente entretenimiento en fiestas infantiles. No puedo aparecer agua de la nada, tengo que sacarla de alguna parte a diferencia de ustedes con las varitas.

-Un momento –la interrumpió Ron señalándola –Aquella vez, cuando casi nos cae el cielo encima y no podíamos desaparecer... fuiste tu ¿no? Tu dejaste caer esa tormenta que casi nos ahoga.

-Si, fui yo –suspiró –y creo que les debo una sonrisa, se me pasó un poco la mano, pero es que estaban tan lejos y no soy psíquica.

-¿Se te pasó un poco la mano? –bromeó Sirius para sorpresa de Atha –Te voy a pasar la cuenta de la pulmonía que me dio. Insisto, es bueno tenerte de este bando.

Ella se giró agradecida, no sabía bien porque, pero comenzó a llorar, derramando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir desde hacía tanto, sonreía tenuemente, aceptación, eso era lo que esperaba, lo que anhelaba y al parecer lo había conseguido. No podía evitar llorar, sola, tanto tiempo sola, era como un sueño extraño que nadie la señalara y la tachara de fenómeno como llegó a pensar, como le hicieron creer.

-Pero no llores –dijo Sirius acercándose a Atha quien se había agachado –Que te nos vas a deshidratar y luego te vamos a tener que conectar a una manguera para que te recuperes. –A su pesar Atha rió levemente.

-Vamos, arriba ese ánimo –le dijo Lily sonriendo también

-¿Entonces no... no le dirán nada al ministerio? –susurró entre sollozos –¿No les parezco peligrosa, monstruosa?

-¿Peligrosa? Eres incapaz de llevar un televisor por medio pueblo y ni siquiera tienes varita.

-Pero no necesito de una para matar a alguien.

-Son nuestras acciones y no nuestros poderes los que nos hacen peligrosos o no –le dio Lily –Tu no eres peligrosa porque tu no quieres serlo, hace mucho que podrías habernos matado a todos y sin embargo confiaste en nosotros hoy. Hay una hermosa persona oculta en ti y la miro diario bajar las escaleras y rondar por la cabeza, un libro no se puede juzgar por su cubierta –dijo mirando levemente a Harry. –No importa que tan terribles puedan llegar a ser tus habilidades, ya sea hablar pársel o secar personas con el pensamiento, es la manera en que los usas lo que ten hace terrible o no. –luego agregó animadamente –Si desconfiara de ti nunca te hubiese dejado mi tesoro mas preciado, a mi Harry ¿no crees?

Atha sonrió, sin palabras, sin saber que decir, mas agradecida de lo que pudo estar en la vida. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero con cálidas lágrimas aún cayendo, pero no le pesaban, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía parte de algo. La soledad se había esfumado.

-o-

Pasaba la media noche. Pero casi todos los habitantes de la casa estaban abajo. Hacía un rato que Atha se había dormido, cansada, feliz... Harry dormía en su habitación, por lo menos el Harry que contaba con un año, porque el Harry de 17, sus amigos, su madre y padrino, aún se mantenían alertas. Al menos un grupo, Sirius había aparecido y desaparecido una buena cantidad de veces, Lily caminaba por toda la sala con gesto impaciente y comiéndose la uña del meñique con gesto impulsivo. Harry no caminaba pero zapateaba con impaciencia también a un lado de Ron y Hermione quienes lo intentaban tranquilizar. Hacia un rato que Neville había terminado de cabecear y finalmente se había dormido recargado en la silla, Luna parecía seguir sus pasos.

Y todo porque no había señales por ningún lado de James.

La situación se comenzaba a volver insoportable, Harry sentía un nudo en su garganta. Sirius había ido a ver si encontraba información de su mejor amigo pero nadie lo había visto, nadie sabía de él desde un momento del ataque. Dumbledore lo había convencido de que regresara al cuartel y tranquilizara a Lily, pero lo cierto era que Sirius estaba tan histérico como ella. Harry intentaba por todos los métodos evitar desaparecer e ir a buscarlo por su cuenta con tal de no quedarse quieto.

Esperaban noticias de un momento a otro y eso era porque Sirius había llevado consigo la poción que Lily utilizaba para localizar personas, junto con un mechón azabache del cabello de su padre. Harry sentía que se ahogaba, se sentía culpable de cierta manera... tal vez, solo tal vez Sirius no debió acompañarlos, su impulso inicial hubiese sido ir a pelear junto a su mejor amigo en lugar de acompañarlos, ellos eran extraños en esa época, parecían provocar mas problemas que los que trataban de evitar.

-Tranquilo –le susurró Hermione tomándole una mano –Seguro que esta bien

Pero Harry no podía estar tranquilo, no hasta que su padre apareciese bueno y sano y con cualquier tipo de disculpa. Y por lo que parecía, Lily estaba peor que él. Curiosamente recordó una noche similar en otro cuartel de la Orden, esa vez también rodeado de caras familiares, con Sirius también cerca de él, pero esa vez esperando saber si el Sr. Weasley estaba vivo o no. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no quería ni pensar en una situación parecida.

Un fogonazo asustó a todos, exactamente igual que en aquella otra ocasión, Lily lo cachó en el aire con Sirius sobre su espalda intentando leerlo también. Harry saltó de su silla y tuvo que reprimir otra vez el impulso de arrebatarle el pergamino a su propia madre, pero muy pendiente de las expresiones de esos dos.

El alma se le cayó a los pies al tiempo que veía como el color del rostro de Lily desaparecía, sin mencionar el de Sirius. Los peores temores de Harry se hicieron realidad, sentía como si todo el aire a su alrededor se acabara.

-¿Qué! –exigió incapaz de mantener el silencio. -¿Esta bien!... ¿Verdad?

-Lo encontraron... –musitó Lily pálida como la cera, la vista fija en el pergamino –Esta en San Mungo, al parecer grave.

¿Por qué el suelo parecía tan inestable a sus pies¿Cómo podía una simple frase lograr que su estómago se revolviera y que su corazón amenazara con salir de su pecho?

-Me voy para allá –dijo Lily tomando una capa

-Te acompaño –le dijo Sirius

-Yo también voy.

Los dos se voltearon al unísolo para mirar a Harry que muy decidido los había alcanzado y parecía listo para irse. Lily y Sirius se miraron.

-Harry, no puedes acompañarnos, no con tu apariencia. –le dijo Sirius con apuro –Sería ponerte en peligro

-¿Y que? –lo retó Harry –Puedo decir que soy un primo o algo así, tu mismo me lo sugeriste ¿no?

-Harry sabes que eso era broma –dijo Sirius un poco alterado. El resto de los chicos se había puesto de pie también, incluso los dormidos, pero se mantenían al margen.

-No me importa –recalcó Harry –Además, es mi culpa que esto haya pasado –dijo fuera de si –Tu no debiste acompañarnos, tu lugar era luchar con él no seguirnos, así no era como debían ocurrir las cosas, mi pasado no es así.

Sirius lo miró con expresión extraña, indescifrable. Lily bajo la mirada.

-James nunca me hubiese perdonado que los hubiese dejado luchar solos, tampoco yo. –murmuró Sirius muy serio. Pero Harry estaba en sus trece y era imposible persuadirlo. –Tienes que quedarte, por tu seguridad y la de tus compañeros

-No me importa, de todas maneras voy a ir. Intenta detenerme. –volvió a retar Harry, era casi tan alto como Sirius, aunque este aún le sacaba un buen tanto. ¿Por qué no lo entendían¿Por qué seguían perdiendo minutos valiosos intentando que se quedara si era causa perdida? Igual iba a ir.

Pero fue Lily la que se acercó lentamente a Harry, con actitud cansada y una triste sonrisa. Puso una de sus manos en la mejilla enmascarada de Harry y lo miró con ternura para desconcierto de éste.

-Harry, amor, créeme que esto me va a doler mas a mi que a ti.

Sin que Harry lo pudiese evitar, ni lo viese venir un resplandor azul lo envolvió nublándole la visión por completo. En el acto perdió el conocimiento y hubiese golpeado contra el suelo si Sirius no hubiese estado tan cerca y lo hubiese atrapado, mientras miraba desconcertado a Lily que volvía a guardar su varita. Sirius lo puso lentamente en el suelo.

-Muy bien –dijo Lily cansada –Este hechizo debe bastar para que no se levante hasta mañana, nosotros traeremos noticias lo antes posible, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia dejen que Harry ponga un pie en San Mungo –amenazó señalando a los demás. –Si llego a ver tan sólo un pie de él los voy a convertir a todos en salamandras.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció, Sirius, un poco asustado miró por última vez a Harry que dormía en el piso y la siguió. En el acto todos se acercaron a Harry.

-La mamá de Harry es escalofriante –comentó Ron ante el asentimiento general.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hao! Para que vean que soy muy buena y les subo capítulo hoy, porque seguro el fin de semana no podré y mañana es informe de gobierno y mejor estar en casita temprano._

_A estas alturas todos saben que soy perfectamente capaz de matar a James ¿verdad? Jajajaja_

_El Rincón de Umbra_

_**Souhi: **Ya lo continué ya ves. Jajaja por eso nadie sabe donde vivo, y si me raptas los demás te caerán en histeria porque no podrán saber como sigue la historia._

_**Olga:** Hao! Pues esos tres son muy listos, ahora, que igual ahora nada mas son dos jajajaja!. Ah! Jajaja y con el capi de hoy seguro siguen sin limarse jajajaja! Jo! Se lo diré, aunque creo que Hermione es la única que no abre la boca por cualquier cosa jaja! JAjaja no verdad? No debería estresarme pero es que lo es ja! Bye!_

_**Blackmoonlady:** Creo que ahora ya sabes que criatura vio… vampiros, deje dos pistas, venían volando y aparecieron justo cuando se ocultó el sol._

_**Cris:** Largo review jajaja, pero sigues sin dejarme tu msn (no aparece) mejor manda un mensaje personal e igual ahí veo tu correo o dejalo es que no me llega o no lo veo o no se. Jajaja muchas gracias por el honor de estar entre tus favoritos! Soy mala? Si, lo se, y no tienes idea de cómo disfruto con ello jajaja (como podrás constatar en este capi) Si, como que todos odiaban a la pobre Atha jajaja (¿por qué será?) Atha tenía sus razones para no luchar, razones muy válidas para ser sincera y tal vez ahora tengas una nueva visión de ella. Tienes razón, se cree, o quiere creerse, la verdad es que es una chica muy insegura (en algunas cosas). Jajajaja, si el pequeño Harry siempre ha sido un as en el arte de mentir y de salir de la situación (la experiencia que dan los años). Cierto, muy cierto, SIrius es uno de esos amigos que morirían en tu lugar (sin pensarlo) es muy triste ver después todo lo que le pasó por intentar proteger a los que quería. JAJAJAJA si… es que sinceramente eso se presta a malas interpretaciones, Harry entrando a la habitación de una chica… una saludable chica… jajajaja! Pues no estoy segura si es el mas grande pero de los mas grandes sin dudarlo! _

_Jajaja gracias, mas o menos se que es maja jajajaja! Gracias! Igual tu. JAjaja si, soy mala, y lo seré mas, y con este capi seguro me odiarán, pero tendrán que esperar para saber que pasa jajaja! _

_Si, a Choque todavía le falta una buena tanda de capítulos, bastantes, aunque me aproximo peligrosamente a la parte final (que no cunda el pánico, falta mas de 10 capitulos para eso) (muchos mas) ¿Uno de bella y Sirius? Ja! Nunca lo había pensado, pero es que a mi me cae muy mal Bella (¿Por qué será? ¬¬)(Ah si! Tal vez porque amo a Sirius…) Muchs gracias, espero seguir siendo de tu preferencia (soné a supermercado) ¿Has leído todas mis historias? Gracias! Jajaja! Bye!_

_**Vane:** ¿Me amas? JAJAJAJAJAJA! OK… (no eres mi tipo pero gracias) (P) Sip, y ahora otro mas jajajaja! Seguro que para estas alturas ya me odias jajajajaja. Me cae muy bien James pero no soy muy apegada a nadie jajajaja! Ahora vas a querer que escriba hasta que me sangren los codos jajajaja!_


	25. Futuro Pasado Imperfecto

_A este capítulo le hubiese quedado mejor el título: "¡Ah que divertido es pelearnos!" o algo así... Por cierto, los personajes no son míos, pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe, si fuera JK les cobraría cantidades obscenas de dinero para que leyeran esto... y Hagrid hubiese muerto desde el cuarto libro jejeje..._

_Choque de Mundos_

_Cap. 25 _

**_Futuro Pasado Imperfecto_**

San Mungo era un verdadero caos, un ataque a Londres sólo podía significar un número escalofriante de heridos, cientos de muggles muertos o internados, otros siendo desmemorizados, mantener el secreto del mundo mágico si atacaban la capital del país no era fácil. En este total ir y venir de personas, largas colas de magos y brujas que exigían información acerca de sus familiares para saber si estaban vivos o no, Lily y Sirius aparecieron.

No se detuvieron a indagar mucho a pesar de que el aspecto general del lugar era devastador, no querían ni imaginarse como estaría la ciudad. Lily literalmente corría por los pasillos con Sirius detrás, este incluso sorprendido de que una chica mucho mas baja que él pudiera ser tan rápida, aunque no la podía culpar tampoco. Sabían exactamente donde buscar porque Dumbledore les había señalado el piso en su carta.

Cuando llegaron, Lily tan pálida que se veía espectral al contrastar con su cabello, miraron a Dumbledore y prácticamente se le lanzaron encima.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos –dijo Dumbledore con la calma de siempre –En estos momentos esta con los medimagos, tendremos que esperar.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Lily con un hilo de voz.

-Fue un gran ataque, incluso hubo rumores de que el mismo Voldemort aparecería, por eso hice acto de presencia. Eventualmente se fueron retirando, todo el ministerio vino, pero la ciudad no se ve bien –dijo sombríamente –Media Orden se encuentra en San Mungo, Henry Parrish y las gemelas Green no sobrevivieron, eso sin contar con los desaparecidos. –esos tres apenas y se habían incorporado a la Orden –Debo decir Lily que sin tu pócima no hubiésemos llego a tiempo con James.

Dumbledore se disculpó para atender un llamado del Ministerio. Lily cerró los ojos y se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso, se cubrió la cara con las manos recargando la cabeza en la pared.

-Lily, sería mejor si te sentaras en una silla –intentó decir Sirius con una leve sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que no estaba mejor que ella.

-No gracias –le respondió en voz baja –prefiero el piso.

-No te preocupes, va a estar bien, claro que va a estar bien –aunque por la manera en que lo decía parecía que no sólo quería convencer a Lily sino a si mismo. Lily suspiró.

-Lo se –musitó. Un silencio pesado se formó entre ellos –Sirius¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la batalla a la que fuiste?

Sirius la miró desconcertado.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –por lo demás el no parecía creer que ese fuese un tema a discutir en ese momento. Lily retiró sus manos de sus ojos para revelar que sus lindos ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos.

-Porque si no me distraigo con cualquier cosa me voy a derrumbar, y estoy intentando evitarlo.

Sirius la miró con tristeza, se sentó en el piso a un lado de ella y comenzó a contar lo que había pasado, todos los detalles que podía recordar, Lily parecía escucharlo con atención aunque no quitaba la mirada de la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba James y por la cual entraban y salían magos y brujas, pero ninguno les decía nada. A Sirius se le acababa la voz cuando veía la puerta abrirse, pero luego continuaba su relato, ni una sola vez Lily lo interrumpió, tal vez en verdad no lo escuchaba sino que su mente y corazón estaba muy lejos de ahí, acompañando a James. O tal vez le había pedido que contara eso para que también él se relajara y no sintieran tanto la tensión de la espera. Una espera que oprimía el pecho y ahogaba. Así, después de un largo tiempo, Sirius terminó contar, Lily seguía en silencio y Sirius lo respetó, no es que tuviera el ánimo de comentar nada mas de todas formas.

-¿Oíste lo que dijo del mecanismo que utilizaban para encontrarla? –Sirius se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Lily, quien seguía sin mirarle y hablaba con una extraña y mecánica voz.

-Si... de que esta en el Departamento de Misterios –respondió un poco aliviado de que el silencio se rompiera.

-¿Crees que sea el mismo aparato? El que... –se detuvo un momento porque era difícil pronunciar el nombre de James en ese momento –¿Por el que James pone en riesgo su empleo cada dos por tres?

-Es una posibilidad –dijo Sirius levantando las cejas, la verdad es que cuando había oído ese punto en la historia pensó exactamente lo mismo –Pero sin una descripción no podemos saberlo, aunque me inclino a pensar que si.

-James había mencionado que el encargado de ésta era... ¿cuál era su nombre? –intentó recordar –Tobias Rodin, creo. ¿Será un exterminador de los que hablaba Atha? Pero también dijo que era su abuelo el que se hacía cargo de eso¿su apellido es Rodin? –era consciente de que Sirius conocía esos detalles dado que Atha se lo había reprochado.

-No, se apellida Hopkins, lo cual se me hace muy raro –seguían hablando en voz baja y con un tono ausente. De pronto Sirius pareció recordar algo –Un momento... ahora que lo recuerdo... si, ese apellido... el nombre de soltera de la madre de Atha era Rodin. ¡Debe ser él, debe ser su abuelo!

-Si... –murmuró Lily sin mucha emoción

-Cuando James se ponga bien seguro que le encantará enterarse de para que sirve esa pirámide, lleva siglos buscando una respuesta.

-No es correcto contar los secretos ajenos –habló Lily con voz baja, no había hecho ningún comentario sobre el optimismo de Sirius. –Pero se que aunque te diga eso igual lo harás, así que por favor por lo menos pídele su consentimiento a Atha.

Sirius miró el rostro desencajado de Lily, era una mujer fuerte para mantener esa aparente y perturbadora calma. Miró hacia la puerta, detrás de ella estaba alguien que era el hermano que nunca tuvo, tenía que estar bien, claro que lo sabía, si no hubiese sido así los chicos del futuro ya lo sabrían, James todavía tenía que estar ahí porque todavía tenían que impedir que se cumpliera el destino. Se removió inquieto, había algo que también le perturbaba desde hacía un buen rato.

-Lily... –musitó Sirius bajando la mirada, la pelirroja tan sólo hizo un ligero sonido de que lo escuchaba –Esto que le pasó a James... ¿tu crees... crees que Harry tuviese razón y no debí acompañarlos¿Qué tal vez debía estar con James en la batalla? –Lily no respondió enseguida, parecía buscar la respuesta en la puerta frente a ellos.

-No. –respondió finalmente –Tu lugar era en esa batalla, sino hubieses ido tu, hubiese ido yo. Debo admitir que me quedé mucho mas tranquila sabiendo que estabas ahí con los chicos, no debes culparte, esto no fue culpa de nadie y se que James pensará lo mismo. No podíamos esperar menos del padrino de nuestro hijo ¿no crees?

Sirius se sintió inmensamente agradecido, Lily tenía un don extraño para llegar al corazón de la gente, una manera única de comunicarse. Pero también sabía que su temperamento era de temer cuando se lo proponía. Muy a su pesar sonrió.

-¿Sabes? –dijo ligeramente divertido –No me hubiese gustado estar en los zapatos de Harry cuando lo derribaste. Va a estar realmente molesto cuando despierte.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron en todo su esplendor, luego, por primera vez desde que esa situación había comenzado, giró su rostro hacia Sirius y sonrió tímidamente.

-Si... va a estar de verdad furioso.

-o-

Harry daba vueltas por la habitación con un rostro mas que furioso, había despertado completamente confundido, pero esta confusión había desaparecido después de cinco segundos para ser reemplazado por una mezcla de ansias, preocupación y mucha, pero mucha rabia. Se hubiese desaparecido ahí mismo si Hermione y Ron no hubiesen estado haciendo guardia desde hacía rato previendo del estado en el que Harry estaría.

Les tomó toda la paciencia del mundo el evitar que una furia morena y ojiverde se desapareciera valiéndole un comino la seguridad que rodeaba el hospital, ni que hubiese miles de personas que lo podrían ver, incluyendo posibles mortífagos y mucho menos hiciese caso a la escalofriante amenaza de Lily de convertirlos en salamandras, cuando por demás todos la creían capaz de cumplirla. No fue sino hasta que Ron le dijo que tenía que esperar como ellos mismos habían hecho cuando su padre fue mordido por la serpiente, que Harry comenzó a ceder un poco, repitió buena parte del discurso de Sirius de ese entonces y le rogó que esperara hasta que alguien trajera noticias, si algo malo hubiese ocurrido probablemente ellos serían los primeros en saberlo, de alguna manera el futuro cambiaría.

Pero eso no evitaba que Harry hiciera un firme intento de abrir un canal en el piso de madera, tal vez si seguía recorriendo el mismo camino pronto tendrían un bonito surco. Le habían intentado persuadir para que bajara a desayunar pero Harry se sentía incapaz de probar bocado. Finalmente se dejó caer en una de las camas mientras extendía los brazos y miraba el techo, cerca de él estaban Ron y Hermione, convencidos de que debían quedarse cerca antes de que Harry hiciera oídos sordos a sus peticiones.

-Me estoy volviendo loco –murmuro malhumorado aún acostado

-Harry, tienes que entender que no puedes andar por ahí ¡es peligroso! –le riñó Hermione.

-¡Peligroso¡Peligroso! No he oído otra cosa desde que se de la magia –se quejó Harry aún desde su posición. Afortunadamente desde hacía un rato Hermione había puesto un hechizo silenciador en el cuarto –Soy un prisionero en mi tiempo y ahora también lo soy en el pasado ¡Fantástico!

-Sabes que es por tu bien.

-Ahórrate el sermón, lo he oído mil veces, tanto de ti como de todo el mundo y ya me esta cansando. No tengo 6 años ¿sabías?

-Pues a veces parece que esa es tu edad

Tal vez en otras circunstancias, Hermione hubiese reconsiderado lo poco conveniente que era entablar una discusión con Harry cuando este estaba bastante alterado, pero el problema era que la chica tampoco estaba precisamente en su mejor día y habían varias cosas que ya había dejado pasar y que ahora amenazaban con salir.

-Hermione, tranquila –Ron intentaba mantenerse al margen, su cabeza se mantenía mas fría y sabía que era mas fácil que Hermione entrara en razón que Harry y preveía la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Harry, llevas días haciendo cosas peligrosas y que ponen en peligro...

-¡Claro! –vociferó Harry poniéndose de pie -¡No cambiar el maldito futuro¡No lo cambien¿A quien le importa? En fin que sólo al estúpido huérfano de Harry Potter le beneficiaría eso.

-¡Sabes que eso no es lo que pienso! –dijo Hermione elevando la voz pero aún sin gritar –Conoces perfectamente los riesgos y las condiciones que tuvimos que aceptar para tomar esta misión, sobre todo considerando que todos estamos comprometidos con las historias que ocurrirán, ya sea que nos afecten a nosotros o a nuestros amigos.

Harry resopló con furia, Hermione tenía razón, sabía que la tenía, pero su sentido común estaba bastante bloqueado por la incertidumbre y la impotencia de no poder hacer algo. No quería aceptar el punto de Hermione por mucho que supiese que ellos no eran opción para esa misión, por muchas razones siendo la principal él mismo. Mandar a Harry Potter a una misión desconocida justo en la época en que su vida daba un giro completo era una locura, algo insano, pero finalmente cedieron, no habían dicho del todo porque pero buena parte de las razones consistían en que él había jurado y perjurado que no haría absolutamente nada que alterara el tiempo, por muy doloroso y desesperante que fuera, nunca debía decir palabra de lo que se ocurriría, ni de las muertes, ni nada que alterara un solo evento de los que él conocía. El problema es que eso se estaba convirtiendo en misión imposible desde que su identidad se había revelado.

A pesar de lo peligroso que parecía ser Harry en ese momento, tomando en cuenta que había vuelto a su casi religiosa obsesión de abrir un tragaluz para el piso de abajo, Hermione se arriesgo a seguir hablando ignorando los ademanes de Ron que parecía tener un sistema de identificación de ira peligrosa mejor que el de su amiga. Pero la verdad era que si Hermione no sacaba todo lo que llevaba días guardando la explosión sería peor.

-Mira, Harry –dijo un poco mas calmada, o cuanto era posible con Harry resoplando –no estoy diciendo que le retires la palabra a tus padres o a Sirius, pero es que esta mal que de pronto te desaparezcas sin decirle a nadie, mas si al parecer te entran aires de detective para investigar a cierta bruja elemental junto con tu padrino y seguramente sin máscara.

-¿Cómo...? –Harry se había detenido y miraba estupefacto a Hermione, no era el único, también Ron la miraba igual. Harry no había dicho absolutamente nada de lo que había estado haciendo el día anterior, y de Sirius dudaba que lo hubiesen escuchado.

-No soy tonta ¿sabías? –le dijo ella con actitud de "es lo mas obvio de este universo" –No hay que ser un gran sabio para descubrir que después del incidente con Atha te fugaste para investigar sobre ella, no se que sabías ni que fuera tan importante para que tu curiosidad fuera mas que tu sentido común, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que era lo que, evidentemente, harías. Luego cuando apareciste también llegó Sirius y casualmente también sabía bastante de Atha para ese entonces cuando la noche anterior estaba tan sorprendido como nosotros. Sólo había que sumar dos y dos. –respiró mientras Ron y Harry se miraban sorprendidos –Lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir junto con Sirius y sin tu máscara¿En que cabeza cabe?

-¿Para que diablos querría Hermione cursar adivinación? –dijo Ron anonadado –Esta mujer es psíquica.

-No me puse de acuerdo con él para vernos –se excusó Harry malhumorado –Suena raro, lo se, pero fue casualidad que nos encontráramos.

-Lo cual no quita importancia al hecho de que estuviste con él todo el día sin máscara. ¡Se pudo haber dado cuenta de algo!

-¿Tienes la mas remota idea de lo difícil que es tener a mis seres queridos tan cerca y no decir nada¿Crees que me ando buscando estas situaciones? –le dijo en voz baja y peligrosa -¿Qué podía hacer¿Salir huyendo en cuanto lo ví? Eso sería mas sospechoso. Soy muy cuidadoso, Hermione, no digo nada. Desde que esto se descubrió no digo absolutamente nada de nosotros ni del futuro.

-Eso es a lo que quiero llegar, tus sentimientos pudieron haberte ganado y entonces ¿qué íbamos a hacer? –Harry estaba inmóvil dándole la espalda -Harry, si tus recuerdos te superan ¿qué vamos hacer?

Un silencio pesado siguió a esto, sólo roto por la fuerte respiración de Harry quien parecía luchar contra algo o contra si mismo.

-Sin importar el dolor, Harry, tienes que evitar que te vean, que lean tus expresiones... limitar el tiempo que pasas con ellos. Si no, probablemente sucumbirás.

El estruendo los hizo brincar de sus lugares, Harry pateó con tanta fuerza una silla que la hizo pedazos, seguía sin mirarlos, se puso la máscara y sin decir una sola palabra o sin que Ron o Hermione vieran un solo gesto, Harry salió de la habitación con pasos grandes azotando la puerta tras de si.

-¿No crees que le pides demasiado? Nunca mas, después de esta misión, podrá verlos –dijo Ron con voz baja, unos segundos después, estaba muy serio y miraba con atención la puerta.

-Lo se –susurró Hermione, su rostro, antes firme, se había descompuesto un poco –Solo intento que sufra menos, porque si yo estuviese en su lugar hace mucho que me hubiese quebrado...

-o-

Había anochecido. Un pequeño grupo de personas estaban reunidas frente a la habitación marcada con el número 4 en una de las alas del hospital. A pesar de que San Mungo estaba todavía ocupada por una cantidad abrumadora de pacientes, algunos contactos bien establecidos y ciertos privilegios habían logrado que James tuviese su propia habitación, el problema era que hasta el momento no dejaban entrar a nadie.

Nadie con excepción de Lily, que llevaba horas dentro; la puerta permanecía cerrada y sin ninguna noticia concreta. James no despertaba, eso era todo lo que sabían, que tan mal estaba y en buena parte su verdadera situación se dejarían ver una vez que despertara y nadie podía asegurar con certeza cuando ocurriría eso, por lo menos no por el momento. Todo lo que habían hecho desde entonces era esperar.

-¿Cuándo despertará? –murmuró Peter mientras bostezaba sonoramente

-Si lo supiera no estaría aquí sentado ¿no crees? –le contestó de mal talante Sirius cuyo mal humor era directamente proporcional a su frustración.

-Peter –comenzó Lupin pasándose una mano para masajearse el cuello –si estás tan cansado puedes irte a tu casa. En cuanto algo pase te avisaremos.

-No, no –respondió este parpadeando –Sólo he tenido un largo día. Iré por un café ¿alguien quiere algo?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y Peter se alejó, tenía fuertes razones para estar ahí en vigilia junto con los demás pero nadie las conocía, razones oscuras por lo demás. Sirius se frotó los ojos con cansancio, estaba comenzando a tener una fuere jaqueca. Lupin lo miró de reojo.

-Sirius, estas aquí desde anoche y te ves bastante cansado ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?

-No –le respondió con sequedad. Lupin suspiró y se armó de una infinita paciencia.

-¿Con quien se quedó Harry?

Sirius lo miró un momento de manera muy curiosa para luego entender a quien se refería el licántropo.

-Esta en el cuartel... al cuidado de Atha y los chicos –no quería decir nada mas, tenía buenas razones, en particular la de creerlo un traidor, sin embargo Lupin lo miró extrañado.

-¿En el cuartel¿Con ellos? –se rascó la cabeza –Discúlpame si me equivoco pero¿no se suponía que no confiaban en ellos y no se que mas¿De que me perdí?

Ah, si el supiera...

-La... situación a cambiado –dijo evasivamente. El problema es que uno no crece con un amigo sin que este aprenda a leer entre líneas, como era el caso de Lupin.

-¿Ya saben quienes son? –Sirius mantuvo una expresión de fría neutralidad, la había practicado durante todos sus años en Hogwarts y la usaba cuando intentaban no ser culpados de algo.

-No. –mintió –Además, por el momento no teníamos con quien dejarlo. Y no es la primera vez que se hacen cargo de él de todas formas.

-Pero creí que tu nunca dejarías a tu ahijado por ahí con gente que apenas conoces. –picó Lupin levantando una ceja, el también se conocía bien el numerito de indiferencia que practicaba Sirius.

-No es mi decisión por ahora y...

Pero Sirius se libró de la situación incómoda cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto pues por la puerta asomó la cabeza de Lily, esta al darse cuenta de lo que esperaban sonrió con ligereza y con gesto cansado negó con la cabeza, al momento los dos jóvenes hicieron una imperceptible mueca de decepción.

-Sirius, necesito pedirte un favor –comenzó Lily, Sirius asintió con energía –necesito que vayas por un poco de ropa al cuartel, no se cuanto tiempo estaré aquí y no quiero alejarme por el momento. Además me sentiría mas tranquila si ves que mi Harry esta bien –luego miró rápidamente a Lupin para luego dedicarle a Sirius una mirada significativa –También sospecho que Harry no debe estar durmiendo, dile que todo esta bien ¿si?

Sirius entendió perfectamente el final del mensaje, Lily había comenzado a diferenciar a ambos Harry como "mi Harry" refiriéndose al de un año y como simplemente Harry al que venía del futuro. Lupin los miraba atentamente moviendo los ojos de uno a otro consciente de que había algo mas escondido entre frases pero era incapaz de saber exactamente que.

El moreno desapareció por el pasillo mientras Lily le sonreía con cansancio a Lupin quien a su pesar devolvió la sonrisa.

-Todo saldrá bien –la animó. Ella volvió a sonreír

-Si, pero la espera es terrible –se volvió a meter a la habitación.

Peter regresó interrogando a Lupin acerca del paradero de Sirius, pero, aunque Lupin se lo contaba a grandes rasgos su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. ¿Porque ahora que lo pensaba le daba la ligera sensación de que hablaban de dos Harry diferentes?

-¡Ey, Remus! –lo sacudió Peter al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba en otro mundo -¿qué te pasa?

-Nada...

Y eso cortó los pensamientos de Lupin por el momento, mas cuando Peter comenzó a hablar de algunas vanalidades.

-o-

La casa ya estaba en silencio aunque Sirius ya había notado desde fuera que las luces de tres habitaciones aún estaban encendidas, eso no era raro, no era tan tarde como parecía aunque la noche ya estaba avanzada.

Cuando pasó por frente la sala, donde como siempre estaba prendido el fuego, notó una figura solitaria sentada frente a este. No tenía que pensar mucho para saber quien era. Se estaba comenzando a sorprender de cuanta razón parecía tener Lily o que tan bien conocía a este Harry a pesar del poco tiempo que lo había tratado cuando la voz del susodicho lo sobresaltó.

-¿Y? –dijo con voz baja y bastante grave sin moverse de su posición y sin verle de frente.

-Esta dormido –contestó Sirius en voz baja, no muy seguro de porque hablaba así, como si no quisiera romper el extraño ambiente de rabia y calma que se respiraba –Los medimagos creen que esta fuera de peligro pero habrá que esperar a que despierte para saber mas, aunque no saben cuando lo hará. –notó como Harry sufría un pequeño estremecimiento

-¿Esta completo? Físicamente hablando. –volvió a murmurar.

-No creo que le dejen subirse a una escoba por un rato, para su histeria, ni tampoco pienso que este bien que baile lambada o cosas similares, pero si, nada que no tenga arreglo. –apenas registró un ligero sonido provenir de Harry que calificó como una expresión de agrado pero que no pudo definir del todo. Dándose cuenta de que el silencio los envolvía siguió –Yo solo vine a ver que todo estuviese bien, a decirte eso y a buscar un poco de ropa para Lily.

Sirius miró que Harry hacía un vago gesto de asentimiento pero no contestó nada. Suspirando con resignación subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de sus amigos, pensando que Harry no estaba nada mas furioso, de verdad estaba colérico, y ese extraño comportamiento no le agradaba nada.

Cuando oyeron ruidos, varias cabezas emergieron y lo llenaron de preguntas, Sirius se limitó a contestar lo único que sabía que era precisamente lo mismo que le dijera a Harry, mientras preguntaba como estaba su pequeño ahijado, el Harry mayor pasó silenciosamente entre ellos, no dijo ni una palabra y entró a su habitación cerrando suavemente tras él, era como ver pasar un espectro.

-Lleva a si todo el día –murmuró Luna

-No me imagino el porque –ironizó Ron mirando de reojo a Hermione pero nadie lo noto.

-Si, me di cuenta abajo cuando me preguntó sobre James –contestó Sirius levantando las cejas –O creo que de eso me preguntaba porque es complicado unir frases cuando se usa el menor número de palabras posibles.

-No fue... sencillo convencerlo de quedarse aquí –se excusó Hermione –No es de las personas que tienen a esperar. Sobre todo en este tipo de casos.

-Y no lo puedo culpar por eso –dijo Sirius –Pero tiene que entender que no se puede aparecer ahí, no tendría caso y sería peligroso.

Irónico quien lo decía. Pero aunque varios lo pensaron no lo externaron, también sabían lo mucho que el padrino de Harry se preocupaba por su seguridad en el futuro.

La charla terminó con Atha asomándose por ahí también cuando oyó murmullos, ella también se enteró de lo de James y exigió un detallado informe de daños, por lo que no pudieron seguir conversando de Harry pues ella no sabía nada y esperaban que así se quedara. Ya demasiadas personas sabían del secreto.

Ayudaron a Sirius con las cosas y asegurándole que no debía preocuparse por el pequeño niño, en realidad era mas preocupante el adolescente. Para cuando se despidieron de Sirius y regresaron a sus cuartos, Harry estaba metido en la cama muy quieto y al parecer dormido o eso intentaba fingir, Ron solo negó con la cabeza y también se acostó. Conocía a Harry mejor que su propia mano y sabía que mejor no seguía moviendo el panal y le daba un poco de espacio para ordenar sus ideas.

-o-

Dos días mas pasaron sin novedades, hasta la mañana del tercero. Lily se había quedado dormida sobre una silla con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de James. Sintió un ligero apretón en la mano que la despertó, soñolienta y enfocando un poco mal distinguió el rostro de su esposo.

-Ey... –susurró él con media sonrisa

-Ey –le contestó ella sonriendo abiertamente, el alivio reflejándose en sus ojos mientras se los restregaba -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si hubiese estado en una batalla, dormido varios días y sin lavarme los dientes en ese tiempo. –hablaba con dificultad, lentamente pero optimista.

-Si eres capaz de bromear creo que no hay nada de que preocuparse –dijo Lily cerrando los ojos y acercándose a abrazarlo –Nos tenías muy preocupados.

-Ouch... –se quejó él suavemente aunque le desagradaba la idea de que Lily lo dejara de abrazar –Ya tranquila, tu sabes como dice el dicho "hierba mala nunca muere"

-Si, pero puede salir muy malherida.

Con James despierto se podía hacer un diagnóstico mas concreto y así se hizo. Lily no se separaba de él mientras le contaba todo lo que podía de lo que había ocurrido, James preguntó por su pequeño hijo y Lily le dijo que Sirius lo había logrado meter al hospital algunas veces pero que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en el cuartel, que ella no había puesto un pie ahí y que finalmente había convencido a Sirius de irse a dormir y a trabajar pero que no dudaba que se apareciera por ahí en poco tiempo. También le contó quienes lo habían visitado, James no hizo mención de si ciertos jóvenes del futuro habían ido aunque sospechaba la respuesta y sus razones.

Tal y como Lily había previsto, Sirius apareció puntualmente a la hora de la comida, tal y como llevaba haciendo esos días para saber si había novedades. Su rostro se iluminó de alegría cuando vió que su mejor amigo lo recibía reprochándole que no trajera un enorme gorila de peluche (esto con falsa voz de dolor), que no hubiese metido algunas bebidas embriagantes (para horror de Lily) y que no podía ver la enorme pancarta de "Alíviate Pronto" que debería colgar mágicamente de su pared con música incluída.

-Mira que graciosito el "Jamie" –dijo con falsa voz infantil Sirius entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vuelve a decirme asi y "Jamie" te arranca los ojos y se los come en ensalada –le respondió el casi en el mismo tono, sólo que mas bajo y entrecerrando los ojos también.

-Nos levantamos con mal humor ¿eh?

Lo cual hizo que Lily se acordara de algo.

-James, tengo que ir al cuartel, avisar que ya despertaste, ir por un poco de ropa tuya y de paso ver como van las cosas, también extraño cargar a mi hijo. Igual logro meterlo de contrabando otra vez. –tomó su bolso –Sirius¿te puedes quedar con él?

-La pregunta ofende –dijo el sonriendo, aunque sospechaba otra razón por la que Lily se iba.

James asintió pero notó la extraña mirada de Lily aunque esperó que su pelirroja esposa saliera, luego miró a Sirius que también miraba la puerta con actitud pensativa.

-¿Es sólo impresión mía o hay algo que se me escapó? –preguntó interesado

-Es una laaarga y graciosa historia –dio Sirius sentándose en una silla –Creo que lo mejor será que esperes a que Lily regrese y te la cuente –James enarcó una ceja –Mientras hay algo mas importante que te gustaría saber: La utilidad de cierta pirámide que llevas tiempo investigando.

James abrió la boca y miró inquisitivo a Sirius, eso era mas interesante, por el momento, que lo que llevaba a Lily al cuartel, de todas formas tendría que esperar a que su esposa se lo contara.

-o-

Lo había pensado hacía tiempo atrás, llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto varios años pero ahora que la situación había cambiado y, aunque estaba confundida en un principio, su decisión estaba tomada, de todas formas ya no había nada que perder.

-No se porque tenía la sospecha de que querrías hablar conmigo.

Ignorando el comentario de Dumbledore, Atha cerró la puerta de su antigua casa después de dejarlo entrar, necesitaba hablar con él y el único lugar que se le ocurrió que fuese discreto era ese lugar abandonado por tantos años y del que prácticamente nadie sabía de su existencia, menos de que también le pertenecía a ella.

-o-

Lily tomó una profunda respiración antes de entrar al cuartel, la verdad es que había estado evitando ir, Sirius ya le había contado la actitud que parecía haber tomado Harry y no podía negar que ya se lo esperaba. Era complicado explicar porque lo sabía pero es lo que ella hubiese hecho, aunque debía reconocer que fue un alivio que a pesar de todo no se apareciera en el hospital. Y ahora que James había despertado creía que era ella quien debía darle la noticia a Harry... algo le decía que iba a ser un poco complicado.

Normalmente Lily Potter era una mujer llena de paciencia y calma. El problema es que cuando estaba cansada, nerviosa y ligeramente alterada por lo que sabía se le venía encima, su autocontrol se iba al demonio.

En realidad Lily tenía mucha razón acerca de su hijo del futuro, a pesar de los días que habían pasado, la histeria de Harry, lejos de disminuir, seguía igual y se había unido a varios sentimientos mas entre los cuales sobresalía un resentimiento hacia Lily.

No es que quisiera tener esa clase de problemas con su madre, ya que pronto la perdería y todo eso, pero estaba dolido de que le negara el derecho de ir a ver a James cuando este era su padre, mas que nada su orgullo estaba herido, no esperaba que su propia madre le hubiese hecho eso. Tampoco quería reconocer que era en verdad peligroso ir al hospital y que se había detenido en buena parte por la prohibición de Lily y de sus amigos, pero también, levemente por su propia consciencia. En otros tiempos esto no hubiese importado mucho, pero Harry había madurado y se comenzaba a controlar, la vida le había dado golpes duros y había aprendido a ser precavido. Pero por el momento no se había puesto a reflexionar sobre ello, su frustración e impotencia llegaban a niveles peligrosos lo cual seguía nublando su sentido común y lo único que había logrado hilar con cierta seguridad era que Lily tenía buena parte de la culpa de que estuviese ahí confinado sin saber nada de su padre cuando el resto de su ser lo culpaba por no haber estado ahí para ayudarle.

Entró a la cocina para encontrarse a los seis chicos y a un bebé comiendo, era como si hubiesen visto una aparición porque todos se quedaron estáticos, expectantes, como si verla fuese la confirmación de una terrible noticia. Ella se dio cuenta de ese malentendido a pesar de que no le había quitado la vista de encima a Harry y fue cuando la desvió y les sonrió a todos con cansancio.

-Ya despertó –todos parecieron respirar, incluso Harry aunque se mantuvo en silencio mientras Lily tomaba a su pequeño en brazos porque había empezado a llorar nada mas la vio llegar. Algo en el corazón de Harry pareció asentarse.

-¿Y esta bien? –preguntó ansiosa Hermione

-Despertó bromeando así que creo que estará bien. –los tranquilizó con media sonrisa mientras jugaba con las manos de su hijo. Sin embargo su mirada se había vuelto a desviar hacia el otro Harry.

Hermione pareció notar esas miradas porque enseguida se puso de pie. Por demás sabía que hacia falta que esos dos hablaran porque ya estaba harta del mal humor de Harry, su estado taciturno y con ley del hielo que se había autoimpuesto. Sus nervios y el de los demás estaba en sus últimas.

-Nosotros tenemos algo que hacer asi que nos vamos –Ginny la miró un segundo pero también lo entendió. Cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie

-Pero todavía no termino de comer –se quejó Ron, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y eso que traía máscara

-Dije que teníamos algo que hacer –le dijo jalando de su manga con voz peligrosa, Ron pareció captar finalmente la indirecta y con una última triste mirada a su plato se puso de pie.

Harry no había dicho nada mas sin embargo había seguido a sus amigos con la mirada rehuyendo de la de Lily, la cual no podía leer sus expresiones debido a la máscara, pero ese silencio le decía mucho. Cuando los chicos estaban saliendo, Harry se puso de pie también y sin mirar a su madre y sin que esta hablara tampoco se cruzó con ella para irse. Lily hizo una fuerte inhalación mientras cerraba sus molestos y cansados ojos.

-No se si captaste del todo la indirecta pero creo que necesitamos hablar –le dijo dándose la vuelta hacia él con mala cara.

-¿Para qué? –le respondió él con mal talante –Ya se que no debo aparecerme en el hospital y que debo ser completamente indiferente al hecho de que mi padre estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Muy bien, deja de deformar la información ¿quieres? –le reclamó ella de mala gana e intentando mantener la calma, sobre todo porque estaba muy cansada por los anteriores días y además tenía un dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a acrecentarse. –Sólo siéntate.

-¿Por qué? –le contestó él girándose hacia ella -¿Si no me siento me piensas derribar como el otro día?

-Por ejemplo –le regresó ella con el dolor de cabeza en aumento. Respiró profundamente otra vez –Mira, se que no fue la manera mas ortodoxa de detenerte, pero no podía permitir que fueras a un hospital lleno de aurores.

-A pesar de lo que puedan pensar no soy tan estúpido, tengo una capa de invisibilidad y si no mal recuerdo esa es la manera en la que han llevado a ese Harry al hospital –le reclamó señalando al pequeño que los miraba.

-Si, tienes toda la razón del mundo –contestó a su vez la pelirroja con voz peligrosa –El problema es que si descubrían que él entraba de contrabando sólo nos ocasionaría una amonestación, pero si te hubiesen visto a ti una amonestación sería el menor de los problemas.

-Para eso existen las excusas –recitó Harry –Y no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de veces que he usado esa capa, no es tan fácil detectarme.

-¿Entonces porque no fuiste y te apareciste con un plan tan elaborado tal y como pregonas¿Eh? –retó ella elevando la voz.

Harry levantó el dedo y luego lo bajó, en realidad estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero la discusión con Hermione y su propio y algo mermado sentido común lo detuvieron.

-Tal vez si no hubieses amenazado a mis amigos con convertirlos en cucarachas...

-Salamandras –corrigió ella

-¡Lo que sea! –aceptó el molesto haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con las manos –Si tus amenazas de transformaciones no fueran tan intimidantes hubiese encontrado un poco mas de apoyo. –él también había comenzado a elevar la voz mas y mas.

-Ahora resulta que necesitas la aprobación de un consejo.

-¡SI! Sobre todo cuando hacen todo lo posible por mantenerte en el cuartel. No han sido precisamente los mejores días de la temporada.

-Información de último minuto¡Estos días para mi tampoco fueron miel sobre hojuelas! –dijo Lily mientras dejaba al pequeño Harry de nuevo en su silla de bebe y este los veía un poco asustado

-¡POR LO MENOS TU PODÍAS ESTAR AHÍ! –explotó Harry -¡Yo llevo días recibiendo información a cuentagotas y muriéndome de la preocupación!

-Pues no es que parecieras precisamente muy afectado –le recriminó ella –Por lo que se te la has pasado mucho mas concentrado en estar furioso que en otra cosa.

-¿Qué querías¡¿Qué fuera un mar de lágrimas!

-¡No seas exagerado! –el mal humor de Lily aumentaba, ni siquiera estaba con ánimos para discutir –Por lo menos no en la actitud ofendida que te cargas.

-¡Me lanzaste un hechizo cuando intente acompañarlos! –gritó Harry exasperado -¿Cómo rayos querías que estuviera¿Dando brincos de felicidad?

-¿Y supongo que si te hubiese dicho amablemente que te quedaras me habrías hecho caso!

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-¡Y ese es el punto señoras y señores! –dijo Lily extendiendo los brazos como si hablara con una multitud

Lily juntó sus manos sobre su cara para ordenar rápidamente sus ideas, mientras Harry comenzaba a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar enfadado también.

-Tengo toda la intención de mandarte, en lo que entre en mis posibilidades, en una pieza de regreso a tu tiempo, eso incluye alejarte lo mas que se pueda de lugares donde podrían reconocerte. Así que no seas cabeza dura y entiende.

-¡OH¡Pero claro que entiendo! –ironizó Harry –Toda mi maldita vida a sido lo mismo, "Harry quédate aquí" "No hagas nada peligroso" "No vayas a ver tu padre después de que fue herido" –Lily ni siquiera hizo comentario alguno sobre lo que Harry dejaba salir sin querer, en cambio tenía una mueca de desagrado y cansancio. –En este tiempo estoy por mi cuenta y nada mas saben quien soy se repite la historia ¡FANTÁSTICO!

-¡Caray¿Me pregunto el porque? –ironizó también Lily, en el mismo tono que su hijo -¡Tal vez porque eres un testarudo que parece querer retar el peligro ante la primera oportunidad! –siguió Lily a voz de grito -¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez porque soy tu madre y me preocupo hice eso?

-Mira que manera tan singular de expresar amor maternal –dijo Harry volteando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ya te dije que acepto que fui muy poco delicada en la manera de detenerte pero también era la única que se me ocurrió, todos estábamos alterados ese día y era completamente normal, así que discúlpame! –dijo de corrido y muy alterada –Además, desafortunadamente para ti, soy la única madre que tienes.

Eso le cayó a Harry como balde de agua fría, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Bajo los brazos al tiempo que intentaba decir algo pero sin éxito. Era muy cierto, Lily, precisamente esa Lily que tenía frente a él, histérica, enfadada y sobre todo muy joven, era la única madre que tendría la oportunidad de conocer, la única imagen que podría atesorar como verdadera, de la única que recibiría regaños, cariño o extrañas y poco sutiles muestras de sobreprotección.

Aunque su ira bajo varios grados, aún tenía el orgullo herido así respiró larga y profundamente antes de encararla nuevamente.

-Por favor –rogó Lily con tono hastiado y una mano en sus ojos –Sólo prométeme que te quedarás aquí y no irás al hospital

-¿Sabes que¡Esta bien! Me voy a quedar aquí, como siempre lo hago. Me voy a encerrar en mi capsulita de cristal –ironizó mientras hacia ademanes de tener algo pequeño en las manos y se daba la vuelta rumbo a la sala, luego extendió los brazos–En fin que es lo que siempre acabo haciendo, nunca por mi voluntad claro. ¡Todo sea en nombre de la seguridad! –a pesar de que estaba lejos de Lily, seguía gritando -¡A este paso voy a matar a Voldemort pero de aburrimiento¡Ese es mi gran plan¡Tengo que esperar a que sea un viejo decrépito porque soy demasiado estúpido hasta para meterme en un hospital!

Se dejó caer en una silla a espaldas de Lily mientras esta resoplaba con lo último que le quedaba de paciencia y hacia gestos con las manos en ira creciente moviendo sus dedos para que parecieran garras. Estuvo a punto de gritarle algo mas pero se contuvo, gruñó en frustración, tomó a su pequeño Harry y salió de la casa.

Harry no giró la cabeza hasta que la puerta de la casa se cerró con un portazo y regresó su mirada a la pared como si con verla la pudiera derribar.

Estaba enfurecido, rabioso contra Lily, por eso estaba sólo, no quería descargar su ira contra alguien mas... pero...

También porque no podía quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa de alegría del rostro y eso lo desquiciaba...

-o-

James lloraba, lloraba como no había llorado en mucho tiempo, cálidas lágrimas que le provocaban tanto dolor... como el mayor ataque de risa que había tenido en algún tiempo.

-¡JAJAJA , ouch, JAJAJAJAJA, ouch ouch, JAJA, ay... JAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –reía y se quejaba el moreno con su pequeño hijo sentado en la cama con él.

-¿De que diablos te ríes! –gritó Lily con los ojos enfurecidos mirando a su ahora risueño y dolorido marido.

-Es que... Jajaja, ay... como duele reírse... ¿lo dejaste fuera de combate¿de verdad? Jajajajaja. Por favor dime que sacaste una foto. Ese fue un momento Kodack

-James...

-¿Y tuviste tu primera discusión familiar? Jajajajaja ¡que divertido!... –se sujeto una herida –si no me doliera tanto reírme lo sería aún mas.

-¿Podrías dejar de burlarte de mi y tomarme en serio!

-No si... jajajaja... te tomo muy en serio. –se secó las lágrimas mientras intentaba calmarse, pero es que cuando se acordaba le daban ganas de reírse otra vez –Pero no puedes negar que bonita estampa han de haber formado. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que parecen todo menos madre e hijo.

-Yo no le veo la gracia –dijo ella entre triste y molesta

-Lily, cariño, tienes que darte cuenta que Harry tiene 17 años ¿esperabas que se quedara tranquilo sin rechistar¡Es un adolescente! Y tu, amor mío, no eres precisamente el reflejo de la adultez¿cuánto le llevas¿Cinco años? Tu y yo hubiésemos hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Lily desvió la mirada aceptando que James tenía razón, se dejo caer en una silla con actitud taciturna. Siendo sinceros James ni siquiera hubiese tenido tanta consideración de obedecer, aunque fuera de mala gana, como Harry.

-Tengo que reconocer que entre su edad y la mía mas que su madre parezco su hermana mayor. –suspiró –No se, supongo que esperaba que no fuese tan difícil.

-Nuestro hijo, este Harry, -dijo señalando al pequeño que se desvivía por su atención –tiene un año, Lily, este del futuro es bastante mayor por mucho que te desagrade la idea y por ende se comporta justo como tu y yo a su edad. Supongo que para él también es difícil verte como una figura de autoridad cuando te ves de su edad, ya ni hablar de seguir órdenes.

-Supongo que tienes razón –dijo ella en un murmullo bajo y molesto, odiaba cuando James sacaba a relucir su muy oculto y encerrado sentido común, mas cuando era acertado. Luego sonrió -¿Sabes? Tienes mucha razón, hubiese sido genial tomar una fotografía...

-o-

James recibió múltiples visitas James durante el día pues la noticia de que había despertado se corrió como polvora, aunque seguía sin entender muy bien que se traían Sirius y Remus porque cuando lo fue a visitar se vigilaban mutuamente, también recibió la importante visita de Albus Dumbledore. Este ya estaba informado de la batalla con los vampiros asi como de otros detalles que no iba a tocar frente a James. Sin embargo necesitaba saber de boca de James como había terminado tan herido.

No había mucho que explicar, o eso pensaba James, se había alejado del grupo de aurores y le habían tendido una trampa, como estaba sólo y era consciente de que no tendría oportunidad, lo único que se le ocurrió fue desaparecerse, desafortunadamente para él, dos maldiciones le dieron justo cuando desapareció, por lo menos parcialmente, lo cual logró herirlo y en ese estado lo encontraron. Herido durante su desaparición, esta se vio interrumpida y James no llegó al destino que quería, en lugar de eso quedo inconsciente en una zona alejada de todos y de todo. Eso era todo lo que podía recordar, no sabía quienes lo habían atacado, además de que eran mortífagos.

Dumbledore se guardó sus conjeturas para si, la mas evidente era que había sido un golpe de suerte para los mortífagos encontrar a James sólo y separado del resto, una oportunidad única pues sabían muy bien que era parte de la Orden del Fénix. No quería confundir su mente con otras posibilidades.

Ahora necesitaba hablar con Sirius y Lily. Esa mañana Atha le había confesado lo que había ocurrido durante la batalla, en particular el hecho de que había participado, lo cual, aunque Sirius había dicho que ella había estado ahí, no mencionó que utilizó sus poderes frente a ellos lo cual provocaba otro tipo de complicaciones. Eso, aunado a la petición que la joven le había hecho, exigía una charla con Sirius y Lily. No estaba muy preocupado con el grupo del futuro, por muchas razones, en realidad si las cosas seguían el rumbo que sospechaba tomarían (lo cual a su vez traía mas preocupaciones) que supieran la existencia de los magos elementales le evitaba algunas explicaciones.

-No tienes que preocuparte –le dijo Lily a Dumbledore mientras Sirius asentía –de todas formas no pensábamos decir nada y sabes que somos una tumba.

-Estoy completamente seguro de eso, Lily. Sin embargo hay otra cuestión que me inquieta. –miró para comprobar que el pasillo estaba vacío –Sucede que, como Atha ya les habrá explicado, ella no había tenido un verdadero contacto con la magia, por lo menos no tan intenso como vivir en el cuartel del movimiento anti-Voldemort junto con muchos magos. Lo cual ha despertado su vena mágica y me temo que reprimirla haga mas mal que bien.

-Insinuas que quiere aprender magia. Nuestra magia.

-Efectivamente –asintió Dumbledore –No puedo negar que me esperaba que tarde o temprano me pidiera eso, mas ahora que su secreto es conocido por un mayor grupo de personas y también debo aceptar que me sentiría mas tranquilo si supiera hacerla, así que accedí.

Lily y Sirius miraron al director, no entendían bien porque les decía eso a ellos.

-Atha es muy hábil con la magia normal, aprendió a aparecerse sin ninguna instrucción y no dudo que tenga facilidad para todo lo demás. El problema es que a pesar de que me gustaría enseñarle, me es imposible por el momento. –ambos jóvenes asintieron, el asunto comenzaba a tomar forma –Por eso quería pedirles de favor que le enseñen lo básico.

-¿Bromeas cierto? –cuestionó Sirius

-Yo se que no es precisamente una misión de la Orden pero es mas como un favor personal. Verán, Atha ha tenido muchos altibajos en su vida y siempre me he esforzado para que acepte su propia naturaleza mágica, siento que si sigue negando esa herencia sólo le traerá sinsabores y frustración a la larga, lo cual, dadas sus otras habilidades, no puede ser bueno para nadie y sobre todo para ella misma.

-Entendemos y con mucho gusto lo haremos –asintió Lily, Dumbledore sonrió, no esperaba menos para ser sincero –Pero temo que yo no voy a poder hacerlo por el momento, tengo a James herido y a parte a Harry, me es imposible.

Dumbledore y Lily miraron entonces a Sirius que ya se temía lo que venía.

-Pero yo tengo trabajar –Lily lo miró con cara de "a otro perro con ese hueso" –Esta bien, esta bien –suspiró –Yo me encargo por el momento.

-Entonces esta arreglado, le informaré a Atha para que este preparada. También necesito llevarla por una varita y para eso necesito ser muy cuidadoso por su seguridad.

Dumbledore se despidió y se retiró. Lo primero que hizo Sirius fue contarle a James, para desesperación de Lily, aunque esta se terminó resignando, de todas formas no había manera humana de impedir eso. Para ese momento James ya sabía los pormenores de muchas cosas alrededor de Atha, pero por intervención de Lily, había jurado y perjurado callar hasta que lograran sacar el permiso de la chica para contárselo a James. Lily hubiese preferido que se primero consiguieran la autorización y luego decírselo a su marido, pero ya mejor ni discutía, con esos dos era imposible.

-Bueno –comenzó James –te llevas bien con ella, entonces será divertido.

-Uy si... la mar de divertido –exclamó con desgana Sirius recargando su cabeza en su mano.

Pero ahora era James quien guardaba información, a pesar de que la explicación de Sirius acerca de la naturaleza de Atha había sido tanto sorprendente como educativa, no había dicho mi media palabra acerca de la activación de otra piedra, si gema azul que llevaba años emitiendo luz era señal de los poderes de Atha, el tenue resplandor de la gema roja solo podía significar que otro mago elemental había aparecido. Para confirmar tal teoría necesitaba hablar con la chica antes de estar seguro por completo, tenía que lograr que Atha diera su consentimiento para que él supiera la historia, una vez conseguido debía hablar con ello.

Si había otro mago elemental la que tendría mas problemas sería ella, pues una cosa era que tu abuelo te ocultara gracias a que el vigilaba la pirámide, y otra que el secreto se fuera por el caño si aparecía un segundo mago. Necesitaba hablar con ella para saber a que podía corresponder la piedra roja, mas cuando por el momento no creía prudente pedir ayuda de Rodin. Si se enteraba que seguía investigando esa pirámide y que ya sabía tanto le podría causar muchos problemas, muy pocos sabían que el formaba parte de la Orden del Fénix.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_OK, OK, no maté a James, pero es divertido hacerles pensar que pude hacerlo (o por lo menos sembrar la duda) . Y ahora, sin mas preámbulos, el siguiente capítulo: risas y momentos dramáticos, James estará en casa así que habrá interacción entre este y su hijo (quiera Harry o no), Atha comenzará sus accidentadas clases de magia, los chicos andarán como locos intentando dar con cualquier cosa del futuro dado el escaso tiempo que tienen y Harry se enterará de dos cosas: una, la identidad de sus abuelos paternos; y segunda, la verdadera razón de que su tía Petunia le tenga tanta aberración a su hermana y la magia. Nos vemos en "Aquellos que dejamos atrás"_

_Fe de erratas: en el capitulo anterior puse que la plaga fue hace 500 años, en realidad fue hace mas, pero ignórenlo je, je, je simplemente se me fue en ese momento. La peste negra ocurrió en el siglo XIV... por si les llega a interesar (eso creo…)_

_El rincón de Umbra_

_Veamos…_

_**Olga**: Jajaja, no en serio gracias! Pues ya ves, no fui tan malvada (pero advierto, eso no significa que no voy a matar a alguien… o a varios…) Sip, curiosa historia ¿no? Que hechizo? No se... uno para derribar? Jajajajaja! Noup, no eres tan preguntona y para eso estoy ¿no? Jajajaja OK hasta la próxima semana!_

_**Cris:** Hao! OK, no lo terminaste la primera vez, espero que esta vez si aunque ya con este capi pierde el chiste de dejarlos en ascuas jajaja! Pero se entiende, ojala hayas tenido un muy buen viaje! Feo? Por qué? Si son geniales mis amorfos vampirillos jajaja. Si luchó, le costó decidirse por miedo pero ya ves, lo superó. Bye!_

_**Viktorpotter**: Hao¿Te ha dado miedo? Por qué? JAjajajajaja si puedo ser muy mala pero no siempre (ah… si puedo serlo y mucho) Siendo sincera, los magos elementales son un recurso muy utilizado en fics pero yo ya tenía creada a Atha y no pude hacerme para atrás, y con mucho gusto leeré tu historia cuando la publiques (pero me avisas eh!) _

_Gracias! Pero por favor, que todo mundo guarde sus hachas, yo no dije que le faltan 10 capítulos! Que faltan diez para entrar a la parte final (la parte final dura un buen numero también porque pasan muchísimas cosas) Y si… le cuelga a esta historia, hace poco pasamos la mitad (es que la parte final es un tanto enredada) No te puedo decir si voy a cambiar las cosas…¿tu crees que sería bonito? Mucho cuidado con lo que deseas… jajajaja podría volverse tu peor pesadilla… _

_Oye, que actualizo rápido! El que sigue lo subiré hasta la próxima semana (mediados) _

_Ummm… cada cuanto actualizo… verás, hasta que llegue al capítulo 29 o 30 subiré capítulos mas o menos una vez por semana, después de eso me emparejaré con otra página y el asunto se complica porque trabajo._

_Mi edad? 23 soy ya mayor que el promedio jajajaja!_

_Jajaja OK de nada, y gracias por leerme!_

_**Alohopotter:** Gracias! De quien? Poderes de quien? (si estas tan segura luego verás…) YA SE ENCENDIERON MAS CRISTALES… de hecho el rojo, ya lo puse en varios capítulos. Bye!_

_**Vane:** JAJAJAJAJA! Si, lo se, soy una desgraciada, pero ya ves no fui tan mala esta vez… habrá otras… y seré mala… JAJAJA! No te preocupes lograré que me odies (mi meta en la vida ¬¬) No me tardé tanto, una semanita exact_


	26. Aquellos que dejamos atrás

Mehequeadosinbarraespaciadora,nocreenqueesmuyperomuymolesto?sobretodoporqueasinopuedoponerbienlaadvertenciadederechos.Tampocoesquemeimportemuchoenrealidad

_Choque de Mundos_

_Cap. 26 _

_**Aquellos que dejamos Atrás**_

Era la mañana siguiente a la discusión entre Harry y Lily, día que por demás estaba llena de promesas y, sobre todo, de muchas sorpresas. Aunque el mal humor de Harry parecía haberse disipado casi por completo, como si la lluvia que había caído desde la noche anterior se lo hubiese llevado, había sido reemplazados por un extraño sentimiento similar a la melancolía que Harry contagiaba puesto que en su tono y su mirada había un deje de tristeza. Evidentemente, aunque Harry se había guardado la discusión para si, todos estaban enterados de que se había dicho, en parte gracias a las orejas extensible y también porque esos dos tenían unos poderosos pulmones.

Lily no se había vuelto a aparecer por ahí, ni siquiera para dejar a su hijo, Harry estaba ahí, pero había sido Sirius quien se encargó de traerlo de vuelta, lo cual no ayudaba a terminar de descubrir lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry, porque cuando le preguntaron, sólo sonrió y les dijo que todo estaba bien. Aunque para exasperación de Ron, las chicas parecían entender en parte ese estado de ánimo, cuando ni el mismo Harry acababa de entender que tenía. Lo único que Hermione había comentado era que lo mejor era dejar que pusiera en orden sus sentimientos.

La mañana había sorprendido a Harry en la habitación de sus padres, pensar en la verdadera naturaleza de ese lugar era tan extraño. Había logrado dormir un poco pero finalmente se había despertado, como antaño había bajado a su ahora cómodo lugar frente a la chimenea con la mente en blanco No supo a que hora había terminado abriendo la puerta del cuarto donde dormía él mismo pero con apenas un año, se quedó quieto ahí mirándose a si mismo. ¿Qué le impedía permitirle a ese pequeño seguir viviendo tranquilo y feliz bajo el cobijo de sus padres? Permitirse a si mismo crecer y ver crecer también a James y a Lily como padres, tener la posibilidad de estar rodeado de su familia, hermanos tal vez... igual que los Weasley.

Por otro lado ¿Quién era él para cambiar lo que ya estaba escrito? Por muy doloroso y terrible que fuese. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, cambiarlo generaría muchos cambios, podría no conocer a Hagrid hasta estar en la escuela y su relación no sería tan unida, a lo mejor sino fuese huérfano nunca hubiese tenido ese primer acercamiento a los Weasley y a Ron, personas que se habían convertido a su familia, a lo mejor no se hubiese unido a su pelirrojo amigo para salvar a Hermione y no hubiese pasado alucinantes veranos en la madriguera... También había la posibilidad de que todo de alguna manera se conservara o terminara igual, sólo que con la diferencia de que habría alguien mas ahí junto a él, padres a quienes hacer sentir orgullosos.

Pero lo que mas le detenía era la incertidumbre de que tan malo sería cambiar el terrible 31 de octubre de ese año... sin el sacrificio de Lily, él no hubiese sobrevivido. Ese obstáculo ya lo había superado, con tal de que no confiaran en Colagusano, pero... si Voldemort no moría en ese entonces ¿qué tan malo sería? Mucha gente que el conocía podía morir, solo porque el se permitía el derecho a ser feliz...

Había pensado en todo, una emboscada a Voldemort, finalmente ellos conocían el futuro y miles de posibilidades mas, todas tan tentadoras como increíbles. Pero todas ellas habían sido desechadas por el mismo Harry ante la bandera de que un "quizás" nos era suficiente aliciente para mandar su promesa al demonio y poner en un hilo la vida y destino de sus amigos. Lo había pensado muchas veces y esa había sido siempre su decisión final.

Sin embargo desde su discusión con Lily algo había cambiado y ni siquiera sabía bien porque, le llenaba un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido. Cierto que había recibido miles de regaños de parte de los Dursley, la inmensa mayoría injustos, degradantes y con el fin de suprimir la naturaleza mágica de Harry. En ese sentido no podía haber nada diferente con la discusión o, como Harry había terminado de definir, una extraña manera de regañarlo, pero si había algo, a pesar de las palabras, la inmadurez y la terquedad, escondidas en las palabras de Lily había amor y preocupación. Y Harry temía aceptar que en verdad se había sentido dichoso, de manera retorcida dadas las circunstancias, pero feliz al fin y al cabo. Acababa de recibir su primer regaño, uno que pudiese recordar, de su verdadera y única madre y eso era algo que no podía reemplazar con nada.

Las únicas figuras maternales que había conocido en su vida eran a su tia Petunia (que no es que desbordara amor por su sobrino) y la señora Weasley, mamá de Ron, y a pesar de todo el amor que la señora le profesaba, el cariño con el que lo trataba y la declaración que para ella Harry era un hijo mas, no era lo mismo, no era el mismo sentimiento. De verdad había algo que lo unía a Lily, a pesar de que con trabajo se viera mayor que él, igual era el mismo hechizo que aún estaba activo en él desde que su madre muriese hace tanto, o tal vez era realmente lo que siempre se le había negado: amor maternal.

Lo cierto era que ahora su corazón dudaba y eso no era bueno, no por lo menos para los motivos que lo habían traído ahí, a esa época. Con esas mismas dudas y conflictos terminó abriendo la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban James y Lily. Pasó la mirada con lentitud por el lugar, era la primera vez que entraba, sobre todo sin permiso, pero si lo pensaba fríamente no hacía nada malo, ellos eran sus padres después de todo, no sólo sentía el derecho de estar ahí, sino también la necesidad. A pesar de que a primera vista no parecía tan grande, era bastante amplio por lo que Harry sospechaba era gracias a la magia. En una esquina se podían ver los baúles que habían traído el día que se mudaron ahí. No tenía el aspecto completamente hogareño que se esperaba en un principio, tal vez porque en un inicio no esperaban quedarse ahí tanto tiempo, reflejaba calidez y cierto toque femenino que parecía ser el resultado de que Lily durmiera ahí. La cama matrimonial estaba perfectamente tendida, pasó los dedos distraídamente por el cubrecama, cuantas veces no deseó hacer exactamente lo mismo que su primo Dudley y pasarse a mitad de la noche a la cama de sus padres, justo después de una pesadilla. Pero Harry no podía hacer eso, los terribles sueños llenos de gritos y en ocasiones, que terminaban con un destello verde tenía que superarlos él solo en su alacena debajo de las escaleras, incluso cuando creció y sus pesadillas se volvieron mas y mas terribles sólo se encontró con burlas e indiferencia de la única familia sanguínea que le quedaba.

Recargó la frente en la ventana y cerró los ojos ante la agradable sensación que el frío cristal generaba en su apretujada mente. Y en esa misma posición lo alcanzó el amanecer, sin traer las respuestas al conflicto que ahora tenía.

No sabía bien cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí y hubiese estado asi mucho tiempo mas si el ruido de la puerta de abajo no lo hubiera alertado. Extrañado se dio vuelta ¿quién podía llegar a esas horas de la mañana? Luego cayó en cuenta de algo ¡estaba en la habitación de sus padres! A menos que fueran ellos resultaría muy sospechoso y peligroso, sin contar que también, si fueran Sirius o su madre sería muy embarazoso. Salió lo mas rápido posible mientras sacaba la máscara y se la colocaba. Al pasar al pie de la escalera y ver la puerta debajo se quedó helado.

-¿P..Papá? —no es que planeara decirlo, simplemente se le salió.

En el piso de abajo se encontraban Lily, cerrando la puerta con una bolsa de viaje en el hombro, y James apoyado en un par de muletas. Ambos levantaron la mirada un poco confundidos cuando escucharon la voz de Harry y al verlo al pie de la escalera se quedaron un segundo estáticos.

-¡Hola, Harry! —saludó animadamente James, traía varios vendajes y su rostro se veía un poco hinchado sin tomar en cuenta el bonito moretón que ostentaba en su mejilla derecha, pero por lo demás parecía bien. -¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Lily, ella había adoptado una mortal seriedad y también lo miraba atentamente, asi se quedaron unos segundos mientras James captaba el trasfondo del asunto. Por lo demás, ni Harry ni Lily habían peleado nunca desde que sabían que eran madre e hijo, finalmente Lily levantó las cejas antes de hablar.

-¿Otra vez no dormiste? —lo dijo con voz tan tranquila y natural que la impresión que Harry tuvo en un principio de que Lily seguía enfadada con él se disipó en su mayoría.  
-Eh... no...este, sólo me levante un poco temprano —era mitad mentira, mitad verdad, y los ojos de Lily reflejaban un "si como no..."  
-Si, como digas ¿Entonces te vas a quedar ahí parado o me vas a ayudar?

Harry se dio cuenta de que parecía estúpido ahí parado cuando por demás Lily traía una gran bolsa y ayudaba a un tambaleante James a mantenerse de pie. Bajo los escalones con velocidad y de dos en dos, cuando los alcanzó tomó el bolso de Lily y sostuvo a James por el otro lado.

-¿Cómo es que...? —comenzó Harry un poco perdido —Creí que estarías en el hospital mas tiempo  
-Bueno —dijo James haciendo una mueca de dolor al poner el pie en el primer escalón —Como soy muy guapo y simpático...ugh... las enfermeras se enamoraron de mi y como Lily es celosa preferí fugarme al amanecer y asi evitar que las devoraran bestias mitológicas perversas. —Lily volteó los ojos y Harry comenzó a reírse, era tranquilizador ver a James bien anímicamente.  
-Miente. Como había despertado y San Mungo esta sobrepoblado por los ataques, decidieron que mientras estuviese quieto en casa sin hacer nada peligroso y tomara unas cientos de pociones...  
-Que saben a los mil diablos —añadió James  
-Deja que termine, podía estar aquí. ¿De dónde sacaste lo de las enfermeras? —le preguntó interesada, luego pareció quedarse pensando en algo e hizo una exclamación de entendimiento —Claro¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Sirius estuvo anoche mientras yo bajaba por algo de comer.  
-Se me hace raro que no se ofreciera a acompañarlos —opinó Harry quien tenía una sensación extraña en su pecho.  
-Si yo tuviera buenas curvas y fuese mujer igual hubiese conseguido que se levantara temprano, antes no.

Ayudó a James a recostarse sobre la cama y luego no supo exactamente que hacer, le era difícil actuar natural con la plática de Hermione aún retumbándole en los oídos y su pequeño conflicto interno sobre si mandar todo al demonio o no. También se sentía un poco incómodo con Lily, sabía que debía disculparse por su explosión de ayer pero no sabía como.

-Por cierto, Harry —dijo James sonriendo con malignidad al notar el titubeo de este. —Te juro que si me vienes a visitar a la habitación Lily no te convertirá en salamandra.  
-Te enteraste... —murmuró Harry incómodo.  
-No importa ya la verdad —contestó distraídamente Lily comenzando a desempacar y sin mirar a nadie.

Harry miró a su madre algo confundido pero no dijo nada, la mirada de James era cándida pero era sólo apariencia, aunque tampoco dijo nada, finalmente Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Será mejor que deje que se acomoden —James asintió como si todo estuviese bien —Me alegra mucho que estés mejor, de verdad.  
-Gracias, lo sé.

La puerta se cerró y James se quedó mirándola un largo rato mientras Lily comenzaba a decir algo acerca de lavar ropa pero su esposo no le ponía atención, sus ojos parecían atravesar la puerta, su semblante había perdido la sonrisa y ahora reflejaba seriedad.

-¿Sabes Lily? No hay que ser adivino para darse cuenta de que si yo no estuviese en la habitación hubiesen hablado de lo que ocurrió ayer.  
-¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin entender en un inicio.  
-Las respuestas evasivas y la manera en la que ambos parecían a punto de decir algo no son invisibles para mi, menos en tu caso pues tengo mucho de conocerte.

Lily se mordió el labio, miró a un lado y suspiró.

-Supongo que nada se te escapa ¿eh? Simplemente es un poco incómodo... y creo que para él también.  
-A veces pienso que estar muerto en el futuro no es tan malo —dio con voz extraña —Soportar estos silencios incómodos es peor.  
-Eso no es motivo de broma —dijo Lily molesta —No juegues con eso, James  
-Recuerda, no te enojes con el enfermo, no debe tener sobresaltos ni alterarse —comentó James con tono monótono —"rdenes del médico

Lily volteó los ojos con exasperación antes de decir algo mas contra su convaleciente esposo, lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos y sacando chispas por estos. Ya iba a salirse cuando James bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, -susurró, Lily detuvo la mano en el picaporte —es sólo que a veces siento que salgo sobrando.  
-Eso no es verdad —le dijo Lily suavizando el semblante y regresando sobre sus pasos para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, James rehuía su mirada.  
-Pero pareciese que todos conocen mejor a mi hijo que yo. Ustedes dos tienen un carácter muy parecido, tenían tiempo charlando, pareces saber mucho de él sin contar que ya hasta discutiste con él. Hasta Sirius parece mas unido a él que yo, tu misma lo dijiste, Harry parece tener una buena relación con él. Eso sin contar que los dos lo han visto sin su máscara cuando lo único que yo conozco de su rostro es simple descripción. —negó con la cabeza —Olvida lo que dije, sólo estoy divagando.

Lily sonrió suavemente y le tomó la mano mientras James seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si hubieses visto lo nerviosos que estaba cuando no aparecías o lo empeñado que estaba con ir a verte no dirías eso. —le dijo para animarlo. Pero James parecía terco en su punto —Además, a mi nunca me ha dicho mamá, a diferencia de ti.

Abrió un poco la boca recordándolo y finalmente miró a Lily, levantó la mano de su esposa y la besó sonriendo con amargura.

-Tienes razón, gracias.

-o-

Tener a James en casa era un cambio agradable y extraño a la vez, dado que fue imposible mantenerlo quieto en su habitación por mas de tres horas (sin importar que Lily se enfadara, o que lo amenazara) decidieron que por la tranquilidad de todos se moviera de su habitación, también porque no sabían quien hacía mas escándalo, si el Harry de un año cuando lloraba o James pidiendo a gritos cualquier cantidad de cosas tontas en una sucia estrategia para que lo dejaran bajar. Asi que después de un rato con James pidiendo cada 10 segundos que le acomodaran la almohada, que le leyeran un libro, que le subieran un vaso de jugo, que si el jugo no estaba lo suficiente frío, que si estaba ahora congelado, que exigía su varita, que exigía cargar a su hijo, esquivar el plato de desayuno de una encolerizada Lily, derrumbar la puerta diciendo que tenía calor, encantar las hojas del Profeta para que se volvieran aviones y rondaran por toda la casa como mosquitos picando a todos, y una cantidad impresionante de trucos que solía hacer durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, decidieron por votación unánime dejarlo estar en la sala. Eso sin contar que si seguían oyendo la nada afinada voz de James cantando la canción de los elefantes a todo pulmón, todos serían culpables de asesinato en defensa propia.

Ahora el susodicho estaba medio obligado a estar sentado en un sillón frente al televisor mientras veía distraídamente un canal con actitud aburrida y su pequeño hijo sentado sobre él. Prefería estar dando vueltas por la casa pero lo tenía rotundamente prohibido y estar ahí era mejor que encerrado en la habitación de arriba solo, ahí por lo menos podía ver el ir y venir de la gente, sin contar ese tonto programa muggle que no acababa de entender.

-¿Alguien puede cambiar el canal? —preguntó en voz alta mientras todos intentaban desayunar  
-¡NO! —gritaron todos al unísono y bastante enfadados  
-Es que ya me aburrí de ver a Carmela Ernestina declarándole su amor a Gustavo Emiliano, siendo que no es éste sino su hermano gemelo maligno Alvaro Enrique, quien tramó un malvado plan con ayuda de la hermanastra malvada de Carmela Ernestina, que por cierto se quiere quedar con su fortuna, para hacerle creer que es su amor cuando Gustavo Emiliano esta en verdad en el hospital en estado de coma con un cáncer terminal esperando que le transplanten el cerebro al cuerpo de un hombre con muerte cerebral, que en realidad es su padre -respiró —O eso es lo que entiendo.  
-Pues te aguantas —le contestó Lily fuera de sus casillas y sorprendida también de la retentiva de James —Prometiste que estarías en paz si te dejaba bajar y ahora lo cumples.  
-Ya lo se —dijo con impaciencia, luego miró al pequeño que le miraba con sus ojos verdes -¡Harry tiene sed!  
-¡No uses a tu hijo de excusa, James Potter! —reclamó Lily desde la cocina.

-o-

A media tarde estaba James de nuevo en su habitación haciendo flotar una pluma con su varita totalmente hastiado de estar quieto, la casa en total silencio. Su pequeño hijo dormía cercado por almohadas a un lado de él, Lily había salido a un encargo, todavía no había rastro de Sirius ni de nadie mas, los chicos habían salido con actitud misteriosa, en lo que James suponía acertadamente era intentando terminar con la misión que los había llevado al futuro, lo cierto es que tanto Lily como James comenzaban a sospechar que esos seis seguían una carrera contra el tiempo, porque cada vez e veían mas y mas nervioso respecto a las fechas, aunque no tenían ni la mas mínima idea del porque. Ni siquiera Atha estaba en el cuartel, Dumbledore se había dado una vuelta por ahí y se la había llevado sin muchas explicaciones, claro que James ya sabía muy bien para que era.

Intentando descubrir las tres manchas del techo le vino una maquiavélica y espléndida idea a la mente¡Tenía el campo libre para infiltrarse en la habitación de los chicos¡Y sin testigos! Era perfecto, una sonrisa diabólica se dibujo en su rostro, sólo había un problema, ellos usaban contraseñas, se cruzó de brazos, algo se le ocurriría, él era James Potter y ninguna puerta era suficiente para detenerlo.

Así que cercó a su hijo con mas almohadas y un hechizo, acercó el par de muletas y se puso de pie con dificultad, pero alentado por su idea no se quejó. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró para ver si había moros en la costa, comprobando lo solitario del lugar se dirigió presto y alegre a la habitación contigua que era la de los chicos. Como la primera regla para inmiscuirse en lugares indebidos era probar lo mas sencillo, giró el picaporte y la puerta cedió. Eso lo dejó sorprendido, estaba seguro que no eran tan descuidados, claro que James no sabía que él último en salir de la habitación había sido Neville y este tenía tendencia a ser terriblemente olvidadizo.

Entró con gran ansiedad como si fuese a recibir los regalos de Navidad, se encontró con tres camas en completo desastre y muchas cosas regadas por ahí, lo cual no se le hizo muy raro ya que ahí dormían tres adolescentes. Al pie de las tres camas estaban las mochilas que vio que traían consigo el día que los conoció, ahora que lo pensaba ese día parecía tan lejano, cuando los vio por primera vez pensaba que eran muy extraños, mas por la manera en que miraban a Sirius y a él, como parecía que era la primera vez que lo veía. Alejó esas ideas con un movimiento de mano para revisar rápidamente las mochilas, no era correcto y menos legal, pero él nunca había seguido las reglas de todas formas.

Primera cama, un libro de herbología, se preguntaba para que, ropa, mas ropa, lo que parecía una bolsita de cuero con unos cuantos envoltorios de dulces, pergaminos con notas que no eran de utilidad, chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. La siguiente mochila no era muy diferente, varios afiches de Quidditch, lo cual le hizo pensar que tal vez era la de su hijo, mas ropa, un suéter rojo con una R bordada (ahora que lo pensaba el chico alto se llamaba Ron), frascos, artículos personales, nada incriminatorio. Siguiendo el orden de eliminación natural, si estaba en lo correcto, la última mochila era la de Harry, emocionado la abrió y entre los nudos de ropa encontró... nada interesante, parecía que estos chicos habían sido muy cuidadosos sobre lo que llevaban al pasado por cualquier cosa, así que sólo pudo comprobar que era la mochila de Harry al descubrir otro sueter tejido a mano con una H, había una capa de Hogwarts, pergaminos, tinta y bastante mas abajo, la capa de invisibilidad de James.

La sacó para extenderla y mirarla mejor, era tan irreal mirar esa capa vieja cuando tenía una igual en el cuarto de a lado, herencia de su familia. Era lógico pensar que Harry la trajera consigo, de todas formas ya lo sabía porque Lily se lo había contado. Sin embargo no había nada que le diera siquiera una pista acerca del terrible destino, paseó la mirada por la habitación abatido.

Repentinamente abrió los ojos como platos...

-o-

-¿Hay alguien en casa? —preguntó Sirius al entrar al cuartel. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, eso le extrañó porque sabía que James debía estar ahí, pensó que tal vez estaba dormido asi que subió a la habitación.

Pero James no estaba dormido, en cambio estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación con actitud perdida y ligeramente dichosa.

-¿James? —preguntó Sirius dudoso -¿Qué te pasa?

No obtuvo respuesta, James seguía mirando hacia la pared como si fuese autista, los ojos casi en blanco, ni siquiera había parecido escuchar a su amigo.

-¡James! —repitió Sirius tronando los dedos -¡Ey! Despierta  
-La mas maravillosa... —murmuró finalmente James con voz ausente, Sirius lo miró preocupado por su salud mental.  
-¿De que hablas?

Sirius pasó su mano frente al rostro de James y finalmente este giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada interrogante de Sirius. James comenzó a sonreír bobamente.

-¡En esa habitación hay la mas maravillosa y perfecta escoba que he visto en mi vida! —exclamó sobresaltando a Sirius y despertando a Harry que comenzó a sollozar molesto.  
-¿Estas loco?  
-¡No! En serio, me metí a la habitación de Harry y entonces...  
-¿Te metiste a la habitación¿Cómo...?  
-La dejaron abierta —dijo impaciente sin darle importancia, cuando por demás Sirius lo consideraba prioridad máxima —Pero eso no importa, lo interesante es esa escoba ¡Es fantástica¡Futurista!  
-¿Y encontraste alguna mención de lo que va a pasar? —lo ignoró Sirius mientras James tomaba a Harry para que se tranquilizara  
-Ninguna pista —volvió a contestar impaciente -¡Pero esa escoba es lo importante¡Tienes que verla!

Sirius resopló, James y las escobas, su mejor amigo podía dejar que le mundo se destruyera si veía una escoba interesante,... o cualquier escoba

Lily llegó a casa hasta el anochecer y se encontró una curiosa estampa: Harry estaba en el piso jugando con varios muñecos mientras James y Sirius estaban cerca, pero lo extraño es que su esposo tenía el rostro de un niño que le hubiesen prohibido abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños mientras Sirius parecía tener una cara de hastío impresionante.

-Ya te dije que en cualquier otra ocasión te apoyaría —repetía Sirius por centésima vez a un mal encarado James —Pero hoy saliste del hospital, no tienes ni permitido moverte ¡No esta bien que montes escoba!  
-¿Qué! —interrumpió Lily escandalizada sorprendiendo a los dos hombres. Mientras su hijo se ponía de pie y caminaba tambaleante hacia su madre. —No me digas que a este hombre inconsciente se le ocurrió subirse a un palo volador.  
-Entonces no te digo —musitó Sirius nervioso, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Lily. Esta se tapó la cara con las manos en exasperación.  
-Quiero una explicación de que pasó.

James, también sumamente nervioso y molesto a la vez, le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, mientras Lily se daba por vencida en cuanto a mantener a su hiperactivo esposo quieto, por lo menos asi se ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza. Se sintió interesada por la habitación, eso no podía negarlo y también le decepcionó que no hubiese nada mas... o tal vez si, sólo que la máquina enferma por Quiddicth que decía ser su amado probablemente no vió mas después de su encuentro celestial.

-Ok, lo importante es que ellos no se enteren de que entramos a su habitación —razonó Lily —Perderíamos la oportunidad pues serían mucho mas cuidadosos. Aunque tal vez no es tan mala idea ver si hay algo mas, tengo la sensación de que James no revisó todo.  
-Nah... ¿tu crees? —dijo Sirius con ironía

Pero cuando pensaban ir a dar una segunda mirada a la habitación (sin James claro esta) la puerta se volvió a abrir para dar paso a seis chicos con ropa de calle pero que se habían puesto las máscaras antes de entrar al ver luces.

-Buenas noches ¿Qué hacen todos aquí abajo?  
-Nada —dijo inocentemente Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora —Vine a visitar a James, estábamos charlando un poco, nada interesante.

Un visaje moreno y con muletas lo pasó de largo y se arrojó hacia un Harry de diecisiete años que lo miraba con miedo, al igual que los demás.

-¡Esa escoba en tu habitación¿De quien es¿De cuando es¿Puedo montarla¡no¡Tengo que montarla¿Verdad que me dejaran¡Necesito verla¡Ahora¡No lo resisto mas!

Lily se golpeó la frente y Sirius comenzó a golpearse contra la pared, ahí iba su plan de mantenerlo en secreto¿Qué tan malo sería medio matar a James otra vez para tenerlo amarrado a una cama de hospital?

-¡Entraron a la habitación! —exclamó Ron señalándolos  
-Corrección —dijo Lily —…l entró a su cuarto cuando no estábamos  
-¿Qué... digo, viste algo...? —empezó nervioso Harry  
-¡Nada! —dijo impaciente James —¿Ahora podemos retomar lo de la escoba?

Hermione, siempre en control de la situación, paciente, lógica, comprensiva, de mente fría y calculadora, se dirigió a sus amigos con tranquilidad, diplomacia y las palabras adecuadas.

-¿QUI…N DIABLOS DEJO LA PUERTA ABIERTA!

Era impresionante como de pronto la cabeza de Hermione parecía crecer terroríficamente, los demás se encogieron mientras la castaña resoplaba con furia. La gente suele unirse con un fin común en momentos difíciles ó, como en este caso, cuando sus mentes se unían para dar con una única respuesta.

Todos miraron, al mismo tiempo y acusadoramente a Neville.

-Este... yo... pues... —dijo el chico encogiéndose al sentir cinco peligrosas miradas —Creo que tal vez, pude... eh... olvidar cerrar la puerta. —juntó sus dedos y bajó la mirada —Lo siento.

Cinco mentes pidieron mas paciencia al Señor. Pero considerando que era las cosas que le solían pasar a Neville...

-¿Entonces no vió nada? —preguntó Ginny dado que los espasmos de Hermione le impedían hablar.  
-¡La escoba¡La escoba! —chillaba James  
-A parte de eso —comenzó Sirius al límite de su paciencia —creo que podrán estar tranquilos.  
-¡Tengo que verla, tengo que verla, tengo que verla! —decía James respirando rápidamente hiperventilado -¿De quien es!  
-Ehh... mía —murmuró Harry levantando la mano y preocupado por la salud mental de su padre

James se quedó inmóvil al tiempo que giraba para ver a Harry, como un ciervo revisando por depredadores, o peor... un tigre mirando a su presa. Previendo que James estaba a punto de arrojársele encima a su hijo y dándose cuenta de una maravillosa oportunidad de mantenerlo quieto a la vez, Lily se le adelantó.

-Un momento, James —dijo ella sonriendo con malignidad —Si prometes quedarte quieto y seguir las instrucciones del hospital, además de portarte bien, yoo me encargo de que te subas a esa escoba, mientras, Harry no te va a permitir ni verla ¿entendido?

James abrió los ojos, miró a su esposa, luego a su hijo y con una velocidad increíble para alguien que en la mañana con trabajo si podía poner de pie y que traía muletas, regresó al sillón de la sala y se quedo quieto y muy callado.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar un lobo aullar.

-Tal vez era idea mía pero... ¿No estaba James convaleciente? —preguntó curioso Ron  
-Lo esta. Pero por una escoba como la que dice vió, James podría vender su alma —contestó Sirius mientras Lily asentía muy seria.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-o-

Le habían permitido a James saber el nombre de la escoba pero no verla, por órdenes de Lily que temía que su marido los maldijera a todos y saliera volando sin importar desangrarse. Eso pareció calmar un poco los ánimos maniáticos de James por un rato además de que se esforzaba por restablecerse lo mas pronto posible.

Aunque entró en escena otra loca y peligrosa bruja. Atha apareció con su nueva varita nueva, emocionada y con ojos brillantes de alegría, casi derriba la casa al lanzar un hechizo que nadie sabe de donde saco, al parecer ni siquiera ella y se había limitado a mover la varita contra el techo y contra cuanto objeto aparecía en su camino. Ante la expectativa de terminar sin cuartel y enterrados por los restos de una casa si no le enseñaban a controlarla, Sirius aceptó con poca convicción comenzar las clases el día siguiente, que era domingo.

Además era un día perfecto para comenzarlas pues James no estaría en casa, y Atha seguía manteniendo su naturaleza oculta de él. A pesar de que James tenía prohibido salir, una carta por lechuza el día anterior lo había calmado mas que saber de la escoba, esta vez ni siquiera Lily había objetado y habían comenzado a prepararse para un viaje delicado. El problema era que con Sirius con Atha, Lily se enfrentaba a un obstáculo para facilitar el viaje.

Así que esa noche, Lily tocó la puerta de la habitación de Harry, le abrió Ron quien la miró con extrañeza, claro, con la máscara, llamó a Harry y este salió.

-Mañana tenemos que salir a visitar a la familia de James —comenzó ella. Harry se interesó, había evitado preguntar de sus abuelos por temor a echarse de cabeza con el asunto de su poco conocimiento de ese punto. Aunque no entendía para que se lo decía Lily —Aunque se que tienes muy bien establecido eso de no inmiscuirte en nuestro tiempo y todo eso, nos gustaría que nos acompañaras.  
-¿Perdón? —parpadeó, creyó oir algo mal.  
-No puedo viajar con James herido y a la vez llevarte a ti, bueno, al pequeño, tu me entiendes —dijo agitando las manos cansada de los problemas que el tiempo le provocaba a sus palabras —Sería mas fácil si me ayudaras.  
-Pensé que James tenía prohibido salir de casa  
-Harry¿tu no conoces a tus abuelos, cierto?  
-No... porque están muertos —lo dijo de la manera mas rápida y segura posible, la verdad no tenía ni idea y confiaba en que Lily no le preguntara si sabía como habían muerto porque se encontraba en callejón sin salida.  
-Bueno, tu abuela, la madre de James, falleció hace casi un año de manera natural —dijo con calma, no hizo ningún comentario acerca del nerviosismo de Harry, incluso le pareció al chico que ella se lo esperaba —Desde entonces tu abuelo no ha estado, bueno, muy bien de salud y se enteró del accidente de James y quiere verlo. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para que lo conozcas.  
-Pero no puede verme... sería peligroso.  
-No el todo, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que vayas y te sientes en su regazo.

Harry guardó silencio, no sabía bien que hacer, Hermione le había pedido mantener su distancia pero... también moría de curiosidad por saber mas de su propia familia, su mundo se limitaba a los Dursley y era natural que quisiese saber mas acerca del otro lado de su familia. Su abuelo... tuvo la impresión, por una charla anterior con sus padres, que sus dos abuelos paternos estaban vivos, al parecer se equivocó. Suspiró, con o sin el consentimiento de Hermione, había tomado una decisión.

-Esta bien, iré con ustedes.  
-Perfecto —dijo Lily sonriente —nos vamos mañana.

Harry se despidió pensando seriamente en la mejor manera de plantearle su decisión a Hermione.

-o-

La mañana siguiente, para cuando bajaron los Potter, Harry ya los esperaba vestido de pies a cabeza de manera muggle, sin embargo, para decepción de James, poco podía ver de su hijo, debido a la gorra y los lentes oscuros que cubrían su rostro. Comenzaba a hacer frío así que Harry también estaba forrado con una sudadera. Por lo menos podía ver buena parte del indomable cabello azabache de Harry y eso lo animó un poco.

-Buenas, Harry —saludó James, Harry se lo regresó.  
-¿Cómo iremos?  
-Pues dado que James no tiene permitido desaparecerse y tu no sabes donde es, creo que la mejor opción serán polvos flu. —explicó Lily —El plan es el siguiente, yo me desaparezco contigo... bueno él —dijo señalando al pequeño que cargaba —tu entiendes. Esperen cinco minutos y ayuda a James a pasar por la chimenea, yo lo recibiré, tu lo sigues.  
-Bien

Lily desapareció abrazando muy fuerte a su pequeño mientras Harry y James se iban a la sala a esperar unos minutos. Harry bostezó pues era muy temprano.

-¿No tuviste problemas por esto? —le cuestionó James  
-Un poco, pero terminaron accediendo —A ese paso Hermione terminaría calva

Se volvieron a rodear de silencio, Harry se sentía nervioso y emocionado, era la primera vez que sabría mas de la familia Potter, conocía, por medio de Sirius, que eran buenas personas y que habían acogido a su padrino cuando huyó de Grimmauld Place, ahora también sabía que solo conocería a su abuelo. Sin embargo intentaba que no se notara tanto si completo desconocimiento de esa información, comenzaba a sospechar que le ocultaban algo. James lo miraba de soslayo.

-Significa mucho para mi que nos acompañes hoy —soltó James tranquilamente, cogiendo a Harry desprevenido  
-No… ni mencionarlo —dijo rápidamente para evitar el tema, pero James insistió  
-Tu abuela murió poco después de que naciste, muerte natural a diferencia… -cortó la frase, como si estuviese hablando de mas —En fin, desde entonces tu abuelo enfermó, ellos eran muy unidos y creo que no pudo resistir vivir un día sin el otro. —James jugaba con sus pulgares mientras Harry bajaba la mirada —En parte los entiendo, desde entonces voy a visitarlo muy seguido, ahora se enteró de esto y esta como loco intentando verme. Creo que presiente su muerte

Harry no dijo nada, no porque quisiera, sino porque no se le ocurría que decir sin revelar que no sabia nada, o que probablemente su abuelo moriría pronto… tenía entendido que sus tíos eran sus únicos parientes vivos. James pareció notarlo, lo que alertó a Harry, aunque su padre no mencionó nada. Traer lentes oscuros tenía sus ventajas, aún podía mirar a James sin que este lo notara, pero eso no evitó que notara su ceño fruncido, había gato encerrado en todo eso, tendría que vigilar mas de cerca de sus padres.

-Oye, Harry… -balbuceó James nervioso -¿Crees… -se pasó una mano distraídamente por el cabello y Harry sonrió inconscientemente — que tu abuelo pueda ver tu rostro?  
-No lo creo —respondió Harry ¿A que venía eso?  
-Se que no es algo normal de pedir pero… mi padre siempre quiso conocer a sus nietos y… bueno, no creo que tenga mucha vida por delante, sería una pequeña alegría para él.  
-Es peligroso, lo sabes —le dijo sin mucha convicción  
-Si, si. No es que este en la posibilidad de ir y contárselo al mundo… No importa era sólo una duda. —pareció mirar a otro lado y cuando Harry creyó que estarían listos para irse volvió a arremeter -¿Y yo?  
-¿Tu que? —preguntó sin saber de que hablaba  
-¿Todavía no puedo ver tu rostro completo¿Aún me tengo que conformar con saber que tu cabello es negro y que ahora puedo ver que mueves la boca para hablar?

Harry abrió la boca con sorpresa, no se acordaba que James era el único que no lo había visto sin máscara, su madre y Sirius lo habían hecho, en el caso de Lily no bajo su completo consentimiento y por Sirius fue mas bien estrategia. Bajó la cabeza y se miró la punta de los pies, no era justo, y había algo en el tono de James de hacía un minuto que se lo confirmaba, le estaba lanzando la indirecta.

De alguna manera sentía que se lo debía, no había ido al hospital y se había atenido a confesarle lo preocupado y angustiado que estuvo, y en parte el hecho de que aún guardaba su destino como secreto máximo, también porque no tenía pensado seguir por ahí mucho tiempo. Haciendo una imperceptible mueca que James no se perdió mientras miraba a su hijo inquisitivamente con sus ojos color avellana, Harry se quitó la gorra un momento liberando el muy desordenado cabello azabache y desencantó sus gafas.

Esta vez fue James quien abrió imperceptiblemente la boca, mientras Harry miraba a otro lado apenado y muy serio, no quería hacer eso, pero de todas formas se sentía bien. De todas formas solo era su rostro. Cuando se decidió a mirar hacia James este sonreía divertido.

-Ey es cierto —exclamó —Nos parecemos mucho. Con razón traes esa máscara, nada mas hubieses entrado por la puerta todos te hubiésemos reconocido.  
-Si… -murmuró Harry nervioso volviéndose a colocar la gorra y encantando sus gafas.  
-¿Miopía? —dijo James en un tono que intentaba no sonar decepcionado, hubiese preferido que Harry no se hubiese vuelto a ocultar tras su muralla de ropa.  
-Desde que tengo 7 —contestó. Pensó que los cinco minutos que había pedido Lily habían pasado por mucho, James se dio cuenta también pero no se movió.  
-Esa cicatriz tiene una forma muy graciosa  
-Si… -le contestó con sarcasmo —vieras cuanta alegría a traído a mi vida.

Tarde se dio cuenta Harry que había hablado de mas, sobre todo considerando lo listo que era James, este se recargó en su silla y lo miró fijamente, se había dado cuenta que esa cicatriz no era nada mas una marca con forma inusual, Harry maldijo mentalmente, tenía que buscar una excusa y rápido.

Un montón de flamas verdes explotaron en la chimenea al tiempo que una cabeza pelirroja asomaba bastante enfadada.

-¿Qué no piensan venir? —les regañó -¡Ya pasaron mas de 15 minutos!

Para cuando pasó por la chimenea, Harry intentó no hacer tan evidente la gran sorpresa que se llevó al entrar a la casa de sus abuelos, de reojo y todo lo discreto que podía, miraba a todos lados curioso por la cantidad de objetos extraños colgados en las paredes y adornando el lugar, era como entrar al despacho de Dumbledore, pero mil veces mas femenino. También estaba atestado de fotografías, muchas de las cuales eran personas que le resultaban familiares a Harry aunque no tenia idea de donde. Después de unos minutos de reflexión lo recordó… muchas de esas caras las había visto un día, reflejados en el espejo de Oesed…

Un pequeño elfo los recibió sonriente, aunque también preocupado de ver a James en ese estado, después de saludarlo y tranquilizarlo por la presencia de Harry, a quien por demás no conocía, su padre se giró hacia él.

-Ahora iremos con mi padre, necesito tranquilizarlo un rato y que avisarle que estas aquí. Da una vuelta por la casa con calma, mandaré a Tootie por ti cuando sepa que esta presentable y deje de regañarme por lanzarme a una batalla.

Harry asintió, tal vez demasiado efusivamente, eso era exactamente lo que esperaba, moría por revisar esa casa y al parecer James le había hecho un gran favor. Otra cosa por que pensar pero mejor lo dejaba para después.

-o-

-¿Te vas a parar algún día o piensas dormir hasta la próxima primavera? —dijo un malhumorado Sirius, bastante desmañanado y aporreando la puerta de la habitación de Atha.

Se escuchó como si alguien bajara pesadamente de una cama, una exclamación poco ortodoxa para escuchar de una mujer y un click antes de que la puerta se abriera. Los ojos furiosos de Sirius se encontraron con otros también molestos y lagañosos, solo que de color azul.

-¿Qué demonios quieres¿No ves la hora que es? —le preguntó con poca educación  
-Me levanto temprano en domingo, —comenzó a enumerar Sirius con los dedos sacando fuego por la mirada —tengo que cancelar todos mis compromisos, sacrifico mi día de descanso para enseñarte magia ¿Y así me recibes? —Atha abrió los ojos repentinamente recordando las clases de magia -¡Esta bien, me voy si quieres dormir! Sería una excelente idea a seguir.  
-¡No, no, no, no! —le detuvo Atha -¡Perdón! Lo había olvidado.  
-Lo que sea —farfulló el moreno —Abajo en cinco minutos.  
-Ya rugiste —exclamó y cerró la puerta

Exactamente seis minutos después, según el reloj de un poco alegre Sirius, Atha apareció en la sala, donde Sirius había retirado los muebles, esperaba que nadie se apareciese por el cuartel ese día, aunque sospechaba que Dumbledore intervendría para que nadie los molestara.

-¿Qué es ese atuendo? —preguntó anonadado Sirius mirándola.

Atha traía sus pantalones deportivos, zapatos deportivos y un top para ejercicio, se había recogido su negro cabello en una coleta alta y además se había puesto una banda en la cabeza y muñequeras.

-¿Qué estoy mal? —le preguntó mirándose.  
-No si piensas practicar boxeo o correr la maratón —le dijo poniendo particular atención en el bastante pegado al cuerpo pantalón y el apretado top. Atha pareció darse cuenta.  
-Talla 36 B por si te consume la morbosa curiosidad. —le dijo levantando las cejas  
-Si eso me pareció... —dijo distraídamente -¡Digo! Eh... este... comencemos... —tosió recuperando la compostura. -¿Sabes hacer magia?  
-Uy si, por eso pedí clases, soy tan buena que compre varita —ironizó Atha  
-Otra vez —dijo Sirius deseando clases de yoga para alcanzar la paz —Además de desaparecerte¿Hay algún hechizo que conozcas o hayas intentando antes?  
-No, se el nombre de varios hechizos que veía a mi padre hacer, pero nunca intenté hacer ninguno. —dijo pensativa -¿Crees que me puedas enseñar a invocar agua?  
-¿Agua? Eres una elemental que maneja ese elemento y es lo único que se te ocurre.  
-Oye, yo no puedo crearla de la nada, me encantaría hacerlo. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es deshidratarte?  
-Este día va a ser muuuy largo. —suspiró Sirius

-o-

A primera vista, esa era una casa muy grande, llena de cosas interesantes, fotografías y recuerdos, pero también bastante modesta a pesar de que Harry sabía muy bien que no eran precisamente pobres, dada su pequeña herencia. Aún no tenía idea de donde había salido tanto dinero pero no se arriesgaba a preguntar, esa era el tipo de información que el debía conocer y si se enteraba de que no tenía ni la mas remota idea, sería sospechoso. Eso sin contar que parecía que estaban sospechando algo, ahora lo importante era saber que exactamente.

Luego de un buen rato de dar vueltas solo por casa, llegó a una habitación que estaba forrada de posters mágicos de Quidditch… no necesitaba leer el café como su profesora de adivinación para presentir de quien había sido esa habitación. Su estómago pegó un bote con emoción, esa tenía que ser la habitación de su padre, apuró a puerta y la abrió.

Era, por mucho, un cuarto mucho mas grande que el suyo en Privet Drive (ya ni hablar de la alacena) y sospechaba que era mas grande que el Ron. Era imposible determinar de que color eran las paredes porque estaban tapizadas de miles y miles de afiches, grandes, pequeños y de equipos de los que Harry ni había oído hablar. La cama, bastante grande parecía no haber sido usada en años, sin embargo la habitación estaba impecable, Harry se preguntó si su padrino se quedó en a misma habitación el tiempo que vivió allí, tal vez había usado una de las otras dos habitaciones para visitas que había visto.

Un pequeño librero de madera estaba atiborrado de libros y revistas de magia, la inmensa mayoría tenían que ver con cierto deporte de magos, Harry no tardó en tomar varias y pensar seriamente en enfrascarse en religiosa lectura, pero antes notó que otros libros eran prácticamente los mismos que el usó durante sus años de Hogwarts, la mayoría garabateados hasta el cansancio o casi intactos. Acabó por dejar las revistas para después y seguir explorando, había una fotografía que mostraba a una pareja junto con un adolescente que bien pudo ser él si no tuviera los ojos de color diferente. Esos debían ser sus abuelos, a pesar de que su abuelo no era tan parecido como James y él, definitivamente había un fuerte aire de familia, sobre todo hablando del cabello. Harry sonrió, eso debía ser tara genética, algún tipo de maldición que un peine oscuro les había arrojado por venganza. Su abuela parecía una mujer muy amable y simpática, de rostro amable y con unos ojos parecidos a los de su hijo, porque su abuelo tenía los ojos azul oscuro.

Sintió una pena repentina, le hubiese gustado conocer también a su abuela, siempre había oído hablar que las abuelas adoraban a sus nieto y ese tipo de amor se le negó siempre… aunque se hubiese conformado con haber crecido con sus padres.

Le echó una mirada rápida a varias figuritas miniatura de jugadores de Quidditch, que en ese momento dormían, una pila de pergaminos, plumas de diferentes tamaños y una pecera vacía, seguramente casa de alguna criatura hace mucho tiempo. Su mirada se clavó en una fotografía en particular que estaba sobre el escritorio: En ella aparecía James y un grupo de personas, todas con uniforme de Hogwarts, debajo del brazo de un alegre y confiado James aparecía Lily sonriendo alegremente y mirando a la vez divertida a Sirius que los había abrazado a ambos y le lanzaba señas a los que veían la fotografía, a un lado de Lily estaba Lupin, con su rostro cansado de siempre, y sonriendo mucho mas alegre de lo que lo había visto nunca, y como siempre, cerca de James y de Sirius, se encontraba Colagusano, pequeño y muy alegre, una alegría falsa que le revolvía a Harry las entrañas.

La puerta se abrió mientras Harry seguía clavando la mirada en la fotografía y perdiéndose en pensamientos oscuros, una voz aguda lo asustó.

-El señor dice que si gusta venir. —Harry miró a elfo como si de pronto hubiese despertado o se creyera encontrarse en otro lugar, asintió en silencio y con una vaga mirada de despedida a la habitación y a la fotografía que había vuelto a poner en su lugar, salió.

Harry entró a la habitación y lo primero que vió fue a sus padres sentados, era un cuarto muy iluminado y agradable, mucho mas grande que el de su padre.

-Papá —comenzó James —este es… un amigo, Virens  
-Mucho gusto, señor Virens, siéntase como en su casa —dijo una voz

Harry notó por primera vez al hombre acostado en la cama y no supo que decir, no era un mago muy viejo, por mucho, pero parecía muy cansado y acabado, tal como dijo James, parecía estar dejándose morir por alguna razón. Los oscuros ojos azules se veían ya vidriosos y su cara estaba surcada por arrugas que parecían demasiado prematuras, incluso demasiadas…

-El gusto es mío —se limitó a decir con una leve sonrisa.

-o-

-Y ese es el hechizo para levitar cosas —dijo Sirius con pose de intelectual y los ojos cerrados, Caray, a veces el mismo se sorprendía de lo bueno que era.  
-¿Así? —dijo ella al grito de ¡Wingardium Leviosa!  
-Creo que has cogido el truco ¡Pero te prohibo levitarme a mi! —le gritó un metro sobre el piso.

-o-

Harry se había sentado en una esquina, miraba y escuchaba con suma atención intentando memorizar los rasgos de un abuelo que nunca había conocido y que probablemente no tenía mucha vida por delante.

De vez en cuando James o Lily lo miraban, o su abuelo preguntaba algunas cosas sobre él, las cuales respondían sus padres, quienes parecían saber exactamente que decir, otras las contestaba el mismo lo mas educada y evasivamente posible.

Harry sabía muy bien lo que las miradas de James significaban, quería que se revelara ante su abuelo, pero eso era una locura total. Aunque ahora comprendía que su papá tenía razón en algo, no creía que fuera a contarle a alguien, era muy fiel a Dumbledore, escuchaba atento las noticias que su hijo le traía de la guerra y fue hasta que su abuelo toco ese tema, que se volvió a replantear si acceder a la petición de James o no.

-Ahora mi única preocupación es pensar que mi pequeño nieto vivirá en un mundo con guerra, en la que el bando ganador es aún imposible de determinar. —James y Lily se miraron nerviosos, Harry sospechó que su abuelo no sabía que él mismo era parte de la solución.  
-Seguramente ganaremos, no se preocupe —animó Lily  
-Aunque… también es triste saber que no estaré para ese entonces y que no podré ver a todos los nietos que vienen o crecer a Harry. Tampoco su abuela, y ella quería tanto tener nietos.

James bajó la mirada triste, mientras Harry pensaba si todo eso no era parte de un malvado plan de chantaje emocional.

Volvió a mirar a su abuelo, era un viejo moribundo, no podía hacerle daño a nadie… y mientras Hermione no se enterara por el momento. De todas formas, su amiga no estaba ahí para detenerlo, y ella por lo menos tenía familia, una pequeña alegría para alguien que nunca lo vería crecer (y que esperaba ya no estuviese para cuando perdiera a su hijo) no debía representar problema alguno.

-La guerra… -comenzó Harry desde su rincón, James dio la vuelta a su cabeza tan rápido que pareció hacerse daño —terminará pronto.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación mientras todos lo miraban. James sonrió al entender hacia donde iba Harry, este le devolvió la sonrisa con calma, pensar antes de actuar no solía ser su fuerte.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, señor Virens? —preguntó su abuelo intrigado  
-Yo estuve y he estado ahí. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
-¿Cómo? —preguntó otra vez mirando a su hijo y nuera  
-Papá, hay alguien a quien seguro te alegras de conocer. —dijo James animado, Lily no estaba muy segura que fuera buena idea tampoco

-o-

-Creo que fue un error enseñarte a aparecer agua, es avanzado y peligroso  
-¿Bromeas? —le dijo Atha emocionada -¡Es genial¿Cómo va a ser peligroso?  
-Peligroso para mi y mi salud —le contestó Sirius extendiendo los brazos totalmente empapado  
-Perdón —le dijo sacando la lengua. Sirius movió la varita y se secó. Mientras Atha miraba a su alrededor —Oye¿Es mi impresión o estamos solos?  
-Me encontré a los demás cuando llegué, tenían asuntos que arreglar, James y Lily salieron también.

Atha se giró hacia Sirius mirándolo inquisitivamente y con sospecha. Sirius levantó una ceja extrañado.

-¿No tienes pensado aprovecharte de mi, verdad? —le dijo en tono peligroso —Se Judo.  
-Si Atha —dijo Sirius con tono exagerado —Has descubierto mi macabro y bien tramado plan, el terminar empapado y flotando por la habitación por 20 minutos también eran tácticas para que no sospecharas de mi. Ahora se buena, flojita y cooperando. ¿Así o mas sarcástico nena?  
-El último pobre incauto que osó llamarme "nena" apareció con un pollo atravesado en el trasero, muñeco.  
-Hablas como toda una dama, tan delicada como un albañil y déjame decirte que la última incauta que osó llamarme "muñeco" terminó en la cama conmigo.  
-Ya quisieras... —le contestó Atha, el comentario pareció hacerle gracia —Imagínate, nuestros hijos tendrían la cabeza y el ego tan grande que podrían volar.  
-Cierto —dijo Sirius analizando la información y consultando su reloj —Ya se pasó la hora de la comida, mejor nos detenemos un rato.

-o-

-No me lo creo —susurró su abuelo —Pero… el parecido es sorprendente.

Miraba a Harry como si hubiese visto aparecer al demonio frente a él, aunque probablemente no estaría tan alegre. James había hecho un recuento rápido y sin detalles de quien era Harry, y aunque el hombre no se lo creyó en un principio, en cuanto miró la faz de su nieto con tanto años, sus dudas parecieron disiparse.

-Son los ojos de Lily —Harry asintió con media sonrisa bastante habituado, si le dieran un galeón por cada vez que le decían eso tendría otra pequeña fortuna. -¿Y… como está todos en el futuro?  
-Harry se niega a contarnos de eso —intervino Lily para alivio de Harry —Insiste en que es peligroso  
-Por supuesto, por supuesto —afirmó el anciano sonriente —Pero… es tan inesperado y… ¿Por qué esperaron hasta ahora para decírmelo.  
-Sorpresa, sorpresa —sonrió James —De todas formas hasta hace poco nos enteramos, Harry fue muy cuidadoso en que no lo supiésemos tan fácilmente.  
-Entonces¿es cierto que la guerra terminará pronto?  
-Si

Era mitad verdad, mitad mentira, y vió con alivio que sus padres pensaban que mentía en gran parte, probablemente para tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía también que se metía en mas problemas, James y Lily conocían que estaba en ese tiempo, en parte para detener a mortífagos por lo que la guerra no podía haber terminado asi como asi, tendría que encontrar una manera de librarse de esa explicación.

-¿Y esa cicatriz? —cuestionó, la calma de Harry fue tal que se sorprendió a si mismo, esa era una pregunta obligada y ya tenía una respuesta  
-Me caí de la escoba siendo pequeño. —sonrió

Su abuelo se dio por bien servido, aunque James estaba seguro que mentía, sin embargo se guardó sus comentarios mientras el anciano se veía mas alegre que en mucho tiempo.

-o-

A pesar de que la comida fue tranquila charlaron de cosas banales, Sirius se veía un poco pensativo, estaba analizando la mejor manera de plantearle a Atha la posibilidad de extender la cantidad de personas que conocían su secreto contándoselo a James.

-¿Por qué tan callado? —le cuestionó ella al notar su mutismo. Sirius suspiró.  
-Atha... Ahora que James esta tanto tiempo en casa y con tus clases de magia¿No crees que sería buena idea contarle a James que eres una elemental del agua? —La sonrisa de Atha desapareció y dejo su tenedor en la mesa.  
-Preferiría que no  
-Yo creo que sería lo mejor.  
-Yo creo que no —dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado. Sirius volvió a suspirar, tendría que usar tácticas mas convincentes.  
-Atha, tienes que decírselo a James —le dijo mirándola con seriedad  
-¿Por qué? Ya lo sabe demasiada gente  
-Mira, no lo dijimos antes porque todo fue muy repentino y porque H... Virens y los demás estaban ahí. Pero tanto Lily como yo sabemos muy bien cual es la pirámide que rastrea a los magos elementales  
-¿Qué? —preguntó ella asustada mirándolo  
-James lleva siglos investigando esa pirámide, él trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios  
-¿Qué¿Es... un inefable?

Sirius asintió. Sabía muy bien que no debía andar dando ese tipo de información pero dada la situación y quien era ella, lo ignoró.

-…l no sabe nada de lo que ocurrió en aquella batalla, ni de tu naturaleza —mintió —y mucho menos acerca del verdadero fin de ese aparato, tu abuelo no le deja acercarse, pero James lo logra y sabe bastante de ella, podría ayudarte a comprenderla mejor y a no ocultarte.

Atha miraba a todos lados mientras se mordía el labio nerviosa e indecisa. Parecía tener un serio conflicto interno, Sirius se dio cuenta y siguió enterrando la daga.

-James es el esposo de Lily y mi mejor amigo, es una persona de total confianza y yo meto las manos al fuego por él —Atha aún no parecía muy convencida —Además... tu abuelo no va a vivir para siempre Atha¿Qué vas a hacer cuando muera¿Crees que el siguiente guardián va a protegerte? —notó el estremecimiento de la chica —Piénsalo, hacer partícipe a James de este secreto obligará a tu abuelo a volver a James el próximo guardián y ninguno de nosotros permitirá que te pase nada, mucho menos James.

Este razonamiento pareció mover algo dentro de Atha, la chica bajo la cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró...

-Esta bien. —dijo con tono derrotado —Pero no se como decírselo...  
-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. —le dijo animadamente Sirius, ella sonrió débilmente.

-o-

Tras despedirse de su abuelo y con un sentimiento molesto en el fondo de su estómago, pues estaba seguro que nunca lo volvería a ver, Harry regresó al cuartel junto a sus padres y su otro yo un tanto triste, nada comparado con James que parecía hacer todo lo posible por verse optimista aunque sus ojos contaban otra historia.

Pero lo mas extraño era la actitud de Lily, parecía ausente y reflexiva, aunque cuando le preguntó que le pasaba agitó la cabeza y sonrió. Harry notó que James la miraba con seriedad y compasión, como si supiera algo que Harry no conocía, lo cual era muy probable si se ponía a pensar en ello, él no sabía mucho de sus padres de todas maneras.

Sus amigos llegaron sin novedades, como últimamente les había pasado, se comenzaban a frustrar mas y mas, necesitaban dar con algo y rápido, se les acababan las ideas. Hermione le hablaba a Harry con las palabras estrictamente necesarias, una manera de expresar su enojo, Harry no le tomó mucha importancia seguro de que pronto se le pasaría, además seguía muy intrigado por la actitud de Lily.

Ya estaba en su habitación acostado, con Ron roncando sonoramente en la otra cama, cuando el sonido de una puerta lo alertó. Se puso sus gafas para consultar el reloj y ver que era bastante tarde, movido por la curiosidad, consciente que la puerta que se había abierto era la que estaba a un lado de la suya y que esa correspondía a la de sus padres, se incorporó en silencio y tomó su mascara. Quería saber de una vez por todas que le pasaba a Lily.

Bajo en silencio y efectivamente encontró a su madre sentada frente a la chimenea. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Harry se sentó a su lado, como antes, a Harry le dio la impresión de que Lily ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué tienes? —preguntó preocupado al notar los ojos ligeramente rojos de su madre y su mirada perdida. Parecía haber llorado —Te he visto rara desde la tarde.  
-Nada, en especial —Harry le iba a contestar que no se lo creía cuando Lily volvió a hablar —Sólo que hoy que viste a tu abuelo y conociste un poco a ese lado de tu familia, me puse a pensar en la mía.

Harry hizo un movimiento de entendimiento, Lily le había dicho que su padre había muerto y siempre le dio la impresión de que le ocultaba algo, que había cierta culpa en el tono de voz de su madre ese día. Pero seguía sin entender que pasaba exactamente.

-Tu... ¿sabes que tengo una hermana, cierto? —la voz de Lily pareciera infinitamente triste y mantenía la mirada clavada en el fuego. Harry se sorprendió del tipo de pregunta que Lily había soltado de repente, parecía que tenía algo que quería sacar.  
-Si, la tía Petunia —Harry sabía que mientras no dijera que tanto conocía a su tía no había problema de sospecha, sólo significaba que ella se lo había comentado —Tiene un hijo de mi edad y son muggles.  
-Aja... —Algo en la mirada de Lily cambió pero fue tan veloz como una estrella fugaz, agitó su cabeza negando —Supongo que sabes que odia la magia.  
-Si, lo sé  
-¿Alguna vez te he contado porque la odia tanto?

Lo había expresado en forma de pregunta pero se veía mas como si supiera que la respuesta iba a ser negativa, Harry la miró con perspicacia pero no comentó nada, Lily no lo miraba y el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar la conversación se volvía interesante. ¿Por qué Lily sacaba esta conversación ahora?

-No estoy muy seguro —dijo con sinceridad —¿Envidia¿Miedo a lo desconocido?  
-Algo así —Lily miró hacia el techo mientras tomaba una fuerte bocanada —Aunque hay que considerar los detalles mas oscuros acerca del tema, lo que motivó el miedo y la envidia. —Se recargó en el sofa y se miró la punta de los pies. —Es normal que exista cierta... competencia, entre hermanos, sobre todo cuando son del mismo sexo y de edades tan similares como Petunia y yo, ella apenas me lleva dos años.

Harry se acomodó y se giró completamente hacia Lily, por alguna razón sintió que un fuerte misterio acerca de la familia de su madre se resolvería, la razón por la que su tía parecía conocer tanto de magia y a la vez la aborrecía.

-Cuando éramos pequeñas nos peleábamos justo como cualquier otro hermano, sólo con la pequeña diferencia de que solían ocurrir pequeños "accidentes" o eventos inexplicables a mi alrededor —Lily sonrió con melancolía —Obviamente era un aviso de que yo era una bruja pero no lo sabía, Petunia me comenzó a tachar de rara y cosas similares, no la culpo es lo que los niños hacen. Pero pasaron los años y como era de esperarse, Petunia creció mas rápido que yo asi que de pronto tenía una hermana que entraba a la pre adolescencia, se comenzaba a convertir en mujer y llamaba la atención de todos, yo en cambio era una niña delgada, pequeña, algo pecosa y que se sentía rara por mover objetos misteriosamente o transformar objetos, así que me refugié en los libros.  
-Hasta que llegó tu carta de Hogwarts —Lily asintió, seguía sin mirar a Harry, como si así pudiese ser mas fácil hablar.  
-Me emocioné mucho cuando llegó¡era una bruja! La magia si existía y yo no era un fenómeno —repentinamente Harry se sintió muy unido a Lily, eso era mas o menos lo que él había sentido cuando se le reveló el mundo de la magia, sólo que con la diferencia de que él no tenía a sus padres con él —Mis padres estaban muy emocionados, era increíble y supongo que Petunia se sintió celosa... y la verdad es que yo no hice mucho para evitarlo. Se sentía bien, era mi hermana mayor y yo quería superarla, como con cualquier hermano, me encantaba que mis padres me pusieran atención, me sentía bien, sentía que había un lugar en el que encajaba.  
-Y por eso llegabas a casa con ranas y cosas así durante las vacaciones —murmuró Harry con media sonrisa al recordar fugazmente algo que su tía había comentado. Lily giró los ojos imperceptiblemente, se mordió el labio.  
-Si. Yo adoraba a mis padres y quería que vieran lo maravilloso que era mi mundo, lo fantástico de la magia, debo aceptar que también deseaba que Petunia lo viera. Aunque yo sabía que envidiaba eso, a ella le gustaba ser el centro de atención y cuando yo llegaba de vacaciones toda la atención se centraba en mí, como era lógico si pasaba todo un año encerrada en un castillo muy lejos de mi hogar.

Volvió a mirar al fuego, sentía la mirada de Harry sobre ella, sabía que estaba profundamente interesado pero las razones por las que podría estarlo le sonaban tan inverosímiles como poco probables y algunas incluso atemorizantes.

-Sin embargo los años pasan y uno madura. Me volví mas discreta con asuntos mágicos y traté de que Petunia tuviera su lugar; pero creo que la envidia por la magia había pasado un poco, aunque a veces no lo quería admitir, se quedaba en la cocina escuchando mis relatos, enterándose de la magia y de pequeños detalles, preguntaba... incluso se sorprendía a veces. —calló un segundo —Por esos tiempos los ataques de Voldemort se comenzaron a hacer mas violentos, pero desde cierto ángulo yo no los tomé en cuenta, por un lado cuando no estaba en el impenetrable castillo estaba en mi mundo muggle donde nadie sabía de esto y... por ese tiempo también comencé a andar con tu padre.  
-Eso fue en su séptimo año —volvió a comentar Harry, de eso si estaba enterado, Sirius y Lupin se lo habían contado.  
-James me acompañaba a casa y trataba de no mantenerse mucho tiempo lejos de mí —sonrió —tal vez pensaba que me arrepentiría o algo así, Petunia nos espiaba, siempre tuvo esa mala costumbre, le gustaba saber mas que los demás y con los rumores de una guerra en el mundo mágico, mortífagos y cosas parecidas, solía escuchar mas de lo que debía. Yo intentaba que no escucharan mucho, no me gustaba pensar que se asustaran porque yo lo estaba, quería mantenerlos alejados, protegerlos.

La voz de Lily se cortó, se puso una mano en el pecho.

-James y yo nos comprometimos al salir de la escuela, eran tiempos duros y nadie sabía si seguiría vivo al día siguiente. También nos convocaron para unirnos a la Orden del Fénix y aceptamos. En una de nuestras primeras misiones nos encontramos con Voldemort...

Lily volvió a guardar silencio, como si recordara algo que había pasado hacia demasiado tiempo, mas allá de ese cuarto, no era miedo lo que se reflejaba en su rostro, era otra cosa, pero era indefinible. Harry contó mentalmente, esa debía ser la primera vez que se enfrentaron a él... tal y como la profecía marcaba, una de las tres veces.

-Entonces pasó... yo vivía con mis padres, mientras nuestras misiones se volvían mas riesgosas, nuestra fama nos precedía, no cualquiera se había enfrentado a Voldemort y sobrevivido. —tragó saliva —fue un error que yo viviese ahí, debí alejarme en cuanto me volví parte de la orden, pero yo era joven y a penas comenzaba a trabajar, un lugar propio siendo chica no parecía opción... eso selló en parte nuestro destino.  
-¿Atacaron tu casa? —Harry habló en temerosa voz baja como si así pudiese evitar que los viejos fantasmas no se despertaran con tanta fuerza. Pero todo comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente.  
-Esa noche Petunia había salido con su novio, con el cual se casó —Harry ni tenía que preguntar quien —Yo estaba en una misión secreta, claro que eso no lo sabían los chicos malos, o eso supongo —Harry no quiso interrumpir el "supongo" a pesar de que le sonó extraño —Así que, naturalmente, atacaron mi casa... sin nadie que pudiese ayudar a sus dos solitarios habitantes...

La voz de Lily se cortó por segunda vez en esa noche, parecía temblar al intentar controlar el llanto, como si sacar los esqueletos del armario la destruyera, como si llevara tiempo intentando olvidar o mantenerlos alejados.

-Perdón por contarte esto sin aviso… pero creí que tenías derecho a saber… saber porque no tienes abuelos maternos como el que hoy conociste. Saber que fue mi culpa que mis padres muriesen esa noche, de la manera mas terrible, dos personas buenas e inocentes que jamás hubiesen sabido de la magia sino hubiese sido por mi. Es por mí que mi padre nunca pudo entregar ni a Petunia ni a mi en el altar y mi madre no conoció a sus nietos. Por mi la casa fue destruida y toda nuestra vida desapareció... Petunia se horrorizó y me culpó cuando se enteró de quien lo había hecho, tenía razón, fue una suerte que ella no hubiese estado en la casa esa noche, me gritó muchas cosas y yo no pude desmentirla ni una sola vez, porque muy en el fondo sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Fue la última vez que la vi... la invité a mi boda y le informé cuando naciste pero nunca respondió, ya no lo intento, se muy bien cuanto me odia, ella era muy apegada a mis padres... igual que yo.

Así que ese era el misterio, esa era la razón por la que su tía Petunia odiaba tanto la magia pero a la vez parecía muy informada, por eso protegía tanto a su familia y a Dudley, al extremo de intentar que él dejara de ser mago cuando sus padres lo habían sido. El silencio los envolvía y su boca estaba abierta de la sorpresa, Harry miró a Lily quien dejaba resbalar silenciosas lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas, lágrimas que parecían de fuego cuando reflejaban la luz de la chimenea.

-Algo que he aprendido con los años es que uno no debe vivir cargando el pasado —la voz de Harry era suave, miraba el fuego y sonreía casi imperceptiblemente aunque su expresión era de infinita tristeza, Lily lo miró con atención, un poco sorprendida por el tono que usaba Harry —Y sobre todo, que de nada sirve culparse. Las cosas ocurren quiera uno o no, aunque duelan en el alma y aún cuando uno sepa que tal vez si hubiese hecho esto en lugar de lo otro las cosas no hubiesen ocurrido. —sintió un escalofrío —Pero de nada sirve cambiarlas, todo ocurre por una razón. —suspiró —No debes culparte tanto, alguien me dijo una vez que entra a la Orden era correr riesgos, estar dispuesto a morir y uno lo toma porque quiere hacer una diferencia... lo difícil es cuando alguien querido muere por ello.

-Pareces haber visto muchas muertes así —dijo Lily conmovida y sorprendida de la madurez de su hijo  
-¿Tu crees? —dijo misteriosamente mirando al fuego —Tal vez tengas razón, estamos en guerra y yo no paso precisamente desapercibido. —Lily enarcó una ceja al notar como Harry miraba el fuego y recordó algo  
-Una vez me dijiste que el fuego te recordaba a alguien querido, alguien... que ya había muerto.

Harry se tensó, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera dejo de mirar el fuego, sabía a donde iba esa pregunta, pensaba ser sincero en cuanto a su postura sobre ello.

-¿De quien hablabas?  
-¿Por qué mejor no me preguntas lo que de verdad piensas? —contestó mirando el fuego —Aunque no hace falta, no Lily, la respuesta es no.

Lily no sabía como sentirse, había entendido la respuesta de Harry, de si James o ella era de quien Harry se acordaba tanto... no podía ser ella, casi estaba segura que nunca la había conocido, pero no sabía como, Harry parecía conocer detalles extraños de su vida, detalles que probablemente sólo sabría de su boca, o tal vez James se los había contado lo que dejaba la interrogante de cuando moriría su esposo y entonces ¿con quien estuvo Harry?

Algo pareció activarse en el cerebro de Lily... algo que parecía no haber sido conectado y que ahora comenzaba a tomar un retorcido sentido.

-¿Te culpas de esa muerte? —preguntó con voz extraña, Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestar.  
-Hay muchas cosas que podrían ser consideradas mi culpa. Pero si, en parte lo fue.

Harry se puso de pie, no quería seguir hablando de eso, no tenía la fuerza para mantener ese secreto, temía que Lily estuviera sacando información, algo le decía que Lily sabía mas de lo que aparentaba, pero él se había cuidado de no decir nada, de no dar señales, pero temía que ella pudiese llegar a conclusiones erróneas. También porque había sido un día largo y su entereza se quebraba como el cristal.

-Deja de pensar en eso —le dijo cuando se puso de pie, sonrió con lo que el consideró confianza —Ustedes están bien, pero hay muchos matices en mi existencia, muchos de los cuales no deberías conocer hasta su debido tiempo. Buenas Noches.

Lily se despidió pero no se movió de ahí, se quedó mirando la escalera por donde Harry había desaparecido, incluso después de que la puerta se cerró suavemente. Ahora sentía una opresión en el pecho, el misterio del futuro de su hijo parecía complicarse mas... esta vez tenía la fuerte sospecha de que Sirius tampoco viviría tanto como pensó.

Sirius debía ser la persona de la que hablaba Harry, por eso parecía tener tanta confianza con él pero a la vez se veía nervioso, le afectaba su presencia... Si ellos fallecían Sirius era el tutor legal de Harry pero al parecer no lo sería por mucho tiempo...

Ahora el problema era si decírselo a James sin que enloqueciera o no. Ya ni pensar en que Sirius se enterara.

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sucede que pido disculpas por adelantado, la parte del padre de James era mas larga, pero fue la ultima escena que escribí y ya no la modifique, horrores ortograficos ignorenlos, ando un poco corrida de tiempo y no pude checarlo como suelo hacerlo. Siguiente capitulo¡ya esta! pero no lo voy a subir hoy, igual el viernes, sabado o lunes, no lo he decidido jajajaja! intenté que tuviera mucho dramatismo y oscuridad (o lo que pueda intentar) porque tenemos una muerte muy importante (si, muerte! Dolor! Pena! Destrucción!) (Muajajajjajajaja!

Los dejo, este capitulo es enorme, no se pueden quejar

El rincón de Umbra

**_Fanny Shadow:_** Hao! Bienvenida a la historia jajaja! Tengo una amiga que también usa el nick de Fanny jajaja! Gracias! Hago lo que se puede con este cerebro tan lleno de conflictos jajaja! La información de magos elementales… mira, voy a poner una explicación mas o menos amplia en el capi 30 (no falta tanto) tal vez ahí despeje todas tus dudas, tengo mucha información mas, como el aparato y cosas que obvié durante la historia porque me tardo mas escribiéndolo, pero si tienes curiosidad aún después del capi 30 (no te la doy ahorita porque arruino la sorpresa) me avisas y te mando todo lo que he planeado jajajaja, pero me das crédito eh? Se oye interesante la historia, me avisas cuando la tengas.

**Viktorpotter**: Gracias! Te gustó la discusión? Fue un favor especial aunque ya la tenía pensada, algunos me han dicho que debió haber sido mas fuerte (jajajaja) Si, es muy tierno que sea su primera pelea familiar no? Pus si me tardé jajaja, ya lo tenía, pero por una u otra cosa olvidaba subirlo (últimamente olvido donde esta la puerta y cosas asi) El que sigue ya esta, y para que vean que soy buena onda y me averguenzo de mi tardanza lo subo el viernes o… mas seguro el lunes. Si te dio miedo? Ya lo había mencionado, lo de los magos suele parecerse en todas las historias, sobre todo porque la base es la misma (los elementos) Si, hay varios, uno de ellos es James vs Harry (recomendable) (mas si te encantan las peleas jajaja) que es un fic de este giro que aún no se termina tampoco y es bastante interesante, lo curioso es que cuando la chica que lo escribe publicó la magia elemental yo ya tenía a Atha en la historia y todo planeado y no me eché para atrás, de todas formas ella lo maneja un poco diferente a mi, yo lo veo desde un punto mas oscuro y mortal. Mis otros fics jajaj gracias! Solo uno es dramático además de este (o mas o menos) pero no tengo mucho de escribir ese, los otros son cómicos (tengo unos cuantos problemas con eso jajajaja) Yo también tengo muchas historias, te puedo decir que escribir el fanfic de otra ayuda muchísimo a pulir tus capacidades narrativas, y asi poner lo mejor en tu historia propia. Es cierto, la imitación es el mejor halago.

PD: jajaja si falta no? Lo toma´re en cuenta.

PDD: No, Atha y Dumby no son familia, se conocen pero no.

**_Hermlils_****** HAo niña! Jajaja, pronto, muy pronto…

**Olga**: Hao! Gracias! Sip, ya explotó. Jajaja ok, se lo comentaré, pero igual no le gusta mucho jajajaja! Si, se calma un poco.

**Night:** Si! Jajaja

**Cris**: Hao! Ok, lo anexaré, lo que pasa es que últimamente no me conecto para nada. Si? Te gusto la Atha jajajaja? A mi también me gusta el agua, aunque en particular también adoro el viento y el fuego! Sip, Atha corrió con suerte, solo por eso sigue viva en realidad, su abuelo a matado a muchos magos elementales antes. Crees que es Harry? Veremos, veremos tengo algunos capitulillos confusientos (jajaja mi palabra de hoy) JAjaja si… adoro a Lily! Jajaja creo que todos querían un apelea y estos dos no tardaban en explotar jajajaja, James se divirtió de lo lindo (es que es cómico, y si, parecen hermanos mas que madre e hijo) Lily estaba demasiado encendida igual que Harry y no tenía cabeza para analizar nada en ese momento, pero lo hará. Sip, Remus es muy listo, y veremos mas de su inteligencia adelante, la historia es asi, Sirius desconfía de REmus y REmus de Sirius… cosas de la vida. Jajaja pues ya supiste mi pequeña teoría de porque odia a Lily ahí me cuentas que te pareció. Te gustaría que Atha y Sirius terminaran juntos?

**Vane**: Jajaja si reto reto jajaja! Me vas a matar, yo lo se, me odiaran yo lo se jajajaja! Ya verás ya verás. Sip, el primer paso es aceptarlo y el segundo reafirmarlo jajajajajajaja! Si jajaja le puse un título muy truculento, me gustan asi, extraños y sobreentendidos jajajajajaja, pero que divertido es pelearnos era mas ironico jajajaja! Ya actualice, y lo vuelvo a hacer maximo el lunes para que vean que me averguenzo de olvidar haberlo mandado jajajaja. Noup, harry nunca mandaría al diablo a Hermione, le tiene mucho aprecio jajajajajaja, tiene razón, los dos tienen razón. No actualice porque andaba muy cansada y lo olvidaba a pesar de ya tener el capi, el que sigue esta listo!


	27. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frí

_Advertencia de derechos, lectores ; lectores, advertencia de derechos. Una vez hechas las presentaciones sigamos con el fic._

_Choque de Mundos_

_Cap. 27_

**La Venganza es un Plato que se sirve Frío**

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Harry se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con la figura larga y delgada de Ron sentado en la cama y apenas iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Sonrió ligeramente para si al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara para revelar un rostro cansado y un tanto desencajado. No se lo iba a decir pero, la verdad sentía un alivio y un agradecimiento por su pelirrojo mejor amigo porque le era imposible tener por mas tiempo dentro de si tantos pensamientos.

-¿Escuchaste cuando salí? –le preguntó sentándose en su propia cama y hablando en voz baja. Ron asintió -¿Neville está dormido?

-Si, por eso debemos hablar en voz baja. –Ron recargó sus brazos en sus rodillas para acercarse a Harry –No te ves muy feliz ¿Estuviste con Lily? –Harry fue quien asintió esta vez, Ron desvió la mirada preocupado -¿Acaso le dijiste algo...?

-No –susurró Harry –Al contrario, fue ella la que abrió su corazón.

En voz baja y recordando cada palabra, Harry le relató a Ron todo lo que Lily le había dicho, su mejor amigo lo escuchaba con atención, su pecoso rostro se ensombrecía de vez en cuando y otras era iluminado por el tenue resplandor de las luces del pueblo, aunque estas luces se mecían con suavidad agitadas por un viento nocturno que anunciaba tormenta. Cuando terminó el relato se sumieron en un pequeño silencio.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –preguntó finalmente Harry intentando romper un silencio que le obligaba a pensar cuando no tenía ánimos de ello.

-Creo que eso te ayudará a comprender un poco mejor a tu familia, pero sigo sin considerarlo una excusa para que te trataran como lo hicieron –Harry sólo levanto ligeramente las cejas en gesto indefinible, partido también entre lo que había padecido toda su vida y la compasión que ahora sentía. –Y a todo esto... –susurró Ron sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos -¿Por qué Lily te contó aquello?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Se me hace un poco raro que de buenas a primeras decidiera confesarte algo así. ¿Pasó algo que lo provocara?

La mirada de Harry, para un ojo entrenado como el de Ron, decía mas que mil palabras y Harry lo sabía, aún no comentaba que su abuelo lo había visto, ni siquiera que había sucumbido ante su deseo secreto de que James lo viera tal como era. Suspiró, de todas formas se los acabaría contando, lo mejor era empezar por Ron, ya se les ocurriría alguna manera de decírselo a Hermione con tacto.

-¿Qué tu que! –exclamó Ron cuando Harry le hizo una síntesis de lo ocurrido ese día

-Shhhh... Vas a despertar a Neville –suplicó Harry con voz muy baja y con un dedo en los labios –Ya se que estuvo mal y todo eso, pero se esta muriendo ¿Qué mal puede hacer?

-Supongo que no mucho –terminó accediendo Ron –Pero a Hermione no le va agradar nada la idea.

-He estado pensando que lo mejor sería que no supiera ese pequeño detalle, no aún, todavía no me perdona todo lo que he hecho últimamente.

-Si... creo que sería lo mejor por el momento. –luego de pasarse una mano por el cabello y la boca, miró fijamente a Harry otra vez –Odio decir esto Harry pero, creo que Hermione tiene algo de razón, no puedes seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas, es muy peligroso para ti

Harry se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Ron momentáneamente, bastante nervioso.

-Ya lo sé –dijo mirando por la ventana las nubes que comenzaban a tapar el cielo estrellado, seguramente habría una tormenta. –Y cada vez se hace mas difícil, por eso es esencial que demos con los mortífagos de una vez por todas, si por lo menos no fueran tan esquivos, si tan solo contáramos con una pista.

-Harry, he estado pensando sobre ello –dijo Ron de forma curiosa -¿Exactamente qué haremos cuando los encontremos?

-¿Perdón? –preguntó extrañado Harry mirando la pálida tez del pelirrojo -¿Qué tal detenerlos y regresarlos?

-Ajá... y, entrando en detalles¿cómo?

-Tenemos unas cosas largas de madera que generalmente sacan chispitas de la punta ¿las recuerdas? Se supone que lanzamos hechizos con ellas. –le contestó Harry ligeramente divertido

-¿Y si no son suficientes? –le regresó Ron aún con voz extraña y mirando al piso

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Ron? –preguntó Harry borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que haremos si en un caso desesperado es su vida o la nuestra¿Te atreverías a matar a alguien?

Harry se volvió a sentar en la cama frente a Ron, no se había puesto a pensar en ello, no con la emoción de ver a sus padres y estar rodeados de seres queridos. Cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer no se puso a reflexionar a cerca de que tan lejos podría llegar en caso de necesidad, seguía en su postura de que no mataría a menos que fuese necesario pero... ¿y si lo era¿Sería capaz? Hacía poco había tomado la decisión de hacerlo, justo cuando aquel mortífago murió ante sus ojos, pero aunque lo hubiese llevado a cabo no estaba muy seguro de haberlo logrado.

-Creo que si alguno de ustedes estuviese en peligro mortal y no me quedara otra opción, mi mano no dudaría –sentenció Harry con voz lejana

-Yo haría lo mismo –apuntó Ron con una sonrisa amarga y extraña –Pero, intentar salvar a alguien no creo que sea suficiente¿Recuerdas que nos dijo el falso Moody¿Qué ni siquiera todos apuntándole lograríamos hacerle otra cosa que sangrarle la nariz?

-Si... lo recuerdo. –Vaya, ahora que lo pensaba eso sonaba tan lejano.

-¿Entonces, en teoría nosotros no somos capaces de matar a nadie ni en defensa propia? Moddy también dijo que sólo la podía llevar a cabo un mago muy poderoso, pero... Colagusano no es precisamente un mago ejemplar y mató a Cedric ¿cierto?

Era una conversación extraña, la afirmación murió en la garganta de Harry y fue reemplazada por un sonido extraño que parecía ser un "si". No era el rememorar aquella terrible escena del cementerio lo que le hizo palidecer, sino el recuerdo de otra muerte y otra maldición imperdonable no llevada a cabo correctamente lo que le puso asi. Acababa de recordar algo que había evitado contarles a Ron y a Hermione, al principio porque no se sentía con fuerza ni ánimos para hacerlo, después porque lo había relegado a lo mas profundo de su subconsciente.

-Tienes que sentirlas –comenzó a recitar Harry con voz sombría, sus ojos verdes centelleando con una luz extraña –Tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor, disfrutar con ello. La rabia sin más no hará daño. O en el caso del Avada Kedabra, desear matar, el querer ayudar supongo que tampoco sirve.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –le preguntó Ron ligeramente temeroso. Harry hizo una mueca amarga.

-Bellatrix Lestrange me lo dijo la noche que mató a Sirius –musitó, su voz era la misma y a la vez era otra –Intenté lanzarle un Crucio, pero no funcionó.

-¿Usaste una maldición imperdonable? –Harry asintió. Ron miró a otro lado un poco aturdido -¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado? –Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que simplemente tenía cosas mucho mas dolorosas de que preocuparme, como la muerte de Sirius o el contenido de la profecía.

-Si, claro. –dijo Ron apenado –Es lógico, lo siento.

Harry no contestó, su mente se había vuelto a transportar al departamento de misterios, a esas mismas puertas negras dando vueltas, a los estantes de las profecías y al misterioso velo que se agitaba movido por un invisible viento. Su mente le hizo una mala jugada mostrándole a Sirius cayendo con tanta elegancia a través de este, a Lupin sujetándole... por muy extraño que pareciera Harry sonrió ligeramente.

-Es gracioso... –dijo con un hilo de voz

-¿Qué es gracioso? –cuestionó Ron curioso

-Es la segunda vez esta noche que el tema de la muerte de Sirius sale a la luz.

-¿Cómo que la segunda?

-Lily me lo preguntó, o algo así. –Ron lo miraba sin entender absolutamente nada, cosa que Harry comprendió –Hace algún tiempo, la primera vez que coincidí con Lily en la chimenea, me preguntó porque miraba el fuego con tanta atención, le dije que me recordaba a alguien, Lily dedujo que era alguien que había muerto. Parece que no lo olvidó después de tanto tiempo, lo recordó después de comenzar el tema de la culpa que uno puede tener en la muerte de seres queridos.

-Sabes que no esta bien que te culpes de la muerte de Sirius –le regañó Ron, Harry sonrió con tristeza –Lily... ¿ella sospecha que hablabas de Sirius?

-No –negó Harry –Pensó que hablaba de ellos... –Harry se llevó la manó a la boca en actitud pensativa –Eso me recuerda, últimamente he notado a James y a Lily un poco extraños, como si... me ocultaran algo.

-¿Ocultarte algo¿Cómo que?

-No se, a veces me da la impresión de que saben lo que oculto, que saben que están muertos o que tienen fuertes sospechas de ello.

-¿Bromeas, cierto? –se alarmó Ron -¡Eso sería terrible¿Estas seguro?

-No, es sólo una impresión mía, pero es imposible, no hay forma de que lo sepan. Tal vez es sólo una loca idea, debido a que estoy cansado, de todas formas pienso ser mas cuidadoso con lo que digo y tenerlos vigilados.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que le comentaras esto último a Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que ella parece tener un sexto sentido para este tipo de asuntos.

-Si, creo que sería lo mejor –terminó Harry mientras Ron se volvía a meter bajo las cobijas.

-Buenas noches, Harry –dijo el pelirrojo cayendo como piedra en la almohada

-Buenas noches. –respondió poniendo sus lentes en la mesita de noche. Harry se quedó dormido cuando los conocidos ronquidos de Ron comenzaron a retumbar, envuelto en extraños sueños relacionados con sus seres queridos pero sin ser pesadillas precisamente.

Pero otro ocupante de la habitación no parecía haber logrado recuperar el sueño tan pronto como sus compañeros, aunque se había mantenido inmóvil desde que había despertado, puesto que un dato de vital importancia se había escapado de esa conversación, algo que llevaba tiempo intentado descubrir.

-o-

Tal como Harry había supuesto la noche anterior, la mañana llegó gris y fría y el ambiente rodeado de finas gotas de lluvia que caían incesantemente cual si fuesen agujas de cristal; también, como Harry había pensado, Hermione no pareció muy alegre por la noticia de que daba la impresión de que James y Lily habían dado con alguna conclusión, pero seguían ignorando cual. La semi-ley de hielo que la castaña le había impuesto a Harry quedó en el olvido al escuchar la historia de Lily y Petunia, llegó a prácticamente la misma conclusión de Ron, pero también parecía entender la posición en la que ahora se encontraba Harry ante este aspecto de su vida, y también explicaba el conocimiento que su Tía Petunia parecía tener acerca de la magia aunado al desesperado intento de alejar todo lo relacionado con ella de su vida.

El día avanzó con lentitud y la hora de la comida fue silenciosa y con un ambiente de tristeza proveniente probablemente de lo que algunos se habían enterado o de la ausencia del Sol reemplazado por una lluvia ligera y deprimente. Sólo Atha parecía animarle este clima, probablemente por su relación tan cercana con cierto líquido vital. Lily, por otra parte picaba su comida mientras miraba a la nada con actitud silenciosa y meditabunda, enfrascada en su propia lucha personal acerca de lo que debía hacer, estaba casi totalmente segura de que la persona de la que Harry hablaba anoche y la primera vez que charló con él era Sirius, pero no podía estar totalmente segura y hasta que no lo estuviese sería una irresponsabilidad de su parte ir y decirle a James que su mejor amigo moriría también, ya ni hablar de Sirius, por eso no había tocado el tema con su esposo a pesar de que este notó enseguida la extraña forma que tenía Lily de comportarse esa mañana, ella se había escudado confesando lo que le había contado a Harry aquella noche, James pareció atribuir el comportamiento a eso.

Neville también se comportaba distinto a como habitualmente hacía, no parecía tener mucho apetito y se quedaba mirando el plato como si este le diera respuestas que nadie mas veía, cuando le preguntaron que tenía dio un respingo de sorpresa como si de pronto hubiese descubierto donde estaba, agitando las manos nervioso negó tener algo, le atribuyó todo al clima. Pero no se lo tragaron del todo, Neville también llevaba un buen rato apretando algo que escondía dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, sin embargo decidieron darle su espacio y permitirle contarles lo que le preocupaba en el momento que el considerara oportuno.

-¿Y cuáles son los planes para hoy? –interrogó Ron alegremente en un intento de animar ese sepulcral ánimo –Dudo que incluya jugar Quidditch o pasear por el pueblo.

-Eso sería bueno –se le unió Luna –Esta zona esta llena de posibilidades, podríamos investigar si alguna criatura no conocida vive por aquí.

Increíblemente, Ron logró mantener la compostura y no explotar en carcajadas al decir un comentario que se ajustaba a lo que acababa de decir Luna, prefirió meterse mas comida a la boca aunque su mirada decía otra cosa.

-No podemos tener descansos –comenzó Hermione como lo había hecho esos días, Harry ni se extrañó de ello, el único que había evadido las excursiones era él. –El tiempo... ¡ouch!

La discreta patada se la había proporcionado Ginny y todos miraron alarmados a Lily quien por lo demás parecía seguir en otro mundo y no parecía haberles puesto atención, Harry enarcó una ceja estudiando a su madre, definitivamente había algo fuera de lo común en ella hoy y no creía que se debiera del todo a lo que habían conversado ayer, pero volvió su atención a Hermione cuando esta siguió hablando.

-Como decía, creo que deberíamos ir a revisar el área de Yorkshire, ha habido informes de gente sospechosa por esos alrededores.

-Ultimamente todos dicen eso –comentó Ginny un tanto aburrida con la mejilla apoyada en su mano. –Ayer salió un artículo diciendo que una mujer había visto a Voldemort comprando víveres en el supermercado. –Harry no pudo evitar reír, eso era lo mas ridículo que había escuchado en su vida y eso que era amigo de Luna.

-Sin embargo creo que esta vez vamos sobre la pista –dijo Hermione misteriosamente mientras Lily salía un momento. –Algo que parece un anuncio luminoso si se mira con ojo correcto. –A menos que fuese un letrero que dijera "Guarida de los malos del futuro" Harry dudaba tener el mismo ojo que Hermione –Un mago dijo ver a un hombre sospechoso, todo vestido de negro, dibujar en la pared de un edificio, con una varita, lo que parecía ser la forma de un rayo.

-¿Y eso que se supone que...? –Ron cerró la boca de golpe y giró su cabeza junto con la de los demás hacia Harry.

Él también lo había entendido, para cualquier otro un rayo podría parecer cualquier cosa, pero resultaba que la cicatriz de Harry tenía esa misma forma, era difícil imaginar que tan solo fuera una casualidad, sin embargo...

-Hermione, -dijo Harry con voz grave –Puede que no signifique nada y solo sea eso, un tipo que dibujo algo en la pared.

-Y puede que no –contestó Hermione también seria–Pero por el momento es todo con lo que contamos.

-Entonces creo que lo mejor será ir a ese lugar e investigar si tiene algo que ver con nosotros –terminó Luna

-o-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Harry cuando estuvo frente a frente a la pared señalada, y no precisamente porque hacía un frío terrible o porque no dejaba de caer una incesante llovizna que los obligaba a cubrirse con sus capas. No, era porque al ver esa figura todas las posibilidades de que fuese simple casualidad se habían esfumado.

Efectivamente era un rayo, pero no cualquier rayo, tenía la forma exacta de la cicatriz de Harry y, no solo eso, su color también era terriblemente parecido al de la piel de Harry, era lógico creer que un rayo tendría un tono mas brillante, mas amarillo, no como si fuese una cicatriz.

-Parece que efectivamente nos dejaron una nota de saludo –murmuró Ron sombríamente.

-¿Creen que estén por aquí?

-Ni idea, sólo nos queda estar muy atentos.

-¡Miren! –exclamó Luna señalando hacia arriba. Al seguir la trayectoria de su dedo descubrieron una figura sobre el techo de una casa, los miraba y lo reconocieron: era Dolohov, el único mortífago junto a Bellatrix Lestrange que sabían estaba en esa época.

Dolohov dio media vuelta y desapareció, pero no fue muy lejos, su figura volvió a ser visible varios techos mas allá, lejos del alcance de sus varitas pero no de su visión.

-Nos está incitando a seguirlo –murmuró Ginny, no como aquella vez que lo encontramos –Quiere que lo persigamos

-Esto me suena a trampa

-¿Tenemos otra opción? –declaró Harry, antes de que los demás comenzaran a correr tras Dolohov, Neville, con una mirada fiera, se les adelantó, por un instante lo miraron confundidos, pero después el resto lo siguió.

No era necesario desaparecerse para alcanzarlo, el mortífago los esperaba apenas el tiempo suficiente para volver a aparecer mas lejos. No se atrevían a desaparecer, además no hubiese servido de mucho, Dolohov nunca estaba mas de cinco segundos en el mismo lugar, o el tiempo mínimo para que lo encontraran. Así siguieron corriendo por media ciudad sin detenerse, cada vez había menos casas y mas espacio libre. Neville respiraba agitado pero no se detenía, como si lo moviera una energía invisible.

-Tal vez sería mejor traer las máscaras, por cualquier cosa –opinó Hermione al correr –No sabemos si la trampa incluye otras personas como la vez pasada.

Era cierto, no podían permitirse caer en una trampa tan boba si es que acaso eso planeaban los mortífagos aunque Harry no podía imaginarse el porque, con las máscaras, aunque le cayera el ministerio en pleno, les daría tiempo de desaparecer y que no pasara lo de la hidra. Sin dejar de correr se acomodaron las máscaras, finalmente vieron a Dolohov parado a considerable distancia de ellos y después desapareció.

Alcanzaron el punto donde vieron al mortífago por última vez, no había rastro de Dolohov por ningún lado, era un paraje solitario a mitad de la nada, el viento soplaba con fuerza agitando con violencia sus capas, no había señal de nadie mas que ellos, lo cual inquietaba sobremanera a Harry, desde un principio eso le sonaba a trampa pero a como iban las cosas tenían que jugarse el todo por el todo.

-Alertas –ordenó Harry mientras todos se ponían espalda con espalda, vigilando cada flanco por si recibían un ataque sorpresa, las varitas apuntando hacia todos lados.

Mas esto no fue necesario, saliendo de una zona boscosa mas adelante aparecieron cinco figuras usando el disfraz habitual de los mortífagos. Con una pequeña señal, los chicos miraron hacia la dirección desde donde los esperaban, sin bajar las varitas. A pesar de la abrumadora evidencia, no podían estar del todo seguros de quienes eran o si era otra modalidad de trampa, pero todas las dudas se despejaron cuando a sus oídos llegó una voz tanto conocida, como odiada:

-Pero miren nada mas, si es el grupo de juego del pequeño Harry –dijo Bellatrix Lestrange con una voz cargada de sarcasmo a lo que los chicos respondieron juntándose mas y afinando puntería con las varitas. Harry notó vagamente que no había nadie alrededor y también, con creciente preocupación, que estaban en desventaja, tras los mortífagos había una barrera de árboles que bien podían servir de escudos mientras que ellos estaban lejos de cualquier cosa que sirviera como uno.

-Tenemos que acercarnos a los árboles –murmuró Harry por la comisura de los labios.

-Ya pensé en ello –contestó muy bajo Hermione detrás de él. Gracias a que también traían sus máscaras era imposible saber que estaban hablando por la distancia que mantenían, los mortífagos también notaron este hecho y conocían también sus ventajas.

-Así que los pequeños se ocultan tras máscara ¿Será acaso que ahora somos su modelo a seguir? –dijo Bella con voz increíblemente aguda, los otros cuatro acompañantes rieron con voces claramente masculinas.

-Sabes muy bien porque las usamos, por la misma razón que ustedes no asoman su horrible cara donde aparecen sus iguales mas jóvenes o su estimado Voldemort.

Un escalofrío y murmullo general recorrió a los mortífagos, Harry sabía muy bien que provocaría cuando mencionó el nombre de su némesis e incluso no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre¡No eres ni siquiera lo suficientemente importante, Potter! –bramó

-¿Ahora soy Potter y no "pequeño Harry"?–se burló Harry mientras Hermione daba indicaciones a los demás. Necesitaba hacer mas tiempo –Oh vamos, no me dirás que temes que su nombre sea dicho por un montón de niños enmascarados.

-Todo lo contrario –le respondió otra vez con esa molesta voz cantarina –Tal vez son ustedes los que son tan cobardes que temen que veamos sus caras suplicantes y llenas de terror cuando acabemos con ustedes.

Eso le caló a Harry quien gruñó, él siempre enfrentaba sus batallas con la cara bien en alto y de frente, tenían razón, enfrentándose con máscaras no eran mejor que ellos y Harry moriría antes de ser comparado con un mortífago, las máscaras solo tenían el propósito de impedir ser reconocidos, pero estaban frente a gente de su tiempo, sin nadie a kilómetros a la redonda y sospechaba que este había sido el plan original de los mortífagos, luchar sin interrupciones.

-Espero que estén listos –dijo Harry muy bajo al notar que el parloteo de Hermione había cesado. Harry sujetó su máscara y se la arrancó de un tirón, el viento agitó su cabello negro mientras unos ojos de un brillante verde los fulminaba, detrás de él, los demás hacían lo mismo, ninguno pensaba ser tachado de miedoso por un mortífago.

Y el primer hechizo voló de manera inesperada, o eso pensaron los mortífagos porque en el trayecto se vio detenido por una pared de piedra aparecida de quien sabe donde, aunque estaba justo a la altura de la varita de Hermione, quien en un ágil movimiento había movido la tierra y levantado una barricada de casi dos metros de roca sólida. Los mortífagos hicieron una exclamación de furia y comenzaron a arrojar hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras mas y mas paredes de piedra se levantaban, al mismo tiempo la mitad de los chicos comenzaba el contra-ataque mientras que otros seguían levantando barricadas y se movían lo mas rápido posible hacia los árboles.

El fuego cruzado obligó a los mortífagos a ocultarse tras los árboles, lo cual comprometía su puntería, mas sin embargo no impedía que algunos rayos dieran a las rocas destruyéndolas, una de ellas estuvo a punto de caerle a Ron quien logró moverse a tiempo. Bajo esta premisa de correr y ocultarse, los chicos lograron meterse entre los árboles quedando fuera de la visión de los mortífagos, o eso pensaron, un rayo rojo rozó a Luna en un brazo quien aulló de dolor y se encogió donde estaba pero no se desmayó.

Tenían que reconocer que no sabían exactamente que hacer, no estaban preparados mentalmente para una batalla tan repentina y los mortífagos parecían aprovechar esta ventaja táctica, conocían el terreno, de hecho, como constató Harry, parecían conocerlo bastante bien, habían preparado ese lugar específicamente para ellos, lejos de la civilización y de cualquier ayuda externa. La llovizna suave y fría que se había detenido momentáneamente había vuelto a caer mojando sus capas y empapándoles la piel, una oscuridad extraña los envolvía, ni un rayo de Sol se asomaba por las nubes grises que se cerraban como mandíbulas. La tarde comenzaba a caer y Harry no sabía si eso era una ventaja o no.

Hubo una pequeña tregua, todos mantenían un silencio religioso, no se escuchaba mas que la incesante lluvia golpear contra el suelo y la vegetación y el viento que de pronto se volvía furioso y luego era una suave brisa, fría y silbante.

Harry notó vagamente por el rabillo de un ojo una sombra que se movía a la par del viento, al principio creyó que era un arbusto pero cada vez se veía mas nítida a pesar de la lluvia. Tenía una forma extraña, casi irreal para ser parte del bosque… ¡E iba directo a donde estaba Hermione!

Gritar no era opción, estaba seguro que había mas gente por ahí y era dar su cabeza en bandeja de plata. Maldiciendo su suerte y sin quitar la vista de la sombra que lenta pero consistentemente se acercaba a su amiga, Harry se tiró pecho tierra y comenzó a deslizarse por el lugar lo mas rápida y discretamente posible, nadie estaba mas cerca de Hermione que él, y ella seguía sin verlo. Los rayos que se cruzaban iluminaban el lugar fantasmagóricamente por un solo instante, nadie se atrevía a salir, nadie se atrevía a moverse demasiado.

Una exclamación de Neville fue seguida por cuatro rayos brillantes (entre los que había dos verdes) que impactaron el árbol lejano donde seguro estaba su amigo, se detuvo con horror al oír como el tronco se quebraba y giró la cabeza, pero después pudo distinguir, entre otra lluvia de rayos que iluminaron momentáneamente, la silueta de Neville un poco mas lejos, había logrado moverse.

Suspiró con alivio aunque cuando volvió a girar la cabeza la respiración se le cortó. El mortífago estaba a distancia suficiente para alcanzar a Hermione y lo que antes creía era una rama ahora se vislumbraba claramente como una varita, mientras su amiga estaba distraída mirando hacia donde Neville acababa de esquivar las maldiciones, ella parecía aún no haber visto a su amigo bien asi que se movía nerviosa desde su posición.

Harry ya no se detuvo mas, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr vertiginosamente, las cosas pasaron muy rápido, Hermione logró ver que alguien se aproximaba y levantó la varita, un resplandor dorado proveniente de mas allá iluminó el cielo otra vez y Hermione logró detener el ataque al distinguir que quien se le arrojaba encima era Harry y no un enemigo. El mortífago pareció notar también a Harry y titubeó entre golpear a Harry o a Hermione ya que el primero no estaba bajo el resguardo de nada, eso duró el tiempo suficiente para que Harry, rogando por su buena puntería y suerte, lanzara a su vez una maldición que Hermione esquivó confundida de verse atacada y que casi le da al mortífago detrás que también logró evadirla.

-Harry ¿Qué…? –susurró con fuerza Hermione pero no pudo terminar cuando su amigo se le tiró encima al tiempo que un rayo verde pasaba muy cerca de ellos. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cayó en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

-Yo te cubro, aléjate de aquí. –le ordenó, Hermione seguía sin saber exactamente donde estaba su enemigo asi que optó por obedecer a Harry que no quitaba la mirada de un punto en particular.

Al tiempo que Hermione se arrastraba hacia otro lado otro hechizo pasó cerca de ellos pero que fue golpeado en el aire por otro de Harry, desviándolo. Luego todo fue silencio nuevamente, solo interrumpido por rayos lejanos, la verdad es que Harry no se había percatado que tan lejos estaba del resto. Miraba a todos lados pero el viento había vuelto a soplar con fuerza y le era difícil distinguir entre las sombras, no era consciente de que sus propios lentes reflejaban la luz de las maldiciones como un espejo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía prácticamente encima al mortírfago, sólo distinguió el resplandor blanco de la máscara iluminada por una vaga luz, esquivó la primera maldición, pero el estaba en el piso y el mortífago, mucho mas alto que él, estaba de pie. Harry logró ponerse de pie a duras penas y echar a correr lanzando hechizos a su espalda sin que ninguno diera en su blanco. De pronto miró de frente y con un crack una figura apareció a pocos metros de él.

Harry alcanzó a levantar un escudo con su varita, el cual logró evitar que el hechizo le diera de lleno a su cuerpo pero que por la fuerza y la cercanía lo arrojó varios metros en el aire haciéndole chocar con fuerza en un árbol cercano. Harry hizo una fuerte exclamación de dolor mientras aterrizaba con fuerza en el suelo sintiendo una terrible punzada en la espalda y una extraña sensación en la cabeza. Obligándose a mantener los ojos abiertos y la mente despierta, se incorporó con trabajo en cuatro patas y desapareció sin rumbo fijo, no apareció muy lejos del lugar del ataque, se refugió detrás de un árbol, se pasó la mano por la cabeza, inmediatamente cerró los ojos con fuerzas al sentir un fuerte ardor al tocar con su sucia mano una herida abierta en su frente, miró su mano a través de las gafas mal acomodadas para notar la espesa sangre roja que hacía tiempo que no veía.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al tiempo que logró hacerse a un lado con una rápida voltereta ,que le causó aún mas dolor en la espalda, para evitar un errante rayo verde que pasó rozándole, no parecía ser para él, mas bien no tenía rumbo fijo. Aún a gatas y lo mas rápido que le permitió su dolor, se escondió detrás de otro árbol con la fría respiración agitada, se llevó una mano a la espalda, no parecía haber corte pero dolía como el demonio. La vista se le comenzó a nublar debido a la sangre que comenzaba a correr por su cara y sus ojos. Tomó su capa y con toda su fuerza cortó un fragmento largo, se limpió la herida con rapidez con lo que el consideraba era la parte mas limpia de su playera y luego se amarró con fuerza la improvisada venda en la cabeza. No importaba que tanto frío hiciese esa noche, ni que su respiración se hiciese visible a través de pequeñas nubes blancas que salían de sus labios, estaba empapado de sudor frío que hacía que su largo fleco azabache se pegara a su cara, mezclado con sangre. Se quitó las gafas y las reparó con un golpe de varita pues con el impacto se habían torcido.

Harry era incapaz de ponerse de pie, la espalda dolía demasiado y cualquier intento le provocaba mas dolor y mareo, no se movía con rapidez y sabía que sería suicidio ir a la batalla, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Tal vez si se quedaba en un lugar preciso y se movía con lentitud podía seguir atacando, siempre quedaba el desaparecerse. No parecía haber nadie cerca de él, ni amigos ni enemigos, y aunque pensó en la posibilidad de aparecer cerca de donde los rayos brillaban, su mente se sentía borrosa y la sangre no dejaba de brotar manchando las gafas que se lavaban después con la lluvia fina y constante.

Cerró un momento los ojos, tal vez asi su mente se despejara, respiraba con fuerza y no dejaba de dolerle la espalda, tal vez era una costilla, tal vez la columna, no estaba seguro. Recargó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol cuando escuchó un sonido cerca de él. Abrió los ojos, se intentó poner de pie pero su cuerpo le falló y volvió a caer sentado sobre un pie al tiempo que la varita se le resbalaba de la mano ensangrentada, quiso recuperarla pero otra figura mas delgada y terriblemente familiar pisó su mano a escasos centímetros de la varita.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el pequeño Harry –dijo Bellatrix con la falsa voz infantil que tanto odiaba Harry, su pie pisaba la mano con la que había intentado recuperar su varita. Con un ágil movimiento Harry logró liberar su mano, mas no recuperar su varita. -¿No te han dicho que es peligroso separarse de los demás?

-¿Y no te han dicho lo estúpido que suena tu voz así?

Era una idiotez seguir provocando a un mortífago que te trae ganas desde hacía años pero Harry intentaba hacer tiempo mientras pensaba a mil por hora como recuperar su varita, desaparecer sin ella no le sería de mucha utilidad y estaba demasiado cerca de la bruja, sin embargo Bellatrix, en lugar de molestarse, esbozó con mas fuerza una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que a la vez le recordaba de manera tétrica a Sirius, como si fuera un sello de los Black. Harry desvió la mirada con fuerza al tener una visión fugaz de su padrino justo como cuando lo encontró en la casa de los gritos, la sangre volvía a manar por la herida de la cabeza nublándole un poco la visión.

Estaba atrapado, como un pequeño ratón ante una gran serpiente, al tiempo que la mortífaga le apuntaba con la varita. Intentó ponerse de pie y esquivarla, pero la espalda le estaba matando, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y su mente parecía confusa.

-¡Crucio! –Harry ni siquiera fue consciente de cuando comenzó la tortura ni cuando terminó, sólo que gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y que cuando terminó estaba helado y le costaba tanto enfocar las cosas como respirar con normalidad. -¿Duele verdad? No tienes idea cuanto me dolió el castigo de mi señor cuando te me escapaste aquel día en el departamento de misterios, mil veces mas que este y te lo haré pagar uno a uno.

Sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde y sin siquiera lograr distinguir bien a Bellatrix, Harry le devolvió una mirada fiera y esmeralda, sus gafas se habían deslizado a través de su nariz y el cabello se le pegaba con fuerza a la piel junto con el vendaje verde de su capa, dándole un extraño y lunático aspecto. Bella lo miró un tanto asustada pero inmediatamente le enseñó los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Deja de mirarme así¡Crucio! –los gritos llenaban el ambiente sobre los hechizos y los ataques, pero Harry no escuchaba nada. Cuando se detuvo de nuevo, y la sonrisa de Bella era tan grande que todos sus dientes amarillos por los años en Azkaban se veían, Harry respiró con fuerza y sin saber bien porque, sonrió ligeramente, completamente lejos de la situación, fuera de él y de su consciencia, la sonrisa de Bella desapareció para mirarlo con expectación y un tipo de horror creciente, como si algo le dijera que era peligroso seguir con eso. -¿Qué diablos te pasa! –gritó mientras lo pateaba.

Esta vez Harry ni se quejó mientras rodaba un metro mas allá, el frío y el dolor se habían ido, siendo reemplazados por una extraña sensación de ardor por todo su ser. Bellatrix miró con sorpresa como esos ojos esmeralda parecían brillar con una extraña fuerza, con una luz misteriosa que hechizaba, asustada de lo que venía y olvidando su plan original de torturarlo hasta la locura para luego matarlo lentamente, levantó la varita con espanto y le apuntó. Harry la seguía mirando, pero ya no la distinguía, ya no había una bruja oscura frente a él sino pura luz, cálida y atrayente luz, estaba a punto de hacer suya esa energía que le llamaba, que exigía ser tomada para sí, cuando otro resplandor de luz, rápido como un rayo, impactó contra la que Harry estaba a punto de arrebatar y como si hubiese despertado del trance de una hipnosis, aspiró aire frío con gran fuerza al tiempo que la vista se aclaraba ligeramente de nuevo y la sensación desaparecía siendo reemplazada por un insoportable dolor.

Agitó la cabeza para mirar a Neville encima de Bellatrix luchando desesperadamente cuerpo a cuerpo. Parecía irónico que siendo Bella una mujer tuviera esa fuerza a pesar de que Neville era mas alto que ella, pero la mortífaga tenía mucho mas experiencia que Neville en peleas.

Lo que había ocurrido era que Neville había escuchado los gritos de Harry, con un rápido escaneo de la zona distinguió la figura de Bellatrix y su sangre hirvió, tenía buenas razones para ello. Luego notó la forma de Harry indefensa y herida. Sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde, con cada célula de su cuerpo ardiendo en rabia y fuerza, dejo fuera de combate a su oponente y se lanzó en vertiginosa carrera hacia Bellatrix, quien, distraída por la crecientemente rara actitud de Harry, no notó la veloz sombra que se abalanzó sobre ella hasta que fue muy tarde, y ahora estaban uno sobre otro rodando con fuerza intentando matarse mutuamente.

Seguían en batalla campal cuando Harry notó con espanto otra figura pequeña cerca de él, pero esta vez la voz que escuchó le lleno de infinita alegría.

-Vamos –dijo Ginny con preocupación intentando mover el cuerpo de Harry que ahora se sentía pesado y sin energía. –Hay que moverse

Con esfuerzo Harry se apoyó en Ginny aunque se movía como en un sueño, ya su realidad se curvaba y era distante a los sucesos, se sintió conducido lenta pero constantemente varios metros, hasta que nuevamente Harry se desplomó incapaz de dar un paso mas. Ginny lo miró preocupada y lo obligó a volver a esconderse tras un árbol desde donde aún se oían los forcejeos entre Bellatrix y Neville, como dos perros en batalla.

-¿Qué te pasó? –urgió Ginny mientras los hechizos se acercaban a ellos, puesto que todos parecían haberse alertado por los gritos de Harry, Neville y Bellatrix. Mas Harry no respondió, estaba aturdido como nunca, por lo menos la presencia de Ginny le tranquilizaba, luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

Notó como la pequeña figura de Ginny se ponía de pie y regresaba maldiciones con fiereza para mantener lejos a cualquiera que se acercara a ellos, como si de pronto hubiese decidido servir de protectora para él. No quería permitirlo, quería seguir luchando e impedir que Ginny se siguiera poniendo en peligro, pero el mundo daba vueltas y su varita seguía lejos, donde Bellatrix y Neville aún combatían.

Con una patada producto de años de batallas, la mortífaga lanzó a Neville lejos de ella, quien por el momento parecía haber olvidado que era capaz de lanzar maldiciones. Rugiendo con rabia, Neville se abalanzó nuevamente hacia Bellatrix con mirada fuera fija y atemorizante, Bellatrix lo miró un poco asustada, era increíble que se hubiese enfrentado en tan poco tiempo a dos chicos a quienes les doblaba la edad y que parecían dispuestos a todo sin pensar en nada.

Esta vez, Bellatrix lanzó una maldición rápida y sin puntería con el único fin de evitar que el chico se le volviera a lanzar a golpes, la maldición iluminó a Neville pero no le dio, solo alcanzó a rozarle la mejilla produciendo un corte profundo que logró sacar de balance al chico y hacerlo caer sentado. Tiempo que pudo aprovechar la mortífaga para ponerse de pie con respiración agitada y para apuntarle con la varita directo al corazón.

Neville ni siquiera parpadeó, la seguía mirando temblando con furia incontrolable, la sonrisa que Bellatrix intentaba esbozar se desvaneció, una sensación extraña la recorría, esos ojos que la miraban no tenían miedo sino odio, un odio terrible que nunca había visto, un odio nacido del dolor y la desesperación que ella no entendía, un odio que había nacido incluso del amor. Titubeó, ella le temía a muchas cosas pero esa mirada parecía capaz de soportar cualquier miedo.

-¿Acaso no tienes miedo a la muerte? –dijo ella con voz sombría sin lanzar maldición alguna

-No –contestó con voz grave poniéndose de pie con gran trabajo pero mostrando una mirada fiera y determinada –Hay cosas mucho peores...

-¿Como tus padres, Longbottom? –esta vez Bellatrix si que sonrió, de manera demente, relamiendo el recuerdo de una tortura ruín y escalofriante

Neville metió la manó rápidamente en el bolsillo para revelar un pequeño saquito de tela, aquello que tan celosamente había mantenido oculto durante todo el día y que ahora apretaba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Acaso quieres sobornarme? –dijo con burla Bellatrix, mas sin embargo, ignorándola por completo, Neville deshizo el nudo y dejo caer una docena de papelitos de plástico de diferentes colores, que con el viento nocturno y como si fuesen movidos por una fuerza sobrenatural, bailaron entre los dos contrincantes, rodeándolos.

Bellatrix los miró sin entender mientras Neville mantenía la dureza de su mirada, mas allá de lo que cualquiera, incluso él mismo, creería capaz. Cuando el viento finalmente alejó aquellos cuadrados transparentes de colores, Neville dejó caer el saquito y Bellatrix volvió a centrar su atención en el chico quien seguía sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

-¿Para que diablos fue eso¿Acaso querías adornar el lecho de tu muerte?

-¿No tienes idea de que es eso, cierto? –dijo con voz gutural al tiempo que Bella enarcaba una ceja –Son envoltorios de dulces, mi madre me los da cada vez que voy a visitarla, son la única prueba que tengo de que me recuerda, porque por lo demás, después de lo que les hiciste, son incapaces hasta de hablar.

-Si tuviera corazón me enternecerías –se burló ella con mirada demente –Tal vez te encantaría unirte a ellos, podría terminar lo que inicié en el departamento de misterios.

Neville sonrió enigmáticamente, Bellatrix, entretenida como estaba y rodeados de una creciente oscuridad no notó que el chico aún sujetaba su varita, no la había movido, casi no respiraba y la adrenalina se elevaba a mil.

-Desde ese día en que nos encontramos por primera vez me he preparado porque sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a verte.

-Asi que te di una buena primera impresión ¿eh niño? –se burló ella, pero Neville no movió ni un músculo, apretó la varita con mas fuerza, ignoraba completamente que la otra varita le apuntaba al pecho.

-No, lo único que me ha movido desde entonces es la venganza…

Neville levantó como un ráfaga de viento el brazo al tiempo que Bellatrix notaba el repentino movimiento, entonces su mirada también se endureció y abrió la boca para exclamar un hechizo, el mismo hechizo que ahora Neville también intentaba decir.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

El relámpago verde voló con una velocidad increíble, pero para todos los presentes pareció durar una eternidad, incluso en su estado semiconsciente Harry pudo distinguir el asustado rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange al ver a la muerte acercársele cual si fuese una inmensa ola imparable. En cuanto el hechizo tocó el cuerpo de la bruja y mientras sus ojos grises y apagados se volvían verdes por un segundo al verse inundada y rodeada de ese poder asesino con un último suspiro aterrorizante, Bellatrix cayó como una tabla hacia el duro suelo, los ojos abiertos y una última expresión como si quisiese alcanzar algo. No alcanzó a completar el hechizo antes de que Neville lo hiciese.

Un silencio inundó el ambiente y todas las batallas, por una inexplicable razón, se detuvieron en un mudo acuerdo, puesto que todos miraban hechizados al antes inerte cuerpo de Bellatrix ya que una luz dorada parecía emanar de ella.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –dijo alguien, nadie supo quien lo dijo ni siquiera el que lo hizo pudo estar seguro de que era su voz

El cuerpo muerto comenzó a elevarse envuelto en la luz dorada hasta dos metros sobre el suelo, cual si fuese la capa de un dementor, la túnica de Lestrange flotó de manera espectral movida por una brisa inexistente, ya no había viento alguno a kilómetros a la redonda. Entonces, ante la sorpresa de todos, la luz se comenzó a concentrar al tiempo que una terrible ventisca se centraba en ella cual si fuese un hoyo negro y que los atraía con fuerza inusitada.

-¡Todos al suelo! –gritó otra voz y todos, tanto amigos como enemigos parecieron considerar que era una buena idea. Para Harry no fue necesario, aunque sintió claramente, en medio de toda la confusión, como Ginny se arrojaba a su lado y le cubría la cabeza con uno de sus pequeños brazos al tiempo que también ella enterraba la cabeza en el suelo, a pesar de todo, logró levantar apenas unos centímetros la cara para mirar confuso lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El cuerpo de Bellatrix se comenzó a fragmentar atravesada por los haces de luz dorada que salían de todas partes y de ninguna, con un estallido de luz y viento, el cuerpo desapareció por completo dejando solo la intensa luz dorada que vibró un instante y luego salió disparada hacia el cielo perdiéndose en el infinito, siendo tragada por la inmensidad de la noche. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido, el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, todos inmóviles, anonadados y sin saber exactamente que ocurrió o que hacer.

Sin importar que fuesen mortífagos o no, todos se pusieron de pie como si se encontraran en un extraño sueño, miraban el lugar donde había desaparecido el cuerpo de Bellatrix. Y a pesar de que ese ambiente pesado se respiraba e incluso se sentía sobre la piel, nadie hizo ningún movimiento, sus mentes incapaces de procesar por completo lo que pasó.

Temerosos de que lo que fuese que pasó volviera a ocurrir, los mortífagos se miraron y a un tiempo desaparecieron, dejando a los chicos tan confusos como hacía un momento. Ginny ayudó a Harry sentarse mientras este hacía inhumanos intentos de mantener la vista clara, pero no decía nada al respecto.

-Será mejor que nosotros también nos movamos –dijo Hermione cortando el insoportable y sobrenatural silencio que los rodeaba.

-¿Alguien sabe que fue todo eso? –escuchó Harry que decía desconcertada Ginny.

-Lo que sea que haya sido, no lo vamos a discutir aquí –apremió Hermione –Eso fue prácticamente una bengala para cualquiera a varios kilómetros a la redonda, en cualquier momento comenzarán a aparecer magos.

Y eso era muy cierto, como si todo fuese un lejano murmullo Harry había escuchado el movimiento de sus amigos, hasta que sintió que alguien lo intentaba levantar.

-Harry –dio preocupada la voz de Ron -¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Harry intentó hacer lo que parecía un asentimiento con la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que se sentía extrañamente débil y no sabía porque, como si algo hubiese jalado su energía de alguna manera, sentía frío, lo cual no era del todo extraño considerando que la pequeña llovizna calaba hasta los huesos, también sentía como le latía la cabeza debido a la herida abierta de la que aún brotaba sangre. Eso sin contar que la espalda lo estaba matando, cuando Ron lo logró poner de pie, Harry apretó los dientes todo lo que pudo para no dejar salir el terrible grito de dolor de espalda y, para sorpresa de Harry, también del tobillo derecho, pareciese que después de que toda la adrenalina del momento se le hubiese bajado, su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura, intereses incluidos.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre –oyó lejanamente la voz de Ron. Lo cierto es que después de haberse parado, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas con una vertiginosidad sorprendente, hasta que finalmente la visión se convirtió en simples sombras luminosas y se desvaneció en los brazos de Ron.

-o-

Una agitación general cayó sobre el cuartel como una plaga de langostas sobre un sembradío, Lily había pasado todo ese tiempo dando vueltas histérica, las manos en el corazón, junto con un mal presentimiento clavado en su alma. Harry le había dicho que se quedara tranquila y nunca mencionó que fueran a una batalla, solo que tenían una pista vaga y que tal vez les ayudara, pero por el silencio que se hizo cuando se enteraron juraría que había algo mas. James veía el televisor aunque la verdad es que Lily había terminado por contagiarle su nerviosismo y había comenzado a dar rápidas miradas a la puerta y comenzando a pasarse la mano por el cabello una y otra vez de manera casi compulsiva.

Un tronido familiar justo detrás de la puerta alertó a la pareja, James se puso de pie tan rápido que sintió un tirón en una de sus piernas heridas, al tiempo que Lily ya se había arrojado al recibidor para encontrarse con lo que ella consideraba un mal sueño.

Tres chicas aparecieron todas sucias y sin máscara, lo cual para el momento no era lo mas importante para Lily, una rubia parecía sujetarse con gran dolor un brazo inerte, ayudada por otro que parecía tener la mirada perdida y tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla, además que se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

-¡Tuvieron una bata...! –pero la voz de Lily murió en un grito cuando su atención fue captada por un joven pelirrojo, todo sucio que llevaba en la espalda a otro, la sangre manchaba su cara y aunque no pudo ver bien su rostro, el indomable cabello negro azabache que se mecía con cada paso era inconfundible -¡HARRY!

Y ahí estaba entonces, sentada como hipnotizada a un lado de la cama del que sabía era su único hijo. No tenía heridas realmente graves, pero la combinación del fuerte golpe, la sangre perdida y haber seguido luchando bajo un clima adverso habían logrado que la temperatura de Harry se elevara a niveles peligrosos. El resto de los chicos no estaba en mejores condiciones aunque nunca al nivel de su hijo, estaban cansados, confundidos y lastimados, era impresionante que hubiesen logrado llegar al cuartel. James, importándole poco su propio dolor, había terminado por ir a buscar a Dumbledore, quien fue un poco complicado de hallar porque todo el ministerio se había movilizado por el curioso evento que había ocurrido y del que nadie sabía nada.

Para ese momento la mitad del cuartel estaba abajo lo que había obligado a esconder a los chicos a piedra y lodo, Lily había preferido tener a Harry en su propia habitación pues aún no recobraba el conocimiento y nadie pudo negarle eso, pero al ver que a Harry lejos de bajarle la fiebre le seguía subiendo a pesar de la poción que le habían dado, James decidió ir por una mas potente de la que tenían en posesión.

Harry ardía en fiebre y Lily velaba nerviosa a su lado mientras le tomaba la mano con fuerza y le mojaba la frente con paños helados, por el torso desnudo de Harry se deslizaban grandes gotas de sudor frío, se removía con mas fuerza de la que podía parecer natural y sus ojos se movían con rudeza debajo de sus párpados al tiempo que gemía palabras inentendibles. Lily se enderezó con sorpresa cuando los perdidos ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron a medias mientras seguían sin enfocar un punto fijo, como si miraran mas allá.

-Si...rius –alcanzó a entender Lily a pesar de que no se oía claro

-Sirius esta abajo con los demás, cariño –susurró Lily con un nudo en la garganta

-No...–balbuceó

-Por Dios, esta delirando –murmuró Lily a punto de correr escaleras abajo a llamar a Dumbledore, tenían que bajar esa fiebre a como diera lugar y James no aparecía aún con la poción.

-Sirius...Sirius –seguía llamando Harry en murmullos ahogados mientras a Lily se le partía el corazón, una idea descabellada se le cruzó por la cabeza, Harry no estaba llamando a Sirius, lo estaba recordando, no parecía estar consciente de donde estaba o con quien, ni siquiera de que hacía casi dos meses estaba en ese tiempo.

-Amor¿Por qué Sirius no esta aquí? –djio con suavidad el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.

-Trampa... no debía... salir...

-¿Quién Harry? –repitió Lily apunto del llanto sintiéndose terriblemente mal por lo que le estaba sacando a Harry en esas condiciones

-No debió... ir...rescatarme... –terminó por entender Lily mientras los ojos de Harry comenzaban a ponerse en blanco otra vez. En un último intento desesperado, Lily lo tomó por lo hombros mientras los párpados de Harry luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

-Dile a mamá, Harry¿qué le pasó a Sirius? –silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas pálidas de Lily

-Mu... murió... –susurró ahogadamente Harry con los párpados cerrándoseles. Lily ahogó un sollozó colocándose una mano en la boca.

Nunca se había sentido tan mal de saber que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Intentaba resistir los violentos espasmos que hacía su cuerpo al luchar por liberar el grito de dolor que tanto tiempo había retenido, era suficiente¿cuánto había sufrido su niño por todos esos años? No tenía fuerzas para sacarle nada mas aunque sabía que en ese estado de delirio bien pudo saber mas, pero su corazón de madre se lo impedía, se sentía miserable e inútil, no podía hacer mas por él que estar ahí, sosteniéndole la mano y rogando que James llegara a tiempo. En eso Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando a lo lejos, sin enfocar, sin saber de tiempo ni espacio.

-Mi culpa... –comenzó a decir con fuerza -¡Mi culpa!

Harry se comenzaba a estremecer con fuerza inaudita ante el terror y la histeria de Lily, quien sólo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba sin control. A un tiempo se abrió la puerta con fuerza para dar paso a un mortalmente serio James con un frasco en la mano, que al ver la escena se paralizó unos instantes, Lily notó su flaqueo y giró su cabeza mientras intentaba controlar a Harry que seguía repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

-¡Dásela¡Pronto!

James dio un pequeño salto y le metió a la fuerza la poción a Harry mientras la voz se volvía cada vez mas lejana, los movimientos perdían fuerza y sus ojos se volvían a cerrar lentamente hasta que finalmente su cabeza cayó sobre el hombre de Lily que para ese momento temblaba incontroladamente, gruesas lágrimas morían en las sábanas y cuerpo de su hijo al tiempo que se aferraba a él.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó James nervioso y mas asustado que en toda su vida

-Lo siento, amor –susurró Lily en el oído de Harry –De verdad lo siento, no debí perturbarte con fantasmas pasados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Post-it:_

_Ya ven, maté a alguien del futuro ¿no? y mientras el círculo se sigue cerrando y la trama enredando por lo que no sabremos mas de este pequeño incidente de la batalla hasta el capítulo que sigue, donde entre otras cosas, James hablará con Atha acerca de las piedras (sobre todo cierta piedrita roja), hablaremos de cierta caja de pandora, lo que Lily dirá o averiguará y otras cosillas, nos vemos en "Donde hay cenizas…"_

_El Rincón de Umbra:_

**Victorpotter:** Jajaja sorry, pero ya ven este fue rápido. Gracias! Lo de la tía petunia tiene tiempo rondando por mi cabeza también, además de la simple envidia siempre he pensado que hay algo mas. Jajaja Sirius y Atha jajaja que esos dos me encantan (y sobre todo Lily!) Je, hay charlas emotivas, habrá algunas que lo serán mas. Noup, Dumby no tiene hijos jajaja (no se JK pero por mi parte no) Un poco mas se revelará en el que sigue, mucho mas en el 29 y ni hablar del 30 jajaja! Bye!

**Vane:** Sip, jajajajaja! Lo reafirmo! Jajaja a mi también me encantó la novela, hay que aceptar que muchas son así. Si… nada mas porque la tengo pegada al cuerpo no la olvido. Jajajaja, odias a hermi cierto? ¬¬ (igual solo es impresión mía) Sip, ya ves, LUNES si actualicé. PD: Ya ya si fue el lunes (again)

**Fanny-Shadow:** Gracias a ti jejeje. Pues ya falta muy poco no? Se oye interesante jajaja tres temporadas? Wow, suerte! Ya cuando la publiques me avisaras.

**Cris:** Hao! Bien y tu? Jajaja atareada… Pues vayan acostumbrándose a la tardada porque nada mas alcanzo el treinta y se me hace que la espera sera larga. Jejeje que bueno que te gusta, hago lo que puedo. Yo ni siquiera he dicho que Sirius se vaya a enterar (muajaja) Una charla hombre a hombre… interesante jajaja. Atha se lleva bien con todos, solo que es precavida. Lily y Petunia haciendo las pases? Como el agua y el aceite… pero si, a la pobre Lily le afecta sobremanera. James te encanta? A mi también jajaja. Sip, Lily es extremadamente lista, y James también, solo que él no ha tenido las mismas pistas que Lily. Ya ves, hubo drama en este capitulo, en el que sigue un poco y luego una combinación de ambos jajajajaja! Asi me iré hasta llegar a la parte final que es mas bien dramática. Jajaja ok, finalmente lo subi hasta el lunes jajajajaja. Bye! Ah! La pirámide… ya veras, ya verás… ¿segura de quien es? La edad no coincide…

**Andrea:** Hao! Gracias! Jajajaja si ese par me encanta a mi también, y todo lo que le espera todavía en esas clasecitas. Esa teoría de Petunia la he tenido desde hacía buen rato, no se, me gusta como suena y para mi deja claro porque sabe tanto de magia. Si, hubo muerte jaja y no será la única… La pirámide y el otro elemental ¡a la vuelta de la esquina! Jajaja tienes razón… la edad no concuerda… veremos como sigue tu teoría con el capi 29 jejejeje.


	28. Donde hay Cenizas

Vacío. Total y completo vacío, esa era la sensación por todo su cuerpo, todo lo que quedaba después de la batalla anterior. Lo que antes era había muerto aquel día, todo lo que alguna vez creyó ser se desvaneció movido por corrientes intempestuosas. Si en algún momento llegó a pensar que realizar tal acto le quitaría el enorme peso que cargaba su alma, estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Muerte. Ahora podía sentir aquel poder asesino por todo su ser, una sensación única y desagradable porque él nunca había sido ese tipo de persona... o tal vez si. Y lo acababa de descubrir.

No podía ver a nadie a los ojos, no tenía perdón en su propia alma. Había actuado en un arrebato de venganza, el mismo sentimiento de resentimiento que había albergado desde que tenía memoria, aquello que le hacía levantarse día con día desde que se encontró cara a cara con quienes lo habían hecho sufrir tanto. Lo que le instaba a ser mas fuerte, mas allá de sus límites...

Y ahora que lo había llevado acabo no se sentía ni la mitad de bien de lo que había pensado en un principio. Ahora se sentía igual que aquellos que tanto le hicieron padecer.

Neville enterró la cara en la almohada para evitar gritar...

_Choque de Mundos_

_Cap. 28_

**_Donde hay Cenizas..._**

No sabía bien donde estaba, el mundo se veía borroso y extraño, sin embargo lo rodeaba un olor extraño, pero no era uno desagradable, todo lo contrario, era un aroma tranquilizador y vagamente familiar aunque no lograba determinar donde lo había sentido antes.

Tanteó el sitio, el tacto suave de una mullida cama le proporcionó la información de donde estaba, sin embargo era una cama que no le resultaba familiar, llevó la otra mano hacia la cabeza pues sentía una vaga punzada y se encontró con un vendaje. Su adormecida mente comenzó a activarse, a recordar. Cierto, habían luchado contra los mortífagos a muerte y él había resultado herido, tenía consciencia de todo lo que había ocurrido, mas o menos, hasta el momento en que había perdido el conocimiento, desde ahí no había nada hasta el momento que despertó.

¿Dónde podían estar sus lentes? No los distinguía por ningún lado y sin ellos el ambiente estaba lleno de formas irregulares y desenfocadas. A pesar de todo, y una vez que Harry puso mas atención al lugar donde estaba, le resultó conocido. Cayó en cuenta, era la habitación de sus padres.

Decir que se sentía extraño y confundido era poco ¿qué podía estar haciendo ahí? Se terminó por sentar un poco mareado, estaba solo en el cuarto, con lentes o sin ellos se dispuso a bajarse y salir de ahí. Se sentía estúpido e incómodo, no estaba haciendo algo malo pero, sin embargo, no lo sentía correcto, en parte porque era algo nuevo para él y no sabía como manejarlo, en parte porque tenía diecisiete años y en parte porque no podía permitirse gozar de un trato así cuando la muerte de su familia estaba tan cerca y él no tenía pensado intervenir para evitarla.

Pero sus planes no se completaron al abrirse la puerta de la habitación dejándole ver, o todo lo que le era posible distinguir a Harry sin ayuda, una figura delgada y pelirroja, su cabello era demasiado largo para ser Ron y definitivamente mas alta para ser Ginny, un sentimiento de vergüenza le embargó.

-Despertaste –habló Lily con una de las voces mas dulces que Harry le había escuchado -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Eh... bien... creo –contestó titubeante desviando la mirada -¿Qué... qué hago aquí?

-Pues ayer llegaste herido –dijo ella con tranquilidad

-No exactamente eso –corrigió Harry intentando no sonar grosero -¿Por qué estoy precisamente aquí? –terminó señalando con los dedos la cama y el lugar.

-Oh, eso –dijo Lily entendiendo pero sin sonar ofendida –Dado el hecho de que estabas inconsciente, con fiebre altísima, todos los demás eran interrogados por Albus y que la mitad de la Orden estaba abajo, creímos que era lo mejor ¿Por qué¿Algún problema con eso?

-No... no –se excusó Harry –Sólo que es... algo...

-Me parece que la palabra que buscas es incómodo –intervino James entrando, se apoyaba en una sola muleta y detrás de él Harry distinguió la silueta de cinco personas mas, todas con máscaras.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione lanzándose hacia su amigo.

-Me alegra que estés bien, compañero

-Nos tenías muy preocupados

-Hermione, me ahogas –se quejó Harry ante una apenada Hermione que se soltó de él –A mi también me alegra verlos, o me alegraría si alguien considerara el hecho de que no veo nada sin mis lentes

-¡Ups! Mi culpa –saltó Lily tomando algo de un pequeño tocador alejado de la cama, le dio sus lentes a Harry –Perdón.

Todos volvieron a tener forma nítida y por primera vez Harry pudo definir lo que la batalla había dejado atrás. Luna traía el brazo en un cabestrillo, Ron le contó de varios arañazos que no se podían ver por la máscara y de que perdió un diente en una caída pero este ya había vuelto a crecer gracias a una poción, aparte del cansancio y varios moretones, Ginny y Hermione parecían estar bien, y le contaron que Neville tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla y varias contusiones en el cuerpo, sin embargo Harry notó como su amigo se mantenía alejado y silencioso, no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez desde que lo había visto.

Luego reparó en las profundas y oscuras ojeras que Lily ostentaba debajo de sus ojos, eso le hizo sentirse muy mal.

-¿Cuánto llevo dormido? –dijo recordando ese detalle repentinamente, si le decían que otros diez días como aquella vez le iba a dar algo

-Sólo esta mañana –le tranquilizó James, Harry suspiró con alivio. Volvió a su intento de bajarse de la cama y notó, por primera vez, que no estaba precisamente muy vestido. Ante la mirada curiosa de los espectadores, cuatro del sexo femenino, Harry se enterró varios metros bajo la colcha.

-¿Por qué...¡¿Quién...! –todos señalaron instintivamente a Lily

-Como si no te hubiese visto desnudo desde que naciste –dijo ella cerrando los ojos y sin darle importancia.

-¿Por qué mejor no me atraviesas con cientos de flechas envenenadas? –murmuró Harry tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras la mayoría intentaba mantener la compostura y no estallar en carcajadas

Después de que Harry corriera a todos, en particular a miembros que no tuvieran la misma anatomía y haberse vestido, la pequeña reunión se volvió a formar, o eso intentaban porque cuando Lily entró nuevamente se encontró con que Harry ya tenía un pie fuera de la cama.

-¿Qué se supone que haces! –gritó Lily escandalizada

-Eh... bajar, las camas me enferman –dijo Harry con simpleza

-¡Ayer llegaste inconsciente!

-No es para tanto –volvió a decir Harry con calma

-Tienes una abertura en la cabeza...

-Seguro ya la cerraron con magia

-Tu espalda se lastimó...

-Ya casi ni me duele

-Tu tobillo se torció...

-Eso se arregla en cinco minutos

-¡No me importa, Harry Potter¡Pasaste toda la noche ardiendo en fiebre, mal herido, así que te quedas aquí acostado hasta que yo diga! –le señaló mientras lo obligaba a volverse a acostar -¡Y ni se te ocurra moverte que ahora vuelvo!

Harry se quedó paralizado junto con los demás mientras Lily salía como un vendaval pisando muy fuerte. James hizo un ademán exagerado de escalofrío.

-Que miedo... –dijo James con falsa voz atemorizada, o tal vez no tan fingida –Que bueno que no es mi madre, ja,ja,ja.

-Pero es tu esposa –observó Luna mientras el resto parpadeaba perplejos.

-Si –sonrió James –Y ahora que Lily está convencida de que Harry, a pesar de estar despierto y en apariencia bien, está ante las puertas de la muerte... ¡Yo soy libre¡Adiós a la sobreprotección! –cantó

Salió muy contento de la habitación, con su muleta pero feliz, ante la mirada perpleja de todos los demás.

-Creí que James era el que hace poco estuvo realmente mal –murmuró Ginny. Todos voltearon a ver a Harry.

-¿Qué? Qué sean mi familia no significa que los entienda.

-o-

Claro que el Cuartel de La Orden del Fénix no era el único lugar que había estado como panal golpeado durante la noche, el Ministerio estuvo mucho peor al encontrarse con cientos de avisos de batalla, luces extrañas y un resplandor dorado que cruzó el cielo abriendo las nubes y perdiéndose en el infinito. Todo atribuido, naturalmente, a Voldemort aunque nadie tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Y a decir verdad... tampoco Voldemort, pero esto no lo sabían y obviamente el Señor Tenebroso no se iba a molestar en mandar un memo para informar que él no había tenido nada que ver con los eventos del día anterior, más si algo así le hacía publicidad gratis. Lo cual no significaba que no le preocupara.

Ningún mortífago se atrevía a acercarse a su señor ese día, no a menos que trajera o muy buenas noticias (algo así como que había matado a Dumbledore) o estuviese preparado para recibir una cantidad inhumana de maldiciones y tortura. Y es que por mas que le había dado vueltas, analizado, juntado información o lo que sea, nadie, ni él mismo, podía darle la respuesta sobre una gran pregunta¿quiénes lucharon en la provincia de Yorkshire?

Había una pista sin embargo, gracias a los mortífagos que eran parte del Ministerio de Magia, seis máscaras blancas con dos franjas negras habían sido abandonadas en el lugar. Exactamente las mismas máscaras que sus reportes les indicaban utilizaban ese pequeño grupo que parecía trabajar para Dumbledore, eso quería decir que ellos tuvieron que ver con el incidente pero¿contra quien lucharon?

Sabía que en la misma Orden había serios conflictos motivados por ellos pero dudaba que fuera una riña interna, mas cuando sus fuentes no indicaban nada de ello. Tampoco había ninguna baja o signos de pelea entre sus filas.

A menos que hubiesen peleado entre ellos no encontraba motivo o mas participantes en la lucha, mas sin embargo los reportes indicaban que había sido una batalla de varios participantes.

Y quedaba el misterioso rayo de luz, todo indicaba que había sido un hechizo porque no había otra explicación, pero nunca había oído de uno así, por lo menos que no tuviera otro fin mas que perderse en el cielo nocturno, tal vez había sido algún tipo de aviso de ayuda para que la gente del ministerio llegara, aunque cuando estos arribaron no encontraron a nadie.

También había otra posibilidad...

Sabía que Dumbledore ocultaba información sobre todo esto y mas si involucraba a esos seis, su máximo enemigo era muy discreto con respecto a ellos y no decía ni media palabra al ministerio, no entendía el porque, había algo muy raro en ellos, no intervenían en los movimientos contra él y en general no parecían hacer nada.

Sin embargo había dos incidentes mas que los involucraban de manera directa: el ataque de la hidra, donde escaparon por poco del ministerio, y la batalla con los vampiros. Ambos ataques contra enemigos salidos de quien sabe donde. Nadie de su bando parecía haber soltado esa bestia y las circunstancias por la que los vampiros habían atacado era demasiado extrañas ya que para ese momento todas sus fuerzas se movían en el ataque a Londres.

¿Podría ser que existiese un tercer frente en esa guerra? No, eso era imposible, nadie se atrevería a enfrentársele y al mismo tiempo ir en contra del otro bando también, no conocía a nadie, o por lo menos nadie que saliera a la luz aún.

Por ello había mandado al mas inepto de sus espías, pero el único suficientemente cercano al mundo de esos seis como para investigar que ocurrió exactamente y ese era Peter Pettigrew y mas le valía, por su propio bien, dar con algo de utilidad.

Sobre todo porque esos seis comenzaban a intrigarle tanto que el sueño le era esquivo y otras preocupaciones se reducían. No se podía permitir el lujo de tener un segundo frente enemigo, mas si no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos y, al contrario, ellos parecían saber mucho de él. Lord Voldemort estaba listo para hacer su primer movimiento.

-o-

Lily había vuelto con vaga actitud de mando aunque no le acababa de quedar bien porque también estaba contenta porque su hijo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, lo cual era de por si muy extraño pero decidió atribuírselo a la suerte. Disculpándose después de traer algo de comida para un Harry que se moría de hambre salió porque sospechaba que esos seis querrían conversar.

Mientras Harry comenzaba a comer como si nunca hubiese visto comida en su vida y Ron le robara un panecillo evadiendo magistralmente el tenedor que Harry intentó clavarle en la mano, Hermione retomó el asunto de la batalla. A los diez segundos Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación con el sentimiento de que algo le faltaba... abrió los ojos con horror.

-¡Mi varita! –gritó -¡La dejé tirada en el campo de batalla!

Oh Dios eso era malo, muy malo ¿Cómo la iba a reponer? Sobre todo siendo su varita tan especial, entre otras muchas otras cosas por ser capaz de bloquear un ataque directo del mismísimo Voldemort a través de Priori Incantatem¡tenía que recuperarla! No entendía porque los demás sonreían.

-No te preocupes –dijo tranquilamente Hermione, la recuperamos antes de irnos, esta en tu habitación.

Harry suspiró sin su varita estaba indefenso y lo había comprobado perfectamente la noche anterior, sino hubiese sido por Neville... sin embargo...

-Aún así es sorprendente que te encuentres tan bien, Harry –dijo Ron cortando el hilo de los pensamientos de Harry –Ayer te veías bastante mal ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente para que hayas terminado en ese estado?

Harry comenzó a relatar lo que había ocurrido paso por paso y lo estaba haciendo tan explícitamente no solo por sus amigos sino por él también, había algo extraño en lo que había ocurrido esa noche y no era capa de entenderlo, había algo más ahí.

-Se mejor que nadie que no era para que yo terminara ardiendo en fiebre como ocurrió, he estado en situaciones peores, eso sin contar basiliscos o magos tenebrosos, sólo que esto fue... bueno, fue diferente –dijo bajando la voz apenas mas alto que un susurro –Por un momento no supe de mi, era como estar dividido... o mas bien, unido otra vez

-Debió ser por la adrenalina del momento, Harry. No deberías preocuparte –le dijo Hermione con suavidad

-Si... tal vez –respondió Harry frunciendo el entrecejo

Pero... estaba seguro que...

-Y ahora díganme¿qué pasó con Dumbledore? –volvió a preguntar Harry desviando su atención del tema al recordar que su mamá lo había mencionado.

Fue Ginny quien habló esta vez, le dijo a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido, con todo el alboroto que se había armado, el ministerio en pleno se había movilizado aunque afortunadamente, para ese momento ellos ya estaban en el cuartel. Dumbledore llegó instantes después de que ellos subieran a Harry y al ver el pequeño rastro de sangre, lodo y agua que todos trajeran consigo sumó dos y dos. Él fue quien en parte comenzó a tratarlos ya que se habían quedado sin curador con la muerte de la anciana señora Prewett, Lily parecía también muy diestra en eso e incluso James ayudó con algunos golpes argumentando que después de todos los líos en los que se metía era parte vital saber arreglárselas solos si no querían terminar en problemas tan seguido. Mientras lo dejaban al cuidado de sus padres, ellos fueron movidos por Dumbledore a la otra habitación para que le contaran exactamente que ocurrió lo cual hicieron, a grandes rasgos, no palabra por palabra por si se les escapaba algo hasta que dieron con toda la historia menos la parte en la que Harry había terminado tan mal puesto que nadie supo exactamente que pasó hasta que Neville se lanzó a por Bellatrix. Terminaron con la descripción del misterioso rayo de luz y la desaparición del cuerpo de la mortífaga.

Sin embargo, como siguió relatando Ginny, Dumbledore no hizo ningún comentario al respecto aunque se veía pensativo, para entonces James llegó diciendo que a Harry no le bajaba la fiebre y Dumbledore le dio instrucciones pidiéndoles que se quedaran en la habitación y no salieran bajo ninguna circunstancia, a pesar de sus protestas de querer estar con Harry, ya que buena parte de la Orden había aparecido alertados por el movimiento del ministerio. Se habían quedado en la habitación y no oyeron nada mas, probablemente porque Dumbledore había puesto un hechizo de silencio.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, Harry conocía muy bien a Dumbledore y sabía que terminaría apareciendo por ahí para juntar la parte faltante de la historia, la cual pertenecía a Harry. Siendo quien era y sabiendo que Dumbledore había notado desde hacía mucho la cicatriz, no creía que se quedara tan quieto como había prometido. Repentinamente cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿No mencionó nada acerca de que mis padres no gritaban como locos por haber descubierto mi identidad?

Todos se miraron en una pieza ligeramente perdidos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas –musitó Hermione preocupada –De todas formas no nos fijamos mucho en sus reacciones pues estábamos mas preocupados por tu estado.

Harry maldijo su suerte, no sabía exactamente como, pero eso de alguna manera podía complicar las cosas. Aunque de hecho, y eso Harry no lo sabía, complicaba mil veces mas los planes de su familia.

-o-

Lily miraba perdida un punto indefinido de la pared, sus codos sobre la mesa y las manos unidas apoyadas sobre su frente. A sus pies su pequeño jugaba con su padre en actitud bastante alegre. Ella les sonreía cuando giraban la cabeza hacia ella, pero era una sonrisa triste, lejana y James ya se había dado cuenta.

-Lily –ella respingó -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada –dijo ella sonriendo –Fue una noche larga y estoy cansada

James la miró indeciso atravesando sus almendrados ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, Harry se colgó de la espalda de su padre que estaba a su altura.

-A mi no me engañas –insistió él –Eso no es una simple reacción de cansancio y lo sé. Y no creo que sea sólo preocupación por cierto chico allá arriba porque ya despertó y parece bastante bien. Asi que¿Qué te ocurre?

Lily apretó los labios, mirar a los dos amores de su vida juntos, a un inocente niño riendo alegremente mientras James lo ponía de cabeza le partió el corazón, quería llorar, gritar y no sabía que mas con tal que esa estampa jamas se destruyera.

-Yo...

Pero un portazo los asustó y distrajo. Atha acababa de entrar por la puerta con la pinta de ser un muerto viviente. Tambaleante y con un ojo mas abierto que el otro entró con paso vacilante a la cocina y desapareció.

James y Lily se miraron un instante y la siguieron curiosos, ahora que lo pensaban no había estado en casa durante todo el día ni tampoco la noche, con toda la agitación que armaron cuando Harry y compañía llegaron se les hizo extraño que no asomara la cabeza por ningún lado cuando era sabido que esa niña era incapaz de no haber sido movida por la curiosidad.

La encontraron acostada en la mesa de la cocina totalmente fuera de combate, eso no era una simple resaca, o se había metido mas alcohol que sangre en las venas o algo muy malo le había pasado.

-¿Atha? –la movió Lily suavemente, cuando la chica se movió notó una pequeña libreta negra que sobresalía de su capa -¿Atha estas bien?

-Si... bien...

-¿Noche loca? –preguntó curioso James con media sonrisa

-Si... bien...

Si, efectivamente había sido una locura, pero no por las razones que ellos pensaban, que más hubiese dado Atha por ello, mas sin embargo ella había estado en otra parte, un lugar tan misterioso como mítico y donde pasaba la mayor parte de las noches. Pero aquella noche había sido diferente, había ocurrido algo nuevo, un resplandor que Atha no entendió, que en parte la asustó, y esa era la razón por la que había pasado todo este tiempo despierta, finalmente se había dado por vencida y había tenido que regresar con las manos vacías, nada mas tocó la mesa se quedó dormida.

Lily se encogió de hombros y conjuró una manta para cubrirla con ella, creía que lo mejor era dejarla dormir un rato. James la miraba de manera curiosa, apenas ayer Sirius le había dicho que había obtenido el permiso de Atha para contarle todo asi que el plan a seguir era decirle que ya lo había hecho. Tenía pensado tocar el tema en cuanto la viera pero con todo lo que pasó lo había olvidado, ahora que Harry parecía bien y Atha había aparecido encontró la oportunidad, sólo tenía que esperar a que despertara.

-o-

Durante el corto periodo de tiempo en el que James y Lily estuvieron entretenidos abajo, Harry se cambió de habitación sin que nadie, mas que sus amigos, lo vieran. La verdad es que hasta él estaba un tanto sorprendido de su pronta recuperación pero tampoco es que fuera para tanto, claro, a excepción de fiebre delirante.

Quería recuperar su varita, la verdad es que procuraba no separarse de ella, pero una vez en su cama decidió que no quería saber nada de estas y cambiando de parecer y pensó que sería buena idea estar abajo.

Los chicos no opinaron mucho al respecto, en primera porque Harry era bastante terco y sería mas productivo hablar con la pared, y en segunda porque a decir verdad, se veía bastante bien. Cojeaba un poco pero con cada paso disminuía mas y la venda de la cabeza se veía bien, aunque Harry ya traía la máscara encima, la espalda era lo que parecía molestar un poco mas al chico de cabello alborotado pero nada doloroso. Así que mirándolo un poco anonadados, acabaron bajando todos.

A excepción de Neville que prefirió quedarse en la habitación argumentando que se sentía cansado, se seguía viendo muy extraño.

Llevaban medio camino de las escaleras cuando Lily y James aparecieron saliendo de la cocina, todos se congelaron en sus posiciones, por distintas razones.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –dijo Lily un tanto histérica señalando acusadoramente a Harry

A pesar de lo tentador que resultaba decir "bajando las escaleras ¿qué no es obvio?" nadie dijo nada, sobre todo Harry, después de todo esa mujer era su madre, aunque no parecía tener la edad apropiada. Así que no atinó a hacer otra cosa que quedarse parado un instante con todos los demás mirándola como estúpidos. Sería mas fácil pensar una solución si James no tuviera el rostro de alguien que acababa de sacarse la lotería.

-Da media vuelta y regresa a la cama –ordenó, Harry suspiró y para sorpresa de todos comenzó a bajar suavemente por las escaleras

-Ya te dije que las camas me enferman. Además he estado en peores, no es para tanto. –la verdad es que no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta muy tarde.

-¿QUÉ! –dijeron a coro James y Lily

-¿Y exactamente que es "peores"? –preguntó James con voz peligrosa entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ah... –balbuceó Harry, ahora si que había metido la pata. Detrás de él, Ginny se golpeaba la cabeza. –Es solo una forma de hablar

-Te diré –comentó James aún mirándolo con una ceja levantada mientras Lily intentaba descubrir como se hablaba otra vez –Yo inventé las excusas y mentiras.

-Creo que deberías descansar –saltó Hermione jalando el brazo a Harry con voz nerviosa y falsa -¡mira que pálido te ves!

-Si, si –asintió Ron siguiendole el juego a Hermione –Vamos amigo, deberías acostarte

-No puede verse pálido si trae máscara –señaló Lily con voz peligrosa sin creerse la farsa –Deténgase ahí y explíquennos eso de las "peores situaciones" –Harry carraspeó

-Me siento un poco mareado ¿saben? –dijo nervioso –Creo que si debo acostarme.

-Yo te ayudo –exclamó Ginny mientras Harry subía como un bólido las escaleras acompañado por todos. Al final solo quedo Luna en las escaleras mientras la puerta de la habitación se cerraba rápidamente.

James y Lily miraron acusadoramente a Luna.

-Yo tengo poco de conocerlo, sólo conozco pocas de esas situaciones "peores" y la verdad no tengo la autoridad para decirles –le dijo con total calma mientras volvía a subir las escaleras con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y entraba a la habitación ante la mirada atónita de los Potter.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir indagando porque la figura de Atha salió medio dormida de la cocina.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo¿Qué alguien no puede dormir tranquilamente a las... –miró su reloj –11 am? Mmm...

Antes de que Atha volviera a considerar los beneficios de dormir en la cocina, James miró a Lily con seriedad antes de dirigirse a Atha.

-Atha¿puedo hablar contigo? Hay algo muy importante que deberíamos tratar.

La chica al principio miró a James un tanto desorientada, pero al notar la mortal seriedad que James había adoptado, hizo una mueca que dio a entender que creía saber de que trataba todo eso. Hubiese preferido que no fuese precisamente ese día, estando tan cansada, pero también, precisamente por lo que había ocurrido, creyó que lo mejor era tratar el tema. Lily los dejó solos para ir a la sala junto con Harry.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, la chica se pasó una mano nerviosa por la cabeza y suspiró.

-Supongo que Sirius ya te contó sobre mi pequeño secreto –dijo ella, como contestación, James asintió con la cabeza –OK ¿Qué quieres saber?

-o-

James y Atha pasaron la siguiente media hora hablando sin parar, aunque hasta el momento James no había tocado el tema de la piedra roja. Había oído la historia de boca de Sirius, pero desde el punto de vista de Atha era otra cosa, la chica de verdad parecía muy afectada con el hecho de que James conociera la pirámide y ahora supiera todo esto, aunque también había considerado seriamente la idea de Sirius de que James podía ser el siguiente guardián, eso aseguraría su seguridad casi d epor vida porque no se llevaban muchos años de diferencia. Así que decidió plantearle la posibilidad.

-James¿has considerado suplantar a mi abuelo como Exterminador de Inglaterra?

James fue tomado por sorpresa con esta pregunta y su expresión lo reflejaba, la realidad es que a Sirius se le había olvidado comentar ese pequeño detalle a su mejor amigo, así que este no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y eso supondría matar niños inocentes? –cuestionó James con voz sombría. Atha se mordió el labio con angustia

-Eso sería tu decisión. –dijo ella con voz queda –Aunque debo reconocer que me sentiría mas tranquila si tu te quedaras al frente, eso me mantendría viva un poco mas de tiempo.

James guardó silencio mientras miraba a la chica con seriedad y un tanto de pena. No podía culparla por querer seguir viva cuando era atroz lo que se hacía contra gente como ella. Ellos criticaban a Voldemort cuando ellos hacían algo similar.

Atha notó la duda en James y tampoco lo pudo culpar, era un gran peso esconder información que se consideraba tan valiosa ¿qué si aparecía un nuevo mago? Por lo que sabía de James no era precisamente el tipo de mago de sangre fría que mataría a un niño pequeño, mas cuando tenía su propio hijo. Sin embargo ella era la primera elemental que nacía en mucho tiempo.

-Igual puedes aceptar y no tener nunca que enfrentarte al dilema de mantener el secreto de que aparezca alguien mas como yo. Mi padre me dijo que ningún elemental había nacido diez años antes que yo, ahora tengo 20 lo que hace que la cuenta se eleve a 30 años en la que la única de mi especie soy yo. Tal vez se mantenga así y yo sea la última en Inglaterra.

-¿Y si no lo eres? –regresó James aún con la misma voz extraña –¿qué si ya nació otro y otra piedra se activa?

-Bueno, cuando eso ocurra veremos como enfrentarlo –dijo ella con timidez

James levantó ambas cejas y sus ojos color almendra brillaron detrás de sus gafas.

-Bienvenida a "Hay que enfrentarlo" –dijo él con seriedad al tiempo que Atha palidecía ligeramente.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir? –balbuceó ella

-Lo que tu expresión me acaba de decir que entendiste muy bien. –le contestó –Desde hace mas de un mes se activó una segunda piedra.

-¿QUÉ! –gritó ella parándose de golpe y dejando caer la silla con expresión de total terror -¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?

-Sirius apenas me contó para que servía ese aparato que yo llevaba meses investigando –dijo, era una media verdad de todas formas –Ignoraba la importancia de que otra piedra se hubiese activado.

-Entonces... por eso Sirius insistía tanto en que tu supieras esto –musitó ella nerviosa y algo enojada –Lo voy a matar...

-No. –la cortó James aún serio –Nadie mas que yo sabe esto, no se los comenté ni a Lily ni a Sirius. –Atha lo miraba ansiosa –Supongo que además de tu abuelo, nadie mas debe saberlo.

Atha se volvió a sentar y comenzó a morderse una uña. James se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Crees que tu abuelo ya lo haya localizado y liquidado? –le preguntó con voz de ultratumba, la verdad es que a James esa idea le repugnaba y si regresaba al trabajo y descubría que esa luz roja había desaparecido rodarían cabezas.

-Yo... no lo se –dijo ella con desesperación, no soportaba la idea de que un inocente muriese mientras ella seguía caminando libremente por ahí. –Pero creo saber de alguien que probablemente sepa algo al respecto y si no, debería –terminó ella con mas determinación.

-¿Quién? –preguntó James aunque intuía la respuesta

-La persona que originalmente sabía de los magos elementales a través de mi abuelo: Albus Dumbledore

-Disculpen la interrupción –dijo una voz serena –Pero creí oír que alguien me mencionaba.

Dumbledore estaba parado en el rellano de la puerta siendo observado de manera extraña por los dos ocupantes de la cocina.

No perder los estribos, eso era importante, mantener la calma, guardar la compostura, ser una dama… ¡Al diablo!

-¡Tu! –le dijo Atha a Dumbledore señalándolo con peligrosa y mortal mirada –Viejo… Tu sabías… tu ocultaste… tu… ¡arghhh! –se sujetó la cabeza

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Dumbledore sinceramente confundido y eso era difícil de lograr

-¿Sabes algo del mecanismo de localización de los magos elementales?

Finalmente Dumbledore entendió que intentaba decir una trabada y furiosa joven morena.

-o-

Lily tocó la puerta de la habitación de Harry mientras James y Atha seguían hablando abajo así que no había escuchado que Dumbledore llegara. Nerviosos todos se pusieron las máscaras y abrieron la puerta a una Lily que sonreía peligrosamente, con su pequeño Harry de la mano.

-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó, Hermione, quien fue la que abrió la miró indecisa.

-Eh... pues... la verdad no creo que sea correcto. –Hermione miraba hacia los demás en busca de ayuda pero nadie decía nada

-Esta vez no pueden ponerme excusas, mi hijo esta herido, o lo estuvo como él declara, y tengo todo el derecho de verlo.

Lily no esperó respuesta de Hermione mientras convenientemente soltaba la mano de su pequeño retoño quien sin dudar se metió corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Ups! Que torpe –dijo ella con voz fingida –Ahora tendré que entra por él.

Así que Lily se metió por primera vez a la habitación que escondía los secretos del futuro, o eso creía ella, la fortaleza en la que lograban mantener en silencio todo lo que tenía que ver con el terrible futuro que les aguardaba. Mas sin embargo Lily decidió actuar casual y tranquila, a pesar del silencio que la rodeaba, todos la observaban expectantes. Prestó especial atención al ligero y esperado desastre de cosas que cubría la habitación.

-No me vean como si me los fuera a comer –dijo ella sentándose en una cama. Se quedó un momento mirando a Neville quien estaba acostado y parecía ignorar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. -¿Qué tienes Neville? –preguntó con suavidad

-¿Eh? –contestó él aturdido y nervioso, la verdad es que había estado en su propia dimensión y ni siquiera se había percatado de que Lily había terminado por entrar, todos los demás miraban intrigados a Neville, aunque por la cara de Hermione, Harry sospechaba que ella ya sabía que ocurría. –Estoy bien –dijo él nervioso –Estoy un poco cansado es todo… no… no hay problema

Aunque era bastante evidente que no era cierto, Lily permitió que el tema pasara aunque seguía mirándolo inquisitivamente. Finalmente desvió la mirada hacia su hijo que, por muy irreal que sonara para ella, se tenía a él mismo en el regazo. Sonrió divertida ante tan extraña estampa.

-o-

Dumbledore se enteró, a grandes rasgos, que era lo que tenía tan alterada a Atha, no hizo ningún comentario en inicio y dejo que James relatara todo lo que él de antemano sabía, había contemplado la creciente posibilidad de que James se volviera guardián, pero también lo conocía muy bien y jamás pensaría dejarle el peso de tan horrible trabajo, además de que sabía que James no aceptaría. Sin embargo ahora que también conocía el secreto de Atha estaba consciente de que James podría aceptar ya que tampoco permitiría que nadie muriese de tal manera.

No se preocupaba por lo que le trajera el porvenir a James como exterminador de Inglaterra, es mas, ya que lo había pensado con calma hasta era una mejora, con James al frente jamás moriría nadie mas, aunque para llevar tal empresa a cabo necesitarían mucha ayuda y localizar a esos niños antes que el ministerio.

Incluso le habían evitado el tener que informarles de la piedra roja. Le había tomado por sorpresa que James estuviese tan informado del asunto, aunque no le extrañaba, ese chico era muy listo e incluso su amigo le había comentado del molesto joven Potter que había encontrado fisgoneando el lugar.

-¿Asi que ya te enteraste de que se activó otra piedra? –preguntó tranquilamente Dumbledore sentado en la mes con media sonrisa, una sonrisa que en ese preciso momento desquiciaba a Atha.

-No. Me gusta gritar como hobbie –dijo ella molesta, Dumbledore solo sonrío mas, siempre había sido así -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Nunca preguntaste –dijo con simpleza

-Que no… -repitió ella al borde del colapso -¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que se había activado otra piedra!

-¿Y ya tienen idea de quien es? –interrumpió James sin ganas de continuar esa rutina sin fin. Dumbledore miró a James con seriedad

-No y eso es lo que mas me preocupa.

-Pero creía que esa cosa servía para localizarlos –volvió a insistir James

-En principio si, pero la señal se muestra errante, viene y va, eso fue lo que me explicó tu abuelo –dijo dirigiéndose a Atha quien hizo una mueca de desagrado pero escuchaba con atención –Eso suele ocurrir cuando el mago es muy pequeño.

-¿Qué tan pequeño?

-Debe tener tres, máximo cuatro años, nunca se revela antes ni tampoco después. Es de vital importancia encontrar de donde viene ese poder antes de que alguien mas lo haga. –su mirada se endureció mas –Se perfectamente que Voldemort va tras este tipo de poderes, esa fue la razón por la que en un principio decidí ocultar a Atha en el Cuartel, mientras esté aquí, Voldemort es incapaz de atraparla.

James miró a Ahtha con interés mientras ella desviaba la mirada molesta y preocupada. Eso James no lo sabía.

-Sin embargo el incidente en el que Atha mostró sus poderes pudo alertar a Voldemort de que ella sale del cuartel con regularidad y en su búsqueda puede dar accidentalmente con el otro niño.

-Y eso sería muy malo –concluyó Atha con voz sombría –Mas porque a mi parecer esos poderes están creciendo a gran velocidad.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –cuestionó Dumbledore mirándola atentamente, conocía ese tono de voz

-Porque ayer me rodeó el resplandor del fuego.

Dumbledore se enderezó en su asiento con el ceño fruncido mirando a Atha fijamente, James, en cambio, paseaba sus ojos de uno a otro sin entender nada.

-¿Y supongo que eso debe ser importante? –dijo dudoso

-¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó Dumbledore a Atha sin dejar de mirarla e ignorando a James

-¿Recuerdas el "asunto" que mi papá investigaba? –Dumbledore asintió con suavidad y James se acomodó en sus silla, era evidente que nadie le prestaría atención por el momento asi que mejor se quedaba a ver que podía descubrir, aunque hablaban en chino para él –Pues resulta que lo encontré

James notó la expresión de asombro de su comandante, como si de pronto le hubiesen descubierto una pila de dulces de limón, sonrió ligeramente con entendimiento antes de volver a hablar.

-Entonces la leyenda era cierta –esta vez fue Atha la que asintió -¿Y estaba en el mundo muggle como supuse?

-Si. Pero sólo yo puedo entrar –Dumbledore no comentó nada al respecto, de todas formas ya lo suponía. Atha consideró que debía explicarle que había pasado ayer. –Es ahí donde voy varias noches. Ayer volví, tenía unos días de no ir así que decidí ir un poco mas temprano y todo estaba normal pero de pronto pasó algo muy extraño.

James se interesó por la plática, y el que creía que Atha estaba todas las noches de fiesta. ¿Pero de que lugar hablaba?

-No se como explicarlo porque nunca antes había presenciado algo así, todo se iluminó de pronto y se volvió cálido. Ni siquiera se como explicarlo y la verdad no lo entendí en el momento hasta ahora que me enteré de la segunda piedra. Supongo que con eso todo tiene lógica aunque me pasé toda la noche tratando de averiguar que había sido o de donde había venido. –miró al director -¿Por qué sentí eso? No se suponía que debiera ocurrir.

-No, debió ser simplemente por el lugar donde estabas –dijo Dumbledore después de unos segundos de pensarlo –Sin embargo algo me preocupa, yo tuve la oportunidad de leer la investigación de tu padre y se que él creía que para que algo así ocurriera el mago o bruja debía haber desarrollado sus poderes por completo.

-Si... eso lo recuerdo –dijo Atha –Y la verdad cuando entré por primera vez pasó lo mismo. Pero... ¿la piedra se acaba de activar, no?

-James –habló Dumbledore y el susodicho brincó en su asiento, creía que se habían olvidado de él. -¿Recuerdas mas o menos en que fechas se activó la segunda piedra?

-Pues... –James miró hacia arriba intentando recordar –Yo me di cuenta hacia finales de agosto creo... no se la fecha exacta porque tenía tiempo de no ir a ver.

-¿Y cuando fue la última vez que habías notado la pirámide sin cambios?

-No se... –dijo rascándose la cabeza intentando pensar –Fui poco después de iniciar Agosto y luego... –su mente se iluminó y junto sus manos al recordar -¡oh, si! La última vez fue un día antes de la batalla donde Lily y Sirius quedaron atrapados por la tormenta –miró a Atha –la que, según me contó Sirius, tu provocaste.

Mientras Atha se disculpaba, otra vez, los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron con interés, la intervención de Atha no pudo... ¿o si? Pero para juntar mas elementos necesitaba hablar con las personas que habían estado en esa batalla y eso excluía a James, y todavía quedaba el asunto de la pelea de ayer

-Se que mi pregunta va a sonar muy tonta pero, hablamos y hablamos de la piedra roja y sigo sin saber exactamente que señala, digo, además de otro mago elemental –dijo James, Dumbledore y Atha lo miraron de manera mas que curiosa, la verdad es que daban por conocido ese dato.

-La piedra roja indica que ha aparecido alguien afín al espíritu del fuego.

-o-

Alguien volvió a tocar la puerta de la habitación y para sorpresa de todos era Dumbledore. Lily se paró de la cama nerviosa como si hubiese sido atrapada haciendo una travesura, Dumbledore solo la miró de manera divertida.

-Albus jaja¿Qué tal? Yo... ah... no sabía que habías venido –dijo señalando el lugar

-Lily –le dijo Dumbledore divertido –si buscas excusas para explicar el hecho de que estés en esta habitación no es necesario. Ayer fue mas que evidente que conocías perfectamente el secreto de estos seis jóvenes cuando yo explícitamente les sugerí que lo mejor era que no se enteraran de quienes son y que hacen aquí.

-Si, creo recordar que mencionaste algo.

-Pero no es el tema a discutir en este momento. Temo que tendré que interrumpir una, sin duda, agradable plática, pero necesito hablar con el señor Virens, así que les pido que nos dejen solos por unos momentos.

Todos salieron lentamente de la habitación bastante intrigados al principio pero ya sabían mas o menos de que iba la plática, Dumbledore se los había dicho el día anterior, para entender por completo los eventos durante la batalla le hacía falta la última pieza y esa solo se la podía dar Harry. Cuando la puerta se cerró Dumbledore conjuró una silla y se sentó frente a la cama del joven.

-Veo que tu salud es notablemente mejor que ayer ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bastante bien a decir verdad pero m... Lily –corrigió –insiste en que me quede acostado.

-Harry, -comentó el director un poco serio –creí que tu eras el que mas insistías sobre la importancia de mantener sus verdaderas identidades en secreto ¿entiendes lo peligroso que puede ser que James y Lily sepan quien eres?

-No fue precisamente algo que yo planeara –dijo Harry evadiéndolo, la verdad es que no quería hablar del evento que provocó tal revelación por muchos motivos – Ellos fueron juntando pistas y al final todo explotó, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Dumbledore intuía cuando había sido eso mas o menos, no de buenas a primeras hablas con alguien que un día antes creías un mago tenebroso, pero hasta la noche anterior lo había comprobado.

-¿Quién mas sabe de esto? –cuestionó Dumbledore a sabiendas de la usual conducta de James.

-Solo Sirius, logramos convencerlos de que no se lo dijeran a nadie más, aunque no fue fácil. –Harry suspiró –Mire, juro que no he dicho nada que no se vaya a revelar en poco y mucho menos eventos vitales –dijo con voz sombría –yo mejor que nadie se lo peligroso que puede ser eso.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna aunque Harry traía la máscara encima, decidió no discutir ese tema aunque le inquietaba cada vez mas, pero era mejor dejar todo correr su curso normal, necesitaba saber que tanto habían investigado James y Lily para haber descubierto todo eso y además advertirles que bajo ninguna circunstancia cavaran mas hondo, algo le decía que Harry escondía un secreto muy grande para que incluso él considerara peligroso que ellos conocieran su procedencia.

-Dejemos eso para después, necesito que me relates que ocurrió ayer.

Harry comenzó a hablar, solía ser muy sincero con Dumbledore pero también sabía que no podía andar revelando nombres de mortífagos y el director no se lo reprochó; de hecho parecía aceptar ese punto con filosofía, él mismo le había advertido que no debía revelarle algo de esa naturaleza, era demasiado tentador modificar la historia y él no iba a permitirse ese gusto, podía ser llamado un gran mago pero no correría el inmenso riesgo de modificar la historia con quien sabe que funestas consecuencias. Contó como había quedado herido y la lucha de Neville y Bella, de la cual Dumbledore tenía conocimiento desde la noche anterior.

-Me puse mal inmediatamente después del golpe, no creí que una fiebre subiera tan pronto pues nunca me había pasado, no por lo menos con esa intensidad. Después de eso Neville asesinó a... este mortífago y después ocurrió ese misterioso rayo de luz.

Dumbledore guardó silencio pensativo, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la voz de Harry hasta la segunda vez que este le llamó.

-¿Perdón, decías? –se disculpó Dumbledore

-Profesor ese rayo ¿Qué era? –Dumbledore lo miró unos segundos mas y se acomodó en la silla.

-Tengo una teoría –dijo tranquilamente –Ustedes provienen del futuro, ese es su tiempo natural y eso también afecta su realidad, uno no puede morir cuando en el mismo momento existe su igual, me parece que en el momento en que murió el mortífago en cuestión su cuerpo, alma y esencia regresaron al plano y tiempo al que pertenecen.

-¿Quiere decir que regresó a mi presente?

-Algo así, supongo que su cuerpo debe aparecer en el mismo lugar pero después del momento de su partida hacia aquí.

-¿Y eso... es normal? –preguntó preocupado Harry, sólo le faltaba curvar la realidad debido a una muerte del futuro

-No es imposible si a eso te refieres. Hay algunas viejas referencias sobre ese tipo de fenómenos mas sin embargo no son muy conocidas, accidentes relacionados con giratiempos para ser mas exactos. Claro que todo son simples conjeturas. –Dumbledore volvió a guardar silencio al igual que Harry, había algo que todavía molestaba al director –Harry, perdona mi insistencia pero ¿ocurrió algún evento inusual durante la batalla?

Harry enarcó una ceja¿mas extraño que un rayo que cruza tiempo y espacio frente a sus ojos y que crea un mini hoyo negro? Eso era difícil de superar. Luego comenzó a pensar... si, había otra cosa...

-Hay algo mas –dijo lentamente Harry mientras Dumbledore se interesaba y escuchaba con atención –Aunque tal vez es una tontería. Durante un momento, todo lo que podía ver eran luces brillantes, cálidas luces brillantes... –calló sobre el detalle de "y parecían llamarme" porque sonaba increíblemente ridículo

-¿Y que ocurrió? –urgió Dumbledore mortalmente serio para sorpresa de Harry

-Todo volvió a la normalidad en el momento en que Neville le cayó encima al mortífago.

-¿Neville? –preguntó pensativo -¿Tenías fiebre antes de eso?

-No lo se –contestó Harry intrigado por tan curiosa pregunta –Aunque creo que me puse peor después de eso. Claro que después del cruciatus y varias patadas... tal vez todo fue provocado por eso ¿no?

-Tal vez si... tal vez no... –dijo Dumbledore enigmáticamente

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Conjeturas nada mas –dijo Dumbledore recuperando su compostura. Harry giró los ojos, conocía ese gesto, significaba "de mi no vas a sacar nada mas del asunto"

-Dime Harry, antes de que Atha les contara sobre los magos elementales ¿sabías algo sobre ellos?

-No, nada –Harry ahora estaba mucho mas intrigado por Dumbledore debido al giro que parecía tomar esa conversación.

-¿Y tus amigos¿Sabes si ellos habían escuchado algo así antes?

-Pues por la forma en que todos nos enteramos y nuestras reacciones creo que no. Era la primera vez que veíamos algo así.

Dumbledore se volvió a sumir en su reflexión. No podía concluir nada por el momento y ese misterio se comenzaba a enredar mas y mas, sabía que era perfectamente posible que un mago elemental extendiera sus poderes fuera de él y afectar a terceros, Atha era prueba viviente de ello al punto de crear campos anti-aparición provocados por la influencia de manejar agua alrededor de ellos. Pero parecía increíble que un niño pequeño pudiera hacer tal cosa cuando sus poderes aún están despertando. Necesitaba mas datos, mas detalles de otro evento igual de misterioso y que también rodeaba a esos seis.

-¿Alguno de ustedes proviene de familias muggles? –Harry lo miró mas extrañado aún ¿qué rayos se proponía Dumbledore con esas preguntas?

-Sólo Hermione... la verdad ignoro la ascendencia de Luna pero sus padres son magos. Lily también es de familia muggle asi que yo en parte lo soy.

-Pero James no... –dijo silenciosamente Dumbledore, volvió a mirar a Harry –Tu fiebre¿a regresado después de la de anoche?

-No... ¿por qué?

Dumbledore no respondió para histeria de Harry, eso siempre le había desquiciado de su director, saber que sabía algo que el no sabía pero que por cualquier razón que el tampoco sabía no le decía nada. Los pensamientos de Dumbledore sin embargo giraban por otros lugares que contestar las dudas de Harry, no podía saltarse a conclusiones pero había comprobado sin lugar a dudas que esa fiebre que atacó a Harry no era normal, había sido provocado indirectamente por algo o por alguien. El problema era determinar cual de esos dos candidatos era el ganador porque cada uno planteaba una solución y razón completamente diferente.

-Un último asunto que me gustaría tratar contigo Harry –volvió a decir Dumbledore -¿recuerdas el incidente con la hidra?

Como si fuera fácil olvidarlo, sin embargo Harry se limitó a asentir.

-Y supongo que también recuerdas nuestra pequeña charla en la que te revelé que fui yo quien les ayudó a escapar de los aurores –Harry volvió a asentir sin saber a que punto quería llegar y cada vez mas perdido. –Bien, verás durante el momento en que estuvieron a merced de los aurores uno de ellos intentó arrancarle la máscara a uno de ustedes ¿recuerdas que pasó entonces?

Harry trató de hacer memoria a pesar de lo confundida que su mente parecía estar por la cantidad de preguntas extrañas que Dumbledore le hacía ¿por qué tanto interés por algo que tenía tanto tiempo de haber pasado? Forzó su mente... la hidra, la hidra...

-Creo que si... el auror salió disparado cuando casi logra su cometido ¿cierto? –Dumbledore asintió y lo miró instándole a continuar –Había una especie de "energía" alrededor de nosotros... cálida, pero ignoro su origen.

-¿Alguien mas la notó?

-No lo sé realmente –la verdad es que Harry no se había puesto a pensar mucho en eso, estaba mas preocupado por el hecho de que había hablado en pársel y que sus seres queridos lo consideraban la peor escoria de la humanidad –Pero fue el hechizo que usó para ayudarnos ¿no?

-No, yo no invoque eso –contestó Dumbledore con seriedad –Yo los liberé y convoque las escobas.

-¿James, Sirius? –sugirió Harry impresionado.

-Ellos no fueron, el origen de ese hechizo me es desconocido.

-¿Entonces quien lo invocó?

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero determinar. –dijo el director poniéndose de pie –Ahora con tu permiso Harry, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber, espero que te recuperes pronto.

Dumbledore salió de la habitación dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos.

-o-

Durante el tiempo en que Harry y Dumbledore conversaron en la habitación, el resto de los habitantes de la casa se habían preparado para la comida. Había un invitado extra ese día, Lupin se había dejado caer por ahí y agradecía que Sirius no estuviese, la luna llena se acercaba y no estaba precisamente de ánimos para soportar las miradas asesinas del moreno, también había ido para saber como seguía James.

Había algo que intrigaba a Lupin sobremanera, la actitud de James y Lily había cambiado de manera drástica con respecto al trato que tenían con esos chicos misteriosos. Sospechaba que ellos dos ya sabían quienes eran en realidad, o que habían terminado por descubrirlo y tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que también Sirius, sobre todo después de la curiosa plática en clave que sostuvieron Lily y Sirius el día que James resultó herido.

No le había comentado nada a Peter a pesar de que este había sacado el tema varias veces, pero mas que nada no lo hacía porque sabía lo chismoso y comunicativo que su amigo solía ser y estaba seguro que correría a preguntarle a Sirius, y en cuanto este se enterara de lo que Lupin pensaba iba a tener mas motivos para lanzarle indirectas. Lupin no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que Sirius sospechaba de él y hasta que ese cabezahueca no se diera cuenta de su error por el mismo no pensaba desmentirlo. Que pensara lo que quisiera.

Tal vez fuese buena opción preguntarle a James, pero estaba pegado a Lily y Lupin temía que algún movimiento involuntario le hiciera darse cuenta que para él Lily tampoco era precisamente una simple amiga. Por eso, aunque estaba charlando con él usaba el resto de su cerebro para mantener una apariencia tranquila.

Dumbledore bajo las escaleras y saludó a Lupin distrayéndole. Aunque el director charló de cosas banales, inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y quiso hablar con los otros cinco chicos, le interesaba en particular Neville.

Lo primero que hizo fue tocar el tema de la noche anterior, necesitaba saber la impresión de Neville y si el también había percibido lo mismo.

-Dime –dijo dirigiéndose a Neville después de comentar que Harry le había contado sobre ello -¿Sentiste algo inusual?

Neville guardó silencio, todavía se comportaba extraño.

-La verdad es que si había algo distinto en el ambiente. Se sentía extraño, todo alrededor.

-¿Podrías ser mas explícito? –insistió el director

-Lo siento –se disculpó bajando la cabeza –Pero todo pasó tan rápido... además yo... bueno, se podría decir que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos en ese momento.

-¿Rabia? –preguntó Dumbledore con suavidad, incluso desde la primera vez que escuchó el relato advirtió que ese chico parecía tener algo personal con el mortífago en cuestión pero no había querido ahondar en el tema, no hasta ahora.

-Algo así... –susurró el avergonzado. –Siento no ser de mucha ayuda

-Permíteme sugerir algo –dijo el director con una sonrisa amable, creía intuir que otra cosa molestaba al chico –Tal vez recuerdes una sensación similar aquella vez que fueron atrapados por el ministerio durante el evento de la hidra, cuando un auror estuvo a punto de arrancarle la máscara a uno de ustedes.

Todos se miraron confundidos, era cierto, todos habían sentido algo extraño ese momento pero al igual que Harry se lo atribuyeron a Dumbledore y a excepción de esa ocasión, ninguno había percibido nunca algo similar. Neville se quedó pensando, haciendo memoria, él era terriblemente olvidadizo pero sin embargo ahora recordaba ese evento, era a él a quien le iban a arrebatar la máscara y también recordaba lo que había ocurrido después. Su boca se abrió ligeramente.

-Si... esa era la misma sensación –dijo apenas mas alto que un susurro.

-Eso pensé –terminó Dumbledore mucho mas serio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_CHICOS! Dos o tres capítulos más (depende de que tanto me explaye) y esto se va al demonio! Jajajaja! El mundo se pone de cabeza y yo comienzo a buscar trincheras o puertas a otras dimensiones! (y digo comienzo, aunque aún no entre) Por lo pronto les adelanto lo que todos querían... ¡Finalmente voy a revelar quien diablos es el infante de 4 años que activó la segunda piedra!_

_PD¿Siguen tan seguros de saber por donde va esto de la segunda piedra?_

_El rincón de Umbra: _

_Como saben generalmente contesto los reviews que se pueden directo a la cuenta de su autor, pero ahora, por cuestiones de tiempo ajenas a mi (sali de viaje de negocios) (chale... que fuerte suena eso) pues hoy tooodos los reviews se contestaran aqui (jajajaja) La proxima probablemetne ya tenga mas tiempo y vuelva a la rutina jajaja._

_**Vane:** Sip, ya ves, lo prometido fue deuda a primera hora del lunes (tiempo de Mexico) no es mi "hermi" pero no me cae mal jajajaja. Se, me gusta torturarlos psicológicamente jajajajajaaja, yo nunca les hice creer que era harry o Neville, solo dije que sería alguien del futuro y aún no quito el dedo del renglón, voy a seguir matando gente jajajaja. Y eso representará un problema porque todavía faltan emociones, solo esperemos que tu corazón lo resista jajajaja! Lily no es mala, esta desesperada por información, aunque concuerdo contigo y con harry, sus métodos no son del todo ortodoxos. Lo de la luz te debe haber quedado claro con este capi, es que no tenía la gran relevancia del universo pero me gusta causar confusión jajajaja! Lo de la muerte... ¿por qué todos suponen que fue Harry? yo nunca he dicho que fue él, no dire nada al respecto por unos capitulos mas jejejeje (el nombre es Rohmen, se que es dificil de recordar... han notado que siempre pongo apellidos nuevos que comienzan con R? no se porque) Voldemort de turista? jajajaja! sería bueno, mmm... la razón no va por ahí. Si, soy mala, y lo sere mas no te preocupes jajajaja. PD: No he podido ver el video TT me explotan en mi trabajo y no he tenido tiempo, tampoco tengo internet en mi casa jajajaja, prometo hacerme un tiempo. _

_**UsagiPotter:** Hao! Gracias se hace lo que se puede, los capitulos que sigan van a ir mas o menos en esa línea, drama y momentos graciosos a la par, todo eso hasta el final donde la cosa se pone dura jajaja! Harry un mago elemental? segura? la edad no concuerda... según las palabras de Atha y Dumbledore el niño (o niña) debe tener unos 3 o 4 años. _

_**Nimue-Tarrazo: **G-R-A-C-I-A-S se hace el mejor esfuerzo con el poco tiempo disponible. Si, Neville lo merecía mas que nadie ¿no crees? Claro, en un rato de tiempo lo haré._

_**Blackmoonlady: **GRacias! Con letras grandes jajaja. Que siente neville pues ya lo supiste, con eso abrí el capitulo y creo que se deja ver desde el anterior, este y el que sigue jajajaja. Es Bellatrix si mal no recuerdo. Jajaja Bye!_

_**NatiiH: **Hao! Gracias¿te hizo llorar? que fuerte, no creí causar tal impresión. Si, a muchos les gusta la pareja Atha y Sirius, en lo personal me gusta verlos interactuar jajajaaja. Ah! ya supiste en parte que ocurrió... la otra parte, bueno, siguiente capitulo jajaja! Lo del mago elemental pues ya se descubre pronto. (si! Lily´s rules) Ok, por el momento no tardaré pero pronto... bueno, eso lo dire mas adelante. Faltan unos tres capis para lo que yo llamo "la parte final" que en si es un buen numero de capitulos no te preocupes. ¿Qué malditos quieres que mueran? jajaja_

_**Elementh: **Maestro! 27 capis? de un tirón? y eso que muchos son largos jajaja! Si, confieso que caí en uno de los clichés mas conocidos pero... ok, no dire ni media palabra al respecto. Además, considera que Choque d eMundos fue mi primer fic, yo también me di cuenta de ello mas adelante._

_**Ginebra:** Hao! Tanto tiempo! Jajajaja! Yo le traía ganas para ser sincera jajajaja! Sip, Lily es mala es tan compleja jajajajaja la adoro. Neville lo merecía, tenía todo el derecho jajaja y pues... le di el beneficio. Sigue estudiando jajaaja (y leyendo fics jaja)_

_**Sion-Allegra:** Hao! Bueno, no veinte años pero próximo jajaaj! Gracias!_

_**Airam Lilian Lupin:** Hao! Si, me gusta liar las cosas (luego tengo una de problemas para arreglar todo :P) A todos les ha gustado la idea de que sea Neville quien la mate, digo, yo comparto el odio de Harry porque yo amo a Sirius pero... bueno, lo de Neville es mas fuerte. Tu crees que cambien el futuro? y que crees que pasaría? Sería todo tan perfecto como quisieran?_

_**First-ayanami:** Hao! Siglos sin saber de ti! Jajajaja! Se entiende, se entiende yo también me enredaba con tiempos cuando estudiaba (ahhh ya va a ser casi un año desde que sali) No creo que Sirius se pusiera tan frenético como James jajajaja! Le costaría arrancársela a su papá eso es seguro jajaja! (ya veras). Si, Neville tenía el derecho de matar a Bellatrix... aunque... nadie tiene el derecho de matar a otra persona... jejejeje... ¿tu crees que sea importante? sip, lo es, creo que deje ver algo en este capi, pero aún no digo por que o por quien lo sintió. Si, uso un truco sucio, pero Harry no recuerda nada asi que se le deja pasar, no fue lo mas ortodoxo pero Lily suele actuar de esa manera imprudente de vez en cuando (donde he visto esa imprudencia antes?) James... no le va a gustar, eso es seguro. Gracias! Espero que te gustara este._

_**Cris:** Hao! Jajaja estresada? deberías verme a mi jajaja! este septiembre ha sido el mas largo de toda mi vida jajaja! Si... debo agregarte... mejor agregame tu porque soy un tanto despistada, ultimamente (cosa de un mes o mas) no me he conectado para ser sincera y soy muy despistada. Jaja no eres la única, se de mucha gente que le gusta ese personaje, yo le odio bastante pero no puedo negar que es un mar de posibilidades jajaja. Si... la venganza sabe mejor fría... pero pobre, el delirio fue terrible jaja. Si, Neville ha madurado, ha cambiado junto con todos, si Bella creía que se enfrentaba a un grupito de niños lidereados por otro estaba muy equivocada, lo de los dulces, no se... es tan triste en el 5to, me impresionó, no puedo negarlo. Ya han aparecido, confieso que los he tenido un poco abandonados pero tengo tantas cosas que tratar en este fic, tardarme mas sería terrible (de por si me tardo siglos... ya sabrás porque no me contradigo aunque lo parezca) Lo de la piedra roja se sabe en el que sigue (mas o menos jajajajaja )(cara de malvada) Sip, publcio rapido, no te acostumbres jaja. No te apures, dentro de poco tendrás un muuundooo de tiempo para dejarme mensaje jojojojojo. Gracias! me alegra que te guste. Llegar a los 50 capis? No, tiene menos, ya estan todos planeados (capi mas, capi menos). Segunda parte? uff! no es la primera vez que lo oigo... no creo, demasiado complicado y no pienso dejar muchos cabos sueltos, lo veremos en su momento. No podrian viajar al futuro en una segunda parte, también luego explicaré porque... jajajaja!... ok, hay cosas que nadie me ha preguntado y son vitales para el fic, el viaje en el tiempo anda por esos temas... Jajaja gracias! Si, fue un mensaje laaargo jajajaja asi me gustan. Bye! PD: No te preocupes. PDD: Pues no fue el lunes, fue el miercoles jajajaja._

_**Mayrim:** Hao! Gracias! Son lo máximo, tantos capis leídos, se merecen una estatua! SE hace lo que se puede, intento mantener un equilibrio entre lo dramatico y lo divertido, aunque debo confesar que este es mi primer fic y donde estoy cometiendo mas errores. Gracias, me alegra saber que consideras que trato el tema de manera adecuada, concuerdo contigo, es dificil, yo he leído muchos y la mayoría van por el mismo camino, yo nunca había visto un fic de esta epoca en particular y se me hizo interesante de tratar¿te gusto la magia elemental? tenía miedo con ese tópico porque también ha sido tratado en infinidad de fics... aunque tampoco había visto ninguno en el que fuese tomado como un arma tan mortífera como con Atha... y el segundo niño o niña. GRacias!1 (again jajaja) Es cierto, Harry tomo esta misión consciente de lo que NO debía hacer por muy duro que fuese, esos dos han estado en demasiadas batallas y saben que va en serio. Insisto... ¿porque estan tan seguros que hablo de Harry? Dumbledore y Atha han dejado claro que los magos elementales despiertan a los 3 o 4 años sin excepción... el Harry del pasado tiene 1 y este Harry jamas ha hecho nada similar... Fuego... si, le pegaría bien al caracter de Harry ¿no? Dumbledore lo dijo en este capi (o en el anterior no recuerdo) (jo y eso que yo lo escribo) Atha puede trabajar a larga distancia ¿que te hace creer que Harry no fuese usado como canal de otra persona? La herida de Rohmen... si, algo que ver tiene, pero la sensación... hay muchas explicaciones, alguien mas pudo indirectamente causarle eso... jejejeje... creo que con este capi abrí otra posibilidad. Si, Lily fue cruel, pero harry no lo recuerda (eso será bueno o malo?) ya ves, al final se le partió el alma. Bye!_

_**Yunypotter19: **Hao! Gracias! Si, suele ocurrir que uno encuentra historias por casualidad. Me alegra que fuese la mia y que te gustara tanto! Wow! has leído mucho jajajaja. Aqui a todos les encanta Sirius y Atha (a mi me gusta verlos juntos y si, son muy divertidos) Las piedras... jejejejeje... ya verán... Creo que en la cabeza de la mayoría han pasado mil y una ideas, una mas que otras... Dumbledore y Atha lo han dicho, despiertan a los 3 o 4 no a los 17, eso descartaría a Harry... Dumbledore, bueno, en este capitulo es evidente que ya sospecha algo. Gracias, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por enredar las cosas, meter misterio y dejar finales cardiacos cada que es posible (y los disfruto enormemente) Es cierto, dejo mil millones de pistas, las del final... esas son aún mas sutiles y nadie las ha percibido todavía... jejejeje...hay gente que me ha adivinado muchas cosas (Fanny pero no es de por aqui jajaja) y por mas que me he ensañado por revolverla conoce bien la historia (mejor que yo XD) y no la puedo engañar (debo decir que no dudo que muchos de los de aqui tampoco. He intentando quitar ese error, por eso el final es mas dificil de descubrir. Y si.. también escribo frases en doble sentido, unas importantes, otras sin importancia (como la luz que envolvió a Bella cuando desapareció) pero que solo pongo para destantear lo cual hace un poco mas complicado descubrir que hago. No, para nada pesada, me encantan los comentarios largos (a mi que no me gusta contestar jajaja me fascina!) Me dare una vuelta en cuanto tenga la oportunidad quiero leer fics jejeje! Bye!_

_**Andrea:** Hao! Pues acabas de dejar review y ya ves, otro capi jajaja! Yo dije que iba a morir alguien importante y del futuro, cumpli jajaja...Estuve tentada a dejarla en el momento en que se gritaba ¡Avada Kedabra! pero me arrepentí, quería dejarlo en la parte d eHarry y Lily. Ya quieres saber que va a pasar en el 29? jejeje, pronto... _


	29. El Resplandor del Fuego

El Rincón de Umbra: Por motivos de tiempo sigo sin poder contestar algunos personalmente, lo intentare en la proxima ocasion, mientras (y por motivos de que este capi es importante, les dejo los reviews aqui jajaja

**Blackmoonlady** – Hao! Pues no es por espantar pero se van a tener que acostumbrar a esperar porque se hará costumbre. ¿Tu crees que es Neville? Jejejeje, insisto, 3 o 4 años según Dumby y Atha. Bueno, Harry es el protagonista, habitualmente tiene mas escenas por ello (además me cae bien asi que le doy mas espacio) Ok, diviértete con este capi bye!

**Sion-Allegra**- Hao! Jajaja no, pero yo si un poco. Gracias! (Debo comenzar a buscar agradecimientos en otros idiomas) Si, Lily me encanta también jajaja tal vez por eso me esmero mas con ella. Ya esta, te puedes divertir un rato jejeje.

**UsagiPotter** –Jajaja si, esa era tooodaaaaa mi intención jajajajajajaja, enredarlos. Si, la idea era que dudaran jojojojo! Pero don't worry, ya en este descubro el pastel. ARigato!

**Elementh** –JAJAJAJA! No voy a decir nada, en este se descubre de todas formas. Cosas de la vida, unos no quieren que sea Harry y otros si, jajajaja ¿Qué cosas? Y que tienes contra Ron? Jajajajaja. Fuego, creo que ya mencione en el capi anterior que el elemental sera de fuego. Bueno Bye!

**Nimue-Tarrazo-** Arigato! (ya me dio por agradecer en otro idioma porque el gracias suena muy repetitivo jajaja) Una teoría nunca es absurda jajaja. El problema principal es que Harry no tiene 3 años, ni el del pasado ni el del futuro y ¿Cómo se explicaría entonces tu teoría? Ademas de que nunca había tenido esos poderes. Peeeerooo, veamos que ocurre en este capi byeee!

**Mayrim –** Uy! Si te gusta no saber de donde van los tiros pues el final te va a divertir mucho porque jajajaja he dejado pistas tan sutiles que va a estar en chino que sepan lo que voy a hacer por algun tiempo. ¿Tiré tu teoría sobre Harry? Jajaja la verdad es que esa era la función de el capi anterior jajaja (y si hubiese tenido mas experiencia lo hubiese enredado mas desde el inicio) Mmm… como sea todo se descubre en este capi y sabremos quien es el niño mencionado hasta el cansancio jajaja. Todos tienen una teoría diferente, es cierto, la edad no coincide pero te puedo decir que Dumby no tiene esa habilidad, si no¿Qué necesidad tendría Atha de ocultarse? Y no es rebuscada, es interesante. Ah! Que exista otra persona… la pregunta del millón, podría ser, podría que no, todo se revela en este capi, y tienes razón¿por qué hasta ahora? Jajajaja o… podría haber mil explicaciones mas, te podría hacer una larga lista. Lo que no sea una persona ¡No había escuchado jamás esa teoría tan llena de posibilidades! Muy bien! Es terriblemente interesante y llena de posibilidades jajaja. Oh si, Dumby tiene una pista pero sigue sin unir todo el rompecabezas jajajaja (solo yo lo se muajajaja). Muchas Gracias, hago lo que puedo con los personajes, en serio me cuesta y Lily… adoro a esa chica creo que me esmero con ella (a pesar de ser una histérica jaja).Tienes razón, se extraña a Sirius en los libros. Los dos Harry… jajaja son muy lindos no?

**Cris** –Hao! Me despeño? Y eso porque? Si, estresada es poco jojojo! Una pistola por favor! Y aparte enferma! Tienes toda la razón del mundo y yo te apoyo, yo también odio madrugar (buaaa) . Ya ves, yo tengo muy buen tino para publicar cuando tienen examenes (pero a que es mejor que no publicar no?) pero todo se puede en esta vida no te preocupes jajaja. Gracias, oye que me lo voy a creer de verdad. ¿Quién será? Pues hoy lo descubres.

**Andrea** –JAJAJAJA si, esa era mi intención, confundirlos a todos jojojo! Por que les pregunto eso? Mmmm…. Si no te queda claro con este capi recuerdamelo y te lo explico jojo. Mmmm…. Uno de los seis? Pero ninguno tiene 3 o 4 años ¿no? Digo, según Dumby. Si, lo llamaban, pero no puedo dar la razón, hay muchas jajajajajaja. OK, estas por descubrir algo.

**Ginebra-** Hao! JAjaja felicidades! Yo también soy medio libre y eso me tranquiliza un poco. Una niña? Yo no he dicho que sea una niña (o un niño) solo que puede ser cualquier sexo. No, no cuatro y se acaba (No porque tengo demasiados cabos sueltos por todos los cielos) Mas bien que dentro de 3 o 4 entramos a la parte final de la historia (que de por si dura su buena tanda de capitulos) Jaja gracias! Que de verdad me hace falta inspiración para el 31!

**Cechu- **Hao! Nah, no importa, con que me leas y te acuerdes de mi basta jajaja! Si, nadie, pero era su derecho ¿o no? Jejeje si, un detalle muy doloroso lo de los dulces. Si ya esta, hasta el que sigue ire rapido luego… bueno de eso hablamos después jajajaja! Remus… si, se dara otra vuelta para el capi 31, una muuuy importante vuelta, sale poco porque no puedo mantener el secreto con el por ahí, mas cuando Sirius no lo puede ni ver y Remus no puede estar cerca de Lily. Bye!

**Isabella Riddle -** ¿Tu crees? Pero según Dumbly debe tener 3 o 4 años ¿no?

**Vane** –Hao! Enferma pero dando lata ya ves. Pues te vas acostumbrando porque les voy a sacar canas verdes a todos jajaja! Sip, para que se acabaran las uñas y se desesperaran con un avada kedabra y no te apures que los voy a dejar asi dentro de poco, no con el avada pero… jajajajaja! Que divertido, hasta me saboreo el momento. Si, ese es el dicho completo el punto es que lo deje incompleto adrede jajaja es que tenía truco oculto, mas porque ya dije que el segundo elemental es de fuego. Tienes razón, los títulos comunes me dan flojera jajajaja. A ver… la luz que envolvió a Bella fue como dijo Dumby, irse al futuro de nuevo (su alma o lo que tenga porque alma alma no creo que la buena Bella tuviese) Las fechas coinciden si, la luz es alguien afin con el espiritu del fuego si, es el niñito si, esta relacionado de alguna manera con los chicos del futuro si, porque si no ¿Cómo se explica todo lo que ha pasado? Se aclara en estos capis y tendras que tener paciencia jaja. Que Neville hable con alguien? Si, hablara, veremos este capi como sigue el pobre sufrido. Estresada yo? Si ese es mi estado natural. Bye!

**LilithL2-** Hao! Nah, no me culpes de tus ojeras jajajaja! Y las clases… bueno, estan para no atenderlas (el buen consejo de Umbra) JAjaja Arigato! Santo cielo! Tan rápido! Los records siguen aumentando de verdad jajaja! Quieres saber el final? Si en esas estoy, vaya jajajaja! Es la primera vez que leo que alguien quiere que ya lo acabe (Es que es largo jaja) Gracias! Hago lo que puedo con mi humilde idea jajaja! Harry pobrecito hace de todo para que no se descubra nada y por dentro le destruye, yo adoro las conversaciones con Lily, eso me animo a escribir la historia. ¿Hemione? Jajaja eso nunca lo había escuchado pero gracias! Ginny… mmmm… me callare. Los elementales, debo confesar que me daba mucho miedo tomar ese tema la verdad. Lo del hechizo… que bueno que lo mencionas es importante, lo del sol, buena observación, pero como he dicho… ¿Qué no Dumby y Atha dijeron que tenía que cumplir 3 años? Tienes razón en una cosa, quien quiera que le hubiese hecho eso a Rohmen fue muy parecido a lo que Atha explicó, mas no dire mas. Si, el carácter de Harry es como dices jajaja por eso es tan divertido. Si, vivan las teorías. JAJAJA vuelvo a lo mismo, es curioso como las opiniones estan divididas, entre los que les gustaria que Neville tuviese protagonismo y los que no. Neville y Bella, una pelea que moria por escribir ¡arriba la venganza! (aunque no suelo ser vengativa) Claro! Estos review me animan a seguir adelante, de verdad mil gracias. Jajaja ok, prometo que el final no esta lejos. Arigato! Bye! (soy multicultural jajaja)

**yunypotter19: **Hao! jejejeje bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. La edad, la edad! jajajaja! Por motivos de historia Luna ya nació. ¿Yo aseguré que era alguien del futuro¿Cuando? Que yo sepa nunca lo he dicho, he dicho que tienen buenas teorías, buenos puntos pero nunca he asegurado que sean del futuro, hay muchas posibilidades (tus teorías son interesantes) Bueno, ahora si sabrás quien es aunque la explicación... bueno jajajaja! Si estoy agobiada, es mi estado natural, Bye!

* * *

Luz...

Una luz brillante, cálida y acogedora...

Vibrante, hipnótica, llena de energía y poder...

Y era suya, toda suya, la podía sentir recorriendo cada átomo de su ser, vibrar con cada hechizo, agitarse con cada respiración, despertar con cada paso que daba. Siempre había estado ahí, sólo que oculta, una barrera mas fuerte la contenía, una que ni siquiera recordaba quien o que la había interpuesto. Pero esa barrera se había debilitado y ahora su alma volvía a clamar libertad, unirse otra vez a ese resplandor que le llamaba, que era una parte de su propio ser...

_Choque de Mundos_

_Cap. 29 _

_**El Resplandor del Fuego**_

El Alba despuntaba bañando con su cálida luz los terrenos que rodeaban el imponente castillo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, era un día claro y ligeramente frío, no había una sola nube en el cielo. Esa misma mañana, tranquila y apacible en apariencia, había sorprendido también al mas grande director que la escuela hubiese tenido.

Albus Dumbledore no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, en cambio el día lo había alcanzado sentado en la mesa de su despacho, su mirada fija en un recipiente de piedra lleno de una sustancia plateada que de hecho eran los recuerdos del director.

Llevaba todo ese tiempo reuniendo las partes de lo que parecía ser un cada vez mas difícil rompecabezas, la situación se había complicado tanto que era casi imposible notar las sutiles conexiones que existían entre todos los eventos. Se había mantenido en contacto con Rodin todo ese tiempo por si la criatura que le quitaba el sueño aparecía, pero no había habido suerte, la señal parecía tan esquiva como errante.

Y ahora surgía esta nueva complicación, ya había notado la existencia de esa protección especial que había aparecido como una muralla ante esos seis chicos del futuro cuando estuvieron en peligro, tenía la marca de un mago elemental pero no parecía nacer de ningún lado. En ese momento y cuando habló con Harry intentó descubrir si existía alguna posibilidad de que ellos provocaran eso, pero durante la charla fue evidente que el chico Potter no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido y que había adjudicado la proeza de salvarles exclusivamente a Dumbledore y luego pasaba esto.

Tenía que aceptar que cuando fue a hablar con Harry sólo intentaba unir la última pieza de una batalla que no correspondía a ese tiempo y en cambio se había topado con cabos que ni siquiera había imaginado que tendrían que ver con los magos elementales. De nuevo había regresado a él el evento de la Hidra, esta vez con mayor fuerza, era evidente que no había sido sólo un hechizo casual que hubiese confundido con otro tipo de magia mas pura, no cuando quien lo vivió en primera fila reconoció la sensación como la misma que había rodeado el ambiente en la batalla anterior.

Ahora no le quedaba duda de que había sido obra de un mago elemental pero esta vez no podía haber sido provocado por Atha, cuyo elemento era el agua, esto era obra de magia de fuego. Pero era imposible por cualquier lado que lo mirara, esos seis eran demasiado mayores, ninguno parecía entender de que hablaba el director al hacerles todas esas preguntas y era evidente que Atha era el primer mago elemental que veían en su vida o del que oían hablar.

Después de que Harry declarara que sólo uno de los chicos provenía de familia muggle, la lista se había reducido a cinco. Aunque en su cerebro bien se podía reducir a dos, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que esos dos en particular, a pesar de haber estado en el mismo lugar durante el mismo evento, no parecían reconocer las señales y ni siquiera tenían idea de lo que ocurría. Eso dejaba abierto el margen lo suficiente para que se pudiera considerar a alguno de los otros tres como los causantes de los eventos, finalmente Atha también era capaz de actuar a través de otros. Pero la edad seguía sin coincidir...

Ninguno de esos seis pasaban los dos años, no por lo menos en esa época y eso los descalificaba como prospectos para mago elemental. Y le parecía difícil que lo ocultaran de alguna manera a los demás miembros de su equipo o que ellos intentaran mantener el secreto cuando por demás habían comprobado que con Atha ahí, otro mago no correría peligro.

Había una posibilidad mas pero al director no le acababa o de gustar o de encajar como debía. Si sus cálculos eran ciertos era posible que ese niño en particular siguiese vivo la misma época de donde provenían los visitantes del futuro, era posible que como Atha se mantuviese oculto. Si era así, tal vez y solo tal vez al haber cruzado el tiempo hubiesen traído también la protección de quien había activado la piedra, que debería tener unos veinte años mas o menos. El evento con el mortífago que murió probaba que ellos, a pesar de todo, aún mantenían un lazo con su propio tiempo.

Y todo eso tenía lógica si pensaba en que habían vuelto en el tiempo... sólo conocía dos maneras de regresar en el tiempo y sólo una permitía regresar al momento exacto en el que se partió.

Dumbledore se recargó en su cómoda silla a pesar de todo lo que sabían, de todo lo que había reunido sobre el tema, estaba seguro que le faltaba algo, algún fragmento de información que aún se le negaba.

Eso sin contar con la última y mas descabellada posibilidad y para rechazarla tendría que indagar en cosas que no quería indagar, una idea que había llegado a él cuando supo del evento de la hidra. Pero no parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza.

Un resplandor plateado sobresaltó a Dumbledore y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un patronus brillante en forma de delfín había atravesado la ventana y el director se puso de pie rápidamente con la mirada fiera. Un Patronus a esa hora podía significar solo un ataque así que el hombre se dirigió veloz hacia el delfín que parecía nadar fantasmagóricamente por el aire. En efecto, el patronus traía un mensaje, pero lejos de lo que Dumbledore pudo pensar, no traía avisos de un ataque sorpresa, en cierto sentido parecía ser peor para que pareciera tan urgente.

Habían encontrado a Rohmen.

El director tomó rápidamente su capa y salió de su despacho como un vendaval, algo le decía que había gato encerrado en esa noticia en particular.

-o-

-Lily, de verdad, que estoy bien. –dijo con voz aburrida Harry mientras su madre hacía girar su brazo como si esperara que este se hubiese roto durante la noche –Mi brazo no tiene nada inusual.

-Déjala ser –dijo James bostezando sonoramente –Tiene el síndrome de la madre primeriza. Cuando te enfermaste por primera vez se puso tan histérica que le prohibieron la entrada a San Mungo por un mes –el resto de los habitantes de la mesa lo miraron anonadados, Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina que James ignoró –Eso sin contar la orden del ministerio para que no se acercara a mas de tres metros de los curadores.

Todos en la mesa rieron mientras Lily se hacía la indignada y al pasar le daba un zape en la cabeza a su esposo, despeinándolo más. Para ser sincero Harry se sentía mal, muy mal, pero no físicamente. Una pequeña y vergonzosa parte de él de verdad quería recibir toda la atención que Lily le profesaba esos días, bueno, tal vez fuese mejor si no hubiese un ser humano en 100 km a la redonda pero igual quería esos mimos. La otra parte, mucho mas grande, deseaba con toda el alma que eso no hubiese ocurrido nunca, se sentía terrible mirando a la madre que moriría en tan poco tiempo, si supieran lo que Harry no estaba planeando evitar ¿se comportaría igual? Harry tenía la fuerte impresión de que si y eso lo hacía sentirse aún mas miserable, no era justo y no merecía todo eso.

Desvió su mirada hacia otro punto de la mesa mientras ingería desayuno con tal de no tener que participar en la conversación. Lily vigilaba el vendaje de Luna quien, para ser sincero, si preocupaba a Harry, lo que al principio parecía ser una simple luxación o algo que se repondría rápido estaba mostrando señales de ser algo un tanto peor. Luna a penas y podía mover el brazo y le provocaba mucho dolor, esa mañana parecía ser capaz de levantarlo un poco mas pero el progreso parecía ser increíblemente lento de ayer para hoy cuando generalmente no tardan tanto. El problema es que sin saber que maldición habían utilizado era mas difícil curarla.

Lily se sentó con calma en la silla entre James y el pequeño Harry, justo del otro lado donde estaba Harry, todos parecían muy entretenidos desayunando y en realidad la única que parecía no hacerlo era ella. James miraba a su esposa suspicazmente, no le gustaba la mirada de Lily, se veía... peligrosa. La pelirroja espero a que todos terminaran (o casi) antes de aclararse la garganta y mirar con media sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados a la forma futura de su hijo.

-Ahora que todos hemos desayunado y Harry parece tan bien –dijo con tranquilidad mortal, todos se hicieron para atrás instintivamente, hasta James –Lo que me recuerda, Harry amor¿te sientes mareado de casualidad?

-No... –le respondió él intrigado

-¿Cansado¿Te ves mas pálido de lo usual? –siguió ella con encantadora voz

-No... Estoy bastante bien ¿por qué? –todos se miraban entre ellos.

-A que bien, que bien –dijo ella sonriente –Entonces, ya que nos sentimos tan bien, no estamos mareados, ni cansados, ni pálidos... –su mirada se volvió peligrosa y la sonrisa desapareció -¡Serías tan amable de decirme ahora si que son esas "situaciones peores" en las que has estado!

Como si sus sillas tuvieran resorte cinco chicos se pusieron de pie en el acto dispuestos a huir y ya habían dado la espalda a Lily y a un paso de salir por la puerta de la cocina cuando un rayo pasó rozando entre ellos, impactó la puerta y esta en el acto se cerró y se volvió rígida como la piedra. Todos se giraron sorprendidos para ver a Lily que seguía tan impávida sentada con la varita en alto y sonriendo con malignidad, incluso James la miraba con miedo.

-Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo en discutir esto como personas civilizadas y las consecuencias de no hacerlo ¿se sentarán? –con la misma velocidad cuatro jóvenes regresaron a sus asientos temerosos –Gracias, ahora si son tan amables de hablar del tema que estábamos por discutir. –James sonrió, por eso amaba a Lily, mujer con carácter.

-Nosotros... no podemos –comenzó Hermione

-No me importa –canturreó ella con sarcasmo –No estoy pidiendo fechas solo hechos.

-Esta bien –suspiró Harry con cansancio, sus compañeros lo voltearon a ver tan rápido que uno que otro sintió un tirón en el cuello¿Harry no se atrevería...¿o si? –Estuvo esa vez que me golpeó una bludger y acabé sin huesos en el brazo ¿recuerdan?

-¡Ah, si! –dijeron todos a coro suspirando, por un momento temieron que Harry fuera a descubrir la verdad.

-Eso fue mucho peor y mas doloroso, tuvieron que hacerlos volver a crecer. –siguió él

-Por supuesto –le apoyó Ron

-Terrible incidente –siguió Ginny

-¿Cómo terminaste sin huesos? –preguntó Lily asustada

Harry sonrió afectado por debajo de su máscara, ahora tenía toda la atención de sus padres y los había desviado de lo que sabía les interesaba y que no podía decirles, no podía contarles de Voldemort, del basilísco, de la fuga de Sirius, del cementerio o nada mas. Había recordado de repente que no todas sus aventuras mas dolorosas tenían que ver con Voldemort, no directamente.

-La bludger me golpeó y me rompió el brazo –recordó Harry, aunque se guardó el que Dobby había tenido culpa –luego un mago estúpido quiso reparármelo y terminé sin huesos en el brazo.

-¡No era estúpido! –saltó Hermione –Simplemente... se equivocó de hechizo

-El sujeto desapareció TODOS sus huesos –replicó Ron –¡ah! Pero como te gustaba

-¡Eso no es cierto! –explotó Hermione, traía máscara pero Harry estaba seguro que su amiga estaba sonrojada

-¿Qué tal la ocasión en la que Ron y Harry llegaron a Hogwarts en el auto y casi los mata el sauce boxeador? –interrumpió Ginny porque ya veía venir una discusión

-No me recuerdes eso por favor –murmuró Ron que aún recordaba el castigo

Lily abrió mucho los ojos y James se enderezó en su silla interesado.

-¿Qué ustedes que! –dijo Lily llevándose una mano en el pecho

-Si, lo recuerdo –comentó Luna –todos hablaban de ustedes, de cómo había cruzado medio país en un auto volador sin ningún adulto abordo.

-¿De verdad hicieron eso? –preguntó alegre James, Ron y Harry se miraron y asintieron levemente -¡Son mis héroes!

-¡Tu me dijiste que no habías heredado esa manía compulsiva de romper las reglas y llamar la atención! –le acusó Lily señalándolo con dedo acusador mientras James seguía diciendo algo de nunca haber estado tan orgulloso en su vida.

-¡No fue a propósito! –se defendió Harry –Todos habían entrado al anden menos nosotros y D... un gracioso cerró el paso y perdimos el tren. Lo único que se nos ocurrió fue tomar el carro.

-¿Y no pudieron esperar a que un adulto regresara? –preguntó Lily atónita, esto parecía peor de lo que había imaginado

-Este par de impulsivos no lo pensó –contestó Hermione en tono superior

-¡Teníamos doce años! –le reprochó Ron

-Esto es tan divertido –sonrió James –¿Que otros percances los han tenido al borde de la honrosa expulsión?

-Digánme que eso a sido lo peor –suplicó Lily con la cara en las manos.

Pero el mortal silencio que se formó en la mesa fue suficiente respuesta, se podía escuchar hasta el aleteo de una mosca. Lily dejó caer su cabeza derrotada mientras James, completamente al contrario de su esposa parecía a punto de volar en la escoba de Harry.

-¿Por dónde empezar?- murmuró Ginny simulando pensar, y quien sentía que era una buena manera de que James y Lily pudieran asomarse ligeramente a la vida de Harry –En orden cronológico tenemos... sacar un dragón ilegal de Hogwarts, castigos en el bosque prohibido, eso sin contar las veces que han acabado en el bosque a punto de ser devorados por las mascotas de Hagrid –Lily iba palideciendo ante cada mención de la lista.

-No me recuerdes a esas... –dijo Ron con un escalofrío

-...perros de tres cabezas, serpientes, autos voladores, elfos locos, diarios malignos, la super libélula viendo la muerte en cada rincón, dementores, fugas del castillo con cierta capa...

-No me ayudes tanto ¿si? –murmuró Harry con voz mortalmente fría, pero Ginny lo ignoró

-...pasajes secretos, burlar al ministerio, inflar parientes lejanos, los escregutos de Hagrid, mas dragones, clases clandestinas, mas brujas con cara de sapo, gigantes...

-Creo que ya escuchamos suficiente –la cortó Hermione tapándole la boca, o donde debía estar la boca porque Lily y James parecían a punto de asaltarlos con preguntas y si eso seguía nunca iban a salir de ahí y terminarían hablando mas de la cuenta.

Harry en cambio no dijo nada y había terminado por sonreír discretamente. Debía recordar agradecerle a Ginny mas tarde, sabía que si él seguía dándole información a sus padres, Hermione se lo cantaría hasta el cansancio, Ginny en cambio era punto y a parte, si a la pequeña pelirroja se le ocurría algo terminaba haciéndolo. Pero también le preocupaba un poco la actitud de James y Lily, claro que era normal sus rostros y todo eso, pero había algo, Harry sentía que no insistían mucho en ciertos puntos, no preguntaban por que habían pensado ellos ni nada por el estilo.

Una de dos, o de antemano sabían que sin importar cuanto insistieran no sacarían mas de ellos o... sabían que no estaban presentes. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras oía que seguían hablando de los nuevos intentos de Hagrid por criar cualquier animal capaz de devorarlos. No podía ser, no podían haber averiguado nada si él había sido muy cuidadoso en lo que decía, además no se verían tan tranquilos, era impensable que mantuvieran esa actitud, de saber o sospechar algo lo hubieran asaltado de preguntas hace mucho...

Suspiró, mientras Lily lo miraba acusadoramente y James con gran orgullo, fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima.

-No es mi culpa que todo esto me pase –dijo Harry, o por lo menos no la mayoría –Es como si tuviera un enorme letrero que dijera "Problemas a mi".

-Harry no seas modesto –le picó Ron, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No amigo, nada de esto se compara con el peligro mortal que resultan ser tus intereses amorosos –dijo sonriendo y con fingida cortesía. Tal vez era buena idea desviar la atención de él y dar por zanjado el tema, luego se disculparía con Ron.

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo en eso! –apoyó Ginny mientras Hermione se reía discretamente –Nada mas de pensar en cierta descendiente de Veela y los ridículos que...

-Yo nunca hago el ridículo –se defendió él

-Cof..cof.. "Ro-Ro"...cof, cof –fingió Harry –Eso si no contamos cuando estuviste a punto de pedirle matrimonio a Romilda Vane después de tomar esa poción de amor.

-Eso me recuerda que aún no te perdono por no avisarme –le replicó Hermione a Harry mas relajada –Era algo digno de verse.

Mientras Ron le decía unas cuantas maldiciones a Harry, que no le ponía mucha atención porque se estaba riendo junto con las chicas, Lily y James si miraron sonriendo, en realidad no entendían el tema que ahora seguían pero no les importaba, sabían también que fue una inteligente manera de desviar su atención, pero tampoco replicaron sobre ello. Era una sensación extraña y agradable. Harry era muy cuidadoso de no abrirse demasiado ante ellos, de mantener cierta distancia y no permitir que ellos supieran lo que pensaba, no les permitía entrar a su vida a pesar de que no tendría otra oportunidad de estar con ellos, no hasta que ellos lograran su cometido. Por eso era tan importante para ellos dejar que esa plática siguiera su curso, un ambiente tranquilo y familiar se respiraba, se tomaron de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Lily se sentía mal, no podía dejar de pensar que no tendría la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos todas esas aventuras que correría su hijo, ni podría tener una reunión con sus amigos en casa y todas aquellas cosas que le hacían ilusión desde que supo que estaba embarazada. Todos los cumpleaños, días especiales y momentos irrepetibles del crecimiento de Harry que no contemplaría. Y a pesar de que luchaba contra la melancolía, también miraba alegre a ese joven, a pesar de todo, a pesar de quien sabe cuantas penurias él se había convertido en lo que ahora veía con orgullo.

James en cambio percibía algo diferente, no porque no hubiese pensado antes en lo mismo que Lily, sino porque había otra cosa que él había percibido desde hacía tiempo y era la amistad que los parecía unir. Desde la primera vez que se encontró con ellos notó sobretodo que el mejor amigo de Harry era Ron, ya desde antes de saber quienes eran en verdad era evidente. Incluso le recordaban un poco a Sirius y a él, aunque también eran diferentes, parecían por lo menos mucho mas maduros y centrados que ellos a su edad, aunque tampoco le extrañaba, las circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes. Y también saltaba a la vista que el círculo de amistad mas unido a Harry se extendía a una de las chicas, la que saltaba a abrazarlo siempre que estaba herido, era un extraño tipo de amistad pero no podía negar que nadie mejor que él entendía la amistad incondicional, para que incluso arriesgaran su cuello en misiones como esa.

-¡Ey! También esta tu "romance idílico" con Myrtle la llorona –dijo vengativamente Ron, quien ya estaba cansado de que le recordaran ciertos eventos vergonzosos de su existencia, llamando la atención de todos –Eso es muy peligroso

-¿QUE! –gritaron varias voces a la vez, Ginny mas fuerte que todas

-¡Eso no es cierto! –contestó Harry entre dientes controlando las ganas de lanzarse sobre Ron como león ante una cebra herida

-¡Claro que si! No seas modesto¡Si hasta se bañaron juntos!

Harry prefirió golpearse repetidamente contra la mesa¿Qué era mejor¿Matar a Ron con un enorme y oxidado machete o estrangulare hasta la muerte y regocijarse en su dolor?

-Hijo de tigre pintito -señaló orgulloso James, Lily lo miró con ojos de odio

-Dónde me confieses que tuviste algo que ver hasta con un fantasma de Hogwarts, porque conociéndote eres capaz, te saco los intestinos por la nariz y me hago una bufanda con ellos.

-Juro que yo no fui nunca tan lejos –dijo inmediatamente James quien creía a Lily perfectamente capaz de hecho –él es el que se acuesta con fantasmas no yo –terminó señalando a Harry

-¡Yo no me acuesto con nadie! –gritó Harry fuera de si ante la risa histérica de todos

-¡No por favor! –exclamó James dejándose caer de la mesa con tono dramático y mirando a Harry como si tuviera un terrible impedimento físico -¡Miénteme¡Pero no me digas que sigues siendo virgen a tus 17 años!

-¿PODRIAMOS DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MI VIDA SEXUAL! –gritó exasperado Harry rojo como el cabello de los Weasley

-¿Cuál vida sexual? –comentó inocentemente Ginny con sonrisa maligna, lo que originó mas risas, menos Ron que por un momento miró peligrosamente a Ginny, luego siguió su actividad de reírse como loco.

-Cuando le cuente a Sirius –se burló James –Es una lástima que no esté aquí

-¿No has oído que si invocas al diablo este se aparece? –dijo una voz desde la puerta

Sirius estaba parado en el rellano de la puerta mirando con atención lo que quedaba del hechizo temporal que Lily le había puesto. Luego regresó su atención a los risueños comensales, a excepción de su ahijado que estaba mortalmente callado.

A Lily se le secó la boca nada mas lo vio entrar, desde que había descubierto, o intuido que Sirius iba a morir en alguna parte del lapso que comprendía los siguientes dieciséis años, no había visto a su amigo y ahora se sentía terrible e incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima. Se reprendió mentalmente, necesitaba guardar la calma, aparentar normalidad o todos sospecharía de ella, ni siquiera estaba cien por ciento segura de que fuera verdad lo que creía. Aunque era capaz de apostar una pierna a que no se equivocaba.

-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? –preguntó Lily sonriendo lo mas natural que pudo, aunque su voz sonó un poco mas aguda de lo normal, porque James parecía intentar recuperar el aliento después de ver a Harry otra vez y volver a reírse como histérico.

-Fawkes me entregó esto –dijo con tono tranquilo agitando un pergamino –Dumbledore me pidió que lo viera en el cuartel a brevedad, pedí permiso y me vine para acá.

-¿Sólo a ti? –siguió Lily ahora interesada. Sirius se encogió de hombros. –Pero no esta por aquí.

-Tendré que esperarlo entonces –dijo sin interés tomando asiento y balanceándose sobre dos patas de la silla –Entonces ¿De que hablaban con tan vital alegría? –antes de que Harry pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo James recuperó la compostura y exclamó alegremente:

-¡A planear estrategias para que mi hijo pierda la virginidad! -Sirius casi se cae de la silla y miró incrédulo a Harry, cuyos niveles de "voy a asesinar a alguien" se elevaban peligrosamente.

-¡Harry, por Dios¡Eso es materia de seguridad nacional! –exclamó preocupado -¡Hay que hacer algo para levantar el apellido! –a esto le siguió otra tanda de gritos afónicos que intentaban ser risas, mientras Sirius sacaba pergamino y pluma –Ahora ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese ella?

-¡Basta¡Me voy! –gritó Harry poniéndose de pie mientras James se revolcaba alegremente por el piso pensando que esas eran las mejores abdominales que había hecho en su vida. -¡Avísenme cuando terminen de burlarse de mi!

Iba Harry vuelto una furia a salir por la cocina, encerrarse en su cuarto y maldecir al primero que volviera a mencionar algo sobre el tema cuando chocó contra algo, o mas bien alguien. Furioso miró contra quien había impactado cuando se encontró frente a frente con Dumbledore. El enfado se le pasó al notar la mirada dura que los generalmente risueños ojos de su director mostraban, conocía esa mirada, o se acababa de enterar de algo muy grave o eso estaba pasando en ese momento. Lo que fuera estaba seguro que no eran buenas noticias.

-Buenas tardes –dijo con calma, en el acto y al notar su semblante todos dejaron de reír y le regresaron el saludo

-Dumbledore –dijo Sirius repentinamente serio, sospechaba que el motivo de su nota era lo que lo tenía así. –Recibí tu nota¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito tratar un tema con ustedes tres –dijo señalando a Lily, James y Sirius quienes se miraron confundidos –Así que les pediré si son tan amables de dejarnos solos –terminó sonriendo ligeramente a los otro cinco.

-Si, claro –contestó Harry mirándole intrigado –De todas formas íbamos a salir.

-¿Puedo saber a donde? –en situaciones normales a Dumbledore no le importaría, pero en caso de necesitar encontrarlos rápido era mejor saber de antemano donde estaban

-Teníamos planeado regresar a la ciudad donde tuvimos la batalla, por si encontramos algo. –contestó Hermione con aprensión.

-Bien, les recomiendo que tengan cuidado de todas formas, hay gente del ministerio investigando también y estoy seguro que también algunos mortífagos en potencia.

-Tendremos cuidado. –de todas formas ¿quién iba a sospechar de seis adolescentes? Claro, seis si lograban convencer a Neville de acompañarlos.

A pesar de la curiosidad que sentía Harry por conocer el motivo que traía a un Dumbledore tan serio al cuartel y porque precisamente quería hablar con su familia, los demás no se lo permitieron, tenían razón, no era de su incumbencia y ya demasiado se habían metido con ese tiempo. Era verdad pero de todas formas quería saber, esos tres le importaban demasiado como para pasarlo por alto. Sin embargo algo distrajo un poco a Harry: Neville.

Seguía actuando extraño. Terminaron convenciendo a Neville de acompañarlos aludiendo que salir le haría bien y que lo único que harían sería ver si encontraban algo nuevo. No estaban esperando una batalla con nadie mas con Harry a dos días de haber sido herido y a Luna con el brazo aún inservible.

Pasaron por la cocina intrigados por no escuchar nada importante, sólo había tazas de té humeantes y algunos pastelillos que su director solía aparecer. Era como si esperara a que ellos salieran de la casa, lo cual era el caso. Así que hasta que no se despidieron y no escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Dumbledore no comenzó a hablar.

-Tal vez piensen que el motivo de la reunión es su conocimiento de la identidad de esos seis –comenzó –Y aunque me encantaría recordarles que el delicado balance del tiempo no debe ser alterado bajo ninguna circunstancia sin importar que lleguen a saber, no es eso lo que me trae aquí hoy.

Ahora si, Sirius, James y Lily se miraron confundidos, habían pensado que, efectivamente, el motivo de que los juntara a los tres era algo relacionado a no cambiar el destino y querer saber que tanto habían averiguado, lo cual los metería en serios problemas para llevar a cabo su plan de cambiar el futuro. Lo único que tenían que hacer sería mantener firme lo que habían planeado decir y ocultar, sobre todas las cosas, todo lo que sabían. Conociendo a Dumbledore era capaz de lanzarles un encantamiento para modificar su memoria y no lo pensaban permitir.

-Han encontrado el cuerpo del mortífago que en vida respondía al nombre de Peridius Romhen –dijo con seriedad.

Albus Dumbledore ni siquiera se sorprendió un poco al ver como repentinamente el rostro de los tres jóvenes frente a él palidecían en diferentes niveles, desde el claro y contrastante blanco papel de Lily, hasta el mejor manejado pálido de James y Sirius. Él sabía perfectamente que esos tres habían tenido que ver con eso de alguna manera porque ellos habían recuperado al pequeño hijo de los Longbottom, pero también estaba seguro que las condiciones en las que el cadáver en cuestión se encontraba tenía otro tipo de firma plasmado.

Recordarlo le causa escalofríos y debía decir que pocas cosas podían provocar ese efecto en el viejo y sabio mago. No precisamente por mirar el muerto en si ni porque no hubiese visto magos en peor estado que este, pero había algo inusual y perturbador en lo que una vez fue su estudiante: Si no fuera por los hechizos de identificación jamás habrían sabido que era él, lo que una vez fuera un ser humano era ahora una especie de achicharrada, carbonizada y deforme estatua, negra de pies a cabeza incluso los ojos. Dumbledore sabía que no había hechizo de magia negra, ya ni hablar de la blanca, capaz de provocar tal efecto, por lo menos no tan uniforme, tan... porque no decirlo, perfecto. La parte mas afectada era el abdomen, o lo que seguramente debió haber sido el abdomen, porque en su lugar solo quedaba un agujero informe, la intensidad del daño era mayor en esa área y se iba debilitando hacia el resto del cuerpo, lo cual no era alentador del todo porque solo el ojo experto podría notar las sutiles diferencias de tonos y texturas.

Un análisis mas detallado revelaba que no solo el mayor daño era en el abdomen, sino que, además la manera en la que se había extendido involucraba un poder que se fue escapando de adentro hacia fuera del cuerpo, lo que fuese que había hecho eso, había matado a Romhen desde dentro. Y Dumbledore creía saber que lo había provocado y eso le perturbaba increíblemente. El problema era que no concordaba con lo que hasta ahora había pensado.

-Por el aspecto de sus rostros asumo que saben perfectamente de que hablo –dijo mirándolos por encima de sus gafas de media luna

-Nosotros... –comenzó James, se sentía como si de nuevo estuviese en Hogwarts y esta fuese el resultado de haberse pasado de la raya. Claro que cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer en sus años de estudiante no involucraba ocultar gente muerta.

-¿Por qué ocultaron al mortífago? –dijo con tono severo

Se miraron entre si, en ese preciso momento actuaron mas por instinto que por otra cosa, querían proteger a Harry y al resto de los chicos, se acababan de enterar de una verdad perturbadora y necesitaban tiempo para asimilarla, no querían tener al ministerio en pleno haciéndoles preguntas, en esos momentos estaban mucho mas preocupados e interesados por comprobar si eran ciertos sus temores acerca de su nefasto destino, y haber entregado el cuerpo de Romhen solo los hubiese alejado de Harry el suficiente tiempo para que la única oportunidad de saber algo se les escapara como agua entre los dedos.

-La verdad era que intentábamos hacer tiempo –confesó Lily con voz calmada –Ese mismo día fue cuando nos enteramos de que Harry era Virens y... –miró a James y a Sirius. Nerviosos como estaban no notaron el brilló que mostraron los ojos azules del director.

-Todo pasó tan rápido –siguió James -Nos enteramos de algunos datos... perturbadores.

-¿Exactamente que datos perturbadores? –insistió Dumbledore mas serio que nunca ¿podía ser que ellos supieran de ante mano lo que a él le preocupaba en ese momento y se lo ocultaran deliberadamente? No, ni siquiera ellos harían tal cosa.

-Que Harry es el niño de la profecía –musitó James

Dumbledore se los quedó mirando unos instantes reordenando sus ideas y porque no decirlo, suspirando mentalmente, no, no era lo que el pensaba, aunque eso no demeritaba la importancia y delicadeza del tema de la profecía, pero por el momento no era su prioridad, no hasta que Voldemort decidiera eso.

-¿Quién se los dijo? –susurró Dumbledore y los tres se lo quedaron mirando de manera extraña

-El mismo Harry... –respondió a su vez Sirius –Tal vez sea mi impresión pero, no parece muy sorprendido.

-No. –admitió -Yo, al igual que ustedes, ya me había enterado de ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Cuándo se enteró? –James miraba inquisitivamente a su ex director, mas le valía que no fuese a decir que desde antes que ellos.

-Mis sospechas comenzaron desde que lo ví por primera vez, se fueron confirmando paulatinamente para dejar las dudas atrás con el incidente de la hidra.

-¿QUÉ! –preguntó Lily atónita y con un peligroso tono- ¿Y cuando exactamente pensaba decirnos¿Cuándo Voldemort tocará la puerta de enfrente de nuestra casa?

-Dumbledore –tomó el relevo James deteniendo a Lily con una mano porque parecía a punto de atacar a alguien, aunque él también hablaba con un tono bajo y serio -¿Sabe cuanto tiempo llevamos esperando esa información y usted tranquilamente lleva tanto con ella?

Dumbledore sin embargo no había perdido la calma y el temple.

-Si entramos en ese tipo de detalles ¿No hicieron ustedes exactamente lo mismo cuando debieron informarme enseguida que sabían la identidad de esos seis y de la profecía? –Dumbledore esbozo una simple sonrisa al mirar como de nuevo los tres jóvenes se miraban entre ellos avergonzados, claro que el no tenía idea de que su plan maestro era cambiar la historia, no se le podía culpar, si habían logrado ocultarle detalles como que eran animagos ilegales eran perfectamente capaces de ocultar esto también. –Mi intención era dejar que la historia siguiera su curso natural, no piensen que he descuidado el tema de la profecía, lo tengo muy vigilado, sin embargo estoy esperando que el Voldemort que nos preocupa, el de este tiempo, haga su jugada, si comenzamos a movernos sospechará y su decisión puede acelerarse al igual que, en el proceso, correríamos el riesgo de modificar el curso de la historia. No piensen que no he comenzado a planear mi estrategia pero deben entender que intento también proteger a esos seis y evitar que se vean tentados a modificar algo.

Irónico que dijera eso, porque era precisamente lo que James, Lily y Sirius intentaban, pero como no podían decir eso, se limitaron a asentir con expresión de fingida resignación.

-Me he desviado demasiado del asunto que me trajo hoy aquí –dijo recuperando la mortal seriedad –Es muy importante que me cuenten que pasó el día que raptaron a Neville Longbottom, esta vez la verdad.

Esto fue mas o menos lo que contó James: Después de que raptaron al pequeño, ella y James habían ido al cuartel donde encontraron a Sirius y al resto de los, hasta ese momento, desconocidos; ahí encontraron al Neville mayor sufriendo horrores, luego de que contaron lo que había pasado, los chicos encontraron el lugar usando la conexión que parecía existir entra los niños y los adolescentes.

-¿Qué conexión? –interrumpió Dumbledore interesado, tenía sus sospechas pero a juzgar de la tranquilidad con la que James lo decía...

James hizo una pausa en su historia para contar el evento de la fotografía, reconoció que no sabía mas detalles acerca de eso, aunque sospechaba que por el poco interés que los chicos habían puesto después sobre el tema ellos ya lo sabían. Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero se recargó en la silla con actitud absorta. Siguieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que el mago le indicó que continuara la historia. James prosiguió, contó lo del enfrentamiento y que Harry se vió obligado a revelar su identidad para salvar a Neville. Cuando tuvieron al niño en su poder e intentaban discutir que hacer con el mortífago para que no hablara de lo que se acababa de enterar, pasó eso. James relató con lujo de detalles la muerte de Romhen, todavía recordarla le revolvía las entrañas porque era una especie de sufrimiento que nunca había visto. Al final, decidieron que la muerte era muy extraña y que necesitaban tiempo para hablar con Harry, en ese momento estaban mas interesados en el tema de que su hijo vino del futuro y que era de quien hablaba la profecía. Así que lo único que se les ocurrió a Sirius y a él fue ocultar el cuerpo. Claro que ellos no contaban con que las técnicas de Dumbledore fueran a encontrarlo cuando se tomaron tantas molestias en esconderlo. Lo último, por supuesto, no lo dijo.

-¿Alguna idea de porque Romhen estaba tan interesado en encontrar a Sirius? –les volvió a preguntar, ya le habían dado su respuesta antes, pero también en ea ocasión, sabía que mentían, porque Sirius había llegado inconsciente y lo único que se dijo fue que Virens lo salvó.

-En realidad estaba un poco confundido –confesó Sirius –No me buscaba a mi, sino a Harry

-¿Por qué? –pero el director creía ya saber la respuesta.

-Porque fue Harry quien arrojó el hechizo que le hizo eso –completó Lily con voz lejana.

-Cuéntame que pasó, sin omitir detalle alguno –ordenó Dumbledore con voz agitada y terriblemente grave, casi escalofriante, enderezándose en su lugar. Lily lo miró con aprehensión y sintió.

Ahora fue el turno de Lily de hablar y relatar lo que había observado hacía tanto escondida en una esquina, aquella noche de la gran tormenta que desató Atha. También contó que Harry no tenía idea de que había hecho y en ese momento ella no sabía porque sentía tanta empatía con el chico y porque sintió la necesidad de ocultarle que ella había sido testigo. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, y sin externarlo, aquella vez había visto a Virens muy afectado por lo que le había pasado a Sirius y todo tenía sentido ya, parecía como si alguna terrible escena se repitiera.

Dumbledore guardó silencio ensimismado, perdido en pensamientos turbulentos. Parecía haber olvidado incluso a los tres jóvenes frente a él que guardaban un silencio casi religioso ante su líder. Ninguno tenía un buen presentimiento de todo eso.

Un patronus plateado apareció ante los cuatro, era el segundo que el director veía ese día. Se puso de pie con gravedad para obtener el mensaje que portaba.

Se giró con alarma y fiereza. Había un ataque, esta vez fuerzas conocidas de su propio tiempo. El problema era que al parecer no solo él estaba interesado en la batalla de Yokshire, Voldemort había desplegado sus tropas en el mismo pueblo donde se llevo a cabo esa misteriosa lucha y donde en este momento, se encontraban también, seis chicos provenientes del futuro.

Esta vez él mismo iba a la batalla. No podía permitir que Voldemort descubriera lo que él tanto temía.

-o-

Un tanto antes de que Dumbledore recibiera ese aviso de batalla, otro grupo se encontraba revisando el área con relativa tranquilidad, el mal tiempo había dado una tregua ese día y el sol alumbraba con timidez reflejando que ya había entrado el otoño, ni una nube se podía ver en el horizonte.

Tal y como les habían advertido, en el lugar había un contado número de aurores disfrazados, eran fácilmente reconocibles y lo único que debían hacer era evadirlos y actuar normales cuando estuvieran frente a ellos, o fingir mirar dentro de una tienda y divertirse con alguna plática banal. Portando la bandera de "No somos mas que un grupo inocente de adolescentes muggles paseando por el pueblo después de clases,", Harry y compañía habían logrado escudriñar el pueblo de arriba abajo sin éxito. Si había existido la mas mínima posibilidad de que ahí se estuviesen ocultando los mortífagos de su tiempo, era evidente que ya no era así.

-Por lo menos sabemos que ya hay uno menos que buscar –comentó inocentemente Ron hablando de Bellatrix, inmediatamente Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, Ginny giró los ojos y Harry resistió el impulso de golpearlo en la cabeza.

Había sido necesario todo su esfuerzo para sacar a Neville del auto confinamiento al que se había obligado a estar y ante la mención siquiera de la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange se había quedado de piedra. La noche anterior, y mientras Neville se quedaba solo en la habitación por voluntad propia, Hermione les había explicado que pasaba con su generalmente tranquilo compañero. Que el comportamiento de Neville se debía al hecho de que había matado a Bellatrix con sus propios medios, que había sido él quien había extinguido la vida de quien le hizo sufrir tanto y que ahora cargaba con la culpa por lo que había hecho. Claro que nadie le había reclamado eso y todos sabían que él merecía esa venganza mas que nadie, además que en el momento en que ocurrió era él o la mortífaga, y ellos eran conscientes de quien quería que sobreviviera. Y ahora, dado el carácter pasivo que generalmente mostraba Neville y en general su forma de ser, era evidente que le había afectado sobremanera. Todos sabían que Neville podía ser muy valiente a la hora de la lucha, aceptar con la frente en alto las maldiciones y defenderse con uñas y dientes, pero de eso a lanzar una maldición imperdonable había un abismo de distancia.

Harry no podía culparlo y lo entendía mejor de lo que externaba. Hasta el momento nunca había lanzado un Avada Kedabra y siendo sinceros no tenía ánimos de hacerlo nunca. Por supuesto que en una situación de tensión era capaz de hacerlo, o eso pensaba él. Del dicho al hecho había mucho trecho, ya lo había probado antes con un Cruciatus y le había fallado, sabía que una maldición asesina requería un deseo para matar aún mayor que la simple rabia, él no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo alguna vez. Aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo, todavía tenía una cuenta pendiente con Voldemort. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de lograrlo... y si lo hacía ¿actuaría él igual que Neville?

Otra duda lo asaltaba, la manera en la que Neville pudo sabe el modo de llevar a cabo una maldición imperdonable, no era algo que se aprendiera en Hogwarts y estaba seguro que en casa de su abuela jamás se hablaría de eso. Luego recordó ¡Ron le había preguntado eso la noche anterior a eso! Neville debía haber escuchado todo y lo usó a su favor, debía decir que había sido en parte una suerte, de no haberlo sabido, probablemente su amigo no hubiese logrado sobrevivir ante la mortífaga.

Había sido tarea de Hermione hablar con él, Harry nunca había sido bueno analizando situaciones de ese tipo al punto de que ni siquiera había podido descubrir que le pasaba exactamente a Neville, de todas formas Hermione siempre había sido muy sensible a estas cosas y estaba seguro que sabría que decir. Pero incluso con esta charla y con Neville caminando con ellos, seguía viéndose absorto y extraño, además de sumamente nervioso.

Sin notarlo, sin que se dieran cuenta, el sol fue cubierto por oscuras y espesas nubes anormales. Harry miró al cielo confuso, nunca había visto que se nublara tan rápido, que las nubes se movieran de manera tan organizada, que una oscuridad creciente les envolviera tan repentinamente, era incluso escalofriante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny a un lado de Harry, en este punto ya todos miraban el cielo

Entre que pensaba esto e intentaba descubrir a que se podía deber tan repentino cambio de tiempo si hacía uno minuto el sol brillaba y no se veía signos de lluvia por ninguna parte, Harry no supo que algo andaba mal hasta que el inconfundible resplandor de un hechizo se distinguió a lo lejos. La realidad es que a menos que uno supiese lo que era no era fácil determinar un vago brillo, los muggles alrededor se habían detenido curiosos sin entender que pasaba, hasta a los chicos les tomó un rato asegurar que era un hechizo, no hasta que escucharon el ya conocido sonido de gritos a lo lejos. Harry notó la oscuridad creciente, hacia unos minutos todo estaba

-¿Otra vez? –murmuró Ron preocupado y con gravedad

-¿Serán de nuevo los mortífagos de nuestro tiempo?

-Ni ellos son tan tontos –contestó Harry en voz baja –Hay demasiada gente de este tiempo.

Harry comenzó a caminar con discreción al lugar desde donde provenía el alboroto.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –le regañó Hermione

-Ver que pasa –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Estas loco¿Te recordamos que te llevamos inconscientes la última vez que peleamos? Tu te quedas aquí, Ron y yo vemos que pasa.

-¿y crees que yo me voy a quedar aquí también? –replicó Ginny

-Yo también voy –declaró Luna

-Luna, tu no puedes usar un brazo –le recordó Ron –Y Harry no salió muy bien parado la última vez

-No fue el brazo de la varita –contestó Luna con tranquilidad –Prometo que si se pone muy mal el asunto no intervengo.

Harry ya había vuelto a caminar alejándose de los demás, se giró sobre su hombro para hablarles.

-¿Vienen o que? Y Hermione no insistas –le dijo cuando vió que la chica del cabello alborotado estaba a punto de decir algo –Ni te voy a escuchar, ni te voy a hacer caso y sinceramente no creo que me puedas detener, así que mejor nos saltamos esa parte y nos apresuramos.

Hermione resopló molesta y siguió a Harry junto con los demás. Neville los miró adelantársele, temblando ligeramente, él no quería... no quería... cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y con un suspiro de derrota los siguió también.

No necesitaron avanzar mucho para descubrir el origen de alboroto, y para ser sinceros no les gustó nada lo que se presentaba frente a ellos y, por la exclamación de horror de Hermione, sus amigos tampoco. Lo único similar que a Harry se le pudo ocurrir para describir después esa escena, era una de esas películas muggles de terror que tanto le gustaban a su primo.

Y la escena no era para menos, había Inferis por donde se mirara, cientos, miles tal vez, y todos con esa expresión vacía en sus miradas, pupilas turbias que parecían mirar pero a la vez no lo hacían, con movimientos erráticos, lentos y tenebrosos. Hordas de hombres, mujeres e incluso niños con una palidez escalofriante, algunos incluso verdes o con partes del cuerpo faltantes o en claro estado de putrefacción. Detrás de ellos, a una distancia razonable y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, se encontraban por lo menos veinte mortífagos. Ahora comprendía porque de pronto el cielo se había oscurecido y habían tapado el sol con nubes negras: lo necesitaban para dejar salir a los muertos.

Harry cruzó una rápida mirada con todos y en todos se reflejaba la misma pregunta ¿Qué hacer? Si se ponían las máscaras serían el blanco de los dos bandos, porque para Harry ahora era evidente que ese ataque no era casualidad, estaban ahí con la misma razón que los aurores del ministerio: encontrar a los responsables de la batalla de hacía dos días. Y la verdad no estaban en condiciones para luchar cuando Luna no contaba con un brazo y Neville, por alguna extraña razón, no dejaba de temblar.

-¡Harry! –gritó Hermione mirando en sentido contrario

Curioso, Harry giró la cabeza y gruñó con frustración, por si no fuera poco ver ese frente de inferis hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, del otro lado, a lo lejos, divisó como cerraban filas otros cientos mas, con su respectiva tanda de mortífagos atrás. Había un total caos por todas partes, muggles gritando histéricos y corriendo de un lado a otro, magos haciendo otro tanto, la mayoría sin haber visto jamás una cantidad tan abrumadora de criaturas y muchos otros con niños sin edad para una batalla. El número total de aurores no parecía rebasar a los veinte, y eran por lo menos cien mortífagos para un lugar tan grande. A Harry no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir que debía hacer.

-Luna, regresa al cuartel –le ordenó fijando su vista en una calle donde una pared de inferi se movía lentamente pero con seguridad. Pero como única respuesta, Luna levantó la varita en la misma dirección en la que miraba Harry. Este sólo negó suavemente –Muy bien, como quieras, pero no te despegues de nosotros.

-¿Vamos a luchar sin máscaras? –preguntó nerviosa y a la vez firme Hermione, aunque hasta ella sabía la respuesta.

-Si a menos que estés preparada para luchar contra mortífagos y aurores la vez. –le respondió Harry

-Eso sin contar con los inferi –apoyó Ron con seriedad. –Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos y no dejar que nuestros improvisados disfraces se muevan mucho –terminó refiriéndose a las gorras, gafas y algunas cosas similares.

Los mortífagos que avanzaban detrás de unos setenta inferi se regocijaban ante el miedo y pánico que provocaban a su paso, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, hiriendo y matando, o simplemente disfrutando cuando los inferi encontraban alguna víctima y se arremolinaban sobre ella hasta matarla al romperle los huesos o dejarla sin aire, lo cual les ayudaba a aumentar el número de su ejército. A diferencia de los vampiros y algunas otras criaturas, los inferi fácilmente podían entrar a las casas, sin quejarse, sin dolor, sin sentir compasión aunque fuese la casa de alguien a quien en vida estimasen, y asi las mareas de muertos aumentaban y caían como una ola gigante sobre las construcciones. Casi les pareció irrisorio encontrarse frente a la primera línea de inferi seis adolescentes con ropas muggles.

Permanecían inmóviles y con la vista fija en ellos, no parecían muy amedentrados de ver tal cantidad de muertos vivientes frente a ellos, aunque también era difícil distinguir sus rostros con claridad. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron ante tal acto de suicidio ¿Qué hacían seis chiquillos ahí sin ningún mago cerca¿De verdad creían que podrían detenerles? A veces los muggles eran tan idiotas. Aunque sus sonrisas se congelaron tan solo un poco al ver que sacaban varitas de entre sus ropas, las sonrisas volvieron, estaban locos.

-¿Listos? –preguntó Harry a la vez que seis varitas se levantaban apuntando directamente a los inferi que se acercaban a ellos infranqueables cual si fuesen una invisible pared -¡Ahora!

Cinco hechizos que brillaban en rojo y oro impactaron la primera línea de los inferi derribándolos y haciendo a los otros moverse sin sentido y asustados hacia todas partes, ahuyentados por la luz y la calidez. Los mortífagos miraron esta vez con furia a esos seis chicos, los habían subestimado y la media sonrisa que uno de ellos portaba se los confirmaba. Con un movimiento de varita, los inferi fueron obligados a moverse de nuevo en pos a ellos, como los meros esclavos sin voluntad que eran. Pero esta vez no iban a permitir que los volvieran a amedentrar con simples hechizos de fuego.

Pero seguían subestimando a esos seis, ante la nueva línea de inferi, dos hechizos de fuego volaron nuevamente hacia ellos, fueron detenidos por escudos mágicos invocados por los mortífagos, pero no duraron mucho porque tres hechizos los esquivaron ágilmente en los lugares donde no había protección, sólo que estos hechizos no iban dirigidos a los inferi y mucho menos eran simples incendio, eran maldiciones cuyo objetivo eran los mortífagos en si y que lograron derribar a dos. No era mucho lo que habían logrado a simple vista, pero fue lo suficiente para que los escudos desaparecieran y de nuevo dos incendio impactaran a los inferi haciéndolos arrastrarse sin orden intentando alejarse de aquella fuente de calor que los lastimaba.

Ahora si, los mortífagos pusieron toda su atención en esos seis, aunque habían notado que sólo salían hechizos de cinco varitas; uno de ellos, a pesar de tener una, no había logrado invocar absolutamente nada. Y no eran los únicos que lo habían notado.

Neville había sido incapaz de lanzar un solo hechizo, las palabras habían muerto en su boca por mucho que lo intentara. No quería aceptar que se sentía aterrorizado, un ejército de muertos estaba frente a él y en todos y cada uno de ellos veía un solo rostro, el de Bellatrix Lestrange. Se sentía extrañamente paralizado, su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente adormilado a pesar de que su corazón estaba cerca de salírsele de un pecho que a duras penas resistía la presión, miraba como se desarrollaba todo como simple espectador, mujeres, niños y hombres estaban frente a él y lo miraban. Los inferi eran ciegos y sus ojos eran manchas blanquecinas pero no para Neville, para él esos ojos vacíos y sin expresión lo acusaban, le señalaban como uno de ellos, un igual a aquellos que los habían matado.

-¿Neville? –escuchó que le llamaba suavemente Hermione, cuando despertó de nuevo a la realidad, aún tenía la varita en alto, pero vibraba tan fuerte que parecía a punto de caérsele, un sudor frío lo envolvía.

-¡Muévanse!

Con un fuerte empujón, Harry los había quitado del camino de por lo menos diez maldiciones de diferentes tipos. Corrieron a refugiarse seguidos de cerca pro los mortífagos y los inferi, los cuales eran muy difíciles de perder porque había inferis por todas partes. Tuvieron un respiro en un callejón aunque oían de cerca los gritos, maldiciones y la marcha de los muertos.

-¿Qué pasó Neville? –apremió Harry preocupado

-Y...Yo... yo no se –balbuceó el chico –Quise... de verdad quise atacar pero...nada pasó.

-Neville tienes que tranquilizarte –le dijo Hermione que parecía entender mejor todo eso. Aunque la verdad no había que ser adivino para saber mas o menos que ocurría.

Todos miraban a Neville nerviosos, una cosa era que Luna tuviera un brazo herido, pero que Neville fuese incapaz de lanzar un solo hechizo era cosa grave. Lo hacía un blanco perfecto a pesar de tener varita y Harry estaba seguro que los mortífagos también lo habían notado, las maldiciones que habían esquivado iban dirigidas principalmente a él.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que regresaras al cuartel –susurró Harry mientras todos se pegaban a la pared cuando alguien se acercó a su escondite. –Luna, tu también.

Luna quería objetar mientras Neville apretaba los dientes con frustración, lo último que él quería era ser considerado un estorbo cuando toda su vida había luchado por confirmar lo contrario. Sabía que sus amigos jamás lo habían tachado de tal cosa, pero si era incapaz de lanzar un hechizo en forma, no era nada mas que eso, un obstáculo. Pero él no quería abandonarlos, jamás, aunque lo llevaran en una caja de madera de regreso. Jamás se perdonaría huir aunque supieran que tenían razón.

-No, me quedaré –dijo él con firmeza –Ya se me pasará

-Si Neville se queda, yo me quedo –dijo Luna también.

-Miren –comenzó Harry perdiendo su frágil paciencia –ustedes dos...

Pero no terminó la frase porque tuvo que salir disparado a un lado cuando el hechizo de Ginny le pasó rozando la cara. Mientras discutían los habían encontrado. Regresando hechizos y manteniendo escudos, los chicos lograron salir, pero para su mala fortuna se separaron, de todas formas mientras estuviesen los seis juntos eran mas fáciles de localizar.

Neville corría junto con Harry, frustrado, nervioso y lleno de rabia a si mismo, con cada célula de su ser hirviendo y borboteando en ira contenida sobre si mismo, apretaba tanto la varita que comenzaba a doler, seguía intentando lanzar algo pero las palabras volvían a morir en sus labios mientras la varita se ponía mas y mas caliente. También sabía, que aunque hubiese querido desaparecer, no le hubiese sido posible.

Mientras, Harry maldecía mentalmente. Neville seguía sin poder hacer mucho y ahora tenía que encargarse también de su seguridad, porque sobre el pesaba ahora que su amigo regresara vivo. Las nubes que cubrían el cielo habían conseguido que la temperatura bajara varios grados mas y que ninguna luz los tocara dándole a todo un efecto extraño y sombrío. No había contado que pudiese pasarle algo así a Neville y estaba seguro que tan solo sería temporal pero... bonita ocasión para que pasara.

Y luego estaba ese maldito mareo otra vez...

-o-

Cuatro figuras habían aparecido en Yorkshire, todas con miradas fieras y determinadas, pero solo una era la causante del terrible alboroto que se formó nada mas apareció. Dumbledore en carne y hueso se había materializado ahí en la batalla seguido de James, Lily y Sirius. Varios mortífagos se acobardaron nada mas ver al temible mago al que incluso temía su señor, mucho mas por el rostro fiero que portaba, una presencia imponente que causaba miedo y respeto nada mas de mirarla. Con un solo hechizo lanzó al aire por lo menos cincuenta inferis y con otro movimiento de su varita atrapar dos mortífagos tomados por sorpresa.

Pero ni Dumbledore era Dios ni intentaba serlo, porque aunque miraba y miraba por todos lados, no veía rastros mas que de mortífagos. El principal problema era que el lugar en si no era tan pequeño para poder dar con ellos con relativa facilidad.

-Encuéntrenlos –ordenó Dumbledore a sus tres acompañantes mientras los cubría. Los tres jóvenes asintieron y corrieron.

A pesar de lo tentador que era separarse y cubrir mas terreno, habían demasiados mortífagos y ellos no eran precisamente personas en alta estima de Voldemort, si los reconocían (lo cual no era muy difícil) sabían que una emboscada sería su fin, así que habían terminado por decidir moverse juntos y soportar la terrible angustia. Habían tenido una muy escueta esperanza de que los chicos regresaran nada mas empezara el ataque, pero la desecharon tan rápido como les llegó. Harry y sus amigos habían demostrado muchas veces que ante el peligro los primeros en la línea de batalla eran ellos. Era algo para sentirse orgulloso, pero para James y Lily, ese niño, marcado por Voldemort, una profecía o lo que fuese, seguía siendo su hijo.

Seguían sin entender el repentino interés y preocupación de Dumbledore por encontrarlos rápido. No había sido su estilo desde que ellos llegaran, parecía confiar en sus habilidades tanto como en las de cualquiera y ni siquiera saber que Harry era de quien hablaba la profecía parecía haberle instado antes a este nerviosismo.

O claro que Dumbledore se había preocupado desde antes, por ello los tenía en el cuartel desde donde podía vigilarlos, por eso tenía a los Potter ahí y por eso había aconsejado a Harry no pelear en batallas que no fuesen las suyas. Pero eso no lo sabían ellos. Sin embargo no era protegerlos lo que buscaba Dumbledore en ese momento, no del todo, estaba mucho mas urgido en evitar algo...

Varias calles mas allá y unos diez mortífagos menos, sino contaban los cientos de hechizos de fuego que habían lanzando contra los inferi, Sirius divisó dos figuras sospechosas que luchaban para que una cantidad considerables de inferi no les cayeran encima para matarlos. Habían rebasado a media docena de magos, tanto civiles como del ministerio, que aún intentaban defender la ciudad, pero estos llamaron su atención. Parecían estar manejando bastante bien la situación aunque eran incapaces de maldecir al mortífago que los controlaba, pues este se escudaba con los cuerpos de los muertos, y se las ingeniaban para esquivar los hechizos de este, aunque, en opinión de Sirius, parecían estarse cansando. Tal vez hubiesen pasado por otros dos magos mas luchando sino fuese porque vestían ropas muggles y se veían mucho mas jóvenes que el resto. Pero fue Lily la que se lo confirmó, había reconocido a uno de ellos.

-¡Ron! –gritó con el corazón en un puño al reconocer la figura alta y pelirroja del mismo chico que había traído cargando a Harry la última vez, la otra chica también se veía vagamente familiar pero no podía estar segura porque le daban la espalda.

Ron se giró sorprendido de escuchar su nombre, su gorra se había caído hacía mucho rato ya y la había terminado por olvidar. Se sorprendió aún mas de ver a unos veinte metros de ellos a los Potter y a Sirius, y si no hubiese sido por Hermione una maldición le hubiese impactado. James actuó rápido al ver una abertura y un Petrificus Totalus voló certero a su destino inmovilizando al mortífago. Después de eso fue fácil que entre los cinco ahuyentaran al resto de los inferi.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –se le salió a Hermione aunque parecía bastante obvia la pregunta

-Decidimos que era un buen para caminar entre los muertos –le contestó Sirius con sarcasmo -¿Tu que crees? Buscarlos.

-¿Cómo nos reconocieron?

-Son muy jóvenes para estar en el ministerio, demasiado hábiles para ser chicos normales, traen ropa muggle y... ¡ah, si! Los vimos el otro día cuando llegaron al cuartel después de la batalla en este mismo lugar –contó James impaciente

-Pero no es momento de detalles –apresuró Lily impaciente -¿Dónde están Harry y los demás?

-Nos separamos hace casi media hora –dijo Ron –Estábamos intentando encontrarlos cuando nos encontramos con este frente y llevábamos un buen rato intentando pasarlos.

-Eso no importa ahora –dijo Lily –regresen al cuartel y nosotros seguimos buscando.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? –la interrogó Ron atónito.

-Dumbledore los quiere lejos de aquí –dijo James como si esa fuese suficiente explicación.

-Lo diga Dumbledore o lo diga quien sea, no pensamos dejar este lugar –afirmó Ron con seguridad -¡No hasta encontrarlos a todos!

James sonrió abiertamente, no podía esperar menos la verdad y por la cara de su esposa y amigo, ellos tampoco. Los dos adolescentes parecían firmes y sabían que no importaba que les dijeran igual iban a ir a buscarlos. James asintió sonriendo y siguieron su carrera para buscar a los demás, él en particular estaba muy apurado en localizar a su hijo, era fuerte, pero también habían muchos mortífagos. Sirius seguía mirando atentamente a los dos chicos, por lo demás era la primera vez que los veía pero no había querido interrumpir la charla hasta ahora.

-Disculpen mi ignorancia pero... ¿Tu como te llamas? –le preguntó Sirius a Hermione, era mas que evidente que el otro chico era Ron por el sobredimensional grito de Lily y tampoco es que fuese muy difícil de localizar entre esos seis.

-Em... Hermione –dijo ella con recelo –me conocías por Caerulus –no le hacía nada de gracia todo eso, que Lily y James supieran no representaba mucho problema dado que por lo demás, morirían pronto por muy cruel que se escuchara, pero a Sirius si que lo conocerían.

-¿Por qué no traen las máscaras?

-Con los inferi y los mortífagos nos bastan –respondió Hermione de mala gana, no le había gustado luchar así pero sabían que por el momento no había opción –Hay demasiada gente aquí y si nos presentamos con máscara nos atenemos a que nos derriben con mucha mas facilidad.

Nadie dijo nada por un rato mas, mientras seguían corriendo encontraron mas inferi y mas mortífagos, aunque el incesante rumor de que el gran Albus Dumbledore estaba ahí parecía estar haciéndoles retroceder. Pero seguían sin recorrer ni la mitad del lugar y de todas formas los inferi seguían arrasando todo a su paso. El siguiente avance lo tuvieron casi veinte minutos después cuando dieron con Ginny, a la que Ron y Hermione reconocieron.

Ginny, subestimada por ser tan pequeña, era una fiera contrincante y estaba haciendo un muy trabajo manteniendo a raya a sus oponentes, su cabello rojo flotaba libre al haberse liberado de su liga, pero parecía estar retrocediendo mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia atrás. De pronto fue rodeada por la muralla de inferis mientras los mortífagos se reían de ella.

Por eso no vieron venir los cinco rayos aturdidores que les impactaron inesperadamente. Ginny miró sorprendida para saber quienes la habían ayudado y suspiró aliviada al ver de quien se trataban.

-Gracias –dijo mientras Ron la escrutaba furiosamente buscando cualquier herida en su hermanita –Ron no tengo nada, solo unos cuantos golpes y una pequeña quemadura, no seas exagerado.

-¿Estas sola? –preguntó Hermione preocupada

-Luna esta allá atrás –a su mención la rubia apareció, estaba mucho mas despeinada de lo normal, lo que acrecentaba su aspecto de lunática y parecía respirar con un poco de dificultad. Había sido incapaz de esquivar por completo una maldición y le lastimado otra vez el brazo herido que sangraba con cierta intensidad. –Estaba intentando curarla cuando nos emboscaron.

-Deja, yo te curo –le dijo Lily con suavidad a Luna, mientras James y Sirius miraban a todos lados como si Harry fuese a salir de pronto de un bote de basura.

-¿Han visto a Harry y a Neville? –cuestionó Ron cada vez mas preocupado

-Vimos que corrían juntos en una misma dirección, me imagino que deben estar como nosotros.

Se miraron preocupados, entendiéndose entre ellos, si Harry estaba con Neville, y como conocían a su amigo, iba a estar en serias dificultades si Neville seguía sin poder hacer magia.

-o-

De hecho Harry si estaba en dificultades y de muchos tipos. Había sido el doble de difícil luchar y desviar la atención de Neville, sin contar el protegerlos a los dos. Había logrado detener a los inferi que querían entrar a un edificio muggle con éxito pero había llamado demasiado la atención. Mientras Harry y Ron eran encontrados, Harry intentaba convencer a Neville de que partiera, pero el chico se negaba a huir como cobarde. El moreno ya había perdido completamente la paciencia, se sentía mareado, el frío no aminoraba y no encontraba a nadie.

El otro problema parecía un poco mas tonto, se habían perdido. Su intención era volver y dar con sus amigos, porque estaba muy nerviosode los que les pudo pasar, pero había ido alejando de calles y ahora estaba en una zona desierta lejos de los rayos pero sabía que no lejos de los problemas, llevaba así ya cosa de una hora. Y tenía toda la razón, un ejército de inferis los alcanzó cortándoles todas las salidas, parecían estar alejándose del campo de batalla y del calor emitido por los magos al detenerles, no parecían manejados por ningún mortífago y, eran demasiados.

Maldijo por centésima vez en ese día¿por qué parecía tener un imán para ese tipo de cosas? Su hechizo no era suficiente para abrir un boquete entre ellos cuando la cantidad era tan abrumadora y parecía perderse entre las calles. Harry estaba seguro que estabas en la ruta de escape y eso era una muy mala noticia. Necesitaba encontrar un camino, concentrando toda su energía lanzó el Incendio mas fuerte que pudo lo suficiente para que dos calles diminutas fueran visibles entre la muralla de muertos vivientes. Estaba por tomar a Neville y salir de ahí al reconocer un camino cuando Neville hizo algo muy estúpido, o muy desesperado.

-Tu corre por aquella calle y yo por esta otra –le gritó echando a correr hacia una de las calles –No nos pueden seguir a los dos y con suerte saldrás bien.

-¡Neville, espera! –le gritó el otro a punta de pulmón

¡Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo¡Él no podía usar magia todavía! Si lo llegaban a atrapar ¿Cómo se pensaba defender? Luego cayó en cuenta de las palabras de Neville... ¡Él no pensaba defenderse! Gritó con frustración antes de lanzarse detrás de él con los inferi en fuga bordeándolos por todas partes.

Harry era mas ágil que Neville, pero se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que Neville se movía, era como si compensara con velocidad la magia que tenía bloqueada en su mente, tal vez era la adrenalina o algo similar. Le gritaba para que se detuviera pero el chico parecía no escucharle mientras la desesperación creían cada vez mas en la mente de Harry, luego estaba esa sensación de entumecimiento que estaba sintiendo, ese extraño mareo, la mirada se nublaba por instantes. No era la primera vez que lo sentía y le aterró momentáneamente recordar donde, hacia poco en esa misma ciudad al luchar contra los mortífagos. ¿Y si recaía tal y como le habían advertido? No era un buen momento para eso y la preocupación se acrecentó.

El grito de Neville le hizo olvidarse repentinamente de esa sensación y el alma se le cayó a los pies: Un grupo de inferis en fuga habían chocado de frene con Neville y lo habían capturado. Este se retorcía con violencia a la vez que intentaba deshacerse de ellos con hechizos que salían cada vez con voz mas ahogada. Harry se lanzó sin pensar pero sin arrojar ningún hechizo a los inferi que estaban sobre Neville con temor de quemarlo accidentalmente, aunque si lo lanzó contra los flancos logrando que las criaturas se comenzaran a mover desorganizadamente hacia todos lados rodeándole mas, eso sin contar con la horda que tenía detrás, pero a Harry no le interesaba eso ya, estaba mas preocupado por librar a un casi inconsciente Neville. Afinando puntería y mientras los inferi comenzaban a jalarlo a él también, Harry lanzó unas cuantas y minúsculas llamas con el fin de que soltaran al otro chico, cosa que consiguió.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó mientras él mismo intentaba librarse de algunas manos blancas y espectrales. Neville asintió mientras tosía. –Pues entonces ¡Corre! –ordenó Harry al tiempo que lanzaba un incendio y creaba un camino.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a correr, Harry detrás de Neville, porque intentaba impedir que la otra marejada que huía de la batalla los alcanzara, pero eran rápidos después de todo. De pronto Harry dio un paso en falso cuando se le nubló la vista momentáneamente y trastabilló. Lo cual fue suficiente para que tres manos lo sujetaran de diferentes lados y la varita se le resbalara justo antes de lograr salir del mar de cuerpos en estampida.

Jurándose que la próxima vez se iba a pegar la varita con un maldito hechizo de permanencia, Harry se sintió arrastrado sin control hacia el centro del movimiento mientras los hechizos se acercaban a ellos, los inferi ya ni siquiera parecían muy interesados en él aunque aún lo mantenían firmemente sujeto. Notó vagamente que Neville se había dado cuenta y que gritaba su nombre histérico, parecía tener dos varitas en la mano, pero el oído de Harry parecía haberse apagado como una bocina, no escuchaba mas que un sonido sordo. Vio volar varios hechizos en su dirección y a los inferi huyendo con aún mas velocidad.

A pesar de la adrenalina que borboteaba en él, su mente no parecía lúcida ni estar muy de acuerdo con los pensamientos de "no te dejes desfallecer", pero tampoco su cuerpo respondía, se sentía extraño. Mas hechizos rodeados de fuego volaban, al levantar la vista notó que a lo lejos, fuera de la marea que le aprisionaba, estaban su familia y amigos. Las gafas se habían movido de su lugar y con un solo lente Harry notó la figura histérica de Lily y como James parecía hacer intentos inhumanos por abrir un camino hacia él. Pero eran demasiados y estaba demasiado lejos, ya estaba demasiado adentro.

Cuando intentó librarse una vez mas de los inferi, estos parecieron notar nuevamente su presencia y comenzaron a caer sobre él como un montón de cartas. Una sensación de terrible ahogo inundó a Harry, lo estaban matando, lo asfixiaban en abrazos mortales mientras lo jalaban a la vez en todas direcciones como si todos quisiesen un pedazo de él y de su alma, como si envidiaran esa vida y creyeran que con una parte de él repondrían la vida que habían perdido. Harry se sentía desfallecer muy a su pesar, tenía el presentimiento de que si ese no era su fin, iba a estar muy cerca de serlo.

La sensación de calidez lo inundó de nuevo, irónico, pensó, cuando estaba rodeado de cuerpos fríos como la muerte. Sin embargo podía ver las llamas que rodeaban la especie de capullo que los inferi creaban en torno a él. Ya no había sensación de cuerpos luminosos, solo frío alrededor de lo que no fuese él y las llamas que seguían volando, al principio pensó que eran los hechizos que su familia y amigos aún lanzaban, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una sensación diferente y vagamente familiar.

Sus recuerdos volaron alejándolo del dolor y la falta de aire, lejos del lugar donde estaba. Lo habiá sentido antes, si... aquella noche de tormenta cuando miró a Sirius herido y perdió el control, cuando le infringió a aquel mortífago esa herida que le consumió la vida... si, muy en el fondo siempre supo que había sido él, su culpa, pero seguía sin saber como.

Lo había vuelto a sentir hacia poco cuando luchó contra Bellatrix, siempre alentado por la desesperación del momento, cálida y atrayente...

Pero esas no eran las únicas ocasiones, habían habido varias veces mas en sueños, el fuego, brillante e hipnótico frente a él, llamándole... sólo que nunca la había podido recordar...

No se imaginaba porque hasta ahora era consciente de ella, porque hasta este momento nunca había sentido nada así. Pero... había otra cosa que se había interpuesto entre él y esas llamas y ahora se había debilitado lo suficiente para estar frente a ellas una vez mas... como debía ser.

Ya no mas. Ahora estaba solo frente a ese crepitar de llamas, totalmente desnudo ante la sensación que le provocaba... y debía reconocer que era reconfortante. Esa sensación quemante quería salir, quería explotar y liberarse de las cadenas que le aprisionaban, y él sentía que también necesitaba eso.

Sin notarlo, sin pensar en nada mas, Harry dejó fluir esa energía como si fuese un huracán.

Dumbledore acababa de aparecer ante los jóvenes que miraban impotentes como Harry era arrastrado y como su forma se había perdido entre las criaturas. Lily gritaba histérica y James estaba cerca del colapso. Quiso ignorar los rostros surcados de lágrimas que aún no debía conocer pero entendió la situación al momento.

Había levantado la varita para apartar a todos del camino cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió, detuvo el hechizo al sentir la magia que se acumulaba a niveles peligrosos. La magia se sentía, y esa clase particular de magia era inconfundible, inimitable. Entonces lo vio, una corriente cálida que parecía implotar en un solo lugar, reaccionó apenas a tiempo.

Dumbledore levantó un impresionante escudo en forma de cúpula sobre él y los otros al tiempo que una impresionante explosión de fuego les lanzó una marejada de llamas doradas que carbonizaban todo a su paso, el escudo de Dumbledore vibraba mientras el director entrecerraba los ojos para mantener la concentración. La columna de fuego se elevó unos cincuenta metros antes de desaparecer.

-¡HARRY! –gritó Lily pero todos fueron detenidos por el campo de Dumbledore -¡Quite este campo ya!

Pero no le hizo caso, mientras Lily golpeaba la pequeña prisión, el humo se comenzaba a disipar y la visión frente a ellos fue escalofriante: miles de cuerpos habían sido reducidos a cenizas, carbonizados o dejados en los huesos y estos aún ardían aquí y allá. Ningún inferi había quedado entero.

Ni siquiera notaron cuando Dumbledore bajó el campo hipnotizados por la figura, que, inmóvil, se encontraba en el centro de la explosión, como si todo hubiese surgido de ahí.

Harry permanecía incado con la mirada turbada y la respiración agitada era la única señal de que estaba vivo. Por lo demás no parecía darse cuenta de nada de lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor, ausente de cualquier cosa, incluso de los cuerpos. No tenía ni una quemadura, solo los arañazos que le habían provocado los inferi, estaba ligeramente azul, sus labios se veían anormalmente morados y había comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente. Su cabello estaba mucho mas revuelto pero intacto, la única prueba de que había estado en tan impresionante explosión eran su cuerpo semidesnudo porque su ropa se había quemado en un 80.

Dumbledore suspiró mientras los demás permanecían inmóviles y confundidos.

-¡Saquen a Harry de aquí, ahora! –ordenó Dumbledore mientras levantaba la varita una vez mas, estaba creando un mini campo anti aparición, no quería a nadie del ministerio ahí hasta sacarlos a todos . Todos brincaron en sus posiciones y comenzaron a correr hacia el chico que no pareció notar siquiera que lo habían levantado.

Harry estaba frío como un muerto, como si cada pizca de calor de su cuerpo se hubiese extinguido. Si seguía así iba a morir de hipotermia. Cuando James se pasó a Harry por debajo del brazo ayudado por Sirius y Ron, Dumbledore les volvió a gritar.

-¡Hagan todo lo posible por mantenerlo caliente¡Y no dejen que Atha lo vea bajo ningún motivo!

Asintieron temerosos y al tiempo que Dumbledore terminaba el hechizo, ellos desaparecían (Neville sujeto de Hermione) y cientos de magos aparecían frente al director.

Dumbledore ni siquiera los escuchaba, o solo lo hacía a medias, estaba mas preocupado por otras cosas. Habían tenido mucha suerte, si Harry hubiese sido un mago elemental normal, los hubiese carbonizado a todos sin importar su campo.

Y ahora el problema era que eso hasta Voldemort tuvo que haberlo registrado.

Aunque a su parecer eso no era lo mas grave. Dadas la circunstancias había que actuar rápido o la próxima vez Harry se autodestruiría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Notas de una Piromaniaca genética:_

_Ya... me tardé, es que luego la musa se me escapa y tengo que darle una paliza... y luego tengo que esperar a que se recupere de las heridas internas. Ah si, y la palabra de hoy era marejada._

_Antes de hablar sobre el siguiente capítulo (del que seguramente hoy mismo recibiré reviews instándome de maneras un tanto compulsivas a subirlo de preferencia hoy mismo y los cuales no puedo criticar y lo entiendo porque yo hago exactamente lo mismo en otros fics que no son los míos, además que me divierten) (ey! Lo puedo decir todo corrido y sin respirar) y mientras algunos de ustedes se percatan que logré confundirlos de maneras insospechadas gracias al truculento capítulo anterior, necesito utilizar este humilde espacio para dar un mensaje personal (igual se pueden saltar todo esto e ir directo a donde dice "siguiente capítulo" aunque se que probablemente les consuma la tórrida curiosidad y terminen leyendo esto de cualquier forma): aunque Umbra jamás aceptará haber perdido una apuesta, sobre todo porque soy una mala perdedora consecuencia de algún trauma infantil recluido en los pozos sellados y mas recónditos de mi mente subnormal o tal vez porque soy ligeramente orgullosa y terca como una mula, lo que sea, me siento obligada a decir esto: Si Fanny, tenías razón, yuhu, yuhu, viva, viva (¬¬), si era Harry, no, no logré confundirte. (Ahora insertar una de esas sonrisas sobreactuadas y baratas que insinúan malignidad) Mas suerte para el final, del cual, debo confesar, no he dejado ni una pista (tal vez solo una) y no importa que crean, nadie tiene idea de que ocurre por esta perturbada cabeza. Por lo demás felicidades a todos los que no se dejaron llevar por mis malignos y malintencionados enredos y también por los que se divierten confundiéndose con ellos. (Siento la ironía y el tono extraño de hoy, es que vi Daria y me afecta.)_

_Siguiente capítulo: A pesar de lo aferrada que estoy por alargar la llegada de lo inevitable he decidido no hacerlo mas, así que el siguiente capítulo va a ser increíblemente largo porque originalmente estaba pensado para dos. Voy a explicar todo esto (ya se que dije lo de los 4 años pero créanme, tiene su razón de ser y Dumbledore ya dio con ella, estoy segura que varios de ustedes también), además, como muchos habrán imaginado, tendrá que ver con el manejo de los poderes, salas místicas que claramente deben formar parte de un cliché bien conocido, James montando la escoba de Harry y... desnudos (ojalá pudieran ver mi maligna mirada). En lo que será el último capítulo tranquilo y cándido de la saga (o que no afecte el destino, la realidad, el tiempo y el espacio... o tal vez si)_

_PD: GRACIAS A TODOS! ESTOY A PUNTO DE LLEGAR A LOS 200 REVIEWS! SON LO MAXIMO_


	30. El Poder Encontrado

_El rincón de Umbra: Mil gracias!!! Ya mas de 200 reviews!!_

_**Kayl the angel of darkness** –Hao! Arigato!! Hago lo que puedo y me lo voy a creer eh! Jajajajaja! No, como crees que voy a dejar de escribir? Primero muerta que despeinada! Muchas gracias por considerar mi talento en tan alta estima ajaja! Bye!_

_**Isabella riddle** –Hao! Gracias!!! Este es aún mas largo, y si, creo que se iba con el de El murmullo del agua, pero este si es el mas largo._

_**Karla** –Hao! Se que me demore, pero se va a hacer costumbre, paciencia por favor. Gracias!!_

_**Cris** –Hao chica! Si, la función del capi era confundirlos hacerles dudar jajaja! La virginidad de HArry! He oído mil comentarios de eso en otros lados, si, esos consejos de padre de verdad dejan mucho que desear no? No debe ver a Harry porque ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaria? Ademas, hay mucho que explicar. Jajajaja! Es que Lily actuó como toda una madre primeriza, si, sería bueno un one shot de eso no? . Esperemos que hoy no tengas examen tampoco. Pues toma antidepresivos porque el que sigue va para largo. Msn, mmm… nunca estoy, la verdad en mi trabajo no me lo permiten, no se donde vivas, igual en la noche cuando tenga Internet (algun dia) podamos charlar. Si, es largo de verdad jajajaja! _

_Tu teoría tiene un problema: no la hice yo y soy una desgraciada (muajajaja) no dire ni si ni no. Sirius y su moto, es un plan maligno para sacarme información pero no dire nada, el final anda cerca aguanta. Si pudiese matar a Hagrid sería feliz pero no aplica en historia. Si, tieens razón, lo de la cara de bella fue como de terror, pero fue un trauma muy grande la verdad. Draco no sale en este fic, sorry. Los demas… no se. Si, este sera el último remotamente tranquilo, gracias a Frangocio Ernestina (ya veras). Si, este es mas largo jajajaja!! **Bueno, saludos a Cris!! Y sus kilometricos reviews que me alegran!! **Ya te dije, este sera el mas largo, porque eran dos (son como 40 hojas por dios) . YA me acostumbre a las palabras. Jajaja aguas con los virus. Pues después de este va a ser milagro que encuentres otro jajajajaja! Chao (x mil jajajaja)_

_**Fanny-Shadow** –Hao! Jejeje esa es la intención, cierto, se lo merecía pero… asesinar no es la solución. Mi e-mail no sale en la pagina creo, pero lo intentare (y si no, pues es mi nick separado por un guión bajo y luego Hotmail. Ok te dejo, espero tu mail._

_**Mayrim** –Hao! Arigato!! Si, era Harry, pero no se los iba a soltar asi como asi. LA idea era hacerles dudar, era toda mi intención. Jajaja si, he oído de eso, salio de pronto, no estaba realmente planeado pero tenía que aminorar la carga del capitulo. Si, soy cruel y me encanta serlo ajajajajaja! Me salió como quería lo cual fue una suerte porque a veces te bloqueas y no hay modo de sacar nada, si eso temía Dumby, si, desde ahí lo supuso eres muy perceptiva. Arigato! Me gusta que te gustara ajaja. La vida sexual de Harry, el evento del año, espera a ver el desnudo de hoy. Si, matar a alguien no es juguete es terrible, pero veremos, hoy la cosa se facilita mas. Cruel es mi segundo nombre, que bueno que mantuve el suspenso porque me encanta, si, todos queriendole alcanzar¿desesperante no? Pero tenía que separarle y ponerle en situación extrema. _

_No quiere que Atha lo sepa por como lo tomaría ella, Harry es un adolescente y no sabe el pequeño detalle de que es del futuro. Harry no es un elemental normal, en este capi veras porque. Cierta sospecha que hoy veras que tan real es. Bye espero que te guste este!! _

_**Andrea** –Hao Arigato!! Si, era un poco obvio pero me gusta hacerlos dudar. No me la salte, veras, veras… jajajaja si te confundi verdad? Jajaja si, pobre Harry todos se burlan de él, sobre todo Sirius y James!! Mmm… pues sobre apurarme… veras jojojo… lee la nota al final cuando acabes el capi. Bye!_

_**Celeste –**Hao! ARigato!! Gracias!! Jajaja si, eso quería, engañarles y hacerles creer otra cosa aunque muchos no cayeron. Cuantos? No te puedo decir, porque es sorpesa jajajajaja pero faltan unos cuantos mas, con el 31 comienzo la parte final que dura… emmm… no dire, les dejare con la curiosidad. Bye!!_

_**Vane** –Hao! Grrrroooaaarrrr (soy una bestia jajaja) Gracias, gracias, se hace lo que se puede con las batallas. Jajaja no te preocupes, se lo que es eso, yo estoy en el trabajo haciendo cualquier cosa que no sea trabajar jojojojo. Pero como me pongo en tu lugar ahora tardare mas jajajajajaja!! Has visto la era del hielo? Pues yo soy la ardilla jajajajajaja!! _

_**Viktorpotter** –Hao! Thanks! Pues ahora tendras un mundo de teimpo no te preocupes, gracias, gracias!!! Te despiste? Eso quería!!! Claro que te dio la sensación de que era Neville, eso era precisamente lo que yo buscaba. Jajaja ok, se que no es literal, lo entiendo jajajajaa gracias! Ah, lo de las fechas, pues ya veras, no es tan complicado en realidad, Dumbly ya lo descubrió. Falta para terminar, pero no mucho. Bye!_

* * *

No, no están soñando. No, no es una pesadilla. La advertencia de derechos ¡Ha vuelto! Muajajajajajajajaja!!!

_Choque de Mundos_

_Capítulo 30_

_**El Poder Encontrado**_

Sacar a Atha de la sala no fue tarea fácil. Se rehusaba a subir a su habitación sin una explicación, una que no se le podía dar aún. Sirius terminó diciéndole que iba a haber una reunión de emergencia y la necesitaban oculta, ya sabía, con eso de que sospechaban de la existencia de un traidor, ya que era la única manera que habían encontrado de mantener a Atha alejada de las reuniones. De todas formas, la joven lo miró con suspicacia, la realidad es que subió bastante renuente dejando a un bebe semi dormido en brazos de Sirius, quien no veía la hora en que la chica cerrara la puerta, porque fuera del cuartel estaban todos los demás con un Harry que temblaba con furia incontrolable y parecía tanto semiconsciente como ausente. Era irónico pensar que mientras Ron y James traían casi inconsciente a un adolescente medio azul como el hielo, el pequeño que Sirius traía en brazos parecía perfectamente normal, incluso luchaba porque sus padres le pusieran atención ahora que los había visto. Pero por el momento, todos estaban mas preocupados por evitar que su versión mayor muriese de hipotermia.

Guiaron a Harry hacia la chimenea y lo sentaron en un sillón, este ni siquiera parecía pensar con claridad y obedecía mecánicamente mientras lo guiaban con delicadeza, como si fuese a romperse. Su mirada parecía vacía por instantes, no hacía muchas muestras de escuchar lo que le decían y lo peor, no dejaba de temblar con una fuerza que por lapsos parecía salvaje.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? —preguntó Lily sumamente alterada mirando a los chicos como si les recriminara por el estado de Harry. No es que lo hiciera en verdad pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, sus lindos ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos, desde que el evento había pasado dejó de llorar pero a veces pensaba que rompería de nuevo en lágrimas. -¿Qué pasó?  
-Siendo sinceros, no tenemos idea —respondió Ron con nerviosismo mirando a su mejor amigo, Ginny no había apartado la mirada de Harry desde que todo eso comenzó y Hermione había terminado por cubrirse la cara con las manos intentando encontrar una respuesta, una que era esquiva. Luna parecía dividida entre fijarse en Harry y a la vez en Neville, que parecía tener una mezcla de culpa, horror y quien sabe que mas.  
-¡Pero es imposible que no sepan que pasó¡Es su amigo por todos los cielos! —exclamó Lily  
-Pero no lo sabemos —contestó Ginny también muy seria y nerviosa, cosa que era poco común en ella —Nunca… -más no terminó la frase.  
-Harry, amor, reacciona —susurró Lily hincándose frente a Harry y tomando una de sus manos, lo miró preocupada, estaban heladas.

James había adoptado momentáneamente la misma expresión que tenía su hijo, ausente, confundida, mas nadie lo notó. El tenía un presentimiento vago y la verdad es que no le gustaba para nada. Hasta el momento, el seguía siendo el único de los presentes que conocía la existencia de un segundo resplandor en la pirámide. Pero… no podía ser y punto. Miró a Sirius que seguía cargando a su pequeño hijo. Su Harry no tenía ni año y medio y Dumbledore había sido muy claro en el aspecto de que ese niño debía contar ya con tres o cuatro años, incluso por lo que le había dicho Sirius, hasta Atha coincidía en ese aspecto y no había mayor experta en el tema. Le había dado vueltas una y otra vez desde que vio junto con los demás como había quedado Harry después del ataque, podía haber cualquier otra razón para explicar la tormenta de fuego que provocó, pero James seguía sin encontrar una satisfactoria. Sentía que le faltaba algo más… De ser lo que imaginaba ¿Por qué nunca lo había mencionado?

James agitó su cabeza como si alejara la idea cual si fuese una molesta mosca. No, tenía que ser algo más, Harry definitivamente no tenía la pinta de alguien que sabía lo que había pasado, todo lo contrario, todo indicaba que no parecía tener ni la más remota idea de lo que había ocurrido.

No fue fácil que Harry reaccionara un poco y nadie podía negar que estaban muy asustados, nunca habían visto algo así y la mayoría no lo entendía. En realidad, nadie lo entendía, o no en el nivel que se necesitaba. No tenían otra opción más que esperar a Dumbledore, quien parecía estar más informados que ellos.

Para cuando Dumbledore llegó, media hora después, Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala envuelto en tantas mantas que parecía que fuera estuviese cayendo la nevada del milenio en el polo norte, sus labios seguían azules y estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para dejar de temblar como si estuviese a punto de tener un ataque epiléptico. Tenía una poción de pimienta a medio terminar en las manos, cuya función era calentarle, pero no estaba sirviendo de mucho. Estaba en medio de James y de Lily quienes, a diferencia de él, no traían ropa anti hipotermia. Todos tenían una mirada preocupada y no apartaban los ojos del director como si este fuese su única tabla de salvación en un mar de incertidumbre. Está por demás decir que la mirada seria y preocupada de Dumbledore no les ayudó mucho en realidad. El director ni siquiera hizo caso al hecho de que seis chicos en edad escolar estaban frente a él sin máscara, o por lo menos pareció ignorarlos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore con amabilidad, el susodicho se limitó a observarlo contestando con la mirada que no había pregunta mas obvia en el universo. Acababa de carbonizar como a mil inferis, estaba azul, helado y sin la mas remota idea de que había pasado¿cómo iba a estar? Las palabras estaban de mas.  
-Profesor Dumbledore —susurró Hermione incapaz de seguir en esa incertidumbre -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —el director la miró de forma curiosa, no porque veía frente a si a una chica sumamente nerviosa que sabía algún día sería su estudiante, sino por la pregunta en sí.  
-Entonces mis suposiciones eran ciertas —dijo ante la mirada interrogante de todos —esta es la primera vez que a Harry le ocurre esto —paseó la mirada ante la expresión perdida que mostraban todos, o casi todos.  
-¿Qué suposiciones? —preguntó Sirius comenzando a perder la paciencia, el pequeño Harry se había quedado dormido en sus brazos¿es que este hombre no podía hablar claro? —Dumbledore, explícate.  
-Por supuesto, pero me parece que no soy el único que llegó a la misma conclusión que yo ¿Verdad James? —terminó mirando al susodicho

Todos a un tiempo se percataron por primera vez que la mirada de James no estaba tan sorprendida como la de los demás, o tal vez si, solo que de una manera completamente diferente, había cierta chispa de entendimiento en sus ojos, pero también un infinito miedo. Sus ojos avellana se conectaron con los azul claro del director y enseguida sus pupilas se contrajeron, había notado la clara afirmación oculta mas allá de la mirada celeste de Dumbledore. En ese instante sintió una terrible opresión en su pecho. …l sabía muy bien que significaba…

-¿James? —le cuestionó Lily en nombre de todos al notar ese intercambio de miradas y sobre todo la palidez que embargó de pronto a James -¿Qué ocurre?  
-No puede ser… -respondió con voz ausente James sin hacer caso a la pregunta de su esposa, su voz se endureció al hablar con Dumbledore —Dijiste que… que… es que, la edad no es la correcta.  
-Lo se, yo mismo creí en ello. Pero las circunstancias que le rodean son muy diferente dados algunos antecedentes que me parece existen.  
-¿De que hablan? —volvió a preguntar Lily, pero como la última vez nadie le hizo caso.  
-¡Tres o cuatro años! —vociferó James —Esas fueron las palabras exactas. ¡La edad no coincide!  
-Yo también estoy muy sorprendido y precisamente por eso quiero confirmar mis sospechas, o por lo menos, las razones que creo que pueden ser las causantes de todo esto, porque temo que mis sospechas si son ciertas.

Todos seguían con la mirada el ir y venir de palabras entre James y Dumbledore, uno furioso, el otro calmado, pero eso no se comparaba con la ira que Lily había acumulado por ser ignorada.

-¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO IDIOTECES HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUEN DE QUE MIERDA HABLAN! —gritó fuera de sus casillas, una dama no decía malas palabras, pero era de su hijo de quien parecían hablar y ella estaba mortalmente preocupada por el estado que tenía y ni soñaran dejarla a parte. Esta vez, hasta Harry con todo y que seguía temblando, se había girado hacia si madre, una furia pelirroja de pie y con los ojos esmeralda refulgiendo con fuerza. Todos guardaron silencio unos instantes, hasta Dumbledore, quien cerró los ojos un instante y asintió.  
-Es cierto, no es correcto seguir hablando de todo esto cuando al parecer los únicos que entendemos el punto somos James y yo —el susodicho hizo una mueca indicando que "entender" era muy relativo bajo su punto de vista —Es muy probable que Atha les haya comentado acerca de una pirámide existente en el Departamento de Misterios, una capaz de detectar magos elementales. —todos asintieron —Bien, sería interesante señalar que el mecanismo cuenta con cuatro piedras mágicas muy singulares, cada una señala si aún queda algún mago elemental en cierto radio de acción.  
-Una piedra para cada elemento —razonó Hermione, Dumbledore asintió.  
-Efectivamente. Y tal como seguramente les comentó Atha, la única que por el momento estaba activa era la gema azul, que corresponde al agua. O eso era lo que ella pensaba —terminó con un extraño brillo.  
-¿Cómo esta eso de que "eso era lo que ella pensaba"? —preguntó Sirius intrigado  
-Significa que desde hace poco, sin que nadie lo notara, se activó una segunda piedra, la roja —dijo James mirando a todos y a nadie a la vez, su voz sonaba extraña —Según me dijo Atha, ella había sido, hasta ahora, la única bruja elemental en treinta años.  
-Un… un… -tiritó Harry, haciendo un intento por hablar por primera vez desde que todo eso había pasado, su voz se escuchaba ahogada —tu… tu…  
-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —terminó Ron por su amigo, entendiendo lo que trataba de decir. Al parecer, por sus caras, era la primera vez que Sirius y Lily escuchaban de una segunda piedra y eso que ellos también estuvieron presentes en la plática de Atha aquella vez, cuando atacaron los vampiros.  
-Yo mismo la he visto —dijo James con los ojos medio cerrados —Un resplandor débil, aún opacado por la fuerza con la que la señal de Atha brilla.  
-¿Lo viste? —preguntó esta vez Hermione -¿Cómo? —pero la respuesta era bastante obvia.  
-Porque yo trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios —musitó James mientras una extraña sombra cubría sus ojos.

James lo había notado al instante, esa pregunta tenía una respuesta mas que evidente para todos, o por lo menos, para cualquiera que fuese tan unido a su familia o, en su defecto a su hijo, a menos claro esta, que su hijo no supiera absolutamente nada de él, ni siquiera a que se dedicaba. Esos seis no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de en donde trabajaba y las razones le oprimían el pecho. Pero mantuvo la compostura, sabía que con el nerviosismo de la situación no se habían percatado de lo que habían preguntado. Lo importante ahora era que Dumbledore no percibiera también este desliz, aunque estaba seguro que Sirius y Lily si lo habían notado.

El joven de verdad deseaba que su antiguo director no lo notara pero también estaba seguro que alguien con esa inteligencia, seguro que no lo había pasado por alto. Pero la expresión del viejo mago seguía tan imperturbable como hacía un minuto.

-Fue por eso que Sirius convenció a Atha de que me contaran la historia completa —siguió James intentando ocultar sus pensamientos verdaderos —Porque yo llevaba un tiempo intentando saber que era o para que servía esa pirámide. El otro día le solté la bomba a Atha —se giró a Lily y a Sirius —Perdón, no había dicho nada de la segunda piedra porque han pasado tantas cosas que siempre surgía algo mas importante, y de todas formas no había tomado verdadera importancia hasta ayer.  
-¿Ayer? —le cuestionó Lily  
-Ese tema no es importante ahora —interrumpió el director, seguía muy serio. —No es ese el tópico vital a tratar. Esta de mas decir que era imperativo encontrar a ese niño porque si el Ministerio daba con él antes sería su sentencia de muerte, y también la de Atha.  
-Si, entiendo todo eso y se que es muy preocupante pero… -interrumpió Sirius comenzando a perder los estribos -¡¿Qué diablos tiene eso que ver con que Harry creara una columna de fuego de cincuenta metros de alto y terminara como esta?!  
-Porque… -dijo James con voz extraña contestando por Dumbledore —parece que ya encontramos a quien activó la segunda piedra.

Todos miraron extrañados a James y a Dumbledore, pero estos estaban mirando a Harry, todos a la vez giraron hacia el joven en cuestión sin entender, o sin querer entender. Incluso Harry miraba anonadado a su padre y al director.

-¿Es… -tiritó entrecerrando sus ojos esmeralda —están l…locos?  
-Ojala así fuese —se disculpó Dumbledore —Pero las pruebas hablan por si solas.  
-¿Pruebas? —preguntó Ginny -¿Cuáles pruebas? Que Harry pierda el control no es prueba.  
-Eso es cierto, no sería la primera vez que hace magia sin quererlo —siguió Hermione —Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez.  
-Muy cierto —le dio la razón Dumbledore —Pero estoy seguro que eso no incluye que Harry quedara despojado de casi todo el calor de su cuerpo y ser orillado a una hipotermia anti natural.  
-¿De que tanto hablan? —preguntó Lily angustiada y perdida sujetándose la cabeza, dejándose caer en el sillón una vez mas.  
-De que Harry es un mago elemental —confesó Dumbledore —Un mago elemental de fuego, para ser más precisos.

De nuevo un abrumador silencio cubrió a todos. Ya se los habían dado a entender hacía un rato, pero dicho directamente sonaba más dramático.

-¿Harry? —repitió Sirius escéptico -¿Este Harry? —continuó levantando un poco mas al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos para que todos lo vieran y señalando al otro con un dedo.  
-Precisamente.  
-Imposible… simplemente imposible —dijo Lily mirándolos como si no hubiese oído algo mas ridículo en su vida. Se giró a su marido que ahora mantenía un silencio extraño, mirando el suelo -¿James?  
-Yo tampoco lo entiendo —musitó después de unos segundos —Pero parece que no hay otra explicación.  
-Yo… -susurró Harry con la mirada fija en Dumbledore, estaba decidido, sobre la sensación de frío que tenía, que eso era un enorme mal entendido —Yo no soy un mago elemental. —dijo con seguridad, reprimió un escalofrío, parecía que la poción finalmente hacía efecto, sus espasmos parecían mas controlables —Debe haber otra razón para lo que pasó. Créanme, de serlo hace mucho tiempo que lo hubiese notado.  
-No si nunca habías viajado en el tiempo. —comentó misteriosamente Dumbledore.

Esta vez todos, incluyendo a James, enarcaron una ceja mirando la facha tranquila del comandante, parecía que hacía mucho que había dado con la respuesta al enigma de lo que había ocurrido ese día, como era habitual.

-¿Qué quiere decir? —cuestionó Harry quien por lo demás, sabía perfectamente como trabajaba la mente de su director y no estaba de ánimos para mas sorpresas.  
-Harry, -empezó una vez mas Dumbledore sin responder la pregunta del chico, no directamente por lo menos —es importante que hagas memoria. ¿Durante tu niñez nunca tuviste un episodio de magia que tuviera que ver con el fuego?

Harry exprimió sus neuronas muy por encima de los pensamientos de que su director estaba mas loco que en cuando le conoció y que nunca había oído algo mas ilógico. Hasta el sabía que Atha había dicho que un mago desarrollaba sus poderes hasta los 3 años, claro que su memoria de esa edad era tan vaga como casi inexistente. Mientras hurgaba en las mas oscuras profundidades de su mente, le llegó una idea descabellada… ¿y si en verdad era un mago elemental¿Y si había desarrollado poderes y Dumbledore había hecho algo para ocultarlos? No era algo que no esperase de su director, no si él consideraba que fuese peligroso para su seguridad, y vaya que lo sería, mas considerando que había pasado toda su infancia viviendo con muggles y siendo el foco de atención de todo el mundo mágico. Por eso hizo un esfuerzo mayor para intentar recordar algo, cualquier cosa, que le indicara ser un mago elemental. Todo lo que le venía a la mente eran recuerdos de magia involuntaria que tenían como fin defenderse, encoger abrigos, hacer que su cabello creciera, cambiar de color las cosas, desaparecer el vidrio del zoológico…

-Lo mas cerca que estuve en mi niñez de crear fuego fue prender una estufa —dijo finalmente Harry después de recorrer cada recóndito lugar de su memoria —por lo menos antes de tener una varita en la mano.

Dumbledore perdió un momento su mirada en la pared mientras el resto seguía con atención cada uno de sus movimientos, nadie entendía nada, creían que algo similar a lo que Harry había pensado era lo que había ocurrido, pero la actitud de Dumbledore parecía contraria a esa idea. Si era sincero, Dumbledore también había llegado a pensar una posibilidad así, tal vez en algún momento hubiese dado con una forma para lograr tal hazaña, o eso quería creer en un principio, porque la segunda posibilidad, la mas factible, significaba muchas mas preguntas. El principal problema era que dadas las circunstancias y que Harry había desencadenado esos poderes antes de que él hablara con el chico y, peor aún, su familia cercana había sido testigo, le sería imposible tener privacidad en ese charla, era consciente de que no importaría que fuese una orden directa, James, Lily y Sirius no abandonarían esa habitación a menos que los derribara.

-Harry —dijo el director con voz lejana y mortalmente seria mirando al chico con fijeza —lo que estoy a punto de preguntarte es muy delicado y debido a eso, necesito que te limites a afirmar o negar lo que diga, sin decir ni una palabra mas ¿entendido?

Harry lo miró inquisitivamente y se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Dumbledore tomó aire discretamente.

-¿Conoces el contenido de la profecía? —la pregunta tomó desprevenidos a todos que esperaban cualquier cosa menos esa. Los chicos del futuro se miraron con nerviosismo al tiempo que se preguntaban que se traía entre manos Dumbledore cuando él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo peligroso que era eso y había sido él quien mas insistió sobre no decirle nada. Los otros tres presentes que pertenecían a ese tiempo también se miraban nerviosos, eso era algo tan temido como esperado, y estaban divididos entre querer oír para saber que mas averiguaban, o taparse los oídos ante una nueva confirmación de lo ya conocido.  
-Profesor, creí que usted… -dijo Harry intentando desviar el tema con un ojo sobre sus padres. Pero Dumbledore lo detuvo con una mano.  
-Lo se, y créeme que si no fuese estrictamente necesario para dar con la verdadera respuesta a esto no lo haría. Por eso insisto en que seas muy concreto en tus respuestas así como yo lo seré con las preguntas —Harry guardó silencio —Entonces Harry¿conoces el contenido?  
-Si —contestó muy serio. Lily contuvo la respiración sonoramente, mientras James cerraba los ojos con pesadumbre y Sirius apretaba los dientes.  
-Corrígeme si me equivoco, mas no expliques nada —continuó Dumbledore sin parecer sorprendido -¿Esa cicatriz es la marca de la que habla?

Esta vez Harry se tardó un poco en contestar, finalmente suspiró.

-Si…

Lily abrazó instintivamente a Harry a punto de llorar, mientras este seguía manteniendo la mirada fija en Dumbledore en un valiente intento de ignorar por completo el fuerte sentimiento que la acción en si le provocaba y para evitar ver tan preocupados a sus padres. Así que, fijando su vista en alguien quien por lo demás a penas hizo señales de pesar, como si hiciese tiempo que lo supiese, podía evitar intentar explicarse ante una madre que se aferraba a él como si intentase borrar algún evento traumático que por instinto sabía que ocurriría, o no ver a James con los ojos cerrados con furia y no escuchar lo que murmuraba, que seguramente tendría que ver con él.

-Eso me temía —dijo Dumbledore con mucha mas suavidad que las preguntas anteriores, suspiró antes de seguir —Y ahora, la pregunta mas delicada de todas, la cual te ruego una vez mas, te limites a contestar afirmativa o negativamente. —Harry le prestó toda su atención, al igual que los demás. —Harry, asumo que esa cicatriz en particular te fue inflingida antes de que cumplieras tres años ¿me equivoco?  
-No… no se equivoca —susurró Harry bajando la mirada finalmente.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en esa habitación. Ahí estaba la respuesta que tanto habían buscado, o eso era lo que pensaba Lily mientras intentaba detener las lágrimas que se agrupaban en sus ojos y no parecer mas sospechosa de lo que seguramente parecía. De ese día y antes de que Harry cumpliera los tres años, Voldemort daría con ellos y atacaría a su bebé directamente, eso le daba un espacio de poco menos de dos años para que ella muriese. Ahora lo sabía, ella jamás se separaba de Harry y si Voldemort daba con ellos y quería hacerle algo a lo que mas quería en esta vida, tendría que matarla primero.

-¿Qué… qué tiene que ver…? -James respiró para tranquilizar su agitado corazón y poder hablar otra vez, a pesar de que su boca estaba seca —¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la magia elemental y con lo que pasó hoy?  
-Todo —contestó Dumbledore prestando atención a la actitud de los presentes. —Porque al parecer ese evento en particular es el causante de que los poderes de Harry no se revelaran hasta ahora.  
-Yo no soy un mago elemental —volvió a decir Harry con terquedad  
-¿Y precisamente por qué no podrías serlo? —le preguntó Dumbledore, él creía haber dejado muy claro ese punto pero tampoco podía negar que esperara algo así.  
-Porque tengo diecisiete años y nunca antes he hecho algo así, a veces tenia que usar cerillos para prender la estufa¿Cómo iba a ser un mago elemental de fuego?

Nadie hizo comentario alguno de porque Harry tendría que usar una estufa de niño.

-Esas son muy buenas razones —coincidió Dumbledore —y serían válidas para cualquier persona menos para ti. —Harry comenzó a perder la paciencia, detestaba cuando su director tomaba esa actitud  
-¿Y por qué no se aplican a mi? —preguntó con hastío  
-Porque en tu caso alguien bloqueó tus poderes accidentalmente.  
-¿Eso es posible? —preguntó Sirius interesado  
-No que yo supiera, pero acabo de descubrir que es posible.  
-Entonces… -dijo en voz baja Ron —En el remoto caso de que todo esto sea cierto ¿no fue usted?

Ron había expresado el sentimiento general, parecía mas factible que el director, sabio y poderoso hubiese sido el responsable de todo eso del bloqueo pero parecía que no era así.

-Yo soy incapaz de lograr tal hazaña, y creo que no me equivoco al pensar que nadie lo ha logrado aún, no intencionalmente por lo menos. Y por eso realicé esas preguntas en particular.  
-¿Voldemort? —murmuró Lily sin necesitar respuesta, Harry miró el rostro desencajado de su madre sin decir palabra.  
-Me temo que si —confirmó Dumbledore —es una teoría nada mas, por supuesto, aunque por todos lados parece la explicación mas completa que he encontrado. —ante la mirada de expectación de todos comenzó a hablar —Los poderes de un mago elemental no pueden ser bloqueados de ninguna forma conocida, de existir alguna, haría mucho tiempo que se hubiese usado con Atha y no tendría que tomar tantas precauciones. Sin embargo el caso de Harry es distinto, hasta donde entiendo, nunca antes había desarrollado ninguna clase de poder, mucho menos el que hoy a mostrado.  
-Pero… -le interrumpió Luna —¿Está completamente seguro que Harry es uno?  
-¿Aún dudan que Harry sea un mago elemental de fuego?  
-Bueno… -contestó Hermione nerviosa, no le gustaba llevarle la contraria a su director —es un poco difícil de creer, conocemos a Harry de mucho tiempo y jamás hemos visto algo similar —y vaya que habían visto muchas cosas desde que lo conocían.  
-Lógico —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo ligeramente —Pero ¿encuentra otro tipo de respuesta a la misteriosa columna de fuego que apareció este mismo día?  
-No… -contestó Hermione con frustración. —Aunque puede que… -Dumbledore negó con la cabeza para que guardara silencio un momento.  
-Entonces veámoslo desde otro ángulo —dijo, la verdad es que seguía notando la cara de escepticismo de todos, sobre todo de Harry —La realidad es que existen muchos indicios de ellos durante todo el tiempo que han estado aquí, pistas que para un ojo novato no son mas que curiosos eventos, pero que para uno entrenado o que sabe lo que busca, lo conduce a una sola conclusión.  
-¿Qué pistas? —preguntó James, la verdad es que además de la mega explosión no había notado nada mas y eso que pasaba mucho tiempo con él y vaya que lo tenían vigilado.  
-Me parece que todos recuerdan el interesante evento con la hidra —comentó Dumbledore mientras todos asentían —Me parece recordar, Harry, que todos ustedes creían que fui yo quien les ayudó en el momento que un auror intentó quitarle la máscara al señor Longbottom y también recuerdo lo sorprendido que estabas cuando te dije que no había sido así. Después de nuestra interesante charla, lo interrogué usted —dijo dirigiéndose a Neville que afirmó con tal rapidez que a Harry le pareció que el simple hecho de que el director se dirigiese a él le ponía nervioso —y me comentó algo que me llamó mucho la atención. Era verdad que yo lo vi en ese momento con mis propios ojos, una energía que los protegió a los seis, una que parecía nacer de algún lado y de ninguna parte, estaban tan cerca que era imposible determinar quien la emitía. Por el momento lo dejé pasar como una respuesta involuntaria, pero después de lo que dijo el señor Longbottom no puede hacerlo.  
-¿A que se refiere?  
-Mi siguiente pista, o tendría que decir, la mas importante hasta ese momento, resultó ser el estado en el que Harry llegó el día que lucharon contra los mortífagos de su época, era completamente inconcebible que alguien terminara con tal fiebre incontrolable. Eso me llamó mucho la atención, a pesar de que todos coincidieron en que Harry había resultado herido en batalla y tenían una idea general del como, seguía siendo increíble que terminara así. —Lily inconscientemente se sujeto los brazos y miró discretamente a Sirius un instante, si, ella recordaba bien ese día. —Esperé hasta que él se recuperara para preguntarle, debo confesar que esperaba cualquier otra explicación que la que me había dado.

Harry lo recordaba también, aquel día le había contado a Dumbledore de la extraña sensación que le invadió, una sensación extraña pero a la vez conocida, cálida, imponente y hasta cierto punto atemorizante. También recordaba aquella silueta luminosa en la que se había convertido la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange y como esa misma energía le llamaba y le pedía ser tomada por él. Ahora que lo pensaba esa era… la misma sensación. Se sujetó la cabeza confuso¿pero de que estaba hablando? Eso era una locura.

-Harry me contó que poco antes de que este mortífago muriese, el ambiente a su alrededor cambió y una calidez extraña se dejó sentir y que de pronto todo a su alrededor fue reemplazado por siluetas luminosas ¿cierto Harry?  
-Aja… -musitó Harry ausente, su mente en otro lugar.  
-También hablé de eso con el señor Longbottom, quien confirmó que había sentido exactamente lo mismo cuando ocurrió el evento de la hidra, una sensación cálida y atrayente. Ahora tenía un grave problema, había dos personas relacionadas directamente con los lugares donde esa sensación se dejaba sentir, aunque ninguna coincidía en edad. —Dumbledore hizo una pausa —Debo confesar que por un momento llegué a confundir al verdadero mago elemental —dijo mirando a Neville quien lo miró sorprendido —Todos saben que se requiere una línea pura de magia, por lo menos de un lado, para que aparezca un mago elemental. Pero hubo un último evento que me confirmó de quien se trataba sin lugar a dudas: la muerte de Rohmen.

En este punto todos contuvieron la respiración, todos menos Harry que había vuelto a tomar una actitud distante y escuchaba a medias, entendía y a la vez se resistía a hacerlo, pero no quería decir nada en realidad cuando ni él estaba muy seguro de todo eso. Aunque cada vez se volvía mas y mas abrumadoramente convincente.

-Había pasado eso por alto porque ninguno de ustedes mencionó nunca que todos habían estado presentes ese día ni que Rohmen había muerto. —los miró acusadoramente mientras todos sentían el gusanito de la culpa corroerlos.  
-Profesor Dumbledore —comenzó a excusarse Hermione —tiene que entender que…  
-No es necesario —la interrumpió Dumbledore —ya me han sido explicadas las razones del silencio, pero debo decir que de haberlo hecho antes se hubiese evitado lo que hoy a ocurrido y que compromete tanto la seguridad como vida de Harry.  
-¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó apenado Sirius, no quería sentirse responsable si algo le parecía a Harry. Pero fue este quien no permitió que Dumbledore respondiera la pregunta de su padrino.  
-¿Qué… qué fue lo que le pasó a Rohmen? —musitó Harry con voz lejana y sombría sin mirar a nadie, la verdad es que nunca se había podido quitar eso de la cabeza -¿Qué fue lo que le hice?  
-Nada voluntario —le respondió Dumbledore con delicadeza, se había dado cuenta de la culpa que parecía embargar al chico y no podía culparlo, no era la primera vez que lo veía. —Supongo que Atha también les habrá comentado de las razones principales por las que los magos elementales son tan temidos, que algunos de sus poderes son muy peligrosos para los demás.  
-Si… lo mencionó —murmuró Harry dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Ya se temía algo así para ser sincero.  
-El tipo de herida que mató a Rohmen no era normal y no creo equivocarme en que seguramente él temblaba incontrolablemente el día que lo encontraron ¿verdad?  
-Si… -dijo Ron recordando —Parecía un poco loco, pero tampoco dejaba de temblar.  
-Tampoco parecía estar muy feliz de mantenerse bajo la luz del sol. —aportó Hermione  
-Exactamente, creo que inconscientemente, Harry le provocó una herida que solo pudo ser inflingida por un mago elemental del fuego. El efecto fue mucho mas lento del esperado dado que sus poderes estaban fuertemente limitados aún, mas sin embargo lo que le provocó fue una herida que absorbía cualquier indicio de calor en su cuerpo, algo parecido a como terminó Harry hoy.

Todos volvieron a mirar a Harry quien se veía un poco turbado, lo miraban con preocupación, recordando la horrible muerte de Rohmen y temiendo que en cualquier momento al chico le pasara lo mismo. Dumbledore pareció percibir el sentimiento general.

-No se preocupen, eso no lo ocurrirá a Harry. Los magos elementales tienen sus propios medios de seguridad para evitarlos. Ustedes mismos lo vieron con Atha, a pesar de que ella utiliza su propia agua en algunos ataques y estos le provocan gran dolor, es capaz de recuperarla si esta cerca de una fuente de su elemento. Mas o menos es lo mismo que le está pasando a Harry en este momento.

Harry miró la chimenea encendida, era cierto, desde hacía un rato se había comenzado a recuperar poco a poco. Ahora que hacía memoria, la noche que Atha les mostró sus poderes y acabó con los vampiros pidió que abrieran la toma de agua, repentinamente recordó que cuando terminó todo eso, y sin contar el agua que había utilizado durante el ataque, había menos líquido que el esperado en la acera.

-Pero aún así, Rohmen había sobrevivido demasiado tiempo, mas del esperado —dijo Dumbledore sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry —Ustedes mismos han visto lo que Atha puede hacer y no toma tanto tiempo. Para esto creo que intervinieron una serie de eventos en cadena, algunos mas perturbadores que otros. —todos volvieron a mirar interrogantes a Dumbledore —La noche que Harry lanzó ese hechizo llovía con fuerza, gracias a la intervención de Atha, la temperatura disminuyó lo suficiente para que Rohmen no muriese con la envestida inicial de Harry. Después de ser rescatado, mis fuentes me informan que Voldemort mantuvo a su vasallo ocultó en una zona muy al norte, suficientemente fría y oscura para retardar los efectos de la magia de fuego.  
-¿Eso significa que Voldemort sabe de Harry? —preguntó temeroso James, no quería agregar a la lista de motivos por los que su hijo era perseguido el saber que era un mago elemental cuando por eso es que Atha se ocultaba.  
-Me parece que no me equivoco al creer que Voldemort esta tan confundido como yo lo estaba. Claro que el ignora que ustedes seis vienen del futuro, pero temo que no creo que ignore que existe otro mago elemental, uno de fuego, además del de agua. —dijo con pesadumbre —Tuvo que haberlo por lo menos intuido para haber tomado todas las precauciones que mantuvieron a Rohmen vivo antes de que escapara de su prisión, porque esa fue la razón por la que el ataque fue tan descabellado y poco planeado. Ese mortífago parecía estar desesperado por conseguir la manera de salvar la vida, creo que él también sentía como su tiempo se acortaba con cada segundo. Ese fue su mayor error, en cuanto regresó a la luz del sol, a la agitación de una batalla y cualquier evento que aumentara el calor que producía, el hechizo se volvió a activar y finalmente le quitó la vida, dejándole exactamente como lo vieron.  
-Pero, se carbonizó ¿no es cierto? —dijo Sirius recordándolo con aprehensión —Eso no parecía ser que le quitaran el calor de su cuerpo, habría terminado con hipotermia o algo así como Harry.  
-Temo que algunos de los poderes de los magos elementales son todavía un misterio para mi —confesó Dumbledore —aunque supongo que de alguna manera ese efecto secundario era de esperarse al ser un mago de fuego.  
-Entonces si fui yo quien lo mató —musitó Harry —La verdad es que ya me lo imaginaba.

Lily lo volvió a abrazar, aún recordaba como se había sentido al ver a aquel joven, para ese entonces desconocido, mirar totalmente abrumado lo que había hecho, como su mirada se perdía entre el cuerpo desfallecido y el temor de haber hecho algo que a leguas se notaba nunca había provocado. Le rompía el corazón.

-Acabo de recordar lo que pasó aquella noche de tormenta —murmuró otra vez —cuando vi que Rohmen derribaba a Sirius. Por un momento perdí el control y una energía extraña me invadió, era algo que ya había sentido antes pero no sabía de donde y que a la vez desconocía por completo. Todo pasó muy rápido, levanté la varita, pero la verdad fue que no alcancé a hacer ningún hechizo, esto salió de otra parte y no se de donde. —suspiró —Algo similar ocurrió cuando luché contra… contra ese mortífago —corrigió antes de hablar de mas —Esa misma sensación, aunque esta vez era mas fuerte y brillante, mas incontrolable… una sensación que finalmente se desencadenó hoy cuando los inferi me tenían a un paso de la muerte.

Se hizo el silencio, una cosa era que Dumbledore llegará diciendo que Harry era un mago elemental y otra muy diferente era que él mismo lo aceptara, porque eso era lo que significaban las palabras de Harry, que el mismo era consciente de que lo que había dicho Dumbledore no eran simples supocisiones, sino la confirmación de todo lo que había envuelto a Harry durante ese tiempo.

-Pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora¿Por qué nunca antes me había pasado algo así?  
-Ya lo mencioné antes y lo vuelvo a hacer ahora: Porque nunca habías viajado en el tiempo como hasta ahora. —miró a todos —Verán, lo que me parece ocurrió fue lo siguiente: En aquel pequeño que Sirius lleva en sus brazos reposa la esencia de un mago elemental, un poder que debe despertar cuando cumpla los tres años como es natural. —Miraron al pequeño que dormía plácidamente, la verdad era difícil de creer que ese niño de cabello azabache y de apariencia totalmente indefensa fuese a ser un mago del fuego —sin embargo de aquí hasta antes de que los cumpla, Voldemort lo elegirá como el niño de la profecía y, por lo que nos ha dicho él mismo, será atacado y marcado según esta dicho.  
-¿Eso que tiene que ver?  
-Esta cicatriz no es normal —dijo Harry en voz baja entendiendo, cerca de ahí, Hermione también había sostenido sonoramente la respiración en señal de haber llegado a la misma conclusión que su amigo —Voldemort me pasó parte de sus poderes aquella noche, como el hablar pársel. —de pronto miró a Dumbledore con total entendimiento.  
-Precisamente —afirmó el director —Me parece que sin planearlo, al crear esa cicatriz y traspasarte algunos de sus poderes, Voldemort también bloqueó la fuente de magia elemental que existía en ti y que aún no había despertado.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que cuando él… -preguntó Ron sin terminar de decir "le lanzó un Avada Kedabra" —eso… sin querer impidió que Harry despertara como mago elemental?  
-Simples supocisiones claro está —continuó Dumbledore —ignoro completamente las circunstancias de ese ataque, como ocurrió y las demás consecuencias —calló con la mano a James y Sirius que habían abierto la boca para preguntar —y deberán quedarse así, en secreto, hasta el momento en el que ocurran ¿esta claro?

James y Sirius volvieron a cerrar la boca con frustración, querían saber que iba a ocurrir porque parecía que todo tenía su origen y término ahí. Todas las respuestas a sus preguntas se centraban en ese evento. Ahora lo importante era descubrir cuando, el margen de tiempo se había reducido dramáticamente.

-¿Pero por qué ahora¿Por qué no había mostrado poderes hasta ahora? —preguntó Lily muy seria y angustiada, era demasiada información para procesar correctamente —¿Qué tiene que ver el viaje en el tiempo?  
-Sencillo —contestó Dumbledore —El lazo que parece unir el destino de Harry con el de Voldemort se debilitó al estar en tiempos diferentes.  
-Pero en esta época también existe Voldemort. —replicó Hermione  
-Si, mas no es el mismo que le hizo esa cicatriz a Harry, el nexo aún no existe, por lo tanto se debilita por el viaje tiempo espacio. —explicó —Gradualmente, desde que esta aquí, su verdadera naturaleza volvió a surgir hasta superar la barrera que la contenía. Y también, esta muy cerca de la fuente original —terminó mirando al pequeño bebe durmiente.

Era muy cierto, entre ellos y sus "yo" mas jóvenes existía un vínculo extraño, lo habían visto funcionar muchas veces, con el nacimiento de Ginny, la manera en que Neville se encontró, o la misma oleada de sensaciones que le llegaban a Harry al compartir la casa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que había llegado no le había dolido la cicatriz ni había sentido ningún indicio de las emociones de su Némesis. Era cierto que en su tiempo ya no las sentía, puesto que Voldemort había bloqueado sus propios pensamientos para que no le llegaran a Harry, pero eso lo hacía porque sabía del peligro que significaba, pero en ese tiempo, ese Voldemort lo ignoraba por completo, Harry había pensado que en algún momento sentiría esa abrumadora cantidad de emociones cuando lo único que había notado eran las suyas y las de su yo mas joven.

También estaba esa sensación de libertad que sintió cuando desencadenó todos sus poderes, como había percibido que esa barrera finalmente había sido salvada al debilitarse para dejar fluir con total libertad esa energía que formaba parte de él. Dumbledore volvió a hablar atrayendo su atención.

-Como dije antes, Harry, era natural que no tuvieras idea de lo que ocurría hasta ahora, e incluso con la explicación que he dado sigue sonando increíble. Sin embargo ahora hay algo que me preocupa mas —dijo retomando una seriedad imponente. —Debido a que jamás los habías desarrollado debidamente esos poderes y a juzgar por los eventos de hoy, es imperativo que aprendas a controlarlos lo mas pronto posible antes de que algo peor ocurra.  
-¿Exactamente que es "algo peor"? —cuestionó James temiendo la respuesta  
-Harry no es un mago elemental común, es el primero al que sus poderes le son restringidos antes de surgir, por lo tanto se han contenido anti naturalmente y han crecido ajenos al control de su cuerpo, por lo tanto explotan desenfrenadamente como ocurrió hoy. Fue por eso mismo que pude detener ese poder con mi escudo. Si Harry hubiese sido un mago elemental totalmente desarrollado, hubiésemos quedado en el mismo estado que los inferi.

Harry lo miró asustado, eso no le había pasado por la cabeza y ahora que lo escuchaba como una posibilidad lo había aterrado. Si era responsable de algo así no sabría que hacer, nunca lo soportaría. Las personas presentes en esa habitación eran las mas importantes de su vida y si algo así ocurriese jamás se lo perdonaría, lo destruiría.

-¿Hay alguna manera de volver a bloquearlos? —preguntó Harry automáticamente. Dumbledore se lo quedó mirando.  
-La mejor manera de responder eso sería con otra pregunta ¿Cuándo tienen planeado volver a su época?  
-¿Perdón¿A que se refiere? —cuestionó también Hermione  
-El problema principal de esta época es que Harry esta lejos del nexo que bloquea sus poderes, que es Voldemort, y muy cerca del otro Harry. Independientemente de que aún exista en su época o no, ese nexo seguiría existiendo y mantendría a raya los poderes de Harry. Por lo tanto, entre mas rápido regresen, menos peligroso resultará para Harry.  
-El problema es, profesor, que aunque quisiésemos, no podemos irnos hasta dar con lo que los mortífagos quieren, lo cual aún no sabemos. —explicó sobriamente Hermione.  
-Entonces no queda mas remedio que Harry aprenda a controlar sus poderes, porque si algo como lo de hoy vuelve a ocurrir se autodestruirá.

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par, sobre todo Harry. Por un momento desearon que fuese una broma, pero la expresión de total seriedad de Dumbledore no daba margen a dudas, hablaba en serio.

-¿Qué…? —musitó Harry —Usted dijo que mi propia condición evitaba que me pasara algo como a Rohmen.  
-No controlas tus poderes, hoy fue mas claro que nunca, de ahí mi preocupación. Mira tu estado actual, hace apenas un rato tenías hipotermia, estabas azul y luchabas por recuperar tu calor corporal, meta que aún no logras —comentó al notar que Harry aún estaba cubierto con muchas mantas a pesar de que la habitación se sentía terriblemente cálida —Eres incapaz de controlar el flujo de energía que liberas ni cuando, y parece que estar en peligro e imposibilitado de usar magia como las dos últimas ocasiones en las que perdiste la varita, disparan tus alertas y a la vez tus poderes. ¿Y si la próxima vez un campo de protección no es suficiente para detener tu poder¿O si tu cuerpo es incapaz de soportarlo?

Harry resopló con frustración mientras se frotaba la cicatriz como solía hacer de vez en cuando, mas como manía que porque le doliera.

-¿Y que podemos hacer para que controle sus poderes? —preguntó Lily esta vez —No es que existan muchos libros que hablen de eso.  
-No, pero tenemos a una experta en el tema en el piso de arriba de esta misma casa.  
-¿Atha? Pero ella es una elemental del agua y Harry del fuego —razonó Sirius  
-Si, elementos totalmente contrarios —siguió James  
-Sin embargo la esencia es la misma —dijo Dumbledore —nadie mejor que Atha sabe como controlar esos poderes y es la adecuada para indicarle como. Por lo menos hasta que Harry salga de este tiempo, nunca he sabido de alguien que controle tan bien sus habilidades a esa edad como esa niña o nadie de los que me he enterado por algunas fuentes.  
-Clases con Atha… -murmuró Harry mirando a sus amigos quien la verdad no podían opinar mucho al respecto, estaban igual de preocupados por que a su amigo no le pasara nada y si eso significaba…  
-Pero —dijo de pronto Ginny —para hacer eso ¿no tendría que enterarse de la identidad de Harry?

Todos miraron a la pelirroja como si acabara de descubrir el hilo negro, era cierto, terriblemente cierto. No creían que Atha quisiera ayudarlos si mantenía la máscara todo el tiempo y sin explicaciones del porque hasta ahora tenía sus poderes, iba a acabar enterándose tarde o temprano.

-Eso es algo que me hubiese gustado evitar, pero el poder de fuego en particular tiene la peculiaridad de quemar cualquier cosa y cabría la muy importante posibilidad de que en cualquier momento el rostro de Harry quedara expuesto. —suspiró —Si, lo mas recomendable sería que desde antes supiese la verdad aunque la idea no me guste para nada —Y tampoco a los demás habría que agregar. No estaba en sus planes que mas gente se enterara de su secreto.  
-Y temo que no hay otra manera de que Harry aprenda a controlar sus poderes —musitó Hermione abatida, otra desviación grave a su plan original de mantenerse en el anonimato.  
-Se lo diremos mañana —concluyó Dumbledore —yo estaré presente para asegurarme que no quiera saber mas de lo debido y para convencerla. Atha suele ser un poco renuente en algunas cosas y su carácter es impredecible en ocasiones, yo la conozco mejor que nadie. Pero eso lo manejaremos mañana, por el momento creo que lo mejor sería que todos fuésemos a descansar, ha sido un largo día, sobre todo para ti Harry.

Se pusieron de pie mas porque Dumbledore se preparó para irse que porque quisiesen, todos se sentían extraños y confusos, eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas verdades ocultas para un día y tenían que asimilarlas. Dormir parecía una buena manera de despejarse, o por lo menos eso pensaba la mayoría. Después de que Dumbledore diera las buenas noches y saliera de la casa, Sirius se despidió para irse a la suya, tenía planeado regresar a primera hora del día siguiente para saber como iban las cosas, había notado que Harry de nuevo había adoptado esa actitud distante, aunque se había despedido de él con aparente tranquilidad, Sirius había aprendido a leer también las expresiones ocultas en su ahijado.

En el piso de arriba Lily se había despedido con un beso de Harry y James le había dado una palmada en el hombro, aunque el chico apenas pareció darse cuenta de eso y tan solo una ligera sonrisa les indicó que lo había entendido. Hermione y las chicas dieron las buenas noches mirándolo con ánimo y ni Ron ni Neville mencionaron algo al acostarse. Ron se quejó de que acababa de recordar que no había comido nada y decidió escurrirse a la cocina por cualquier cosa, le ofreció traerle algo a con sincero apoyo, aunque Harry pudo captar el nerviosismo y preocupación que se reflejaban en los ojos de su mejor amigo, se sintió mal, siempre se las arreglaba para preocuparlos. Negó con la cabeza, en realidad no tenía hambre, se limitó a decir que estaba muy cansado.

Dio las buenas noches a Neville que también parecía nervioso, y se envolvió en las mantas, todavía tenía demasiado frío pero intentó tranquilizarse.

-Harry… -escuchó que dijo Neville con timidez  
-¿Mmmm? —murmuró el otro intentando generar calor en él aún frío cobertor.  
-Yo… bueno, me gustaría… disculparme —susurró  
-¿Disculparte? —preguntó Harry girándose extrañado ¿De que hablaba Neville?  
-Si… por lo de hoy —musitó —si yo no me hubiese bloqueado… es decir, perdóname, creo que lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa.  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Fue mi culpa que los inferi te atraparan —dijo en un tono tan bajo que a Harry le costó trabajo escucharlo —Nunca debí insistir en quedarme en la batalla, debiste dejar que me llevaran a mi y no estarías en esta situación tan peligrosa para ti.

Harry suspiró con pesadumbre, conocía lo suficiente a Neville para saber que el chico era completamente capaz de sacrificar su vida por el bienestar de los demás.

-Que mis poderes despertaran ocurriría tarde o temprano —dijo con tono tranquilo —No puedo negar que no es preocupante pero quiero que algo te quede muy claro Neville, no fue tu culpa y nunca te culparía por ello. Yo fui quien dejó caer mi varita —dijo mirándola a un lado suyo, había sido Neville quien se la había regresado poco antes de que Dumbledore llegara —Y sobre todo, Jamás permitiría que los inferi te hubiesen llevado en mi lugar ¿entendido?  
-Pero…  
-Además si no hubiese sido por ti, Bellatrix me hubiese matado la otra vez —le interrumpió Harry, la realidad es que estaba seguro que él había estado a punto de asesinarla pero de manera diferente, aunque no lo externo —considera que estamos a mano. —Neville guardó silencio —Ahora vamos a dormirnos.

Escuchó como Neville se acomodaba en la cama mientras él se quedaba todo lo quieto que le era posible.

-A propósito —volvió a decir Harry -¿Cómo sigue lo de tu magia?  
-Bien... —murmuró Neville —Cuando los inferi... bueno tu sabes, intenté lanzar algunos hechizos y funcionaron, solo que no fueron de mucha ayuda.

A los pocos minutos llegó Ron en silencio y se metió a su cama. Harry no hizo ni un ruido, no le apetecía seguir hablando, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y necesitaba ordenarlas. Después de un rato comenzó a escuchar los ronquidos de su mejor amigo, e incluso la respiración tranquila y rítmica de Neville, aunque había tardado bastante en llegar.

Ojalá el pudiese dormir con tanta tranquilidad, pero temía hacerlo…

-o-

Ignoraba como había terminado ahí otra vez, cuando por demás estaba muerto de cansancio, pero la realidad es que de nuevo estaba sentado frente a la chimenea. Luchaba por mantenerse despierto, pero por momentos los párpados se le cerraban, su mente vencida por toda la actividad que había tenido ese día.

Pero Harry no quería dormir así que se había obligado a pararse y bajar a la sala para mirar al fuego bailotear frente a él. Inconscientemente estiró la mano hacia el fuego, aún demasiado lejos como para tocarlo, recordando la manera en que Atha había movido sus manos aquella vez para que el agua la obedeciera a voluntad, tal vez él también pudiese hacerlo. Con lentitud y sin pensar en nada en realidad, cerró la mano como lo había hecho la chica, mas sin embargo nada pasó, el fuego seguía refulgiendo como siempre. Bajó nuevamente su mano y enterró la cara en las rodillas suspirando.

-Te ves agotado —dijo una voz haciendo que Harry saltara de su asiento. Cuando se giró se topó con la figura de Lily que lo miraba un tanto divertida —Perdón, no quise asustarte.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras su corazón dejaba de saltar.  
-Pues lo mismo que tu, intentar vencer el insomnio —susurró mientras se sentaba a un lado de Harry, quien, instintivamente, se alejó unos centímetros.

Lily no hizo ningún comentario, pero parecía preocupada, no era costumbre de Harry hacer eso, no desde hacía un tiempo o por lo menos, no de la manera en que lo había hecho en ese momento, no se había molestado en ponerse la máscara y parecía mas ausente y preocupado que de costumbre por su presencia.

-Aunque me parece que tu no tienes la misma clase de insomnio que yo.  
-No… -contestó evasivamente Harry desviando la mirada —no es precisamente insomnio lo que tengo.

Lily no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo ahí, a su lado mirando el fuego mientras Harry trataba de ignorarla a ella y al agotamiento. Tal vez hablando se liberara un poco de esa carga, la verdad es que evitaba contarle cosas a Lily, pues era consciente de lo inteligente que era su madre, mucho mas desde que sabía quien era en verdad. Pero lo que ahora le preocupaba se salía completamente de su control y era tan nuevo para él como para ella.

-Todo esto es tan extraño —dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz, Lily sonrió levemente y le prestó toda su atención, presentía que Harry querría desahogarse, solo había que permitirle tomar el valor —Magos elementales, poderes bloqueados… una cosa mas que agregar a la lista de razones por las que no puedo tener una vida normal.

Lily notó que su hijo se veía frustrado, harto de una situación que parecía repetirse una y otra vez, pero en esa ocasión estaba decidida a no preguntarle nada, simplemente sería apoyo, del tipo que sabía le haría falta a su niño, no quería ponerlo nervioso con temas delicados como la profecía y el ataque, a pesar de que su propia mente quería enterarse, pero también sabía que si tocaba ese tema no volvería a tener la oportunidad de que Harry confiara en ella, y no había cosa mas importante para Lily que eso.

-¿Por qué este tipo de cosas me tienen que pasar siempre a mi?  
-Tan solo será temporal —dijo Lily con suavidad mirando a Harry —En cuanto vuelvas a tu tiempo ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ello.  
-Supongo… -musitó. Mas sin embargo la frase no le consoló para nada, era cierto que al volver todo eso terminaría, pero también la idea de volver significaría que jamás volvería a tener cerca de Lily o a James, ni siquiera a Sirius. No pudo reprimir un sonoro bostezo mientras parpadeaba intentando conseguir espantar las terribles ganas de cerrar los ojos.  
-Estas muy cansado, Harry. Deberías ir a dormir.  
-No, estoy bien —musitó frotándose un ojo después de bostezar.

Pero Lily no se lo creyó, lo miraba luchar contra un sueño mucho mas grande que él, habitualmente cuando coincidían, ninguno era capaz de conciliar el sueño y en esa ocasión Harry parecía hacer todo lo posible por tratar de generar insomnio. Definitivamente algo mas le preocupaba.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te preocupa? —dijo Lily mirándole de frente, Harry hizo una pequeña mueca y desvió la mirada.  
-De verdad, no es nada de importancia —le respondió, claro que algo le preocupaba, pero no quería preocupar mas a Lily.  
-Nada de lo que a ti te preocupe es algo sin importancia para mi —le respondió Lily tomándole las manos, pero Harry las retiró rápidamente nervioso. -¿Qué tienes, Harry? —preguntó ella mirándole inquisitivamente, no solo parecía nervioso sino también un poco asustado. -¿Por qué luchas contra el sueño¿Acaso tuviste alguna pesadilla?

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza¿Cómo iba a tener pesadillas si ni siquiera había querido pegar el ojo durante todo ese tiempo?

-Mas bien temo ver materializado algo peor que una pesadilla cuando despierte —susurró avergonzado

Lily le miró un instante sin entender, aunque Harry parecía mas interesado en un hoyo en el sillón. Analizó la respuesta con rapidez y luego cayó en cuenta abriendo ligeramente la boca. Su mirada se enterneció y también se llenó de pena, cuando creía que Harry se mantenía fuerte ante una nueva adversidad, algo le volvía a indicar que a veces las situaciones le superaban. Ella misma temía lo mismo que su hijo, pero de manera contraria.

-Harry, no vas a despertar para encontrar que durante la noche nos quemaste a todos —dijo hablando con suavidad mientras acariciaba delicadamente a Harry quien de pronto abrió mucho los ojos.  
-¿Cómo…? —preguntó sorprendido  
-Estas perdiendo tu toque si prácticamente me diste la razón de tu preocupación o de verdad estas muy cansado como para no darte cuenta de lo que dices. —le respondió con una sonrisa serena —Eso es lo que te mantiene despierto ¿cierto?

Como única respuesta, Harry volvió a bajar la cabeza con culpa. Si, era cierto, una parte de la conversación anterior se había marcado en su cerebro como si se lo hubiesen tatuado. Mas específicamente, la parte en la que se hacía referencia a que él, que aún no controlaba sus poderes, podía accidentalmente matar a alguien querido en un despliegue de poder.

-¿Y quien me puede asegurar que no ocurrirá? —dijo él preocupado —Dumbledore parece muy urgido en que yo aprenda a controlar esto.  
-Pero eso es porque teme que te hagas daño, lo mismo que todos nosotros —le respondió Lily con un tono tranquilizador, porque Harry no parecía muy calmado.  
-Para mi es mas atemorizante hacerles algo a ustedes. —confesó —No quiero despertar y encontrarme que mis amigos no despertarán por mi culpa. Ya de por sí es peligroso que me acompañen en las batallas para sumarle que yo sea un peligro para ellos.  
-Tu no eres un peligro para ellos, Harry —le replicó Lily con tal tono de seguridad que logró que Harry girara la mirada hacia ella -¿Acaso ellos parecían temerosos de estar contigo en la habitación?  
-No… -negó Harry inmediatamente —Se notaban mas preocupados por mí que por ellos mismos y debería ser al contrario. No entiendo porque todos siguen ignorando que puedo matarlos en cualquier instante.  
-Porque son tus amigos y te aprecian —le respondió ella —Te tienen confianza, además simplemente vas a dormir, no estas en una situación extrema como la de hoy.  
-Ya lo sé —murmuró —Pero es que… desde que he estado aquí he soñado con el fuego en un par de ocasiones —Lily le miró interesada —No lo había recordado hasta ahora… ¿Qué tal si vuelve a ocurrir y esta vez pasa algo mientras duermo?

Lily le sonrió con dulzura mientras lo obligaba a mirarla de frente.  
-La verdad, tengo miedo de que encuentre algo como lo que le ocurrió a Rohmen. —susurró.  
-Nada va a ocurrir —le aseguró reflejándose en sus ojos esmeralda.

Su mente le decía otra cosa, la incertidumbre de algo completamente desconocido le preocupaba, pero en ese momento, ante la tranquilizante mirada de su madre, esos temores parecían disminuir, no quería dormir por lo que podía provocar inconscientemente, pero ahí estaban las palabras serenas y seguras de Lily repitiéndole que todo estaría bien. Esa mujer se veía tan joven y sin embargo era su madre, no sabía como, pero parecía saber exactamente que decir o como desaparecer paulatinamente sus preocupaciones.

El cansancio lo volvió a embargar, como si tras esta pequeña tregua hubiese decidido regresar con mayor fuerza. Los ojos se le entrecerraban y, aunque quería seguir luchando contra lo inevitable, tampoco quería dejar esa habitación, donde la presencia de Lily calmaba su espíritu y sentía que podía descansar tranquilo.

Ella también se percató de que poco a poco, desde que habían vuelto a envolverse en el silencio, Harry parecía mas y mas medio dormido. Con delicadeza se acercó y tiró de él para amablemente obligarle a que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de su madre.. Esta vez Harry no se resistió, no estaba segura si porque estaba tan cansado que no lo notaba del todo, o porque de verdad lo necesitaba, como fuese, ella no estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad, no cuando Harry bajaba tanto la guardia, siendo que generalmente, por muy turbado que estuviese, lo evitaba a toda costa. Lily pasó su delgado brazo sobre el cuerpo semidormido de su hijo.

-Ahora duerme tranquilo. Te prometo que cuando despiertes seguiré aquí y nada habrá pasado. —dijo en voz baja pasándole una mano por el cabello.

Harry no dijo nada, su mente ya estaba bastante lejos del lugar, una remota parte de su subconsciente sabía que no estaba bien bajar la guardia, pero estaba tan cansado de luchar contra la única oportunidad que se le presentaría en la vida para sentir el amor de una madre, que se dejó llevar. El ritmo de la respiración de su madre era tanto tranquilizador como conocido, algo dentro de él recordaba esa misma sensación aunque muy vagamente, esa sensación de que todo estaría bien.

-¿Harry? —escuchó que le hablaban muy lejanamente, apenas emitió un débil sonido indicando que había escuchado —Tal vez sea yo, pero no pareces muy animado con la idea de volver a tu tiempo.  
-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —dijo quedamente antes de, finalmente, caer dormido.

-o-

Entre los momentos que el matrimonio Potter había imaginado sería de vital importancia estar a un lado de su hijo eran algunos como el primer día de escuela, un partido importante, su graduación, Navidad, cumpleaños y hasta su boda. La verdad es que acompañarlo para revelarle a una bruja elemental que él también lo era y además que provenía del futuro no formaba parte ni de sus sueños mas locos.

Pero ahí estaban, junto con Dumbledore parados frente a Atha quien los miraba interrogante, sin la mas remota idea de lo que se traían entre manos. Para tal ocasión Harry se había puesto muy bien la máscara, una cosa era que le fuera a revelar la verdad y otra entrar tan campante como una copia casi exacta de James.

Harry también sabía que todos sus amigos y Sirius estaban pendientes de lo que ocurriría abajo, Dumbledore no les había permitido entrar con ellos, de por si ya creía que para Atha todo eso sería perturbador como para unirle todo el batallón escoltando a Harry. No había podido evitar que James y Lily fueran con él, aunque tampoco podía replicarles nada. Harry se preguntaba si sus amigos se habrían arriesgado a revelarle a Sirius la existencia de las orejas extensibles.

-Y… ¿a que debo este interesante intercambio de miradas? —preguntó después de un rato la chica.  
-Atha —comenzó Dumbledore —estamos aquí para hablarte de algo sumamente delicado y que tiene que ver con nuestra charla del otro día sobre la activación de la piedra roja.

La joven endureció su mirada, su tono cándido desapareció por completo. Ahora entendía que Dumbledore y James estuvieran ahí, pero no sabía porque Lily y Harry también.

-¿Lo encontraron? —preguntó ansiosa  
-Efectivamente.  
-¿Y¿Dónde esta? —siguió nerviosa -¡¿No me digas que alguien lo encontró antes que tu¿El ministerio¿O…?  
-Ninguno de ellos —le tranquilizó Dumbledore —En realidad en este momento se encuentra en esta misma casa.  
-¿Bromeas, verdad? —dijo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado al otro como si fuera capaz de ver a través de las paredes y descubrir el paradero de ese niño. —Quiero verlo.  
-Atha, antes de eso —siguió Dumbledore —sería importante advertirte sobre este mago en particular. Es vital que te enteres que las circunstancias de su aparición son completamente diferentes a las normales.  
-¿Eso que significa, viejo? —preguntó ella sin entender ni media palabra -¿Qué nació en un volcán o algo así?  
-Es… un poco mas mayor de lo que esperábamos —contestó James.  
-¿Qué tanto? —pregunto inquisitivamente ella -¿No tiene tres ni cuatro¿Tal vez cinco?  
-Para ser mas exactos diecisiete —dijo Dumbledore.

Atha abrió la boca ligeramente enarcando una ceja en una expresión de total escepticismo, luego la cerró y miró al mago con cara de "a otro perro con ese hueso", pero no veía que ninguno de los presentes se riera o se viera como ella, bueno, no podía decir eso de Harry porque la máscara le impedía ver su rostro. Al notar que nadie parecía desmentir esa versión, su expresión cambió a una de total desconcierto.

-¿No bromean? —los cuatro negaron con la cabeza —Eso quiere decir… no puede ser, los magos elementales despiertan a los tres años no a los diecisiete. Debe haber un error.  
-No hay ninguno —dijo Dumbledore —Ya te dije que las circunstancias de este mago en particular son diferentes a las naturales. Un evento bloqueó sus poderes a muy temprana edad e impidió que surgieran hasta ahora, al punto que hasta él esta sorprendido de ser un mago elemental.  
-¿Y eso es posible? —preguntó ansiosa Atha¿por qué nadie le había dicho que se podía hacer eso? —Me sería muy útil.  
-Temo que las características del hechizo son únicas e irrepetibles, Atha —continuó Dumbledore —Incluso a mi me sorprendieron.  
-¿Pero de que hechizo se trata?  
-Eso no puedes saberlo —la cortó Dumbledore —Nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera yo y eso es todo.  
-A ver —dijo ella exasperada -¿Me tratas de decir que ya sabes quien es el segundo mago, que aparte tiene casi mi edad, que sus poderes fueron bloqueados de pequeño y que a parte ignoras como fue eso?  
-Si, palabras mas, palabras menos.  
-¿Y además quieres que me lo crea?  
-Sería conveniente.

-¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo e irreal que suena todo eso? —le preguntó incrédula  
-Bastante idea a decir verdad, pero todo es real.

Atha comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con una mano en los ojos intentando pensar, todo sonaba tan ridículo pero el viejo parecía tan seguro de lo que decía… Dumbledore no le saldría con esas tonterías si no fueran reales. Y seguía sin entender que hacían Lily y Harry ahí también. Suspiró, seguía sin creerlo.

-Supongamos que todo esto es cierto, que tiene esa edad, que es un mago elemental diferente por no se que hechizo y no se cuanto mas. —recitó mirándolos —Tu dijiste que se encuentra en esta misma casa, muy bien, quiero verlo.  
-Lo estas viendo —dijo con calma Dumbledore  
-¿Perdón? —dijo mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

En esa habitación, además de ella, habían cuatro personas mas, Dumbledore no tenía diecisiete, eso era seguro. James y Lily hasta donde sabía por Sirius, eran mayores que ella, lo que dejaba… se quedó mirando a Harry con actitud estúpida mientras este se sentía mucho mas estúpido también¿no habría sido mas fácil llegar y decir "hola que tal, Atha mira, este es Harry Potter, el segundo mago que buscábamos y que viene del futuro, cuyos poderes fueron bloqueados por una maldición asesina mal lograda cuando tenía 1 año"? No, eso sonaba aún mas irrisorio.

-No estoy de humor para juegos, viejo —dijo ella de mal talante  
-No es ningún juego, él es un mago elemental del fuego. Yo mismo lo vi desplegar su poder.  
-¡No puede ser¿Harry? —dijo ella señalándolo.

Instantáneamente todos se giraron al susodicho, gracias a la máscara nadie pudo notar como sus ojos se abrían a todo su esplendor¡lo había olvidado! Atha sabía su nombre desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Tres miradas acusadoras lo señalaban.

-¿Sabe tu nombre? —le reprendió en voz baja y peligrosa Lily -¿Desde cuando?  
-Ehh… lo había olvidado. Fue una historia muy curiosa en realidad. —respondió nervioso.  
-¿Y se puede saber que pasó por tu cabeza para revelar tu nombre? —siguió James con tono acusador —No puedes andar diciendo quien eres a diestra y siniestra.  
-No le di toda mi identidad —se excusó —además hay muchos Harry en este país.  
-Independientemente que Harry haya hablado de mas —intervino Dumbledore mirándole por encima de sus gafas de media luna —cuando he sido muy específico en lo delicada de su situación,-Harry se encogió solo un poco en su lugar -creo que por esta vez lo consideraremos como una circunstancia a nuestro favor. —posó su mirada nuevamente en la desconcertada de Atha —Ahora por lo menos sabemos que conoces que su primer nombre es Harry. Y si, él es el mago que buscábamos.  
-¿Y otra vez con eso? —dijo Atha con hastío dejando caer la cabeza para adelante. —¿Quieres que me trague que llevo conviviendo con otro mago como yo y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello¿Qué desde hace diecisiete años existe otro mago elemental y ni siquiera él lo sabía?  
-Ehhh… tampoco —aportó Lily mirando discretamente a Harry  
-Mas precisamente nació hace poco mas de un año. —dijo James sin encontrar otra manera de decirlo, de todas formas como fuese sonaba imposible.

Una vez mas, Atha se los quedó mirando con una expresión que en otro momento pudo haber hecho que se carcajearan, pero que en ese instante no apetecía para nada. Una vez mas también, Atha se encontró con que nadie parecía estar preparado para confesar que había caído en una buena broma. Pero esta vez se habían superado.

-Recapitulando —dijo conteniendo la risa -¿Tu tienes diecisiete años —dijo refiriéndose a Harry —pero la realidad es que naciste hace un año¿Y hasta ahora sabes que eres un mago elemental? —dicho de esa forma si que sonaba ridículo -Claaaro, y yo ayer fui a tomar el té con mi tío el señor jirafa y su novia la señorita mariposa —dijo con sarcasmo -¿Qué eres un robot o algo similar?  
-En realidad vengo del futuro —dijo Harry un poco hastiado de todo eso. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para andar perdiendo el tiempo.  
-¿Del futuro? Por supuesto, como no lo imaginé —siguió Atha con escepticismo.  
-Harry, te voy a rogar que te quites la máscara —pidió Dumbledore viendo que eso no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Harry suspiró llegando a la misma conclusión que su director mientras Atha enfocaba toda su atención a ese hecho tan único que también tenía tiempo queriendo conocer. Sus pupilas se contrajeron ante la visión de un joven que era prácticamente idéntico a James pero que sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma que los de Lily… no era la primera vez que veía a alguien con los ojos de Lily.

-Atha, te presento a Harry Potter, que viene del futuro —dijo Dumbledore

Después de tal declaración, la mandíbula de Atha cayó anormalmente. Luego la cerró tragó saliva y se puso a gritar, maldecir y muchas cosas mas poco ortodoxas por unos quince minutos, a diferencia de los treinta que lo hubiese hecho si no le hubiesen dado la explicación semicompleta antes, o utilizar la técnica que Harry había pensado.

Cuando se tranquilizó, un poco, y después de darle unas cincuenta vueltas a Harry, quien estaba a punto de sacar la varita porque se sentía un maldito producto en exhibición, la chica se sentó a seguir escuchando la explicación de Dumbledore. No se lo creía, a pesar de que todo lo que le decían, seguía sin creérselo.

Dumbledore le ofreció un té, pero la verdad es que Atha consideraba que necesitaba algo un poco mas fuerte. Finalmente, después de otro rato de charla, de que Dumbledore jurara y perjurara que era verdad y que le contaran lo que había pasado últimamente, Atha comenzó a creer, lo que mas le convenció fue que una de las fechas coincidían, la misma en la que Harry llegó malherido después de la batalla con los mortífagos y que, a kilómetros de distancia, Atha vio aparecer ante ella el resplandor del fuego.

Solo hubo una cosa de la que Atha no pudo enterarse: que había ocurrido antes de que los poderes de Harry despertaran. No importaba cuanto quisiera enterarse, Dumbledore había dejado muy claro que por ningún motivo debía seguir insistiéndole al chico, eso formaba parte del futuro y en su momento se enteraría. Ya creía Harry que se enteraría, ese evento en particular cambiaría la historia del mundo mágico y no había forma de que no se enterara, a menos que muriese antes.

A Atha también le preocupó el poco control que tenía Harry de sus poderes y estuvo de acuerdo con el director de que era prioridad máxima que aprendiera a hacerlo. Pero no entendió porque Harry tenía tanta urgencia por aprender, lo consideró simple nerviosismo y no podía culparle, incluso a ella le ponía nerviosa sus poderes de vez en cuando, se imaginaba como se sentiría él cuando ella también se sintió así hacia tan poco.

Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba a Harry, tenía una semana para que terminara Septiembre, y para ese entonces tenía que manejar tan bien como pudiese esos poderes, no quería estar mucho tiempo mas en esa época… sobre todo, después de la segunda mitad de Octubre y si esos poderes, por algún bizarro golpe de suerte, inclinaba la balanza a su favor en su lucha contra el tiempo y contra los mortírfagos, no lo iba a desperdiciar.

-o-

-¿Listo? —le preguntó Atha cuando la noche cayó sobre la ciudad.  
-Si.

Atha había citado a Harry en el vestíbulo cerca de las 9 de la noche, ante la insistencia de el chico había accedido a comenzar las lecciones esa misma noche. Harry se preguntaba a donde lo llevaría, por un momento pensó que entrenarían en la casa, luego cuando le preguntó a Atha si no iba a ser así, ella se le quedó mirando como si fuese un bicho raro y retrasado, luego analizando su pregunta se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era, si el desplegaba su poder ahí iba a destruirla, eso sin contar el de Atha. No sabía porque, pero Harry presentía que aún no veía todo el potencial que esa chica tenía.

Por esa razón estaba ahora a un lado de la joven que lo miraba todavía anonadada, como si su cerebro no acabara de canalizar que de verdad venía del futuro. Atha vestía con su estilo habitual, unos jeans, playera larga y la banda que sostenía su cabello, traía encima su capa azul marino. Harry también vestía a usanza muggle, pero Atha había sido muy específica en que no se pusiera nada de lo que no pudiera prescindir y que trajera algo extra de todas formas, así que Harry traía además su mochila.

-¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó una vez que salieron de la casa  
-A un lugar —contestó ella secamente  
-¿No me digas? Nunca lo hubiese imaginado —ironizó él. Atha gruñó.  
-No lo conoces, pero no esta muy lejos de aquí. —aclaró -¿Sabes aparecerte, cierto?  
-Claro que si, me has visto hacerlo.

Atha chasqueó la lengua un poco confusa, la verdad es que desde que sabía quien era no podía sacarse de la cabeza con quien hablaba, era como si de pronto el Virens que conocía se hubiese convertido en una persona completamente diferente a su parecer y aún le era difícil juntar las realidades.

-¿Sabes donde queda Surrey?

Atha lo volteó a ver cuando a Harry le dio un ataque de tos.

-Eh… si… -que ironía, pensó Harry, claro que sabía donde estaba.  
-Bueno, iremos hacia allí. —le dijo ella mirándolo con atención, de pronto como que Harry había palidecido. -¿Qué te pasa?  
-N… Nada —contestó rápidamente aclarándose la garganta —Exactamente a donde.  
-Basta con llegar ahí, luego te diré donde, vamos a una biblioteca pero no creo que sepas cual.  
-¿La que esta entre la calle Patriot y Turtle Avenue? —señaló Harry.

Esta vez si que Atha lo miró con verdadera atención. Harry se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, no estaba precisamente en compañía de sus padres, pero si esto llegaba a sus oídos se darían cuenta inmediatamente de que ahí mismo vivían sus tíos para esa época y eso era terriblemente peligroso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó ella con interés  
-Ammm… un… amigo vive por ahí —se excusó  
-¿Un amigo? —preguntó ella con escepticismo  
-Mira, simplemente lo se y punto —terminó él intranquilo —Y te agradecería enormemente que no mencionaras mi conocimiento de esa área en particular ¿si?

Atha no contestó nada, mas sin embargo asintió lentamente. Ese chico tenía tantos secretos como ella y el problema era que además de eso, descubrirlos podría significar destruir el flujo del tiempo, Atha no tenía la mas mínima intención de hacerlo, no era de su incumbencia de todas maneras y tampoco quería saber mas de lo debido.

Solo había una cosa que le inquietaba de Harry… en realidad, eran dos cosas. Pero eso tendría que esperar un poco.

-Bien, entonces si conoces el lugar debes conocer un pequeño callejón a un lado del lugar. —Harry hizo memoria y luego asintió —Perfecto, ahí nos apareceremos.

Con un crujido unísono, ambos desaparecieron para reaparecer en el callejón antes citado. Harry miró con un extraño sentimiento ese lugar tan conocido, solía pasar por ahí cuando regresaba de la escuela o cuando su tía Petunia los llevaba al supermercado, mas no mencionó nada. A pesar de que no recordaba Surrey para ese época, debía reconocer que no parecía haber cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Siguió a Atha hasta las puertas de la biblioteca, ambos ocultos bajo las capuchas de sus capas y usando las sombras como aliados, no mucha gente pasaba por ahí a esas horas y la biblioteca ya había cerrado, Harry tenía verdadera curiosidad sobre el porque estaban ahí, una vieja biblioteca muggle sin otra cosa que libros. Iba a preguntar, pero Atha se le adelantó y se puso un dedo en la boca para indicarle que guardara silencio. Luego Harry fue testigo de algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado.

La figura de Atha se volvió transparente como el cristal, o esa fue su primera impresión, porque la verdad las luces de la ciudad jugaban ante el movimiento del líquido en el que se había convertido. Con un murmullo suave, la figura de Atha se redujo hasta desparecer de la vista, como si la silueta de agua hubiese perdido lo que fuese que lo uniera y se desvaneció en el suelo.

Harry se quedó mirando el lugar con sorpresa, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese murmullo suave, un sonido como el del agua de una fuente mientras caía… así que esa era la segunda forma con la que se desaparecía Atha, aquella de la que les había hablado. Pero no pudo seguir cavilando porque la puerta principal de la biblioteca se abrió con suavidad para revelar la figura de Atha indicándole que pasara.

Mientras la miraba atónito sin que la chica le prestara atención, Harry notó que el guardia de la puerta dormía pesadamente, era imposible que no hubiese escuchado la puerta si estaba a tres metros de ella. Atha pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Le lancé un hechizo que Sirius me enseñó —dijo en voz apenas mas alta que un susurro —Generalmente no hay necesidad pero si te aparecieras dentro harías demasiado escándalo.

Harry no dijo nada y siguió en silencio a la chica. Moría de ganas por preguntar¿a qué se debía estar caminando a mitad de la noche por una biblioteca muggle? Harry con trabajo y distinguía la silueta de la joven caminando frente a él, apenas iluminada por la luz que se lograba filtrar por las ventanas, pero andabacon gran seguridad por el lugar, como si lo conociese perfectamente, hasta que llegaron a una pared que señalaba el final del lugar. Harry apenas logró notar unos sutiles grabados en la pared, parecían una combinación de las runas que alguna vez viese en los libros de Hermione, latín y algo mas que no logró saber que era, y sin luz era mas difícil.

-Toca la pared y entra —susurró Atha, quien por lo demás nunca había sido buena explicando algunas cosas  
-¿Qué? —preguntó Harry -¿Así nada mas?  
-Si, pon tu mano en la pared y la puerta se abrirá.  
-¿Cuál puerta?  
-Ya lo verás. —dijo ella con media sonrisa.

Totalmente perdido y con la idea de que esa era una de las órdenes mas ridículas que había oído en su vida, Harry terminó por posar su mano con cierto aire de incredulidad. Incredulidad que paso del "no creo que pase nada" a "no puedo creer que este pasando esto". La silueta de su mano se iluminó con una brillante luz roja y las inscripciones de la pared, al tiempo que Harry quitaba la mano con recelo, giró para ver a Atha la cual lo miraba con asombro, aunque presentía que mas porque él hubiese podido hacer eso que por el hecho en sí, porque la chica no se fijaba mucho en la pared. Harry volvió a centrar su atención a la pared que de pronto se había cubierto de algo que parecía fuego.

-¿Qué esperas¿Una invitación formal? —Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la apurada voz de Atha  
-¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Harry incrédulo¿no esperaba que él...?  
-¡Cruza! —urgió ella mirando nerviosa el muy iluminado lugar. Harry la miró con actitud de "las damas primero" y Atha refunfuñó nerviosa —Mira, yo tengo que abrir mi propia entrada, nada te va a pasar, confía.

Harry volvió a mirar la pared encendida, no se vía para nada seguro si se lo preguntaban y la visión de asarse vivo era poco alentadora, aunque finalmente, tomando valor y recordando por un instante la barrera mágica del andén 9 y ¾, cerró los ojos y dio un paso para cruzar el umbral.

Una sensación de infinita calidez inundó a Harry, ese fuego no quemaba para nada, era extraño, se sentía como si le diera la bienvenida. De pronto la sensación terminó y Harry se encontró de pie, solo en un pasaje oscuro con unas escaleras al fondo que conducían hacia un piso inferior. Era un lugar reducido, para nada similar a lo que había visto fuera (o dentro de la biblioteca) era un cuarto de piedra con un par de escaleras al fondo. La pared se iluminó instantáneamente con luz azul para dejar pasar a Atha. Harry no le permitió ni mirarlos y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Qué fue todo esto?  
-Una puerta muy especial —sonrió Atha, su voz resonaba en ese pequeño lugar —Solamente se abre para aquellos que son como tu y yo y depende de cada elemento. —Harry se quedó mirando la ahora simple pared de piedra, era increíble pensar que hacía un segundo se había convertido en algo completamente diferente y que de verdad una puerta así estuviese oculta en una vieja biblioteca muggle, pero se distrajo de sus pensamientos al sentir nuevamente que Atha lo miraba con extraña y nueva curiosidad.  
-¿Qué? —preguntó de mala manera, odiaba que se lo quedaran mirando, le hacía sentir incómodo.  
-Nada... simplemente que esta vez no tengo mas dudas —dijo sonriendo —De verdad eres un mago elemental. Sólo a los magos como nosotros se les revela esta entrada.  
-¿Todavía lo dudabas? —cuestionó, claro que él todavía lo dudaba para ser sincero.  
-Es que todo ese cuento del futuro aunado a poderes despertando hasta esta edad era un poco difícil de creer, supongo que mi sentido común aún se resistía un poco.  
-Lo entiendo —contestó él con una mueca, hablaba de él y tampoco lo creía.  
-Bien, será mejor que nos movamos. —dijo ella encaminándose a las escaleras.

Harry la siguió igual que hacía un rato, en silencio y observando con atención, todo el camino estaba iluminado con un sutil luz que daba a todo un aspecto lúgubre, el sonido de sus pasos resonaban como si trajeran las botas de Hagrid. Las escaleras de piedra eran simplemente eso, no había señal de los grabados que había visto Harry, peor aún, parecían interminables.

-¿A dónde conducen estas escaleras? —se atrevió a preguntar, su voz resonó mas fuerte de lo normal.  
-Ya lo verás —contestó divertida Atha. A Harry le dio la impresión de que se veía mucho mas emocionada de lo normal.

Siguieron por unos cinco minutos mas, el aire se sentía enrarecido, pero lo curioso era que no seimpre bajaban, de pronto subían, giraban hacia diferentes lados, o seguían formas circulares. Hubo un momento en el que llegaron a otro pasillo, mucho mas amplio. Harry distinguió una forma cerca de otras escaleras que bajaban. Atha siguió con paso tranquilo, pero cuando ambos llegaron al pie de la escalera, Harry dio un paso para atrás, la figura que había distinguido era el esqueleto de una persona, estaba sentada y portaba ropas de mago. Atha se detuvoal notar el titubeo del moreno.

-¡ah! Creo que no los he presentado —dijo ella con una sonrisa —…l es Frangocio Ernestino —dijo abrazándolo y moviendo su esquelética mano —No es muy parlanchín y comienzo a creer que pasa demasiado tiempo aquí —Harry la miró enarcando una ceja, esa chica de verdad que podía tener un humor muy raro —Le he insistido que coma algo pero generalmente rechaza lo que le traigo, esta un poco delgado.  
-Frangocio Ernestino¿Tu lo inventaste?  
-Sip.  
-¿Y sabes que le pasó? —volvió a preguntar examinando el cuerpo. -¿quedaría encerrado aquí?  
-Quien sabe. —respondió con tranquilidad Atha encogiéndose de hombros, no parecía compartir el temor que Harry no externo de no poder salir de ahí y terminar exactamente igual. —Lo único que se es que nuestro amigo marca la mitad del camino. Así que apresurémonos si no queremos estar aquí toda la noche.

Siguieron bajando, subiendo, girando en silencio hasta quedar frente a un par de gigantescas puertas de metal, cuatro símbolos estaban grabados en estas. Atha se adelantó y empujó suavemente las puertas, estas se iluminaron justo como la pared de la biblioteca y cedió revelando lo que se encontraba al otro lado, Atha entró y Harry le siguió.

Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos ante el golpe de luz que llegó a él. Cuando su vista se acostumbró, sus ojos se ensancharon con asombro. Estaba en el lugar mas grande que había visto en su vida y el mas extraño. Parecía imposible que un lugar tan amplio existiera en Surrey, aunque tampoco estaba seguro que fuese la misma ciudad. Iluminado por una luz salida de ninguna parte que le daba el aspecto mas sobrenatural que había visto en su vida, ante ellos se abrían kilómetros de caminos que conducían a distintos lugares y que se perdían de vista. Las paredes, cubiertas con inscripciones similares a las de la biblioteca, eran dignas de admirarse, por algunas caían cascadas de agua cristalina que desaparecía sin llegar a ningún lado, en otras, corrientes de aire se elevaban con intensidad, barreras de arena que fluía como si fuese líquida y paredes de fuego que refulgían sin necesidad de un combustible y sin perder nunca fuerza. La luz que iluminaba el lugar surgía del techo que en sí era una gigantesca fuente de luz, al igual que todo lo que Harry veía, esa luz no parecía provenir de ningún lado, simplemente existía y coexistía con todo lo demás en esa habitación. También había luz en el piso, cubierto de mármol brillante y que de pronto se iluminaba para luego volver a la normalidad, en otros momentos se creaban patrones de luz que los rodeaban y seguían su camino.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la grandeza del lugar, se veía terriblemente solitario. Algunas plantas habían crecido por ahí y el ambiente, al igual que las escaleras por las que habían transitado, se sentía viejo, como si nadie hubiese puesto un pie ahí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry, una vez mas el sonido de su voz se amplificó y rebotó por las paredes en forma de eco, simulando a un ejército de chicos con la misma voz repitiendo la misma pregunta, hasta que se perdieron en la lejanía.  
-Era llamada "La antesala de los elementos" —le contestó Atha mirando el lugar con aire de familiaridad.  
-Se quebraron mucho la cabeza con el nombre ¿eh? —comentó Harry analizando mas de cerca una pared, no creía que existiera un nombre mas adecuado para el lugar.  
-Bastante. Yo prefiero llamarla "Gran cuartotote lleno de posibilidades" ¿Qué tal? —le preguntó animada.  
-Antesala de los elementos será. —terminó Harry considerando que con el nombre del muerto le bastaba para descubrir que Atha no tenía dotes para nombrar lugares. La chica rió con simpatía al tiempo que la risa rebotaba por todos lados. —Se ve que nadie se había parado por aquí en mucho tiempo.  
-No. —musitó Atha mirando todo con nostalgia —Esto solía ser una especie de refugio para los magos elementales mucho antes del Gran Exterminio, un lugar donde se podían desarrollar, o eso es lo que creo, pero no era muy conocido, según tengo entendido era un secreto incluso para la mayoría de los magos elementales. Algo así como un club privado ja,ja.  
-¿Cómo supiste de su existencia?  
-Mi padre -contestó con sencillez Atha tocando con actitud perdida una de las paredes por donde el agua caía con un sonido tranquilizador —mamá era la hija del guardián de la pirámide, por eso mi padre tuvo acceso a mucha de la información confiscada sobre los magos elementales cuando se descubrió que yo era uno, él estaba preocupado de que llegaran a encontrarme, así que puso todo su empeño en encontrar el lugar que la leyenda rezaba servía de santuario para ellos, tal vez en caso de emergencia me sirviera de escondite, nadie puede entrar a este lugar mas que un mago elemental. Cuando murió sus anotaciones pasaron a mis manos y me empeñé en encontrarlo para honrar su memoria. El estaba seguro que la puerta se encontraba en una biblioteca por lo que había leído, per hay demasiadas en este planeta, luego descubrió que debía estar en Inglaterra. —suspiró —Durante el Gran Exterminio muchos magos elementales lograron escapar un tiempo, pero este lugar no esta creado para vivir, la puerta no estaba en Surrey, la transportaron ahí durante esa época, ignoro completamente donde estamos, pero la única entrada y salida es esa biblioteca. Lo encontré hace poco, para ese entonces ya vivía ene el cuartel.  
-¿Aquí es donde pasas casi todo el tiempo cuando estás en el cuartel? —inquirió Harry  
-Exacto —dijo mirando el techo —Este lugar es enorme y a pesar de que paso casi todo el tiempo aquí, me falta muchísimo por descubrir. Pero no estamos aquí para seguir descubriendo los secretos de este lugar, sino para que tu no termines como mi amigo de las escaleras —Harry reprimió un escalofrío —Así que vamos, conozco precisamente la habitación perfecta.

Atha condujo a Harry hacia otra ala del lugar, pasaron una decena de puertas cerradas que pedían ser abiertas y exploradas, sin embargo Atha pasaba por ellas in siquiera pestañear, parecía que ella si las había abierto y a Harry le parecía injusto no poder hacerlo, pero también estaba empeñado en poner todo su esfuerzo en terminar eso lo mas rápido posible, dentro de una semana terminaría septiembre y por nada del mundo pensaba quedarse mas tiempo, necesitaba controlar eso con rapidez, encontrar a los mortífagos y acabar con ellos.

Finalmente entraron a una de las habitaciones y Harry se encontró en una gigantesca habitación, el agua cubría el piso pero no parecían tocarla ni tampoco les mojaba los zapatos, flotando de manera espectral habían cientos de pequeñas flamas que se reflejaban en la superficie cristalina y calmada del agua, que formaba pequeñas ondas cuando pasaban sobre ella pero que enseguida desaparecían. Las paredes parecían no existir, a lo lejos solo parecían estar delimitadas por una bruma blanca que no permitía ver mas allá.

-He descubierto que puedes caminar lo que quieras y mágicamente regresar a este lugar —comentó Atha al notar la atención con la que Harry analizaba todo —Supongo que era utilizada como una especie de salón de entrenamiento, hay uno por elemento e incluso varios como este con elementos combinados, algún día te llevaré al que combina los cuatro ¿genial no? —terminó ella emocionada.

Harry asintió aunque la verdad era que no le animaba para nada ese lugar, se notaba tan lejano y poco acogedor, a pesar de que las llamas mantenían el ambiente cálido, Harry no había visto nunca un lugar tan frío y eso que había estado en la sala común de Slytherin y la mazmorra de Snape, sin embargo incluso en esos lugares se sentía el ambiente que generaban los cientos de estudiantes que diariamente transitaban por ahí. Ese lugar olvidado en el tiempo parecía no guardar ninguna señal de vida mas que ellos dos. Era increíble que Atha hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sola en ese lugar tan grande.

-Aquí es donde aprenderás a manejar tus poderes y te ayudaré a entenderlos, ya que de los dos soy la que tiene años de experiencia. —Harry asintió aún analizando una de las flamas que flotaban en la superficie —Así que desde ahora puedes comenzar a llamarme "sensei" y a inclinarte ante mi presencia —Harry desvió la mirada para observarla mientras Atha posaba las manos en sus caderas con gesto estudiado.  
-Si... seguro —contestó Harry con sarcasmo elevando ambas cejas —si me lo permites también puedo erigir una estatua en tu nombre.  
-Eso sería demasiado, con un altar bastará —le sonrió ella, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también, tenía la ligera sospecha que la chica lo había dicho mas que nada para disminuir la tensión que se respiraba. Ella junto sus manos aplaudiendo y se estiró —Bueno, hay que comenzar, Harry ponte a una distancia considerable de mi por favor.

El chico obedeció con presteza interesado en lo que planeaba Atha, se puso a unos cinco metros de ella, lo suficiente para escucharla.

-Bien, ahora atácame —dijo Atha  
-¿Perdón?  
-Que me ataques —repitió ella.

Harry creyó que se trataba de una broma pero repentinamente el hasta ahora animado rostro de Atha se había vuelto una máscara de piedra, sus ojos azul mar estaban fijos en él y reflejaban una dureza que nunca había visto, su cuerpo delgado había perdido su estado de relajación para mostrar tensión, no era un a petición, era una orden directa e iba en serio.

-Atha, yo no controlo mis poderes —le respondió Harry —ni tampoco puedo invocarlos a voluntad como tu.  
-No soy sorda —contestó ella con rudeza —escuché perfectamente la explicación del viejo y no me importa, quiero que me ataques, que pongas todo tu empeño en hacerme daño.  
-¿Estas loca? —le regresó Harry perdiendo un poco la calma y comenzando a enfadarse -¡Podría matarte!  
-Pues si no me atacas tu, lo haré yo —declaró Atha esbozando una sonrisa macabra.

Lo vio venir, aunque no se lo creyó ni tampoco le dio tiempo de prepararse. Una marejada se abalanzó sobre él ante un simple movimiento de la mano de Atha. Harry alcanzó a cubrirse instintivamente con ambos brazos antes de ser empujado y arrojado al suelo poro una ola que le rebasaba en altura. Tosió al tragar un poco de agua y se puso de pie totalmente empapado y enfadado.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces? —dijo exasperado  
-Atacarte, tal como te dije —dijo ella sin perder la calma ni la seriedad al tiempo que con otro movimiento de sus manos, espirales de agua se levantaban a su alrededor.

Esta vez Harry si pensaba defenderse, con la agilidad desarrollada por mucho tiempo, sacó su varita y conjuró un escudo que detuvo el agua que se aproximaba a él. Atha pareció molestarse porque se movió con mucha mas velocidad y de pronto Harry se vio rodeado de cientos de mangueras de agua que lo golpeaban de todos los flancos, hasta que una de ellas le arrebató la varita y la llevó flotando a gran velocidad hacia las manos de la joven.

-Sin varitas —dijo ella secamente guardándola en su pantalón. Harry gruñó.

Mientras Harry hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para esquivar los ataques cada vez mas salvajes de Atha, pero cuando las cuchillas de agua pasaron rozándole y golpeando con cada vez mas rudeza, se percató que le sería imposible mantener ese ritmo si no lograba defenderse de algún modo. Miró una vez mas a Atha, pero esta seguía manteniendo esa pose burlona de superioridad, eso molestó a Harry aún mas. El ataque se encrudeció, el agua, en diferentes formas y cantidades, lo golpeaba sin piedad, derribándolo, levantándolo, incluso por momentos ahogándolo, necesitaba hacer algo y debía ser pronto, a ese paso Atha lo mataría y no parecía importarle mucho.

-¡Defiéndete! —alcanzó a escuchar que Atha le gritaba con voz burlona desde fuera de la burbuja de agua que había formado para aprisionarlo. O morirás...

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, parecía que hablaba en serio, esa era otra Atha, los ojos expresaban una cierta locura que recordaba ya haber visto en ella, aquella noche cuando luchó contra los vampiros, por un instante, mientras los atravesaba con las estacas de hielo, había observado esa misma mirada demente, como si disfrutara lo que hacía y su razón estuviese muy lejos. Esta vez lo sabía, tenía que hacer algo, no podía respirar.

Dentro de él algo borboteó, una sensación conocida de calidez lo inundó y supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba, la chispa que desencadenaba la explosión, sin pensarlo y sin preocuparse por la seguridad de Atha, lo dejó salir, justo como con los inferi, no lo podía controlar de todas formas, solo esperaba no quedar a punto de morir como la vez pasada, y si algo le pasaba a la chica, era su culpa por haberlo orillado a eso.

Con la fuerza de un vendaval, una explosión de fuego destruyó la burbuja y recorrió a gran velocidad el lugar. Atha apenas e hizo señales de inmutarse y centró toda su atención en la pared de fuego que le venía encima. Bajo las manos con rapidez y las volvió a subir juntándolas frente a ella para crear una cuña de agua que partió la corriente de fuego que seguía su camino incesante hacia ella, al contacto, una nube de vapor de agua cubrió todo.

Harry se incorporó con la respiración agitada, el ambiente estaba lleno de vapor y enseguida cayó en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Preocupado por el estado de Atha, dado el silencio que volvió a regir en el lugar, corrió hacia donde sabía estaba la muchacha aunque el vapor no le permitía ver bien y le empañaba las gafas, maldijo por no tener su varita, pero Atha había sido muy hábil en ese punto y no había medido las consecuencias de su acto, las dos veces anteriores en las que Harry había perdido el control había sido precisamente por no tenerla consigo. Se sintió mal, si algo le había pasado...

Alguien comenzó a toser a unos pasos de Harry al tiempo que distinguió un brazo que intentaba despejar el vapor. Poco a poco pudo distinguir la figura de Atha en una pieza, sentada en el piso.

-¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado, pero se desconcertó al escuchar la risa de Atha.  
-Ja,ja,ja,ja —siguió riendo ella mientras el vapor terminaba de desaparecer -¡Wow! Eso si que fue una buena dosis de fuego. Ja,ja,ja,ja.  
-¿Se te zafó un tornillo¡Pude haberte matado! —le reclamó Harry perdiendo la paciencia  
-Nah, no hubieses podido, no con el nivel que tienes —dijo ella restándole importancia a una explosión de fuego de esa magnitud —No puedes matarme con algo tan simple como una explosión de fuego, por lo menos no aquí donde tengo tanta agua a mi alrededor.  
-Aún así fue peligroso, mas cuando amenazas con matarme ¿En que pensabas?  
-En provocarte —contestó con sencillez —Tenía que ver con mis propios ojos tu potencial y que tan peligroso eres, no es lo mismo a que te lo cuenten. —se puso de pie ayudada por la mano de Harry —Gracias, ahora que lo he visto puedo concordar con el viejo, eres mas un peligro para ti mismo que para los demás, por lo menos por ahora.  
-¿Y tenías que desencadenar todo esto para estar segura? —Harry intentaba recordar que Atha era una chica -¿Tienes idea de cómo terminé las últimas veces que hice esto?  
-Tengo una muy buena ida, pero ¿a que esta vez no te sentiste ni terminaste como aquellas veces?

Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero luego la cerró consternado mientras Atha lo miraba con encanto, era muy cierto, a diferencia de las últimas veces en las que, o bien la fiebre o la hipotermia lo apresaban, en esta ocasión estaba perfectamente bien. No se sentía como las últimas ocasiones, además de la sorpresa estaba en una pieza, sin sensación de mare. Volvió a mirar extrañado a Atha que de nuevo sonreía divertida, había desaparecido su actitud de soberbia.

-Eso es lo maravilloso de este lugar¿Ves esas simpáticas flamitas que flotan por todo el lugar? No están solo por adorno o para probar que un buen hechizo puede crear tan singular par, están ahí por la misma razón por la que yo creo columnas de agua sin ningún problema —Harry la miró sin entender bien el punto —Sirven para alimentarnos, por decirlo de alguna manera, como fuente de nuestro poder, como aquella vez con los vampiros, yo utilicé esa toma de agua para crear las estacas, sin esa fuente hubiese terminado deshidratada y hubiese podido morir. Tal como tu has estado a punto de terminar cuando liberas tanto calor de una sola vez, solo que en esta ocasión esas llamas te han servido de combustible y no has tenido que utilizar para nada tu propia energía, lo único que hiciste fue canalizarla para que el fuego en la habitación actuara a tu voluntad... o casi.  
-Increíble —murmuro Harry asombrado.  
-Créeme, si no supiera que nada peligroso te iba a pasar no lo hubiese intentado.

Peligroso era un término bastante relativo desde el punto de vista de Harry. Que lo intentara ahogar, que él estuviese a punto de carbonizarla y esa mirada demente que notó en ella momentos atrás estaban muy alto en el nivel de peligrosidad de la escala de Harry, aunque prefirió no decir nada.

-Ahora que he visto tu potencial es momento de que aprendas a invocarlo a voluntad.  
-¿Y cómo logro eso? —mientras no fuese con otro ejercicio como esos...  
-Nada que tenga que ver con batallas, no te preocupes —le dijo ella divertida al leer la expresión de Harry —Nunca le he enseñado a nadie como manejar sus poderes así que será algo nuevo para los dos, hay que tomarlo con calma.  
-Atha, -la interrumpió Harry repentinamente nervioso —hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.  
-¿Si?  
-Pero necesito que lo mantengas como un estricto secreto. —continuó el con seriedad. Atha lo miró intrigada.  
-Esta bien —le prometió ella, no muy segura, por alguna razón la actitud de Harry le decía que era algo que no debería saber.  
-Necesito aprender todo lo básico lo mas rápidamente posible, a utilizar este poder y a controlarlo a voluntad, de preferencia para esta misma semana.

Esta vez Atha si que lo miró totalmente extrañada, notó la seguridad de Harry y se rascó la cabeza con actitud pensativa.

-¿Una semana? Es muy poco tiempo Harry. ¿Por qué tan pronto?  
-Lo siento, pero no puedes saberlo.

Atha suspiró pero no insistió, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que tendría que ver con el futuro si Harry no le quería decir nada, no comprendía porque le urgía tanto usar sus poderes si tenía entendido que cuando volviera no los tendría mas. Tal vez los quería utilizar contra lo que fuese la razón que lo trajera a esa época. Se cruzó de brazos y relajó su semplante.

-Va a ser difícil, Harry, sobre todo para ti  
-No importa, aprendo rápido.  
-También requerirá el pasar aquí la mayor parte del tiempo. —Harry asintió bastante seguro. —Y en algún momento tendré que ser un poco agresiva si quieres aprender tan rápido, tal vez como hoy.  
-Lo entiendo —asintió Harry otra vez, a pesar de lo poco alentador que era la expectativa de una Atha con instintos asesinos luchando contra él, no tenía opción si quería estar fuera de ese tiempo para octubre.  
-Si estas seguro... esta bien. Pero primero, antes de cualquier cosa, tienes que aprender a controlarlo.  
-¿Y eso como lo logro?  
-Paciencia pequeño saltamontes, tienes que recordar la sensación que te invade cuando dejas fluir la energía del fuego por tu cuerpo y poner tu corazón en sincronía.

Media hora mas tarde, Atha y Harry se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro. Sin importar cuantas veces se lo hubiese explicado, Harry seguía considerando un poco estúpido y difícil de entender el concepto de "poner el corazón en sincronía", el asunto de recordar exactamente la sensación que le invadía cuando desataba su poder tampoco había sido tan fácil como lo penso en un principio. Atha había sido infinitamente paciente en ese aspecto, parecía comprender bastante bien la frustración de Harry, le había contado como se sentía ella al invocar al espíritu del agua que vivía en ella, le resultaba ligeramente parecido a Harry pero no del todo, había algo diferente, una calidez extraña, algo inexplicable pero que nacía de los mas profundo de su ser.

-Vamos Harry¿qué es lo que sientes cuando has liberado el fuego?  
-No se como explicarlo ¿si? Es algo extraño. —le contestó él cansado, no sabía ni que hora era ya, pero estaba cansado y tenía un poco de hambre.  
-Esta bien, no me lo expliques, simplemente identifícalo y has tuya esa sensación. Como cuando haces magia o un hechizo particularmente difícil.  
-No es lo mismo —se excusó Harry —con la magia a veces si hay maneras, un movimiento, o en el caso del patronus un recuerdo mas manejable.  
-Bueno¿recuerdas como te sientes cuando esa calidez te invade? —le preguntó ella con una mano en la cara  
-Mas o menos...  
-Solo intenta fijar ese recuerdo en tu mente, luego concéntrate en el fuego o en tu propia energía e intenta que tu corazón entre en sincronía con ese recuerdo, con esa sensación, con esa parte de ti.  
-No es precisamente muy sencillo de entender eso del corazón ¿si?  
-Se que es difícil, pero tu prometiste intentarlo, si no lo logras no podremos seguir adelante.

Harry comenzó a jugar con la cicatriz mientras pensaba con fiereza alguna manera de entender mejor todo eso. Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

-o-

-Te ves terrible amigo —escuchó que le dijo Ron.

Harry solo murmuró algo incoherente sin desenterrar la cabeza de la mesa de la cocina, estaba exhausto y lo único que quería era dormir, si no fuese por el hambre que tenía hubiese subido a la habitación justo como Atha.

Le había tomado toda la noche dar con la clave pero finalmente lo había logrado, había creado fuego a voluntad, se había movido justo a donde el quería en el momento en que lo deseaba. Con eso se había sentido mas que satisfecho por el día. Le hubiese gustado seguir practicando, pero tanto Atha como él necesitaban dormir, había sido un día terriblemente largo y con esa, Harry llevaba dos noches de mal sueño. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la cocina mientras trataba de comer en esa curiosa posición, le era difícil pero lo estaba logrando, bostezó con fuerza mientras se tallaba un ojo. Todos lo vigilaban de cerca.

-¿Y? —presionó James quien moría de curiosidad por saber como había ido las cosas.  
-Ya lo controlo un poco —dijo él con voz cansada ante el alivio general —Por lo menos ya no necesito estar bajo presión para soltar todo el poder, no se si en una batalla vuelva a perder el control pero eso lo manejaremos hoy.  
-¿Hoy? —interrogó esta vez Lily -¿Tan pronto? Se ven terriblemente cansados.  
-Entre mas rápido lo controle mejor —dijo repentinamente serio —O eso es lo que Atha cree —agregó.

Los chicos del futuro, con sus máscaras puestas, se miraron entre sí, para ellos si era mas evidente que había sido Harry quien había solicitado esto e ignoraban porque Atha lo habría aceptado sin rechistar, o eso crían, no sabían si era porque su amigo había dicho algo de mas, pero eso tendría que esperar. James y Lily estaban divididos entre creer que lo de Atha era cierto, o que había sido su hijo quien presionaba, tal vez era una mezcla de las dos cosas, como fuera estaban seguros que Harry lo pensaba usar a su favor y también que si tanta prisa tenía era porque no pensaba estar mucho tiempo mas en esa época y eso les inquietaba.

-¿Y adonde fueron? —preguntó Ron lleno de curiosidad  
-Jamás lo creerían —murmuró Harry

Pero tuvieron que hacer un fuerte esfuerzo por creerlo, Harry les relató a grandes rasgos el lugar, sin entrar en detalles tales como la mirada extraña de Atha o el esqueleto a mitad del camino, pero sobre todo, no dijo ni una palabra acerca de la localización de la puerta, no quería darles a sus inteligentes padres mas tela de donde cortar. Eso terminó por contárselo a los chicos que subieron a su habitación cuando Harry se excusó debido al cansancio.

-¿Surrey? —preguntó por todos Hermione anonadada -¿Quién lo diría?  
-Gran ironía, lo mismo pensé yo —le respondió Harry medio dormido mirando el techo de la habitación.  
-En el mundo muggle, donde nadie pensaría en buscarlo. Esos magos si que fueron listos —comentó Ginny  
-Si no fuese tan importante mantener el secreto sería una gran historia para mi padre —dijo Luna con voz soñadora.  
-De todas formas nadie puede entrar mas que tu ¿no es cierto Harry?

Pero Harry no contestó, se había quedado dormido.

-o-

Los siguientes días siguieron una dinámica similar, poco después del cierre de la biblioteca, dos figuras encapuchadas se aparecían en el interior de esta, o mas bien, una aparecía y abría la puerta para hacer pasar al otro. Atravesaban la pared del fondo y la chica saludaba al esqueleto que marcaba la mitad del camino, generalmente cambiando la posición de sus huesos por diversión, después entraba a la antesala y comenzaban a entrenar sin descanso por toda la noche. Incluso Atha tenía que admitir que Harry avanzaba con gran rapidez, parecía de verdad decidido a estar mas o menos listo en una semana y eso que solo había pasado tan poco tiempo, había comprobado que aún bajo presión, Harry había podido superar ese ataque en el que soltaba demasiado poder sin control y eso era un gran avance. Ella aún se resistía a preguntar todo lo que le llenaba de curiosidad pero sabía que sería muy difícil que Harry le fuese a responder.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, luchando con todo su poder, o eso hacía Harry, porque estaba totalmente convencido que Atha se reprimía bastante, ni una sola vez había usado aquellos dos poderes mortales que la había visto utilizar cuando descubrieron lo que era y el tampoco se había animado a preguntar, tenía muy presente que él también era capaz de hacer cosas similares, Rohmen era prueba de ello, tal vez iba siendo tiempo de tocar ese tema, pero por el momento tenía que concentrarse o Atha volvería a patearle el trasero justo como todos los días.

Harry lanzó una corriente de fuego al tiempo que la figura de Atha se deshacía en forma de agua para perderse junto con la del resto de la habitación. Harry se puso en guardia y giró con rapidez a todos lados esperando que apareciera, de pronto escuchó un murmullo a sus espaldas y se giró con extrema rapidez para encontrarse la forma de Atha extendiendo la mano y lanzándole una enorme cantidad de agua que le impacto y lo mandó a volar muy lejos. Iba a dar duro contra el suelo cuando una segunda ola se levanto y lo atrapó en el aire amortiguando su caída.

-Gracias —le dijo cuando Atha se acercó y con un movimiento de su mano el agua volvía a calmarse.  
-Te faltan reflejos —le reprendió ella con media sonrisa de autosuficiencia.  
-Tengo buenos reflejos se escudó él molesto, vaya que tenía buenos reflejos —Sin embargo sería mas fácil si no me tuvieras prohibido desaparecerme de la única manera que conozco y tu te la pases moviéndote de aquí para allá cuando te vuelves parte de la decoración.  
-Privilegios del maestro —dijo ella sonriente.  
-¿Cuándo me enseñarás a hacer eso?  
-Para eso están las novias, Harry —dijo ella fingiendo sonrojo  
-¡ESO NO! -¿por qué todos se empeñaban en molestarlo? -¡Lo de la desaparición!  
-Se mas específico —rió ella —Mmm... eso es de las cosas mas complicadas, sobre todo porque requiere cambiar de forma y no estoy muy segura como funcione para alguien que maneje el fuego. Déjame lo investigo y lo veremos si tenemos tiempo.

Harry asintió, le hubiese gustado aprenderlo, pero no tenía mas tiempo si era tan complicado como Atha decía y no pensaba seguir perdiendo tiempo que podría utilizar en localizar a los mortífagos, de todas formas , lo importante era controlarlo, cuando regresaran todo volvería a la normalidad... o algo así.

-No se tú, pero yo estoy muerta de hambre, es hora de la pausa para comer.

Desde su experiencia del primer día, había optado por traer algunas cosas para comer a mitad de la noche, lo suficiente para aguantar hasta el desayuno, con todo el ejercicio que hacían era imposible no sentir que se podían comer las paredes.

-¿Atha? —soltó Harry admirando un emparedado mientras Atha atacaba la pasta que había preparado, la chica solo lo miró para darle a entender que tenía su atención —Hay algo que tengo tiempo que querer preguntarte ahora que puedo "controlar" el fuego y todo eso. —seguía mirando la comida sin probar bocado -¿Cuándo aprenderé la otra parte de estos poderes¿La parte... mortífera?

Atha repentinamente dejo de comer, bajó el tenedor y terminó de masticar lo que tenía en la boca perdiendo el apetito, se tomó su tiempo para contestar mientras Harry no perdía detalle de sus expresiones.

-Eso no es precisamente algo que se puede enseñar, Harry —dijo ella después de un rato, con cierto tono de tristeza —Uno aprende a manejarlo a base de experiencia. Lo cual tampoco es muy alentador —terminó con un hilo de voz, luego esbozó una sonrisa amable —De todas formas no es algo que deba preocuparte, el fuego que invocas debido al bloqueo que sufriste desde pequeño es capaz de detenerse con un buen escudo.  
-No todo el fuego que invoco es inofensivo —murmuró Harry dejando el emparedado sin una sola mordida, Atha no sabía del evento con aquel mortífago.

No tenía ánimos de hacerlo pero le relató a Atha lo que había pasado con Rohmen, la herida, como perdió el control y la horrible forma en la que había muerto, creía que nadie mejor que ella podía entenderlo, de todas formas ella era igual de capaz de hacerlo. En ningún momento ella hizo signos de interrumpir su charla o de hacer gestos de desagrado por tan horrible acción.

-Si, definitivamente fue producto de magia elemental —musitó Atha mirando con empatía cuando Harry terminó de hablar —Es parte del estigma, sin embargo no debes sentirte tan mal, de no haberlo hecho Sirius hubiese muerto, tal vez tu también. —Harry hizo un sonido gutural de escepticismo —Aunque no lo creas , no hay mucha diferencia en como lo hiciste a haber utilizado cualquier hechizo en defensa propia.  
-Si, algo similar me dijo Lily cuando ocurrió, claro que para ese momento yo no sabía que podía lograrlo con un pensamiento...  
-Déjame adivinar —dijo ella mirando a la lejanía —temes que un día, por accidente lastimes a un ser querido.  
-Si.  
-Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees, yo todos los días me levantaba con el temor de que en cualquier momento matara a mi padre, me era imposible controlarlo y para una niña de diez años resulta tan aterrador como a tu edad, e incluso ahora que lo se controlar tengo pánico de perder el control de esa parte de mí. —lo último lo agregó en voz apenas mas alta a un susurro, mas para si misma que para Harry, y este se dio cuenta. Luego ella levantó la cara para mirar a Harry de manera intensa —Esa es una gran diferencia entre tu y yo, Harry. Lo descubrí en el momento en que Dumbledore me contó de las veces en el que tu poder despertaba, lo compruebo durante nuestros entrenamientos y lo reitero después de lo que me contaste, eres un mago único entre los que fueron como tu o yo.  
-Claro, ninguno depierta a mi edad ¿es eso?

Atha negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Es mas que eso. ¿Recuerdas cuando les hablé de los magos elementales? —Harry asintió —Yo les dije que el poder de un mago de esta clase no se rige por sentimientos, nuestros accidentes no ocurren por rabia, temor, ira, alegría o nada parecido, ocurren y ya. Pero tu eres diferente, además del hecho de estar lejos del hechizo que evitó que despertaras como mago elemental, todos tus actos han sido efecto de sentimientos, ya sea desesperación, temor, impotencia o enojo como en el caso de Sirius. A diferencia de mi, tu eres capaz de controlar esos eventos a través de tu estado de ánimo, estoy convencida de que si estuvieras tranquilo o alegre jamás dañaría a alguien. Y eso es digno de admirarse.

Harry recordó de lo que hablaba Atha, era cierto, ella había mencionado que un mago elemental no se rige por emociones sin embargo su caso era diferente, cuando Sirius cayó herido él perdió el control, no sería la primera vez después de todo, la rabia e impotencia que nacía de él cuando tenía enfrente a personas como Bellatrix lo encendían. Dumbledore ya se lo había mencionado una vez hacía tiempo, lo mas fuerte en él era precisamente su corazón, sus sentimientos.

-Ignoro si tenga que ver con que tu elemento sea el fuego —siguió Atha —siempre tan impredecible, como intenso y cambiante, o simplemente es el hecho de ser quien eres. —claro que Atha no sabía nada de la profecía, pero Harry pensó que había dado justo en el clavo con esa frase.  
-Tal vez un poco de las dos cosas —dijo penando en voz alta.  
-Tienes mucha suerte ¿sabías? —dijo ella de pronto con voz extraña —cuando vuelvas a tu hogar no tendrás nunca mas estos poderes por los cuales te persigan.

Era triste notar la envidia con la que Atha impregnó estas palabras, se notaba cuanto había sufrido durante su vida y que tan solitaria había sido. …l, a pesar de todo, desde que conoció a sus amigos nunca mas se sintió solo, sin embargo ella parecía nunca haber podido ser lo que era frente a nadie.

-Por un mometno me rehusé a creer que había otro mago elemental además de mí. No supe como comportarme al principio, mas sabiendo que te he tenido a un palmo de narices todo el tiempo. —dijo ella sonriendo —Pero es bueno saber que no soy la única que sobrevivirá...  
-Si... —dijo él incómodo —También es bueno saber que hay alguien que me ayuda a no terminar mal cada vez que suelto mi poder.

Harry tomó rápidamente el emparedado olvidado para morderlo con nerviosismo, no quería decir nada mas, el destino de Atha era totalmente desconocido para él, la primera vez que la había visto fue aquella vez sobre un árbol y por mas que intentara forzar su memoria, en ningún lado aparecía. Si era tan cercana a Dumbledore y ese momento parecía mas adaptada a un mundo mágico ¿por qué nunca había oído nada de ella? Cabía la ligera posibilidad de que después de lo que ocurriría ese octubre y la cadena de eventos que se desataría, ella volviese a su auto inflingido destierro del mundo mágico, lo cual era muy desafortunado, Harry sentía mucha simpatía por esa chica alegre que lo único que parecía querer era un lugar al cual pertenecer y con sus poderes sellados perdería al único ser en todo el mundo que podía considerar un igual.

Aunque también existía la posibilidad de que algo mas ocurriese y Atha ya no estuviese viva en su época, si su abuelo moría otro ocuparía su lugar y el anonimato de la joven sería cosa del ayer... y eso era lo que mas le perturbaba.

-Será mejor que regresemos —dijo de pronto Atha consultando un reloj de bolsillo, Harry lo miró con curiosidad.  
-¿Tienes un reloj de bolsillo? —cuestionó incrédulo  
-¿Qué? No es un delito —dijo ella extrañada  
-No, no es eso, solo que se me hace algo... no acorde a ti. —Atha levantó una ceja y clavó sus ojos azules en los de él —Digo, con todo eso de que vistes como toda una muggle la mayor parte del tiempo y tu edad... no se, un reloj de bolsillo se ve extraño.  
-Ja,ja. Entiendo tu punto —asintió ella recogiendo las cosas —Pero me gusta, creo que es un parte de mi herencia mágica que no puedo negar.  
-¿Por qué nos vamos tan pronto? Todavía falta mucho para que amanezca —dijo Harry con curiosidad, los últimos días se la pasaban hasta bien entrada la madrugada y cuando el alba despuntaba.  
-Mañana es domingo —dijo ella con simpleza  
-Si, conozco bien los días de la semana ¿Y que con eso?  
-Je, es que los domingos yo también tomo clases de magia con Sirius ¿recuerdas? —Harry abrió la boca con entendimiento, recordaba haber oído algo de eso, también a su padrino maldiciendo sobre ello. —Y si no quiero caer dormida mientras muevo la varita lo mejor será que descanse por lo menos por un rato, también a ti te haría bien, últimamente no pasas mucho tiempo con tus padres ¿no es así?

El tono que utilizó Atha para remarcar la última parte llamó la atención de Harry, era como si hubiese querido decir otra cosa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con cautela. Atha sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.  
-Además de no ser sorda también tengo muy buena memoria señor "mis amigos son mi única familia"  
-¿Qué...? —Harry se quedó momentáneamente sin habla y palideció de golpe.  
-Déjalo, ni tienes que explicar nada ni me importa en realidad —mintió ella —Tal vez un poco, dado que les tengo aprecio a todos ustedes, pero no es de mi incumbencia. De todas formas creo que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad de cambiar eso.

Atha salió dejando a un Harry muy confundido de pie en medio de la habitación, su mente llena de las palabras que debió decir en vez de titubear, pero parecía cierto que ella no tenía la más mínima intención de abrir la boca.

-o-

A pesar de la bien planeada estrategia de Atha de estar fresca como una lechuga para el momento en que Sirius, desmañadado y con muchas mas ganas de abrazar su almohada que de ayudar a Atha, llegara, ella también se encontraba aún en brazos de Morfeo y ni siquiera la visión de aprender magia la animaba. Así que en la sala había dos magos queriendo estar en un lugar completamente diferente uno frente al otro. Una vez mas, gracias a Dumbledore, los únicos habitantes de la casa eran ellos, y los que habitualmente estaban ahí, James y Lily habían optado por quedarse en casa y después de varios días de infructuosas excursiones, los chicos decidieron tomar un pequeño respiro ahora que Harry los acompañaba.

Como fuese, en ese preciso momento, Sirius y Atha estaban solos en la sala de estar, todos los muebles en las orillas, varitas en alto. Le estaba intentado enseñar el hechizo invocador, el cual era bastante útil, el problema era que a Atha le estaba causando dificultades entenderle, mas que nada porque bostezaba cada siete segundos. Así que, aunque había logrado convocar cosas, ninguna era precisamente la que pensaba en un principio, Sirius se había visto en la necesidad de esquivar un juego completo de cuchillos que la chica invocó por error desde la cocina mientras Lily les gritaba, también saltó con gran presteza el sillón, la cacerola, el televisor, la puerta de la entrada, la abandonada muleta de James, los zapatos de Neville y, mientras esquivaba con la varita por centésima vez su capa, no vio venir los dos kilos de lodo que Atha invocó por accidente a través de la ventana, quedando cubierto de pies a cabeza con este.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Perdón! JAJAJAJAJA  
-Si, muy graciosa —musitó él bastante molesto.  
-Si quieres te lanzo un poco de agua.  
-No gracias, que amable —lanzó Sirius con veneno —Mejor voy y me doy un baño rápido antes de que esta cosa se me quede pegada en el cabello.

Nada mas abrió la puerta del salón y toda la gente que estaba en la cocina lo vio cubierto de lodo, se atacaron de la risa. Sirius gruñó sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Van bien las clases, eh, Canuto? —le gritó James asomándose por la puerta mientras Sirius comenzaba a subir las escaleras con furia y Atha asomaba la cabeza también sonriente -¡Ey, Sirius! Se cuanto te importa tu aspecto pero exageras un poco, las mascarillas de lodo y los tratamientos para el cabello son cosa de chicas y afeminados.  
-Tírate a un pozo, Potter —le contestó Sirius mientras agitaba su varita y un poco del lodo que le cubría volaba con dirección a James quien lo esquivó con agilidad mientras no paraba de reírse junto con el resto de los testigos que lo miraban desde abajo, hasta que Sirius azotó la puerta del baño.  
-¿Sigues sin controlar el hechizo invocador? —le cuestionó Ginny muerta de la risa.  
-Hace horas que lo domino —dijo Atha sonriendo con malignidad —Pero me encanta sacarle de quicio.  
-Te reto a que me lo demuestres —dijo James comenzando a reírse con complicidad. Lily negó con la cabeza. Los demás escuchaban con suma atención.  
-Acepto¿En que consiste? —la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó casi tanto como la de James que parecía tener una mirada de lunático planeador que a Harry le recordó a la de los gemelos.  
-Chicas, les recomiendo que cierren los ojos —murmuró Lily suspirando.

Harry y Ron se miraron antes de comenzar a reírse como locos mientras Atha captaba la indirecta de James y se mordía la lengua para no desencajar su mandíbula de la risa.

-Espera... espera —murmuró James escuchando con atención pendiente del sonido de agua cayendo, luego sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos, agitó su varita y suave e imperceptiblemente, la puerta del baño se abrió apenas un poco.  
-¡Accio, Sirius! —gritó Atha  
-¡QUE DIABLOS...! —se oyó gritar antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera con fuerza.

Un Sirius con solo la cortina de baño encima mal enredada en el cuerpo, empapado y muy confundido salió disparado y se alcanzó a sostener del barandal que daba al piso inferior ante la risa histérica de casi todos los que le observaban, Lily hacía valientes intentos por no general algo mas que una sonrisa aunque quería fingir molestia y Hermione no estaba muy segura si reír, escandalizarse o sonrojarse. Al resto no le importaba en lo mas mínimo este cuestionamiento moral y se reían a mandíbula batiente, James se revolcaba en el piso para tener mayor espacio y Atha se sujetaba con fuerza el estómago.

Sirius, rojo como un tomate, había entrado volando al baño y en menos de dos segundos reapareció con los pantalones puestos y la camiseta mal acomodada, rojo pero de rabia.

-¡¡LILY ESPERO QUE PUEDAS AMAR A UN MARIDO SIN PIERNAS!! —gritó desde arriba y bajó todas las escaleras de tres saltos mientras James salía disparado sin rumbo fijo sin parar de reírse. Harry estaba sorprendido de la velocidad que tenía James y lo ágil que era para esquivar las maldiciones de Sirius quien enseña los dientes con furia mal contenida.  
-De todos los hombres en este universo me tenía que enamorar de uno con la madurez de un niño de trece años —dijo hastiada Lily sujetándose la cabeza mientras los demás seguían riendo de la persecución que se había extendido fuera de la casa.

-o-

-Ya, Canuto, a ver... una sonrisita —le picó James con falsa voz infantil juntando las manos como si hablara con un niño de tres años y no con un adulto bastante furioso.

La persecución había durado una media hora y Sirius nunca fue capaz de alcanzar a James, al final había desistido, pero nada mas bajo la guardia, Sirius se le había lanzado encima con tan mala suerte que James se desapareció en el último momento y Sirius había pescado solo el aire. Era difícil mantener la compostura con esos dos comportándose de manera tan ridícula.

-Vamos Sirius, mira si me perdonas te prometo comprarle un collar nuevo al perro de la familia.  
-Vale, pero que sea uno bonito —le contestó Sirius con falsa indignación siguiéndole el juego, aunque todavía estaba molesto. —Con picos y todo.  
-Por supuesto. —dijo James con seriedad.  
-Y una correa negra, para que haga juego. —agregó  
-Lo que quieras.

A excepción de Atha que no terminaba de entender esta singular conversación, los demás estaban muy divertidos, Lily seguía murmurando algo acerca de dejarlos solos mientras Harry no podía dejar de sonreír con las palabras de Atha aún resonando en su cabeza. Si todo hubiese sido diferente¿Aún mantendrían esa relación tan estrecha¿todas las comidas familiares serían tan divertidas? Luego su mente viajaba en la dirección contraria al mirar a sus amigos... ¿Si evitaba el suceso de Halloween... sus amigos seguirían con vida, junto a él¿Todo sería tan perfecto como le gustaría que fuese?

-¿Quién quiere jugar Quidditch? —exclamó con alegría James sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Esa le parecía la mejor idea que había oído en todo el día, y por la expresión de alegría de Ron, para el también.

Nada mas se pusieron de pie, James se le pegó a Harry como una lapa y le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro.

-Harry, mi hijo, mi retoño —dijo con tono exagerado mientras Harry enarcaba una ceja—sangre de mi sangre, motivo de mis desvelos, mi vástago, tu que continuarás orgulloso la línea de la familia...  
-James deja de decir estupideces y ve al punto —le apuró Lily harta sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación.  
-¿Verdad que no le vas a negar a este pobre viejo decrépito su única ilusión en esta vida¿El motivo por el que sigue despertando cada mañana¿Aquello que hace latir su pobre y acabado corazón?  
-¿Y eso es...? —le preguntó Harry bastante divertido.  
-Lo que James quiere decir es que si le prestas tu escoba —terminó Sirius todavía molesto. —James, le llevas como cinco años, no seas exagerado.  
-Claro que si —dijo Harry riendo

James había empujado a Harry hasta la habitación, y si no hubiese sido porque tenía estrictamente prohibido entrar se hubiese metido por ella.

-Me es difícil determinar quien es el padre y quien es el hijo —comentó Atha divertida mientras todos le daban la razón.

James aceptó que Harry montara la escoba primero a pesar de lo poco que le agradaba la idea de postergar su idílico encuentro con ella, pero había cedido ante la perspectiva de ver volar a su hijo por primera vez con todas las de la ley y no con escobas de segunda mano que se prendían solas.

Harry no se hizo del rogar y aprovechó la ocasión para lucirse, no era su estilo, pero también sabía que nada pondría mas orgulloso a James que verlo volar con la maestría que sabía tenía, por esta vez se permitiría presumir un poco. Así que utilizó sus armas mas vistosas mientras hacía girar su querida Saeta de Fuego por el aire, James lo miraba encantado y Lily un poco asustada.

Finalmente sacó a relucir su truco mas vistoso, el amago de Wronski siempre había dio su carta fuerte y estaba muy orgulloso de ella, así que Harry tomó altura y se dejó caer en picado a gran velocidad, sintiéndose libre con el viento golpeando en su cara con fuerza, escuchó el grito histérico de Lily pero lo ignoró, totalmente concentrado en alargar hasta el último momento su ascenso. A centímetros del suelo jaló el palo de su escoba con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a subir dando vueltas a gran velocidad, mientras escuchaba gritos diversos abajo. Considerando que ya era suficiente bajó con presteza y aterrizó frente a ellos.

-¡Eres grandioso! —vitoreó James emocionado -¡Nunca había visto un Amago de Wronski tan bien realizado!  
-¡¿Estas loco! —le reclamó Lily pálida como la cera -¡casi me matas de un susto! —pero Harry solo reía, la adrenalina del momento aún corriendo por sus venas, Lily terminó sonriendo —Pero vuelas muy bien.  
-¡Tienes que estar en el equipo de Quidditch! —siguió James su parloteo sin respirar —Y si no voy y los obligo.

En este punto sus amigos se emparejaron con Harry y Ron lo señaló con parsimonia.

-Con ustedes nuestro muy estimado capitán de equipo y el buscador mas joven de Hogwarts en cien años.  
-Reclutado a la muy temprana edad de once años, cuando cursaba su primer año —agregó Ginny  
-Y jugador estrella del equipo de Grrifyndor —terminó Hermione sin poder resistirse al notar la cara de genuina alegría de los padres de su mejor amigo y la sonrisa de Harry que hacía mucho tiempo no veía.  
-¿Bromeas? —preguntó James eufórico  
-Si algo asi. —contestó Harry apenado pero feliz.  
-El pequeño Harry si que continúa la tradición —se unió Sirius olvidando todo lo anterior al notar a su familia tan contenta —Esto hay que celebrarlo por adelantado... o por pasado... como sea ¡Hay que embriagarnos!  
-¡Yo apoyo esa moción! —se unió Atha  
-Claro, pero antes tengo que montar esta escoba —dijo James arrebatándosela a Harry y remontando el vuelo.

El partido de Quidditch casi se va por la borda porque James se negaba a despegarse de la Saeta de Fuego, finalmente todos habían accedido a que el jugara con ella. Atha quería jugar pero en su vida había montado una escoba, Neville las tenía virtualmente prohibidas, Hermione aborrecía volar y nadie consideraba a Luna como guardameta.

Así que de nuevo tuvieron un partido de Quidditch de lo mas extraño, James, que traía la escoba mas veloz, tuvo que aceptar estar en el equipo con mayor número de novatos, así que en su equipo terminaron jugando Atha (que con trabajo y se despegaba un metro del suelo aunque moría por intentar la trata de Harry lo cual hubiese significado una fractura) y Luna como guardameta otra vez, como además poseían un jugador de mas, Ginny se pasó al equipo de James como cazadora, mientras que del otro lado Harry, Ron y Sirius marcaban un frente de hierro.

A pesar de que Sirius jugaba de cazador, decidió que era momento de vengarse de James y se las arregló para ser un golpeador también, así que puso buena parte de su atención en lanzarle toda clase de objetos a James, como manzanas, piñas, tomates, maldiciones y hasta una inocente ardilla que pasó por ahí. Nada mas James se distraía en buscar la snitch o dar marometas con la escoba de Harry, Sirius se las ingeniaba para golpearlo y distraerlo, Harry terminó jugando de cazador también porque Sirius había abandonado el juego para perseguir a James nuevamente. Al final el equipo de Harry ganó porque dos James se vio imposibilitado para jugar con Sirius acechándole como un perro.

-o-

-¡¡NOOOO¡¡QUIERO SEGUIR MONTANDO EN LA ESCOBA!! —gritaba y pataleaba James siendo arrastrado por medio de magia por Lily y Sirius -¡¡SOLO UN POCO MAS!!  
-¡Pasa de la media noche, James Potter! —gritó exasperada Lily -¡Deja de comportarte como si tuvieras 3 años y devuélvele la escoba a tu hijo!

James miró de mala gana a Harry que había comenzado a morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas (Ron no lo había logrado) al ver la cara de puchero que tenía su padre. Este volvió a mirar la escoba e hizo una mueca.

-Esta bien —aceptó de mala gana —pero sepan que necesitaré un psicólogo después de esto —musitó, con un movimiento se soltó de Sirius y Lily que quitaron el hechizo al haber visto que James entraba en razón, o algo así —Déjenme, que puedo caminar solo.

Pero nada mas dio dos pasos lejos de ellos, y antes de llegar con Harry, hizo un rápido movimiento, se subió a la Saeta de Fuego y se remontó hacia la luna casi llena riendo como un maniático.

-Voy a matarlo —gruñó Lily con un tono que hacía dudar que no lo fuese a cumplir.  
-Permíteme —sonrió Sirius con confianza, iba a hacer algo que estaba seguro que molestaría a James pero, además de ser muy divertido, prevendría que la pelirroja lo dejara imposibilitado para tener mas hijos.

Movió la varita y un haz de luz pareció crear una especie de jaula que atrapó a James en pleno vuelo, quien inmediatamente se puso como histérico maldiciendo a Sirius. El moreno le sonreía descaradamente.

-¿De donde sacaste ese hechizo? —preguntó admirada Lily ignorando el griterío de James que no podía sacar su varita porque la jaula era tan reducida que no le permitía moverse. Los demás miraban sorprendidos el hechizo.  
-Lils —le contestó Sirius en tono paternal y de infinita sabiduría —Yo crecí con él ¿Cómo piensas que Remus, Peter y yo lográbamos que se fuera a dormir después de que le permitieron usar escoba? O pero aún ¿Cómo crees que impedíamos que se volviera a repetir que en una de nuestras borracheras volara desnudo sobre todo Hogwarts?  
-¡EY! —le reclamó James rojo de ira cuando la jaula mágica lo posó en el suelo -¡Esa vez si mal no recuerdo tu me acompañaste! Y si mal no recuerdo McGonagall casi te expulsa cuando te le insinuaste desnudo y totalmente perdido en el alcohol fuera de su ventana mientras le cantabas algo sobre que las mujeres maduras eran las mejores.  
-Exageras —dijo Sirius moviendo la mano con calma.  
-¡Le propusiste matrimonio!

OK, ya era virtualmente imposible mantener la compostura. El suelo se veía muy acogedor para poder rodar a gusto riendo como si fueran a expulsar las costillas por la boca nada mas de imaginar una estampa con Sirius desnudo sobre una escoba frente a la ventana de la sub directora con su bata de cuadros escoceses.

-Te recuerdo, AMIGO, que lo hice por ti. —respondió Sirius por sobre las bestiales carcajadas de los chicos —Para que pudieras hacer lo mismo frente a la ventana de Lily y convencerla de salir contigo.  
-Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja —se rió James olvidando el enojo y recordándolo, mientras la jaula que lo aprisionaba desaparecía —Estaba tan ebrio que me equivoqué de ventana y terminé frente a la de las niñas de primero. ¡Se pusieron a gritar como locas!  
-¡SI! Mientras gritabas totalmente desnudo: "Evans, Evans, mira de lo que te pierdes" con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano. —rió Sirius histérico  
-Si… recuerdo esa noche —murmuró sombriamente Lily pero con media sonrisa —Hasta a mi me llamaron la atención porque creían que tu eras mi esclavo sexual o algo así.  
-¿Cómo fue que no los expulsaron? —logró articular Ginny frotándose la quijada de tanto reírse, porque los demás no podían con la risa, hasta Hermione por muy escandaloso que sonara todo.  
-Lo hicimos la noche antes de salir en tren de regreso del sexto año —contó James —Llamaron a nuestros padres y todo eso, pero la verdad creo que Dumbledore estaba tan divertido como nosotros, nunca había visto a McGonagall tan sonrojada.

Y así, entre risa y risa, regresaron al cuartel. Harry mucho mas feliz de lo que podía recordar jamás.

Lástima que todo eso estuviese por terminar.

-_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Señales de existencia: Por si a alguien le da curiosidad, este capítulo originalmente eran en realidad dos: Pon tu corazón en sincronía y La sala de los elementos, finalmente terminé poniéndole este nombre._

_Malas noticias: La mayoría ya lo sabe, otros tal vez lo ignoren pero aquí va, resulta que Choque de Mundos tiene mas de un año en línea, no en esta página sino en HA (creo que algunos lo descubrieron desde hace mucho o yo lo dije) el asunto es que yo actualizaba con relativa rapidez porque ya tenía todos los capítulos escritos y ahora entre a un gran dilema, he alcanzado el último capítulo que tengo escrito que no tiene mucho de haberse publicado en HA tampoco, actualmente estoy escribiendo el cap 31 pero, como se percataran, no suelo publicar con relativa rapidez desde que entre a trabajar (antes si lo hacía bastante rápido) asi que ruego paciencia._

_Y ahora mas malas noticias jejeje… el siguiente capítulo (desde mucho antes de tener trabajo y todo eso) estaba planeado para tardarse muuuucho¿por qué? Simple, es mortalmente importante en la trama, no solo su final (como descubrirán cuando llegue) sino todo el capítulo en sí es una maraña de situaciones delicadamente planeadas (la razón no la descubrirán hasta capítulos mas adelante), en realidad sería mas factible escribir todo el final y después este capítulo pero si hago eso no lo voy a publicar jamás, so… tengan paciencia porque con la siguiente señal de vida que emita comenzará lo que yo llamo "la truculenta parte final de la historia" (repito: el siguiente NO ES el capítulo final) es largo y muy complicado de escribir porque con ese capítulo comienza octubre (ah! Y si no creen que seguimos en septiembre, miren los capítulos anteriores y cuenten fechas, ya lo hice e increíblemente coinciden jajaja) Entonces, nos vemos dentro de mas o menos un mes (esperemos que un rayo salido de algún lado me ilumine y sea menos) en el vital capítulo: "La Semana de los Desastres" (que TAMPOCO es la semana del 31 de octubre ¿eh?)_


	31. La Semana de los Desastres: Lunes

_**El Rincón de Umbra**_

_**LilitaL2: **Hao! Jajajaja si, tendrás tiempo de leer con calma jajajaja! Si, Atha y Sirius juntos siempre me han gustado siempre se las ingenian para picarse mutuamente. Uso algunas experiencias personales en las peripecias de los merodeadores, otras me las imagino jajajaja! Liarlo con Ginny… mmmm… esa era mi idea pero me he enredado con muchos temas. Jajaja! Ron y Harry, nunca hacen eso pero se me hizo demasiado tentador. Sigo escribiendo, nunca me detengo, pero el tiempo se me viene encima muchas veces, mas desde que trabajo. Jajajaja si, pero confundí un momento no? HA son las siglas de Harry Argentino, una página donde también se publican fanfics, ahí comencé a publicar la historia por alla de 2005 (cuanto no?) y si, iba mas adelantada pero actualmente ya las emparejé y van a la par, así que, aquí ya actualicé pero también allá, el mismo capi 31._

_**Diana**: Jajaja gracias! Saco mis genes payaso que oculto muy bien de los demás. Me alegra que leas mi historia y que pude lograr juntar tantas cosas aunque insisto que me falta experiencia. Y, aquí entre nos, también me hubiese gustado esta en el lugar de la subdirectora ajaja._

_**Andrea:** Jajajaja si, a mi también me encantan esos dos, De hecho lo de la pedida de mano lo hicieron unos compañeros míos con una maestra, lástima, no estaban desnudos. Sip, son muy útiles sus poderes ¿no? Mmm… eso de crecer… chan chan chan chaaaaaan! Que tan malo? Muajajajaja! No dire nada aún!!! Viajaron al pasado para detener lo que sea que planean los mortífagos, el problema es que hasta el momento nadie sabe a que vinieron (mas que yo jaja) Pues si demoré, pero una parte ya esta en línea ves? Jajaja._

_**Lore: **Jajajaja alcanzarme? Si, no te preocupes, a partir de aquí todo mundo me va a alcanzar jajaja. Gracias, gracias, hago lo que puedo y me lo voy a comenzar a creer jajajaja. Si, a que es difícil estudiar y trabajar. A mi también me encantan aunque faltan mas escenas entre esos dos no? Jajajaja. Gracias, mil gracias otra vez, jajaja tengo la tendencia de hacer cualquier detalle o frasecilla importante para la trama, las escondo por ahí. No, gracias a ti por leerlo. Talento? Pues mas bien es hobbie, tengo historias propias, sobre todo porque soy dibujante también asi que tengo muchas historias jajaja. Pues ya esta una parte, que se diviertan!_

_**Misata:** Hao! Arigato!! Si, es una lástima no ser millonaria siempre lo he dicho ajajajaja! Pero tengo que comer de algo, mas porque me mantengo por mi cuenta. Gracias, espero actualizar mas rápido los que siguen._

_**Sara:** Hao! Arigato!!! Me alegra que te encantara y quisieras seguir leyendo, jajajaja prometo no tardarme tanto de verdad._

* * *

La pregunta metafísica de la semana¿Qué es la vida? Y mas importante aún¿Qué es la advertencia de derechos? 

_Choque de Mundos_

_Capítulo 31_

"**_La Semana de los Desastres: Lunes"_**

Muchas cosas cambian con el otoño y muchas mas con el mes de Octubre: las hojas de los árboles que caen y cambian de color, el aire gélido que comienza a correr haciendo a la gente sacar a relucir sus mejores abrigos, los días mas cortos al punto que uno apenas podía disfrutar pocas horas de luz, los supermercados muggles que se comenzaban a llenar con mercancía para decorar casas con motivo a la próxima festividad de Halloween, una época de lluvias que llegaba con mas fuerza, entre otras cosas.

Para el mundo mágico Octubre también prometía cambios importantes, muchos de ellos ni siquiera eran conocidos, el mas importante era el secreto que guardaban seis chicos acerca de una noche. Mientras tanto, los magos también se preparaban para Halloween, a pesar de que la gente temía mas y mas el salir de su casa a causa de los cada vez mas frecuentes ataques mortífagos que hacían crecer el temor y la desconfianza incluso ante la gente conocida de toda la vida. Y aún en un mundo así, en Hogwarts se llevaban a cabo los partidos de Quidditch y Voldemort estaba por decidir cual de los dos niños marcados por una profecía era quien representaba mayor peligro.

Y para los dos Harry Potter que en ese momento vivían en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, Octubre también representaba un torrente de emociones encontradas. El que, por lo demás, no tenía ninguna preocupación en su vida y que medía menos de un metro, esa era la primera vez que podía notar los sutiles cambios en el paisaje y eso era la mayor emoción de su corta vida, eso sin contar el magistral viaje en escoba al que su papá le había llevado y que terminaría olvidando junto con la imagen nítida y magnífica de la figura paterna. También se estaba dando cuenta, mas que nunca, de las personas a su alrededor. Harry Potter con casi quince meses de edad estaba mas parlanchín que nunca, las personas comenzaban a prestarle atención cuando trataba de comunicarse. Claro está que mas de la mitad eran frases o palabras inentendibles o que por lo menos sólo Lily y James parecían captar con claridad, puesto que por algo eran sus padres. Como fuese, para los Potter y su pequeño retoño, aquellas sangrientas batallas, las horribles muertes, desapariciones y cualquier tipo de mortal profecía, se veían minimizados porque no había evento mas importante que intentar decodificar el complicado y sutil balbuceo de un risueño niño tan pequeño.

Para otro Harry Potter, dieciséis años mayor, el asunto era todo lo contrario. Octubre representaba la llegada de problemas y en muchos sentidos. Y precisamente el de ese año le provocaba una nauseas insoportables nada mas ver el calendario, habían intentado salir de ese tiempo antes de la llegada del mes en cuestión, pero no lo habían logrado y eso le desquiciaba. Con trabajo escuchaba a los demás y parecía mas nervioso que nunca, pero sólo sus cinco amigos entendían el verdadero porque y había que decir que también les preocupaba, no era saludable para la cordura de Harry quedarse hasta aquel fatídico 31 de Octubre… y tampoco lo era para ellos.

Existía una preocupación en la cima de la lista de Harry de cosas por las cuales el tirarse de la torre de astronomía resultaba endiabladamente tentador: En caso de que su búsqueda se alargara ¿Cómo iba a lograr que sus padres se ocultasen en Godric Hollow y que las circunstancias se repitieran paso por paso sin revelar absolutamente nada? Porque definitivamente no pensaba mentir sobre el tema, ni su corazón ni su consciencia le permitirían seguir viviendo si llegase a ser tan ruin para firmar, de manera tan directa, la sentencia de muerte de sus padres y los doce años de su padrino recluido en el lugar más horrible del planeta. Lo único que le restaba era rogar porque algo ocurriese y que el destino le permitiese salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Los otros cinco chicos, aunque en menor medida, también estaban que se colgaban de las paredes, era una suerte que Hermione trajera máscara porque ni todo su autocontrol y fría lógica impedían que nada mas ver a Lily o a James se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta y le entraran ganas de llorar. A Ron le costaba reírse de las bromas de James o de Sirius, porque cada vez que los veía recordaba que iban a morir, en el caso de James en cosa de días. Ginny se había contagiado de una ansiedad atípica y prefería alejarse de esos tres porque la situación en general la estaba desesperando y dejándola con un mal humor terrible, sobre todo porque se veía incapacitada de hacer cualquier cosa. Luna se mantenía mas callada que de costumbre y les hablaba con cuidado, casi como si sintiera incorrecto seguir con el ambiente relajado. Neville… bueno, Neville estaba casi tan mal como Harry, pero a él se le sumaba que, después de la muerte de los padres de Harry, sus propios padres serían torturados hasta la locura dejándole abandonado sin remedio. Él también tenía prohibido decir palabra y, en solidaridad con Harry, estaba dispuesto a cumplirla, a pesar de que le estaba consumiendo también.

Lily, James y Sirius también habían notado ese nerviosismo compulsivo de Harry, por más que aquel intentara ocultarlo. Era incapaz de estar en la misma habitación que ellos y había vuelto a presentar ese mutismo extraño que siempre salía a relucir cuando no sabían quien era él en realidad. Además, se negaba a quitarse la máscara aunque no hubiese nadie mas en la habitación y trataba de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible ya fuese buscando con manía casi religiosa a los mortífagos de su época, en su habitación con sus amigos, o sólo con Atha intentado manejar mejor sus poderes, aunque sabía que al regresar se volverían a bloquear.

No había que ser un genio para saber que algo realmente importante iba a pasar. Esos tres no eran los alumnos mas inteligentes de su generación gracias a chantajes. Ahora la pregunta que revolvía sus entrañas, que ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar, pero que se dejaba entrever cuando cruzaban rápidas miradas era¿Qué iba a pasar que tuviera a Harry al borde del colapso nervioso? Las posibles respuestas no eran para nada alentadoras.

Harry casi no dormía, no es que tuviese mucho sueño de todas formas. Pasaba casi todas las noches con Atha aunque esta comenzaba a ver complicado seguirle el paso. Y durante el día intentaba dar a como diese lugar con cualquier cosa que le sacara de esa época. Era evidente que el estado de salud del joven iba de mal en peor, solo los cinco chicos habían visto su aspecto y no les gustaba para nada, tampoco podían reprochárselo, o no mucho, pero desde que habían empezado Octubre, y de eso no hacía mucho, Harry ostentaba unas profundas ojeras en sus cada vez mas hundidos ojos verdes y parecía estar adelgazando a velocidades alarmantes.

Tenía que confesar que a su estado de ánimo le ayudaba bastante sacar toda su frustración y desesperación en los entrenamientos con Atha, donde cada vez descubría mas y mas todas aquellas intrincadas sutilezas de la magia elemental, desde aquellas sensaciones que desencadenaban este o aquel movimiento con el fuego, hasta la manera de utilizar una cantidad mayor o menor de energía de su entorno o de él mismo y aprender a reconocer los límites. Sus prácticas se extendían durante sus búsquedas diurnas de mortífagos, donde jugaba con pequeñas e insignificantes flamas con el fin de no depender siempre de las fuentes externas.

Cada vez que luchaba con Atha, Harry comprobaba, cada vez con mayor certeza, que su control y manejo del fuego iban mejorando, lo que la chica le había dicho en un principio era muy cierto, sus sentimientos y pensamientos jugaban un papel vital en la forma en que controlaba esos poderes. Y también había notado que tal hecho no se aplicaba a Atha, lo de ella era algo mas… instintivo.

Eso si, Atha seguía pateándole el trasero, por decirlo de alguna manera, durante cada batalla. No por que ella tuviese un mejor control de su elemento que Harry, mas bien, para preocupación del chico, era todo lo contrario. Los ojos de la joven reflejaban señales de locura de cuando en cuando o en el preciso momento en que la batalla se emparejaba o la balanza se inclinaba hacia Harry, en esos momentos el poco autocontrol que siempre había notado en la chica desaparecía y comenzaba a lanzar ataques acuáticos cada vez mas fuertes y peligrosos… incluso mas mortíferos. En instantes así el sentido de supervivencia de Harry se activaba y lo único que le restaba era tragarse su orgullo y bajar su nivel, permitiendo que lo derrotara, todo eso si no quería terminar muerto, ese mismo sentido le decía que si dejaba correr la situación tal y como estaba ella era capaz de asesinarlo sin percatarse de ello. O tal vez era que, inconscientemente, temía que una batalla a niveles mas extremos le hiciera perder su propio control de la misma manera.

Tal vez era que Atha tenía toda la vida con esos poderes, a diferencia de él, tal vez era otra cosa, pero Harry tenía la cada vez mas certera impresión de que no era Atha quien usaba el agua como conducto, sino que el agua utilizaba a Atha a voluntad, el mismo elemento manifestándose como entidad viviente a través de un cuerpo prestado. Cosa que a Harry no le pasaba a pesar de sentir todo aquel fuego y poder recorrer por todo su ser desde que había despertado.

Había otra cosa que le intrigaba durante los entrenamientos, pareciese que en cada descanso, cada silencio que se hiciera o cualquier oportunidad de relajarse, Atha estuviese a punto de decirle algo, pero siempre se arrepentía, pareciese que intentaba acumular el valor necesario para sacar a flote un tema por demás escabroso para ella.

Y así, entre batallas de entrenamiento, cavilaciones, búsquedas desesperadas y Harry evitando a toda costa a sus seres queridos, habían entrado a Octubre, todo pintaba a seguir igual por un tiempo hasta que entraron a esa fatídica semana, donde todo se derrumbó como un frágil castillo de naipes agitado por una imprevista y furiosa ventisca…

_Lunes 5 de Octubre, 1981_

Sirius Black no era una persona de mañanas, aunque tampoco lo era de medio día o de tardes, ya ni hablar en su semana libre donde levantarse de la cama era prácticamente un pecado, y ahí estaba, intentado dormir mientras alguien aporreaba la puerta como si quisiese derribarla y sin dejar de tocar el timbre de manera casi obscena al mismo tiempo. Tal vez, si lo ignoraba todo, el sonido desapareciese, como aquellos sueños de monstruos que uno tenía de pequeño y después de un rato se desvanecían de la memoria.

Pero este sonido no desaparecía, al contrario, aumentaba inquietantemente, no podía tratar de considerarlo una pesadilla, en verdad ALGUIEN (que muy posiblemente terminaría en San Mungo con el cuerpo atravesado en la puerta o que aparecería en el callejón con una impresión de su pie en el trasero) seguía insistiendo e insistiendo.

Sirius se puso de pie con aburrida pesadumbre, arrastrando los pies mientras se rascaba distraídamente su despeinado cabello con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la mal acomodada sábana que envolvía su cuerpo, al tiempo que intentaba aclarar su soñolienta y mal enfocada vista mañanera.

-Mas vale que seas una rubia de grandes pechos solo vestida con un moño para regalo o realmente me voy a enfurecer –dijo en enfadada voz alta.

Abrió la puerta solo envuelto en su improvisada toga para encontrarse frente a frente con Atha.

-H..Hola –saludó ella con una extraña y baja voz tímida.

Pero el joven no reparó en eso, a esa hora de la mañana no hubiese reparado ni siquiera en el monstruo de la laguna verde bailando tap con un simpático sombrero de copa en una mano y la cabeza del mismísimo Voldemort en la otra si se le hubiese presentado en frente. Sirius la miró como si estuviese observando una deforme estatua de piedra de algún dios pagano frente a su puerta. Ni siquiera era capaz de abrir sus grises ojos con totalidad.

-Cerca, pero no –musitó.

Y acto seguido le cerró la puerta en las narices a la chica.

Atha se quedó así, de a cuatro por un rato reparando en la escena que se le había presentado frente a sus ojos, allí estaba Sirius, semi desnudo, con una sábana de rayas que se arrastraba cómicamente por el suelo, sumamente despeinado, con una evidente barba mañanera y sin repara en que ella estaba desvelada, triste y desesperada… ¡Y osaba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara! En situaciones normales, una persona con el estado anímico actual de Atha se hubiese desplomado en el piso a llorar a moco tendido sumida en una terrible desesperación, pero esa no fue precisamente la manera en la que reaccionó.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK, ME ABRES ESTA PUERTA O LA DERRIBO CON UN TSUNAMI QUE BIEN PODRÍAN ENVIDIAR LOS HABITANTES DE HAWAII!

Cabe destacar que ni Atha ni Sirius tenían la menor idea de sí habían tsunamis en Hawai pero se oía particularmente impresionante. Finalmente un suave 'click' proveniente de la puerta le mostró a Atha que sus palabras si habían surtido el efecto deseado.

-¿Y a ti que diablos te pasa¿No ves la hora que…?

Pero las palabras de Sirius murieron en su garganta, la furia de Atha había menguado por completo para dar paso a unas grandes lágrimas que se deslizaban tímidas por sus pálidas mejillas, pero no parecían ser recientes, en su rostro habían huellas de muchas mas, los ojos enrojecidos que indicaban desvelo, el cabello desordenado como si eso fuese lo último en lo que pensaría cuando siempre era lo principal. Eso le desconcertó de tal forma, puesto que aquel rostro devastado, era perturbador, que todo el sueño se desvaneció de un solo golpe.

-¿P…Puedo pasar? –musitó con los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabellera negra.

Como única respuesta, Sirius se apartó rápidamente de la puerta dejando el camino libre para que ella entrara al departamento.

-o-

Debido a ese tipo de situaciones que el destino nos depara de vez en cuando, esa mañana todos habían coincidido durante el desayuno. Los chicos, a favor de la tranquilidad mental de Harry y de la suya propia también, habían procurado no bajar cuando sabían que James se iba o cuando Lily volvía a bajar para darle de desayunar a su pequeño hijo, mas sin embargo todo se movió para que ese lunes James pidiese día libre para tratar asuntos personales y que el pequeño Harry se levantara mas tarde de lo acostumbrado; por tal razón a los chicos casi les da un ataque cuando, estando a mitad de sus tostadas, vieron aparecer en el dintel de la puerta a la familia Potter en pleno. Sopesando la muy tentadora posibilidad de pararse dejando el desayuno a sabiendas que levantarían mas sospechas y generarían mas problemas de los que evitarían, prefirieron, en mudo acuerdo, seguir desayunando todo lo normalmente que les era posible.

A Harry se le fue el poco apetito de esa mañana y solo se obligaba a comer para no verse mas extraño de lo que sabía que estaba, a pesar de que su tostada le había comenzado a saber a cartón nada mas vio a sus padres y así mismo aparecer.

James y Lily se miraron de reojo, esa situación comenzaba a desesperarles y la intriga los carcomía, solo la nota de persuasión que Lily notó fugazmente en la mirada de James evitó que se parara, varita en mano, sujetara a Harry de la capa y le sacara la razón de aquella actitud a punta de varita, pero su marido tenía razón, eso no iba a ayudarles en nada, pero tenía que aceptar que era una buena manera de sacar su frustración. James, en cambio, despistando a cualquiera, prefirió manejar el asunto con mayor tacto, aunque cada día utilizar la técnica tan poco femenina de Lily se volvía mas tentadora.

-¿Parece que va a llover, no creen? –preguntó James, inmediatamente puso los ojos en blanco ante lo estúpido de su pregunta, pero ese silencio pesado le estaba matando, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de su gesto mas que Lily, el resto tenía clavada la mirada en su desayuno.

-Si, tal vez –susurró Hermione evasivamente.

-¿Piensan salir hoy también? –continuó animado por la, aunque evasiva, presente respuesta de la chica.

-Si… -respondió esta vez Neville con el mismo tono que su amiga.

-¿Han tenido suerte?

-No…

Pensándolo mejor, la idea de Lily de sacarles las respuestas a patadas no era tan descabellada.

-Oh, vamos. Sean mas expresivos, pareciera que alguien va a morir.

El tenedor de Hermione cayó al tiempo que a Ron le venía un acceso de tos puesto que se estaba ahogando con la tostada y Ginny le golpeaba la espalda nerviosa, Harry, por otro lado, se había paralizado de tal manera que daba la impresión de que incluso había dejado de respirar.

Había que ser sincero con uno mismo, eso aterrorizó a James al punto que el mismo creyó que se pondría de pie y saldría corriendo, pero se contuvo y mantuvo una sonrisa falsa y temblorosa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos color avellana, fingiendo que no había notado nada de lo anterior. Discretamente apretó la pierna de Lily para instarla a sonreír también, porque ella parecía a punto de gritar o de llorar, no estaba seguro.

-Si lo vemos desde un punto de vista estricto –dijo de pronto Luna rompiendo el embrujo que tenía a todos como en una especie de trance con trazos de pesadilla –esa frase es totalmente cierta. Dado que todos, algún día, vamos a morir, ya sea de viejos o porque al salir de casa nos aplaste un Kelgar de los bosques.

Todos guardaron otra vez silencio, pero esta vez diferente, siete pares de ojos parpadearon a la vez para terminar muy abiertos mientras miraban a la rubia con total y divertido desconcierto.

-Se que me voy a arrepentir después pero… -comenzó Ron con voz incrédula -¿Qué diablos es un "Kelgar de los bosques"?

-Eso todo el mundo lo sabe –contestó inmediatamente Luna con animado tono, como si fuese una profesora que moría de ganas de que algún alumno profundizara en un tema de su completo conocimiento –Un Kelgar es una criatura que habita los bosques de Inglaterra, gigantesca, es invisible para los humanos en general si no se sabe de su existencia, pero si uno sabe como mirar y no confunde un árbol grande y viejo con uno, puede evitar ser pisado por una de sus gordas patas que lo mataría instantáneamente.

-Eso suena como un elefante, pero en Inglaterra no hay elefantes –musitó Lily confundida y atónita, Hermione abría y cerraba la boca cual pez, como si hubiese olvidado como hablar debido a la completa estupefacción.

-Luna¿Cómo estas tan segura que viven en Inglaterra? –preguntó Ginny con vital energía haciendo que Harry también sonriera.

-Porque estoy segura de haber visto uno durante mi tercer curso, justo en una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione recordó como se generaba sonido y no se pudo contener mas.

-No existe nada parecido a un Kelgar, nada que tengas que "creer" para ver –comenzó con sus aires de "yo se todo lo que se haya escrito en universo"

-No es "creer" es "saber" –corrigió Luna con cierto aire ofendido.

Pero no era aquel aire ofendido de siempre, no el que Harry captaba cuando esas dos comenzaban alguna de sus discusiones sobre lo real y el universo de Luna, había algo diferente, algo hasta cierto punto cuidadosamente planeado. A Harry le dio la impresión de que esta vez buena parte de la historia si era inventada, en contra de las costumbres de su amiga, era como si lo hubiese hecho con la única justificación de relajar el ambiente, desviar la atención y de evitar que la situación se pusiese peor. Y lo había logrado, James y Lily se miraban de manera tan divertidamente preocupada por la salud mental de "alguien" que Harry no pudo contenerse mas, pese a las preocupaciones, la situación y lo negro del porvenir, comenzó a reírse.

Todos en la mesa lo miraron atónitos, como si esa risa hubiese derrumbado por completo, y sin marcha atrás por esa mañana, esa terrible tensión y la opresión en el pecho de todos, por lo menos momentáneamente.

-¿Tu también? –le reclamó Hermione molesta, pero con un tono aliviado hasta cierto punto

-Bueno, después de todo es posible ¿no? No todos pueden ver los Thestrals ¿verdad?

-Y si son tan mortíferos como Luna proclama es muy probable que Hagrid se haya comprado una docena, los haya escondido en el bosque y quiera que pronto persigan ovillos cual gatitos –sugirió Ginny siguiéndole el juego a Harry

-O pretenda que les enseñemos a hablar o hacerles compañía mientras arrancan árboles por diversión –terció Ron.

Esta vez todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluida la risa discreta de Hermione que seguía un tanto molesta y empeñada en demostrar lo equivocada que estaba Luna.

-Hagrid no podría tenerlos, -dijo como si inconscientemente aceptara su existencia –rompería unas cien reglas de Hogwarts además de que tales criaturas no aparecen en la lista de habitantes del bosque que muestra La Historia de Hogwarts.

-Hermione –comenzó Ron sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad –no todos los misterios del Universo aparecen relatados en "La Historia de Hogwarts: Un buen libro de cabecera por Hermione Granger" –esto fue seguido por otra tanda de carcajadas, aunque esta vez Hermione no se unió como muestra de lo ofendida que estaba.

-¡Eso YA lo sé, Ronald¡Se que no es el único libro del mundo pero si lo leyeras sabrías que por ningún lado se habla de los… como se llamen!

-Kelgar –aportó tímidamente Neville

Tampoco James reía, a decir verdad, se mostraba mas bien… intrigado.

-¿De verdad existe un libro llamado Historia de Hogwarts? –preguntó con total seriedad

A todos les tomó por sorpresa la pregunta de James, se había hecho tan habitual escuchar a Hermione relatar una y otra vez hasta el cansancio el mentado libro, que a los chicos les era del todo natural oír hablar de él, pero ahora que James hacía su pregunta, con rostro de que la existencia de ese libro era tan probable como la de los Kelgar de los bosques o de la afirmación de que si tenía pensamientos felices podría volar por si solo, les hizo volver a reír.

-¡Si Existe! –contestó Hermione entre avergonzada, altanera y enfadada

-Si, lo saque una vez por error durante las vacaciones y lo utilicé para nivelar la pata del sillón que se había quebrado –dijo Lily a su escéptico marido mientras retenía la risa, James pareció convencerse de su existencia.

-¿Y lo leíste? –volvió a preguntarle a Hermione un James anonadado hasta la médula.

-¿Leerlo? –interrumpió Ron –Se lo sabe de memoria.

-¿Y después de todo eso no caíste en un estado de coma? –preguntó otra vez James, no parecía burla, parecía verdaderamente sorprendido, como si Hermione hubiese logrado volar sin escoba.

Y precisamente ese asombro tan irreal que mostraba el rostro de James fue lo que hizo que Lily estallara nuevamente en carcajadas, contagiando a todos a su alrededor y así siguieron por unos minutos hasta que algo no previsto pasó.

Esa burbujita de cristal, tan delicada y transparente en la que es habían envuelto desde que Luna habló sobre sus criaturas fantásticas, se destruyó con tremendo estrépito, tan repentinamente que todos, como si se hubiese puesto de acuerdo, saltaron de sus lugares… algo había golpeado la ventana.

Una lechuza negra había aparecido, cada pluma e incluso las patas parecían sombras, en el pico de oscuro color traía un sobre, negro también. Harry nunca había visto un ave tan escalofriante, era exactamente lo contrario a su Hedwig, tan blanca como la nieve, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda sin razón aparente. Miró a todos lados interrogante y percibió que, a diferencia de él, todos parecían saber perfectamente que significaba su presencia puesto que la miraban con horrible entendimiento. Un tanto nervioso, Ron abrió la ventana, la lechuza abrió sus imponentes y oscuras alas y con gracia y habilidad recorrió el pequeño espacio que separaba la ventana de la mesa.

Para posarse precisamente frente a James.

Harry notó con alarma creciente como el color y el, hasta hace un segundo, alegre semblante de su padre desaparecían para dejar en cambio una palidez mortal y un rostro desencajado, con una velocidad impresionante, como si estuviese atrapando una escurridiza snitch, James le arrebató la carta negra a la lechuza y salió disparado de la cocina dando un portazo y sin mirar a nadie, la lechuza, molesta, hinchó sus plumas en mudo ademán, como si pidiese una disculpa por tan grosero comportamiento. Lily no prestó atención a esto pues miraba la puerta con preocupación y tras un segundo que pareció eterno, siguió a su esposo con pesadez y angustia, no sin antes decir apresuradamente:

-Vigilen a Harry un momento, por favor.

A pesar de que, definitivamente, algo le decía que iba muy pero muy mal, Harry se atrevió a hacer la pregunta temía salir de si mismo.

-¿Qué fue eso¿Qué significa esa lechuza negra? Nunca había visto una así.

De verdad detestaba cuando todos se lo quedaban viendo como si fuese un niño de 3 años o alguien con el coeficiente mental de Crabble o Goyle, tal vez incluso peor. También eran esos momentos por los que detestaba no haber vivido en el mundo mágico el suficiente tiempo para saber ese tipo de cosas que hacían que sus amigos se mantuvieran en un silencio expectante mientras él los miraba como un estúpido.

-¿Me lo van a decir o nos quedamos mirándonos toda la mañana? –preguntó con mal humor

-Oh, Harry… -musitó Hermione –Esa es una lechuza negra…

-Si, de eso si me percaté, no estoy ciego.

-Compañero, -salió al relevo Ron al ver que Harry se ponía nervioso y de malas –ese tipo de lechuzas se encargan de traer las peores noticias del mundo mágico. –Harry siguió sin entenderle –Son llamadas las lechuzas de la muerte, porque informan oficialmente de la muerte de algún familiar.

El silencio volvió a caer mientras Harry abría la boca impresionado. No, nunca había visto una a pesar de que el último año muchas muertes habían acontecido en su época, tal vez nunca había estado ni en el lugar ni en el momento preciso y solo se enteraba de todo por el Profeta. Y ahora su atención se había vuelto hacia la puerta donde sus padres habían desaparecido, dejando incluso a su pequeño. A Harry le pasaron mil posibilidades en un suspiro, pero todas desaparecieron al formarse una sola imagen en su mente.

Se paró al tiempo que seguía los mismos pasos que James y Lily antes de él, incluso esperaba que alguien, por ejemplo Hermione, le detuviera, pero nada de eso ocurrió, abandonó la cocina dejando atrás un completo silencio.

-o-

Al tiempo que James y Lily bajaban de las escaleras para toparse con seis chicos desayunando, Atha se encontraba sentada mirando con actitud perdida el departamento de Sirius, tenía una taza de té humeante frente a ella pero no le había dado ni un sorbo, encontraba mucho mas interesante admirar sus botas caqui haciendo sombra en aquel piso impecable (no sabía que el día anterior había llegado la bruja que solía ayudar a Sirius con la limpieza, en condiciones normales no hubiese podido ni caminar por ahí), a pesar de que a Sirius eso de la decoración no se le hacía cosa de hombres y sinceramente le importaba un pepino, tenía cierto gusto natural por algunas cosas que llegaban a lucir bien al ponerse juntas; la mesa para seis personas, por ejemplo, era lo mas sencilla de este universo, sin embargo había tenido el decoro de comprar una que, increíblemente, combinaba con el estilo del departamento (la había escogido al azar una tarde acompañado por unos apáticos James, Remus y Peter cuando se iba a mudar), sencilla pero elegante, con cierto aire de desenfado y descuido pero elegante al fin y al cabo. James solía bromear que Sirius bien hubiese podido comprar una mesa de plástico sin una pata y terminaría pareciendo un Luis XV por razones misteriosas. El mismo encanto parecía envolver la sala de tapiz negro y el resto de la casa, el único pero que se le encontraba era la ausencia de cualquier tipo de fotografía, era como si una ominosa y extraña soledad embargara esa casa por ratos, pero de eso no se percató Atha porque estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose porque había terminado ahí y si no era una tontería.

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para irse sin decir una palabra cuando la voz de Sirius resonó por sobre el silencio de la mañana.

-Bien ¿Qué ocurre? –Sirius apareció de una de las habitaciones ya completamente afeitado y usando un suéter de cuello alto, esa mañana hacía un frío terrible. Atha apenas levanto la mirada cuando él se sentó frente ella.

-Bueno… yo –murmuró no muy convencida. Y aunque esperaba que Sirius dijera algo como "¿En que cabeza cabe venir a molestarme a estas horas?" no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí esperando, finalmente ella suspiró se mordió el labio y lo miró –Sirius¿Qué sabes de mi?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Sirius quien se la quedó mirando confuso, pero esa actitud tan extraña de Atha era inusual y no le gustaba nada.

-¿Cómo que qué se de ti? –repitió confundido –Se tu nombre, edad, que te encanta beber, los hombres…

-No hablo de eso… -le interrumpió ella en voz baja

-Entonces, discúlpame, pero no entiendo tu pregunta. –dijo enarcando una ceja.

-No me refiero a lo que sabes de mi ahora, sino… sino del futuro –susurró

-Ah…

Así que eso era, Sirius se puso una mano en el cuello nervioso, él mismo había pensado sobre el tema en una que otra ocasión, mas precisamente cuando Harry y él intentaban descubrir la verdadera identidad de Atha; nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Atha pudiese llegar a pensar lo mismo, pero ahora que lo analizaba fue una tontería no preverlo, sobre todo desde que se enteró de que Harry había llegado del futuro.

-Pues, la verdad no se nada. –lo cual era totalmente cierto –Verás, los chicos no suelen decir absolutamente nada del porvenir.

-Mientes…

-Por supuesto que no –se defendió él -¿Qué necesidad tendría de mentir?

-La tendrías si supieses que yo no veré ese futuro.

El semblante de Atha se volvió de piedra, pero el de Sirius no tenía nada que envidiarle.

-No tienes ninguna certeza de eso, Atha. Nadie la tiene.

-¡Yo si! –gritó golpeando la mesita con el puño haciendo que la taza de té se derramara por todo el piso, con un movimiento de la mano de Atha, el líquido se levantó de la mesa mientras con la otra colocaba la taza en su posición original, luego hizo que el té regresara a esta –Lo siento… -se puso una mano sobre los ojos. –Pero estoy convencida de que antes de que todo esto empezara, ninguno de esos seis me había visto previamente. Nadie me conocía Sirius a pesar de que las circunstancias se dieron de tal manera que yo terminé en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, siendo Harry hijo de miembros de esta sería natural que supiera quien era yo, y sin embargo la primera vez que me encontré con él de verdad era la primera vez que me veía. Lo único que eso puede significar es que yo ya no formo parte de ese futuro.

-Atha…

-No Sirius –dijo ella con pesimismo, sus ojos brillando –déjalo… llevo días pensándolo, otra prueba mas contundente es que ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de los magos elementales siendo que todos ustedes lo saben, tal vez de alguna manera siempre lo supe, solo que cuando me enteré de que Harry venía del futuro algo terminó de caer en su lugar. –negó con desesperación –No se ni porque vine aquí en primer lugar, tal vez fue un lapsus.

-Dejando de lado la desagradable autocompasión y la actitud de cerrarte a todas las posibilidades, tal vez te sea posible escucharme un momento. –dijo él mucho mas serio. Atha lo miró apenas – ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez regresaste a tu auto confinamiento¿Qué volviste a aquel anonimato? Incluso nosotros pudimos guardar silencio acerca de ti, por tu seguridad y la de Harry ahora que sabemos que también es un mago elemental, vivimos en tiempos peligrosos Atha, muy peligrosos.

-Yo… no lo había pensado precisamente desde ese punto de vista. –dijo ella entre pensativa y avergonzada

-Mira, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro y Harry es muy claro en su posición sobre eso. Tanto James, Lily y yo, estamos convencidos de que un cambio muy grande esta por venir. –ella hizo un extraño movimiento de incomodidad que Sirius no pasó por alto –Tal vez sea mi impresión pero tu también te has percatado de eso ¿verdad?

-Yo…

Ella volvió a morderse el labio con nerviosismo mientras Sirius la miraba atentamente, no podía decirle aquello que había descubierto por propia cuenta por un descuido de Harry, aquella frase que tanto la perturbó.

Poco después del shock inicial que le representó el saber que había estado conviviendo con un joven que en ese preciso tiempo apenas y era capaz de balbucear algunas palabras había comenzado a rememorar todo lo que sabía de él e inmediatamente había llegado a su memoria una frase que había escuchado, algo acerca de que su única familia eran sus amigos. Al principio le removió en lo mas profundo y tuvo que reprimir su primer impulso de contarle todo a James y a Lily, ellos les habían permitido ser lo que era sin ningún pero, le dieron su confianza y ahora ella era conocedora de un terrible secreto. Pero luego su razón tomó el mando, lo cual era poco usual tratándose de Atha, no era de su incumbencia y jugar con el destino escrito era como hacer malabares con dinamita y nitroglicerina mientras se caminaba sobre un puente colgante roto sobre un río de rápidos infestado de pirañas. Así que había optado por el silencio, era asunto de Harry el decidir lo que era mejor, solo él y sus amigos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y si había posibilidad de cambiarlo, nadie mas.

-Suposiciones nada mas, igual que ustedes –dijo finalmente –Pero es como tu dices, Harry es una tumba en lo que respecta al futuro. –pero Sirius seguía mirándola inquisitivamente, sospechaba a que la habían llevado esas suposiciones.

Iba a seguir insistiendo, dada la importancia y la urgencia que estaban tomando el descubrir que deparaba el destino, cuando una luz plateada iluminó la sala opacando la escasa luz que se filtraba del encapotado cielo de esa mañana. Un impresionante patronus plateado en forma de águila irrumpió en el departamento, Atha lo miró atónita, no era la primera vez que veía esa figura, sabía que ese hechizo era particular para cada mago y también sabía quien lo había creado, Lily. Sirius ya estaba a un lado de este.

-¡Demonios! –gritó pateando el sillón con rudeza mientras el patronus se desvanecía en el aire. Sirius apretaba algo en la mano, Atha, presintiendo que no eran precisamente buenas nuevas se puso de pie y llegó a su lado.

-¿Pasó algo?

Sirius suspiró apesumbrado y miró por la ventana.

-Cuando cumplí 17 años escapé de casa y ellos me acogieron como un hijo mas, incluso cuando me mudé a mi propio lugar esa casa fue mas mi hogar que el lugar donde nací. Nunca me dieron la espalda y cuando ella murió sufrí mas que cuando mi propio padre pasó a mejor vida. Ahora volvió a ocurrir, a pesar de que sabíamos que sería pronto, pero eso no evita que duela menos… el padre de James murió.

-o-

Nadie había opuesto resistencia a pesar de que la idea no era muy inteligente pero él de verdad creía que debía estar ahí a pesar de que se sentía un completo extraño. Después de todo apenas lo había visto una vez, pero no podía negar que le había causado una profunda impresión, algo había calado en lo mas profundo de su ser, tal vez era muy cierto ese dicho de que la sangre llama. Pero eso no le restaba importancia al hecho de que, aunque estaba debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, se encontraba en un lugar atestado de personas y que cualquiera podía tropezar con él, quitarle la capa accidentalmente y se armaría una que no tendría oportunidad de contar.

Mas no se arrepentía, la noticia le había tomado completamente desprevenido a pesar de que era algo anunciado, él lo sabía perfectamente, a la muerte de sus padres sus únicos familiares vivos serían los Dursley ello conllevaba la idea de que su abuelo tendría que morir antes del 31 de octubre. Con todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días simplemente lo había pasado por alto.

Harry había subido a la habitación de sus padres en cuanto imaginó que muerte era la que esa lechuza había venido a anunciar, en el camino se arrancó la máscara, no era momento para estar con estupideces, fue Lily la que le dejó entrar, su rostro surcado de lágrimas, se había prendido de él mientras sollozaba, lo único que Harry atinó a hacer fue permitirle llorar suavemente en su hombro, pero al buscar a su padre en la habitación no lo encontró. Su madre le dijo que James estaba encerrado en el baño y Harry no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Se sentía mal de verdad, en parte por la pérdida, pero mas que nada porque era incapaz de sentir el mismo dolor que ellos sentían a pesar de que ese hombre había sido su abuelo, pero era una persona que no recordaba y que apenas había conocido un instante durante una mas bien obligada y no planeada visita. Tenía un extraño sentimiento de arrepentimiento por nunca haber hecho mas por conocerle, ese curiosa sensación que deja cualquier tipo de pérdida y el amargo sabor de saber que se pudo hacer algo mas, que no se puso todo el empeño en pasar el tiempo debido con un familiar cercano y que debía ser querido. El sólo sentir un ligero vacío en el pecho, un simple dolor pero ser incapaz de derramar las lágrimas que debió merecer le generaba una culpa molesta. Pero no lo podía decir eso a su madre, menos a James, sería un terrible insulto, el mismo se sentía mal por ello.

Por eso cuando James salió, como una hora después, Harry no supo muy bien como dar el pésame sin parecer tan extraño, tan ajeno a su familia, sin hacer tan evidente que para él eso era tan nuevo, tan desconocido, y lo único de lo que estuvo seguro era que él también iría con ellos a dar el último adiós a una persona que no debió ser una desconocida para él, sino que debió convertirse en un recuerdo preciado… no, era mas preciso decir que debía ser mas preciado de lo que ahora era. James, con el rostro desencajado y mas abatido de lo que su hijo pudo creer verlo alguna vez, esbozó un triste esbozo de sonrisa antes de abrazarle con fuerza, para él eso significaba mas que nada en ese universo. Tal vez porque entendía que para Harry su abuelo siempre había sido un extraño y el peligro que podía correr acompañándolos, o tal vez porque Harry había atinado a decir lo que James no se hubiese atrevido a pedir en esos momentos.

-Pero ve bajo la capa de invisibilidad y no te la quites por ningún motivo –murmuró con una voz muy diferente a la que Harry estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, esta era tan grave y lenta que no parecía pertenecer a su padre.

-Toma –dijo repentinamente Lily poniéndole algo en las manos, era algo de ropa negra –creo que no traes nada apropiado y también me parece que tu padre y tu deben ser mas o menos de la misma talla.

Su padrino había aparecido minutos después de que ellos llegaran a la casa que en vida había pertenecido a sus abuelos, venía todo vestido de negro y, aunque en menor medida que James, también se le notaba abatido. Para ese momento aún estaba a un lado de sus padres enterándose de los pormenores, mientras el pequeño elfo parecía deshacerse en lágrimas y lamentos. Harry había saludado a Sirius en voz muy baja para que nadie mas se percatara de su presencia, su padrino había sonreído con mas fuerza y le había puesto una mano en el hombro, el mismo gesto que Harry recordaba de antaño y el pecho se le oprimió, mas no dijo nada, agradeció estar bajo su capa o tal vez Sirius se hubiese dado cuenta de su mueca de dolor y estaba seguro que lo hubiese identificado como un sentimiento de pérdida, pero no precisamente de su abuelo.

Otras dos horas mas pasaron y el circo comenzó… al principio en forma de pocas personas acongojadas pero al cabo de un rato eso comenzó a parecer mas y mas una estampida. Harry nunca hubiese creído que su abuelo fuese tan conocido.

La actitud de James había comenzado a mutar a una actitud de no saber donde estaba ni exactamente que hacía, se le veía ligeramente perdido aunque asentía y contestaba educadamente a todos los pésames y muestras de apoyo, parecía como si una grabadora hubiese tomado el lugar de su padre y respondiera siempre lo mismo una y otra vez. En pocos minutos Lily, con un pequeño Harry en brazos vestido con sus mejores ropas, había tomado el relevo y James parecía agradecerle el evitarle hablar, algo totalmente contrario a su actitud normal.

Y ahora estaba ahí, parado en un rincón mirando la gente ir y venir, algunos tristes, otros no tanto, otros al parecer cumpliendo una especie de protocolo. Incluso Harry pudo ver rostros conocidos, además de los miembros de la Orden evidentemente, los nombres no los recordaba pero si parecía haber visto a algunos hombres y mujeres solo que mucho mas jóvenes de los que eran cuando los conoció, miembros del Ministerio menos gordos o con mucho mas cabello o que alguna vez había visto en el diario. También, para sorpresa suya, algunos de sus profesores de Hogwarts aparecieron por ahí, tal vez James y Sirius pudieron haber sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza en sus días de escuela pero definitivamente habían ganado algo más que castigos. Incluso el mismísimo Dumbledore había aparecido, con el semblante triste como sólo el director podía lograr, una mezcla de verdadero pesar, respeto y tranquilidad. Le había dirigido una mirada y un discreto guiño que había logrado sobresaltar a Harry, se le había olvidado que el mago podía ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad, siempre había querido saber como lo lograba. Al cabo de unos minutos se acercó a él, negándose educadamente a unirse a una conversación dando como excusas que necesitaba un descanso y se apoyó en la pared junto a Harry.

-Vamos afuera un momento, Harry –susurró con complicidad tras unos segundos.

Harry consideró el negarse a la petición pero la verdad era que necesitaba un poco de aire, al principio había estado cerca de sus padres, pero pronto la cantidad de gente hizo imposible y peligroso seguir a su lado. Así que, encogiéndose de hombros como única respuesta, se dirigió a la puerta tras Dumbledore. Volvieron a recargarse en la pared del pórtico, el cielo se había despejado a lo largo del día y en el horizonte se estaba pintando el atardecer.

-Fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte acompañar a James este día, Harry. A pesar del peligro que representa al estar rodeado de tanta gente –dijo Dumbledore al chico que aún estaba bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

-Aunque así sea tenía que estar aquí –contestó Harry con un poco de sequedad, no quería volver a escuchar algo que él bien sabía.

-No me malinterpretes, siendo sinceros no esperaba menos de ti. –dijo él mirando al cielo y a la solitaria estrella que anunciaba la proximidad de la noche. –Tu abuelo lo apreciaría mucho y creo que no hay una forma correcta de expresar lo que significa para tu padre.

Harry suspiró con tristeza.

-Era lo que debía hacer –musitó, pero se guardó de agregar que tampoco sabía que mas hacer y que de alguna manera lo sentía como una forma de compensar el dolor que debería sentir.

Se escuchó el sonido de un par de explosiones y tres magos aparecieron en el patio, saludaron respetuosamente a Dumbledore mientras Harry guardaba silencio y entraron a la casa.

-Mucha gente esta llegando mientras la noticia se comienza a esparcir. –se hizo un silencio expectante como para permitirle a Harry agregar algo pero no lo hizo, así que el director continuó –La familia Potter siempre ha sido respetada y querida, nunca han estado lejos del bando de la luz. Grandes personas si, una gran pérdida sin duda. –Harry hizo una mueca amarga.

-Y papá es su único hijo… -susurró Harry pero aún así Dumbledore lo escuchó.

-Efectivamente.

-Profesor… -dijo Harry con tono lejano analizando el piso con atención, desde que había llegado al pasado no había llamado así a Dumbledore puesto que, técnicamente, aún no era su director ni nada parecido.

-Dime Harry.

-¿Qué tan malo sería modificar un pequeño detalle del futuro? –los ojos del director brillaron por un instante.

-Muy malo Harry –contestó inmediatamente con voz suave pero firme –Los distintos caminos que tomaría el destino por un simple detalle podría desencadenar una cadena de inimaginables eventos.

-Pero… ¿si fuese algo que no debería ocurrir¿Qué no es justo que ocurra? –insistió

-La vida nunca ha sido justa, Harry –contestó él con un deje de tristeza en la voz –Y los que aún quedamos en este mundo debemos aprender a vivir con ello sin importar lo doloroso que sea, aunque nosotros consideremos que no debía suceder. Y, aunque por azares del destino, como es tu caso, exista la posibilidad de cambiarlo, hacerlo sería como jugar a la ruleta rusa en el que solo falte una bala.

-¿Aunque tal vez valga la pena arriesgarlo todo, rogando que a uno le toque el único disparo sin bala?

-Aún así, Harry. Un "tal vez" no es suficiente, no da la certeza de que las cosas se desarrollen como uno deseara. –miró a Harry con esa intensidad que solo esos ojos azules enmarcados por gafas de media luna podían generar, dando la seguridad de que todo lo que decía era correcto, que tenía una razón de ser y que uno era muy pequeño alado de un personaje como él –Se que es muy difícil para ti Harry, debo reconocer que todos ustedes me han dejado sumamente impresionado, a pesar de que se reveló su origen siguen fiel a su misión y fieles a la palabra de no cambiar ningún evento escrito, mas de los que, dadas las circunstancias, ya han sido modificados.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos, Dumbledore respetando el silencio reflexivo en el que Harry se había sumido, con un debate profundo llevándose a cabo en su mente. Estaba mal, era cierto, pero tal vez el director cambiara de opinión si supiese lo que de verdad iba a ocurrir, aunque algo le decía que aún así le diría que había que dejar todo correr. ¿Cómo podía dejar todo seguir igual si veía a sus padres acercarse cada hora, cada minuto, cada maldito segundo, a una inminente muerte? Mientras él estaba ahí, parado a unos metros de ellos intentando convencerse de que era lo correcto, de que así tenían que ser las cosas.

-¿No le gustaría saber lo que va a pasar? Yo se mucho, incluso la verdadera identidad del traidor… -musitó con voz seria, mandando al diablo a su consciencia. Los ojos de Dumbledore refulgieron, esta vez con gran intensidad.

-No me tientes, Harry. No debes jugar con eso.

-Lo digo muy en serio.

Dumbledore guardó silencio, estaba pensativo mientras Harry lo miraba con atención, dejando todo en manos de él, si el director decidía escuchar su historia él se la contaría con detalle, dejaría todo en manos de la persona que siempre sabía que hacer.

-Llevas una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros, Harry. –dijo al cabo de unos momentos –Una que no debería llevar un joven de tu edad, alguien que debería estar planeando la próxima tarde libre en Hogsmade en lugar de estar en una época que no le corresponde, que tal vez debería jugar snap explosivo y prender bengalas mágicas con sus amigos en lugar de liderarlos en una lucha mortal contra mortífagos que les doblan la edad, que debería estar ideando alguna otra fechoría inocente en lugar de haber madurado por estar marcado como el único capaz de acabar con el mago mas peligroso del mundo mágico. –"Que debería estar lleno de recuerdos felices con sus padres en lugar de mendigar por los pocos que se le estaban permitiendo tener por un viaje en el tiempo" agregó Harry en su mente –Por eso entiendo el dilema en el que te encuentras, pero no es a mi a quien debes convencer de algo contándome el futuro, sino a ti mismo, tu eres quien mejor sabe lo que vendrá y lo malo que puede ser, pero también conoces lo que representará el sacrificio de tu silencio y lo que eso significará para el mundo entero y su tranquilidad.

-¿Y que si decido mandar al diablo al mundo y por una vez pienso en mi? –refutó Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Sería algo muy comprensible, pero también muy egoísta, pero se que no lo harías. Que no tomarás el camino fácil sino el correcto, sin abandonar tus principios, buscando siempre el bien de los tuyos y de los que ya no están aquí.

-¿Por qué está tan seguro que no me cansé ya de todo esto?

-Porque conozco a James y a Lily y se que como su hijo cuentas con los mismos valores y que la misma sangre de esos corazones tan increíbles corre también por tus venas.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, le odiaba por siempre saber que decir y que hacer, le odiaba por parecer siempre tan seguro de lo correcto y lo incorrecto cuando él se sentía tan perdido entre dilemas morales. Pero también se sentía tranquilo de que estuviese ahí, siempre era tranquilizante saber que no dudara en lo que se debía hacer.

-Será mejor que vuelva dentro –dijo de pronto Dumbledore sobresaltando a Harry –He estado demasiado tiempo fuera y me parece que algunos visitantes han comenzado a sospechar que me estoy volviendo mas loco de lo que seguramente piensan que estoy, alentados, sin duda, por la visión de verme hablando tan seriamente con el aire –dijo con un tono divertido.

-Si, probablemente –contestó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. –Aunque eso nunca le ha importado ¿me equivoco?

-No, para nada. –contestó despreocupadamente –Sin embargo creo que es poco conveniente que alguien lo quiera tomar como un punto débil o, peor aún, se figuren que hay alguien escondido debajo de una capa de invisibilidad. –volvió a enderezarse para entrar a la casa -¿Vienes?

-No –contestó Harry con tranquilidad –Creo que esteré aquí un rato mas.

Dumbledore asintió y entró en la casa, dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos mientras la noche comenzaba a caer.

-o-

Harry se había movido al patio de atrás desde hacía quien sabe cuanto tiempo, era un mejor lugar para pensar ya que nadie se aparecía o transitaba por ahí interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. Había pensado en todo y en nada a la vez sin llegar a ninguna decisión real, a veces pensaba una cosa y luego otra totalmente contraria y así hubiese seguido toda la noche pero escuchó la puerta abrirse con suavidad, pero no se molestó en mirar quien era ahí tumbado sobre la hierba, escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Harry¿Estas por aquí? –se oyó la voz de Lily en voz baja. Una espectral mano apareció de la nada, aparentemente sin un cuerpo al que estar unido, haciendo un silencioso ademán para llamar su atención.

Lily se acercó con cuidado, no fuese a aplastar a su hijo, y calculando la posición de Harry por el lugar donde el brazo aún se elevaba, se sentó a su lado.

-Si alguien viera esa mano ahí sin cuerpo se pondría a gritar y creería que aquí se había llevado a cabo un asesinato. –dijo Lily mirando el lugar donde suponía que estaba Harry mientras este sonreía al tiempo que retiraba la capa.

-Creo que armarían mayor alboroto si descubrieran a un chico idéntico a James.

-Mmm… si tal vez. –razonó –Te estuve buscando y Dumbledore me dijo que estabas fuera ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba pensar –contestó simplemente Harry sin apartar la mirada de las estrellas. -¿Dónde dejaste a Harry? –ligera reflexión –Eso de verdad se escucha extraño.

-Ja,ja, si bastante, es un verdadero lío. Se quedó dormido hace mucho rato, Tootie se quedó con él, no se si habías notado que casi es media noche.

-No me había percatado de la hora. –dijo Harry con sinceridad, luego agregó: -¿Y papá, como está?

-Está, que ya es algo ¿no crees? –dijo con amargura –James no es alguien a quien se le vea fácilmente deprimido y tengo que reconocer que detesto cuando eso ocurre, pero no se le puede culpar a pesar de que ya se lo esperaba. Por eso había pedido el día libre hoy ¿sabías? –Harry negó con la cabeza, ahora comprendía que hacía en casa –Pero se que a pesar de todo no se arrepiente de nada ni dejó nada pendiente con él, en ese aspecto estoy segura que esta en paz, aunque eso no le quita mucho al sentimiento de pérdida que se que enfrenta.

-¿Y dónde esta ahora? –dijo Harry con una especie de nudo en la garganta

-Se recostó un rato, desde que recibimos la noticia a estado dando vueltas de aquí para allá, escuchando lo mismo una y otra vez, creo que necesita estar solo unos minutos.

Una suave y fría brisa los golpeó agitando el largo y rojo cabello de su madre, Harry la miró de reojo para percatarse una vez mas de lo joven que parecía, eran apenas unos años los que los separaban y luego… Luego él rebasaría su edad, porque Lily se mantendría eternamente en esa edad en los recuerdos de Harry, ni una arruga surcando su rostro blanco, sin que su cabello fuera cortado, una imagen congelada en el tiempo que nunca envejecería.

-Hace una noche preciosa –dijo ella mirando el cielo también y sin percatarse de la tristeza que los ojos verdes de Harry reflejaban. Usaba sus brazos como apoyo para poder hacer la cabeza para atrás –En esta zona no hay muchas casas por eso la oscuridad permite que se vean cosas poco comunes de ver en la ciudad, como la Vía Lactea que hoy brilla con tanta intensidad.

-Si, no es algo que se vea todos los días –contestó Harry mirando también hacia el cielo –Aunque en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts es algo común de observar durante la cena.

-Pero siempre es mejor mirar las estrellas fuera, con la hierba acariciando los pies, el lago y su calamar a pocos pasos, rodeada del silencio de la noche y sintiendo la fría brisa en la piel –murmuró Lily ensimismada.

-Para saber eso tendrías que haber salido del castillo muy entrada la noche –inquirió Harry volviendo la vista a su madre y levantando una ceja curioso.

-Por supuesto –dijo ella con misterio -¿Cómo mas podría saberse?

-Pero esta prohibido salir del castillo tan tarde. Las "mil y un excusas por las que Filch te amenazará de destriparte vivo" lo dejan muy claro. –comentó Harry con voz acusadora, Lily rió ligeramente.

-Si pensabas que solo James rompía las reglas estas muy equivocado. No soy una santa.

Lily volvió a reír suavemente al notar la expresión ligeramente sorprendida de Harry que la miraba con atención y casi estupefacción.

-¿Y tu eres la que se escandaliza cuando descubre las cosas que he hecho en la escuela? Ahora se que no solo viene de un lado de la familia.

-Oye, yo salía del castillo a mitad de la noche a mirar las estrellas, -se defendió ella –no ponía las armaduras de la escuela a luchar entre ellas o les enseñaba a atacar a cualquier alumno de Slytherin que pasara por su camino –Harry comenzó a reír ante la perspectiva de que las armaduras de Hogwarts atacaran a los chicos de la casa de la serpiente, en particular a cierto chico rubio –Todavía no descubro como lograron eso.

El momento se cortó por el poco discreto sonido del estómago de Harry exigiendo comida. Apenado pero divertido comenzó a reír nuevamente junto a Lily quien de pronto cayó en cuenta, un poco escandalizada, que su crecido retoño no había comido absolutamente nada desde la mañana. Sacó su varita y un plato atestado de comida apareció, cortesía del elfo doméstico. A pesar de estar siguiendo fielmente su actitud "me siento tan miserable que no tengo apetito" esta vez pudo mas el hambre, solía picar cosas a lo largo del día, aunque fuese poco y este día, por temor de ser descubierto entre tanta gente, no se había atrevido, Harry comenzó a comer con bastante ánimo.

-¿Sabes Harry? –preguntó Lily mirándole inquisitivamente –Tal vez sea impresión mía pero te ves mas delgado. –Harry medio se atragantó, sabía que era cierto, sus pantalones lo decían a gritos, pero tenía que fingir porque las razones no eran precisamente adecuadas de explicar.

-La mamá de Ron siempre me dice lo mismo cada vez que los voy a visitar –se excusó rápidamente sin darle aparente importancia –Es porque no me habías visto en algún tiempo pero estoy igual.

-Tampoco te lo dije en la mañana pero, -siguió ella sin, al parecer, creerse la explicación de Harry –también te ves muy ojeroso y cansado, como si no hubieras dormido lo necesario.

-Eso es porque me paso las noches entrenando con Atha –lo cual era muy cierto, pero antes de octubre por lo menos dormía un rato en las mañanas y luego alcanzaba a sus amigos, ahora ni eso lo hacía, y al parecer Lily también se había dado cuenta de ello.

Fue por eso que rehuyó a la mirada de su madre que lo seguía observando con perspicacia.

-Claro, como digas. Aunque yo creo que mas bien es que guardas algo que te esta destruyendo por dentro. –el bocadillo de Harry se quedó a medio camino de su boca –Y que esa es también la razón por la que tu y tus amigos se han negado rotundamente a quitarse las máscaras y que nos evitan a toda costa, como si tuviésemos la peste o algo parecido.

Lily sonreía con confianza, con una sonrisa de completo triunfo, pero un triunfo amargo, no deseado y que se veía confirmado por la vaga expresión atónita de Harry. ¿Cómo lo lograba¿Cómo podía leer en él todo eso? Tal vez si habían sido demasiados obvios. El apetito se había esfumado nuevamente por completo, Harry suspiró.

-Mira Lily… -comenzó pero Lily lo detuvo con una mano

-Calla, que si vuelvo a oír "Entiende que no te lo puedo decir, el futuro no debe ser alterado" –recitó en una muy mala imitación de Harry que le hizo sonreír ligeramente al chico –te juro que descubres porque tu padre me tenía respeto en los días de escuela y te aseguro que no es nada agradable. –él cerró los ojos con pesadez y no acompañó a Lily en su sonrisa.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente cual era la disyuntiva a la que se enfrentaba su hijo, el querer y el deber y vaya que ellos conocían ese dilema, nunca a los niveles que Harry pero Lily sabía que, efectivamente, le estaba destruyendo, y por lo mismo que ella se conocía, sabía que se sentía culpable de su silencio pero sus opciones eran limitadas, Harry era una persona fiel a sus promesas, un hombre de honor sobre todas las cosas y, tal como lo destruiría contar el secreto, también lo destruiría cambiar el futuro. Por eso ella se había dado a la tarea de descubrirlo por si misma, para que si se presentaba la oportunidad, no fuese Harry quien la tuviese que revelar, sino ellos y que así no fuese su culpa, sino la de ellos por ser tan curiosos, toda la responsabilidad recaería sobre los tres.

Aunque de todas formas ella había tomado una decisión por su propia cuenta. Triste y dulce a la vez y que le hacía seguir sus planes con la determinación necesaria y el valor que hacía falta.

-¿Conoces la leyenda de la Vía Láctea? –preguntó Lily mirando las estrellas.

-¿Eh? Pues… algo de… ummm… -comenzó Harry partiéndose la cabeza intentando recordar y no parecer bobo ante su madre, para diversión de Lily –algo de la nana de nos quien que derramó leche o algo así… ¿no?

-Mmm… esa es una, mas o menos, jajajaja. No, yo habló de otra, la de las almas que forman la Vía Láctea que podemos mirar como esta noche.

-No, no he oído nada de eso.

-No es muy conocida, pero la primera vez que la escuché me generó una gran impresión –Harry miró a su madre preguntándose a donde quería llegar –Esa leyenda reza que cada una de las estrellas que forman la Vía Láctea es el alma de una madre… Una madre que ha dado la vida por un hijo… En recompensa al mayor sacrificio que una madre puede hacer en nombre del amor, se le permite marchar eternamente por el universo junto al resto de las mujeres que, olvidándose de su propio bienestar, prefieren ver a sus hijos crecer desde el firmamento... en forma de estrellas…

Harry la miró boquiabierto y estupefacto, pero Lily lo ignoraba deliberadamente mientras seguía mirando las estrellas con una expresión de completa tranquiliad.

-¿A que te…? –comenzó él pero ella le interrumpió sin mirarle

-Creo que sería fantástico hacer algo así, yo por lo menos no lo dudaría ni por un instante¿te imaginas? Morar eternamente en ese cielo y cubrir de pálida luz la noche y ser capaces de ver a nuestros hijos cada vez que levanten el rostro para admirar las estrellas, tratando de indagar cual de todas tiene el rostro de su madre. –su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, ahora simplemente parecía hablar para si misma –Aunque también es muy triste, tan cerca, tan lejos, sin poder volver a abrazarlos… pero con tal de que ellos vivan, no me importaría, para nada, lo haría mil y un veces… sin dudar… sería bueno que lo supiera para que jamás se sintiese culpable, sin importar las circunstancias que se le crucen en la vida…

-¿Lily tu…? –oficialmente Harry estaba muy asustado

Pero ella se puso de pie sin decir palabra y repentinamente su rostro era de nuevo un torrente de sonrisas.

-¿Bonita leyenda no? –volvió a preguntar ignorando el desencajado rostro de Harry. –Tu otro yo es muy pequeño para entenderla y desde que me embaracé moría por contártela ja, ja, ja. Ahora va siendo hora de entrar, tu también deberías dormir. –miró a la casa con calma –Mmm… me parece que he desatendido demasiado a las visitas, eso es malo, también creo que debo ver como sigue tu padre. –recogió la capa de invisibilidad y se la echó encima al estupefacto Harry –Bueno, si no vas a entrar por lo menos ponte esto encima, esta helando. –comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la casa –Avísame cuando entres, es un poco extraño estar llamándote y ser tomada por demente.

Harry solo atinó a asentir, la mitad de su cuerpo nada mas, la otra había desaparecido bajo la capa. Ella sonrió, un tanto tristemente y se alejó con paso lento. Lily ya tenía la mano en la puerta cuando Harry se atrevió a gritar:

-¡Mamá! –ella giró la cabeza sorprendida y esbozó una dulcísima sonrisa -¿Qué es lo que sabes¡Dímelo!

-¿Yo? –dijo ella elevando ambas cejas –Yo no se nada, cariño. Tu nunca me has dicho nada ¿cierto?

Mientras el reloj daba doce campanadas para anunciar el final de ese lunes, Lily entró en la casa dejando a Harry desesperado y completamente perdido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Umbra al micrófono: Sip, me pase… sip, otra vez, sip dije un mes y no lo cumplí, sip, dije que este capítulo iba a ser un alarido… pero aún lo va a ser. Verán, con la semana de los desastres, que comprende del lunes 5 al domingo 11 (tengo problemas mentales lo se) el círculo se cierra y, como verán, tiendo a extenderme monstruosamente, tan solo el lunes cubre mucho mas de la cuota de un capítulo así que tomé una decisión: lo voy a dividir. Todos se llamarán "La semana de los desastres" pero irá por día, ahora, no creo que sean 7, probablemente junte dos días en un capítulo algunas veces, pero por ejemplo la charla importantísima que se llevará a cabo por ahí del jueves o viernes probablemente requiera un capi completo y el domingo… bueno, el domingo ES y no puedo decir mas._

_La buena noticia es que con esta división definitivamente no me tardaré tanto que con este (mmm… situaciones fuera de mi control entre ellos que mi computadora ya no cuenta como tal) y espero terminar antes de las vacaciones de navidad porque me voy a casa una semana, por lo menos hasta antes del capítulo del domingo que requiere una extensa y cuidadosa planeación (bueno, mas bien requiere que me siente un día completo y no me mueva hasta terminarlo)._

_Finalmente ¡GRACIAS! Por los cientos de reviews que recibo jajajaja!! Un saludo en particular a Fanny que me insta de maneras poco legales a que escriba y que sirvió de filtro para este capi y que si no deja un review moderadamente decente no le vuelvo a dejar leer el capítulo. Otro especial a mi poeta… él sabe porque._

_PD: La leyenda que relaté si existe y es mexicana, ignoro de que cultura, la leí en un viejo libro de mi papá, sin embargo decía que las estrellas eran las almas de las madres que habían muerto en el parto, pero para el caso es lo mismo que morir por un hijo ¿no creen?_


	32. La Semana de los Desastres: Martes

¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡No! ¡Es la Advertencia de Derechos!

_Choque de Mundos_

_Capítulo 32_

_**"La Semana de los Desastres: Martes"**_

_**Martes 6 de Octubre, 1981**_

Harry no había podido conciliar el sueño en un largo, muy largo rato, todas las implicaciones que podía tener las frases que había dicho Lily rondaban por su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándole sin descanso. La cabeza le dolía horrores. Hablar de esto con sus amigos se había vuelto prioritario, pues todas sus alertas se habían disparado por la forma indirecta en la que Lily le había hecho entender que ella bien sabía que iba a morir. O eso le parecía, seguramente Hermione se lo confirmaría, pegaría el grito en el cielo, pero se lo confirmaría. Ya ni siquiera pensaba que se lo negaría, de alguna manera había quedado muy claro que el mensaje iba directamente a él y a su comportamiento de los últimos días. Ahora el problema era saber que tanto había averiguado y el como, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado para seguir buscando respuestas.

Ni una palabra acerca de la conversación se había vuelto a cruzar aquella noche, incluso cuando Harry volvió a entrar a la casa entrada la madrugada, con la mente fatigada de tanto pensar y el cuerpo pidiendo a gritos un poco de descanso, todo el peso de los últimos días cayó inexplicablemente sobre él, como si la intuinción le alertara que necesitaba guardar fuerzas para un último esfuerzo, que un verdadero reto se le venía encima.

Lily le señaló con la mirada la parte de arriba de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones pero aunque Harry quiso sacar algo mas de esa conversación, el silencio de fatiga que había caído sobre todos los presentes hubiese revelado su voz inmediatamente, así que tuvo que tragarse la angustia, la preocupación y la ansiedad, para declararse derrotado por esa noche. La mañana le traería nuevas respuestas.

Se había dejado caer sobre la vieja cama de su padre, se había encontrado así mismo acostado ahí pero no le importó mucho, apartando la idea de lo extraño que debía oírse el "moverse a si mismo a un lado" se acomodó como pudo y se dejó llevar por un sueño intranquilo y lleno de sobresaltos.

La verdad era que sentía unas ganas increíbles de gritar y olvidar todo aquello…

-o-

Como todos los amigos de James Potter, Peter Pettigrew llegó como apoyo moral nada mas se enteró de la muerte del padre de éste. Con cara de pena y sufrimiento bien fingido estuvo todo el día haciendo guardia junto a los hombres que aún lo consideraban su amigo de confianza. Aunque no podía negar que de alguna manera si le había afectado, el padre de James solía enviar regalos a los amigos cercanos de su hijo todas las navidades, y nunca se había podido quejar, eran muy buenos regalos, realmente eso era lo único que le dolía.

Tal y como había ido haciendo desde hacía bastante tiempo ya, estaba atento a cualquier noticia o plan que se estuviese cocinando entre los miembros de la orden presente o detalles que se le pudieran escapar a los demás. Pero, como también solía pasando desde finales de agosto, no se decía nada de importancia. El siempre ansioso y comunicador James era una tumba, ahora no lo podía culpar aunque era un poco decepcionante, pero estaba el antes y se le hacía completamente extraño que James no dijera ni una palabra de esos seis, había estado muy enojado cuando culpó a Virens de mago oscuro, pero después de eso algo ocurrió, estaba completamente seguro, porque repentinamente y sin explicación se volvió importante. Sirius, que habitualmente siempre lo hacía partícipe de las intrigas que se armaban en distintos puntos del mundo mágico o de los planes a seguir por la Orden tampoco había hablado mucho las últimas semanas, él no sabía que Sirius seguía fiel a la palabra que le había dado a Harry de no revelar absolutamente nada y mantener de paso cerrada la boca de James, no había sido para nada fácil. Pero Peter, pese a las apariencias, no era tan tonto, lo que James sabía también Sirius, así que esos dos debían saber quienes eran en realidad esos seis y debía ser algo grande para que el cambio fuese tan impresionante y para no decir ni una palabra incluso a sus amigos mas cercanos.

Por eso era que, a pesar de sus inteligentemente sutiles maneras de intentar sonsacar algo de información de Sirius, Peter no había logrado absolutamente nada de relevancia o que no se hubiese enterado durante las reuniones de la Orden, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que ese silencio se debiera, en parte, a que Remus también estaba por ahí y Sirius seguía creyendo que era un traidor. Lo cual beneficiaba completamente al animago pues desviaba la atención de él, lo consideraban demasiado insignificante para ser el espía. Ese siempre había sido su mayor error y la mejor ventaja de Peter, lo subestimaban demasiado.

Sin embargo Peter se había cuidado de ser muy pero muy discreto, aún tenía en mente la amenaza que el sujeto llamado Virens le había hecho. Aún recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido ese día y aún le aterrorizaba el hecho de que todos ellos supieran que era un traidor. Las neuronas de Peter no le alcanzaban para encontrar la razón de que esos seis supieran todo, mucho menos que hasta el momento siguieran cumpliendo su palabra y siguieran en silencio acerca de él, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál era el secreto oculto de esos seis que incluso le permitían seguir yendo y viniendo del cuartel, sabiendo que era un traidor y sin embargo callar? ¿Cómo se habían enterado?

¿Antiguos mortífagos? Nah… Hasta él sabía que el contrato con el señor tenebroso era de por vida, no había vuelta atrás. Además, sujetos tan fuertes como ellos no hubiesen salido tan fácilmente de las filas de la magia oscura, no son personas que pasaran precisamente desapercibidas, además, el Señor Tenebroso tenía una memoria envidiable. Pero por mas que lo había intentado, no daba con el cabo suelto y la verdad era que no tenía muchas esperanzas, era malo con los rostros y probablemente si hubiese visto a Virens pasear por ahí sin máscara no lo hubiese reconocido. Claro, él ignoraba que si eso se hubiese cumplido, lo primero que haría sería reconocerlo… o confundirlo y todo se volvería claro para él… previa explicación, claro está. El chico nunca había tenido grandes luces en eso de la investigación, prefería dejarlo todo en manos de James, Sirius y Remus. Y como iban las cosas, no obtendría ninguna información. Tenía que comenzar a pensar en nuevas técnicas, sin embargo, que hubiese intentado todo lo acostumbrado y sin resultado y todavía mantener su anonimato a pesar de que le habían amenazado de descubrirlo le daba, la mayor parte del tiempo, cierto sentimiento de calma.

Pero en ese preciso momento temía mas por su vida que en cualquier otro momento.

El aviso le había llegado mucho antes del amanecer, mientras roncaba inapropiadamente sobre un sillón, al principio quiso ignorarlo, pero pronto el terror le invadió y no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantar todo el numerito de "soy un estúpido" que solía armar cuando necesitaba salir sin ser visto. Alegando que su madre le había solicitado que se presentara en casa y sabiendo, o creyendo, que Peter jamás desobedecía a su madre y mucho menos una orden directa, nadie sospechó nada cuando desapareció sujetándose discretamente el brazo izquierdo, donde la marca tenebrosa comenzaba a latir como un aviso directo de que el mismísimo Lord Oscuro ordenaba su presencia.

Tal vez si Harry no hubiese estado durmiendo en el piso de arriba se hubiese percatado de todo esto, pero no era el caso, para ese momento los sueños del chico rondaban por terrenos escabrosos donde sus padres morían una y otra vez.

Sudoroso, pálido y temblando cual sonaja, Peter Pettigrew llegó al escondite en curso de Voldemort, solía cambiar de residencia con cierta frecuencia como medida de seguridad, él no confiaba en nadie mas que en si mismo y esa era la manera en la que se había tan poderoso, su inteligencia y falta de confianza eran claves para erigir un reino donde el tuviese el completo mandato.

Transpirando por cada poro de su piel, Peter se hizo anunciar.

Por aquellos tiempos, antes de su fatal e inesperada caída frente a un bebé de un año, Lord Voldemort contaba con un número inmenso de mortífagos, obligados o no, (y había que mencionar que la mayoría no estaba precisamente contra su voluntad) en cualquier lugar que él se encontrara había una veintena mas protegiéndole. Mortífagos fieles siempre estaban a sus puertas trayéndole noticias y anunciando a las visitas, como ahora era el caso. Un hombre dos veces mas grande que Peter y bastante robusto, cubierto por una máscara blanca lo miró de arriba para abajo, por esas fechas ningún mortífago se dejaba ver sin máscara, solo los mas cercanos se conocían, el resto ignoraba quien era su compañero de matanza, era una de las estrategias de Voldemort, una de las que mejor funcionaba; esta precaución era el triple de necesaria con Peter Petigrew, su anonimato era vital para su misión, si algún mortífago débil caía bajo el poder del Ministerio, o peor, la Orden del Fénix, su principal bastión de noticias sería liquidado y si eso pasaba, Voldemort tendría que volver a encontrar un eslabón débil, pero mas que este sujeto ávido de poder y tan insignificante para pasar desapercibido no creía que hubiese. El mortífago miró a Peter, también con su máscara puesta, con desprecio e inmediatamente le hizo pasar, ya había sido avisado de su llegada.

Los pasos de Peter resonaban anormalmente, maximizados por el silencio del lugar. El cuarto era iluminado por varias velas encantadas que flotaban fantasmagóricamente por todo el salón, al final se encontraba una silla de respaldo alto, finamente ornamentada y, sentado de manera imponente, con su rostro semejante a una serpiente, ojos rojos como la sangre mirando por encima de todo, vestido completamente de negro y la varita siempre lista en su mano, se encontraba el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-Adelante, Peter –dijo con voz profunda, falsamente amable, casi amistosa. Colagusano tembló de pies a cabeza, momentáneamente paralizado ante la visión, pero de pronto sus piernas respondieron, con la cabeza gacha y reduciendo su propio cuerpo a lo menos que pudo, se acercó unos pasos, manteniéndose lo mas apartado de su señor pero sin perder de vista la varita.

-S…Señor… Me ha llamado ¿En que le puedo ser de… utilidad? –dijo con voz mucho mas aguda de lo normal.

Voldemort no hizo ninguna señal de percatarse de esa cobardía aunque bien la identificó, ese pequeño hombre le repugnaba, tan infantil, vil, traicionero, débil, egoísta e inútil en casi todos los aspectos, menos en los que a él le interesaban, sino hubiese sido así, mucho tiempo atrás lo hubiese destruido, escoria como así no merecía caminar por el mundo que él planeaba, sin importar que tipo de sangre tuviese.

-Peter, –siguió con ese tono paternal que solía utilizar, nada mas falso, pero él era un maestro en el engaño. –te he citado hoy porque últimamente no hemos sabido mucho de ti, no desde que te encomendé la tarea de recabar información acerca de el nuevo grupo que se unió a la Orden del Fénix y de aquella chica, Atha, que también se oculta en el cuartel. Pero hasta el momento sigo sin tener la información que necesito.

-Yo… -terror, esa era la verdadera sensación en todo su cuerpo, su voz se negaba a salir por su garganta.

-Sin embargo, siendo yo tan misericordioso, te di espacio. Comprendo lo complicado que puede llegar a ser esto, teniendo a Dumbledore tan cerca. –Voldemort acarició su varita con suavidad, casi con cariño –Sin embargo, mi paciencia se esta terminando.

-S…Señor… yo…

-Entonces, Peter –siguió Voldemort con calma sin mirar siquiera a su mortífago, seguía hechizado mirando esa larga varita, tan poderosa, tan única, de la cual ignoraba que el destino había creado una gemela -¿Me tienes alguna novedad?

-Pues… yo… -Colagusano movía los ojos con desesperación intentando encontrar una salida al dilema al que se enfrentaba –siguen… siguen sin saber que soy un espía, señor.

-Eso es mas que obvio –la voz de Voldemort dejó ver una nota de enojo, eso hizo que Peter se deshiciera en temblores –De haberte descubierto no estarías aquí, no retes mi inteligencia Peter, sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

TUMB TUMB… su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a volverse casi insoportable…

-El… El padre de James Potter acaba de morir –dijo con chillante apuro.

-Eso escuché. Un traidor de la sangre menos –contestó Voldemort y luego calló, lo que le demostró a Peter que el señor tenebroso esperaba algo mas sustancioso.

TUMB TUMB…

-Te voy a ayudar un poco Peter –dijo Voldemort frotándose las sienes, su paciencia había llegado al tope. -¿Qué has averiguado de Atha?

TUMB TUMB…

-Vive en la última habitación del cuartel, nunca esta en las reuniones y parece que bebe mucho.

Si no fuese tan indispensable para sus planes lo mataría… por estúpido.

-¡Crucio! –la maldición voló pronta hacia aquel intento de ser humano mientras sus pequeños ojos llorosos se abrían con terror.

Lord Voldemort de verdad disfrutaba torturando a la gente, mas a los que eran como Peter Pettigrew, débiles, ruines, cobardes… por eso no podía borrar esa sonrisa demente de su rostro mientras veía al pequeño hombre gritar y retorcer cada fibra de su ser, contrayéndose de maneras poco naturales en el suelo. A regañadientes, como un niño al que se le niega un placer básico, Voldemort dejó de aplicar la maldición al maltrecho cuerpo de Peter. Este ni siquiera se levantó, siguió ahí, tirado en el piso, gimiendo, llorando. Voldemort enseñó los dientes con asco.

-No me interesan sus hábitos, si algún día se me ocurre invitarla a cenar tomaré en cuenta que bebe, Peter. Me interesan cosas mas sustanciosas, mas importantes ¡COMO SUS PODERES! –gritó fuera de si.

TUMB , TUMB

-Piedad… piedad

-Entonces te sugiero que digas algo útil –siseó con furia Voldemort

TUMB, TUMB

-Yo… no se mucho…

El destelló de la maldición volvió a impactar a Colagusano quien gritó con aún mas fuerza, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos con desesperación, su mente se bloqueó, su respiración era entrecortada, insuficiente…

-Última oportunidad, Peter –siseó Voldemort

TUMB, TUMB… ¿El corazón podía salirse del pecho? Su mente estaba nublada por el dolor, el sufrimiento y nada le venía a la mente.

-Lily… Lily siempre le confía a Harry… parece que se han vuelto amigas –musitó sorbiendo por la nariz, los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas. Esperó el impacto de otra maldición pero nada llegó.

-¿Qué mas? –la voz de Voldemort había mutado a un ligero interés.

TUMB, TUMB… Pensaba lo mas rápido que podía, escarbaba con desesperación enfermiza cada recóndito escondrijo de su memoria…

-Sirius… -dijo de pronto cuando una imagen vaga le asaltó -¡Si, Sirius! ¡Ellos se han vuelto… muy amigos! –Voldemort ya había comenzado a levantar la varita, tampoco le importaba la vida social de la bruja, a excepción de aquella que incluyera a cierta pelirroja y a su pequeño hijo marcado por una profecía, para el horror de Peter -¡Le está enseñando magia!

TUMB, TUMB… el Cruciatus nunca salió de la varita, Peter se atrevió a mirar. Lord Voldermort lo miraba con atención, un suspiro de verdadero alivio salió de los labios secos de Colagusano.

-¿Así que Black le esta enseñando magia? –preguntó con sumo interés

-¡Si! ¡Eso precisamente! –Colagusano se puso de pie, estaba tan feliz de haber captado la atención de su señor y así evitar que siguiera torturándolo, tal vez matarlo –Sirius se queja siempre de que tiene que sacrificar sus domingos por enseñarle lo mas básico y…

Voldemort escuchaba a medias a Colagusano, decía muchas estupideces, pensamientos de Black y cosas que no le importaban, pero de vez en cuando salía algo interesante, como el hecho de que parecía ser una bruja talentosa y que Dumbledore la había acompañado a comprar su primera varita. Esa mujer era un adulto ya y nunca había tenido una… eso era sumamente interesante. De nada servía castigar a Peter por no decirle antes de la salida de la chica, de todas formas iba con el viejo mago y Voldemort aún no se atrevía a enfrentarse a él como era debido. Sin embargo que esa chica fuese tan talentosa en la magia y a la vez tan nueva e inexperta era ideal para sus planes.

Ahora solo le restaba hacerla salir de su escondite.

Harto de escuchar lo mismo de Peter, quien parecía sumamente aliviado y feliz de haberle complacido que no dejaba de hablar, levantó una mano con hastío y, como si hubiese sido golpeado por un encantamiento, Colagusano cerró la boca.

-Muy bien, eso es poco, pero útil, ahora Peter ¿Qué has averiguado de esos seis enmascarados que se unieron a la Orden del Fénix en agosto? No aceptó ninguna excusa por respuesta.

TUMB, TUMB… ahí estaba de nuevo el terror, Colagusano comenzó a transpirar otra vez.

No podía decirle… no, no… si se enteraba que esos seis sabían que era un traidor lo mataría, dejaría de serle útil, Colagusano sabía que él era útil simplemente por su anonimato, porque podía escurrirse entre los miembros mas importantes de la Orden y enterarse de las cosas que ocurrían nadie lo notaba, nadie le daba mucha importancia. Pero si se llegaba a descubrir que algunos miembros sabían de su doble juego, fuesen a revelarlo o no, tuvieran otros motivos ocultos para seguir en silencio o no, Voldemort lo mataría, dejaría de servir, tenía demasiado en juego en esa guerra, no se iba a arriesgar por ningún motivo. Así que Peter, utilizando todos sus poderes mágicos, todas sus barreras mentales y, sobre todo, su fachada del terror que le tenía a su señor y de que era un inútil la mayor parte del tiempo, guardó silencio y agitó su cabeza con gran terror.

Voldemort ni siquiera se molestó en leer su mente, no quería rebajarse a su nivel, no le importaba, estaba tan seguro del miedo que ese insignificante ser humano le tenía que no lo necesitaba, conocía muy bien que esa escoria temía morir mas que nada en el mundo y que nunca se atrevería a retarlo, era demasiado inteligente y brillante para que alguien con la capacidad mental de un paramecio lo retara.

Demasiado inteligente… ese era el principal defecto de Lord Voldemort, el mismo defecto con el que contaba Albus Dumbledore, el defecto por el cual ninguno se percataba o se molestaba en indagar en los pensamientos de Peter Pettigrew…

Lo único que Peter supo fue que su cuerpo era atravesado por miles de hierros incandescentes y que no había peor dolor en ese universo… que quería gritar, aunque la voz moría en su garganta. Parte de la sensación cesó de golpe, mas no así los temblores, el sudor frío, la marca mental que deja el dolor… comenzó a gemir lastimeramente, lloriqueaba sin control pero no le importaba que con su edad diera una lástima repulsiva, a él nunca le había importado mucho eso.

-Quiero una respuesta satisfactoria, Peter –dijo con voz peligrosa el lord oscuro ¿Qué has descubierto de esos seis?

TUMB, TUMB…

Peter no dejaba de llorar y temblar, mientras con sus ojos negros como ratón intentaba articular palabras de súplica ahí, retorciéndose en el piso hecho un ovillo.

-S… Se ausentan… todos los días… no vuelven hasta el anochecer –gimió con voz increíblemente aguda –Nunca dicen a donde van. Ya ni siquiera toman parte de las reuniones… de la Orden –le costaba respirar, entre el líquido que se agolpaba en su garganta.

Voldemort miró pensativo el techo mientras un largo y frío dedo se posaba en su mejilla. Era como si esos seis no formaran parte de la Orden y sin embargo viviesen ahí. Ya estaba enterado de que solían salir pero seguía sin saber donde, no había forma de rastrearlos, nadie sabía de donde venían y eso que había puesto a todos sus mortífagos a investigar cualquier grupo existente, pero nada. Habían salido de la nada y algo le hacía pensar a Voldemort que se desvanecerían de igual manera.

Habían estado en pelas donde parecía existir otro frente, era como si encararan su propia y secreta guerra y ni él, ni todo el grupo de Dumbledore podían participar. No saber lo que ocurría le desquiciaba, eran simples fantasmas que iban y venían, ni siquiera parecían intervenir en esa guerra, con contadas excepciones… lo que le recordaba.

-¿Qué con ese sujeto llamado Virens?

TUMB, TUMB…

-¿V…Virens? –tartamudeó Peter, de los seis él era el que mas le atemorizaba, en el que veía algo familiar que lo paralizaba, como si un extraño peso le cayera. –Es… es el líder del grupo.

-Te aconsejo que busques un mejor argumento. –comentó Voldemort acariciando su varita.

TUMB… TUMB… ¿Así se sentiría un ataque al corazón? ¿La sensación de que la sangre bombeada ya no era la suficiente? Era aterrador.

-He notado… que Virens esta mas cansado, parece nervioso… por algo. –Voldemort le puso atención –Es imposible seguirles sin despertar sospechas, todos parecen darles su espacio.

-¿No me habías dicho que Potter y Black intentaban descubrir su identidad?

TUMB, TUMB…

-Si… pero repentinamente dejaron de intentarlo… de pronto comenzaron a llevarse mejor con ellos… como si…

-Como si lo hubiesen logrado –Voldemort sonrió con malignidad

-Eso creo… señor. –gimió Peter –Pero por mas que lo he intentado ninguno me ha dicho una sola palabra al respecto.

Voldemort miraba a Peter con atención. Eso planteaba dos posibilidades: la primera, que sospecharan que ese pequeño esperpento humano fuese el traidor, sin embargo lo dudaba bastante, Peter podía parecer insignificante y tal vez en circunstancias normales hubiesen sabido que era un traidor, pero contaba a su favor el hecho de que Black era muy amable en sospechar del licántropo lo que ajustaba perfecto al plan, porque toda la atención era desviada de Peter, y además porque lo consideraban demasiada poca cosa.

La segunda, en cambio, era mas perturbadora, y era que la identidad de esos seis era tan importante que nadie podía saber quienes eran, a pesar de que ellos se hubiesen enterado y por ello mantuvieran total hermetismo en el tema, incluso con los amigos.

-¿Tienes sospechas de que Lupin sepa su identidad también? –Peter negó con la cabeza

-No… señor, Remus está tan intrigado como yo.

Eso eliminaba la posibilidad que consideraran a Peter traidor, seguían pensando que era el licántropo, el asunto era que consideraban a Peter muy bocafloja como para confiarle algo tan importante.

-¿Cuándo notaste ese cambio? –siguió inquiriendo Voldemort. Peter hizo memoria…

-Lo noté después del secuestro del hijo de los Longbottom…

Un brillo fugaz cruzó los ojos del señor oscuro… justo después de la desaparición de Rohmen… justo el mortifago que Virens había herido de manera tan extraña…

Una herida de fuego… de un tipo de fuego imposible de imitar con hechizo de magia blanca o negra conocido…

Poco antes de que una columna de fuego de mas de 50 metros terminara con su mas grande ejército de Inferis consumiéndolos hasta los huesos…

Tabatha Hopkins era una elemental del agua, hacía mucho tiempo que sabía eso, le había costado un poco mas descubrir de quien se trataba, pero parecía haberse equivocado en algo…

No era la única en su tipo.

Pero… un mago de fuego era mucho mas peligroso en muchos sentidos, sobre todo porque la naturaleza del poder era mas inquieta y fuerte, además, Virens había demostrado ser un excelente mago sin necesidad de sus poderes, lo que lo hacía mucho mas difícil de controlar, mas cuando era capaz incluso de resistir el Imperios… Atha era un eslabón mas débil.

¿Cómo un mago elemental del fuego con tanto poder en su haber había permanecido tan bien escondido? Ni siquiera la bruja Hopkins había logrado ocultarse suficientemente bien de él. La pirámide nunca había mostrado nada, la única luz encendida hacía tantos años era la que le correspondía al espíritu del agua no al del fuego ¿Qué hacía a este hombre tan particularmente importante para que nadie se percatara jamás de que era un mago elemental? ¿Para burlar el mas exacto e inequívoco sistema de detección que había logrado extinguir casi por completo a los de su raza? ¿De dónde había salido?

-Peter –este dio un respingo –Necesito que vigiles muy de cerca a esa chica, pero ten cuidado es peligrosa. –el hombrecito asintió con miedo, por lo menos era mas fácil que vigilar a esos seis, Atha no sabía su identidad, ni lo podía poner en evidencia –Y ten los ojos alertas con Virens, pero vete con mas cuidado, es mucho mas peligroso.

Y que lo dijera… pero Peter no lo externó. Ansioso de irse y agradeciendo a todo lo conocido por seguir con vida, salió corriendo de forma poco grácil del lugar, dejando al Lord oscuro sumido en sus pensamientos.

TUMB, TUMB… su corazón se había normalizado otra vez…

Pero el de su amo estaba ansioso, mucho… su atención se había desviado a su nuevo descubrimiento. Dos magos elementales en una misma generación, eso habría un mundo de posibilidades, y la mejor manera de controlar un mago de fuego, era con uno de agua…

-o-

Un silencio respetuoso inundaba aquel bello cementerio cubierto de claveles, era un extraño lugar si se le miraba con atención. Lápidas de piedra y mármol cubrían de igual manera todo el campo, estatuas de ángeles misericordiosos o figuras religiosas que se erguían como mudos guardianes de los cuerpos que ahí reposaban, los restos de aquellos que en algún momento caminaron por sobre la tierra, junto a los vivos. Almas buenas o malas, todas por igual rogaban por un descanso eterno, por no volver a ser perturbados.

Harry miraba todo desde un árbol lejano, vestía todo de negro como el día anterior, pero no estaba usando la capa de invisibilidad, en cambio, la mantenía oculta bajo la capa negra, había oscurecido sus lentes para no ser reconocido en caso de emergencia y usaba la capucha de la capa encima de su cabeza como una precaución extra, además estaba listo para desaparecer a la primera señal de peligro. Sin embargo todas eso podía ser innecesario, se encontraba fuera de la visión del grupo de gente que, en círculo, daba el último adiós a un ser querido.

Rozaban el medio día, sin embargo hacía un frío inusual, el frío del invierno próximo, o tal vez el frío que acompañaba a cualquier alma desolada, era difícil de distinguirlos. Aunque había sido así desde que había despertado.

Fue una visión irreal y eternamente soñada cuando Harry sintió que alguien lo empujaba suave y dulcemente intentado arrancarlo del sueño que para esas horas de la mañana lo tenía tan firmemente sujeto.

-Harry, cariño, despierta –susurraba una voz conocida con calma. Él se removió incómodo para girarse y seguir durmiendo. Todo eso era un sueño, debía serlo, uno dulce y anhelado, pero nada mas que un sueño. –

-¿Cómo fue que nadie entró por error aquí?

-¿Crees que iba a dejar a mis dos amores solos a su suerte? ¿Mas con lo peligroso que puede ser que los encuentren tan desprotegidos? Puse un hechizo protector en la habitación, desde antes de salir a buscarte.

-Pero yo pude entrar con facilidad

-Por que tu eres tu. –dijo ella sonriendo.

Harry agitó la cabeza, no pudo sacarle mas a Lily esa mañana, intentaba ser directo pero no podía, se sentía incapaz de abrir demasiado la boca, tal vez todo era un bien tramado plan de su madre para recabar información, Lily había demostrado ser muy hábil para manipularle emocionalmente. Y todavía no encontraba una manera de abordar la conversación sin confirmarle que ella estaba muerta, que eso era lo que le ponía tan nervioso, el hecho de que pareciera haberlo descubierto cuando no debía hacerlo.

Tal vez hubiese sido mas fácil hablar sobre ello si Lily borrara esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro... esa tranquila, adorable y sincera sonrisa... Como si lo que sospechara no le afectara en lo mas mínimo, o como si no sospechara nada en realidad y todo hubiese sido un simple juego de la mente de Harry. No podía encontrar la respuesta correcta al misterio de Lily y eso era lo que tanto le alteraba.

Esa charla... en parte había sonado tanto a despedida, pero por otro lado...

Era como si le diera la bienvenida a un nuevo cambio...

Recargó el peso de su cuerpo en el árbol tras el cual se había estado medio ocultando. Clavó su mirada esmeralda en James, al igual que él portaba las gafas oscurecidas y vestía de negro, pero su actitud era distante, abstraída. Miraba el hueco por donde las paladas de tierra caían sin cesar, no emitía ni un sonido, sin embargo... sin embargo en ese pequeño fragmento de rostro que aún se podía percibir, por la forma en que sus labios estaban apretados, parecía que había decidido algo mas importante que su propia vida ¿En que estaría pensando?

No había visto a su padre desde el día anterior, Lily había llegado a despertarle pero James ya no estaba en la casa, había salido con Sirius por los últimos preparativos. Luego había reaparecido en el cementerio, mirando un solo punto en el infinito, asintiendo a lo que le decían, respondiendo vagamente al apretón de Lily, ajeno a las charlas y a la mirada preocupada de Sirius que también había percibido algo extraño, al igual que Harry. Apenas había charlado con Dumbledore que, vestido con elegantes galas preparadas para la ocasión, no había faltado. El director había levantado la vista y localizado a Harry, sonrió a modo de saludo y siguió con el protocolo. James no había mirado a su hijo en todo ese tiempo.

Cual si fuese un desagradable sueño todo había terminado y la gente ya se dispersaba por aquí y por allá, todos a excepción de los mas cercanos que cercaban a su único hijo ahora huérfano, ninguno notando a la solitaria figura que aún se mantenía inmóvil protegida por la capucha y la sombra de un gran árbol, sintiéndose ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en ese lugar a pesar de que debía ser parte de él, era su familia, su sangre, y sin embargo, tal como el día anterior, se sentía un extraño sin derecho de admisión, mirando incorrectamente por la ventana a eventos que tenía prohibido presenciar, no solo era antinatural sino peligroso, con cada segundo que seguía ahí, observando, el cerco de un destino incierto y aberrante a lo que había ocurrido se cerraba mas y mas en torno a él... y lo peor era que ya se había dado cuenta pero por alguna razón le era imposible moverse ya para impedirlo.

Intercambió una mirada discreta y fugaz con Sirius Black y supo que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Con toda a discreción que pudo, Sirius se acercó a su ahijado una vez que la mayoría de las personas había desaparecido. La verdad es que había tenido ganas de hablar con él desde el día anterior pero todo el asunto del padre de James borró aquello de su mente, a un lado de ese evento lo demás eran nimiedades.

-¿Qué tal lo estas tomando? –preguntó con voz seca Sirius, que se había recargado a un lado de Harry en aquel árbol, se veía ojeroso y un poco demacrado pero nunca, ni remotamente, la sombra de lo que llegaría a ser después de 12 años en Azkaban, pensamiento que le arrancó a Harry un escalofrío. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su padrino y luego suspiró con pesadez.

-No se puede decir que lo haya conocido mucho ¿no crees? –dijo desviando la mirada a sus padres y a él mismo, ajenos a su conversación. –Me dio la impresión de que era una buena persona.

-No solo buena, excelente –dijo Sirius mirando también a sus amigos. –Pero no te culpes por no poder participar en todo esto, mirándolo fríamente, para ti no fue mas que alguien de quien seguramente has oído mucho hablar.

-Algo... si –murmuró Harry evitando la mirada de Sirius, era cierto que había escuchado de sus abuelos, pero no tanto como hubiese querido y menos de las personas que hubiese debido escucharlo. –Pero eso no minimiza el hecho de que me siento una gran basura por no sufrir lo que debo sufrir. –Sirius le dio una rápida mirada y resopló.

-Tal vez te sorprenda saber que yo tampoco, en cierta medida. –Harry giró la cabeza con rapidez para mirar atónito el rostro sereno de su padrino. Sirius captó los pensamientos de su ahijado.

-No me malinterpretes, duele, mas de lo que te imaginas, mas de lo que me ha dolido alguna vez con excepción de otras dos ocasiones. Una de ellas, por supuesto, cuando murió tu abuela, la otra... bueno, cuando murió mi hermano.

-¿Regulus? –preguntó Harry prontamente, su padrino miró un poco sorprendido al chico, luego sonrió.

-Parece que te he contado algo ¿no? –dijo con doble intención Sirius, mas sin embargo Harry no lo notó, simplemente se limitó a asentir. –Si, él. Y no debería ser así, claro que no. –Harry enarcó una ceja pero Sirius calló. –Pero no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo evitarlo.

Decir que la muerte del padre de James, un hombre que lo trató, desde el momento en que le conoció y sin ningún reproche, como un hijo mas era mentir vilmente. Le dolía, profundo, intenso y de una manera poco natural, el mismo sentimiento que le llegó cuando murió la madre de su mejor amigo. Mucho mas intenso que cuando su propio padre murió… pero ligeramente menor a la muerte de su propio hermano, eso era lo que mas le pesaba, le hubiese gustado sufrir mucho mas por esas dos personas que se volvieron una familia para él que por el estúpido mortífago de su hermano, pero no podía lograrlo, y sobre todo, le costaba reconocerlo.

¿Por qué tenía que venirle precisamente en ese momento esos pensamientos a la memoria? No debería tenerlos pero cada vez que veía un cementerio se acordaba de su hermano.

Regulus había sido un dolor permanente en la vida de Sirius desde que nació, siempre comparado y mas "adecuado" a la familia que él, pero no era que a Sirius le importara, en realidad sabía como trabajaba la mente de su hermano menor, siempre queriendo complacer a la familia, ser perfecto en cada aspecto de su vida, una simple manera de ocultar su gran inseguridad y la poca iniciativa a cambiar los paradigmas, a ser alguien por propia cuenta, problema que nunca tuvo Sirius. Por eso cuando se unió a los mortífagos sintió una profunda traición de su sangre, estaba seguro que su familia se sentía traicionada por haber escapado, rehuído de su linaje y toda esa palabrería que solía escuchar desde que había nacido, pero de eso a ser un asesino a las órdenes de un loco sin corazón era otra cosa.

Recordaba la última vez que lo había visto, echándole en cara que era un débil y que no podía ser que se hubiese rebajado a tanto por lamerle las botas a la familia. Tal como solía ocurrir cuando ambos hermanos se enfrentaban, el menor bajaba la cabeza y escuchaba, nunca había tenido un carácter tan fuerte y determinante como el de Sirius, tan ajeno a todo, capaz de lanzar a la borda toda una vida por un ideal, por una promesa… por un amigo.

-Todo lo que tengo es lo que intento ser –le dijo en pausada voz baja. Por alguna razón eso paralizó a Sirius, era la voz mas sincera y en serio que le había oído a su hermano. Era como si esa fuese la única manera de mantenerse a flote en el mundo tan horrible al que se había metido.

Nunca lo volvió a ver, no de las misma manera, bajo la promesa de "cuando nos volvamos a ver será en un campo de batalla como enemigos" se separaron. Eso representó un duro golpe a Sirius aunque nunca lo admitió, para él siempre había sido un estúpido y no valía la pena pensar en él, tenía a James que era mucho mejor hermano de lo que podía desear.

Era cierto, aquel dicho de que los amigos son los hermanos que Dios nos da la oportunidad de elegir es muy cierto… pero también que los hermanos, por muy odiados, despreciables, plagas, estúpidos, tercos, desagradecidos, o traidores, mas allá de ser simples seres con los que compartíamos la sangre, también comparten una parte del corazón. Y, por mas que James se lo repetía y el intentaba refutar, era muy cierto. Después de que Regulus se uniera a los mortífagos, Sirius y él se llegaron a encontrar casualmente en batallas, el mundo se detenía y eso era todo. Ambos se ignoraban deliberadamente, no se ayudaban, pero tampoco se atacaban… como si ninguno se diera por enterado de la existencia del otro, aunque también evitaban que el otro fuese capturado o muerto, era un acuerdo mudo entre los dos.

Por eso cuando se enteró de su muerte le dolió tanto, y que había muerto en manos de aquel al que su hermano quería seguir, todo por seguir los estándares que marcaba su casta y posición, le dolió mas e incluso le enfureció. No lo quiso reconocer en principio, pero investigó todo lo que pudo para saber que había pasado en realidad, desafortunadamente no logró mucho, solo que había entrado muy al fondo de la organización y que había visto cosas que lo asustaron demasiado.

Sirius nunca creyó que tales cosas tenían que ver con inmortalidad y planes demasiado escabrosos para siquiera pensarse, destrucción humana y sufrimiento unidos a un régimen de terror, pero estuvo muy cerca de averiguarlo. Haber encontrado mas hubiese ayudado sobremanera a la Orden, pero eso el joven no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que dolía… ardía en lo mas profundo del alma, como si una minúscula parte de si mismo hubiese desaparecido, un hoyo imposible de recuperar se hubiese esfumado de su esencia. Lejos de imaginar que aquel Sirius que para esos momentos aún debía existir en el futuro y el cual Harry conoció, había sentido eso mismo, mil veces peor unos días mas adelante, cuando Octubre murió… una parte de él se desgarró para nunca volver, su dimensión se dividió en el antes y el después y el rencor marco su existencia… su alma se hizo pedazos, se fragmentó para nunca volver a unirse como debía ser, porque faltaban los pedazos mas importantes, los que le habían dado sentido a toda su existencia.

Pero por el momento, con el dolor de esa muerte tan próxima, y el inmenso cariño que llegó a sentir por el hombre, Sirius tuvo que ser muy fuerte para no derramar ni una sola lágrima, James ya había hecho demasiado por los dos, Lily era su apoyo moral, amoroso, comprensivo, pero él sentía que debía ser algo mas, el muro de fuerza que contuviera a James, era otro tipo de ayuda, pero era lo que podía hacer por su cuenta y lo que le ayudaba a no ser afectado en tan mala medida, era como una especie de coraza para seguir adelante.

Harry lo miraba, en parte entendía un poco el sentimiento de su padrino, el cariño que sentía por la familia Weasley o sus amigos pero siempre se había preguntado, muy en el fondo, si sería lo mismo tener un hermano o hermana. Por el momento eso no se podía remediar. Sirius pareció leerle el pensamiento en un instante porque enarcó una ceja y lanzó la acometida.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –la pregunta sacó de balance a Harry instantáneamente, la respuesta era evidentemente negativa pero no pensaba darla asi nada mas, hacerlo podría conllevar a que también Sirius llegara a conclusiones que podrían ser tomadas por erróneas pero que no lo eran, como con Lily. Y lo peor era que no sabía si su madre ya se había encargado de difundir tal información. –Sirius, ese tipo de cosas no te las puedo decir.

-Ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito de "no te lo puedo decir" ¿sabías? ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer un poco de información.

Harry suspiró ante la mirada molesta de Sirius, si él supiese lo cansado que estaba Harry también, a punto de mandar todo al diablo de una vez por todas y solo sosteniéndose por obra de milagro.

Sirius en cambio prefirió cambiar estrategia, ahora que el tema del futuro había salido y se había acordado de algo.

-Oye, hablando de cosas del porvenir, hay algo que me preocupa mucho. –Harry lo miró intranquilo sospechando que iba a seguir con lo de sus padres, pero se equivocó. –Se la respuesta de antemano porque yo mismo he visto lo nuevo que es todo esto para ti, tanto como para nosotros –eso captó la atención total de Harry, ¿si no era de sus padres de que hablaba? -¿Sabes algo del porvenir de Atha?

Harry relajó un poco los músculos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué ella parece estar muy convencida de que ese desconocimiento total que tenemos acerca de ella, en particular ustedes, tomando en cuenta que nos conoce, es porque no esta viva en tu época.

Harry volvió a suspirar y reflexionó mientras su padrino lo miraba en silencio. A lo lejos, sus padres ya habían desaparecido.

-Mira Sirius –comenzó Harry con seriedad –siéndote sincero no sabemos nada mas de Atha que lo que tu mismo sabes. Tu mismo viste que yo también estaba investigándola

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué en tu época esta muerta?

-No lo se… me gustaría creer que no pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Hace poco me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, entre ellas aquel día que fuimos a buscarla a su casa para traerla al cuartel. –dijo meditabundo –Ninguno la reconoció, pero Hermione mencionó que tal vez era porque no debimos rescatarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pero la verdad era que lo entendía muy bien

-Dumbledore llegó buscando a mis padres pero no estaban, luego cambió de parecer y nos llevó a nosotros, supongo que porque en ese momento era peligroso que los demás supieran de ella y nosotros pues, teníamos con nuestro secretos. –razonó –Sin embargo ninguno de nosotros la conocía, luego Hermione mencionó algo que dejé pasar un tiempo porque no lo consideré importante. El hecho de que tal vez no debíamos haber ido a rescatar a Atha.

-Si ustedes no hubiesen ido… Dumbledore pudo ir por su cuenta, tal como lo hizo –comentó Sirius entendiendo pero buscando otras posibilidades.

-Puede ser, también tuve el fuerte presentimiento que con o sin ayuda, Atha se hubiese librado sola del problema. Pero… ¿y si no?

-¿Y si cambiaron el futuro? –murmuró Sirius –Tendría sentido, sin ustedes tal vez Atha se hubiese escondido en otro lugar, sobre todo si Dumbledore sospecha de un traidor, pero con ustedes en el cuartel estaría protegida. En el cuartel se enteró de muchas cosas y nosotros también y sin embargo…

-Sin embargo seguimos sin recordar nada de ella –completó Harry –Con todo lo que ha pasado y siendo ella parte de los habitantes de la orden, tanta gente de la que yo conozco la ha visto y aún asi… no hay nada nuevo en mi memoria. ¿Debería haberlo no? –Sirius resopló con frustración

-Asi que volvemos a las dos posibilidades: O Atha va a morir, o se volvió a esconder. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado, encuentro muy difícil que se confine otra vez. Sobre todo ahora, que ya sabe de ustedes y en especial de ti.

-Lo se… yo tampoco lo entiendo, solo nos queda esperar y estar atentos.

Sirius se paso una mano por la frente mientras miraba a ningún punto en particular.

-Si… es como tu dices, no queda de otra que aguardar y estar atentos. –pero es que Harry no había visto la desesperación en la cara de esa chica, el dolor de no saber nada del destino pero presentirlo.

Lejos estaba de saber que en ese preciso momento todos estaban sobre una inestable línea temporal, una que se había comenzado a tambalear con furia desde que esos seis llegaron, mucho mas desde que se enteraron de que estaban muertos.

Y el desenlace se aproximaba violentamente hacia ellos…

-o-

Entro en silencio por la puerta del cuartel, cansado tanto física como mentalmente, había tenido la delicadeza de ponerse la máscara por cualquier cosa, pero la falta de luz en el cuartel le indicaba que no había nadie. Su plan era simplemente darse una ducha y salir con Atha a entrenar, no tenía tiempo de otras cosas, pero antes necesitaba, urgía, hablar con sus amigos. No sabia ni porque se había quedado con Sirius tanto tiempo, en silencio, mirando a la nada, pero se había sentido bien, le había ayudado a reflexionar, luego se despidió de él y había vagado un rato mas, necesitaba pensar, mucho, la opresión de ese tiempo lo estaba acabando.

El tema principal de sus reflexiones seguía siendo lo que había dicho su madre, sin lugar a dudas era lo que mas le torturaba.

Cuando entro a la habitación miró a sus amigos con rostro cansado, ellos inmediatamente dejaron de hacer lo que estaban realizando y comenzaron a preguntarle como había ido todo. Harry contestó lo mas tranquilo que pudo las preguntas, no porque le desquiciaran sino porque poco a poco su determinación había ido menguando en cuanto a lo que se refiriera a su familia muerta, sentía que cada palabra debía decirse con cuidado o se convencería repentinamente de que lo mejor era cambiarlo todo, y luego, si algo salía mal, no habría marcha atrás, les habían dicho que debían irse con cuidado en ese viaje en el tiempo, no había forma de que anulara ningún cambio.

-Tenemos que hablar urgentemente. –dijo de pronto Harry mortalmente serio, la expresión dijo mas que mil palabras, Luna se apresuró a echarle un par de hechizos a la puerta y se reunió con el resto que miraban a Harry con preocupación.

De la mejor manera que pudo y paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, Harry les relató los acontecimientos del día anterior, lo que había charlado con Sirius podía ser dejado a un lado, finalmente no tenía ningún control sobre ello. Pero en cambio que su madre se hubiese enterado de algo no debido si recaía en él. Asi que, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos que llegaron a la misma conclusión que Harry en cuestión de segundos, les contó, palabra por palabra, lo que su madre le había dicho, no es que pudiera borrarlos de su mente de todas maneras, estaban tatuadas con fuego en su alma.

Un temible silencio se hizo después de que Harry terminara de hablar. Se miraban unos a otros preocupados, alarmados, no se podían permitir un cambio asi de grande, no podían ni siquiera concebir que ella supiera todo eso. El chico se paso una mano distraídamente por la cicatriz mientras recomenzaba a hablar con voz cansada.

-Me he pasado pensándolo todo este tiempo y entre mas lo hago ese terrible pesar me inunda más y más. ¿Desde cuando mi madre sabe todo esto? ¿Qué tanto sabe? ¿Realmente lo sabe o solo es mi imaginación?

-No creo que sea solo tu imaginación, Harry –dijo Hermione escandalizada. –Ella habló sabiendo lo que quería decir, pero… no puedo imaginarme siquiera que lo sepa… saber que esta…

-Incluso sabiéndolo su comportamiento nunca había cambiado… -interrumpió Ron –Eso tiene que indicarnos algo ¿no?

Harry frunció el entrecejo, escéptico, ellos no conocían a su madre tan bien como él, o tan bien como había llegado a conocerla este tiempo.

-Tal vez su comportamiento no había cambiado porque en realidad el cambio que vimos era lo que esperábamos. Es decir, Lily se comportaba diferente antes de saber quienes erámos, mas desde que todo aquello de hablar parsel ocurrió. –había estado pensando mucho en todo eso –Luego se enteraron de quienes éramos y el comportamiento de Lily, James y Sirius mutó por completo.

-Claro, -siguió Ginny – y nosotros lo consideramos simplemente algo natural, ahora sabían la verdad y todo lo que eso representaba.

-Pero después de eso no hubo ningún cambio ¿por qué? –retomó Harry muy serio y mirando a todos, sus amigos habían pensado los mismo que él –Simple, porque desde que supieron quien era debieron saber que iban a morir.

-¿Cómo? –Neville se oía terriblemente preocupado –Nunca hemos dicho nada

-Tal vez de verdad había subestimado la inteligencia de mis padres. –comentó Harry mirando por la ventana donde el atardecer se dejaba caer. –Ahora estamos en un verdadero dilema, uno muy peligroso, porque además, no tengo manera de saber si mamá se lo ha dicho ya a papá y a Sirius, no sin preguntarle de manera directa y de paso relevando que sus suposiciones son correctas.

-Suponiendo que sigan siendo suposiciones –terminó Luna.

Se quedaron ahí, un buen rato tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de todo eso y de enterarse cual era la realidad, aunque parecían estar bastante seguros de cual era. Tal vez lo mejor era hacer todo lo posible por desmentir y hacerles creer que estaban equivocados, el problema es que ya no tenían tiempo ni para pensar.

Y no se les ocurría nada…

-o-

Envueltos en sus capas y resguardados por la noche, Harry y Atha se encaminaron a la Sala de los Elementos, ella no decía ni una palabra, se notaba seria y diferente, Harry sabía ahora muy bien el porque, pero no quería seguir anexando problemas a su lista de razones por las cuales quería salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Prefirió guardar silencio también y hacerse el desentendido, luego tendría que hablar con ella, por la forma en que lo miraba estaba seguro que ese mutismo que guardaba no duraría mucho, Atha sacaría el tema tarde o temprano, solo esperaba que esa noche no, estaba demasiado cansado.

Harry miró hacia la noche, la Luna Llena que había brillado aquel domingo 4 se había desvanecido, Lupin debería estarse recuperando

¿Por qué de pronto le venía a la memoria?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

MERRY CHRISTMAS Atrasados AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Como regalo de año Nuevo tengo el Nuevo capítulo, que tengan un año 2007 lleno de bendiciones y que todos sus proyectos se realicen!! Contra todo pronóstico el mundo sigue girando y nosotros también asi que a aprovecharlo lo mejor que podamos.

Muy bien chicos y chicas jejeje aquí va el trivia de principios de año jajajaja, quien me conteste estas preguntas correctamente antes de que publique el siguiente capi (lo cual como sabrán deja una buena línea de tiempo) le cuento que planeo hacer vía e-mail, lo que quieran, si voy a cambiar el futuro o no, que planean, que va a pasar el domingo y otros asuntos jajajaja:

Primera pregunta: Porque señalo que hubo luna llena???

Segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es mi fecha de nacimiento y edad? Vamos, ya saben cuando es mi cumpleaños y mi edad se saca con facilidad

Tercera pregunta: ¿Dónde nací? Y no se vale "en un hospital, sala de maternidad y derivados" ni "En el país México"

Cuarta pregunta: De todos los personajes de este fic, ¿A cuál le he cosechado mas de mi propia personalidad?

Quinta pregunta: Esta es de regalo y no importa la respuesta, ¿Te gustaría que se cambiara el futuro? ¿Por qué? ¿Y como te gustaría que acabara una lucha contra Voldy?

Sexta pregunta: ¿Cuál es mi número de celular? JAJAJAJA (I'm evil…)

Mieeeeentraaaaaassss, ¡miércoles! (ya mejor me salto las disculpas que siguen siendo las mismas) Voldy escoge niño de profecía!!! Los mortifaguillos del futuro hacen reunión urgente, los chicos descubren una pequeña "eventualidad" en eso del viaje del tiempo (miento, es muy seria jajajajaja y nadie la había descubierto) y James sigue raro jajaja. BYE


	33. La Semana de los Desastres: Miércoles

_¡Increíbles ofertas en Advertencias de Derechos! Pida su descuento en caja._

_Dedicado a Arturo… morir por amor nunca debe ser tomado de manera tan literal._

_Choque de Mundos_

_Capítulo 33_

**La Semana de los Desastres: Miércoles**

_Miércoles 7 de Octubre, 1981_

James Potter miraba por la ventana a la inmensidad de la noche que estaba pronta a acabar. Había perdido la noción del tiempo e ignoraba el molesto frío que traía la madrugada, no, mas bien lo disfrutaba. En ese momento era la única prueba que tenía de estar vivo, porque sus antes brillantes ojos habían perdido su luz y eran enmarcados por sendas y oscuras ojeras. Mas el sueño le evadía.

Recordaba cosas, demasiadas cosas y no estaba seguro si quería recordarlas o no. Escenas olvidadas en los mas profundo de su memoria se entrelazaban y mezclaban con aquellas inolvidables y les asaltaban una tras otra. Sus padres iban y venían en sus recuerdos de toda la vida, siempre ahí, siempre presentes. Escenas felices que ahora le ahogaban, le oprimían el pecho y le hacían sufrir y que sin embargo sabía eran mucho mas preciados ahora que antes. Se giró para fijar la mirada en la cuna a sus espaldas donde un pequeño de cabellos azabache dormía tranquilamente.

Tenía miedo, un miedo terrible a comenzar a olvidar. Y sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría… aquellas imágenes de sus padres, el sonido de sus voces, ciertas imágenes, percepciones, poco a poco se volverían mas difusas… se volverían recuerdos mas que vivencias nítidas. Y le invadía el pánico solo de pensar… ¿Él en que momento se convertiría en lo mismo para Harry? Una simple y vaga sensación en la memoria joven de ese pequeño niño… El recuerdo de tiempos mejores…

Y ahora para lograr aquella nueva resolución, que tal vez siempre había sido la misma pero hasta ahora se había convertido en una verdadera obsesión, necesitaba cerrar el círculo, de una vez por todas.

Acarició suavemente el cabello de su primogénito, con la misma mirada extraña que había portado desde el día anterior y a pesar de todo una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, luego suspiró con tristeza, al tiempo que escuchó ruidos afuera. Ni siquiera se alarmó, sospechaba de donde venían, se asomó por la ventana para descubrir las dos figuras que habían aparecido en la parte de atrás de la casa, una, la mas alta, bostezaba sonoramente, ese era Harry, aquel misterioso Harry Potter mucho mayor que el pequeño que estaba viendo crecer.

Aquel a quien sus padres no habían visto crecer…

Salió de la habitación al tiempo que Atha y Harry entraban por la puerta principal, con la discreta luz del amanecer comenzando a iluminar el ambiente. Y se los quedó mirando en silencio, debía reconocer que lo que podía ver era un joven saludable y muy inteligente, podía ver a Lily reflejarse en sus ojos, podía verse a él mismo pero mucho mejor de lo que había llegado a ser y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, no había nada en ese joven que no lo enorgulleciera, incluso su silencio, su fortaleza, su convicción. Era de él mismo de quien no se enorgullecía.

Ahí estaba, de pie mirando a los dos, como un espectro, como un extraño, o así se sentía, porque no era él mismo por esos días. No tenía ganas ni aunque quisiera, ni aunque se sintiera mal de hacer que Lily se preocupara, sentía un pequeño y vil confort en ver al resto preocuparse, luego algo mas fuerte lo hacía retractarse.

-¿James?

Este salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar su nombre y miró un tanto confundido a las dos personas que lo miraban escaleras abajo. Harry y Atha le ofrecían miradas de preocupación y desconcierto, se veía tan extraño ahí parado, como una sombra de lo que era y eso, aunque no lo aceptó del todo, asustó a Harry, era doloroso ver a su padre así, de pronto esa mirada extraña se desvaneció y James hizo un intento de sonrisa que de todas maneras se veía cansada.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento? –susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan

-Eh… bien –contestó Harry con recelo. Atha se mantuvo callada, a ella no se le hacía tan extraña el comportamiento de James, pero aún así había algo mas oculto en todo eso y tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de que era.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo con tranquilidad

-¿Acaso no has dormido? –inquirió Harry cada vez mas nervioso. James no contestó de inmediato, solo centró su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Deben estar cansados, ya casi amanece, vayan a acostarse antes de que comiencen a llegar todos y sea imposible dormir –dijo dándose media vuelta y volviendo a entrar al cuarto de su hijo.

Atha y Harry se quedaron un segundo al pie de las escaleras y, sin una palabra, Harry siguió a su padre. Atha se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la capa y miró por la ventana, el sol se comenzaba a asomar tímido por el horizonte, últimamente miraba mucho aquellos detalles, ya no sabía cuantas oportunidades de hacerlo tendría.

Harry entró con suavidad y miró una escena que hizo que su corazón saltara en su pecho, ahí estaba James, su padre, aquel que simplemente no recordaba por mas que quería, cuyos únicos recuerdos provenían de viejas fotografías y de aquel grito desesperado a su esposa producto de los efectos de criaturas tan viles y repulsivas como los dementotes. Aquel padre alegre y vivaz que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer por ese capricho del destino, parlanchín, optimista, ocurrente, cuya pérdida su padrino nunca había podido superar, aquel que en ese momento sostenía en brazos a su pequeño hijo de un año y lo miraba con mas amor y cariño del que pudo imaginar. Aquel James Potter que se quedaría eternamente de esa edad, que nunca envejecería, que no dudaría en interponerse entre Voldemort y lo mas amado, todo con tal de darles una oportunidad de escapar.

James ya lo había escuchado entrar, con un suspiro triste se dio la vuelta con su pequeño aún dormido en brazos. Irreal era una manera de describir la visión frente a él, era verse en un espejo un poco defectuoso, era realmente ver el futuro. Y por primera vez se percató de que lo que le decía Lily era cierto, Harry se veía mas delgado, una terrible preocupación se reflejaba en sus rasgos juveniles. Algo muy grande iba a pasar y ya no les quedaba mas tiempo para intentar descubrirlo por las buenas.

Pero esa mañana no, ese momento no… él se sentía tan mal, tan abatido… y sabía perfectamente que su hijo era muy inteligente en mantener coartadas, si llegaba sin armas en cualquier momento le voltearía la historia, necesitaba ser certero y preciso si quería descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas. Así que con toda su experiencia en mentiroso profesional en sus días de escuela levantó la mirada con bien fingida tranquilidad y alegría y le habló a su hijo con total y completo control.

-¿Pasa algo Harry? –él chico pareció haber esperado cualquier otra cosa, y eso era cierto. La voz de su padre desestabilizó a Harry y lo que pensaba que pasaría.

-No, no… solo te vi un poco… no es nada. –terminó agitando la cabeza –Mejor me voy a acostar… -luego le dio una rápida mirada a James –tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación pensativo, por un momento le pareció que James lo miraba como reprochándole algo, o tal vez compadeciéndose de trágico destino que los envolvía, como si supiera… pero a la vez parecía otra cosa, una melancolía que tal vez se podía deber a la pérdida que había afrontado. Tal vez no. Tal vez era todo producto de su agitada mente, de sus alertados sentidos y de su nervioso estado de ánimo. Tendría que hablar de esto con Ron y Hermione, el asunto comenzaba a volverle loco.

Del otro lado de la puerta, James sonrió ligeramente mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana, un nuevo amanecer lleno de esperanzas se rebelaba ante sus ojos. Harry era muy perceptivo de verdad, sabía que lo que él tenía no era solo por la pérdida de su padre, que había algo mas en el alma de James, pero también sabía que no podía identificarlo en su totalidad.

Dejó caer su cabeza ligeramente y el fleco azabache cubrió sus ojos color avellana, acercó a su pequeño hijo hacía su cara.

-No me olvides… -musitó abrazando el pequeño cuerpo.

-o-

Lord Voldemort no era un ser que durmiera como los otros seres humanos a su alrededor. Ni siquiera parecía uno ya en realidad. Aún así, como prueba de su propia vida y mortalidad, requería por lo menos descansar un poco durante el día o cada cierto tiempo, no dormir lo mataría tarde o temprano y, quisiese o no, disminuía sus niveles de alerta, era una debilidad que detestaba y además rechazaba, por esa razón sus subordinados no sabían cuando, donde, ni siquiera si dormía. Corrían los rumores de que no, siempre alerta, siempre perfectamente despierto, pero eso era lo que le gustaba hacerles creer.

Claro que dormía, no le quedaba otra opción, pero intentaba reducir esa necesidad corporal al mínimo, aunque nunca lo hacía al mismo tiempo que sus subordinados, le gustaba rondar por los pasillos de noche y asustarlos con esos pasos fuertes y tétricos, impedirles el sueño tranquilo temerosos que su señor llegara y los asesinara en plena noche por alguna falta. Saboreaba verlos por la mañana ojerosos y bajos de defensas, era mas fácil manejarles así, mas sencillo lograr sacarles la verdad y leer su mente.

Por eso había desarrollado la curiosa habilidad de dormir unos cuantos minutos cada cierto tiempo, dando como resultado aquel rumor de que Lord Voldemort nunca dormía.

Pero por esos días ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de practicar ese pequeño truco suyo. Llevaba los últimos días muy despierto lleno de múltiples pensamientos, algunos agradables, la mayoría perturbadores.

Su atención se había desviado de aquella jovencita que sus investigaciones habían descubierto, la única en su tipo que sabía estaba con vida, una bruja de un tipo tan raro que los magos normales le temían, un mago elemental era un arma única, una parte de su ejército que podría ayudarle a asestar el golpe final a la cada vez mas débil resistencia. Nada se podía comparar a ese tipo de magia y si lograba controlarla nadie podría compararse con él. Desafortunadamente para Voldemort, uno no podía hacerse mago elemental, uno nacía así, pero Tabatha Hopkins había resultado ser una presa perfecta, joven, inexperta, poderosa y sobre todo, un blanco perfecto e indefenso contra el control mental. Pero Dumbledore se le había adelantado una vez mas y la tenía bajo su custodia y al parecer la jovencita no salía tan fácilmente de su escondite, era demasiado lista, tenía que reconocer que para haber sobrevivido tantos años en el anonimato tenía que ser muy hábil.

Pero había superado eso hacía tiempo, su atención se centró en el nuevo mago elemental que había aparecido, el problema es que no parecía ser tan joven como debió ser, ese hombre llamado Virens aparentaba tener la edad de esa chica, tal vez mas, no creía que menos, alguien tan joven no podía llegar a ser tan poderoso. Pero ¿cómo se había mantenido oculto tanto tiempo? Ni un rumor había llegado de su existencia, ni una simple pista, parecía haber surgido de la nada.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todos estos contratiempos y dificultades, el señor tenebroso tenía su atención centrada en un asunto mucho mas urgente para él, mil veces mas importante y que representaba un peligro mucho mas inminente que, incluso, magos elementales y sus poderes ancestrales.

Una Profecía…

La primera vez que oyó de ella quiso no tomarle importancia, mas sin embargo no pudo. Voldemort había viajado mucho tiempo a través del mundo para conocer los secretos de la magia, tanto blanca como negra, sobre todo la negra. Y todo surgía de un solo origen, la misma naturaleza, todo lo que había a su alrededor y le proporcionó a aquellos primero brujos la forma de canalizar su propia energía con la de su alrededor y hacer a la magia tomar una forma, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aquel mismo poder que le daba un significado mágico a algunos números u objetos como el siete...

Siete… aquel número mágico que le haría invencible, el número de partes en las que su alma se separaría, el número que lo haría invencible, siete muertes y siete objetos mágicos que representarían su inmortalidad e invulnerabilidad.

Pero aún no estaban completos, le faltaba la última muerte.

Desde que Snape había llegado alertándole de su contenido o aquella parte, su mente se mantenía inquieta y alerta, el se consideraba casi invencible ante todos y todo, y él único al que le tenía un respeto elevado era a Albus Dumbledore, contaba con una desventaja ante él, era mucho mayor que él y siempre había estado consciente de su propio poder. No importaba que tipo de tretas usara para que lo considerara inocente o inofensivo, ni de sus barreras mentales tan bien preparadas y que sabía que no podía rebasar, había algo en ese viejo que siempre descubría el trasfondo todo y eso le desquiciaba, a pesar de que le estaba ganando terreno y su orden de traidores seguía siendo diezmada por sus mortífagos, eso no quitaba el mérito que sabía muy bien que hacía, porque o por lo menos, que planeaba, era como si estuviese casi siempre un paso frente a él, aunque las fuerzas no le alcanzaban a detener del todo. Y precisamente por él era que la profecía le tenía tan preocupado.

Solo había dos parejas de magos que cumplían las características para ser los padres de la criatura de la que hablaba la profecía y ambas formaban parte de la orden del fénix, lo que significaba que ambos niños se encontrarían eternamente bajo la protección de Dumbledore y eso era terriblemente malo para sus planes. Matarlos a los dos sería una pérdida de tiempo además de muy peligroso, sólo él podía matar al niño de la profecía y si mataba a uno, el otro terminaría completamente vigilado y sería inalcanzable, eso considerando que matara al adecuado, si se equivocaba el otro niño crecería hasta ver cumplida la profecía.

Le torturaba ese pensamiento ¿Qué clase de poder podría tener ese niño para representar un verdadero peligro hacia su vida? Lo hubiese creído si dijeran que Dumbledore, pero ¿una criatura aún no nacida? Voldemort era muy consciente de los errores del pasado, dejar pasar una profecía, permitir que se desarrollara implicaba que se podía cumplir, el no era inmortal, aún no. Lo mejor era acabar con el niño antes de que representara una amenaza.

Lo mas sensato hubiese sido esperar a que crecieran un poco mas, unos años quizás, nada que lo volviera peligroso, tan solo lo suficiente para determinar quien era el que tenía aquel misterioso poder capaz de derrotarle. A veces se sentía escéptico sobre aquel poder, un poder del cual el carecía. Luego una sospecha asaltó su mente, una certera idea de aquello de lo que hablaba la profecía, un poder que él nunca podría tener, el poder de un mago elemental.

¿Qué si ese niño resultaba ser un mago elemental? Ese era él único poder al que nunca podría acceder, solo se podía nacer como mago elemental, además no lo necesitaba, no en él mismo, las ondas del mago elemental eran fácilmente reconocibles a diferencia de las de los demás magos, lo cual le había permitido mantenerse oculto. Pero sin embargo, dos magos elementales se habían logrado mantener en el anonimato desde hacía mucho años, lejos del conocimiento de la comunidad mágica e incluso de los pocos que conocían su historia, podía pasar lo mismo ahora ya que los otros dos magos elementales estaban bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, uno de ellos, la que detectó primero, oculta como muggle y ahora escondida en los cuarteles de la orden, el otro, nadie sabía de donde venía mas que el mismo Dumbledore y parecía tener amplia experiencia en batallas de magos.

¿Y si Dumbledore ya sabía quien era el niño¿Por eso comenzaba a mover sus piezas con relativa rapidez? No, no podía ser, de saberlo no estaría tan nervioso como sabía que estaba, ni ocultaría a los dos niños, ese pensamiento le tranquilizó, pero, sin embargo, había estado pensando en eso todo el tiempo, incluso mientras planeaba estrategias eficientes, mientras torturaba a sus enemigos, mientras buscaba a los magos elementales… desde que había escuchado el contenido de esa profecía, desde que localizó a los candidatos.

Un mago de sangre limpia como el hijo de los Longbottom se ajustaba perfecto a la clase de mago regente que el consideraba eran los únicos dignos de llamarse como tales, y que precisamente Frank y Alice Longbottom traicionaran a su sangre defendiendo a los impuros tuvieran un hijo que siguiera sus pasos era perfecto, mas considerando que gracias a la pureza de sangre de esa familia, el niño en cuestión tendría poderes increíbles, se había enfrentado dos veces a los Logbottom y ambos eran magos excepcionales, orgullosa muestra de lo que los sangre limpia podían ofrecer al mundo, porque tenían que limpiar el mundo de la escoria de sangres sucias, simples muggles con poderes. Cuando el pequeño nació al morir Julio fue su primera opción.

También estaba al tanto del embarazo del matrimonio Potter, el problema era que esa criatura parecía ser que nacería a principios de Agosto lo que lo hubiese descartado para siempre como candidato dejando solo al niño Longbottom, pero algo le decía…

Siendo sinceros ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando al día siguiente le dijeron que los Potter habían tenido un varón. Casi se lo esperaba.

La familia Potter era otra línea de sangre limpia muy poderosa, el problema era que su pequeño retoño era media sangre gracias a su madre, una simple sangre sucia llamada Lily Potter… una muy poderosa sangre sucia…

Con ese par de esmeraldas… y quien podía olvidar aquellos tres encuentros y sus singulares maneras de enfrentarlo… ella era algo único…

Pero no dejaba de ser un simple niño media sangre, pero algo le inquietaba, ese niño era demasiado parecido a él pero en un sentido casi inverso. Ambos tenían el cabello negro y ambos eran media sangre (cosa que Voldemort detestaba pero tenía presente), los dos provenían de una línea de magos de pureza ancestral, mas hablando de los Potter y en ambos casos uno de los padres era de procedencia muggle, en el caso de Voldemort su padre, en el caso de Harry Potter su madre, la única diferencia era que Lily Potter era una bruja al fin de todo.

Cualquiera que conociese a Lily se daba cuenta de algo, había una extraña aura en ella, un algo indefinido que se reflejaba en sus ojos a la hora de la lucha, era poderosa y capaz de ajustarse a cualquier situación, no podía leer las mentes pero definitivamente existía algo que hacía que la mente de su oponente se perturbara, era fiel, leal, decidida. Cuantas veces Voldemort no pensó una manera de llevarla a su bando, era una gema única, un extraño caso de talento que no debió nacer en cuna muggle.

Juntar esas dos características en un niño era demasiado peligroso, mas con padres como ellos, mas siendo señalado por una profecía. El segundo niño era quien había nacido mas cerca de la muerte de Julio. Había estado muy pendiente por medio de Pettigrew… Lily Potter había dado a luz poco antes de la media noche del 1 de agosto, mas cerca imposible.

Si Harry Potter hubiera tenido como madre a cualquier otra bruja no lo hubiese pensado mas y se hubiera inclinado por Neville Longbottom, pero que su madre fuese Lily Potter le hizo decidirse de una buena vez.

Si alguien tenía la mas mínima posibilidad de oponérsele y ser peligroso, mucho mas que Dumbledore que ni siquiera era señalado por la profecía y que era quien mas le preocupaba, tenía que ser el hijo de esa mujer.

De la inquietante Lily Potter…

No podía perder mas tiempo, debía actuar rápido y eliminar el problema mientras fuese insignificante.

-0-

A pesar de sus múltiples e importantes ocupaciones, Albus Dumbledore no pudo dejar de desatender una llamada urgente que le llegó por lechuza. Por ningún motivo podía ignorarla y debía que hacer algo primero para atenderla como era debido.

Dos personas aparecieron en las inmediaciones de su destino final en una campiña a mitad de la nada, lejos de miradas curiosas, lejos de la gente normal. A Dumbledore nunca le había gustado esa ubicación, la verdad es que a él no le gustaba mantenerse muy lejos de las personas, amaba la soledad, no podía negarlo, pero eso no lo convertía en un completo ermitaño, le gustaba la gente, escuchar sus voces, sus risas, la vida fluyendo a su alrededor. La persona junto a él, se ocultaba con una capa, tan celosamente que era imposible determinar un solo rasgo, mucho menos si se negaba a levantar la mirada a pesar de que hacía un día precioso, pero Dumbledore no se lo reprochó y comenzó a caminar con su acompañante muy cerca de él. Se detuvieron al llegar a una construcción tanto imponente, como impresionante.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que el viejo director no ponía pie en esa impresionante mansión victoriana una vez hogar de una de las mas renombradas y ancestrales familias mágicas. Las imponentes gárgolas en formas de demonios vigilaban la entrada en su fría e inmóvil postura, los jardines a su alrededor habían comenzado a morir ya, en antaño habían sido verdes, rebozaban vida y en donde se podían escuchar las risas y voces tanto de niños como de adultos, pero ahora todo eso era un simple recuerdo, ya nadie jugaba en esos pastos desde hacía mucho tiempo… una verdadera lástima.

A penas llegaron a las imponentes puertas de roble talladas con un viejo y algo desgastado escudo familiar cuando estas se abrieron haciendo retroceder a la figura encapuchada, Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la otra figura suspiró con vergüenza y negó con la cabeza. En algún momento de su historia ese lugar podría haber sido impresionante y todo un monumento al poderío mágico, bello e incomparable, pero en ese momento sólo se le ocurría una palabra para describir tal lugar:

Lúgubre.

Había escuchado algunas historias de tal lugar y de su único habitante humano, pero ahora que lo veía se quedaban bastantes cortas en su opinión. El recibidor era tan gigantesco que bien hubiese podido contener el cuartel de la orden sin mucho problema, el techo se elevaba a niveles impresionantes por los tres pisos de ese mini castillo. El piso de exquisito mármol blanco lucía pulido e impecable, como si nadie hubiese pasado por ahí en muchos años, grabado en él, con el tamaño de dos hombres adultos parado uno sobre otro, se mostraba el mismo escudo de la puerta, justo a los pies de una gigantesca escalera doble con pasamanos cubiertos de chapa de oro. La luz provenía de miles de esferas flotantes que estaban esparcidas por todas partes, cada una con una llama azul que brillaba con toda su intensidad.

Azul, que ironía.

Una decena de elfos domésticos llegaron a su encuentro deshaciéndose en reverencias las cuales Dumbledore regresó con cortesía. Su acompañante nunca había visto tantos elfos juntos en un solo lugar tan finamente vestidos, galas impresionantes para una casa de igual definición¿Qué secretos ocultaría un lugar como ese? Le llevaría días o tal vez meses dar con todos los recovecos de ese gigantesco lugar.

O tal vez no le gustaría, hablando con sinceridad, ese lugar no solo parecía lúgubre sino también muy solitario… no estaba descuidado, los elfos parecían muy eficientes en su trabajo, pero ni un sonido se escuchaba además del que provenía de ellos mismos. Los elfos por lo demás eran muy silenciosos al caminar y daba la impresión de que cuidaban una mansión abandonada por simple convicción a un recuerdo. Si no hubiese sabido que alguien vivía ahí hubiese pensado que estaban en una habitación en la que el tiempo se había detenido y que permanecía abandonada desde hacía siglos.

Comenzaron a subir las infinitas escaleras y el nerviosismo hizo su aparición, las paredes estaban repletas de gigantescas pinturas de personas que sonreían o dormían, o miraban curiosos a aquellos primeros visitantes que tenían desde hacía tanto tiempo, sin embargo hablaban en susurros, como si ni ellos mismos quisieran despertar el sopor que invadía a todo el lugar. Cientos de generaciones de magos y brujas que se extendían allá por la edad media, tal vez mas, la mayoría imponentes y de delicados rasgos, pero miradas duras y determinantes.

-Es aquí, debes esperar aquí y evitar que en ningún momento tu rostro se revele, ya sea a los elfos domésticos o incluso a los retratos. –le dijo Dumbledore con seriedad, su acompañante simplemente asintió.

Dumbledore se perdió en una habitación finamente decorada mientras su acompañante seguía mirando a su alrededor, no le gustaba esa casa, le daba mala espina a pesar de saber de quien era, tantos secretos… como el suyo. Sus pasos se detuvieron repentinamente ante dos pinturas, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su corazón a latir con una fuerza impresionante, tanto que creyó que se saldría de su pecho. Dos sendas e imponentes pinturas la observaban con curiosidad, y por mas que quiso, no pudo quitarles la mirada de encima, intentando en todo momento, inconscientemente, que no descubrieran su rostro… Aunque un grito pugnaba por salir por su garganta, uno ahogado, de dolor y sorpresa.

Mas allá de la puerta que lo separaba de su acompañante, el director miraba la habitación que se revelaba ante él, era tan grande como su propio despacho, no por nada pertenecía a alguien que alguna vez había tenido tanto renombre. Recordó de pronto haber estado ahí antes, en un tiempo en el que ni siquiera le pertenecía a su actual ocupante y sin embargo en todos esos años no había cambiado mucho, el tiempo se había detenido en aquel lugar al igual que en el resto de la casa, solo el aroma había cambiado, antaño flotaba una dulce fragancia, la de aquella joven que la casa había visto crecer y que aún después de su muerte se percibía por cada rincón sutilmente. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo había terminado por esfumarse, una fragancia efímera para una vida de igual condición y que sin embargo había dejado un dulce y a la vez amargo recuerdo en quienes la conocieron. Dejo de perderse en sus pensamientos para centrar su atención en la gigantesca cama adornada con pilares dorados y doseles de seda fina. En la inmensidad de la cama se perdía una pequeña y consumida figura, antaño poderosa como esa casa, fuerte e inquebrantable, pero ya no.

Tobias Rodin estaba a las puertas de la muerte.

-Se lo que piensas mi viejo amigo –dijo con voz ronca y lejana, como si la estatua que se encontraba en la cama hubiese cobrado vida –Ahora solo soy una simple sombra de lo que alguna vez fui. –dijo con tristeza –Pero todos nos hacemos viejos y pagamos por nuestros pecados tarde o temprano.

Dumbledore conjuró una silla con un movimiento de varita y se sentó antes de contestar.

-Muy cierto, la edad nos llega a todos, pero no creo que nuestros pecados se paguen de esta manera. –respondió con calma -Mucho menos cuando tu cambiaste para salvar a los que amas.

-¿Piensas eso… ¿ -le devolvió con una extraña mirada -¿No crees que eso de todas formas eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte? Yo era el que no quería sufrir… no otra vez, no con aquella tragedia apenas pasada. –suspiró –Perdona, los viejos solemos recordar cosas dolorosas del pasado.

-Te equivocas, -negó –no son cosas dolorosas, son recuerdos preciosos, tan valiosos ahora como lo fueron antes. –Rodin bajó un poco la cabeza

-Albus, no se como lo haces, pero siempre sabes que decir –dijo con media sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero dime ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó seriamente

-Tan mal como me veo –musitó –No creo que dure mucho tiempo mas. –enfrentó la mirada de preocupación de Dumbledore con una tranquila mirada que se oscureció enseguida –Pero no me quejo, he vivido una vida larga y va siendo tiempo de descansar, mas sin embargo… no me puedo ir, hacerlo significaría una muerte mas. Albus, a mi muerte¿Qué será de Tabatha¿Quién velará por la pirámide y mantendrá el secreto? No confío en nadie para tal empresa, solo a ti, amigo mío.

Dumbledore se recargó en la silla y le dirigió una mirada tranquila sobre sus gafas de media luna.

-Sin embargo yo no estoy capacitado para vigilarla y lo sabes, Tobias –dijo Dumbledore. –Yo tampoco soy joven. Necesitas a alguien igual de joven que tú en ese entonces.

-¿Quién¿Acaso tu lo sabes? Terthulius iba a ser el guardián a mi muerte y ya ves, se nos adelantó¿Quién mas velaría por el bienestar de Tabatha? Mas ahora… Temo que su vida estará condenada este vivo yo o no. Y luego esta ese elemental del fuego¿Qué pasará cuando lo encuentren, Albus¿Qué será de mi nieta?

-Seguirá viviendo como siempre, Tobias. De eso me encargo yo.

El anciano moribundo enarcó una ceja, conocía tan bien a Dumbledore que había aprendido a leer entre líneas, podía descifrar aquellos ojos azul cielo y saber lo que ocultaban.

-Tu sabes quien es el segundo elemental –dijo incorporándose un poco en la cama, Dumbledore intentó detenerlo pero el otro interpuso su mano y negó –No me puedes ocultar ese tipo de cosas Albus, lo sabes bien. –Dumbledore lo miró con intensidad un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza, después de todo era de fiar, era su amigo y era quien tendría la última palabra si querían proteger a Harry y a Atha.

-Si –concedió –He dado con él.

-¿Y¿Quién es¿Lo han descubierto? –dijo con ansiedad

-Esta tan bien oculto como Atha, pero es una larga historia, sin embargo es de vital importancia encontrar a un nuevo guardián para la pirámide; ahora que estas incapacitado no tardaran en buscar un nuevo guardián y debemos adelantárnosles. –Rodin asintió –Y tengo a la persona perfecta, claro si él accede, ya se lo he planteado y no parecía muy convencido, sin embargo creo que ahora la situación ha cambiado un poco.

-¿Quién?

-James Potter. –Rodin lo miró escéptico

-¿Ese jovencito¿El que siempre encuentro espiando en la pirámide? –preguntó con completo desconcierto. Dumbledore sonrió, conociendo a James no dudaba que supiera mas de esa pirámide de lo que él mismo sospechaba en un principio. -¿El que parece que nunca ha conocido un peine?

-Ese precisamente. –dijo con cierto tono de diversión –Piénsalo, es perfecto, es un inefable, es parte de la Orden y conoce tanto a Atha como su secreto.

-¡¿La conoce?! –dijo alarmado incorporándose tan rápido que le sobrevino un ataque de tos, Dumbledore quiso ayudarlo pero Rodin lo detuvo una vez mas–Sabía que la tenías oculta en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix pero no que sabían su secreto. –le reprochó

-Fue ella misma quien decidió revelárselos, Tobias. –argumentó con calma Dumbledore –Atha ha crecido mucho en este tiempo, ha madurado y a aprendido a confiar. –el anciano suspiró con tristeza

La última vez que había visto a su nieta fue cuando se descubrió que era un elemental del agua, fue incapaz de matarla, no cuando ese cabello negro y ese rostro le traía el recuerdo vívido de su amada hija cuando tenía su edad. Cuando esa risa se le clavaba en el alma… sin embargo, no se había atrevido a volver a verla, porque él mismo la había condenado a ese exilio, él mismo no tuvo otra forma de protegerla que ocultarla. Mas cuando Thertulius le mostró esa fotografía en la que salía con un uniforme muggle y el rostro que le saludaba era idéntico al de su madre, no pudo soportar ver nunca mas ese rostro, le carcomía, le culpaba…

-Parece que me he perdido de muchas cosas en todo este tiempo ¿eh? He perdido la oportunidad de verla crecer y todo por propia voluntad. –Dumbledore iba a decir algo pero Rodin no se lo permitió –James Potter¿eh? Si tu confías en él yo confío en él, sin embargo aún queda el elemental del fuego ¿Tendrá Potter las agallas para mantenerlo oculto o destruirlo? –inquirió con mortal seriedad

-James nunca lo destruiría ni le haría daño, ni a él ni a ningún otro elemental, lo conozco muy bien, -afirmó Dumbledore con seguridad -y sobre la identidad del segundo guardián no habrá mayor problema, su secreto y el de Atha no podrían estar en mejores manos

-¿Por qué? –preguntó intrigado, sabía que había algo mas, lo veía en esos ojos azul claro. Dumbledore no dudó en hablar, estaba en confianza y sabía muy bien que necesitaba saber Rodin para acceder a su petición.

-Porque además de conocer a Atha y su secreto, el elemental del fuego resulta ser su propio hijo.

Contrario a lo que se podría esperar y a pesar de que su mirada se ensombreció después de mostrar un ligero asombro, en el rostro viejo y acabado de ese hombre se dibujo una media sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende esta jugada del destino? O tal vez no es el destino sino un simple orden cósmico que intenta mantener vivos a aquellos que creó…

-Ese sería el tipo de palabras que diría el padre de Atha, Terthulius. –comentó Dumbledore con media sonrisa

-Si, lo se. –dijo el viejo mirando por la ventana –Él siempre me insistió en ver a Tabatha durante sus primeros años, mientras crecía y comenzaba a despertar sus poderes, pero yo no pude. Y cuando el murió… tampoco lo hice, todavía no se porque, tal vez por reputación, orgullo o simplemente porque me mataba verla a la cara, decirle que yo ya había matado otros como ella y que la única razón por la que seguía viva era porque tenía mi sangre. –suspiró –Me retiré a la soledad, me autocastigué impidiéndome verla, negándome el derecho de mirar un rostro familiar, de buscar la mirada y sonrisa de su madre, esa presencia que me tranquilizaba…

-Sin embargo –comentó Dumbledore con calma –creo que el peor error fue negarle a ella tu presencia. –Rodin no contestó, siguió mirando a la nada –Esa niña te necesitaba, aún si fueses quien destruía a los magos elementales, o si te negaste a verla mucho tiempo mientras ella añoraba conocerte, lo cual no ha cambiado del todo. –Rodin lo miró con cara de "lo dudo" -¿Sabes? Es curioso cuando me pongo a pensar que a pesar de las distancias y de lo que cada uno piensa del otro, se parecen demasiado.

Esto atrajo la atención del anciano que miró de reojo a su amigo. Dumbledore sonrió internamente, era increíble como a pesar de todo, habían cosas que se mantenían como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por ellos, ese gesto era uno de esas cosas.

-A pesar de que Atha se parece muchísimo a su madre y buena parte de su carácter y forma de ser deriva de su padre, es evidente que esa tendencia enfermiza de alejarse de las personas para no molestarlas y hacer creer que están mejor solos cuando su mirada muestra lo contrario, mostrar una fortaleza que les desgasta, creer que todo lo pueden resolver alejándose y ese gusto por ser ermitaña definitivamente la heredó de ti. –dijo con media sonrisa. Tobias Rodin suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-No se puede negar que tiene sangre de la antaño poderosa estirpe Rodin ¿cierto?

-Desde que la ves y si conociste a sus miembros, no hay duda alguna. –el anciano quiso imitar la sonrisa amable de Dumbledore mas solo salió un esbozo de esta.

-Albus… debo confesarte que, me gustaría verla una vez, una última vez. Aunque sea imposible.

Rodin había esperado cualquier cosa de Dumbledore, menos que sonriera con tanta sinceridad.

-Recordarás, amigo mío, que siempre suelo adelantarme a tus pensamientos. –Rodin lo miró pálido

-¿No querrás decir…?

-Efectivamente, Atha se encuentra esperándonos fuera.

-o-

Las pinturas que se alzaban ante ella y que intentaban ver la cara tras la capa eran rostros tanto conocidos como extraños. Sus piernas temblaban y se negaban a moverse, pero era uno de los retratos el que la tenía asi, nunca, en toda su vida…

Era como ver a su madre de tamaño natural, como tenerla ahí, frente a ella, sonriéndole con dulzura, el retrato tamaño real de Corine Hopkins cuando aún era Corin Rodin y que parecía tener la misma edad que su hija, la había paralizado. Ella había crecido sin su madre y la había conocido por medio de fotografías, pero verla asi… era como si la aquella mirada la hubiese hipnotizado impidiéndole huir. Ni siquiera sabía porque le asustaba tanto, porque esa sonrisa tranquila la aterrorizaba. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

"Por mi murió el hombre que amabas"…

Agitó la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella no hubiese nacido? Tal vez su madre no habría muerto, aunque ignoraba como podría ser eso, pero definitivamente su padre seguiría vivo, hubiera escapado sin el temor de que descubrieran la existencia de su pequeña elemental del agua oculta en la casa. Dando tiempo a sus amigos de ocultar a la niña, de desviar la atención y destruir otras evidencias.

-Perdón mamá… estoy segura que no soy lo que imaginaste cuando nací –susurró…

La puerta se abrió de pronto arrancándole un grito a Atha quien se llevó una mano al pecho asustada y miró al hombre que se paraba en el dintel de la puerta.

-Siento haberte asustado –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo a lo que Atha solo respondió con una mueca –Hay alguien que quisiera verte.

Ella asintió mecánicamente sin mucha convicción, no sabía ni porque se había dejado convencer por el viejo si no recordaba nada de su abuelo, absolutamente nada, no sabía quien era, mas que aquel hombre que se había negado a verla y que prefería "protegerla" desde las sombras, arrojándola a una vida de soledad después de muerto su padre. Y aunque el rencor le decía que no entrara, que no se lo merecía, sus pies comenzaron a moverse, alegres de alejarse de esas pinturas familiares que le miraban, nerviosa por ver por primera vez a aquel hombre tan inconscientemente temido.

Mientras pasaba se quitó la capucha. Como con el resto de la casa, Atha se quedó admirada de la grandeza de la habitación, nada comparada con el sencillo pero cálido hogar que compartió con su padre, pero por nada lo cambiaría, al igual que el resto de la casa, ese lugar se veía tan solitario que atemorizaba.

Y lo vio, apenas una escuálida figura enterrada en suaves almohadas, oculto en una inmensa cama y cubierto por magníficos cobertores de finas telas y acabados. Sus miradas se conectaron, la vieja y la joven como unidos por un hechizo. ¿Acaso era ese el tipo al que le temía¿El que sabía podía matarla sin misericordia como había matado a otros¿El que por mas que le decían que nunca le haría daño la obligaba a ocultarse bajo las mantas con el temor de que una noche apareciera y le gritara que ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para disfrutar su vida, que debía reunirse con los otros que fueron como ella? Aquella imponente figura que había visto en diarios, fotografías y que siempre se había mantenido alejada, ignorándola cuando mas lo necesitaba no era como la había imaginado, incluso, ahora comprendía porque Dumbledore quería que lo fuera a visitar. La delgada imagen de un anciano no le quitaba los ojos de encima y a ella le incomodaba, era como si intentara ver su alma a través de esa mirada, como si encontrara algo que ella no conocía o tal vez simplemente le disgustaba que ahora si quisiera verla cuando ella ya no lo quería hacer. Sin embargo también sintió lástima, ya nada quedaba de la persona que había conocido por fotografías, solo un consumido esbozo de ser humano.

-Mi niña, mi hermosa niña, se ha vuelto una imagen de su madre, única y brillante.

Atha se quedó de a cuatro otra vez, la voz fuerte, atemorizante y potente que había imaginado tantas veces no estaba ahí, en cambio una voz quebrada y de emoción contenida la sustituía. Y aquella frase, sabía que se parecía a su madre pero no esperaba eso. Desviando la mirada se retiró la capucha dejando escapar su sedoso cabello negro, lo cual pareció emocionar mas al anciano ante la mirada serena de Dumbledore.

-Mucho gusto señor –dijo ella con voz lejana y sombría. Su mirada ya no era la dulce mirada que su madre solía hacer, se parecía mas a la que el mismo Rodin hacía en sus años mas duros, una mirada que reflejaba reproche y resentimiento, eso diezmó los ánimos del anciano.

-Tienes todo el derecho de mirarme así, Tabatha –la chica reprimió un escalofrío, no le gustaba que dijeran su nombre –Todo el derecho del mundo, pero por lo menos deja hablar a este anciano que ve cerca la hora de su muerte

Tal vez fue el tono triste o aquella mirada arrepentida que de alguna manera le sonaba familiar, tal vez otra cosa o la sangre que le llamaba porque a pesar de todo era su abuelo, por mucho que lo hubiese llegado a odiar en las noches frías en las que una niña solitaria le gritaba al cielo preguntando un porque de su soledad, el punto es que de la misma manera mecánica se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la segunda silla que Dumbledore había conjurado, aunque se rehusaba a mirarle de frente.

-Debes tener ya ¿Cuántos¿Dieciocho? –inquirió

-Veinte –dijo ella con voz lejana

-Oh… como vuela el tiempo. –ella apretó los dientes, intentó contenerse pero sus labios se movieron mas rápido que su mente

-No, la verdad no pasan tan rápido cuando uno se encuentra completamente solo ante el mundo, ah, pero olvidaba que eso no lo puede saber porque nunca se digno a darme una sola mirada ¿verdad?

-¡Atha…! -le reprendió Dumbledore

-Déjala Albus, tiene todo el derecho –dijo Rodin con una mirada triste. De pronto Atha no se contuvo mas y dejo salir lo que tenía dentro poniéndose de pie violentamente.

-¡Claro que tengo todo el derecho! –dijo exasperada –Dejar una niña al amparo de nadie por casi diez años es un buen motivo, pero hay muchos otros, como negarse a verme, una simple llamada, como si yo contagiara de una terrible enfermedad, obligándome a mantenerme oculta, incapaz de una palabra de aliento cuando mi padre murió, a veces de verdad pensaba que usted era solo un simple rumor, tan inexistente como siempre quiso ser. Otras lloraba rogando que se acordara de mi, de la solitaria niña oculta en su casa, pero ¿sabe que? Lo superé, ya no necesito de su cariño ahora tengo mi propia vida, mis propios amigos, mis propias ambiciones. –casi ni respiraba, daba vueltas en la habitación mientras los dos hombres la miraban en silencio -¡No se ni porque me deje convencer de venir aquí¡¡Es una completa pérdida de tiempo¡Y la gente que me conoce me dice Atha, no Tabatha!

La seguían mirando en silencio, y en el caso de Rodin, sus rasgos se habían suavizado de manera extraña.

-¿Y por que me mira así? –preguntó fuera de sus casillas. ¿Por qué no estaba enojado, histérico, ni siquiera triste? Le quería hacer daño, la parte mas ruín de su mente y alma quería que sufriera en la hora de su muerte lo que ella había sufrido, regodearse en ese sentimiento a pesar de que después lo lamentaría, pero ahora no le importaba, sin embargo solo la miraba con calma y una ligera alegría. -¿Qué no capta que te estoy insultando¿Qué le detesto¿Qué odio siquiera llevar la misma sangre que usted¿Alguien que abandona a los que dice su familia pero que lo único que hace es alejarla¿Qué la edad y la muerte le han vuelto estúpido?

-Atha… -dijo Dumbledore con seriedad, pero ella ya estaba fuera de sus casillas

-¡Atha nada! Llevo años preguntando un porque, esperando poder soltar las cosas como son a él después de tantos años…

Buscando un culpable…

-¡Y ahora se queda ahí con su cara de estúpido¡Respóndame! –gritó ella, las manos temblándole

-Lo único que puedo decir es, lo siento, con todo el alma, me he arrepiento de todo lo que te hice pasar y lo que me hice pasar a la vez –contestó con calma y sinceridad –No hay día que no me arrepienta de tu sufrimiento pero el tiempo no puede retroceder y ahora lo único que te puedo of… -pero fue cortado por la risa irónica de Atha.

-¿No se puede retroceder? –dijo con voz ausente y con un brillo extraño lo cual alertó a Rodin mientras Dumbledore estudiaba a los dos con aire pensativo.

-No, no se puede, no se debe –por primera vez Rodin había utilizado un tono mas duro, mas alarmado.

-De todas formas no tendría caso –dijo ella levantando la cara airadamente, había enojo, rencor y también dolor en esos ojos azules –Ya no tiene ningún sentido para mi. –se puso la capucha de su capa –Mentiría si le dijera que fue un placer conocerlo, me retiro.

Salió dejando a dos ancianos silenciosos en la habitación, sus pasos resonando en esa solitaria mansión donde viejos fantasmas aún vagaban invisibles para aquel que ponía atención, salió a la luz del sol pero ni siquiera su calidez borró el frío sentimiento que le embargaba ni el amargo sabor que tenía en la boca.

No supo como llegó ni porque, simplemente lo hizo, fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió y la única persona que consideró apropiada en ese momento, el punto es que cuando desapareció con un suave murmullo de agua líquida y volviese a aparecer de la misma manera, se encontraba de nuevo frente a la puerta de Sirius Black. Pero esta vez no tocó, simplemente se quedó ahí, parada mirando con atención la puerta como si esta le pudiese dar las respuestas que buscaba, las razones que quería.

Era una tonta¿qué había ido a hacer ahí? Molestar a Sirius, no tenía caso, ni que fueran amigos o algo así, había pasado su vida sola, ir a contar sus penas no era su costumbre, no quería comenzar la costumbre.

Ya se había dado media vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió por si sola, Sirius estaba completamente vestido, estaba apunto de salir cuando se encontró repentinamente con Atha, que lo miraba tan sorprendida como él estaba de encontrarla ahí.

-¿Atha¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…Yo… ya me iba –dijo apresuradamente dándose media vuelta una vez mas

-Un momento –dijo Sirius enarcando una ceja haciendo que Atha se detuviera -¿Me vas a decir que solo pasabas por la puerta de mi departamento como quien pasea por el parque?

-Fijate que si –dijo ella sacando el sarcasmo de su pecho intentando disimular –Vine a admirar la madera de tu puerta, bonito color debo decir, buena consistencia, -dijo estudiándola con aire conocedor –si, creo que me compraré una, eso era todo, nos vemos.

Sirius la tomó del brazo y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la misma salida pero sin permitirle escapar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo ella indignada

-Yo te hago la misma pregunta y me la vas a responder y contarme que te trajo en realidad a mi casa sin excusas tontas acerca de fetichismo por las puertas ajenas.

Ella guardó silencio y bajó la mirada mientras Sirius la seguía empujando, podía escaparse con facilidad de él, desaparecer sin que el moreno pudiese hacer algo al respecto, pero simplemente se dejó llevar, no lo quería reconocer, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien imparcial.

-o-

Dumbledore llegó al cuartel con la esperanza de que Atha hubiese vuelto, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba, conocía muy bien a esa niña. Efectivamente, en la casa no había rastros de ella por ninguna parte. Descubrió que la familia Potter en pleno tampoco se encontraba, pero si el grupo que lideraba el crecido miembro mas joven del clan Potter, discutiendo algo con meticulosidad y preocupación, sospechaba saber que era.

En circunstancias normales se hubiese retirado después de saludar, pero ahora que no había nadie en el cuartel no quiso dejar pasar un minuto mas un evento que le inquietaba sobremanera y que por la manera en que se estaban comenzando a desarrollar las cosas y lo que había notado por su cuenta (que era mucho) se había convertido en una prioridad. Así que con tranquilidad llegó a la cocina, el lugar que por mudo acuerdo se había convertido en la sala de conferencias de los actuales habitantes de la casa.

-Buenas tardes. –saludó con educación y con una sonrisa tranquila, como la que siempre portaba en su tiempo. Los chicos se sorprendieron de su presencia pero saludaron cortésmente también. Harry intercambió una mirada invisible con Hermione, debido a las máscaras, pero que por la forma en que sus cabezas giraron, daba a entender que sospechaban que el director no había llegado solo a saludar. –Me alegra encontrarles reunidos aquí. –todos regresaron el saludo con cordialidad e interrumpieron su charla para permitir al director expresar la razón de su visita. –Perdón que los interrumpa en su reunión, la cual sin duda debe tener como motivo los importantes eventos que los trajeron aquí, pero hace algún tiempo que quería tratar con ustedes un tema importante que he ido aplazando dados los eventos de los últimos días pero que no puede seguir aguardando mas.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros ¿de que querría hablar¿Del futuro? No, Dumbledore era el que mas les instaba a guardar silencio¿De esa época? Tampoco, no le gustaba inmiscuirlos tampoco. Tal vez tenía información acerca de los mortífagos o quería tocar algún tema del nuevo poder de Harry pero no tenía caso esperar a que todos estuvieran ahí.

-¿Qué ocurre señor director? –se aventuró Hermione con educación -¿De que quiere hablar con nosotros?

Dumbledore se sentó con calma en la mesa y conjuro algunos bocadillos y siete tazas de humeante té. Harry no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que el director se tomaba las cosas con calma y de nada servía apresurarlas.

-Verán, desde que llegaron a esta época me ha intrigado la manera en que viajaron al pasado. –dijo después de un sorbo a su taza, -Al principio considere un giratiempo, sin embargo viajar 16 años atrás implica una cantidad increíble e inexacta de vueltas, demasiado trabajo y poco seguro. Existen un limitado número de hechizos para viajar en el tiempo, cuyas bases tienen los giratiempos y que en general están prohibidos por las implicaciones éticas y el peligro de un desajuste temporal pero ignoro cual exactamente fue el que utilizaron.

Harry notó como Ron y Hermione se removieron incómodos de sus asientos, pero regresó su atención a Ginny cuando esta habló.

-¿Para que lo necesita saber? –inquirió Ginny quien no había notado lo mismo que Harry. –Tiene razón, no utilizamos un giratiempo y si fue cosa de un hechizo sin embargo no sabemos muy bien en que consiste.

-Si, como lo imaginaba –asintió Dumbledore con un brillo extraño en los ojos –Uno de los hechizos que mi experiencia me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer.

Dio otro sorbo a su taza, Harry comenzaba a desesperarse ¿A dónde quería llegar? Pero Dumbledore ya sabía lo que necesitaba, por lo menos en inicio. Aunque todos no parecían captar lo que Dumbledore quería decir porque lo veían de la misma manera que Harry, confundidos hasta el tuétano.

-Verán –recomenzó Dumbledore al percibir el sentimiento general –les pregunto esto porque es importante para formular mi siguiente pregunta. Los pocos hechizos que rompen la barrera del tiempo tienen una peligrosa eventualidad, un limite por asi decirlo, no necesariamente en el tiempo en el que pueden retroceder, eso puede ser tanto como el mago desee, incluso remontándose a antes de la creación de nuestro planeta o del mismo universo, no, esta limitación es mas bien práctica.

-¿Y eso quiere decir…? –apresuró Harry con un mal, muy mal presentimiento.

Dumbledore junto los dedos y los miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna

-Me pregunto si tienen alguna idea de cómo regresaran a su época.

Seis respiraciones se contuvieron al mismo tiempo, seis corazones latieron al mismo tiempo con curiosa sincronía, seis mentes se percataron de un mismo evento hasta entonces postergado.

Harry palideció debajo de su máscara¡el regreso¿Por qué hasta ahora notaba ese detalle? Si, tenía que aceptar que desde que supo que tendría esa oportunidad su mente se cerró a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese "Ver a sus padres muertos" "Ver a su padrino muerto", "Tener la oportunidad de cambiar su futuro y las implicaciones que eso llevaría", "mantener la promesa de no cambiar el pasado", "otra vez… ¡Conocer a sus padres!", "Cumplir sus sueños mas locos…" entre cosas de parecido talante que lo distrajeron de una eventualidad tan ridícula en ese momento como "Volver a su tiempo", una parte oculta de su mente se dijo que si podían llegar, podían volver, en fin que no era un giratiempos ¿no? Pero que Dumbledore preguntara precisamente eso le llenaba de terror, conocía ese tono, sabía a donde se dirigía el director.

-Profesor –dijo con cierto nerviosismo Hermione, Harry la miró con rapidez, si alguien sabía como resolver eso era su inteligente amiga –se nos dijo que una vez aquí la manera de volver se nos daría, -Harry miró a Hermione¿de verdad? Se había perdido esa parte, no lo recordaba que alguien lo hubiese mencionado. –Nosotros pensamos que tal vez usted nos proporcionaría esa manera.

¿Nosotros pensamos? Harry se quedó mirando a Hermione, que el recordara tampoco había sido un tema que se discutiera en su presencia, quiso intercambiar una mirada con Ron pero este parecía mirar con atención a Dumbledore, movía un dedo con nerviosismo.

-Retomaré el tema de los hechizos de tiempo –dijo otra vez Dumbledore con tono exasperantemente tranquilo al parecer de Harry –como les decía, estos tienen una limitación práctica y esta es que todos son para volver hacia atrás y no hay ninguno conocido que genere el evento contrario.

-¿Osea que…?

-No conozco ninguna manera de hacerlos volver, ninguna comprobada.

Repentinamente todos se quedaron sin habla, estaban a punto de contestar y cayeron en cuenta de tan vital detalle.

-No… no tenemos ni idea –musitó Hermione. –Se nos había dicho que llegado el momento la manera de regresar se nos mostraría. Creímos que usted sabría.

-Me halaga que me tengan en tan alto concepto de sabiduría pero temo decepcionarles no conozco ningún hechizo que yo pueda realizar para que vuelvan a su época. –un silencio anormal inundó la habitación, ya ni siquiera respiraban -¿Comprenden ahora porque necesitaba hablar con ustedes de este tema?

-Pero… -dijo angustiado Neville –Si usted no conoce ningún método entonces ¿cómo…?

-¿Estamos atorados aquí? –asaltó Ron

Harry ni siquiera emitía sonido, sentía el corazón saltar sin control en su pecho. ¿Atrapados¿En esa época¡Si lo que él quería era salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible! La persepectiva de no cambiar su pasado y mirar impotente como su familia moría y su vida era condenada no era agradable, considerar vivir ahí cargando con la culpa hasta regresar al año en el que partieron cuando tuvieran 31 años, totalmente inconcebible, 16 años de revivir la vida que el se condenó a volver a vivir, intolerable.

DUmbledore se mantenía en silencio mientras Hermione murmuraba un "no puede ser" mientras se removía las manos, Ginny se agitaba en su lugar y Ron le miraba en busca de una solución, pero a Harry no se le ocurría ninguna. De pronto, enarcó una ceja.

-Profesor… -dijo pensativamente Harry -Usted mencionó que no conocía de un hechizo que "usted" no pudiera realizar, sin embargo no mencionó de algún otro método fuera de esos rangos.

Dumbledore sonrió astutamente.

-Muy inteligente Harry, exactamente eso fue lo que dije y tienes razón, no mencioné nada de cualquier otro método.

Todos levantaron el rostro expectantes y Dumbledore ya se disponía a seguir su discurso cuando fue interrumpido por una lengua de fuego que hizo a todos saltar de su silla. Pero sobre todo fue Dumbledore quien puso cara de gravedad y su antes tranquila voz se convirtió en una de urgencia y marcado nerviosismo.

-La plática tendrá que esperar, algo vital ha ocurrido y no puedo dejarlo pasar, la única posible forma tendrá que esperar hasta que esto quede solucionado. Disculpen

-Pero…

Muy tarde, Dumbledore desapareció en un giro de su capa.

-¿Cuál modo¿Por qué se tuvo que ir así? –brincó Ron atónito -¡Arghh! Odio que haga eso.

-Si estaba tan tranquilo sospecho que no es algo fuera de sus posibilidades

-O las de alguien mas –dijo sospechosamente Harry -De no existir esa otra manera¿Cómo se habrían arriesgado los mortífagos en venir a esta época también?

-Es cierto –musitó Luna –Tal vez una manera esotérica…

-No –interrumpió Hermione repentinamente seria –Dumbledore, como dijo Harry, mencionó que nada que no pudiese hacer él, y lo único que Dumbledore no hace es magia negra.

El tipo de magia que usaba Voldemort, pensó Harry. Pero… había algo mas en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando lo miró, algo que le decía que tal vez era algo mas.

También le intrigaba otra cosa ¿Qué había puesto tan nervioso a Dumbledore para que se fuera sin mas? Algo muy grande tuvo que haber pasado, sutilmente y para su sorpresa, sintió una leve punzada en el área de la cicatriz.

-o-

La noche llegó pero Dumbledore no volvió, mientras los chicos subían a acostarse Ron y Hermione se quedaron atrás adrede, Harry no puso objeción, sus padres habían vuelto y ahora tenía de nuevo en la cabeza el motivo de la extraña actitud de James y el problema de que supieran algo de su destino. Y como ellos dos habían alegado quedarse ahí un rato mas, simplemente los dejo ser, igual finalmente se decidían y aceptaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Pero el tópico de la plática era otro muy distinto.

-Hermione, tenemos que decírselo –murmuró Ron serio y preocupado, Hermione miró las llamas con actitud distante, ambos estaban sin máscaras.

-No –musitó ella con calma –Decirle a Harry esa parte del hechizo que nos trajo aquí solo representaría una carga extra para él –ella suspiró –Lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de que no cambie el pasado, pero si su decisión es optar por la vida que siempre deseó y que se merece, no podemos hacer nada mas que afrontarlo.

Ron no dijo nada y vagamente asintió.

-Y pagaremos las consecuencias con tal de que sea su decisión y que sea feliz.

-o-

Lúgubre era una buena manera de describir el lugar, sencillo y totalmente aislado también. El escondite de los mortífagos llegados de la misma época que los chicos era sobre todo suyo, necesitaba serlo, ser detectados por su señor no era una opción, el señor tenebroso no solía aguardar a explicaciones, mataba primero, investigaba después si había una posibilidad de que fuesen peligrosos para él. E incluso ellos conocían la catástrofe que se desataría si se encontraran ellos mismos pero mas jóvenes.

Ya habían perdido a la líder de la misión, Bellatrix Lestrange había muerto de una manera totalmente inesperada y habían tardado unos días en reorganizarse y planear otra estrategia.

No tenía caso pelear con el grupito de niñatos que habían llegado tras ellos, Bellatrix había querido desviarse del plan original por simple venganza y ellos, envalentonados por que simplemente eran un grupo de niños, la habían seguido. Craso error, no por nada ese maldito Potter le causaba tantos problemas a su señor, no por nada ellos no pudieron matarles aquel día en el departamento de misterios.

Ahora debían enfocarse en su plan original, ya no podían perder mas tiempo, la fecha límite la ponía la muerte de los Potter y la caída de su señor.

Y a parte de su plan original, aquel por el que les había mandado su señor, tenían que hacerse de la manera de volver al presente.

En realidad matarían dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Reflexiones a 30 000 pies de altura:_

_Si, estoy sobrevolando el pais mientras termino este capítulo. Si, me tardé nuevamente y esta vez me pasé, en mi defensa puedo decir que Enero no contó como mes para mi, cerraba la primera parte de un estudio y simplemente no hacia otra cosa mas que trabajar, ni comía ya ni decir dormir, simplemente no hice nada ese mes. Febrero sin embargo se mostraba mas prometedor y avance bastante algunos días, sin embargo un pequeño bloqueo me detuvo y que cierto equipo de USA no cumplió con sus fechas y la carga de trabajo me cayó a mi al final, yo tenía que arreglar lo que ellos no hicieron en medi año, y lo tenía que arreglar en un mismo día._

_Pero en fin, una enorme disculpa, me sentía terrible pero no pude hacer nada por mas que quisiera. Prometí que estaría antes de terminar Febrero, ya ven, aquí en México todavía no son las 12, oficialmente todavía no es marzo jejejeje. Capítulo¿Por qué nadie me preguntó como iban a volver estos seis? Jejeje… confieso que originalmente este capítulo iba a contener el jueves pero a este paso lo termino en un siglo. Por eso, me propongo hacer un mega capítulo que incluya de jueves a domingo, siendo particularmente importantes viernes y domingo… verán porque, de todas formas tenía pensado unir viernes a domingo porque era vital para mantener el suspenso, un día mas no me afectara. Prometo no tardarme tanto, lo juro, ya ven que finalmente ya no es Enero y puedo respirar._

_PPPEEERDOON otra vez… de verdad me siento tan mal por la tardanza…_

Ah, y por ahí leí que en esta página no esta permitido contestar los reviews en los capis asi que... prometo comenzar mañana (osea en diez minutos jeje) a contestar reviews pasados porque si no me van a volver a regañar. Ciao


	34. La Semana de los Desastres: Jueves

_¡¡¡¡Choque de Mundos cumple 2 años!!!!! Y como festejo a tan importante evento, además del capítulo, la Advertencia de Derechos… ¡HARÁ UN STRIPTEASE! Ahora todos aplaudan, entre mas aplausos menos ropa._

Choque de Mundos

Cap. 34

"**La Semana de los Desastres: Jueves a Domingo"**

_Jueves 8 de Octubre, 1981_

Cuando era joven, por lo menos en su caso mucho mas joven, y conocía a uno de los muchos "amores de su vida" el mundo se iluminaba y todo era perfecto, después algo destruía la burbuja de cristal y ese amor de la vida se convertía en alguien extraño y terminaba derramando un mar de lágrimas antes de olvidarlo con alguien mas, lo que a la larga la hacía mas cuidadosa al escoger nuevo novio, el problema era que de pronto el mas horrible de los seres era esa persona especial.

Claro que eso no había ocurrido con James Potter, arrogante, caprichoso, vanidoso, presumido, buscapleitos, abusador y cien adjetivos mas que ella le había puesto a través del tiempo que lo conocía. A pesar de que el joven un día se dio cuenta de que ella era su amor predestinado por el destino y la había atosigado de distintas maneras, él era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba de un amor verdadero. De verdad que ella le huía como Einstein en un poblado de zombies.

Y cuando ese "no se que" que le atraía, algo así como el factor peligro o el conocido "si, lo que sea" que la había impulsado a salir con él (mientras se convencía de que no era que le atrajera algo en realidad de James y simplemente era una estrategia para que la dejara en paz) le mostró la realidad que no se había permitido conocer en forma, que aquel odioso James Potter era un maravilloso ser humano, fuera del hecho de las cosas que lo volvían un cabezota presumido, existía un chico con un gran corazón, divertido y que además la amaba con locura por lo que era. No era perfecto, ella misma no lo era, pero de pronto algo nuevo y diferente surgió entre los dos, algo que nunca había imaginado, mas profundo y fuerte de lo que jamás soñó.

Alguna vez le había dicho a Harry que se había enamorado de James por esa energía que desprendía al pasar, como la hacía reír y su corazón, pero había omitido decir que ella se sentía mejor persona junto a él y la sensación de felicidad que sentía dentro de ella cuando estaba con él. Incluso cuando los tiempos se pusieron mas oscuros ella se aferró a lo que eran juntos para no sucumbir, era esa sonrisa de optimismo que James siempre portaba la que le decía que a pesar de todo, estando juntos todo estaría bien, que su mundo no se derrumbaría mientras tuvieran fe en él, mientras James estuviera con ella para darle el valor de seguir adelante sin temor.

Pero ahora ella se sentía perdida, desde la muerte de su padre James se mantenía taciturno y alejado del resto, no lo veía sonreír y hablaba muy poco. No es que no lo entendiera, al contrario, intentaba ser para él lo mismo que él había sido para ella cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados, sin embargo había algo diferente esta vez.

Lily ya había pasado por una situación similar con James cuando murió su suegra e incluso esperaba que esta fuese similar, mas ahora la situación había cambiado y comenzaba a sospechar la verdadera razón. Se moría por dentro, desde que habían descubierto que ellos no formaban parte del futuro de Harry, James se había decidido a cambiar ese destino, ella lo había aceptado en silencio, temerosa de su propia muerte, mas cuando estaba tan convencida de que Harry no la recordaba, de que había muerto cuando era muy pequeño. Sabía que James desconocía ese detalle porque ella había callado, pero ahora no estaba tan segura, habían evitado hablar del tema todo ese tiempo, en un mudo acuerdo, como si hablar de ello lo hiciese mas tangible, mas real y eso los aterrorizaba a ambos.

Ella no concebía un mundo sin James y parecía que él tampoco… y eso le preocupaba. A pesar de lo que ella podía sentir, tenía la sospecha de que moriría primero porque era de ella de quien menos conocía Harry y eso le daba un cierto alivio y a la vez terror. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero cuando se lo preguntó no sabía si soportaría vivir en un mundo sin James, si podría enfrentarse sola al mundo oscuro que se cernía sobre ellos con su amado niño en la mira de Voldemort. Si los perdía a los dos… ella se perdería y ese pensamiento la ahogaba. ¿Si perdía a James podría seguir siendo ella¿Lo que era junto con él¿Proteger a Harry como lo mas amado, lo cual era¿La prueba de la existencia de James?

Porque tenía la certeza, por lo bien que le conocía, por como ellos dos se complementaban pero a la vez eran tan similares en muchos aspectos, que James planeaba que si no podía cambiar por completo el futuro, por lo menos le permitiría a ella vivir, que había pensado lo mismo que ella había pensado todo ese tiempo, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, así como no concebían un mundo sin su hijo.

Frente a la chimenea donde el fuego se había extinguido desde hacía dos horas, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche y sus pensamientos, abrazando sus rodillas como cuando era niña a pesar de que aún era demasiado joven, con el cabello rojo cayendo revuelto sobre su rostro, Lily se permitió derramar lágrimas silenciosas y ahogar sollozos mordiendo su mano para no despertar a nadie.

Si ese era el plan b de James si fallaba al cambiar por completo el futuro, no lo iba a permitir, no iba a soportar permitirlo, no cuando ella también sabía mas detalles como la muerte de Sirius. Necesitaban hablar antes de que las cosas se destruyeran mas de lo que ya estaban en el futuro, antes de que James se cegara con su plan, como solía hacer cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y ella perdiera a una de las personas por las que moriría gustosa sin pensarlo dos veces. Porque no sabía si podía enfrentarse a un mundo sin alguno de los dos…

Iba a tener que revelar lo que sabía para evitar que James hiciera una tontería como la que ella pretendía, porque James era terriblemente inteligente y era capaz de tener ya un plan alterno perfectamente planeado y si era así, el tiempo se les terminaba. Algo le decía que el punto donde el destino de Harry se bifurcaba entre lo que había pasado y lo que ellos pretendían estaba encima de ellos y la incertidumbre la aterraba, la hacía sentirse perdida...

-o-

Harry se sentía…inquieto, si, no había mejor manera de definirlo, ansioso por algo que no conocía y que simplemente estaba fuera de su control, o tal vez era que esa mañana hasta James y Lily habían bajado a desayunar pero se mantenían silenciosos y abstraídos. Su padre jugueteaba con el cereal y su madre tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, no parecía que hubiesen discutido entre ellos aunque solo hablaban lo estrictamente necesario.

Tal vez era eso lo que lo tenía asi, había visto discutir a los padres de Ron algunas veces y escuchado a Hermione hablar de la peleas de los suyos pero la verdad nunca había considerado tal cosa con los propios. Para él, en su imaginación, siempre habían sido una pareja ideal, aunque a través de esos meses había visto que no lo eran, tenían sus altas y sus bajas, Lily se desesperaba y reñía a James por alguna tontería que este hacía pero nunca se quedaban callados y todo parecía bien de cualquier forma. Que sus padres actuaran así estaba fuera de su entendimiento, y le dejaba un sentimiento desagradable, mas porque no parecían enfadados, mas bien… otra cosa, algo mas extraño. Lo cual, aunado a esa sensación extraña que le envolvía, hacía mas grandes las cosas para él, lo ponía mas nervioso.

La puerta se abrió y cerró repentinamente rompiendo el silencio y logrando que todos se sobresaltaran, pero antes de que pudieran terminar de intercambiar miradas curiosas, Albus Dumbledore apareció en el dintel de la puerta con una cara que Harry solo había visto en contadas ocasiones, una de ellas, aquella vez que lo vio aparecer en el Departamento de Misterios.

-¿Albus? –preguntó extrañado James, su rostro se había vuelto una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación -¿a pasado algo?

-James, Lily, necesitamos hablar, si son tan amables de acompañarme. –dijo sin siquiera un buenos días. A Harry le pareció que Dumbledore no había dormido mucho, aunque se veía impasible, imponente, el general de la Orden del Fénix en todo su esplendor.

El matrimonio Potter se puso de pie con aire grave, Lily intercambió una mirada rápida entre su pequeño hijo y el resto de los chicos mientras Ginny se acercaba al bebe para que la madre estuviese tranquila. James mantenía la mirada fija en Dumbledore y Harry pudo notar como inconscientemente le tomaba la mano a Lily como infundiéndose valor mutuo, como si presintiesen que no era nada bueno.

Cuando se encerraron en el salón y Dumbledore esperara a que ambos tomaran asiento comenzó.

-He convocado a los miembros para una reunión de emergencia –dijo con seriedad –pero era imperante hablar con ustedes primero, lejos de los demás, para prepararlos.

James apretó mas la mano de Lily, que estaba prácticamente segura de lo que iba a decir y sentía que iba a romper a llorar.

-Voldemort finalmente ha elegido al niño de la profecía. -Lily dejó caer la cabeza con pesadumbre, justo se lo temía y por la forma anormal en la que James apretaba su mano sabía que él también. –No era algo que no supiésemos de antemano, gracias a que el mismo Harry del futuro nos los ha revelado, pero que la decisión ya esté tomada los pone en un peligro inminente.

-¿Por qué tan de pronto? –preguntó James con la boca seca solo por tener algo que decir –Yo sinceramente esperaba que aguardara unos años mas, hasta que Harry fuese un poco mayor.

Lily guardó silencio, no, ella no pensaba igual que su esposo… de no ser así ¿Cómo explicar que ella muriese tan joven? O por lo menos, era la mejor explicación que se le ocurría.

-Voldemort se toma muy en serio la profecía –siguió Dumbledore contestando la pregunta de James –Y temo que no se arriesgará a que alguno de los niños desarrolle el poder que, según reza, el no tiene.

-¿Pero que clase de poder? –insistió James –Harry es un niño como los demás.

-A excepción de que ahora sabemos, es un elemental del fuego –dijo Lily levantando la mirada. James la miró abriendo la boca con entendimiento.

-Si, esa podía ser la razón pero ¿acaso lo sospecha¿Cómo podría saberlo?

-No lo sabe –dijo Dumbledore con calma –Puede que lo sospeche, es cierto, pero no puede tener la certeza, no la tendrá. –Dumbledore se puso de pie para pasearse en la sala –Y estoy seguro que ese no es el poder que Harry tiene y él no. Nuestro Harry, el que tiene un año, tiene dormidos los poderes de un elemental, y el otro Harry, el de 17 años no los despertó, no cuando llegó, si de verdad es un peligro para Voldemort no es por ser un elemental, sino por ser quien es.

Era cierto, Dumbledore lo había dejado muy claro cuando Harry despertó sus poderes de elemental, nunca lo había hecho antes porque el mismo Voldemort los había sellado sin proponérselo. El poder que tenía Harry, el motivo por el que era el niño del que hablaba la profecía era algo mas profundo, aunque no se podían imaginar el porque.

-¿Por qué Harry¿Por qué Voldemort le hace caso a una maldita profecía? –dijo James poniéndose de pie como un vendaval -¡Es la cosa mas estúpida que he oído en mi vida¿Qué clase de mago oscuro se cree que es haciendo caso a profecías hechas por novatos? –terminó pateando con fuerza la mesa y arrancándole una pata en el proceso. Lily solo suspiró y Dumbledore lo dejó descargar su furia.

-Solo puedo hacer suposiciones –contestó este –Pero Voldemort siempre se ha dejado llevar por las tradiciones y le tiene gran respeto a la magia antigua, los primeros indicios de magia se basan en la naturaleza y en los juegos de suerte que existían, tradiciones, supersticiones que se basaban en la magia en su forma mas pura. Y las profecías, a pesar de ser ciertas solo si la gente las consideramos ciertas, caen en ese rango.

Dumbledore se había vuelto a sentar mientras un ambiente de pesado malestar se respiraba, Lily bajaba la mirada al igual que James que seguía de pie, pero inmóvil.

-Ahora el problema es que debemos ser muy cuidadosos, Lord Voldemort no perderá mas tiempo ahora que tiene claro su objetivo y ve en Harry un peligro incapaz de ser ignorado y que debe eliminarse lo mas pronto posible. Por eso la reunión de emergencia, tenemos que ocultarlo –dijo con solemnidad –Y a ustedes también, porque para Voldemort desde ahora no son mas que un obstáculo que debe eliminar.

Mientras el silencio seguía reinando en esa pequeña reunión, desde la cocina, donde seis adolescentes se agrupaban alrededor de una especie de manguera color carne, uno de ellos sentía que el piso perdía estabilidad bajo sus pies mientras los demás lo miraban con preocupación, se tocó inconscientemente la cicatriz de la frente comprendiendo de pronto porque tenía esa vaga y conocida sensación en esta.

La suerte estaba echada… la cuenta atrás oficialmente había comenzado.

-o-

El interés de Dumbledore por hablar primero con James y con Lily se basaba principalmente en evitar que fuese demasiado evidente su conocimiento sobre la decisión de Voldemort, mucho antes incluso que este, lo cual le daría al traidor, quien quiera que fuese, la oportunidad de atar cabos y descubrir la identidad de los seis chicos que venían del futuro, alterando así el futuro para siempre, cosa que el director quería evitar a toda costa.

Por esa misma razón había citado antes a Sirius Black, quien también conocía el secreto, para que esos tres se mostraran sorprendidos a la vez que tristes (lo cual no fue muy complicado) y que todos supieran que Dumbledore les había informado antes. No precisamente a Sirius, pero todos sabían que era el mejor amigo de James así que a nadie le sorprendió.

Había murmullos por toda la orden, pero Dumbledore no dejaba de notar a dos partes que parecían los polos opuestos de un imán… el rostro del matrimonio Potter era el reflejo del miedo, preocupación y parecía insultar al destino culpándole de ese terrible designio. Por otro lado, los Longbottom parecían intentar ocultar el alivio que sentían por dentro en solidaridad de sus amigos, pero no podían culparlos, acababan de eliminar a su hijo de un juego en el que cualquiera hubiese deseado perder.

-o-

Cuando Atha llegó al cuartel notó que había una reunión y como solía hacer, subió en silencio sin siquiera molestar, no tenía que hacerlo, mantenerse alejada del traidor era lo mejor que podía hacer si quería mantenerse viva y lejos de Voldemort. Pero le extrañó una reunión tan urgente, mas cuando por lo general se enteraba de ellas con anticipación, así que, ganada por su curiosidad y preocupada de lo que pudo haber pasado, tocó la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, donde percibió presencias.

-Hola –dijo cuando Neville le abrió la puerta envuelto en una máscara -¿Alguien me puede decir si pasó algo¿Por qué una reunión de emergencia? Que yo sepa no hay ningún ataque.

Dentro estaba el resto y se habían puesto sus máscaras, una de las chicas cargaba al pequeño Harry, era extraño, generalmente Lily lo llevaba a las reuniones.

-No, no hubo ningún ataque –contestó Harry con calma, una totalmente fingida, porque por dentro era otra cosa –No sabemos bien que ocurre en realidad, pero Lily nos pidió que cuidáramos a Harry por mientras.

Hermione lo miró de reojo con la máscara puesta, creía que Harry le iba a decir algo acerca de la profecía, pero parecía que su amigo era muy cuidadoso con esa información, solo con la autorización de Dumbledore se los había contado a ellos y le tomó mas de un año decidirse a contárselo a Ginny, Neville y Luna. Atha podía ser una elemental igual que Harry, pero la profecía era un tema demasiado delicado como para tomarse a la ligera y Harry se tomaba muy en serio su contenido, mucho mas de lo que a veces quería aparentar.

Atha los miró con suspicacia, algo no terminaba de gustarle aunque se encogió de hombros. De todas formas no era de su incumbencia, porque estaba segura que esos seis sabían el tema de la reunión, si eran del futuro¿Cómo no saberlo?

-Lo que sea –dijo de mala gana –Quería avisarte que hoy vamos a la biblioteca a entrenar.

-Bien –dijo Harry con voz extraña, lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento era olvidarse de todo y dejarse rodear del amigable fuego que le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas.

La reunión tocó a su fin y los miembros se fueron retirando después de palabras de apoyo a los Potter, quienes, ausentes, asentían con la cabeza en otro lugar. Dumbledore les había prohibido sacar a Harry del cuartel y a ellos ser terriblemente cuidadosos, no podían arriesgarse mas, por la seguridad del niño.

Sirius, Remus y Peter se quedaron un buen rato mas. Lily no se despegaba de Harry ni de James, como si quisiera aferrarse a ellos para poder respirar, aunque a la vez parecía mantener un autocontrol digno de admiración, pero no hablaba mucho y nadie la culpaba. El resto hablaba de cosas banales, luego alguien desviaba el tema de nuevo a la decisión de Voldemort y todos se sumían en silencio, algunos tristes, otros respetuosos y en el caso de Peter ansiosos. Ahora él se había convertido en la carta fuerte de Voldemort, lo suficientemente cercano a los Potter para tomar a Harry sin peligro.

El primero en irse fue Remus, cuando la noche comenzó a caer, y le dedico a Lily su mejor sonrisa de apoyo y logró que la pelirroja sonriera también en agradecimiento, mientras revolvía el cabello de Harry. Sirius en cambio le dedicó al licántropo su mas mezquina mirada ignorando por completo al pequeño traidor a su izquierda que miraba ávido al pequeño en los brazos de Lily sin que nadie lo notara.

Peter, viendo que tenía que esperar instrucciones de su señor antes de cualquier movimiento e incapaz de enfrentarse a esos tres él solo prefirió retirarse también. Les tenía demasiado miedo y respeto para intentar cualquier cosa y de todas formas su mente no era lo suficientemente brillante para tramar algo, había llegado a pensar meterse al cuartel en la noche y tomar al niño pero eso lo inculparía totalmente y además, en esa mini reunión habían acordado que desde ese día Harry dormiría con sus padres y nunca se quedaría solo.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Sirius abrió la puerta para irse y se dio de lleno contra el director que había vuelto a aparecer fuera del cuartel.

Y es que aquel jueves no dio tregua al descanso, mucho menos a reponerse de las sorpresas no deseadas.

-¿Dumbledore? –dijo sorprendido

-Lo siento, Sirius debí tocar antes –dijo acomodándose sus gafas de media luna

-No, no –dijo este apenado –No me di cuenta, estaba con la cabeza en otro lugar, luego notó que Dumbledore no estaba precisamente sonriendo. -¿No traerás mas malas noticias¿O si?

-Temos que si –dijo con seriedad -¿Saben si Atha sigue en la casa o ya se fue con Harry a sus entrenamientos?

-No, siguen aquí –contestó inmediatamente Lily con preocupación –Suelen irse hasta muy entrada la noche.

-Muy bien, les ruego aguarden aquí, sobre todo tu James, necesito intercambiar unas palabras contigo.

Y dicho esto subió por las escaleras en silencio.

-¿A mi¿Ahora que pasa? –dijo James con tono pesimista.

-Creo saber que lo trajo aquí –respondió Sirius con seriedad mientras sus ojos grises se entrecerraban –Y no es nada bueno, el abuelo de Atha debe haber muerto.

Veinte minutos después, y mientras esperaban a que Dumbledore volviera a bajar, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta y los inconfundibles pasos de dos personas. James y Lily asomaron la cabeza curiosos para ver al director bajar las escaleras junto a una Atha cuyo semblante parecía una máscara de piedra y que desvió la mirada de Sirius.

Apenas la noche anterior había deseado con todas sus fuerzas la muerte del anciano.

-Ojalá este día hubiese terminado sin mas sorpresas pero me temo que no es así, otra desgracia se cierne sobre nosotros y el problema es que trae consecuencias con ella, las cuales debemos atender de inmediato. –todos guardaron silencio, Atha miraba hacia otro lado como si no escuchara o no le importara –Tobias Rodin a muerto hace aproximadamente una hora.

James, Lily y Sirius se miraron entre sí, las suposiciones de Sirius eran correctas, tal como les había dicho, él estaba al tanto del asunto debido a que el día anterior Atha se había desahogado con él, había insultado a la vida y sacado todo lo que tenía dentro, por eso mismo Sirius la miraba con tanta atención, había aprendido a leer esa mirada ausente. Dumbledore los miraba también con atención, estudiándolos.

-Aunque parece que no les sorprende mucho, o por lo menos estaban preparados, supongo que Atha te contó algo al respecto¿no es así Sirius? –terminó mirando al moreno, que le dirigió otra mirada rápida a Atha.

-Algo mencionó –dijo evasivamente mirando a Dumbledore, no solía contar las cosas que le confiaban, nada mas que lo evidente.

-Si, eso me imaginé –dijo mirando a la chica que seguía rehusándose a mirar a nadie y que no daba muestras de escuchar. –Iré al punto porque es necesario actuar con premura, como todos saben, Tobias era el guardián del mecanismo de detección de magos elementales en el Departamento de Misterios, aquel que es capaz de mostrar la localización de estos y que, gracias a que Tobias era el abuelo de Atha, la había mantenido segura y con vida, hasta ahora.

Esa fue la primera vez que notaron que Atha hizo un movimiento, algo así como un escalofrío, como si estuviese a punto de salir corriendo, pero la sensación fue tan rápida que pareció simple imaginación. Dumbledore en cambio mantenía la mirada fija en James, que se la sostuvo.

-Y me imagino que la razón de esta reunión es que yo me convierta en el nuevo guardián, en un exterminador de magos elementales –dijo con seriedad.

-Precisamente –dijo Dumbledore asintiendo, mientras James se ponía de pie y se paraba en la ventana para ver hacia fuera –En el pasado el número de exterminadores era elevado, lo que permitía que el cambio entre el guardián del mecanismo anterior y el nuevo no se notara y que el Ministerio pudiese lavarse las manos acerca de tan turbulento asunto, pero Tobias fue él último exterminador en tomar a cargo la pirámide, no tomó ningún pupilo a su cargo, mucho menos cuando Atha resultó ser una elemental del agua, haberlo hecho hubiese significado que él sería obligado a matar a su propia nieta o sustituido, lo cual también hubiese concluido con la muerte de Atha. En ese entonces solo tres personas sabíamos la verdad acerca de Atha: Tobias, el padre de Atha y yo. –guardó un silencio en el que nadie agregó nada –El plan original de Tobias era que Terthulius, padre de Atha, tomara su lugar como guardián y así asegurar su seguridad, pero él se nos adelantó y murió antes de lo previsto.

Atha hizo crujir sus dientes, sentía que hablaban de su padre como si hubiese sido su decisión morir, o tal vez era que segada como estaba por las circunstancias, incapaz de hacer nada al respecto y dependiendo de otros como siempre, dirigía toda su frustración a Dumbledore.

-¿Y por qué no tomas el puesto de Exterminador? –preguntó James desde la ventana, su rostro medio oculto por las sombras.

-Yo soy demasiado viejo y terminaríamos en el mismo dilema, además, todos sospecharían si yo quiero de buenas a primeras ser el guardián, sobre todo Voldemort. No es un puesto que me atañe, mas si no formo parte del Ministerio aunque tenga tan buena posición –razonó Dumbledore –Voldemort u otros podrían sospechar que hay un mago elemental que quiero proteger o incluso que Harry es uno, es mucho mas lógico que un inefable tome el lugar como Exterminador y quien mejor que tu.

James guardó silencio, luchando contra sigo mismo.

-¿Planeas que yo sea el exterminador¿Qué mantenga ocultos los secretos de asesinatos en masa¿Qué tenga que tomar decisiones que atañan la vida de seres humanos si otra piedra se activa? –miraba a Dumbledore con intensidad, impávido.

-Eso sería solo tu decisión, se que desde que te presenté la oportunidad no te gustó la idea James, pero ahora toda la situación ha cambiado.

Eso James ya lo sabía, no tenía que recordárselo.

-James, debes tomar una decisión, si alguien mas además de ti descubre esa pirámide no solo la vida de Atha estará en peligro sino la de Harry, no tardarán en dar con él, mas con el otro Harry aquí aumentando la estela de la señal de la piedra del fuego.

James miró a Lily que traía a un durmiente Harry en brazos, ella le devolvió la mirada, no quería poner en juego la vida de Harry, el problema es que con su primogénito en la mirada de Voldemort y la incertidumbre de su propia muerte rodeándole el asunto se complicaba de maneras que nunca sospechó.

-Suponiendo que aceptara –dijo James -¿Crees que me vayan a dar el puesto así, sin mas? Hay cientos de candidatos que podrían considerar mas aptos, gente con hiel en lugar de sangre en las venas por ejemplo.

-Tobias se encargó de eso antes de morir –dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos –Dejó una recomendación para que tu fueras su sucesor, eso asegura que nadie se cuestionará el porque, pudo haberte elegido desde antes y haberte entrenado para ello. Eso deja la decisión solo en ti, James.

James paseó la mirada por la habitación, Atha mantenía su mutismo y mantenía muy bien ocultas sus emociones, Sirius le devolvió la mirada con compañerismo, Lily se veía pensativa, terminó mirando a su pequeño Harry.

¿Si el moría quien se haría exterminador? Si lograba cambiar el futuro lo suficiente para evitar que Lily muriese pero por algún motivo él no lo lograba ¿Quien sería el nuevo guardián¿Eso arrojaría a Harry a las fauces de la muerte¿No podía encontrar Dumbledore a alguien que no viese la muerte tan cercana y no tuviera la certeza de poder evitarla? Pero el director tenía razón en un punto, no podía perder tiempo con dudas, si alguien que no fuese él aceptaba el cargo no solo Atha se vería condenada a muerte, sino Harry, con o sin sus poderes sellados todos sabrían de su verdadera naturaleza lo que lo condenaría sin remedio. Aceptar le daría el tiempo suficiente para pensar una estrategia a seguir, para mantener a Harry a salvo si algo llegase a pasarle. Suspiró antes de hablar.

-Muy bien, lo haré.

Todos parecieron volver a respirar, Dumbledore sonrió aliviado, las miradas de Lily y Sirius expresaban ánimo y apoyo. Atha había cambiado su expresión de apatía por una que revelaba que la montaña de eventos era mas grande que ella.

-Gracias… -musitó en voz baja captando la atención de todos. Se puso de pie rápidamente y salió sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie, la puerta de enfrente se cerró con un portazo.

Sirius suspiró negando con la cabeza y se puso de pie dispuesto a seguirla.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo como única explicación, aunque Dumbledore sonrió.

No conocía a nadie tan exasperantemente decidida a no dejar ver sus emociones, lo cual lo hacía a la vez, la más vulnerable de todos. Cuando abrió la puerta la encontró de pie en la oscuridad, con la mirada gacha y respirando con demasiada rapidez.

-Mostrar el miedo que te provoca todo esto no es un delito ¿lo sabías? –dijo Sirius mirándola de brazos cruzados.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de improviso Atha se lanzó a sus brazos mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor –dijo en un susurro con el rostro oculto en su pecho –Porque siento que no puedo respirar.

Sirius asintió en silencio, la apretó mas contra si y desapareció junto con ella.

-o-

A la hora prevista, Harry bajó listo para la sesión de entrenamiento, pero al llegar al salón donde la chimenea emitía una luz irreal no encontró a nadie. Miró extrañado a su alrededor, la habitación de Atha estaba apagada ya, suponía que estaría esperándolo como siempre.

-No creo que Atha aparezca esta noche –dijo una voz que surgió de las sombras, detrás de él. Harry se giró presuroso al reconocerla, Lily había salido de una oscura cocina –Su abuelo falleció hace un rato. Se fue junto con Sirius.

Harry la miró un poco confundido asimilando la idea, mientras Lily pasaba a su lado y se sentaba frente al fuego sin mirarle mucho. Harry giró la cabeza confundido uniendo ideas, luego se acercó medio perdido a su madre.

-¿El abuelo de Atha¿Y no era él…?

-El guardián de la pirámide para encontrar a los elementales, si. –dijo Lily mientras Harry se dejaba caer a su lado

-Oh… -musitó Harry con preocupación, y cuando iba a formular su siguiente pregunta, Lily se le adelantó

-Dumbledore le ha pedido a tu padre que ocupe inmediatamente su lugar, tanto para la protección de Atha como tuya.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry alarmado mirando a Lily. –Eso…

Mas no terminó la frase, Harry se revolvió nervioso¿James el guardián? No podía tener la certeza de que eso hubiese ocurrido en realidad o no, al parece sus peores sospecha se comenzaban a confirmar. Algo muy grave había ocurrido, un cambio irreversible que había atado el destino de Atha al suyo propio. Si todo seguía el curso normal, con la muerte de los Potter y la derrota de Voldemort la noche de Halloween, el guardián de la pirámide cambiaría nuevamente, la piedra que marcaba a Harry como un elemental se apagaría nada mas él saliera de esa época y los poderes de su yo mas joven quedarían sellados, pero no así los de Atha lo que la condenaría a muerte. Una muerte que probablemente ellos aplazaron sin saber, una que probablemente hubiese tenido que ocurrir poco después de que llegaran o que de alguna manera se hubiese alterado.

-Eso era algo que no sabías que ocurriría ¿no es eso? –dijo Lily con perspicacia sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Lo había hecho otra vez, leyó su rostro como un libro abierto.

-Mas o menos… –dijo en un tono de derrota, no tenía ganas de inventar algo.

Lily sonrío de manera extraña, mas no siguió con el tema, el único motivo para haber esperado a su hijo era porque tenía algo en mente. Ambos habían evitado el tema aunque ella estaba segura que Harry no lo había olvidado.

-Voldemort finalmente te ha escogido, Dumbledore nos lo dijo hoy –soltó de repente, pero Harry no la miró, se había concentrado en las llamas, impávido –y estoy segura que tu sabías que sería por estas fechas.

Harry siguió en silencio incapaz de decir nada que no fuese comprometedor y desviando la mirada culpable, para que negarlo de todas formas, él venía del futuro, no había ningún motivo por el que no lo supiese. Pero su madre se mostraba extraña e incluso ruda, como si todo lo que había pasado ese día hubiese alterado tanto su autocontrol que ahora la discreción y el tacto pasaran a segundo término.

Y también, repentinamente, la paciencia de Harry comenzó a mermar, estaba cansado de ese juego de suposiciones, de indirectas, de medias tintas y de sentirse desesperado intentando saber si Lily sabía algo, pero no podía dejarse llevar por ese carácter que parecía haber heredado casi exclusivamente de su madre. Necesitaba tacto y tener mucho cuidado, no iba a mandar todo el trabajo a la borda por eso, quería respuestas, pero tampoco podía darlas él, así que dado el humor actual de Lily tal vez podría aprovecharlo a su favor.

-Lily, hace tiempo que quería preguntarte –dijo seriamente una vez que estuvo seguro de que tenía la atención de Lily -¿Qué tanto sabes del futuro?

El asunto lo había tomado de forma directa, sin rodeos y sabía que esta vez no habría palabras dulces y escapadas por la tangente de parte de su madre.

-Solo lo que tu me has dicho… ¿Por qué¿Hay "Algo" que debería saber? –dijo ella con voz peligrosa atravesándole con esos ojos esmeraldas idénticos a los suyos

-No, nada, solo que me parece que sabes… -dijo él intentando mantener la calma, pero esa dureza no la había visto desde que ella no sabía quien era.

-¿Qué? Dime tu lo que debo saber. –insistió ella con un tono ligeramente enfadado.

Harry resopló porque no tenía otra cosa mejor en mente. No podía decirle que pensaba que ella sabía que moriría, no podía preguntarle como lo había averiguado o que tanto, no sin confirmarle a ella esos detalles, o revelárselos cualquiera que fuese el caso, pero no tenía mejor manera de intentar descubrirlo. Aunque dado el hecho de que Lily parecía particularmente peligrosa esa noche se pateó mentalmente por siquiera haber considerado saber de una vez por todas lo que Lily sospechaba.

-Nada, olvídalo –dijo poniéndose de pie –Ya que Atha no va a regresar, será mejor que vaya a dormir –mintió, en ese momento le apetecía todo menos dormir.

Pero Lily no le dejó alejarse mucho, porque también se puso de pie.

-¿Te divierte este juego Harry? –le reclamó ella con furia mientras Harry se detenía y le daba la espalda -¿Eres feliz manteniendo tu cara de valentía y destruirte por dentro con un secreto que no nos quieres confesar¿Sería tan terrible?

-Si mamá, me divierte-le regresó Harry dándose la vuelta –no tienes idea de lo fascinante que es verlos por ahí mientras yo guardo silencio, que me quieran sacar información y me reprochan no decir palabra, me divierte sentirme como me siento, adoro ver mi vida irse al traste ¿Qué quieres¿Qué cambie todo el futuro porque mi vida no es precisamente un lecho de rosas, alterar el tiempo y torturarlos con lo que se¿Arriesgar la vida y seguridad de mis compañeros de maneras que no puedo imaginar? –Lily no le contestó pero siguió mirándole con intensidad, con furia –Me basto conmigo y mi consciencia para sentirme una basura para que tú te unas a la comitiva. Buenas noches.

Siguió caminando mientras Lily le gritaba en voz baja desde las escaleras.

-Pues podrías hacer algo para cambiar eso

-¿Ah si? Que mas quisiera. –le respondió él sin girarse.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación en silencio y comprobó que sus dos amigos estaban profundamente dormidos, se dejó caer en la cama abatido.

Esta vez lo había arruinado todo.

-o-

Lily entró a su habitación sin saber si era correcto sentirse enojada o no, pero ese afán de Harry por sacarla de quicio la ponía mal, a pesar de que sabía que no era su culpa y, sobre todo, estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ese día había tenido muchas tensiones y había terminado por explotar contra la persona menos indicada por la razón menos apropiada en un afán de cambiar las cosas a como diese lugar, y es que el hecho de que Harry fuese el niño de la profecía se hubiese vuelto una realidad inminente la había hecho intentar cambiarlo de cualquier manera, aunque para eso ya no había marcha atrás.

Asi que en ese estado de ensimismamiento era de esperarse que ahogara un grito cuando vio a James sentado en la cama, con los brazos recargados en sus rodillas y con ojos que parecían puñales.

-¿James¿Qué…?

-Una de las ventajas de las capas de invisibilidad es que permiten a su usuario enterarse de información sin ser descubierto, mas cuando los interlocutores son tan amables para decir mas de lo que deberían. –dijo con calma

-¿Nos estuviste espiando? –dijo Lily molesta

-Mañana –retomó James sin hacer caso de la queja de Lily y con un tono que evitaba cualquier interrupción –vamos a hablar de las cosas que Harry sabe que tu sabes, de aquellas que suponemos y de todo lo que conlleva. Y le vamos a poner un alto –sentenció. –Entre tanto buenas noches –terminó acostándose y cubriéndose con el cobertor sin dirigir una mirada mas a su esposa y con Harry a un lado de él.

Lily se deslizó por la pared con aire derrotado, conocía lo suficiente a James para saber que esa actitud no dejaba ninguna posibilidad de contradicción. La situación se había escapado de sus manos.

Si… era tiempo de hablar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Apagando las Velas:_

_Choque de Mundos cumple dos años en línea (y de hecho lo mismo de haber sido creada) y solo por eso me apuré con este capítulo, que aunque corto, es mejor que nada¿no creen? Se que iba a tenerlo hasta el domingo pero me hubiese tardado mas y quería publicar este por cumpleaños del fic. Mil gracias a todos por seguir las tonterías de una autora aficionada (aunque debo confesar que para estas alturas yo ya esperaba haber terminado el fic) Hice lo posible por juntar el viernes pero las charlas serán de altura y necesito afinar detalles._

_Y para que comiencen a darse una idea lo fuerte que viene el asunto lean un pequeño adelanto:_

_"-Y me quedo mas tranquilo mirando que Harry tiene una buena relación contigo, símbolo inequívoco de que ocupas nuestro lugar, por lo menos en "su" futuro, ese que queremos modificar –dijo James_

_-No necesariamente -musitó Lily con el rostro oculto entre las sombras -No sin saber que tanto tiempo ocupo Sirius nuestro lugar..."_

_Bueno, no diré mas, creo que he dicho bastante y solo por ser el cumpleaños de Choque lo hice, me esforzaré en terminarlo porque le traigo muchas ganas a esta plática. Y como regalo al fic… ¡Dejen Reviews! JAJAJA_

_Leo: La próxima contesto por e-mail ¡lo juro! Es que… el tiempo y… emmm… bueno. Gracias, si, lo recuerdo, te recomiendo que cuando termine me lo vuelvas a recordar porque se me va la onda jajajaja. Como sea cuando termine la semana de los desastres pienso borrar todos estos capítulos y juntarlo en uno, como era originalmente el plan._

_ale!! Ya ves que no tardé jajaja. Muchas gracias por leerme!!! Te juro que la próxima te mando la respuesta por e-mail._

_Vane Necesito tu e-mail para contestar jejejeje. Pero mientras: James esta así por la muerte de su padre, por una parte, por la otra por la cantidad de cosas que esta planeando y de las cuales te dieras una idea en este capi (aunque fue simplemente percepción de Lily no estoy diciendo que este bien). Ahora quiero mi sorpresa jajajaja!!! Emm… si no pueden regresar sería desastroso porque, como Harry lo ha dicho, no podría soportarlo y los salvaría (o caería en la locura lo que sea jejeje XD), Pues si James muere ya lo has visto en este capi, pero todavía hay mas posibilidades jeje, porque Harry no considera otros detalles como James o Lily, como el hecho de que si Lily se salvara pero James no y Voldemort no desapareciera por el sacrificio de Lily le pasaría lo mismo que a Atha. Atha en el futuro… no diré nada, pero créeme, tal vez en este te dieras cuenta que Atha no opondría mucha resistencia. Jojo lo que ellos hablan se va a kedar en el aire unos capis mas y si, es misterioso. No, todavía no lo voy a decir, todavía no es el momento jejejeje, y tienes razón no van a eso precisamente… Yep, I'm Evil y soy feliz asi jajajaja, gracias. Ya ves que no me demoré esta vez. Ciao_


	35. La Semana de los Desastres: Viernes

El pronóstico del tiempo de hoy señala lluvias torrenciales sobre los participantes de este fic además de fuertes ventiscas con probable caída de advertencias de derechos.

**Choque de Mundos**

**Cap. 35**

"**La Semana de los Desastres: Viernes"**

_Viernes 9 de Octubre, 1981_

La mañana llegó fría y gris, preludio de todo lo que se avecinaba para aquellos que estuvieran en la mira del cruel destino. Pero en ese momento exacto, cuando la mañana es joven y los sueños dulces aún persisten en la memoria, en ese último suspiro antes de que se desvanezcan en el olvido, todo parecía estar bien.

La sensación se desvaneció como si hubiese sido arrastrada por el viento.

Era un hecho que no había nadie más inteligente que James Potter en su generación. Y esa misma inteligencia, vida tranquila y el aire de nunca haber sufrido le daba esa arrogancia tan insoportable para muchos. Era aquel que podía analizar las situaciones con gran velocidad y terminar encontrando la respuesta, tal vez era esa la razón de su confianza e incluso del optimismo con el que veía la vida. No había nadie que pensara tan rápido en un plan macabro o que se figurara aquellas frases entrelíneas que solo se podían entender después de varias lecturas. A él le bastaba verlo una vez e incluso solía inventar sus propias versiones deformadas y ridículas de un mismo hechizo. Pero realmente era una persona metódica y terriblemente analítica, aunque su propio carácter le hacía evitar cualquier alusión de que era estudioso, eso era como tener lepra.

A veces por su forma de ser parecía que era mas corazón e impulso, la realidad no era así todo el tiempo, si de imprudencias se trataba no era él el principal culpable a menos que la situación lo ameritara. James nunca hacía algo sin pensarlo antes, bueno, en realidad era impaciente y terco como una mula, pero generalmente, cuando se ponía serio y no le daba por mostrar mentalmente la mitad de su edad física, podía ser muy sorprendente.

Sabía que por eso no había saltado de debajo de la capa la noche anterior y había mantenido la calma cuando hablaron en la habitación, cosa que ella nunca hubiese hecho. Lily cerró los ojos enrojecidos y se giró en la cama colocando los brazos alrededor del bebé durmiente acurrucado a su lado intentando no prestar atención al hecho de que el otro lado de la cama, donde debiera estar un moreno, estaba vacío con la única excepción de una nota llena de la rápida y desordenada letra de James.

-o-

Era demasiado temprano aún y si de mañanas se trataba James estaba convencido que esa había sido la peor en la que pudo aparecerse en la puerta del departamento de su mejor amigo. Era consciente de que Sirius no tenía la culpa de todo lo que ahora pasaba y que hacía su esfuerzo en lograr descubrir el futuro y salvar la situación.

Pero también era consciente de que en la vida de su hijo el simplemente parecía un cero a la izquierda. Era cierto que Harry lo quería y se preocupaba por él, pero por alguna extraña razón no estaba seguro en que su hijo adolescente lo mirara justo como lo que era, un adulto responsable y, sobre todo, su padre. Podía perdonar lo del adulto responsable, a veces ni él se consideraba tal, el problema era lo segundo. Pasaba mas o menos lo que le había explicado a Lily, para Harry no eran figuras paternales, eran apenas un poco mayor que él, se veían mas como hermanos que como padres. Pero incluso así, su esposa se había abierto camino a través de la mente de Harry y estaba seguro que este la miraba mas como la madre que pudo tener.

Se recargó en la pared ante este pensamiento, "la madre que pudo tener", pareciese que el piso se movía a voluntad. Desde la noche anterior lo había estado pensando y una sensación desagradable se había formado en la boca del estómago. El daba una pierna, pero apostaba a que Harry no recordaba a Lily en lo más mínimo.

Había sido consciente, desde el momento en que supo que ese misterioso Virens era su propio Harry, que ellos habían muerto en alguna parte de su pasado, que ni Lily ni él vieron partir a su hijo a ese loco viaje en el tiempo. El porque era terriblemente fácil de determinar, aunque demasiado perturbador, sin embargo el cuando, como y donde había sido mas complejo de lo que en principio creyó, sobre todo porque Harry se había vuelto mas cuidadoso. También sabía que Lily le ocultaba algo, un algo que pintaba a ser grande. No le tomó importancia, por lo menos no la que pudo haberle conferido, sobre todo porque consideraba que ese "secreto" sería algo referente a esas charlas que tenían entre ellos en la sala a mitad de la madrugada, un momento que les había terminado de regalar, aunque un pequeño gusano de envidia le picaba pues él no había sido capaz de generar el mismo tipo de vínculo con Harry, triste y desesperante a la vez, se sentía desplazado pero no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos si eran madre e hijo y que él mismo era un tonto y tenía que esforzarse en lograr ese tipo de vínculo.

Se había esforzado, pero el único tipo de vínculo que él sabía formar era el que tenía con Lily (que de ninguna manera era el adecuado) y el que tenía con sus amigos (pero Harry era su hijo, no su amigo, si, era correcto que considerara a Harry su amigo pero no de esa forma), y en cuanto a vínculos de padre, solo había podido comenzar a manejar el que tenía con un niño de 1 año, no con uno de 17.

Dio, una vez mas, un largo suspiro y tocó la puerta, apoyó su peso en una pierna consciente de que iba a tener que esperar un rato para que le abrieran. Pasaron los minutos… nada. James puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a tocar con mas insistencia, de pronto se oyó un ruido extraño dentro de la casa un golpe seco como si alguien se hubiese caído de la cama que se oía muy pero muy lejano. Escuchó unos pasos pasando veloz por el otro lado de la puerta y luego otra vez pasos alejándose, sonaban descalzos, mas maldiciones, James volvió a tocar con mayor insistencia, como si la puerta tuviera la culpa de sus frustraciones. Pero en un ritmo en particular y sabía que Sirius lo había reconocido, sabía que era él quien tocaba la puerta.

La puerta se abrió con un estrépito dejando ver medio cuerpo de Sirius con la camisa mal acomodada, muy despeinado e intentando recuperar el aliento de tanto correr. James levanto una ceja mentalmente, sin embargo en su cara había una gran sonrisa.

-Vengo ofreciendo por oferta y propaganda esta maravillosa piedra que me encontré en el camino –comenzó con un improvisado discurso con un motivo oculto mientras enseñaba una piedra que, en efecto, había recogido por ahí –tiene múltiples usos como, romper vidrios, descalabrara sujetos de Slytherin, pisapapeles…

-James… -le interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa amarga -¿Qué ocurre?

James cesó su verborrea manteniendo cierta sonrisa culpable. Era una realidad que además de Lily, Sirius era el que mas le conocía, y este era una parte de esa personalidad escondida en la que su mejor amigo era un experto, en darse cuenta cuando James ocultaba algo tras esa máscara sonriente y despreocupada, esa sonrisa falsa de que todo estaba bien. La mayor parte del tiempo James era muy sincero con los demás, pero en otras ocasiones (muchas derivadas de esta guerra), trataba de mantener un rostro de optimismo mas por él mismo que por los demás. Lily era un libro abierto para sus emociones, había descubierto que Harry sin máscara era prácticamente igual, Sirius se ponía en estado serio si algo le preocupaba, Remus vivía ocultando muy mal lo que sentía, Peter… bueno, era Peter. Pero él, inconscientemente al principio, se había vuelto algo asi como el pilar que intentaba, a veces de maneras un poco desesperadas, mantener a todos y darles la fuerza para seguir adelante. Y había que aceptar que él único que siempre había podido ver a través de esa barrera era Sirius, no se crece con alguien sin que aprenda algunos trucos. A Lily le tomó un poco mas de tiempo, pero incluso ahora, solo Sirius no fallaba ni una vez en sus suposiciones.

-Tenemos que hablar urgentemente los tres, Lily, tu y yo –dijo sin rodeos manteniendo su sonrisa culpable y la vez triste, viendo que Sirius iba a decir algo se le adelantó –Si, algo paso anoche, me enteré de algo que Lily estaba ocultando, algo que ya me sospechaba de todas formas.

-¿Y eso es…? –preguntó Sirius mortalmente serio, algo le decía que era muy grande

-Te lo diré después –dijo negando con la cabeza y volviendo a sonreír –Nos vemos en la casa de los gritos en 1 hora.

James comenzó a caminar despidiéndose, dejando a un Sirius pensativo en el umbral de la puerta, antes de que volviera a entrar a su departamento, James se giró y le mostró una sonrisa picara, esta vez, muy sincera. Regresó sobre sus pasos y su cabeza sobresalió por los hombros de Sirius dirigiéndose hacia el aparentemente vacío interior del apartamento.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba –agregó llamando la atención de su amigo –¡Buenos días Atha! Si no tienes algo mejor que hacer me gustaría que nos hicieras el favor de cuidar a Harry. ¡Nos vemos!

Nadie respondió a su petición, pero el anterior ambiente silencioso e indiferente se transformó en uno entre molesto, divertido y avergonzado.

-o-

Para cuando Sirius llegó, Lily y James ya estaban en la casa de los gritos, sin embargo en inicio creyó que no habían llegado aún y es que el silencio reinante en la vieja construcción se podía palpar con los dedos. Al entrar a la conocida habitación donde tantas lunas llenas pasó con sus amigos de toda la vida descubrió que no estaba tan abandonada como creía, su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga (por decirlo de alguna manera) estaban ya ahí. Sin embargo James estaba recargado en la puerta silencioso como una tumba mirando por la ventana y únicamente cuando Sirius abrió completamente la puerta giró la cabeza con un gesto tranquilo a modo de saludo, en opinión de Sirius "demasiado" tranquilo, no era normal de James estar en tal silencio, y mucho mas ver a Lily sentada en la polvorienta cama con su largo cabello rojo atado en dos colitas mirando sus pies como si en ellos pudiese encontrar el alivio a los tormentos internos que sus ojos verde esmeralda reflejaban.

Algo definitivamente no pintaba bien y Sirius no tenía que ser genio para saberlo. James no era del tipo callado y silencioso y Lily no era del estilo de tener cara de niña regañada sin opinar al respecto.

-¿Pasó algo que no sepa? –preguntó Sirius cauteloso. A modo de repuesta James dio una rápida mirada a Lily que seguía mirando el piso con atención casi religiosa; al poner mas atención, Sirius se dio cuenta que las orbes verdes parecían enrojecidas por el efecto de las lágrimas -¿Lily?

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí los tres inmiscuidos en el secreto, sería bueno comenzar con esto de una buena vez para ver si podemos terminarlo de la misma manera –dijo de pronto James indiferente, impidiendo que Lily contestara, tampoco es que se viera que tuviera intención de hacerlo.

Sirius siguió mirando con la ceja levantada al matrimonio, no solía meterse en peleas ajenas, mas en la de esos dos, pero generalmente era Lily la que parecía enfadada por algo que James seguro había hecho con ayuda del ojigris y el coraje se le bajaba fácilmente. Pero era consciente que la rabia en calma y la fría indiferencia que James parecía estar expresando en ese momento era aún peor que cualquier histeria de Lily o un ataque al estilo "matemos a Snape" de James.

-Bien, -dijo Sirius con calma recargándose en la pared –Yo propongo comenzar con lo que los tiene a los dos en ese plan tan extraño.

Ante esto los dos levantaron la mirada, incluso Lily que no sabía muy bien si quería hablar de ello o no, llevaba rato evadiendo el tema con James aunque mas o menos ya le había dado suficientes razones para confirmar su teoría gracias a su silencio culpable. Pero no sabía si tendría la fuerza de contárselo ella a Sirius…

-Pregúntale a Lily si tanto quieres saber –dijo James en un tono venenoso –Es ella la que le gusta guardar secretos. Ella es la que tiene más información del futuro y se niega a compartirla.

Bueno, ahí iba su intento de que James se lo contara a Sirius por ella. No podía culparlo, ella intentaba jugar sus cartas y fue muy ilusa al pensar que James no se daría cuenta. Y si por un fugaz momento creyó que su esposo iba a mantenerse en silencio ahora, se equivocó.

-Como si deseara que todos muriésemos de una buena vez. –completó él con rabia y cierta nota de dolor muy bien disimulada, ante un respingo involuntario de Lily

-James, con calma compañero –intervino Sirius, en primera porque el no pensaba que Lily quisiera verlos a todos muertos y en segunda porque sabía que al final del día James se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras y quería evitarle eso.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Yo no soy el que mantiene esas charlas en secreto con Harry, ni la que le lanza indirectas acerca de su propia muerte y del hecho de que ya sabe cuando ocurrirá.

Como había logrado decir James todo eso de corrido sin respirar era algo que no sabía, tampoco le importaba demasiado, pero definitivamente comenzaba a comprender que tenía así a James. Sirius miró a Lily con escepticismo, él no pensaba que su amiga intentara ver a todos muertos y estaba seguro que James exageraba, pero seguía perdido en algún punto porque Lily seguía con la miradaza baja, solo que había cerrado los puños, eso siempre había sido una mala señal.

-Yo… -comenzó Lily sin levantar la mirada, mas su tono comenzaba a sonar un poco oscuro –Nunca…

-¿Nunca tuviste el interés de decírmelo? –Completó James por ella entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de manera cruel –Si, olvidaba que su majestad Evans no merece hablar con este simple mortal.

Golpe directo, esto hizo que Lily levantara completamente la cara revelando que las huellas de las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, pero cuando quiso mirar a James, este había vuelto a desviar la mirada con una expresión entre indiferente y dolida, eso era demasiado para ella… Evans, Evans… no le había llamado así desde Hogwarts y cuando lo oyó de labios de su James fue como si una brecha se abriera bajo sus pies, una que, temía, la comenzaba a traga y a llevar a una profunda oscuridad, no, no podía permitir eso. Sirius miraba alternativamente a los dos sin saber que decir.

Lentamente ella se puso de pie pero su mirada ya no era tan acongojada como en inicio, con paso seguro se acercó a un James que trataba de ignorarla mirando por la ventana, se plantó frente a él con las manos en las caderas.

-Escúchame bien, James Potter, que te quede claro que yo _nunca_, ¿me escuchas? NUNCA he planeado ni he deseado nuestra muerte –bajo la mirada un instante mientras James seguía poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ignorarla –Y me duele que pienses así.

La única respuesta de James fue un ligero movimiento de ceja mientras trataba de encontrar la respuesta del origen de la vida en las manchas de la ventana.

-Pues que ocultes la información que tanto deseamos conocer o que trates de morir en lugar de nosotros no hace mucha diferencia –dijo él con tono bajo sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Tanto Lily como Sirius abrieron mucho los ojos por motivos diferentes pero a la vez similares. El principal fue el de Lily, así que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-¿Te diste cuenta eh? –susurró con una sonrisa triste bajando la mirada, Sirius abría la boca sin saber exactamente que decir así que siguió en silencio sintiéndose fuera de lugar

-¿Tu como hubieses reaccionado si yo hiciera lo mismo? –fue la única respuesta de James que seguía mirando por la ventana, no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor de que Lily lo confirmara.

Ella sonrió de manera mas triste aún, James lo notó mirando de reojo sin querer, se veía tan hermosa bajo los rayos solitarios que se colaban por las aberturas de la construcción, con sus dos colitas a cada lado enmarcado el enrojecido rostro producto de las lágrimas, mirando hacia un lado con esa mirada. Regresó su rostro molesto hacia la ventana, ¿a quien engañaba? Era incapaz de enojarse con ella y odiaba eso, nunca se podía enojar con ella, la amaba demasiado, tal vez por eso le dolía tanto la posibilidad de perderla.

-¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado? –dijo Lily en ese mismo tono bajo –Pues lo estas viendo ¿no? –Ahora si James la volteó a ver sin entender –Porque esta es precisamente la forma que yo estoy reaccionando al hecho de que tu plan "perfecto" incluye morir tú si es necesario ¿me equivoco?

James abrió mucho los ojos…

-¿Qué? –dijo perdiendo un poco la calma -¡Yo no…!

-Niégalo –le retó ella entrecerrando los ojos, pero él desvió la mirada.

-Paren el carro los dos –intervino por primera vez Sirius quien comenzaba a perderse. -Tal vez soy un poco corto de entendimiento o tal vez se deba al hecho de que hablan y hablan y ninguno me explica que ocurre aquí, pero creo entender una parte –dijo mirándolos a los dos mientras los aludidos desviaban las miradas a lados contrario –Lily, tu intentas algún plan loco que involucre_ tu_ muerte en el peor de los casos, pero estas usando como excusa que ese también es el plan original de James solo que con _su_ muerte no la tuya. –Lily no contestó, Sirius parecía un poco distraído a veces, pero era muy inteligente –Y James… hasta donde me quede la idea era que TODOS sobreviviéramos a lo que sea que trae el futuro que Harry oculta, nunca hablaste de que en la definición de la palabra "_todos_" no estuvieses tu. –le reprendió. James murmuró algo parecido a un "plan emergencia", palabra que Sirius entendió, Lily ya se esperaba la respuesta –Te puedes ir metiendo tu "plan de emergencia" por donde mejor te quepa James –dijo Sirius mas enfadado aún –Aquí nadie se muere y punto final, salimos todos juntos o no salimos.

Los dos seguían mirando hacia diferentes lados bastante avergonzados pero sin demostrarlo abiertamente.

-Tienes que entender Sirius –dijo Lily con seriedad –que en el caso de que el plan original de James no funcione hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

-¡Eso no significa que yo vaya a permitir que tu te _mueras_! –explotó de nuevo James mientras Sirius suspiraba cansado, lo que en inicio tenía que ser una charla acerca de lo que iban a hacer comenzaba a volverse un campo de batalla otra vez.

-¿Y ese es el motivo de que planearas sin decirnos un plan suicida en caso de falla? –Le recriminó ella otra vez -¿Eres tan arrogante que creíste qué no me daría cuenta y que si lo hacía iba a mantenerme sin hacer nada resignándome a que el padre de mi hijo muriese así sin mas? ¿Tanta sangre fría crees que tengo? ¿Confías tanto en tu infinita inteligencia y destreza como siempre?

-Yo… -comenzó él alterado -¿De que me acusas? Tu… ¡Tu también planeabas lo mismo! –Intentaba arreglar el asunto cuando se le había salido de las manos, mas que nada, persuadir a su terca esposa –No intentes hacerme sentir culpable, lo hice pensando en ustedes.

-¡Gracias pero puedo pensar sola! –le devolvió Lily con una mirada retadora -¿Y adivina que? Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo, si tú tienes un plan de emergencia para morir entonces también yo. Esto no es la edad media, James, mi sacrificio es tan válido como el tuyo.

-¡Eres tan…! – dijo un muy alterado James moviendo las manos con desesperación y terminando pasándoselas por el cabello en frenético tick.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dilo! –le retó ella

Sirius estaba recargado en la pared con actitud aburrida y una sensación de Deja vu recorriéndolo, solo que las dos personas frente a él no tenían la edad adecuada.

-¿Notan lo ridículo de esta discusión? –preguntó con hastío. La pareja se giró hacia el con mirada asesina por interrumpirles, pero la verdad es que Sirius ni se inmutó –Están discutiendo por ver quien de los dos va a morir ¿Me podrían recordar la edad que tienen?

-¡Ella es la que trama planes para suicidarse! –gritó James mirando a Lily acusadoramente como si Sirius fuera el juez.

-¿_Yo_? –dijo ella con falsa sorpresa -¡Tú fuiste el que inició el jueguito del "plan de rescate suicida" –Lily remarcó lo último con sus dedos. Sirius se frotó las sienes pensando que volvía a parecer el padre de esos dos, siempre en medio, y preguntándose cuantos sinónimos podían esos dos crearle a la mutua idea del dichoso plan.

Era hora de hacerles callar, iba a ser cruel pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

-Muy bien ya se. –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo elevándose a los gritos de "eres una terca" y "macho idiota" –Hay una solución muy sencilla para esto, -los dos se giraron hacia el moreno sacando chispas por los ojos y a dos pasos de levantar las varitas –Nos olvidamos del plan original, cada uno lleva a cabo el suyo y terminan muriendo como el par de idiotas que son _¿les parece?_ –eso lo dijo casi gritando y levantando las manos –El futuro definitivamente no se modificará pero será la perfecta solución para que sus estúpidos orgullos queden satisfechos ¿no creen? –la pareja bajo la mirada avergonzada –Total, si Harry ya ha logrado una vez ser un huérfano no creo que le afecte mucho serlo otra vez, parece bastante acostumbrado al echo.

Esto terminó de callar al matrimonio, ambos rostros palideciendo a la vez sin atreverse a quitarle la mirada al piso como si encontraran algo muy interesante en él. Sirius suspiró con hastío, por lo menos los había hecho callar.

-Bien, ahora que los dos parecen haber entrado en razón podemos iniciar de verdad lo que nos trajo aquí, descubrir que va a pasar antes de que Harry cumpla los tres años. –el matrimonio Potter asintió levemente al unísono. –Podemos seguir en la misma línea de discusión pero James, temo recordarte algo, tu no tienes permitido morir. –James iba a abrir la boca de nuevo pero Sirius lo calló con una mano –Independientemente de lo que tu rol de _"yo soy el hombre de la familia"_ sacaría a relucir que hay una razón mucho mas válida que todo eso, TU –dijo señalándole -eres el guardián de la pirámide, si impides que Voldemort ataque a Harry y mueres salvándolos, escogerían a alguien nuevo y ¿adivina que? ¡Lo terminarían matando de todas maneras! No abría lugar donde se pudiese esconder antes de ser detectado como mago elemental ¿Esa cabeza llena de humo y orgullo que suele ser inteligente cuando quiere no lo había notado?

James abrió la boca a todo su esplendor cayendo en cuenta de ese punto.

-Yo… no lo había… -musitó

-¿Pensado? ¡Claro que no! –gritó Sirius –Llevas semanas planeando como morir heroicamente porque simplemente no te puedes enfrentar al hecho de que algo saliera mal en tu plan y que Lily o Harry resultaran heridos o peor aún. ¿Pero sabes algo? ¡No estas solo en esto! Tu… ¡Gran idiota! –Lily asintió medio asombrada, en realidad ella tampoco había analizado lo del mecanismo para los magos elementales. Pero Sirius no parecía haber terminado, por lo menos en lo que se refería a ella -¡Y tu Lily! –la susodicha dio un ligero respingo antes de volverse a sentar donde estaba -¡¿En que estabas pensando?! Tienes dos niños en tu casa que no pueden vivir sin ti, uno tiene tu edad pero te necesita más de lo que se atreve a decir –James iba a replicar pero una mirada de un Sirius más enfurecido que de costumbre le hizo arrepentirse de hablar-¿Acaso no notas como te mira Harry ensimismado? ¡Ese chico creció sin su madre! No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta. ¡No se que loca idea se te metió para pensar que debías morir pero sácatela de esa pelirroja cabeza! Una madre no se reemplaza Lily, la mía era una arpía desgraciada pero estaba ahí, y a pesar de todo, cuando era muy pequeño, era mejor pensar que la tenía a no tenerla, ese pensamiento cambió por lo demás cuando crecí, pero ese no es el punto, el asunto es que tu eres una madre maravillosa y sería muy egoísta de tu parte quitarle el privilegio de conocerte a Harry.

Guardaron silencio un rato después de eso, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos, el discurso de Sirius parecía haberlos no solo avergonzado, sino hecho entrar en razón. James agitó su cabeza despeinándose aún mas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos de forma infantil.

-Habría que agregar, Sirius, -comenzó con tono bajo captando la atención de los otros dos –que no podemos mantener las cosas así, porque con o sin plan kamikaze, si las cosas siguen así Harry no conocerá a Lily, no conscientemente por lo menos.

Lily respingó otra vez.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó perdido Sirius

-Al motivo por el cual estoy enfadado con Lily –explicó James mirándola de reojo –al hecho de que nos ocultó que ella sabía que Harry no la recordaba para nada cuando la conoció. Que ella va a morir mucho antes de que Harry tenga memoria de ella.

Otro silencio incómodo por parte de Lily y James siguió a esto. Uno asombrado por parte de Sirius.

-¿Y todo eso lo concluiste escuchando a escondidas mi plática de ayer? –musitó Lily un poco escéptica sin mirar a nadie. –Sirius la miró, ahora comenzaba a entender que había pasado.

-No. –Admitió James –Desde hace tiempo sospechaba que sabías algo que no nos habías dicho y que se te había revelado el día que supimos la identidad de esos seis y cuando nuestras sospechas de estar muertos fueron confirmadas; algo en tu actitud a partir de ese día. –hizo una pausa –En principio creí que fue la impresión del momento, pero después… era como si nos vieras a Harry y a mi con algo así como anhelo, como si supieras que en algún momento próximo ya no nos verías.

Lily no dijo nada, mas bajo la cabeza en forma de asentimiento; y ella que pensaba que él no se había dado cuenta de que los observaba a Harry y a él tanto como podía, tanto como las lágrimas ocultas en sus ojos lo permitían. De nada servía ya mentir o negar los hechos, le había quedado claro que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

-La primera… -comenzó Lily con una voz mas baja que un susurro –la primera vez que hablé con Harry frente al fuego hablamos mucho rato. Aquel día cuando intentaron quitarle la máscara ¿recuerdan? –los dos hombres asintieron en silencio poniendo toda su atención en Lily –Tenía insomnio, pensando en la profecía y en la posibilidad de que fuese de mi pequeño de quien hablara, y ahí estaba él, silencioso mirando al fuego, sumido en sus pensamientos. En ese momento, por primera vez, me di cuenta de que había algo en ese hombre, que a pesar de la amenazadora máscara se veía tan joven y hasta cierto punto indefenso. Mi primer impulso fue irme, pero… terminé sentándome a su lado.

Los ojos color esmeralda de Lily se perdieron en la lejanía, como si de pronto estuviese otra vez frente a esa chimenea, escuchando por primera vez como ese joven le abría el corazón, sin saber que era su propio hijo quien la miraba anhelante por detrás de la máscara.

-Hablamos de muchas cosas esa noche, -continuó, pero se guardo el resto de la charla, no era relevante, o eso pensaba, y tampoco se sentía con ganas de compartir todo lo que tenía con su primogénito –fue ese día cuando me confesó que tenía 17 años y cuando… no entiendo como no me di cuenta en ese momento –dijo mas para si misma que para los demás –ahora que lo pienso prácticamente me dio a entender que era de si mismo de quien hablaba no de mi Harry. –bajó la cabeza clavando la mirada en el piso -Entonces yo le dije que se me hacía conocido, que había algo en él que… -"_que me impedía odiarlo o desconfiar de él" _pensó para sus adentros. Agitó su cabeza borrando otros pensamientos de su cabeza –Y lo que él me contestó a eso…

No quería mostrar signos de debilidad, así no era ella, James y Sirius la miraban en silencio, embebidos en aquel, aparentemente, lejano relato de un tiempo muy remoto. Parecía mentira creer que apenas había sido el agosto pasado.

-Me contesto que… -todavía podía oírlo, podía oír claramente su voz –Que tal vez no hayamos conocido hacía mucho tiempo, pero que de ser así… él… -la voz era tan baja que era apenas un susurro. –él _no _podía recordarme.

Su voz murió al mismo tiempo que una solitaria lágrima lograba escapar y se deslizaba por su mejilla. James se acercó a ella con calma y se sentó a su lado pasando un brazo sobre su hombro y recargándola contra su pecho. El enfado anterior seguía ahí, pero también le era imposible dejarla así después de escuchar eso.

-Su voz… el tono que uso para decirlo, me dejó paralizada –continuó Lily sin mirar a nadie –era como si muy en el fondo de mi supiera que debía preocuparme, que tenía que disculparme por que él no pudiese recordarme…pero yo no lo conocía entonces. –negó con suavidad y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios carmesí –Conforme pasaron los días esa sensación de que debía protegerlo creció unido a otras sospechas y cuando su identidad fue descubierta… lo primero que me vino a la mente, como un vendaval, fueron sus palabras resonando en mis oídos una y otra vez "_no puedo recordarla…_". Desde entonces todo fue claro.

Más silencio. Sin importar donde se quisiera buscar el hoyo en esa historia era demasiado fuerte para ser mentira, demasiado sincera y podían estar seguros que Lily era experta en eso.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces? –escuchó que dijo la voz de James, retumbando en un eco seco mucho mas potente por la cercanía de su propio oído con el pecho de él. –El día que supimos que era él ¿Por qué decidiste callar? –Lily pareció meditar la respuesta.

-Siendo sincera no lo se. –confesó con voz apagada. –En inició mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo aunque mi corazón estaba bastante seguro de lo que significaban sus palabras. Algo en lo que ha dicho me daba la impresión que conocía mas de ti que de mí, tal vez yo moriría por protegerlo y tú sobrevivieras el tiempo suficiente para que él supiera de ti, y no quería que eso se modificara, no hasta saber a ciencia cierta que iba a pasar. –se arrimó mas a su esposo –Si te decía que iba a morir pronto hubieses entrado en pánico al igual que yo, ibas a tirar el plan a la basura y le sacarías la verdad a Harry a base de golpes.

James miró a Lily con cara entre indescifrable e inocente. Lily frunció el ceño.

-Si,_ leo_ tu mente sin necesidad de magia, James. Y tu rostro me esta confirmando que eso precisamente hubieses hecho… o harías, si Harry no estuviera lejos de aquí quien sabe donde.

-Bueno, es que las circunstancias son diferentes –se excusó James indignado.

-Ni diferentes ni nada, tu plan era mantener esto en secreto tal como ahora. Intentar sacarle a esos seis información de maneras poco ortodoxas generaría que inmediatamente supieran que sabemos la verdad y por lo tanto nos incapacitaría de cambiar el curso de las cosas, sin contar que Dumbledore tomaría cartas en el asunto, o en el peor de los casos… -hizo una pausa –modificaríamos algo para mal en lugar de para bien.

James no quería reconocer que Lily tenía razón, que había adivinado todo lo que hubiese hecho de tener a Harry delante y eso era atemorizante. Tampoco quería aceptar que su lógica tenía sentido, un paso en falso y en lugar de ayudar, perjudicarían de maneras que nunca sospecharían. Pero no se lo dijo, aún a pesar de todo quería seguir enojado, furioso porque no confiara en él tan importante información, pero no podía del todo así que su enojo terminó mutando en una forzada indignación.

-Recapitulando, -dijo Sirius con voz ronca intentando absorber toda esa información –Harry será atacado por Voldemort antes de cumplir los tres años, lo que nos da un lapso de dos años, probablemente menos; aparte, antes de que Harry tenga la capacidad de retener recuerdos L… -la voz murió en sus labios, no podía hacerse a la idea aunque los hechos fueran demoledores, tomó aire –Lily _morirá_. James sobreviviría por un tiempo mas, no sabemos cuanto, ya que Harry parece saber más de él que de Lily. –los otros dos asintieron en silencio, pálidos como el papel, dicho así sonaba aún mas terrible, inconscientemente James apretó mas el abrazo a Lily –Pero, suponiendo que todo eso mantenga el curso, cosa que no hará, seguimos sin saber como morirá Lily.

-Yo tengo una teoría –musitó Lily con seriedad. –Lo he estado pensando mucho e indirectamente Harry me dio a entender el otro día, en su pánico fingido, que es correcta.

Los dos hombres la miraron, parecían sorprendidos de descubrir que había estado pensando tanto en eso, pero tenía sentido, de saber que uno iba a morir, ¿Qué mas se podía hacer?

-Yo nunca me separo de Harry a menos que este en el cuartel, menos ahora y esta vez solo con motivo a esta reunión, así que parece lógico pensar que si Voldemort piensa atacar a mi bebé yo trataría de evitarlo.

-¡Y no solo tu! –vino la indignada réplica de James

-Lo se amor, _lo se_, pero me estoy apegando a la información que tenemos, y esa hasta el momento demuestras que tu vivirás mas que yo, siendo ese el caso, literalmente Voldemort tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver para tocar a Harry.

-No entiendo –se oyó la voz de Sirius, que entre el tétrico ambiente que se había formado ante las palabras de Lily, sonaba mas aguda de lo normal -¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-También he pensado –continuó Lily sin prestar atención momentánea al comentario de Sirius –que Voldemort no es como varios de sus mortífagos, lo sabemos muy bien tanto James como yo que lo hemos encarado tres veces, como a esa maldita profecía le gusta recordarnos, él no se andará con juegos, _matar_ a Harry será su prioridad. –su voz apenas se elevó lo suficiente para ser captada –Nadie ha sobrevivido a una maldición asesina… nadie.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de James ante la sola idea de que su hijo, ese pequeño que con trabajo se levantaba por si mismo y que le sonreía con tanta pureza e inocencia fuese atacado por un Avada Kedabra, que sus ojos quedaran vacíos de esa chispa que veía, inmóviles, apagados. Sin quererlo su pulso se aceleró.

-Pero Harry esta vivo –recalcó Sirius –eso es claro, entonces no pudo haber…

-No necesariamente –siguió Lily con una calma aterradora –el hecho de que hasta ahora nadie haya sobrevivido a una no significa que en un futuro no pueda pasar. No si se conocen los hechizos apropiados.

-Lily, -dijo James con la boca seca –no hay hechizos para _detener_ una maldición asesina.

-No detenerla, _rebotarla_, como si topara con un gran escudo. –explicó Lily –Saben que he estudiado mucho, hay un último hechizo… pero requiere sacrificios… nunca ha sido probado contra una maldición asesina pero, -dijo para si misma –si, creo que es la única explicación, la única que encuentro… porque Harry definitivamente fue atacado por Voldemort, esa cicatriz es prueba de ello.

Dumbledore mismo lo había dicho cuando se reveló, también, que Harry era un mago elemental.

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Sin quererlo, por medio de su actitud y la historia que apropósito le conté el lunes para atar mi última pieza de mi rompecabezas, mi hijo me confirmó que moriré por él. –el silencio que siguieron a estas palabras fue abrumador, incluso parecía que habían dejado de respirar –Morir por amor, sacrificarse por alguien, dar la vida sin pensarlo, es el tipo de protección mas fuerte de magia blanca que existe, no importa que le lance ese bastardo a mi bebé, no podrá dañarlo.

-No podemos estar seguros de eso –intervino Sirius con seriedad, él también había oído alguna vez de eso.

Mientras el cerebro de James trabajaba a mil por hora. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos, abrió y cerró la boca como si se dijera algo a si mismo, miró a Lily y luego frunció el ceño con entendimiento.

-No… de hecho, es lo que _va_ a pasar –dijo atónito sus manos moviéndose como solía pasar cuando explicaba algo.

-¿Qué?

-El mismo Dumbledore lo dijo, palabras mas, palabras menos. –dijo con la mirada meditabunda –Él también debe sospechar algo similar. –siguió rápidamente James, los otros dos lo miraron intrigados, él los miró –La razón por la cual los poderes elementales de Harry no se mostraron antes ¿recuerdan? Algo que tiene que ver con ese ataque, algo que hizo Voldemort indirectamente bloqueara los poderes de Harry antes de que se manifestaran. Pero no todo fue por Voldemort, seguramente el hechizo del que habla Lily lo protegió de lo que sea que haya lanzado Voldemort –y tenía una buena idea de lo que era aunque se negaba a decirlo en voz alta –y no sólo no le dejó otra marca que esa cicatriz sino que bloqueó los poderes como efecto secundario, ningún hechizo podría hacer eso, pero…

-Una combinación de magia blanca y negra probablemente si. –terminó Lily por él con la boca abierta.

-¡Y así una parte del misterio esta resuelta! –cantó Sirius

Era extraño que estuvieran animados por tal hecho, por muy desagradable que fuese el trasfondo, sin embargo entre mas supieran mas posibilidades tendrían de descubrir todo y, por ende, de cambiarlo. Era como si un velo comenzara a levantarse y lograra que la neblina a su alrededor se dispersara mostrándoles aquello que les era tan esquivo, el futuro.

-Pero hay algo que me intriga –dijo James -¿Qué podría estar haciendo yo para no estar a tu lado en ese momento?

-No se, puede que Voldemort te haya dejado inconsciente o algo así –intentó razonar Lily.

-Oh,_ claro_ –ironizó Sirius –Como si Voldemort fuera tan sutil como para solo "_apartar_" a James sin matarlo.

-Perdón por querer ser optimista. –respondió indignada.

-También puede que no estuviera ahí, o que hayan atacado más mortífagos y algo hubiese pasado que impidiera que James muriese. Las posibilidades son muchas.

-Incluyendo que haya muerto el mismo día –sugirió James

-No creo… -dijo Lily –también me ha dado la impresión de que Harry sabe mucho mas de ti que de mi. Se le han escapado cosas, historias, parece que le es claro que no eras exactamente una blanca paloma.

-Y eso explicaría que su patronus fuese un ciervo –agregó Sirius

-Si… tal vez –aceptó con reticencia James, no quiso expresarlo en voz alta, pero eso no era prueba suficiente, Sirius tenía suficientes historias de sus aventuras juntos como para que Harry no tuviera información de una vida.

La verdad no estaba del todo seguro, no imaginaba una escena donde él no estuviese él, nunca dejaría que les pasara algo. Aunque la idea de Sirius, de un ataque de varios frentes podía ser una posibilidad, separarlo de Lily y Harry.

-Sea lo que sea, es seguro que no mató a Voldemort –dijo de pronto Sirius pensativo mirando hacia la polvorienta ventana. Los otros dos lo miraron con una ceja enarcada –De no ser así… ¿Qué razón tendría Harry de haber vivido oculto y como un muggle?

-¿Cómo _muggle_? –preguntó Lily

Concentrados como estaban en el asunto de sus muertes ninguno había puesto atención a ese detalle, o simplemente lo habían dejado pasar y archivado en el olvido una vez que la identidad de Harry fue revelada, en inicio había formado parte de las claves que necesitaban para dar con la identidad del joven, pero luego se volvió obsoleta. Sin embargo, lo que mencionaba Sirius tenía mucho sentido.

-Ya lo habíamos pensado antes ¿no es cierto? Cuando queríamos saber la identidad de Virens, la única pista que parecíamos tener clara era que provenía de una familia muggle. Sabe cocinar sin magia, conoce los artefactos y dinero muggle, mas sin embargo, que sea Harry cambia todo, teniendo padres magos ¿Cómo aprender todo esto? –los miró –Yo también lo he estado pensando, pero si se fijan tiene mucha lógica y ya lo sabíamos, vienen buscando mortífagos, por lo tanto Voldemort sigue vivo aunque se nieguen a dar detalles. Eso también explicaría que supiera luchar tan bien…

-Eso ya lo habíamos contemplado, compañero –le dijo James

-Si pero, todo sigue sonando tan raro para mi, como si hubiera gato encerrado. –frunció el ceño –Harry me dijo dio a entender que también había estado oculto durante su vida… justo cuando estábamos por descubrir lo de Atha… llegó un momento en que pensé que tal vez fuera por lo de los magos elementales pero…

-Pero con los poderes bloqueados no había necesidad. –terminó Lily por él, pensativa.

Sirius asintió.

-_Exacto_. Por alguna causa Harry vivió en el mundo muggle por lo menos durante su infancia y Voldemort se me hace la única explicación, pero sigue sin ajustar del todo. Digo, James o yo podríamos haber cuidado de él, pero sin embargo ¿hacer todo sin varita? Su excusa era que tú –dijo refiriéndose a Lily –eras muggle, pero llegando a la conclusión de que tú… bueno… ya sabes, solo nos deja a James y a mi, y ambos fuimos criados en el mundo mágico, yo con lo único muggle con lo que me entiendo son las motocicletas. James no llega ni a eso.

-Eso suponiendo que yo tenga la oportunidad de criarlo por mucho tiempo. –fue la sombría respuesta de James haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran –Si, si, ya se que todo indica que sabe de mi mas de lo que de Lily pero de todas maneras, la primera vez que nos encontramos… era como si estuviese viendo un fantasma, lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, es escabrosamente cierto.

Se levantó de donde estaba y paseó por la habitación revolviéndose el cabello distraídamente.

-Mas sin embargo, sabe y no sabe de mi. Es como si de pronto supiera cosas de mi y luego no, como lo de mis padres. Pero sabe cuanto amo el quidditch, conoce a Cornamenta, eso es seguro.. Y por otro lado, me ve… -suspiró, eso lo llevaba molestando ya varios días –me ve mas como un amigo que como un padre, _¿no lo ven? _No soy la figura paterna por donde lo vea, no me reconoce como tal ¿por qué? –los otros no contestaron –Con Lily se acopló prácticamente en cuanto se conocieron, con Sirius parece tener el tipo de confianza solo aprendido de la convivencia y yo… -bajo la mirada –sólo soy padre de nombre, soy "_aquel que me contaron_", "_el que apenas conozco_" y nada mas.

Lily se puso de pie también e intentó abrazarlo pero él negó con tristeza y se lo impidió, no tenía ganas.

-Yo no puedo entrar a la vida de Harry como ustedes y eso me frustra, y ahora ¿no lo ven? Ustedes son capaces de unir más piezas de esto que yo porque cuentan con más información. Harry baja la guardia con ustedes no conmigo.

-Eso demuestra que tanto te conoce –quiso decir Sirius para tranquilizar a su amigo, aunque él también lo había notado. –Que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para atraparlo.

-No. –fue la firme respuesta de James –Demuestras que se va con cuidado conmigo porque soy como cualquier otro desconocido. Sabe comportarse ante ti porque puede predecir como actuarás y también con Lily porque, hasta él se ha dado cuenta, su carácter es muy parecido así que es solo tiene que analizar lo que él haría para evitar alguna situación comprometedora. Pero yo soy un misterio para él, eso es todo, ¿cómo actuar o comportarse con alguien que apenas conoces? ¿Sobre el cual sabes pero que ignoras a ciencia cierta como responderá ante cierta situación? –James se veía derrotado ante el silencio asombrado de los otros dos, negó con tristeza –Yo les diré como, con _cautela_, justo como Harry actúa para conmigo, dejando ver que sabe un poco, pero nunca adentrándose a terreno peligroso. Fue algo de lo que me percaté cuando lo encontré en esa cueva justo cuando huyó tras confesar quien era. –miró a su esposa –Lily, tal vez tu lo sorprendas cuando adivinas su pensamiento, pero conmigo no es sorpresa, es desconcierto y miedo a lo desconocido, camina a ciegas cuando yo trato de enredarlo con palabras, ni si quiera se da cuenta si descubro como contigo. Ayer también fue claro que sin muchas palabras él supo inmediatamente a que te referías pero temía confirmarlo. Si yo lo hubiese hecho te aseguro que no lo hubiese notado.

Suspiró con tristeza.

-No, yo no creo sobrevivirte Lily, ni siquiera mucho tiempo. En mi opinión nuestras muertes no estarán muy espaciadas. –la miró intensamente. –Es de Sirius donde debió sacar toda la información acerca de mi.

Sirius abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero luego la cerró molesto. No quería aceptarlo pero su amigo tenía razón en algo, no era necesario que estuviese vivo para que enalteciera el nombre de James en todo lo alto, después de todo lo consideraba su única familia, un hermano mas allá de lo imaginable. Pero él no quería… no podía permitir que su ahijado creciera sin conocer esas dos maravillosas personas.

-Sea ese el caso o no –reinició Sirius con voz grave –la clave de todo esta en la muerte de Lily, que parece ser la mas cercana e inminente. –mantener esa plática se hacía cada vez mas difícil –El problema es que seguimos sin saber cuando ocurrirá.

James suspiró con pesadez y levantó la mano como si estuviera en el colegio y respondiera de mala gana una pregunta de la que nadie más conocía la respuesta. Lily y Sirius lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Esta es la razón por la que creo que la idea de Lily de ir a sacarle una confesión a Harry a base de patadas no es tan mala idea como creen. –un fantasma de sonrisa apareció en los labios de James pero era contrastado con lo apagados que se veían, habitualmente, brillantes ojos color avellana. –Sospechaba que algo raro iba a pasar desde que comenzó, pero ahora con lo que acaba de confesar Lily y atando todos los cabos… me parece que tengo un aproximado.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron los otros al unísolo.

-No es tan difícil de saber y estoy seguro que ustedes también lo notaron. Sobre todo tu Lily –dijo con cansancio recargando la espalda en la pared y dejándose deslizar hacia abajo por ella. Los otros dos parecieron meditar el asunto pero sus rostros reflejaban que con tantas cosas que se habían dicho en el último rato era imposible ponerse a buscar mas detalles. –Permítanme explicárselos con una pequeña historia: Un chico, al que por motivos de seguridad llamaremos "sujeto H" se comporta bien, o en lo que cabe, durante todo este tiempo, incluso cuando su secreto se descubre parece mantener una estoica y admirable calma, parece acostumbrarse contra su voluntad, a lo que quería evitar. De pronto, de un día para otro, sujeto H" se pone paranoico, parece huir de cualquier habitación donde las personas con las que antes parecía mas cómodo están, evita que le miren el rostro como si pudieran leer lo que tanto teme en él, duerme menos de la cuenta, evita hablarles y solo un evento de gran magnitud, como la muerte de su abuelo, parece hacerlo bajar momentáneamente el exagerado aislamiento en el que se sume, intentando de cualquier forma de concluir su misión y salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible.

-¡¿No querrás decir?! –gimió Lily con voz ahogada entendiendo y poniéndose de pie. James asintió. La expresión de Lily se convirtió en una de horror mientras palidecía, una cosa era que considerara que su muerte estaba próxima, pero no tanto. -¿No creerás que…?

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo?! –los nervios de Sirius estaban exaltados, eran tantas cosas y él no pasaba tanto tiempo en el cuartel como ellos.

-Octubre_… _–dijo con un hilo de voz y esta se oyó además mucho mas joven, acongojada, no la segura y dulce voz, se dejó caer mientras James no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, se abrazó a si misma.

-¡¿_Octubre_?! –gritó Sirius confuso mirando a uno a otro, casi con pánico -¡¿A que se refieren con _octubre_?!

-Harry comenzó a comportarse extraño nada mas entramos en este mes, –susurró James bajando la mirada y admirando el desgastado piso de madera –y extraño es poco, es como si en cualquier momento le fuera a dar una crisis nerviosa, y no solo él, todos nos ven a Lily y a mi como si estuviéramos enfermos o algo así, nos evitan, estoy casi seguro que algo pasará este mes y están intentando salir de aquí antes de que ocurra.

-¿Bromeas cierto? ¡Estamos en Octubre! –gritó agitando los brazos tratando de hacer entender a su mejor amigo que era una locura. –¡Una cosa es que sepamos que será antes de dos años, pero no este mismo mes!

-Ya lo se… -fue la débil respuesta de James –Como sea, es solo una suposición, aunque la actitud de Harry perturba demasiado para dejarla pasar así como así.

Hay un viejo dicho que reza _"La ignorancia es una bendición"_ nunca antes habían pensado esos tres que era desesperantemente cierto.

-Tenemos que evitar esto a como de lugar –musitó Sirius mirando a todos y a nadie, y haciendo para atrás su cabello con nerviosismo. -¿Dónde esta Harry? Le voy a sacar la sopa como sea.

-Y probablemente al hacerlo te lance un hechizo –dijo con calma James desde el piso, su mente no dejaba de correr por las posibilidades -¿tiene el carácter de Lily, recuerdas? –esta vez Lily ni siquiera se molestó en replicar, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. –Y además tiene razón, ir y sacarle todo a la fuerza nos traería más problemas.

-¡Pero estamos en Octubre! –repitió Sirius como si temiera que el cerebro de James se hubiese freído de repente.

-Si, no tienes que repetirlo tanto. Trato de pensar ¿si? Hay que encontrar _pronto_, y nunca esa palabra ha tenido tanta urgencia, lo que pasará… hay que conseguir esa última parte de información, tenemos que lograr que alguien la diga y evitar que todo esto pase.

Lily levantó la mirada, determinada. Sus ojos verdes retenían las lágrimas pero lucían decididos.

-Solo para el archivo, que les quede claro, si no encontramos pronto que pasará, volveré a hacerlo sin pensar. Digan lo que digan.

-Lo se amor, –susurró James sonriendo levemente –y yo contigo.

Una nube pasó por debajo del sol sumiendo la casa en una mayor oscuridad, el viento soplaba y a lo lejos se oía el apagado murmullo de Hogsmade sumiendo a los tres habitantes de la casa de los gritos en una especie de hechizo, dejándolos inmóviles, como si por un momento el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Cuando el sol comenzó a brillar otra vez, el encantamiento pareció romperse.

-Por lo menos, –volvió a musitar James con seriedad-si no pudiésemos hacer nada al respecto me quedo con la tranquilidad de que Sirius velará por Harry.

-Eso ni lo dudes amigo. –dijo muy seguro Sirius, mas fuerte y mas agudo de lo que le hubiese gustado. -Pero no van a morir, ¿Me entiendes? -objetó Sirius con firmeza.

-Lo se, -James le mostró una gran sonrisa -pero siempre tenemos que pensar en todo –Y me quedo mas tranquilo mirando que Harry tiene una buena relación contigo, símbolo inequívoco de que ocupas nuestro lugar, por lo menos en "_su_" futuro, ese que queremos modificar

-No necesariamente –la voz Lily se elevó entre los dos, con el rostro oculto entre las sombras

-No sin saber que tanto tiempo ocupó Sirius nuestro lugar...

Esta vez no fue una nube, simplemente algo pareció sumirlos en la oscuridad cuando Lily terminó de pronunciar esas palabras. Sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo fantasmagóricamente en la oscuridad.

-o-

-Ahora si lo arruiné completamente. Y lo peor es que no se si estoy feliz o desesperado. –les dijo Harry con cansancio.

Se habían separado en dos grupos y la verdad se sentía mejor así. Siempre había sido mas fácil para él hablar con Ron y con Hermione a solas. Sentados ahí lejos de la gente en ese pequeño pueblo, les había contado todo lo que había acontecido la noche anterior con Lily.

-Calma –dijo Hermione pero sin mucha convicción –Emm… encontraremos una solución. Luego sonrió apenada -Pero me parece muy tierno, cuando ustedes discuten.

-Uy si, Hermione –ironizó Ron –Harry perdiendo la calma es como ver a una manada de conejitos esponjosos –Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-No me refiero a eso, Ron. –dijo Hermione volteando los ojos pero sonriendo vagamente – Quiero decir que es una muestra de cuanto les importa.

-Si… -musitó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando al cielo.

Ajeno totalmente a lo que pasaba en otros lugares.

-o-

-Lily, –dijo sombriamente Sirius mientras James mantenía un silencio expectante -explícate

-Bueno, querían una plática seria ¿no? –suspiró –En realidad no es todo lo que le he sacado a Harry sin darse cuenta.

-¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho antes? –preguntó James con voz baja y peligrosa, se estaba cansando de que Lily ocultara cosas. -¿Y exactamente a que te refieres? –agregó con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-No lo había mencionado porque ya suficiente tengo mortificándome yo; –se excusó Lily –y tampoco es que me sienta orgullosa de cómo le saqué esa información a mi hijo. Y sobre a que me refiero –murmuró Lily –creo que saben muy bien a que me refiero, si, es cierto, Harry conoce a Sirius mejor que a cualquiera, le tiene confianza y un gran cariño eso no lo pongo en duda, lo conoce, pero… también lo mira con gran dolor.

Ante las miradas interrogantes de los dos hombres, Lily comenzó a relatar todo lo que sabía, el inicio de sus sospechas, aquella sensación que le dio Harry cuando derrotó a aquel mortífago al usar por primera vez su poder de elemental del fuego, como le dio esa sensación de que el pánico que mostró su hijo no era solo por el ataque, era como ver una pesadilla repetirse, como alguna vez Harry le había mencionado que había perdido a alguien muy querido y mirar por la chimenea se lo recordaba, como sospechó que hablaba de Sirius después de saber su identidad y como, finalmente, le sacó una confesión a Harry cuando, ardiendo en fiebre, deliraba llamándolo en sueños. La sangre se les heló a los dos hombres, el color de la cara de Sirius desapareció por completo.

-¿Estas… -la voz de Sirius murió en su garganta, James había olvidado como hablar, el ojigris se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar -segura?

-Muy segura… -era casi imposible escuchar a Lily –lo siento mucho, Sirius.

El otro, sin saber muy bien que hacer, solo asintió, la idea le aturdía, su mente se sentía vacía, como si cayera en un gran pozo, un sentimiento similar a cuando supo que sus amigos morirían, pero a la vez, diferente.

-No parece ser en un futuro inmediato como nosotros, –trató de excusarse Lily sin atreverse a mirar a Sirius –es como si no tuviera mucho tiempo.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido en la mente de James, como Harry se quedaba mirando a Sirius a lo lejos, como parecía conocerlo tan bien pero en ciertas ocasiones rehuía de él, como si le doliera verlo tan bien. Y finalmente, a su memoria llegó aquel primer encuentro, justo cuando Sirius usó la red flu para ir con Dumbledore, como en ese entonces misterioso líder se quedo ensimismado mirando las llamas, a la cabeza de Sirius que apareció entre las llamas y luego se desvaneció. Ahora entendía porque lo había hecho, por la misma razón que miraba al fuego cuando se encontraba con Lily, muy en el fondo, esperaba que su padrino apareciera entre las llamas saludándole. Si… era a Sirius a quien Harry extrañaba, de cuya muerte se lamentaba.

-Se acabaron las oportunidades de ser sutiles, -recitó James con voz peligrosa -es momento de medidas extremas.

Pero tendrían que esperar por lo menos un rato mas. El patronus en forma de Fénix de Dumbledore acababa de aparecer frente a ellos.

Dos horas después, James y Lily escuchaban de Dumbledore en su despacho, tomados de las manos, mortalmente serios, entendiendo solo lo básico, el resto pasó a segundo plano:

Valle Godric. En una semana. Encantamiento Fidelio.

En la mente de James algo más tomó su lugar en la historia. Ya tenían el donde…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Puntos Importantes A Considerar:

La cola para quemarme viva, torturarme e insultarme esta por allá…

No tienen idea de lo apenada que estoy, muchas gracias a todos lo que se preocuparon de que siguiera viva, lo siento, vi todos sus reviews, algunos no pude contestarlos porque he estado viajando, pero me animaron. Gracias!

Este capítulo fue reescrito tantas veces que ya ni su madre lo reconoce ¬¬ (eso explica la tardanza). Prácticamente a último momento borré dos páginas enteras de puro relleno, quedo mas corto pero se volvía demasiado pesado (y tomando en cuenta de que la plática es terriblemente larga…). Hay muchas cosas que no terminaron de convencerme en general.

Es un hecho comprobado que la mayoría de los hombres son sumamente unidos a sus madres así como las chicas suelen ser muy unidas a sus padres (algo como un complejo de Edipo y de Electra). No viene al caso pero explica la relación Lily-Harry (y vamos, no me van a decir que no… ¡¡Ginny es pelirroja también por favor!!)

¡Ya leí el libro 7! ¡AAAHHH! De hecho fui a la venta nocturna en la librería Gandhi… no, no fui disfrazada aunque ir de varita fue muy tentador y la idea cruzó por mi cabeza, nunca he visto tanta gente loca junta (y de mi edad) (¡habían señoras que podían ser mi madre disfrazadas!), no se que fue lo que mas me hizo pensar que no debía estar ahí, la chica-Potter que entró en crisis de histeria cuando el libro fue sacado a media noche, el tipo de 30 años discutiendo con la gerente acerca de que él era casi un ser superior por leer un libro como ese o el padre que levantó a su hijo en brazos para que viera el libro cuando un monito de la librería lo levantó en alto ante la multitud enardecida cual si fuera Moisés con los diez mandamientos o el Mesías. Si, yo también moría por el libro (estar en una cola desde las 8 pm cuando hacía una hora había llegado de un cansadísimo viaje dentro de la república y sin dormir es suficiente prueba de ello)… pero eso fue demasiado, sin ofender.

Hablando del libro 7, que no cunda el pánico, CM tiene mucho tiempo de tener la línea de la historia bien definida, así como detalles, en ningún momento me basaré en el siete así que no teman spoilers por ahí. Si llegase a existir alguna coincidencia (en el muy supuesto caso) créanme, es mera coincidencia y ni lo notarán, CM tiene todos los capítulos ya definidos, situaciones, actitudes y porques.

Ah, había olvidado poner las respuestas del test que hice hace medio millón de años:

1- ¿Porque señalo que hubo luna llena? _Eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo_

2. ¿Cuál es mi fecha de nacimiento y edad? _Nací el 4 de agosto de 1983 y tengo 23 (yuhuu ya casi cumplo)_

3. ¿Dónde nací? _Villahermosa, Tabasco, México… y no, no es un pueblo._

4. De todos los personajes de este fic, ¿A cuál le he cosechado mas de mi propia personalidad? _Increíblemente, a Lily, la personalidad de Atha esta basada en un personaje de una historia propia que se llama Elisa y que para nada es un mago, a su vez, ella esta basada en una amiga._

5. Esta es de regalo y no importa la respuesta, ¿Te gustaría que se cambiara el futuro? ¿Por qué? ¿Y como te gustaría que acabara una lucha contra Voldy? _Pues esta es de regalo y no daré mi opinión porque hago spoiler de la historia, bueno, puedo decir que estoy en 50 y 50 (mirada maligna)._

6. ¿Cuál es mi número de celular? _Ese si no se los voy a dar jajajajaja, pero si, si tengo._

Agárrense, viene el domingo (sale junto a una página del sábado a lo mucho) y el capítulo posterior a ese tiene un buen pedazo ya escrito… probablemente quieran matarme si no publico rápido el que sigue del domingo.


	36. La Semana de los Desastres: Sabado

_Déjenme ver… ¿Rubia? Noup. ¿Con hijos? No que yo sepa (y lo sabría). ¿Inglesa? No, tampoco, ni siquiera en el mismo lado del mundo. ¿Multimillonaria? JA! No… ¡¿Entonces porque todavía creen que esto podría ser mío y que ganaré el mas mínimo céntimo con esto?!_

* * *

_**Choque de Mundos**_

_**Cap. 36**_

"_**La Semana de los Desastres: Sábado"**_

_Sábado 10 de Octubre, 1981_

El molesto sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada los despertó. No tenían ganas de levantarse de la cama, de moverse, de respirar, de pensar… era sábado por favor. No es que eso fuese algo a tomarse en cuenta desde que estaban ahí pero… ¡era sábado! Y sus neuronas adolescentes seguían gritándolo aunque no tuviera un sentido real.

Neville se removió en la cama para luego sentarse con mirada soñolienta y rascarse la cabeza con abandono, Ron se puso la almohada en la cabeza y siguió intentando dormir, si era Hermione bien podía meterse cualquier idea que tuviese por donde le cupiese y volver a horas mas decentes, Harry simplemente trato de ignorar todo a su alrededor y encerrarse en su pequeña y calientita coraza protectora que formaban su colchón y la cobertor, la que era de hierro, contra ataques mortífagos, pasados, avadas kedabras y, sobre todo, ruidos externos que trataban de despertarle en sábado cuando estaba tan, TAN cansado. Ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos.

Escucho vagamente, aún sumido en el sueño, que Neville murmuraba algo para abrir la puerta, que Ron maldecía pero su voz sonaba extraña al estar su cabeza bajo la almohada y el inconfundible sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Voces a lo lejos se escuchaban pero ya estaba nuevamente dormido, o casi completamente, había estado dando vueltas en la cama hasta muy entrada la madrugada y finalmente su pensamiento racional se había ido lejos, muy lejos, y Harry esperaba que no regresara en un largo rato.

Su mente dormida no registró el silencio repentino ni como la voz de Ron se fue apagando, ni lo que parecía una mini discusión que no duró mucho tiempo. Aunque si registró como un lado de su cama se sumió debido a un peso extra mal distribuido en un lado del colchón. Era una suerte que la cobija siguiera sobre su cabeza dejando apenas ver un mechón de cabello azabache, su cara enterrada en la almohada y los brazos sobre su cabeza intentando impedir al más mínimo rayo de sol colarse y perturbar su descanso. Mala suerte que la persona que estaba sobre la cama no parecía importarle mucho esto.

Sintió una mano agitarle el hombro con suavidad, por un instante su adormecida mente pensó hasta que con cariño, luego desechó la idea, esa mano era muy grande, la ignoró, simplemente se removió un poco y decidió seguir durmiendo. El cobertor fue deslizado dejando ver su revoltoso cabello negro pero no le importó, luego el movimiento de agitarle se repitió, esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza pero manteniendo cierto cuidado, Harry ya estaba vagamente molesto, se removió en su lugar y murmuró algo que quería sonar a "No molestes" pero que en realidad era un balbuceo sin sentido.

-Harry. –escuchó que alguien le llamaba en tono bajo. La voz sonaba conocida, su cerebro tardó un instante en procesar su origen y luego hizo que levantara la cabeza violentamente.

-¿Papá? –vino la pregunta, su voz se oía ronca por la falta de uso durante la noche y se sentía ligeramente desorientado puesto que a su alrededor solo veía formas borrosas. Como única respuesta escuchó un suspiro cansado, como asintiendo. -¿Papá¿Qué haces aquí¿Pasó algo? –preguntó nervioso dándose vuelta para estar frente a una imagen poco nítida de lo que parecía ser su reflejo. Vio a la figura negar con la cabeza.

-No, no pasó nada. Solo necesito hablar contigo. –vino la respuesta tranquila.

Notó como James se estiraba para alcanzar algo y luego le pasaba a Harry sus anteojos, una vez puestas, las líneas de la figura frente a él tomaron la forma de su padre. Harry parpadeó adormecido y no pudo reprimir un bostezo que James siguió en silencio, simplemente observando, había algo no definido en la mirada del mayor, pero Harry, todavía atontado por el sueño, no pudo definirlo, así que no ocultó su mirada de desconcierto levantando una ceja. Todavía no procesaba la importancia de que James hubiese entrado a esa habitación y sobre todo, que los demás lo hubiesen permitido.

-¿De que…-bostezó –necesitas hablar? –no podía sonar todo lo preocupado que debería, mas que nada porque ni su cuerpo ni su mente parecían querer despertar del todo, en lugar de sonar serio y atento, sonó justo como debía, como un adolescente adormilado y que aún estaba arropado en la tranquilidad del despertar.

James lo miraba a los ojos atentamente, como analizando hasta que punto sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de su esposa. Harry desvió la mirada extrañado, era como si quisiese saber las respuestas y pudiera leerlas a través de sus ojos color esmeralda, la excusa que tuvo para mirar a otro lado fue sondear la habitación para darse cuenta que estaban solos, sea lo que fuese lo que James les dijo, logró que Ron y Neville salieran de la habitación, eso le desconcertó mas.

-Dumbledore habló con nosotros ayer. –dijo de pronto James con voz tranquila regresando la atención de Harry a él. Se veía tranquilo y su voz era tan calmada que era imposible encontrar algo oculto, era como si simplemente le estuviera contando algo sin importancia. –Tenemos que dejar la casa en una semana.

-¿Eh? –fue la elocuente y completamente inteligente respuesta de Harry. La comisura de los labios de James se elevó unos cuantos centímetros, ver a su hijo sentado en la cama, tan adormecido que prácticamente no entendía nada de lo que le decía era, reconfortante.

Como si de verdad no viniera del futuro y simplemente fuese una mañana mas y el padre despertara al hijo para una ligera plática antes del desayuno. Justo como hacía su padre.

-Tu madre, tu yo pequeño y yo. –rectificó James suponiendo que usar "_tenemos_" podría confundir a Harry más de lo que parecía. Usar el "_tu yo pequeño_" sacó a James de la burbuja de irrealidad que momentáneamente le envolvió. –En una semana tenemos que partir al Valle Godric, Dumbledore piensa que tenemos que ocultarnos bajo el encantamiento Fidelio.

El rostro tranquilo de James no se inmutó a pesar de que Harry palideció de golpe, sus ojos verdes se contrajeron en espanto mal disimulado y solo todo su autocontrol le impidió dejar caer su mandíbula. _Terror_ era la mejor palabra que tenía James para describir el sentimiento que le provocó a su hijo lo que acababa de contarle. Mas el padre hizo de cuenta que no lo notó cuando pareció que de golpe, lo que le quedaba de sueño a su hijo, desapareció. Manteniendo la mirada tranquila y la calma en su voz.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? –preguntó con naturalidad mirando de frente a Harry quien, inconscientemente, había comenzado a jugar con la cicatriz.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le contestó con otra pregunta para hacer tiempo y tratar de encontrar el mensaje oculto. James se encogió de hombros.

-Me pareció que estábamos aquí mas seguros que en cualquier otro lado, solo quería saber tu opinión, además, si nos vamos, será mas difícil verte. –comentó casualmente –Sería una lástima. Por eso te pregunto si crees que es una buena idea. ¿O tienes otra idea mejor para mantenernos a salvo?

-¿Y por eso me pides opinión?

-Si, eres parte de la familia ¿no? –le regresó James, Harry se sonrojo ligeramente consternado pero asintió vagamente -¿Crees que debamos ir al Valle Godric?

-Si. –mintió

James sonrió, años y años de alborotador le habían enseñado a mentir con los ojos y con el rostro. Harry miraba a la cama con seriedad sin poder encontrar nada extraño en la sonrisa de su padre pero extrañado de que le pidieran opinión. Se sorprendió al sentir la mano de James sobre su cabeza revolviendo aún mas su cabello en gesto paternal.

-Entonces esta decidido. –dijo animadamente mientras se ponía de pie y Harry lo miraba interrogante, presentía algo pero no sabía que –Va a ser un poco extraño no verte por ahí la verdad. –dijo con gesto pensativo –Pero supongo que de todas maneras cuando acaben su pequeño jueguito de esconderse y atraparse se iban a ir de todas formas. –Harry no consideraba eso un "pequeño jueguito" mas no dijo nada conociendo que James solía ser muy sarcástico. –Una última cosa, -Harry levanto la cabeza curioso mientras veía a James parado en la puerta con una cara parecida a la divertida preocupación –Lily esta haciendo el desayuno, te recomiendo que bajes pronto antes de que queme la cocina.

-ooo-

El sábado había pasado sin contratiempos, los chicos salieron después de un desayuno apacible, sin considerar que la mitad de la comida era venenosa. Ni James ni Lily mencionaron nada anormal, como si hubiesen desistido de sus intentos por conocer el futuro. Tampoco hubo mención del Valle Godric durante el desayuno.

La idea de que en una semana sus padres irían a encarar la muerte le horrorizaba mas allá de lo imaginable aunque había tratado de mantener la calma. Llevaba 16 años sabiendo que estaban muertos, tenía que intentar pensar que todo seguía igual… lo cual, se dio cuenta, no solo le hacía sentir patético sino que no funcionaba para nada. Pero verlos ahí, tan tranquilos, tan… felices en cierto sentido, se contagiaba. Pero había algo extraño con esa sensación de tranquilidad, no parecía normal, era de otro tipo.

Solo Lily y James sabían que era el tipo de tranquilidad y libertad que solo daba la verdad inminente.

Incluso Harry se sintió aliviado de ver que Lily se portaba con él justo como antes, cariñosa, comprensiva y sin presionarle.

Harry se enteró que Ron y Neville habían salido nada mas ver la cara de seriedad de James y realmente no hubo una razón mas que el presentimiento de que era algo importante. Harry se dio cuenta que su padre ni siquiera se había puesto a curiosear por el cuarto, mantuvo su atención fija en él. Ni siquiera cuando les contó lo que le había ido a decir pudieron encontrar lo que estaba mal en esa conversación.

No era común, pero Harry seguía siendo su hijo y era normal que llegaran a extrañarlo, mas con todo lo que había pasado, pedirle su opinión estaba un poco fuera de lo que esperaban pero… si se pensaba con seriedad podía ser que fuese tan normal que por eso sonara extraño. James consideraba a Harry no un niño, sino alguien perfectamente capaz, así que una plática de ese estilo tal vez no fuese tan descabellada.

Aún así, algo extraño pasaba ahí. Pero Harry no podía definirlo, tanta calma no le daba buena espina. Mas con todo lo que habían tratado de sacarle información del futuro.

Era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta.

-ooo-

James se masajeaba las sienes con cansancio. Hacía mucho rato que la noche había caído.

-No, en serio James, piénsalo. –escuchó que decía su mejor amigo con seriedad y ánimo a la vez. La idea, en concepto, era buena, sin embargo…

-Sirius, entiende, si tenemos que estar bajo el encantamiento Fidelio preferiría que tu fueras el guardián. –dijo con cansancio.

-Pero James, -insistió el moreno –que tu y yo seamos casi hermanos no es un secreto para nadie y eso me preocupa –terminó con voz sombría.

James miró a su amigo con pena, él de verdad quería que Sirius fuese su guardián secreto.

-Yo confío en ti. –dijo con firmeza.

-Lo se, compañero, y yo en ti. Pero me preocupa ¿sabes? Sería el primer blanco que atacar, sabes que moriría antes de decir algo, y lo haré de ser necesario, sin embargo… ¿Qué si Voldemort logra sacar la información? Sabes muy bien que usa magia negra muy poderosa.

James asintió y se volvió a pasar una mano por el cabello despeinándolo mas. Si lo sabía pero…

-Te puedes ocultar también. –volvió a insistir. –Esa fue tu idea, se la dijiste a Dumbledore hoy en nuestra mini reunión.

-Y lo voy a hacer, -asintió el ojigris –y estoy seguro que irán por mi en cuanto desaparezca. ¿No lo ves? Si yo sigo aquí soy un blanco fácil y si desaparezco será _evidente_ que yo soy el guardián secreto e igual me perseguirán. En ambos casos, si me atrapan puede traer consecuencias desastrosas. Y nunca me lo perdonaría.

James hizo una mueca mientras pensaba, si, la idea seguía siendo buena, desde todos los ángulos pero…

-Pero si tu guardián es alguien que nadie espera, que nadie consideraría como digno de confiar algo así, puesto que no es fuerte y mantenemos todo el teatro conmigo ocultándome y eso ¡Imagínate! Sería el doble de protección, despistaríamos a Voldemort.

-¿Y si te atrapasen y dijeras quien es guardián al sacarte la información de las "_oscuras formas_" que tanto proclamas? –le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Nah, soy muy listo para que me atrapen. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. James cerró los ojos con frustración.

-¡Entonces se tú el guardián! –le gritó con desesperación.

-No. –volvió a insistir el mas alto –Suponiendo el peor de los escenarios y ellos me atraparan, mi desaparición sería suficiente alarma para que supieran que algo va mal y daría el suficiente tiempo para que ustedes escaparan a otro lugar mas seguro. ¿No pueden encontrarme a mi, torturarme, sacarme la información, encontrar al verdadero guardián escondido, y luego a ustedes en el mismo día¿o si?

James giró los ojos, no, no podían. Odiaba cuando Sirius se empeñaba con algo, era imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer. Suspiró.

-Bueno, suponiendo que tu plan fuese…

-¿Brillante? –aportó Sirius

-_Aceptable_ –corrigió James -¿Quién piensas que sería un buen guardián y que además nadie se fijara en él.

-Fácil –dijo con orgullo –Peter.

El rostro de James era insondable, ni una sonrisa, ni una mueca, ni una palabra. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil, en silencio, incluso parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Sirius enarcando una ceja, por lo menos esperaba que James le replicara en algo.

-Nada. –dijo con voz grave mirando a Sirius un instante. –Supongo que Peter encaja en la descripción de "tan insignificante que nadie lo considerará como guardián".

-Exactamente. –volvió a decir Sirius con seriedad –Yo sería un señuelo mas grande, nadie sospecharía.

James no dijo nada, volvió a sumirse en el silencio, las sombras nocturnas ocultando sus ojos.

-¿Entonces lo llevamos a cabo? –preguntó expectante.

James comenzó a moverse rumbo a la salida, los ojos fijos en cualquier otro punto menos en su amigo, su cerebro trabajando.

-Sigo diciendo que tú deberías ser el guardián. –dijo finalmente antes de irse. –Tengo que consultarlo con Lily de todas formas, esto es asunto también de ella. –sonrió con tristeza.

Dejó a un Sirius orgulloso por su idea mientras caminaba buscando un lugar donde desaparecer.

Ya sabía porque ese plan le daba mala espina…

Con un último suspiro derrotado, desapareció.

---ooo----ooo----ooo----ooo----ooo---ooo----ooo----ooo---ooo---ooo---

_Mensajes IMPACTANTES..._

_¿Que rapido actualice, no?_

_Si, es corto, lo se, iba con el domingo pero me ganaron las ganas._

_**La trivia¡¿Qué piensa James¡¿Cuál es la razón de su actitud¡¿Acaso ha cambiado tanto el pasado que sospecha de Sirius¡¿Que ocurre?! Deje una pista muy importante para el domingo.**_

_He descubierto que mi nuevo trauma por Naruto me da ciertas ideas, no, nunca verán a Harry Potter dando piruetas, aclaro, mucho menos usando algo naranja. Me refiero a que he estado leyendo uno que otro fic y algunos hasta inspiran jajaja._

_Estuve un rato pensando que si en la escena inicial poner a James o a Lily, no iba a poner a los dos. Tampoco podía ser taaaan cursi, que James no es Lily._

_Sip, regresamos al ritmo habitual, nada de tardarme cien siglos, fue una etapa, la rebasé jajaja. Además es la recta final… _


	37. La Semana de los Desastres: Domingo

Advertencia: No soy dueña de nada. No gano dinero con esto, y ningún animal fue dañado durante la creación de este documento (a excepción del mosquito que mate durante la escritura). Alergias: puede contener nuez moscada, pero lo dudo. No recomendado para personas con dieta restringida de azúcar. Baterías incluidas –que tengan suerte encontrándolas. Orgulloso patrocinador de los juegos olímpicos de pingüinos de McPatatas, Antártica 1916. Puede causar irritación, somnolencia o verrugas después de uso prolongado. Contenido bajo presión, contiene benzoato de sodio como conservador. Precaución: Se ha comprobado que este producto produce que algunas ratas de laboratorio desgarren sus jaulas, vuelen a través del cuarto y asesinen brutalmente a miles de personas inocentes. Agítese antes de usarse. No debe ser combinado con radio isótopos excepto bajo la vigilancia de un físico. Evite la exposición prolongada a rayos cósmicos. No intente ser usado por niños o liberales debajo de los 5 años.

**Choque de Mundos**

**Cap. 37**

"_**La Semana de los Desastres: Domingo"**_

_Domingo 11 de Octubre, 1981_

La noche ya comenzaba a morir, calles solitarias con los últimos noctámbulos andando por aquí y por allá, ya fuese a pie o en automóvil se dejaban observar, algunos tímidamente, en secreto y otros de manera abierta y descarada. Sin embargo nadie transitaba por aquel pequeño bosque a mitad de la ciudad que olía a fresco y a tierra húmeda producto de la ligera llovizna que estaba cayendo y que, aunado a la sombras juguetonas que formaban las ramas de los árboles bajo la luz pálida de las farolas, le daba a aquel lugar, en otras horas lleno de vida e incluso mas tarde de amantes, un aspecto fantasmagórico, como sacado de alguna vieja película de miedo, cual si fuese el escenario de un intercambio secreto entre espías, el lugar idóneo para que se intercambiara información sin las miradas indiscretas de los curiosos, evitando tener que eliminarlos si sabían demasiado.

Y también el sitio ideal para que dos figuras enfundadas en gruesos abrigos se sentaran en una banca solitaria fingiendo naturalidad, como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo pasear por el parque en medio de ese molesto tipo de lluvia que no moja bien pero golpea finamente, como pequeñas agujas, casi como dos enamorados solo que en un lugar donde no había nadie, sobre todo a las tres y media de la madrugada.

La mujer se puso las manos enguantadas en la boca tratando de generar calor, un gorro mal tejido cubría su cabeza hasta las orejas, odiaba el frío aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, pero una cosa era salir con frío y otra estar a las horas donde mas bajaba la temperatura deambulando por las calles. Instintivamente se acercó al hombre a un lado de ella para generar calor, él utilizaba también un gorro y pareció no percatarse de la cercanía de su acompañante, miraba alrededor como buscando y como pidiendo a los árboles que les protegiera de algún otro visitante no deseado

-Dame tu opinión real –dijo la voz masculina hablando bajo pero cuya voz, sentado en la solitaria banca de un parque iluminado por la pálida luz de una farola, se magnificaba al punto de parecer amenazante aunque nada estaba mas lejos de la realidad -¿Crees que debemos preocuparnos?

Un silencio reflexivo siguió a esta pregunta, volviendo a sumir al inquieto follaje, perturbado por la voz del hombre, otra vez en el letargo momentáneo antes de que se rompiera nuevamente con un sincero:

-Si. –dijo la voz femenina a su lado. –Si lo creo.

Él dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de la banca con actitud abatida y cansada, se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras miraba a la bóveda estrellada, era extraño creer que en ese lugar no hubiese esa extraña neblina creada por los dementotes que envolvía a todo el país en un ambiente raro y melancólico, creando así momentáneamente una pequeña ventana de luz estrellada en ese solitario lugar y que nadie parecía aprovechar, como si lo consideraran demasiado insignificante para tomarse en cuenta. Ella, sin embargo, bajó la cabeza ansiosa, sin prestar atención a su compañero con la mente en otro lado, no había querido reconocerlo, pero temía que pronto los caminos del tiempo se bifurcarían y no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo y tenía que reconocer que uno de ellos tendiera a volverse el real le daba miedo, y no era de esperar menos. Tembló ligeramente, no sabía bien si por el frío o por otra razón.

-¿Por qué mentirle y darle otro tipo de explicación a lo que esta pasando? -ella respingó cuando la semi madura voz de él volvió a llegar a sus oídos.

-No le estaba mintiendo –ella intentó imprimir a su timbre de voz un aire indignado en lugar de asustado pero no lo logró por completo –Solo era… una verdad a medias.

El otro levanto ambas cejas como diciendo "A otro perro con ese hueso". Negó con la cabeza¿para qué engañarse? Se les había salido de las manos y ya no sabían mas como reaccionar, incluso ella que siempre conseguía encontrar una solución.

-En serio, es posible que estemos preocupándonos de mas, que _yo_ este exagerando, y que la excusa que le di sea cierta. –bajó con la cabeza con aire derrotado y agregó en voz baja, muy baja. –El cielo sabe cuanto me gustaría estar equivocada. –Él enarcó una ceja incrédulo y ella le regresó una mirada de verdadero reproche –De verdad, no me mires así. -Él le creyó, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era sincera y tenía que admitir que ella queriendo equivocarse le preocupaba mas de lo que quería reconocer, pero había notado como ella estaba sumida en oscuras preocupaciones y que él mostrara debilidad podía ser de menos ayuda que otra cosa. Su cabello enfundado por ese gorro caía delicado sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto delicado, indefenso.

Mostrando ante sus ojos lo que siempre había sabido y algo mas, que no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, cuanto les gustaba fingir por el bien de sus intereses, seguían siendo demasiado jóvenes, no debían estar ahí, no en el orden natural de las cosas pero, se habían visto arrastrados a esa guerra, lo quisieran o no y por eso mismo, después de todo lo que habían pasado, habían tenido que reprimir lo que pudieron ser y volverse mas adultos. Era cierto, aún se comportaban como lo que eran, pero no era siempre. Y el hubiese dado lo que fuese porque fuera siempre. Mas cuando en momentos como esos, cuando la veía, se daba cuenta que parecían mas niños jugando a ser adultos, justo en la línea, pequeños e intentando sobrellevar eventos mas grandes que ellos mismos.

-El problema –dijo él nuevamente mirando al cielo y analizando como la noche avanzaba silenciosa e impávida. –es que todo parece indicar que nos han descubierto. Y en la escala del 1 al 10 de cosas terribles eso tiene un 15.6 de calificación.

Ella reprimió un escalofrío ignorando la singular calificación que se le había puesto, no sabía si esa sensación que recorrió su columna al escucharle fue por la frase en si y su trasfondo o porque a esas horas la temperatura era tan baja que se volvía insoportable ahí sentados a mitad de la nada sin moverse mucho, mientras su acompañante seguía mirando hacia arriba con aire abstraído. Ella sabía que sin importar que tanto pensara, la respuesta no se iba a revelar mirando a las estrellas, ni en ningún lado. Mas guardó silencio, no quería romper tampoco el momento.

Ahí sentada con la única persona con la que compartía el secreto, la razón oculta de que todo funcionara en principio y que ahora parecía desmoronarse. Se sentía mas segura de no estar sola, de ser así se hubiese quebrado desde hacía mucho, la presión y el peso que llevaban en sus hombros era demasiado. Y el futuro que se mostraba ante ellos era aún peor. Bueno para algunos, pero para ellos era negro y terrible. Esa razón era por la que también, muy en el fondo, odiaba que él también estuviese ahí con ella, no lo resistía, a pesar de que él no se quejaba, se mantenía tranquilo, de frente a lo inevitable de los sucesos, estando ahí para ella…

Juntos hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara. Y el principal problema es que no sabía que pasaría.

Ella tenía miedo pero no quería reconocerlo, no aún. La incertidumbre la consumía lentamente, el terror a un algo desconocido pero que sabía sería inevitable en el peor de los casos la carcomía.

-Tal vez debí decírselo –reflexionó ella en voz baja después de unos minutos, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

-No. –la respuesta tan sincera y a la vez despreocupada y tranquila de alguien que sabía no solía tener ese tipo de fases muy seguido, la sorprendió. –Hiciste bien. Lo conoces, –le dijo mirándola de frente, ambos ojos encontrándose –solo hubiera empeorado las cosas, si se le metía la idea de que seguro sabían algo se los intentaría sacar a como diese lugar y solo empeoraría las cosas. –pateó una inocente y solitaria piedra a sus pies con toda la frustración que reprimía y vio como esta saltó incontrolable hasta detenerse en un pequeño banco de arena –Lo mejor, creo yo, será no hacer nada.

Ella se giró tan rápido que sintió un tirón en el cuello, los ojos abiertos como platos, el mantenía la calma, en realidad ya sabía que reaccionaría así. Pero él también había estado pensando en eso desde que se presentó la posibilidad de que ellos… bueno, eso. Y también era consciente de que ella intentaba que no terminara así. Él también lo deseaba, pero las circunstancias no eran las que habían planeado.

-¿Estas demente? –le dijo ella con tono autoritario y asustado, definitivamente no era el tipo de idea que ella hubiese esperado.

-No, bastante cuerdo. –le contestó con calma, sin gritar, lo cual la desconcertó. –Si lo piensas ¿qué mas podemos hacer? –se encogió de hombros intentando parecer despreocupado, pero en sus ojos había una chispa de angustia –Lo que sea que pase, hemos llegado a un punto en el que no podemos retroceder sin importar que tratemos de hacer. En realidad creo que si quisiéramos intervenir lo único que haríamos sería empeorarlo todo.

Ella se mordió el labio con frustración mirando hacia otro lado con brusquedad, odiaba cuando tenía razón, sobre todo porque ya habían llegado al punto sin retorno. De haberse dado cuenta antes…

Ahora el destino se ceñía sobre ellos y era negro, se viera por donde se viera.

Podía sentir las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, esa picante sensación rodeándolos, como las formas a su alrededor se distorsionaban un poco ante la pared de agua salada que impedía la nitidez.

-Lo único que nos queda –dijo él alentándola en silencio con la mirada, sin sonreír –es guardar la esperanza de que de alguna manera las cosas sigan su curso natural y, por muy duro que suene, mueran los que según lo escrito deben morir.

Ella asintió con pesadumbre intentando retener las lágrimas. No quería, sufría, no era su forma de ser, claro, sabía, era consciente de que eso era lo que tenía que acontecer, que nunca debieron aceptar y que lo habían arruinado, consintiendo pequeños detalles, insignificantes en principio que poco a poco envenenaron el pensamiento y plantaron ideas preconcebidas que resultaron ser las correctas. Y luego, ellos se fueron metiendo en sus vidas, quisieran o no. Porque cuando eso paso todo fue mas difícil, fue mas fácil dejar pasar pequeñeces, las cuales se fueron volviendo mas grandes y ahora una marejada de eventos los golpeaban y ya no podían pararse y esperar que se detuviera, solo tenían que aguardar, de pie, valientemente y esperar…

Él, en cambio, estaba muy seguro de sus palabras pero maldecía el momento en que terminaron ahí, maldecía el momento en que aceptaron esa loca cláusula y el momento en que creyeron que podrían manejar la situación. Incluso de guardar tan celosamente el secreto.

Mas que nada… de olvidar la promesa.

-¿Se lo merece¿no crees? –preguntó ansiosa, sin saber que debía pensar o sentir, o si el miedo que sentía era justificado incluso justo. Quiso desviar la atención de ellos, moverla al motivo inicial que los hizo aceptar.

-Es su decisión. –terminó él con seriedad y suspirando –Siempre la ha sido. Y sabes perfectamente que siempre hemos estado ahí y que lo volveríamos a hacer.

Ella asintió con pesadumbre, lo sabía, ni siquiera lo pensaría. El precio a pagar era muy caro para dar tal oportunidad pero, cuando los veía juntos, todo cobraba sentido. Por un momento todo se olvidaba, de ella misma incluso, y era cuando deseaba haber hecho eso sola, no inmiscuirlo también a él en el problema. Y en otros como ese, sus emociones eran una montaña rusa, y lo único que le evitaba salir corriendo era que él estuviese ahí, sentado a un lado de ella, con un tímido brazo sobre su hombro, el cual ni siquiera había sentido llegar. Para luego volver y ver el porque habían accedido, la felicidad de otros por sobre la suya. Si, en momentos así todo cobraba sentido.

Pero temía mucho que eso no durara. Como si alguna fuerza superior entendiera sus pensamientos, una brisa helada agitó el cabello de los dos moradores del parque arrancándoles un escalofrío, como augurando lo inevitable.

Mientras la fina lluvia seguía cayendo sin descanso tratando de enfriar hasta la muerte a esos cálidos corazones.

--oo—

Cruel era la palabra, si, era la que mejor le acomodaba, aunque también desagradable, despreciable, bajo, ruin, maldito… un largo etcétera. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirles nada ni a Lily ni a Sirius, sabía que si se enfrentaba a sus miradas acusadoras no podría llevar a cabo lo que quería.

No tenía derecho a hacerle eso a Harry tampoco pero… no sabía que mas hacer, y sabía que algo como eso lo desestabilizaría lo suficiente para lograr que hablara.

Y tal vez fuese la única manera de salvar a un amigo… aunque ya solo él lo consideraría como tal si lo revelara.

Aunque eso pudiera considerara algo "bueno" no evitaba que se sintiera un maldito desgraciado por hacerle pasar ese mal rato a su propio hijo. Ni evitaba que disminuyeran sus ganas de volver el estómago nada mas de pensar lo que pasaría cuando, poco después, supiera la razón. Ni culparía a Lily y a Sirius porque le dejaran de hablar un tiempo…él mismo se dejaría de hablar un tiempo de ser él… no, en realidad se partiría la cara de ser Harry.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Lily a su lado mientras veía como su esposo jugaba abstraídamente con su desayuno.

-¿Eh? –contestó levantando la cabeza rápidamente –Eh… si.

-¿De verdad? –volvió a preguntar enarcando una ceja con aire preocupado –Te ves un poco… bueno, verdoso.

Claro, ella también estaría así si fuera a hacer lo que él. Pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír débilmente. Diablos, no sabía si quiera si soportaría la mirada decepcionada y de desagrado que ella mostraría cuando supiera lo que hizo. No, mejor no pensar en eso ahora. ¡Ja! Claro, como si pudiese, llevaba toda la noche asi.

-Desperté con el estómago un poco revuelto. –era mitad mentira, no despertó así, se acostó así, y no solo eso, no era un "poco", sentía que en cualquier momento regresaría los intestinos… junto con todo su aparato digestivo, mejor no comentarle eso a su Lily.

-Oh. –dijo ella mirándolo poco convencida, tal vez considerando que se veía peor que por un simple malestar -¿Quieres que te prepare una poción para sentirte mejor? –preguntó dulcemente.

-No, no, no te preocupes, ya se pasara. –dijo sonriendo falsamente mientras se metía un bocado en la boca.

Dudaba que se le pasara, algo le decía que se pondría peor. La comida simplemente le sabía a cartón y esta vez no se debía a lo mal que cocinaba Lily, era que su lengua estaba seca.

Y la sensación general no solo de sentir asco en el estómago si no ser un asco de persona.

Mientras Lily le daba la espalda entretenida con otra cosa, James picaba su comida con actitud deprimida, metido en sus pensamientos pero con un ojo alerta por si su esposa giraba otra vez, miró a su pequeño hijo sentado cerca suyo y a punto de caer dormido sobre el plato de comida, la tierna visión le arrancó una débil sonrisa.

Tal vez no fuera tan malo lo que iba a hacer, tal vez el fin justificaba los medios. Y tenía que darle esa última oportunidad al amigo perdido. Si y Lily entendería y también Sirius… miró por la ventana al cielo oscurecido y otra sonrisa, esta vez de irónica tristeza cruzó sus labios.

Claro… y tal vez los puercos volarían y las ardillas dominarían el mundo.

--oo—

-¿Le pasa algo a James? –preguntó Sirius a su ahijado que estaba en la parte de arriba de la casa, desde ahí podían ver vagamente la imagen de James sentado en la sala con actitud abstraída.

El susodicho llevaba horas mirando por la ventana, la verdad no era del tipo que se sumía mucho en sus pensamientos frente a los otros, ni se quedaba mirando a la ventana por largo tiempo mas que para ver como estaba el clima, pero daba la impresión que James se quería perder entre las gotas de lluvia que caían sin descanso afuera, sus ojos color avellana fijos en su propio reflejo. Y eso asustaba a Sirius ligeramente, sabía que su mejor amigo no era así.

-No lo se, -contestó Harry con sinceridad y realmente con un mal presentimiento de ello. –lleva así toda la mañana, mirando a la ventana. Nunca lo había visto hacer eso.

-Ni yo tampoco en realidad, –musitó Sirius, -solo un par de veces, ambas tras la muerte de sus padres. –Harry clavó la mirada en su joven padre. La siguiente pregunta de Sirius le hizo romper el contacto visual -¿Ocurrió algo extraño antes de esto que pudiera generar esto?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Luego le vino a la mente el día anterior.

-Ayer actuó un poco extraño. –comentó –Fue a mi habitación a despertarme y me dijo que… -Harry tragó ligeramente, no sabía si hablar de eso pero Sirius debía saber, hasta el momento, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, parecía que ese detalle del pasado seguía inalterado en su mayoría, Sirius debía ser el guardián secreto, James no habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de pedirle a Sirius ser su guardián secreto.

-¿Tienen que abandonar la casa en una semana? –terminó Sirius por él, Harry solo se limitó a asentir intentando mantener un rostro sin expresión. –Si, ayer me dijo eso también, entre otras cosas.

Harry creía saber que eran esas "otras cosas" a las que se refería Sirius, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema. No se sentía con la fortaleza de seguir ese teatro si se le presionaba demasiado, y sus límites estaban siendo llevados a límites que nunca creyó que estarían.

-¿Y actuó extraño también? –logró susurrar Harry a su padrino sacando el tema de su cabeza.

-En principio no. –reconoció Sirius –A pesar de todo lo que implica y que se, por tu mirada, conoces bastante bien. –Harry ni siquiera intento negarlo, simplemente desvió la mirada de los ojos grises de Sirius que parecían atravesarlo, luego el moreno mayor también desvió la mirada hacia su amigo –Luego… bueno, dije algo y pareció cambiar totalmente de actitud.

-¿Algo? –preguntó Harry con genuina curiosidad

Sirius le miró evadiendo responder la pregunta planteada, no tenía la intención de contarle a Harry su pequeño plan, su idea de cambiar a Peter por él¿y si no era eso lo que debería pasar? Que era lo que él pensaba. Harry parecía seguir determinado en mantener las cosas como estaban, huérfano o no, y si daba a conocer algo que no debía pasar Harry y sus amigos podían hacer algo para evitarlo, mejor dejar eso entre James y él, claro, hasta que Lily también lo supiese.

-Digamos que tu padre esta pasando por demasiadas cosas a la vez e intenta resolverlas todas por si mismo, el problema es que la incertidumbre de no saberlo todo lo esta matando. –"y nuestro tiempo se esta terminando" pero eso Sirius no lo dijo en voz alta, solo para él mismo.

-Creo saber que es eso, –susurró Harry cansinamente –demasiado bien para mi gusto.

-oo-

Lily comenzaba a preocuparse, James parecía seguir en su mundo a pesar de que pronto la reunión de la Orden comenzaría, los miembros todavía no llegaban pero eso no evitaba que Atha ya se hubiese encerrado en su habitación al igual que los chicos quienes trataban ahora de evitar a cualquier miembro de la Orden del Fénix, incluyéndoles a ellos. Había sentido una vaga punzada de celos al ver que Harry parecía hablar con tanta tranquilidad con Sirius cuando a sus padres parecía evadirlos como si tuvieran la peste. En parte sabía la razón, pero ¿no era irónico que quisiese evitar a sus padres cuando sabía que pronto los perdería para siempre? Suspiró frente al espejo mientras terminaba de ponerse un poco de maquillaje para simular las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué circunstancias te volvieron así, Harry? –le preguntó Lily en voz baja al espejo mientras por el reflejo miraba al pequeño de un año que en la cama, jugaba animadamente con una caja de cartón imaginando quien sabía que cosa.

-oo-

Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar, o eso le parecía en primera impresión, pero sabía que James estaba consciente de su presencia ahí, simplemente lo estaba ignorando, a él y a todos y eso era algo que le preocupaba mucho ya que no era una conducta normal en él.

Así que, acostumbrado a que la gente lo ignorara y dado que conocía al moreno de cabello revuelto desde la infancia, Remus Lupin no se tomó de manera personal que James le ignorara y se mantuviese envuelto en quien sabe que pensamientos.

Permanecieron así unos diez minutos, James mirando a la ventana mientras Remus también fijaba la mirada en lo que sea que se veía más allá de esta. A pesar de esto, no dejó de notar como su silencioso amigo comenzaba a fruncir el ceño molesto, y tampoco pudo reprimir una leve y casi invisible sonrisa porque sabía bien a que se debía.

-¿Tienes planeado quedarte todo el día ahí? –dijo en molesta voz baja James.

-No se –respondió el otro con una calma que sabía desesperaba al hiperactivo moreno -¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte tu ahí?

James no respondió, seguía sin mirar nada más que a la ventana. Tuvieron que pasar otros dos minutos de intolerable silencio para que alguno de los dos volviera a hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa James? Lily dice que llevas todo el día ahí y la estas comenzando a preocupar pues no sabe el porque.

James elevó una ceja escépticamente, sabía que de unos años para acá la mejor excusa que Remus le daba para reflejar su propia preocupación era culpar a Lily, pero en esta ocasión era diferente de lo que el hombre lobo pudiese creer. Si bien podía ser cierto (y estaba seguro de ello) que la pelirroja estaba preocupada, dudaba que no tuviese una muy acertada teoría del porque estaba así, mas con aquella plática de hacía tan poco. Probablemente creyera, tanto ella como Sirius, que la avalancha de sucesos que parecía tan inminente y el peso de la información lo habían vuelto taciturno mientras intentaba encontrar una solución.

Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas en parte tendrían razón, sin embargo, James todavía tenía una última pieza de rompe cabezas recién descubierta el día anterior y era esa lo que, principalmente junto con trasfondo de su plan, lo tenía así. Suspiró.

-Remus, podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme, estoy tratando de ser miserable y patético aquí solo. –suspiró, el tono triste, distante y oscuro hizo que esta vez Remus frunciera el entrecejo, quien decidió no hacerse para atrás, pocas personas le hacían sacar lo mejor de si y una de ellas era James.

-¿Y por qué tan animado hoy? –insistió intentando poner una nota bromista a la conversación, detestaba ver a sus amigos así. Sobre todo a James, ahí el miserable y que se revolvía en autocompasión era él.

James no le contestó, simplemente suspiró otra vez negando vagamente con la cabeza. Lupin se concentró en estudiarlo, algo había cambiado en James desde la última vez que lo había visto, algo profundo y que presentía era más grande que ellos mismos. Era como si James estuviera frente a algo que nunca creyó enfrentar, algo nuevo, desconocido y atemorizante, un algo contra lo que no se podía luchar, no sin perder algo, nunca ganando por completo, por mucho que se intentara.

No tenía idea de que ese algo recibía el nombre de destino. Y estaba confabulando junto con el implacable tiempo.

-James –insistió Lupin sin querer abandonar lo que él creía era la razón de todo eso –se que todo el asunto de Harry es un peso muy grande, pero hay que confiar en Dumbledore, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Era irónico que Lupin intuyera que la raíz del problema era Harry, pero como todos los demás, no descubrían a cual de los dos se refería, y en el caso de Remus, ni siquiera que habían dos. James necesitaba terminar esa conversación, se sentía cansado e iba siendo hora de comenzar a orquestar todo.

-Dime, Remus. –dijo de pronto James casi con un murmullo –Si yo fuera el traidor ¿me perdonarías?

Esa pregunta sacó de balance a Lupin, el moreno prácticamente podía ver los engranes del cerebro trabajando en la mente del otro.

-No entiendo tu pregunta James. –le contestó con voz ligeramente mas ronca de lo normal. –Sabes que eso no es gracioso.

-No es una broma –respondió el otro sin dirigirle la mirada –Es una pregunta muy en serio. ¿Qué harías si descubrieras que yo soy el traidor, que tu amigo de la infancia es un mortífago dispuesto a acabar con lo más preciado que tienes, y con el hijo de ella de paso¿Qué harías por protegerlos? A pesar de ser yo.

Remus Lupin dejó de respirar por un instante y su boca se secó, por una vez agradeció que James no lo estuviese mirando. Aquella pregunta, no era el tema en si, sino lo que afirmaba lo que le puso así. Trato de girar el tema hacia otro tópico pero se sentía ahogado¿Desde cuando James sabía…?

-No se porque…

-Solo responde Remus. –le cortó James elevando la voz -No estoy ciego ni soy estúpido a pesar de que me guste aparentarlo¿sabías? –suspiró y bajo su tono de voz –Tampoco estoy enojado, confío en ella tanto como confío en ti. Uno no puede vencer al propio corazón, por mucho que se luche y tengo que admitir que lo que ella provoca es imposible de derrotar.

Lupin bajó la cabeza. Así que James lo sabía. Se preguntaba desde cuando, y él seguía osando ir a esa casa y James se atrevía a dejarlo a solas con su esposa y su hijo, sabiendo que de alguna manera envidiaba todo eso y deseaba ser él el padre de un niño de ojos verdes, muy en el fondo, a pesar de lo feliz que estaba viéndolos dichosos, manteniéndose al margen, apoyando. Muy en el fondo, porque él sabía que no se merecía hijos, no con su maldición a cuestas. Se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que tanto le atormentaba:

-¿Desde cuando…?

-Por todo el tiempo que quieras creer –interrumpió el otro mientras Lupin levantaba la cabeza sorprendido, James no había cambiado su tono de voz lejano –Sigo esperando que respondas mi pregunta, Remus.

Lupin se quedó unos segundos mirando a su amigo fijamente, tratando de descubrir porque esa pregunta y sobre todo, porque precisamente ahora. Suspiró, nunca había podido contra James cuando se le metía algo que podía ser tanto importante, como una cosa banal.

-Si fueras tu James… -comenzó –te seré sincero, no lo sé. Creo que no podría… no con todo lo que tú, lo que todos… -se detuvo cuando finalmente James se puso de pie y se giró hacia él.

-Si, eso pensé.

La mirada de James era tan triste, tan dolida, llena de conflicto y duda que Lupin se paralizó. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su amigo, y tenía que reconocer que jamás lo haría. Así, inmóvil, vio como James caminó hacia él hasta detenerse a su lado, ambas cabezas mirando a lados contrarios.

-Pero sin embargo te conozco Remus, y se que no eres como yo. –ya se volvía a alejar cuando Lupin se giró y preguntó lo que su corazón le decía a gritos era la verdadera causa del conflicto de James.

-¿Sospechas de alguien James?

El otro detuvo sus pasos pero no se giró nuevamente.

-No. –fue la respuesta seca. Era verdad y a la vez no lo era.

-James, sabes que es alguien cercano ¿verdad? Alguien que debe estar muy enterado de tus movimientos, por eso me preguntaste todo eso, por eso tratas de…

-Tu tienes tus propias sospechas, lo se, Remus –volvió a interrumpir James sabiendo a donde iba la plática. –Pero yo no tengo simples sospechas Remus. No más por lo menos.

¿Acaso James…? Lupin volvió a quedarse sin habla, era imposible que James ya supiera algo, ya lo habría informado.

A menos que aquel que él considerara traidor fuera…

-Siempre he estado consciente que la fe que le tengo a las personas y mis propios sentimientos son mi punto débil. –dijo James dándole la espalda -Sin importar lo que… -agitó la cabeza en actitud derrotada -pero ahora no lo se, porque hacerlo destruiría lo que soy y lo que me mantiene como soy.

-¿Aunque eso signifique ponerlos en peligro? –atacó Remus a James

-Hay un viejo dicho que dice –contestó James un instante de silencio después –Que la verdad nos hará libres. Creo que yo soy la excepción a la regla.

Y salió dejando a Remus mas confundido que nunca.

-o-

Los miembros de la orden no tardaron en llegar, poco a poco, en pequeños grupos, siempre con discreción, la guerra se acrecentaba allá fuera, el peligro creía a cada momento y todos presentían que el final, para bien o para mal, se les venía encima con una fuerza arrolladora.

Todos le lanzaban miradas discretas a los Potter, todos enterados ya de las nuevas noticias, Lily manteniendo a su pequeño hijo en su regazo, sonriendo suavemente, con calma, para esas fechas no era un secreto que ella prácticamente no se separaba de su retoño; James con una extraña actitud silenciosa. Evitando las miradas de todos, con aire molesto. La pelirroja sabía que James amaba la atención, pero había ciertas excepciones, su esposo odiaba que lo compadecieran y esas miradas justo reflejaban eso, "pobre joven pareja con su pequeño hijo, sus esperanzas son tan pocas", casi podía leerlo en sus rostros, a pesar de ser sus conocidos.

Lily sabía que entre esos amigos y conocidos había un traidor, alguien que los vendería a su familia a favor del señor oscuro, alguien que no tendría compasión sobre esos inocentes ojos verdes que tenían poco mas de un año de ver la luz y que, curiosos, le sonreían a todos. Pero ella no era del tipo que se molestara porque los demás, aquellos que no eran los traidores, se compadecieran de ellos, no era que no le molestara aunque fuese un poco, sin embargo comprendía que eso era parte de la naturaleza humana, de la forma en que algunos demostraban su apoyo, su envidia, su molestia, su empatía o incluso su dolor, aunque James parecía no tomarlo de la misma manera, a pesar de que su rostro ocultaba buena parte de sus pensamientos, sus puños comenzaban a cerrarse con demasiada fuerza. James realmente odiaba ese tipo de atención, no cuando el motivo era más que suficiente para esa compasión y le quitaba el sueño de tal manera.

-Tranquilo, James –le susurró Lily de manera que solo él pudo escucharla después de que uno de los miembros les saludara con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa apenada, James dejó escapar un sonoro y molesto bufido.

-Odio que nos miren, sobre todo a Harry, como si estuviéramos al borde de la muerte por alguna enfermedad realmente mortal –le contestó entre dientes.

-Si lo ves desde ese punto, no están muy equivocados –comentó en voz muy baja Lily mirando hacia el suelo con actitud triste, incluso creyó que James no la había escuchado hasta que él le frotó la espalda con cariño.

-Tranquila, ya verás que todo sale bien,–le alentó –TODOS nos vamos a salvar. –Lily enarcó la ceja, ese 'todos' parecía ir mas allá de los que ella consideraba debían ser salvados.

Aunque James lo dijo mas para él mismo que para Lily, cosa que ella no sabía, en ese momento Dumbledore entró a la sala con aire serio intercambiando una mirada rápida con James. El joven ya había tenido la oportunidad de comunicarle que Sirius sería su guardián secreto, siguiendo con el plan de su amigo, manteniendo en silencio que el guardián real sería Peter, por el momento. No estaba seguro que Sirius no terminará siendo el guardián, pues todavía faltaba la aprobación de Lily. Ni siquiera podía decir que llegase a ser necesario de todas maneras. Pero era consciente, que siendo necesario o no, al director no le agradaba en nada la idea.

James les dirigió una mirada discreta a su grupo de amigos, Sirius se veía tranquilo y confiado hablando con un Peter bastante sorprendido con lo que fuera que le dijera el mayor, una mirada que mostraba cierta admiración, se preguntaba cuando pensaría Sirius decirle a Peter que él sería el guardián, probablemente hasta el último momento, pues Peter solía ser muy bocafloja y Sirius no podía arriesgarse a eso. Mas allá estaba Remus, y este le regresó una mirada pensativa, parecía que lo que habían hablado le había afectado mas de lo esperado y James sabía muy bien el porque.

La reunión inició sin más miramientos.

Fue consciente vagamente de que Dumbledore hablaba de todo lo acontecido, así como los planes establecidos para proteger a los Potter, su mente divagaba por lugares lejanos mientras era apenas consciente de que la conversación se desviaba hacia Virens y su grupo. Los demás comenzaron a opinar mientras el guardaba silencio mirando en dirección a sus amigos con aire perdido.

Sirius se veía confiado como siempre, de porte elegante y altivo, justo demostrando la sangre noble que le caracterizaba. James sabía que Sirius odiaba ser clasificado por su procedencia, pero no podía negar lo que a gritos su imagen contaba: siglos y siglos de pureza de sangre, reunidos en un solo hombre dispuesto a negar lo que era pero sin poder demostrarlo al 100. Pero aún así, sin importar lo que fuera, Sirius era su mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuvo, su confidente, su cómplice de travesuras y aventuras, el padrino de su boda, el padrino de su hijo…

A un lado de Sirius, enfurruñado y mirando a todos con ojos vidriosos y asustados, desconfiados como si de cualquier lado le fuera a saltar un enemigo, se encontraba Peter, el débil del grupo, el que los seguía a todos lados y levantaba su ego, era, hasta cierto punto, el protegido. Siempre bajo la sombra de James y Sirius, escudado ante el poder y la fuerza, durante la escuela era sabido que mientras se mantuviera en su grupo, prácticamente nada le pasaría, nada que no fueran castigos ejemplares y varios bociferadores por lo menos. El que servía de guardián en algunos planes, el que daba la voz de alarma y solía huir primero, el que se veía indeciso entre seguir algún plan macabro planeado por Sirius u obedecer el sermón de ética de un escandalizado Remus.

Remus, retirado del círculo por decisión propia, se mantenía serio tratando de prestar atención, su cejo fruncido mostraba arrugas prematuras para estar en los inicios de sus veinte. Siempre preocupado de más, siempre nostálgico y culpándose de situaciones que en realidad no eran su culpa, James estimaba a su amigo licántropo mucho mas de lo que el mismo hombre lobo consideraba, pero James no lo compadecía, sabía que el espíritu de Remus era fuerte, y aunque fuera mas el mas susceptible a ser partidario al lado oscuro, siempre había sido el mas fiel a lo que creía. No podía negar que aquel amor secreto hacia su esposa le incomodaba, pero confiaba en Lily y sus sentimientos y tenía la certeza que su amistad no tendría que afectarse por ello, mas sin embargo el mismo Remus se había alejado de ellos al sentirse culpable.

De pronto registró que alguien solicitaba ir por Virens y los demás. ¿Para qué? No tenía idea, su mente no estaba sintonizada con lo que ocurría en la habitación. Solo notaba la mirada preocupada de Dumbledore y la molesta de Lily y sin quedarse a registrar que era lo que estaban pidiendo y sin analizar que tal vez esas miradas molestas significaran que debían dejar a esos seis al margen de la reunión, James se paró automáticamente declarando, ante la mirada atónita de todos y la bastante interesada de Remus y Peter, que él iría por ellos.

Sin hacer caso al apretón de advertencia que le hizo su esposa y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, James Potter salió de la sala ante un silencio extraño y expectante. Algo le decía que no había hecho lo correcto pero de pronto su corazón le había dictado hacer justamente eso, si pensaba hacer las cosas mal para que resultaran bien, era ahora o nunca.

No se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta cerrada por el hechizo mágico que solían poner siempre que había reunión o estaban fuera. Enarcó la ceja cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente antes siquiera que tocara, máscaras mal acomodadas, detectó vagamente que Ginny metía rápidamente en la mochila una especie de manguera color carne. Sospechaba que esos seis se agrupaban en una sola habitación durante las reuniones de la orden no sólo para mantenerse ocultos, sino que aprovechaban para obtener información. Se preguntaba si esa manguerita color carne y el hecho de que supieran mucho antes que se dirigía hacia ahí era la confirmación de su sospecha, pero lo hizo a un lado.

El que había abierto la puerta era Harry, que al notar que no había nadie alrededor o cerca de James se levantó la máscara al nivel de la frente.

-¿Papá¿Pasa algo? –dijo en el tono mas inocente que pudo. Para James, que realmente no sabía para que llamaban a esos seis a la sala porque se la había pasado en su mundo de sueños por esos momentos, era un verdadero alivio creer que no tenía que explicar nada, porque esos seis sabían mas del tema que él mismo.

-Los solicitan abajo.

-C…claro –dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras todos se miraban.

James se hizo a un lado mientras asentía vagamente, por lo menos eso iba perfecto con sus planes. Harry sin embargo miraba de manera curiosa a James. Sabía que el motivo de la llamada regresaba a lo que en inicio se habían enfrentado pero nunca creyó que su padre se ofreciera a ir por ellos, en inició supuso que sería para darles alguna clase de advertencia o consejo, planear algo juntos. Pero aquel James que se había presentado ante la puerta se veía confundido y ligeramente perdido, como si no supiera bien lo que hacía o el porque. Esa había sido la verdadera razón por la que se levantó la máscara, para ver claramente esos perturbados ojos color avellana.

Permitió salir a sus cinco amigos y ser el último en salir como si esperase que James tomase valor si era el único que quedaba, cuando nada paso, comenzó a caminar para seguir a sus amigos, había levantado su brazo para bajar la máscara cuando su padre finalmente salió de su trance y se movió.

James tomó bruscamente a Harry del brazo que trataba de bajar la máscara, mientras este se giraba sorprendido y con una protesta lista para salir de su boca pero que nunca encontró salida y que murió en sus labios al enfrentarse a la expresión de su padre, que era una mezcla de dolor, confusión, arrepentimiento y algo que parecía terror, lo cual lo calló en el acto. No sabía si prefería la perdida y confundida.

Ron y Hermione se percataron del movimiento deteniéndose en el acto, aunque inmediatamente Harry, con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que siguieran adelante, cosa que cumplieron con reticencia, no les gustaba para nada esa expresión en James, tampoco a Harry, pero algo le decía que su padre tenía algo importante que decir y solo lo haría en privado.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó de nuevo cautelosamente.

-Necesito decirte algo. –la voz de James era insegura y Harry vio que hacía algo que nunca le había visto hacer, pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, una manía infantil de incomodidad y nerviosismo que nunca creyó que el siempre seguro y optimista James Potter haría.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –le volvió a cuestionar con falso apuro–Todos nos esperan.

-No puede esperar. –le contestó James con seriedad, la verdad es que no estaba seguro si en otro momento tendría el valor de decirlo. Era mentira, estaba seguro que luego no tendría el valor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de tenerlo en ese momento.

-Claro¿Quieres ir a alguna habitación a hablar? –ya hacía Harry el amago de ir a algún lugar cuando James volvió a detenerlo con la mano.

-No, -dijo con voz poco más aguda de lo normal –no, no será necesario, será rápido. –se pasó la mano inconscientemente por el cabello despeinándolo mas.

-Pues entonces tú dirás. –dijo intentando dar a su frase un tono despreocupado y amigable, no podía negarlo, la actitud de James lo ponía más nervioso de lo que podía confesar, tenía un muy, muy mal presentimiento.

James desvió la mirada fijándola en el suelo, su pulso acelerado, pareció encontrar muy interesante una mancha en el piso, luego frunció el entrecejo¿Qué le pasaba? Esa había sido su idea después de todo, se sentía como cuando tenía que darles a sus padres otro aviso del director por alguna de las travesuras que armaba con Sirius. ¿Quién se suponía que era el padre ahí de los dos? A veces de verdad se lo preguntaba. Tomo valor, aire y se enfrentó a los preocupados, ansiosos y, si, ligeramente asustados, como si supiera que no era nada bueno, ojos esmeralda de su hijo.

-Lily… tu madre, -se mordió el labio inferior –está embarazada.

Fue como si el aire mismo dejara de correr alrededor de ellos y un vacío se cerniera como una cúpula sobre ellos. El tiempo se detuvo mientras Harry procesaba las palabras de James, como si su sentido común luchara ante la barbaridad e irrealidad de tal declaración. Incluso inconscientemente, en esos segundos esperaba que su padre sonriera y le dijera 'Caíste' pero nada pasó. Luego todo cayó en su lugar y su mundo colapsó. Era como si alguien le hubiera propinado un puñetazo en el estómago y obligara a todo el aire de sus pulmones a abandonarlo, incluso a pesar de abrir la boca, sus bronquios parecían incapaces de recuperar el vital fluido, de procesarlo, mientras su mirada se nublaba y todo comenzaba a verse a través de un verdadero halo de irrealidad.

James observó tristemente al que sabía era el rostro de su hijo, aunque el rostro pálido y desencajado, cubierto de un ramillete de emociones, no era el mismo en ese momento. El estómago se le revolvió ante la esperada reacción. Y ahora el tiro de gracia.

-Harry, no se que planeas hacer, o que no hacer, pero sea lo que sea hazlo rápido y sal de aquí a menos que estés listo para presenciar algo para lo cual no estas preparado y te sientas culpable o…

El inconcluso "o evitarlo" fue claro como el cristal para Harry que aunque no dio muestras de haberlo registrado en su cerebro, se había grabado como fuego. James le dio una última mirada deprimida y le bajó la máscara con cuidado y cariño ocultando la atónitamente aterrorizada mirada de su primogénito. Luego se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras con abatimiento y el alma quebrada sin decir ni una palabra más. Entró de nuevo al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión y se sentó en silencio bajo la mirada perspicaz de Lily y la curiosa de todos los demás, sin contar con la preocupada mirada de sospecha de los cinco enmascarados que no pudieron preguntar que había pasado entre su nombrado líder y su joven padre.

Mientras, un rato después, o tal vez eran segundos, minutos, horas, días, no tenía idea, Harry bajó las escaleras en piloto automático, un pie bajaba y se adelantaba a otro sin pensar, mientras su cerebro seguía la última orden directa dada para él: ir a la reunión. El resto de su ser viajaba lejos, muy lejos. Un montón de sentimientos encontrados envolviéndole…carcomiéndole, destruyéndole en silencio mientras era cada vez mas consciente de la aplastante realidad: Si continuaba con su plan original de mantener el pasado inalterado y por tanto el presente, Voldemort no sólo mataría a dos… sino a tres.

Alguien mas estaba creciendo en el vientre de su madre en ese preciso momento y su padre estaba haciendo la silenciosa súplica de que cambiara las cosas, que permitiera a aquel pequeño ser humano atado a él por la sangre ver la luz y respirar, que estaba bien que ellos dos murieran, pero no tenían que ser tres, o no dos por lo menos. O que saliera lo mas pronto posible de ahí para no volverse mas cómplice de ese asesinato de lo que ya era.

Entro a la sala sin darse cuenta del silencio abrumador que envolvió la sala de la reunión ni en que momento se dejó caer en una silla a un lado de sus amigos, ni de lo que Hermione o Ron trataron de decirle… él… ¿realmente Lily llevaba su casi invisible por el momento futuro hermano?

La realidad se dejó caer en forma de un nudo en su garganta y una piedra gigantesca en la boca de su estómago… un hermano o hermana. Ni en sus sueños mas locos… lo mas cercano que había tenido a eso era Dudley y no se podía decir que fuera el mejor ejemplo, también estaban Ron y Hermione que se habían convertido en algo mas que sus mejores amigos, incluso estaba Sirius, una bizarra mezcla entre hermano mayor y padre. Pero la idea de un verdadero hermano de sangre, de lo que tanto había oído hablar y tanto anhelado era abrumadora, ahogante… y el peso de su vida estaba sobre él, solo sobre sus hombros.

No era justo. Tenía ganas de gritar.

¿Qué decían aquellas voces lejanas¿Le estarían mirando? No le importaba, ni siquiera el hecho de que alguien de la orden se había puesto de pie y parecía hablar a voz de grito mientras Hermione respondía velozmente ayudada de Ron y Ginny quienes de pronto también estaban de pie. Pero lo que decían estaba fuera de su alcance. Él ni siquiera estaba en la reunión. Parecía ver todo a través de un vidrio empañado, lo que fuera que pasara, sus amigos lo manejarían bien, a pesar de que luego le culparan por aquel silencio. Pero cuando supieran… no, no le culparían…era… era mas de lo que podía manejar.

Una cosa era ser consciente de que perdería a sus padres, de que eso ya había pasado y solo podía tomar eso como una experiencia mas, una dulce experiencia que atesoraría en su herido corazón por lo que le restaba de vida, pero sabía que serían sus padres, solo sus adorados e increíbles padres, aquellos que se habían anclado en lo mas profundo de su alma sin que lo pudiera evitar, sin que evitara sentir que se derretía ante los amorosos ojos de su madre o saltar de involuntaria alegría cuando escuchaba la siempre alegre y contagiosa risa de su padre.

Ya era mucho perderlos a ellos. Incluso era mucho ver a Sirius ahí y saber que cuando volviera ya no lo estaría. Jugar al testigo imparcial de una cruel jugarreta del destino como para agregarle ser juez de una vida más. ¿Acaso era algo ya preestablecido o era uno de esos imperceptibles pero vitales cambios que habían provocado? Cabía la posibilidad de que Lily Potter ya estuviera embarazada para el momento que se hubieran ocultado, manteniéndolo como secreto para todos. ¿Pero Sirius no lo sabría para entonces? James y él eran muy unidos. Aunque tal vez Sirius si lo sabía y había preferido nunca decírselo¿para que torturar mas a un niño que de por si había sufrido tanto? No es tampoco que hubiera podido convivir tanto con su padrino.

Pero cabía la posibilidad de que efectivamente, todo fuera nuevo y que este embarazo fuese repentino, no esperado y sobre todo, dibujara una línea diferente de tiempo de la que habían conocido. De ser así ¿Qué hacer? No… no tenía siquiera que pensarlo… no quería pensarlo…no podía ser verdad.

Repentinamente otra idea lo golpeó ajeno a cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor ¿y si no era verdad¿Si James se le dijo como parte de una macabra idea para orillarlo a una situación extrema¿Sacarle la verdad y cambiar el futuro? Finalmente Harry estaba prácticamente seguro que eran conscientes de su propia muerte. No, agitó su cabeza ensimismado, su padre no podía ser tan ruin ¿cierto? Por primera vez desde que entró a la reunión se permitió girar un poco la cabeza hacia sus padres, James parecía usar todo su autocontrol para no fijarse en otra cosa mas que en quien hablaba a pesar de que su rostro se notaba perturbado, no sabía si por lo que le había dicho o por lo que pasaba en la reunión, y Lily… Lily era otra historia, a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a alguien en la sala, al parecer por lo que decían, su rostro reflejaba mas paz de la que Harry recordaba haber visto, o tal vez solo era una jugarreta de su mente, la verdad se veía un tanto pálida ¿Acaso no se suponía que así se veían las mujeres en sus primeros meses de embarazo por las nauseas? No podía recordarlo, nunca había estado cerca de una mujer embarazada, que no fuera viéndola en la calle, Duddley y él se llevaban apenas un mes y su tía nunca había tenido otro hijo. Intentaba hacer memoria de las clases que tuvo durante sus años en la escuela muggle, tampoco es que hubiera tenido una "gran charla" por parte de sus tíos. Cuando era pequeño e imaginaba que sus padres o algún pariente desconocido venía por él, solía imaginar que también le presentarían a algún hermano o hermana perdidos y finalmente tendría la familia que tanto había deseado, pero con el tiempo, los años, y sobre todo, la llegada de Hagrid, ese sueño se esfumó.

Ahora, ironías de la vida, parecía ser verdad y sin embargo… estaba atado de manos.

Algo golpeó a Harry de lado tirándolo de la silla y sacándolo violentamente de su mundo, cuando levantó la cabeza se sorprendió aún mas. Lo que lo había empujado no era un algo, era un alguien, en realidad eran dos: Sirius y Remus se estaban agarrando a golpes a mitad del salón.

El sonido a su alrededor de pronto volvió a sus oídos, lo que había escuchado como un murmullo lejano eran gritos y confusión, se movió justo en el momento para esquivar una patada perdida de parte de Sirius que no dio en el blanco, que era Lupin. Se hizo para atrás aún en el suelo mientras trataba de descubrir que diablos estaba pasando. Remus devolvió la patada pero con el puño fallando por poco la nariz de Sirius para golpear de lleno la mejilla, el moreno se desestabilizó un poco y se lanzó encima del licántropo mientras el otro trataba de poner la mayor distancia entre ellos mientras intentaba golpear a su vez. De la boca de ambos salía sangre, las túnicas estaban desacomodadas y Sirius había perdido ya una manga, Harry se puso de pie con ayuda de Ron quien había sacado la varita intentando separarlos pero al parecer, aunque menos perdido que Harry, si sorprendido. No podía culparlo, no creía haber imaginado algún día ver a esos dos pelearse así y yo creo que nadie porque todos estaban estáticos en su lugar sin saber si intervenir o no, y no los podía culpar, parecía que si alguien se metía perdería una mano de un mordisco; o tal vez era que temían que si Remus les lastimaba pasara también su maldición.

De pronto con otro visaje, James pasó a su lado y se arrojó también entre ellos, al principio parecía que también iba a luchar pero, con movimientos hábiles consiguió separarlos, no sin antes recibir el roce del puño de Sirius y tener una cortada en la mejilla.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS! –gritó con un tono de furia que hizo respingar a Harry, nunca había oído a James usarlo. Logró separarlos extendiendo los brazos y sujetándolos de las camisas, Remus volteó la boca para escupir un diente ensangrentado, uno de sus ojos se comenzaba a poner negro.

-¿Qué clase de demostración es esa, Sirius, Remus? –intervino Dumbledore con voz grave, aquella que Harry le había escuchado solo cuando algo muy malo había pasado.

-¡Él comenzó! –espetó Sirius mirando a Remus

-¡¿Yo?! –gritó Remus -¡Tu fuiste el que me acusó falsamente!

-¡No es ninguna mentira, sabes que mis sospechas tienen sentido!

Los presentes seguían la disputa mirando a uno y otro interlocutor moviendo la cabeza como en un partido de ping pong, Harry seguía igual o peor de perdido pero no se atrevía a preguntar en ese momento.

-Clave la daga en la herida ¿eh, Remus? –picó Sirius

Como respuesta Lupin se le abalanzó de nuevo a Sirius casi arrojando a James en el camino que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por agarrar a Remus; Harry en acto reflejo se lanzó hacia Sirius para sujetarlo por atrás de los brazos pues este, explosivo para siempre, ya estaba listo para contraatacar.

-¡Cállate, Black! –le gritó Remus sujetado por James -¡No tienes derecho a señalarme¡¿Dónde quedaron las promesas de amistad¡DIME¡Solo porque yo sea un licántropo no significa que este unido al lado oscuro!

Harry agradeció traer la máscara¿Qué Sirius había dicho que? Parecía comenzar a comprender lo que pasaba. Finalmente, lo que había cosechado hacía tanto (o eso le parecía) estaba dando frutos: Sirius había culpado a Lupin de traidor y frente a toda la Orden. No podía ser… no tenía que ser así.

-¡No te estoy culpando por eso! –le regresó Sirius colérico -¡Pero niégame que lo que te dije no es verdad!

-¡Basta Sirius! –esta vez fue James el que le contestó, ya había perdido la paciencia –La base de tu acusación no tiene sentido. –Remus se quedó mirando atónito a James, y Sirius devolvió la misma mirada atónita.

-¡James no lo puedes decir en serio! –dijo Sirius

Harry no tenía ni la mas maldita idea de que hablaban. Bueno, tenía un leve indicio pero… bueno, al parecer su padre defendía a Remus, eso esta bien, él no era el traidor, pero si las cosas seguían así…

-¡Y tú no puedes creer que Remus sea el traidor!

-¡Todas las pistas dirigen hacia él! –le regresó -¡Sabemos que es alguien cercano a ti, además Remus se a alejado de nosotros desde que lo del traidor comenzó, es el único con su condición que aún no se une al lado oscuro y además… sabes perfectamente que le convendría que tu murieras!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! –James tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para retener a Lupin. -¡Yo no soy el traidor¡Siempre he sido amigo de James, tú sabes perfectamente porque me he alejado, no me gusta que me miren como si en cualquier momento fuera a destrozarles la garganta y a traicionarlos, cosa que no voy a hacer, a ver si te lo metes en esa dura cabeza que tienes, que desde un inicio haya renegado a los de mi clase y me haya unido a los magos me ha traído mas desventajas y ventajas y aún así he sido fiel y nunca he dado motivos de sospecha¡Y JAMAS desearía que James muriera, ES mi amigo!

-Claro, y por eso deseas a Lily ¿no? –atacó con veneno.

-¡Sirius! –gritaron a la vez Lily y James, ambos coléricos.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala, mientras Remus se ponía de todos colores y Harry por fin comprendía. Aunque no era una gran novedad para aquellos que habían observado con atención al licántropo, Sirius no tenía el derecho a decir tal cosa.

-Sirius, –intervino Harry en voz muy baja –sabes que esas acusaciones no tienen sentido, no por lo menos a lo que te refieres.

Ahora las miradas se centraban en Harry, y se dio cuenta, algo le decía que a pesar de la voz baja, en ese silencio se habían escuchado como si fuera un megáfono. Sirius, demostrando el poco autocontrol que tenía giró la cabeza para ver sobre el hombro a Harry.

-¿Y eres tú el que me lo dices? Tu fuiste el que en inicio me dijo que no confiara en él.

Y de nuevo todas las miradas fijas en él. Tenía Sirius que ir y abrir esa gran boca.

-Eso no fue exactamente lo que dije, que tu lo interpretaras así no es mi culpa. –se defendió en voz baja –Y no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para discutirlo.

-No, a mi me parece perfecto. –intervino James harto. –Justo ahora y aquí. ¿A qué estas jugando¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Sirius?

-Nada –dijo inmediatamente.

-Eso no te lo creo, ya me cansé del tira y afloja en el que ustedes seis nos traen, dando pistas, luego quitándolas. ¡Es como armar un maldito rompecabezas sin fin!

-Sabes que no podemos…

-Solo contéstame algo –pregunto James con voz seca y grave ante el silencio abismal de la sala -¿A cuantos quieres matar antes de irte?

La pregunta con el trasfondo oculto fue claro como el cristal para Harry, el no dicho 'también al producto que lleva tu madre' penetró hasta lo mas profundo de su ser con certera y dolorosa precisión. La máscara que Harry portaba frente a sus emociones comenzó a quebrarse sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto mientras bajaba la cabeza y los hombros.

-No es algo que yo quiera… y lo sabes… -murmuró Harry

-¡¿Entonces quien diablos es el traidor Harry?! –gritó Sirius sin pensar -¡Si tanto profesas que no es Remus¡Yo no quiero ver muerto a tus padres tanto como tu!

Hermione ahogó un grito mientras Harry sentía que la sangre abandonaba su rostro de un solo golpe. Sirius había dicho… o dios…

Y parecía que Sirius se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho un milisengundo después, no sólo había dado el nombre del Harry sino que… ¡era un estúpido! Y sus ojos abiertos de par en par lo demostraba. Harry trató intercambiar una horrorizada mirada con su padre pero fue capturada por la de mudo y atónito entendimiento de Remus Lupin, su padre parecía preocupado mirando a alguien mas.

-El futuro… claro –murmuró fuerte y claro Lupin –por eso…

La sala miraba atónita al chico y luego al niño en brazos de Lily que no sabía bien que hacer, como si de pronto le hubieran quitado el don del habla. Dumbledore se veía serio y silencioso, fulminaba con la mirada a Sirius pero no creía que pudiera hacer algo sin empeorar las cosas.

-Remus, -dijo de pronto James mirando el piso, de pronto empuñaba la varita –Sirius no puede ser el traidor porque es mi mejor amigo y confío en él. Sirius, Remus no puede ser el traidor por que para cuando ocurra nuestro asesinato él estará convertido en hombre lobo y confinado como siempre, evitando que pueda revelar el secreto.

-¿Qué ustedes que? –gritó alguien

-¡Entonces tengo razón! –dijo Remus confirmando sus teorías del futuro. –Harry Potter… -dijo mirando al chico que había dejado de sujetar a Sirius y miraba a todos perdidos. Luego Remus recordó lo que James le había dicho -¡Pero tu sabes quien es el traidor¿verdad James? Tu me lo diste a entender.

¿A dónde se había ido todo el aire cuando se quería respirar? Harry no lo sabía, el mundo se caía a pedazos, las piernas no le respondían, la voz no le funcionaba, sus fuerzas se habían ido. Todos en esa sala sabían quien era, que venía del futuro, pero sobre todo… Colagusano lo sabía.

-En esta habitación nadie puede desaparecer… no cuando hay reunión. –murmuró James para él y para nadie mas. –El traidor no podría escapar si lo revelo. ¿sabes Sirius? Tenías razón –le dijo a su amigo con ojos tristes –mi cariño por mis amigos me va a matar un día de estos, el confiar y dar segundas oportunidades… a pesar de que me vendan ante el mago mas maligno que ha conocido este mundo, aunque ponga en peligro a lo mas preciado que tengo… aunque desde hace días supiera quien era y sepa ahora que esta ansioso de salir de aquí, escapar, temeroso de que yo de verdad sepa su identidad porque no sabe si le temería mas a nuestra furia o a la de su señor…

Hizo un movimiento de varita que pareció venir en cámara lenta, el rayo de magia impactó de lleno en alguien lanzándolo a través de la ventana y sacándolo de la casa en un estallido de vidrios.

James sonrió amargamente, con ironía.

-¿Acaso no tengo razón, Peter?

--oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—oo—

Los milagros de Día de Reyes si existen jajajajaja:

Hagamos un recuento: primero me dejaron sola con un proyecto internacional inmenso, justo después me lanzaron una auditoria inmensa que incluía a todo el país, para el mismo proyecto, para sacar un medicamento en Europa y América, posteriormente, sin dar cuartel porque estaba terminado esta apenas, Tabasco se va completamente al agua dejando a toda mi familia atrapada en la creciente del río (pueden pasar a ver que mi casa pasó a formar parte del río jojo) y mi familia mas cercana aislados semana y media en el tercer piso de un edificio (desviando mi atención completamente de cualquier otra cosa y evitando que me concentrara), obligándome a conseguir el dinero necesario para apoyar una familia que se quedó sin fuente de trabajo, así se fue noviembre. En diciembre, en el cierre de año, la vida comenzaba a retomar fuerza, aunque viajes para reactivar proyectos absorbieron mi tiempo, luego, antes de darme cuenta, ya me iba de vacaciones, en eso fui raptada por el pato Donald, Goffy y Sora mientras tratábamos de salvar de Kindom Hearts (aquellos frikis, como yo, seguro entenderán) para llevarnos al punto actual así que para todos… GOMEN NASAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (osea… PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOON) No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda.

Punto Número Uno: (me siento en cierto programa juvenil mexicano) Se que esta vez me pasé con la advertencia de derechos pero no pude resistirme jajajaja.

Punto Número Dos: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Les dije que el domingo venía pesado, creo que lo he estado anunciando por medio año jajaja. ¡Ódienme!

Punto Número Tres¡¡Finalmente termine la Semana de los Desastres¡Todos saquen sus gorros de fiesta y tiren las serpentinas! Yo creí que este día nunca llegaría, jajajajajajaja. Fanny opinaba que al final llegara un burro por la ventana y matara a Peter y luego le pusiéramos una estatua porque también mataba a Voldemort, pero prefiero este fina. Por cierto, tuve pereza de revisar la última parte, perdón si tiene faltas de ortografíaa o algo no se entiende

Punto Número Cuatro: No diré NADA del siguiente capítulo… aunque pueden atacar a Fanny que me encontró en un día de debilidad y me sacó buena parte de lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo ya hace tiempo.

Punto Número Cinco: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulooooo donde no todo será agradable "Los Recuerdos de un Muchacho". Y antes de que me golpeen, dudo que sea muy largo porque esta planeado desde prácticamente desde el inicio de esta historia (junto con buena parte del final) y no son capítulos particularmente grandes.


	38. Los Recuerdos de un Muchacho

_Un Rápido Comercial de Nuestros Patrocinadores:_

_Este capítulo fue traído a ustedes por… ¡Demora ®! Si, Demora ®; ustedes también pueden hacer nada por meses y terminar con extraños en Internet mandándole furiosos e-mails cada pocos días. ¡Su pereza será envidiada por todos sus amigos cuando compre Demora ®! Disponible en su tienda de preferencia más cercana. (Demora ® no intenta ser el sustito del verdadero trabajo, y no puede curar o tratar la adicción al trabajo (whorkoholismo), realismo, cubismo, romántico post-impresionismo, comunismo, catolicismo, budismo o cualquier otro tipo de ismo. De los creadores de Distracción ®.)_

_Advertencia 2: Creo que nunca lo había puesto y para estas alturas todos ya lo saben pero pues la advertencia de siempre, el punto de vista sobre el cual se desarrolla una escena cambia mas rápido que mi padre de canal durante los comerciales (y eso es increíblemente rápido)._

* * *

Choque de Mundos

Capítulo 38

**Los Recuerdos de un Muchacho**

* * *

Hay cierta sensación, que ocurre solo algunas veces y que no es posible reproducir conscientemente, cuando se siente que el corazón late de manera dolorosa, cuando el aire parece raspar al pasar por los pulmones, la sangre se congela y deja de fluir, todo parece irreal, lejano y en cualquier momento uno espera despertar de un sueño que no puede definirse ni como bueno ni como malo porque el propio cerebro parece estar en pausa y ser incapaz de definir el evento. La sensación como que el tiempo se hace mas lento y todo parece ir en cámara lenta. Uno es consciente de cada detalle y estos se graban en la memoria con fuego, mas sin embargo es imposible hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo, se convierte uno en un simple testigo mudo, porque la voz se rehúsa a salir clara y coherente y muere antes de escapar por los labios. La boca se seca, siente uno que ha masticado una esponja particularmente rasposa. Los sonidos alrededor se callan, todo el mundo alrededor es silencio, porque eres consciente que todo lo que pudo haber ido bien ha quedado atrás y ahora tienes que enfrentar una realidad que te supera y te ahoga.

Más raro aún es que varias personas a la vez lo sientan al mismo tiempo.

Fue cómo si Colagusano volara a través de la ventana en cámara lenta. Los vidrios estallaron en un sonido demasiado exagerado. James lo había lanzado por la ventana y el atacado se había hecho daño, hilos de sangre recorrían su rostro sorprendido y desencajado, también corrían por sus extremidades donde la túnica se había desgarrado al pasar por entre los cristales. Era como si James hubiera tratado al mismo tiempo de herirlo y protegerlo, una dualidad tanto comprensible como ilógica.

Por un instante los presentes no supieron como comportarse, aquellos seis, entre los cuales se encontraba Harry Potter no supieron como reaccionar, todo parecía tan irreal como tangible y era como si un balde de agua helada hubiera caído sobre todos en el salón.

Desafortunadamente para la mayoría, el dolor sirvió de catalizador para sacar de su estupor a uno de ellos: a Peter Pettigrew. Porque para cuando alguien, nadie estuvo después muy seguro de quien ya que algunos insinuaban que había sido Dumbledore, otros que Ojoloco y algunos mas ni siquiera recordaban eso del todo bien, gritó la orden de apresarlo, ya era demasiado tarde, Peter se había desvanecido en el aire nocturno con un crujido sonoro.

No sin antes haber intercambiado una última mirada con su una vez amigo James Potter, ambas miradas combinándose y perdiéndose en una oleada de sentimientos que incluían traición, nostalgia, miedo y el último atisbo de la amistad perdida.

Y el reloj del salón marcó las doce de la noche.

-o-

Lejos de toda la acción, sin ser consciente del brusco giro que había dado toda la situación se encontraba Atha sentada al puro estilo indio en el piso de la biblioteca donde la sala de los elementos se encontraba, a su alrededor estaban esparcidos una veintena de libros, todos abiertos en diferentes páginas, algunos con complicados dibujos, otros con papeles de colores separando ciertas hojas y una libreta llena de las patas de araña que ella cariñosamente solía llamaba su _caligrafía_, traía un bolígrafo en la boca el cual movía entre sus dientes y labios mientras fruncía el entrecejo con una fachada de grave concentración, se acercaba a las hojas al creer encontrar justo lo que buscaba, luego bufaba y se alejaba volteando la página con una mezcla de respeto por la antigüedad de los libros y furia por no haber encontrado lo que ella necesitaba.

Y es que desde unos días algo se le había metido en la cabeza: El viaje en el tiempo.

Algo muy dentro de ella creía recordar haber oído a su padre hablar de eso pero no lo podía ubicar y estaba prácticamente segura de que en una ocasión, ojeando aquellos libros tan antiguos, se había topado con palabras que juntas en su mente le recordaban algo acerca de los viajes temporales, ¡Pero ahora no podía encontrar nada! ¡Y eso le desquiciaba!

Sabía, por lo que alguna vez había oído con su padre, que viajar en el tiempo era prácticamente imposible salvo por los giratiempos y esos estaban sumamente regulados por el ministerio y claro, ciertos tipos de magia negra, pero tampoco eran un método seguro ni exacto. Sin embargo sabía que durante la investigación de su padre algo había surgido, algo que tenía que ver con sus propios poderes. Y ahora trataba de encontrarlo.

Mas que como el presentimiento que se había alojado en lo mas profundo de su alma, también le picaba la curiosidad por saber la manera en que esos seis chicos habían llegado a ese tiempo y mas importante, como pensaban regresar si era consciente que no existía una forma segura de volver, ya ni hablar de una legal.

Lanzó con cuidado el viejo libro a la pila que ya había leído gruñendo molesta y se dejó caer en el piso de espaldas refunfuñando entre dientes algo acerca de su estúpida memoria, estúpidos libros antiguos, su estúpida atención dispersa y la estúpida testarudez heredada de su padre. Resopló después de unos minutos, se incorporó y tomó otro libro que comenzó a hojear con impaciencia, sería una noche larga, pero ella era una persona nocturna, así que no le preocupaba demasiado.

-o-

Una figura se escurría entre las sombras con rapidez y ansiedad, sus pequeños ojos mirando a lado y lado y por sobre su hombro a cada momento, casi seguro que la siguiente vez iba a encontrar a alguien ahí apuntándole con una varita para luego no descubrir a nadie y que su mente tuviera un leve suspiro antes de volverse ansiosa nuevamente y repetir el proceso.

El corazón le latía sin parar, en inicio, después de desaparecer no había sabido a donde mas acudir, simplemente la orden dada por su cerebro había sido huir, lejos, donde no lo pudieran alcanzar o mas importante, localizar. Se sentía perdido y desorientado ¿A dónde ir?

La Orden estaba fuera de discusión, por supuesto, solo le quedaban dos opciones: el Señor Tenebroso o huir para siempre. Pero hasta él sabía que no había lugar donde se pudiera esconder del Señor Tenebroso por siempre, claro que este no sabía todavía de su forma animaga, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Sin embargo había perdido su posición de espía de la Orden y temía que ante tal problema su señor se deshiciera de él inmediatamente al haber perdido su utilidad.

Pero… por otro lado… ahora sabía la identidad del líder de ese grupo misterioso. Claro, toda la orden lo sabía también pero… ninguno de ellos se lo diría al señor tenebroso por las buenas ¿Qué mejor manera de ganar de nuevo su favor que con tan valiosa información?

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse perturbado, creía que Virens era alguien impresionante, pero que fuera en realidad Harry Potter venido del futuro, ese pequeño bebé del cual probablemente hablaba la profecía era algo totalmente fuera de la imaginación.

¿Y si era él de quien hablaba la profecía y por eso había regresado en el tiempo para detenerlo todo?

Tenía que advertirle a su Señor, por su propia seguridad, por su salvación, sería el salvador del Señor Oscuro, ya no mas el pequeño e indefenso Peter, al que todos ignoraban y menospreciaban, sería poderoso, envestido por el favor del mago tenebroso y todos tendrían que verlo con respeto… nadie osaría tocarlo.

Vería a todos los que se le opusieran destruidos… si, era seguro ir con el Señor Tenebroso, él le protegería, él le daría el poder que tanto anhelaba, mas ahora que nunca.

Con una temible sonrisa en sus pequeños labios desapareció con un sonoro crujido dejando en su lugar a la nada.

-o-

Realmente nadie había dormido esa noche, no después del revuelo que causó la revelación de la identidad tanto del traidor como del misterioso Virens, después de la conmoción inicial y tras la desaparición de Peter, la Orden remanente en pleno rugió en gritos, voces y demás, la mayoría rodeando a Harry y a sus amigos que no sabían que hacer mas que quedarse estáticos mientras Hermione murmuraba como si fuera un hechizo de ayuda un 'oh dios, oh dios'. Por el rabillo del ojo Harry vio que su madre miraba de manera extraña a su padre y que Sirius era incapaz de cerrar la boca atónito. Pero James… James parecía tener un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios, apenas una pequeña mueca en la comisura de sus labios ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Todo era un total caos, y de pronto la figura imponente de Dumbledore se irguió en todo su esplendor, atemorizante, imponente, mirando hacia la ventana por sobre sus lentes de media luna, luego regresó la mirada seria hacia el frente. Todos en la sala guardaron silencio al detectar el aura peligrosa.

-Alastor, -comenzó Dumbledore y ojo-loco se puso de pie cojeando como siempre –necesito que salgas inmediatamente y rastrees a Peter, es imperante encontrarnos con él lo más pronto posible.

-No tienes ni que mencionarlo, pero no va a ser fácil, esa maldita alimaña estará quien sabe donde.

-Lo se. –fue todo lo que dijo Dumbledore mientras ojo loco salía cojeando de la sala dándole una muy enfadada mirada a James que a Harry no le gustó.

James seguía sin mirar a nadie, la varita en la mano, estático y congelado donde estaba. ¿Por qué su padre había dejado escapar a Colagusano? ¿Por qué si tenía al alcance de la mano lo que tanto quería, el poder de cambiar el futuro, lo dejó ir así nada más? Pero lo que más le carcomía era ¿Desde cuando lo sabía? Esta bien, reconocía que era evidente que no le tenían gran aprecio a Pettigrew pero de eso a que fueran tan obvios como para que se diera cuenta, aunque no creer que no lo hiciera era también menospreciar sus capacidades para descubrir lo más sorprendente con el mínimo de información como ya había comprobado múltiples veces.

Lanzó una mirada rápida a su alrededor solo por tratar de encontrar con desesperación algo que le aflojara ese nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, aunque fuese una mirada que le hiciera sentirse un poco mas tranquilo, porque vaya que lo necesitaba. Mala idea dirigirse a sus amigos puesto que traían puestas las máscaras, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a leerlos a través del lenguaje corporal y bastante bien. Aunque todos parecían ansiosos y sumamente nerviosos, los que por demás parecían mas allá de la histeria eran Hermione y Ron, no podía ver sus rostros familiares, pero la compulsión con la que Hermione apretaba sus manos y la tensión notablemente visible de su cuerpo que parecía no decir otra cosa que la castaña estaba reprimiendo con toda su voluntad el gritar y soltarse a llorar o como Ron estaba tieso, al parecer lejos en otro lugar, su mirada perdida en algo mas allá de Hermione, a quien en primera impresión, parecía estar observando e incluso como parecía que ni siquiera estaba respirando, le dio la impresión que sus amigos entendían algo mucho mas grave de lo que él podía hacerlo, algo mucho mas peligroso, por muy terrible que fuera ese comportamiento no era para nada.

Tan concentrado en ese comportamiento que apenas fue consciente de que la gente dejaba la sala reticentemente bajo las órdenes de un Dumbledore muy serio, al final en la habitación solo quedaron ellos seis, la familia Potter, Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus, quien parecía ignorar totalmente la orden del comandante de abandonar el lugar con los demás.

-Esa orden fue también para ustedes –les recordó Dumbledore con un poco mas de dureza que la habitual. Harry ya hacía el amago de irse, aliviado de no tener que enfrentar esta situación por el momento y tener la oportunidad de escurrirse a su habitación y, o hablarlo con sus amigos, lo cual no le entusiasmaba del todo pero sabía sería necesario ya que de otra manera solo podría encerrarse o desaparecer y mandar todo al demonio por unos milenios tal vez; sin embargo, el director se lo impidió. –No, Harry, necesito que te quedes.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras lanzaba una mirada de súplica muda a sus amigos quienes, reticentemente y bajo la oscura y fiera mirada de Albus Dumbledore, comenzaron a salir lentamente del salón.

Remus titubeó unos instantes, de verdad quería respuestas y dentro se iban a quedar las personas que las conocían mejor, pero por otro lado retar la ira de Dumbledore no era una perspectiva realmente tentadora, no en ese momento. Suspirando se giró para irse, pero miró sobre su hombro al percatarse que Sirius seguía inmóvil en su sitio, aunque temblaba ligeramente con los puños cerrados.

-¿Sirius? –preguntó con cuidado, como si el hecho de que hiciera menos de un rato se hubieran agarrado a golpes hubiera desaparecido. –Sirius tenemos que irnos –el aludido no se movió. –Tienes que responderme muchas cosas como el que…

Pero la frase murió en sus labios cuando notó que Sirius emitía un bajo y amenazador gruñido, por un instante hasta creyó que iba a transformarse en su forma animaga o algo similar, y después pensó que lo hubiera preferido cuando el moreno levantó la mirada enfurecida y se lanzó, por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas, contra alguien, en específico, contra James.

Lo único que los alertó fue el grito de Lily, lo cual hizo que James levantara la cabeza un momento antes de que el puño de Sirius impactara contra su quijada con toda su fuerza. Lo que vio reflejado en los ojos de su mejor amigo lo desestabilizó lo suficiente para no conectar el golpe con la fuerza que en inicio tendría, había una chispa de algo incapaz de ser identificado en aquellos ojos avellana, pero también estaban mezclados con tristeza por el amigo perdido, cierto toque de locura y desesperación y, sobre todo y fue lo que en realidad hizo que Sirius no golpeara como hubiera querido, aprobación por lo que le iba a hacer.

Como si James le agradeciera en mudo gesto que lo castigara de esa manera por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Si estaba tan seguro de su error, entonces ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué dejar escapar a ese miserable traidor…?

Se mordió la parte interna del labio ¡Peter era su amigo maldita sea! O eso suponía… o eso creía. Y eso era lo que mas dolía, con todo lo que había soportado al pensar que Remus era el traidor, con lo estúpido que se sintió cuando se descubrió su error… Y James lo había sabido desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo ¿Por qué diablos no se lo dijo antes?

El puño se quedó inmóvil en el rostro de James pero sin hacer presión, el otro simplemente no se movió ni lo miró, pero el moreno fue el único que pudo detectar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pegas como niña, amigo –le dijo en voz baja James, la diversión y la disculpa evidentes en su voz si se sabía donde escuchar.

-Cállate, imbécil. –Vino la réplica en voz baja –Tienes suerte de que tu horrible cara me hubiera asustado en el último minuto, temí que tu idiotez extrema se contagiara.

Los demás parecían guardar un silencio entre sepulcral y precavido, sorprendidos de la reacción de Sirius, pero sin terminar de entender lo que decían. Sirius bajó su puño con tristeza.

-¿Por qué James? –era una pregunta simple, pero no hacía falta nada mas para que el joven la entendiera sin problemas.

-Fue nuestro amigo Sirius, todavía puede que lo sea. –murmuró en voz tan baja que solo Sirius lo escuchó. –Todo depende de sus decisiones futuras, todo siempre depende del lado que queramos escoger. Y yo siempre he defendido a los que aprecio.

-¿Aún por encima de tu propia familia? –le retó.

James guardó silencio sin mirar a su mejor amigo, conocía la respuesta, pero…

-Tenía que darle una última oportunidad, tenía que confiar una última vez. –le contestó. Sirius negó suavemente con la cabeza y un amago de sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios.

-Ya te había dicho que esa fe ciega que tienes en las personas te va a matar un día, James Potter. Y no tienes una idea de cuanto deseo que no se cumpla.

Con una última mirada se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a Remus y al resto de los chicos que seguían inmóviles en la puerta sin saber que hacer. Suspiró, a pesar de lo poco que había dicho, lo entendió, o eso quiso creer mientras cerraba las puertas tras de él.

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio unos minutos mas antes de prestarles de nuevo atención, se giró primero hacia Harry.

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó seriamente, ni siquiera tenía que especificar de lo que hablaba, y aunque el director ya sabía la respuesta, era mejor confirmarla por completo.

Harry asintió con lentitud. Ahora temiendo que Dumbledore le culpara a él de dar esa información.

-¿Cómo te enteraste James? –le preguntó ahora mirándolo con seriedad.

-Nadie me lo dijo, si eso te preocupaba. –comentó en voz baja James mirando entre Harry y Dumbledore. Este último simplemente negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, James. –murmuró con cierto deje de tristeza. –Ahora tenemos el más serio de los problemas. –concluyó mirando a Harry.

Harry se sintió como si su cuerpo hubiera aumentando terriblemente de peso, un peso que lo ahogaba, como si estuviera hecho de piedra y su mente volara lejos… sin importar que dijera James, él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo. Colagusano iría directamente con Voldemort, era la única manera en que podía salvar su pellejo creyera su padre en él todavía o no. Solo algún tipo de bizarro milagro podría desviar a Colagusano de esa idea, tal vez el miedo patológico por una tortura o muerte posible. Un milagro que difícilmente se haría realidad sin importar cuanto implorara secretamente por ello.

Porque sospechaba que ni siquiera Colagusano era tan estúpido, no cuando Voldemort aún seguía en su propio cuerpo y en una sola pieza.

-o-

Las suposiciones de Harry no eran para nada equivocadas, Peter Pettigrew se había dirigido precisamente al cobijo del señor tenebroso, mas temeroso de que este lo encontrara a que lo hiciera la Orden del Fénix. O tal vez era al revés y el trataba de convencerse de que su señor lo recibiría con alabanzas y lo recompensaría por haber obtenido tan importante y vital información. La información que le haría ganar la batalla y no tener que preocuparse jamás de que lo atacaran sus antiguos amigos.

Sueños de grandeza y poderío, de elogios y alabanzas. Finalmente saldría a la luz en lugar de mantenerse en las sombras, y todas sus ambiciones se cumplirían, porque el señor tenebroso era misericordioso y terrible; y sabía recompensar a sus miembros más fieles…

Sueños que se desvanecieron en cuanto entró, habló y su señor lo mandó volando al otro lado del salón al tiempo que con la varita lo hacía retorcerse debido al más inimaginable dolor. Era difícil asegurar si morir era peor o cual muerte sería más misericordiosa, mas cuando cada célula de tu ser gritaba de dolor, mas cuando la mente se quedaba en blanco inundada por el delicioso vacío del olvido.

-o-

James le explicó a medias lo que sabía. Claro que sabía mucho más, por supuesto que evidentemente estaba ocultando información, sin duda decía la verdad pero no por completo. Y era verdad que sabía que entre mas lo presionara menos diría. Y tenía claro que en el momento en que saliera de esa habitación habría una batalla campal entre dos fuerzas, pero tampoco es que tuviera el tiempo o pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. El daño estaba hecho e hiciera lo que hiciera no habría mucho cambio, o por lo menos esperaba que no empeorara, el que esos seis siguieran ahí era prueba de ello, el que Harry siguiera en un estado de trance traumático debido a lo que se había descubierto era prueba de que él no había dicho nada, no conscientemente, pero hasta él se había dado cuenta que el chico había hablado de mas sin darse cuenta.

Porque cuando uno esta nervioso suele cometer errores obvios de comportamiento que nos delatan y Albus Dumbledore lo sabía, buena parte del rompecabezas la había armado de esa manera, pero nunca había sido su intención cambiar nada.

De hecho esperaba que las cosas siguieran su curso natural, por eso iba a mandar a los Potter a ocultarse, justo como era el plan. El problema ahora era que el traidor tenía paradero desconocido y probablemente Voldemort ya supiera la historia entera. Eso era malo, Harry Potter era el niño de la profecía y si quería ganar esta batalla tendría que encontrar una manera de que la rueda del destino volviera a tomar el curso correcto.

La muerte de los Potter y el enfrentamiento destinado entre Tom Riddle y un bebe de un año llamado Harry Potter.

Esas eran cosas mas importantes que pensar que el vendaval que se veía venir dentro de esa habitación y sin pensar en las otras nimiedades salió con una velocidad superior a la que se podría esperar de alguien de su edad, la mirada fija en ninguna parte con el cerebro trabajando a mil y sin mirar a los atónitos jóvenes fuera del salón que lo miraron un segundo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él y desaparecía.

-o-

Jóvenes que a penas desviaron la mirada del sitio donde estaba su comandante y se giraron para entrar lo más rápido posible a la otra habitación y enterarse de los pormenores pero que se dieron de frente contra una puerta que se cerró con un portazo en sus narices.

-Le voy a cobrar mi nariz a James como nueva –murmuró Sirius sujetándose la nariz. –tal vez le parta la suya para quedar a mano, en cuanto acabe todo esto. –dijo mientras se pegaba a la puerta para escuchar.

-Creí que no querías saber nada al respecto y que no te importaba lo que James pensara y que derribarías la puerta en cuanto saliera Dumbledore. –comentó Remus con mirada aburrida mirando al moreno tratando de hacer vacío con sus manos para escuchar mejor.

-Shh, calla. –le respondió Sirius –Sigo enojado con él, todavía le voy a hacer pagar pero también muero de la curiosidad por lo que va pasar ahí dentro.

Remus negó con la cabeza con actitud derrotada mientras los chicos se acercaban con precaución a la puerta y sacaban unas cosas color carne.

-Toma –le dijo Ginny –con esto escucharás mejor.

Sirius se la puso en la oreja y su mirada se iluminó.

-Esta es la cosa mas maravillosa que he visto, o escuchado ¿Dónde los consiguieron? –preguntó

-Mis hermanos lo inventaron. –susurró Ron.

-Ey esta cosa los haría millonarios –comentó Sirius mirando atentamente la cosa y pasándole uno a Remus que, aunque renuente, finalmente se había rendido a la curiosidad y estaba pegado a la puerta también con una manguerita carne en la oreja que miraba con respeto.

-Y que lo digas… -comentó para si mismo Ron.

Así que por eso parecían saber tanto de sus reuniones, Sirius no podía creer la claridad con la que todo se oía, y cuando escuchó el tonó de su mejor… no, no, antiguo mejor amigo hablar no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez.

-¿Sabes Remus? –dijo con tono casual y sonriendo –Creo que no va a ser necesario que yo haga pagar a James por ocultarnos todo esto, si sigue usando ese tono y esas palabras cierta personita va a sacar el carácter heredado por partida doble y me ahorrará la molestia.

Todos se miraron con preocupación, a excepción de Sirius que sonreía extrañamente y de Remus que no estaba muy seguro a que se referían pero que no tardaría en descubrirlo.

-Ey Remus –volvió a decir Sirius –no seas mal amigo y aparécete unas palomitas. –Remus resopló fastidiado.

-o-

Harry se quedó de pie sin moverse, a penas se percató que se había ido el director, su mente embotada al principio se había agitado como un mar bajo tormenta y ahora sus pensamientos se arremolinaban con una furia que le impedía pensar con claridad al sobreponer un pensamiento sobre el otro impidiéndole razonarlo con claridad y generando como consecuencia caos, puro y total caos. Y el caos siempre derivaba a incertidumbre y esta a su vez al enojo.

Lily podía percibir la ira creciente en su adolescente hijo, lo que le preocupaba es que podía ver que James estaba perdiendo también su autocontrol, como si todo lo que había pasado no solo ese día, sino toda esa semana, finalmente cayeran sobre él con fuerza abrasadora, el peso sobre sus hombros demasiado para ser resistido por una sola persona y ella, generalmente la del carácter mas explosivo, ahora se sentía perdida y desorientada.

Finalmente fue James el primero en hablar y Lily hubiera deseado que nunca hubiera abierto la boca.

-¿Piensas quedarte callado, Harry? –dijo en baja voz venenosa -¿No vas a agregar nada mas que debamos saber ya que de todas maneras lo sabemos por nuestra cuenta? ¿O prefieres que lo descubramos por nosotros mismos a finales de este mes cuando Voldemort venga con la intención de asesinarnos y tenga éxito?

Los verdes ojos de Harry se abrieron como plato y giró tan rápido hacia James que casi se lastimó el cuello, ¿Cómo diablos…?

-¿Qué como sabemos la fecha? –le atajó James –Oh vamos, no retes mi inteligencia, nada mas entramos a este mes y pareciera que tenemos la peste, nos miras con tus ojos de cachorrito abandonado cada vez que nos ves, como si tuviéramos alguna enfermedad terminal y fueras el ser mas miserable de este planeta. –Lily estuvo a punto de detenerlo pero no le dio tiempo. –Aquí los que vamos a morir en menos de un mes somos nosotros no tú.

Harry cerró los puños con fuerza aún sin decir nada. ¿Entonces era cierto que ellos sabían…?

-¿Qué estamos muertos? –terminó James por el como si leyera su mente y aún en un tono a penas un poco mas bajo que un grito pero con bastante enojo contenido -¡Pues claro! ¡Por Dios Harry Potter! ¡Desde que llegaron todos nos evitan, pareces desconocer muchas cosas básicas de nosotros, evitas que te veamos a la cara lo más posible como si temieras que leyéramos algo en tu rostro y sueles hablar con misteriosos acertijos todo el tiempo!

Harry abrió y cerró la boca atónito, presentía que lo sabían pero no creía que fuera tan obvio el porque. Sonrió con tristeza ocultando la mirada, ¡Ja! Ahora resultaba que Hermione tenía razón sobre lo de ser cuidadosos ¿pero cuando no había tenido razón de todas maneras?

James malentendió el silencio de Harry y esa sonrisa y finalmente explotó.

-¡¡Si quieres decir algo dilo de una vez en lugar de andar como alma en pena y haciéndote la víctima!!

-¡¿Qué?! –eso despertó a Harry ¿él, la víctima? ¡¿De que diablos estaba hablando?!

-¡No me salgas con un '¿Qué?' Harry Potter! –siguió James furioso -¡Has demostrado que tienes mas materia gris de la que uno podría pensar! Tienes a tus dos padres que OBVIAMENTE están muertos en tu tiempo ¿Y que haces? ¡NADA! ¡Te pongo en bandeja de plata el problema de contarnos todos y todo lo que eres capaz de hacer es seguir guardando silencio como siempre! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE TE QUEDES CALLADO TODO EL TIEMPO! –gritó al tiempo que golpeó con furia la mesa haciendo saltar a Lily.

El problema es que Harry no pareció tan intimidado como hubiera querido. De hecho, el discurso de James pareció tener el efecto contrario.

-¡YA SABEN QUE ESTAN MUERTOS! ¡QUE COLAGUSANO ES EL TRAIDOR! ¡INCLUSO LA MALDITA FECHA! –Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas y se irguió en toda su extensión encarándose con su padre que no retrocedió ni un milímetro aunque era claro que la explosión de su hijo, aunque no le tomaba del todo desprevenida, si había sido una sorpresa por lo fácil que había resultado. Aunque eso no disminuía el hecho de que parecían casi una copia el uno del otro parados frente a frente igual de furiosos. -¡¿QUE MAS QUIERES SABER?!

-¡¿El porque te empeñas en vernos muertos te parece una buena pregunta?! –le contestó el otro con sarcasmo sonriéndole burlonamente con desprecio.

-¿El por…? –repitió atónito Harry tardando en registrar la pregunta y su significado perdiendo por un instante el orden de sus ideas, luego la sangre le hirvió y su expresión se volvió incluso mas mortífera, el brillo en sus ojos verdes era incluso mas atemorizante que el de James -¡¿Y a ti que te parece una respuesta del tipo "¡No deberías estar cambiando el pasado!"?! –le respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico que James. -¡¿Pues quien te crees que eres para decirme que sus muertes no me importan?! ¡¿EH?!

-¡¡TU PADRE SO IDIOTA!!

Punto para James y Harry lo sabía y eso era lo que mas le desquiciaba mientras apretaba los dientes y lo miraba con odio. Perdió el control, dejó de pensar con la cabeza y, una vez mas, su boca volvió a soltar las palabras que su mente sabía que no podía pronunciar en voz alta.

-Puede que sea cierto –dijo con tono venenoso –pero lo siento mucho, hay cosas que deben seguir en secreto sin importar quienes sean o quien sea yo. –hizo una pausa –En algo tienes razón… mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo y para mi eres casi un desconocido.

Punto para Harry… pero un punto muy amargo. Porque inmediatamente cayó en cuenta de que había hablado con la cabeza equivocada. Y la prueba llegó con la forma de un puño directo a la mandíbula.

James se había quedado en silencio, su fleco azabache ensombreciendo sus ojos, sus puños cerrados, apretaba tanto los nudillos que estaban blancos por la falta de circulación, temblaba incontrolablemente. Como un animal herido. Y al notar eso Harry comenzó a comprender el tamaño de lo que había dicho mientras se frotaba la quijada ¿sería muy complicado volver el tiempo atrás, tan solo 20 segundos? ¿O que un rayo saliera de la nada y lo partiera a la mitad por la blasfemia que había dicho? Aquella media verdad… aquella media mentira… Pero es que su carácter… ¡Ese maldito carácter suyo!

No sabía que hacer, sin atreverse a levantar mucho la mirada giró tímidamente la cabeza hacia Lily que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, ese mismo silencio que los envenenaba a todos mientras James volvía a quedarse sin habla, esa furia había desaparecido de su delgadas facciones para dar paso a una expresión mas derrotada y abatida. La mirada de Lily era de una triste decepción y parecía decirle "Tu fuiste el que lo dijiste, tu te metiste en ese problema, ahora sal de él tu solo, Gran Estúpido". Pero seguía intrigándole esa extraña calma que ahora parecía irradiar su madre.

Hubiera sido mejor que Lily dijera algo, que le gritara, que explotara igual que él, o que James siguiera furioso, que le hubiera roto la silla contra la cabeza… bueno, tal vez tanto no. Su mandíbula dolía, pero no tanto como su alma, ese ambiente de triste decepción lo estaba matando más que cualquier otra cosa.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello en actitud compulsiva sin saber que decir. Lo mejor y lo único que se le podía ocurrir era intentar enmendar lo que había dicho, pero no tenía la mas remota idea del como.

-Mira… no era precisamente eso lo que quise decir… -comenzó en voz baja, pero un murmullo que sonaba a risa irónica por parte de James le cortó.

-En realidad –dijo sin levantar el rostro, su tono era bajo, peligroso e infinitamente triste. –creo que lo dijiste muy en serio, Harry. –este se dio cuenta de que esta vez si la había hecho grande, nunca antes había estado tan arrepentido en su vida.

-James yo no… -el respingo que hizo su padre cuando escuchó su nombre desconcertó a Harry por una milésima de segundo hasta que cayó en cuenta que tal vez el no haberlo llamado por su nombre y haberle dado el título que en realidad poseía hubiera sido mucho mas adecuado, incluso hubiera ayudado. James suspiró y levantó ligeramente la mirada hacia Harry, habló con voz lenta y pausada en principio.

-No soy tu padre, no el que tendrías que conocer. ¡Tan solo tengo unos cuantos años más que tu por todos los cielos! –gritó con frustración. -¡Mi hijo tiene un año no diecisiete, apenas y estoy aprendiendo a ser padre! –Harry se encogió, si, dolía, él tampoco era precisamente el hijo de este James -¿Qué crees que los hijos vienen con instructivo? ¡¿Hace cuanto crees que salí de la escuela?! ¡¿Hace cuanto crees que lucho?!

James hizo volar contra la pared un inocente jarrón que estaba por ahí, no iba dirigido a nadie en particular, solo necesitaba sacar la tensión de alguna manera. Su padre lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Es evidente que no tengo la misma experiencia que tu, ni tampoco he sufrido lo mismo que tu, ni estoy marcado por tal estigma ¡Pero tu no ayudas tampoco a comprender, Harry! –se acercó a él -¡Maldita sea quiero comprender! ¡Te veo por ahí anhelando algo que te fue arrebatado injustamente y rehusándote a obtenerlo sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde! ¡Veo como ese secreto te acaba día con día!

James pateó la silla y la arrojó lejos. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que en alguna parte muy profunda su padre imaginó que eso no era una silla…

-¡¡Déjanos entrar Harry!! ¡Para nosotros eres lo más importante! ¡No tendrás un año pero a pesar de todo eres _MI_ hijo, lo veo en tu forma de ser, en como te comportas, en tus facciones, en tus comentarios! ¡No soy tu padre porque _tú_ no me dejas serlo!

Ante esto último, Harry no supo que hacer mas que sentir como un terrible peso le caía encima, la sensación de que a su alrededor las paredes se cerraban. Siempre se había quejado de si lo trataban como un niño o cualquier cosa sobre esa línea pero… ¡tenia 17 años por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a decir a sus padres la historia de su vida donde _ellos_ no figuraban? Era demasiado, demasiado…

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sillón llevándose una mano al cabello, sus hombros se dejaron caer abatidos mientras luchaba contra el impulso de gritar con todas sus fuerzas y desaparecer mientras las miradas de sus padres se clavaban fijamente en él mientras vagamente percibió que se sentaron frente a él en unas sillas, o mas bien Lily arrastraba a un bufante James y le hacía soltar la varita.

Muy a su pesar esbozó una tímida sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos, que no levantaban la mirada del suelo. La idea de sentirse acorralado en un sermón de sus padres como si estuviera en el banquillo de los acusados era una sensación tanto nueva como inquietante. Generalmente durante las explicaciones había contado con el apoyo de sus amigos e incluso cuando se reveló quien era ambos fueron comprensibles con él y entendieron su situación.

Pero en esta ocasión era totalmente diferente, parecía que finalmente los roles habían caído en su lugar correcto y ellos jugaban el papel de los padres molestos y exigiendo respuestas y él el del hijo culpable y tratándose de explicarse de una forma en la que él resultara lo menos culpable posible de un hecho en el que lo era casi completamente. En inicio ellos no parecían sus padres porque el se las había ingeniado para evitar actuar así frente a ellos, o por lo menos frente a James, pero lo había terminado haciendo.

Ahora entendía porque los chicos Weasley le temían tanto a la ira de su madre… el ambiente creado sobre él, solo, con sus padres lanzando chispas por los ojos y él sin lugar donde esconderse lo hacía sentirse infinitamente pequeño e indefenso contra esas miradas de reproche. Pensó con ironía que bonito momento habían escogido tanto ellos para comportarse como los padres de un adolescente como él para pensar en este tipo de comparaciones si nunca había tenido que enfrentarlas de esta manera.

Su sonrisa decayó… nunca las había enfrentado porque de donde venía no estaban ellos, y a pesar del cómodo y dulce pensamiento de dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos de tranquilidad, normalidad y a pesar de como había envidiado y deseado sentirlos, de alguna forma parte de su infancia y la infinita e ingenua seguridad y confianza hacia el mundo que se gozaba durante la adolescencia le habían sido arrebatados en cuanto fue condenado a ser quien era… o mas bien cuando él había decidido aceptarlo.

Suspiró, iba a ser difícil pero tenía que tratar de mantenerse tranquilo mientras explicaba las circunstancias de su vida, mientras trataba de pensar como mantener su promesa de la mejor manera posible. Lo más difícil iba a ser controlar su tono de voz y expresiones, sobre todo en algunos puntos de la historia, porque ese era el único curso de acción que se le ocurría para no seguir empeorando la situación aún más de lo que estaba.

Había llegado el momento de hablar.

-o-

La sonrisa de Atha se ensanchó tanto que hasta parecía irreal al tiempo que sus ojos azules brillaron con todo su resplandor, se hubiera podido parar a bailar zamba si hubiera tenido tan engarrotadas las piernas por haber estado sentada en la misma posición tanto tiempo, bueno, bailaría después. Desnuda si era necesario, para festejar su hallazgo.

-Y se hizo la luz –dijo en voz alta para nadie en particular mientras sus ojos devoraban las páginas de un viejo libro de pasta morada.

-o-

Para ser totalmente sinceros, James no creyó que Harry cediera tan pronto en la discusión y por la mirada de atónito desconcierto que se reflejaba en el rostro de su esposa, ella tampoco. Ahí había gato encerrado, él mismo sabía lo que rezaba un refrán (y eso porque Sirius y él lo ponían en práctica cada que se metían en problemas): 'Si no puedes derrotar a tu enemigo, únetele' o como lo traducían en broma su mejor amigo y él: 'Si no puedes derrotar a tu enemigo, _confúndelo_'. Y algo le decía que esa iba a ser la táctica de su hijo, y cuando la voz plana y con forzado tono indiferente de Harry comenzó a resonar en la vacía y silenciosa habitación presintió con mucha mas fuerza que había dado en el clavo, aunque no pudo negar que el como comenzó la explicación le turbó de maneras que nunca hubiera creído, rayos, el niño sabía que frases usar para causar el mayor impacto.

-Uno podría pensar que escuchar todo el tiempo 'pobre chico húerfano' o 'si hubiera una manera de evitar esto' o 'miren, es Potter, solitario como siempre', el curso normal de acción es que sintiera pena por mi mismo y deseara con todas mis fuerzas evitarlo. Como nunca pude recordarlos durante mi infancia, se volvió fácil saber que no estaban ahí y que nunca estarían, nunca albergué la mínima esperanza de que un día llegaran a casa de los Dursley y dijeran 'Hola Harry, somos tus padres, no estábamos muertos, todo fue un malentendido' –ante la mención de aquel apellido la boca de Lily se abrió y James estuvo a punto de hablar pero ella lo calló con un apretón -y salieran con algún tipo de historia como las de la televisión de que perdían la memoria y hasta ahora la recuperaban y buscaban por todos lados al hijo perdido y luego nos íbamos todos juntos a nuestra propia casa a vivir una gran vida feliz. Siendo muy sincero nunca tuve esperanzas en eso. En cambio me gustaba pensar que un misterioso pariente que no conocía venía por mí y me sacaba de casa de mis tíos… Pero conforme fui creciendo era cada vez más difícil creer en ello.

-Vives con mi hermana. –dijo finalmente Lily con voz monótona y triste, conocía bien la historia detrás de todo ello.

-Vivía. –corrigió Harry –A tía Petunia no le gusto la idea al principio pero terminó aceptándola, no se podría decir que fueron los mejores años de mi vida ni que rebozan de agradables recuerdos, pero cumplieron su función. –James apretó los puños otra vez al parecer a punto de ir a partirle la cara a alguien sin usar magia. –Los detalles de mi estancia ahí en realidad son innecesarios y no creo que ayude mucho a tu estado de ánimo. Si, es cierto, sufrí, fue difícil e injusto vivir en la ignorancia porque para todos y para mi mismo solo era Harry, el chico huérfano cuyos padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

-Dumbledore… -murmuró con voz rabiosa Lily mirando a la distancia. Harry asintió. No era momento de interrumpir, le gustara o no tendría que dejar terminar a Harry.

-No había muchas opciones si eres el blanco mas buscado del lado oscuro. Además, por muy desagradable que fuera para mi, no había lugar mas seguro en el mundo que la casa de mis tíos, había tanta magia alrededor que era imposible que alguien me tocara ahí.

Harry esbozó una triste sonrisa sin levantar la mirada mientras James y Lily guardaban silencio. James estuvo a punto de hablar otra vez pero Lily apretó su mano y el otro solo bajo la mirada con tristeza y continuó en silencio. Si, definitivamente su hijo era experto en turbar su resolución de ser firme, frío y duro contra él para así conocer toda la verdad de una vez por todas.

-Fue una especie de bizarro sueño que Hagrid fuera por mi el verano que cumplí 11 años –sonrió un poco mas animado por el recuerdo –explicándome que era un mago y todo, una parte de mi no lo creía, pero la otra, supongo que la que seguía siendo un niño que creía en cuentos de hadas, estaba totalmente emocionado por ello… mis padres ¿magos? Era una locura, pero la reacción de la tía Petunia o incluso del tío Vernon no dejaba lugar a dudas, era cierto, y aparte de ello podría salir de esa casa finalmente –levantó los ojos para ver a través de la ventana, sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular, su expresión parecía tener una mezcla de nostalgia y desilusión –aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi el castillo de Hogwarts, una mancha negra llena de luces del otro lado de un oscuro lago… el lugar se volvió mas que una simple escuela para mi… Pero ahí tampoco estaban mis padres.

"Era triste pensar que por mas que forzara la memoria, Hagrid me hablara maravillas de ustedes o Hermione me hubiera obligado a leer libros de Historia para enterarme de mi propia historia en ningún lugar hubiera una solo foto suya. –lo que siguió lo dijo casi como un susurro, de pronto pareció mas joven –era un infantil deseo el querer verlos, todos decían que era idéntico a mi padre y tenía los ojos de mi madre así que pasaba horas en el espejo tratando de imaginarlo –sonrió misteriosamente –irónico que precisamente fuera un espejo el que me enseñara por primera vez lo que tanto anhelaba…"

-¿A que te refieres? –la voz de James era ronca y demasiado apresurada, ahí parecía haber algo. Harry tardó un rato en contestar, al parecer inmerso en sus pensamientos o en alguna misteriosa memoria lejana, no parecía turbado como si hubiera hablado de más.

-Nada de importancia en realidad. –contestó antes de proseguir dando por zanjado el tema - Como sea, Hagrid pareció darse cuenta de ese hecho en particular y me dio uno de los mejores regalos del mundo: un álbum de fotografías suyas. –sonrió complacido, luego se llevó la mano al mentón en ademán pensativo, como hablando consigo mismo –Ahora que me pongo a pensar en ello ¿De dónde las habrá sacado? Muchas eran del colegio, las de mamá supongo que probablemente las haya obtenido de viejas compañeras de la escuela, pero las de papá solo pudo haberlas obtenido de Remus…

-¿Por qué solo de él? –Preguntó rápidamente Lily, el corazón de James latiéndole a mil por hora, sabía perfectamente a donde se desviaba la conversación –Lo entiendo de Peter pero ¿Qué hay con Sirius? Se que él tiene miles de fotografías nuestras.

Algo fugaz hizo que los ojos verdes de Harry brillaran con una mezcla de tristeza y astucia al tiempo que se ponía ligeramente rígido, luego pareció obligarse a relajarse.

-No conocí a Sirius hasta que cumplí 13 años, digamos que no estaba 'disponible' y en realidad era bastante imposible contactar con él, mucho menos para ese tipo de cosas, tampoco es que estuviera en un lugar donde tuviera a la mano tales fotografías.

-Sirius es tu padrino –interrumpió James mordazmente empujando en lo mas fondo su última discusión con el aludido-¿Qué te hace creer que no lo hubiera hecho por ti? ¿Qué? ¿Se volvió un maldito sin corazón ante ti? Eso no me lo creo, tampoco el que nunca hubiera podido ir a verte en todos esos años.

La cara de Harry era imposible de leer en ese momento, había algo oculto tras la mirada esmeralda, algo increíblemente importante y terriblemente doloroso por lo que podía ver. El chico se mojó los labios con la lengua antes de proseguir, parecía estar buscando con serenidad que palabras usar, ahora era James quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia nuevamente, le turbaba ver de pronto tan tranquilo a su hijo, algo inusual en él. Tal vez era la tranquilidad que daba el comprender y aceptar lo inevitable.

-No me malinterpretes, el Sirius de esta época no difiere mucho del de la mía, en ciertos aspectos, es cierto que en este tiempo es mucho mas alegre, pero en general, como dice Hermione, la rebeldía, descuido, el a veces hacer las cosas sin pensar y como el que generalmente su corazón fuera mas fuerte que su razón en muchas de las situaciones que han pasado, todo lo que define al Sirius de este tiempo no cambió en lo mas mínimo. Como si su única manera de protegerse todos esos años y no perderse fuese mantener viva esa parte de él. –tragó saliva –Sirius fue el que mas sufrió con todo esto. Es cierto que con los años maduró, y tengo que reconocer que este Sirius es más adolescente que el de mi época, pero también es cierto que por eso no me fue nada difícil relacionarme con él. Desde que lo conocí, Sirius se volvió una mezcla de padrino, padre y hermano mayor… nunca uno en particular.

A James se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… Sirius.

-¿Entonces porque no estuvo ahí los 12 años anteriores? En los que tú tanto proclamas haber querido que algún pariente fuera por ti.

-Ya les dije que la situación no era sencilla, yo no supe nada del mundo mágico hasta que cumplí 11, mantenerme en el anonimato, envuelto en el mundo muggle me mantenía protegido de los seguidores remanentes de Voldemort, no es que yo crea que fueran a hacer algo en ese entonces, pero nadie quería correr ese riesgo… sobre todo Dumbledore.

-Sirius es del tipo del que corre riesgos a pesar de todo, hubiera ido a verte –insistió James terco.

-No le fue posible, aunque se que todo ese tiempo no deseó otra cosa. –replicó Harry en voz baja bajando la mirada.

James calló, había algo mas en esa historia que Harry no les decía, ¿Qué podía detener a Sirius de cruzar el mundo entero si era necesario por ver a su ahijado?... Harry parecía centrado, después del violento arranque inicial, se manejaba con falsa compostura, como si una parte de él supiera que decir o que no decir, pero a la vez hablara de manera aleatoria, sin poder dividir lo que era correcto decir y lo que no. Llevaba todo el tiempo pendiente de los pequeños brincos, pausas, movimientos e incluso el ritmo de la respiración de su hijo, tratando de encontrar las partes donde había más secretos ocultos. Hasta ahora, solo la parte de Sirius parecía ser la que, aunque sin duda sincera, era una verdad a medias.

-Suponiendo que eso sea cierto e ignorando el hecho de que estoy muy seguro de que hay algo que no nos dices del tema, –casi se regocijó con amarga alegría cuando notó el ligero respingo que pegó Harry –después de todos los años de su ausencia ¿Por qué no te fuiste a vivir con él después de tus trece años? –inquirió. Para su desesperación parecía ser que esa era precisamente una pregunta que Harry ya esperaba.

-Seguridad. –fue la respuesta tajante, tenía lógica si se pensaba que Dumbledore lo protegería contra todo, pero James no estaba muy seguro que esa 'seguridad' fuera únicamente dirigida a su primogénito.

Harry suspiró.

-Nunca he sido la persona más feliz del mundo ante todas las medidas de seguridad a las que me someto por obligación. Pero tampoco puedo negar que no hayan sido necesarias, nada mas puse un pie fuera de la casa de mi tía y los problemas parecieron seguirme con desdeñosa manía. Nunca buscados por mi, bueno, no la mayoría –reflexionó seguro que Hermione no estaría tan de acuerdo.

-¿Algo al estilo de meter la nariz donde no debes? –aportó Lily mirando acusadoramente a su esposo que la ignoró deliberadamente como si no hubiera oído nada.

-Mas bien he sido víctima de las circunstancias, –se defendió Harry –aunque se de cierta castaña que estaría muy de acuerdo contigo y estaría encantada de exponer todas las faltas al reglamento que solo ella ha leído que hemos violado intencionalmente o no.

El sonido de las risas ahogadas del otro lado de la puerta llegó de forma apagada y los tres miraron hacia la puerta, James frunció el entrecejo, decidió dejarlo pasar por un momento pues tenía algo más importante que señalar.

-Circunstancias que incluirán a Voldemort ¿me equivoco?

El ambiente que se había vuelto mas ligero para tranquilidad de Harry volvió a tensarse. Suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a ese punto.

-Si, lo incluyen. –Reconoció –Si bien es cierto que ustedes pueden tener el cuestionable honor de haber enfrentado a Voldemor tres veces y haber sobrevivido yo derribó su record con creces, mas si consideramos que mi primer encuentro, o por lo menos el primero que recuerdo claramente, ocurrió en mi primer año de Hogwarts.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Lily -¡¿No que Dumbledore te protegía?!

-En realidad no es tan difícil entrar al castillo una vez que uno aprende como –comentó James con sinceridad, aunque también furioso –Entonces ese bastardo de verdad esta vivo, ¿morimos en vano?

A Harry se le encogió el estómago pero fingió ignorar lo último.

-En ese entonces no se podía decir con certeza que estuviera vivo, aunque estaba ahí. –sus padres lo miraron sin comprender –Es demasiado complicado para explicar pero digamos que es Voldemort tiene muchos trucos, demasiados para ser sinceros –_como siete para ser exactos_, pensó al final Harry pero no dijo nada al respecto.

La mirada de sus padres lo decía todo, así que de la mejor manera posible y sin revelar mucho más de lo que debía trato de relatar sus encuentros previos con Voldemort, guardando puntos comprometedores como que poseyó a su primer maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, o que uso a Ginny, que un basilisco lo había atacado, saltándose olímpicamente la profecía de tercer año, a Colagusano, la muerte de Cedric, el hechizo para recuperar su cuerpo, como irrumpieron en el departamento de misterios en quinto año y que Voldemor trató de entrar a su cuerpo, su extraño sexto año y lo que había acontecido en el séptimo, también el hecho de que seguía vivo aunque eso al parecer ya lo sabían. Ósea que… en realidad dijo mucho y muy poco a la vez para desesperación de James, quien parecía comenzar a perder los estribos otra vez.

Pero sobre todo, en todo momento evitó el tema de Sirius. Si de algo estaba seguro era que sus padres sabían que Sirius les había sobrevivido pero no quería que supieran lo que había pasado con él.

-Bien, -interrumpió James –sabemos que Peter nos vendió a Voldemort, que este nos ataca y morimos –Harry sintió que el piso se le movía ante la naturalidad con la que su padre comentaba esas cosas –obviamente también el porque y las partes de tu vida que has estado dispuesto a contar. –tomó aire, ahí iba el meollo del asunto –Pero sigo sin comprender que no hayas conocido a Sirius hasta tus 13 años y es mas que obvio que es un tema que has estado evadiendo, como has evadido tu tercer año en la escuela dado que al parecer cada año te pasa algo diferente.

_Yo y mi gran bocota…_ pensó Harry mientras resoplaba con fastidio. ¿En que mundo iba a creer que James iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad? Primero Snape decidía adoptarlo legalmente. Y hubiera sido algo muy difícil el evadir la pregunta si no fuera porque por primera vez había un factor que jugaba a su favor para zafarse de todo eso y poder escapar, tenía que acabar con ese interrogatorio.

-He accedido a decirles varias cosas porque se muy bien lo que el futuro nos depara. -comenzó mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía en silencio hacia la puerta. No lo parecía pero estaba algo molesto, a la vez de ansioso, no creía poder resistir mucho tiempo más, tenía que armar una retirada y planeaba ejecutarla de manera rápida y certera para evitar problemas. –Pero no tengo razón para que los que _si_ van a estar presentes en ese tiempo se enteren.

Abrió la puerta de golpe al tiempo que siete personas hacían equilibrio para no caerse y poniéndose de pie rápidamente para adoptar de manera totalmente falsa diferentes posiciones como recargarse en la pared o buscar algo inexistente.

-¿Verdad Sirius? –preguntó Harry con tono peligroso mirando a su padrino en el piso.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Mmm… el mosaico parece bastante antiguo ¿no crees Remus?

-Ay Sirius ¿podrías fingir alguna mentira menos patética? –comentó Remus con una mano en el rostro.

-¡Ey! Tú también estabas escuchando. –le espetó - ¿Y por qué no tengo derecho a enterarme de mi futuro? Yo también tengo derecho a elegir. –dijo cruzándose de brazos retando a Harry, quien vio su oportunidad aunque no podía negar que también algo en todo eso le hizo sentirse frustrado, de todos, el futuro de Sirius era el que mas le gustaría cambiar.

Ese solitario y fatal futuro que lo alejaría para siempre de su padrino.

-¡Porque tienes que vivir por ti mismo tu vida! –explotó Harry, deseando que nadie entendiera el mensaje oculto 'piensa mas en ti y sálvate, Sirius, por favor' -¡No soy una maldita gaceta de noticias del futuro! ¡Si quieres saber algo de tu vida, vívela! –_aléjate por favor, no vengas tras de mi_.

Harry aprovechó el desconcierto que su gritó provocó para salir rápidamente por la puerta principal utilizando como toque final azotarla con tanta fuerza que algunos cuadros temblaron e incluso uno se cayó. Cinco chicos se miraron entre si con entendimiento y corrieron tras él, pero ya no había nadie fuera. El resto se quedó con el rostro desconcertado, ¿por qué se había enfadado tanto? Porque aunque era obvio que había sido una treta bien aprovechada, había algo de verdadera ira en Harry.

Solo James pareció comprender que había algo oculto en la manera en que Harry dijo esa frase, como rogando a la vez que gritar, como si tratara de lanzar un mensaje hacia su padrino, el que viviría lo suficiente para ser querido como un padre… el que seguramente moriría dada la triste mirada que Harry le arrojó sin que se dieran cuenta.

También había algo en lo que Harry tenía razón, el futuro todavía les deparaba la muerte, nada parecía haber cambiado a pesar de todo lo dicho, a pesar de que tanto se hubiera revelado… tenía que haber algo, una última pieza que mantenía las cosas en su curso casi normal. Y tendría que encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

Repentinamente Sirius salió volando contra una pared cercana ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes. Remus Lupin levantaba la varita con total parsimonia mientras el moreno trataba de levantarse del piso.

-¿Qué demonios…? –preguntó desorientado

-Es por creerme el traidor y por no saber cerrar tu bocota cuando es necesario. –terminó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, Sirius acaba de recordar porque era mala idea hacer enojar a Remus. El joven resultaba ser bastante vengativo cuando quería.

* * *

_Y finalmente:_

_De verdad para que me disculpo (aunque obviamente no quepo en mi de la vergüenza)… ya se saben mi historia de memoria, sigue siendo la misma, ahora súmenle que mi computadora se descompuso (todos agradezcamos que estoy en huelga en mi oficina y no estoy haciendo los mil reportes que debería estar haciendo) y ahí tienen la demora._

_Galletita virtual a quien adivine de donde saque la frase "Si no puedes derrotar a tu enemigo, confúndelo", no me la saqué de la manga, en realidad la leí en unos de mis libros sagrados personales, pero por favor no crean que lo saqué de algún libro de religión o de Confusio o de profundo contenido, sean mas imaginativos (no, increíblemente no fue de un manga, anime y mucho menos de Naruto)._

_Hay batalla en el siguiente capítulo ¿no les emociona? Y para que no se pongan histéricos por no saber nada de mí por meses (sorry about that!) les diré que sale Voldemort. No, adelanto, NADIE muere en el siguiente capítulo (lo cual no significa que nadie muera en esta batalla, están avisados), pero por lo menos en el siguiente capítulo nadie morirá (a menos que Voldy no se tome su medicación y sacrifique a alguno que otro mortífago insignificante pero como a nadie nos interesa esos pues no los cuento como muertes en realidad). Es una sola batalla que dividí por capítulos y no, no es la batalla final, aunque es casi tan intensa como esa (sino es que la mas). Y si, cuando digo que alguien morirá es porque se morirá bien muerto (amo los pleonasmos) y será dramático e inesperado y duro y difícil y le dará el giró final a la historia, sean felices adivinando quien o quienes serán. Y en serio, puedo matar a cualquiera con una mano en la cintura sin tentarme el corazón._

_Hombres… se lían a golpes y un rato después de nuevo son los mejores amigos del mundo. Fanny, se que querías que James y Harry se liaran a golpes, hubiera sangre, huesos rotos y alguno terminara en San Mungo con una varilla atravesada en el estómago, pero hombre que hay que respetar a los padres… aunque a veces sean tan estúpidos como James, por cierto agradecimiento a la Fanny que fue quien planeó una parte de la pelea._

_Los pensamientos de Voldemort se reservan para el siguiente capítulo (que de por si es la temática del siguiente capítulo), tampoco aclaré adrede que le dice Peter (si, sigue vivo chicos… no lo puedo matar es importante para mi historia), así como una escena Harry y Lily (ya saben, melosa, tierna, diabética, muy madre e hijo) con la que abriré. Originalmente iba a terminar este capítulo como el inicio de la pelea pero, me percaté que Voldemort hace todo con planeación, no se va a arrojar el mismo día a atacarlos, por mucho que a mi me gustaría, sería demasiado ooc._

_Nota final para los chicos de Potter fics: Creo que todos lo han notado (por favor, no quiero correos insultándome o diciéndome lo malagradecida que soy por no considerar esta página una entidad superior a la que debería ponerle un altar y agradecer todos los días al cielo por su existencia porque lo ignoraré totalmente) pero muchas veces hay problemas para cargar la página o para que lleguen los avisos de la historia o incluso los reviews (incluso para mi al contestarlos), o que la página este activa. Para todos ellos, también tengo esta historia en fanfiction net bajo el nick de Umbra Estel por si les interesa, no suele fallar tanto y generalmente los avisos si llegan (como todo falla), tengo que confesar que suelo subir primero a potter fics por puro valor sentimental y que me gusta mas el hecho de que se puedan ver las respuestas que dejo, pero si tienen algún problema o lo prefieren, también pueden dejar una alerta de capítulo en fanfiction net y saber con prontitud si subo._

_Nos vemos!!_


	39. El Efecto Mariposa

Debido a que esta actualización fue tan sorpresivamente rápida (comparada con las últimas) a la advertencia de derechos le dio un paro cardiaco y ahora esta en cuidados intensivos…

Advertencia de Derechos II: Yo tengo el derecho a renunciar a mi trabajo y vivir de mis dibujos y tengo derecho a permanecer callada, sin embargo…esto no es mío, en realidad ni siquiera la computadora que estoy usando es mía, el Internet no lo pago yo, la escuela no me la pague yo así que mi conocimiento para escribir tampoco es mío y el único libro de Harry Potter que me compré con dinero ganado por mi fue el séptimo ¿Qué les hace creer que de verdad esto sea mío?

Agradecimiento especial a Fanny quien dio con el título de este capítulo porque el que yo tenía era nefasto pero no se me ocurría ningún otro. Por si no saben a que hace referencia el título busquen el título y la teoría del caos y he ahí su respuesta.

* * *

_Choque de Mundos_

_Capítulo 39_

**-****El Efecto Mariposa-**

* * *

Escapar no había sido, en definitiva, el movimiento mas inteligente que pudo hacer, eso lo tenía muy claro. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas (y no había nada que le hiciera creer que no lo eran), para esos momentos Colagusano ya le habría contado a Voldemort sobre su verdadera identidad. Ahora, que le creyera o no era otro punto, pero Harry había aprendido que su suerte nunca era tan buena en lo que se refería al mago tenebroso, sus reservas de buena suerte se gastaban cada vez que sobrevivía a un nuevo ataque, lo cual explicaba la de desgracias que le pasaban después.

Harry suspiró. No había ido lejos en cuanto salió del cuartel, y estaba seguro de que sus amigos lo seguirían inmediatamente, pero necesitaba un tiempo solo para pensar, habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas. Sabía que lo entenderían, sabía que habían escuchado todo lo que había pasado, simplemente tenía que salir de ahí, alejarse, por lo menos por unas cuantas horas.

Y ahí lo había sorprendido el amanecer, en el lugar más irónico de todos y en el único lugar en el que estaba seguro que nadie pensaría que estaría: el pequeño parque a unas calles de la casa de sus tíos.

Sabía que sus tíos no irían a ese parque a esas horas, las calles aún dormidas comenzaban a despertar con terrible pereza, el nuevo inicio de semana pintaba gris y deprimente, probablemente debido a los dementotes. Trató de calentarse las manos con el aliento, había salido tan apresuradamente que no se había llevado un abrigo apropiado y solo traía la capa con la que solía tomar la identidad de Virens y no era precisamente la mas abrigadora de todas. Ahora además de deprimido y furioso también se estaba helando.

-No suele resultar una buena idea que salgas a estas horas sin ropa adecuada. –Interrumpió una voz que hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza -¿Cómo vas a enfrentar mortífagos si te escurre la nariz?

-¿Cómo… Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

Ron y Hermione, vestidos a usanza muggle y bien abrigados estaban parados frente a él, Ron le extendía un abrigo y un gorro. Fue Hermione quien respondió a su pregunta.

-Desde que mencionaste aquella poción que Lily tiene para encontrar personas decidí que podía ser bastante útil. –Explicó con tono neutro –Tengo suficiente en mi habitación por si los seis nos perdemos, junto con algunos cabellos que he recolectado de las almohadas.

Harry parecía sorprendido pero no contestó, solo tomó el abrigo que le tendía Ron, se quitó la túnica y se lo puso en su lugar sobre su ropa diaria seguido de un leve "Gracias", mientras Hermione tomaba la capa y la doblaba sobre su brazo. Los otros dos chicos se sentaron uno a cada lado de él en la misma banca.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada por algún tiempo, Harry ya se esperaba el discurso marca Hermione, sin embargo la chica también permanecía inusualmente callada, aunque parecía que le estaba costando trabajo.

Harry prefirió no tentar su suerte abriendo la boca innecesariamente, en realidad disfrutaba ese silencio y la compañía de esos dos. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. Su presencia lo tranquilizaba, independientemente de todo lo demás, esos dos eran más que sus mejores amigos eran su familia, hermanos no de sangre, pero estaba seguro que no podría vivir sin ellos.

-Así que… -dijo de pronto Ron rompiendo el silencio sin dirigirse a nadie en particular –ya saben la verdad.

-Sí. –contestó dubitativo Harry, el tono neutro de Ron le desconcertaba.

Otro silencio llenó el ambiente, aunque era evidente que a la que más le costaba guardarlo era a Hermione pues se removía en su asiento sin parar, Harry volvió a suspirar, esta vez con aire de derrota.

-Suéltalo ya, Hermione. Se que ardes en deseos de darme un sermón que haría palidecer a Snape. –_y se que me lo merezco también_, pensó para sí.

La chica pareció a punto de soltarse un discurso de magnitudes titánicas, incluso abrió la boca para empezar a hablar algo pero al final la detuvo, sus ojos ardiendo en furia contenida pero evitando la mirada a los dos chicos, Harry podía sentir como Ron, a su otro lado, la miraba con intensidad. Finalmente Hermione hizo un pequeño movimiento de negación.

-Harry, no era algo que no viéramos venir, aunque no puedo negar que me hubiera gustado que no pasara. –dijo con voz contenida, Harry estaba seguro que deseaba decirle justo lo contrario y miles de cosas mas y que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para decir lo que estaba diciendo. –Y tampoco tengo el… derecho de reprimirte por ello, por mucho que me gustaría discutir ese punto.

Hermione cerró los ojos antes de fijarlos en los esmeralda de su amigo, la mirada que ella le dirigió reflejaba comprensión, solidaridad, dolor y la presencia de una amistad incondicional que solo buscaba el bien del amigo.

–Son tus padres, y por mucho que esto traiga consecuencias irreparables, no me parezca, o… -su rostro se ensombreció por un segundo –lo que sea, no es tú obligación anteponer la estabilidad de los demás por la tuya propia. –Le tomó una mano y lo miró a los ojos –Harry, si esto es lo que te hace feliz, no vamos a decir nada, es tú decisión, es tú felicidad y la respetaremos decidas lo que decidas.

Harry la miró con ojos desorbitados, de todo lo que pensaba que Hermione le iba a cantar por lo que había pasado eso era lo último que estaba en su lista, o mejor dicho, ni siquiera estaba en su lista. Miro a Ron para saber que pasaba, esperando ver que también su mejor amigo estuviera igual de desconcertado que él, mas sin embargo Ron no lo miraba, parecía muy atento en algún punto en el infinito. Un presentimiento le revolvió el estómago sin saber la razón.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? –preguntó con voz seria. Signo inequívoco de que bien sabía que había gato encerrado en todo eso. El ligero respingo que dio Hermione y como las orejas de Ron se comenzaron a poner coloradas fue la confirmación de este hecho.

-La incertidumbre. –comentó con voz nerviosa Hermione. – Lo que ahora pase ya no está en nuestras manos, ni podemos saber que cambios se avecinarán por todo esto.

Ron se puso de pie y Hermione lo siguió.

-Como sea, amigo. Es tu decisión y nosotros la apoyaremos. –le dijo con una sonrisa, una que le sonó muy extraña a Harry.

-¿Qué? –preguntó tratando de hacer tiempo, era evidente que esos dos no querían seguir la conversación por algún motivo lo cual era inusual. -¿No voy a recibir sermón o discutiremos como podemos remediar esto o el como vamos a regresar a nuestro tiempo antes de que siga empeorando las cosas?

-Yo opino que lo mejor es dejar de preocuparnos. –soltó Ron mirándolo. –Ya lo dijo Hermione, aquí el que tiene mas derecho a ser feliz eres tú, sea cual sea tú concepto de felicidad y nosotros no tenemos derecho a opinar sobre ello. Y tampoco creo que podamos remediar esto de alguna forma, no es como si pudiéramos decir "ey, tenemos que mantener las cosas como están ¿podrían morir calladamente?"

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Ninguno de nosotros, incluido tú, tiene porque mancharse las manos obligando a que ocurra ese hecho de la misma manera, tramando algún plan ruin para lograr como consecuencia que tus padres mueran y la línea temporal siga sin afectarse. Por eso desde un principio era tan importante no intervenir…. aunque ya no importa, fuimos muy inocentes al creer que podríamos estar aquí sin causar algún efecto.

Harry enarcó una ceja ¿de que estaba hablando Hermione? ¿A que venía todo eso?

-Si te vas a quedar un rato más aquí trata de pasar desapercibido, Harry. –dijo de nuevo ella con los ojos brillantes con una emoción ilegible. -Y trata de volver al cuartel en cuanto puedas.

-Sí, no creímos que fuera buena idea que tus padres vinieran por ti. –Siguió Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro, su mirada tenía el mismo matiz que el de Hermione –Casi tuvimos que amenazarlos para evitarlo, pudiste haber sido capturado amigo, les diremos que estás bien.

-En caso de problema, Harry, no te quedes luchando y regresa enseguida ¿sí? –al final Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo, mucho mas fuerte que lo habitual, se separó después de unos segundos y se dio la vuelta junto con Ron, quien también retiró su mano, al parecer con demasiada reticencia.

Harry no supo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse de pie mientras Ron y Hermione se alejaban caminando, la silueta de sus espaldas perdiéndose poco a poco. En el último segundo, Hermione se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

-Sea cual sea tu decisión Harry, te apoyaremos… y siempre estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase, no lo olvides.

Y tras eso desaparecieron entre la niebla del amanecer mientras, por alguna extraña razón, a Harry se le hacía un nudo en el estómago ante esa visión.

-o-

La mente de Harry seguía siendo un total desorden cuando llegó al cuartel al caer la noche, se había detenido a comer en un pequeño restaurante muggle hacía poco, pero eso era todo. Había gastado todo el día fuera, y fieles a la promesa que le habían hecho, nadie había ido en su búsqueda y él tampoco se había topado con ningún problema.

Había estado pensando, mucho, y sin embargo todavía no podía hacer ninguna decisión, tal como decía Hermione, la incertidumbre del que pasará era preocupante, pero mas que nada, había algo en la actitud de sus dos amigos que lo ponía nervioso y que le decía, de manera intuitiva, que si cambiaba las cosas algo muy malo iba a ocurrir.

La casa estaba inusualmente callada para ser tan temprano, relativamente, y podía ver la luz en las habitaciones que ocupaban, pero también podía ver el fuego en el salón. Suspiró, no es que no se lo esperara, sinceramente, su madre había estado inusualmente callada en el numerito que había montado con James como para no opinar al respecto después, sabía que Lily solía analizar las cosas con mas calma antes de emitir su opinión, a menos de que estuviera inusualmente molesta, lo cual era muy seguido, y por la actitud que había tomado durante su discusión, al parecer había ocurrido lo primero: para ese momento Lily debería ya tener bien revisada su conversación y encontrado los puntos débiles de esta, por donde atacaría a Harry. Síi, era demasiado creer que lo dejarían pasar como se había quedado, tal vez James había despotricado todo lo que quería, pero faltaba el turno de su madre. En realidad Harry ya venía preparado para ello, siempre había sido así desde que llegó ¿por qué habría de cambiar la rutina en esta ocasión?

No trató de evitarla, había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía caso posponer lo inevitable, ya encontraría su madre otra oportunidad. Lo mejor era tratar las cosas ahora y también sabía que tenía que disculparse, no solo con ella, sino con su padre.

Tal como lo previó, Lily Potter estaba esperándolo en el lugar de siempre, un lugar que se había vuelto como un refugio entre ellos dos, el sitio donde se sentía tanto protegido como a merced de su madre. Se dirigió en silencio y con lentitud al sillón de siempre y se dejó caer con pesadez sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Hola, cielo. –fue el suave y cariñoso saludo. Harry tragó saliva, todavía tenía la terrible disyuntiva sobre que hacer y ella no le estaba ayudando en nada.

-Hola… -dijo en un susurro. Su intención original era decirlo de otra manera, o agregar alguna otra frase, pero al final, sólo pudo pronunciar aquello con la voz mas monótona que pudo producir.

A eso le siguió otro silencio en el que podía sentir los almendrados ojos de su madre sobre él, estudiándolo, analizando su cansado rostro, lo cual era mas sencillo considerando que no traía la máscara, pero tampoco le había encontrado sentido a ocultar su rostro si de todas maneras… Lo mejor era comenzar con la estrategia de tratar de comenzar él la conversación, sentía que le había funcionado la vez anterior, no creía correr con tanta suerte otra vez, pero también él tenía algunas preguntas que hacer.

-¿Desde cuando lo saben? –preguntó finalmente, esto pareció desconcertar a Lily, que desvió la mirada un momento.

-¿Qué estamos muertos? –preguntó a su vez ella en voz baja. Harry no tuvo el poder de abrir la boca y decir que sí, porque hacerlo era como asegurar ese hecho y él todavía no sabía que iba a hacer… que iban a hacer, así que sólo asintió. –Desde que supimos tu identidad.

Harry guardó silencio pero el rostro se le ensombreció.

-Teníamos algunas sospechas antes de saber que venías del futuro y todo eso, -continuó ella mirándolo rápidamente –pero después de lo que pasó, como entraste en pánico y los antecedentes que teníamos de tu comportamiento, James y yo llegamos a la misma conclusión casi al mismo tiempo. –guardó silencio unos segundos y posó su mano sobre la de Harry casi a modo de disculpa. –Luego, ese mismo día tanto James como yo lo confirmamos cuando hablamos contigo.

La mano de Harry era como un bloque, totalmente rígida, sin parecer responder ni ante las palabras, ni ante el rose. Harry giró para mirar de frente a su madre quien le devolvía la mirada con preocupación.

-¿Desde… desde aquella vez? –preguntó atónito. -¿Quieres decir que desde entonces sabían todo y…? –_y guardaron silencio_. Lily pareció leer algo en la expresión de Harry.

-Harry, no tienes porque ponerte así, tú ya sospechabas que sabíamos algo, en particular yo. Tú mismo me lo hiciste entender hace poco ¿no es así?

-Si, tenía fuertes sospechas pero…-mas que atónito, ahora parecía enfadado, aunque no precisamente contra Lily –pensar que desde ese entonces. ¡Soy un estúpido! –gritó llevándose las manos a la cara y echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Lily guardó silencio mientras Harry miraba al techo por entre sus manos sonriendo con ironía y habló mas para si mismo que para su madre. –Supongo que Hermione tenía razón, al final mi subconsciente me traicionó.

-No es tu culpa, Harry. –le aseguró Lily.

Harry se puso de pie negándose a mirarla y comenzó a pasearse ansiosamente frente al fuego. Lily notaba las miradas furtivas que le daba a la puerta principal, sabía que si perdía esta oportunidad perdería todas, había una pregunta que quería hacer desde hace tanto, sin embargo temía hacerla, y al ver que su oportunidad se le iba por entre los dedos tomó un poco de valor.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que pasará? –Dijo con un hilo de voz –Cuéntame que se supone que debe ocurrir la noche en que Voldemort te ataca y yo muero.

Eso hizo a Harry pararse en seco y girar la cabeza para mirar a su madre. Tal vez era el ángulo o la posición, pero así, de pie, y aunque era mucho mas alto que su madre, mientras ella estaba sentada, se veía tan solitaria y joven, no era la imagen de la madre que había idealizado, estaba viendo la verdadera forma, una joven apenas mayor que él, cuyos ojos verdes se veían inundados de miedo pero ocultos tras una tela de falso aplomo y resolución. Lily siempre había sido para él un icono que se había reforzado al conocerla, idealizándola hasta el punto no ver lo obvio: que Lily también era increíblemente joven, con los mismos miedos y errores que causan la inexperiencia y la apenas descubierta madurez. Lily era un ser humano. Eso, mas que otra cosa, le hizo hablar.

-Voldemort… -comenzó pero luego calló, sin estar muy seguro de qué o cómo decir las cosas. Lo mejor era, claro está, no decir nada, pero había algo en el tono suplicante de su madre que lo hizo rendirse, de todas formas ya sabían demasiado. –Se supone que Voldemort llegó a nuestro escondite, -dijo en voz muy baja mirando al fuego y sin atreverse a mirar a su madre –superó los obstáculos y llegó a mí, donde me lanzó una maldición asesina que se malogró, dejándome esta cicatriz… -murmuró tocándose la frente. Lily no quiso comentar sobre la maldición asesina, le tomaba de sorpresa, y el jadeo involuntario que dejó escapar lo demostraba, pero no por completo, sabía que esa cicatriz era la marca de Lord Voldemort y no creía que se hubiera hecho de manera tan sencilla. En cambio tragó saliva.

-Y esos obstáculos que libró… somos James y yo, ¿cierto?

Harry se removió inquieto sin contestar.

-Ya veo… -comentó Lily tratando de sonar tranquila pero con una trémula nota en su voz. La idea de que James viviría más tiempo parecía estar totalmente equivocada. –Harry, hay algo que me intriga ¿Cómo sobreviviste a una maldición asesina?

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó automáticamente, signo inequívoco de que había dado con un punto en particular delicado. Nadie dijo nada por un momento, Lily incluso estaba a punto de resignarse a olvidar el tema por el momento, cuando la voz de su hijo la sorprendió.

-No debería tener que decírtelo, -susurró sin levantar la mirada –finalmente la única que sabe que hechizo usó eres tú.

Y el entendimiento iluminó el rostro de Lily inmediatamente. Ya se lo había dicho a Harry alguna vez, ya lo sospechaba y lo acababa de confirmar totalmente, no pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa de orgullo. Era cierto que nunca había estado en sus planes morir, ni siquiera la forma en que eso ocurriría; tal vez, vagamente, la idea que le había cruzado por la cabeza era conocer al amor de su vida y morir juntos durmiendo cuando fueran realmente ancianos y tuvieras muchos nietos, idea que se reforzó cuando se casó con James y tuvo a Harry, sobre todo por las bromas que le gastaba James a su mejor amigo de que si Sirius no se casaba iban a tener que realizar labor social y adoptarlo como la mascota de la familia, ponerle una bonita perrera roja en el jardín que dijera "Canuto" en grandes letras doradas y presentarlo como el viejo perro de la familia, cosa a la que Sirius respondía que siempre y cuando su perrera tuviera un espacio para su moto.

Por lo tanto, Lily se sorprendía a si misma cada vez mas a menudo, pensando en aquel lejano futuro, resignada ya a que su esposo y amigo tenían un tipo de relación de hermandad irrompible y que tal vez, incluso si Sirius llegara a casarse (en el muy remoto, loco e impensable de los casos) iban a terminar viviendo en la misma calle, o el ritual de tenerlo ahí casi todo el tiempo seguiría vigente. Nunca había cruzado realmente por su cabeza el morir joven, incluso en los momentos de más peligro, finalmente era joven y esas cosas eran más improbables (aunque no compartía el ilógico y ciego optimismo de James en aquellas situaciones). La idea de morir por su hijo había sido una idea relativamente nueva que había surgido mas que nada por motivo de la profecía que señalaba al niño (y ahora estaba segura que era de su hijo de quien hablaba) como el elegido para acabar con Lord Voldemort, no era algo que le causara realmente pesar, mas que la tristeza lógica por no poder ver a su hijo crecer. Lo que la llevaba al otro punto, sólo conocía un hechizo que tendría la posibilidad de proteger de manera tan eficiente a alguien contra la imparable maldición asesina, una que había estudiado en su momento y había reforzado no mucho después del nacimiento de su primogénito con el simple propósito de estar preparada en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Curioso que realmente fuera a ser tan útil.

-Vaya, no creí que ese hechizo en particular sí funcionara contra el avada kedabra –dijo de pronto Lily pensando en voz alta entre sorprendida y triste captando la atención de Harry –pero supongo que en un momento así sería la única opción. Siempre he creído que el amor es la magia más poderosa.

-Hablas como Dumbledore. –musitó Harry tratando de usar un falso tono de réplica y le arrancó una sonrisa mas sincera a su madre.

-Bueno, uno no pasa 7 años de su vida con él como director y luego los que siguen como tu comandante sin que se te peguen algunas de sus manías. –Le contestó ella, para de pronto tomar una actitud de seriedad entre fingida y real –Aunque prométeme que si comienzo a dar inverosímiles discursos me sacarás del sufrimiento sin dolor.

-Prometido. –rió ligeramente Harry, la loca visión de Lily frente a todo Hogwarts mientras soltaba palabras al azar con una túnica púrpura, _que definitivamente se vería mejor en mi madre que en el director_, pensó, era ya ridícula de por si.

Lily guardó silencio un momento antes de tomar el valor de hablar, la verdad es que estaba aterrada, pero era imperativo el saber.

-En principio, si te soy muy sincera, aunque sabíamos que ambos estábamos muertos, James y yo llegamos a pensar que él me sobreviviría un poco más. –Susurró con voz apagada mirando el fuego –La apuesta inicial era que yo iba a morir este mismo año y James unos años después. –se detuvo un momento para captar de reojo la expresión atónita de su hijo, pero luchó por simular no prestarle atención. –Lo supusimos porque es evidente que sabes más acerca de James que de mí, supongo que Sirius fue quien te contó tanto de tu padre si vamos a morir el mismo día.

Harry le dio una mirada de reojo a la puerta que no pasó inadvertida por Lily, se veía agitado y ligeramente molesto, seguramente ya había caído en cuenta que James había manejado la conversación anterior de tal manera que Harry pensó que el hecho de que ambos morirían el mismo día ya era de su conocimiento y ella acababa de confesarle que lo único que sabían mas o menos con certeza era que ella moriría por él, pero nada mas. También podía leer en sus ojos verdes llenos de angustia y desesperación, que se había dado cuenta que había terminado haciendo lo que tanto había evitado, revelarle prácticamente toda la verdad de su ataque, el secreto que en teoría mejor debía guardar y que se estaba pateando mentalmente por eso.

-Harry, entiendo que estés sorprendido, -continuó Lily apenada y tratando por todos los medios que su huidizo hijo y su verdadera historia no se le volvieran a escapar de entre los dedos. Su voz tenía un ligero timbre de desesperación y disculpa. –pero ponte en nuestro lugar, sabíamos que moriríamos en algún punto de tu futuro, sabíamos desde el primer momento cuanto sufrías y aún sufres cada vez que tu mirada se cruza con nosotros, como te escondes tras esa máscara mágica para que no leamos lo que se refleja tan claramente en tus ojos, cuanto luchas por no cambiar las cosas a pesar de que todas siguen su curso natural, por mucho que se ve que te gustaría que pasara lo contrario y respeto tu decisión. –Lily se estiró para tomar la mano de Harry quien se petrificó sin saber que hacer –Pero ponte en nuestro lugar Harry, sabemos que algo terrible nos pasará, te vemos sufrir al vernos, sabemos que no te pudimos tomar entre nuestros brazos mientras crecías y que tuviste que enfrentar solo al mundo ¿acaso eso no es razón suficiente para tratar de burlar al destino, pensar lo impensable y tratar por todos los medios de descubrir la verdad? -Harry dejó caer la cabeza de tal manera que, entre las sombras de la habitación, su rostro se oscureció también, la voz de Lily estaba cargada de emoción, se quebraba por momentos –Lo hacemos por ti Harry, no porque temamos morir, sino porque nos aterroriza lo que has sufrido, lo solitario que debió haber sido tu infancia… me culpo por no haber estado ahí para ti.

Ese fue el acabose para Harry, ¿Lily se sentía culpable de qué? ¡Pero si era por ella que él había vivido tantos años! Por ella, que se había negado a apartarse de enfrente de su hijo de un año… por ella que el mundo mágico había vivido unos frágiles 13 años de paz antes del retorno total del señor tenebroso a su cuerpo.

-A veces… - murmuró Lily soltándole la mano y dejando caer la cabeza derrotada –creo que lo que dice James es cierto, sin importar lo que nosotros pensemos, tú no nos quieres en tu vida, creciste sin nosotros toda la vida ¿por qué habría eso de cambiar o afectarte? –Harry irguió la cabeza de golpe sorprendido –Y por eso luchas tanto por mantener el futuro como está. –una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Lily mientras su voz se volvía mas y mas aguda –Si eso es realmente lo que deseas, prometo que hablaré con tu padre y seguiremos el curso de las cosas tal y como están predichas y no…

Harry explotó, en una mezcla de incredulidad, angustia y rabia ante lo que Lily había dicho.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! –La voz de Harry, una pulgada mas aguda de lo normal y con tintes de histeria en ella, hicieron respingar a Lily -¡¿Crees que no muero por decirles todo?! ¡Todo lo que los extraño! ¡El cuanto me hubiera gustado que estuvieran ahí! ¡Cuánto odiaba ser el único niño del lugar que creció sin padres! ¡Viviendo 10 años en una alacena bajo las escaleras! ¡Envidiando la vida familiar de mis mejores amigos! ¡¿Qué te hace creer que no anhelaba esa clase de vida?! ¡Una _Vida Normal_ por Merlín! ¡Eso es un pensamiento enfermizo! –el rostro de Lily tomó un tono grisáceo mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban con mas furia en sus ojos esmeralda, Harry sintió un terrible peso en el pecho al verla así, a aquella Lily fuerte que siempre había conocido, con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de tratar de ganarle la batalla al llanto pero fallando miserablemente, Harry bajó su tono de voz dejándose caer en el piso sin mirarla. –Pero era precisamente esa mirada que ahora tienes lo que quería evitar… me dolió mamá, claro que me dolió no tenerlos a mi lado mientras todos mis amigos tenían a sus padres con ellos. ¿Pero tengo derecho a hacerlos sufrir por mis sufrimientos pasados? ¿Por no estar ahí? No es tu culpa, ni la de papá… nunca los he culpado por ello, ni tampoco tú deberías culparte.

-¿Entonces por qué guardas silencio Harry? –Le preguntó Lily llorando abiertamente y con la voz entrecortada -¿Por qué eres tan renuente a cambiar lo que tanto te hace sufrir?

Harry levantó la cabeza para encararla, sus ojos despidiendo fuego.

-¿Y tú crees que para mí es fácil toda esta situación? Siento como si se me escaparan de las manos con cada minuto que pasa, veo como día con día se acercan al destino que tanto odio y me pregunto cada segundo si no debería intervenir de una vez por todas, porque ¿Crees que no se que este momento no volverá a repetirse si no lo hago, qué volveré a mi tiempo y todo no será mas que un dulce y a la vez doloroso sueño? Y eso me carcomerá eternamente, el pensamiento de que dejé pasar esta oportunidad, de que en este momento los tengo delante y no puedo decirles lo que siempre quise porque debo anteponer a todos los demás de a mi mismo. Porque eso sería egoísta e injusto ¡Porque no es solo mi futuro el que podría cambiar! -Harry reflejaba una ligera desesperación, como si mas que convencer a Lily tratara de convencerse a si mismo -¿Qué tal si al salvarme yo muere alguno de mis otros seres queridos? Cierto, probablemente ni siquiera los recordaría, pero no puedo hacer pasar a alguien por lo mismo que yo, ¿Y si es alguno de mis amigos? ¿Qué tal si algo como esto afecta a la familia de Ron y Ginny? No podría soportarlo, ellos han sido por mucho lo mas cercano a una familia que he tenido –susurró –Todos ellos prácticamente me adoptaron como a uno mas…

Lily se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido, exactamente a eso se refería con lo de la culpa. Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado porque Harry volvió a hablar.

-¿Crees que para mí es fácil tener que llevar el peso de tanta gente sobre mis hombros y mi conciencia? ¿Crees que me gusta que me miren y me señalen con el dedo? ¡Mira, es Harry Potter! ¡El niño que vivió! Inventando chismes, usándome para todo tipo de historias solo por quien soy, como si fuera la atracción de un circo. Pero hay demasiados riesgos, no sólo para mi, sino para todos los demás.

También tenía esa terrible y sofocante sensación en el pecho desde que había hablado con Ron y Hermione, pero no lo mencionó. Discretamente le lanzó otra mirada a la puerta, esta vez con un poco mas de urgencia y desesperación, el asunto, una vez mas, se estaba saliendo de su control, mas si continuaba sin controlar su temperamento. El sentimiento de querer salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, se incrementó cuando le lanzó una ojeada al rostro de su madre y notó como lloraba en silencio. Lily sufría de verlo así, desesperado y tratando de zafarse del tema sin saber como. Aunque una vez más, no podía dejarlo ir, no sin sacar todo lo que traía dentro, no sin terminar de clavar la daga por mucho que le doliera, se lo pedía el corazón.

-Hay… otra cosa que sabemos y no te hemos dicho. –Lily lo dijo con voz tan baja que Harry casi no pudo escucharla. Sin embargo cuando las palabras se registraron en su cabeza la miró intrigado.

-¿Qué cosa? –la verdad es que el tono culpable de Lily le daba mala espina ¿Qué podía ser tan malo para que se oyera así? Enarcó una ceja con interés.

Lily tomó una larga inspiración de aire, el aire quemaba al pasar por sus pulmones, nerviosa sin saber porque, tratando de detener las lágrimas antes de hablar.

-Cariño, también sabemos que Sirius está muerto en tu tiempo. –dijo con un hilo de voz. Harry sintió que el aire de los pulmones repentinamente se le había escapado mientras se ponía de pie sobresaltado. No… no podían saberlo, eso estaba mal… el había sido muy cuidadoso.

-No eso no… -_no es cierto_ quiso decir, pero no pudo, la voz no le salió de la manera correcta, sentía como el sudor frío le corría por el cuello.

-Lo es, Harry. –el moreno se llevó una mano a la cabeza, su mirada se notaba desesperada y perdida, si bien era cierto que la vida de Sirius era la que mas le había costado trabajo aceptar y había jugado innumerables veces con la posibilidad de advertirle lo que pasaría.

Sin embargo había logrado enmascarar ese impulso bajo la premisa de que Sirius no moriría inmediatamente después de su partida, de que no era el mismo caso que sus padres y había tratado de enfocar toda su atención en ellos. No es como si hubiera funcionado por completo, pero había logrado en gran parte su cometido de evitar el salir corriendo y gritarle a Sirius que no fuera al departamento de misterios dentro de 14 años… o mejor aún, impedirle a él ir ahí y evitar esa pelea, aunque eso afectara el curso de la profecía, por lo menos mantendría a su padrino vivo.

Pero al parecer era otra parte de la información que a pesar de querer ocultarla, se había escapado de alguna manera. Cansado de tantas sorpresas, dejó caer los hombros y la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-¿Cómo lo saben? –su voz sonaba triste y cansada. Eso hizo sentir a Lily aún más culpable al recordar como había obtenido la información.

-Es culpa mía… -esperaba que Harry levantara la mirada curioso, pero ni eso hizo, la pelirroja se mordió el labio –aquella noche que te trajeron ardiendo en fiebre, lo llamabas entre sueños y pedías… que volviera, que no se fuera…te culpabas de su muerte.

Harry gruñó en voz baja, recordaba vagamente esa noche, entre los delirios de la fiebre creyó ver a Sirius, no el joven que bromeaba con James en ese tiempo, sino el padrino que conoció, el adulto que había pasado 12 años en Azkaban, el que lo acompañaba en forma de perro, o le decía siempre que lo veía que se parecía a su padre… su algo tocado y querido padrino. No lo había mencionado, de todas formas era una mas de sus marcadas pesadillas, una que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, si era sincero.

Luego cayó en cuenta de que Lily había dicho 'sabemos'.

-Lily, -comenzó con voz gutural dirigiendo una mirada entre cautelosa e intensa –cuando mencionaste el 'sabemos', te estabas refiriendo _solamente_ a James y a ti, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Lily reflejaron angustia y remordimiento, Harry no necesitó de palabras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Él lo sabe? –vociferó atónito, no podía creer que…

-Algo, sí. –reconoció Lily con un hilo de voz.

-¡¿Ustedes a que creen que estamos jugando!? –Harry estaba perdiendo los estribos, el fuego de la chimenea refulgió con fuerza por unos instantes. Harry se obligó a calmarse y a tomar profundas respiraciones.

-Perdóname, Harry. –Lily no le dirigía la mirada, las lágrimas anegaban los ojos –Pero Sirius también es mi amigo, traté de mantenerlo en secreto todo lo que pude, pero cuando James comenzó a hacer planes que incluían a Sirius… de verdad lo siento.

Harry no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que hacer de ver a Lily así.

-Te juro que no se mas que eso, ni cuando morirá, ni nada mas, ni ellos ni yo. Estoy segura que será dentro de mucho tiempo puesto que lo conoces tanto, y tu mismo dijiste que por 12 años Sirius estuvo alejado de ti. –Lily levantó la mirada para entrelazarla con la de idéntico color de su hijo -¿Qué pasó entonces?

El rostro de Harry era puro dolor, no otra vez, no quería repetir todo lo que había pasado con Sirius, las risas, las sospechas, el dolor, la terrible soledad e impotencia que sintió al perderlo… pero sobre todas las cosas, la inmensa culpa.

-Por favor, por favor, mamá, no me tortures más con todo esto –suplicó con voz rota, la expresión con los brazos caídos, la cabeza gacha y sin mirarla a los ojos, el sufrimiento que era evidente al intentar con lo último de unas diezmadas fuerzas mantener las apariencias lo estaba destruyendo, y Lily podía querer saber muchas cosas pero también era su madre y le partía el alma verlo así, mas que otra cosa en el mundo. Y se volvió a sentir mal por obligarlo a sufrir así, por querer saber las cosas cuando era evidente cuanto le dolía contarlas, a ella le lastimaba su dolor. Así que no presionó más.

Antes de que Harry pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, un par de cálidos brazos le rodeaban y lo apretaban como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Harry se dejó envolver por el tranquilizador aroma de aquel cabello rojo que apenas y recordaba, de esa calidez maternal que sólo se había atrevido a soñar, se sentía tan cansado, tan perdido y aún a pesar de que el cuerpo de la mujer se estremecía con ahogados jadeos y las lágrimas humedecían su hombro donde su madre las dejaba caer, en esos brazos, por un instante, podía olvidarse de todo, dándole una extraña y bizarra sensación de seguridad. Torpemente se atrevió a regresar el abrazo, se sentía bien, era un tipo diferente de amor y de cariño, era incondicional y más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, aquello que la había impulsado a dar su vida por él.

-De verdad, los he extrañado mucho… muchísimo. –musitó con voz mas ronca de lo que le hubiera gustado, tenía un terrible nudo en la garganta y lo estaba ahogando.

-No se puede extrañar algo que nunca has tenido, cariño. –le murmuró Lily sin pensar. Pero sabía que Harry extrañaba algo que no había tenido y que había visto, pero que ahora había experimentado. –Y eso es lo que mas me duele.

Harry no tenía las fuerzas para poder replicar, y se quedaron así por un rato, claro que los había extrañado, claro que le dolía no tenerlos, y ahora mas porque los tenía ahí, porque ahora si podía extrañarlos de verdad, sentir su pérdida roer su alma…

-¿Ese hechizo? ¿Cuáles fueron sus consecuencias? –la voz de Lily era suave y mas tranquila, comenzó a pasar los dedos entre los despeinados y negros mechones de su hijo. Inconscientemente, Harry cerró los ojos, eso se sentía bien.

-Sirvió de barrera entre Voldemort y yo. –Murmuró apoyando su frente en el hombro de Lily –Además de protegerme mientras vivía con los Dursley.

La mano de Lily se detuvo un instante antes de continuar su recorrido.

-Sí, recuerdo que algo así le mencionaste a James, -dijo en voz baja, ya mas tranquila –tiene sentido si considero que es mi única pariente viva. No creo que hayas pasado una buena infancia con ella. Su esposo parece un gran cerdo con traje, y creo que tienen un hijo de tu edad.

Harry soltó una risita imaginándose a su tío Vernon y el incidente de la cola retorcida. Suspiró, no quería arruinar el momento con los amargos recuerdos de su niñez.

-Sobreviví. Y, por cierto, el pequeño puerquito se llama Dudley, aunque no es tan pequeño en mi tiempo. –Lily no dijo nada, siguió guardando silencio inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Tendré que agradecerle a Petunia –dijo finalmente en voz baja con una sonrisa triste –De antemano, claro esta.

-¿Qué? –Harry se separó un poco de su madre y miró sus enrojecidos ojos verdes, confundido –Si ya saben todo lo que pasará ¿Cómo que de antemano?

-Es mi vida, Harry, -Sonrió Lily –y ni tú tratando de mantener las cosas igual o tú padre tratando de cambiarlas completamente tiene injerencia en lo que yo decida hacer, aún de antemano sabiéndolo. Aunque la situación sea distinta, si es por salvarte, no dudaría ni un segundos en volverlo a hacer.

Harry la miró entre atónito y desconcertado, tratando de analizar lo que Lily le había dicho.

-¿No estarás pensando…?

-No quiero suponer nada en esta situación, amor, ni estoy asegurando nada, sólo quiero dejarte en claro que pase lo que pase, mi decisión sería la misma por sobre todas las cosas.

Lily río ligeramente ante la extraña mirada que le dirigió Harry. Luego suspiró y le plantó un beso en la frente al repentinamente paralizado adolescente antes de peinar hacia atrás los rebeldes mechones.

-Será mejor ir a dormir, ha sido un día largo para todos, demasiado largo. Sobre todo para ti. Vamos a tranquilizarnos por ahora, tal vez todo sea mas claro para ambos… para _todos_ en la mañana. Te he presionado demasiado, lo siento.

Lily se puso de pie y se retiró sin mirar atrás. Harry trataba de calmar su agitado corazón que estaba amenazando con salirse de su pecho mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire, el peso de la situación cayendo sobre él completamente en cuando escucho el suave sonido de la puerta de la habitación de sus padres al cerrarse.

Harry no fue directo a su habitación como Lily había supuesto, en cambio fue y se encerró en el baño mas alejado de los cuartos, sacó su varita, pronunció un hechizo silenciador, la dejó caer en el piso y luego procedió a golpear la pared con toda la fuerza que fue capaz sin romperse la mano. No la separó, simplemente, bajo el sonido de un golpe seco, impactó su frente contra la fría pared y se quedó ahí, inclinado, la respiración entrecortada luchando contra esas malditas y molestas punzadas en los ojos, las mismas que había logrado ocultar y disimular tan exitosamente cuando estuvo con su madre y que ahora se negaban a desaparecer.

Tenía ganas de gritar, pero simplemente apretó la mandíbula lo mas que pudo y se mordió el labio comenzando a sentir el gusto metálico de su propia sangre, mientras pegaba con toda la fuerza que podía la frente contra la pared, tratando de ahogar un quejido ahogado, pero sin embargo, sin poderlo evitar, de entre sus ojos fuertemente cerrados se comenzaban a escapar algunas traicioneras lágrimas.

Amaba y odiaba a Lily, la amaba por ser quien era, por ser su madre, por ser comprensiva, tener ese carácter y ser capaz de entenderlo tan bien. Y la odiaba precisamente por los mismos motivos, porque le partía el alma verla así, porque le afectaba tanto su estado de ánimo cuando apenas y la conocía, porque era capaz de hacerlo sentir culpable sin hacer nada en realidad y porque hacía salir una parte de él que no quería mostrar.

Se dio la vuelta para apoyarse contra la pared y deslizarse hacia el piso, apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y se quedó inmóvil tratando de controlarse. Ese abrazo aún le quemaba… porque no sabía con certeza si su memoria recordaría paulatinamente muchos más o si, a pesar de todo, nada cambiaría.

Ya no estaba en sus manos… todo dependería si el destino estaba preescrito hiciera lo que hiciera o si se había desencadenado el cambio.

Y todo por simples pequeños detalles, aunque no estaba seguro de cual había desencadenado realmente todo.

-o-

Lo siguiente que supo fue que hubo un terrible estruendo que hizo estremecer la casa hasta sus cimientos. Se puso de pie de golpe logrando así que la habitación diera vueltas sin parar, se apoyó en la pared, el hecho de que se sintiera tan desorientado y su mente estuviera tan aturdida era una prueba de que se había quedado dormido donde estaba. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza tratando de centrarse cuando otra explosión seguida de gritos lo terminó de despertar por completo.

Se arrojó hacia la puerta del baño y salió disparado al tiempo que el piso temblaba bajo sus pies, derrapó en el pasillo ante las escaleras y las bajó en un par de saltos mientras se daba cuenta de que todos ya estaban abajo.

-¡Es un ataque! –gritó Ron, aunque Harry no necesitaba que se lo aclararan para darse cuenta, fuera de la casa se veían claramente los resplandores creados por las maldiciones y encima de todo, la brillante y terrorífica marca tenebrosa.

Entre la conmoción general y los gritos de terror de la población, Harry notó el curioso hecho de que los ataques eran, por no tener otra manera de decirlo, erráticos, frunció el ceño.

-No parecen estar atacando nada en particular –murmuró intrigado mirando por la ventana antes de que una particularmente poderosa maldición golpeara un terreno abandonado una calle mas allá de su posición.

-Nos están buscando. –aseguró James con voz seria mientras pegaba a su pecho al niño de un año que sollozaba asustado entre sus brazos, mirando con sus espantados ojos verdes todo el alboroto. –Saben que la casa está aquí pero debido al hechizo no pueden dar con ella.

Alguien ahogó un grito, Harry no estuvo seguro de quien, estaba más preocupado tratando de mantener la mente fría, lo cual era difícil considerando que de pronto toda la sangre se le había congelado. No fue el único que miró a su padre consternado, James apretaba la mandíbula y tenía una clara mirada de furia contenida en el rostro mientras el pequeño Harry apretaba con fuerza la camisa de su padre.

-Peter debe habernos delatado. –murmuró entre dientes, le arrojó una rápida y nerviosa mirada al Harry de diecisiete. –Pero aún así, es incapaz de decir donde esta el cuartel, por lo que han optado por un ataque al azar.

-Nos están provocando. –concordó Lily.

-Y esta funcionando. –terció Ginny.

Harry finalmente fue consciente de que sus amigos traían encima ya sus capas y cada uno sostenía su máscara, listos para salir. Su mente hizo memoria con rapidez para recordar que Hermione se había llevado su capa cuando lo encontraron en el parque y que seguramente estaba en su habitación. Para cuando recordó esto Lily ya estaba poniéndose encima una capa de viaje.

-¿Tenemos otra opción? –contestó Lily con rapidez abrochándose la capa mientras los chicos se ponían las máscaras. La pelirroja miró a su pequeño hijo pero su esposo leyó su mente.

-Yo me encargo de Harry, -el que Atha aún no hubiera vuelto a casa era una gran inconveniente, pero de todas formas no era de mucha ayuda en ese momento. –aunque es fuertemente improbable que den con la casa, sino imposible, lo mejor será sacarlo de aquí. Y aunque dude que sea necesario, voy a dar la alarma.

Lily asintió preocupada aunque algo en la mirada de James se le hizo extraño, pero lo empujó al fondo de su mente, tenía cosas más preocupantes en su cabeza.

-Ten cuidado. –Le pidió el joven –En cuanto lo ponga en un lugar seguro volveré a ayudarlos.

Harry escuchó esto a medias, ya se había arrojado escaleras arriba a la carrera en busca de su capa y máscara mientras sus amigos aguardaban.

-¡Adelántense! ¡En seguida los alcanzo! –gritó por sobre su hombro antes de seguir su carrera. Podía escuchar vagamente a James detrás de él mientras la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

Entró a la habitación como bólido y se puso como pudo la capa antes de tomar la capa, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo.

-¡Maldición! ¡La varita! –fugazmente la imagen de arrojarla en el piso del baño cruzó por su mente y casi se tropieza con un juguete cuando dio media vuelta para ir por ella, nunca se alejaba de su varita, pero en ese momento tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no tenía cabeza para todo.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta del baño antes de recorrerlo rápidamente con la mirada en la oscuridad y tantear por el interruptor de luz.

No fue necesario, en ese momento un resplandor proveniente de fuera iluminó la habitación por completo, cegándolo.

-o-

Un par de ojos rojos y de aspecto viperino observaban la destrucción a su paso bajo una capa negra, la comisura de sus pálidos labios se extendían para formar una cruel y despreciable sonrisa ante la inmensidad del daño efectuado. Levantó la mirada para observar mejor la marca tenebrosa que resplandecía en el cielo y su nívea piel tomo un tinte verdusco al reflejar el brillo de la enorme calavera que surcaba los cielos. Los gritos de terror combinados con las explosiones formaban una deliciosa melodía con altos y bajos que deleitaban sus oídos.

Miedo. El miedo era bueno, porque le daba poder.

Y el miedo hacía salir a las ratas. Y él tenía a una en particular en la mira.

Era un plan simple y bien trazado, a pesar de haber tenido que hacerse con tanta rapidez, principalmente si quería que cumpliera su principal objetivo. La repentina revelación ante la Orden del Fénix de la traición de Peter Pettigrew fue sorpresiva, más no inesperada. De hecho, el señor tenebroso tenía que darle bastante crédito al susodicho, en inicio nunca creyó que durara tanto como espía, su idea original era simplemente matarlo o que lo mataran y así bajar el número de las filas de sus principales enemigos. Aunque dudaba que fuera una gran pérdida. ¿Quién podía prever que la pequeña y miedosa escoria llegara a durar tanto y además ser tan increíblemente útil?

Sin embargo lo fue, gracias a una serie de eventos afortunados y a la estupidez de las debilidades humanas, tales como la amistad y la llamada nostalgia, que una vez más habían probado su inutilidad para el bando del soso de Albus Dumbledore y le habían concedido la ventaja necesaria para estar un paso mas adelante.

Y hablando de tal mago, el hecho de que hubiera estado presente en dicha revelación había representado tanto un problema como también una ventaja si se veía de manera fría y calculadora. Y Lord Voldemort era un experto en eso.

El primer dato importante era que Dumbledore estaba en Hogwarts y que para el viejo director no había _nada_ más importante que sus estudiantes. Temía que tal vez el niño de la profecía fuera un fuerte aliciente para que el comandante de la Orden del Fénix se quedara en su cuartel, pero también sabía que dicho lugar tenía suficientes magos como para defenderla sin la ayuda del poderoso mago y Voldemort no quería correr riesgos.

Así que lanzó un triple ataque aprovechando el hecho de que de todas maneras, pensaba hacerlo y sabía que Dumbledore lo sabía también.

El primer ataque, el que debía ser más grande, se estaba llevando a cabo en Londres. Para esos momentos la capital debía estar inundada de inferis y varios de los mortífagos mas importantes, lo cual aumentaba el rumor de que él personalmente estaría presente en ese ataque, rumor que había dejado correr libremente y que en inicio iba a ser cierto, porque ese era su plan original. Eso desviaría la atención de manera importante, la capital era más importante para el ministerio que cualquier otra cosa.

La segunda parte de su plan tenía como escenario al segundo lugar del ataque: Hogsmade. Era una locura total atacar ese pueblo mágico estando tan cerca de Hogwarts y de Albus Dumbledore, y desde un inicio ese no había sido su plan. Todavía le tenía demasiado respeto al viejo mago como para enfrentársele, o eso sabía en su subconsciente, jamás lo reconocería, el prefería llamarlo, movimiento estratégico, quería restregarle a Dumbledore en la cara que todo en lo que el creía estaba equivocado y que solo Lord Voldemort le traería el verdadero poder que se merecían al mundo mágico. Atacar Hogsmade ponía en peligro latente a Hogwarts, había mandado para ello a su ejército más grande de dementotes y de mortífagos jóvenes liderados por dos de sus lacayos más fieles, estos tenían órdenes de mantener el caos. Dumbledore no se atrevería a abandonar Hogwarts, o por lo menos, dejarlo desprotegido.

Tanto así que descuidaría a su tercer blanco y al único obstáculo que Voldemort encontraba para dominar completamente al mundo mágico: el niño de la profecía.

Sabía que los dos niños de la profecía estaban muy escondidos. Y desde que había decidido cual era el más peligroso, sabía que Harry Potter estaba más vigilado que nunca; le irritaba principalmente el hecho de que estaba rodeado de aquel misterioso grupo de enmascarados que no tenían ni pasado y que habían estado envueltos, desde su primera aparición, en un cúmulo de misterios cada vez mas grandes.

Desde aquel primer encuentro, pasando por la misteriosa habilidad de su líder de resistir el _Imperio_, el hecho de que nadie en la Orden pareciera conocerlos a excepción de Dumbledore, las batallas secretas que no envolvían a ninguno de sus lacayos o del pequeño grupo familiar de Dumbledore, hasta aquel impresionante evento con los inferi y la misteriosa columna de fuego que se había elevado en el cielo sin ningún rastro de quien lo creo, todo le había gritado que tenía que actuar con cautela alrededor de ellos. Lord Voldemort no se había pasado la mitad de su vida estudiando las artes oscuras y los secretos de la magia para no reconocer la manifestación de un poder elemental cuando lo veía.

La idea no era descabellada, Tabatha Hopkins había vivido en el anonimato toda su vida sin ser descubierta gracias a su abuelo. Que otro elemental hubiera existido escondido por ahí podía ser factible, aunque el creía que era prácticamente imposible. Los magos elementales habían sido cazados hasta su extinción, acabando con familias enteras que pudieran transmitir ese poder de alguna manera a sus descendientes o haciendo que poco a poco la herencia desapareciera de la familia. Incluso a él mismo le había costado dar con la información de la existencia de esa joven elemental del agua, el guardián anterior había sido muy discreto y celoso de su secreto. Pero no le terminaba de cuadrar el hecho de que pudiera enterarse de la famosa elemental del agua si era la nieta del Guardián pero no enterarse de la existencia de un elemental del fuego dado que, por lo demás, el fuego no era precisamente un elemento discreto que se pudiera camuflar tan fácilmente como el agua.

No a menos que, como todo en los últimos meses, tuviera que ver con ese misterioso sexteto de encapuchados. Y más si el puesto de Guardián había pasado a las ahora celosas manos de James Potter.

Ahora, Voldemort sabía que Potter era todo menos un asesino, era uno de esos tontos que seguían a Dumbledore en una cruzada perdida en pro de cosas insignificantes como el amor. Por ende, sabía que nunca se prestaría a un tipo de compromiso así como el Guardián; asesinar a, inocentes cierto, pero peligrosos niños de apenas 3 años no estaba en su naturaleza. Potter nunca hubiera aceptado ese compromiso tan sencillamente. A menos claro, que le afectara directamente.

Lo cual no tenía sentido alguno hasta que Peter Pettigrew llegó con la última pieza de información, una tan inverosímil como increíble: El todo misterioso Virens, líder de aquel misterioso grupo, era en realidad Harry Potter. Que alguien hubiera llegado con un tipo de noticia así hubiera supuesto que ese alguien estaba completamente loco, considerando que los viajes en el tiempo eran virtualmente imposibles…

…para todo aquel que no supiera donde mirar.

Todo encajaba, por muy sorprendente que pareciera la idea, después de revisar hasta el cansancio la memoria de su pequeño espía, no cabía la menor duda de que era cierta. Ahora, si se unía con la larga historia ancestral de la familia Potter, el evento con aquel mortífago, el intrigante evento de la columna de fuego, la inexistencia previa de ese grupo de seis, el anonimato, que Potter entrara como relevo de guardián y lo que él de antemano conocía acerca del tema y de los viajes en el tiempo… todo encajaba de manera peligrosa y deliciosamente perfecta.

Voldemort no era estúpido, conocía bien sus limitaciones, simples debilidades humanas que odiaba pero que a la vez respetaba profundamente, la principal era su propia mortalidad, su mayor temor y a lo que más le había dedicado tiempo. No había nada peor que la muerte y el vencerla probaría su total supremacía, ocuparía el lugar que merecía e impondría el régimen al que los magos, seres superiores por naturaleza, tenían derecho. Sin embargo, sin haber superado ese obstáculo, era obvio pensar que tenía que eliminar completamente todo lo que pudiera impedir triunfar mientras tanto.

El principal obstáculo siempre había sido Albus Dumbledore, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a mermar a pesar de su poderío, la mejor estrategia era superarlo. Para ello necesitaba poderes mucho mas terribles, y para eso existía la pequeña elemental del agua y por eso había querido capturarla. Pero Dumbledore se le había adelantado, eso hubiera sido un gran problema hasta que supo que la joven bruja jamás había recibido entrenamiento mágico. Alguien con la preparación de un niño en magia básica no representaba un peligro, si bien era cierto que tenía que tener cuidado con sus poderes elementales, también era cierto que pasaba a ser una preocupación menos, fácilmente manejable si se sabía donde atacar.

Pero que un mago adulto y preparado tuviera poderes elementales era otra cosa. Y si le sumaba a eso que probablemente fuera el mismo que estaba predestinado a ser su Némesis era algo aún más importante que tomarse en cuenta.

Mago que además había vuelto en el tiempo al parecer con el único propósito de enfrentarse a él. ¿Qué otra razón podía existir mas que inclinar la balanza a su favor? Era bien claro para él que seguiría existiendo en su época, que algo había ocurrido en aquel tiempo que le daba la completa victoria y que lo único que Albus Dumbledore, suponiendo que todavía existiera, pudiera hacer era arriesgar la única oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo usando como carta de triunfo a un mago elemental. A Harry Potter.

Era una jugada peligrosa y desesperada. Y ahora era una jugada que usaría a su favor. Tuvo que sonreír cuando a lo lejos miró a un pequeño grupo aparecer para defenderse del ataque.

Típico error. La presa había picado el anzuelo.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era observar y dividir. Sobre todo, tenía que aislar al pez más gordo de todos.

-o-

Claro que todo decía a gritos "¡_trampa, trampa!_" sin embargo, ¿qué mas podían hacer? El peligro para el cuartel era demasiado grande, pero ese no era el principal problema, sino toda la gente que estaba siendo atacada, la mayoría de la población del lugar era muggle. Eso iba a terminar en masacre si no hacían algo.

A Lily no le gustaba en nada ese ataque, sobre todo porque temía que el principal objetivo no fuera la Orden del Fénix, sino más bien su hijo. Sobre todo el mayor. Porque era más que evidente que para ese momento el mago tenebroso ya sabía que Virens venía del futuro y que también era su pequeño niño.

-¿Dónde esta Harry? –preguntó nerviosa a Ginny que corría a su lado. No le había gustado la idea de dejarlo atrás pero la situación era apremiante.

-Debe estar tras nosotros. –Le respondió la pequeña pelirroja –No creo que sea capaz de quedarse mucho tiempo atrás.

Efectivamente, no mucho después de que Ginny terminó de decir esto una sexta figura enmascarada se divisó tras ellos, corriendo a todo lo que podía con la varita en mano aunque ligeramente oculta por la manga. Se veía agitado.

-Perdón por la tardanza. Espero no hayan comenzado sin mi. –Cinco pares de ojos lo miraron interrogantes.

-¿Sabes algo de James? –pregunto ansiosa Lily. Confiaba en su esposo, pero le ponía nerviosa estar separada de él y de su pequeño hijo, mas en esos tiempos.

-Se fue antes que yo. –respondió rápidamente.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de ahondar en la plática cuando un par de rayos de aspecto bastante mortal impactaron a un lado de ellos. Ya habían sido descubiertos, era la hora de la acción. Ya se iban a separar cuando Lily sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Harry. Este observó de forma curiosa el brazo, silencioso.

-Mantente cerca de mí. –le ordenó. –El trasfondo de este ataque me huele mal y te quiero tener siempre a la vista.

-Sí, pienso exactamente lo mismo. –Lily casi podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de Harry.

Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, tal como pensaba Lily, repentinamente los ataques estaban centrados en ellos. Los resplandores salieron de diferentes frentes y pronto se vieron obligados a tomar refugio en lugares separados.

Lily seguía nerviosa con la vista a Harry, temerosa de que él fuera el objetivo principal. Había luchado demasiadas veces con Voldemort y los mortífagos como para no saber prever algunas cosas, esperaba seriamente que pronto llegaran los refuerzos. Le lanzó un bien dirigido _petrificus totalus_ a un mortífago antes de lanzarse de cabeza tras un carro donde estaba Harry con Luna.

-Wow, ¿van en serio, verdad? –comentó Harry. Luna lo miró aunque era difícil determinarlo por la máscara y Lily también, Harry se veía extrañamente animado.

-¡Virens! –gritó en voz baja Hermione desde detrás de una pared. Pero Harry, a pesar de que su amiga estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que los otros tres la escucharan, no reaccionó. -¡Virens! –volvió a gritar, esta vez captó la atención del moreno.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si! –Respondió respingando -¿Qué pasa?

Hermione guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de agacharse velozmente y regresar con maestría una maldición y volando un techo cercano.

-¿No puedes ayudar un poco? –le susurró apresuradamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes, -de pronto Ron estaba detrás del coche de alado mientras Neville generaba un hechizo escudo para desviar algunas maldiciones. –calentarlos un poco. –hizo un movimiento parecido al que hacía Atha cuando manejaba el agua, claramente haciendo referencia al poder elemental de Harry.

Harry se removió inquieto en su posición y desvió la mirada para calcular el lugar desde donde venían los rayos, antes de contestar con extraña calma.

-No creo que sea conveniente. –musito concentrado. –No estoy del todo seguro que sepan que sepan que… emm… soy un mago elemental y no quiero darles esa importante información.

No hubo tiempo de réplica cuando el auto salió volando por los aires dándole apenas tiempo de esquivar los rayos, pero corrieron suerte de que Harry hubiera analizado donde estaban los mortífagos disparándolos, porque logró derribar dos antes de que lanzaran su contraataque.

-¡Lo puedes ocultar como un ataque común! –Apuró Ron –De verdad creo que sería de ayuda ahora.

Harry titubeó, antes de desaparecer de golpe justo en el momento que un rayo verde impactaba el lugar donde había estado.

-No. –sentenció.

-Harry ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –le acusó Ginny saliendo de la nada y lanzando un par de maldiciones bien lanzadas a un par de mortífagos.

Harry hizo el ademán de quererse sujetar el cabello con frustración, pero se detuvo en el último minuto. Hermione aspiró con fuerza.

-¿No será…? –se acercó al pequeño lugar donde se habían reunido mientras Neville vigilaba –Harry, ¿te duele la cicatriz?

-¿Eh? –Harry desvió la mirada hacia ella -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –le preguntó desconcertado.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Hermione le lanzó una mirada rápida a Lily y luego suspiró con exasperación, Harry se estaba comportando demasiado distraídamente para su gusto.

-Por Voldemort. ¿Sientes algo? ¿Sabes si está aquí?

Harry pareció cavilar por unos segundos su respuesta.

-No me duele. –dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras, alargando su respuesta, analizando lo siguiente que iba a decir, aunque lo expresó con cierto tono de duda. –Sin embargo no es algo que no esperáramos ¿verdad? Este desgraciado no es el mismo del futuro, la conexión no existe aún en este tiempo.

-Eso es cierto. –concordó Neville. Hermione guardó silencio, sí, era cierto, pero…

-Aunque casi puedo apostar que sí está aquí. –murmuró al final Harry con voz seria. Lily lo analizó con sus ojos color esmeralda, parecía que Harry pensaba lo mismo que ella.

La paz no duró mucho, otro batallón de mortífagos apareció de la nada haciéndolos dispersarse nuevamente. Un rayo pareció rozar el brazo de Ginny que soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡ARGH! –gritó la mas pequeña del equipo cayendo al suelo. Otro rayo exactamente igual proyectándose velozmente hacia ella.

El tiempo se congeló a la vez que un chorro de agua salido de la nada empujó fuera del camino a la pelirroja, la maldición impactándose en la corriente cristalina y desapareciendo en esta. La misma manguera de agua se curvo sobre su propio eje y se impactó contra los mortífagos.

-¡Llegó la caballería! –gritó Harry en tono aliviado.

Del otro lado de la calle Sirius apuntaba su varita creando la corriente de agua y Atha estaba a su lado con los brazos extendidos manejándola. Con un simple movimiento de su mano _lavó_ todo rastro del enemigo de la calle y corrió junto con el resto a buscar refugio.

-¡Sirius, Atha! –exclamó Hermione con cierto alivio.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –preguntó apurada Atha. -¡Llego a casa y lo siguiente que se es que están atacando el lugar y luego se aparece Sirius y me arrastra con él!

-No podía dejarte en la casa sola, es demasiado peligroso. –le informó Sirius. Atha iba a objetar eso pero notó el tono grave del rostro de Sirius y mejor guardó silencio. –Esto no me gusta nada.

-Ya somos dos. –comentó sobriamente Harry.

-¿Sabes si los demás refuerzos vienen en camino? –preguntó Lily apresurada, no creía que tardaran mucho en dar con ellos.

Sirius hizo una mueca antes de mirar a la lejanía.

-Tengo la impresión que por el momento tendremos que arreglárnosla entre nosotros. –comentó con una amarga sonrisa antes de mirar a Lily de nuevo. –No es el único lugar que atacaron. Londres esta en llamas y Hogsmade esta infestado de dementores. –informó. Hermione ahogó un grito y Harry golpeó con furia el piso.

-Eso saca a Dumbledore de la jugada, -dijo entre dientes Harry –con ese ataque no abandonará Hogwarts por nada del mundo, incluso aunque Londres se caiga a pedazos, no hasta que asegure que no hay peligro para los estudiantes. –Reflexionó –Lo que nos deja a nosotros en último lugar.

-Se rumorea que Lord Voldemort esta liderando el ataque a Londres. –aportó Sirius.

Un peso en el pecho de Lily pareció desaparecer. Pero no duró mucho, Harry soltó una corta risa sarcástica.

-También se rumorea que Hagrid baila el vals del lago de los cisnes vestido con un traje de dragón haciendo pareja con el calamar gigante, pero no es más que eso, un rumor. –Todos miraron a Harry un poco sorprendidos por su elección de palabras. Y también horrorizados ante la visión de algo así. –Nadie monta un triple ataque y toda esta pantomima y ataca un pueblito insignificante sin razón aparente.

-Creí que la razón era bastante obvia: Peter. –agregó Lily, el rostro de Sirius se crispó.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Atha pero el resto la silencio con un ademán de que luego le explicarían. La chica simplemente apretó el papel que tenía guardado en el bolsillo, aquello tendría que esperar también.

-Sí, ya lo se. –murmuró Harry con amargura y cierto tinte de culpabilidad en la voz.

-Además hace semanas que corría el rumor de ese ataque a Londres, -prosiguió Sirius –y el curso de acción mas sencillo era distraer a Dumbledore atacando Hogsmade, fue un movimiento inteligente.

_Sí, también lo sé…_ pensó Virens.

-Pero, -dijo Harry con tono serio -¿Qué otra razón para atacar aquí además de la obvia? ¿Qué motivo hay de mandar mortífagos inexpertos a atacar la cede del Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix si de antemano saben que no darán con el lugar gracias al hechizo _Fidelio_? –el tono de Harry no indicaba que se hiciera esas preguntas a sí mismo, ni siquiera que fueran una incógnita, mas bien que él ya conocía la respuesta de antemano, o por lo menos las sospechaba.

-Tratar de sacarnos. –le contestó Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos.

-O… de sacar a alguien en particular. –terminó Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza. –Y esta vez no creo que sea a Atha.

Todos lo miraron con nerviosismo, un ataque insignificante opacado por dos ataques mucho mas importantes ataban de manos al ministerio y a la Orden del Fénix, dejándolos solo a ellos como frente de acción para defender del lugar. Era perfectamente predecible que no se iban a quedar sentados viendo arder el lugar y, como extra, también estarían lo suficientemente distraídos para no saber de los otros dos ataques.

-Nuestro estimado mago tenebroso local está aquí, en algún lugar. –Continuó Harry sin abandonar su tono sombrío, ahora incluso ligeramente lúgubre -Sólo está esperando el momento adecuado para actuar, cuando su objetivo quede desprotegido.

No era necesario mencionar quien era el objetivo. Las miradas sobre él eran la mejor respuesta.

-¡Ahí están! –el grito los sacó de su ensimismamiento, una rápida reacción de Hermione y Ginny los salvó en principio. Las dos chicas lanzando el mismo hechizo que voló las paredes a su alrededor dándoles tiempo para huir.

Aunque también para separarlos.

Lily comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la nube de polvo y los hechizos que comenzaban a volar, a su hijo. Sabía que perder de vista a Harry era algo demasiado peligroso, no podía darse ese lujo, sobre todo considerando que sabía muy bien la tendencia de su hijo a dárselas de héroe.

Respingó y casi lanza una maldición cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¡Calma! –gritó Sirius antes de que le disparara levantando las manos de forma conciliadora y un poco asustado de que la pelirroja lo atacara. -¡Soy yo!

-Sirius… -Lily suspiró un poco mas calmada, pero inmediatamente se puso a buscar nuevamente con la mirada a su alrededor. -¿Sabes hacia donde se fue Harry?

-No. –negó mientras creaba un escudo antes de que Lily regresara un ataque. –Pero a mí también me preocupa, si es cierto que tenemos visitas indeseadas lo mejor será tenerlo a la vista.

Lily y Sirius se ocultaron tras una casa mientras recuperaban la respiración.

-Habrá que separarnos, entre antes lo encontremos mejor. –dijo Sirius con tono serio, Lily asintió. Pero antes de tomar diferentes caminos detuvo al moreno.

-¿Viste a James? –preguntó Lily a Sirius con cierto tono de histeria, la ausencia de su esposo la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-No. –Gritó Sirius alejándose entre los gritos que en ese momento alcanzaron un máximo –Mandó la alarma pero no se nada más de él.

Lily se mordió el labio nerviosa, mientras veía perderse a la lejanía a Sirius, James no era de los que desaparecía con tanta facilidad, menos en una pelea, sin embargo también era cierto que tenía a Harry con él y si se trataba de la seguridad del niño, Lily no dudaba que James haría lo necesario para mantenerlo a salvo, al igual que ella. Incluso si eso significaba alejarse.

Se movió furtivamente entre el caos tratando de mirar entre los magos que atacaban, intentando identificar a su hijo. Furtivamente notó tres máscaras conocidas, Neville luchando cerca de Ron y de Luna, pero no había rastros de la silueta de Harry.

Un mortífago la tomó por sorpresa, empuñó la varita con mirada fiera pero otro rayo salido de la nada impactó a su enemigo derribándolo. No pudo evitar sonreír con alivio cuando Harry apareció detrás de él.

-¿Lily, estás bien? –preguntó poniéndose a su lado. Ella asintió. Pero no le dio tiempo de mucho mas porque con un movimiento hábil, que la desconcertó, Harry le tomó los brazos y la hizo girar sobre su eje mientras se hacían a un lado para tomar como barricada una pared caída cuando volaron hacia ellos varios rayos, unos cuantos verde brillante, antes de responder.

-Maldición. –espetó Lily con furia, mas por su hijo que por ella, necesitaban salir de esa situación pero sabía que Harry nunca lo haría por voluntad propia. -¿Esto estaba en su agenda del pasado? –preguntó refiriéndose a la pelea. Harry la miró antes de contestar.

-No… -a Lily le dio la impresión de que Harry quiso decir otra palabra, que su aliento todavía guardaba y pensaba ser usado para otra cosa, pero que al final se calló.

-Diablos. –volvió a maldecir, la situación la estaba poniendo de los nervios, mas si consideraba que tal vez no vendrían mas refuerzos y tal vez Voldemort en persona estuviese en el lugar. Sabía de antemano el resultado de su último y cuarto enfrentamiento con el mago tenebroso y eso le preocupaba. –Parece que obtuviste tu respuesta finalmente, Harry. –comentó Lily sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a expresarse en sus ojos. –Esto no debía ocurrir, aquí tienes la prueba de que todo esto ha cambiado.

Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente y tomo una respiración profunda antes de contestar.

-No necesariamente. –dijo con calma. –No es la primera vez que tenemos una batalla que no esperábamos, desde que llegamos ha habido cambios sutiles pero ninguno significativo. Todavía hay un punto que no se ha modificado, Lily, algo que mantiene unido todo este destino de alguna forma. Se que las cosas han cambiado, pero algo me dice que no hasta el punto buscado y si damos accidentalmente con la pequeña piedrita que logrará que todo caiga es lo único que desencadenará el caos. –la miró fijamente, o eso creía, a través de la máscara. –Después de eso todos los cambios traerán graves consecuencias, ya sea para bien o para mal.

_El Efecto Mariposa_pensó Lily entre preocupada y ansiosa. Había algo extraño en el comportamiento de su hijo y tenía un muy mal presentimiento de toda esa situación.

-o-

En otro lugar, rodeado de silencio y completa oscuridad, Harry Potter abrió los ojos, confundido.

* * *

_Y Umbra Canta Aaaaasíiiiii…._

_Bueno, les juro que no cantaré y no entrarán en histeria al oír mi voz. Seguro ahora no están relativamente contentos de que haya dejado ahí el capítulo. No se quejen de que es corto porque son casi 30 hojas._

_Es evidente que la idea de Sirius viviendo en el ático de la casa de James y Lily de viejos, si bien no es descabellada si la saque de la serie Friends (a veces creo que si todo hubiera sido miel sobre hojuelas en su vida ahí habría terminado Sirius)_

_¿Por qué siempre quiero hacer un capítulo mas corto y me terminan saliendo estos monstruos de millones de páginas? Me disculpo por cualquier coma diabético provocado por la escena entre Lily y Harry._

_Siguiente capítulo: La conclusión de esta pelea, con la participación especial de Harry Potter por supuesto (ambos), los mortífagos del futuro (si, señores, leyeron bien), el esperado primer movimiento de Voldemort, el truquito para viajar en el tiempo, magia elemental y las tan anunciadas muertes de personajes importantes del elenco. Señores, el climax ha llegado, hagan sus apuestas, el capítulo 40 se titulará __El Sonido del Silencio._

_Esta última parte se la pueden brincar, solo es un poquito de información del capítulo que sigue pero nada de relevancia. Si bien El Sonido del Silencio lleva en la historia tanto tiempo como muchos de los capítulos, no estaba planeado desde un inicio, pero casi. Cerca del capítulo 10, creo, comencé a enfrentarme con la disyuntiva de la misión de los mortífagos del futuro y del desarrollo final de la historia, algo que obligara a que ocurrieran ciertos eventos, no todas mis respuestas me satisfacían, entonces surgió lo que sería el borrador inicial del SdS (obvio no desarrollado) y la escena final de las muertes (que efectivamente, ya tengo escrita desde hace mucho tiempo y tengo que tratar de rescatar de mi vieja y desarmada computadora anterior). Como verán, para su tranquilidad, la estructura de los capítulos principales de esta historia ya estaban planeados desde que comencé a publicar dada mi tendencia a pensar a futuro. También surgió la primera parte del capítulo que le sigue a ese, el que corresponderá al 41 y, por ende, la estructura que seguiría el final. Soy consciente que el capítulo final tiene un valor importante para mi psique, porque aquí es donde se disparan las dos posibilidades finales para el final, ya tengo una seleccionada, cierto, pero según vea como se comporta la historia por si misma (CM ha probado ser una historia que en partes se escribe sola) dependerá el hilo final. Tengan en cuenta, de ante mano, que sin importar que pase en el siguiente capítulo, __nada estará escrito aún._

_Nos vemos en el que sigue… si no tuve que vender la computadora antes._


	40. La Peor de las Situaciones

¡Está VIIIVAAAAAAA! ¡VIVEEEEEEEE! ¡La advertencia de Derechos VIIIVEEEEEE!!!!

Choque de Mundos

Capítulo 40

**-****La peor de las situaciones- **

Era un hecho poco conocido que existían ciertas cláusulas para viajar en el tiempo. Eran tan raras y difíciles como el viaje en sí.

_Cláusulas Secretas para el Viaje en el Tiempo:_

_1.- Solo los magos pueden viajar, un muggle no tiene la capacidad para tal empresa, con la excepción del giratiempo._

_2.- Cada mago solo puede viajar y regresar una sola vez en el tiempo._

_3.- Después de cumplida esta norma, es imposible volver a retroceder en el tiempo. A excepción de que se cuente con un giratiempos (ver siguiente cláusula)_

_4.- En el caso de un giratiempo, el viaje solo será de ida, el mago deberá vivir de nuevo todo el tiempo que retrocedió sin manera de volver al tiempo de partida, a menos que utilice su derecho de regreso en el tiempo, para lo cual tendrá solo derecho a un "regreso en el tiempo" y no a la vuelta en caso de que use un viaje en el tiempo no ligado a un giratiempo._

_5.- Queda estrictamente prohibido que un muggle haga uso de un giratiempo._

_6.- El uso de magia negra esta prohibido para regresar en el tiempo, sin embargo, de usarse, esta sujeto a las mismas cláusulas que los métodos reconocidos._

_7.- A pesar de que existen contadas técnicas para retroceder en el tiempo, solo existe una conocida para regresar._

_8.- En caso de realizar un viaje autorizado en el tiempo, es necesario que exista por lo menos un responsable de línea temporal, quien tendrá la responsabilidad de mantener la línea temporal imperturbada y pagar las consecuencias de que la cláusula no se cumpla._

_9.- Un mago del futuro puede morir en el pasado, sin embargo sus restos, al no pertenecer a ese tiempo, serán regresados automáticamente al último lugar de su tiempo donde puso pie, esto es, el lugar donde hizo el viaje._

Atha apretó la página que había copiado con su rápida letra en un pedazo de papel, mismo texto que había obtenido de un antiguo y olvidado libro. Se mordió el labio nerviosa mientras miraba cuidadosamente por la esquina de una pared derrumbada. Había llegado al cuartel con un solo y vital propósito, pero dados los últimos eventos tuvo que posponerlos.

Pero algo le decía que tenía que encontrar la manera de comunicar lo que temía antes de que fuera muy tarde. Por la gente de ese tiempo y sobre todo por aquellos del futuro.

-o-

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se vio rodeado de oscuridad y confusión. Gruñó ligeramente ante el sonido que le despertó, el incesante sonido del llanto de alguien, pero además de eso todo lo demás era silencio, se sentía mareado y desorientado ¿por qué estaba tendido en el piso? Volviendo a cerrar los ojos e ignorando el llanto trató de recordar lo último que había pasado, podía recordar el ataque, como había corrido escaleras arriba por sus cosas y oído a James gritarle algo a Lily, luego entró como una ráfaga por su varita cuando había escuchado el sonido de un hechizo y luego todo se había vuelto negro.

Cuando volvió a removerse el llanto que resonaba en la habitación bajo de intensidad hasta volverse un lloriqueo lastimero. Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos con un ligero gemido y se encontró mirando fijamente a unos ojos idénticos a los suyos hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero enmarcando un rostro mucho más joven y pequeño que el suyo.

-¿Qué pasó? –murmuró para sí mismo mientras se sentaba sujetándose la cabeza. El pequeño Harry solo lo miró entre asustado y al parecer aliviado de que su compañía hubiera despertado, sin soltar la capa verde de su homónimo, pero no podía ni entender ni contestar la pregunta así que simplemente gimoteó un poco mientras las enormes lágrimas recorrían sus ya enrojecidas mejillas.

Harry extendió una mano y la colocó sobre la cabeza de su versión mas joven tratando de reconfortarlo de manera distraída para que parara de llorar, pero eso no pareció bastar al pequeño porque se aferró a aquella mano, se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre él aferrando con sus pequeños puños la camisa de Harry quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo mientras el pequeño volvía a dejar salir todo el poder de sus pulmones en un asustado llanto.

-Ya, ya, Harry, todo está bien. –murmuró distraídamente el mayor analizando sus alrededores inquisitivamente, ¿dónde diablos estaban y porque se sentía tan desorientado? Estaba muy oscuro y sus ojos apenas se estaban acostumbrando. Aunque le intrigaba mas el cómo había llegado ahí y porque estaba solo con su otro yo. –Eso creo.

Se distrajo momentáneamente cuando el pequeño comenzó a balbucear las clásicas incoherencias de un niño de 1 año, parecía que trataba de decirle algo a ritmo vertiginoso.

-Lo siento, no puedo entenderte. –le contestó Harry distraídamente, pensó un momento en las implicaciones de esa frase, técnicamente no podía entenderse a si mismo. En una situación menos frustrante eso hubiera sido hasta gracioso.

-¡Papá! –gritó el niño notando que Harry dejaba de prestarle atención.

-Sí, sí, ya se que me confundes. –musitó Harry volviendo a mirar por el cuarto sin prestarse mucha atención y bajando al niño mientras se sujetaba de la pared para ponerse de pie.

- ¡No! ¡Papá! –volvió a repetir el pequeño ahora con mas urgencia

Harry lo ignoró y comenzó a mirar el cuarto desde su posición mas elevada, por alguna razón su mente aún estaba un poco aturdida. El niño a un lado suyo jaló de su pantalón con insistencia, Harry bajó la mirada para encontrarse con una idéntica. Aunque la mirada en el pequeño Harry parecía traer connotación implícita de "eres un estúpido, ¡pon atención!" que desconcertó al adolescente.

-¡Papá! –ahora el tono era de urgente insistencia.

Harry lo volvió a ignorar haciendo de oídos sordos, tratando de unir los fragmentos de su memoria y buscando alguna manera de iluminar más el lugar. Finalmente sus ojos se habían terminado de acostumbrar a la oscuridad.

-¿El baño principal? –preguntó en voz alta confuso. No era ahí a donde había ido por su varita y no se explicaba porque había acabado ahí, reconoció la fría superficie de la tina y el suave azulejo que bajo esa oscuridad se veía de cierto tono grisáceo en lugar del blanco natural. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí? A demás del incesante zumbido habitual del silencio y de los cada vez más molestos quejidos de su versión mas joven, Harry era incapaz de escuchar otra cosa.

Se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero el picaporte no giró, estaba cerrada con llave. Uso sus hombros para golpearla tratando de derribarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue un dolor de hombro.

Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿quién lo había llevado? ¿Por qué estaba con el pequeño Harry? ¿Acaso los habían capturado? ¿Y que había pasado con la batalla? No se escuchaba ningún otro sonido en el lugar. Giró 360 grados sobre su eje buscando en los alrededores, tenía que encontrar su varita, aunque si había sido capturado por un enemigo –no podía ni imaginarse quien con exactitud pero miles de probabilidades pasaron por su cabeza –dudaba que la encontrara.

Vagamente notó que el pequeño Harry se le acercó con todo lo decidido que podían parecer los tambaleantes andares de un niño de poco mas de un año, volvió a ponerse a su lado y abrió mucho la boca.

-¡PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ! –gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cerrando los ojos en lo que parecía una rabieta mientras brincaba ligeramente tirando del pantalón de Harry y señalando hacia la tina semi oculta por la cortina de baño.

Harry perdió los estribos, estaba nervioso, estresado, furioso por ser tan descuidado y además frustrado como para colmo tener que soportar su versión minimizada gritándole algo que ya sabía.

-¡Silencio! ¡Trato de pensar! –le gritó al pequeño, quien pareció no inmutarse ante el tono de su voz ni su mirada fiera, como si supiera perfectamente que temerse a sí mismo era ridículo, se descolocó un poco cuando notó la mirada desafiante del pequeño, casi podía verse haciéndola, se hincó a su nivel para seguir la curiosa conversación -¡No veo que tú estés tratando de hacer algo! -¿fue su imaginación o el pequeño acababa de suspirar con frustración?

-¡PAPÁ! –repitió el niño con voz mucho mas fuerte justo en la cara de su homólogo mayor mientras señalaba hacia la tina. Harry giró los ojos.

-¡Si ya se! –le respondió levantando los brazos, esa discusión era ridícula, ¿Quién iba a creer que era tan molestamente terco? -¡Pero entiende que yo no soy Ja…!

El rostro de Harry miró hacia la pared del fondo con rostro ausente, un segundo después se iluminó con entendimiento y luego en el siguiente instante se quedó pálido de la preocupación.

-Oh… -miró rápidamente al pequeño bebé que aún señalaba hacia la tina pero parecía más animado de que por fin se le entendiera.

Se puso de pie tragando saliva y caminó lentamente hacia la tina, el niño caminando a su lado tratando de seguirle el paso. En los pocos pasos que separaban a la puerta de la zona de la ducha a Harry le pasaron por la cabeza miles de cosas. La principal, la mas obvia, alguien que podía entrar a la casa lo había derribado, James estaba con su yo mas joven, para que los dos estuvieran juntos evidentemente ese alguien tuvo que encontrarse con James, su padre _nunca_ dejaría a su hijo ser atrapado tan fácilmente… a menos que…

A menos que…

Harry no quería pensar en eso aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora, cada paso se sentía como una eternidad y su garganta se sentía seca, el sonido del silencio era aún más atronador ahora que el pequeño Harry se había quedado callado. Tomando una profunda respiración sujetó la cortina de baño, jaló de ella con toda su fuerza para abrirla y…

Harry soltó el suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, la tina estaba vacía. Casi comienza a reírse por haberse puesto así, su corazón aún latiendo a mil se lo impedía, además del hecho de seguir sin saber que había pasado con su padre.

-¡Papá! –el pequeño Harry volvió a repetir señalando a la tina. Harry enarcó una ceja ¿por qué seguía repitiendo lo mismo? Era obvio que no había…

-¿Qué es esto? –Harry se inclinó cuando notó una hoja de papel doblado en la superficie de la tina.

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la superficie del papel, la expresión de su rostro mutando de aliviada a sorprendida, atónita, iracunda, colérica, mientras cambiaba a varios colores del espectro.

"_Harry:_

_Quéd__ense donde están._

_Con amor__,_

_James_

_P.D.__: Dado que la genética señala que tienes el 50 por ciento de mis genes y también porque se que la otra mitad son de tu madre que es una mula terca y testaruda, me llevé tu varita por precaución…de verdad lo siento."_

Harry miró sin creérselo a la carta por varios minutos. Justo antes de gritar furioso, haciendo respingar a su yo mas pequeño que se escondió detrás de la cortina de baño.

Harry paró en seco su rabieta al sentir un pinchazo directo a su psique y que sabía que no provenía de él. Al girar la cabeza vio a su versión mas joven en un rincón mirándolo con sus grandes ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Harry tomó una profunda respiración para calmarse, tenía que controlar su carácter, estaba asustando al pequeño niño y eso repercutía también en él, sobre todo porque estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

Se sentó en la orilla de la tina y le hizo señas al niño para que se acercara a él. El pequeño no lo dudó aunque se acercó con ligero recelo, pero este se borró ante la ligera sonrisa que le ofreció el mayor. Harry lo levantó y lo sentó en sus piernas, usando una mano para sostenerlo en su lugar, mientras dejaba la otra apoyada en su rodilla, hundió los hombros mirando la puerta.

-Piensa, Harry, piensa. –musitó para si mismo, moviendo de manera inconsciente la pierna que sostenía a su versión mas joven y haciéndolo reir. -¿Por qué ahora vengo a descubrir que mi padre es un idiota? –murmuró dejando caer la cabeza sobre su mano libre, de todas las ideas que James pudo tener esa era la mas loca, estúpida, irresponsable y peligrosa de todas, disfrazarse de Virens lo convertía en el blanco mas buscado de esa batalla.

¡Y para colmo va y se le ocurre la idea de llevarse su varita! Eso, en la escala del 1 al 10 de Harry de estupideces, tenía un 11 de calificación. El problema principal era la puerta cerrada con magia, sabía que estaba en la casa y que esta estaba protegida, lo cual reducía las probabilidades de ser atacados a casi cero y además aseguraba que estaba bastante cerca de la acción en caso de salir. Pero, ¿cómo salir? Aunque tenía la certeza de que James sería bastante eficaz en mantener en secreto su identidad, también sabía que sus amigos, en particular Hermione, no tardarían en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero también conocía a su padre, seguro era algo que ya habría previsto, se iba a mantener lo mas lejos posible de ellos.

Entonces eso le dejaba el como hacer para que lo ayudaran a la brevedad, para cuando se dieran cuenta podría ser muy tarde, Harry reprimió un escalofrío, no quería ni pensar en eso, tenía que conseguir como avisarles antes… una manera en que fueran en su ayuda, pero estaba encerrado aquí y…

Harry pegó un bote de alegría que hizo molestarse a su yo mas pequeño mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón tirando todo el contenido de estos en el suelo sin molestarse en recoger lo demás cuando dio con lo que buscaba. ¡El galeón encantado! Era en momentos así cuando adoraba a su inteligente amiga, Harry activó el suyo e inmediatamente este comenzó a calentarse, sus otros cinco amigos tendrían que detectarlo inmediatamente y, aunque no irían a su rescate, si irían a buscar a Virens y cuando fuera obvio que este no los había llamado, sus amigos inmediatamente sabrían que era un impostor, esperaba que no derribaran a James con un hechizo… o tal vez sí, se lo merecía.

Un poco mas tranquilo volvió a sentarse mientras el pequeño Harry revisaba con curiosidad todo lo que su homólogo de diecisiete había tirado al suelo y se lo comenzaba a regresar entre balbuceos.

-Y ahora, a esperar. –murmuró Harry mirando con tanta intensidad a la puerta que pudo haberla atravesado y tomando sin fijarse lo que el bebé le pasaba.

-o-

Aunque su paciencia no duró mas de 5 minutos.

Harry se paseaba por el baño de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, creando una estampa divertida para un observador externo, lo cual no existía, porque mientras él recorría con grandes pasos la pequeña habitación de un lado al otro, su copia en miniatura trataba de imitarlo confundiendo el asunto con un juego y seguía sus pasos corriendo por toda la habitación sin llegar nunca a alcanzarlo.

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí! –gritó frustrado y deteniéndose, mientras el pequeño se colgaba de su pierna riendo con diversión al alcanzarlo, el mayor lo ignoró totalmente, tenía otras cosas en que preocuparse, como el hecho de que tal vez sus amigos ya estaban heridos o muertos ¡No! ¡No iba a pensar en eso! No podía esperar y quedarse quieto, el experto en Voldemort era él y nadie mas, no podía soportar que ellos estuvieran en peligro.

Se acercó a la puerta y volvió a intentar abrirla, no pudo. Comenzó a golpearla con coraje, con puñetazos y patadas que sólo consiguieron que le doliera la mano. Si tan sólo tuviera algo con que derribarla o hacerla explotar o…

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió mientras la realización cayó como una piedra en su ego. Golpeó con fuerza su frente contra la puerta.

-Soy un estúpido… un –golpe –gran- golpe –estúpido-golpe.

Tomó en brazos al bebé que lo miraba riéndose, creyendo que los golpes eran parte del juego y lo colocó en la tina.

-Quédate aquí y no te muevas. –le ordenó sentándolo.

Era peligroso hacerlo sin una fuente cercana o su varita, mucho menos con el bebé tan cerca, pero era la única opción, además había estado practicando y si la chimenea de abajo seguía prendida podría calentarse un poco después.

Inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de abrirlos con decisión y extender un brazo con fuerza hacia delante dirigido hacia la puerta, una ráfaga de fuego surgió de la punta de sus dedos impactándose contra la madera, cualquier hechizo colocado en ella incapaz de impedir la explosión que iluminó por un instante de un cálido color ámbar la habitación.

La puerta aún estaba pegada a la pared y cerrada, pero en el centro se había hecho un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que Harry pasara con algo de habilidad, había pequeñas llamas aún brillando en los bordes quemados, pero desaparecieron cuando Harry pasó su mano por ellos, tenía que reservar todo lo que pudiera porque fuera iba a estar sin varita hasta encontrar a James o a algún amigo.

Ya estaba pasando una pierna por el agujero cuando un gritito indignado llamó su atención, aún dentro de la tina y tratando sin mucho éxito de trepar por la orilla de esta, estaba su versión mas joven tratando de alcanzarlo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Harry lo tomó y después de una leve deliberación, lo pasó primero por el agujero para luego seguirlo.

Fue claro después de eso que la habitación tenía un fuerte hechizo de silencio. La casa entera estaba sumida en un coro de gritos, el sonido de edificios derrumbándose y de la batalla en general. La oscura tranquilidad del baño había sido reemplazada por una tensa incertidumbre. El pequeño Harry notando inmediatamente el cambio, se pegó a la pierna del joven y la abrazó mirando con temor a su alrededor.

-Vamos. –le dijo Harry con su voz de circunstancias, no tenía ni un momento que perder.

Se metió a su habitación seguido del pequeño que casi no se le despegaba, tomó una de sus capas de repuesto para cubrir su ropa muggle y dio una mirada rápida bajo la cama por si James había dejado la varita por ahí, nada. Pensando con rapidez, tomó su capa de invisibilidad y la puso bajo su brazo, James se había llevado la única máscara y sabía que sus amigos traían las suyas, aunque tampoco tenía una varita para defenderse y sólo con esta controlaba el uso del fuego para evitar terminar muriendo de hipotermia. Pensó un momento en tomar la escoba para sondear el perímetro, pero con tantos rayos yendo y viniendo era difícil que alguno no le pegara, además con el viento la capa no se quedaría quieta sobre la escoba y se convertiría en un blanco fácil.

Decidió pasar y dar una mirada a la habitación de sus padres por si James había dejado algo atrás pero se encontró con que tampoco había nada de utilidad. El pequeño se estiró sobre la cama para recoger su perro de peluche y regresó con Harry para mostrárselo, pero éste ya había salido y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras pensando en los mejores lugares para comenzar a buscar.

-¡BA! –el potente y agudo gritito se elevó por sobre los sonidos de la batalla en la casa cuando Harry ya casi llegaba al final y le hizo girarse para darse cuenta de que, tratando de bajar el primer escalón entre indignado y temeroso de ser dejado atrás, le seguía su otro yo.

-No, Harry, tú te quedas arriba… -le dijo al pequeño subiendo de tres saltos los escalones para alcanzarlo y levantándolo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría seguirlo? –Tú te quedas en la habitación quieto hasta que vuelva.

-¡No! –chilló con lágrimas comenzándose a formar en sus ojos verdes mientras jalaba con una mano la capa de Harry. -¡No!

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello mirando a todos lados, hasta el sentía el terror del niño y sabía que también era una locura y una crueldad dejarlo sólo en esa casa, Colagusano aún podía entrar a ella y acababa de destruir la única habitación "segura" y no tenía varita y ¡Por Merlín! ¡El niño tenía poco más de un año! La vocecita que se parecía a Hermione le gritaba lo que había oído de su tía por años mientras cuidaba a su primo, los niños pequeños son capaces de herirse con prácticamente cualquier cosa existente, él era la prueba viviente de ello.

Gruñó con frustración, no tenía tiempo de llevarlo a otro lado y de todas formas ¿a dónde? No tenía idea a donde lo llevaban sus padres durante las emergencias y tampoco en quien confiar que supiera de él. La única opción era Sirius y no sabía ni donde vivía. Sin detenerse mucho a pensar y maldiciendo otra vez, se lanzó a su cuarto, tomó su mochila y la vació sobre la cama sin mirar. Resoplando al mirar al pequeño aferrado a él, tomó una sudadera y, sin tener idea de cómo hacer eso correctamente, lo envolvió en ella. Luego tomó al niño y lo acomodó dentro, era una suerte que fuera tan pequeño, cerró un poco los extremos para que no se cayera, pero aún así el niño asomaba las manos y la cabeza por la parte superior.

-Correcto, Harry, -le dijo con tono serio hincándose frente al niño que parecía emocionado de meterse en una bolsa. –Vamos a salir, tienes que quedarte muy quieto y muy callado, van a haber muchos gritos y ataques, pero tienes que estar quieto para que no te caigas, entendido. Ni nadie nos descubra.

Igual era el lazo que unía sus dos realidades, igual era el tono serio que estaba usando o igual era que el niño ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de salidas incógnito, pero el niño le sonrió en respuesta y se agachó lo suficiente para que solo sobresalieran sus ojos y la mata de cabello azabache, soltando unas risitas.

-Debo estar totalmente loco. –se dijo a si mismo con una mano sobre sus ojos.

Harry, sabiendo que esa era la idea mas descabellada que había tenido pero sin tener tiempo de pensar en otra cosa tomó la mochila y se la puso en la espalda antes de colocar encima de ambos la capa de invisibilidad. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó un momento a las llamas de la chimenea que ya casi se extinguía para absorber un poco de calor. Y acto seguido abrió la puerta y se lanzó hacia la batalla.

-o-

Harry sentía el incesante peso de su estómago moverse junto con él, pero además estaba combinado con el mal sabor de las emociones desorganizadas y primarias que su contraparte de ese tiempo le lanzaba en olas incontrolables, Harry tenía que luchar para determinar que miedo era el suyo y también que sentimientos, algunos eran sencillos, otros, se confundían mas. Generalmente no contaba con este problema, pero sin varita y tratando de esquivar todos los ataques posibles, tenía que poner sus sentidos al máximo y eso solo generaba que la sobrecogedora oleada de sentimientos ajenos pero a la vez propios, lo ahogaran más de lo habitual.

Sin embargo la frustración lo estaba comenzando a consumir por sobre todas las cosas, llevaba un buen rato corriendo sin encontrar a nadie conocido y el peso extra en su espalda no le estaba ayudando, no es que pesara mucho en particular, la mochila de Hermione era por mucho el triple de pesada, mas sin embargo trataba de evitar ciertos movimientos bruscos y tratar de mantenerse alejado de cualquier ataque peligroso, la verdad es que no quería tener que usar su magia hasta que tuviera su varita en mano.

Había sido una mala idea desde un inicio, eso lo sabía, mas porque el corto periodo de atención de un niño de poco mas de un año no era precisamente de mucha ayuda. El bebé se removía sin parar tratando de escaparse de su improvisada prisión, pateando de vez en cuando a su carcelero en la espalda, mientras los lastimeros lloriqueos se volvían cada vez más frecuentes y fuertes.

Sintió como su pasajero se removió inquieto una vez más al tiempo que gemía y dio un vistazo rápido a sus alrededores antes de meterse en una tienda abandonada, tras ocultarse bajo el mostrados se quitó la mochila de la espalda y, sin quitarse la capa, puso al niño aún envuelto en sus piernas sin sacarlo de su transporte provisional.

El pequeño lo vio con rostro claramente incómodo y molesto, lágrimas contenidas iluminaban sus ojos color esmeralda, y trató de salirse de su mini prisión pero Harry se lo impidió.

-Sí, ya se que estás enojado, -le dijo en voz baja –pero tienes que quedarte quieto, por el bien de los dos. –el pequeño balbuceó algo y aunque Harry no entendía nada, estaba demasiado cerca de él como para sentir las emociones. –También se que no te gusta y se que quieres a James y a Lily, pero estoy en eso ¿sí? –el niño lo miró sin entender, tenía un año, no era como para que le entendiera mucho. Harry pasó una mano por su cara en actitud de frustración, era bueno que nadie lo estuviera viendo, él mismo no se iba a perdonar la vergüenza -¿Quieres ver a mamá y papá? ¿Quieres?

-¡Mamá! –gritó el niño con alegría, ahora sí, palabras que él entendía. El pequeño señaló fuera de su escondite -¡Papá!

_Bueno, por lo menos parece ser que no me confunde ya con James._-pensó Harry

-Eso, Harry, vamos a buscar a mamá y papá, pero para eso necesito que te quedes quieto con… -miró y señaló el perro de peluche.

-¿Wawa? –le ayudó el pequeño

-Eh… si, él… emm… eso. -¿por qué se sentía tan estúpido? No había nadie ahí. –Bueno, sí, quédate quieto con él y yo te llevaré con mamá y papá ¿bien? Pero debes quedarte calladito.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa y un silencioso "papá" "mamá", la confianza relucía en los ojos esmeraldas, sabía bien que el chico mayor era especial. Harry suspiró, y volvió a colocarse la mochila en la espalda tras salir de su escondite, no podían estar tan lejos, ni que el lugar fuera tan enorme. Miles de posibilidades cruzaban por su mente al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza, oculta bajo la capa, por encima del mostrador y mira con aire preocupado el ataque.

Salió y caminó una calle apenas cuando todo pareció volverse aún más oscuro y una fiera lluvia se desató de la nada, una anormal y probablemente inducida tormenta provocada por una bruja elemental.

-Atha… -Harry frunció el ceño, eso significaba que la bruja estaba luchando también.

-¡Agua! –gorgojeó a sus espaldas su pequeño pasajero señalando hacia el cielo, totalmente encantado de ser capaz de diferenciarla.

-Si… maravilloso –comentó con sarcasmo el adolescente con mirada sombría.

Harry suspiró y reacomodó su capa, por lo menos estaba agradecido de que esta fuera impermeable al agua que caía con furia sobre sus cabezas.

-o-

Harry no era el único preocupado por el estado de la situación, Ron y Hermione corrían por las desiertas calles tratando de encontrar al resto de sus amigos. Ron, en estado histérico-sobreprotector por Ginny, por quien siempre se sentía responsable. Aunque no podían negar que ambos tenían una preocupación particular por Harry, a quien habían perdido de vista casi inmediatamente después de que comenzaron a pelear.

Y hacía un rato el galeón dorado había comenzado a calentarse dando la alarma de que Harry los necesitaba.

No era común de Harry alejarse de ellos durante una pelea, no por voluntad propia por lo menos, generalmente era más bien que terminaban separándose sin querer y por culpa de las circunstancias. Pero esta vez Harry se había ido sin siquiera una explicación, sin una mirada atrás, justo detrás de su madre.

Por donde lo vieran, era extraño. Si bien era cierto que Harry se preocupaba demasiado por sus padres y se había vuelto particularmente unido a Lily Potter, lo cual podía explicar porque le urgía protegerla, no era habitual del chico luchar a su lado, mas bien era del tipo que intentaría alejarla. Además, la mujer era la clave de la derrota de Voldemort durante el Halloween de ese año, claro, si es que las cosas seguían su curso.

Hermione tenía la certeza que aún era así. Pero también tenía la certeza que no duraría mucho.

Además, estaba el peculiar comportamiento de Harry antes de separarse, aunque la voz era la misma, había cierto tono extraño en su voz y tampoco las palabras parecían las adecuadas, sonaba como si estuviera ocultando su nerviosismo con ensayada altanería y cierto nivel de rabia reprimida, todo esto era totalmente ajeno al comportamiento normal de su amigo, Harry nunca ocultaba su temor con palabras falsas sino mas bien con silencios y sabían que no era precisamente alguien que dejara su enojo reprimido.

Había algo muy pero muy raro con ese Harry y necesitaban encontrarlo para llegar al fondo de eso.

Y era precisamente por lo que estaban tan preocupados, los eventos parecían estar entrelazándose con macabra precisión, uno tras otro para restaurar el desestabilizado curso de eventos, hilando un nuevo futuro. Hermione lo podía sentir en su alma. Inconscientemente tomó la mano de Ron y sintió como se la apretaba ligeramente.

Por eso también tenían que encontrar a Harry, sin importar lo que pasara, tenían que estar con su amigo, era su promesa, su deber: estar a lado de Harry hasta el último momento.

Hasta el último aliento.

Ron se detuvo en seco antes de cruzar una calle, lanzándose hacia atrás por acto reflejo y jalando a Hermione con él al tiempo que dos maldiciones impactaban el punto donde antes habían estado. Hermione se giró aún sujetando la mano del pelirrojo y lanzó con precisión un hechizo que derrumbó a uno de los mortífagos pero el otro ya había lanzado otra maldición directo a la chica.

Un tirón después y Ron había girado y cambiado posiciones con Hermione, al tiempo que levantaba un poderoso escudo entre la maldición y ellos que rebotó y desviándose hacia el balcón sobre ellos, el mortífago no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque al mismo tiempo Hermione se había liberado con una vuelta y lanzó otro hechizo que paralizó al segundo mortífago.

Pero eso no evitó que el techo sobre ellos finalmente sucumbiera ante la maldición antes desviada y con un fuerte crujido se precipitara sobre ellos. Hermione ahogó un grito al tiempo que Ron se lanzaba sobre ella usando su cuerpo de escudo y cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto.

Aunque el impacto nunca llegó.

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos a la vez para encontrar la inconfundible figura de Virens con la varita levantada y apuntando hacia la construcción. Lily estaba de pie a su lado.

-No tengo todo el día ¿sabían? –remarcó la voz de Harry y eso pareció despertarlos de su sopor corriendo para ponerse a su lado.

Cuando llegaron junto a ellos, Harry bajó la varita y la pared terminó de colapsar.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Lily preocupada. Su cabello rojo oscuro estaba despeinado y se extendía salvajemente a su alrededor creando un halo de furia rojiza que entonaba con sus determinados ojos verdes. Tenía una cortada en el brazo y estaba llena de polvo, pero parecía estar perfectamente bien, al igual que Harry.

-Sí, gracias –contestó Ron -¿y ustedes?

-¡Harry! –dijo de pronto Hermione en voz baja y preocupada interrumpiendo a Ron –Recibimos tu llamada de auxilio, te hemos estado buscando como locos ¿que pasó?

Virens no contestó, guardó un espectral silencio por unos segundos antes de contestar con tono monótono y distante.

-Nada. La alerta se debe haber activado por error. –miró distraídamente hacia atrás, del lugar de donde habían venido que también coincidía con la ubicación del cuartel. –Siento haberlos asustado –dijo con voz mas alegre pero aún extraña. – No hay ningún mortífago muy versado en la lucha parece estar aquí. ¿Saben de los demás? Ustedes son a los primeros con los que nos topamos.

El rostro de Ron se ensombreció instantáneamente, se estaba poniendo nervioso y podía notar a Hermione a su lado removiéndose inquieta pero por otras razones que nadie notó. Harry pareció notarlo y trato de aligerar el ambiente.

-Ya verán que todos estarán bien. –comentó en un forzado tono jovial, Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe, era una suerte que la máscara ocultara la intensa mirada que le estaba profesando a su amigo. –Mejor la próxima vez piensen en un buen hechizo para evitar que las construcciones les caigan encima en lugar de agazaparse ja,ja.

-¡Ey! –respingó Ron y Hermione se tensó acercándose más al pelirrojo –Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Y fue muy heroico, pero poco práctico. –Señaló el otro chico señalando casualmente con su varita hacia los restos de ladrillo.

Hermione ahogó un grito al tiempo que levantaba la varita y lanzaba un hechizo de atadura hacia Harry impactándolo contra una pared con una suave exclamación antes de caer sentado.

Ron brincó sorprendido al igual que Lily quien automáticamente apuntó con su varita a Hermione, en acto reflejo, aunque sintiéndose totalmente mal, Ron le apuntó a Lily mientras la castaña seguía apuntándole a Harry.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –rugió Lily, pero Hermione no le puso atención.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –gritó Hermione furiosa quitándose la máscara cubierta de polvo que le molestaba. Al ver su rostro Lily bajó la varita un poco, confundida, esa era Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo atacas?

-¡Ese no es Virens! –vociferó sin atreverse a usar el verdadero nombre de su amigo -¡Confiesa que hiciste con él!

-¿Cómo…? –comenzó Ron, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Él nunca activaría la alarma por error además –dijo con furia -esa no es su varita. –la mano le temblaba. El prisionero guardó silencio aunque la miraba de frente.

Ron y Lily bajaron la mirada hacia la varita en el suelo. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron con entendimiento y furia, había visto mucho tiempo a Harry con su varita para reconocerla, pero no se había fijado que esta no era la hermana de la de Voldemort. En un instante se unió a Hermione en su tarea de apuntarle al impostor.

Pero su interrogatorio se detuvo cuando Lily soltó un hechizo hacia este, aunque no para lastimarlo, sino para liberarlo.

-¡Lily! –le reclamó indignada Hermione

-Efectivamente no es Harry, -comenzó con calma, mas sin embargo era evidente que había una terrible rabia contenida en su tono –pero no es un enemigo. –se acercó y encaró al impostor que pareció darse cuenta de su situación y se hizo para atrás, a pesar de que la pelirroja era mucho mas bajita que él.

La pelirroja gruñó en un tono bajo. -¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo James Potter?

-o-

El desgarrador aullido del lobo había hecho respingar a Harry con un bien conocido sentido de déja vu. Si ese no era el sonido de un hombre lobo él era el mejor amigo de Snape. El asunto no le daba buena espina, reacomodó la mochila hacia el frente y balanceó el peso entre sus brazos. De pronto el haber salido del cuartel sin su varita y con un bebé le pareció la idea mas estúpida del universo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, el sonido venía de los alrededores de su escondite.

Otra cosa que Harry realmente no consideró fue el hecho de que capa de invisibilidad, aunque repelía el agua, no hacía lo mismo con el frío, ni evitaba el interesante hecho de que de pronto las gotas de lluvia se detenían mágicamente al chocar con ellas o que sus pies chapoteaban en el piso al correr señalando su ubicación como si tuviera un letrero luminoso sobre la cabeza, uno que decía "¡Ey, miren, alguien esta escondido bajo una capa de invisibilidad!"

Había logrado evadir a uno que otro grupo de mortífagos, pero su suerte se terminó al llegar a una calle donde no tenía donde ocultarse y un grupo de cinco mortífagos parecían sondear el terreno en busca de fugitivos. Correr cuando el agua inundaba las calles lo delataría inmediatamente, una oleada de pánico lo inundó.

Apretó mas la mochila en sus brazos y se pegó a una pared lo mas que pudo, si hubiera podido la hubiera atravesado. Deseaba una varita mas que nada en el mundo, NECESITABA una varita. El miedo, la impotencia y la vulnerabilidad corrían implacablemente entre los dos cuerpos confundiéndose, y ya fuera por eso, o que el sentido común, aunque joven e inmaduro ya funcionaba, o por la mano que le tapaba la boca, pero el bebé guardó silencio en el justo momento en el que un mortífago pasó frente a ellos.

Más sin embargo estó no fue suficiente, aunque invisibles, el agua parecía arremolinarse en los invisibles pies. Esto no paso desapercibido por el mortífago.

Harry actuó por puro instinto en el momento en el que vió los ojos del mortífago brillar detrás de su máscara, incluso antes de que terminara de levantar la varita. Usando todo su peso y fuerza, empujó con todo lo que tenía al mortífago tirándolo al piso y haciendo que se estrellara contra unos botes de basura creando un escandaloso estrépito.

Sin perder tiempo echó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana protegiendo su carga contra su pecho, con la capa ondeando sobre él, sabía que sus pies debían asomarse por la velocidad. Atrás de él los gritos de alerta se elevaban amenazadores, ya sabían que había alguien con una capa de invisibilidad, daban órdenes de seguir los chapoteos incesantes y los pies que aparecían y desaparecían repentinamente, comenzaban a lanzar maldiciones. Pero Harry nunca estaba quieto, zigzagueaba como animal de caza, se agachaba y esquivaba todo lo que podía, siempre buscando un lugar donde esconderse, una ruta por donde escapar, pero no había ninguna, los estaban rodeando.

Y ya no solo los delataba la lluvia, sino el llanto del pequeño niño que, finalmente, había sucumbido a su propio terror y al que le transmitía su homólogo, que presa de la desesperación, veía sus posibilidades mucho mas limitadas.

Harry trastabilló cuando frente a él aparecieron dos mortífagos cortándole el paso, al tratar de dar la vuelta tropezó e incapaz de meter las manos que sostenían a su otro yo, cayó de lado y la capa se le deslizó revelándolos ante sus atacantes.

-¡Ahí están! –cinco pares de varitas se alzaron a la vez. Harry lanzó una mirada al bebé y rogó no matarlo en el proceso.

Ya no tenían otra opción.

-o-

En el sentido estricto de la palabra James Potter no era el paradigma de la normalidad, a pesar de que todo parecía señalar hacía lo contrario. Era el único, tardío y último descendiente de la antigua e importante familia Potter, un niño mimado, sumamente consentido durante su infancia, incluso adorado. Inteligente, fuerte, astuto, deportista, egocéntrico, manipulador, travieso y un adolescente problemático y bromista de gran calidad. Enamoradizo, de sonrisa fácil, varita rápida, capaz de maldecirte en un parpadeo.

En ese sentido era alguien común que había nacido con buena estrella, que no había sufrido, que cuando se paraba en algún lugar el mundo se detenía y le decía "cuidado que ahí voy", sin temores fuera de lo común y que gozaba de una salud y una desenvoltura económica envidiable que disfrutaba compartir.

Aunque esos no eran los puntos mas sobresalientes del joven en sus veintiún años de vida, aunque no era tan evidente para alguien que no fuera su amigo, la realidad es que James Potter era un libro abierto, los sentimientos generalmente a flor de piel (aunque años de travesuras, bromas y problemas en la escuela habían logrado que desarrollara una envidiable habilidad para mentir y ocultar cosas cuando le convenía), alguien que había sido amado tanto por su familia que era capaz de compartir ese mismo nivel de amor hacia sus seres queridos, fiel hasta la médula de los huesos, siempre optimista, inmaduro y maduro a la vez, para James no había nada mas importante que su familia, y el concepto de familia del joven era muy amplio.

Ese mismo sentido de seguridad, fidelidad y de justicia (el cual se incrementó cuando una pelirroja se unió a él) lo habían impulsado a unirse a una guerra injusta. A pesar de las apariencias, James no se sentía superior por su sangre pura, cierto, durante su adolescencia le gustaba aprovecharse de su fuerza e inteligencia, acostumbrado como estaba a ser el centro de atención hasta el último minuto, pero nunca juzgaba por condición social o pureza de sangre, ni creía justo que algunos magos quisieran hacerlo.

James era consciente de que Lily luchaba por lo mismo que él en un principio, mas que nada porque si esa guerra se perdía ella iba a ser de las primeras en caer, todo por ser hija de muggles, en cierto nivel de su subconsciente sabía que ambos corrían peligro mortal pero confiaba poder engañar la muerte y que, en el último de los casos, moriría protegiendo a Lily y viceversa. Si Lily moría, James se iba a ir con ella.

El asunto en realidad se había complicado con el asunto de la profecía. Harry se había convertido en el Sol que iluminaba la vida de la joven pareja, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, cada beso eran adorados y venerados y querían que siguiera así. James y Lily sabían que si había algo que no soportarían, sería perder a su hijo. El ganar una guerra para asegurar el futuro de su primogénito había tomado todo un nuevo significado cuando Voldemort había decidido cazar a un bebé que se tambaleaba al caminar y que se las ingeniaba para desaparecer por la casa a la mínima mención de la palabra baño. ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a una criatura así?

Para complicar aún más las cosas, en su presente ya no había nada más un par brillantes ojos verdes enmarcados en desaliñados cabellos azabaches. Sino dos. Sólo que el segundo par era acompañado por el rostro de un adolescente marcado por una cicatriz en fora de rayo, por sombras de carencias, peligros, sufrimientos y penas que él mismo no había sufrido y que alguien de diecisiete años de debía sufrir, mas sin embargo también enmarcaban el rostro de un joven alegre, irónico, valiente, testarudo, que se había vuelto fuerte ante la adversidad y cuyas convicciones lo volvían quien era. Y no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

En el sentido estricto de la palabra, James no tenía un plan, más bien… improvisaba sobre la marcha. Pero no les iba a confesar eso. James era considerado una persona sumamente inteligente pero también sumamente estúpida, irresponsable y que por lo general actuaba antes de pensar. Y no iba a negar que todos esos apelativos le eran aplicables en ese momento (sin contar los otros mas coloridos e impropios de repetir que Lily le había recitado casi sin respirar por varios minutos, algunos de ellos ni siquiera eran conocidos por James), más sin embargo no se arrepentía.

O no hasta que había escuchado el aullido de los hombres lobo rodearlos.

Para James existían dos prioridades, y por decisión conjunta con su esposa, Harry era la primera, ya fuese que tuviera un año o diecisiete. El adolescente temperamental que era casi una fotocopia de él tenía la misma prioridad para él que su bebé, era una sensación extraña, eran dos entidades diferentes, pero a la vez eran la misma y despertaban el mismo sentido de sobreprotección en el alma de James. Por lo tanto, cuando se volvió evidente que esta trampa había sido puesta para atrapar a su mayor prioridad, James no había titubeado en llevar a cabo lo que fuera por protegerlo.

Cierto, no había sido… bueno, decente, lo que le había hecho a Harry, atacándolo desprevenido y encerrándolo en el baño, pero sinceramente ¿qué querían que hiciera? No es como si hubiera tenido tiempo de armar un elaboradísimo y complicado plan para mantenerlo a salvo, ni tampoco creía que su crecido hijo hubiera aceptado diligentemente ocultarse (diablos, él mismo nunca lo haría), pero eso no importaba, James iba a proteger a su hijo a cualquier costo. Quisiera él o no.

Claro que no contó con que lo descubrieran… o que Lily se haya puesto como una fiera y no haya entendido del todo la genialidad de su plan, o que Ron estuviera a punto de maldecirlo, ni que Hermione le hubiera dicho lo muy estúpido que era por no comprender el psique de Harry.

¡Por supuesto que lo comprendía! Por eso se había llevado su varita.

Pero cuando Hermione había comentado el detalle de la magia elemental James tuvo que admitir que ese pequeñísimo detalle se le había escapado. Lily le había arrancado la varita de Harry de un tirón, se la había pasado a la castaña y los dos mejores amigos de su hijo habían salido a la carrera rumbo al cuartel dejando a Lily soltando un montón de blasfemias que seguramente harían ruborizar a su madre aún en su tumba.

James sólo había logrado calmar a Lily cuando mencionó que lo mejor sería alcanzar a los dos adolescentes porque… bueno… su "otro" hijo, el que tenía un año también estaba en la casa, y si uno salía, era probable que el otro se quedara sin supervisión.

Lily había vuelto a soltar innumerables insultos hacia James y todos sus ancestros pero por lo menos había comenzado a correr. Y afortunadamente para James, su frustración había sido ligeramente sacada en varios hechizos bastante desagradables tanto, que James _casi_ había sentido pena por los mortífagos… casi.

Luego los dos se habían mirado con alarma cuando escucharon los aullidos, James sintió que su sangre se volvía de hielo y aumentó la velocidad, incluso barajeó la posibilidad de convertirse en Cornamenta y correr aún mas rápido, pero sabía que eso solo lo convertiría en un blanco mas fácil.

Sabía que esto le iba a costar muy caro, que Lily sin contar con los demás le dejarían de hablar o algo peor, pero por el momento no tenía otra cosa en que pensar, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa. Y mas ahora que sabía que Harry había pedido ayuda, lo mas seguro es que hubiera despertado y fuera lo primero que hiciese, eso era lo más lógico. Pero según Hermione, de eso ya hacía un rato, cabía la posibilidad de que el cabezota de su hijo haya salido de la protección de la casa.

Si algo les pasaba lo menos que le preocupaba es que los demás no le perdonaran, el no perdonarse el mismo era lo que lo tenía tan nervioso.

No, Harry seguramente pensaría las cosas con mas calma... sí... estaba seguro. ¿Entonces por qué no se podía quedar tranquilo?

Una explosión se dejo ver, cinco columnas de fuego se levantaron del piso iluminando el oscuro cielo lluvioso.

Y James sintió que el alma y la vida se le escapaban por la boca.

-o-

Para ser sinceros los mortífagos no habían sabido ni que los golpeó. En un instante miraban a un adolescente con un bebé en sus brazos, sin varita y sin forma de defenderse y al siguiente todo se volvió rojo y brillante, después todo fue silencio.

Harry jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, el único sonido que le llegaba era el de su propio corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba. Una ola de frío le inundó al tiempo que el vapor de agua resultante de la interacción de la lluvia con su fuego se esparcía como una nube a su alrededor. No podía ver a los mortífagos, o lo que quedara de ellos. Él mismo se había sorprendido de la fuerza del ataque, no era lo que él intentaba hacer, tan sólo chamuscarlos un poco y alejarlos, sin embargo la intensidad de la llamarada fue demasiado incluso para él. Por un momento simplemente perdió el control, era increíble que todavía estuviera en una pieza.

De pronto el poco color que tenía en su rostro desapareció. El silencio era absoluto ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Aún lo sujetaba con fuerza en sus brazos, la mochila y el niño intactos a primera vista, pero la cabeza del pequeño caía sin fuerza de lado, totalmente inconsciente.

-Harry, ¡Harry! Despierta –susurró Harry sacándolo de la mochila y acomodándolo en sus brazos. Estaba helado. Seguía con vida, eso era seguro, él mismo era la prueba de ello, pero la respiración de ambos era irregular y el mismo podía sentir el inmenso frío que los rodeaba, colándose en sus huesos. Tenía que conseguir calentarlo a como diera lugar, pero ni él sentía tener suficiente calor en el cuerpo para lograrlo y la lluvia no estaba ayudando.

Tomando una profunda inspiración y concentrándo todo el poder que tenía comenzó a irradiar calor con las manos, casi en el instante sintió como el pecho se le helaba y las piernas se le entumecían, sin varita o un lugar donde obtener calor era misión suicida, pero él tenía 17 años y no 1 y como fuera era su culpa que el pequeño estuviera así.

Temía que no fuera suficiente, pero algo extraño ocurrió, el calor que irradiaba el adolescente era prácticamente absorbido con avaricia por el pequeño cuerpo, no de manera natural, sino mas bien parecida a la manera en que el mismo Harry obtenía calor del fuego. Harry frunció el ceño pensativo, pero el alivio lo inundó cuando notó que el pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a entibiarse y las mejillas comenzaban a recuperar calor, un ojo verde se abrio con timidez y cansancio. Aunque Harry no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque un grito lo llamó desde lo lejos.

-¡Harry! –gritó un visaje castaño al tiempo que se le abalanzaba seguida de su amigo pelirrojo que traía el mismo rostro de alivio que él portaba unos segundos atrás. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí... –respondió Harry en un susurro, el bebé se removía incómodo en sus brazos y su calor quemaba la fría piel de Harry que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no tomar su calor.

Hermione pareció entender en un segundo y con un movimiento de varita había hecho aparecer las llamas azules que solía cargar en la escuela. Ron había desaparecido entre la niebla blanca.

-Gracias... –musitó. Hermione hizo el intento de tomar al pequeño de los brazos de Harry pero este soltó un gemido y hundió el rostro en el pecho del mayor. Hermione desistió. –Hemos pasado varias cosas juntos hoy, al parecer –dijo en respuesta a la acción. Hermione no comentó nada.

-¿Que ocurrió? –preguntó la chica mirando a su alrededor, a lo lejos se distinguía la silueta de Ron junto a algo.

-Cuando desperté estábamos encerrados en el baño, sin varita, James...

-Sí, lo sabemos –le interrumpió Hermione y de pronto se veía extremadamente enfadada –Los encontramos en el camino cuando nos pusimos a buscarte luego que activaste el galeón, no reconocí tu varita en su mano y creímos que era un enemigo.

-¿No habrán...? –preguntó entre preocupado y divertido

-No. –contestó Hermione aunque parecía que le hubiera gustado contestar lo contrario –Lily estaba con él y supo quien era en el acto, sobra decir que no estaba nada contenta. –Hermione rebuscó en su capa y luego le extendió su varita a Harry –Toma, James la tenía.

Harry sonrió al sujetarla, se sentía mas seguro con su varita y mucho mas seguro de usar sus poderes.

-¿Que pasó aquí? –repitió Hermione con tono suave y precavido. Harry suspiró.

-Los buscaba, a cualquiera, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pero luego empezó a llover, nos encontramos con unos mortífagos y nos descubrieron –dijo Harry –luego nos acorralaron y lo único que se me ocurrió fue usar mis poderes. –miró al bebé que miraba con aprensión a su alrededor, cansado. –No supe exactamente que pasó, el fuego fue mas intenso de lo que yo esperaba y creo que ...

-Están vivos, compañero, -se oyó de pronto Ron que apareció a un lado –bastante quemados eso sí y totalmente inconscientes, pero creo que tienen remedio.

Harry soltó el aliento que ni el sabía que retenía. La idea de haber matado a cinco mortífagos lo había helado mas que cualquier cosa, sin importar lo que le dijeran, él seguía negándose a ponerse a la altura de Voldemort, sin importar que.

-¿Por qué perdiste el control de esa manera? –preguntó Hermione preocupada –Creí que Atha te estaba enseñando como controlarlo.

Harry no contestó por un momento, se limitó a mirar al bebé en su regazo, notó que seguía sentado en el piso, sus fuerzas ya estaban regresando junto con el calor de su cuerpo, y no sólo el de él, también del pequeño.

-Me parece que es culpa de él. –comentó con preocupante tranquilidad señalando al pequeño de un año que temblaba ligeramente con el rostro hundido en su pecho. Ron lo miró desconcertado y sorprendentemente, también Hermione –Aunque aún no ha despertado sus poderes, y en teoría nunca lo hará una vez que Voldemort lo marque como su igual, él es un elemental al igual que yo. Yo fui consciente, cuando dejé salir mi poder que quisiera o no absorvería parte de su calor, aunque me concentré en no hacerlo. Pero creo que el lazo que nos une y el hecho de que yo era una fuente de energía elemental hizo que su energía, inmadura, se transmitiera a mi y me usara como canal para salir incontrolablemente.

-Tiene sentido. –murmuró Hermione pensativa.

Ron abrió la boca para comentar algo pero por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos alguien gritó.

-¡HARRY! –cuatro cabezas giraron pero sólo una contestó incluso antes de terminar de girar y ya se había despegado de los brazos de su protector.

-¡MAMI! –el pequeño caminaba tambaléandose con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían pero no fue necesario, rápida como un rayo, Lily se había lanzado hacia él y lo había tomado en brazos llenándolo de besos mientras el niño lloraba abiertamente, cansado, con frío y asustado.

Después de un rato de silencio y con su pequeño hijo en brazos, Lily se acercó a Harry que ya estaba de pie y la miraba con aprensión, que no era para menos, el rostro de Lily era una máscara de furia.

No era algo que hubiera visto venir, ni que esperara, pero cuando la palma abierta de la pelirroja impactó contra su mejilla todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie mirándola un segundo de forma estúpida para luego desviar la mirada hacia el piso. La cachetada ardía, aunque no estaba seguro si ardía mas que sus dos mejores amigos lo hubieran presenciado o que una parte de él, la parte rebelde, supiera que no era completamente su culpa.

-¿Qué crees que estabas pensando al salir sin varita y con un niño de 1 año contigo? –le preguntó Lily con un tono bajo, peligroso y terriblemente furioso que nunca le había escuchado. Harry no se atrevió a contestar. –No sólo te pusiste en peligro tú, sino también a él. Tú tienes 17 años aunque a veces te comportes como si tuvieras menos, eres consciente de tus acciones y de sus consecuencias, o eso me gusta creer ¡Pero él tiene 1 año! ¡No decide por si mismo, con trabajo y puede caminar, ni siquiera se almenta solo sin tirar todo por todos lados! ¿Qué te hacía creer que era una buena decisión salir de la casa y de su protección arriesgándose a morir?

Harry no sabía que contestar, con el ardor en su mejilla y los bien fundados reproches de Lily su plan parecía mucho mas estúpido de lo que pudiera pensar en inicio. No sabía que contestar, y el silencio a su alrededor era insoportable, tenía ganas de que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¿No pudiste quedarte en la casa? ¿Esperar noticias nuestras? ¿Qué necesidad tenías de salir en misión suicida sin ningún tipo de protección? ¡Estamos en una guerra no en un paseo a Hogsmade!

-Ya lo se... –murmuró Harry herido en su orgullo. –Pero no podía quedarme...

-¡No claro que no! –le interrumpió Lily, Harry solo se encogió mas -¡Lo más razonable era salir a la mitad de una batalla! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te herían y te atrapaban? ¿Crees que los mortífagos se hubieran puesto a investigar quien eras? ¡Los hubieran matado inmediatamente! ¡Y todos tus magníficos planes de mantener el futuro y tus promesas de valentía se hubieran ido al caño! ¡Tu padre y yo, sin contar con tus amigos, hubieramos muerto de la pena! ¡Pero por lo menos tu muerte hubiera sido bajo tus términos no arrastrando a un niño de un año contigo!

-¿Qué si no se daban cuenta que yo faltaba? Estarían en peligro... –susurró, las palabras se le clavaban en el alma.

-¿Pues que crees que somos idiotas? ¿No por eso mandaste una señal de auxilio? ¿Crees a tus amigos tan estúpidos como para no reconocer a un impostor por mucho tiempo?

-No...

-¿Pero no te pusiste a pensar en eso cierto? Todo es cosa de esa manía de lanzarte al peligro sin pensarlo. Me alegra, que bueno, tu destino, lo que sea. ¡Pero piensa en lo que haces! Te pusiste a ti y a mi bebé en peligro innecesariamente y todo se pudo evitar si te quedabas en la casa ¡Íbamos por ti!

La verdad es que "mi bebé" dolía mas de lo que quería reconecer pero no lo demostró. Y respecto a lo que había dicho Lily, él no podía saber eso, ciertamente había posibilidades de que aunque activara la llamada de socorro el asunto hubiera tomado tintes tan dramáticos que hubieran estado incapacitados para ir por ellos, el cielo sabía cuantas veces había pasado antes con nefastas consecuencias. No quería ni pensar si él no estaba ahí.

Puede que la forma no fuese la adecuada y que los medios tampoco, pero la única certeza que tenía era que no todo había sido su culpa, no en origen… Y hablando del origen del problema…

Harry se giró hacia James con mirada asesina. No le había prestado atención hasta ahora, pero su padre se había mantenido en completo silencio hasta ahora mirando la discusión sin intervenir, tenía una especie de mirada entre determinada y de disculpa.

-Harry... –comenzó, pero el hijo lo interrumpió.

-¿Te das cuenta que me atacaste por la espalda con un hechizo y me encerraste en un baño? –le dijo con la voz cargada de veneno. James hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor... –pero Harry lo volvió a interrumpir elevando la voz.

-¿Nada mejor que usar una técnica sucia de tus días de estudiante para tomarme desprevenido?

-Admito que me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento pero...

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Qué si alguien entraba? ¡Nos encerraste y me quitaste mi varita!

-¿Hubieras accedido a quedarte en la casa? –le regresó James perdiendo un poco los estribos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –le gritó encarándolo, eran prácticamente de la misma altura, si acaso el padre le sacaba un par de dedos al hijo. -¿Acaso crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados con los mortífagos atacando a mis seres queridos?

-¿Y tu de verdad creíste que te iba dejar caminar así como así a una probable trampa? –le contestó en tono bajo y sarcástico

- ¡Si! – Gritó – ¡Es lo que debías hacer! ¡Lo que sabes que habrías hecho si no supieras la verdad de quien soy yo! – James le lanzó una mirada de reproche y dolor, y Harry se trató de obligar a bajar su tono de voz, pero no lo logró del todo - ¿Qué diferencia hay entre yo y ellos? – exclamó señalando a sus amigos

-La diferencia es que tú eres mi hijo. No me hagas escoger, Harry, porque voy a escoger a mi hijo como cualquier otra persona, esa es la diferencia. – le contestó James alzando la voz enfadado.

- ¡No! La diferencia es que yo realmente tengo una oportunidad… que yo salgo a la calle con la certeza de que eso puede significar una diferencia.

-¡¿Estás demente?! –le contestó James –Toda esta situación grita una trampa para TI, no para ninguno de los otros, para ti, Harry Potter y no creas que te voy a poner como carne de cañón cuando es probable que para este momento todos los mortífagos sepan a quien buscar máscara o no.

-¡Y claro –interrumpió Harry gritando –la mejor manera de evitarlo es atacándome por la espalda, encerrándome y suplantando mi identidad! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! ¡Usar a alguien más para que muera por mí! ¡Y mejor aún! ¡¿Por qué no mi propio padre?!

-No uses ese tono conmigo –dijo con tono amenazador. A pesar de que la trillada frase pudo parecer hasta cómica ninguno de los dos ponían atención realmente a las cosas. –Soy tu padre y voy a hacer lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte sea jugando limpio o sucio y te guste o no ¿entendido?

Harry se mordió la lengua para tragarse el filoso comentario en la punta de su lengua, pero no mantuvo su carácter a raya. A su alrededor todos guardaban silencio mirando el intercambio de gritos, incluso el bebé guardaba silencio mirando con ojos asustados a su siempre sonriente papi gritándole al otro chico que sabía se llamaba igual que él y se parecía mucho mucho a su papá.

-James… ¿te pusiste a pensar por un condenado segundo que yo soy el maldito elegido de la profecía? –casi lo gritó -¡No tú, no Lily, tampoco ninguno de mis enemigos! ¡Me guste o no yo tengo más oportunidades que tú o cualquiera de sobrevivir! ¡Ya lo he hecho más veces de las que quisiera!

-¿Qué piensas que voy pensando en "oh seguro mi hijo de 17 años es capaz de derrotar al mago tenebroso mas fuerte de nuestra era porque una profecía lo dice"? Ni pasó por mi cabeza –contestó James encongiéndose de hombros descaradamente.

-Obviamente. –musito Lily

-Pero tampoco te pones a pensar que lo quieras o no soy tu _padre _ y me _preocupo_ por tus tercos y obstinados huesos más que por mi vida ¿verdad?

Aunque su alegato era realmente bueno y provocó una extraña y curiosa sensación de calidez en su pecho, Harry no se dejó amedentrar.

-Mira, ¿recuerdas la profecía, verdad? Dice claramente que los padres del niño elegido sobreviven _tres veces_ ¿me oyes? _Tres veces_, -Harry usaba sus manos para enfatizar su punto –No cuatro, ni cinco ni ningún otro número. _¡Tres!_

-¿Y tú punto es…? –restó importancia James, Harry suspiró y se puso una mano en los ojos.

-Papá, -dijo con tono cansado y el título pareció incomodar a James por alguna razón, como si el que lo nombrara así impidiera que se enojara como deseaba –la última vez que revisé la historia, mis padres murieron durante su cuarto enfrentamiento con Voldemort. No tengo planeado que se encuentren con él aquí. –_Ni siquiera quiero que se lo encuentren nunca_ pensó.

James se mordió el labio nervioso, podía usar mil y un excusas y contraatacar ese punto, pero la verdad es que no quería.

Y en realidad no le dio tiempo…

Porque una voz que la mayoría reconoció perfectamente les heló la sangre a todos.

Voldemort los tenía justo donde quería…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cof… Cof… OK, entre depresiones profundas profundas (y profundas son poco), trabajo, viajes al extranjero, emergencias sanitarias mundiales y miles de cosas… ok…me alejé por completo de la escritura de cualquier cosa._

_Prometí tenerlo este fin de semana y pues lo tengo, antes de la media noche de México. Como sea, en teoría se que debía ser "El sonido del Silencio" y en realidad es parte del capítulo, pero la parte pesada del capítulo me esta costando porque hay algunas cosas medio gore y duras de escribir porque no es mi estilo en general describir violencia. El siguiente capitulo, que es la segunda parte de este, si es el Sonido del Silencio, en teoría es mucho mas corto que este porque reúno al resto de los personajes y ocurren las muertes y Voldy se encarga de todas ellas. Tampoco es mi capítulo favorito (bueno, me da ternura el inicio) precisamente porque mi idea de este capítulo es un todo, incluyendo lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente, pero si no publico esto jamás lo haré._

_OJO: el inicio del capítulo en realidad ocurre en el anterior, por eso Atha corría hacia el cuartel._

_Y de verdad espero no tardarme._

_Una amplia disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_Nota final: Por alguna extraña razón no me están llegando los avisos de reviews ni de potterfics ni de fanfiction net, por eso no he respondido, he visto que tengo varios pero no los contesto cuando llegan precisamente por la falta de avisos._


End file.
